If it Happened Differently
by WithoutGrace
Summary: This is another spin on how a woman meets Bobby Goren. My original take on that was Dreams of Love REDUX.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The First Night…

Rating: M (Mostly language this time)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, Tynie Wilman's character belongs to me. Thanks to a Kickass VDO Vixen for the pitch that brought about this story.

It's a cool Friday night in NYC, around eight at night, and Tynie's on her first shift as a bartender. She's 35, 5 foot seven, thin and blonde. Sticking by her manager through on-site training, Tynie sees a bearish guy belly up to the bar. "What can I get ya?" Tynie ponders, noticing a somber look on the man's face. "Glenlivet, neat." Bobby barks. Hustling to get his drink, Tynie notices the serious and lonely look in Bobby's eyes through the bar-wall mirror. Serving him, Tynie smiles, but doesn't say anything. "I should have known, when they started calling me the whack-job that I wouldn't even get a retirement party." Bobby bristles.

"Who calls you that?" Tynie asks, alarmed. "The NYPD, I used to be a Major Case detective. The name's Bobby Goren." Bobby returns. "Well, you don't seem to be any sort of whack job to me, Bobby. I'm Tynie." Tynie decries, offering to shake his hand. Taking her hand in his, Bobby inquires "What's a beautiful thing like you doin' working in a dive like this?" "I'm new to New York, moved from Illinois. Long story." Tynie answers. Seeing him release her hand, Tynie also witnesses Bobby go for his wallet with one hand, holding the Glenlivet in his other. Extracting a business card from his wallet, Bobby also has a pen handy, scrawling his cellphone number. "I take it you don't want to talk about that long story here, so call me sometime so we can get to know each other better. I've got all kinds of time." Bobby offers. Little does Tynie know right now, her meeting Bobby will actually save her life tonight.

Pocketing the business card, Tynie promises "Alright Bobby, you got it. Now let me know if you need anything." With a nod, and a howling back of Glenlivet, Bobby agrees. Tynie handles other patrons from there, one grabbing her by the arm. "Hey asshole hands off!" Tynie yells, spurning Bobby's attention. The patron holding Tynie there won't release her, and she's trying to pull away until Bobby taps the man's other shoulder. "The lady said hands off, asshole! Now let her go or face me, I don't give a fuck if there is security here or not!" Bobby threatens. Standing to face Bobby, the patron takes Tynie with him at first, until she wriggles from his grasp.

"You got a problem with me trying to get some, you geezer?" The man angrily poses. "I have a problem with you battering women in my presence, yes." Bobby growls. The next thing Bobby knows, the drunken patron takes a swing at him, and Tynie jumps back. Able to take the drunken patron down, Bobby drops his head to the man's ear, intimidating "You're outta here. If you come back and I catch you battering women again, you go to jail. Understand me?" "You can't kick me out, you're not security." The drunken man mumbles. "Yeah, I'm ex-NYPD. I just retired, so I can get you sent upstate a hell of a lot faster than security can around here! Keep your shit up and I will!" Bobby grumbles. All the while, Tynie's manager is checking on her, Tynie whispering "We do have bouncers in this motherfucker…right?"

"They're getting fired. This isn't the first time a patron has had to defend staff around here. Tynie, I know tonight's your first night, but I'm calling you off. You still have a job here, but there's a new policy. Once a staffer here gets battered by a patron, they're off with pay until the case settles." Tynie's manager resolves. "Bobby, my boss wants me to press charges! I just found out! My boss is getting evidence pictures as I say this! How fast can you make that happen?!" Tynie hollers, her boss then taking those mentioned pictures. "Immediately." Bobby claims, bringing the man up to a barstool. With one phone call, the drunkard patron gets arrested. When police arrive, Tynie and Bobby both testify, as does Tynie's boss. "Ohh God, that fuck's gonna know where I live. I'm so screwed." Tynie worries. "No, you're not. You can stay with me, it's no problem." Bobby counters, wrapping an arm around her. Leaning into him, Tynie requests "Officers, can you add to the report that if my property and apartment are in any way fucked with inside the next week I'm holding the bastard you have in custody as liable… as in he ordered it to happen by some means?" "You mean conspiracy charges, where the current perpetrator is the ringleader. But yes, we can make that happen." The officer clarifies.

"I'm from out of state, just moved here. I didn't know the term for that here; I'm used to having to describe it because Illinois cops are about as dense as the amount of hair gel in that bastard you now have custody of's hair. Swear to God." Tynie vows. "Understandable, you're not the first person to say that about Illinois cops. Trust me." the officer speaking to Tynie retorts. "Oh and my appearance in court is mandatory. Not by ethics rules or decency, but due to a new policy in this place: if I don't appear for the case and I'm not hospitalized or fuckin' dead.. it's my job." Tynie warns. "She speaks the truth. Officers, you'll also be arresting my former security staff. They refuse to leave. Hell, I suspect they were in on Tynie's attack." Tynie's boss verifies. Taking care of the requested arrests, the officers leave Tynie and Bobby alone.

"Yes, I do cuss a lot. Never believed in censorship, and I can tell you're curious. It's all over your face, Bobby." Tynie notifies. "I wasn't curious about that, I'm just glad to know I don't have to hold my tongue around you." Bobby reacts. "Handsome, can we please get the hell out of here?" Tynie queries. "Sure thing." Bobby chuckles, surprised that a young woman finds him to be anything along the lines of attractive. Escorting her to his car, Bobby's surprised when Tynie spouts off "Holy shit, a 65 tan Shelby Mustang, V6 four on the floor, cherry. Damn Bobby, this beautiful thing is yours?!"

Letting her in, Bobby retorts "Yes. I'm just finding out all kinds of things about you, Tynie." Closing the door, Tynie smiles, Bobby overtaking the driver's seat. "Want to know more or not?" Tynie dares, Bobby driving them towards his apartment. Waving for her to go on, Bobby hears why Tynie "left Illinois." "I figured being here in NYC; I could clean-slate my life. I wasn't really wanted by my family, and didn't have many friends that wound up giving a fuck after my ex-husbands abused me." Tynie closes. "You've been married twice?" Bobby prods. "Yes, and both were mistakes. Thank God I didn't have kids. I can't, had to have a hysterectomy as a result of my second husband's abuse." Tynie relates, then going into the details on that one. "I'm just dumping on you and you just saved my life. The hell's wrong with me?!" Tynie self-debases in closing. Pulling up to his apartment, Bobby debunks "I wanted to know that kind of thing, Tynie. I'm bound to dump on you anyway, I mean… if you'll ever let me." "I don't mind that, but no more doing it in a car this amazing. That, to me, is a form of Mustang abuse." Tynie objects. With a laugh, Bobby nods, and takes Tynie into his domicile.

Securing it behind her, Bobby sees Tynie standing dead-center in his apartment, almost afraid to move. "Make yourself at home; we'll get your stuff later. I insist." Bobby invites, Tynie then moving to the couch. Settling onto it, Tynie gets served a beer, Bobby then joining her. "Did I mishear you when you said you want my stuff in your house after we just met tonight?!" Tynie asks, sheerly stunned. "No, you didn't. I saw on your license where you live, and I don't think it's safe. Especially not with what you asked the cops to do tonight involving that bastard. You know the one from the bar. If you don't want to, we don't have to." Bobby absolves. "I'm just amazed Bobby. I've never met a man as chivalrous as you in my whole life. You heard my life story, so you know I'm not lying about that. As for where I live now? Yeah, it's what I could get on my pay. Oh and you can pretty much presume I don't have much property-wise to speak of. It'll all fit in your trunk, and I'm not even unpacked yet. Just moved here last week." Tynie retaliates. Sipping her beer, Tynie's floored when Bobby avows "I'm getting you the hell out of that apartment. Tonight, so this is the last beer for both of us until that's done. You won't get hurt, I'll see to that myself."

"Wow. Thanks." Tynie squeaks, stunned. Finishing those beers, Bobby's phone goes off, one of the cops from earlier calling him. Taking that call right in front of Tynie, Bobby sternly deposes "There's more to it than you know right now. I've just learned that Tynie Wilman suspects her two former husbands collaboratively set up this attack, and somehow paid the bar security to be involved. Since you work the 1-9, be ready to be called out to her address. I'm getting Tynie the hell away from that apartment tonight." Accepting that readily, the cop hangs up, Bobby pocketing his phone. "OK, how'd you know I suspected that one?" Tynie probes. "I connected it after you told me about your two ex-husbands, especially with the conspiracy charges you wanted leveled against that bastard from the bar." Bobby informs. Clearing from the drinks, Tynie makes her way to the restroom, without another word. "I hope Bobby knows I'm overtaking the damn couch. There's no way I'm taking the master bedroom from him, not after all this." Tynie mumbles, on her way back to Bobby. "You don't have to do that, you know. In fact, I don't want you to." Bobby overrules, having heard her. "I take it you have a plan. Oh, but no Mustang abuse this time." Tynie cautions. Telling her "his plan," Bobby finalizes "Trust me Tynie, it'll all work out."

Exhaling loudly, Tynie nods, Bobby then leading her out of his apartment. Securing it behind them, Bobby actually bumps into the landlord. Tynie sees the name on the patch on the landlord's shirt, silently noting it for a couple minutes. Roughly explaining the situation, Bobby's surprised when Tynie adds "Give me a couple weeks, I'll cover next months' rent for this apartment. I had to take a leave from my new job, all else you've just been told is true. Bobby's told you all we can tell you, pending courtdate and current investigation. You take money orders right, Mr. Keim?" "I will not take your money like that, not after what I just learned Tynie. Just sign a few forms, and we're good to go. If there's an issue with the rent, and you still live here, we'll revisit the money order situation. These forms are for my insurance for the building. Long as you're not a felon or drug dealer, you can live here. I know you're with Bobby, but that's policy for this building." Mr. Keim refuses.

"The strongest thing I've ever had against me court-wise was a traffic ticket for a busted taillight out of Illinois. I just moved to New York last week. Mr. Keim, no dishonor intended, but I need to use your pen." Tynie educates. Handling the forms right then and there, Mr. Keim extolls "Welcome to the building Tynie. Here's my card, you need anything, call." Pocketing that, Tynie nods, Mr. Keim going on his way. Leaving the building, Bobby's impressed and shocked at the same time. "Mr. Keim seems like a good guy. I offered what I did because it felt right to me, bumping into him and adding me to the lease like you did." Tynie self-defends under her breath. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "You shocked him. I've known the man for fifteen years and you're the first to offer that. He is a good landlord though." Nodding together, Tynie and Bobby head off to his Mustang. Driving to Tynie's address, Bobby sees from the corner of his eye that she's getting scared. "You don't need to worry." Bobby sates, Tynie then resting her head on the back of the seat. Arriving at Tynie's apartment, she's let out first, Bobby sticking close by.

Escorting her to the actual apartment, Bobby's shocked again when Tynie's entire set of belongings is shoved into one dufflebag and strung to her arm. "See, told you I don't have much." Tynie restates, Bobby's jaw dropping. Coming up on him again, Tynie sees her landlord gruffly approaching. "What's this I hear about you renting another apartment when you're on a daily lease here, bitch?!" Tynie's landlord debases. "Listen here, Karl. You don't have any right to talk to her that way!" Bobby defends. "She's my tenant; I'll treat her however the fuck I want!" Karl howls, causing Bobby to call in for cops. Arriving in a swarm, Karl's detained, as a sergeant bellows for Karl's arrest. Coming up on Tynie and Bobby, the same Sergeant identifies "Sergeant Alison, 19th precinct. We're here because of your call, and to arrest Karl Mansin on a slew of charges. Once I get your statement, you're free to go for the night. You'll be needed to appear in court."

"Bobby, I got this one." Tynie defers, giving quite the damning testimony against Karl. "Sarge, if I may call you that, search this bag. I totally consent. Look for a lockbox with a busted lock. You'll find all fuckin' kinds of evidence against Karl's ass. Yes, you can keep it. The evidence, not the dufflebag." Tynie obliges, tossing her dufflebag down. Other tenants see Tynie do that, and give similar offers to different officers, pointing to Tynie in the process. "You've started a trend, young lady. A good one, because us at the 1-9 getting THIS kind of compliance from the public is rare." Sgt. Alison commends.

"Sarge, call me Tynie. The rest of the free world does." Tynie counters. Nodding at her, Sgt. Alison searches Tynie's dufflebag. Standing above him, Tynie continues "Sarge, I'm worried about those other folks. They're not gonna have anywhere to go after Karl's ass is jailed. He made us all pay daily, three hundred bucks a day and he demanded cash. Have your officers ask around, it'll get verified. I demanded receipts, evidence reasons." "Oh, they're fine. I can't say how that is right now, Tynie, but they are." Sgt. Alison provides, getting Tynie's evidence bagged up. "This court date's gonna cost me my damn job." Tynie frets. "Oh, no it won't. Trust me, I've been on the NYPD for fifteen years Tynie, you won't lose your job for this. By the way, where do you work?" Sgt. Alison rejects. "Kurtis' pub and bar, on 37th." Tynie names. "Ohh, dear God. Maybe you should forget that job, Tynie. That's the most unsafe bar in my precinct. We're always getting called out there. We got a call tonight in fact, from Bobby." Sgt. Alison rebukes. "Yeah, he's been busy saving my life since we met. Ironically that was just a couple hours ago. If I took your tellin' me to forget that job as Sergeant's orders, how fast would you relay that to Kurtis? I don't want that fucker who allows that shit to happen in his bar to come after me." Tynie proposes. "I'm on it as soon as this evidence is out of my hands Tynie. Good call." Sgt. Alison accepts. "Sarge, you don't have to worry about that, sir. I just got a call from dispatch. Apparently Kurtis' pub and bar was just torched. Arson and the building was a total loss." The CSU officer standing by reports. "Sarge, tell me for the love of God and the bravery of Bobby that shit can be treated as connected to this and the other call-out your precinct got from Kurtis' tonight!" Tynie panics. "Good call!" The CSU officer growls, pointing to Tynie. Standing before Tynie, Sgt. Alison ponders "By the way Tynie, were you a lawyer in a past life?" "Never gotten that one before! To answer your question: no." Tynie negates. "In that case, I'll see to it tonight's events are treated as connected criminal acts. Unfortunately, that means you and Bobby are the connecting links. I'm sorry." Sgt. Alison regrets. "Don't be." Tynie and Bobby refuse in unison. Confirming their contact information, Sgt. Alison returns Tynie's dufflebag, releasing her and Bobby afterwards.

With Tynie's bag soon packed into Bobby's car, Tynie stands tall, Bobby escorting her inside the vehicle. "I have to admit, I've never been connected to the love of God before." Bobby recalls. "Newsflash Bobby, I'm weird." Tynie snarks, making him laugh. Driving along, Bobby admits "I'm pretty strange myself." "We discuss that when we're not committing what I consider…." Tynie starts. "A form of Mustang abuse." Bobby finishes, both smiling. Returning to Bobby's, Tynie's smiling broader than she has all damn night. Once inside, Tynie secures the house, Bobby putting her bag away. Retrieving them beers, Tynie doesn't open those until Bobby's back in the kitchen. "Genius." Bobby gleams, getting served his. "Nah, just a dumb luck guess." Tynie denies, sipping hers. A few minutes pass, before Bobby stands closer to Tynie. "I'm done talking about me for the night, now's your turn. Spill it." Tynie challenges, smirking. "Alright." Bobby concedes, going into the details of his past. Only a few differences between them, Tynie realizes "Holy shit, you've been through hell!" "I'm still here, and I'm damn glad I am. I don't want to think what could have happened to you tonight if we didn't meet." Bobby self-gratifies. That remark sends a shudder up Tynie's spine, her shivering from it right before him. Settling their beers down, Bobby hugs her from behind. "This isn't too forward, is it?" Bobby worries. "Hell no, feels good actually." Tynie refutes, leaning against him. Tilting her head back, Tynie whispers "I owe you so much." "No, you don't. We're going to take this one day at a time, to start off. Once the courtdates are done, we'll take it from there. You can stay as long as you want." Bobby defies. "Sounds wonderful." Tynie beams, handing over his beer before reclaiming hers.

Sipping in silence, Tynie gets released from Bobby's arms to clear from them, offering "Want me to make us something to eat?" "No, you've been through enough for one day. You like Chinese takeout?" Bobby counter-offers. "Love it, haven't been able to afford it since I moved here and you know why." Tynie relays, causing Bobby to call for their meal. Retreating to Bobby's couch, Tynie's quiet as she sits down, Bobby soon joining her. Twenty minutes later, Bobby's bringing in their dinner, Tynie running a hand through her hair. When the apartment is re-secured, Bobby delivers dinner, taking a seat by Tynie. Opening the boxes and eating together, there's a companionable silence in the room. On a break from dinner, Bobby delineates "I don't want you thinking you have to work off staying here. I don't mind you clean up after we eat or something like that, but you're not to basically become my live-in maid. You have free reign of this apartment, just don't break anything. Let me know if something breaks when you use it, especially if we have to get Mr. Keim involved. I've known him longer, so that kind of thing goes through me. Oh, and no more offering to pay my bills like you did earlier unless something arises where I ask you to. That shouldn't happen thanks to my retirement pension, but still."

"Fair enough, just know I don't plan on looking for another job until all the shit from tonight is legally settled through the courts. I say that because I'm not about to let a new job chance impeding my availability for court. I'd rather take that on after all the courtdates are over." Tynie forewarns. "Don't blame you there, I know how some bosses are about that." Bobby accredits, the two then finishing dinner. Clearing from it, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, saying "I never thanked you for saving my life, that's all that was." "I'll tell you if something you do is a problem. I expect the same in return." Bobby rebuffs. "Hey, cool." Tynie consents. Standing there in silence, Bobby notices Tynie's hand go through her hair again. "Tell me, what's on your mind right now?" Bobby challenges. "First off, you're fuckin' gorgeous. You saved my life, you've been amazing and reasonable. Oh, and I'm still in shock from all the shit that hit tonight." Tynie explains. "Thank you, now come here." Bobby invites, opening his arms. Holding her, Bobby goes silent, Tynie relaxing in his embrace. "I never told you the first thing that crossed my mind when we met.. did I?" Tynie questions. "No, you told me everything else." Bobby declines. "Well, here goes. My first thought was, you're fine as hell. When you called me beautiful, you sounded so sure. It floored me, made my night at that point. I say at that point because you saving my life made my night even better." Tynie confesses.

"I meant it when I said you're beautiful. You didn't know this, but when you said I didn't seem like a whack job, you'd made my night. I just didn't want to be too forward about it." Bobby reacts. "Are you meaning to tell me you were crushing on me from when we first met tonight? You mean to say I wasn't the only one doing that?" Tynie interrogates. "Yes, to both." Bobby chuckles. "Well shit, we're already living together. May as well take everything we can as it goes. You already said we'd work through whatever happens, basically." Tynie proffers. "You sure?" Bobby wonders, stunned. "Bobby, another newsflash. If I don't mean it, I don't say it." Tynie snarks. That line makes Bobby chuckle again, him concurring "Sounds like a plan to me." Rising to her toes, Tynie leans up for a kiss, hoping to make it short and sweet.

Following her lead, Bobby smiles, leaning down so Tynie's not on her toes for long. Smiling up at him, Tynie sees a glint of happiness in Bobby's eyes. "Now, if I offered you a massage, would you take it?" Tynie inquires. Bobby nods, Tynie directing "In that case, lay out face down on your bed. I'll be right behind you." Dressing down, Bobby's a bit uncomfortable with Tynie seeing his gut, since he's gained weight lately. When he's ready, as she directed, Tynie reverse straddles him, beginning the massage. "By the way, I was trained in this by a licensed massage therapist. There was no way I was gonna pay three fuckin' grand to Illinois to get my license for that." Tynie regales. "Yikes!" Bobby gulps, otherwise enjoying the massage. As she finished, Tynie splays out beside Bobby, smiling. "You're realizing I'm just full of surprises." Tynie notices, seeing the deep in thought look on Bobby's face. To that one, Bobby blinks, and wonders "No offense, but were you a psychic in a past life?"

"You'd be surprised how often I get that one." Tynie refers. Chuckling yet again, Bobby inquires "You want a massage?" "Hell yes." Tynie replies. Receiving hers after having said that, Tynie boasts "I have the finest man I've ever met rubbing me down, hot damn!" "You enjoy making me blush or something?" Bobby kids. "I'm starting to, yeah." Tynie jokes back. "Well beautiful, I'll just have to return the favor." Bobby self-dares, bringing giggles out of Tynie.

Soon after laying out beside her, Bobby's again surprised when Tynie cozies right up to him. Draping his arm around her, Bobby glances down, seeing Tynie's cheeks are a bit red and she's smiling from ear-to-ear. "Glad I can make you so happy." Bobby obliges. "Hey now, I hope I make you happy too." Tynie retorts. Kissing her temple, Bobby apprises "You do, believe me." Simply laying there together, Tynie and Bobby at last have a bit of a carefree night. "My life-saving liberator, you have no idea how much you already mean to me." Tynie undertones. "It's been my honor." Bobby swears. What Tynie doesn't know right now is: their coming together tonight actually saved Bobby's life. That truth-nugget rolls around in Bobby's head, him refusing to mention it, given how wild the night's been for them already. Only releasing her to charge his phone and cover them up, Bobby again kisses Tynie's cheek. In turn, Tynie flatly kisses Bobby's lips, and yet again smiles.

Resuming how they held one another as they slept, something else bogs both Tynie and Bobby's minds separately:

_For their first night, shit got wild, and not in an intimate way…._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mutual trusts…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, all others are mine

Two days after saving Tynie's life, Bobby's up first, making breakfast. Groggily arising from what's now become their bed, Tynie pads her way to the shower, grabbing her loosest fitting clothes on the way. Setting the water as she likes it, Tynie doesn't know what will come of the day. Already loving living with and being Bobby's, Tynie's all smiles. Making short order of her shower, Tynie shuts that down, dries off, changes and exits the bathroom. Tossing her other clothes back into her dufflebag, Tynie sees Bobby standing in the room, tray in hand. "You don't have to do that, you know. We share everything around here, which includes the hamper." Bobby reminds. Shrugging, Tynie retakes her most recently worn sweatsuit in hand, delivering it where he said to. Returning to face Bobby, Tynie smiles-yet-mopes "Ohh, I wrecked your surprise." "Relax beautiful." Bobby counters, the two sitting on their bed together. While they eat, Tynie silently wonders what the day will really bring.

Settling their tray aside, Bobby doesn't say anything. "Ugh, I'm gonna be stuck going to court in sweats. All my other outfits would be deemed too slutty for a courtroom." Tynie grouses. "Then we get rid of them. We do that after I take you through a few things I found out before you woke up." Bobby absolves, detailing that news. "Holy fuck!" Tynie howls, purely amazed, actually interrupting him. Continuing his statement, Bobby adds "Which means you don't answer the phone today. I'm waiting on calls back about those courtdates. Oh, and any thoughts you may have about paying me back, we encounter another time." "Until the courtdates go through at least, I don't see myself fuckin' with that. I don't mean to be disrespectful but we did just get out of a shitstorm of serious events. I figure, doing it that way is better, and I hope to God you know why." Tynie plans. "I do, and that's reasonable." Bobby accredits.

"Hey now, what's all this serious shit being discussed before we've even kissed each other?" Tynie probes, going in for said affection. Extending and enjoying that, the couple is slow to separate their lips. Tackling cleanup from breakfast together when their kiss ends, Bobby's surprised when Tynie elicits "I don't know if this sounds rude, but I think it may just be better for me to get rid of that dufflebag. Excluding what I need for identification and other major documents, of course." Smiling at her, Bobby refutes "That's not rude, honey. I was waiting for you to say that, because there's no sense in you keeping those clothes. Consider this as another, as you called it, clean-slating of your life." Liking that notion, Tynie smiles as she goes back for the dufflebag, only taking out the documents she'll need. Delivering the rest to the trash, Tynie cheers "Damn it felt good to do that!" Standing by her, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek, and says "I'm going to go secure those papers you kept." Not keeping Tynie waiting long as that's taken care of, Bobby's soon at her side again, her leaning against him. Leaving their apartment that way, locking up behind themselves, the couple doesn't say another word for several minutes. Squinting her eyes when they get outside, Tynie grumbles "Who the fuck is that by my man's Mustang?!" Pushing her behind him, Bobby yells "Get away from my car!" "It's me, Lewis! Bobby, come on, you know me!" Lewis slurs.

Breaking Bobby's directive about phone use, Tynie calls 911, reporting "Yeah there's this drunken sumbitch tryin to break into and vandalize my boyfriend's car. Says his name is Lewis, and alleges he knows my boyfriend, Bobby Goren. No, I don't know if the sumbitch is armed but I do know he DOES NOT have consent to be near my boyfriend's vehicle and I just heard glass break." Giving their location, Tynie hears sirens coming seconds later. Planting Bobby's phone on him as cops come up on scene, Tynie walks around, to literally stand by her man. Explaining the nature of her call to 911, Tynie admits "I suspected vandalism because I heard my man order the sumbitch get away from his car. When the sumbitch didn't and I saw him with a fist by my man's CHERRY Mustang, I called y'all." "I'd like to press charges, by the way. He didn't have consent to be by my vehicle, and if there's damages I'm pursuing him civilly as well." Bobby orders. "You got it." The responding officer chimes, then turning to other cops, and yelling "ARREST HIM!" in seconds after that, Lewis is in custody, facing attempted vandalism and grand theft auto charges. More charges will come out against Lewis, but that happens later in the day.

Taking Tynie as close to the Mustang as possible, given the fact it's now a crime scene, Bobby's amazed when there is no damage. "The glass breaking was a whiskey bottle. Hell, I didn't know. My boyfriend was my human shield at the time of my call to 911 because of the way the sumbitch now in custody was acting." Tynie confesses to a nearby CSU officer. "I would've done the same for my wife, ma'am." The CSU officer retorts. "Ah, call me Tynie. That Ma'am shit drives me NUTS. I know you're acting on protocols, but I consent for first-name basis." Tynie overrules. With a shrug, the first CSU officer folds, returning to his work. Bumping into another CSU officer, Tynie mandates "I need to get in direct touch with the highest ranking officer on scene. Preferably now." "On it!" The second CSU officer chimes, rushing towards a crowd of cops.

"What are you doing, honey?" Bobby wonders. "Let's just say, shit came to me." Tynie eludes. Nodding, Bobby stands by Tynie, whom when a Sergeant is before her, again gives damning testimony. Linking the attempted vandalism and grand theft auto Lewis committed while drunk to all the criminal events from two nights ago, Tynie concludes "I'm gonna be reviled by those bastards, I already know. I'm not sorry for saying this but it's too damn coincidental for all that shit to not be connected. Least that's how I see it." Thinking all that over for a literal second, Bobby realizes "That does make a lot of sense." "Give me your contact information and agree to appear in court and I'll do my best to treat this case as connected to the others. The name's Sergeant Axlrod." Sgt. Axlrod offers. Providing what Sgt. Axlrod wanted, Bobby informs "We'll definitely be there, for court." Once CSU has all the evidence they can get, Bobby receives his car back, Tynie and he entering it. "We're free to leave... right Sergeant Axlrod?!" Tynie hollers, her door still open.

"Yeah!" Sgt. Axlrod yells back, Tynie shutting her door before they drive off. "I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to take charge back there. I had so much just come to me, and felt it right to me, to be the one to convey that to the currently investigating officers. Forgive me." Tynie apologizes. "Don't be sorry about that, honey. You did no wrong. If anything, you impressed me." Bobby recants. "Ok, do tell." Tynie dares, then hearing how she impressed Bobby. "If I told you that you impress me constantly, would you believe me?" Tynie prods. "Why would I doubt you on anything?" Bobby asks back. "I didn't know, it's just I bet you didn't know that you do that." Tynie garners.

Smiling as he drove, Bobby lets the topic drop, Tynie finally relaxing. At last able to go out for part of their day, Tynie and Bobby do so perpetually undisturbed. One stop in particular surprises Tynie, when Bobby takes her to his bank. Perplexed, Tynie's brow furrows, as he leads her to a bank manager. Giving as much detail as he can about the checks on him, Bobby steps aside. "I can't go any further than he did, but what I can do is my part in getting this over with. I mean no disrespect but I also don't believe in wasting people's time. I don't know if this will cost me my amazing boyfriend or not. I also don't believe in people sharing bank accounts, even if they're married. I'd rather keep the accounts separate, and that's not meant dishonorably towards Bobby. We share pretty much everything else, but to me, a bank account like that is out of the question. I'm not trying to be crass, it's just I don't want money to come into the mix in a bad way." Tynie concerns. "I know precisely what she means by that, and I've seen what she doesn't believe in happen. More times than I care to admit, actually." The bank manager defends. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "Relax honey. It's alright." Breathing deeply, Tynie nods and then receives her copies of the now-signed account forms. Pocketing them for now, Tynie gets lead back to Bobby's Mustang.

"I just broke your heart back there, you've not said much since." Tynie realizes. "You did not break my heart, honey. You did what you felt was right, there's a difference. I know you didn't want to hurt me, but like I said in the bank, it's alright." Bobby denies. "OK." Tynie sighs, the two then continuing their time out on the town. Getting some shopping done, Tynie surprises Bobby with a brand-new bottle of Glenlivet. Packing and taking his Mustang home, Tynie's all giggles as Bobby drives. "What's so funny?" Bobby wonders. "Oh, nothing you can know about until we get home." Tynie evades, through giggles. Smiling as he got them home, Bobby's still curious, the couple then unloading his car. "Oooh baby, that's fragile!" Tynie panics, seeing one of the bags dangle over Bobby's wrist. Taking that from him, Tynie soon after gets them inside and locks the house. With his back turned to her, Bobby affords Tynie the perfect chance to put away what was in that "Fragile" bag.

Closing the fridge afterwards, Tynie sees her man on the other side, smiling. "Yes babe?" Tynie poses. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby teases "You forgot something…" Kissing her right after saying that, Bobby quiets them both, for a few minutes. Separating from that, Bobby's smile isn't the only one in the room, him taking her to the couch. Sitting down on it, Tynie sees Bobby standing before her, smirking as he confesses "Tynie, you didn't know this, but two nights ago… your life wasn't the only one that was saved. I was alone, and tired of that, the way I got treated when I retired being the icing on a bullshit cake. I was considering leaving it all behind, and by that I mean ending my life. When I met you, and you said what you did, I felt something I haven't for such a long time. I felt hope, and believed I still had a chance at love. I still believe that, I have a chance at love… I just hope it works out so my chance at love is with you."

"Ohh Bobby…" Tynie cries, him rushing to be at her side. Dropping her head to his chest, Tynie swears "I didn't know you'd had it that bad lately, honey. I swear to God. I want a chance at love too, a good one. I want it with you." Holding her tightly as soon as he can, Bobby extolls "We're already giving it a shot, taking it slow. I'm just glad to know we're on the same page about that." "Bobby, answer me this. Why on God's green Earth would I refuse a chance to be your woman?! I mean seriously, you're flat-out fuckin' gorgeous, we saved each other's lives… shit to me that means we're meant to be together!" Tynie inquires. Tilting his head to stare into her eyes, Bobby gloats "I like the way you think." Slowly smiling, Tynie administers "Thanks, now if I can help it, we're done talking about serious shit tonight. I want to just have time together with you, relaxing and doing whatever… I'm up for virtually anything now that all that shit's settled." Making it so they're laid out on the couch, Bobby evades "I know just the thing." Turning on the TV, he sets it to a movie channel, Tynie fawning "I love being held this way, by you. You're gorgeous, and this feels like heaven." "Thank you baby." Bobby honors, laying the remote down. Steadily watching movies for an hour, Bobby's disgruntled when someone knocks on the door. Leaping from his lap, Tynie affords Bobby the chance to answer it.

Finding Alex Eames on the other side, Bobby derides "You couldn't even help set up a retirement party for me, but you can come over unannounced and unwelcome to my apartment?! You best surrender that key you coerced me into giving while I was your partner at Major Case, Alex! You have ten seconds to do that before I have you arrested!" Hustling to Bobby's side, Tynie has his phone in hand, 911 already dialed. Seeing a gun on Alex's side, Tynie goes ahead with the call to police. "Yeah, this bitch just came to our damn house, and she's fuckin' armed! Most likely fully loaded Glock 9 with the safety off from what I can tell, with the holster wide fuckin' open. The bitch's name is Alex Eames, she USED to be my man's police partner. My man just told me she's not consented to be here and has a key that she obtained through emotionally extortive tactics before he retired. I'll bet my fuckin ass here and now she also threatened his entire career and freedom to obtain said key to our fuckin apartment! I need cops here NOW the bitch just went for her gun and she's trying to aim it at me!" Tynie informs, giving Bobby's address. Cops were in the building on an unrelated call, and came running to Bobby's door as Tynie hung up the phone. Pulling Alex away, those cops wait for backup before Tynie's interviewed.

"Sergeant Axlrod, didn't think I'd see you again today. Here's the deal….." Tynie initiates at that moment, and then once again damning testimony is provided by her. "By the way, when I bet my fuckin' ass to dispatch, I was implying a request that Alex Eames' bullshit that just occurred gets lumped in with all the other crimes against me and Bobby from this week. I'm betting my ass now that she's in with Lewis and he sent her to pull this shit. Yes, I'll testify to all this in court, including where I bet my ass. Sergeant Axlrod, you already know how to reach me." Tynie formalizes. "I'll see to it, as best I can, this gets put in as you believe it should be Tynie. You two should replace your deadbolt though. We'll be in touch." Sgt. Axlrod finalizes, and then Alex gets taken away. Leaving the scene, the other officers don't say another word. "So babe, you want me to replace the deadbolt or do we bug Mr. Keim at this hour?" Tynie worries. "I'll call Mr. Keim, honey." Bobby denies, taking their phone from her.

Handling the deadbolt replacement shortly after Bobby's call, Mr. Keim conveys "I never liked Alex. I'll be glad to help you guys with that case when it hits the courts. Just call me, I'll appear." "Where the fuck are my manners? Mr. Keim, you want a beer?" Tynie offers. "No thanks, I don't drink." Mr. Keim refuses. "We'll call you when all this goes to court, thanks again." Bobby resolves, seeing Mr. Keim leave. Closing their door, Bobby winds up handing their phone to Tynie when it goes off. "Yeah Sergeant Axlrod, what can I do for ya?" Tynie wonders. "It's more like, I need to ask you something. How did you know Lewis paid Alex Eames to do what she did this evening?" Sgt. Axlrod ponders. "I swear on my life that was a guess! It was too-well timed in my book, first we get Lewis arrested for what he did earlier, then that bitch shows up like I told you. It just didn't feel coincidental, really. It felt premeditated, if that's the right term. Especially with what I told you I learned from my boyfriend Bobby, I mean in connection to that bitch. OH, and add this to your case notes! Bobby got our deadbolt replaced and our landlord INSISTS upon appearing for the case. This last one, with that bitch. He asks that Bobby call him about that when the case goes to court though, since Bobby's got a longstanding tenant-landlord relationship with him." Tynie reviles. "I totally understand your landlords' reasoning, Tynie. It's been added to the case notes; try to have a good one. We'll be in touch." Sgt. Axlrod counters, hanging up.

Pocketing the phone, Tynie grouses "Fuck it, I need a beer." Kissing her cheek, and reclaiming their phone, Bobby whispers "You go kick back, I'll get those." Heading to their couch, she soon flops against it, annoyed. Delivering their beers, Bobby nearly explains why he had Tynie talk to Sgt. Axlrod, her protesting "That shit gets dropped until we go to court. We've already got a serious set of damning cases against real assholes. I just want to kick back with my man and try to have a good night." Draping his arm around her, Bobby concedes "Alright baby." Having those beers, Tynie later cleans up from them, and turns to make dinner. "Now's your turn to kick back honey, I got this." Tynie announces, blowing Bobby a kiss afterwards. Smiling at her latest display, Bobby obeys Tynie's wishes.

What these two don't know is, right now Mr. Keim is giving his own damning testimony against Alex to Sgt. Axlrod. "My newest tenant, Tynie Wilman, said your name earlier. I was around their apartment on another maintenance call or I'd have come up on you personally at that time. She said your name, that is, after she followed building protocol to the letter about armed individuals coming here unwelcome and without police business, probable cause, or warrants to enter apartments. That's how I knew which precinct to call. Everything Tynie claimed, or may have claimed, on my name is true." Mr. Keim notifies. Accepting that, and wishing Mr. Keim a good night, Sgt. Axlrod hangs up.

Back in their apartment, Tynie delivers their dinner, Bobby applauding "Babe this looks amazing." Claiming her seat, Tynie briefly kisses Bobby before they eat. Enjoying every bit of the meal, Bobby insistently cleans up, after Tynie's given a kiss to her cheek. Laid out on the couch, movies being ignored, Tynie goes ahead and shuts off the TV. Having left their phone by her, Tynie winds up answering it for a call from Mr. Keim. "Before you worry, Tynie, I'm calling to let you know that I just spoke with a Sergeant Axlrod. There's more to my disdain for Alex Eames than you know, and due to it now being a part of an open police case I can't speak on it right now. He knows of my intent to appear in court and how it's to be arranged. By the way, thanks for covering that and for abiding by building protocols regarding armed individuals on property. Unless there's a warrant involved, probable cause for a search, or other police business... What you did was by the letter perfect." Mr. Keim regales. "I forgot to tell you, Mr. Keim. It goes against my ethics code to willfully withhold information from law enforcement. I did what I did on your name based on that personal rule. Beyond that, I can't thank you enough for being willing to drop and run for that courtdate. By the way, thanks for telling me building protocols on that, I totally guessed earlier." Tynie reviews. "Bobby's got one hell of a woman in that case. Thank you Tynie, good night." Mr. Keim apprises, hanging up. Sitting at her feet now, Bobby watches as his woman curls up to give him more room on the couch. "That shit was interesting." Tynie notes.

"Meaning?" Bobby wonders, learning the absolute latest. "Baby, you are wonderful. Now, we're not using the phone again today. Not if I can help it." Bobby procures. "Sounds good to me." Tynie concurs, yet again being taken into Bobby's arms. They'd not yet put away all the purchases from earlier, but Bobby plots "We deal with those bags, the ones we've yet to unpack, later. Right now, we're relaxing." "This feels so damn good, and you're so fuckin' hot that I'll do whatever the hell you want." Tynie moans, loving the feel of his body heat against her. "No, we do whatever we want. It's not going to be all about just one of us." Bobby contests. "Ohh, perfect." Tynie groans. Time slides by, Tynie soon again smiling, Bobby eventually releasing her. Taking to task the items in those remaining bags, Tynie learns they're sharing a dresser now. As soon as it's all put away, Tynie whirls around, kisses Bobby passionately, catching him off guard at first. Their latest kiss enjoyed for several minutes, the couple separate lips, and head for bed. Getting comfortable first, Tynie smiles as Bobby again charges their phone. Joining her in bed, Bobby gets held tightly as his woman prays "I hope to God we can get a break from all these assholes trying criminal shit on us." "We will baby, trust me." Bobby hopes, reaching down to cover them up. Cozying up to him as soon as she can, Tynie vows "Bobby I do trust you, with my life." "As I trust you with mine." Bobby dedicates in return, her bringing her lips to his. As this kiss deepens, Tynie and Bobby feel more for each other than they did at the start of being together. Separating from it, both smile, but neither says I love you…. just yet. After a whirlwind day like today, there are many things rolling round in their heads as Tynie and Bobby separately fall asleep. One being:

_A faith in their mutual trusts…_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: First Times…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Two and a half weeks pass, now it's the day all those cases involving Tynie and Bobby go to court. They've been up and preparing for about an hour, when Bobby decides "Honey, it may be best for us to get something on the way. We don't want to be late for court, and traffic at this hour tends to be a bitch." "Baby, you know I'll go with you anywhere." Tynie swoons, standing behind him. Spinning around to put his arm over her waist, Bobby smiles. "Before you worry, Mr. Keim's already meeting us at the courthouse." Bobby pre-empts, seeing Tynie's smile waver.

Nodding at, and then briefly kissing him, Tynie makes a short delay in their departure. Once that kiss ends, she locks up behind their exiting the apartment, as he waits to escort her to the Mustang. Entering the car, and heading off, Bobby's soon astounded by the lack of traffic problems. "Don't knock it babe." Tynie teases, bringing a smile out of her man. As he drives, Tynie notices they're not heading for the county courthouse, instead they're pulling up right to the federal. "You gotta be shitting me…" Tynie grouses. "I wish I was." Bobby regrets, the two then getting out of the car.

Meeting Mr. Keim at the entrance to the courthouse, and going through security without incident, those three then head off to courtroom 17. Once there, Tynie's a ball of nerves, Bobby holding her hand. Awaiting their call-in to court, not one of those three says anything. They're not delayed long though, Tynie, Bobby, and Mr. Keim getting called into court mere minutes after their arrival. Exhaling a soft-drawn out breath, Tynie tries to calm her nerves. Of course, she's called to testify first, Tynie going to the stand still nervous. Amazing herself, Tynie handles the initial interrogation like a veteran witness. Something else shocks her too, when the public defender doesn't object to anything nor do they ask a single question. Not knocking it, Tynie's then released from the stand, Bobby going next, and after him Mr. Keim.

After all that testimony, at last the public defender for all those inmates involved in connected cases connected to Tynie and Bobby stands up. "Your Honor, we're not contesting any testimony given today. I've tried talking my clients out of this, but they won't budge. They all plead guilty and want executed, they all refuse to appeal the sentence also." The public defender announces. Tynie sees the prosecuting attorney sitting before her, tapping him on the shoulder; she whispers "Bobby and I want that for them too, by the way." Rising to his feet in a flash, the prosecutor decrees "Your Honor, I've just learned the victims in these cases were about to implore you to impose the death penalty against the defendants should they be found guilty. Since they're pleading guilty, there's no contest here to their request for death by execution. All we request now is that their intention to not appeal the sentence be made a condition of them getting an expedited execution."

"Very well. The victims in these cases will be notified when the execution is slated to occur. The guilty plea has been entered for all the defendants into the record." The judge conjures, slamming down her gavel. Leaving the courtroom from there, Tynie doubles back, to shake the prosecutor's hand. Awaiting her, Mr. Keim and Bobby smile, Tynie rushing up to her man's side. "Mr. Keim, you've been great to us today, already. Go on ahead with your day; we'll call if we need anything." Tynie offers. Shaking hands all around, Mr. Keim departs first, then the couple. Waiting until they're outside, Tynie confesses "I've never testified in a criminal case before, not in federal court, anyway." "You did great, honey." Bobby promises, holding her hand.

Taking her home, Bobby sees a relaxed smile on Tynie's face, her conveying "Damn I'm glad that's over. I risk going to hell for this, but I'll be even gladder when those fucks are all executed!" "And since they all refused to appeal the sentence, that shouldn't take too long. Oh, and sugar, I feel the same way you do about those fucks." Bobby reveals. Smiling at him, Tynie doesn't say anything until they're back in the Mustang. Driving home, the couple silences, today starting to calm down from how tense it's been. Arriving home, Tynie and Bobby go inside with her entering first, him locking up after the mail's gotten. Tossing it aside, Bobby notices that beyond bills, it's mostly junk mail.

"We deal with all that after we spend some time relaxing." Bobby determines. "Sounds good, I'm just going to go change." Tynie resounds, kissing his cheek before leaving the room. Following her into their room, Bobby changes outfits right behind Tynie. In the middle of doing that, Tynie sees Bobby's erection, and marvels "Damn baby…." Approaching her, Bobby returns "What can I say? You're hot, especially in outfits like the one you wore today." Blushing, he's kissed again, before she asks "Were you worried that my seeing how hard you are right now would be too forward?" "Yes." Bobby softly admits. "Honey, I thought we established already that if one of us fucks up, they get told and vice versa. Sexy, until I tell you that you fucked up, don't worry. You'd tell me the same thing. Oh, and truth be told, you've turned me on since our first night together." Tynie re-establishes.

Already aware she can't have kids, but unsure if Tynie has any STD's, Bobby releases her and goes for a condom. "AH, no need for that. It's in my important papers, honey. I got tested for everything two days into my living here, came back fuckin' spotless. I know you didn't know because we'd yet to discuss or have sex, but now you know." Tynie scolds. Tossing the condom aside, Bobby smiles, appreciating "Thanks for telling me babe." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie provisions "Not a problem." Letting some of their inhibitions go, Tynie and Bobby hungrily kiss, only separating to get out of their T-Shirts. Slowly laying out on the bed, she smiles, Bobby hovering her. From that moment, their passions being shared begins slowly and romantically. Worried about hurting her, when they make love for the first time together, it's gentle at the beginning. That is, until Tynie mewls "I can take it harder than that baby.." Honoring her wish, Bobby winds up rocking every bit of his woman's world. Kissing him wildly when she orgasms, Tynie feels her man's climax shortly after hers. Laid out on top of her, Bobby's kept there until they both catch their breath. "Ohhh my God, Bobby that was mystical…" Tynie rasps. Kissing her delicately, Bobby boasts "You were amazing." Staring into each other's eyes, Tynie and Bobby avow in unison "I love you." Smiling, blushing and all-around giddy, Tynie pets Bobby's cheek. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Bobby smiles in kind to his lady love, before rolling off of her. Simply laying there together, the couple doesn't care about anything beyond each other. Basking in their new intimate afterglow, Tynie and Bobby later get off the bed, and redress.

Leaving that room for a while, Bobby soon goes through his bills, noting when to start paying them. "I believe it may be best for us to clear those bills in person since we got them on the day we had a federal courtdate…. If you get my point. Sorry baby, I'm just not alright with sending out payments for bills from our house so close to clearing all those cases with those shitbags." Tynie improvises. Approaching her left side, Bobby considers "It's alright babe, I was actually thinking the same thing." Dropping the topic at that, Tynie moves those bills to another part of the table, prior to both of them making dinner. Settling Glenlivet-filled glasses to the side of everything, Tynie smiles.

"I thought we were out of that." Bobby notices. "We're not anymore; this was that fragile item from our last shopping trip." Tynie reviews, with a big smile on her face. Taking their meal to the table, Bobby smiles at his woman, the two sitting beside each other. Eating in silence, Tynie doesn't worry about a damn thing, nor does Bobby. Eventually clearing from it the same way, at each other's sides, Tynie and Bobby again leave that wing of the apartment. Once their phone's charged, the couple share in everything from more intimacy to a shower. Retreating to their bed at the end of that, with their shower already off and both again dressed, Tynie's lead in first, Bobby following her and covering them up. Cozied up to her man, Tynie swears "I love you" mere seconds before Bobby does.

Elated at the turnout of their day, which started out on a tense and for Tynie nervous note, they both fall asleep with huge smiles on their faces. For all of those who came against Tynie and Bobby recently, today was a lot of lasts. In terms of those two and their relationship, tonight had a couple things they've already cherished:

_A couple first times…_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Continuing Revelations

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

On the morning after their shared firsts as a couple, Tynie's cozied up to Bobby, hitching her leg over his hips when she wakes. "I'm protectin' my man's honor…" She grumbles, smiling as Bobby's morning glory throbs against her pelvis. Tapping her hip, Bobby mumbles "I appreciate it baby, I'll be right back." Rolling off her right side, Tynie doesn't see her man ducking into the restroom. Shaving before returning to her side, Bobby self-loathes "I just had the most beautiful woman alive holding me, and I had to leave for a piss. What the hell's wrong with me?" Wiping his face clean, Bobby silently prays Tynie didn't hear him say that. Following his trail into the restroom, Tynie conveys "You did no wrong, gorgeous. You don't let me worry that hard, so don't you start." Smiling at her momentarily, Bobby leaves the room, affording Tynie privacy. Rejoining him in their room, Tynie's smile remains, as her man's is gone. "Baby, what is it?" Tynie worries.

"I don't know how to tell you this. All those convicts, now awaiting execution, they were ordered to pay restitution to us. We have to go into town, to our bank and sign some affidavits to allow for those money wires. That wasn't at all what I had planned for us." Bobby reports, pocketing their phone. "Baby, that's not something to be upset about. To me, that's a reason to celebrate, really. I say we get that shit done, enjoy our day from there. Besides, with this mass-restitution order, I don't need to look for work. So some city-jackass doesn't try to bullshit a double dipping case against you, I say we have all that wired into the account in my name, sharing it from then on. I have no problem modifying my account access consents for that, none whatsoever." Tynie objects. Thinking over her reaction, Bobby recognizes "There are jackasses in city government who would do that too, bullshit a double dipping case because of my pension. Baby, you got it." Holding his hand, Tynie chides "Ah, we go no further until I do one thing…" Leaning in for today's first kiss, the couple enjoys it, Bobby's smile returning when their lips separate.

From that point, the couple exits their apartment, him securing it behind them. Once in his Mustang, the "business end" of Tynie and Bobby's day is headed towards. Amazing Tynie, after the affidavits are signed, the funding wires go through, both without incident. Tynie, as an act of instinct, notes the name of the banker they're dealing with silently, prepared to use it. True to her word, Tynie modifies her account access consents, her intimidating "If you ask me why I'm doing this, I swear to God I'll take you to federal court! That is my account, so legally and literally I have full control over who the fuck accesses it… got me Mike?!" "Y-yes, Tynie." Mike gulps, Bobby sitting back. Without another word, Tynie gets copies of the banking forms, she and Bobby then hustling out of the bank. Next on their agenda is getting Bobby's Mustang tuned up with an oil change, and grabbing brunch. Those matters don't take long to resolve, Tynie insistently driving them home. "You're the first, baby. Actually you're the only woman I've ever let drive my Mustang." Bobby intends. "Wow." Tynie revels, being extra careful on their way back to the apartment. As they park before the apartment complex, Tynie sees Mr. Keim being accosted and cornered. "Hey, back off of him!" Tynie bellows. "What you gonna do about it, bitch?" One of the accosters hollers, his back to Tynie.

Breaking free of Bobby's grasp, Tynie runs over, tackling that sumbitch from behind as she sneers "Detain you until cops arrive." On that note, Mr. Keim scuttles away, calling police. "Miss, you can release him now." An officer directs not even three minutes later, Tynie complying. Turning to face a different officer, Tynie explains everything that happened, including the motive behind her detaining that sumbitch. "So you're dating a retired detective, and you took it upon yourself to detain the perp until we arrived so his crew couldn't backdoor a bullshit police-brutality case against your boyfriend. Do I have that right?" The officer interviewing Tynie imparts. "Fuck yeah and I'll swear to that in court too!" Tynie rebukes. Petting her back as a way of announcing his closeness to her, Bobby soothes "Take it easy babe." "I'm not sorry, officer. I never will be sorry for doing what I feel is right in defense of Bobby's honor and freedom. Those bastards already tried endangering my entire fuckin' building by what they did to Mr. Keim. As you can tell, I don't put SHIT past that crew of sumbitches! Oh and what I said about testifyin' to all this in court: stands, just have me served." Tynie precludes.

Bobby gives their address, the interviewing officer releasing them right after. "Mr. Keim, you ok?!" Tynie frets, as she and Bobby bump into their landlord. "I am, but Tynie, I never want to see you do that again. I appreciate your intentions, as does Bobby, but you got lucky. I'd rather not have you chance your luck like that anymore, because there could be…. Sumbitches as you call them… who come at me or Bobby while armed. I don't have the heart to again witness you chance your luck that way over me. I'm purely guessing, but I assume, nor does Bobby." Mr. Keim reprimands.

"Yes, Mr. Keim." Tynie forfeits, watching him leave the couple behind. "He wasn't mistaken, honey. Although you were amazing with how you did that, I don't want you doing it again." Bobby admits. "Alright, fair enough." Tynie concedes, those two at last heading inside the complex. Once inside their apartment, Tynie locks up, with Bobby standing by her side. "I've noticed something since we woke up, honey. You've been trying all day to protect me and my honor. Protection like that isn't your job, sweetheart. It's mine, but I appreciate all you've already done. I don't mean to hurt you, but I don't want you hurt keeping those attempts up, either." Bobby reveals. Tynie nods, and then leans against him, reiterating "Hey, you got it."

Leading her to the kitchen, Bobby's surprised when Tynie overtakes the task of getting them beers. Again taking those to the couch, Bobby gets a hunch, laying his beer aside to check Tynie over. "I'm curious. Where did you learn to tackle and detain like that?" Bobby inquires. "Back before my first marriage, I was a bouncer believe it or not. I worked for three bars, one on weekends, one during the week, and one for special events. I learned that move from an ex-cop who worked under the table as security supervisor for my third bar job. Knowing detaining and subduing moves like that like the back of my head was mandatory in less than six months working there. I knew them that way inside of three weeks, but still. I didn't stay on that job long, though. I got tired of dealing with female dope-heads at parties, so I walked out after a month and a half. Found out three months after my walkout that bar for special events got shut down by a DEA raid. No shit." Tynie reminisces.

Hearing that, Bobby's jaw drops, Tynie assuming "I take it you heard of that case." "Yeah, and you were right. You got out at the perfect time." Bobby evades, the two sipping their beers afterwards. "I take it you're realizing my luck is really fuckin weird." Tynie supposes, on a break from her beer. "About like mine, actually." Bobby amends, both smiling. Finishing those beers, Bobby pitches the bottles and returns to Tynie's side in a matter of moments. "I'd give anything just to spend the rest of today enjoying ourselves. No serious chats, no business, none of that shit." Tynie desires. Sitting down and kissing her, Bobby silences Tynie, whom nestles right up to him. Ending this kiss, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie, both smiling again. "Babe, as far as I care, our business for today, and the continuing revelations are both over." Tynie adjourns. "Continuing revelations, I like that. You got it otherwise beautiful." Bobby acclaims. Sitting there together, a silence soon abounds the room, not even their phone going off. "Ohh hell yeahhh, this feels so good." Tynie moans, Bobby's body heat again relaxing her.

Laying them both back against the couch, Bobby prefers "Yeah, and this will feel better." True to his word, it does, the couple's afternoon getting impeded on a half hour later, by a police-issue knock at the door. "I've got that, babe." Bobby cautions, releasing her before getting off the couch. Resolving the issue involving a process server, Bobby locks the apartment, retreating to Tynie's side. Opening the envelope, Bobby reads a judicial order which states they won't be needed for court. It turns out, the men who accosted Mr. Keim, one which Tynie detained, had absconded from Illinois after the DEA raid on the special-events bar. Now they're back in custody, and Mr. Keim is due to obtain restitution. Tynie is offered the same, but at a much higher amount. There's a number on the form, triggering Tynie to request "Babe, I need the phone."

Surrendering that to her right then, Bobby's stunned, when during a call out Tynie decrees "Hello Your Honor, I've just been served with something, which gives me great pause. I'm to get restitution, because of a DEA raid, a special events bar, and absconding convicts all from Illinois. Here's the problem I have with that, Your Honor. Mr. Keim, he was almost injured at the hands of those absconders today, I wasn't. Forgive the terminology, but I simply do not possess the heart or ethics code to accept the higher amount of restitution. Your Honor, I hope this isn't offensive, but as a civilian, I move to have the restitution amounts for me and Mr. Keim switched. My other grounds for that are, Mr. Keim is the key, no offense… to my building's safety and welfare. His safety and welfare were dually endangered today, which by the proxy I just mentioned, put my entire building at risk. Please your Honor, switch the restitutions." "You handled that verbal motion much better than many lawyers I see in court, young lady. Now, to grant this, I need to know one thing: are you certain this decision is made of your own free will?" His Honor probes.

"Absolutely, and like I said, I'm just a civilian your Honor. I had no idea I actually impressed you until three seconds ago." Tynie contends. "Very well, I'll set for the restitution amounts to get altered as you requested. We'll be in touch." His Honor formalizes, hanging up. "Mr. Keim's gonna fuckin kill me." Tynie concerns. "I'll explain it to him, honey. Relax." Bobby situates. Not even ten seconds later, Bobby takes a call from their landlord. Answering all of Mr. Keim's questions, Bobby denotes "I couldn't believe it either, until I heard Tynie's motives. After I heard those, I agreed with every last one of them. She just found that out." "You tell Tynie one more thing, Bobby. This is the first and last time I want her motivations to alter anything judicially ordered. Yes, she's got heart and a damn good ethics code, but again she got lucky. Most judges would have found her verbal motion as contempt of court, landing her in jail. Least from my understanding they would have, and I don't want that for her." Mr. Keim mandates.

Handing Tynie the phone, Bobby cites "He wants to talk to you." Repeating himself to her, Mr. Keim requisitions "I hope you understand." "Mr. Keim relax, we're good. Tell you the truth, you cut a fair deal." Tynie settles, both then hanging up. Laying their phone aside, Tynie plans "Honey, what do you say we secure that judicial order and then resume enjoying time together? I mean, leaving the rest for another day." "You get the drinks, I'll secure this." Bobby counter offers, getting his cheek kissed. Tynie does more than just get them drinks, she makes a feast for the couple, delivering it shortly after Bobby returned to the living room. Seated beside him, Tynie vows her love first, Bobby swearing it in kind. Eating together, this time Bobby becomes insistent, getting kissed before clearing from the meal. Following him, Tynie soon wraps her arms around Bobby's waist, resting her head on his back. "You Ok?" Bobby worries. "Yeah, I just hate how intensive today's been for us." Tynie attests. "You want a vacation babe?" Bobby inquires. "With you, I'll go anywhere." Tynie alludes.

"That was a yes; I'll take care of it, in the morning." Bobby clarifies, whirling around in her embrace. "Thank you gorgeous." Tynie whispers, resting her head on his chest now. "Anything for you." Bobby dedicates, witnessing his woman slowly lift her gaze to his eyes. Smiling just as slowly, Tynie sees Bobby again follow her lead, as they simply stand there in the kitchen. Breaking the silence, Tynie asserts "I love you Bobby, more than I can say. You are the core of my world now, and have been since you first saved my life. I don't know if that's too abrupt, but I do know this, I definitely mean it." Deftly cupping her chin, Bobby corrects "We're the core of each other's worlds. I love you just as much as you do me." Sighing at that, Tynie goes in for yet another kiss, getting met in the middle by her suitor. Taking a few steps to the right, Tynie stands at Bobby's side, before they head off towards their room.

Charging their phone, Bobby delays the rest of their night momentarily, Tynie happily awaiting him. This evening though, before many passions are shared, they elect to switch off getting showers. Rejoining one another as the shower's shut off and they've both dried off, yet another kiss is shared, prior to their evening going on. As that kiss ceases, they hastily make a way to the bed. Laying out on it first, Tynie initiates the intimate part of the couple's night, which winds up lasting a few hours. Covered up, spent, and whispering their love again, Tynie and Bobby eventually deem today through. Sleeping in that position, they both have cleared minds and big smiles.

Already this couple's faced a lot, and come out on top every time. Tynie was right though, today's been two things. Intensive and chock full of:

_Continuing Revelations….._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: My All….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie and Bobby have a good start to the next day, everything this side of getting their vacation set up going off without an intrusion. Their apartment secured, Bobby's hand in Tynie's, they head out to handle that. She drives again, him in the passenger seat, the couple discussing what they want to do on vacation. Exiting the Mustang outside a travel agency, Bobby escorts Tynie from the car, both all smiles. Heading for the travel agency entrance, Tynie and Bobby walk hand-in-hand, their smiles remaining. Crossing the agency's floor, the couple sticks close, soon arriving at a travel agent's desk. Sitting back as Bobby handles everything, Tynie smiles.

Once given their copies of the travel forms, the couple departs, no problems crossing their path. Getting back into the Mustang, Bobby informs "We've got to do some shopping, because we leave for vacation the day after tomorrow." Driving them to a mall, Tynie's excited, her smile being a broad one. Arriving at, and heading for the entrance to the mall, again the couple sticks close to one another. Taking her to a jeweler first, Bobby doesn't say anything until the jeweler approaches them. "I'm in the market for a ring, for my beautiful girlfriend." Bobby mentions. Tynie blushes, and smiles, the jeweler leading them towards the ladies' rings. After searching his displays for about ten minutes, Tynie finds one she absolutely loves. Pointing it out, Tynie witnesses the jeweler bring it over, before catching the pricetag. "Oooh, this ring is beautiful, but I don't know if my man should pay that much for it." "You don't worry about that sweetheart." Bobby chides, although he is smiling. Trying the ring on, it's a perfect fit, Tynie showing Bobby. Taking it off her finger gently, Bobby eludes "I'll take care of this." Right after Bobby pays for the ring and has it boxed, they leave the jeweler's.

Going about their other shopping and grabbing lunch, Tynie and Bobby are out for a couple more hours. Returning to the Mustang, Bobby packs it, Tynie awaiting him. Once inside, with her in the passenger seat, he drives them home. Arriving at their apartment, the first thing Tynie and Bobby do is bring in all their purchases. Setting them aside for now, Tynie doubles back to lock up, this time Bobby awaits her. Heading for the couch, Tynie sits down first, Bobby kneeling before her and going for his pocket. "Tynie, I love you. You've become the center of my life, the core of my entire world. My love will never leave you. Every bit of me is yours alone, my all devoted to your happiness and protection. Will you marry me?" Bobby proposes, showing her the newly boxed ring. "Yes!" Tynie squeals, Bobby putting the ring on her and arising simultaneously. Passionately kissing each other, Tynie and Bobby also wrap their arms around each other. Sitting down together as their latest kiss dispels, she elatedly rests against Bobby, both of them widely smiling. Stealing glances at her ring, Tynie revels "Ohh my God, we're engaged!" "We are, and we can celebrate any way you want." Bobby offers. "Guess again gorgeous, we celebrate how we both want." Tynie cheekily corrects, lifting her eyes to his. Bringing her lips to his, they kiss again, just as passionately as after Bobby's proposal. Slowly ending that one, Tynie lays her head to Bobby's shoulder.

"What did you have in mind, for part of our celebration?" Tynie wonders. "You sit back and find out." Bobby eludes, gently leaving the couch. Heading for the kitchen, Bobby grabs them both glasses of wine, and shuts the door. Delivering Tynie's first, Bobby advises "We get married whenever and however you want." Reclaiming his seat, Bobby smiles, as Tynie sips her wine before answering that. "No baby, I'd rather that be a decision we both make. I mean, after we privately celebrate tonight." Tynie objects, smiling. Returning to their wines, Bobby agrees "Sounds like a plan." Finishing those at the same time, Tynie's disallowed from cleaning the glasses, Bobby handling that. Heading back to her side, Bobby witnesses his fiancée arise from the couch, and wrap her arm around him. Resting her head on his shoulder, Tynie sighs elatedly.

Softly taking her other hand, Bobby guides his fiancée to stand in front of him, before pulling her closer again. Feeling him keep her tightly held, Tynie swoons "You're so strong." "You're endlessly beautiful." Bobby flirts in return, making Tynie blush. Simply standing there in that embrace for a while, they share in yet another kiss before she's guided to their couch. "I don't want my sexy fiancée slaving away in the kitchen tonight." Tynie scolds, seeing Bobby try to leave his seat. Smiling as she ends the gap between them, Bobby orders in their next meal, which appeases Tynie. Waiting for their delivery, Bobby hastily puts the phone aside, the newly-engaged couple then making out. Interrupted by a knock at the door, Bobby answers it, making short order of bringing in their meal and locking up. Delivering their meal to her, Bobby reclaims his seat, the couple eating in a celebratory silence.

Tackling cleanup together, they retire to the master bedroom. Laying her ring box by the phone charger, Bobby sees Tynie delicately taking off her engagement ring. Charging their phone, all passions are delayed, albeit momentarily. Facing him, Tynie sultrily dares "So honey, what do you say we pick up where we left off?" Petting her cheek, Bobby huskily concurs "Definitely." From there, clothes are taken off quickly, hungry kisses are shared, Tynie and Bobby letting their hands trail one another's backs. Feeling his hard thump against her pelvis, Tynie moans into her fiancée's mouth. With his arms around her, Tynie's whisked to their bed, splaying out ready for Bobby. Hovering her, and kissing all down her front, Bobby re-starts the intimate part of their evening. Taking his time, Bobby causes Tynie to writhe in want, him loving the display. Gently entering her, their lovemaking this time is slow and romantic. Spending ignored time in the throes of passion, Tynie and Bobby eventually lay out side by side, spent. Rasping vows of their love to one another at that point, the couple shares in still another kiss, keeping it a bit short. Catching their breath, Tynie covers them both up, Bobby leaning in for a more drawn out kiss. Separating their lips this time, Tynie dedicates "My all is, and always will be, for your happiness." Smiling as they cuddled up, for these two, today's ending on a very happy note. As they fall asleep, Tynie and Bobby are excitedly hopeful about the future.

With a vacation, and wedding on the way for these two, one thing was said the same way. In terms of their dedication to each other, Tynie and Bobby separately devoted the precise same thing:

_"My all…" _


	6. Chapter 6

Title: In Awe

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Two days after Tynie and Bobby got engaged, they wake together, aiming to make last minute vacation preparations. Mr. Keim was notified of their vacation and engagement yesterday, which is also when the couple got their marriage license. Word got out, of course, that "NYPD'S Whack-job's getting married." Tynie overheard that recurrently, but it didn't break her stride even once, now those two have that license stashed in their bags. Tynie knows they'll be gone from their home for two weeks, but doesn't have all the details as to where they're going. Aware they have to leave soon, both Tynie and Bobby make the necessary pit-stops before exiting the apartment.

On the road a mere twenty minutes after their home got secured, these two elect to get breakfast to go. Breaking from their travels to eat, Tynie and Bobby don't pay anyone else around them any mind. After he pitches the refuse from breakfast, they extend the travel break for wedding bands to be bought. When that's done, unbeknownst to her: a trip to the courthouse is in their immediate future. How Bobby managed to move their marriage license from where Tynie stashed it is a mystery to her, the couple now back on the road.

She doesn't realize it until they park before the courthouse, but at that point, Tynie discovers they're getting married literally right before they go on vacation. Going through security without incident, Bobby keeps Tynie close as people he used to know crowd the halls and jeer them. Holding their marriage license in his other hand, Tynie reaches over and moves it closer to them, as they travel through the halls. Entering courtroom 221, Tynie and Bobby separate, him handing the license to the judge. Surprising Tynie, Mr. Keim is there, serving as their witness. Using the civil vows, in a matter of moments, Tynie and Bobby are legally wed and kissing. New rings on their hands, as the judge signs the marriage license, Mr. Keim gets a couple pictures. Wishing them a happy honeymoon, Mr. Keim regrets "I don't have a gift for you two." "Uhh, yeah you do. We'll get those pictures from you the day after we get back. Thank you Mr. Keim." Tynie corrects, Mr. Keim then leaving with a wave. Receiving their freshly-signed marriage license and a couple handshakes, Tynie's lead back to their car, by a very happy Bobby. Returning to the road, yet again, the couple's elation is palpable in the Mustang.

Making it to their vacation spot, Bobby whisks Tynie into the rented home first, carrying her over the threshold. "Ooooh baby.." Tynie purrs, repeatedly kissing him shortly on the lips. Laying his new wife to the couch, Bobby swears "I'll be right back." Scurrying to bring in their bags, Bobby sets them aside, and secures the vacation home. Coming back to his wife's side, Bobby takes her hand, guiding Tynie to the bedroom suite. Stashing away their rings, and habitually charging their phone, Tynie and Bobby then face each other. Kissing once more, this time longer than many of the others for the day, the newlywed couple basks in some passion. Separating from their kiss and embrace, they disrobe, her splaying out to the bed. This time, their kisses have a deeper meaning, as does the beginning of their intimacy. Making love together as man and wife for the very first time, Tynie and Bobby keep it hot, until they're both satiated. Reclaiming their breath, all conversations are halted, Tynie eventually asking "So what all do you want to do tonight?"

"We've got to go into town and stock up before we do much of anything. After that, I assure you, the night is ours." Bobby answers. Cheekily smiling, Tynie arises from the bed, Bobby following her. Getting back into their outfits temporarily, the couple winds up bringing their bags, into the bedroom suite. Grabbing different clothes, they head to share a shower, smiling from ear-to-ear. Later dried off and re-dressed, Tynie and Bobby get their rings back on before heading out to "Stock up." Only being gone from the vacation house for an hour and a half, this time, unloading the Mustang is a communal job. As soon as everything's put away, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby's waist, reveling "I'm amazed, I'm now Mrs. Bobby Goren." "I'm proud to be your husband, beautiful." Bobby avows. Gazing down at her, again Bobby sees elation across Tynie's face. Allowing Tynie to set the pace of their current embrace separating, Bobby feels her only modifying it. Escorting his new wife to the beach, the vacation home's secured behind them. Walking along the shoreline, they're all smiles, and remaining as close as possible.

Not wanting anything to happen against their wedding bands, the couple elects not to get too deep in the water. Retreating for the vacation house, Tynie's again let in first, Bobby not being far behind her. Locking up, he whisks her back into his arms, yet this time they stay standing. "I'm in awe right now, Bobby. I mean, I've finally found real true love. I've at last married the man who's been most deserving of me. Honey, you have no idea how much that means to my heart." Tynie depicts. "Actually, I do. I'm in the same awe you are, honey." Bobby amends. Glaring up into his eyes, Tynie whimpers "We did it." "We sure did, babe." Bobby asserts. Breaking off this embrace slowly, Bobby leads his new wife to the couch; they share in yet another kiss before he sits beside her.

Staring into each other's eyes, the newlywed couple swears their love to each other, as their smiles stay in place. Taking one another by the hand, Tynie and Bobby secure their rings again, detouring from that to make their next meal together. Every aspect of their late lunch from that point is shared at each other's sides, them retreating to the bedroom suite afterwards. Charging their phone for the day, these two get comfortable in bed, Bobby aligning movies for them to watch. Movies of different genres play out on the screen, Tynie leaping into her spouse during the truly gory parts of the horror movies. As the last movie ended, they kiss some more, her resting against Bobby when that ends. "I'm so glad to have such a badass as my husband. I've never felt safer than when I've been with you, Bobby." Tynie reveals. "I will always protect you. I'm honored to be your husband, your badass, forever." Bobby swears. "Awwh, honey." Tynie purrs. "I mean that with every fiber of my being." Bobby assures.

Smiling at him still, Tynie recognizes "Ya know? In kind of a weird way, I redefine the phrase "little wife." I mean, my legal first name is Tynie, and I am small-built." "You constantly redefine ethereal beauty, and timeless dedication. To me, you claiming you only redefine a phrase, especially that one, is demeaning to the perfect gift to me that is your love." Bobby declines. "Bobby…" Tynie gasps, as elated tears line her eyes. Smiling at her, Bobby pets his wife's cheek, as she resounds "And you redefine sexy, strong, brave, and amazing constantly. Your devotion is my life's most sacred blessing. I love you now just as much as I will forever."

This time, the elated tears are lining Bobby's eyes, these two again leaning their lips together for a kiss. Enjoying that affection together, everything else is ignored, until this latest kiss is delicately separated from. Finally shutting down the entertainment center, Tynie slides into Bobby's lap, continuously smiling. Their minds running in awe at their new marriage, their hearts soaring, the couple simply cuddles in bed. After a while, Tynie lays out against Bobby, whom leans back against the bed. Rolling over slightly to kiss him, she initiates the resuming of their intimacies, which aren't ended until both of them are rasping breaths and spent. Once he's composed himself from the wildness of their lovemaking, Bobby kisses his spouse's cheek, guiding her to lay at his side at the same time. Covering Tynie up, Bobby quietly gets pants on, and leaves the room. Laid out in bed alone, Tynie's smile is near-constant.

Crafting and bringing her their late dinner, Bobby smiles as Tynie sits up in bed, tossing the covers aside. Joining her, again a meal is taken in by these two at each other's sides. This time, she's not allowed to clean up though, Bobby resolving that when it's time. Once more coming back to Tynie's side, Bobby's taken into her arms, and deeply kissed. As this kiss drags on, Tynie nestles up to her husband, whom keeps her close. Slowly, yet again, their lips separate, as he reaches to toss the covers over them both. Laying out at the same time, these newlyweds finally relax on their first night as man and wife. Only a couple things stand in the way of today being over, one being a kiss and the other being sworn love shared between them. Tynie's first to swear her love, Bobby vowing it in kind, the two closing off their day with yet another passionate kiss. Soon slumbering in one another's arms, Tynie and Bobby fall asleep smiling.

Today was the best in either of their lives, even when they got jeered as a couple. Their vacation… rather… honeymoon's just beginning, Tynie and Bobby cherishing every moment of it. Many vows of love and devotion were shared between them today, with one having a matching regard. Tynie and Bobby, now Mr. and Mrs. Bobby Goren, find themselves in love and:

_In awe…._


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Saving Grace…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Just over two weeks later, Tynie and Bobby are home, as he puts everything away, she checks the mail. Gathering it all up into her hands, Tynie bustles back to their apartment, not saying anything. Bumping into Bobby as she locks up, the mail gets handed over, Tynie kissing his cheek. Grabbing beers, she delivers one to him, while Bobby does a deeper check of the mail. "Just bills, the pictures from our wedding, and something I have to call about real quick." Bobby shortens, calling Mr. Keim. Sitting there sipping her beer, Tynie's worried and quiet. "I can't do it today, but I will do it. I have to take my wife to get everything under her name switched since we got married. I'll come in tomorrow to buy the apartment we're now renting. As for everyone causing you problems over this, I'd evict them. There are things you may not know about yet, Mr. Keim." Bobby offers.

"Start talking." Mr. Keim dares, soon obtaining a damning testimony. "They kept my beautiful wife up and scared, she had to call in to the cops five times in a four hour period. I had to be armed in my own home, and I haven't had to do that since I retired from the Force. You know how to get us to appear in court, she'll testify." Bobby closes. Noting everything, Mr. Keim returns "Bobby, we'll be in touch." Hanging up and returning to his beer, Bobby conveys "I do want to take you to get all that transferred, what's in your name." Tynie doesn't protest that, but she does wonder "Wouldn't running around like that be too much wear-and-tear on the Mustang after our honeymoon?" "Don't worry honey, we'll get it situated." Bobby provides, leaning in for a kiss.

Enjoying their kiss for a few minutes, and then finishing the beers, Tynie fields a call from Mr. Keim. "I've gotten some news, and the best we can do is: keep Bobby's offer, but do it in the process of getting my accounts and personal identifiers transferred to bear the Goren last name. Oh, we also have to pay bills and get Bobby's Mustang maintained, because we did use it to drive across a chunk of the state for our honeymoon. I'm sorry Mr. Keim, but that's the best Bobby and I can do. Now, if you want further testimony about how shitty other tenants were and the cops from last night, say the word." Tynie conveys. "That's all fine, Tynie. I don't need more testimony on last night right now. Although, for these evictions to go through, I will need you willing to testify to all of it in court." Mr. Keim retorts. "That's no problem." Tynie resolves, hanging up. "I'm not sorry baby; those bastards deserve to be evicted! I told Mr. Keim our new deal and he needs me to appear. I don't have a problem with that." Tynie recaps, laying the phone aside.

Wrapping her under his arm, Bobby contends "You were right, with how that was dealt with." Clearing from the beers, they leave, her locking up. Before beginning the process of changing Tynie's accounts over to bear the last name "Goren," they get Bobby's Mustang maintained. When that's over, Tynie shows her husband another way to get his bills paid, doing so while they're transferring the name on her bank account. "My account is now devoted to emergencies, or to serve as a back-up for financials, only. That's why I'm refusing to just get a joint account with my husband. Due to a multitude of pending courtdates, I cannot speak on why the withdrawals I'm now doing are emergencies, but I can say that all of them are for perfectly legal matters." Tynie vows to the bank manager standing before her. Not contesting her, the bank manager sees them leave, Bobby smiling proudly.

After that, they manage to get all of Tynie's other identifiers transferred to the "Goren" last name, before her and Bobby head home. Seeing the cops parked outside their complex, Tynie eludes "Babe, I got this." Nodding, kissing her cheek, and following her lead, Bobby doesn't say anything. After exiting the Mustang, Tynie finds a sergeant on scene, and then defends her landlord vehemently. Providing testimony which stems from calls she made to police last night, Tynie connects the problem now to those events. "I just wonder if Mr. Keim can now do a mass-eviction or if he has to do it individually." Tynie ponders in closing. "I wouldn't know, but that's not a bad thing for him, your landlord, to look into. Especially not after how all this is connected, and I say that because I've noticed the same connections you did. The name's Sgt. Meitner." Sgt. Meitner realizes. "Sarge, watch this." Tynie dares, retaining Sgt. Meitner's attention. Turning to Bobby, Tynie wonders "Babe, if you were listening in on my testimony to Sarge here, how fast can you repeat it to Mr. Keim?" Kissing her temple, Bobby promises "I was, and right away." "You're good, Mrs. Goren." Sgt. Meitner applauds. "That's what I forgot to tell you! I totally consent for first-name basis, call me Tynie. I know y'all have some protocols when dealing with the public, but my consent stands." Tynie realizes. Accepting that, Sgt. Meitner sends Tynie on her way.

In five minutes after getting released, she's standing in front of Mr. Keim; Tynie then proffers "My idea spiked your legal fees. Bill me for it; I think it's only fair." "I'm on the phone with my attorney, I can't do that. What I can do is, use your idea about mass-eviction. I just need a name of a high ranked officer that's here, since the mass-eviction is connected to criminal events." Mr. Keim relays. "Sgt. Kirk Meitner, he's over there. The blond beanpole three cops from the left." Tynie identifies, turning and pointing in that direction. On the phone, Mr. Keim's lawyer says "I got that name, Roger. We're good. I'm on it right now. You thank that young lady for this idea." Hanging up, Mr. Keim turns to Tynie, whom insists "Hey, you've been good to me and Bobby. I just returned the favor. We're good and you know what to do if you need Bobby and me."

Shaking her hand, Mr. Keim sees the couple heading in towards their apartment. Securing their home, Tynie regrets "I took so much charge babe, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." "I'm glad you did, honey. You were the one who dealt with the cops last night, and you were right: It's all connected. Now, as far as I care, the day is ours to relax." Bobby objects, his wife coming right up on him. "Babe, you're gonna be pissed. Mr. Keim called me his saving grace under his breath." Tynie remembers. Draping her under his arms, Bobby denies "I'm not pissed at that, honey. You and I did more good for him than all the people he's now evicting." "I love you." Tynie whispers. "I love you too." Bobby repeats, feeling her melt into his embrace. Standing there, the couple relaxes somewhat, until she's lead to the couch. Sitting on it, Tynie kisses Bobby passionately. Loving every second of this affection, after it's ended, Bobby smiles and plans "You kick back honey, I got this." Tynie nods, and then takes a call from Mr. Keim. "Compensated? Your lawyer says I gotta be paid for what me and Bobby offered and did for you? Really?!" Tynie exclaims. Confirming that, Mr. Keim silences. "Mr. Keim, get me your lawyer's number and allow me to talk to him." Tynie rebuts. Providing that, Mr. Keim doesn't speak, Tynie providing "You have a good night, I got this." On that note, they hang up at the same time.

Calling Mr. Keim's attorney minutes later, Tynie curtly stipulates "Bobby and I fully intended to buy the apartment from Mr. Keim, where we live. As for the rest, all I did was provide information to police and change a serious situation for the better in the process. I do not, have not, nor shall I ever, accept compensation for that. Especially not, since there was a pre-existing deal on the table with Mr. Keim, for Bobby and I to purchase our apartment. It's my understanding the deal goes through at one tomorrow afternoon. I, as Bobby Goren's wife, can legally refuse the compensation you speak of on his name. Matter of fact, I just did." Noting that all, the lawyer hangs up, Tynie laying their phone aside. Exhaling loudly, Tynie's soon seated by her husband, whom says "I heard everything honey, excellent decision."

Eating together, the couple tries to relax at each other's sides. She later cleans up from everything, with him at her side. Kissing and swearing their love to one another, Tynie and Bobby make their way to the master bedroom. Charging their phone, and putting away their rings, Tynie's first to shower, Bobby following her. Dried off, and ready to end their day, Tynie inquires "Hubby, can we have another movie night?" Smiling at her, Bobby implies "That was part of my plan all along." Escorting her to their bed, Bobby gets the movies situated, Tynie awaiting him. Not delayed long, their "movie night" begins, getting mixed with making out and making love. Satiated at the end of the night, with her in his arms, Bobby swears his love. Tynie gazes up at him, goes for a kiss and vows her love in reply. Deftly reaching around her, Bobby shuts down the entertainment center. Their kiss is undisturbed, as Tynie models off her own deftness to cover them up.

Separating their lips, they laugh a bit, smiling as Tynie lays her head to Bobby's chest. Slumbering in that pose, their smiles remain in place. What was intended as a simple get business done day turned into so much more, but as much wound up being for good reason. To each other, Tynie and Bobby have been this since night one. Today however, what they were, in a way, was sacred to somebody else. Mr. Keim mumbled it, but the couple took what was murmured as an honor. Today, for him, Tynie and Bobby in their own ways were a:

_Saving Grace…_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Prove their vows…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Three weeks after Bobby and Tynie offered to buy his apartment off of Mr. Keim, they're in the landlord's office. Waiting for Mr. Keim's attorney, Tynie's a bit nervous, her admitting "Mr. Keim, I've never testified for a mass-eviction before. I've testified for other cases, hell yeah, it's just I'm worried that my first-ever testifying for this case will turn around and bite your professional reputation in the ass." "Relax baby, you're worrying too much." Bobby soothes, petting her back. Mr. Keim's lawyer then shows up, and heads right for Tynie.

"Before we go any further, I've got to know. Are you the same Tynie that was deemed by the owners of a special events bar in Peoria Illinois as a narc to the DEA?" "Yes. Here's how that happened. It was back before my first marriage, Bobby's my third and final, and I was in a bar. I was off that day, and debating in my head about walking out on that special events bar. I have a tendency to be a fuckin' klutz, and I proved it that day. Meaning, I bumped into a man in a very nice three-piece suit at that bar. Fearing I would be on the hook for dry cleaning, since I had a beer in my hand at the time, I introduced myself and offered to cover that pre-emptively. The man told me he was a DEA Agent, and had been in court that day. He also refused my offer to pay for the dry cleaning, said something about it being against protocols for DEA agents. Agent Harlon Wilts was his name, and I offered to buy him a beer, just out of civility. He couldn't accept it, of course, but we got to talking. He told me I did in fact have the right to just walk out on that special events bar, which after how those owners treated me was news to my ass. I told him everything I knew, meaning Agent Wilts heard shit he most likely never wanted to. I didn't pull any punches, and I cussed like a damn sailor, but Agent Wilts was cool with it. I then asked him to watch my beer while I went to the restroom. He did, and it wasn't until I got back to my beer that I learned he was wearing a wire. I wound up on the phone to Agent Wilts' boss, and that's when I learned that for my safety in that case: my ass was not to appear in court." Tynie reminisces.

Facing Tynie, Mr. Keim's lawyer assures "That's all I needed to know." "Tynie, I followed that case! You were called the Golden Child by the DEA! Agent Wilts gave you that code name, at least according to the news!" Mr. Keim discovers. "Oh that, I was 22 at the time, Agent Wilts was in his mid-forties, and I am a blonde. He called me child repeatedly because of the age difference. That is, until I asked him to just call me Tynie. Wait, why the hell does my DEA-assisting history, have anything to do with this mass-eviction?!" Tynie reconsiders. "They were going to assassinate your character, use that against you. When you're on the stand, you follow my lead." Mr. Keim's attorney orders. "Hey, you got it." Tynie agrees, them all heading out.

Going to court, they take Mr. Keim's SUV, riding together. Arriving before the courthouse, Tynie covers paying the meter, the men with her waiting for her return to the group. Heading inside, Tynie bumps into someone, her inquiring "Agent Wilts, is that you?!" "Yes child, oops, Tynie." Agent Wilts confirms, getting introduced to everyone with Tynie. As they go through security, Agent Wilts follows the foursome to the mass-eviction courtroom. Sitting outside the courtroom, Tynie turns to Agent Wilts and confesses "I never thought I'd see you again. I hope you know why I got the hell out of Illinois." "I did too, transferred here last month. I've got two more years before I can retire. Relax Tynie, as you once said "kick back, we're good."

Shaking Agent Wilts' hand, Tynie nods, them all then are getting lead into the courtroom. In terms of testifying, Tynie goes first, Agent Wilts last. Every testimony is more damning than the last; with Tynie learning in the process that those on the defendant's side of the mass-eviction are also facing federal cases. "One question before I declare a recess, Tynie Goren, are you willing to testify in the federal cases connected to this mass-eviction?" The judge asks. Leaping to her feet, Tynie contends "Yes, your Honor. Matter of fact, as soon as you do declare that recess, my husband Bobby will give Agent Wilts my updated contact information. There's a hitch though, and that is, Agent Wilts must sign a sworn statement attesting to the fact he won't give out that information without being served with a warrant. A copy of that statement must be given to my spouse upon signing, but other than that my testimony in federal court for that is a given."

"That's the most reasonable hitch I've ever heard of. Agent Wilts, you heard Mrs. Goren, I'm ordering the affidavits she mandated be signed, and copies of them be entered into the record. We're in recess for one hour." The judge adjourns, slamming his gavel down. As they leave the courtroom, Mr. Keim marvels "Tynie, you're good!" Tynie shrugs, Bobby and Agent Wilts meeting up. "I know what she meant by those affidavits, I have some on me. Let's get this done." Agent Wilts provisions. Resolving that matter right then and there, Bobby pockets his copies of those affidavits, and returns to Tynie's side. From there, they all go to lunch, but stick close to the courthouse. "I'm sorry baby, I did it that way because…" Tynie starts. "You did it exactly as I would have wanted you to, sweetheart. Relax." Bobby interrupts. As soon as lunch is over, they all go back to court, nobody bothering them. Reconvening in the courtroom, Tynie's nervous again. Agent Wilts arises, and educates "Your Honor, I have copies of the affidavits you ordered ready to be entered into the record." Heading up to provide those to the judge, Agent Wilts isn't gone from the group long. "I order the defendants remanded into federal custody, where they will be held in administrative segregation until trial. I already aligned it with a federal judge. Mr. Roger Keim, you win your mass-eviction. You will be given orders on how to handle the defendants' property, which is being surrendered to you immediately." The judge administers. Receiving those orders ten minutes later, Mr. Keim's lawyer temporarily secures them in his briefcase. "We are adjourned!" His honor hollers, slamming his gavel down.

Outside the courtroom, Tynie pulls Mr. Keim's lawyer over, conveying "I'm delaying my husband's offer to purchase our apartment from Mr. Keim until after those trials are over. In that, I'm including what Mr. Keim was just ordered by the judge to do in terms of the defendants' surrendered property. We will remain current on rent until that point. Give Bobby your business card, and we'll be in touch." "Deal." Mr. Keim's lawyer accepts, doing as Tynie said. Turning around, Tynie faces Agent Wilts, and ponders "Would it be a heinous breech of DEA protocols to ask you to let me and Bobby, or me or Bobby one, know when you retire? I mean, so I can buy you a beer as an act of celebration at that point?" "With those affidavits Bobby signed which are now a matter of court record for the federal cases, one of you would have to literally sign off consenting for me to call you then." Agent Wilts replies. "Get me a pen and you got a deal!" Tynie relates. Witnessing all of that, Mr. Keim and Bobby smile, but don't say a word. True to her promise, Tynie fills out a "modified affidavit" right then and there. "Keep this one OUT of the court records, because if you don't I suspect it'll get us all in deep shit. You know what I mean, Agent Wilts." Tynie directs. "Yes, I do, and you got it." Agent Wilts contends, watching the four of them leave. Departing himself, Agent Wilts waits until he's in his car before reveling "Tynie, you've not lost your touch."

In Mr. Keim's SUV as they head back for his office, Tynie discovers "I told Agent Wilts back when it first came out my DEA codename to the media was Golden Child that I'd not live it down. Yeah, I think I just proved that." "No matter, you were an amazing witness today. I've been in the field of law for twenty-six years Tynie. You were the first civilian witness I've ever had whom knew the correct way to handle being on the stand. You were also very respectful towards the judge's schedule, which is unfortunately rare. Oh and the whole "There's a hitch to the affidavits" thing, nice touch. I have to have a meeting with my client Roger, but we'll be in contact Tynie. Just as you arranged outside of court. When we get back to Roger's office, you two are free to go." Mr. Keim's lawyer rebuffs. "Hell, that works!" Tynie cheers. "Lou, for what my wife arranged outside of court, you go through me alone." Bobby warns. "Like Tynie just said, hell that works!" Lou restates. "Did I just get a veteran lawyer to sound like me?" Tynie giggles. "Yes, and now Lou knows he doesn't have to hold his tongue around you. Unless we're in court, I mean." Mr. Keim reveals.

Returning to Mr. Keim's office, Tynie and Bobby head for home, with Lou and Mr. Keim entering the actual office. Waiting until they're inside with the door locked, Tynie relents "I totally forgot to accredit Agent Wilts with how I know the way to handle a courtroom, babe. I mean, to Lou." "He and I have to chat in the future honey, I'll see to it he knows. Not today though, let him and Mr. Keim get other things done." Bobby obliges. Walking to the couch, Bobby notices Tynie's favoring her right ankle. Picking her up off the ground, Bobby carries his wife to the couch, and takes off her heels. "I rolled it earlier, when we were rushing back to court. I'll be fine." Tynie notifies, as her spouse sees swelling on that ankle. "It's not just rolled baby, I'll take care of this." Bobby rejects, kissing her cheek before heading to craft an icepack.

Placing that on her ankle, Bobby fields a call from Lou, who's worried over Tynie. "She's off that ankle right now. I've got her covered. Oh and Lou, Tynie wants you knowing that Agent Wilts trained her in how to handle a courtroom." Bobby reports. "You may be taking care of her, but if Tynie's ankle is more injured than your typical sprain, I want called. Immediately after you take her to get it checked. Her ankle injury technically connects to a case I was handling, so I'll take on anything legal that stems from it. Other than that, I kind of figured Agent Wilts had a hand in teaching Tynie how to encounter being in court." Lou requires. "Hey, you got it." Bobby reclaims, with both then hanging up, then laying their phone aside temporarily.

Laid up on the couch, Tynie witnesses Bobby sitting down and pulling her legs into his lap. "I just ruined our night." Tynie mopes. "No, you didn't. I'll take care of you, and if we need it: Lou will assist us legally in terms of your injury. Since it links to a case he was working, he can do that. I just found out that if your ankle's anything more than sprained, I'm supposed to call him. Immediately after getting you checked out." Bobby reconstructs. "I say it again, that works." Tynie repeats. Watching over her, Bobby's expression is that of worry, Tynie reissuing "I told all of them I was a klutz. I proved it… again." "Don't do that to yourself honey. Just relax." Bobby denies. Closing her eyes, Tynie nods, Bobby still watching over her. Being gentle about it, he gets off the couch, throwing away the remnants of her icepack. Opting to wrap her ankle in a bandage, Bobby sees Tynie fielding a call from Lou. "You mean to tell me my injury is because of what you say is legally-considered a restauranteur's negligence?" Tynie inquires, interrupting Lou. Confirming that, Lou stops. "Lou, if you can, quote me on this. I want those bastards NAILED in court! Don't take any offered settlements, or sign anything on my behalf which links to settlements. Let a judge decide, because I don't think I'm the first injured patron from that negligent fuck! Do that for me and keep me updated, me or Bobby one." Tynie requisitions. "I've quoted you Tynie. I assure you I'm all over it right now. We'll be in touch." Lou concludes, hanging up.

Laying their phone down again, Tynie feels Bobby taking her hand in his. Telling her spouse the latest, Tynie apologizes "I didn't run any of that past you, I'm sorry." "Don't be, you told Lou what I would have anyway." Bobby counters. Closing her eyes, Tynie mutters "We owe Lou a beer." Again gently, Bobby gets off the couch, retrieving those beers for him and his wife. Sitting down on the couch again, Tynie sits up so they can have those beers. Sipping those in silence, Tynie later tries to clear from the bottles, Bobby tailing her. Once he sees she's still hobbling, he escorts his spouse to the Mustang. Securing the house and calling Lou back, all Bobby says is "I'm getting her checked out." "I know what to do, you focus on Tynie. We'll be in touch." Lou avows, hanging up. Driving Tynie to the ER, Bobby's worried, his wife reeling in pain.

Guiding her inside after he parks the Mustang, Bobby drops the name "Lou Karn," and obtains immediate service. Having to drop that name repeatedly in a short timeline, Tynie also mentally notes how security's treating her and Bobby. Receiving x-rays, Tynie learns her ankle's got a relatively-extensive fracture. "Will I require a cast?" Tynie wonders. Learning she will, and the x-ray tech has a plan to settle that and still notify Lou, Tynie recommends "I have a different idea. You get someone you work with and trust to get me casted, NYPD blue. While that's done, you do your thing in terms of notifying Lou. If Lou wonders why it was rigged that way, tell him to call me." Readying her to be casted, the x-ray tech agrees "Hey, you got a deal."

Wheeling her out towards Bobby, an orderly remains silent, as Tynie shortens "I've got a fracture that warrants a cast. The x-ray tech is contacting Lou for us, I already consented for that. I'm getting my cast in NYPD blue." Bobby nods, and walks beside his wife, heading to get Tynie's left ankle casted. Halfway there, Tynie's handed Bobby's phone, with her then fielding a call from Lou. Explaining everything, Tynie contends "It was either we drop your name left and right or I would have been refused service, with me and Bobby both being forcibly removed by hospital security. Ask Bobby, he'll vouch that shit in a heartbeat!" Surrendering the phone to Bobby, Tynie smirks, as Bobby verifies "Everything you were just told is true." "Ohh, I'm all over this. Bobby, you focus on Tynie, we'll be in touch!" Lou demonizes. Agreeing readily, Bobby hangs up, and pockets the phone. Receiving her cast, in the demanded color with a pain med prescription already filled, Tynie and Bobby are at last allowed to leave. Nobody gets in their way; rather everyone creates a wide path from where the hospital does casts all the way to Bobby's Mustang. He drives them home, as Tynie pines "Poor Lou, I really didn't mean to thrust him into this shit." "You did no wrong, sugar. You were the victim, and Lou knows what he's doing." Bobby refutes. Tynie nods, feeling defeated, and goes silent until they get home.

Once there, with the apartment secured, Tynie's arm goes around Bobby's waist. "You didn't even notice, I demanded a certain color for my cast. I did it as an honor thing to you, since you've been so amazing since we met." Tynie regards. "I noticed, I just didn't say anything until now. Thank you, baby." Bobby gratifies, guiding her to their bed. When Tynie's comfortable, Bobby sits beside her, only to feel her hand slide into his. "I may be a victim, but with this cast, a lot of shit's mucked up." Tynie loathes. "Guess again, beautiful. I've sworn to take care of you, and I have since we met. All this cast means is I get another chance to show you I meant my vows. As for things getting "mucked up" we can work through it honey, it's no big deal." Bobby denies. "You're already being so wonderful." Tynie gloats, realizing he's right. Hearing their phone go off, Bobby answers it with his other hand, Lou on the other side. Surrendering the phone to his wife, Bobby overhears Tynie shriek "They want to settle for HOW much?!" "7.5 million, tax exempt. That's the restaurant settlement; the hospital's already talking about settling for 6 million, also tax exempt." Lou repeats.

"Lou, here's the deal. After how shit changed so fast for me today, I've reconsidered. I want you to accept those, but there's a hitch. You are to take a 35% cut of BOTH settlements and keep it for you. Man, you were thrust into this shit by me, so to me it's the right thing to do. You accept those settlements, get the papers drawn up and call us back. I don't want shit signed until after I've seen it." Tynie reexamines. "A-are you sure Tynie? That's quite an unusual contingency amount, I've never been told to take that much from a client before." Lou worries. "Lou, listen. I mean it; you take the 35% from BOTH settlements and draw up something that swears I insisted, not just consented. Call us back and we take it from there." Tynie imposes. Sensing he'd lose the argument, Lou forfeits "Alright Tynie, you got it." Hanging up on that note, Tynie returns the phone to Bobby, whom sets it to charge. "Babe, I may be a victim, but in the coming days: my being a victim means we're gonna be RICH!" Tynie releases, then repeating what Lou told her about the settlement amounts. "Ohh my God." Bobby gasps, shocked. "Baby, there's more. I did tell Lou to take that 35% from both settlements, and I stand by my reason for it. Honey, I also meant what I said, we're gonna be rich. I'm sharing those settlements with you." Tynie constitutes. Kissing her temple, Bobby whispers "Thank you baby." "I swore that my all would be for your happiness, and that I'd do all I could to take care of you. By my sharing those settlements when we get them, I'm proving my vows." Tynie discerns.

Sitting there with her, Bobby smiles, Tynie gazing into his eyes. Right when she goes to speak again, Tynie grits her teeth and growls in pain. Kissing her lips quickly, Bobby hustles to get his wife something to take those pain meds with. Resuming his place at her side, Bobby decrees "My pension is means-tested. Once we get those settlements, it's gone." "You know what? After those bastards at the NYPD recurrently dishonored you, calling you a phrase I will never repeat, I'm alright with that! Babe, you can consider the loss of your means-tested pension as a liberation really, because you said it yourself: there ARE jackasses in city government who'd froth at the fuckin' mouth over a chance to yank that pension from you on any bullshit they could. Babe, all we'd have to do is get different insurance for our medical another time. Trust me, compared to the risk of bullshit that you admitted stands a chance of happening because of those city jackasses: it's best." Tynie determines, then taking her pain meds with the drink her spouse brought. "Far as I care, we deal with the rest of that settlement shit tomorrow." Tynie decides. "You most definitely got it." Bobby approves.

Sharing her soda with him, Tynie's comfort in bed is assured before Bobby again kisses her. From that point, most of Bobby's night is spent focusing on his wife. Tynie, in turn, feels like shit for all this happening. After dinner, and they've both gotten cleaned up, the couple retires to their room. Nestled against him, Tynie looks into Bobby's eyes, asserting "I love you Bobby." Cupping her chin, Bobby changes how his wife's head is positioned, before avowing "And I love you." Covering them, he sees her smile waver, as she concerns "I hope my gorgeous husband understands that tonight I just want to relax." Laying back, Bobby eludes "You're not alone in that." Exchanging one more smile and kiss, these two fall asleep just as they'd laid.

Today was supposed to be about a mass-eviction courtdate, but so much more came out. From a plot to assassinate Tynie's character before a judge to Tynie getting injured and learning of massive pending settlements, the day was a frenzy. In the bustle of the day's frenzy though, two new dedications came out of the couple. In their own ways, and after the latest developments, Tynie and Bobby will strive to find means to:

_Prove their vows…._


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Have Who Matters…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

On the morning Tynie and Bobby are slated to witness those convicts getting executed, he's woke up by their phone going off. Gruffly answering it, Bobby learns that during a just-finished multi-cellblock shakedown, Special Response Team officers intercepted a graphically depicted written plot against his and Tynie's lives. "We're not attending the executions now. If anyone from your prison contacts us again, we prosecute against you all. Understood?!" Bobby demands. Conceding immediately, the warden of that prison hangs up. Awakening as their phone's laid aside; Tynie mumbles "The fuck's going on here?" Taking her into his arms first, Bobby repeats the news he'd just gotten, and then restates his reaction to it. As he silences, Tynie rages "Fuck it, we're changing our number. Nobody but Mr. Keim gets it unless we're served with judge's orders saying otherwise. I'm sick of people's bullshit!"

Releasing her partway, Bobby promises "I'll take care of that." Getting the number changed is quick and easy, in a following phone call, Mr. Keim gets told to never distribute Tynie and Bobby's new number without being personally served with judicial orders saying he has to. "You don't have to explain further, Bobby. You got it." Mr. Keim agrees, hanging up. With his wife in his lap, Bobby sets their phone aside, before returning to fully holding her.

Turning her lips to his, Tynie goes for the first-morning's kiss. Enjoying that together, as it separates, she reaches around to turn on the TV. The first thing they see is a weathercast, telling them a wicked snowstorm's on the way. Shutting off the TV almost-suddenly, Tynie concerns "I hope we have enough to get us through for a few days." Before Bobby can answer that, Mr. Keim's calling them, offering to take the couple in to "Stock up" since he's got an SUV. "We'll be at the front door in ten minutes, thank you." Bobby honors. "Bobby, I love ya. You bumped the speaker button, so I already heard." Tynie pre-empts, the two then hustling to get dressed. Converging on the front door at the arranged moment, Tynie recalls "Thank God I had Mr. Keim winterize the pipes and maintain the heater two days ago!"

Heading to Mr. Keim's SUV after their home's secured, Tynie worries "Where can we securely keep Bobby's Mustang out of this damn blizzard?" "My garage actually, after we get back, I'll leave that open for him to park in there." Mr. Keim obliges. "Thank you!" Tynie gasps. To that, Mr. Keim nods, the SUV then gets entered, before they head out. Only being gone two and a half hours, as they get back to the apartments, Mr. Keim retains his word about storing Bobby's Mustang in his garage before the back end of his SUV's emptied. "Honey, I adore ya. Given the fact the weather's gonna turn to frozen shit tonight…. I cancelled tomorrow's appointment to get my cast removed. I figured we can reschedule it after the storm's gone." Tynie confesses. "Smart move, Lord knows by tonight damn near everything's gonna be closed anyway." Mr. Keim applauds.

Getting Tynie and Bobby's "Stock up" into their apartment first, she nearly tips Mr. Keim, again. "No need. I did this because I didn't want to see you weighted down while on that cast." Mr. Keim refuses, Bobby then seeing him out, and resounding "I'll come get my car after the storm breaks. Anything happens, let me know." "Will do." Mr. Keim confirms, heading for home afterwards. While he secures their home, Tynie's got putting things away started, Bobby soon joining her in that. "Gorgeous, you're gonna kill me. When I bumped into Mr. Keim as I went in to pay for tanking up his SUV, I slipped him a couple fifty dollar bills. I didn't feel right not payin' the man for his letting us put your Mustang in his garage on last minute notice. Shit, you gotta rent garage space in this town anyway; I figured may as well pay a man we trust!" Tynie conveys.

"I'm not gonna do that honey. Tell me, why are you so skittish today?" Bobby recants. Finally feeling like she can release her emotions, Tynie breathes raggedly, and then confesses "I've been scared, and trying to hide it so I don't worry you, since you got that call. We got really lucky, I mean beyond damn lucky. I'm just afraid that now our time to love our life as one is already running short. Those soon-to-be-executed convicts are incarcerated… their people aren't. Get my drift?" Holding her, Bobby defies "First off, you never have to hide your emotions around me. I do get your point, and I'll do anything to get you not to be scared that way anymore." Resting her head on his chest, Tynie exhales loudly, and then whispers "You're already working wonders on that."

Petting her back, Bobby hopes the ensuing quiet further calms his already-scared wife. It works, Tynie later looking into her spouse's eyes and asking "So, what do you say to my giving you a massage?" "No babe, you're always first." Bobby reminds, leading her to the couch. Laying out stomach-down, Tynie poses "Unrelated question. Would you consider it me cheating on you if I offered Mr. Keim a massage someday?" "No, you can do that after the storm breaks." Bobby declines, beginning her massage. When his hands rub at the back of her right knee, Tynie wails "Shit that hurt!" Pulling back his palms, Bobby sees redness there, and halts his massage to get her an icepack. Strapping that to her knee silently, Bobby's massage resumes, as does his worry. When the massage ends, Tynie slowly sits up and swears "I'm giving you one now, lay out." "Not yet sweetheart, wait for the icepack to work." Bobby stalls. Tynie nods, and then sees her husband join her on the couch. Holding hands, Tynie looks into her spouse's eyes, catching the worry in them. "I'm alright babe, you've already seen to that." Tynie soothes, laying her head against the back of the couch. Fifteen minutes pass before Bobby removes the wrap and icepack remnants, kissing Tynie briefly in the process.

"I'm massaging you when you get back in here ya know!" Tynie hollers, breaking the silence around them. Standing before the couch right when Bobby got back to her, he lays out, Tynie's word then being kept. Sitting together shortly after that's over with, Tynie changes that when she slides into his lap and drapes her arms around his neck. Feeling a slight shiver rip through his wife, Bobby reaches around to cover them both up with the throw blanket on the couch. Sighing happily, Tynie elates "This is amazing." Laying her head on Bobby's left shoulder, Tynie glances up, seeing a smile cross his face. Moving her arms down, Tynie hugs the outside of Bobby's arms. Gently, Bobby moves his arms so hers are underneath them, her purring "You're so sweet." Tilting his head so their eyes lock on each other, Bobby vows "Only for you." Smiling more widely at that, Tynie briefly giggles, bringing back the glow to her husband's stare. Relaxing that way for a while, Tynie later gets up, kisses Bobby's cheek and ducks into the kitchen.

"I know one very sexy man who's not eaten yet today." Tynie claims, causing Bobby to pick up the throw blanket, toss it aside and follow her trail. Meeting up with him, Tynie mock-pines "I had surprises in store for you." "Sorry baby." Bobby regrets, both still smiling. From there, a feast fit for royalty is made by both of them, only to be shared in the same way. Cleaning up is done in the same fashion, Tynie and Bobby sticking close together. Hand-in-hand when that's all finished, Tynie and Bobby only retreat to the couch to fix it up from how they sat together. Soon as that's done, they make a way to the master bedroom. By the time that happens, the weather's turned nasty, the couple grateful now for going out earlier.

"Baby, I hope Mr. Keim made it home ok." Tynie frets. Handing over their phone, Bobby admits "I was starting to worry about the same thing." Making one call, Tynie learns that Mr. Keim wants them to start calling him Roger, and that he's home hunkered down safely. Promising to keep in contact, especially if anything happens to Bobby's Mustang, Roger's interrupted. "Man, we deal with all that later. Promise me you're not going out for no-fuckin-body until the storm breaks. If any tenant you have decides to be a bitch-monkey about that, you have Lou evict their asses for endangering yours. You know how to get me to show in court, Bobby too." Tynie redirects. "Tynie you got it." Roger asserts, both then hanging up. "He's good, home safe. Oh, and we're supposed to call him Roger now. I was a little curt with him, I'll admit that. Poor guy thought we'd be all kinds of pissed if we didn't focus future calls in this storm on your Mustang. I take it you heard the rest." Tynie shortens.

"Yes, I did. I totally agree with how you handled that." Bobby contends, then escorting his wife back to their bed. Sprawling out, Tynie rolls to her right side long enough to charge their phone. Rolling back so she's half-seated in bed, with her arms at her sides, Tynie invites "Come here gorgeous." Joining her in bed, Bobby's again smiling when his wife cuddles right up to him. Having their remote on him, the entertainment center's turned on, only for the TV to reveal a fast-moving typed crawl of cancellations and closures at the bottom of the screen. "I've seen a news-crawl of cancellations and closures many times before, but I've never seen one move THAT fast!" Tynie shrieks. Gazing at the TV quickly, Bobby notices the same thing, realizing "Yeah, the pace of that's going to get them in trouble."

Changing the channel, Bobby sets up more movies for them. Kissing him passionately, Tynie begins a distraction from the movies for them both. Adoring every minute, the couple doesn't even pay the shitty film on TV any mind. Slowly ending their chain of shared affections, Tynie re-arranges their pillows, maneuvering herself so Bobby's laid back yet held by her at the same time. Suspecting he's going to start worrying about hurting her, Tynie gingerly lays a finger across his lips and shakes her head, while smiling. "Ok babe." Bobby teases, getting her message. Resuming their movie-watching, Bobby sneaks gazes at his wife's left knee, hoping she's not again hiding pain. "Kick back gorgeous, I'm fine…" Tynie yearns, busting him in the act. Looking up into her eyes, Bobby sees his woman's smile waver, him at last kicking back. That pose lasts a while, before he deftly slides out of her embrace, and kisses Tynie passionately.

Adoring the power and finesse of this affection, Tynie's heart soars, and her body soon brims with desire. Hovering her as their kiss goes on; Bobby's gentle when he pulls his lips away. Catching glimpses of Tynie's arousal in her eyes as he's still above her, Bobby huskily teases "Soon enough, beautiful." Trailing kisses down her cheek and neck, Bobby makes his wife sigh "Ohhh Bobby.." Tilting her head back with her eyes closing, Tynie feels him taking her clothes off. Moving away from his hovered pose, Bobby disrobes, and then resumes kissing down his wife's frame. Mewling at every kiss, Tynie opens her eyes, seeing him still over her. Slowly entering her core, Bobby starts off the intimate part of their night at a romantic pace. Thrusting a few times, he feels her take his hands and pull them so he's right on top of her. Making her own move from there, Tynie paws down Bobby's back, revering every minute of their lovemaking. Hungrily kissing the entire time, they later succumb to orgasm with each other's tongues battling one another in yet one more heated kiss. The movies they were watching became backdrop sound, for these two most of the night, is spent getting it on. Tynie gets her chance to kiss all over Bobby's frame, taking it just as he did with her. Eventually laying side by side, breathless and basking in their mutual afterglow, Tynie and Bobby are all smiles.

Once they've calmed down some from the wildness of their intimacies, the couple redresses long enough to make and share in a late dinner. "Baby, I wanted to thank you." Tynie alerts. "For?" Bobby probes. "Escorting me through another personal liberation. Aside from when we've been sharing in our love, that's what I felt like you were doing. I'm honored babe, believe me." Tynie names. "You may not realize it, but you did the same for me today." Bobby relents. Shockedly staring at him for a few seconds, Tynie smiles, reprising "It was my honor." As their meal's ended and cleared from, these two retreat to their room. "You know something else I've realized today? We've got who really matters in our lives right now. I mean, aside from you and I for each other. Everyone else can fuck off because most of them have only brought us stress and bullshit." Tynie commemorates.

Stepping before her, Bobby applauds "Well said, beautiful." Mutually smiling, the couple makes their way to the shower, only to share in one together. Soon as everything that's not meant to be on is turned off, Tynie and Bobby head for bed, resuming the movie-watching part of their night. She shows off though, when they kiss one more time, Tynie manages to set the sleep feature on the entertainment center. As the last movie on TV played to it's end, Tynie and Bobby held each other. Right before the TV shut off, they stared into one another's eyes and swore at the same time "I love you." Re-arranging their position so she's held by him, and they're both covered up, Tynie and Bobby at last fall asleep.

Today didn't go according to any plans the couple intended, instead it wound up much better than if their original plans would have held up. Even with a couple instances of other people's bullshit impeding on their lives, and bad weather striking, Tynie was right. Aside from Tynie and Bobby being devoted to each other, they really do have:

_Who matters in their lives…_


	10. Chapter 10

Title: What Next?!

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. In real life I've been dealing with drama and BS these past several days, and it actually inspired me. In this chapter, there are actions and attitudes depicted which are modeled after the drama and BS I've dealt with since posting my last chapter.

Four days later, in the mid-morning, Tynie and Bobby are heading to Roger's office. They'd gotten called down there after breakfast, due to Roger receiving, and signing for, a certified letter for Bobby. Since Tynie's yet to get the cast removed due to the latest winter storms causing so many places in town to close, it takes them about twenty minutes to arrive, yet when they do, she closes the office door behind the couple. Once that certified letter is opened, Bobby starts to read it, his wife standing by his side. "I can't fuckin' believe this! There's a new Governor, whom has a new agenda about law enforcement. Since I had so many notes on my jacket about being threatened with having to face a psych eval to keep my shield, much less the counseling that now-retired Captain Moran arranged for me to even be able to come back to the Force: the new Governor's agenda on law enforcement classified me as "too dangerous" to get a retirement party. The PBA's a fuckin' joke too, because they totally caved to this new Governor's agenda after just hearing threats about lost state law enforcement funding. The only thing they did for me about this situation was send this letter. Oh, and they blame me for "one of their best represented Detectives" being dead, too. Alex Eames, my ex-partner, was what is considered as a legacy-employee in civil service. Several of her relatives were either NYPD or NYFD for their careers. Even though Alex's dad got busted for double-dipping after he retired, they essentially fuckin' idolized Alex and her family. It basically says so right here, and compared to them, I'm "Not worth the time and now-potentially more limited resources" to contest this Governor's agenda. To them, it doesn't matter what Alex did to us honey, even though they're not contesting what came out of those court cases either. What matters to them is that I'm out of their lives, and their fight for state funding to stay the same for law enforcement." Bobby restates, glaring at the document in his hand.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Tynie shrieks, her now being purely enraged. "No." Bobby sighs, forfeiting the letter. Reading it for herself, Tynie snipes "I fuckin' knew it was a good idea to surrender your pension and replace our health insurance after getting those settlement checks!" Facing his wife, Bobby re-evaluates "You were right for that, honey." "I know, it just infuriates me that after everything you and I have already survived together, this shit comes out!" Tynie debases. "I'd be just as mad as you both are if that happened to me." Roger admits. "Roger, get your number changed. Immediately. I say that because I believe you're gonna be harassed all to hell over the contents of this letter. Let Lou know so he can have the court records amended for the federal cases. After Bobby and I calm down some, I'm having him call Agent Wilts to tell him the same thing I'm telling you. I don't think this letter's gonna be the last of today's bullshit if you get my fuckin' point." Tynie demands. Right when Roger goes to comply, Lou calls, getting briefed on the latest. "Tynie's right on this, do as she says." Lou orders. On that note, the call's ended, Roger changing his number and distributing it to Bobby and Lou both. The next thing Tynie knows, Lou's called Roger's line back, wanting to speak to her. Roger doesn't contest that mandate, rather he rushes his phone right to Tynie.

Not even a full two minutes after Tynie lets Lou know she's on the line, Lou regrets "Tynie, I don't know how to tell you this. Agent Harlon Wilts, the one you considered a friend, is dead, he got killed in the line of duty. He was working on a different DEA case than the ones involving those inmates with the mass-eviction, when he got ambushed. I got the call because Harlon had a bad number for you and Bobby, and my number was able to be pulled from Harlon's phone by the DEA's TARU division. I've already learned the funeral is family-only, and the DEA got threatened with litigation to make that the case. I'm sorry." "Don't be, man. It ain't your fault, you did more for me on that than I expected. I'm the one who should apologize, because Bobby's not gonna let me give you the new number. He's not gonna want that distributed any further than it's already been, especially after what we just got." Tynie reviles. "I can see his logic on that, actually. You need anything; you have Roger get ahold of me." Lou recounts, hanging up.

Surrendering Roger's phone to him, Tynie raves "Sometimes I hate it when I can predict the Goddamned future!" "What happened, baby?" Bobby wonders, then learning just what Tynie was told by Lou. "I lied on your name, Bobby. When I told Lou you'd forbid me from giving him our new number in light of all this new bullshit." Tynie closes. "No, you didn't. Honey, I'm so sorry." Bobby counters, holding her. Seconds after feeling his arms around her, Tynie mutters "I made so many promises to Harlon, back in the day. When the "Golden Child" case was coming out, and I was a part of that. I don't want to break those promises, but I don't want you jealous Bobby. I don't know what to do!" "Tell Bobby what the promises were, Tynie. When you're comfortable and calmed down enough to, I mean." Roger coaxes, having overheard that. "I'll do that, Roger." Tynie murmurs, feeling Bobby pull an arm away to stash that letter in his pocket.

Ten more minutes of pure silence pass, before Roger takes another brief call from Lou. "Well, we no longer have to contend with the federal courtdates for the DEA-connected cases to those who were mass-evicted." Roger repeats, laying his again-hung-up phone aside. "Say WHAT?!" Tynie howls, her head lifting from Bobby's chest like a shot at the same time. "From how Lou understands it: Agent Wilts' in-the-line-of-duty death was spun by those bastards, the ones we got locked up after the mass-eviction courtdate, into egregious Constitutional-right violations against them. A federal judge sided with them on that, so the cases all got tossed out. Agent Wilts isn't even buried yet, and those bastards did this! The only decent news about those bastards is, because they caught more charges while incarcerated, they're not roaming free right now. Lou told me to tell you guys, and to say we're not involved in any way with any of those bastards' new cases. There is some other good news though. Tynie, that hundred bucks you gave me four days ago covered where I was short on this building's insurance premiums for the year." Roger informs.

"I'm actually glad that worked out for ya. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but Bobby and I are headed home. Right now's not the best time for the free world to encounter us, if you get my meaning." Tynie rebukes. "I do, and I totally understand." Roger resolves, witnessing the couple leave his office. Closing the door behind them, Roger goes about the rest of his day without again disturbing the couple. Speaking of those two, Tynie and Bobby arrive home twenty minutes later, with her again securing a door behind them. Bobby turns around to face his wife, whom rants "I should have known. I always lose people who matter to me, and more often than not when I do: there's some faction of bullshit attached. It's been that way since I married my first husband, the abusive asshole that he was. I was a victim, and yet, my entire family tossed me aside, told me they never wanted to hear from me again. When I married my second husband, the uber-abusive fuck that he was, people I thought were friends bailed on me too, abandoning me in very weak moments. Now this shit, with the New-Governor's law enforcement agenda which denigrated you, the PBA being total pussies, and everything now out that was somehow linked to Harlon's death. I love you Bobby, and I don't mean to rant, but I have to get this off my chest. I don't know what to do now, honestly. Two patterns are resurfacing, one involving my losing those I love or respect. Of course, that pattern has an escorting pattern of bullshit, which I should be used to by now. I mean both of those patterns have happened so much in my life that they really shouldn't surprise me anymore, I don't even know why they do."

Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby objects "You never need to apologize to me when you to speak your mind. I should have known something like this would come out, sooner or later. It must be a real twisted high for so many people to kick me around in some way or another, because you're not the only one with those two patterns in your life. I am sorry about Harlon, sweetheart. Roger was right when he said we deal with the promises you made Harlon later. You were right too, when you advised Roger as you did before telling him it's unwise for the free world to encounter us right now."

Staring right into Bobby's eyes, as his arms again abound her waist, Tynie notions "Babe, I love you. I don't mean to sound controlling, but I don't want to discuss anything linked to that letter again. Matter of fact, I want it taken the hell out of both our lines of sight, but kept anyway." "I love you too, you got it." Bobby agrees, then kissing his wife. As that affection ends, they temporarily separate, him to secure the letter and her heading off to get them beers. Meeting up with her, Bobby's served his beer, Tynie not opening hers until everything from breakfast is at last cleaned up. Finally drinking hers, Tynie sees Bobby coming up on her once more. His beer already half gone, Bobby chides "Baby, you didn't have to do that alone, I'm here."

"I chose to, honey. We've already had a ton of shit tossed at us today, I didn't want to chance us getting injured getting added to the list of problems." Tynie self-defends. Seeing her point immediately, Bobby finishes his beer, his wife not too far behind with ending hers. Kissing her cheek briefly and then clearing from those bottles, Bobby's silent as Tynie conveys "Babe, I didn't yet tell you what my promises to Harlon were. I promised that if we found a way to reconnect, even briefly, after the "Golden Child" case, and he died in the line of duty: I'd have a whisky double for him when I found out about his death. I also promised him, that if some asshat made it so I couldn't be at his funeral…. Now here's where you may get jealous…. But I promised Harlon I'd get an in-memoriam tattoo. You know, like the one on my right arm that I got for a friend who died whose wife was an uber-controlling cunt?"

Turning around to face her again, Bobby defies "Yeah, you told me the story behind your cross-with-flames tattoo before. I won't stop you from getting an in memoriam tattoo for Harlon, but I do have a couple restrictions about it. No tramp-stamps and I go with you when you get it done. Other than that, I'm not jealous about those promises you made, sugar. We'll have the whisky double later, because I'm joining you in honoring Harlon that way." "You're seriously not jealous about the fact I'm going to get inked in honor of another man?! Really?!" Tynie exclaims, Bobby's latest answer being totally unexpected.

"I'm not jealous about those promises you made to Harlon, honest. Honey, I hate to say this, but you keeping the tattoo promise will be one of your only ways to honor him. Remember what Lou said about asshats basically preventing you from attending Harlon's funeral." Bobby reminds. "You know what? I say we have a drink for Lou too, he's kicked ass for us lately. Beyond that, I do remember and you're right." Tynie recognizes. Ending the gap between them, Bobby contrives "We can do that, later." Then escorting her to the couch, Bobby soon sits down first, his wife curling up into his lap. "I now can't help but wonder what the fuck's gonna hit us next." Tynie mumbles. "You're not taking on what hits next alone, we're tackling it together." Bobby refutes.

"I love you Bobby, with all I am." Tynie vows, under her breath. Swearing his love in kind, they both go silent, the quiet soon enshrouding the entire area. Twenty minutes passes before Tynie kisses her husband again, and afterwards gets out of his lap. Standing beside her, Bobby takes his wife's hand, the two heading for their room. After arriving at his side of the bed, Tynie sets their phone to Bobby's endtable. When their phone's laid on that table, Tynie briefly kisses her spouse before heading for a shower.

Fifteen more minutes pass before a switch-out occurs, Tynie for Bobby in terms of getting showered. Dried off and redressed, they meet up again, her arm going around his waist. "What are you thinking now, honey?" Bobby wonders. "I don't want to go out today, or be bothered by anyone." Tynie renders. Leaning up to kiss him, Tynie's held tightly by her husband, both of their minds still bogged down with all of today's recently-uncovered bullshit. Slowly dispelling this kiss, Tynie's lead to their bed by Bobby, only to lay out against it in wait of him joining her. He doesn't keep her waiting long though, rather he moves so she can be tightly held. Lowering her head to his chest while now in his embrace, Tynie pleads "Forgive me Bobby; I've held back these tears for a while. I didn't want to break down while we were discussing all the serious bullshit that we got word on a bit ago."

"Let it out, honey." Bobby goads, soon feeling every tear his wife sheds pelting his shirt. Holding her in their bed as she bawled, Tynie's back gets petted, her spouse silently hoping that soon begins to soothe her. Slowly breathing to calm herself, Tynie eventually glances up into Bobby's eyes, and gratifies "Thank you gorgeous." "Anytime." Bobby promises. "Hubby, when I get that in-memoriam tattoo for Harlon is entirely up to you. One thing though, I want to have this damn cast removed before you decide that." Tynie plans. "I was going to arrange it that way anyhow, but we don't do anything with either situation today." Bobby contends. "I'm good with that!" Tynie accepts, moving to stand at his side. Leaving their phone where she'd laid it, they head off to make and share in lunch. No conversations had, they clear from this meal before Tynie wonders "Hey babe, what do you want to do today?" Taking her by the hand, Bobby eludes "Follow me." Being lead back into their room, Tynie's escorted to the bed first, her spouse delaying joining her until movies are showing on TV. "From this moment on, our day is just that, ours." Bobby proclaims, laying out beside his wife. Cuddling up to him, Tynie purrs "Sounds perfect." Draping his arms around her, Bobby's greeted by yet another kiss from his wife, as it's dispelled they begin watching TV together. Not once since their meeting in Roger's office did the phone go off, and given what news the couple got then, that's just what they want.

A few movies watched, Tynie gently removes Bobby's arms from around her and sits up, realizing "I know one very hot man who definitely needs a massage. Lay out gorgeous." "I will not go before you for that." Bobby protests, causing Tynie to splay out stomach-down. Once massaged, Tynie returns the favor, the couple again laid out side-by-side afterwards for a short time. Arising from the bed, these two make a way back to the kitchen once more, retaining the trend of being at each other's hips. Another trend resurfaces, that being, the couple sharing in a meal without chatting. Tonight's nightcap is the whisky double Tynie promised Harlon, Bobby keeping his word about having one with her.

Silently toasting, they both know who this drink's in honor of, and in the backs of their minds Tynie and Bobby are separately grateful that today's nearing an end. Cleaning up from it all, she looks at him, inquiring "Anything on your mind, sexy?" Waiting to answer that until dinner dishes are done, Bobby then wraps his arms around Tynie's waist, leaning his lips to her ear and propose "For us to enjoy our night, and if you're so inclined, enjoy each other." Resting her head against his chest, Tynie slurs "Ohhh I am." Releasing her from the embrace, Bobby's hand is taken into Tynie's, whom leads them back to the master bedroom.

Only delaying the start of their intimacies long enough to shut off the entertainment center and make sure their phone's charging, Tynie sees her suitor again standing in wait of her. Mutually disrobing at the same pace a few minutes later, Tynie and Bobby's eyes now glare in desire. Kissing as they make a way to the bed, the couple's more privately passionate part of today has begun. Breaking off this affection when the backs of her knees bump the mattress's edge, Tynie climbs onto the bed, Bobby hovering her once she's splayed out. Swiftly, he enters her core; their lovemaking fueled by anger and need from that moment on. Eventually spent and laying in her arms, Bobby's praised for his intimate prowess, his wife doing so through panted breaths. Commending her in kind, he takes a few minutes to collect himself, prior to rolling off of Tynie. Catching their breath, and basking in one another's afterglow, the couple's night draws nearer a close a hell of a lot better than their day started. Once they're both composed from the wildness of their private passions, Tynie and Bobby mutually swear "I love you." At last able to widely smile today, they cover up, with her moving to lay against him. With his head on the actual pillows and her head rested over Bobby's heartbeat, the couple succumbs to slumber.

The predominant bulk of today for these two was encircled in utter bullshit, only a few fleeting bits of good news given them. After learning about all the bullshit and bad news, Tynie asked this when the couple was alone. Thing is, Bobby actually wondered the same thing without saying so outrightly, which was:

_What next?! _


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Making it out alive….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

A week since Tynie asked Bobby "What next" in terms of situations striking them has passed. A lot has transpired in this timeline, most of it good for them, with only one really somber day in the mix. In the past week Tynie got her cast removed, and it was discovered Harlon left Tynie everything he owned in his will. Speaking of Harlon's passing, Roger and Lou got arrested and very heavily charged after Tynie contacted the DEA and spoke to Harlon's ex-boss Directing Agent Luke Walton. All it took for Tynie to get ahold of Harlon's ex-boss was her calling Harlon's last-known phone number, which also made her providing damning testimony against Roger and Lou all that much easier. Harlon's funeral was two days ago, she and Bobby attended it, them being repeatedly regarded as "esteemed guests of the DEA." Yesterday, Tynie and Bobby had to attend a will-reading. At the will-reading, it was learned not only is Tynie the sole-beneficiary of Harlon's estate, but there's no way Harlon's will can be contested by anyone. Since that's the case, Tynie can overtake custody of Harlon's entire estate any time she wants, and handle it all in any way she sees suitable.

Now, it's mid-morning as the couple sits together on the couch, beers in hand. "I'm not sure of what to do now, honey. I don't want what Harlon willed to me to go to waste. On the other hand, I'm really starting to get leery of us staying in this apartment for too much longer. I mean, especially after what we've been able to get done against Roger and Lou these past few days. I don't exactly put as much stock in the recent repairs Roger did as I used to, if you get my point." Tynie conveys, sipping hers. "I do, and I have a plan. The way I see it, us moving out of here means you're not letting what Harlon willed to you go to waste. Not only that, it's actually a part of us moving on together." Bobby advises, returning to his beer. "Only one hitch to the entire plan baby, no way are we abusing the Mustang by packing our shit into it. I'd rather rent a damn moving truck and drive the fuckin' thing myself." Tynie conditions. Pulling his beer away from his lips, Bobby counters "No babe, you drive the Mustang. I'll drive the moving truck, after we rent it." Sharing a nod, they return to the beers, Tynie clearing from them. Meeting up with his wife, Bobby's hand is taken in hers, the couple heading out. Locking up behind them, this trip on the town only involves getting a moving truck and boxes. With both matters resolved, Bobby kisses Tynie before they separately head back for the apartment.

Regrouping at the front door, a few trips are made to bring in their moving boxes, Tynie locking up after the last stack of those boxes is brought inside. Bobby comes up on his wife's left side, her chiding "We don't go any further with the move until after we've both eaten." Smiling at her, Bobby leads the way into their kitchen, only to discover a foul stench coming from the fridge. "I'll take care of this." Bobby insists, calling to have their entire fridge removed. While he arranges that, Tynie elicits "Fuck it, I'm clearin' out this entire kitchen. We can start replacin' shit later!" Bobby nods at his wife, whom is beginning the process of "clearing out the entire kitchen" while he finalizes having the fridge taken off-property. Several trash bags filled and tied-off later, Bobby desists "Babe, take a break." Stopping on a dime as that's heard, Tynie re-approaches her husband, whom explains "The dumpster guys heard you. They're taking out what you bagged up already and the fridge." "Yeah well they best not have charged my honey without giving us some type of written bill for it. I don't want this moving out and moving on to have any bullshit attached." Tynie reprimands.

Petting her shoulders, Bobby coaxes "Relax honey, everything's alright." Exhaling loudly, Tynie nods, Bobby pecking a kiss to her cheek as the door's knocked on. Without a word, Tynie and Bobby's kitchen soon looks rather barren, him getting the bill Tynie expected as those guys depart. Shutting the door behind them, Bobby overhears his wife ordering their next meal. Not on the phone for too long, Tynie pockets it and goes right up on her spouse. Glancing into her eyes as they stand face-to-face, Bobby wonders "What's on your mind, sweetheart?" "I know this sounds controlling, but I don't want to move the furniture in this apartment into the house Harlon willed me. I'd rather leave it behind, and when we sell this place to the lowest bidder, claim the apartment was fully furnished. I say that because you said our move was also moving on for our future, so I really don't see the sense in taking furniture from our past with us." Tynie releases. "Honestly, I was thinking the same thing you were." Bobby refuses, bringing a relaxed smile out of his wife.

Breaking into their conversation, the door's knocked on again, this time Tynie answers it. Bringing in brunch, she sees Bobby lock up the apartment, for one of the last times. Eating at the kitchen bar, kissing briefly, and then cleaning up, Tynie and Bobby smile at one another. "So, how do you want to do this? You want to divide and conquer on the packing or stay side by side?" Tynie inquires. "Divide and conquer, but be safe about it." Bobby names, him receiving another quick kiss. From there, the apartment's divided in half. Tynie's style of packing is a bit military-like, Bobby coming in for a couple boxes and noticing that. Smiling at her, Bobby returns to work, not saying anything. By the time all the boxes are packed and taped up, it's becoming afternoon. Sharing in yet another quick kiss after everything they want to move is boxed up, Tynie and Bobby switch off who loads the moving truck. As soon as everything they're taking on this move is loaded into that truck, Tynie heads to lock the apartment, leaving Bobby to wait for her.

He's standing between the Mustang and moving truck when she returns outside, Tynie wrapping her arms around his neck as soon as she can. Giving him a more passionate kiss than they've shared in the past couple hours, Tynie slowly pulls her lips away. "I'm only worried about one thing." Tynie admits. "Which is?" Bobby probes. "I have no clue where the house Harlon willed to me is located." Tynie confesses. "I know right where it's at, when we leave, you follow me." Bobby absolves. Smiling at him, Tynie's escorted to the Mustang, Bobby waiting until she's inside. After that, he retakes the drivers' seat of their rented moving truck, the couple leaving that apartment complex behind. Following him in the Mustang, Tynie silently worries about someone in traffic cutting in between her and Bobby. That doesn't happen, the couple arriving at the home Harlon willed to Tynie an hour later.

Opening that residence for them since those keys were on him the entire time, Bobby quietly stands aside, as Tynie walks in first. "Oh wow, this place is beautiful!" Tynie elates, giving the home a quick glance-over. Checking it out for himself, Bobby then smiles, with his wife already grinning from ear-to-ear. Not standing around for too long, they return to the moving truck, bringing in everything they'd packed from the apartment. After that, Bobby's Mustang gets moved into the garage, leaving the rented moving truck in the driveway. Coming up on his wife when that's done, Bobby sees a content smile cross her lips. Leaning over the back of the couch where Tynie'd been waiting on him, Bobby gives her yet another passionate-yet-brief kiss. Loving every minute of this one, they soon separate lips, and again divide-and-conquer. This time, the divide-and-conquer is done to put away everything Tynie and Bobby moved over from their old apartment. It doesn't take too long for that to get finished, with Tynie again finding herself awaiting Bobby on the couch.

Their phone's on her again as well, going off right before Bobby sits beside his wife. Answering it, Tynie shrieks "Agent Walton, what can I do for ya?!" "I have to ask you, have you overtaken Harlon's estate yet?" Agent Walton asks back. "Yeah, I'm in that living room right now." Tynie confirms. "Oh good. Tynie, I have unfortunate news. The building you used to reside in, it's a total loss. There was a fire, that's currently under investigation. I say that because the suspected arsonists are connected to Roger Keim, as in, they're his cousins. They're in custody, and since you requested I keep your number private, when I heard of the fire, I did some digging before calling you." Agent Walton advises.

"Ohhh my God…" Tynie gasps, shaking from the shock. Taking their phone away from her, and hurrying to wrap an arm around his wife, Bobby intervenes "Agent Walton, tell me what you just told my wife." Agent Walton does, Bobby soon interrupting "Yeah, we suspected that'd happen. Tynie and I both believe that arson was an attack on our lives, since we got Roger Keim arrested and charged a couple days ago. You know how to get ahold of us, we'll appear. Don't serve us this time; just call a day before with the time and courtroom. I don't want our new address known to too many people right now." "I totally understand that, Bobby. We'll be in touch." Agent Walton concedes, hanging up, Bobby hastily laying their phone aside.

Shaking in his embrace, Tynie stammers "Ohh God… I can't believe this…" "We got them baby, trust me." Bobby reassures. Resting against him as her shocked shaking slowly subsides; Tynie feels Bobby's other arm drape around her, the couple then going quiet. As soon as she's calmed down, Tynie looks up into Bobby's eyes, and slowly smiles. Seeing that, Bobby smiles with her, feeling his wife gently move about in his embrace. Laid out against him in a few minutes, Tynie moans "Ohh hell yeahhh, this feels great!" Laying back, Bobby doesn't answer that until they're both splayed against the couch, then he agrees "You're right, this is great." Simply kicking back together for a while longer, Tynie's gentle when she removes Bobby's arms from around her.

Getting off the couch entirely, she kisses his cheek, and heads off to make their meal. Following her trail, Bobby's quiet, surprising his wife in their new kitchen. "Honey!" Tynie squeals, nearly stepping on his foot. Smiling boyishly at her, Bobby catches a bit of a blush crossing his lady's cheeks. Cooking as a team, aligning beers on the side, the couple soon heads off to the kitchen island to eat. Sitting side-by-side, Tynie raises her beer, avowing "Thank God we made it out of that shithole alive. To moving out and moving on, together." Raising his beer behind her, Bobby concurs "Definitely." Enjoying those together, as well as their meal, Tynie and Bobby again go completely silent. Kissing at the end of dinner, clean-up's done just as their meal was cooked, as a team.

Once the kitchen's just as Tynie wants it, they head off towards the master bedroom, doing so arm-in-arm. Staying close when he charges their phone, Bobby turns around and again kisses Tynie. Petting down his back as hers gets rubbed by Bobby, their kiss continues. Slowly separating their lips, Tynie's smiling broadly, as is Bobby, the two's eyes lighting up again. Standing at the side of the bed, Bobby guides her onto it first, Tynie laying out stomach-down. "Of course…" Bobby slurs, his smile remaining, as she's then given a massage. Concluding that, Bobby receives one in return, the two of them later laying out side-by-side.

"Baby, would it seem controlling if I said we should privately celebrate our moving out and moving on together tonight, and have other discussions about that tomorrow or something?" Tynie worries. "You've worried about seeming controlling a lot today, sugar. Why is that?" Bobby inquires back. "Harlon left me the entire estate, as in it's supposed to be in my control. I don't want to take advantage of that fact in any way that hurts or offends you. That's why I've kept asking if I've sounded or seemed controlling." Tynie answers. "How about this, we take care of, and control what Harlon willed to you together. As a team, so neither one of us worries about seeming controlling about it. Of course, that means we don't discuss anything more on all that tonight. I say that because you're not the only one who's wanted to privately celebrate, as you put it." Bobby proposes.

"Sounds perfect." Tynie acclaims, the two then simultaneously getting out of bed. Disrobing before each other, Tynie soon retakes her place on the bed, but this time lays flat on her back. Hovering her, Bobby kisses from his wife's earlobe to her lips, as his right hand cups her hip. Splayed out ready for him, Tynie moans into her suitor's mouth, their intimacies beginning once he fills her depths. Enjoying one another repeatedly for hours, Tynie eventually has Bobby laying on top of her, both of them spent and elated. Basking in their communal afterglow, he's guided to lay beside her, before the covers are tossed over them both. One more kiss, and softly-exchanged love vow for the day, Tynie nestles up to her husband. Sleeping in that position a short time later, today for the couple is over.

This past week has had a lot of good come out of it for these two, with only Harlon's funeral bringing sadness up until today. Of course, there's more courtdates on the horizon, Tynie secretly hoping this latest batch of those will be the couple's last for a good while. As for Bobby, he didn't tell his wife this, but he also desires for the latest upcoming round of courtdates to be their last for quite some time. Harlon left Tynie everything in his un-contested estate, which includes where she and Bobby are now residing. Before they actually managed to move into the home Harlon left her in his will, Tynie suspected something, which unfortunately came true. What was originally deemed by Bobby as a chance for the couple to "move out and move on together" became a different blessing entirely, because they were lucky to:

_Make it out alive…._


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A New Freedom…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie and Bobby have lived in the house Harlon willed to Tynie for about a week, them both just now waking up. Kissing shortly as they sit up, Tynie and Bobby vows of their love, to one another. Exiting the bed, they go about readying for the day, aware that this afternoon there's yet another courtdate to attend. Retreating to grab their phone, Tynie winds up answering it, for Agent Walton. After being accused by Agent Walton of illegally being armed while in public, Tynie demands "Get your high rank on the phone, now!"

Placing Tynie on hold, Agent Walton invokes total silence. Introducing herself, explaining the situation, and swearing to being willing to make a federal case out of Agent Walton ever talking to her or Bobby again, Tynie concludes "Which is why I outrightly demanded to speak to you. Bobby and I have court this afternoon, and now I gotta pray to God Agent Walton doesn't try to personally kill us, or try to blow up the house that was willed to me in a by-federal-judge's orders, which I have on me right now, un-contestable estate from Harlon Wilts, or try to demolish my husband's Cherry vintage Mustang. You know, as acts of retaliation?"

Telling Tynie she's got nothing to worry about, and that Agent Walton will be expediently dealt with, Agent Walton's boss asks "Can I call you back at this number?" "Yeah, but if you get my voicemail, I'm either in court, driving, the phone battery's dead, or I'm resolving something that my spouse and I don't believe in having our cellphone near. If that hits, my spouse or I one will call you back." Tynie forewarns. Deeming that perfectly fair, Agent Walton's boss then hangs up. "What was that all about?" Bobby wonders, getting updated on the absolute latest. Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby corrects "Honey, from what I can tell right now, you won't be taking any more of that high rank DEA agent's calls. That's all on me, you've done enough." "Alright gorgeous." Tynie forfeits, leaning against him.

Standing there for a few minutes, Tynie feels Bobby taking their phone from her before their embrace is ended. Making their way across the house, Tynie and Bobby don't know that Agent Walton's professionally losing everything at this very moment. Arriving in their kitchen, a meal's made and shared in, with her clearing from it all afterwards. While his wife's cleaning up from their meal, Bobby takes a call from DEA Directing Agent Val Bustis, Agent Walton's now-former superior. "I didn't even get a chance to identify myself when I spoke to your wife, even though she was justifiably angry. You two will no longer be bothered by Luke Walton; he's been terminated from the DEA. I'll be in touch to discuss your restitution for Luke Walton's actions." Val informs. "I'd rather my wife and I never get bothered again by anyone in the DEA after the restitution-related phone call. Once that's over, we want no further dealings with the DEA, and my wife wasn't the only one willing to make a federal case out of the DEA again contacting us. Without a judge's orders, I mean." Bobby commands. "Alright." Val concedes, Bobby hanging up.

Coming up on him, Tynie cheers "Honey that was amazing!" Pocketing their phone, and getting held by her, Bobby leans in for a kiss. Enjoying every minute of that affection, when it dispels, they both smile. Taking her by the hand, Bobby leads Tynie across the house, heading for the garage. Securing it behind them, the couple aims for his Mustang. Once inside the car, Tynie looks over at Bobby, inquiring "Ok, what's going on?" "You'll see." Bobby teases, then driving them off-property. As the garage door closes behind them, Tynie closes her eyes. Keeping her eyes closed the entire way, when Bobby parks the car, he queries "You ok baby?" "Yeah, I'm just really annoyed at all the shit people keep throwing our way." Tynie admits, the two then exiting his Mustang. "I know you really love my Mustang. Honey, I've wanted to do this for you since we got married, so any car you want... Is yours." Bobby details, hoping to lighten her mood. "Ohh my God!" Tynie squeals, ecstatic. Bobby smiles, steps aside, in doing that allowing his wife to lead the way across the car lot. "Holy shit, a 79 Chevelle, V6, four on the floor, jet black. If this beautiful thing's cherry, I'm so getting it!" Tynie elates, pulling Bobby closer to that car.

"Your wife sure knows her cars. It is, as she put it, cherry." The dealer brags, waving a hand over the car Tynie's admiring. "Like she said, she's getting it. It's on me, so let's go." Bobby restates, having to pull his wife away from that car long enough to buy it. Handing Tynie the keys, her spouse's cheeks both get kissed, between those short kisses she whispers "I love you!" Returning to Tynie's new car, the couple separates, aiming to make Tynie's car street-legal. When it comes to getting her plates, Tynie concerns "I love my husband, but I don't want him shelling out Godawful amounts of money for vanity plates." "Don't you worry about that honey." Bobby chides, even though he's smiling. "Ok." Tynie sighs, then filing for vanity plates.

Receiving her temporary plates, Tynie puts them on, the couple again kissing briefly. After that, Val calls back, wanting to talk to Tynie about the restitution from Luke Walton's actions. "Yeah, I've got court in two hours. Listen Val, the best I can do is, have you deal with my husband after that's done. However he wants the restitution encountered, I fully sanction." Tynie offers. "Actually, it'll take three hours for that to go through, so I can call your spouse then." Val counter-offers. "You know what? That works, just understand one thing. Bobby and I absolutely meant it when we said if you or any other DEA agent contacts us without judge's orders we'd make federal cases out of it." Tynie reminds. "You got it." Val cedes, Tynie hanging up. Again returning their phone to him, Tynie smirks, Bobby claiming "There's just one more thing we have to do before court, follow me." Tynie nods, they enter their cars, and head for a nearby cellphone store.

Being as quick as possible with this, she obtains a phone under his account, before they head off for court. Practically breezing through security, the couple soon awaits their time in front of a judge. Escorted into the courtroom, they take seats in the gallery, Tynie eventually being called to testify before her husband. Handling that like a veteran witness, she supplies the federal judge's order which made Harlon Wilts' estate un-contestable, doing so right to the judge. Then, Tynie testifies to something which spins the defense's entire case out. Detailing the happenings which came up this morning, Tynie reminisces "My spouse and I are presently awaiting word from a Directing Agent of the DEA. A Val Bustis, who's supposedly calling my husband, right after this proceeding. To the best of my awareness, Agent Bustis knows that without a judicial order: Bobby and I will make a federal case out of being bothered again by her or any other member of the DEA."

"You mean to tell this court events occurred this morning which render you to believe Luke Walton was recently acting on the behest of these defendants?" His Honor intrudes. "I believe that with every fiber of my being, Your Honor." Tynie avows. The judge nods, and the defense attorney desists "Objection your Honor, those events were not a part of evidence!" "Overruled. The witness provided evidence to me, which ties those events to the reason for this proceeding." His Honor refuses, returning Tynie's papers to her. "Mrs. Goren, you may step down." His Honor commands, Tynie immediately obeying. Bobby's turn to testify arrives, his statements backing those from Tynie. Bobby also swears to their "Concern over retaliation" which covers them and their property, right on down to Tynie's brand-new cellphone. Upon hearing that, the defense attorney's jaw drops, the prosecutor taking this testimony in stride.

Releasing Bobby from the stand, the judge calls a one-hour recess, to allow for those in court to have lunch. Reconvening, Tynie and Bobby are surprised to see Luke Walton in cuffs sitting at the defendant's table. Sitting back in the gallery, Tynie lays her right hand on Bobby's thigh, squeezing three times. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "It's alright honey." Leaning back, Bobby witnesses his wife get called back to the stand, to testify again. She does, even admitting that she "doesn't trust Directing Agent Val Bustis as far as Bobby could spit at her." "Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen in this court, THAT is why I referred Agent Bustis to deal with Bobby. I have a personal rule, which I've enacted since marrying Bobby, which states if I don't trust someone as far as Bobby could spit at them, they immediately and automatically answer to him. I essentially wash my hands of even knowing they exist, while at the same time praying in the back of my mind that Bobby and I don't wind up dead at their hand. Far as I know, as a civilian, Val Bustis must be armed at all times. That, to me, definitely warrants my concern about my spouse and me winding up dead at her hand as an act of retaliation. I'm only giving one example, but that's to further show my lack of trust in her." Tynie clarifies.

"In that case, I'll order that the restitution be immediately dealt with in my chambers. We are in recess until that's resolved." His Honor mandates, causing Tynie and Bobby to follow him, with Val Bustis bringing up the rear. In the judge's chambers, with the doors closed, Bobby overtakes the couple's end of dealing with the restitution. That task only takes twenty minutes, but the judge also orders that from this day forth: no DEA agent ever bothers the couple again. "I'll see to it your superiors are alerted in relation to my orders, Agent Bustis. You are required to leave the courthouse property at once." His Honor commandeers. Without a word, Agent Bustis complies, Tynie and Bobby following the judge back into the courtroom. Bobby soon after testifies again, as his wife glances over and notices there's no jury for this case.

Once his testimony ends, Bobby's let off the stand, returning to Tynie's side. "I'm calling a half-hour recess, and when we return, I'll render my verdict." His Honor decrees, causing the entire courtroom to again disperse. During that recess though, Agent Bustis' superiors are also alerted to the judge's orders saying that Tynie and Bobby are never to be bothered by the DEA again. Concluding that, His Honor finds all the defendants guilty, and returns to the bench. With his courtroom full yet again, His Honor gives a bit of a lengthy scolding to the defendants, in that also declaring his verdict. Tynie sits behind the prosecutor, tapping him on the arm, she murmurs "Death penalty if you can, if not, life without parole. Segregation, no privileges, no outside contact. All of them, you know what I mean?" The prosecutor nods, arises, and rephrases Tynie's desire for the defendants' sentencing.

The defense attorney doesn't even contest that, His Honor rendering "I sentence all the defendants to death by lethal injection. Mr. and Mrs. Goren, you'll be contacted when the executions are to transpire." Hearing that, Tynie rises to her feet, and requests "Your Honor, my spouse and I do not want bothered about that. After you declare this proceeding over, my spouse and I want to be free. By that I mean, free from courtdates and invitations to witness executions. We've not really gotten to live our lives, because of all the recent criminal acts against us, courtdates, and invitations to witness executions. My spouse and I want nothing more than for as much of that unnerving trend to come to a screeching halt as possible."

"Very well, we are adjourned." His Honor replies, slamming his gavel down. Heading out of the courthouse, Bobby's right by his wife, wearing a beaming smile. Kissing briefly before they separately drive home, the couple's glad for all this to be over. As soon as they're able to, Tynie and Bobby meet up in the garage, holding each other. "We did it baby, we're free." Tynie mumbles. "We are, and you were amazing in court today, honey." Bobby concurs. They share a smile after he says that, and then head inside. Locking up, they make a way to the master bedroom, aiming to change out of what they wore to court. Sitting on the bed's edge at each other's side, Tynie queries "So gorgeous, how do you want to celebrate our freedom?" "You mean, how do we want to celebrate that." Bobby amends. Leaning back against the bed, Tynie yearns "Massages first, we go from there." Standing up, she's guided to lay out first, Bobby soon rubbing his wife down. Returning the favor, they're busy for about an hour, her diverting to charge their phones. "Mine's only for emergencies." Tynie insists, Bobby nodding.

Laying back again, she's taken into his arms, the two spooning in bed. Closing her eyes once more, Tynie moans "Ohhh God, this feels fuckin' great!" Resting his chin on her shoulder, Bobby vows "Anything in this world for you sugar." For the first time since their honeymoon, Tynie and Bobby don't feel rushed, and are laying around in total peace. Tynie gets so comfortable in Bobby's arms that she dozes off, him being gentle when altering how she laid.

"Hey, I was enjoying your hotness bein' so close." Tynie mumbles, feeling his every move. Kissing her temple, Bobby counters "I know you were, and I love you. I've just got a few things to take care of." Tynie nods, leaving it at that, while her husband puts all the papers from court away. As she naps, Bobby goes to check over every inch of the house, and their cars. Finding nothing amiss, he heads back to Tynie's side, only to re-wrap her in his arms silently. Again feeling his every move, Tynie smiles as she stretches out in his embrace. Waking as she did that, Tynie rolls over and gives Bobby a passionate kiss. Ending that, they stare into one another's eyes, still smiling. "The night is ours…" Tynie whispers. "No beautiful, this life is ours. We don't have to rush the way we used to anymore." Bobby alters, causing the smile on his wife's face to broaden.

Getting out of bed together again, the couple takes a relaxed pace crossing their home. From the minute they re-enter their kitchen, every bit of sharing dinner and drinks is done at each-other's sides. With his hand in hers as they stand by the kitchen island after their dinner and drinks are cleaned up, Tynie confesses "I'll admit, I've been an asshole lately. I've not given you honor for being my liberator, and you are all the time. Even when all you do is love me, you liberate me to experience that love. Bobby, I'd give anything to take all that back, to show you front-and-center the honors my heart, mind, and soul swear you've deserved since the first night we came together." "Honey…" Bobby gasps, surprised by this revelation. "I mean it Bobby, I've got so much to make up for. Tell me, please. Tell me how to correct this." Tynie pleads.

Pulling her closer, Bobby feels Tynie lay her head over his heartbeat. "I've got the perfect man for me, and what do I do? I fuck up, I become an asshole, and you don't deserve it!" Tynie hisses. "You didn't fuck anything up, and you're not an asshole. You were right, when you told the judge we've not really been free to live our lives together lately. Honey, trust me on this, there's only one thing you need to correct. Stop being so hard on the woman I love with all I am." Bobby overrules. "Ok baby." Tynie mumbles, as frustrated tears begin to fall. "This has really been bothering you, hasn't it?" Bobby realizes. "Yeah, I just didn't want us discussing it to come at a bad time. I didn't want us to be in the middle of getting shit resolved and have this come out. I'm sorry baby, but I'm also being honest." Tynie confirms, with tears still running from her eyes. Running his hand down her back, Bobby recounts "Beautiful, listen to me. You don't need to be so hard on yourself, because everything between us is fine. You didn't have to apologize, because there was no wrong done." Tynie nods, going silent as the frustrated tears she's been crying begin to ebb.

Looking up into his eyes, a slow smile crosses Tynie's lips, Bobby's expression mirroring hers. "I don't know about you, but I say all of today's seriousness is fuckin' over." Tynie reveals. "Definitely." Bobby accepts, their embrace partially disbanding. Retreating to their room, these two remain at one another's sides. Closing themselves off from the world by shutting the master bedroom door, Tynie's left to wait for Bobby, but only momentarily. Their nights' just beginning, and already it's being taken in at a very mellow pace. Laid back in bed again, Bobby sets up movies for them to watch, Tynie soon after cuddling right up to him. Watching the first couple movies together, the mood in their room turns passionate, Tynie and Bobby kissing to start that off. Before long, clothes are strewn everywhere, as the couple's make-out gets hotter. The movies he'd set up then become background noise, as these two find themselves engrossed in the throes of passion. Making out and making love, Tynie and Bobby's minds and bodies are focused on erotic satisfaction, the movies then becoming entirely ignored. Spent and recuperating from their sex, Tynie nestles up to Bobby, whom relents an arm to finally shut off the entertainment center. She, in turn, releases an arm to cover them up. Kissing one last time for today, Tynie and Bobby also again share in soft-dedications of their love. Falling asleep as they'd laid, their day at last draws to a close.

A lot struck the pair today, most of it turning out good for them. In her own way, before a judge, Tynie escorted in a change to their lives. They'd gotten to experience only the beginnings of it tonight, but already it feels like what Tynie asked a judge for is becoming real. Tynie said "We want to be free," as the latest case from criminal acts against the couple was ended. If tonight's any show of it, Tynie and Bobby indeed now have:

_A new freedom…._


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Will I Lose…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Since the last courtdate, Tynie and Bobby have had the easy life, next to nobody intruding on their peace. Although she's loved every day of their contentment, Tynie's had worries raging in the back of her mind. Today though, as they sit on the couch, those worries are getting discussed. "It's been almost a year and a half since we've had any courtdates, and we've not had near as much bullshit hit other than those. Honestly baby, I think it may be best that we get updated physicals and tests because I really don't want something medical to come out of left fuckin' field on you and me." Tynie conveys. "That's not a half bad idea, actually. Leave it to me though beautiful." Bobby counters. Staying at his side, Tynie witnesses her spouse calling in to their health insurance provider.

Getting absolutely nowhere with them over the span of forty-five minutes, Bobby becomes frustrated. "Babe, hand it over, and go get us beers. I'll take care of those bastards." Tynie directs, holding her hand out for the phone. Kissing her cheek and obeying, Bobby overhears his wife tearing the customer service manager that he'd dealt with a new asshole. "My husband and I have rights, and I know what the fuck they are! I swear to Christ himself if you EVER treat us like you did today again I'll have your company's licensing pulled for life or fuckin' die tryin'! Got me?!" Tynie demands in closing.

Immediately gulping compliance, that customer service manager finally gets Tynie and Bobby set up with a physician. Repeating her threat regarding the company's licensing, Tynie hangs up, seeing a text on Bobby's phone. Calling that number, Tynie confirms everything, and again ends the call. Laying Bobby's phone aside, Tynie takes the beer he got for her as Bobby sits down. "I'm not sorry for doing that, babe." Tynie grumbles, sipping hers. "You shouldn't be, they should know better than to treat customers the way I got treated." Bobby counters. Finishing their beers, the couple briefly kisses, with Tynie heading off to clear from those afterwards.

Tailing his wife, Bobby soon has his arms around her waist, him wondering "What else is on your mind, honey?" "I'm trying not to be scared right now. You are the greatest man I've ever known, loved, and married. I don't want anything to take you away from me, not when our marriage is so young. That's why I said what I did about medical shit hitting us from left fuckin' field. All the anger you had to have overheard was fueled by that fear, and you getting disrespected." Tynie vents. "Don't worry about that, honey. We've taken on everything that's hit us together, medical shit…as you put it… is no different." Bobby denies. To that, Tynie nods closing her eyes as she leans into his embrace. "The best they could do is, get us in two days from now. That means, unfortunately, that you and I have a pharmacy trip to make in a couple hours. They've already prescribed something for part of your tests. We're being seen by a Dr. Lou Albrecht." Tynie remembers.

"I know exactly what it is, and what test it's for." Bobby implicates. Opening her eyes, Tynie determines "We'll just have a relaxing movie night in our room when you start using that shit then. I'd rather make that as easy for you as possible." Kissing her cheek, Bobby whispers "Thank you baby." Dispelling their hold, Tynie turns to face Bobby, worried tears still lining her eyes. "Honey, I'm just as worried about you as you are me. I'll tell you this much, after that pharmacy trip: you and I are relaxing around here as much as possible." Bobby plans. Holding him, Tynie murmurs "Ohh honey…" Spending about ten more minutes standing there in silence, the couple makes their "pharmacy trip," and returns home. Putting what Bobby was prescribed away, Tynie prays "Lord, don't let me lose my living angel anytime soon."

"Living angel." Bobby repeats, closing the fridge door behind his wife. "Yeah, I thought you knew. That's what you've been to me since night one of "us" being "us." Tynie self-defends. Draping an arm around her, Bobby replies "I've just never heard you call me that one before. You've been the same to me since then, too." Rising to her toes, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, the hold ending so they can make the next meal. By now it's late afternoon, time seemingly dragging by since Tynie got them aligned with Dr. Albrecht. Making, sharing, and clearing from their next meal, Tynie and Bobby don't separate all that much. Their home already secured, Tynie and Bobby take their time crossing it towards the master bedroom.

Once there, Tynie splays out on her back with her eyes again closed, as tears begin to fall. Hurrying to be at her side, Bobby wraps his wife in his arms, and softly requests "Tell me all about it." "I'm really trying baby, trying not to worry. It's just, there's so much we don't yet know, and it's really scaring me. I love you; I don't want to lose you so soon. In my head right now, it's like there's a rapid-fire rambling of all the worst-case scenarios going off. It hasn't stopped all day, and I'm sorry for hiding it for this long. I just wanted to tough through the waiting, but my heart's not letting me. I have so much to lose… if I lose you." Tynie releases, in tears. "I'm just as worried over you, sweetheart." Bobby admits, allowing his wife to cry in his arms.

Soon after Tynie calms down, she queries "Babe, if I said I realized we both need a fuckin' distraction, how fast can you set that up?" Kissing her briefly, Bobby promises "Right away." Only being away from her side for a few minutes, when he returns to the bed, Bobby's taken into Tynie's arms. "You've held me a lot today, I'm just taking my turn." Tynie pre-empts, just as her spouse was going to protest that move. Laid out in bed together, watching movies for a while, Tynie makes her move. Rolling over to face Bobby, she goes in for one of their more passionate kisses today, him sheerly loving it. Slipping their lips apart, Tynie's soon hovered by her spouse, who leads them off the bed. Resuming their affections, the night's mood turns from tense and worried to intimate. Disrobing after the latest kiss ends; Bobby leads Tynie back to their bed. Laid out in wait of him, Tynie's ready to make love, her husband totally dominating from his first thrust into her depths. Running her hands down his back, Tynie claws a little while she hangs on. Making Tynie moan, mewl, and scream, Bobby keeps going for a while, until they hungrily kiss while mutually cumming. Petting down his back as she's toppled by Bobby's weight, Tynie pulls her hands away, revealing blood. "Oh my God! I hurt you!" Tynie freaks. "No, you didn't. I'm alright sugar, calm down." Bobby soothes, rolling off of her. Laying on his side, Bobby leans his lips to her ear and whispers "I actually liked you doing that."

Amazed, Tynie's jaw trembles, him cupping it in a hand. "Relax beautiful, everything's alright." Bobby soothes, seeing the astonishment in his woman's eyes. Leaning in to one another, the couple kisses again, as they're still coming down. Splitting off from this kiss, Tynie rests her head on his shoulder. Keeping her close, Bobby rolls to his back, promising "I'm not hurt, honey." Tynie nods, and then becomes relaxed in his arms, finally allowing herself to fully smile. Relaxing and returning to watching movies, most of the tension from today is ignored by Tynie and Bobby. Swearing their love to one another, tonight's continued in a bit of a pattern. Passions and lovemaking shared by Tynie and Bobby are only broken off to recuperate and have a late dinner. Ordering it in, Tynie deals with the delivery, with Bobby resolving the trash from it all when they're done. In his absence, Tynie deactivates the home entertainment center, even though Bobby's not away from her for too long. Soon laying side-by-side in bed again, with the covers tossed over them both, Tynie nestles right up to Bobby. Succumbing to sleep as they laid, today's at last ended.

Tynie and Bobby got a lot discussed today, with still more accomplished on the side. Even though they'd had to deal with some assholes, getting what they did finalized was a bit of a relief. Taking the rest of the day in stride, although the couple had a passionate and intimate close to their waking hours, one thing kept crossing their minds. They've been through a significant bit since coming together, and made it out on top every time. Even though that's been the case, the worry crossing Tynie and Bobby's minds separately is:

_Will I lose my Living Angel anytime soon?_


	14. Chapter 14

Title: A Last Hurrah…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Two days have passed, Tynie and Bobby now heading out to Dr. Albrecht's office. She's driving, and in the back of her mind, already sensing there's going to be trouble. Traffic's not that bad, the couple arriving over an hour early to their appointments. Waiting together, Tynie's silent hunch about trouble is soon proven right, by another patient. "Listen asshole, you have no right to hijack my spouse's appointment slot! By law, and by that I mean federal, if the doctor needed to change up the timeslots for our appointments, we would have had to have been notified a minimum of thirty-six hours ago because of the fact my husband has testing needing done which required fasting!" Tynie denounces. "She's right you know!" The receptionist intrudes at the top of her lungs from the front desk.

The asshole patient isn't backing off, Tynie condemning "Listen you bastard. As the wife of the patient whose life you're currently endangering, I have options. I can either have you arrested and charged, or I can drag you outside and beat the shit out of you. If I take the second choice, you CANNOT have me arrested or charged, because my beating your ass would be spousal defense. Oh, and I can also make beating your ass self-defense too, since my spouse is how I even got here in the first place!" "By the way, you son of a bitch, my wife did not just lie to you. I'm retired NYPD, so I know the law." Bobby snivels. "For Christ sakes Carl, back off of them! This is why I don't go anywhere with you because you always find some way to offend someone else! I just wish I could divorce you for that!" A woman by them interrupts.

"Uhh Ma'am, actually I believe you can. All you gotta do is claim mental cruelty, and you were witness to Carl's other demonstrated cruelties. Meaning, you give Bobby, my husband, your contact information and we testify for you in the divorce. Just tell me for the love of God Carl signed an airtight pre-nup and that you swear to keeping our number private." Tynie offers. "Young lady, you got it! I'm Laura Menenfeld." Laura agrees. Introducing herself and Bobby, Tynie sees the contact information exchange happen before advising "Laura, trust me. Get in with your lawyer as soon as you can, make an emergency appointment. Leave Carl to fend for himself until you get before a judge, get my drift?" "I sure do! I'm calling my attorney right now!" Laura exclaims, going for her phone. Turning to face Bobby, Tynie regrets "I'm sorry baby, I felt I had to do something. Poor Laura couldn't really have her life because of Carl, which is why I told her to do what I did." "You shouldn't be sorry for that, especially since you only beat me to advising Laura that way by about a minute or two." Bobby denies. "Thanks you two, we'll be in touch. My lawyer wants to see me as soon as possible." Laura informs. "Hey, no sweat." Tynie replies for she and Bobby, seeing Laura hurry from the office.

The receptionist returns to the waiting area, and decrees "Carl, you must leave this office and never come back. We will send your files to a different physician another time, and I'll report to your insurance about this later. I've reported your actions to Dr. Albrecht, and he has me under orders to inform you. If you do not leave at once, you will be arrested. Mr. and Mrs. Goren, unfortunately that may mean you two have to appear and testify for Dr. Albrecht, as well as for Laura. I heard everything, the name's Tina Walkott." "Tina, here's how we work this. You tell Dr. Albrecht that Bobby and I will testify no sweat, because that courtdate links to Laura's divorce because of the orders you're under from the doctor. You retain our contact information privately and call us when that courtdate arrives. If Dr. Albrecht wants confirmation of my offer, you tell him to pull me over. After what Carl did to Bobby, my spouse ain't handlin' much until our appointments are over. Get my point?" Tynie determines. "Absolutely, but I can't tell Dr. Albrecht your offer until Carl's dealt with." Tina stalls. "I'm outta here. Y'all ain't worth the night in jail." Carl grumbles, exiting the office. "I'll tell the doctor your offer, and then he'll see you both." Tina obliges, leaving the waiting bay. Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby leans in to Tynie's right ear and whispers "Calm down baby, it's over. He's gone."

Before long after that, Dr. Albrecht sees Bobby first, and then Tynie. In her appointment, Tynie confirms the offer she made to Tina, repeating why Bobby's "not handlin' much" as well. "That's all I needed about that for now, Mrs. Goren." Dr. Albrecht counters. Tynie nods, and then the test samples are taken, just as they were with Bobby. "Hey doc, quick question. Do you have testing done in-house, or do we have to come back for results?" Tynie inquires. "In-house, I got tired of outside testing centers being a pain in my ass about results being delivered. Sorry about the language." Dr. Albrecht answers. "I can only imagine, doc. Listen, with me and Bobby, you don't have to apologize for cussing. Long as you don't do it to outrightly disrespect us, we're good with a no censorship rule with you." Tynie replies. Noting that, Dr. Albrecht concedes "Alright then, you don't need to sign to anything on that effect."

Exiting the room so Tynie can get dressed, Dr. Albrecht also rushes the test results, given the prior situation today with Carl. Reconvening in the waiting bay, Tynie and Bobby chat between one another, as they wait for those results. "Hang on babe. Hey Tina, do me a favor. Note the casefiles for me and Bobby that we consent for y'all to call us by first name. Starting right now, and Dr. Albrecht already knows as long as he's not disrespectful to me and Bobby about it: he can cuss around us." Tynie falters. "Sure thing." Tina chimes, then making good on fulfilling Tynie's "favor."

Over an hour passes, then Dr. Albrecht shows to the couple, asking "Which one of you first?" "Bobby." Tynie sighs, before her spouse can reply to that. Learning all Bobby's tests came back good, Tynie's also told that there's just a "Weight concern." "Yeah, we'll encounter that in our own way doc. I refuse to allow Bobby to use any diet meals, supplements, prescriptions, or surgeries. There are just too many damn risks with those that don't go noticed by the public until someone sues the product makers or doctors." Tynie warns. "That is unfortunately true, Tynie." Dr. Albrecht agrees, then telling Bobby his wife's test results.

"That was better than I expected. Doc, Tina has my medical files from when I moved to Illinois up til now. I had her add those while waiting for my appointment." Tynie admits. "I've perused those already Tynie. I must say I'm amazed you didn't sue some doctors yourself. You were repeatedly and outrightly lied to about many of your medical situations. I don't know if you still can sue, but I would in your position." Dr. Albrecht resolves. "Doc, I'm not going to. I don't want any more connections to Illinois, and to me suing those doctors would go against my own wishes for that." Tynie recoils. "Alright, well I'll see you two another time." Dr. Albrecht forfeits, the couple then heading out to Bobby's car. "Babe, I'm deliberately sidetrackin' us from whatever plans you may have had. I want this beauty fully checked, because of Carl's ass if you get my point." Tynie alludes. "I was thinking the same thing." Bobby relents, smiling as they get in the car.

Arriving at an auto repair shop, Bobby takes over, arranging for his car to get checked out. As they wait, the couple goes off to a buffet for brunch, Tynie worrying "Ohh Bobby, I sidetracked us when you must be starving…" Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby defies "You did no wrong beautiful." Entering the buffet together, the couple sticks close, as onlookers glare at them. Right in the middle of brunch, Laura calls, to tell the couple they won't be needed for the divorce after all. "I was in my attorney's office when Carl showed up and signed something called a nolo contendre affidavit. I appreciate what you two did for me and if you want, I'll lose your number." Laura recaps. "Laura, I don't mean to be rude, but you need to change over everything from your number to the locks on your house. I'll tell Bobby, and if we see you again, we'll chat. It was no trouble to help you, but yes I'd prefer it if you deleted our number from your phone. No offense, but I don't want that falling into Carl's hands." Tynie counsels. "I'll do that, Tynie. All of it." Laura swears, hanging up. Telling Bobby the latest, Tynie gripes "Now watch, Tina's still gonna need us to appear for the shit that happened at Dr. Albrecht's office." "We'll deal with that should we have to, sweetheart." Bobby soothes, the couple's conversation ending. After they leave the buffet and get Bobby's car back, with it getting the equivalent of a "Clean bill of health," Tynie drives them home.

As soon as they're inside the house, Bobby leads Tynie towards the kitchen island. "Tina called while you were driving, we won't be needed to appear for Dr. Albrecht after all. Carl, after dealing with Laura's attorney, moved out. He's moving out of state from what Tina learned, when she reported Carl's actions against Dr. Albrecht to his insurance. Oh, they dropped him, so Carl's lost everything." Bobby recollects. "That works. I could really use a beer." Tynie reviles. Serving her first, Bobby takes his seat, as they sip the beers, the entire area turns silent. "Babe, do me a favor. The next time I leap into helping someone who isn't directly connected to us, stop me. I mean it, shut me up with a kiss or some shit. I don't want to possibly get us tossed into more shit than we've already been through again." Tynie requests. "You got it." Bobby concurs, leaning in for a kiss anyway. Enjoying every second of that kiss, when it ends, Tynie smiles as she clears from their drinks.

Ordering in dinner at the same time, Tynie elicits "We've already had one long-ass day, and I sure don't want to make the rest of it involve much work." Bobby shows to her side, draping it in his arm, Tynie leans against her spouse and pockets her phone. Leading her back to the couch, Bobby soon has his woman in his arms splayed out together on it. "I was too damn dominant today." Tynie self-demeans. "All that shit's over now, beautiful. As far as I care, the rest of our day is going to be as relaxing as possible. By the way, you really didn't do any wrong." Bobby debunks. Having to remove his arms from around her to answer the door, Tynie doesn't answer that right away. Locking up shortly after dinner's brought in, she retreats to Bobby's side, the two then eating together silently. Cleaning up from it afterwards, true to Bobby's word, the rest of the day is mostly relaxing for them. Traversing their home arm-in-arm, Tynie and Bobby continue that trend. In the master bedroom, after their phones are charging, they kiss again. Breaking that one off, Tynie's first to swear her love, Bobby not too far behind her on that. True to a typical part of their nights, the couple spends time in the throes of passion before cuddling and recovering. Showering before they retreat to sleep for the night, Tynie and Bobby are both secretly grateful for the good medical news they got today.

With her in his arms, Bobby wonders "Hey beautiful, what would you say to us going on another vacation?" "I'd love to! Oh and gorgeous, this time we set that up as a team." Tynie reacts, looking up into her husband's eyes. "Definitely." Bobby contends, both of them smiling at one another. Relaxing as they laid, Tynie and Bobby eventually fall asleep peacefully.

Today didn't go very well, except when it came to the news about the couple's medical status and Bobby's car. Tynie dominated, a bit too much by her standards, but to Bobby she was entirely justified. There's another vacation on the horizon, as well as a change in how Tynie deals with most of society. Today was one thing for both of them really, but only Tynie mentioned it. Except for when it deals with people the couple is directly connected to, like Tina and Dr. Albrecht, today was:

_A last hurrah for helping others…._


	15. Chapter 15

Title: The truth came out…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Awakening the next day, Tynie leaves a gentle kiss to Bobby's cheek, and exits their bed. Dressing before he doubles back to get their phones, she whispers "You stay there my honey, I've got surprises lined up that I don't want wrecked this time." Hearing that as he slept, Bobby smiles, remaining in bed. Hustling off to the kitchen, Tynie scrambles around to make him a spread fit for royalty. Finding the new tray she'd recently bought, that soon gets delivered right to Bobby, whom by this point is sitting up in bed. "Honey…" Bobby slurs, smiling as his wife comes over to him. "I did this just for you, gorgeous. We've not really had chances to just kick back and enjoy ourselves much. I wanted to make this feast for you, hoping that you'd love it and relax." Tynie conveys, taking a seat by him. "It's amazing, but there's no way I'm going to eat in front of you like that. We share this, and then you relax for a while." Bobby detests. Forfeiting with a shrug, Tynie smiles, with the two then eating side-by-side in silence.

True to his word, and after she gets kissed, Tynie's kicking back as her spouse dresses and clears from everything once they're done. Returning to their room, Bobby's all smiles, Tynie daring "Come here baby." He does, and in a matter of moments, her arms abound his sides. "I mean it Bobby; we've had such a hustle to our flow for a good while. Since our honeymoon ended, really. I'd rather take a break from that, at the very least. As for our vacation, my part in planning it involves the pace we use. Everything else as far as I see it now, and I mean no disrespect, falls to you. I say that because I really don't want to chance getting us thrust into other people's shit. If you get my point." Tynie divulges.

"I do, and I'm totally alright with that." Bobby agrees, turning his lips to hers. Delaying the plan to prepare for vacation, they kiss again, Tynie left smiling afterwards. "Ok, I misspoke. I'll admit this, if I think you're getting scammed or bullshat, I'm stepping in. Hell, I think that's fairest." Tynie recalls. "That definitely works." Bobby concurs, leading her from the bed. Heading out of the house and securing it from there, they take Tynie's Chevelle out on the town. Arriving at a travel agency parking lot, Tynie's got her window down when they park.

Securing the car, after her window's rolled up, Tynie whirls around and pulls the man away from the woman, goading "Dude, she's not worth the felonies. Get by my husband who's over to my left now, I'll get her off your ass." Obeying Tynie, the man goes to Bobby's side, him revealing "Captain Deakins, you just met my wife, Tynie." True to her word, Tynie spins around, and stares down the woman. "Listen bitch, I didn't step in to help you! I'm only sayin' this shit once so pay attention! I'm going to help your husband divorce your ass because it goes against my ethics code to watch a good man get caught up in felonies, and I just heard my husband identify your husband as a police captain! You can bet Christ's testicles here and now that I'll appear and testify for your husband in court! You're not wanted here, so you best get gone! If you so much as touch what I believe is your husband's car as you leave, I tell the cops I'm witnessin' you commit grand theft auto! If you think I fuckin' won't… TRY IT!" Tynie intimidates, going for her phone. Throwing her hands up, the woman scoffs "I'll see him in court then, I'm out of here."

Approaching Tynie as the woman disappears from their sight, Bobby has Jimmy beside him, the latter man chuckling "I didn't even know you could gamble with the good Lord's genitals." "Hey, it got the point across, didn't it?!" Tynie snarks. "Very effectively." Bobby praises. "Captain, I'm sorry you saw me that way. I meant it though, about my ethics code and the divorce. I also gotta apologize for shovin' you around, and bein' bossy to you a few minutes ago." Tynie regrets. "You call me Jimmy first off. Tynie, you weren't bossy, and you didn't shove me around. You were very effective in your message to Angie, or as you called her bitch, and your promise to me from felonies. We're good." Jimmy objects. "Ah, not just yet we aren't. Jimmy, after Bobby and I establish our vacation, which is why we're even here in the first place: We're getting your car checked and doin' lunch, both on my dime." Tynie recants. "You do not pay for my car repairs, but yeah we can do lunch then." Jimmy negates. Bobby's standing beside his wife, smiling as Jimmy accredits "She fits with you Bobby, rather well." "I've never gotten that one before!" Tynie giggles, the trio at last heading inside. Conversing with a travel agent as the couple stands by, Jimmy soon gets alarming word. "Contest the charges to your credit card man, and then file charges on her. Attempted identity theft, fraud, grand larceny I believe it's called, and extortion. Both emotional and financial, by the way. Oh, and if you're wondering, Bobby taught me what I just rattled off at you." Tynie counsels.

"Good call!" Jimmy growls, going for his phone. Hearing from Sgt. Alison that Tynie's got a stellar reputation for civilian interactions with police and assisting investigations, Jimmy defends "You expected less out of Bobby Goren's wife… really?!" Conversing with Sgt. Alison from there, all of Jimmy's credit cards are frozen, pending the end of this investigation and those charges being taken to court. Jimmy hangs up, and updates the couple, before Tynie confesses "Jimmy, I'm half-tempted to float you a fiscal lifeline until all that shit goes through. All you'd have to do to reinstate me is: have a few beers with me and Bobby and not betray our trust down the line. Yes, we've had that happen before, more times than I care to admit." "I'm already taking you up on testifying for me and us doing lunch, Tynie. You've done enough otherwise; I won't need that fiscal lifeline." Jimmy refuses. Tynie nods, and then the couple arranges their vacation. Exiting the travel agency together, Tynie and Bobby drive following Jimmy to an auto repair shop. While Jimmy's car gets fixed, the trio does lunch, Bobby and Jimmy catching up. After that, Tynie explains everything that's occurred since she moved to New York, sparing no details or obscenities. "In case you haven't noticed Jimmy, I don't believe in censorship." Tynie closes, smiling broadly. "I noticed, and you're pretty creative with how you cuss, too!" Jimmy laughs. "I've never gotten that one before, either." Tynie realizes.

Chatting away from there, Jimmy faces Bobby and apologizes "I was never told about your wedding. I just learned why, and I'm sorry." "Jimmy, answer me this. Why are you apologizing when we just discussed the fact the NYPD administration is nothing more than a bunch of blatantly unrepentant backstabbers that are excessively politically correct and scared as shit of being sued?! Why the hell are you now tryin' to take liability for those facts, when they don't pertain to you?!" Tynie challenges. "Tynie, that was the most impressively-worded insult I have ever heard." Jimmy praises. "She's right about them though, and you Jimmy." Bobby indemnifies.

Raising their drinks, a wordless toast is made, the conversation stalling. "Ohh wow, Jimmy just learned why I've been repeatedly told to my face I basically have a Ph.D. in being pissed off." Tynie recognizes. "Just as I said earlier, you fit really well with Bobby then, Tynie." Jimmy restates, smiling. "Thanks man." Bobby agrees, kissing his wife's cheek. "Jimmy, I'm not tryin' to be a dictator when I say this. After you get your car back, you need that divorce lawyer." Tynie contrives. "I'll get that lined up Tynie, but promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll relax sometime today, you've really done enough." Jimmy requisitions. "You got it man." Tynie contends, the trio then eating in silence. Resolving their bill, and retrieving Jimmy's car, Jimmy's surprised when Tynie hugs him right in front of Bobby. Ending that brief hold, the trio disperses, heading off in separate directions.

Driving on to buy what they need for the vacation, Tynie and Bobby later head back for home. Soon after it's all set aside, and the travel papers are locked away, Tynie secures their home. Bobby awaits her, Glenlivet in both hands, before they head to the couch. Sitting down and re-hashing all that Jimmy told the couple, Tynie intercedes "Babe, you're going to be upset with me. We should have gotten Jimmy's number so he can have a place to relax, with people he trusts." "I'm not upset by that, honey. We did get Jimmy's number, it's on me. We have him over another time." Bobby reveals. "Thank you baby." Tynie sighs. Sipping the Glenlivet in silence, Bobby clears from the glasses, leaving Tynie to relax on the couch.

Not leaving her alone for long, Bobby takes his wife in his arms, Tynie relenting "Well, we finally got to the truth. It's pretty fuckin' sad it took me doin' what I did for us to get that truth, but in a way I'm damn glad we know now. Far as I care, all that shit's as discussed as it's getting until I appear to testify for Jimmy." "Sounds good to me, sweetheart." Bobby concurs. Spending a little more time on the couch, Tynie's in for a surprise when her husband leads her towards the items bought for their vacation. Packing it all up, and retracing their steps across the house, Tynie and Bobby head out once the front door's locked again. Loading up her Chevelle, and hopping in together, the couple's vacation is driven towards.

Stopping on the way, they get dinner, Tynie finally relaxing. Eventually arriving at their vacation spot, Bobby doesn't let his wife do much, him unloading the car. As soon as everything's put away, the vacation spot also secured, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby. Tonight starts their second vacation as man and wife, and as far as she gives a damn, they'll take their time fully enjoying it. Turning around in her created embrace, Bobby swears his love first, Tynie repeating it in kind. From that point, the rest of the day for these two is taken in at an unrushed pace. They've got two weeks to be alone together, and then Tynie's got to keep her word to Jimmy. At the end of their day, laid up in bed together, Bobby's held closely by his wife. Slumbering under those covers, in the wee hours of the morning, Tynie and Bobby have another peace.

It took some unexpected events transpiring today to get the peace neither Tynie nor Bobby saw coming. She got to meet, and defend someone Bobby reveres today, before they got to begin enjoying another vacation. Tynie was right too, when she said that although it's sad the couple had to go as far as they did, emphasizing her:

_The truth finally came out…_


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Tynie Goren….. Interventionist Extraordinaire….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Tynie and Bobby returned from vacation yesterday, mostly renewed yet still worried over Jimmy since last they knew his divorce was still pending. With their luggage emptied, the couple goes about cleaning up after their vacation. Interrupting all that, Jimmy calls, with Tynie answering it. Learning the divorce proceeding has changed, and why, Tynie rescinds "No man, don't stay there with her. Secure as much of your shit as you can and come over here. I say that because I really do not put anything past that bitch. I mean, she has caused the divorce proceeding to get expedited until tomorrow, and she's already shown she'll endanger you before that. Man, get away from that bitch and I'll give you the location of my house. If you need me to, I'll explain my other reasons for offering this when you get here." "I'm away from her right now, Tynie. I've already secured my property as you said, my attorney advised that too." Jimmy amends, then being given Tynie's address.

"Get here as safely as you can, I'll tell Bobby the changes." Tynie insists. Accepting that, Jimmy hangs up, and packs a bag for the night before driving to the couple's house. In the time it took Tynie to field that call, Bobby's got the house cleaned up from their most recent vacation. Debriefing Bobby, Tynie confesses "I'm not sorry for doing that babe, that bitch has caused so much shit to flip on a dime as it is. I mean no offense, but I'm starting to see why you respect Jimmy as much as you do." "I'm glad you're seeing that, honey. As for you not being sorry about what you'd just arranged, I would have done the same thing you did." Bobby returns. "Thank God we have guest rooms, there's no way I'm going to allow Jimmy to just crash on our couch." Tynie remarks, getting held by her spouse. Bobby doesn't say anything to that, he just stoically holds Tynie for a few quiet seconds.

"Baby, I don't mean to be such a bitch right now. I've been through contentious divorces already; I had to go through both of mine totally alone. I don't want Jimmy facing that fate, and the other bitch's bullshit keeps fryin' my last fuckin' nerve." Tynie reveals. "You're not being a bitch, sweetheart. I knew when everything with Jimmy started you had your reasons for handling it all as you did. I've backed you one hundred percent since everything with Jimmy started, and that's never changing. I will always back you one hundred percent. Honey, you're not the only one who's fed up with that bitch's behavior, either." Bobby refutes. "I love you baby, please take over." Tynie craves. Kissing by her temple, Bobby brings his lips to Tynie's ear, before whispering "You got it." Dispelling their hold, Tynie spins around and passionately kisses her husband. Slowly ending that, she goes for the door, leading Jimmy right to the guest rooms. Once he's established in one, Tynie again leads Jimmy around, but this time to the couch.

She makes one more trip, which has two parts, one to secure the home and the other to gather beers. Serving Bobby and Jimmy before herself, Tynie wonders "So Jimmy, do you need me to explain my motives?" "Since my attorney advised me not to stay in that home the night before the proceeding, no." Jimmy rebukes. Wrapping Bobby's arm around her, they sip beers quietly, Bobby later clearing from them. Reconvening on the couch, Jimmy learns the house rules and the "other purpose" behind how Tynie's encountered every situation that connects to Jimmy since they met. "I asked Bobby to tell you that Jimmy. I mean no offense, but I did that since you two have a more longstanding history than you and I. Bobby didn't lie one lick, I can guarantee that." Tynie admits. "I appreciate it Tynie, I just feel bad because this is you two's first night back from vacation." Jimmy regrets.

"Don't feel bad man, you didn't do shit wrong. Hell, the way I see it, that bitch just sped up your liberation. I'm damn glad Bobby and I were home for this, because as he said: he and I don't put a fuckin' thing past her. In fact, if I were you, I'd alert your home security company and have their monitoring of your land tightened until all this shit's settled by a judge. I'd also cancel all credit cards she can use under your name, the works. Hell, you can do all that here and now if ya want. After court, you'll need to get tested for absolutely everything." Tynie considers. "I see exactly why she advised all that, and agree entirely." Bobby warns. Jimmy nods, and is then on his phone for the better part of an hour, honoring Tynie's latest advice.

Holstering his phone and sitting down, Jimmy worries "Tynie, tell me something. Why is it you asked Bobby to take over but you keep stepping up to the plate yourself?" "Jimmy, I mean no dishonor, but you're already one of the most kickass men to have ever entered my life. I just don't have the heart to not "step up to the plate" as it were for someone I already regard that way. Bobby's tops on that, the kickass men in my life, but you're third. I'm sorry man, but you're not outranking Harlon Wilts on that list. After I was the "Golden Child for the DEA," I lost touch with Harlon. When I moved here to New York, long after that case was closed from what I knew, I had a brief chance to reconnect with Harlon, took it, only to wind up receiving Harlon's entire estate after he was killed in the line of duty. A federal judge backed Harlon's will, made it so nobody could contest the fact that Harlon's estate is under my control from the point of the will-reading on. Jimmy, I've not really had a lot of kickass people enter my life, so I do admit I tend to go pretty fuckin' far for the ones that do." Tynie reconsiders.

"I had no idea, Tynie." Jimmy confesses. "Hey man, you want me to relax, do so yourself. You keep saying I'm good with you, so now's my turn. Jimmy, we're good." Tynie absolves, resting her head against Bobby's shoulder. "She's worried I'll betray her trust, after learning what I just did. Tynie, you don't have to worry that way, because that won't happen." Jimmy assumes. "Hey Jimmy, were you ever a mind reader?" Tynie kids. "No!" Jimmy laughs. "Look, for the rest of the night if we can help it, we're not having any more serious discussions. We're relaxing from this point on, because we do have court in the morning." Bobby reprimands. "Yeah, and that means take-out tonight. Jimmy's pick, but it's on me!" Tynie dares. "Guess again. I may be a guest here, but there's no way I'm alright with you doing that. Not after everything else you've done and advised lately, Tynie." Jimmy protests, making Tynie shrug. Ordering in Chinese, Jimmy has it set to be delivered before again holstering his phone. "What are ya drinkin' Jimmy?!" Tynie wonders. "Bourbon double, on the rocks." Jimmy names, seeing Tynie kiss Bobby and go make that drink for all three of them.

Delivering those, Tynie doubles back to bring in dinner, before locking the house yet again. Eating in total silence, Tynie's disallowed cleaning up, Bobby handling that. "Babe, I've got quick yet possibly unusual question. Would you consider it infidelity if I offered to give Jimmy a massage? He looks like he could really use one right now." Tynie proposes. "Jimmy, my wife's trained in those, but doesn't have the certificate. When she went to do that, she learned Illinois wanted three grand every six months just to uphold the certificate. I'm alright with her massaging you if you are." Bobby contrives. "Good Christ!" Jimmy curses. "If you want me to massage you Jimmy, you gotta lay out stomach down." Tynie instructs. Obeying her again, Jimmy implicates "I take it this serves as an answer about if I'm alright with Tynie massaging me, Bobby." Tynie giggles for a few minutes, then massages Jimmy, before insisting "Alright, switch out with Bobby." Following her wishes one more time, Jimmy sits back, being more relaxed now than in recent history. When Bobby's massage is over, Tynie finally gets one, him giving it right in front of Jimmy. Realigning them against the couch afterwards, Tynie rests in Bobby's arms, with a big smile on her face.

Checking the battery status on his phone, Jimmy also sees a text message from Angie. "Get a load of this shit, she wants me to reconsider the divorce and take her back." Jimmy repeats. "Yeah, watch this Jimmy." Tynie dares, grabbing Bobby's phone. Texting Jimmy's line about how it violates her house rules to use cellphones for anything non-urgent which doesn't include ordering in dinner Tynie hits "send" and proclaims "Save both of those texts, lock 'em against your phone. Evidence brother, that I have no problem authenticating in court. After that, only have your alarm on, turn the other sound settings on your phone to vibrate." Jimmy obeys, yet again, as Tynie locks her copy of the message against Bobby's phone. "Babe, I hate to say it but we're going to be authenticating a hell of a lot tomorrow in court." Tynie forewarns.

"Like you told Jimmy a couple minutes ago, that's no problem." Bobby reclaims. Feeling his phone vibrate, Jimmy answers a call from his lawyer, consenting for Tynie to speak to her. Surrendering his phone, Jimmy overhears Tynie already authenticating everything she and Bobby have done or advised since the circumstances surrounding Jimmy's divorce began. "Hell honey, the divorce was my fuckin' idea! I mean it, I've only known Jimmy a month and he kicks ass, which means he doesn't deserve the shit that bitch Angie's pulled since the day I met Jimmy. I don't yet know if the shit goes longer than that, but I'll bet my ass it does. Tell me you know what the hell I mean by that." Tynie testifies. Confirming Tynie's last notion, Jimmy's attorney tells Tynie that she and Bobby will be needed to testify in court. "We're Jimmy's ride anyway, so that's no problem. I already told you why that is, and after we get Jimmy back to my place, we're sending him to enact everything else I've told him to do tonight. I'll establish a poker game with Jimmy after all that shit's done, trust me. Jimmy didn't know that yet, but that was my intention." Tynie reckons.

Noting all that, Jimmy's lawyer wishes the trio a good night and ends the call. Returning Jimmy's phone to him, Tynie self-protects "I don't lie to lawyers who represent people whom I consider kickass." "I'll accept the arrangement for the poker night, but on one condition. Tynie, until court, you're to try and relax." Jimmy conditions. "Hey, who says we can't play a few rounds of poker now?" Bobby imposes. "Nobody." Jimmy and Tynie answer in unison, then seeing Bobby retrieve a playing card deck from the endtable to his left. Soon as the games begin, Jimmy learns Tynie plays poker with some of the best he's ever known. After the last game, Tynie kisses Bobby, whom puts the cards away. Arising from the couch, Tynie hugs Jimmy and wishes him goodnight before Bobby shakes Jimmy's hand. Dispersing, Jimmy overtakes a guest room, Tynie and Bobby retreating to their room.

Once there, with the door locked, Tynie and Bobby make tonight's passions a bit briefer than usual, since they have court first-thing in the morning. Prior to sleeping, Tynie texts Jimmy saying "We get breakfast on the way, so be ready by 7 a.m." To that message, Jimmy replies "You got it." Charging their phones, and setting alarms, Tynie and Jimmy are two out of three in the house whom consider today done. Nestling up to Bobby as she's covered up, Tynie swears her love. Receiving sworn love in return, Bobby's again shortly kissed. As that ends, the couple at last falls asleep.

Jimmy's day went from anxiously waiting for tomorrow's courtdate to relaxed with friends. As for Tynie and Bobby, they'll be Jimmy's ride to court, thanks to Tynie's "Testing hunches." She wasn't able to relax much after Jimmy came over, and when he learned why, he set in motion for that to change. Without it being said to her face, Jimmy has a new regard for Tynie, whom already has a different yet still respectable one for him. In the guest room he's overtaken, before he slumbered, Jimmy reveled:

_Tynie Goren….. Interventionist Extraordinaire…._


	17. Chapter 17

Title: True Liberation Delayed….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Waking alone, for the first time in over two decades, Jimmy's actually not upset. Rather, he's at peace because today's courtdate is a liberation for him. Tynie and Bobby are up too, readying for court at the same time, with her grabbing a purse to load their phones into. Hustling to the kitchen, the couple doesn't even kiss until they make it there. Keeping the affection brief, Tynie whirls around to face Jimmy, and explains "Man, that was a gut call on my part. I know you don't have anyone to be romantic with and I've been the third wheel. It blows, and I'm not about to disrespect you that way. I don't yet know why you're already smiling like a total idiot, but I'd like to."

"Oh that, my attorney called an hour ago. Apparently, the private investigator who works for my attorney found out some things late last night. Let's just say, your advice to have me get tested for everything was perfectly timed Tynie. As for why I'm "smiling like an idiot already," Angie's in jail right now. She got busted for propositioning an off-duty detective out of Vice. Yeah, she's in on a no bond, because she also sexually assaulted that detective. Basically, my divorce…. As I want it…. Is already in the bag. Tynie, you didn't know this, but when you testified yesterday to my attorney, you triggered her paying their private investigator to tail Angie… or as you prefer to call her… that bitch." Jimmy decrees. "Babe, this is a total fuckin' plan change, and I hope you understand. I love you but after hearing that shit…." Tynie begins. "Say no more sweetheart, you're right. I love you too." Bobby interrupts. "Do…. What now?" Jimmy ponders. "Alright brother, here's the deal. We're getting breakfast on the run, and as for the "fuckin plan change," let me explain. Yes, you're getting tested for everything. However, you're not going alone. I'll pull your attorney over and tell her straight to her face we're your ride to that. I say this because the bitch already sexually assaulted a cop, and has flipped so much shit on a dime already, that my hunches totally changed. By that I mean, the bitch is in jail on a no bond, her people ain't. Get my drift?" Tynie recounts.

"Yeah, I do." Jimmy agrees, going for his phone. Again, Tynie's allowed to speak with Jimmy's attorney, and this time she goes into more detail. "Ok Tynie, I'm tabling that right now. I have one question. As Jimmy's legal representation, how do I compensate you for all this? By the way, my name's Jane." Jane intervenes, cutting Tynie off. "You know what two Corona's look like? Yeah, have them when this shit's over." Tynie requests. Restarting their chat after Tynie's latest terms are agreed to, Jane and Tynie are only in conversation for ten more minutes prior to Tynie directing "Jane, listen. We're on our way to court right now, but we're stopping to get breakfast. If shit changes again, you let us know." Agreeing yet again, Jane ends the call, Tynie surrendering Jimmy's phone to him afterwards.

"Sorry guys, but like I said yesterday: I don't bullshit lawyers who represent people I consider kickass." Tynie relents, the trio finally leaving. When the house is secured, and Bobby's driving, Jimmy discredits "You did no wrong Tynie, but I swear you need to relax. You've already stepped up to the plate more times than I expected. Let Jane do her thing, she already knows your plan. Kick back will ya?!" Having breakfast on the road, Tynie nods, the trio making it to the courthouse with over half an hour to spare. Breezing through security, Tynie finally gets to put a face to Jane's voice, Jimmy and Bobby both flanking Tynie's right side. Glancing quickly over her left shoulder and seeing someone whom immediately gives her pause, Tynie softly warns "Jane, you need an escort out of here when we're done. If you want to know why I just said that, look over my left shoulder real quick. Jimmy, I hate to say this, but my hunches' changing was perfectly timed. Again, if you want to know why I said that, look over my left shoulder." Jimmy and Jane immediately obey, Bobby stealthily moving to cover his wife's left side. Returning their gazes to Tynie, Jimmy and Jane simultaneously swear under their breath "Tynie, you got it!" Entering the courtroom, the small group takes their places on the plaintiff's side without a word. After the Judge enters, Jane gives a detailed explanation for the grounds of this divorce, repeating most of Tynie's advice.

"Your Honor, she's present and will gladly authenticate what I've presented this court in terms of her advice." Jane informs. On that word, the judge immediately orders Tynie to the witness stand. As soon as she's on her feet, Tynie doesn't even look Jane in the eye; instead the trip to the witness stand is made without a word. Being sworn in, Tynie then faces the judge, reporting "Your Honor, before we go any further, I have a statement to give this court. It directly pertains to this divorce, and I believe it needs to be entered into the record." Waving for Tynie to proceed, the judge is absolutely floored by the breadth of detail in her statement. "I fully intend to kickstart the disbarring process against Jane right after this courtdate, Your Honor. Jimmy Deakins and my husband were not aware of that fact, because I intended to broadcast it before you. I'll gladly continue giving you my reasons for kickstarting that process; I just wanted to admit that part before I did." Tynie self-interrupts. "Please do." The judge goads, scowling at Jane. Tynie complies, and this time, the details for her "reasons to kickstart the disbarring process" are even more in-depth. "I could go down for impersonating an attorney, but Jane didn't seem to mind that. Your Honor, if she did, none of what I testified to in this statement to this court would have even been said. If you need to, you can get authentication of this statement from my spouse." Tynie disapproves. "Mrs. Goren, you've testified all you're going to for this case. You may step down." The judge orders. Yet again complying, Tynie goes right to Bobby's side, Jane simply glaring at her.

"Now before we continue, Mr. Goren, is your wife's statement true?" The judge inquires. Standing up immediately, Bobby verifies "Every last word of it, Your Honor." Curtly nodding at him, the judge sees Bobby sit by his wife. Surprising the couple, Jimmy then arises, and remarks "Your Honor, before anyone kickstarts the disbarring process, I request my divorce get finalized. Now that Jane's been alerted to that, I believe that if the divorce continues, I'll be in grave danger as will the Goren's. I mean, I believe Jane will retaliate in violent fashion, Your Honor." Reclaiming his seat, Jimmy glares at Jane this time. "Very well, Mr. Deakins, you win your divorce by default. Mr. and Mrs. Goren, you're not kickstarting the disbarring process, I am. Since Mrs. Goren provided this court a mailing address to be served at already, I'll send for you three when that matter goes before the Bar association, so you can testify as you did against present counsel today. You three will have an armed escort out of here, by my orders. Counsel will also be barred for life from having anything else further to do any of you three, effective immediately. Mr. and Mrs. Goren, that means you'll be under my orders to prosecute if present counsel or anyone who works with present counsel disobeys my orders on this. You'll receive those when Mr. Deakins receives the papers from his divorce. At that point, we are adjourned." The judge adjudicates, slamming his gavel down. Then, Jane dawdles while packing away her briefcase, saying nothing to anyone in the courtroom.

Seeing that transpire, Tynie immediately stands up again, and inquires "Your Honor, I have a couple questions. Since we're barred from future involvement with Jane, and vice versa, didn't your ordering the lifetime ban on that effectively kick her out of this courtroom? If it did, isn't her dawdling to leave some type of charge she can be immediately arrested for?" "Mrs. Goren, you actually beat me to warning present counsel on that. You're not mistaken, counsel was supposed to immediately leave this courtroom after I ordered the lifetime ban. Now, counsel has a choice: exit my courtroom immediately or be arrested for contempt of court and obstructing justice. You weren't aware that you'd actually beat me to warning counsel on that, but I do appreciate how you encountered the situation." His Honor apprises. Sitting back down, Tynie replies "Thank you, Your Honor." Curtly nodding at her, His Honor has the court clerk deliver and distribute his orders.

At that point, the trio's escorted from court, heading right for Tynie's Chevelle. Entering the car, Tynie rolls the drivers' side window down, and relays "Officers, thank you. I mean no dishonor but you're no longer needed as our escort." Waving at her, the officers nod, Tynie driving the trio to get lunch. Recapping what happened in court, Tynie swears "I stand by how I handled court today; I have no regrets about that. I mean shit, if His Honor didn't take my testimony, and Bobby's authentication seriously, he'd not have ordered us to do what he did."

Realizing she's right, Jimmy commends "Tynie, you've been amazing. Lunch is on me, you've done enough." Tynie smiles, and pulls them right up to a restaurant. Being seated and served, nobody bothers the trio all that much, those three chatting away. "Brother, one piece of advice I totally failed to give in court. If you can, contest the hell out of all credit card charges you had for Jane's representing you. Cite a pending disbarment process as your reason why. Shit, if a lawyer did me or Bobby that way, you best believe we'd do the same thing I'm tellin' you to." Tynie realizes. "I didn't even think of that!" Jimmy reacts, going for his phone. Looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie murmurs "I'm sorry baby, I just…" Kissing her right then and there, Bobby stops his wife's thought pattern cold. As their kiss ends, Jimmy recounts "Tynie, I don't know how you've done it. You've not been wrong yet, and I think a celebration is in order." "Hell, I'm game for that!" Tynie cheers. "She means we are." Bobby corrects, both sitting back and smiling. Concluding lunch together, Jimmy remembers "I was supposed to get tested for everything, and go back home."

"Jimmy, you kick ass. This is the last time I'll ask you to do this, I mean in terms of all this shit: follow my lead." Tynie reckons. Jimmy nods, and then resolves their bill, before they head back for Tynie's car. She drives, yet again, but this time towards a clinic. "Jimmy, about our celebration. I'm thinkin' a poker night, at my place. Not tonight though, because we've still got to wait out getting called to testify for the disbarment process against Jane, and we've yet to determine how the hell that bitch's property you won today's getting settled, that's on top of dealing with whatever comes out of those tests you're about to get." Tynie reveals. "That works with me." Jimmy contends. Making their way inside the clinic, those three don't chat again until after Jimmy's test results come back. Looking his two best friends in the eye when he returns to the waiting area, Jimmy eludes "I'm clean." "Ohhh thank you Jesus!" Tynie gasps. "I'm with her on that one." Bobby accredits.

Exiting the clinic, Tynie drives again, but this time to get Jimmy taken back to the couple's house before he goes home himself. Later watching Jimmy drive off, Tynie's briefly in Bobby's arms, admitting "I'm glad that much is over, and that he's alright. I'll be more willin' to celebrate after Jane gets disbarred, because you and Jimmy were both right. I should have NEVER had to go as far as I did." Kissing her cheek, Bobby relays "That makes three of us, believe me." Re-entering their home, Tynie locks up, with Bobby awaiting her. Heading off to change, Tynie and Bobby don't discuss today's events again. Relaxing together on the couch after being out of their suits for court, Tynie's got Bobby in her arms. They stay that way for a while, then make and clear from dinner together. As the dinner dishes are done, Tynie stands in wait of Bobby, but not for too long. Holding her closely again, Bobby feels his wife rest her head over his heartbeat again.

"Everything's alright, honey. You don't need to worry." Bobby promises, assuming what just crossed Tynie's mind. Looking up, Tynie amends "I may not need to worry, but I haven't had a chance to do one thing yet today." Rising to her toes, Tynie goes for broke, giving Bobby the most passionate kiss they've shared all day. Slowly ending that, she's lead to their room, and upon arriving there Tynie lays out in bed. Charging their phones before joining her, Bobby sees remaining frustration in his woman's eyes. "I didn't mean for Jimmy's liberation to basically get delayed, but I wasn't going to hide information from a judge. Especially not since it involved future clients of that scammer Jane possibly going through the same shit Jimmy did. I'm sorry baby; I didn't say this in front of Jimmy because the poor guy's been through enough. I basically caused him more bullshit, but I don't know if he'll forgive me." Tynie releases.

"You didn't do anything against Jimmy, honey. He'd tell you to your face, with me right there, if you did anything he didn't agree with. Like I said earlier, everything's fine." Bobby relates. "That works." Tynie sighs, rolling to her side. Sharing in another kiss, all desire to converse is ended, being replaced with yearning to be intimate. By the time that all occurs, Jimmy's re-adapting to the bachelor life, while at the same time having a Corona. "Tynie, you earned this. Seriously." Jimmy toasts, smiling. His night goes by just as slowly as that for Tynie and Bobby, even though there's still so much more to do. Electing to deal with the rest another day, Jimmy crashes out in bed, alone for the first time in nearly two decades. When that happens, Tynie and Bobby are recuperating from making love, softly swearing their devotion to one another. Today ends for all three of them once those dedications are said between the couple, Tynie and Bobby sleeping in one another's arms, Jimmy slumbering with a relieved smile on his face.

Tynie basically sidelined Jimmy's lawyer Jane in court today, but had damn good reason to. Now, Angie's no longer Jimmy's wife, but she's also a felon. One proposition, and one crotch grab caused that, Jimmy learning as much this morning. Tynie and Bobby kept their word after court, her taking that promise to a level Jimmy didn't even think of. It turns out, even though Tynie forgot to say this in court, her next-to-last round of advice helped Jimmy significantly. The three of them still have a lot to do, and some of it, they must wait to be served on. Jimmy doesn't know this yet, but in the back of Tynie's mind, regrets linger about her doing one thing. That being:

_Causing Jimmy's True Liberation to be Delayed…._


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Hellish Day….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Four days after Jimmy's divorce, at around ten in the morning, Tynie and Bobby are at Jimmy's house clearing from "The bitch's property." Having divided that all three ways, Tynie's doing her part in the process of clearing out those items, mumbling "I'm only bein' gentle with this shit since it's in Jimmy's house." Catching her in the act, Jimmy orders "Tynie, don't respect her that way. Toss that shit into those bags so we can get it the hell out of here." Shrugging, Tynie changes up how she handles those items, the three of them soon making trips to the moving truck Bobby'd rented.

When that's filled to the brims, Tynie ceases "Hang on y'all, I'm calling a landfill. I want to find out if we can just dump that shit there." Going for her phone, that word is kept, Tynie learning that all of it can be dumped, for a fee. "Two hundred bucks, no problem. Y'all take cash, right?" Tynie intrudes. Finding out they do, Tynie plots "Here's how we'll work this. I'll pay you when we get there. I'll just have to hit an ATM on our way, it's no problem. My husband and our best friend will empty the moving truck my man rented, with my help, after that fact. I mean, once you tell us where to dump all that shit. Man, I can't say why I'm payin you for this; it's connected to ongoing cases." Understanding that entirely, the landfill administrator ends the call. Pocketing her phone, Tynie's asked by Jimmy "Care to tell me why you're insisting on paying that fee?" "Yeah man, you forget. We had you contest the hell out of a lot of charges against your credit card. Around the time we basically kickstarted the disbarment process on Jane's ass. I like ya, but I ain't too cool with you shellin' out all kinds of cash until all that shit clears." Tynie reconsiders. "She makes a good point." Bobby concurs. Jimmy nods, then they make pit-stops before the house is secured.

Heading towards an ATM and the landfill from there, Bobby drives, Tynie and Jimmy chatting away. "I've felt like shit about that since the night of your divorce, man. Ask Bobby, he'll vouch." Tynie relents. "He doesn't have to; I see it in your eyes. Tynie, listen to me. You did no wrong, you weren't once mistaken with anything you advised or said. Now, we're going to get what we're driving to a landfill done, and you two are spending some time at my place. I insist." Jimmy disapproves.

Tynie nods to that, and then fields an unexpected phone call, from the judge whom presided over Jimmy's divorce. "Hey Your Honor, allow me to explain. We're clearing out Jimmy Deakins' residence today, from all the property you ordered was his that used to be his ex-wife's. You see Your Honor, Jimmy doesn't want anything resembling a trigger for their marital memories remaining on his property, which is why the mass clear-out is presently occurring. Then, we're having a late lunch at Jimmy's and discussing more changes to that residence. So, if you need to serve us for the disbarment process today, your best bet would be to have me, Bobby, and Jimmy, all served at Jimmy's residence. I loathe telling you this but I refuse to deceive an on-the-bench judge, but Your Honor: we're not due back at Jimmy Deakins' residence for at least the next three to four hours." Tynie discerns. "I appreciate your honesty, Mrs. Goren. I'll have you served this afternoon, at Jimmy Deakins' residence." His Honor concludes, hanging up.

Exhaling loudly as she pockets her phone again, Tynie prays "Tell me you're ok with that Jimmy." "Absolutely!" Jimmy certifies. Leaning her head back against the seat, Tynie rationalizes "I wasn't about to lie to a judge and I sure as hell wasn't about to risk getting a bench warrant on me and Bobby if the process server wasn't able to reach us at home." "Relax beautiful, we totally agree with how you took that on." Bobby desires. Resolving everything at the landfill when they've gotten there, true to Tynie's plan, they head back for Jimmy's. Once at that house, Tynie thoroughly examines the moving truck, aiming to do so from tailpipe to under the hood. "I'm just rulin' out reasons for them to bullshit more charges against Bobby after he rented this damn thing." Tynie repeatedly self-defends in part of that process. Putting his hand on her shoulder halfway through, Jimmy overrides "You're just stepping aside and letting me check this damn thing out. Starting now." Obeying him this time, Tynie stands back, soon being nearer her husband. "Don't even apologize for how you did that Jimmy. I really didn't know you had a preference to not allow women to do any sort of vehicle exam on your property. That is, until now." Tynie mandates. "Fair enough." Jimmy chortles.

After that short discussion, the moving truck is taken back, Bobby being surprised when they actually refund him from the rental fees. "A Judge Steven Jensen ordered it, sir. He'd spoken with a Tynie Goren earlier today, but she didn't know he was actually in a vehicle behind you when that call was made. I have no choice but to honor that order. My boss got the call an hour ago, and I'm under her orders to immediately refund you and comply with Judge Jensen on this matter." The clerk reviews. "His Honor Jensen spoke with my wife." Bobby surrenders, heading outside afterwards. Waiting outside for him, Tynie and Jimmy next-to-immediately get the same news Bobby just received. "You know what? I'm good with that; let's get the hell out of here." Tynie realigns.

Having followed Bobby in his car, Jimmy and the couple get inside, and head back for Jimmy's house right after Tynie said that. It takes them about half an hour to return to that house, but when they do, the trio enters without a word. Locking up behind them, Jimmy regrets "It looks so barren around here now." Closing her eyes, hanging her head, and covering her mouth at the same time, Tynie tries not to cry. Holding his wife as soon as he can, Bobby garners "Now it's my turn to give advice. Jimmy, don't change anything around here. I say we get through our part in the disbarment process, and then you should decide whether or not you even keep this house. Man, to be honest, I'd sell it. If you don't want to stay here, you've already got a guestroom at our house." "I suspect that bitch is gonna get Jimmy's family to disown him. Either that bitch or Jane… one of the two." Tynie grumbles.

"Unfortunately, she's not the only one who can see that happening." Jimmy loathes, heading for his couch. Tailing him, Tynie and Bobby sit closely together. Ten minutes pass before there's a police-issue knock at the door, Jimmy answering it. Taking in what he'd been served with; Jimmy secures the door again, retreating to his place in the living room. Seeing a manila envelope in his hand, Tynie wonders "Is that what I think it is?" Opening the package before her, Jimmy takes several minutes before answering that question. "We've just been served. We're needed in court tomorrow at one in the afternoon, the disbarment. Judge Jensen served us all at once, because of what Tynie said about you two's ability to be at your house today." Jimmy simplifies. "Hey, that works. I seriously thought you'd gotten notice that I predicted the future in terms of your family life, man." Tynie responds. "I haven't yet, but you should make the same prediction at the disbarment proceeding. Trust me." Jimmy reviles.

Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie re-evaluates "Ohh I will, believe me. Right now, I'm going to make us that late lunch I told Judge Jensen about." Jimmy and Bobby nod, and before Tynie even makes it to the kitchen, Jimmy's door is knocked on again. Answering it, Jimmy's son is on the other side, yelling at Jimmy over the pending disbarment process against Jane. "Babe, how fast can you get whoever the hell's outside arrested?" "Immediately, and I know why you asked that." Bobby resolves, going for his phone. Overhearing the couple's latest exchange, Jimmy doesn't say a word, until cops arrive. By then, Tynie's working on lunch, and Bobby's standing by the front door, with Jimmy to his left. Allowing one of the responding officers into the house, Jimmy leads her towards Tynie, whom yet again gives damning testimony.

"I'm not an attorney, hell I don't even play one on TV. It's just when that scene struck, with the asshole I hope you now have detained, I turned to my husband and requested him to call y'all. We're due in court tomorrow for the disbarment proceeding and now I've got to have Jimmy Deakins at my house for his own fuckin' safety. I'm not disclosin' that location as long as the asshole that caused me to request my husband call y'all is anywhere near this house. I don't trust that asshole not to bust out, stalk me to my residence, and violently retaliate. Yes, I'll say all this in court under oath, no problem." Tynie finalizes. Totally understanding her position, the interviewing officer leaves after that testimony ends, without a word. At last having lunch, Tynie's eventually disallowed cleaning up from it, by Jimmy.

"Babe, I didn't lie. I really don't think Jimmy's safe bein' alone tonight, not after that shit." Tynie cautions. "That makes two of us." Bobby scoffs, frustrated by the latest situation striking them. "You know what? After hearing you two just now, I've decided. I'm selling this place, and only letting the people I have to know where I move to. That includes you both, but I mean it in terms of ConEd, my bank and my other bills." Jimmy announces. "Holy shit, that was quick!" Tynie squeals. "Hear me out. I decided that because you were right Tynie, again. When you told that officer, about your mistrust involving my son. I cannot believe I'm living to say this, but I don't think that buck stops here, if you know what I mean. I'll miss my grandbabies, but I've got to do this for me." Jimmy describes.

"Whoa dude, hit the damn brakes! You don't have to go that fuckin' far! Here's what's better. You sell this joint, keep the profits and move. Then once you're re-established, you let your family go to your new house, but you have me and Bobby there too. Not every time, but at random, I mean. I'm sure Bobby will back me on this, but now you hear me out. When we're randomly at your new place around your family, we'll be your eyewitnesses, that way if any of your relatives stir up any more shit; you have two impartially reliable people already willin' to back you in court. Don't let your family on to that plan, or it'll blow up in all our faces. Don't cut off innocent people because of one asshole man, it's unfair to you and them. Stand your ground if new shit's stirred up, hell yeah, but don't disown innocent people. Man, I'll bet my last breath you disowning people that way, is part of what that asshole wanted anyhow. Why the fuck give someone who blatantly disrespected you anything they may have desired in the first Goddamned place?!" Tynie discourages. "Jimmy, she's not wrong." Bobby accredits. Jimmy doesn't immediately react to those statements, which causes a sudden demeanor change in Tynie, for reasons Jimmy's soon to be educated on.

"Jimmy, you don't understand man. Overhearing you being so quickly willing, to make such an extreme decision because of one asshole, cut way too close to home for me. I've lived being on the receiving end of a decision like that, and I will be until the day I die. Man, that's why I was so fuckin' intense a few minutes ago." Tynie self protects, doing so in tears. Rushing to his wife's side, Bobby holds her closely as soon as he can, and remains silent. Seeing one of his new best friends bawl that way breaks Jimmy's heart, him dedicating "Tynie, I'll do as you advise, again. You've been right so far, and you're right now. I didn't mean for my decision to hurt you, and for that I apologize." "We're good." Tynie whispers, Bobby repeating it as his wife's tears slowly die off. Jimmy nods, and then quietly exits the room, to again pack an overnight bag.

Composing herself some more in Bobby's arms, Tynie premeditates "Babe, I love you. When we get home, you can kiss the last of our steaks goodbye because those are dinner." "I love you too. Oh, and in terms of dinner, guess again. You'll see, when you're meant to." Bobby alludes. Tilting her head, Tynie's kissed, Jimmy then returning to the front end of the house. Releasing his wife from the hold, Bobby feels his hand taken into hers. "Like Tynie said earlier, let's get the hell out of here." Jimmy reclaims. Exiting and securing the house, they take Jimmy's car to Tynie's, yet again. Once inside, with the front door locked, Jimmy takes an unexpected call. It's his daughter in law, whom admits she's yet to divorce the son that Tynie and Bobby just got arrested a while back.

"I say you go ahead and file that divorce, you've been through enough. Especially since I have news you may not know yet." Jimmy counsels, then recapping the latest events at his house, and in his life. "I've got a courtdate tomorrow, for that disbarment, the one which caused my asshole of a son to do what he did today. If you need me for the divorce case, I need called." Jimmy offers. "But, what does this mean for the kids?" Jimmy's daughter in law cries. "If I can help it, not much will change. They'll get to know two excellent people that I respect deeply. These same people opened my eyes repeatedly, especially the wife. That, is a set of stories for another day, Trisha. I'm still family, even after you divorce my asshole of a son." Jimmy decrees, then giving Trisha a list of things to "Do or change" around the time her divorce is filed. "Jimmy, you got it, thank you!" Trisha shrieks. "No problem honey." Jimmy soothes, both then simultaneously hanging up.

Not even a full three minutes passes before Jimmy gets called by his other daughter in law, who's in a similar situation. Updating her, Jimmy makes the same offers Trisha got, alongside giving the same advice. Thanking him, Jimmy's other daughter in law, Kathy, hangs up. Holstering his phone, Jimmy gripes "I can't fuckin' believe this." Tynie hears that, breaks the hold on Bobby's hand, and rushes Jimmy a beer. Serving herself and Bobby after that, Tynie dares "Alright brother, spill it." Jimmy complies, also apologizing for "Roping Tynie and Bobby into all that." "You don't apologize for furthering a plan we'd already made, man. You didn't rope me and Bobby into a fuckin' thing, you just took our plan and used it in a way you felt best suited for your family. I mean, after I discouraged you from making such an extreme decision. The worst that can happen is, somewhere down the line Bobby and I cancel because of unforeseen situations comin' up." Tynie discredits. "Ok sweetheart, just how long are you going to be on a roll?!" Bobby jests. "Hell, I don't know, but why are you knockin' it?!" Tynie snarks back, making Jimmy crack up laughing. Calming down before returning to his beer, Jimmy starts a bit of a chain reaction amongst the three of them. Clearing from the beers, Bobby doubles back to Tynie's side and kisses her cheek. "Yeah Jimmy, we've just been directed to go overtake the couch." Tynie alibies, Bobby smiling at her as he heads for the kitchen.

Jimmy laughs, and then follows Tynie to that furniture, only to sit so Bobby can be next to his wife when he enters that room. Kicking back in wait of Bobby and dinner, Jimmy and Tynie don't say aything. Their wait isn't too terribly long, Bobby bringing everything over and claiming his seat. "We've all had one hell of a day, and it doesn't end until you two get massages." Tynie decides. "You're not going without on that, honey." Bobby defies. Simply nodding, Jimmy and the couple then go ahead with dinner, Tynie overtaking clean up as that ends. Rejoining the men in her home, Tynie's guided to the couch, laying out stomach down. She's massaged first, Bobby getting his last, before the trio elects to end their day. Hugging briefly all around, Jimmy mentions "We have to leave tomorrow by ten in the morning, we have that disbarment court hearing at one." Nodding at the news, Tynie and Bobby see Jimmy head off to the guestroom he's again using.

"Babe, I think we just saved an entire family." Tynie supposes. "No honey, you saved an entire family. I backed you up, as I always will, but you're seriously not taking any more leads on any of this. You've gone above and beyond for Jimmy, he told me so earlier." Bobby dissents, holding her from behind. Resting the back of her head on his chest, Tynie forfeits "Yes dear." Breaking off part of their hold, Bobby escorts his wife across the already-secured house, and right for the master bedroom. True to what's become the norm, after they're closed off from the rest of the house, Bobby sets their phones to charge. Laying out in wait of him, Tynie keeps her eyes closed, and her head hung in shame, which is not something Bobby saw coming. Sliding in to bed beside her, Bobby pets his wife's cheek, worrying "Hey, what's wrong?" "I am Bobby. I'm what's wrong, because you're supposed to be the badass, the man of the house. You're supposed to lead, and I'm supposed to back you and not say much aside from when I back you. I've not done that at all, and you've been so sweet about supporting me through helping Jimmy and everything else. It's inexcusable, and it makes me feel like I'm seriously abusing you. I don't want to feel that way, not now or ever." Tynie answers.

"You've not abused me. You're not beneath me either, so all this about you just backing me without having your own say, needs to be forgotten. Tynie, you are my equal, and I love you. Yes, you've taken way more leads than I wanted you to, especially in terms of helping Jimmy. Here's the thing though, you were strong about it. You only broke down once in front of him, and honestly, you were right to. I mean, when Jimmy thought about just cutting off his entire family after the situation with that asshole son of his. Now, for the rest of what it takes to help Jimmy, and to get through the disbarment process: I'm stepping in and taking over." Bobby debunks. "Unless you doin' that means you've somehow risked pissing off a judge, alright then honey." Tynie alters, lifting her head. With her chin in his hand, Bobby accepts "You got it."

Kissing again, this time more passionately than all day, the couple's conversation is stalled. Slowly separating their lips, Tynie's wrapped in Bobby's arms, their position against the bed changing. Turning around to face him, she ducks her eyes, and again breaks down. In her returned tearful state, Tynie recaps the most "painful" parts of their day, with many of those regards circling around Bobby and Jimmy. "Sweetheart…" Bobby whispers, amazed at his spouses tear-laiden revelations. "What do I do now, Bobby? How do I fix this shit?" Tynie grouses.

"You don't have anything to fix, just follow my lead, like we discussed." Bobby reissues. With her head rested against his heartbeat, Tynie nods, silently waiting in his arms for her tears to again end. Once they do, Tynie mutters "I love you, but after how hellish today's been, I hope we can just relax tonight." Being gentle about it, Bobby lifts his wife's chin, and imparts "I love you too. Tonight, we're most definitely relaxing, from this moment on." Kissing another time, Tynie and Bobby don't know that by now Jimmy's fast asleep. Soon after this latest kiss dispels, true to Bobby's promise, the couple winds up relaxing until they fall asleep.

Today went from cleaning out part of a house, to Tynie basically saving a family. She, Bobby and Jimmy all have the disbarment proceeding tomorrow, and possibly a couple divorces to testify at in the future. There's a plan in place though, one Jimmy's daughters in law know nothing about, which involves Tynie and Bobby serving as "eyewitnesses" randomly for Jimmy in case future shit is stirred against him. Tynie's gone above and beyond for Jimmy, and Bobby's simply backed his wife. That's bound to change, and there will be more changes coming down the pike, which weren't discussed much today. As they sleep, Tynie, Bobby, and Jimmy are all separately grateful for one thing. That being:

_The hellish day they've endured is finally over…._


	19. Chapter 19

Title: It was My Honor…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie, Bobby and Jimmy all woke up the next day, in sort of a chain reaction with her waking first. Neither Bobby or Tynie knew right off that Jimmy was up when they awoke, so the couple kissed and prepared for the day as much as they could without crossing the house. They find out when arriving in the kitchen that Jimmy's up, and is now standing at the sink. Pecking a kiss to his wife's cheek, Bobby crosses the kitchen to make coffee. As those two men walk through her kitchen, Tynie sees their phones on their sides, her disciplining "Guys, hand them over to me. Your phones, I mean, because that garbage disposal is motion-activated. I know you both trust where your phones are right now, but I'd rather not have anything risked against them as long as you two are in this kitchen." Surrendering their phones to her then, Bobby pecks a kiss to Tynie's cheek, as Jimmy comments "I've never dealt with a motion-activated garbage disposal before." "It's alright brother. Shit, when we get you situated, and I'll do like I did here: I'll put one in for ya." Tynie offers. "Yes Jimmy, not only is she beautiful, she's talented like that." Bobby gleams, seeing the look of shock on their friends' face. "Yeah, and she's also blushing." Jimmy notices, Tynie then taking a seat at the kitchen island.

Not even two minutes later, Tynie's answering Jimmy's phone, quickly explaining why that's in her custody right now. "It's Trisha, I'm one of Jimmy's daughters in law, and I need help." Trisha introduces, with fear and anger in her voice. "Ok, beautiful. Tell me what the hell's going on." Tynie dares, receiving an alarming update, which also explains the fear and anger in Trisha's voice during this call. "Hold it, did you say the 1-9?!" Tynie probes, cutting Trisha off. Confirming that, Trisha's again interrupted when Tynie directs "Trisha, listen. Get Jimmy's other daughter in law right by you. I'm going to make a call on a different line and call you back. I need consent to give who I'm calling your number and address. Trust me beautiful, I got this." Providing Tynie those consents, Trisha says "My number and address are on Jimmy's phone, check it. I set it up that way for him a while back." "Will do, now you stay put til I call you back." Tynie requires, obtaining compliance before she hangs up.

Overtaking Bobby's phone, Tynie calls Sgt. Axelrod, getting Sgt. Meitner instead. Telling him absolutely everything, including the connection the kids have to a retired NYPD Captain, Tynie swears "I don't know if I'm using this term right but that school district is fuckin' with NYPD family, on two counts. Not just Jimmy Deakins, but Bobby Goren, as I am his wife. Jimmy and Bobby both retired out of Major Case by the way." "Tynie, you did right. You also used that term right. Now you get back in touch with Trisha Deakins and tell her I'm all over this right now, and that I'll be in direct touch with her." Sgt. Meitner orders. "You got it. Listen Sarge, if you need me again, call this line. If you get the voicemail, I've got a disbarment courtdate to contend with this afternoon and cannot use my husband's phone then." Tynie redirects. Deeming that perfectly fair, Sgt. Meitner hangs up, Tynie laying Bobby's phone down and using Jimmy's to call Trisha. Updating her, Tynie conveys "Trisha, listen beautiful. I'm giving you my husband Bobby's number. If you need ANYTHING, you call it. If you get the voicemail, we're either in the disbarment courtdate, driving, the damn battery's dead, or we're just not right by it at the moment. In the event you get my man's voicemail I swear on God's ass Bobby or I one will call you back, at a decent hour since I know you have kids."

"I'll keep it private Tynie, thank you. I didn't even know you could do that, the way you just swore." Trisha contends. "Yeah, I'm weird." Tynie relates. "You may be weird, but you're good people. Doin' what you did." Trisha rebukes. "Hey, it was my honor honey. I hate to say this but so I'm not devourin' Jimmy's minutes, we'll be in touch. Ok?" Tynie reevaluates. Totally respecting that, Trisha hangs up, Tynie laying Jimmy's phone down. "I had no damn choice man. I had to drop both you and Bobby's NYPD-related credentials that way. I don't know how else to defend my actions beyond saying: I believe you may very well have overheard why. I swear to Christ, if Trisha has any shit come out of this, I'm footin' the entire fuckin' bill for her lawyers!" Tynie shortens, as Jimmy's now standing before her. "You've done enough for now, Tynie. I'm not upset by the fact you used my NYPD-related credentials, as you call them, that way. If anything, I'm impressed, I've never seen a civilian react to that kind of news that well before." Jimmy debunks.

Coming up on her from behind, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek and amends "He means we are, beautiful." Serving their breakfast, Jimmy sees Bobby release his wife, and take a seat by her. Before Jimmy can join them though, Trisha's calling back. "She worried about your minutes, and keeping my information private. She swore kind of weirdly, and she was a bit intense. Beyond that, I think she's cool." Trisha decrees, referring to Tynie. "Yeah, that was the wife I told you about last night. Now Trisha, she's only intense that way when people who matter, and apparently their relatives especially those with kids, are fucked with. Build wise, and I mean no disrespect, she lives up to her name. Attitude wise, she's like titanium, I mean when she's being intense." Jimmy describes. Overhearing that, Tynie laughs "I'm not disrespected by that man."

Right as Tynie laughed in the background, Trisha's updating Jimmy still, and she wonders "What do I do if this, what Tynie got rolling, doesn't work?" "You call me back, and ask for her. There's a plan B that I'm not to mention until that point." Jimmy requires. Accepting that, and wishing them well, Trisha hangs up. Finally eating together, Tynie prods "Hey Jimmy, just how did you know one of my former streetnames was Tytanium Tynkerbell?" "I didn't, and is there a story behind that?" Jimmy asks back, learning that particular tale. Seeing sadness rush into Tynie's eyes as the tale she's regaling ends, Jimmy realizes "I really shouldn't have asked that." "You don't learn until you ask man, we're good." Tynie denies, the trio returning to their meal. As they're done with breakfast, Tynie clears from it, leaving Jimmy and Bobby chatting. "Jimmy, I'm not mad at you. Neither's Bobby, we just figured you didn't know until now. We're good, trust me." Tynie discredits, before Jimmy can really answer to the things he'd just learned. Jimmy nods, then they all leave the kitchen, heading for the living room. Sitting down together, Tynie gets called by Trisha, whom notifies "Tynie, I just wanted to tell you the kids are safe with me and Kathy at my place. We won't need whatever your plan B was, the one Jimmy couldn't tell me about. Although, this means I'll need you to appear for my divorce-connected custody hearings."

"Trisha, honey, I was going to anyhow. I didn't let Jimmy tell you this yet, because I wanted to tell you myself. If you can, let… I believe her name's Kathy… know the same offer stands. There's only one hitch, and that is, I'm to be literally called into court. Use my husband's line for that as I found out right now he doesn't want our address blasted all over, due to the fact we've got the disbarment courtdate in a couple hours. My husband doesn't want some retaliatory shitbag to know where we live, and unfortunately there's a very high suspicion that we'll be retaliated against. Yes, again, and I hope to God you know what I'm not saying since I believe there may be kids around this conversation." Tynie details. "Tynie, you got it." Trisha agrees. "Listen beautiful, I wish our conversing for the first times were over better issues, but I want you aware. What I've done, and will do for you, is my honor." Tynie regrets. "You're good people, you know that?" Trisha imposes. "Yeah, I do. We'll talk later, ok?" Tynie reacts. Accepting that, Tynie and Trisha end the call together. Surrendering Bobby's phone to him, Tynie closes her eyes, and goes momentarily silent. "Bobby, did you know anything about what Tynie just offered Kathy and Trisha?" Jimmy worries. "Yeah, I did. If she didn't offer it, I was going to. She's handled that all really well, honestly." Bobby asserts.

"I thought I lied on your name Bobby, after I had to throw both you and Jimmy's NYPD-related credentials around." Tynie releases. Turning to face her, Bobby objects "Honey, you didn't lie one bit. You've done enough for now, Jimmy was right on that. As far as I can tell, aside from today's courtdate, you're not doing anything else. Everything else is on me." Tynie nods and leans in for a kiss, in the same move. Keeping it brief, the couple sits back, Jimmy checking the time on his phone. "Word to the wise Jimmy, have your grandkids go for their GED's. After what hit with your asshole sons today, I don't think that private school would prevent it from happening again. I believe that your asshole sons will make a cycle out of this, and that it's best your grandkids go straight for their GED's, from home if at all possible. I don't mean to override Bobby's saying the rest is on him, but there was no way in hell I was going to say this and risk your grandkids hearing it." Tynie forewarns. "I agree man, do it." Bobby alerts.

On his phone in seconds upon hearing that, Jimmy wonders "Are the kids by you right now, Trisha? Tynie's got some more things to tell you and she didn't want to have the kids risk hearing them." Finding out she's alone, Jimmy hands over his phone, Tynie repeating her warning about the kids and their GED's. "I was about to have Jimmy swear all that on my name. I didn't want your or Kathy's kids riskin' overhearin' this… not after what hit this morning. Oh, and I'll most definitely swear to all this in court for your divorce and custody issues. For you and Kathy both." Tynie confesses. Thanking her profusely, Trisha agrees to Tynie's advice, and promises to tell Kathy. "Hey, that works. I gotta go beautiful, I'm due in court today for that disbarment hearing." Tynie concludes. Ending the call on that note, Tynie gives Jimmy his phone back, and smiles again.

Checking the time again, Jimmy eludes "Tynie didn't just lie to Trisha, we need to leave." Dispersing to make necessary pit stops first, the trio regroups at Tynie's Chevelle, after the house is locked up. Heading for court, Bobby drives, affording Tynie and Jimmy a chance to chat. "No man, don't pump money into that house. Move, and then sell that place as is. I don't want to see me and Bobby's best friend dumping money into a house that for all we know could be a Goddamned money pit." Tynie disapproves. "Jimmy, she's not been wrong all day." Bobby compels. "You know what man? I just got a better idea. Bobby I love you, but you were just a genius! Ok, I need to explain that one. I've got at least two more courtdates to fuck with, right? Jimmy, here's a better idea. You stay in that house, or our guestroom, until those courtdates clear. Then, fuck it; I'll rent the moving truck. I can talk to Bobby later on this but I really don't see it as a problem for he and I to actually help you move, Jimmy. I mean shit, we've helped you this much and it beats us getting called to a fuckin' ER because you tried to move on your own or you had Kathy or Trisha in on it and they got hurt. Especially with the unfortunate degree of total assholes your sons have turned into. Then, when you're all set up, I'll put in that garbage disposal or whatever the hell else you want. I don't do gutters or security systems though, gotta warn ya." Tynie discloses.

"Bobby?" Jimmy queries. "She doesn't have to talk to me later about any of that. I love you too, Tynie. After that advice though, and unless it involves the courtdates, you've done enough for today." Bobby stipulates. "Yes love." Tynie forfeits, smiling. Leaving that topic as is for now, the trio makes it to court, and practically breezes through security. Jimmy sees two men in jailstripes that he immediately recognizes, approaching them. "I know everything, and I stand by how Trisha and Kathy handled you two. I also stand by how Tynie Goren assisted them, and will continue to do so. If you or anyone you know retaliates against Tynie, Kathy, Trisha, or especially the kids: I will help whoever was retaliated against make federal cases against you and the people who actually retaliated. I will do the same against anyone, it doesn't matter who it is, who tries to use the courts as a way to reconnect me to you two. By blood you're my sons, but from now on, I don't want anything more to do with you. Understood?" Jimmy disciplines, receiving three short nods, two of those being from his sons.

Turning around, Jimmy tries to hide the tears that are now lining his eyes. "Friend in trouble." Tynie evades, breaking free of Bobby before rushing Jimmy away from the scene. Soon after doing that, those three are seated in front of the disbarment hearing's assigned courtroom, Tynie's hugging Jimmy, whispering "I know man; I've had to do that shit myself. It stings like a motherfucker, but you did right. They served you no decent purpose anymore, and you best not consider yourself as to blame. They're adults; they need to take their own damn liabilities. Hey, you got me and Bobby, for life man." Patting her back twice, Jimmy commends "You're wise for your years." Releasing him, Tynie mutters "Thanks."

Once inside the courtroom, the trio waits in the gallery for the proceeding to begin. Not delayed long, Tynie's called to testify first. In the middle of her testimony though, the judge inquires "Mrs. Goren, are you now, or have you ever been an attorney in any state?" "No, Your Honor. I must explain who trained me, if you will allow the phrase, to handle a courtroom." Tynie declines, regaling the story about the "Golden Child" DEA case, Harlon Wilts, and tying that all in to her present life afterwards. Doing so without skipping a single detail, Tynie actually confesses to witnessing Jimmy Deakins "categorically disown" his own sons. Retracing her steps in testimony, Tynie confesses the "contested credit card charges" and "intention to pursue disbarment against Jane" were both her idea. "Your Honor, I'll gladly explain that all, if you so desire." Tynie obliges. "Proceed." His Honor chimes, causing Tynie to not only retain her latest word, but do so in details the entire courtroom, aside from Bobby and Jimmy, didn't see coming. "Your Honor, I'm under oath, and even if I weren't, I'd still be this detailed when conveying information to law enforcement. It's part of my personal ethics code, and yes, I consider courtrooms as a faction of law enforcement." Tynie formalizes.

"I wish more civilians thought like you on that one, Mrs. Goren. You may step down." His Honor re-directs. Leaving the stand, Tynie soon witnesses Bobby and Jimmy testify, their statements in many places affirming hers. Calling for a recess as Jimmy's testimony ends, His Honor glares Jane down. Going to lunch, since the recess from court was for two hours, Tynie's kept close to Bobby, Jimmy still nearby. Sitting together, Tynie disallows "We're not discussing court out here; I want that conversation shelved until we're back at my place. Trust me; there are too many ears around if you two get my point." "Good call." Jimmy acclaims. After lunch for them ends, Tynie, Bobby, and Jimmy return to court, again making it through security no problem. Only being back in court for twenty minutes, not only is Jane disbarred, but she's also forcibly removed from court.

Heading back for Tynie's as soon as they leave the courthouse, she drives, none of them saying anything. Right after Tynie's house is locked up behind them, Jimmy feels Tynie pull his phone off his hip. Calling Trisha, Tynie informs "I need you and Kathy to know this. Jimmy's changing his number, because we just got out of court and shit didn't go as peaceably as we expected. I can't say more if the kids are nearby, and right now in all honesty Jimmy's in no condition to explain." "The kids are in another room. What happened?" Trisha worries. "Ok, here goes." Tynie begins, recapping about the confrontation she witnessed Jimmy have outside of court with his sons, and the fact a now-disbarred attorney connected to Jimmy's sons had to be forcibly removed from court. "Ladies, it'll behoove you to change your numbers as soon as possible, because I assure you Jimmy's about to. All I ask is: you keep Bobby's number private; you and Kathy do all that and my appearance for your custody cases is in the damn bag." Tynie reckons. "I'll let Kathy know, we'll do that right away. Tynie thank you!" Trisha exclaims. "Like I said earlier beautiful, it's my honor." Tynie restates, hanging up.

Having quietly retrieved them all beers, Bobby's hands are full as he re-enters the living room,those beers then being served. Taking hers, Tynie sees Jimmy reclaim his phone, and enact what Trisha and Kathy were just told. "Pending courtdates, a best friend needing moved, God I'll need another vacation." Tynie grumbles, sipping hers. "You'll have that vacation Tynie." Jimmy promises. "We will, honey. You leave that, and the rest to me. I'm serious, you have done enough. I know you've been worried about not taking care of someone you and I both respect, but you have. Babe, you've done more for Jimmy and his family than I have, really. That changes now, because you are not doing anything else, until those other courtdates." Bobby retracts.

Closing her eyes, Tynie nods, the three of them resuming drinking their beers as what Bobby just said about his wife strikes Jimmy. Ending their beers, Tynie simply stands there, not saying a word as her husband clears from them. Jimmy's exchanging new numbers with Kathy and Trisha, and then Bobby comes back into the room, only to be given Jimmy's new number. Stashing his phone again, Tynie doesn't touch her husband when she makes a way to the couch. "I'm not mad at either of you, by the way. I'm just so frustrated because of everything Bobby and I have been through since we got together. I'm annoyed at the shit you've been through too Jimmy, especially now since your grandkids have basically gotten seriously fucked with. I'm starting to believe that I'm jinxing your lives, and neither of you deserve that. I've done so much lately because I feel that since I may be jinxing your lives, I better make up for it." Tynie alludes. Sitting on either side of her, Jimmy rebuts "You are no jinx to my life, or Bobby's. Bobby was right though, you've taken on enough, and not just for me. You don't have to make up for anything, and I'd really rather you stop trying to. You can keep the deals you've already made, but Tynie from now on, you don't step up to the plate that way. Not for me, my grandkids, or my daughters in law, anyway."

Holding his wife, Bobby concerns "Honey, what can I do to show you that you're no jinx to my life?" "I love you, but on that one, I don't know. It's just I've noticed we've been through so much shit and courtdates since we got together. I'm thinking that I'm the reason you've had so much of that happen after you retired. As for Jimmy, I….. I know he's had assholes bail and fail on him, and I didn't want to be added to those ranks. I mean, from the point we met, on. The whole jinx thing, it just makes so much sense to me, I mean look at the pattern. I'm involved, so somewhere down the line, so's the court system. That's not a peaceable life, and it's definitely not what you and Jimmy deserve." Tynie vents, ending in tears. "I love you too, honey. Trust me, us having all that happen is in no way your fault. You want a relaxing life for me and Jimmy, but you need to consider yourself for that too, because I will not take away from you like that. Yes to me, my relaxing without you is taking away from you. You are my beautiful wife, we are equals, and there's no way I'm going to relax, aware that you're pushing yourself because of some jinx belief you have against yourself. Especially when that belief is totally untrue. Tell me, what can I do to change your mind, and have you see this as I do?" Bobby reconsiders. "You've not kissed me much today." Tynie nags. Leaning so their eyes meet, Bobby self-dares "Let me change that…."

Jimmy sits back, thinking over the latest conversation and paying no mind to the couple's kissing. Pulled from his contemplation by his phone ringing, Jimmy answers it, learning Trisha and Kathy won't need Tynie and Bobby for court after all. "Apparently, after the confrontation Tynie told us you had, those assholes forfeited their rights to the kids." Trisha reclaims. "That's good news if you think about it, really. Listen Trisha, I just found out that those two are going on vacation soon. I'll call you later to come see the kids in the next couple days. I'd rather not do that today, if you don't mind. They'll be updated." Jimmy responds. Agreeing to that, Trisha's surprised when Jimmy says "Love you" before they both hang up.

Separated from their kissing, Tynie looks Jimmy dead-on in the eyes as Bobby wonders "Ok, what's up?" Repeating what he'd told Trisha, Jimmy conditions "I meant it; you two are not helping me move until you have that vacation. Tynie, when you do keep your word about helping me move, you do not step up to the plate like you've been. That falls to Bobby from now on." "That works man." Tynie and Bobby accept in unison. Sharing a nod, they finally disperse, to get out of what was worn to court. Regrouping yet again, Jimmy elects to go back home, hugging Tynie and shaking Bobby's hand before departing. Securing the house behind him, Bobby turns to face his wife, whom looks more relaxed than she's been all day. Re-approaching her since there's a bit of a gap between them, Bobby reveals "Jimmy doesn't know this yet, but after he's moved, and we've had that vacation, we're putting on a family reunion for him. I'll need your help with it though, but like he said: no stepping up to the plates like you've been lately." "Bobby you got it! Oh my God, that's an amazing idea!" Tynie celebrates, wrapping her arms around him tightly for a couple seconds. Releasing him halfway, the couple traverses their home, leaving the front wing behind. Leaning against him, Tynie gazes up, and reveres "You liberated me, but this time you had backup. By that I mean Jimmy, and I hope to God that doesn't offend him."

"It was my honor, honey. Jimmy'd not be offended by that, trust me." Bobby re-terms, leading his woman to their room. By the time they are near the edge of their bed, Tynie's being called on Bobby's phone, and this time by Kathy Deakins, from Trisha's line. "Hey beautiful, what can I do for ya?" Tynie questions. "Tell me one thing, Tynie. What do I, Trisha, and Jimmy owe you for all this?" Kathy asks back. "Oh that, nothin'. If you want to celebrate your new liberations though, I very highly recommend Coronas with pineapple chunks in them for the adults, and cherry soda for the kids. I'm entirely serious, y'all don't owe me a thing. It was my honor, and I hope to keep in touch. You know what? Go ahead and take my hubby's number for yourself, just swear to keep it private. We'll do the same with your number, out of respect and fairness. Call us back and leave that on the voicemail, the battery on this phone's about dead, so we'll save that number later." Tynie mentions. "You got it, Tynie. We'll be in touch." Kathy deems, hanging up. Settling their phones to charge, Tynie rephrases "I didn't just lie to Kathy; the battery on your phone is damn near dead. Babe, tomorrow, slide my number to Jimmy, Kathy, and Trisha. I'm really not likin' how short your phone's battery life's becoming. I'd rather share mine until we've had a vacation and replaced your phone." "I'll take care of it, sweetheart. I agree, that phone does need replaced." Bobby provides.

Sitting on the bed together, Bobby intercepts a text from Jimmy that asks about the Coronas. "Yeah man, she was serious. We're sharing her phone starting tomorrow, mine's getting replaced because the battery life on it isn't worth shit. I need you to give Kathy and Trisha Tynie's number, and have them keep it privately." Bobby replies, adding his wife's number to the message. "Will do, thanks guys." Jimmy sends back, ending the conversation. "Fuck it. Babe, take that piece of shit phone off the charger. We'll share mine starting now, and get yours replaced while preparing our vacation. I hope we can do that tomorrow, honestly. I say that because I'd prefer not to have another phone meltdown like we did with your phone while on vacation. Especially not since we don't know when we'll need a decently-reliable phone." Tynie proffers.

Honoring her wish, Bobby turns to face his wife, smiling as he goes in for yet another kiss. Their day winds down from the fast-pace it had to a slowly romantic one, and true-to-unfortunate-form, Tynie and Bobby spend most of their night making love, after having stashed their passions all day. Only breaking from intimacy to recuperate, share in and clear from dinner, Tynie's first to swear her love, Bobby quickly vowing his in kind behind her. Retreating to their room again, closing themselves off from the world, the couple lays in bed, with Tynie cuddling up to her husband. Covering them, Bobby sees relief and tiredness in Tynie's eyes as he lays back again. Before too long after that though, today's over, these two sleeping as they'd laid. By that moment though, everyone from Jimmy to his youngest grandkid is already fast asleep, beginning in secret to enjoy their new peace.

Jimmy and what's left of his family are all one step closer to true liberation. Today wasn't as easygoing as Tynie'd secretly hoped for, yet the turnout was still pretty decent for them. A disbarment, a simultaneous disownment, and a pair of divorces ending more calmly than expected are just a few things that transpired today. There's a vacation, a move, and a surprise family reunion coming down the pike, and only two of those Jimmy, Kathy, Trisha and his grandkids know about. The surprise will come to them soon enough, and that's all being lead on by Bobby. Today, through all those events and more, one phrase was repeated, which described the respect for everything Tynie and Bobby did for Jimmy and what's left of his family:

_It was my honor…._


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Proven Wrong….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Tynie's nestled against her spouse, flittering her eyes open and not smiling as she wakes. Having been silently awake until now,Bobby looks down, and mutters "I knew it; I was too rough last night." "No, you weren't. I'm not upset with you Bobby, I'm pissed at me. I've not given you the chance to be my badass. I've not shown you the right honors for being my liberator and my lifesaver. I've been a genuine asshole, when I should have been a doting wife. It's not excusable, or even justifiable, although we have been through a lot of shit. I love you, and I feel like I'm fucking up our marriage already, because of all the times I basically shoved you to the side and took charge. Last night, your "roughness" wasn't that to me at all. It was you asserting the fact you are a badass. You're supposed to be my badass, and I've not let you. It's so wrong, so like I said, I'm not mad at you. I'm really pissed at me. That, and I seriously believe I have quite a bit of making up to do, for treating you the way I have. Don't say I had any right to, because I didn't, you've been too good to me to get treated the way I've been treating you." Tynie rebuffs, staring in to Bobby's eyes.

"I've noticed that's all been stressing you out for a while. Sweetheart, I'll take care of some things, and then we're on vacation. All I want you to do for now is kiss me and then kick back." Bobby requires. Tynie smiles at that, leans up and gives her husband a deeply passionate kiss. Hastening the end of that affection, she lays out across Bobby's lap, reaching over only to deliver her phone to him. "Very slick…" Bobby slurs, smiling at his wife. To that Tynie nods, smiles, and stretches out for now, seeing her hubby calling Jimmy.

"I've just come out of a meeting with Tynie. We've decided to help you with the move, but there's one more thing. If you want, we'll help you have a reunion with your grandkids, Trisha and Kathy. Beyond that, we're not involved with your family without your invitation. We're only accepting invitations from you because we've personally dealt with you. Tynie's been very badly burned by accepting invitations from people she's not dealt with personally, and I'm not going to stand for that history to repeat itself. We'll help you with the move and reunion, but we are going on a one-month vacation, before we do. If Trisha or Kathy has a problem with this decision, whichever one does, can take that up with me!" Bobby determines. "I can respect all of that Bobby, and if you want, I can tell them for you. I know you two are down to one phone right now." Jimmy offers.

"Do it, but let this serve as the only time you tell them. After that, any problems they have with this do not get resolved by Tynie. They go only, and straight through, me." Bobby mandates. Deeming that entirely fair, and wishing the couple well, Jimmy hangs up. Carefully sitting up, Tynie takes her suitor's hands, and leads him from the bed. Wrapping her arms around him, Tynie purrs "My badass…." "Forever." Bobby swears, leaning down to kiss her. Holding each other close, this affection's also slowly ended. "Sexy, I love you." Tynie whispers. "I love you too, beautiful." Bobby mutters back, the two of them separating the hold delicately. Heading off to prepare for the day, Tynie's the one who later has their one-working phone on her. His hand in hers, they leave the master bedroom, exiting the house after it's locked up. Tynie's nowhere near as intense in public as she's been lately, Bobby being the one most people wind up "answering to" as they get breakfast, a replacement phone, and stock up for the house.

Driving towards home, Bobby doesn't say anything, focusing on the road since idiotic drivers are already out. "Gorgeous, hear me out, we've been all over hell lately. I see no reason why we can't just have a month to ourselves at home relaxing. I figure, long as Jimmy knows to only call us for emergencies, same with his family… we should be alright." Tynie considers. "You know something sugar, you got it." Bobby accepts, smiling briefly. Once in their garage with it secured behind them, the couple divides-and-conquers, when it comes to unloading Tynie's Chevelle. Soon as that's done with their home locked up and Bobby standing right in front of her, she ponders "Sexy, do you think we should… sometime… get an SUV that's expressly for when we stock up around here or if the weather turns to shit? I mean, I love you and I know you're the badass of the house, but I'm wondering if that may not be better for us. That way my Chevelle and your Mustang aren't at as high a risk of getting fucked up." Wrapping her hips under his arms, Bobby resounds "That's actually a great idea." Resting against him, Tynie smiles and sighs "Thank you." Keeping her close for a few minutes, Bobby soon leads them to the kitchen island, Tynie taking a seat. Watching him overtake the kitchen, Tynie's pulled from her peaceful reverie by her phone going off.

Seeing that it's Jimmy calling her, Tynie explains "Hey man, I've got to tell you this because Bobby's literally cooking with grease right now. We're only taking emergency calls from you and your family for the next month. It's nothing against you, but Bobby and I have been all over hell, and through hell since we got together. Everything Bobby told you earlier absolutely stands, but since he's cooking with grease and I just found out today grease-related damage to our phones IS NOT covered by the insurance: I took this one. Remember when I yanked your phones off your sides because of you and Bobby being by my motion-activated garbage disposal? Yeah, that's not covered either, and our damn phone insurance copay is 475 bucks. I don't know about yours on that, but I and Bobby are only payin' that fuckin' copay if we absolutely have to. However we can avoid that, and not chance damage to our phones not being covered: we will."

"Tynie, I'd handle that the same way you two are, with the phones. As for the rest, I'm totally alright with that. You two have fun, you deserve it." Jimmy commends, hanging up. Laying her phone down, Tynie prays "I hope you weren't upset by my handling that." "Relax baby." Bobby teases. Sitting back and closing her eyes, Tynie replies "Yes honey." A short while later, he's serving them, and taking a seat, Tynie pushing their phones to the side. After that call ends Jimmy's surrounded by his grandbabies, which want to know all about the "Intense Titanium Lady" that "got them safe yesterday." Telling only what he believes Kathy and Trisha will be alright with the kids knowing about Tynie, Jimmy marvels "You know, one of these days I bet she'd like to hear you kids call her that. To her face, and I have word on how that may happen." "Can you tell us?" Kathy wonders. "Not yet, they're not available, they're on vacation. A well-deserved one, trust me." Jimmy declines. Kathy nods as does Trisha; from there they all go about having a good time.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, none of that's known which is just how the couple wants it. They're now holed up in the master bedroom watching movies, with her in his arms. Breaking through the movies on TV, a weather alert comes on, warning about a dangerous storm heading right for them all. As the weather alert ends, Tynie reaches for her phone, Bobby taking her hand instead, amending "I'll take care of it, sweetheart." Texting Jimmy, Bobby rephrases "Tynie just caught a weather alert on TV man; it's supposed to get pretty bad out there. If I were you, I'd stay wherever you are until the storm breaks." "Will do, you get Tynie relaxed." Jimmy replies, the conversation ending on that note. Laying her phone down, Bobby's hand is taken into his wife's, who moves it to rest over her heartbeat. Returning to watching movies, Tynie eventually dozes off in Bobby's arms. Dusting a kiss to her cheek, Bobby gently guides his woman to sleep at his side, only to feel Tynie nestle right up to him. Seeing the smile on her face, the glow to her cheeks, Bobby lays back and relaxes. Shutting off the TV when a really shitty movie comes on, Bobby too falls asleep for a while.

A couple hours later, Tynie's awakened by the sound of her phone going off, and so is Bobby. Sitting up and answering the text from Jimmy, Bobby re-terms "Beautiful, you may have just gotten, as you call it, another street name." "Really?!" Tynie squeaks, her spouse then showing the message from Jimmy. "Hey man, you tell those angels I actually like that one. We'll be in touch, but mainly for emergencies for the next month. Sorry, but I'm not going against the plan for me and Bobby's vacation for anything short of shit going seriously live." Tynie replies, showing Bobby as she hits "send." One more text is sent, from Jimmy, whom wishes them well and says he doesn't blame her for that decision. Charging her phone, Tynie aligns Bobby's new one to the charger also, him waiting silently. Turning to face her suitor, Tynie concerns "Now, tell me honey. How do I go about showing you honor for being my badass, my liberator, and my lifesaver?"

"Before you do, let me apologize. Honey, I was rough with you last night. I could have really hurt you. I know you don't see it my way, but hear me out. I'm stronger, and larger than you are. Last night, when we were making love, I let things go too far. I called you things I never should have, I handled you in ways that are abusive. I'm sorry, and I mean that. You want to show me honor, for being your badass, lifesaver and liberator. I appreciate that, but I didn't have the right to treat you the way I did last night. I know what you've survived, and I could have brought you flashbacks or really injured you, if not both. Baby, forgive me." Bobby regrets, with a sullen look on his face. Moving to rest her head on his shoulder, Tynie proposes "You're forgiven, gorgeous. I don't want any more of our past to risk fuckin' up our shot to enjoy our future. What do you say to you and I having the best time together as possible, and not just on this vacation… but for good?" Reaching over to lift her chin, Bobby counters "I say you've got a plan." Leaning their lips together, Tynie and Bobby kiss again, her also cuddling right up to him. Slowly pulling their lips apart, the couple then smiles at one another. Taking their time getting out of bed, they head off towards the kitchen, aiming to share in making the next meal.

While all that transpired, Jimmy had an absolute blast with his grandbabies, and is staying at Trisha's through the storm. As much as he can help it, Jimmy's going to make the next month as relaxing for what's left of his family and himself as possible. Aware there's a restriction for contacting the couple, and totally respecting it, Jimmy secretly hopes that "Shit doesn't go seriously live" anytime soon.

Yet again back at Tynie and Bobby's, they're cooking together, for once not feeling rushed. Retaining the peaceful pace, they eat and clear from everything without hustling around. Traversing the home with their arms around one another's waists, Tynie and Bobby smile. By the moment those two are back in the master bedroom; everyone at Trisha's is making quick order of preparing to end their day. Instead of tucking the kids in bed in their rooms afterwards, Jimmy insists everyone holes up in the living room through the storm, since all the kids' rooms have windows in them. From the youngest of Jimmy's grandkids to Kathy, as they all craft makeshift beds in the living room, they all also feel at peace with the changes in the family. Set up for the night, they all relax and watch movies for a while. Shutting off the TV, Kathy becomes the last person in that house to fall asleep.

Tynie and Bobby on the other hand, are both awake, lying in bed together again. Wrapping herself in his arms, Tynie doesn't feel the need to speak, she simply enjoys the embrace. Gazing down at her, Bobby sees the true contentment glowing all over his wife's face. From that point on, even with the storm raging around their house, Tynie and Bobby's entire night is enjoyed at a much slower than what's become their usual pace. Tonight though, when they make love, Bobby's gentle about it, essentially using intimacy to further apologize to his wife. Eventually laying side-by-side under just the sheet, Tynie and Bobby kiss again, before taking turns softly swearing their love to one another. Even with the storm raging around their home, today draws to a relaxed close for Tynie and Bobby.

Today started out a bit sullenly for Tynie and Bobby, only to end with the couple feeling a new peace, again. Jimmy's gotten time with his grandkids, and a storm coming through basically extended that for today. There's a month to go before Jimmy has the couple's help with moving, and hosting a reunion, Tynie and Bobby taking that time to themselves for a vacation. Given the fact they've "Gone through and been all over hell lately" they opted to make this vacation one where they stay home and relax as much as possible. With the unfortunate cycle of bullshit that's struck Tynie and Bobby, in the back of her mind she suspected things wouldn't continue to turn out as well as they are right now. As far as Bobby can help it though, that's a notion which will be:

_Proven Wrong…._


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Prove Herself…

Rating: M (Language and Graphic Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

A month has passed, Tynie and Bobby sitting around their house today, chatting. So far, what's come of the discussion is a rough plan for Jimmy's "Family reunion," when during their talk Tynie wonders "Honey, if I said I suspect something's come up on Jimmy's end of things that we don't yet know about, how fast would you check on him?" Kissing her cheek, Bobby swears "Right now." Calling Jimmy, Bobby admits to his wife's suspicion. "She's not too far off, again. I'm coming over and when I do, you two be ready to be around my family. I'll explain when I'm not on a cellphone." Jimmy mandates, hanging up. "Beautiful, I still don't know how you do it. We're getting picked up by Jimmy pretty soon, your suspicion wasn't wrong." Bobby implicates, getting a passionate kiss from his wife.

After that, he holsters her phone to his side, Tynie forewarning "I refuse to get too passionate around kids; it goes against my ethics code. Even if Trisha or Kathy allows it, I still won't. That's not something I believe kids should be directly exposed to, no offense." Holstering his phone to her side, Tynie smirks as Bobby returns "None taken, I agree with that." Leaving their couch, the couple separates to make pit-stops and check over the house before Jimmy picks them up. Returning to the front end of the house, Tynie opens the door, Jimmy standing on the other side. Waiting until the trio's in his car with the home already secured, as he drives Jimmy tells all. "Damn." Tynie gasps. "We've got this, man." Bobby reassures, Jimmy later getting them to Trisha's house.

Being let inside by Kathy, Tynie's approached by one of Jimmy's grandkids, who has tears in her eyes. Kneeling to the child, Tynie worries "What's wrong sweetie?" "I'm not supposed to talk about him, but Daddy made it a rule that if anyone makes the computer slow, we kids have to replace the computer. It's being slow, and I'm scared because I don't have any money." The child weeps, Tynie urgently holding her. "Listen beautiful, that ain't happening. I'm gonna owe your Papa Jimmy a BIG favor, but he knows I'm good for it. I need you to calm down while I ask Trisha or Kathy one two things. One, for permission to access and check the computer, and two: for the other kids to be wrangled up and sat by Bobby. Before we work this plan though, someone needs to secure this house." Tynie disproves. "You heard the woman." Jimmy snipes. Letting the child calm in her arms, Tynie later wonders "Hey sweetie, how fast can you show me where the computer is?" Leading Tynie across the house, the child asks "Hey Tytanium Lady, how do you know about computers?" "Oh that, I taught myself. I don't mind one little bit that you kids call me Tytanium lady, either. I know you got that nickname for me from your Papa Jimmy, so it's already cool." Tynie answers.

Witnessing that exchange, Trisha and Kathy shrug, Jimmy following Tynie while marveling "Papa Jimmy, I like that." "She figured you would!" Bobby booms, with the other kids all around him. "Now sweetie, you need to go by Bobby. What I'm about to do entails the kind of language that I don't want to use too closely to you." Tynie directs, the child wordlessly obeying. "Jimmy, what did she mean by that?" Kathy asks. "You're to close off this room, Tynie's about to swear like a sailor. She didn't want the kids hearing it, or to boss you around too much. I need you two to get by Bobby and help him out." Jimmy clarifies. Shrugging again, Kathy obeys, taking Trisha with her. Closed off from the others, Tynie does indeed "Swear like a sailor," but upon simply opening Trisha's ex-husband's folder on the hard-drive, she panics "Oh my God, Jimmy call the feds! There's shit on this computer that I ain't fuckin' touching! You get the feds on the phone and I swear on God's balls I'll explain later!"

Without a word, Jimmy obeys, soon handing his phone to Tynie when the "feds are on the phone." Detailing most everything, Tynie repeatedly swears she did the "Tech work" as a "Favor to a friend." "You get away from that computer, I'm sending agents down to your location now." The fed on the phone commands. "Yes sir!" Tynie shrieks, hanging up. Handing Jimmy back his phone, Tynie frets "How the hell am I gonna explain THIS to the others?" "You're not, I am." Jimmy overrides, leading her to the front of the house. "Kathy, Trisha, Bobby, I'll explain later!" Jimmy barks as they cross the house, leaving it at that for the time being. "OK." Trisha, Kathy, and Bobby surrender in unison.

Eventually escorting federal agents to the computer after securing the house, Tynie also closes them all off from the others, before admitting to how she was alerted about the situation. "I swear to God I didn't mean to possibly fuck up evidence. I saw that shit and freaked, I barked at Jimmy, and I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I swear on my life Trisha's ex-husband most likely had co-conspirators, if that's the right phrase. I don't mean just online either, I mean Kathy's ex-husband and Jimmy's ex-wife. I'll owe Jimmy another big favor, but I'm lettin' him tell you who Kathy and Trisha are, because I think that's best." Tynie avows in closing.

"Gentlemen, she doesn't owe me any favors. Tynie here's not been wrong yet on anything she's sworn to, or advised, and I've only known her for two months. She's married to the best Detective I ever had the honor of working with at Major Case, as the Captain, before I retired. Her husband is Bobby Goren." Jimmy detests. "We'll take care of this, and need to be in touch with both of you." One of the feds offers. "Jimmy, permission to give your contact information, to these guys? I'm giving them my direct information, and don't want to give yours without consent." Tynie proposes. "Go ahead." Jimmy allows, watching Tynie pull the high rank over and provide him that information.

"I'm sorry for how frantic I am right now. That kind of porn pisses me off to no end, and there are kids who live here. I'm scared for them now, terrified really. Hell, I have half a fuckin' mind to help this part of Jimmy's family move outta this house and move on. After this shit hits the courts, I mean." Tynie regales. "That's actually a good idea, Mrs. Goren." The high ranked fed standing before Tynie recommends. "Go ahead and call me Tynie, I consent." Tynie deters. The fed standing before her nods, and another soon chimes "Sir, the evidence is downloaded." "You know what Jimmy; I actually DO owe you a favor. Go pull Kathy and Trisha over, and brief them. When you do, add that I insist upon replacing this computer given the shit these guys just pulled from it. I'm gonna be busier than a motherfucker transferrin' data between computers later on today, but it's fuckin worth it!" Tynie re-directs.

"You got it Tynie." Jimmy promises, leaving the room. Left surrounded by federal agents, Tynie's applauded for how she handled everything, right up to that last plan. "I only did what my gut instinct told me to, I swear. I'll sign off on everything y'all just heard as soon as I get a pen and paper, that way y'all have it for case notes or whatever." Tynie meekly rebukes.

Enacting those plans, Kathy also pulls Bobby over to brief him, Tynie even escorting those feds out of the house. "Ladies, I'm sorry about all that. I just reacted, and never once meant for your angels to be so close to some federal agents." Tynie apologizes, as she closes the front door. "You didn't do any wrong, Tynie. If anything, you did absolutely right. Relax, we've got this." Kathy rebels. "Tytanium lady, take a break! You've been workin' since you got here!" The kids around Bobby all protest together. Sitting next to her spouse, Tynie cedes "Alright angels, but I can't do that for too long." Not even ten minutes later, Jimmy's getting a call from those feds, whom have some questions for him. Taking that call away from the kids, Jimmy answers their questions and defends the hell out of Tynie at the same time. Ending the call after about ten more minutes, Jimmy heads right for the beers in the house. "Only one dude, we've got some driving to do!" Tynie hollers. Kathy overhears that, and goes right for Jimmy's side, opting to help serve the groups' drinks.

Reclaiming their seats, the kids all corral around Tynie, staring reverently at her. "Hey now, don't just revere me. You gotta give some of that respect to your Papa Jimmy, Bobby, and your moms. I couldn't do what I just did without them." Tynie dislikes. Smiling as they separated from her, the kids take new seats, spreading out amongst the adults. "Tynie, how do you suggest we do the driving you mentioned?" Trisha inquires. "Ok, work with me here. Kathy, you and Trisha drive the kids. Jimmy, you, me, and Bobby ride in your car. What we've got to pick up stays with me, Bobby and Jimmy, but that's for the kids' safety. When we get back here…. Bobby I love you… but you're on barbecue duty. Jimmy, you and Kathy watch the kids and Trisha, you do drinks. Nobody's allowed in the computer room until I'm done." Tynie premeditates.

"Jimmy, you're right, she IS good!" Trisha cheers. "Tynie, what do we owe you for all this?" Kathy concerns. "When I'm done, get me a Heineken. That's all I'm taking because you got kids to care for." Tynie names. Accepting that, and clearing from the drinks, another round of pit stops is made before they all leave Trisha's as Tynie described. Again enacting her plans, most of the matters connected to Trisha's computer are resolved in a matter of three hours. At that time, Tynie's called by the feds, and she offers "If I can have one of y'all meet me on the front stoop in forty-five minutes, you'll get the master harddrive that evidence was found on. I've got to disassemble part of a computer to get at it, but I can give it to ya." Consenting to that arrangement, the fed who called Tynie hangs up. Retaining her word, Tynie's on the front stoop right at the forty-five minute mark. "Yeah, this belongs to you." Tynie implicates, handing over that harddrive, as a federal agent stands before her. Stashing that in an evidence bag, the federal agent reminds Tynie they'll be in touch and makes haste of leaving Trisha's property.

Retreating into the house, Tynie announces "Ladies, after lunch, I've got to call a meeting with both of you." Trisha and Kathy shrug, Bobby smiling proudly at his wife, as Tynie receives her part of the barbecue. Eating together, Jimmy clears from it all, leaving the kids with Bobby as the ladies go off to have the meeting Tynie mentioned. Repeatedly saying she "Doesn't mean to be rude," and she's "not intending to overhaul how the kids are raised," Tynie advises more things be done by Kathy and Trisha. "You've not been rude, and you've not overhauled anything, Tynie. We've done most of what you said already. Kathy and I are grateful for all you've done, not just for us and the kids, but for Jimmy too." Trisha disapproves. "Like I said when all this shit was brought to my attention: it's been my honor." Tynie reclaims, being lead back towards Bobby. "Jimmy, Bobby, as of right now: Tynie's on a long break from everything that's happened. Only when this latest situation, hits the courts as Tynie says, is she to be taken off that break. That's not my decision, it's Kathy's and I stand by it." Trisha declares.

Sitting back on the couch by Bobby, Tynie assures "I'm good with that. Kids, what you just overheard, is not something that us adults want you worried about. Like Trisha and Kathy said, I've got this, I'm just on break." "She means we are kids." Jimmy corrects, smiling proudly at Tynie. "Kathy, Trisha, this time I may very well be steppin' all over your toes. One of these days, I'm going to put myself on barbecue duty. There's a little somethin' Bobby's been considering that y'all may not know about yet." Tynie reveals. Deeming that his cue, then Bobby tells them all about his plan, for a "proper family reunion party." As Bobby's tale ends, Kathy poses "And just how is Tynie putting herself on barbecue duty for that stepping on me and Trisha's toes?" "She felt that way since this isn't her house. She'd be the same way if this reunion party were to happen at my place, trust me ladies." Jimmy extolls.

"I won't take it that way, on one condition. Tynie, you and Bobby do not plan that reunion party any further until this latest situation is resolved through the courts." Trisha decides. Kissing Bobby's cheek quickly, Tynie renders "Sounds alright to me, y'all want drinks?!" Kathy aids Tynie in handling that, only to learn why Tynie was so abrupt with kissing her husband's cheek a couple minutes ago. "You're alright Tynie, and Jimmy was right, you do have the ethics code of a retired cop." Kathy comments. "I am married to one ya know." Tynie snarks, smiling as everyone is then served beverages. "Well played, Tynie. Well played." Jimmy cheers, having overheard that last remark.

Glancing around the room, Tynie sees big smiles on the kids' faces, one of them restating "Tytanium lady, you're on break!" "Ok, how did the little cutie know I was about to return to working around here?!" Tynie ponders, amazed. "Papa Jimmy told us that when you step up to plates, it takes a lot to get you to step down." The other kids reply together. "I should have seen that one coming." Tynie giggles. "We're taking over Tynie and Bobby's entire day, it's not fair to them." Kathy contests. "Ah, you don't worry about that. I, for one, am glad we were able to help you. Yeah, I've not done all that much, but I totally understood why my wife worked this the way she did." Bobby denies.

"Care to explain that to the kids, Bobby?" Jimmy challenges. Bobby does, and the way that's explained appeases Trisha and Kathy, while at the same time causing the kids to glare at Tynie in awe. "Ah, no need for all that, guys. I promised Jimmy that I'd do what I could for y'all. I promised your moms that if I found a way to back y'all again I was taking it. As for everything else Bobby said, yeah, those were my intentions." Tynie chides, smiling anyhow.

Shrugging at her, the kids again disperse amongst the adults. Spending about another hour together, Jimmy hugs everyone except Tynie and Bobby. Telling Kathy and Trisha he's their ride home, Jimmy promises to come back soon. Seeing them out, Kathy secures the house, Trisha staying around the kids. As soon as Jimmy gets the couple home, he appreciates "Tynie, you did it again. Thank you, but like Trisha and Kathy said: until this all goes to court, you're on break." "Fair enough, brother." Tynie concedes, her and Bobby then heading inside their home. Locking up behind them, Bobby doesn't see Jimmy driving for home. Standing before Bobby with her eyes closed, Tynie regrets "I'm sorry about how I've mistreated you all day baby." Holding her, Bobby debates "You did not mistreat me at all. You were approached about a serious situation, and handled it really well. I stand by what I told Jimmy and his family on that." "Tytanium lady, I'm gonna have to get used to being called that." Tynie discovers.

Kissing her temple, Bobby rephrases "Babe, you made me really proud today. Yeah Jimmy's grandkids call you Tytanium lady, but you showed them you really care. You protected them more today than their fathers have for years, Jimmy told me so. You being considered by the kids as Tytanium lady isn't meant as an insult, it's an honor. Just like what you've done for them all, you've said is your honor." "You shittin' me sexy, about what Jimmy said regardin' those angels?!" Tynie snivels, letting the rest sink in. "No, I'm not." Bobby denies, and right after that, his wife curses "Fuck those bastards who put those through this shit! I hope to God those assholes ROT before they reach Hell!" Standing there together for a moment, Tynie delicately pulls Bobby's arms off of her, and leads him to the kitchen island. "Guess again, sweetheart. You've worked hard enough for one day." Bobby dissents, switching places with his wife. Removing their phones from their sides, Tynie lays them down as she sits back.

Cooking away, Bobby overhears his wife taking a call from Jimmy, whom explains what he did on her name when the feds called him earlier. "Brother, we're good. You didn't have to report to me like that. Hell, I'd have vouched what you claimed on my name in open court anyway. Now, do me a favor, go have fun with your family." Tynie rejects. "You got it." Jimmy reacts, hanging up. Laying her phone down, Tynie admonishes "Babe, we're gonna have to call a meeting with Jimmy, Trisha, and Kathy in the coming days. Jimmy thought I'd be fifty shades of pissed for his claiming some stuff on my name to the feds over the phone earlier. I mean, without him reportin' those claims to me until now." Telling her spouse what she meant by that, Tynie repeats "Which is why I said that about calling the meeting with those three." "We'll take care of that another time, sweetheart." Bobby provisions, then serving his wife before himself. Eating together in silence, Tynie's refused clean-up by her husband.

As for Jimmy, thanks to an infestation at his house, he's staying at Trisha's until the fumigation's over. The kids adore all the extra time they're getting with "Papa Jimmy," and at the same time they're also bragging about "Tytanium Lady" and Bobby. Kathy and Trisha brag about Tynie in their own rights, Kathy finally admitting what Tynie told her about "affections around the kids" when they had the last round of drinks as a group. "I wondered about that." Trisha conveys. Taking a bit more time in conversation, Jimmy handles making their dinner, leaving Trisha and Kathy with their kids. After dinner's cleared from, they enjoy the evening together, before showering and tucking in for the night. Trisha, Kathy and Jimmy divert from sleeping long enough to separately charge their phones, but soon as that's done, so is today for that entire household.

Back to Tynie and Bobby's, they're chatting again, Tynie revealing in deeper detail why she "taught herself" how to "deal with computer issues like what happened today." "I wasn't about to just straight out admit that in those details to a kid! I'd rather testify to that shit in open court and then wind up explaining it to Jimmy, Kathy, and Trisha later, like I did with you. I don't want to bother them again today baby, they've been through enough." Tynie self-protects. "I'd handle that the same way you did, if it ever happened to me. I agree, we should let those guys have the night to themselves." Bobby asserts. "Baby, if I told you, that I feel terrible for hiding this from you until now…. Would you believe me?" Tynie frets. "You didn't hide it from me; you just weren't very detailed when you first told me. I totally understand why, because it's wrong that your own dad did that to you and your property. I'm not upset with you at all, so you don't need to worry. You told me about how hellish your past was when we first got together, and I figured you'd give more details about some of it when you felt the time was right." Bobby reassures. "You're so amazing." Tynie swoons, totally not expecting that answer.

Draping his arms around her, Bobby proclaims "Anything in this world, for you. I know what it's like to have an asshole father. I believe we've already discussed that, and since today's been so intense, we're leaving this conversation right where it is." Laying out against their couch together, Tynie desires "I'd give anything just to spend the rest of tonight with you, doing whatever you want. I've already dominated way too damn much today." "The night is ours, honey. You don't have to give anything, we'll enjoy it." Bobby re-evaluates. Relaxing as they laid for a while, Tynie's eventually whisked across the house, the couple's night continuing at a more relaxed pace than most of today. True to form for their days' ending, Tynie and Bobby are closed off from the rest of the house before their nights' continued for too long. Alone in their room, the couple essentially makes up for lost passionate time today, allowing things to get really hot between them. Basking in all that together, a few hours are spent by these two making out and making love. Spent, sweaty, and splayed out side-by-side when that's done, Tynie and Bobby look into each other's eyes and softly swear their love to one another. One more kiss shared, they cover up, Tynie cuddling Bobby before they crash from exhaustion.

Tynie did it again, when she sensed Jimmy's family has been through more hell. Of course, after Jimmy found out about that suspicion, Tynie was given a face-to-face chance to show Jimmy's family why she's considered the "Tytanium Lady" by him. There were things discovered today that are too graphic to explain to children, and it was actually a kid who alerted Tynie in the first place. Resolving all that, Tynie and Bobby also admitted his plan for a "family reunion party." There's more to Tynie's "Technological capacities" than Jimmy and his family know right now, and that's intentional. Basically, when the latest ordeals go through the courts, Tynie's got another meeting to call amongst Jimmy, Kathy and Trisha. Even though Bobby's supposed to be the one in his marriage who takes charge, today Tynie got a chance to:

_Prove Herself…._


	22. Chapter 22

Title: This Is Personal….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Three weeks after Tynie changed over Trisha's computer, they're all meeting up to go to court. Unfortunately, they were told the kids have to be at the proceeding too, which is not something Jimmy, Kathy or Trisha like at all. Tynie and Bobby are a bit early to meeting at Trisha's, her already being in a very foul mood because of the fact she was also informed that innocent children are being forced to hear such graphic testimony. Carpooling to the courthouse, they all make it through security and go to the assigned courtroom. Sitting outside that courtroom, things change from what they were told prior to today's proceeding. Trisha and Kathy are allowed to keep the kids in a witness area away from the courtroom, instead of having minor children in court for such an explicitly-graphic case.

Another surprise strikes the group, when the judge doesn't allow the child whom originally alerted Tynie to the computer situation to testify, entirely due to the kids' age. "Thank you Your Honor, I'm not even the kids' parent, but thank you!" Tynie rasps, as that ruling ends. The prosecuting attorney hears that, and rephrases it to the judge, whom in turn calls Tynie to the stand. Sworn in and seated, Tynie faces the judge, stipulating "Your Honor, in order for me to appropriately testify given the fact I'm under oath, I need to give a statement which depicts the backstory to my knowing the Deakins family." Allowing her to proceed, the judge is soon stunned at the detail to that statement.

"Your Honor, I'm not certified with computers, but I do have a history of having to disassemble and transfer data between computers, which extends past this case. If you'll allow it, I'll tell that to the court." Tynie self-redirects. Nodding at her, the judge is again stunned, this time by the fact Tynie's admitting to what her own father did to her computer, when she was underage to testify in court. "I've never seen justice for that, Your Honor. I was told that Illinois federal agents wouldn't prosecute because I was a minor. I discovered that evidence literally three days prior to my 18th birthday. I want justice for the Deakins', but I don't know if I can go after my dad now. I don't even know if Illinois federal agents retained the evidence I gave them or not. Pardon the expression your Honor, but this is deeply personal to me. Now you, and this entire courtroom, know why." Tynie ruminates.

"Mrs. Goren, I can get that looked into immediately, regarding your father and a similar and unprosecuted case. I'll send for you another time to resolve that. You may step down." His Honor reprimands, Tynie immediately complying. Jimmy's sheerly alarmed at the bulk of Tynie's testimony, because at one time, he was a doting father. Instead of having Kathy and Trisha testify, after Tynie's off the stand, the judge orders them to sign affidavits attesting to the consents Tynie claimed she had on the day this evidence was uncovered. Once those are in the judge's hands, Jimmy testifies, and lastly, so does Bobby. Leaning over the gallery barrier, Tynie taps the prosecutor on the shoulder and whispers "Get them the needle if you can, know what I mean? I'll stay in touch with the judge, but only about the situation regarding the possible case with my dad. Understood?" Leaning back, the prosecutor whispers "Entirely."

Retaking her seat, as Bobby's allowed off the stand, Tynie witnesses the prosecutor repeat her wishes for the sentencing. Jimmy then arises, and verifies "Your Honor, Tynie had my family's blessing to request the death penalty for this case. We are not attending the execution, and if we're needed for the possible case against Tynie's father, we'll appear." Reclaiming their seats, the prosecutor and Jimmy scowl. His Honor immediately after renders a guilty verdict, and also imposes the death penalty. "Now Mrs. Goren, I'll have you served with updates or when I need you in this courtroom for the case involving your father. If I need anyone else who is presently with you, I'll have them served as well. We are adjourned." His Honor adjudicates, slamming his gavel down. Receiving their papers from this case, everyone with Tynie leaves court, heading back for Trisha's. Upon their arrival, Tynie makes a beeline for the beers in the house, Jimmy warning "I'd not stop her if I were you, ladies." The kids all sit around the living room, Jimmy then calling a meeting with Kathy and Trisha to explain the reason behind Tynie's most-recent beeline. Bobby goes to console his wife, whom is justifiably upset right now; Jimmy's meeting with the other ladies in the house being a short one. "Jimmy, Bobby and I like y'all, but we're not staying long. I'm sorry, but I don't want to keep being a disrespectful guest." Tynie decrees. "It's alright Tynie, we totally understand." Jimmy affirms.

Sharing in drinks, Tynie turns to the kids, and paraphrases "Angels, I really like spending time with you. Today's just not a good day for me, because I had to talk about stuff that really hurts. I'm not allowed to explain it any deeper than that, because the things I had to talk about are not suited for your ears. We'll get together again, and when we do, it'll be over barbecue and card games. You know, fun stuff." "I really like how she encountered that." Kathy marvels. "Yeah, she did well with that." Trisha agrees. "That was the last thing she's handling today though, the rest is on me." Bobby determines. A round of nods given Bobby, when their drinks are ended, Kathy clears from them. Giving everyone their goodbyes for now, the couple heads for home, with Jimmy locking up behind them.

When they get home, and make it to the front door, a process server's on the other side. "I'm her husband, I'll take that." Bobby snipes, making short order of obtaining the package. Sending the process server on her way, Bobby secures the house, Tynie standing in wait of him. Taking her by the hand, Tynie's lead to the couch, where Bobby still holds the package in his other hand. "Go ahead and open it, honey." Tynie consents, wondering in the back of her mind what about they'd just received. Honoring her wishes, Bobby reads the papers, and then discloses "I've got good news and I've got bad news. We can't prosecute your father for what he did, but we can get restitution because of it. Evidently, after court and while we were at Trisha's, the judge had that situation investigated, and we've gotten word on what can be done."

"Honey, I'm alright with that. If there's a number on those forms, call it and let His Honor know." Tynie resounds. Granting her wish, Bobby's cheek is kissed before Tynie checks to see if the house is secured from garage to front stoop. As she makes it back to Bobby's side, Tynie's quiet as her husband arranges how they'll "deal with the restitution as ordered by the judge." Finalizing that, Bobby hangs up, as Tynie infers "Babe, you should update Jimmy at least." Kissing her briefly, Bobby retorts "I'll take care of it, honey." Retaining his word, Jimmy's updated, only for Bobby to learn that Jimmy will update Kathy and Trisha later. Accepting that, and wishing them well, Bobby hangs up, laying his phone aside. "That shit was just so personal to me, that's why I was so fuckin' dominant about it." Tynie rationalizes. Putting his arm around her, Bobby corrects "That's why I've taken over everything to do with all that. You've done enough, honestly." Laying her head to his shoulder, Tynie nods, and their conversation ends on that note.

Jimmy, in turn, keeps his latest word to Bobby, about the situation involving Tynie's dad. Gasping in shock, Trisha and Kathy mutually insist that "Tynie gets a big break after this, since it turned out to be so personal." "Hey, great minds think alike. I'll let them know, but not right now." Jimmy elicits. From there, the prospect of all of them moving is discussed shortly. Sharing love all around, the call's mutually ended, since Jimmy called Trisha's line and had it put on speaker. Gratefully though, the kids weren't around that phone call, rather they were again in a different room entirely.

Going about the rest of their day, Jimmy doesn't contact Tynie and Bobby again for a few hours. She's making their next meal when Jimmy does call, Bobby fielding that one as he waits for his wife. "We can get together like Tynie promised the kids. She and I have to wait twenty-one days for that restitution to go through anyhow, and when it does, we're due in the judge's chambers. I'd rather we hold off on helping you guys move until all that's settled. Next time you talk to your family, tell them Tynie's on that big break starting tonight after dinner." Bobby administers. "Will do, that all sounds good to me." Jimmy deems, hanging up. Serving him, and sharing in dinner together, Tynie doesn't speak again.

Cleaning up from it, Bobby worries "You really ok honey?" Exhaling loudly, Tynie vents about how she doesn't like the fact "her past from Illinois resurfaced in their lives…Again." Returning to her side, Bobby pets his wife's back, and tells her what else he and Jimmy discussed on the phone. "So, I've been called off barbecue duty for the reunion party. I'm only allowed to intervene again if it's a matter of life and death, by Jimmy's ruling for those guys?" Tynie prods. "Not just Jimmy's ruling sweetheart, mine as well. They don't mind you helping with their moves, but that's it." Bobby alters.

Kissing his cheek, Tynie reckons "Sounds alright to me. You forget, I adore witnessing you be a badass." Laying her head to his shoulder after saying that, Tynie fully relaxes and broadly smiles. From that moment, Tynie and Bobby have no idea about how the rest of Jimmy and his family's day has gone. Speaking of Jimmy, he's back home, sleeping since today's already been so exhaustive. Everyone from Trisha to Jimmy's youngest grandkid is also retired in bed for the night, grateful for how today's proceeding turned out.

Tynie and Bobby, on the other hand, are awake and have moved off the couch now. Hand-in-hand, they traverse the house, opting to end their day alone together. True to form for days like this, tonight ends in passions and softly sworn love exchanged between Tynie and Bobby under the covers.

Tynie shined in court today, again, even bringing her own past into the case at hand. That move wound up being a really smart one, the couple now twenty-one days from final restitution on a similar case involving Tynie's own father. She's been banned from intervening unless it's a matter of life and death, and not just by Bobby. By Jimmy and what's left of his family as well, whom have also restricted Tynie to only assisting them when it comes time to move, or simply having a good time when they get together. Trisha and Kathy were told something sheerly alarming about Tynie today, after court, which made them realize one thing. When Tynie first found out about the explicit pictures on Trisha's old computer, the entire circumstance was:

"_Personal…" _


	23. Chapter 23

Title: A New Happiness….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

A month and a half after Tynie and Bobby found out about the restitution from the previously unprosecuted computer case against her father, they're helping the Deakins' move. They've been working at that since about nine in the morning, and for a good while have still been engaged in the packing process. Before today's packing and move, Trisha found a house that's big enough for all of them to share, which means Tynie and Bobby only have to help with one move as opposed to two. "That may very well be, but since Tynie and I rented the moving trucks, we drive them. Jimmy's driving our car over to your new house, Trisha. Kathy, that means you and Trisha are driving the kids there." Bobby dictates. Nodding all around, they get back to work, the house being packed up after a couple more hours.

"Get pissed at me if you want guys, but we aren't doing another damn thing until we've all eaten. I'm ordering it, and that's final." Tynie demands, going for her phone. "I'm glad she said that, actually. We have to send for the fridge to get removed. That's what's been causing the stench around here." Jimmy reports. "I'm taking care of that right now." Bobby affirms, going for his phone. Two nearly-simultaneous phone calls later, the fridge is set for removal and lunch is on its way. Jimmy answers the door both times; delivering lunch as his daughters in law's fridge is extracted from the house. Clearing from that, the kids are watched in a rotating shift as both moving trucks are packed to the brims. Loading up the cars in accordance with Bobby's plan, they lock that house for the last time. Leaving those keys in the mailbox, Trisha calls the realtor whom sold the home. Waiting for her, they don't drive off until Trisha's behind the wheel of Kathy's SUV. Finally on the road, the group makes it to the Deakins' new house after forty minutes of travel, Tynie discovering that it's three doors down from her residence.

Entering the Deakins' new home as a group, Tynie diverts to get the kids established with Trisha and Kathy. From there, the house is loaded with all the Deakins' belongings, Jimmy overtaking the renovated attic as his part of the home. As for the kids, for the first time in almost three years, they each get their own room. Trisha and Kathy do as well, and when everything's brought into the respective rooms, they all convene in the living room. "I like y'all and everything, but there's no way the reunion party happens today. Not with the fact Bobby and I gotta get the moving trucks back to where we rented them before seven tonight unless we want charged for another day." Tynie justifies. "She's kidding…. Right?!" Kathy shrieks. "No, she's not." Bobby declines.

"Well, you two don't even mess with that without at least eating first." Jimmy reprimands, ordering in the groups' next meal. "I didn't unpack any boxes; I just carefully loaded them into your rooms, same with Tynie. We won't unpack other people's belongings like that because that invades privacy." Bobby informs. "Thanks for telling us, Bobby. Since you two have to be back on the road soon after dinner, we'll hold off on having alcohol." Kathy obliges. "No dice beautiful. You three have those drinks, and let the kids have sodas with me and Bobby. Trust me honey, doing it your way isn't right to me and Bobby." Tynie rejects, Bobby nodding to back her.

Shrugging, Kathy and Trisha follow that logic, Tynie answering the door for the latest take-out delivery. Settling it all to the coffee table, Tynie doesn't say anything. "I just got called, honey. Apparently the staffer at the moving truck store who said we'd get charged an extra day if we didn't have the trucks back by seven tonight got fired. We've gotten fully refunded because we weren't the only ones she did that to." Bobby recaps, holstering his phone. "That works, but babe, I think it may be best that we go ahead and get those trucks back after this meal. We've already had some problems from those guys, I sure as hell don't want any more." Tynie digresses. "I was just going to advise the same thing." Trisha relents. "All that this means is, after we get everything situated, we'll have the reunion party. Here." Kathy ripostes. "That works." Tynie confirms, everybody then taking their shares of the meal.

During that transpiring, Trisha notices the kids are trying to eat quicker than usual, her intervening "You don't do that, it's not safe." Obeying her, the children slow their pace down, everyone else eating silently. At the end of dinner, Tynie and Bobby insistently clean up before reconvening with the rest of the group. Exchanging their goodnights, the couple leaves, aiming to return those moving trucks. "Shit! I forgot to offer Jimmy, Kathy, and Trisha massages!" Tynie realizes, following Bobby to the moving truck store. Meeting up with her spouse, they make an easy drop-off of the moving trucks, and nearly hail a cab home. Over her shoulder, Tynie spots Jimmy parked out front of the store. "Kathy sent me, said she didn't want you two forking over for a cab after what happened with these guys." Jimmy reclaims, Tynie and Bobby getting in his car. "Look man, even though Bobby's supposed to be the take-charge one in our marriage, I totally forgot to offer you three one thing. Kathy, Trisha and you, I mean. I forgot to offer y'all massages." Tynie reveals.

"You've done enough for my family for one day, Tynie. To tell you the truth, even if you would have offered massages today, we'd have refused them. You can do that another time." Jimmy divests. "Alright." Tynie sighs, soon after being dropped off at home. Seeing them inside, Jimmy then heads for his new residence. Locking up both houses, everyone from Jimmy to Tynie herself is secretly grateful today's move went as well as it did. Standing before Bobby, Tynie remarks "You know, I'm actually glad to have been a part of the liberation those guys got. I mean, they've been through hell, and now they can move on." Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby relays "I'm glad for that too, sweetheart."

Relaxing in his embrace, Tynie purports "Honey, thank you. For everything, and not just when it came to helping those guys." "No problem, honey." Bobby reacts. Only standing in their throughway in that pose for another ten minutes, Tynie's lead towards the master bedroom. Charging their phones, Bobby ducks into a corner of their room, his wife silently wondering what's happening. Re-approaching her, and taking a knee as he pulls a ringbox from his pocket, Bobby proposes "Tynie, I love you more with every passing day. Everything I have and am is yours, from now until the ends of eternity. Even though we've survived a lot, and not had much peace in our lives as man and wife, my dedication to you has never once faltered. Will you renew vows with me?!"

Opening the ringbox, Bobby shows his wife an absolutely stunning diamond ring. "Oh my god…YES!" Tynie gasps, her husband sliding the ring to her finger and arising at the same time. Kissing passionately, they celebrate the happy moment for a short while before sitting on the bed side-by-side. "Baby, I love you! I've got to get you a new ring, because my man's not going through a vow renewal with old jewelry." Tynie recognizes. "Another day, babe." Bobby taunts. Turning to face him, Tynie's eyes light up, as she goes in for another kiss. Enjoying every minute of that, as they separate lips, she rambles "I've got so much to do, there's no way my honey's workin' like a dog for this vow renewal. I've got to get a cake, a new dress, new lingerie, invite the Deakins', oh holy shit…."

"All that can wait, sugar." Bobby condemns, although he's smiling. Resting against him, Tynie nods, her gaze switching off between staring at her spouse, and glaring at the new ring. Taking her hands into his, Bobby brings them individually to his lips, kissing each one. Smiling from ear to ear, Tynie feels her husband's arms wrap tightly around her. "I love you Bobby." Tynie vows. Lying back with her still in his arms, Bobby swears his love in kind. They've worked hard today, and are finally fully relaxing, the current pose remaining intact for a good while. She's delicate when his arms are removed from around her, Tynie later electing to put her jewelry away, and do the same with Bobby's. Retaking her place in his arms afterwards, Tynie's just as gentle as she was when leaving her husband's embrace. "Mmm, hell yeahhh, this feels great!" She moans, his body heat yet again relaxing her. Kissing her temple, Bobby attests "Anything in this world, for you."

After a short while, Tynie again disbands their embrace, stating "You, my sexy honey, have worked that very hot ass off today. Now, you're getting massaged, I insist." "Thank you baby." Bobby praises, rolling to his stomach. Winding up exchanging massages after that point, Tynie eventually finds herself back in Bobby's arms, relaxing in their bed. "I hope the Deakins' don't mind we're taking the next few days to celebrate our vow renewal alone together." Tynie hopes. "Don't you worry about a thing, I've got it covered." Bobby intends, petting an errant hair out of her face. "Sounds good." Tynie slurs, smiling. This time, when the embrace is disbanded, it's done by him, namely to set up movies for them to relax to. Resuming the way he held her, Bobby gets just as comfortable as his wife already is. Given the fact they'd both worked really hard on getting the Deakins' moved today, the couple doesn't get intimate. As the last decent movie playing on TV ends, Tynie reaches over to shut that off. Sharing in one more kiss, and softly sworn love vow, these two fall asleep with big smiles on their faces.

As for the Deakins', they don't have a clue about Bobby's vow renewal proposal, tonight being the first in their new home. Once they're all showered, it's decided that the unpacking process be done over a series of days. Exchanging goodnights, they disperse, Jimmy checking to assure the home's secured before retiring to bed for the night. Three phones charge, and every person in that house soon slumbers with a relieved smile on their face.

Today was mostly hectic, but for excellent reasons. Tynie and Bobby retained their word about helping the Deakins' move, which took most of the day. Only one problem surfaced, and it was resolved just as quickly as it cropped up. As established in their new home as they can be for today, the Deakins' only concern is a hope that Tynie and Bobby understand it'll take some time to get everything the way they want it. Speaking of those two, they're basking in a new high, the vow renewal proposal Bobby alone knew about affording that. In their own ways, lives, and rights, everyone from Jimmy's youngest grandkid to Trisha has one thing:

_A New Happiness…_


	24. Chapter 24

Title: A Real New Start….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Nestled against Bobby when she awakens the next day, Tynie smiles, as she slides a hand up his shirt. Lazily tracing her fingers over his chest, she swoons "You're so hot…" Glancing down at her, Bobby swears "And you are the most beautiful woman I've ever loved." Looking up, Tynie squeaks "I didn't mean to wake you honey!" "You didn't, so calm down. I've been up for a while, watching over you. We've done it, made it through hell together. Now, my beauty, all I want to give you is heaven in this life. Not just when we're intimate, but across the board." Bobby dedicates. Delicately pulling her hand out from under his shirt, Tynie wonders "You do realize you're gonna get what you give on that one, right?" Smiling at her, Bobby slurs "Of course."

Leaning up for the first morning's kiss, these two enjoy every minute of that until their lips separate. Typically hustling about after the first kiss of the day, Tynie and Bobby take their time today, neither having a care in the world. Escorting her back towards their phones, Bobby has both on him in no time, Tynie objecting "You're not a packhorse; you are my sexy honey so hand one of those over." Chuckling as he obeyed, they put their rings on afterwards, Tynie mumbling "Well that's one thing I've got to do today." "Later…" Bobby teases, taking his wife out of their room. Securing their home on the way out, they take Bobby's Mustang on the town. Driving along, Bobby's driven off the road by a drunk, whom nearly sideswipes them twice, him managing to get out of that drunk's path just in time. Sitting in his car on the side of the road, Tynie notions "I've got to back my man up."

Calling 911, Tynie gives a rough description of the drunk driver's car, and mentions the full plates before reporting the drunk had "run a retired Detective from Major Case off the fuckin' road and damn near killed him and his wife in the process." Identifying herself as the "wife" in that situation and swearing they're not injured "By the grace of an obscenely caffeinated Christ," Tynie hears sirens seemingly coming out of nowhere as she hangs up. Soon being interviewed by on-scene officers, Tynie repeats everything she told dispatch, Bobby vouching all her remarks. Releasing them, the officers take that drunk bastard into custody, Bobby then returning to driving. Halfway to a jewelry store, Jimmy calls Tynie, whom tells him everything. "We're good man, relax. You go spend today with your family, Bobby and I have some errands to run. We held off on them because of what hit with those movin' truck people last night." Tynie requisitions.

Agreeing with her, Jimmy hangs up, Tynie re-holstering her phone. "I didn't even know Christ drank caffeine." Bobby reckons, with a laugh. "I was backin' my honey up, and that bastard was drunk. It got the point across, didn't it?!" Tynie self-protects. Taking her hand in his, Bobby replies "Yeah, it did. Thank you baby, I'm sorry if I upset you." "You didn't, these attacks on our lives are gettin' pretty fuckin' old though." Tynie re-determines. Holding her hand for a brief moment, Bobby recounts "Yeah they are, you're right. Now as far as I care, the rest of the day is ours to have the best time possible." Smirking at first, Tynie soon smiles, acclaiming "Sounds good to me."

Parking at the jeweler's, Tynie's escorted from the Mustang first, and before they go any further, she tries to check it over. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "No worries babe, it's fine." Tynie nods, and from there, they head inside. Being approached by the jeweler herself, Tynie introduces "Yeah, I'm in the market for a ring for my sexy husband. Whatever one he wants, he gets." Blushing a little, Bobby smiles at her, going to check out the men's rings. Finding one that's a perfect fit for his finger, Bobby murmurs "It's so expensive though." "Ah, honey, you didn't let me worry about that for my engagement ring. You're not worryin' about that now." Tynie scolds, even though she's smiling. Paying for it, Tynie has that boxed, before the two of them head out across the mall. Getting breakfast and shopping for a while, Tynie's accosted by a patron on the couple's way back to the Mustang. "Look fucker; get away from my wife before I kick your ass!" Bobby threatens. Tynie stands tall beside him, the accosting patron growling "I'm not afraid of you, geezer!"

Releasing her hand, Bobby balls his fists, Tynie then having all their bags on her. Out of what seems like nowhere, another voice booms "Back away from them!" Tynie turns her head like a shot, and spots security rushing up on the scene. Going right up on one of them, Tynie testifies about the accoster, defending Bobby's willingness to "Fight for her" in the process. "That's all well and good, Mrs. Goren. I'd do the same for my wife, but it's not necessary. Not with this individual, because he's trespassing. He's been permanently banned from this mall, which means I have to order for his arrest, and that for those who brought him here. You two will have no further involvement since this connects to a prior case." Security informs Tynie. "If that means my husband and I can get the hell out of dodge, just nod. It sounds like you have some serious shit to contend with." Tynie offers, receiving a nod.

Going out right to the Mustang, Tynie loads it as Bobby stands watching over her. Re-entering the car, she drives, explaining what she did "back there." "You don't have to defend yourself to me, sweetheart. I appreciate how you handled that. I was honored to be ready to fight for you, to protect you." Bobby defies. "Thank you gorgeous, now if I can help it, we're not going back out today." Tynie renders. "I agree." Bobby concurs, just as Jimmy calls him. "Babe, if that's Jimmy, tell him to relax. He's impeding on his own time with his family, and they just moved yesterday. We're good, and he'll be contacted should that change. Shit, I'm making Jimmy my back-up I.C.E. in case for some God-fucked-up reason you can't be reached." Tynie announces. "Did you know Christ drinks caffeine? Did you hear her?" Bobby interrogates. "I swear, Tynie's got the most intriguing way with obscene language that I have ever heard. Yes, Bobby I heard her. I take it I'm the back-up I.C.E. for both of you?" Jimmy questions back. "Yeah, we'll even be that for you. We're not doing that for Trisha and Kathy though, because we don't really know them as well as we know you. No offense." Bobby re-considers. "None taken. You get Tynie to relax and tell her I will." Jimmy realigns. Consenting to that, and wishing them well, Bobby hangs up. "I mean it babe, Jimmy kicks ass. He's been amazing to us, taking that so far as to check on us twice in one day already. I stand by what I bet he overheard." Tynie garners.

"You mean we do, and he thinks the way you swear is intriguing." Bobby counters, holstering their phone. Returning home, and unloading the Mustang, Bobby doubles back to lock up the house and garage. Meeting up with her, Bobby's quiet as Tynie uncovers "Oh God baby, I just realized. Jimmy's giving back what I've given him, always worryin'. Calling or having you call, when things strike me that could affect him, or concern him. I didn't want that for my friendship with Jimmy at all. I wanted to show him I could step up, and be a decent person, that's it." Holding her, Bobby sates "I'll take care of that honey." Standing there in the hold for a short while, they take the new purchases to their master bedroom.

Sitting on the bed's edge as everything's stashed away, Tynie witnesses Bobby call Jimmy back. Asking to speak with him, but not around the kids, Bobby's placed on a momentary hold. Once that ends, Bobby tells Jimmy what his wife mentioned a short bit ago. "She didn't know you'd give back what you got from her like that, man. You know full well how badly Tynie's been burned by people before. Hell, her last courtroom testimony alone should have told you that. She and I both don't want you worrying so much, especially since you and your family despises it when Tynie worries at all. We know if it's urgent, or if it involves us getting together, you'll call. The same goes for me and Tynie, so that's good enough." Bobby decries. "You got it." Jimmy assents. Wishing them well, Bobby and Jimmy mutually hang up. Laying his phone aside, Bobby eludes "Problem solved."

Turning to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie cheers "You were amazing!" Smiling at his wife, Bobby's unable to reply to that before he gets a very passionate kiss. Knocking him back against the bed, Tynie cups the back of her spouse's head in her hands, their kiss not yet ending. Laid out halfway on top of him as they pull their lips apart, Tynie's pulled all the way atop Bobby as her hands move from behind his head. Smiling together, Tynie stretches out over her spouse, feeling his hard against her pelvis.

"Oooh, feels like you've got somethin' I want to enjoy…." Tynie provocatively purrs, removing his arms from around her. Following her lead, they disrobe together, her arms once more going around his neck. Pulling herself closer, Tynie feels Bobby's dick thumping against her nub. Mewling as that's felt, Tynie rocks her hips one time. "That's not how I'm going to rock your world baby." Bobby huskily defies, cupping her ass. Picking her up off the ground, he guides her to the bed, where Tynie splays out ready for him. Kissing her hungrily, Bobby cups his wife's hip, and shoves himself all the way in. Letting Tynie adjust to his hardened girth, he doesn't thrust yet, their hungry kissing breaks off. Feeling him fill her and still throbbing, Tynie squeals "Damn baby!" "Tell me how you want it." Bobby seductively growls. Already hanging on to his shoulders, Tynie moans "Be wild with me gorgeous." Thrusting a few times, Bobby grunts "As you wish." Screaming as he continues, Tynie's head flails back, and her hands run down his spine at the same time. Pounding her so hard that even in this position Tynie's breasts shake, Bobby kisses each one.

"Oooh God…. Ohhh I'm so close…." Tynie groans, Bobby removing his lips from her bosom. Deeming that a bit of a challenge, Bobby moves his hands to either side of his wife, and uses that vantage point to fuck her even harder. Feeling her core tighten all around him some more, his cock already drenched with her juices, Bobby knows Tynie's about to orgasm. Bringing her eyes to his as that strikes, Tynie wails "Ohhh Bobby, I love you!" Soon after, he's straining to fight back release, her mewling "Let me feel you cum hard." Thrusting a few more times, Bobby loses it, flooding his wife as he howls "I love you Tynie." Panting as he's still on top of her, Bobby's held closely by Tynie, whom is also rasping for breath. Not moving from that pose until he slumps out of her, Bobby's gentle when he gets off from being atop his woman. "Damn…" Tynie gasps. "Yeah." Bobby sighs, the two laying back side-by-side to catch their breath.

Recovered from making love this time, the couple exits their bed, aiming to share a shower. Enjoying it, they dry off and separate to re-dress. Coming back to his side, Tynie's arm drapes around Bobby's waist, her head resting on his chest. Leaving their phones behind, they depart the master bedroom, heading towards the kitchen. When he tries to get her to sit and wait for him, Tynie derides "I'm not about to make my hot honey slave around like that. You're going to kick back and let me handle this." Smiling at her, Bobby retorts "Yes beautiful." Watching his wife walk away from the kitchen island, Bobby notices a new switch and sashay to her stride. Whipping up their lunch, Tynie makes a feast for them that would be fit for literal royalty. Retaining the switch and sashay to her strut, as lunch is ready, she delivers it to Bobby prior to taking her seat. Feasting together, when lunch is over, Bobby becomes silently adamant about cleaning up from it.

Checking him out from her seat at their kitchen island, Tynie marvels "All that gorgeousness is mine…" Resuming his rightful place at her side, Bobby leans his lips to her ear, and whispers "All your beauty is mine…" Blushing, Tynie smiles, and whirls to face him, allowing her arms to again wrap around his neck. Kissing again, her mind is blown by his finesse with the affection. Delicately separating their lips, Tynie's escorted to the couch. Getting comfortable there together, at last Tynie and Bobby allow their minds to go blank for a while. Their hands intertwined after some time has passed, they arise from the couch and retreat again to the master bedroom. Seated on the bed's edge yet again before long, Tynie witnesses Bobby taking another call from Jimmy.

Updating Bobby on the progress of everyone in the Deakins' home "Getting situated," Jimmy stops. "I've got good news for you man. Tynie and I, we're renewing our vows. We're hoping you'd officiate that." Bobby reports. "Absolutely!" Jimmy celebrates. "Great, thanks. We'll arrange everything after you guys are all set up at your place." Bobby contends. "Guess again, Bobby. You are not putting your vow renewal on any sort of hold for my family. You two have done enough for us all as it is. You two discuss how you want the vow renewal to go and get back to me. We'll work on the reunion party after that." Jimmy overrules. "Alright, we'll talk later then." Bobby forfeits, the call mutually ending.

Settling their phones to charge, Bobby then turns to face Tynie. Updating his wife, as Jimmy was promised, Bobby feels Tynie cuddle right up to him. Shortly after Bobby quiets, Tynie wonders "Babe, you think it's alright if we start discussing how we want the vow renewal to go?" "Sure." Bobby confirms. Discussing the vow renewal from there, Tynie restricts "I don't want any caterers, photographers or fuckin' strangers allowed on our land that day. You and I have endured enough shit, more than our share, really. I'll be damned if our address is known to every tom, dickhead and fuckmunch. I know I'm not supposed to be the badass of this house, but there's no way I'm going to idly kick back when I can speak my mind about shit I want prevented."

"No, I agree with you. Beautiful, what you want prevented won't only be for the vow renewal. Not since I have anything to say about it. Only if we have to call 911 again for some reason will anyone we don't know ever be allowed on our land." Bobby dedicates. "God willin' we don't have to do that for a while." Tynie prays. "Amen honey." Bobby affirms, the two then resuming their "Vow renewal" discussion. As soon as everything's arranged, Bobby nearly goes to call Jimmy, but Tynie forbids "No sexy, let them be. They just moved yesterday and probably have a lot to get done. We'll let Jimmy and the others know another time."

Reaching over to take his hand in hers, Tynie continues "Besides, I've got a very gorgeous badass to honor." "What did you have in mind for that?" Bobby dares. Feeling her kiss the back of his hand, Tynie plans "You and I do whatever the hell we want, but we don't hustle around about it. We take the rest of the day in without rushing, unless for some God-fucked-up reason we get called out." Bobby smiles, and then deftly guides her lips to his, leaning forward for yet another kiss. Rolling on top of him again, Tynie feels her husband wrap his arms around her and lay them both back, the kiss going on undeterred. Separating their lips once more, Tynie's gentle about when she rests her head to his chest.

* * *

Unknowingly, when Tynie stopped Bobby from updating Jimmy again over the phone, her reason for doing so was true. Having to get their home set up as they want it in a rolling shift so the kids were always watched, Trisha, Kathy and Jimmy were kept rather busy for most of the rest of the day. Only breaking from that process to eat and care for the kids, Trisha, Kathy and Jimmy don't get to fully relax until it's dark outside. Showering and putting the kids to bed, Jimmy keeps what he and Bobby most recently discussed to himself. Retiring to bed themselves, Trisha, Kathy and Jimmy are all exhausted. Sleeping hard, today for everyone at the Deakins' new house is over.

* * *

As the adults in the Deakins' house got as much work around there done as possible, Tynie and Bobby took their time enjoying their day together, just as Tynie wanted. Everything they did up until returning to their room was experienced without hustling or their phones going off, just as Tynie wanted. "Babe, I don't mean to sound too cheesy or philosophical, but I've realized something. For us, and I don't just mean you and I, there's been a new start. A massive liberation from our pasts which I'm honored to say is well-deserved for everyone from me to Jimmy's youngest grandkid. God I hope Jimmy'd be alright with my claiming that one." Tynie announces, as they now stand together face to face by their bed's edge.

"He would be, because you're right. We all have been given that new start, honey. I'm honored to have been given that, honestly. You stepped up and took charge through so much already, and to me, this new start means you don't have to do that again. You said it yourself when you said there'd never come a time when you sit idly by when you can speak your mind to prevent something. Everything else, as best as I can, I've got under control." Bobby reassures.

"Thank you sexy. Now, what do you say we start celebrating our new start right now?" Tynie challenges. "Definitely." Bobby confirms. Returning to their bed, Bobby gets everything situated, from turning on their entertainment center to making sure his wife's comfortable. Covering them, and again nestling right up to Bobby, Tynie vows "I love you." Turning his face so their eyes meet, Bobby swears "I love you." Sharing in yet another kiss, the movies are ignored until these two separate their lips. Having adored most of the day together, Tynie's perfectly happy watching movies with her husband. Bobby, in turn, is just as contented as she is, as much showing in their mutual smiles. Falling asleep together, Tynie and Bobby don't hear the entertainment center self-shutting down.

Tynie recently regretted being the driving force behind Jimmy's liberation getting delayed, but tonight she realized there was a deeper purpose for why that wasn't a problem with him. There are new systems for communication in place between the couple and Jimmy, ones that Bobby and Jimmy created. Tynie's days of stepping up to the plate and taking charge, as far as Bobby can see it now, are over. They've got their vow renewal mostly planned, just an update to Jimmy and his family left to cover. Speaking of Jimmy and his family, their reunion party does not transpire until after Tynie and Bobby's vow renewal, by Jimmy's insistence. Even with a couple instances of disrespect and dangerous people encroaching on the couple's day, Tynie and Bobby still had a damn good one. Jimmy's family has a bit more to do to get established in their new home, but that gets re-started on tomorrow. All in all, Tynie was right when she said, everyone from Jimmy's youngest grandkid to Tynie herself got one thing:

_A Real New Start….._


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Resituated….

Rating: M (Language and Graphic Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Three days later, Bobby's woke up by the sound of his phone going off. Answering it, he finds Jimmy on the other end of the line. "I hate to bother you two but I need you at my house as soon as possible. I'll explain after you get here." Jimmy requests. "We're on our way man." Bobby swears, hanging up. Waking Tynie, Bobby shortens "We got called out to Jimmy's; we're needed over there as soon as possible." "Oh shit!" Tynie shrieks, the two then hustling around before heading right for Jimmy's. In that hustle, they quickly kiss lock up, rushing right to Jimmy's afterwards. Allowed into the house by Jimmy himself, Tynie whirls around and locks the front door.

"Ah, leave that unlocked and come with me. Both of you." Jimmy chides, causing Tynie to urgently unlock the door. Following him into the kitchen, the couple is given beers. Telling them everything that's already happened in Jimmy's day takes a while, but when Tynie and Bobby are fully updated, they scowl at the news. "Ok, where are Trisha and the kids right now?" Tynie wonders. "Secured in my area." Jimmy names. "Stand down babe, Jimmy and I got this." Bobby warns, sensing what his wife was trying to do. Tynie nods, returning to her beer, as Jimmy counters "After you're done with that Tynie, I'll take you to help Trisha with the kids. Then Bobby's right, he and I got this." Tynie pulls her beer away from her lips, quipping "That works."

True to his word, Tynie's soon after with Trisha and the kids before Bobby and Jimmy deal with Kathy, whom caused the call-out in the first place. Bobby and Jimmy are gone from that small group for about an hour and a half, Kathy taking only what she directly owns and leaving the property. Retreating back into the house, in Jimmy's hands now is a relatively-full manila folder. Bobby locks up behind them, and recommends "Before we deal with what's in there, you and Trisha need to go check over your wallets and important papers. If anything's missing, file it stolen. I'll help Tynie with the kids while you do that." "You got it." Jimmy concurs, leading Bobby towards his area.

Telling Trisha the reason behind the "switch out to who's watching the kids" as softly as he can, Jimmy garners immediate compliance. Tynie and Bobby, on the other hand, take the kids into the living room and away from both scenes. Seated with the kids nearby, Bobby looks at his wife, whom intervenes "Hey, can one of you angels put something on TV for y'all to watch?" One of Jimmy's grandkids obeys right then and there, the kids getting enthralled in an age-appropriate show moments later. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "Good move baby." "Tell me later…" Tynie teases, cutting her spouse's thought pattern entirely off. Twenty-five minutes pass before Trisha and Jimmy join them in the living room, both of those two quietly sitting down.

The show ends, and the kids turn off the TV just in time, because the station starts putting on soap operas that are unfit for the children's viewing. "Kids, I don't know how to tell you this. There have been some changes around here, already. I have in my hand some paperwork we have to settle, and there's one person whom will never be allowed here again. I'm sorry that it's come to this, but apparently that person wasn't, or else these changes wouldn't have happened. I called Tynie and Bobby over here to help me and Trisha because what that person did was not appropriate for you kids to have endured. I've got further bad news, Trisha and I both have just had to file different credit cards as stolen. Yes, the same person who isn't allowed here did that, and those cases are now out of me and Trisha's hands." Jimmy declares. "Kids, there's more bad news than that. I can't be your Tytanium Lady this time, Bobby won't let me." Tynie adds. "I have my reasons for that last one, kids. Tynie's stepped up to the plate for everyone in this room except herself a lot lately. She's taken charge, been the badass… pardon the term… for all of us, totally forgoing herself. Yes, you kids can still come to Tynie for advice, to spend time together, or help with tech stuff, but that's as far as it goes. Not just this time, but from now on." Bobby defines.

"You angels came to know me as Tytanium Lady, thanks to that nickname coming from your Papa Jimmy. You can call me Tynie instead of that from now on, it's totally alright." Tynie sanctions. "I think that's quite reasonable, how about you Jimmy?" Trisha asks. "Definitely." Jimmy confirms. "So Bobby, you're saying today's a big case of out with the old, in with the new?" One of Jimmy's grandkids inquires. "You can think of it that way, yeah." Bobby permits. "Ok beautiful, where'd you hear the term big case?" Tynie worries.

"Papa Jimmy of course, he used to be Bobby's Captain!" The same grandkid replies. "I should have seen that one coming!" Tynie laughs. "We could take up you and Tynie's entire day Bobby, getting everything situated." Trisha concerns. "After what I've learned today Trisha, that does not matter. I'd rather Tynie and I be here to help you guys get re-situated than to hear later someone got hurt because you tried to do that while juggling who watched the kids." Bobby reprimands. "He's got one hell of a point there, Trisha." Tynie cautions. "As Tynie once said, get mad at me all you want guys, we're not doing another damn thing until we've all eaten. It's on me." Jimmy reclaims, going for his phone. "Holy crud, I'm quotable!" Tynie giggles. "Took you long enough to realize that." Trisha jests. "Tynie's been too busy forging herself to realize she's quotable." Another one of Jimmy's grandkids defends. "Forgoing honey, and don't try to defend me like that again. That's not your place, it's Bobby's." Tynie corrects. The child shrugs, Trisha nodding at the entire exchange. Off his phone, Jimmy tells the group it's going to be about half an hour before their meal arrives. "Papa Jimmy, did you know crud is holy? Did you know Tynie forgoed herself too long to realize until now that she's quotable?" Yet another one of Jimmy's grandkids interrogates. "JJ, I know what you meant but you, Tara, Kina and Davey need to relax about as much as Tynie does." Jimmy intercedes.

"Yes Papa Jimmy." The kids all concede together, sitting down as one. Now, Tynie's face is beet red, Trisha disciplining "You kids should apologize to Tynie, embarrassing her that way." "They're already forgiven Trisha, because I wasn't offended in the first place. I'd rather these angels make me blush and learn stuff than be prudish about trying to teach them what I believe you and Jimmy would approve of them knowing about. Bobby did say the kids could come to me for advice, and my teachin' them like that is part of what I consider advising them." Trisha again nods, and then Jimmy imposes "Kids, hit the restroom, we've got to go out." Obeying him, the children leave the room, everyone else also making pit-stops before they all depart. Convening at the front door, they all leave with Jimmy locking up. Heading out to get that stack of papers notarized doesn't take long, them all returning to Jimmy's after a couple hours. Once there though, the home security system gets replaced as do all the locks. Handing Bobby a copy of the key, Jimmy says "Make Tynie a copy another time, man." Bobby pockets the key and nods, Tynie standing right by him. "You guys come say goodbye to the kids; you've done all you can for one day." Trisha imparts, the couple complying. Afterwards, Tynie and Bobby head home, her locking up as they get inside.

"I need to apologize, I've not been affectionate or respectable to you all day." Tynie regrets. "I'm not mad at you at all, honey. I'm pissed at Kathy, for all she did, and what she put those guys through. We're alone now, and shouldn't be bothered for the rest of the night, which means we can be as affectionate as we want." Bobby denies. "I take it you want to leave all that happened today as it is right now." Tynie guesses. "Until we get called out again, yeah." Bobby confirms, getting approached by his wife. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie goes for broke, passionately kissing Bobby. Enjoying every second of that kiss, when their lips separate, the couple smiles for the first time today. From that point, until they end their day, Tynie and Bobby don't hustle around again. Cuddled up, with his phone charging and hers off the charger, Tynie's first to swear her love, but only by seconds before Bobby vows his in kind. Everyone from JJ to Jimmy himself is already asleep by now, today having justifiably taken a lot out of them.

Tynie and Bobby's vow renewal got delayed again, and the "family reunion party" got called off, but for the same reason. Jimmy called them out this morning, thanks to Kathy being an unrepentant asshole. She's gone now, Trisha having attained full custody of Kathy's kids through a notarized court-approved document. Jimmy and Trisha had to file two different credit cards as stolen, and that wasn't all. Several changes to the Deakins' residence were essentially forced from what Kathy did, and the kids don't really know the details to all that yet. They will have to be told, but that doesn't happen until they're all older. Today was a long one for everybody from Tynie to Jimmy, and Kathy showed in her actions and attitudes that as much didn't matter to her. Everyone's "Real New Start" already has had some hitches, but with Kathy gone, the Deakins' family hopefully won't have any more of those any time soon. As for Tynie and Bobby, they're glad to have been allowed to be a part of yet again getting the Deakins' family:

_Resituated….._


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Finally Renewed….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me

* * *

A recap of the past three days…..

Tynie and Bobby were called over to Jimmy's two days ago, to discuss the aftermath of Kathy's being out of the Deakins' home and family. When they were all conversing in person, Trisha was a stick in the mud, forbidding the kids from going online to test for their GED's from an accredited and approved by the NY school board online school, until after the couple got their vow renewal at least. Since Trisha has full custody of JJ, Tara, Kina, and Davey, the education decision she made was legally final the second it was rendered.

Tynie threw Jimmy for a loop too, swearing the grill he has now "Is getting upgraded, and it's on her" because of the fact Kathy had access to the current grill. Bobby defended his wife's decision on that, Trisha soon after wondered if they should replace more than just the grill since Kathy accessed virtually everything in the house. Tynie debunked the notion of doing all that in one fell swoop, because of the fact Jimmy and Trisha are still waiting on word about the credit card cases.

As for the kids though, they were unfortunately the source of some alarming news for every one of the adults. Tara, this time, looked Tynie dead-on in the eyes, and admitted to being subjected to some seriously adult material when Kathy "watched her." JJ, Davey, and Kina followed Tara's lead, Tynie intervened after they were done. Swearing that "Kathy's ass taught them all wrong," and that "Every adult around them now will teach them much better," Tynie also vowed all that didn't start until "a few more things got done."

Jimmy stepped in after Tynie made those most recent vows to the kids, accrediting her for how that was all handled. There was only one correction to the whole plan, and that was, since Tynie's buying the kids presents for their "GED after-party," the couple does not also buy the food for that event. For that correction, Jimmy was a stick in the concrete, he would not budge. Tynie and Bobby conceded to his wishes, but there was a catch, and that was those two would periodically cover barbecues for the Deakins' house at other times. After all that was accepted, Tynie and Bobby spent a little time with the kids before heading home. Yesterday was spent by Tynie and Bobby readying for their vow renewal, which is this afternoon at Jimmy's. After it though, the couple's going out on vacation, but they don't know that part yet.

* * *

Back to today….

Tynie and Bobby are now getting dressed for their vow renewal, everything else already situated around their home. Everyone from JJ to Jimmy himself is already ready for that event, Trisha being secretly grateful that Kathy's not around to fuck that up for all of them. When Tynie and Bobby have all the "finishing touches" done for their vow renewal, they head over to Jimmy's, being about an hour and twenty minutes early. Little JJ lets the couple in, seeing Tynie dressed up for the very first time, JJ gasps "Wow…" "Thanks angel, you clean up pretty well yourself." Tynie praises, JJ coming around them to lock up. Davey, on the other hand, goes right for Jimmy's phone, pulling up the camera app. Taking a few pictures, Davey mumbles "I'm s'pose to be the camera guy today." To that, Tynie crouches facing JJ, resolving "Today's a fun day, honey." Davey nods, Tynie arises, and Jimmy approaches the couple. Crediting Bobby for "Looking good," Jimmy sees what his grandsons did, Tynie being all dressed up.

"You look amazing, Tynie." Jimmy gleams. Blushing, Tynie peeps "Thanks." Turning around, the couple sees that Jimmy's living room was re-arranged, to allow for the vow renewal to happen on that house's first floor. Tynie bites her lip, trying not to say what just came to mind, and then she shortly smiles. "So, do you two want to go ahead and do the renewal or do you want to have drinks first?" Trisha wonders. "I want pictures, but I don't want little Davey not to be able to be in any of them." Tynie cites. "I know how to take care of that." Jimmy dares, and from there, many pictures are then taken. Once that's done, Kina rushes to the kitchen, bringing back a bouquet she'd picked out for the couple's vow renewal. "You have good taste, sweetie." Tynie boasts, taking that from Kina.

Overhearing that, Tara murmurs "I hope they like the cake I made…" Able to hear that, Tynie holds her hand up, and approaches Tara. "Listen beautiful, everything's good today. You don't need to worry about anything, alright?" Tynie goads, getting a nod from Tara. Taking their places, the vow renewal's set to begin ahead of schedule. With Jimmy standing before them, Tynie goes first, avowing "Bobby, I've loved you since the night you first saved my life. I've adored you since the first time you called me beautiful to my face. Yes, we've had trials and tribulations, but we've survived those together, as one. My love, dedication, and devotion to you are undying and eternal. I am honored to be the one you share this life with, the one you have as your wife. My everything is, and shall always be for you and your happiness." Smiling with tears in her eyes at the end of those vows, Tynie sees Bobby smile in kind. "Tynie, I've loved and adored you since that first night we got together. My all is and forever will be for you and your happiness. I know we've had our rough patches, but we've survived them just as we always will, together. I'm devoted to you and you alone, my love for you will never die, my dedication remaining eternal. I'm honored, to be your husband." Bobby swears, the two then exchanging new rings and kissing.

Witnessing that, Jimmy stands there, amazed that the couple overtook most of his "officiating," and yet flattered they chose him to be in that position. As the couple's kiss ends, Jimmy proudly booms "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Bobby Goren!" Turning to face the small group, Tynie and Bobby smile. In place of tossing the bouquet, Tynie splits it between Tara and Kina. In turn, since Tynie didn't want the boys to have the garter, she didn't wear one. In place of that gift to the boys in the vow-renewal reception, rather Bobby gives them a couple of the flowers out of Tynie's hair. Davey then tries to juggle his flower and Jimmy's phone, Trisha holding on to JJ and Davey's flowers so the pictures could be taken.

Soon as that's done, they're lead to the cake Tara made, Tynie and Bobby deliberately not making a mess out of the pieces they give each other. "Honey, I love you and I swear Tara has a future in the cake business!" Tynie exclaims, hoping Tara heard that. "I love you too, and you're right, she does." Bobby agrees. As the cake's ended, Trisha nearly prepares for the traditional "dollar dance," but Tynie contests "No need for that beautiful. I'd rather us have a good time without bringing money into it." "OK." Trisha shrugs, them all heading back for Jimmy's living room.

One at a time, with the kids going first, everybody dances with each other. "Tynie, it was supposed to be you and Bobby first." Jimmy protests. "Yeah, we did that a little backwards. I thought you'd known me and Bobby are unorthodox dude." Tynie snarks, getting Jimmy to laugh. After the dances come the presents, the kids giving theirs first. Little Davey's nervous when he gives Tynie his though, shaking as that's handed over.

"Honey, what's wrong? You afraid I won't like this?" Tynie concerns, getting a nod. "Let me fix that right now." Tynie resolves opening the gift. It's a brand new leather purse, jet black. Tynie's jaw drops, Bobby interpreting "You didn't need to worry at all Davey, she loves it." Tara, Kina, and JJ all follow Davey's lead, Bobby and Tynie switching off settling the kids' nerves. "Trisha and I went halves on this, guys. It's from both of us." Jimmy announces, handing Bobby a huge envelope. Opening it, the couple discovers their next vacation's already set up and paid for. "Ohh my God… Jimmy…. Trisha…." Tynie rasps, shocked at the items before her. Fanning her face, trying not to cry, Tynie goes speechless. "Thanks guys, all of you." Bobby settles, stashing that all away before wrapping an arm around his wife. Trisha and Jimmy then take the kids to get changed, leaving the couple alone for a short while. Composing herself in Bobby's arms, Tynie turns to face him, only to kiss him passionately. Ending that kiss just as everyone returned to the living room, Tynie and Bobby sit back smiling. Spending a little bit more time together, Tynie and Bobby soon go around hugging the others before heading for home. As for the Deakins' house, they're relaxing now, today having already turned out wonderfully.

* * *

Inside their house, with it locked up, Tynie and Bobby go to put most of the gifts away. There are just two they leave out: her new purse and the vacation package, both of which are kept on her endtable. Kissing again as they meet up in the master bedroom, the couple keeps that one short, aiming to change out of their vow renewal outfits. Soon as that's done, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie, celebrating "We did it baby." "We sure did, and however we celebrate from this point on is up to you." Tynie offers. "No, it's not. That's up to both of us, sweetheart." Bobby denies, feeling her lean against him fully. "I don't want to rush anything. I just want to take our time, really enjoy the celebration." Tynie yearns, laying the back of her head to his chest.

Tilting his head slightly, Bobby slurs "You got it." Sharing in yet another kiss, these two don't have another care in the world. Delicately separating their lips, Tynie and Bobby see lust in each other's stare, disrobing slowly before one another. Gently wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie's pulled closer by Bobby, before being guided to lay on their bed. Hovering and hungrily kissing all over her, from cheeks to core, Bobby makes his wife mewl and writhe in want. "Soon enough baby…" Bobby huskily howls, leaning down to feast on her essence. Taking her there, and lapping up the juices of his wife's desire, Bobby unfurls from between her legs, only to lay out beside his wife. Tynie collects herself, rolls over, and kisses her husband just as she recently received. Watching her go down on him, Bobby sees Tynie kissing every inch of his endowment, before giving him head. Cumming so hard he howls, Bobby's eyes close as Tynie uncurls from between his legs and lays out on top of him. Basking in their afterglow, Tynie gets held closely by her husband. Calming down together, Tynie and Bobby get out of bed, re-dress, and continue the relaxed pace of their day together.

After sharing in, and clearing from a meal, these two wind up retreating to gather their phones, her new purse, and the vacation package. She packs the vacation information into her purse, Bobby situating the security system to "Vacation status," before they leave. Since neither of them knew about the vacation, or what it would entail, they both have some shopping to do before they can head out to it. Locking up behind them, Tynie knows their home's in good hands while they're gone, because Jimmy's already promised to keep eyes on it. Driving his Mustang, Bobby's all smiles, as is his wife, their day having been a great one. The couple's "pre-vacation" shopping doesn't take long, Tynie this time driving when they head out for the actual vacation.

By that time though, Trisha and the kids are all kicked back in the living room, Jimmy opting to check on the Goren house. Treating it like he would expect his home respected, Jimmy soon learns that nothing's amiss. Returning to his house, and securing it, Jimmy's soon again in his living room. Tynie and Bobby have a full-month vacation, thanks to Trisha and Jimmy, and by God the couple's going to enjoy it. Speaking of Tynie and Bobby, they arrive at the vacation spot two hours after having left their home. Whisked over the threshold by her husband, Tynie's again left to wait for him to get the car unloaded before they can really start to enjoy their time away. Secured in their vacation home, and virtually secluded from the rest of the world before long, Tynie and Bobby once more share in a kiss. From that moment on, not once do these two rush around, today later ending more relaxed than the past four days. Jimmy's family is long in bed before Tynie and Bobby close out the day though, every one of them glad for the fact today's gone so well.

There are still a few business-related things to resolve for Jimmy and his little family; however those are on an understandable hold. Many things were discovered a couple days ago, and not one of them was expected. Today wasn't the day to deal with those though, because Tynie and Bobby at last got to renew their vows, and are now on a month-long vacation that was a gift from Trisha and Jimmy. JJ, Kina, Tara, and Davey will all go for their GED's, and have a party, but neither happen until Tynie and Bobby come back home. Speaking of their home, it's under the watchful eyes of Jimmy in their absence, which was a gift Tynie sheerly didn't see coming in light of all the recent changes to Jimmy's family. After Tynie and Bobby's vacation, it's seriously hoped that everyone from little JJ to Bobby himself can truly and fully be:

_Finally Renewed….._


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Some sort of hero…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me

Two months later, Tynie and Bobby are back at Jimmy's, spending time with the family. JJ and Davey want to play basketball, but Tynie disciplines "You two do not play that alone, you have me with you when I'm over here. We've had a good two months, and gotten a lot done without problems. I'll be damned if you kids get hurt while I can help watch over you." "I'm allowing that because I agree with her." Trisha warns. Seconds later, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, then turns to face JJ, her wondering "Hey little man, where's the basketball hoop anyway?" "The backyard, it's hung off the deck, because that's what a certain bitch I'm not s'pose to name wanted. I am allowed to call her that though; Papa Jimmy's rules say I have to." JJ answers.

"Jimmy, permission to raid your toolbox and remove that basketball hoop, from its present location? I swear to God I'll replace it, and put the new one up later where YOU want me to!" Tynie intervenes, not outrightly mentioning why she asked that. "You don't have to raid my toolbox Tynie. I'll take care of all that right now." Jimmy self-recuses, exiting the room. "Babe, go spot him on that. I mean, since I got called off." Tynie requests, Bobby kissing her cheek and following Jimmy. Witnessing that scene, Tara asks "What's a spotter anyways?" Tynie explains every concept the kids were all just exposed to, and details why she "Sounded like such a pissed off police captain" about certain aspects of all those situations. "I just hope to God my answers appeased Trisha, they were adult-type responses." Tynie prays in closing. "You were fine with that Tynie, relax." Trisha resolves.

Again, Tynie nods, and then takes the kids to the restroom, Trisha sitting alone in the living room until they regroup. Shortly after that, Bobby comes inside behind Jimmy, whom gets Bobby a towel and wraps his hand with it. "Bobby's been injured, that damn hoop got him in the hand when we took it down." Jimmy announces. "Trisha, forgive me for overtaking some charge around here. Jimmy, you drive the kids and Trisha, I'm driving Bobby. We're getting that shit taken care of NOW!" Tynie barks. "Good call!" Trisha howls, everyone hustling to head outside. Jimmy locks up, the others already in their cars. When Jimmy overtakes his driver's seat, Tynie quickly rolls her window down, commandeering "Jimmy, don't debate this right now. All traffic tickets are ON ME! We speed to the ER and that's fuckin' FINAL!" "Got it!" Jimmy chirps, tailing Tynie out of his driveway. True to her word, they sped to the ER, but didn't get ticketed, which stuns Tynie. Entering as a group, this time Trisha does all the talking, Bobby being watched over by his wife. Jimmy has eyes on the kids, whom are all worried about Bobby with this injury.

"Angels, kick back with your Papa. In fact, I'm sending Trisha in to help your Papa watch you guys. Trisha didn't know this but I ain't letting her take any more charge since this deals with my husband's medical." Tynie reiterates. Trisha nods, and then true to Tynie's notion, the rest of Bobby's injury is taken care of under his wife's control. "I just want to know why the hell we weren't ticketed. Jimmy and I EASILY did 20 over the limit to get here after my husband got injured taking down a basketball hoop thanks to Kathy Deakins' endangering placement of it." Tynie grouses, after Bobby's injury is mostly taken care of.

"I can answer that for you, Tynie. We were given judicial orders not to pull you over if anyone in your group got injured and it traced back to Kathy Deakins. I'm surprised you all weren't contacted already, but there've been some things coming out from her that lead His Honor Jensen to order that. I'm here because of a different case, but when I heard you speak just now, I figured it best to tell you what I know." Sgt. Axelrod explains, announcing his presence in the exam room. "Ok Sarge, start talkin'. If you've got papers to back that, surrender copies to me as soon as possible. Send them to my house via courier if you have to." Tynie challenges. "In that case, you'll be expecting a courier at your house soon, Tynie. I'm sorry but it's the best I can do." Sgt. Axelrod retorts.

"Hey, that works. I'll settle up with the Deakins' after I get that shit. Due to Bobby's injury, I'm stepping up to the plate more so he's not further injured." Tynie premeditates. "I'd not debate her on that if I were you, Mr. Goren. She's right; you've got to take it easy with this hand for about two weeks. You'll need these stitches removed then, too." The doctor intrudes. Bobby shrugs, and then Sgt. Axelrod intercedes "I'll go explain this to Jimmy Deakins." Tynie nods, and then signs her husband out of the ER, receiving a filled pain med prescription as well. After that brief discussion with Tynie and the others with her, Sgt. Axelrod returns to his other case without another word. Approaching the Deakins', Tynie doesn't say anything, Trisha presuming "You didn't know if we'd be upset by you stepping up to the plate, after you get whatever the hell Sergeant Axelrod's having sent to you. I mean, in light of Bobby's injury, but Tynie, we're good with that. We respect it because you're dealing with that appropriately. Bobby may not agree on that, but honestly you are." Tynie yet again nods, and then Jimmy insists "We don't speed home, but we do all go home. Tynie, one of you call me when you get whatever Sgt. Axelrod's having sent to you. We'll deal with it all from there." "Deal." Tynie seals, hugging all the kids twice and saying the second hug is from Bobby before they all head for their houses.

Right after Bobby's made comfortable on their couch, Tynie winds up answering the door for that courier. Securing their home, and hustling to her spouse's side, Tynie doesn't open that package until she's seated. As soon as she starts reading over the papers, Tynie sees some sheerly alarming information. Laying the papers aside, Tynie repeats "Kathy Deakins did shit against Jimmy's house that's just now coming out. By the grace of God, Jimmy got a lot of it resolved, but there's still more to settle. He's got to get his driveway blacktopped for everyone's safety, and then he's got to get his roof, gutters, and deck replaced. That's all needed to be done before there's another injury. We didn't get ticketed because His Honor Jensen ordered the cops not to, apparently because there's been one hell of an investigation into Kathy Deakins since we all got rid of the bitch. I've got to call Jimmy."

"No babe, I do. You've done enough for now." Bobby balks, using his un-stitched hand to go for the phone. Restating what he'd just learned when Jimmy answers, Bobby adds "I'd hire out for all that, but not have several sets of contractors on your land. You're going to need a lot of permits for this though." "Jimmy, if you can hear me, when you go for those permits have me with you. I can see about Bobby helping Trisha with the kids then so this paperwork is kept secured in a solitary location. No offense." Tynie mentions from the background.

"You tell Tynie that works just fine, but we do not do that today. We also don't use His Honor's orders about us speeding again unless we absolutely have to." Jimmy mandates. "I will man, just as long as you tell Trisha the deck is off limits until everything's re-done." Bobby conditions. Accepting that, and wishing them all a good day, the call's mutually ended. Tynie lays the phone aside, and worries "You really doin ok, sexy?" "I'm in a bit of pain, but yeah." Bobby answers, causing his wife to immediately begin doting over him. Only breaking from that to secure the latest batch of papers, Tynie's on her feet for about an hour prior to sitting back down. Taking Bobby's bandaged hand in hers then, Tynie gently kisses it, whispering "You took this injury so no one else chanced it. Baby, that is so wonderful of you."

"Yeah, I did. I was lucky too, because if the injury would have happened on the inside of my hand, it would have required deeper surgery. If the sharpened edge of that basketball hoop would have caught one of the veins, I'd have bled a lot more than I did too. They had to give me a tetanus shot, but that's because the hoop was made of fiberglass and metal." Bobby regales. "Ohh my God….." Tynie gasps, kissing over the bandage again. "I'm alright honey, calm down." Bobby soothes, seeing his wife slowly raise her head. "I owe Trisha a lot babe, I overtook control of her and Jimmy's house today, twice. I also owe her a new towel." Tynie murmurs.

"That's something else Jimmy told me to tell you. You handled that just as they'd have wanted you to, especially after you heard I was hurt. You owe them nothing, you're already helping get this all corrected, and to Jimmy and Trisha: that's enough." Bobby recalls. "I'm so glad I was able to stop the boys from playing back there. Especially now that we know what we do about Kathy's bullshit against Jimmy's house." Tynie conveys. "Yeah, you're not the only one who's glad for that, trust me." Bobby eludes. "Babe, you're going to be upset with me. I think tonight should be a take-out night, but for both our houses. I mean, we did just learn a shit ton of new bad news." Tynie imparts.

"I'm not upset with that at all, honey. You go ahead and make the orders; I'll handle explaining it to them." Bobby rescinds. With a nod and a smirk, Tynie's on her phone right away. Bobby, in turn, calls Trisha using his phone, him saying "Don't cook tonight, whatever you do. Tynie's ordering our dinner because she believes we all need a break from doing much, since we all learned what we did today. I'm not stopping her, because I agree with that belief." "You may not be stopping her Bobby, but you can expect me or Jimmy one to return the favor someday." Trisha balks. Deeming that fine, and wishing them all a good night, Bobby hangs up.

Having used his un-stitched hand to do that again, he soon feels Tynie taking his phone. Holstering both of those to her sides, Tynie alters "Baby, I love you. With your hand being bandaged, and it needing to relax more, you can pretty much expect me to do shit like you just saw." "Be careful doing that baby, one of us being injured is plenty for right now. I love you too." Bobby reviles. "You were so sweetly brave though, gorgeous. My God Bobby, JJ, Kina, Tara, and Davey are all gonna think you're some type of hero now. Hell, I already do." Tynie confesses. "Thank you baby." Bobby quips, feeling his wife lean against him.

Ten minutes later, there's a knock at Tynie's door, her going to answer it, soon shrieking "Tara, you ok beautiful?!" "She's fine Tynie, relax. She forgot to give you two some things earlier, and she asked me to help bring them over." Trisha educates. Handing over a bag, Tara hopes what she bought will "Work for Bobby's injury." Kneeling immediately, Tynie counsels "Listen beautiful, it was awesome that you thought of Bobby like that. Sweetie, you didn't know this, but I don't want you kids thinkin' you always got to get me and Bobby stuff. I'll allow it this time, since you didn't know, but there's a catch. If you want to get me or Bobby somethin' in the future, you have Trisha or your Papa Jimmy call to ask if it's ok by me or Bobby first. Alright?" "Ok." Tara chimes, Tynie urgently hugging her while muttering "We're excellent honey. Have a good one."

Releasing the child, Tynie arises and hugs Trisha, praying "You're good with that arrangement, right?" "Definitely." Trisha confirms, Tynie then seeing them head back for Jimmy's. Closing the door, but not yet locking it, Tynie delivers what Tara got for Bobby right to him. He opens the bag, empties it, and discovers "Babe, you were right. The kids do consider me as some type of hero, Tara just proved it." "You overheard the new deal though, right?" Tynie counters. "Yes, and you handled it really well." Bobby acclaims. Then, their delivery for dinner arrives, at nearly the same time as that for Jimmy's, Trisha and Tynie resolving those for their households. Separately, Trisha and Tynie bring that all over to the nearest tables, and then double back to secure their homes. Tynie's not quite done yet, she has to move all the stuff Tara bought for Bobby before the couple can eat. "Trisha's going to be pissed; I'm doing something special for Tara. I mean, the little angel probably broke out her piggy bank to cover that stuff and I don't feel right not at least trying to do something special for her." Tynie theorizes.

"You don't have to do that, sugar. Tara only picked out what I got, Trisha bought it. I'll show you how I know that, after we eat." Bobby declines. Tynie nods, then they eat in silence, her later disallowing Bobby from cleaning up. Reclaiming her place at his side afterwards, Tynie's shown the letter the kids wrote, which admits Trisha paid for what "Tara got for Bobby." "Those sweethearts…." Tynie whimpers, amazed. Laying the letter aside, Bobby dubs "Yeah, they feel the same way about us."

Gathering that all into the bag, Tynie leads her spouse to the master bedroom. Carefully showering after they arrive in that wing of the house, Bobby's stitched hand is held out of the water by his wife. Replacing the bandage, and using the new cloth hand-wrap on Bobby's stitched hand, Tynie mumbles "It's a perfect fit." Staring up into his eyes, Tynie concerns "You know I don't want you trying to tough anything out. If you're in pain and I'm asleep, you wake me. If you need anything, you tell me." "I will not do that to you, honey. I know you're worried about me taking it easy with this hand, but I'm not waking you just so I don't have to do some things myself. I know you're striving to be a doting wife, especially since I got injured, but that does not mean I mistreat you that way. Yes, my waking you just for you to get my pain meds if I need them is a way to mistreat you. At least it is to me, but I'll let you know if I need help with anything else." Bobby rebels. "I…." Tynie starts, getting shut up by a kiss. Loving every bit of the affection, when they separate lips, Tynie's all smiles.

Settling their phones to charge, Tynie uses Bobby's to text Trisha, saying "Tell little Tara her gift fit perfectly. She'll know what I mean. Love y'all and we'll see ya another day." Replying agreeably, Trisha wishes them a good night. Bobby's sat up in bed by the time that's done, his wife sliding in beside him. "Tonight, all I want to do is kick back with my hot, heroic, honey watching movies. I know that look on your face gorgeous, you're worried about my holding you hurting me. If or when it starts to, I'll tap out on your shoulder twice. I've not gotten to hold you that way in a while, and to tell you the truth, I've been craving the opportunity." Tynie situates. "I'll not have you left craving anything, sugar. You've got it otherwise." Bobby apprises, feeling his wife slide in behind and begin holding him. He, in turn, gets everything set up for their movie watching, as she relents an arm to cover them up. By the time that happens, the Deakins' household is asleep already, today being done for everyone over there.

In Tynie and Bobby's bedroom again, she's happily holding him as he's relaxed, the two's night of movies is already going quite well. Three movies in though, Tynie taps out twice, Bobby gently moving to switch places with her. When he does, Tynie whirls around to give him a kiss, which they both wind up enjoying. After that, while staring into one another's eyes, the couple delicately swears their love to one another. Laid back together again, Tynie and Bobby are comfortable, with her shutting off the TV after a really shitty movie starts playing. Resuming her place as fully in his arms, Tynie soon falls asleep, Bobby joining her.

Today was a bit of a wild one, Bobby even taking an injury so nobody else had to. In two weeks, Bobby will need stitches removed, but thank God his injury wasn't worse. Things came out against Kathy Deakins, AKA that bitch, and none of them were expected. Now Bobby's got stitches, and Jimmy's got a "household list" of matters to hire out for. Of course, there will be permits needed for all that, Tynie already prepared to help Jimmy with those since she's got the paperwork he'll need. Tara, JJ, Davey, and Kina all have their GED's now, and that got celebrated already. In a few situations today, Tynie'd even asserted control in a home that wasn't hers, but ironically how she did that was approved by Trisha and Jimmy. Now, as they all sleep, Trisha, Jimmy, Tynie and Bobby all know one thing. Tynie called it out earlier, and repeated it in a way before she slumbered. The kids, in their own ways and rights, now consider Bobby as:

_Some Sort of Hero…._


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Breaking Point?

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine

A lot's happened in the past two months, from Bobby getting his stitches removed to Jimmy's property getting worked on so it doesn't look the same as it used to. There was more work needing done around there than Jimmy or Trisha first expected, and it all traced back to Kathy Deakin's endangering vandalism. She, of course, is now deceased, having died in a jail riot two days ago. That, in turn, means everything Kathy Deakins owned is surrendered to Jimmy and Trisha, whom have already liquidated it all and shoved the proceeds into trusts for the kids.

At this point in the day today, Tynie and Bobby are at home, in the living room. She's mad at him because lately he's come off as a dictator unless she has eyewitnesses, which simultaneously breaks her heart and offends her since he didn't used to be that way. Standing with a visible gap between them, Tynie barks "You've changed and not in a good way! I love you but I'm fuckin' tired of living under your thumb all the time! I thought you were different, that I'd not be mistreated by you like I was from my past two spouses! You have a choice Bobby, or should I say Robert, either you fix your shit or I leave you!"

Not allowing him to touch her as that brief rant ends, Tynie runs from the room, next-to-immediately after that secluding herself in a guest room with her phone. Locking the door behind her, Tynie calls Jimmy, crying "I…. I need a friend right now…it's Bobby…. He's been an asshole…" "Tell me all about it..." Jimmy coaxes, learning some sheerly shocking things. "You mean to tell me he's only been respectful to you when you've had me, the kids, and Trisha as witnesses?!" Jimmy intrudes. "Yeah man, and it breaks my heart because he knows the depth of my past. I told him that I'm willing to leave him if he doesn't fix his shit. I don't want to, but I'm tired of always being under his thumb if you know what I mean." Tynie grieves.

"I do. Tynie, you're always welcome at my house. If you need to get away from Bobby for a while, come on over." Jimmy offers. "I just… don't like the idea of being without Bobby…. But I hate what he's becoming…" Tynie weeps. Consoling her over the phone, Jimmy repeats "You're always welcome at my house. If you need away from Bobby for a while, you can come right over." "I may do that…." Tynie pains. Spending about twenty more minutes on the phone, Jimmy's focus right now is on getting Tynie calmed down at least a little bit. Surprising Jimmy, after she's collected herself somewhat with him on the phone, Tynie unlocks the door to the room she's in. "I should have known, I can't even go to a friend to vent in the interest of keeping peace in my house without His Majesty tailing my ass." Tynie begrudges. "Listen to me Tynie, you did right. If Bobby keeps upsetting you, come straight to my house. We'll take care of it from there." Jimmy orders. "I'm not disobeyin' the orders of a retired police Captain." Tynie alibies. Realizing that was a code, Jimmy recognizes "I know exactly why you just used my credentials, as you call them, and I'm not mad about it. We'll be in touch, Tynie."

Holstering her phone after they hang up, Tynie stares Bobby in the eyes and snaps "Yeah you heard me, I went to a friend to vent in the interest of peace around here! I have the right to do that, you know! Yeah, I left the scene of one of our fights, but that's also my right so that shit didn't escalate! Yeah, you caught me using Jimmy's NYPD-related credentials, but I was given the green light to do that… by him! Got a problem with all that Robert?!" Throwing up his hands, Bobby concedes "No, I don't have a problem with any of that." "I love you, but I hate how you've been treating me lately. I've got a safe haven, and I'm not afraid to use it, so you best fix your shit and fast!" Tynie snivels. Bobby cautiously approaches her, Tynie scooting back on the bed, condemning "I'm not afraid to divorce you, and if you don't start fixing how you handle me real Goddamned quick I fuckin will! I don't deserve to be abused this way Robert, and Jimmy confirmed it. What you've done to me lately is abuse, and you're lucky I've not already divorced you or filed charges! I swear on God's nuthairs, should I divorce you I will also file charges against you. Jimmy told me something else, and that is, you've been warned the lone time I legally have to. He used to be your boss, so you know full fuckin' well he knows the law!"

Seeing anger in her gaze, discovering in seconds that she's serious, Bobby realizes "You're right." "I don't want to be alone again, but I'm sick of being abused!" Tynie hisses. Skittishly at first, Bobby wraps his arms around her, saying nothing at first. "I don't want us to end Bobby, but I can't take the abuse. Not anymore, I've been through it too much in my life already. On top of being a dictator unless I've got witnesses, you only tell me you love me when you want to fuck. Least that's how it's been lately, and that fuckin' hurts! You also don't get affectionate with me unless you're in certain moods, which makes me feel like a common prostitute. I thought I was more than that to you, but lately I'm really starting to wonder where I really stand with you." Tynie bawls, her earlier resolve dissipating seconds after his arms abound her.

"I've really fucked up. I've got a lot of work to do to save us. Tynie, you are so much more than a common prostitute, and I do love you. I've not shown it as well as I could, and that's nobody's fault but mine." Bobby self-rebukes. In his arms still, Tynie sobs "I've tried to be so strong lately, thinking all this would pass, like a phase you were going through. I can't take it anymore, Bobby. My heart is so broken. My head, there's so much fear. I don't know where all the strength I've shown after our latest fight has come from." "You were protecting yourself, which you won't have to do again. Not after I'm done fixing what I've broken, not just between you and me, but in you." Bobby reviles. Tynie lays her head to his chest, nodding as she again strives to calm down, not speaking again until she notices "Oh crap, I've knocked my phone and its holster around all to hell." "Who's got this?" Bobby dares. "You." Tynie peeps. "Then all you do is sit back, and be your beautiful self. The rest, as God as my witness, is all on me." Bobby resounds. Tynie nods, slowly calming down yet again, she leans up and kisses him gently on the lips. Not protesting her move, Bobby's just as delicate when he leads his wife off that bed right after that short kiss has ended. Once Tynie's sat on the couch, Bobby has both their phones on him.

"There's one more thing I hate about these fights we have. After them, I get a wicked migraine." Tynie complains, holding her head. "I'll take care of it, honey." Bobby promises, hustling to get her pain meds and a soda. Delivering those, Bobby sits down momentarily before his woman's phone goes off. Taking that from him, Tynie re-evaluates "Hey Jimmy, you have interesting timing. I say that because Bobby and I are talking now, and he actually discovered our 50 dollar phone holsters have the most unreliable clips on them. Meaning, we're replacing the damn holsters soon, so none of us risk damage to our phones if not losing them in public because of that. He discovered that about the clip to my phone holster after he tailed me earlier, because apparently his holster's clip is just as fuckin' bad as mine was. He told me that right before you called, like literally a few seconds ago. Both our phones have been in his pockets since, and I'm deliberately keepin' this call short for two reasons. One, I've got one hell of a migraine. And two, Bobby and I don't plan to call you again about this shit unless our talks or any resolutions that stem from them fall the fuck through." "That's reasonable." Jimmy concurs, hanging up. "You didn't just lie about the phone holsters." Bobby advises. "Correct yourself, I did not just lie. Period." Tynie counters, getting a nod.

Taking her phone back, Bobby resolves "Until you're over that migraine, as far as I can tell right now, you just took your last call." Leaning against him, Tynie craves "Hold me like you used to, you know, laid back together with me in your arms. Let me feel your love, your closeness, please." Arranging them on the couch as she requested, Bobby vows "You will never again have to plead for my affections or love. I've been so very wrong to you, and I'm going to give my all to make it right." In his arms, Tynie whimpers, closes her eyes, and starts crying again. Guiding her to lay so her cheek is aligned to his chest, Bobby absolves "You don't need to feel ashamed, I do. You're showing me, just how badly I've hurt you. Just let it all out honey." Tynie yet again nods, and this crying spell lasts a while. When it ends though, she looks right into Bobby's eyes, apologizing for being "such a bitch today."

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for; I've had every minute of how you've treated me today coming." Bobby decries. "Alright. On another topic, I don't know whether to make you fajitas, order in lunch, or what." Tynie notions. "You will lay back and relax. I, on the other hand, will take care of that." Bobby rebels, guiding her to lay out against the couch. Overtaking their kitchen moments later, Bobby's soon hard at work, making a feast just for Tynie. "By the way gorgeous, you best not think I'm going to be ok with you behaving like my slave! I've thought about it, and that just risks you getting hurt too much, for me to be alright with that! I've always considered you the most brilliant man I've ever known, so you'll come up with something else to show me what you swore you would!" Tynie yells. "You got it, beautiful!" Bobby hollers back, surprised at her other stated regards after their recently-ended dispute. As her migraine finally starts to die off, Tynie smiles as her spouse is busy in the kitchen.

* * *

In Jimmy's house, all that is getting discussed right now is Bobby's discovery about the phone holsters. During that conversation, Trisha realizes the couple made a sound decision on that, eliciting "We deal with that another day. We have had a lot of contractors around here so we need the break, so until we replace those holsters, we pocket our phones." Agreeing to that, Jimmy assists Trisha with making their meal. In the rears of his mind, Jimmy worries about Tynie, but doesn't say anything. Tara, Kina, JJ, and Davey don't know about the real situation with the couple, and as far as Trisha and Jimmy care, it's staying that way.

* * *

Back in Tynie's, Bobby's now bringing everything over to her, and reclaiming his seat. She sits up, and immediately notices her portion of the meal is accented as a full heart, whereas his is situated as a broken heart. "Ohhh Bobby…" Tynie gasps. "I deserve this, the broken heart. You don't." Bobby emphasizes. Not disputing him, they eat in silence, and at the end of lunch Tynie cleans up. Following her trail, Bobby soon after deftly wraps his arms around his wife, wondering "What else do you need me to do?" Leaning against him, Tynie names "Not for today, but arrange a date for us. We've not had one in a while. Oh and we really should set up a poker night at Jimmy's, we've not done that one yet." "Ah, you leave both of those to me." Bobby chides, even though he's smiling. Simply holding her for a time, Bobby's gentle when he changes up their embrace, leading Tynie to their room. Yet again getting her comfortable first, he sets up movies for them and charges their phones. "You know what would go great with all this? Exchanging massages between you and me." Tynie challenges. "Lay out then beautiful, you're first for that." Bobby replies, seeing his woman comply.

After they're through with the exchanged massages, Jimmy calls to again check on Tynie. Answering it, Tynie reconstructs "Hey man, you're going to speak to Bobby real quick, because there are a couple things that I found out aren't my matter to resolve." Surrendering his phone, Tynie sits back as Bobby details the couple's plans for a date night and poker game. "I already know I've got a lot of work to do, to fix everything I've broken so severely. Tynie doesn't want me trying to solve all that in one fell swoop or in one day. She wants me to pace myself on it, and remember what you offered her if I slip up or fail her even once on this. She's doing alright, considering all I've put her through, and that migraine earlier." Bobby concludes.

"Bobby, you don't have to be perfect! You can slip up, just admit it when you do and lose the dictator attitude!" Tynie freaks, overhearing that. "She's right man." Jimmy goads. Closing his eyes and nodding, Bobby wishes Jimmy's household well and hangs up. Re-planting that phone to the charger, Tynie disputes "I don't want you striving for perfection, just be the Bobby I fell for. Strong, gorgeous, reasonable, and romantic. Hearing you imply you're gunning for perfection to fix this really stung, which is why I freaked like that while you were talking to Jimmy."

Softly draping his arms around her one more time, Bobby restates "Yes baby, you've got it." The movies now on TV suck, Tynie relenting an arm to shut them off. Deeming that his cue, Bobby gets them both laid out against the bed. Rolling over in his arms, Tynie accidentally knees her spouse right in the crotch, her squealing "Sorry baby!" "It's alright, I had that coming." Bobby disregards, feeling his woman start to tremble, and hearing her rasp "I'm so scared!"

"You don't need to be scared, honey. You've not done any wrong. I've caused all of this, and I will fix it. I've got this chance, and I'm not fucking it up. You won't ever have to plead for my affections or love again. You won't be trembling in my arms for long, because I will devote my all to showing you just what you mean to me. You don't have to act on any divorce threats, or charges against me or anything like that. I've got a lot of work to do, but I will show you just as you've desired. I love you, and lately I've had a really shitty way of showing it. That changes now, for good, once and for all." Bobby determines. "I love you Bobby…" Tynie softly swears, her trembling continuing.

Petting down her back, he feels her heartrate, which is much higher than usual. "Calm down, baby. You're alright, you're safe. I'm not hurting you, not like this, ever again." Bobby soothes. Deeply breathing, Tynie doesn't immediately respond to that, him feeling her heartrate remain spiked for a while. Once it calms down, Tynie grouses "I officially owe Jimmy Deakins a fuckin' lifetime of beers." "No you don't. That's another thing, which isn't your matter to resolve." Bobby eludes. Tynie nods, and then looks up into her husband's eyes. Seeing self-damnation and determination in them, she leans up and goes for another kiss, without a word. Cherishing every minute of the affection, Bobby's gentle when it separates, whisking his wife to lay out at his side. Watching over her, Bobby's surprised when Tynie turns right around and nestles up to him. "Even though you said I didn't have to apologize for bustin' you right in the balls with my knee, I'm going to. Baby, to me that's battery, on top of being abuse. Yes, you telling me I shouldn't apologize for that, has been bugging me, and you now know why. I shouldn't get all I want without at least being woman enough to apologize for when I hurt you. I'll do as you say, when it comes to sitting back and watching you prove yourself. There are a couple hitches, and they cut both ways. If I fuck up, I apologize for it, and vice versa. Oh, and whatever we do, it doesn't fuckin' matter what it is, we be safe about it." Tynie protests, still staring right into her spouse's eyes.

"Alright sweetheart, fair enough." Bobby approves, witnessing his wife lay out with her head over his heartbeat. Glancing down at her, Bobby smiles, the couple both feels an unexpected rush of relief. Patting her palm on his chest, Tynie whispers "I love you." "I love you too." Bobby vows, reaching down to cover them both. Once they're comfortable and covered, Tynie and Bobby slowly fall asleep. By the moment that occurs, everyone in Jimmy's house is already slumbering.

Today was one of the worst in Tynie and Bobby's history of being together. Mostly by his doing though, and her finally having enough of the "dictator attitude" Bobby's shown over the past couple months. Jimmy showed himself as a worthy friend, offering to help Tynie in her time of need if Bobby kept up his shit. After that offer though, it was discovered that there are a couple promises that haven't yet been kept. Jimmy's house isn't the same as it used to be, but this time it's more of a bunch of structural changes. Speaking of structural change, in a sense that's what Bobby's got to make in order to spare his marriage from the:

_Breaking Point…._


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Deep Personal Peace….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Since the day Tynie laid it all on the line, when it came to her and Bobby's marriage, Jimmy got his poker night, Tynie got her date night, but those weren't all. Bobby, after that one fateful day, kept to his wife's wishes for many things. One of those being, Bobby completely changed for the better. It's been a few months since that day, and everyone whom has kept close to Bobby all took notice of his personal attitude alterations. In terms of the kids though, Tynie converted them all catching that into "lessons about avoiding domestic issues in relationships." Trisha and Jimmy truly respected how Tynie handled that, encouraging her to teach the children more about "how to avoid a domestic abuser." Complying with their wishes, Tynie's continually used some of her real-life past as part of the lessons. In the midst of all that, Tynie realized Jimmy and Trisha's reasons for allowing those lessons traced back to the fact that all the kids are now teens.

Today, in Jimmy's living room, Tynie's teaching continues, her breaking from that to ask "Jimmy, do I have your consent to bring the law about domestic violence into these lessons yet, or no?" "You should, to give Tara, JJ, Kina and Davey a well-rounded scope on those issues." Jimmy pardons. Following his directive, Tynie's careful about the graphic nature of those laws. "I don't want y'all thinkin anyone here will hurt you. I want you angels to know the facts because I'll bet my ass that you won't get those online or in society from very reputable sources. I've been using my past to benefit your future. While teaching you kids what I have, I've slung both Bobby's and Jimmy's professional histories around because they are the ones in our group who've seen the front lines of that kind of thing in one way or another." Tynie discerns.

"Did you know you could actually gamble with your own body, Bobby?" JJ misunderstands. "That's not what she meant, JJ. What Tynie meant by that phrase was that not everything you read online or hear on the streets is to be trusted. She's lived this kind of thing, unfortunately, and she's right about me and Jimmy being on those front lines." Bobby clarifies.

"Couldn't someone just go buy a gun and defend themselves from domestic violence that way?" Davey ponders. "Oooh honey, no. That's one of the worst ways to handle domestic violence. Guns you can get on the street could have stuff like murders or drug deals linked to them, and that's why the serial numbers are filed off more often than not. Guns you can get at the gun shop, well they're different, but that doesn't mean getting a gun is the wise move. Domestic abusers, statistically use those weapons to…. for lack of a better phrase…. Permanently end the problem without a care else on their minds about the fact they've basically ended a life. I don't have the exact stats on that, but I know for a fact it's the truth. Yes, it's important that a man defends his woman. However, there are better paths to cover that than being armed, especially in situations of domestic violence or abuse. Which is why, I don't let Bobby bring out any one of his firearms, unless he's taking them to test for renewing his FOID card. He's not yet had to go against my wishes on that to defend our house thank God, but that would be the only other reason he'd whip out one of his firearms. May Jimmy or Trisha not get pissed at me for this, but I do not want you kids around those guns until you're old enough to legally get your own FOID cards." Tynie disapproves. "Thanks for reminding me babe; I've got to do that this week." Bobby eludes, smiling proudly. "I didn't even realize I was reminding you on that, honey." Tynie reckons, smiling back at him.

Since the teens are all seated across from Tynie and Bobby right now, Tara turns to face Tynie, wondering "How'd you survive all that hell on your own, before meeting Bobby?" Rolling up her right sleeve so the cross tattoo shows, Tynie begins "Let me let y'all in on a little true story…" Regaling them all in the story of Eddie Smythe, Tynie's speaking for about half an hour. "I don't mean to dishonor Bobby, but I will swear to this: without Eddie, I don't even know if I'd be here right now." Tynie formalizes, rolling her sleeve down. "What was Eddie's favorite soda, Tynie? What was his favorite alcohol?" Kina interrogates. "Diet Mountain Dew, for one. For the other, Bud Light." Tynie answers. "I know exactly where Kina just took that." Trisha discovers, her and Jimmy heading for the kitchen. Soon serving everyone, Jimmy toasts "Eddie Smythe, even though all of us except Tynie never knew you, you were one hell of a man." "Definitely." Tynie confirms, everyone sipping those drinks in silence.

Clearing from the drinks, Tynie conveys "Trisha, I didn't know your stance on the kids having diet soda. I didn't even know you had those in this house, honestly. I'm saying that so you know why I've not given the kids another diet soda. Some folks are real trippy about that if you know what I'm not saying." "I do, and we had those in the house because they were cheaper than what the kids normally have for soda." Trisha replies. "Papa Jimmy, so Tynie can relax some, how fast can you call off today's lessons from her?" Tara inquires. Retreating to her seat by Bobby, Tynie overrules "When it comes to you kids, Tara called off today's lessons from me. Trisha and Jimmy on the other hand, are due to get educated because I've got a plan for this house that I hope they'll sanction." "If your plan is what I think it is, Trisha borrows our SUV to get it handled. Jimmy drives the kids and we follow them." Bobby counter-plans. "You just got that yesterday, Bobby." Trisha contests.

"Ah, I know what he's not saying. I'll show you…. later." Tynie evades. "Tynie's not going to relax." Kina pines. "Oh I am, but not until either Trisha or Jimmy's gotten some type of lesson from me. Like I just told Trisha, y'all will see what I mean soon enough." Tynie reclaims. On that note, the kids all head for the restroom, Tynie continuing "Trisha, don't worry about shit. If something happens, Lord I hope nothing does, where you've got to get the insurance for Bobby's SUV involved: you or Jimmy one calls him. Then, you step aside and let him tackle it. Don't even put gas in, because that's not your vehicle to care for. I already know, same rules apply to the cars me and Bobby are using while you borrow his SUV." "That works." Trisha folds, just as everyone groups up.

Heading out, Tynie secures Jimmy's house and they all head for the cars. True to Tynie's unspoken suspicion, Trisha's buying all name-brands and not going for any sales. Correcting that, Tynie winds up saving Trisha over two hundred bucks on that households' grocery and cleaning supply bill. "Not one coupon used, and Trisha, you've just been taught how I handle this kind of thing for my house." Tynie brags. "We're not taking care of that until later though, sweetheart. Kina was right, you do need to relax." Bobby forewarns. To that, Tynie nods, them all loading up the cars. Heading back for Jimmy's, the group soon reconvenes in that driveway, Jimmy being disallowed unloading Bobby's SUV by the couple.

As soon as that's all put away, Tynie obliges "Trisha, you know what? I say we just pick up around here for today and deep-clean another time." "You mean that's up to me and Jimmy. You've taken care of enough around here for one day, Tynie." Trisha reprimands. Hugging briefly, Tynie instigates those being exchanged amongst the group. Heading out of Jimmy's house, Tynie whirls around, proclaiming "Yes Kina, I'm going to go relax. Bobby's got plans apparently, that I don't know about yet." To that, Kina smiles and then snarks "He is a sneaky one like that, Tynie." "No debate there." The others, except Tynie and Bobby, all chime in together. "Thanks Kina." Bobby honors, Tynie smiling. Securing the house behind those two as they walk outside, JJ returns to his seat, that entire household's day finally starting to wind down. In terms of Tynie and Bobby though, once she's in the house, Bobby locks up.

After that, Tynie's made comfortable first, with him joining her on the couch. Discussing the day so far, Tynie apologizes for "invoking rules against Bobby's property without telling him first." "I didn't go against any of that because I totally agreed with your decisions, relax." Bobby reconsiders. Continuing their conversation, Tynie discovers "Jimmy and Trisha trust us damn-near-implicitly with the kids." "Actually, I talked to Jimmy earlier, and there is no damn near about that. We've shown ourselves worthy of the trust Jimmy and Trisha have between us and the kids. Just like, I hope I'm still showing myself worthy to be your man. I mean, after all the hell I put you through a few months back." Bobby disallows. "Ohh Bobby, you've been amazing to me lately. You've been worried about being worthy of me when you really don't need to. I didn't know that bothered you as much as it apparently does until now, but you're not in danger of losing me, not like you were then. Just keep up being this way, amazing, romantic, passionate, and gentile. I'm proud of you lately Bobby, you've totally ditched the dictator mindset and that gives me peace like you don't even know." Tynie apprises, pulling his arms around her.

"And you've just given me a very deep, very personal, peace." Bobby whispers, feeling his wife nestle up in his embrace. "As far as I fuckin' care, all we do for a while is kick back and bask in the peace we've given each other." Tynie regards. Laying them both out against the couch, Bobby counters "You've got a plan, beautiful." Relaxing that way for just under an hour, Tynie's gentle when she releases herself from the hold, kissing Bobby briefly while standing up. Taking her by the hand, they finally head out again, but this time to get stuff for their own house. Being out for just under another two hours, they load up the house, Tynie locking up. Meeting up with his wife, Bobby doesn't say anything, as Tynie requests "What do you say to you and me spending the rest of the day without rushing around again?" Smiling at her, Bobby replies "I think that's a great idea."

Holding his wife closely, Bobby feels Tynie rest her head over his heartbeat. "Thank you Lord, for giving me the strength to change, for this beautiful woman. Thank you God, for the opportunity to prove myself to her, as she so rightly deserved." Bobby prays. "Thank you Jesus for bringing me to Bobby, because without him, I don't know who I'd be. I don't even know where I'd be, and for his love and devotion, I'm eternally grateful." Tynie counter-prays. Slowly lifting her eyes to his, Tynie commemorates "We did it baby, we made it through our roughest patch yet, together. Now, I say we celebrate that fact…. Privately." Smiling devilishly at her, Bobby moves to his woman's side, daring "Lead the way." Instead of doing that, Tynie wraps her arm around her spouse, the couple crossing their home side-by-side. Eventually closed off from the rest of their home, and the world, Tynie has their phones charging. Sitting up in bed, Bobby awaits her, but isn't kept waiting long. Spinning around, Tynie gives him a hot kiss, feeling his arms abound her as they fall against the bed. As these two separate their lips, she smiles, challenging in a flirtatious voice "Now's your turn, lead the way." Defiantly smiling at her, Bobby leads his wife off the bed.

Disrobing together, Tynie's whisked into bed again by her spouse, whom seconds later hovers her. Instead of essentially leaping in to making love, Bobby kisses Tynie from her cheek to her core, between every kiss, sighs "Thank you baby, you know what for." "You're welcome sexy." Tynie purrs. Being delicate when he enters her, Bobby feels Tynie's hands softly petting everywhere she can reach. Taking her at a romantic pace, their intimacy still satisfies, Tynie and Bobby later sharing in one powerful orgasm. Held on top of her, Bobby hears Tynie rasp "I've got to thank you too baby, you know what for." Moving his head to kiss by her temple, Bobby breathily restates "You're welcome, honey."

Staying as they'd laid, Bobby soon feels his wife trying to burrow her head into his chest. "Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong, what is it baby?" Bobby worries. "Bobby, we made it through our roughest patch together, but I'm just as lucky as you are. You could have totally abandoned me after that big fight that day. You didn't, and when you kept thanking me…. again… it hit me. Just how blessed I am, I mean, that you're still mine. I'm in shock gorgeous, that's all. You didn't do or say anything that was wrong." Tynie cries.

"It's alright sugar, we're better now than we were then. You said so yourself, and I'm honored to still be yours. I know you're just as honored as I am, but to be mine. The shock you're feeling, we share it. For the same reason, because of how close we came to losing each other. As God as my witness, we won't near that edge again. Now, if I can help it, we're going to have a good, relaxing night together." Bobby extolls. "I didn't mean to wreck our peace and relaxation, gorgeous. I just refuse to lie to you, ever." Tynie rationalizes. "You didn't wreck anything, sweetheart. Oh, and you mean we refuse to lie to each other, ever." Bobby denies, getting gently lead to lay beside his wife, by Tynie herself.

Breaking in to that part of the couple's day, Trisha calls, Tynie fearing the worst at that house, panicking as she answers "You guys OK?!" "We're fine, it's just the kids are under the impression they owe you two dinner from how you've been teaching them lately, Tynie. Jimmy and I both said that the kids don't owe you a thing, but I felt it best if they got that confirmed from you." Trisha retorts. "I will once your end's on speaker." Tynie stalls, her initial panic immediately abating. Not even a full two minutes later, Tynie informs "Kina, JJ, Davey, Tara, listen. You guys didn't know this but I have an open-deal with Jimmy and Trisha. In that open-deal it says that if either Jimmy or Trisha claims something on me or Bobby's name, it's already alright. Like for example, this dinner you angels kept swearing up and down you owe me and Bobby: What Jimmy and Trisha told you on that is the truth. Yes, Bobby and I will come have dinner with y'all, but you kids do not cook or pay for it. Bobby and I do not want you burning your money on us or risking injury just to feed us. When it comes time for me to teach you angels how I shop, or how Bobby handles bills and car dealers, we'll revisit the no burning money rule. I mean, that way Jimmy and Trisha can stand down and watch us teach you kids just like they did this morning. Not until then, Ok?"

To that, every teen from Kina to JJ squeals "Ok!" Taking her phone off speaker, Trisha reviews "Tynie, by the way, you have another open-deal with me and Jimmy, as you call those. You just arranged it." Wishing them well on that word, Tynie hangs up and re-sets her phone to charge. "You were so far from not shitting me earlier it's not even funny. Trisha and Jimmy, in a bit of a round-about way, just tag-teamed to prove that." Tynie references. "Meaning?" Bobby probes, getting updated on the latest from Jimmy's house. "I'm wondering if tonight we should order dinner. Not just for our house, but Jimmy's too, and consider it a cross-house celebration of all the peace and trusts we share." Tynie elaborates, shortly after her update to Bobby ends. "You just spoke the idea, but I was thinking the same thing." Bobby confesses, getting his phone handed to him.

Two phone calls later, Bobby re-charges his phone, reporting "I've got to answer the door in half an hour for a delivery guy, but beyond that: it's done." "Very nice." Tynie slurs, smiling at him. Returning the expression in kind, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek, and leaves the bed. Tailing him this time, Tynie's soon again dressed, their smiles remaining. Kissing again, this time more slowly and passionately, the couple's minds are allowed to go blank.

Staring into one another's eyes as they separate lips again, Tynie then getting guided to sit at the bed's edge. Joining her, Bobby and Tynie wind up burning the wait time for their delivery by kissing. Splitting off from the latest one, he promises "I'll be right back." Tynie nods, and then pulls herself up the bed, waiting for her husbands' return. Not delayed by long, she's joined in the master bedroom by Bobby, whom has their take-out on him. "Ah, set that all aside. Honey's got this." Tynie chides, with a big smile on her face. Doing as asked, Bobby watches Tynie walk out of the room, not catching her bustling to get their drinks. Rejoining her husband in their room, dinner's soon shared in a comfortable silence. This time though, Tynie's not allowed to clean up from the meal, Bobby later on covering that as well as double-checking to see that the home is locked up. Left to wait for him, yet again, she's laying out in bed with a big smile on her face. Climbing into bed with her, Bobby watches as his wife curls up to him. Gazing down at her as he too gets comfortable, his love for Tynie's sworn first, her love for him vowed quickly in return. Covered up and totally relaxed, these two fall asleep contently in each other's arms. As for everyone in Jimmy's house, once dinner's cleared from and the home itself is checked to be sure it's secured, they all head for bed. One-by-one from not-so-little anymore JJ to Trisha herself, they all drift to sleep with a deeper respect for Tynie and Bobby.

Jimmy's grandkids consider Tynie some sort of mensch, even though they won't directly tell her that. Tara, JJ, Davey, and Kina have learned a lot as of late, with every one of Tynie's lessons being sanctioned by Jimmy or Trisha one. Today, Tynie and Bobby's original plan to go to Jimmy's in hopes of teaching the kids some more got changed, and for good reason. Trisha, in her striving to give the kids the best in life, didn't even know there were other ways to go about that until Tynie stepped in. Open-deals were upheld, made, and even explained for the future, but today turned out to be a good one when the couple dealt with Jimmy, Trisha and the kids. In terms of things between Tynie and Bobby privately, they're steadily getting better, the couple even affording each other something deemed sacred:

_A very deep, very personal peace._


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Wait and See… (Part one of two)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Another few days passes, today's intended plan is for Bobby and Jimmy to get their FOID cards renewed. While they do that, according to the original itinerary, Trisha and Tynie will be overseeing Tara, Kina, JJ, and Davey at Jimmy's. It's now mid-morning, and everyone's gathering up at Jimmy's, Tynie locking the door behind her and Bobby. Making it all the way to the couch, Tynie's soon seated by Tara, who ruminates "I wonder how much longer JJ and Davey are going to be snapping off at each other. Them doing that has really gotten on me and Kina's nerves. We've not gone near their area all morning, and we could still hear them yelling at each other, until we came in here."

Closing her eyes momentarily, Tynie reminds "Tara, I'm not of authority to take lead on that. You've got to talk to Bobby, Jimmy or Trisha about it." "Bobby, you and I are taking care of that now. Come with me." Jimmy re-directs. Kissing Tynie's cheek briefly, Bobby follows Jimmy in the direction of JJ and Davey's area. Opening that door, Jimmy and Bobby rush into the room, pulling the boys away from each other. Soon as JJ and Davey are separated, Jimmy demands "I want to know right now what the hell's been going on between you two! I've heard from Kina and Tara that you boys yelling has caused them problems, and I'm not happy about that!"

"Papa Jimmy, look around the room. You'll see that JJ has everything duct-taped off to where I can't get out of here without crossing his precious lines. I honestly don't even know where JJ got the duct-tape to do that. Had you and Bobby not come in here when you did, JJ was going to pound me for trying to cross his precious lines. He said so." Davey reports. Bobby glances around the room, advising "Jimmy, it may be best that we move Davey out of this area. I don't think it's safe for him and JJ to share a part of the house anymore, not after what we've just heard. Oh and I've checked, JJ really does have this room cordoned off with duct-tape like Davey said." Taking a look around the room himself, Jimmy agrees "You're right Bobby. Davey, when Bobby releases you, pack your things. You're moving out of this area before anything else happens today."

As he releases Davey, Bobby whispers "I'll help you pack." Davey nods, then he and Bobby get right to work. Jimmy finally removes his arms from around JJ, reprimanding "I hope you're proud of yourself, James Anthony Deakins Junior, because I'm not proud of you right now. What you've done and threatened is unacceptable. You've got to live with how this area looks now, because I'm not allowing for anyone to come in and change it. If you damage this or any other part of my house any more, the cost of repairing those damages comes out of your trust allowance until it's paid off in full. Understand me?!"

To that, JJ simply nods, Jimmy then leaving him alone to assist Bobby with getting Davey moved out of there. Taking Davey and his belongings in to what used to be Kathy's wing of the house, Jimmy counsels "You can have this part of the house any way you want it, Davey. Don't hang anything yourself, you come get me when you want that done." Bobby again helps Davey with getting situated, warning "Jimmy, you best be ready to replace a door and some locks before we go to get our FOID cards renewed. I say that because I really don't want to risk getting a call while we do that saying JJ went behind your back and fucked up Davey's property or tried to fight him again." "You know what Bobby, that's not a half bad idea." Jimmy acclaims. Davey then interrupts "Papa Jimmy, can you see to it that Bobby gets paid for helping you with replacing the door and locks to my new area?" "I won't let him do that, Davey. Yes, Jimmy said JJ had to pay for damages done to the house out of his allowance, but that was different. What I'm helping Jimmy with this time is to prevent damages, and stop you from getting hurt. I won't take your money Davey, and I know Tynie well enough to know if you tried to pay me through giving it to her: she'd turn right around and give Jimmy that money back." Bobby dissents.

Davey nods, although he really doesn't understand that yet, before those three head downstairs. Moments after everyone excluding JJ's in the living room, Tynie presumes "Jimmy, babe, let me guess. We're supposed to do our best to keep JJ and Davey separated while you two are gone. If JJ does or says anything to everyone except me that warrants a reprimand, Trisha's to handle it. If JJ does or says anything that presents a danger to himself or others while you two are gone: I'm to call 911, and Trisha's to call one of you immediately." "I hate to say this, but again, Tynie's got the best way to go about the situation." Trisha loathes.

"I know what you didn't say Tynie. You didn't take lead on this, although you did beat me to explaining how I want certain situations handled while me and Bobby are gone." Jimmy notifies. "That was a first!" Tynie chortles. Leaning her head back, and closing her eyes for a few seconds, Tynie then realizes "Jimmy, you and I need to have a somewhat-related meeting. Privately, and preferably now." Briefly kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie hustles into the kitchen, with Jimmy tailing her. "I have no idea what just came to her this time." Bobby self-defends.

Standing face to face by the fridge, Tynie requisitions "Jimmy, I need your consent for me and Bobby to teach JJ literally ANYTHING from now on revoked… in writing. I've thought about it, and before the last batch of domestic violence lessons I gave Kina, Tara, Davey and JJ, things between the boys seemed fine. I don't want something I teach, even using my real-life experiences as examples, to be warped by JJ into reason to do shit like he did to Davey again, or anyone else in this house for that matter. I'm asking for you to revoke the teaching consent for Bobby too, because I believe since JJ's warped my lessons into motive to mistreat people, it's not a stretch to believe JJ'd do the same with lessons from Bobby. The timeline of how severely things changed between JJ and Davey, makes me believe with all that I am that JJ's now warping shit that you've allowed me to teach those guys to serve some sort of sadistic agenda you may not know about. That being said, I very highly suspect what occurred today won't be an isolated incident of that if you get my point. I know Trisha has legal custody of those guys, but since you're the man of this house and it's in your name: I want that written revocation of consent for me and Bobby to teach JJ literally ANYTHING from now on to come from you but have Trisha sign as a witness. I'm not trying to disrespect your family, but for shit like this, I refuse to be anything but blunt."

"I'll have that taken care of before Bobby and I do anything else, Tynie. I appreciate your honesty." Jimmy accredits. "Anytime, man." Tynie sighs, retreating for the couch. "Trisha, I need you to come with me to the computer room. Tara, Kina, and Davey, you stick by Tynie. Bobby, keep eyes out for JJ, you know what to do and when. We don't go any further with our day's plans until Trisha and I get back from resolving a concern Tynie just brought to my attention." Jimmy announces.

Dispatched into their new spots, everyone outside of JJ invokes silence. It takes about twenty minutes before Trisha's handing new papers to Tynie and Bobby, cautioning "Whatever you do, don't lose these or let JJ see them." "I'll hang on to yours babe, since I heard you've got some more work around here to do." Tynie offers. Bobby comes up on his wife, leaning down to kiss her temple before surrendering his copy of that paper; he also whispers "Nicely done, by the way." Pocketing those, Tynie murmurs "No sweat." After that brief conversation ends, Jimmy and Bobby head out to get Davey's replacement door and locks. Not gone for too long, those two are allowed in by Kina, whom locks up right as Bobby and Jimmy head upstairs. Taking a copy of Davey's new key for himself and Tynie after the door and locks are installed, Bobby leads Jimmy towards the living room. Claiming seats around the others, those two men go quiet as Trisha recollects "As Tynie's been known to say, get mad at me all you want, we're not doing anything else until after we've all eaten. It's on me, and that's final." Going for her phone at the same time, Trisha orders in everyone's next meal.

"We know, Tynie. Holy crud you're quotable." Davey jests, right after Trisha hangs up and pockets her phone. "Jimmy, if you could choose who goes to extract JJ from his area before our meal gets here so no adult in this room later stares down any bullshit charges, who would you pick?" Tynie imposes. "Bobby." Jimmy cites, causing Bobby to arise and leave the room. "Hey, why didn't Bobby just kiss your cheek before he left, Tynie?" Kina concerns, minutes after Bobby's out of the living room. "I asked Jimmy something that Bobby interpreted as needing to be done immediately. I know you guys all heard the way I worded that question, and that was intentional. I say that in light of how JJ's been, pretty much since y'all got up this morning." Tynie resolves. "Given the fact I also know Tynie's right about people being willing to bullshit charges over take-out, I'd have considered what she asked Jimmy as needing to be done immediately myself. So yeah, I totally get why Bobby did that." Trisha verifies. After seeing to it that JJ sits separated from Davey, Bobby re-claims his place by Tynie. Tara deems that a cue, updating Bobby on what he missed while "extracting JJ from his area."

"That's not the only reason though, Kina. You guys didn't know this, but Tynie and I don't believe it's right to over-expose you to our affections. There are people out there whom will take their affections to levels in public that are better off left in private. Tynie and I hold ourselves to a higher standard than that, and not just out of respect for you guys, especially Jimmy and Trisha. We hold ourselves to that higher standard out of a shared respect for each other's personal dignity." Bobby adds. "That's commendable, really." Jimmy applauds. Tynie notices JJ hasn't said word one since getting pulled from his private space, her arising to answer the door. Pecking a kiss to Bobby's cheek on the way, Tynie brings a smile out of Kina.

Delivering their meal, and doubling back to lock the door, Tynie recognizes "I'm going to have to have a woman-to-woman chat with Kina before the days' out." Sitting down again, Tynie overhears Jimmy wonder "Kina, why is it that lately you've been so worried about Tynie and Bobby's marriage?" "Papa Jimmy, I care about those two, about as much as I do you and Mom. I worry like that because of how I care about them." Kina replies. "Ok, I'm stepping in right now. Kina, beautiful, thank you for caring about me and Bobby. Honey, Bobby and I have a system in place to deal with everything, and I mean that literally. You didn't know, but you worrying the way you've been over us actually breaks that system. It's ok, I understand your intentions, as does Bobby. Trust me on this though, alright?" Tynie discourages. Kina nods understandingly, Tynie gratifying "Hey Jimmy, thanks for sparing me the woman-to-woman chat with Kina." "How many times have you covered me Tynie?" Jimmy snarks. "Case rested." Tynie quips. Eating in silence from there, Tynie and Trisha clear from brunch before yet again retaking their seats on the couch. Coming up on her, Bobby leans down to kiss his wife's cheek, receiving one in return. "By the way Jimmy, we're taking my SUV. I'll explain why on the way there." Bobby forewarns. Jimmy replies "I've already got what I need for getting my FOID card renewed on me, so let's roll." Davey follows their trail, heading to lock the door, as those two men finally depart from the house to get their FOID cards renewed.

JJ doesn't say another thing, but he does cross the house, returning to his area. "Kina, Tara, Davey, I totally forgot to tell you three something that came out of me and Jimmy's latest private meeting. None of you are supposed to extract JJ from his area, or say anything about him retreating there. Only in, God forbid, dire emergencies are me and Trisha to pull JJ from his area until Jimmy and Bobby get back. Trisha and I aren't even supposed to say anything about JJ retreating to his area, either. I asked Jimmy what I did before they left hoping y'all would get that message, but to make sure y'all know, I told you now." Tynie restricts.

"I figured as much when I signed as a witness to Jimmy's revoking you and Bobby's consent to teach JJ literally ANYTHING in writing, Tynie. I've never had to sign something like that before and God willing I won't have to again. I do admit, the way you had that arranged was very respectable." Trisha confesses. Kina, Davey, and Tara all whistle to that, in unison, but don't answer otherwise. Davey then ponders "Tynie, is it true that if I'd have gotten Papa Jimmy to pay Bobby for helping with my new door and locks, that you'd have given that money right back to Papa Jimmy?" "Absolutely sweetheart! If you'd have had that arranged, Bobby would have immediately told me. As soon as I could after that, Jimmy would have been pulled over by me, and that cash would have been planted right on him. Bobby and I don't believe in making kids pay for anything like that, honey. Yes it's true that you guys have yet to learn how I shop, how Bobby handles car dealers and bills, but that's been held off on. He didn't get a chance to announce that yet, but I am. We're holding off on those lessons until Jimmy or Trisha one calls us saying that either of them believes enough cool-down time's been given after what JJ basically kickstarted around here." Tynie determines.

"You know, I'm totally good with that." Trisha affirms. Kina and Tara look at Tynie, finally able to shortly smile today, Davey and Trisha following those two young lady's lead. "Trisha, answer me this. Why do I, all of a sudden, have the sneaking suspicion that JJ's going to accuse me or Bobby if not both of us as being why he's basically considered the black sheep of this house?!" Tynie grouses. "That's because of, as you put it, everything else JJ's kickstarted around here. It doesn't matter though Tynie, you and Bobby have never done any wrong to us or this house. If anything, you've both brought a world of right into our lives. JJ won't see it that way, but I can assure you, the rest of us already do." Trisha objects. Exhaling loudly, Tynie self-recuses "Trisha, if Jimmy asks, I hit his beer-stash in his absence after you and I resolved some questions these guys had." "Better yet, I'll help you with getting drinks." Trisha overrides, trailing Tynie into the kitchen. JJ comes out to the fridge, and bumps into Tynie, whom disciplines "I do not tolerate when any man, regardless of age, batters me in any fashion. After the way you've been today JJ, I consider what you just did as a form of battery. If you do it again, I am of authority to have you charged and arrested for it."

"JJ, Tynie does not have to warn you again about that! Now if this soda is not cleaned up from properly, or it's used to cause any damage around here: I'm not only reporting you to Papa Jimmy, but depending on the damage you do with this soda, I may very well have you arrested and charged myself. Understood?!" Trisha scolds. "Completely." JJ replies, taking the soda back into his wing of the house. From that moment, Trisha and Tynie do their best to quickly serve everyone else without spilling those drinks. Sitting down again, Tynie pre-empts "Don't call Jimmy or Bobby just yet, Trisha. Let JJ make the next move. You said it yourself, we've warned him all we have to."

"Good call." Trisha slurs. Sipping their drinks, Tynie keeps eyes out for JJ, whom silently throws his soda can into the trash. Heading back for his corner of the house without a peep afterwards, JJ doesn't realize Tynie's steadily monitoring his every move. "Trisha, permission to consider an investigation based on our last two warnings to JJ as grounds to extract him from his area and check that part of the house over, obtaining pictures and video evidence if necessary?" Tynie ponders. "Granted." Trisha permits, witnessing Tynie then race from the living room. Kina, Tara, and Davey all see the same thing, their jaws dropping in succession.

Arriving at JJ's area, and opening the door, Tynie deceives "JJ, I've been sent in here by Trisha, whom has ordered me to get you out of here long enough to take pictures and video with my phone of your area's present condition. You've been warned already as to why I got those orders, and you do not have the right to contest them. Trisha also ordered me not to allow you to contest her other orders to me, so you best invoke your rights to remain silent and get the hell out of my way!" Throwing up his hands, JJ goes into the hallway, not saying anything. Using her phone for both, Tynie gets pictures and video, doing the commentary on the latter as if she's about to file an insurance claim. Ending that, Tynie pockets her phone, sniping "You can go back in there now, JJ."

Bustling back in the direction of the living room, Tynie waits until she's right in front of Trisha, and then administers "Trisha, I need access to your computer, your phone's charger cable, a sharpie, your DVD burner and two DVR's. You'll have why I said that in your hands in under an hour, I swear!" "My back-up phone charger's already in the computer room, Tynie. Everything else you need for what you're doing is in there too, so go ahead." Trisha informs. Tynie nods, and then hastily makes her way into the computer room.

In her absence, Jimmy calls Trisha for an update, obtaining one that spared no details. "Yeah, Bobby and I have to do one more thing before we can call it a day. When we do, all of you including Tynie, are to behave as if you do not know Bobby and I are canvassing my entire property. He told me that neither of those two put anything past JJ since everything else that's happened today because of him. Now, I can see he wasn't mistaken for claiming that on Tynie's name. Whatever you do, do not explain this in detail around Kina, Tara, Davey, and especially not JJ!" Jimmy notifies. "Got it!" Trisha chimes. Thanking her, Jimmy hangs up. "You rang Trisha?" Tynie infers, handing over a couple freshly-made and encased DVR's. "Yeah, sit down Tynie. I just got called; we're all to stay in here watching movies. Starting now, and that lasts until Jimmy or Bobby one personally says differently. I'm not supposed to say why they arranged that in present company, Jimmy told me not to." Trisha educates, again pocketing her phone. "Fair enough." Tynie forfeits, taking a seat. Davey gets their movies all situated, laying the remote down afterwards.

Minutes after that call to Trisha ended; Bobby and Jimmy returned to Jimmy's and began their full-property canvass. When those two enter the house, the canvass is done without anyone being bothered by JJ. Bringing drinks to the others in the living room, Jimmy's surprised when Tara asks "So Tynie, are you going to blaze back to JJ's area to get him a soda or no?" "No. Jimmy, Trisha, and Bobby already know my reason for saying that, and I stand by that decision. Speaking of things being known, there's something I believe needs to be said. Jimmy, Trisha, honey, if any one of us has to resort to getting JJ arrested and charged for any reason: I think then it may be best that we take JJ to court to have him emancipated so that he's totally on his own. I don't see the sense in any of us bailing him out or getting him a lawyer at that point, because if he's grown enough to get arrested, he's grown enough to deal with it his-damn-self!" Tynie declines.

Wordlessly, Jimmy leaves the room, going to serve JJ a soda. Heading back for the others once that's done, Jimmy re-assesses "Tynie, I know you well enough to know you've hated how far you've had to take things with JJ. I'm aware, even though you've not said anything about it, that somewhere in your mind, you're thinking you're jinxing my life again. Don't, because you were right when you said if JJ wants to act like he's pretty much grown, that's how we should treat him. You didn't exactly say it that way, but when you said what you did about bail, lawyers, and getting JJ emancipated: I got the message. I may be wrong for this, but I'm hoping we don't have to follow your advice for once. I mean, in terms of having JJ arrested, charged, and taken to court to be emancipated. I'm not afraid to do all that if that's what it takes to make sure my home is a peaceful and safe one, don't you dare get me wrong. I can see it in your eyes from here Tynie, you're trying to be tough, but you're also devastated. I knew, when you called that somewhat-related meeting with me, and had me and Trisha sign what we did, that you were striving for strength when you actually feel like you've somehow caused this. You didn't, rather, you've been a great help today. Honestly, Trisha, Kina, Davey, Tara and I all appreciate what you've done."

"I told Davey earlier that if I make a promise to y'all, I'm going to do my damnedest to keep it. That's all I've done today, man. Yeah the circumstances of my keeping the promise this time were deep and personal shit for y'all, but still." Tynie meekly defines. "Papa Jimmy, since you know so much about Tynie, answer me this. How do we make her feel better?" Kina dares. Kissing his wife's cheek, Bobby conjures "Kina, I know just the thing. Of course that means Jimmy and I have to overtake the kitchen for a while." Catching the hint, Jimmy follows Bobby into the kitchen, as Tynie loudly regales "Kina, Davey, Tara, there's one bit of Bobby's little plan that you guys need to know. We're going to share in whatever they're making, and then Bobby and I have to go home. In the interest of peace, I'm requesting that some of what Jimmy and Bobby make is either delivered to JJ or kept in the fridge for him. Only if shit starts goin' live, and Jimmy knows what I mean by that phrase, will we take calls tonight. I say that because Bobby and my system for dealing with shit like what JJ kickstarted around here today mandates us at least trying to give y'all a cool-down time."

"Those two have systems for everything!" Kina shrieks. "Not everything beautiful. We can't have systems for gambling because those are illegal, and we've not yet figured one out for world peace." Tynie retracts. "Bobby, did you know you married a smartass?!" Trisha kids. "She was right about the gambling systems though Trisha, those are illegal." Jimmy chides, with a smile directed at Tynie. "Kina, Davey, Tara, before you worry, Tynie and I aren't going to try to figure out a system for world peace." Bobby overrules. "To answer your question Trisha, yes Bobby knows I have an occasional tendency to be a smartass. The main reason he told Kina, Davey, and Tara not to worry about the system for world peace bit was because he didn't want them stressing over us that way. Especially not after everything else that's happened or been discussed since he and I first got here this morning." Tynie repudiates. "Damn she's good!" Jimmy brags. "Ah, she's the best." Bobby corrects. Bringing over the portions of what they'd made, excluding the one set aside in the fridge for JJ, those two men once more take seats with the others in the living room.

"OK, I misspoke. Since Bobby and Jimmy worked so hard on this, Trisha and I have clean-up before Bobby and I go home." Tynie self-amends. "That's fair!" Tara, Kina, and Davey all accredit together. True to her word, after they're all done, Trisha and Tynie tackle clean-up. Regrouping in the kitchen, they all exchange hugs prior to Tynie and Bobby's departure for home. Arriving there, and securing the house, the couple makes their way to the master bedroom. "I really hate how today turned out for Jimmy and those guys." Tynie dislikes. "That makes seven of us, trust me." Bobby refers. "Well, it sounds like you and I could stand to be called back to Jimmy's at any time." Tynie guesses. "We go about our night as we see fit, sweetheart. Jimmy insisted on that, as much as we can, after all we'd helped him settle from what JJ did today." Bobby reproaches.

When they're finally standing in the master bedroom, Tynie wraps her arms around her husband's waist and lays her head to his chest. "Jimmy read you, when he said all of this devastated you and that you've been thinking that in some way you jinxed his life again. Baby, you didn't do anything against Jimmy, honest. You and I have made the best team when it comes to doing good for, and with, them. Now unfortunately, aside from us enjoying our night together as best we can, all we can do is wait and see." Bobby negates. "Alright babe." Tynie concedes, leaning up for one of the most passionate kisses they've shared all damn day. Hastening the end of that, the couple then exchanges soft-spoken vows of their love to one another.

"One of these days I'm going to ask Trisha if it's ok for me to massage her, Kina, Davey, and Tara. I don't want JJ's ass touching me again and I sure as hell don't plan to touch him again!" Tynie guarantees. "Another day, sugar." Bobby defers, leading his wife to their bed. Laying Tynie out against it first, Bobby reverse-hovers her, beginning a massage as he teases "I know you need this…" Shortly after she's relaxed, Tynie diverts to charge their phones, anchoring those papers from Jimmy and Trisha under the charger bases. Returning to reverse-hover over Bobby, Tynie soon after gives him a massage. Eventually laid out against the bed in each other's arms under the covers, Tynie gripes "Oh God baby, today kicked my ass…" Kissing her temple again, Bobby mentions "Mine too, sugar." Falling asleep as they'd laid, Tynie and Bobby silently hope for no more bad news to come out of Jimmy's tonight. Speaking of that household, after JJ had his share of the earlier-made dinner, and did those dishes, they all went to bed themselves. Unashamed of what he did, JJ sleeps with a big, vindictive smile on his face.

What was supposed to only be a meet-up for Bobby and Jimmy to get their FOID cards renewed while Tynie and Trisha watched over the teens in Jimmy's house spun out into so much more. Davey's moved again, for his own safety, and a part of Jimmy's house got replaced in the process. Now, Tynie and Bobby are not allowed to teach JJ anything, and the reasons behind that are quite sound given what all transpired at Jimmy's house from JJ's actions and attitudes. There's more to risk in that entire situation, yet Bobby was right when he said that for tonight at least, all they can do is:

_Wait and See…._


	31. Chapter 31

Title: One More Betrayal…. (Part Two of Two)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Tynie and Bobby were perpetually undisturbed for four days, before Jimmy called the couple while Bobby's cooking their breakfast this morning. Putting her husband's phone on speaker when she answers it, Tynie prods "Alright brother, what hit?" "I've just been served. Apparently, the day I and Trisha got Tara, Kina, Davey and JJ all pay-as-you go phones, JJ used his to call Legal Aid. It says in these papers that he wants to get emancipated, get his name changed, and get us all under a lifetime ban for communicating or consorting with him. Oh, it also says he wants the judge to order that I forfeit control of his trust over to him. I have to be at court, now get this, in four hours to answer this petition." Jimmy reports. "Frankly, you should give the little shitbag what he wants, but there's a hitch. When you go to court, have Bobby and Davey with you. That's right, I'll help Trisha with Tara and Kina while you two are gone. I say that so you can have Bobby testify to what kickstarted all this shit, and you can have Davey basically vouch Bobby out. Then, you can ask the judge to put that little bastard… JJ.. under a five day eviction notice, citing a fear of violent and vandalistic retaliation. Shit, that's what I'd do. Just let me and Bobby eat and clean up from breakfast and we'll go from there." Tynie advises.

"I don't have to do all that Tynie, JJ admitted to what Bobby and Davey'd be testifying about. I've been listening to you and reading over these papers, which is how I found that out. What I will do is see about that five-day eviction and getting that process server fired. I'll go through the judge for both, which means while I'm gone, you two are on-call to my house for emergencies." Jimmy counters. "Fair enough man, keep us posted." Bobby requests. Guaranteeing he will, Jimmy hangs up. Laying Bobby's phone aside, Tynie's then served breakfast, her spouse joining her. Cleaning up afterwards, Tynie conjures "Honey, since we're about to be on-call to Jimmy's, what do you think about us having a movie day in the living room? I mean, that way if we do get called out because of an emergency over there, we wouldn't have to rush across as much of the house."

Coming up on her from behind, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek, and whispers "Sounds like a plan." A few minutes later, Tynie doubles back to get their phones, before they both head towards the couch. Prior to setting up the movies, Tynie marvels "I'm actually surprised that Jimmy didn't bitch at me for calling JJ a shitbag." "I heard what happened honey, and I bet Jimmy didn't complain about you calling JJ that because he agreed with you about it. I also know Jimmy's not the only one who agrees with you about JJ being a shitbag, because I do." Bobby garners. "Thanks babe, I just seriously hope that we can all start to have things mellow out after Jimmy gets that shitbag JJ out of our lives." Tynie desires.

"Everything will settle down, believe me. There'll be some changes, but you don't have to worry about those right now. We'll have them discussed when we're meant to, which will most likely be when Jimmy updates us about how court went." Bobby plots. Surrendering the remotes to him, Tynie wraps his left arm around her. As soon as the movies are set up, Bobby alters the way they're posed on the couch, holding his wife while laying them back. Still able to access their phones, the couple silently hopes those do not go off for a bit, as their movies begin.

Undisturbed through two movies, Tynie moves their phones to the coffee table, and then whirls around to kiss Bobby. Not injuring him this time when she moves within their embrace, the affections they share are undeterred by a phone going off, those slowly ending as the couple begins becoming breathless. As they reclaim their breath, his phone rings, Tynie handing that over to Bobby. It's JJ calling, trying to start shit between Tynie and Bobby over the court proceeding due to start in half an hour. "Listen you asshole, Tynie and I never want to hear from or see you again. When the judge grants the lifetime ban for everyone at Jimmy's house to communicate with or consort with you: it's being carried over into me and Tynie's lives as well. Not by a judge, but by my decision. You're getting your precious freedom, but then so are we. When I say that, I don't mean just Tynie and I, but everyone else at Jimmy's too. If you ever ring this line or Tynie's again, you will be prosecuted. Got me?!" Bobby derides. Without answering Bobby on that one, JJ simply hangs up.

"Babe, I heard you. I'm obscenely tempted to tell you to let Jimmy know what just happened. Then, I say we all change our numbers after Jimmy gets back from court. Add that to the changes you and he have to chat about, trust me." Tynie discerns. "Calling Jimmy now." Bobby eludes, keeping his word seconds later. "I'm having Trisha do that with every number in my house except mine while I'm gone. You two and I will change our numbers after I get back and update you. Thanks for telling me what JJ just did Bobby." Jimmy counter-plans, hanging up.

Then, Tynie takes her husband's phone, laying it aside, before they both resume watching movies. True to his word, Jimmy notifies Trisha about what JJ just did to Tynie and Bobby, causing Trisha to begin changing everyone except Jimmy's cellphone numbers. That process takes a while, but when it's done, Trisha leaves Kina, Davey, and Tara in the living room to have a meeting with Jimmy. Discussing what around that house Trisha believes should be changed after Jimmy updates Tynie and Bobby about the turnout of today's court proceeding, Jimmy and Trisha are only away from Tara, Kina, and Davey for about twenty minutes. "Tell me you're not JJ's ride to court today, Jimmy." Trisha prays. "I'm not, I can't be. It says in the papers I got a bit ago that JJ's got to get there on his own." Jimmy refutes.

Resuming her place in the living room, Trisha sees Jimmy depart to go prepare for court. In Jimmy's absence, Trisha notices a cab pull up to the house, and JJ leaving without a word or glance directed at those in the living room. Jimmy comes downstairs, seeing JJ driven off the property, Jimmy condemns "I hope we don't have to live under the same roof as that little asshole for too much longer." "Papa Jimmy, with those papers, can't you ask the judge to boot JJ from this house?" Davey wonders, heading off to temporarily secure the house. "Yeah really! I mean JJ wants us banned from communicating or consorting with us anyway. I heard you tell Tynie and Bobby that earlier, Papa Jimmy. I see no reason why you can't ask the judge to make it so JJ's banned from living here." Kina recognizes. "Papa Jimmy, I'm with those two on this." Tara wavers.

"All I can do about that is ask the judge." Jimmy cautions. "I hope the judge goes for that, because those three just had one hell of a point. Especially after what JJ did to Tynie and Bobby a little bit ago." Trisha divests. "I'll let you all know what happens when I get back. In order for me to be on time to court, I have to leave now." Jimmy retorts, heading out. This time, Tara locks up the house, leaving Kina, Davey and Trisha on the couches for just a few moments. Rejoining them, Tara's silent, Davey recalling "As Tynie once asked us to do, let's find something on TV to watch together." Kina covers that, all of them trying to relax in Jimmy's absence.

Speaking of Jimmy, he arrives at court with a few minutes to spare after going through security and battling traffic. Getting approached by the Legal Aid attorney representing JJ, Jimmy demands "I'll accept your client's terms for the emancipation and name change, but there's a hitch. I want him out of my house in five days. I do not want someone I cannot consort with or communicate with living under my roof. I can prove the residence JJ lives in is mine, and will show the judge the deed if I have to. I have that on me right now. I also do not want your client to ever bother Tynie and Bobby Goren again, because about an hour before I left my house, he contacted them. I was called right after it happened and it's for Tynie Goren's safety that I do not have them with me at this proceeding. Your client threatened her life and Bobby's when he called them. I should have been served this sooner, and it's by the grace of God I didn't miss this courtdate because of traffic. I'm going to say all of this to the judge, so this was your warning." Not contesting him, the Legal Aid attorney leads Jimmy and JJ into court.

Soon standing before the judge, Jimmy's surprised when the Legal Aid attorney representing JJ outrightly caves to the demands Jimmy made right outside the courtroom. "Before I rule, I need to know. Mr. Deakins, can you get in contact with either Mr. or Mrs. Goren so they can attest to the threats made by JJ Deakins?" His Honor prods. "I can call Bobby right now to do that, Your Honor." Jimmy offers, receiving a wave from the judge before going for his phone. Answering it, Bobby's put on speaker, and he swears to the threats against himself and Tynie as were made by JJ prior to this proceeding. "Your Honor, that's not all. I now have to pay two hundred dollars to change both me and my wife's phone numbers. I also told JJ that the lifetime ban for communicating and consorting with him doesn't just cover Jimmy Deakins' house, it covers mine. I was originally planning to do that without it being ordered by you Your Honor. Unless you decide to order the ban cover me and my wife anyway, I mean." Bobby formalizes. "If His Honor can hear me, I consider having JJ made to pay us for that number-change fee as a form of violating the lifetime ban! I also consider having Jimmy reimburse us for that a grand dishonor because Jimmy's been through enough because of JJ! By the way Your Honor, I'm Bobby's wife Tynie!" Tynie adds from the background.

"Very well. I need no further authentication." His Honor returns, causing Jimmy to hang up. Jimmy didn't see Tynie's remarks coming, and when he's got his phone holstered, Jimmy lets the judge know that. "I can see exactly where Mrs. Goren went with that decision. I commend her for it, because she just demonstrated to this court on her and Mr. Goren's behalf that the lifetime ban for consorting with or communicating with the complainant in this case will be honored to levels that are honestly admirable. That's right, I'm ordering that ban cover those two as well as everyone in your residence, Mr. Deakins. Now, in terms of the complainant in this case, I'm ordering he be off your property for good in three days instead of five, given the most recent evidence. The complainant in this case will get his emancipation, the name change, and the control of his trust. I'm ordering those to happen immediately. In the event that any of my orders for this case as they pertain to you, anyone in your house, or the Goren's, are in any way violated by the complainant, I'm ordering you all to immediately prosecute. Understood?" His Honor adjudicates.

"Entirely, Your Honor." Jimmy assures, taking a seat. After that, there's about a fifteen minute wait before Jimmy receives a stack of papers, and another order. "Mr. Deakins, you are also required to get the copy of the lifetime ban meant for Mr. and Mrs. Goren in their possession as soon as possible. As for the complainant in this case, his three days to be off your property for good starts tonight. We are adjourned." His Honor commandeers, slamming his gavel down. Exiting the courtroom, Jimmy feels vindicated as he heads back for his car. In terms of who used to be known as JJ though, he feels unexpectedly burdened, as the same trip out of court is made. Not even looking over in Jimmy's direction, the one formerly known as JJ heads off to the bank on foot, having his copies of those same orders now pocketed.

In his car, Jimmy calls the couple back, Tynie answering it. "I'm sorry for hanging up on you guys, but the judge just wanted to get on with things after you two spoke to him." Jimmy regrets "Hell, I can see why man. We're good, and if you need me to, I can be at my front door in five." Tynie counters. "I will need you at your door, but not in five minutes. Try an hour, and you'll receive why." Jimmy deflects. "Ok man, you got it. If you need me and Bobby on your land anytime soon, you know what to do." Tynie retaliates. Accepting that, Jimmy hangs up, Tynie laying her phone aside and updating Bobby. "You did right with that honey, relax." Bobby soothes, witnessing his wife shut off the entertainment center. True to Jimmy's word, about an hour later, Tynie's answering her door for him, offering "You want a beer, man?" "I should get home to Trisha, Tara, and Kina." Jimmy stalls. "Babe, invite those guys over here if you would. Claim it's urgent, and I swear on God's ass I'll explain why I'm asking you to do that when they're in our house with the front door locked." Tynie requisitions. "Calling Trisha now, honey." Bobby eludes, going for his phone. Jimmy then comes inside, only to get lead to the couch. Trisha, Kina, Tara and Davey all hustle to Tynie's, after Jimmy's house is locked, Tynie letting them in not even ten minutes after Bobby called.

Securing her home, Tynie decrees "Jimmy, Trisha, the reason I called this urgent meeting is: I wanted you all away from JJ's path for a while. I say that because after Jimmy debriefs us all about how court went, I think JJ's going to be an unrepentantly violent fuckhead. I'd rather have y'all in my house safe, and let JJ get the chance to possibly leave shit tons of evidence of felonies y'all can nail him on, than have him strike out against any of y'all." "That is a damn good reason for calling us over here like Bobby did, Tynie." Trisha commends. "Ok, one rule though. Nobody debriefs anybody about anything in person in my house without everybody having drinks. I'll take care of that." Tynie stalls, rushing to her kitchen. "She means we will, and by the way, don't worry about foul language when you're here. In case you haven't noticed, Tynie and I don't believe in censorship." Bobby amends, tailing his wife.

Crafting and serving everyone's drinks, Tynie and Bobby see the court papers laid to a different side of the coffee table by Jimmy. "Y'all don't keep your drinks by those forms, that's another rule around here. No beverages are to be within fifteen feet of anything from courts, bills, or other important documents. Move your drinks to the end tables." Tynie directs, everyone around her complying, as she and Bobby sit down. Then, Jimmy debriefs the group about how court really went, pulling the papers he got from the coffee table. Distributing everyone's copies, Jimmy finally goes quiet.

That quiet doesn't last long though, Jimmy's phone going off a mere five minutes later. It's the home security company, reporting there was a security breach against the garage. "I know who did it, and I want him arrested immediately. Send for the cops, I'm on my way." Jimmy barks, hanging up. "I have to leave guys, Tynie wasn't wrong. The home security company just called me." Jimmy re-terms, heading for the door. Letting him out, Tynie repeats "You know what to do if you need me and Bobby on your land." Curtly nodding at her, Jimmy hustles back to his house, Tynie locking hers and disposing of Jimmy's untouched drink. Dealing with the cops, and witnessing the one formerly known as JJ get arrested, Jimmy ruminates "According to His Honor Steven Kinton's orders, which I have on me, this arrest means everything except the trust he has is to be surrendered to me immediately. He's on his own, and I'll gladly show you the orders I'm speaking about."

Displaying the orders to the officer standing before him seconds later, Jimmy disciplines "Since I'm prosecuting him for this break-in, I'm technically not in breach of these orders. That will be the last time I ever see him though." Witnessing those cops arrest the one who used to be known as JJ and take him off-property in a paddy wagon, Jimmy's then released. Pocketing those orders, Jimmy lets the CSU guys do their thing before boarding up the busted window in his garage. Once that's done, Jimmy makes his way back to Tynie's to update the others. Again letting Jimmy in, Tynie wonders "Whatcha drinkin' now man?" "Whisky, straight double." Jimmy names, seeing Tynie rush off to get that drink. Davey then arises, and heads to lock Tynie's house, regretting "I hope I didn't just break any rules around here." "You just backed me and Bobby up, honey. You don't do that all the time around here and we're good." Tynie reviews.

Delivering Jimmy's new drink, Tynie reclaims her seat before Jimmy precludes "I've got another courtdate coming up. I prosecuted the little asshole for breaking into my garage through a window. Everything this side of the trust he got control of today is now surrendered to me, by judge's orders. Since His Honor Kinton told me to prosecute if any of his orders are violated by that little asshole, I'm not in any sort of breach of those orders myself." "Shit! With that bastard having direct access to his trust, he can bond himself out! That means we're all fucked!" Tynie panics. "Actually no, he can't. When I showed the on-scene officers His Honor Kinton's orders, and they reported that to dispatch: the bastard went in on a no bond." Jimmy overrides. "Halle-Goddamned-Lujah!" Tynie rasps. "My thoughts exactly." Trisha references, pointing to Tynie. "Jimmy, between now and that courtdate, I recommend you rent a dumpster. Tynie and I'll come over to help you get rid of everything that was just surrendered to you because of this arrest, there's really no point in you keeping that shit anyway. It's just taking up space in your house that could be better used otherwise." Bobby defines. "He's right man." Tynie goads, seeing Jimmy take a sip of his whisky.

"We'll do that Bobby, on one condition. You and Tynie do not change your numbers until this new case against that little bastard is settled through the courts." Trisha intercedes. "Fair enough." Tynie consents. "Tynie, I know that look. You're about to step up to the plate for us, and you've done enough on that for one damn day!" Tara protests, glaring into Tynie's eyes. "Am I seriously that predictable?" Tynie chortles. "You can be, yeah." Kina answers.

"I'm not even mad, you two were honest." Tynie defers. "Bobby, I've thought about it. I don't want Tynie to be any part of when we get rid of that bastards' surrendered property. I'd rather that be done by you and I, with the rest of these guys not being in the same part of my house. Tara was right, Tynie's stepped up enough about this entire situation." Jimmy disregards. "Long as you two are safe about it, I'll go along with this." Tynie wavers. "So basically, today's wound up being one last betrayal against us… done by that bastard we used to know as JJ?" Davey inquires. "That's a damn good way to look at this, Davey." Tynie applauds. "Ok, now it's my turn for having a rule. Nobody, and I mean nobody is to mention that name anymore. I mean, unless it involves the latest courtdate Jimmy has because of his ass. If it doesn't involve that, I'd rather we all call him by any obscenity that crosses our minds. Starting right now." Trisha commands. "Shit, I'll drink to that." Tynie allows. "This time, those are handled by me and Bobby." Jimmy intrudes, seeing Tynie get kissed on the cheek by her spouse. Overtaking Tynie's kitchen, Jimmy and Bobby make drinks while talking.

"Tara, Kina, Davey, listen for a minute. I've been thinking, and to me it's best that all the promises I and Bobby made to you three while we were still involved with that unrepentant fuckbags need to be revoked. I say that because I've realized not revoking those could technically be construed as a way to breach the lifetime ban, on top of actually honoring his ass when he definitely does not deserve it. the reason I'm whipping out that possible technicality is: Jimmy's already got to act on one technicality of the judge's orders and with that unrepentant fuckbag's already being true to that description I don't think it's right that we allow him any more graces by any more technicalities. Now, I'm not sayin' Bobby and I plan to bail on y'all, quite the opposite. I'd rather totally clean-slate everything between us, revoking those promises to make way for new and better ones. I hope y'all can respect that." Tynie confesses. "I totally see where you just went with that Tynie, and agree with it." Trisha compels. "That makes three of us." Bobby booms, from the kitchen.

"I'm totally lost." Davey mopes. Clarifying what she just said, Tynie resolves that problem. "Tynie, what is it with you and nearly-always being on a roll?!" Tara jests. "Hell, I'm just glad y'all are ok with that." Tynie meekly retorts. Serving everyone and retaking their seats, Jimmy debases "That unrepentant fuckbag just caused me a lot of headaches with the insurance company, starting tomorrow." "I say we clear all that out in one fell swoop, Jimmy. You cover the insurance for that break-in, Tynie spends time with Tara, Kina, and Davey. Bobby, if you would, when Jimmy's dealing with the insurance: rent the dumpster." Trisha plans.

Raising his drink, Jimmy concurs "I'm good with that." One-by-one, everybody else in Tynie's living room raises their drinks, but they say as a group "You mean we are, Jimmy." Sipping those, when they're done, Tynie and Trisha clean from the glasses. Escorted by Tynie to the restroom afterwards, Tara, Kina, and Davey make pit stops. Reconvening in the living room, they all exchange hugs, Bobby insisting "Since the unrepentant fuckbag's in jail on a no bond, Tynie and I won't come over or take calls about this until at least ten in the morning." "Hey, that's fair." Jimmy approves, his again-shortened family leaving. Seeing them out, and locking her house, Tynie's approached by her spouse. Hugging her, Bobby goes silent, his wife leaning against him.

Right after Jimmy's family is let into his house, he makes a bee-line for what used to be JJ's area, locking it off for the night. Kina secures that house behind them, as most in that home go for the couches. Joining them, Jimmy predicts "OK, why can I see Tynie convincing Bobby to order in our dinner?" "She better not, that's my turf for both our houses tonight." Trisha protests, going for her phone. Tynie and Bobby dispel their hold, as Jimmy calls to forewarn them about Trisha's meal order. Bobby answers it, Jimmy saying he couldn't stop Trisha from doing this. "She did say this would happen sometime. You tell her we're now even for ordered dinners on days where we've gotten bad news." Bobby relents. Promising he will, and wishing them a good night, Jimmy hangs up. Taking his wife by the hand as his phone's again holstered, Bobby nearly tells Tynie what Trisha just did. "Yeah, I kind of suspected she'd do that. Especially with today being, as Davey put it, one last betrayal by that unrepentant fuckbag." Tynie suspects.

Returning to their couch, the couple waits out their dinner order, Tynie facing Bobby. "I've not yet had the chance to say this today. Bobby I love you." Tynie swears. "I love you too, Tynie." Bobby vows, the two kissing again. Slowly ending that affection, Bobby's soon to again answer the door, this time for their meal. Bringing that back to the coffee table, Bobby's passed by Tynie, whom locks the house. In Jimmy's, everyone's silently eating, secretly grateful that the unrepentant fuckbag formerly known as JJ is out of their lives for the most part. As Jimmy and Trisha clear from dinner, Tynie handles that in her house, all conversations stalling. Meeting up with her, Bobby wraps his wife's waist under his arms, feeling Tynie lean against him. Standing there for a short time, Tynie's soon after lead across their home, heading for the master bedroom. By then, everyone from Davey to Jimmy's already headed to end their day in their separate areas.

Tynie and Bobby, on the other hand, have made it to their room. Taking their phones off their sides, Bobby heads to charge them, Tynie deciding then to sit in bed awaiting him. Not delayed long, she's guided to lay out stomach down, only to be given a massage. Returning the favor to her husband, Tynie later lays out right at Bobby's left side. Looking each other in the eyes, the couple leans in for another kiss, which begins the more passionate and intimate part of their day. By the moment these two are spent from making love, which doesn't occur for over a couple hours, everybody in Jimmy's house is already fast asleep. Recuperating from their shared sex in one another's arms, Tynie and Bobby only get out of bed to shower, change, and kiss yet again. Later covered up, with her in his arms for yet another time, these two at last slumber themselves.

Well, getting "JJ" out of every life from Davey to Tynie didn't go as they'd planned. It took longer than expected, and had some hitches in the process already. Tynie and Bobby didn't tell Jimmy or Trisha this, but they were both shocked by the lack of emotions Tara, Kina and Davey had about "JJ" being removed from their lives. Today, a lot happened. Phone numbers got changed, a process server got fired, promises were revoked and new plans were made. Most of that transpired after Jimmy went to court, and there's still more to resolve. All of that's slated to be handled tomorrow, because they've all dealt with one thing long enough today. Davey was right when he basically called today the end result of:

_One More Betrayal…. _


	32. Chapter 32

Title: The Aftermath of One Last Betrayal….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

True to their latest group discussion, Tynie and Bobby are at Jimmy's the next morning. The insurance is already dealt with pertaining to the garage break-in, which went smoother than Jimmy expected. Trisha and Tynie have Kina, Davey, and Tara with them now, as Bobby's ordering the dumpster. Jimmy's waiting silently for word on that being delivered, and when Bobby's off the phone, Jimmy decrees "We're clearing out everything in that locked-off area, and I'm having it entirely remodeled. After that, Kina, you and Tara can decide who takes it over. I don't want that area going to waste, understood?" "Completely." Tara and Kina answer in unison. Turning to face each other, a debate begins between Tara and Kina over who gets that locked-off area once it's been remodeled. "Ladies, there's an easier way to go about that. Instead of debating, and risking more stress around here, as soon as someone gets a deck of cards in my hand: you two can literally play for it." Tynie re-directs. Trisha's perplexed, serving Tynie with a deck of cards without a word. "Alright ladies, here's the rules. You two play three hands of blackjack, and whichever one of you wins two of those: gets the locked off area. I'm dealer." Tynie informs, shuffling the cards. "That was the most intriguing way to stop an argument I've ever witnessed." Jimmy marvels, standing over Tynie, Tara, and Kina.

Bobby and Trisha take seats, witnessing Tynie deal the cards. The first hand goes to Tara, the second to Kina, and the third winds up being a push. "OK, this is the push-deciding hand." Tynie decides, dealing one more time. This time, Kina wins, and instead of gloating, she arises to hug Tara. "Ok Tynie, what made you think of that one?" Davey asks. "The question on all of our minds." Trisha eludes. "Oh that, it was an in the interest of peace move, on my part. Yeah Tara and Kina were debating, but after all the shit we're not quite done shoveling around here yet, I didn't want that debate to turn heated and cause more problems. Hell, even Jimmy said it worked, just not in those words." Tynie answers.

"Blackjack for peace, interesting." Jimmy kids. "Hey now, it got the job done, didn't it?!" Tynie snarks, clearing from the cards. "Yeah it did. Honey, calm down, Jimmy was kidding with you." Bobby settles. "Hey Tynie, you think we could play blackjack, but not as an interested peace move?" Davey wonders. "Interest of peace, and you just sold out my plan for when Bobby and Jimmy are busy." Tynie corrects. "Tynie uses blackjack for peace, so I gotta know what card game she uses when she wants to debate someone." Trisha relents. "Canasta, actually." Tynie names.

"I don't know whether to laugh at that or try it." Jimmy debates. "That's easy, Papa Jimmy. Laugh at it now, and try it when you and Bobby are done… as Tynie put it… shoveling shit around here." Kina resituates. Tynie reaches over, and slaps five with Kina, both of them then also laughing. Trisha puts the cards away, and counter-offers "Do you think you guys could find a company who will clear out that locked-off area and remodel it? I mean, so you guys don't have to deal with anything beyond setting up the dumpster pick-up and a check-over of that part of the house?"

"Bobby, you stay by these guys, I'm taking care of that right now." Jimmy re-evaluates, taking his phone out of the room. Returning to the others in his house after twenty minutes, Jimmy notifies "I've got to let a company in here in about forty five minutes. That locked-off area will be cleared out and remodeled by the end of the day. That means, we're all about to test Tynie's Canasta theory." "Not on empty stomachs we aren't. Brunch is on me, and that's final." Tynie objects, going for her phone.

Ordering everybody's brunch, Tynie's off the phone, holstering it as she stalls "We do not test my, as Jimmy called it, Canasta theory until brunch is cleaned up. I'm not about to have you guys' playing cards messed up by take-out grease. Brunch will be here in fifteen to twenty minutes, best I could do." Receiving nods from all those around her, Tynie sits back, Bobby wrapping his arm around her. Twenty minutes pass, Trisha answering the door for their meal delivery before re-securing the house. Bringing that over to everyone, Trisha reclaims her seat. Eating together in silence, Tynie and Bobby cover clean-up, as Jimmy sees the company he called is early to arrive at his house. Escorting them to the job site, Jimmy makes it perfectly clear that those men are only to deal with and answer to him. Tynie removes Bobby's arms from around her, gets off the couch, and secures Jimmy's house, all without a word.

Rejoining them, Jimmy becomes the card dealer, as everybody in his house begins to "test Tynie's Canasta theory." Tynie refuses to debate abortion, gay rights, entitlement reform, gun control, and the military-industrial complex in front of Tara, Kina, and Davey. Every time those topics were brought up, Tynie shut down those discussions based entirely on the ages of those three people. "I seriously don't know how Tynie does it. She knew what topics I forbid to have those three exposed to at their age, even though I never told her that before." Trisha appraises. "Those topics are ones I believe are best suited for debate when I'm only surrounded by people over the age of 21. That's always been how I've handled those debates, truthfully." Tynie demurs.

"I don't get that, Tynie. You let us learn about domestic violence from you, but not those topics." Kina mopes. "Ok, I've got a confession to make. I told Jimmy this, but not you guys. I taught you about DV, domestic violence, based on the assumption that all of you… including a specific fuckbag… would handle that information with dignity and maturity. I've learned, unfortunately, that the specific fuckbag didn't. I say that because I still believe those lessons, especially the last one, served as a trigger for that specific fuckbag to do what he did. Not just against Davey, but against all of us, really. The timeline of all this happening is where that belief came from. That, Kina, is why I decided to invoke a part of my ethics code that you guys didn't know about before now. Regarding what topics I deem off-limits for debate with people under the age of 21." Tynie admits.

"I've tried telling my wife that her lessons didn't trigger that fuckbag to do anything, but she still believes they did." Bobby adds. "Hey, I can understand why Bobby. She's right; the timeline does mesh well with that belief." Trisha defends. "That may be, but I don't like the fact that Tynie thinks her lessons jinxed this house. That's what Bobby just tried to tell all of you, just not in those words." Jimmy reproaches.

"Tynie, you are not a jinx on us! Pardon my language, but to us all, you've been an intense fuckin' saint since the day we first found out you exist!" Tara refutes. "I've got to add that to the roster of things I've been called to my face." Tynie realizes, smiling. "Trust Tara's word on this Tynie, please." Davey begs. "I will, but on two conditions. One, Jimmy goes to check on that company. And two, none of you three ever begs me to do anything again. You may be younger than me, but I do not like to be begged at. That's demeaning to you, and I do not tolerate self-disrespects of that nature being demonstrated. We'll hold the game until Jimmy tells us how those men are doing." Tynie conditions. Jimmy nods, and then arises to head to the locked-off area, as Tara, Kina and Davey all concede "Alright Tynie." They all wait for about twenty minutes before Jimmy re-enters the room, educating "They're doing well back in that area. Now, let's get back to the game."

Playing a few hands, and taking a break for drinks, Jimmy's called by the D.A.'s office. In that call, Jimmy's asked what the "Minimum plea deal" he'd be alright with is. "Life without parole, because there's already an existing judicially ordered lifetime ban for me, my family, and my two best friends. We're not supposed to consort with or communicate with him, and since he's already broken into my home once, we do not believe he'd honor that ban otherwise. Before you called, I learned that my family and two best friends also believe that if he ever gets out: he'll violate that ban and at the very least try to kill each and every one of us as acts of retaliation." Jimmy institutes. The A.D.A. speaking with Jimmy then queries "Can I call you back when the deal goes through?" Agreeing to that, Jimmy hangs up. "I'm waiting on a call back from the D.A.'s office. I may not have to go to court against that specific fuckbag again after all." Jimmy re-terms. "We heard brother. I'll bet you anything that the D.A.'s office has new evidence against that fuckbag. I don't yet know what that evidence could be, but I'll bet it's serious enough for the D.A.'s office to take what you said as a reason for them to straight shoot for the plea deal as you wanted it." Tynie gambles.

"That does make one hell of a lot of sense." Trisha compels. Right before that conversation continues, Jimmy gets called back by the D.A.'s office. In that call, Jimmy learns that Tynie's most recent "gambles" were right on the money and the plea deal as Jimmy wanted it has just been taken. Thanking them for the update, Jimmy hangs up, holstering his phone as he poses "Whatcha drinkin', Tynie?" "You know what? A Heineken would kick ass right about now." Tynie cites, getting kissed on the cheek by Bobby, whom heads with Jimmy to get everyone drinks. "Oh my God, Tynie you were right a few minutes ago!" Trisha exclaims. "Yes, she was. We're freed of that fuckbag for life as of ten minutes ago. That was the last time I want that fuckbag mentioned or discussed in this house. Understood?!"" Jimmy commands, from the kitchen. "Completely." Everyone from Bobby to Davey resounds as one.

Tynie then turns to pack away the cards, justifying "I don't want our drinks to ruin the cards, which is why I just did that." Jimmy and Bobby again re-enter the living room, distributing drinks before sitting with the others. While Tynie and Trisha later clear from those beverages, Bobby and Jimmy check-over the locked-off area. Discovering the work is excellent and almost done, those two men retreat towards everyone else in the house. "I've decided, after Bobby and I move Kina into that newly-remodeled area, how we get together's going to change. It's not going to be near as often as it has been lately, but we'll still get together. Emergencies are excluded in this decision, of course." Jimmy announces.

"Emergencies and y'all getting seen by me and Bobby's doctor you mean! Jimmy, I'm not joking, y'all need to do that! If you want, you can get Dr. Albrecht's number off of Bobby to make that happen, too!" Tynie rebels. "She's right ya know!" Trisha yells. "When isn't Tynie right?!" Tara, Kina, and Davey all inquire together. "Good question." Jimmy snorts, Bobby then providing Jimmy Dr. Albrecht's number. "Tara, Kina, Davey, are you three honestly waiting for a day when I'm wrong?" Tynie jests. "That would be interesting, I'll admit it." Trisha goads, making Tynie briefly laugh.

Kina then approaches Jimmy and Bobby, inquiring "Do I move into that newly-remodeled area before or after the dumpster's taken away?" "We can do that now if you want." Bobby elicits. "I'll call to set up the appointments with Dr. Albrecht for this house tomorrow. Bobby's going to help you pack Kina; I've got a crew to watch over until they leave." Jimmy premeditates, holstering his phone. Taking Bobby into her and Tara's area, the packing Kina needs to do doesn't really take all that long between the two of them. By the time those two head downstairs, Jimmy's locking the house again, that crew having left. "They're having the dumpster picked up in a bit; the company you rented it from is run by that crew's boss's brother, Bobby." Jimmy regales. "That works." Bobby dubs, him and Jimmy then moving Kina into the newly-remodeled area. "Thanks guys, I can get settled in here on my own." Kina desists, briefly hugging Bobby and Jimmy when that's all completed.

Exiting that part of the house, Jimmy and Bobby both again re-claim their seats on the couch. Wrapping herself in his arms, Tynie proclaims "Jimmy, I mean no disrespect, but since we've gotten so much done today, after a little while: Bobby and I are headed home. Y'all know what to do if you absolutely need us." "I'll go get Kina, so she can say goodnight to you two." Trisha instills, leaving the room. "By the way Tynie, until you two are told you've disrespected this house or anyone in it: don't worry about that so much." Jimmy disapproves. "Ok." Tynie sighs. Kina's brought into the room, Tynie and Bobby dispelling their hold so quick hugs can be exchanged amongst them all. "Oh and Tynie, no ordering in dinner for us tonight. That's something else that's been changed to after absolute emergencies or doctor's appointments, unless someone in this house has to have tests that require fasting done." Trisha administers.

"Hey, the same rule covers you guys for my house then." Tynie rescinds, receiving a nod. Seeing them out, Jimmy secures his house for the night. Tynie and Bobby make it home, lock up, and then stop to share in a kiss. After that's ended, they go about the rest of the evening at a slower pace than what today's mostly involved. True-to-a-still-unfortunate form, the evening for Tynie and Bobby again closes out after they've made love, finally releasing desires they'd pent up all day. By the time those two are covered up, cuddled together, and rasping their love to one another: Everyone whom now lives in Jimmy's house is already fast asleep..

Yet again, there will be changes in their lives, and many of them were decreed by Jimmy. The one they've all regarded as a "specific fuckbag" is now across-the-board out of their lives, and it took a plea deal involving life without parole to truly get them there. In the coming days there will be doctor's appointments, by Tynie's insistence, because of the fact they're all due for updated physicals and tests. Aside from playing card games, having debates on topics Tynie felt that Kina, Tara, and Davey could be exposed to, and yet another in-house move at Jimmy's, today's been regarding:

_The Aftermath of One Last Betrayal…._


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Given a Miracle..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me

Two weeks pass with not much really going on between the two households, last night Bobby and Jimmy did what they had to do to prepare for today's medical appointments. Leaving their homes at practically the same time, with both houses secured behind them, everybody from Tynie to Davey hopes for good news to come of today's appointments. Following Tynie to Dr. Albrecht's, Jimmy soon learns where that office is, them all eventually converging in the parking lot. Heading inside, nothing's said amongst any of them, as worried smirks are exchanged.

Once they're all individually checked-in, Jimmy and Bobby see Dr. Albrecht first, since some of their tests required fasting. Tynie's appointment is last, but she doesn't mind that a bit, given the fact there are kids whom needed seen by the doctor. Everyone gets tests done today too, and after Tynie's appointment ends, a nerve-wracking waiting game begins. Dr. Albrecht's gone for a couple hours. When he shows to the group, Dr. Albrecht announces "I've got good news for most of you, and bad news for one. Tara, Kina, Davey, you're all in perfect health. Jimmy, aside from what I took care of during your appointment, so are you. Bobby, the same goes for you, I'm just a bit concerned about your weight. I already know you and Tynie's way to resolve that, so I won't go any further. I need to see Tynie and Bobby alone for a moment, because the news I've got for her is not what I feel comfortable with disclosing in front of kids."

Arising and leading his wife into Dr. Albrecht's office, Bobby remains stoic. Closing the office door, Bobby worries "What's wrong with my wife, doc?" "I've done the tests twice, and the results came back the same. Tynie was lied to about the full-hysterectomy by the last gynecologist she saw in Illinois. She was only given a partial, and in her left ovary, there's cancer. We have options at this stage, chemo, radiation or surgery. I will need you two's decision soon though." Dr. Albrecht addresses. Devastated, Tynie turns to face Bobby, rasping "Oh my God!" Holding her as they'd both gotten that news while standing, Bobby intervenes "Doc, I'd rather she have the surgery, but take out both ovaries. I do not want my wife going through chemo and radiation for this. When you set up the surgery, I prefer it be done outpatient. Get that set up and call me. Don't even advise my wife to go after that gynecologist from Illinois, because she already told you we're not doing that against any of them." "You got it, and Tynie, I'm sorry." Dr. Albrecht replies, receiving a nod before the couple exits his office.

Making it back to the others, Tynie's crutched against Bobby, hiding her face in her hair as she cries. Jimmy sees that and rushes the couple, leaving Trisha to watch Tara, Kina, and Davey. "She's got cancer, ovarian. Dr. Albrecht's ordering surgery, and when it's set up, I get called." Bobby reclaims. "Oh my God…" Jimmy gasps. "Whatever you guys need, you let us know." Trisha insists, shocked. "I need to get the hell out of here." Tynie murmurs. "Jimmy, you get those two home. I'll drive these guys." Trisha resolves, Jimmy nodding. Enacting Trisha's idea, Tynie and Bobby are later seen into their house by Jimmy before he heads home himself. Keeping his wife nearby the entire time, Bobby secures their residence, Tynie not really saying anything. Guiding her to the couch, Bobby gets Tynie comfortable prior to saying "I've got to take you for surgery tonight. Dr. Albrecht wants you admitted to the hospital by eleven p.m., so they can do the surgery first thing tomorrow. I'm sorry baby, but it's the best he could do."

"I know. Tell Jimmy and them for me baby?" Tynie mumbles. "Jimmy already knows, honey. He's going to watch our house until we get back, he insisted. He said we're to try and relax, not worrying about owing them anything, especially you." Bobby recalls, holding his wife close. In his arms, Tynie whimpers, closing her eyes. Consoling her, Bobby realizes his wife waited until they were alone to totally release her feelings about all this. It's just now four in the afternoon, their appointments and the tests taking most of the day to get done. As Tynie starts to slightly calm, she obliges "I've got to take care of you too, babe. You've got needs, and I'm the one who's supposed to meet them." "I'm focusing on you, honey. You are amazing at taking care of me and my needs, but right now you need me. Moreso than you've ever needed me since we first met, so you just relax and let me take care of you." Bobby disregards. To that, Tynie doesn't speak, rather she just nods.

In his living room, Jimmy breaks the updated news to the others, only to get a surprise. "Papa Jimmy, how fast can you order our next meals, but have me pay for them? I mean, Tynie and Bobby are in for a really rough night tonight, so they need the break." Davey proposes. "I'll order the meals, but I will not have you pay for them Davey. If I did, it'd break Tynie's heart, and that's not what she needs right now. I know your heart's in the right place, but I also know how Tynie'd react to knowing who paid for this. Bobby'd not be too happy either, trust me." Jimmy disagrees. Davey nods, and then he, Kina and Tara go totally silent. Right then and there, Jimmy places two separate take-out orders, one for each of their houses. Tynie's on the couch, still in Bobby's arms, but now she's back to being quiet.

It takes about half an hour, but when they both hear an unexpected knock at the door, Tynie's released of the embrace. Bobby answers the door, finding a scared delivery kid on the other side, surrendering their meal. Bringing that in, and doubling back to lock up the house, Bobby sees his wife go get drinks. Rejoining each other, and eating without a conversation, Bobby eventually cleans up from everything. Yet again in Bobby's arms, Tynie complains "This is going to be the longest night of my damn life." Hearing that, he sets up movies for her to watch, countering "You'll relax as much as you can babe, I've got the rest." As soon as she's comfortable, Bobby stealthily leaves the couch, heading to pack an overnight bag for them both. Not really wanting to be gone from Tynie's hip for too long, Bobby returns, setting the bag down.

Sitting and enveloping her in his arms, Bobby feels his wife nestling up against him. Bawling in his arms, Tynie feels Bobby's hands pet down her back. "I'm here baby, I'm not going anywhere. You'll have me right at your side every step of the way. We'll get through this." Bobby whispers. "Thank you baby, I'm just so scared right now." Tynie weeps. He doesn't want to spook her more by admitting this, but Bobby's just as scared as his wife is at the moment, but his fears involve losing her. The movies on TV keep playing on, but they're now used for background sound, as neither Tynie nor Bobby can really pay much attention to them. Tynie takes her time in doing this, but when she stretches out, Bobby's watching over her. "I love you, and I mean no offense but I can't wait to just get this shit over with." Tynie decries, with a cracking voice. "I love you too, and none taken." Bobby assures, pecking a kiss to her temple. Sitting together that way for about another two hours, they kiss and separate to make pit stops before having to leave for the hospital Dr. Albrecht ordered Tynie be admitted to by late this evening.

Grabbing their overnight bag on the way out, Bobby doesn't allow Tynie to secure the house. Taking her Chevelle, they leave, Bobby knowing that specialized hospital is at least three hours away from their house. Tynie's stunned to speechlessness when they get there, and the sign shows the hospital she's been taken to deals solely with cancer-patients. Escorting her in, getting Tynie admitted, Bobby checks the clock, noticing it's just now eleven at night. In her room, Tynie's dressing down, her husband getting as comfortable as he can beside her. Climbing into the hospital bed, Tynie swears "When I'm out of here, I'm going to need a massage. These beds are absolute murder on my back." "I'll give you anything you need." Bobby reassures, arising from the chair beside the bed to kiss her cheek. With a forlorn look on her face, Tynie pleads "Can you give me a miracle, please?" Seeing tears line her eyes when that's asked for, Bobby reaffirms "I'll give you the best I can baby. I love you." "I love you too." Tynie cries, her man finally sitting down. As all that happened, Jimmy basically staked out Tynie and Bobby's house, everyone from Trisha to Tara already being in bed.

Back in the hospital room, Bobby's vigilantly watching over his wife, whom now is on fasting rules before surgery. "Honey, promise me one more thing. Promise me while I'm getting this shit done that you'll still take care of you. Please." Tynie begs. "You got it." Bobby confirms. Closing her eyes again, Tynie feels a kiss left to her cheek, but doesn't witness her spouse heading off to get something to eat. When he gets back to the room, Tynie's asleep, and Bobby can see the fear in her face anyway. Moving over to the couch in the room, Bobby lays out, refusing himself sleep until the requested promise Tynie made rings in his ears. Barely sleeping worth a damn, Tynie and Bobby both hope the surgery doesn't take long but neither one speaks that hope.

Jimmy, on the other hand, had staked out Tynie and Bobby's house overnight and is now asleep on his own couch. Tynie and Bobby learn it's early morning when an orderly wakes them both, telling Bobby that her surgery's due to happen in an hour. Groggily making his way to Tynie's side, Bobby pecks a kiss to her cheek, only to see her turn her head and kiss him flat on the lips. Keeping that brief, Tynie's prepped for surgery, and when it's time, Bobby doesn't leave her side as she's wheeled out of the room. Told he cannot follow her into the surgery bay, Bobby retreats to Tynie's room, finally releasing his own tears. Time ticks by so slowly as he waits, trying to compose himself before Tynie's brought back into the room. Dr. Albrecht himself tails Tynie's hospital bed, getting updated on the surgery's success. "I'll tell them, and then I'll order for their release." Dr. Albrecht mandates, the surgeon nodding.

Tynie's coming around from all the anesthetics, groggier than she was when they woke her up, as Bobby rises to face Dr. Albrecht. "It was a total success. She'll be on pain medications as needed for a while, but we got everything. As soon as I get the sign out forms, you two can go home." Dr. Albrecht notifies. "Thank you, doc." Bobby gratifies, waiting now to sign his wife out. Turning to face her, right as Tynie's a bit coherent, Bobby repeats "They got it all babe." Tynie nods, and then Dr. Albrecht gives over the sign out forms and her already-filled prescription for the pain pills. Pocketing everything, Bobby doesn't see Dr. Albrecht leaving the room. Changing clothes, they repack the overnight bag and head for her Chevelle. Tynie's made comfortable in it first, but then Bobby drives them home, the two both feeling relieved.

Bringing Tynie inside their house first, Bobby secures it, witnessing his wife sitting in wait of him on the couch. "Baby, we should tell Jimmy and them the good news." Tynie goads. Taking his seat, Bobby goes right for his phone, calling Jimmy's phone. Getting Trisha instead, Bobby repeats the good news that came out of Tynie's surgery. "Oh thank God. I'll let him know later, Bobby. Jimmy took watching your house last night and turned it into a stakeout so he's asleep right now. I tried to tell him that wasn't needed but he did it anyway. Jimmy gets stubborn like that sometimes." Trisha relives. Accepting that, and wishing them all well, Bobby hangs up. Holstering his phone, Bobby's focus then returns to being on Tynie. "I got my miracle. Oh my god." Tynie undertones, causing her man to wrap her in his arms. "Thank you God more like, and I'm not even religious anymore." Bobby corrects.

"You told me that story before baby, now I just want to relax with you." Tynie disapproves. As gently as he can, Bobby gets them both laid out on the couch, Tynie being held in his arms. Feeling his body heat permeate her sore back, Tynie howls "Ohh hell yeahhh…." Finally able to fully kick back, Tynie and Bobby aren't even disturbed by their phones going off. Moving their time alone to the master bedroom after lunch is cleared from and his wife takes a pain med, Bobby's waist is soon after wrapped under Tynie's arm. Waiting for her pain med to kick in, Tynie groans "Whatever you want to do tonight, we will." "Let's move this into more comfortable settings." Bobby dares, leading them both to the master bedroom. Shortly after she's on their bed seated right in front of him, Bobby advises Tynie of the few restrictions she has post-surgery.

"Shit, those are more reasonable restrictions than I thought I'd get. Seriously." Tynie commends. Bobby's arms quickly envelop Tynie, whom this time gets guided to lay out stomach down. "Oooh very slick…" Tynie swoons. Massaging her as soon as he can, Bobby rids Tynie's back and body of the tensions which came from having to sleep on that hospital bed. "Ah gorgeous, now's your turn, so lay out." Tynie chides, but with a big smile on her face. Complying, Bobby finally smiles just as widely as she is, only to receive a massage from her. Seated beside him when that massage ends, Tynie mopes "There's just one thing I'm going to miss while I'm recovering from surgery." "Which is?" Bobby probes. "My sexy, strong, honey's badass side… when we make love." Tynie names. "Ohhh honey, from what Dr. Albrecht said the recovery's not that long... I'm glad it all went so well, honestly. I'm not going anywhere, so even though we've got to hold off on making love that fiercely for a bit… everything's alright. I don't know why you're so worried right now, because you don't need to be." Bobby sates. "OK." Tynie gasps, getting held as tightly by her husband. Closing her eyes one more time, she feels Bobby disbanding their hold long enough to charge their phones and lock-away the papers from the cancer-hospital and set her pain meds to his endtable. Rolling to her back, Tynie's greeted by a kiss, as Bobby begins to hover her. Loving every second of that, the passionate part of their evening begins, but this time it's kept at a slow and gentle pace. Spent, satisfied, and cuddled up in one another's afterglow later, Tynie and Bobby stare into each other's eyes.

Breaking them from that, his phone rings, and it's Davey on the other end this time. Bobby answers it, Davey stating "I've heard Tynie had to have surgery, Bobby. I'm willing to help Papa Jimmy and Trisha make you guys something to eat so you don't have to cook. Tara said that Tynie told her that before I did that though, I'm supposed to run it past you." "You guys got us a meal yesterday Davey, that's good enough. I believe Jimmy paid for it, and I heard he went to great lengths to watch over me and Tynie's house last night, so this time my answer is no. Thanks though, but you guys have done enough, just like you all keep telling my wife." Bobby disapproves. Conceding to his point, Davey wishes them well, and hangs up. "You mean to tell me Jimmy was a stubborn little shit yesterday, at least twice?" Tynie inquires. "Yeah, and I'm already taking care of what else just crossed your mind." Bobby contends, ordering in Jimmy's household's next meal.

Now that he's sat up in bed, Bobby covers his wife, dresses, kisses her cheek and leaves the room. Returning to the master bedroom after twenty-five minutes has passed, Bobby delivers their meal. Sitting up in bed, Tynie awaits sharing that with him, smiling broadly. Soon as dinner's through, Bobby departs their room just as he did to make the meal, but this time to clean up. "I seriously hope my hottie realizes that I'm not going to be alright with him working like a damn slave all the time just because I'm recovering from surgery." Tynie reprimands, sort of loudly. "I heard you baby, and I do realize that. I promise, tomorrow we can go back to doing more things together." Bobby ensures, yet again re-approaching her. Not totally comfortable until she's back in his arms for yet another time, Tynie hears Bobby murmur "I've got to make sure my beauty's totally relaxed." "Ohhh…." Tynie gasps, delicately turning around in his embrace. Kissing passionately, smiling as they separate lips, and softly swearing their love to one another, Tynie and Bobby cover up. Exhausted from the stress and surgery that's happened in the past thirty-six hours, the couple falls asleep exactly as they'd laid.

As for Jimmy's house, after eating their dinner in peace, Davey and Tara clean up. Reconvening at the edge of the kitchen table afterwards, they all hug, share love, and then head off to their separate areas in the home. Enacting their separate end-of-day routines, this time Trisha makes sure the house is locked before going to bed. Before long, everyone whom now matters to Tynie is with her in one thing: sleeping peaceably through the night.

What was supposed to be a simple check-up with tests for everyone now-connected to Tynie and Bobby spurned out into something more serious for Tynie herself. As soon as Jimmy found out the true details on that, he was stubborn, but for excellent purposes. Bobby focused on his wife the entire time, as any decent husband should. Tara, Kina, and Davey all did what they could for Tynie, even though one of their ideas got shot down by Bobby. Before her surgery, which was a total success, Tynie plead to Bobby for one thing: A miracle. In another sense, Jimmy's stubbornness, his household's backing, and Bobby's dedication were all deemed sacred. Tynie's got a bit of recovering to do from the successful cancer-related surgery, and only has a reasonable-list of restrictions as she does heal. Although nobody said it, Tynie still felt it, she was indeed:

_Given a Miracle…._


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Blood Backing Blood…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Six months after Tynie's cancer-related surgery, she and Bobby are at Jimmy's, helping him re-sort his house after a break-in. Everything on the investigative side of things for that break-in is done already, Jimmy sitting back debating whether or not to deal with his home insurance agent over this. Tynie's working on replacing the front door with Bobby's help, as Trisha's taking Tara, Kina, and Davey through the house to make sure the report given the home-insurance agent has everything that may be missing listed. Soon as they're done working on the front door, Tynie takes Bobby by the hand claiming "We need to check-over the rest of this property, let Jimmy sit back for a bit. I mean, he is about to deal with someone whom we know for our home-insurance is an unrepentant prick."

"That's true; our home insurance agent is that major a prick." Bobby agrees, then getting lead around Jimmy's land by his wife. Reconvening in the living room, Jimmy receives an updated report of what's been taken from the home, from Trisha and Bobby separately. "I can't believe this. They went through all the trouble of kicking in my door when we were at your place today Bobby, and all they took was the damn microwave!" Jimmy denigrates, actually laughing. "Wait. You mean to tell us, those bastards kicked in your door, ransacked your house, and only took the microwave?" You mean to say they did all that while Bobby and I had you all over at our place for breakfast today?! You mean to tell me that after the home-security company called you, while y'all were over at my house a bit ago, about a break-in, those robbers didn't bother going beyond stealing your microwave even after they made this house such a mess?!"" Tynie interrogates. "Yep." Jimmy chortles. "Since all they took was the microwave, and you've already gotten your door replaced, I really don't see the sense in bothering your home insurance guy." Bobby dissents. "I'd rather save bothering that bastard when it's something more major than just a microwave and door-replacement, Jimmy." Trisha detests.

Seeing their points immediately, Jimmy reconsiders "In that case, we're going to relax around here for a bit. Bobby, you and Tynie shouldn't be bothered after you leave here, unless it pertains to the break-in investigation." "Trisha, you're about to learn how to make another one of my signature drinks. The virgin version and I call it Blood backing Blood. I just hope you and Jimmy aren't allergic to Hot Damn shots." Tynie imposes. "How many of those do you have anyway?" Trisha asks. "With virgin-versions, six. Without virgin versions, nine." Tynie answers. "Her signature drinks are amazing. I enjoy them so much more than I used to Glenlivet." Bobby gleams, making his wife blush. "Tynie, we're not allergic to Hot Damn shots. After hearing Bobby say that about your signature drinks, this is one I've got to try." Jimmy encourages, seeing Tynie and Trisha then head for the kitchen.

Crafting the drinks side-by-side, Trisha marvels "This is easy to make, I thought when you said signature drink it'd be harder than hell." "OK Trisha, how'd you know the name of my most-reserved signature drink?!" Tynie poses. "I didn't until you just asked that." Trisha laughs, the ladies then delivering everyone's drinks. "Do I even want to know why you have a most-reserved signature drink, Tynie?" Jimmy kids. "I reserve that signature drink so strictly because it's… shall I say…. After-effects tend to bring out the more…. Shall I say… adult-passionate side of its drinkers." Tynie self-defends.

"Oh." Jimmy quips, realizing what Tynie didn't just say. "I like the way she just worded that." Trisha revels. "Oh wow, Tynie made herself blush!" Kina notices, pointing to Tynie. "Tynie, let me ask you this. Why's this drink named Blood backing Blood?" Davey inquires. "Ok, that's a story I've yet to tell most of y'all anyway. I was on the job as a bartender back in Illinois, on my first week in a new bar. Two guys came in, and I could tell they'd had a rough one. I got them beers while they chatted, and learned one of the guys just busted the other guys' wife cheating. When I went to refill their beers, I found out the guys were literally brothers. I asked them what their favorite hard liquors were, and got that list wrote down on a napkin for me. The next thing those guys knew, they had the drink before them and I only charged them five a piece for it. Pissed my boss off because I used top-tier alcohols in it, but then I told my boss that they'd just had a family crisis. The guys turned right around and tipped me a hundred bucks, part of which I turned and used to cover the difference on those drinks I made with those top-tier alcohols. They toasted "Blood backing Blood" and the name of that drink was born. Before anyone else asks, yes, my signature drinks all have stories to them. Even my most-reserved one, but that tale isn't being told until you three are 18." Tynie reminisces.

"I totally respect that decision, how about you Trisha?" Jimmy probes. "Oh definitely." Trisha concurs, everyone then drinking. Halfway through his, Jimmy gloats "Now I know why Tynie's signature drinks beat Glenlivet on Bobby's favorite alcohol list, this one's great!" Turning to face Bobby, Tynie gasps "Oh my God, babe…. My drinks out do your all-time favorite alcohol?!" "I thought you knew that, honey. Yes, they do." Bobby re-ensures, wrapping an arm around his wife. "Well, you didn't piss off any bar-bosses today Tynie. If anything, you've lived up to the name of this drink, you and Bobby both. Today, I mean, with what you've both done. We have those whom we have in this life in this room, which is why I just said that." Tara remarks.

"Babe, I took that as a request for us to consider these guys as blood." Tynie worries. "I did too, honey. Tara didn't realize this, but we already have, which is why we've not got a problem dropping and running when you guys need us, or having you over to our place, or anything like that." Bobby rescinds. "Hey, learn something new every day." Kina dubs. When it comes time to clean up, Bobby and Jimmy handle that, leaving the ladies with Tara, Kina, and Davey. Returning to the living room, Jimmy announces "These guys have to leave soon, apparently Tynie's in for a few surprises yet today." Going around the room, they all hug, Tynie requesting "Call us if y'all need anything." Agreeing to that with nods all around, Jimmy then sees them out.

Making it back home, Bobby gets his wife in front of him, locking up as she waits for him. Approaching her, Bobby ponders "Hey babe, would you teach me how to make your drink that's named harder than hell?" "Promise me the rest of the night is ours and I will." Tynie hinders, feeling his arms wrap around her. "The rest of the night is ours, I've already seen to that." Bobby swears. Tynie leans up, flatly kisses her husband, and afterwards directs "Come with me." Disbanding part of their hold, Bobby follows her to the kitchen, soon learning how to make Tynie's most-reserved signature drink. Crafting just enough for the two of them, Tynie puts the rest of that alcohol away. Waiting to share in it with her, Bobby's got a drink in both hands. Taking hers back, Tynie avows "I love you Bobby." Sharing his love in kind, they sip those drinks, Bobby soon after feeling his wife's eyes all over him.

Concluding those, Bobby and Tynie clear from them, and then she feels him holding her from behind. Tynie feels something else too, and that basically confirms the reputation behind the drink named harder than hell. "Let's take this into our room baby." Tynie seduces, Bobby freeing her from the embrace. Hand-in-hand, they traverse the house towards the master bedroom. Closing themselves off from the world and the rest of the house after a trek across the residence, Bobby turns to face his wife, whom struts right up to him. "Now, everything else can wait. All I want to do is enjoy my man makin' love with me and takin' me to places I've never been before." Tynie provocatively requests. "You got it baby." Bobby huskily promises, the two then kissing. Taking their passions from that point, Tynie is brought through an intense orgasm by Bobby whom follows her in losing that control. Cuddled in bed, recuperating later, Bobby's got his wife laid out against him. "I'm in heaven right now, being held by the man my heart swears is my personal God." Tynie elates. "I'm your God?!" Bobby gasps. "Yes, you are. You're strong, smart, loving, passionate, gorgeous, and as far as my heart gives a damn that makes you my personal God." Tynie boasts.

Blushing, Bobby relays "I've never been revered so highly before, by anyone. I'm honored, don't you get me wrong, I'm just also…Amazed." "Well you deserve every second of being my personal god. Bobby, you've deserved that from the second you first saved my life! I know you've been mistreated by assholes in your past, but that time in your life is over. You're getting revered as you so richly deserve, by me. Yes, I know my calling you my God shocked you, but I refuse to lie to my God ever. All I ask in return, is when you want to, revere me like I'm revering you." Tynie divests.

"I will not make you wait to be revered that way. I just honestly didn't see anything you just said coming. I love you Tynie, with all my heart. You're everything to me, and you've been my all since the first night we met. I'm sorry that my shock hurt you, and made you think I'd leave you waiting to be revered. You, my beautiful, strong, passionate, brilliant wife, are my goddess." Bobby rebukes. Smiling as her eyes close, Tynie retaliates "I love you Bobby, with all my heart. If you'd like, I say we have another stay-at-home vacation so we can celebrate this. We'll still be there for Jimmy's house in emergencies, but I'd rather not take our celebration and have most of it be exposed to the teens in that home if you get my meaning." "Ohh definitely. You leave that to me though beautiful." Bobby replies. "Good." Tynie rasps. Becoming so comfortable that she actually falls asleep, Tynie doesn't see her husband relaying the news of their impending stay-at-home vacation to Jimmy. Totally understanding that, Jimmy wishes them well, and both phones used in the conversation are re-set to their chargers.

By that point in the day, everyone at Jimmy's has had dinner, and is now in their individual areas for the night. There's one part of today's break-in that still displeases Jimmy, and that is, the fact it happened only a matter of months after they'd all gotten through the last round of courtdates. Knowing there was nothing he could do about that fact, Jimmy falls asleep. He's not the only one in that house to do so; he's just the last one.

Back in Tynie and Bobby's, she's still slumbering as he pecks a kiss to her cheek. Stealthily leaving the bed, he dresses and crosses their house, planning to make their next meal. Being gone for a little bit, Bobby brings over the meal, the scents of which wake Tynie. Sitting up as she runs a hand through her hair, Tynie murmurs "Ohh sweetheart…." Sitting right next to her, Bobby declares "This is in celebration, and not just of us being each other's god and goddess. Baby, I didn't tell you this a bit ago, but you liberated me with what you said about that. This, is in celebration because I know I've also liberated you." "Well then, let's enjoy this part of the celebration." Tynie cheers, going for her half of the meal. Eating with her, Bobby sees a glow hit his wife's cheeks that he didn't really see coming. With a shared kiss, when it's time, Tynie handles clean-up after getting dressed herself. Rejoining Bobby in bed when that's completed, Tynie's first to get a massage, Bobby receiving one in return. The rest of their night is marked by shared romances and intimacies, not ending until they're both spent and whispering love vows from within another cuddle. Slumbering for the night in that pose, Tynie and Bobby do so smiling.

Today was supposed to be a day for Tynie and Bobby to enjoy time with Jimmy, Kina, Tara, Davey and Trisha. One break-in changed all that, but they all still got time together. Trisha and Jimmy learned things too, mainly about Tynie's signature drinks, and Bobby's beliefs about what warrants bothering the home-insurance guy. Some other things were learned today, Jimmy and Trisha respecting the decisions behind a restriction to educations given people in Jimmy's house. Speaking of respect and learning things, Tara got both today, when she didn't really see it coming., Tynie and Bobby did this for Jimmy's entire household, honoring a now-declared consideration of those living there. When they got to be alone, in their own way, Tynie and Bobby also in a sense did this for each other. What was once the name of one of Tynie's signature drinks became reality for all of them in their own ways, and that is:

_Blood Backing Blood…._


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Preparing for a Rite of Passage….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Today, Tynie and Bobby are at Jimmy's, surrounded by those in Jimmy's house in their living room. A discussion is transpiring, about how to handle getting Tara, Kina, and Davey their driver's licenses. Jimmy wants all that to be done with his SUV alone, Tynie protesting "Fuck that dude, I'd rather check with my car insurance guy and temporarily cover those three on my policy. I say that because it beats having too much wear and tear on your ride. I mean, the worst that can happen when I check on that is I get told I can't do it. Hell, I'll do that check right now man, right in front of you. Watch." Standing up in front of everyone, Tynie calls her car insurance guy, demanding the actual agent instead of dealing with his receptionist.

Being placed on a brief hold, Tynie soon explains the situation, claiming she has no issue paying slightly more for her insurance for two months in exchange for the policy covering three new drivers long enough to get their licenses. "I can't do that for two months, Mrs. Goren. The minimum I can do that for is three." Tynie's car insurance agent worries. "Well shit, that works even better. Look man, I'm putting my husband on the line because while I was on hold with your office I found out my husband doesn't want my car being the only one of ours under that elevated insurance cost for those reasons." Tynie deceives, handing her phone to Bobby. True to her line about Bobby saying something to Tynie while she was on hold, it's arranged for both their cars to be under that three-month elevated insurance policy cost.

"It was my wife's idea because she found out our friend's SUV is past due for a tune-up. I don't blame my wife for that idea, and I'm glad we could arrange this." Bobby formalizes, hanging up. Taking back her phone, Tynie instills "Tara, Kina, Davey, hit the restroom. We're going to get all our cars tuned-up. Bobby and I have to go get ours, but that's not a problem." "I see exactly where they just went with that, Jimmy." Trisha reckons. "I do too, and I don't mind following their logic for this." Jimmy accredits. "Bobby and I will be right back guys." Tynie stalls, she and her husband going to get their cars. Soon parking back in Jimmy's driveway, Tynie gets out of her Chevelle first, heading to check on Trisha's SUV. Leaning over, Tynie grumbles "Oh hell, Trisha's transmission dropped!" Checking that out for himself, Bobby counters "I'll let her know, we'll take care of this." Heading inside, Bobby announces "There's been a slight change in plans. Trisha, you need to go clear out your SUV, the transmission dropped. We've got to have the damn thing junked, because paying to get that fixed could wind up being more than what the SUV itself is worth." "Jimmy, I parked right behind Trisha. Take my keys and go move my ride, brother. The tow-guy's gonna need direct access to Trisha's SUV. Oh, and I advise y'all get a flatbed tow for that." Tynie directs, surrendering her keys to Jimmy. "Got it." Trisha and Jimmy react simultaneously, then doing as the couple directed.

Rejoining the group after about ten minutes, Trisha informs "Jimmy's waiting out the tow-guy; he didn't want me doing that. Said something about tow-guys scamming women." "Follow his logic honey, that just means after we go about getting these three their driver's permits, we've got to have a roundtable discussion over barbecue." Tynie implores. "Yeah, and the barbecue part of that is all Tynie's doing for the roundtable discussion. I say that because she's already arranged enough for all this." Bobby imposes. "I'm totally good with that." Trisha surrenders. Jimmy re-enters the house, pondering "What's this I hear about Tynie, barbecue and a roundtable discussion?" Davey updates his grandfather, repeating most of what Tynie, Bobby and Trisha said in Jimmy's absence. "It's all true, brother." Tynie verifies. Jimmy nods, and then relates "I'll say this; you guys arranging the tune-ups of our cars today was perfectly timed. Tynie, I don't know how else to tell you this but until your car's examined; I don't think you should drive it. I'd rather it be me risking being stranded than you, and I mean no offense."

"None taken." Tynie sighs. "I'll take care of that right now, Jimmy. I don't want any of us risking being stranded although I do appreciate how you told my wife that." Bobby overrules, going for his phone. Ordering for a tow on his wife's Chevelle, Bobby demands a flatbed, only to learn he's got twenty-five minutes before the tow-guy arrives. Hanging up and kissing his wife's cheek, Bobby promises "I'll be back guys." Tynie nods, and then approaches Jimmy, offering "I can negotiate with Bobby about y'all using his SUV as a back-up for when you've got to get shit for this house. I'd rather do that and risk getting turned down than see Trisha getting fucked over on the price of a car. Say the word and I'll start those negotiations." "You negotiate nothing for my house Tynie. I'll talk to Bobby about that, after we get our cars situated." Jimmy denies. "Ok." Tynie forfeits, witnessing Bobby get her Chevelle cleared out and ready to be towed.

Watching her car get towed from the living room bay window breaks Tynie's heart, Jimmy standing right next to her, apologizing "I'm sorry you have to see that, Tynie. I know that car is your baby, and this really stings you. I only said what I did about you getting stranded because I didn't want that happening. I had no idea Bobby'd take those matters into his own hands." "Hey, we're good brother. Relax." Tynie sates, seeing her spouse return to the group. This time, Tara comes up on Bobby, misrepresenting "Tynie said she's got to negotiate with you, something about back-ups and your SUV. Papa Jimmy said he's doing the negotiating instead of Tynie, he said something about Tynie not being allowed to negotiate for this house. Tynie said her reason for negotiating was about Trisha getting fucked over, Tynie's words not mine, by a car guy over the cost of a car." "I know exactly what Tynie and Jimmy are intending on that, and I agree with it. Trisha can use my SUV when I'm not using it as long as I'm notified, especially if something goes wrong with it while she's using it." Bobby clarifies. "That is fair." Tara deems, returning to stand by Trisha.

"So much for you needin' to negotiate, man." Tynie laughs. "Yeah, seriously!" Jimmy chuckles. "I had both my Mustang and Tynie's Chevelle towed to a shop. I have the address on me right now, but Jimmy, that means I've put what was in both cars in your garage for the time being." Bobby reports. "No, that means we're moving what you had in those cars into the back-end of my SUV. We can take the rest of your idea and act on it from there." Jimmy defies. "What else could go wrong today?" Davey gripes. "Oooh honey, don't say that. Yeah, some shit's happened, but we've got it on the way to bein' fixed. Don't ever say that phrase, because in my experience, it brings out more bullshit into your day." Tynie dislikes. Kina hears that and quickly knocks on the wood of the coffee table, praying "May Tynie actually be wrong for once." "Yeah, I had that coming." Tynie giggles.

Once the group again rejoins each other and Jimmy's house is secured, they head out to get their cars tuned-up, and in the couple's case, more than likely intensely repaired. Upon everyone's arrival at the auto-repair shop, Trisha and Jimmy notice the car-repair shop is right by an office of the DMV, taking Tara, Kina, and Davey to get their driver's permits while everyone waited. Tynie's not allowed to deal with the auto-repair guy, Bobby taking total control of that, especially when it comes to the couple's personal cars. Literally behind her husband's back, Tynie pulls over another member of the auto-repair guys' staff, wondering "Hey hon, can you rig it so my spouse is called when all our cars are fixed? I really don't want everyone who's with us to overtake your waiting area incase y'all get more customers or something." Setting that up right then, Tynie turns to face Bobby, explaining "Babe, they've not got much in the way of a spacious waiting area. I just set it up for you to get called when they're done with all our cars in-case they get more customers while our cars are getting fixed, so the fire marshal's not on their ass like a bad case of sunburn." "I kind of figured that's where she was going with that." The auto-repair guy realizes. "And I'm totally alright with it." Bobby contends, he and Tynie then heading to meet the others.

When they all regroup, Tynie explains the change in arrangements pertaining to the auto-repair shop. "That is reasonable, and not just towards that shop. Tynie, you just spared us the risk of having our names connected to why the fire marshal would be on their asses that way." Jimmy commends. "Jimmy, call me crazy for this if you want, but I think y'all adding that to the roundtable discussion with Tara, Kina, and Davey while I'm on barbecue duty back at your place is a good idea." Tynie considers. "You're not crazy for that Tynie, because I agree." Jimmy refutes.

"Since we don't have to wait around here to get our cars back, what do you all say to us going to get something to eat?" Bobby proposes, receiving nods from everyone else in their group. After that, they all leave the auto-repair shop, heading for a buffet. Right after they've all gotten their fill, a return trip to the auto-repair shop is made. Not even ten minutes later, the repair guy approaches Bobby, with bills for all their cars, as he states "I believe it was your wife whom arranged for you to be called when we were done working on your cars. She didn't know this, but I put all of my men on your work-order for those cars, sir. I've not had any other customers today because of the intensive nature of many of these repairs." "It was, and she didn't. I stand by how she arranged that though, honestly. I'll see to it these are taken care of right away." Bobby retorts. From there, Bobby and Jimmy both pay the repair bills, and everyone loads up into their vehicles. Driving hers, Tynie notices the Chevelle runs much better than it did when she first got it.

Converging on Jimmy's driveway, they all group up and head inside, Trisha looking angry. "Honey, what is it?" Tynie goads. "The insurance guy called me, and I'm only getting half what I paid for that SUV we junked. That's all it's worth now, and I babied that SUV, it pisses me off." Trisha informs. "You know what Trisha, you keep those profits. I'm serious, we've got a new open-deal for that, we've already discussed it. I'd recommend that being sent either certified mail or by courier out here though." Tynie counsels, then turning around to lock up.

"I've got a call to make apparently." Trisha eludes, going for her phone. "Y'all, I'm going to kiss Bobby's cheek, and then I have a grill to clean and use." Tynie intends, enacting her own word afterwards. Cleaning Jimmy's grill takes a while, but when she's done, the damn thing works like new. Jimmy comes out to see Tynie, noticing the upgraded work-quality of his grill. "Yeah man, I'm on the hook for one of these elongated steel wool scrubbers, but I got this damn thing to run like you just bought it." Tynie shortens. "You're not on any hooks for anything, Tynie. I appreciate what you've done today, but you do not buy that type of thing for my house." Jimmy scolds, with a smile. "Ok, now I've got barbecuin' to do man." Tynie retaliates, also smiling. Leaving the deck door open, Jimmy then heads for the others, advising "Tynie's already on barbecue duty, and the little shit just cleaned my grill so well, it runs like new. I think now's the time to start that roundtable discussion, I mean when Trisha's off the phone." Tynie hears that, and works hard on everyone's barbecued meal, without another peep. She knows it'll take at least an hour to get everything done, and since the buffet they went to was Chinese, Tynie's aware they're all going to be hungry again soon anyhow.

True to Jimmy's plan, the others all convene in the living room, that roundtable discussion beginning. In the middle of it, Tynie interrupts "Hey Jimmy, would you be mad if Tara, Kina, and Davey all had my beer-battered ribs? I mean since they're all underage to drink beer." "They can have your beer-battered ribs Tynie, but you best not use my Heineken for that." Jimmy chides. "Brother, that's Heineken abuse!" Tynie contests. "I didn't even know you could abuse a beer." Davey laughs. "Tynie was a bartender before she met Bobby, so she'd know that." Trisha reneges. Tynie giggles, overhearing that exchange, as she goes for the Bud Light. "Making beer-battered ribs with Bud Light is not beer abuse, least not from my experience." Tynie mutters, grabbing three before closing the fridge. Battering some of the ribs with those beers, Tynie chugs the last of the third one prior to pitching the cans. Jimmy'd broken away from the roundtable discussion and saw that, claiming "That's one way to make sure no beer used for making dinner is wasted." "Jimmy! I didn't even see you there!" Tynie squeals. They have a laugh, and then Tynie returns to the barbecue and Jimmy retreats to the living room.

When it's all cooked, Tynie adorns Jimmy's kitchen bar with everything as the grill cools, Tynie detours to get everyone's drinks, having the man of the house help her with that. "I've got to keep eyes on the grill; it's still on cool-down." Tynie gripes. "No you don't, you've done enough with my grill for one day." Jimmy refuses. Gathering their shares and sitting together, Tynie eats and gets updated about the roundtable discussion, Tara, Kina, and Davey being the ones to update her. "That's all well and good guys, but there was one thing that nobody addressed. I refuse to have you guys try driving my car in dangerous weather, and I can bet that rule carries over to Bobby's car and SUV. I say that, because in dangerous weather, all kinds of idiots that I swear to God got their drivers' licenses in the bottom of forty-ounce beers come out and you all are rookies behind the wheel. If Jimmy and Trisha have a problem with this alteration of the plan, they can take that up with me because I'm the one who added that hitch." Tynie discredits. "Got their licenses out of the bottom of forty-ounce beers, Tynie I swear that was the most interesting way to depict shoddy drivers that I've ever heard!" Jimmy rephrases.

"It's not like she lied though." Bobby defends. "Relax Bobby; we know Tynie didn't lie about that. Jimmy's just never heard that description of bad drivers before. I'll admit, I hadn't either, until now. We're totally good with the new hitch to Tara, Kina, and Davey driving your cars until they get their licenses too." Trisha diffuses. "I'm curious about something now. What if, while one of us is driving one of your cars with one of you with us, we get into a wreck? Are we… I think it's called liable for the damages?" Kina concerns. "Absolutely not. That's why Bobby and I have car insurance, and honey we'd rather be sure you're alright in that instance first then deal with the rest." Tynie determines. "Ok then, what does it mean that we three are about to experience a rite of passage?" Tara ponders.

"That means you three are becoming adults, and are about to do something that signifies responsibility. Yes, we have a system for handling that which has already been discussed, but that's what that phrase means." Bobby interprets. "I know one thing's for sure, and I'll catch crap from Papa Jimmy or Trisha later for saying this, but when we do get our licenses: Tynie's not to take lead or be on barbecue duty that day, she's done enough!" Davey signifies. "You're not catching crap for that Davey, because I and Trisha agree with you on it and I'll bet the same goes for Bobby." Jimmy rebuffs. "Davey, I'll agree to that on one condition. You stop trying to take leads yourself." Bobby conditions, Davey nodding. They all eat in silence from there, Trisha and Jimmy handling clean-up.

Rejoining the others, Trisha and Jimmy see the teens all arise and hug Tynie and Bobby. Then, Tara surprises everyone when she whirls around to face Jimmy, proposing "Papa Jimmy, can you make it so if one of us is using one of your cars to learn to drive one day, the others of us have to wait until the next day or something like that? I don't want you all stranded, just like you didn't want that for Tynie earlier." "And Tara just busted out an angle on this that I didn't even think of!" Tynie exclaims. "Yeah, I can arrange that Tara." Jimmy promises. "Tara, that's something your Papa Jimmy and I will discuss later. I appreciate your bringing that concern to our attention, but you forgot, all that is to be handled between me and Jimmy." Bobby intercedes, Tara nodding. "One more condition though guys, nobody takes anyone out for driving lessons at this hour. I'd rather have Tara, Kina, and Davey out on the roads during bank-operating hours until they get more experienced if you get my drift." Trisha conjures. "Agreed!" Bobby and Jimmy chime in unison. "Tara, I'm serious, thank you for going there. You just helped us more than you know." Tynie ingratiates. "Does Tara managing that have anything to do with drivers whom you swore to God got their licenses out of the bottom of forty-ounce beers, Tynie?" Kina inquires. "Pretty much, yeah." Tynie acclaims. Settling all conversations on that note for the time being, after Trisha and Jimmy are briefly hugged, Tynie and Bobby are seen out by Davey.

Going about the rest of their day, everyone in Jimmy's house feels a new peace, and for the three teens there's also excitement. In Tynie and Bobby's house, as she locks up, he awaits her. Approaching him, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby, and passionately kisses him. As that kiss slowly ends, Tynie's escorted to the couch, Bobby holding her closely when they sit down together. "Babe, you're going to possibly think I'm being controlling but after all we've already gotten done today, I don't think you should contact Jimmy to set up the rough itinerary of days we're going to allow Tara, Kina, and Davey to use our cars for their driving lessons. I believe it may be better that you make that call sometime tomorrow or something." Tynie details. "I don't think that's controlling at all, sweetheart. You didn't know this, but that's how I was going to set that up anyway." Bobby debunks.

Right after that though, Jimmy calls Tynie's phone, her answering it. "Man, I just got out of a meeting with Bobby. He's decided that in light of all the other shit we got settled today, that you're getting called to come up with a rough itinerary of days for us helping to teach Tara, Kina and Davey how to drive but you're not getting that call until at least tomorrow around ten in the morning. I say that in light of Trisha's hitch about bank hours for letting those three drive our rides, man. Bobby's decision on that was partially my idea, but I found out that's how he was going to get that all set up anyways." Tynie describes. Deeming that reasonable, and wishing them a good night, Jimmy hangs up. Holstering her phone, Tynie prods "So tell me, did I do ok with that?" "You don't have to worry that way honey, you were great." Bobby reassures, pecking a kiss to her cheek. Laid back and relaxing together, Tynie and Bobby are unaware that all those whom live in Jimmy's house are now going about their end-of-day regimens. By the moment Tynie and Bobby are off the couch, everybody in Jimmy's house is in bed for the night.

Retreating to their room, Tynie and Bobby enact their own day-ending routine, and after it meet up on the bed. Having stashed back their desires all day, the couple again spends time experiencing those yearnings together. Spent, sweaty, and in one another's arms when that's all over, Tynie and Bobby whisper their love vows to one another. Nestled up against him, under their covers, Tynie falls asleep with her husband not too far behind her.

Today was just supposed to be about preparing Tara, Kina and Davey for driving lessons. They'd gotten together at about nine in the morning to begin that, when all sorts of other things kept cropping up. A roundtable discussion, an SUV getting junked and a slew of other car-repairs all transpired today, but that wasn't all. Tynie proved herself worthy of being entrusted with a piece of Jimmy's property again, and actually educated the teens on what she considers "Beer abuse" in the process. As all that got resolved, today became significant for reasons that excite most-any teenager. For Tara, Kina and Davey, after everything else that came down the pike today, the day was all about:

_Preparing for a Rite of Passage._


	36. Chapter 36

Title: A Jane of Many Trades….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Three months later, Tynie and Bobby are with Jimmy and Trisha, in their living room. Before taking Tara, Kina and Davey to get their drivers' licenses, it's learned that all three teens are worried about not passing. Upon hearing those concerns, Tynie insures "Guys, don't worry that hard. If for some unforeseen reason you don't pass on the first shot, I can get my car insurance guy to extend the coverage on me and Bobby's cars for y'all to use them to re-test as many times as it takes. You will have to have some driver re-training agreed to before I do that though." "That's reasonable." Jimmy applauds. "Oh definitely!" Trisha slurs. Tara, Kina and Davey all glare at Tynie, Bobby interfering "I asked her to be the one of us to tell you guys that if she heard any of you were concerned about not passing your driving tests." "I say it again; those two have systems for almost anything!" Kina re-claims. "Yeah, and we hope to someday see you three get your chance to find someone worthy of the same respects. We don't approach that slew of topics with a thousand foot pole today though." Tynie restricts. "You know what, that works." Davey accedes.

Already having made the needed pit-stops, they head out, with Tynie securing the house behind everyone. Arriving at the DMV, and getting the three teens pre-registered for their driving tests, Tara, Kina and Davey are all given a choice on who gets tested for their license and when. "Kina, Tara, go ahead of me. I say that because it just doesn't feel right to me for that to be done any other way." Davey obliges. Tynie catches that, and stares at Davey, pondering "You're already tryin' to be a gentleman, aren't you?" Davey nods, Jimmy establishing the drivers-test order for the three teens while at the same time honoring Davey's request. Tynie then checks her license, realizing "I'm due for a renew myself. Thank God we're already here so I can get that done. Matter of fact, I'm half-tempted to advise Jimmy, Trisha and Bobby to check their licenses for renew status."

"Good call." Jimmy cites, everyone she named then checking their licenses. Tynie then steps up to the counter, overriding "Hey hon, I'm sorry to do this to you but after the three teens get their drivers' tests done, I, my spouse, and our two best friends will most likely be up for drivers' license renewals. I know I am up for that renew, but I don't yet know that status for everyone else with me whom is presently licensed to drive." "We are all up for renewals, and I know what my wife didn't say. She's not paying any fees for any drivers' license renews or tests, because I won't allow that." Bobby forbids, causing the driver's license agent to shrug.

True to the plan, which just got changed, Tara, Kina and Davey all test for their licenses before the adults in the group handle their drivers' license renewals. Bobby pays for his and Tynie's renewals, Trisha covers her and Jimmy, as Jimmy pays for Tara, Kina and Davey's drivers' licenses. Exiting the DMV, the group all decides to head back to Jimmy's.

Parking in Jimmy's driveway, they all head for the front door, smiling. Trisha locks up behind everyone once they're all inside, the others taking seats in Jimmy's living room. Tynie's in Bobby's arms, Trisha and Jimmy taking their seats as another discussion begins. "I'd handle it differently than that if I were you two. I'd get those three their own used cars, but put the insurance primarily in Jimmy's name and make them authorized drivers. I say that because this way Tara, Kina, and Davey would have their own vehicles and there'd be no fights over that. Trisha, no disrespect intended but I think making Jimmy the primary on their car insurance, and making it liability only, is better because I suspect you could get screwed with over the premiums." Bobby administers. "I'd also not get that done for at least a couple hours, because we did just use our bank cards to cover all those costs at the DMV. Oh, and the insurance isn't the only part of those cars I'd get in Jimmy's name, either. I'd put the title, tags, and plates in his name too. I mean, why just insure the cars that way when we can blanket-them in Jimmy's name and cut authorizations for Tara, Kina, and Davey to drive those cars?" Tynie adjudicates.

Thinking that all over, Jimmy re-determines "You two are right, honestly." "Let me guess Tynie, you have a system in place to get all that done." Kina challenges. "Actually no, I don't. The closest thing I have to a system in place for that all getting settled is: we bow back and follow Jimmy's lead since he's already basically signed off to hyper-extending his good name so you three can drive without future fights on who gets to use the car he buys you." Tynie deters. "In that case, we go no further with all that until we've eaten. Tynie, you're not on barbecue duty, and neither is Bobby. You two have done and explained enough." Jimmy self-recuses, Trisha following him out of the room. "Kina, Davey, I just realized something. Tynie and Bobby got Papa Jimmy to hyper-distend his good name so we'd have peace between us about our being able to drive." Tara unveils. "Hyper-extend honey, but other than that, you're right." Tynie corrects. "I don't get why they did that. Tynie's not supposed to step to the plate for us as much anymore. Papa Jimmy said so." Davey pines.

"Ok, Davey, remember when I first introduced interest of peace acts to this house? Yeah, that's all Bobby's advice to Jimmy about those cars was. Yeah, I added to that advice, but that was my way to extend the interest of peace act Bobby was striving for. We're not saying you three'd fight over the car if Jimmy only got one, but we are saying it would be better for you all to be able to drive separate cars. We were trying to impart that interest of peace act to show Jimmy that although he's hyper-extending his good name, we'll at least do our part to see to it that hyper-extension is used to promote equality and calm around here." Tynie decrees. "That was the most decent ulterior motive I've ever heard get confessed to, Tynie." Jimmy booms from the kitchen. "I've never gotten told that one before." Tynie relents. Pecking a kiss to his wife's temple, Bobby whispers "Nicely done baby." "Ok, I have a question. What exactly is an ulterior motive?" Tara ponders, Bobby explaining that one. Serving them the meal in the middle of Bobby's explanation, Trisha and Jimmy remain silent. "One thing I forgot to mention though, Tynie knows more about cars than you guys have seen yet." Bobby finalizes.

"Thanks for enlisting me to assist Jimmy in picking out those cars babe." Tynie snarks. "Bobby married a tomboy, wow." Trisha marvels, everyone then briefly laughing. Eating together, again the conversations are stalled, Tynie and Bobby eventually resolving clean-up. After that, another round of pit-stops is made and the house is locked, before they head out to get Tara, Kina, and Davey all used cars to drive. True to Bobby's word, Tynie shows off what she knows about cars, stopping Jimmy from buying several potential lemons. It's discovered by Tynie in that process that Jimmy's not had to buy a used car in several years, and honestly is grateful for her intervening when she did. As soon as all of those cars are temporarily plated, Tara, Kina and Davey drive them home, the adults following them. Next up on the day's itinerary when they resume being at Jimmy's is the insurance aspect and those authorizations. Tynie handles the latter part, Jimmy covering the former, those forms being signed by Jimmy and Trisha with the couple serving as witnesses.

"Tynie, you're like a trade jack. You seem to know everything about a lot of stuff." Davey misrepresents. "Ah, you mean a Jane of all trades. I don't know everything about as much as you think honey, I just handle certain things a specific way based on experiences. Experiences I'd much rather you guys not have, if I can help it." Tynie conveys. "That's all well and good Tynie, but you're standing down starting now. Jimmy and I got the rest covered, and the next time you two should be called over here will be for barbecue and card games. If I can help it, I mean." Trisha disciplines. "I'm not disputin' the lady of this house, are you babe?" Tynie queries. "Nope." Bobby quips. Going around the group, brief hugs are shared before Tynie and Bobby at last head for home.

While the couple enters their residence, everyone whom lives with Jimmy relaxes in the living room. Seconds after their home is secured, Tynie approaches Bobby, whom is on his phone. Ordering dinner for both houses, Bobby mentions "We've been all over hell today, getting three very mature for their age teens their drivers' licenses and access to the first cars they'll be driving." "Ooh, good move babe!" Tynie gasps. Arranging for the delivery guy to go to Jimmy's first, and then their house, Bobby hangs up. Still having his phone in hand, Bobby covers explaining the latest move to Jimmy, Tynie standing by him. "I should have known one of you two would do that." Jimmy chortles. "Yeah man, Bobby beat me to doing this by about two minutes!" Tynie adds from the background, making Jimmy laugh "Figures!" Wishing them a good night, Jimmy hangs up, Bobby at last holstering his phone. Walking to their couch, Bobby disapproves "You've done enough today, baby." "Ok." Tynie sighs, the couple then sitting down together. As soon as both households get their ordered meals, and again lock up, dinner is shared in total silence. Tynie's disallowed clean-up by Bobby, Tara and Kina doing that for Jimmy. Reconvening in the living room one last time, they hug and disperse to enact their separate end-of-day routines.

In terms of Tynie and Bobby, after he's done clearing from dinner, they take their time retiring to the master bedroom. Once there, with both phones on the charger, the couple keeps their pace slow when enjoying the rest of their night. Closing the night off with swapped showers and shared love vows, Tynie's escorted back to bed by her husband. Kissing one more time, they fall asleep in one another's arms, unaware that by this time everyone in Jimmy's house has been slumbering for a couple hours already.

Today went better than Tynie suspected, even though those suspicions were never mentioned around Jimmy and those who live in his house. Tara, Kina and Davey all have access to the first cars they'll be driving, as well as their licenses. Jimmy's told Tynie she was an interventionist in a past life before, but this time the accreditation about Tynie wound up coming from an unexpected source: Davey. In the process of getting those three teens access to separate used cars to drive, as was arranged in Jimmy's house, Tynie used her past to benefit their future again. The accreditation Davey gave her was something Tynie didn't admit she's never gotten called to her face before, that being:

A Jane of many Trades…..


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Darkened Hearts… (Part one of Three)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Tynie and Bobby have had more of a chance to live their lives without much bullshit hitting since Davey considered Tynie a "Jane of All Trades" to her face. Tara, Kina, and Davey all have been given opportunities by Jimmy to experience more of real-life and have more freedoms than Trisha's liked as of late. Up until today, she's not said or done anything about it. Currently, Jimmy's making breakfast when Trisha bounds into the kitchen, as if she owns the joint. That entire time, Jimmy tries to focus on the meal he's making but Trisha isn't allowing that, rather she's constantly trying to get in his face.

"Trisha if you don't back off of Papa Jimmy right now I call the cops and tell them I just busted you trying to murder him!" Davey threatens, having sat at the kitchen bar this entire time. "I won't stop him, either." Jimmy sneers. Trisha thinks Davey's full of shit, so she keeps trying to get in Jimmy's face, Davey retaining his word about calling the police. "Yes, my name is Davey Deakins, and I'm in my grandfather's kitchen where I'm witnessing my aunt trying to murder my grandfather. She's got a knife on her right now, a butcher's knife, and she's about to use it. I need police at my granddad's NOW!" Davey testifies, giving Jimmy's address. Kept on the line until cops arrive, Davey sees Tara calling Tynie and Bobby to the house.

Bobby answers it, swears they're on their way, and reports to Tynie while hanging up. Rushing to Jimmy's after their house is secured, the couple makes it right before cops arrive. Kina lets them in, turning to the officer on the other side, she alibies "Yeah, these two are our family. They're my aunt and uncle, and they're here to keep me and my cousins out of your way as much as possible so you can do your job with minimal interruptions, officer." "I'm actually a Sergeant, and I'll admit I wish more families had that system in place young lady. The name's Sergeant Keith Manton." Sgt. Manton relents. "Kina, stand down, I've got this." Tynie intervenes, Kina nodding.

"You see Sarge; we're not your typical family. My hubby is a Retired Major Case Detective, Bobby Goren. You're in the home belonging to Retired Major Case Captain James... Or as I have full consent to call him Jimmy… Deakins. I don't yet know what the hell's going on here, but I do know my niece did not just lie to you about our system for police-involvement and this house. In fact, the same system carries over to my residence." Tynie alludes. "Oh. Mrs. Goren I appreciate your honesty. You're free to go." Sgt. Manton releases. "Kina, as soon as I find out if my helping you get us all drinks won't violate any potential crime scenes, I need you to come with me." Tynie redirects. "You two can do that, just go around the back way into the kitchen." Sgt. Manton instructs, having heard Tynie's remark. "You heard the Sarge Kina." Tynie teases, Kina nodding as they obey Sgt. Manton's order.

Bobby, on the other hand, has Tara and Davey seated by him on the couch now, Jimmy standing by the deck door being interviewed by an on-scene officer. "Yes, Tynie had my full-consent to tell you my retirement from NYPD status and rank. She also had the consent of her husband to do that, even though she doesn't like doing it. She considers it a privacy-intrusion thing, but her insistence to not deceive law enforcement overrode that when she dealt with Sergeant Manton." Jimmy attests, Tynie overhearing that.

"Excuse me officer, can you get an officer by me that has an evidence bag handy?" Tynie interrupts. With a nod, the officer interviewing Jimmy honors Tynie's request. "Officer, I'm sorry for intruding on your police action but I have reasons for doing this. I believe before my nephew Davey got to call you that Trisha Deakins tampered with this food as an attempt at mass-murder. Can you bag this up and get it tested for all known poisons and shit like that?" Tynie proposes.

Bagging that food up as Tynie requested, the officer she's now dealing with asks "Mrs. Goren, have you ever been a cop?" "No, a bouncer is the closest I've come to that. I only asked for this to be bagged up and tested so that if Jimmy wants to file attempted mass-murder charges on Trisha Deakins, he has potential evidence. Shit, I'd file those charges on Trisha if I were him to be honest." Tynie negates. "I am filing that charge by the way officer. I'm adding it to the charge of mass-endangerment, with that charge covering three minors, my grandkids." Jimmy warns. "Officer, correct me if I'm wrong, but since Jimmy's one of two people here who are NYPD family, with the other one being my husband Bobby, wouldn't the charges Jimmy's seeking against Trisha Deakins be… I believe the term is… elevated to higher felonies?" Tynie wonders.

"You mean enhanced felonies, and Jimmy and Bobby'd both have to testify to you having consent to bringing up the fact they're NYPD family to us during our on-scene investigation in court." The officer nearest Tynie corrects. "Officer, I really don't think that'll be a problem." Tynie presumes, the officer nearest her departing to get that bagged-up food sent to CSU. After that, Trisha's arrested and taken away. "Ohh God, I totally jacked powers around here that I don't have. Jimmy, forgive me." Tynie apologizes, Tara closing the house behind all those cops. "You didn't jack anything around here Tynie. You were a great help to this investigation, so you don't need to apologize." Jimmy rebuts. "Kina go by Bobby. We're not cooking here today if I can fuckin' help it, not after this." Tynie mandates, Kina then urgently complying. Ordering in their meal, Tynie claims "family emergency."

"Bobby, you and Papa Jimmy are stuck saying in court that Tynie had your OK to say to those cops that you're NYPD family. I heard Tynie get told that by a cop in the kitchen." Kina frets. "She knows I'll do that, so you don't have to worry. I'm sure Jimmy will too, so it's alright." Bobby ensures. Kina nods, and then takes a seat by Tara and Davey. "We've had it decent for eight months, and this shit happens!" Tynie snipes, now being off her phone which is getting holstered. "We've got it covered Tynie, you've done enough. Now, do as you told Kina to and get by Bobby." Jimmy requires. Tynie nods, then complies, and when she sits down, concerns "How are we going to handle the custody of these three? They don't even age-out to being adults for three weeks." "Yeah, Jimmy's going to be upset with me. I told Sergeant Manton that he'll take custody of these three until they age-out. That way they wouldn't be warehoused in a CPS shithole." Bobby reveals, as Jimmy enters the room.

"I'm not even mad at that Bobby, if anything I appreciate it." Jimmy rebukes, detouring to answer the door as it's now being knocked on again. "Sergeant Manton, you're back already?!" Jimmy wonders. "Yes, I need to confirm some things before we continue our investigation." Sgt. Manton replies. "I am taking custody of my grandkids, Tynie Goren did have my and Bobby's consent to mention the fact we're NYPD family, and our retirement statuses to you and your officers. Tynie Goren also had my consent to provide you the evidence she did and seek out the tests on it that she did. Oh, and as soon as we're served to appear in court, we will. All of us, but we do not want Trisha Deakins given any plea deals for anything less than life without parole. Should we find out she's been offered one for any less than that, we'll go after the A.D.A. prosecuting the case until they're disbarred. If you or any of your officers bother any of us again today Sarge, I will find out. Then I will call the Chief of D's on all of you. I have his number set as a speed dial on my phone and I'm not afraid to use it! Understood?!" Jimmy disciplines. "Completely." Sgt. Manton gulps, noting the rest of what Jimmy said before rushing off-property. Then, Jimmy's delivered papers from a messenger, those papers concerning the custody of Tara, Kina and Davey. Signing those, and keeping copies for himself, Jimmy sends the messenger right back off-property. Then, the meal delivery arrives, Jimmy handling that as Tynie comes up behind him to secure the house.

"Jimmy, I heard everything. Call the Chief of D's anyway, hell I would. You should NOT have had to threaten that because the Sarge didn't oversee the investigation right in the first place! Don't give them a chance to fuck up again, just call and report their asses. They were incompetent anyway or else I'd not have had to go there with the evidence bag or anything else I did!" Tynie swears. "You know what? You're right Tynie, again. Take this all to the others; I've got a call to make." Jimmy re-directs. Tynie nods, and then again complies as Jimmy "reports their incompetent asses to the Chief of D's." Confessing that he was advised to reconsider the threat of contacting the Chief Of D's that Sgt. Manton was given, and by whom, Jimmy allocutes "She's got this unmistakable panache for being right. She overheard the exchange I had on my front stoop with Sgt. Manton a few minutes ago and didn't call you herself because she does not have the… by her words… NYPD-related credentials to possess your contact information. She's a real stickler for that, because to her it's an extension of respect towards law enforcement. I can get her on the line to verify this if you want."

Being told to do that, Jimmy brings his phone to Tynie, whom vouches him out to levels Jimmy secretly didn't expect. "Chief, I'm what so many in the streets consider a narc. I have been for years, and that traces back to the DEA's "Golden Child" case out of Illinois. Matter of fact, you're currently speaking to the one the DEA called their "Golden Child" for that case. That's a story I'll gladly tell you in person another day if you so desire, as to not confuse the reason for my speaking with you right now. Every syllable that Jimmy Deakins just claimed on my name is one-hundred percent true. You see Chief, Jimmy and I have an open-deal that states in the event his statements on my name are needed to be verified by any faction of law enforcement… including judges… I am to be sought out. I don't allow my spouse, one Bobby Goren to do that, because it's a prevention of violating the courts' hearsay exemption. I hope I've not disrespected you, but Jimmy was right: I am a stickler for not willfully withholding information to law enforcement in any faction, again including judges. I'm the same way about deceiving law enforcement and judges, which is why I'd probably make the world's cruddiest lawyer." Tynie stipulates in closing.

"Mrs. Goren, I thank you for your time and your statements. Please put Jimmy back on the line." The Chief of D's requisitions, Tynie yet again complying. Telling Jimmy the case regarding Trisha Deakins is being re-investigated by different cops, and the ones who everyone at Jimmy's dealt with are about to "lose their badges and benefits," the Chief of D's mentions "Oh, and tell Mrs. Goren I don't need her further. I will have to be in touch with you to discuss restitution for what you had done against you in your home, Jimmy." Swearing he will tell Tynie what the Chief of D's wants him to, Jimmy offers "Just call me to set up that meeting, as long as it doesn't conflict with the upcoming courtdate, I can make it." Agreeing to that, the Chief of D's hangs up.

Taking his seat in the living room and holstering his phone, Jimmy advises "Tynie, the Chief of D's asked me to tell you that you're not needed further. I've got a meeting coming up with him, and the case we've started against Trisha is being overtaken by different cops. The ones we dealt with here today are about to lose their badges and benefits." "Jimmy, just because the Chief of D's doesn't need me further doesn't mean I'm totally bowin' back. When you have that meetin' let me or Bobby know and we'll come hang out with Tara, Kina and Davey so you can attend that meeting without worrying about those three going unsupervised after all this new shit." Tynie rebels.

"She's right man; the last thing we need is for these three to go unsupervised when you have that meeting with the Chief of D's. Tynie said that because she now suspects those officers who're about to lose their shit are going to retaliate. I have no problem going along with Tynie's idea this time, because that's a damn good reason for the plan." Bobby supports. Jimmy shrugs to that, and then they eat in total silence. As Tynie readies to clean-up, Tara poses "Tynie how is it that you know when some folks may retaliate?" "Tara, beautiful, the best and most concise way to answer that is: I've been retaliated against before I knew any of y'all and it hit when I least expected it. Ever since, I've developed a sense if you will, which tells me when there's even a slight chance for retaliation. Bobby warned Jimmy like that so that y'all knew I'm using that sense to our advantage." Tynie explains. "That sounds reasonable." Davey and Kina chime together, as Tara helps Tynie with clean-up.

On their way back to the others, Jimmy's called by the Chief of D's, to set-up the meeting they'd discussed. "Chief, I can be in your office in an hour and a half. I've got my grandkids already supervised, and I've discovered there's a reason for that which you need to know about. Tynie and Bobby Goren vehemently suspect the officers you've just caused to lose everything will retaliate and since they know where I live: Tynie and Bobby feel it's best to have my grandkids under their watch so that if any retaliations strike, there are adults on-scene to encounter it. I can get that verified if you need me to." Jimmy notifies. Bobby overhears that and holds his hand out for the phone, intruding "This time, the verification comes from me." Being told to put "Either Mr. or Mrs. Goren on the line," Jimmy surrenders his phone to Bobby. Verifying Jimmy's latest claims, Bobby's only on Jimmy's phone for ten minutes. Giving that device back to Jimmy, Bobby sits back as Tara and Tynie again reclaim their seats. Setting the meeting for two hours from now, the call's mutually ended.

"Jimmy, not to sound like a dictator or an asshole but I believe it's best we all discuss whatever the hell's going to come out of the meetin' you have with the Chief of D's when we're all back here. I don't think it's too damn wise to chat about that over cellphones, especially since a slew of cops just lost their shit if you know what I mean." Tynie garners. "She's still sensing retaliation!" Davey shrieks, getting pointed at by Tynie. "That was all I needed to hear, I know how to handle it from this point on." Jimmy assures, holstering his phone again at last. "I swear on God's nuthairs, we're all gonna need a vacation when this new shit's done goin' through the courts!" Tynie curses. "Ah, you leave that to me." Bobby and Jimmy scold simultaneously. "That works!" Tynie, Tara, Kina, and Davey all concede together. "Jimmy, not to jack controls around here or anything but I think it's best you take Bobby's SUV and get goin' to that meetin'. You don't really know what traffic's like right now and it'd be quicker to take Bobby's SUV since I parked behind you." Tynie counsels. Handing over the keys, Bobby approves "She's right again, man."

Departing from there, Tynie tails Jimmy to lock up, before retreating in the direction of the others. "Babe, speaking of your SUV, I think you need to revoke certain consents and alter them to cover Jimmy instead. I mean, behind his back since he had that meetin' come up. I hope you already know whose consents I'm asking you to revoke for access to your SUV." Tynie vents. "I'm on it." Bobby affirms, going for his phone. Tynie, in turn, texts Jimmy, saying "Bobby's currently altering the consent-for-access to his SUV. You're covered, a certain bitch perp isn't. You know who I'm referring to, and if any shit goes live with his SUV: Bobby asks to be immediately contacted. I just found out."

She doesn't get that answered until Jimmy arrives at the Chief of D's office, Jimmy replying "You tell Bobby he's got a deal." Promising she will, Tynie ends the conversation and holsters her phone yet again. Updating Bobby on what she did, Tynie winds up having to make the same consent-for-access alterations pertaining to her Chevelle. Hanging up, Tynie worries "Jimmy's gonna fuckin' kill me but I think we need to have every one of his vehicles towed into a shop and thoroughly checked. We did just get rid of a bitch who tried to basically fuckin' kill us so that move is a prevention of further endangerment. Babe, this is my idea, I'll take the heat from Jimmy on it." "No you won't, I'm calling him now." Bobby denies, contacting Jimmy immediately. Appreciating the update, and consenting to the latest plan, Jimmy requests "Bobby, get Tynie to stand down, will ya?" "I will." Bobby vows, hanging up.

"I can't stand down yet, this entire house needs checked. These guys need supervised, how the hell am I gonna do both at the same time?" Tynie ruminates. "You're not Tynie; leave that to Bobby and Papa Jimmy. Besides, I believe that means if anything else is wrong Papa Jimmy can add more charges to Trisha." Kina supposes. "You're right on all of that Kina; I can't check this place over until Jimmy gets back though. He said not to do that while he's gone. We can do what Tynie said about Jimmy's cars while he's gone, but that's it. By the way, I was supposed to be the one to get Tynie to stand down, but you beat me to it. Nicely done." Bobby constitutes. Tynie sits back with a near-audible flop, Tara guessing "We just broke her heart. She's trying to make today easier on Papa Jimmy and us, and by us telling Tynie to stand down, we've hurt her." "I'm not heartbroken or hurt honey; Bobby just had back-up from Kina, that's all. Bobby's supposed to protect me, and now y'all, from being hurt. Kina backed him up by beating him to giving me a stand down order for my own safety. I'm just pissed that all this has happened to us today." Tynie clarifies. "You know, I like the way Tynie sees things sometimes, and this is definitely one of those times." Davey boasts.

All that was discussed as Jimmy's in the meeting with the Chief of D's, using the updates Jimmy got en route to his advantage. "I'd have all those cars junked frankly, don't pour money into them. In fact, I can get you in contact with an auctioneer who's about to sell some used unmarked police squadcars and SUV's. He'll give you a deal Jimmy, I'll see to that." The Chief of D's recommends. "Get me that man's number, and I'll take it from there Chief. I'll just have to make one phone call to my house before we go any further." Jimmy falters. Allowing for that call to be made, the Chief of D's witnesses Jimmy then contacting Bobby. Answering it, Bobby's given a full stand-down order and told "I'll tell you why when I get back to the house." Conceding to Jimmy's wishes, Bobby hangs up. Concluding every aspect of their meeting after that, Jimmy's released from the Chief of D's office. Heading for home, Jimmy feels a new relief he didn't see coming when everything struck this morning.

Returning to his home, and locking up behind himself, Jimmy hears Tynie plan "This shit calls for three Darkened Hearts drinks and three virgin Darkened Hearts drinks. I just hope to God Jimmy's not allergic to Jager." "I'm not allergic to Jager Tynie, relax." Jimmy sates, seeing Tynie make her way into the kitchen. Claiming a seat in the living room, Jimmy updates everyone else but does so in order for Tynie to hear everything. Serving everyone, Tynie sits down, saying nothing. "I've already called for the tows to junk all the cars on this property except yours Bobby. We've got two hours before they arrive and that was the best I could do. I've contacted that auctioneer too, and he's having three unmarked squadcars and one unmarked SUV delivered here. That happens tonight, and it was the best I could arrange." Jimmy concludes. "Tara, Kina, Davey, while Bobby and Jimmy check this joint over, we're on car-clear out duty. I'll get those keys, and y'all follow my lead. Don't any of you touch the plates though, that's part of my part in the car clear-outs." Tynie supposes.

"She's right; we do need to canvass this property, and yours Bobby. I'm not mad at Tynie for taking the lead on the car-clear outs because I was going to ask her to. If anything's amiss, I'm adding charges to Trisha's case, and I very strongly advise you do the same, Bobby." Jimmy re-evaluates. "Ohh I will, trust that!" Bobby jeers. On that note, everyone drinks in silence, Tynie clearing from the glasses alone. "I'm sorry y'all, but after all the new and endangering shit we've had to shovel today, I'm deliberately not allowing Tara, Kina, and Davey to manhandle anything they cannot legally possess at their age, and that includes glasses that have had liquor in them. Only if Jimmy outrightly overrides me on that will my decision on it change." Tynie regrets.

"I'm alright with how you encountered that Tynie." Jimmy approves. True to Tynie's word over those drinks, after Bobby's cheek gets kissed, she takes Jimmy's near-adult grandkids to do the car clear outs. Afforded the chance to canvass both properties, Bobby and Jimmy do so as if they're executing a search warrant. Reconvening in the living room, Jimmy quips "Nothing came up out of the ordinary during our canvasses, so we can't add those charges to Trisha." "Yeah, and since we're junking the cars and have replacements already lined up, we can't nail her for charges there either, I'm assuming." Tynie reviles, receiving a sullen nod from the man of the house. "Y'all, I think it's best we all tail Jimmy's lead on how the rest of today goes." Tynie reprises. "Tynie, that means you'll be watching Tara, Kina and Davey while me and Bobby make a bank run. When the auctioneer gets here, sign for what he brings you. I've already arranged that with him. The other cars were already towed to be junked, which is what took me and Bobby so long to get back in here." Jimmy commands. "You got it brother." Tynie acclaims.

On that note, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek, he and Jimmy then leaving for the bank. Securing the house behind them, Tynie's not even able to go to the couch before the auctioneer shows up to deliver the vehicles Jimmy'd ordered. Opening the door just long enough to sign for those forms and obtain them, Tynie sends the auctioneer's deliverymen on their way. Re-securing the house, Tynie and everyone else in Jimmy's house now await Bobby and Jimmy's return. Keeping those forms closed and on her as a trek to the couches is made, Tynie repudiates "I know you three are about to have Darkened Hearts yourselves, and I don't mean the drink. I wish things could be different for y'all, but they can't. There is one thing y'all can bank on though, and that is: Bobby and I shall never betray you. Hell, the strongest we'll do is tell you we're not available sometimes and there's a huge difference between that and blatant betrayals."

"I know you feel bad Tynie, but I wish you wouldn't. You and Bobby have steadily been in our lives since the day we first found out you exist. You've given us the damn world, really. We totally get that sometimes you and Bobby won't be available, because there will be times when we're all not available. We know we'll never get the truth or apologies out of those who have betrayed us. Apologizing is not your place, or Bobby's, honestly." Davey rebuts.

"You sound like Bobby and Jimmy combined, Davey." Tynie notices. "He's not wrong, though." Tara wavers. "I know." Tynie sighs. Bobby and Jimmy's "bank run" doesn't take nearly as long as either man expected, their drive back to Jimmy's being made after only an hour. Entering and locking Jimmy's house upon their re-arrival, Bobby heads right for his wife, Jimmy tailing him. Surrendering what she signed for to the man of the house, Tynie witnesses Jimmy hand over one of the forms to Bobby. "We've just got to get the cars we've all received today made street-legal. Then, we wait to be served to appear in court." Jimmy reports. "I'll look into doing that online if you want Papa Jimmy." Kina provides.

"Ooh honey no. That's one of the quickest ways for a hacker to make off with our identities. I'd rather us all make pit-stops and go handle that in person. I know you didn't know that was a risk, but now you do." Tynie disapproves. "You all heard the woman, but while we're out: we also get something to eat." Jimmy re-assesses. Honoring Tynie's latest idea, they soon head out to get their new vehicles all made street-legal. Grabbing a meal as they all are out on the town handling that, everyone from Davey to Jimmy is secretly glad today's starting to turn out better than it began.

They arrive back at Jimmy's one more time after being out on the town making their new vehicles street-legal. Exchanging hugs and well wishes for the night, the group disperses, Tynie and Bobby heading for home. Closed off from the world with their front door locked, Tynie vents "I told Tara, Kina and Davey that I feel bad for them now having Darkened Hearts. I don't mean the drink when I say that either, but they've been through shit in their young lives that actually gives my hellish past a run for its fuckin' money. I want to give my ultimate to them, Jimmy included, as much as I strive to do that for you. We've all got a courtdate coming up, and it's probably going to arrive before those three age-out into adulthood. That's unfair to them, especially Jimmy, because like I said they've all been through serious hell… again. Babe, I seriously don't know what else to do now."

Embracing her, Bobby considers "We've done all we can until the case with Trisha goes to court. After that, we're all on vacation. We take everything from there, honey. You're not wrong about what you said to Tara, Kina and Davey about them having Darkened Hearts, but we'll show them that not everyone they know is going to betray them. It's the best we can do now, sweetheart." "Ohh good, I didn't bullshit on your name behind your back!" Tynie rasps. "Excuse me?" Bobby wonders, getting told everything about the discussion Tynie had with Tara, Kina and Davey while Jimmy and Bobby were at the bank. "You did right by them when you discussed that babe, calm down." Bobby soothes. Tynie goes silent, clinging to her spouse as she nods. After a short time, Tynie's escorted to the couch, her man not able to join her immediately because there's a knock at the door.

Receiving the couple's unexpected dinner order, Bobby brings it to his wife before doubling back to re-lock the house. Tynie gets met up by her spouse on the couch before they communally eat in silence. After dinner, as Tynie clears from it, Bobby gets called by a very-pensive Tara. "I-I remembered what Tynie said about us not cooking at all today. I-I'm the one who asked Papa Jimmy to order our dinners. B-bobby I'm sorry." Tara stammers. "Hey, why are you so scared about talking to me, Tara?" Bobby inquires. "I didn't want to bother you again today, not after everything. Papa Jimmy told me to tell you the truth about dinner though. I'm not scared to talk to you Bobby; I just didn't want to mistime my call." Tara rescinds.

"Tara, listen. You don't need to worry about mistimed calls or anything like that. If you contact me and Tynie and you get our voicemail or we don't reply right away, it's because we're either unavailable or our phones are charging. That's not something you need to be sounding so worried about either. Remember what Tynie told you three about us not betraying you, and what she said about us sometimes not being available. Do that and we're good." Bobby discourages. Agreeing to that, and wishing the couple good night, Tara hangs up. Telling his wife the latest, Bobby's stunned when Tynie mutters "Sometimes I fuckin' hate bein' right." Standing up to meet her again, Bobby asserts "We've got this, baby." "Yeah, we may have those guys covered, but there are some things we've not done yet today." Tynie protests, then rising to her toes to give Bobby a kiss. Enjoying every minute of it, when their lips separate, the couple mutually whispers "I love you."

Gently moving to stand at her man's side, Tynie and Bobby traverse their home, heading for the master bedroom. Jimmy's again-shortened household is already ending their day in their individual areas by the time Tynie and Bobby's phones are set to their chargers. In their room, closed off from the rest of the house, with their end tables now adorned with charging phones, Tynie and Bobby spend time in the throes of the day's withheld passions. Funneling their day's frustrations into their intimacies, Bobby only worries about harming Tynie. Showing just how much of a rough rider Tynie can be in bed, she dispels those worries even though they were never spoken. Eventually collapsed into his arms, Tynie's sweaty and spent, as is her suitor. "Did I hurt you sugar?" Bobby mutters. "No, did I hurt you gorgeous?" Tynie murmurs. "No." Bobby declines, the two then whispering their love to one another. Finally covering up, as Tynie nestles against him, these two at last call it a day.

Eight months of having everything calm and decent after Tynie got considered a "Jane of all trades" to her face by Davey have come to an abrupt end. Up until today, the most serious matters they'd all had to contend with were occasional sickness bouts, which weren't all that major in the first place. Trisha caused the abrupt end to everyone's trend of having things calm and decent with that exemption, and damn near killed everyone in Jimmy's house in the process, just because she hated the fact Jimmy wasn't going along with how extremely Trisha tried sheltering Tara, Kina, and Davey from the world. A lot more got done today, including a slew of cops losing everything. Tynie was right about one thing, and in her own way Tara proved it. While Tynie had Tara, Kina, and Davey under her watch as Jimmy and Bobby resolved banking issues today, the aftermath of today for those near-adults was called by it's true form. Tara, Kina and Davey, after all this, will now have something that's also the name of one of Tynie's signature drinks. That being, those three near-adults shall now possess:

_Darkened Hearts._


	38. Chapter 38

Title: T.J.F.A.K.H. (Part Two of Three)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

The day after Trisha was arrested, charged, and taken into custody from all the things she'd committed against Jimmy and his household, she bragged to other inmates about "Nearly killing a retired cop right in front of another retired cop." Some of those other inmates revered Trisha for that, and others wanted to know what stopped her. Answering those inquiries, Trisha didn't know that one of the inmates she's been speaking in front of is a confidential informant for the D.A.'s office.

"Oh, and I know her Majesty, I mean Tynie Goren, conned Jimmy into getting a whole bunch of cops fired and fucked out of their benefits. She's a total Hitler, if it ain't her way, it's no way. So no, I'm not surprised to see all these former cops being slammed in here with us. Tynie's got this way where she's always got to be right, and Jimmy's wrapped around her little finger, so is her husband Bobby. I gave up everything I used to own and control because I knew the prosecutor's would make me do that anyway, especially after Her Majesty testifies. She's got this history with getting her way in court, and it's pretty fuckin' annoying. I'm glad I'm in here and out of their lives honestly. I've waited for a long time to be away from Her Majesty's path, because she's a total cunt Hitler wannabe, like I said. If I ever get released, I'm going to murder them all, with Tynie Goren being first." Trisha denigrates.

All but one inmate applauds that denigration, the sole non-applauding inmate soon having a "legal visit" to attend. Escorted to that, the confidential informant/inmate next-to-immediately testifies in grand details as to what he witnessed and overheard. Noting all of it, the A.D.A. in this "legal visit" assures the confidential informant that he's due to receive "great sentencing considerations" for "assisting in the case against Trisha Deakins." "I'll be in contact with your counsel, we're done here." The on-scene A.D. A. concludes, then the inmate/confidential informant is searched and whisked back to his cell. As that occurs, the A.D.A. orders that Trisha Deakins be sent to the hole, and kept under strict monitoring with no contact from the outside world. "I've got enough evidence to warrant this order, so unless you want nailed as a co-conspirator to the amended charges I'm filing against Trisha Deakins, you'll do as I say... NOW!" That A.D.A. commandeers. Complying right away, Trisha's yanked from her crowd of admiring inmates and delivered right to segregation.

Rushing back to her office, the A.D.A. whom got the new information soon reports right to the district attorney. After receiving that report, the D. A. orders for the involved C.I. to get probation for his case since he "is a first time offender that stuck his ass out on the line" to obtain the information that was corroborated by a phone call before the A.D.A. on Trisha Deakins' case made it back to the office. "I've got it situated on my end, Carrie. You do as I said, and do it now. Then, you take the rest of the day off. I'll call you if anything changes." The D. A. mandates. "Yes, Mr. Trenton." Carrie concedes, hustling back to her office.

Honoring her boss' orders, Carrie later exits the office entirely, her then rushing right home. Mr. Trenton, the D. A. then contacts the Corrections Supervisor whom corroborated the confidential informant's statements, informing that C. O. he's needed to appear in court. "Mr. Trenton, I'll show no problem. Just have me served, and you can do that at either my home or my job." C.O. supervisor Allen Stuart obliges. Accepting that, Mr. Trenton hangs up. As for the confidential informant, after he learns from his public defender he's gotten a year's probation for his case, he takes the deal immediately and is released. Finally reunited with his family, that confidential informant secures the home before telling all. "Oh God, they've got to be told this John!" John's wife panics. "Yeah, according to my attorney for this, the D. A.'s all over that. It's a condition of my probation that I have no further involvement until I'm called to testify." John informs.

Before he can go on with his day, Mr. Trenton's got two calls to make: one to Jimmy and the other to Bobby. Jimmy takes his call first, Mr. Trenton warning in great detail about Trisha Deakins' plot against all of their lives. "Trisha Deakins is in segregation with no allowed outside contact until trial, where we will be seeking the death penalty. As for those cops you dealt with yesterday, and got summarily fired while at the same time losing everything: that's an entirely different case that you have no further part of." Mr. Trenton educates. "Thank you for calling, Mr. Trenton. Have us served to appear, we'll be there. If you can, should Trisha take any plea deals, keep me posted." Jimmy requests. Swearing he will do that, Mr. Trenton hangs up. Contacting Bobby right after that, Mr. Trenton essentially repeats himself verbatim. "Mr. Trenton, honestly Jimmy didn't know this, but when he asked you to have him kept posted about all this: he and I want the same thing. Have us served at our residence; we'll appear for court no problem." Bobby releases. "I can make that happen, Mr. Goren. Thank you for your time." Mr. Trenton resolves, hanging up.

Tynie's right by Bobby, whom turns to face her, repeating what he's just learned. "Ohh my God, babe. That C. O. and C. I. basically just saved all of our lives! I mean, unless Trisha's let off the charges by some idiots on the jury, but I hope to God that doesn't happen!" Tynie freaks. "We'll deal with that when it happens. We're all under Mr. Trenton's orders not to leave our houses today unless it's absolutely urgent." Bobby recollects. "I'm not goin against the orders of the D.A., not after this!" Tynie avows. Holding his wife closely, Bobby amends "You mean we aren't going against those orders, not after this, honey." Tynie nods against her suitor's chest, going into a terrified silence. In terms of everyone at Jimmy's, he has them all under a lock-down of sorts, and he uses Mr. Trenton's orders about them leaving the house to serve as his reason why. Seconds after they're all told that, Tara, Kina, and Davey all repeat what Tynie said about "dishonoring the orders of the D.A."

Then, from the confines of his office, Mr. Trenton calls Carrie at home, re-considering "I'm taking on the Trisha Deakins case myself. I need your files on that case as soon as possible. I've thought about it, and for a case this high-profile given the dangerous nature of the inmate and who the victims are, it's best I handle it. I'm also taking over the unrelated case involving those officers whom responded to James Deakin's residence yesterday, so I need your case files on that as well." "Mr. Trenton, I can get you all that in an hour, two hours tops because of traffic!" Carrie swears, hanging up before making a return trip to the office. Hanging up again, Mr. Trenton sits back and waits to receive all those files. Carrie retains her word, Mr. Trenton being given everything he sought out after it's been an hour and a half since she got called at home. "I'll call you in if I need you tomorrow, but unless I do that: you're off-shift." Mr. Trenton demands. "Yes sir!" Carrie quips, again hustling back home.

Then, Mr. Trenton arranges to see Trisha Deakins in Riker's segregation, announcing to the C. O. he's speaking with that Trisha's case has been overtaken by Mr. Trenton personally. Being told the C. O. now on the phone is waiting for him; Mr. Trenton rephrases "I'll be there in about an hour, two hours tops with traffic." Agreeing to that, the call's communally ended, Mr. Trenton at last exiting his office. Driving out to the newly-arranged meeting at Rikers', Mr. Trenton doesn't say anything or take calls. Breezing through security, Mr. Trenton's escorted to the room where Trisha's waiting. Separated by dual-paned bullet proof glass, this meeting happens over closed-circuit, always-recording phones. "I know who you are and why you're here. I don't want any plea deals, or a jury trial. I want a bench trial and I already know you're gunnin' for the death penalty on me, but I don't fuckin' care." Trisha belittles. "You're getting your wishes then." Mr. Trenton snipes, writing down Trisha's trial demands before hanging up. Leaving to go back to his office, Mr. Trenton does not see Trisha being whisked back to her cell.

Once back in his office, as everyone from Tara to Bobby's retained their self-imposed "lockdowns" in accordance with his orders, Mr. Trenton sets Trisha's case up for a bench trial. Being able to do that so the case is seen by the most hardass judge in the district, Mr. Trenton's last acts of the business day are to have everyone who was a victim of Trisha's actions, and the C.O. and C.I. who gave new evidence for that case all served to appear. Bobby, Jimmy, and John all answer for those process servers at home, Allen being served on his way to his truck after ending his already-extended shift. One by one, in their various locations, all four men grouse "Well fuck that was fast!"

Securing their homes, and in Allen's case truck on the way home, all four men set aside the papers saying they've got court tomorrow. Allen calls his boss, and nearly says he's got to take off tomorrow for court, when Allen's boss notifies "I know already. I was called by Mr. Trenton after he was told by you that you could be served while on-shift here. Don't do that all the time, and we're alright. Yes, Mr. Trenton's aware of my restriction on that, and he totally respects it since you and I both deal with the scourge of New York society day-in-and-day out." Accepting that, and promising to be back on-shift after his part in this case is over, Allen hangs up.

As soon as everyone now-involved in the Trisha Deakins' case that can go home is home, every residence is secured. Updating their families, Allen, John, Bobby and Jimmy are all surprised by how quickly this is going to court. "Yeah, I've got a running theory on that. Babe, you forget what Mr. Trenton told you this morning. I'll bet anything that the C.O. and C.I.'s new evidence kicked this case up to a level of high-profile that Mr. Trenton didn't see when he originally gave this case to one of his A.D.A's. I'm also betting that's why Mr. Trenton's basically seen to it that all this shit with Trisha is seen before a judge as soon as it's going to be." Tynie theorizes.

Thinking her theory over for a couple minutes, Bobby discovers his wife's right, and repeats her theory about the case change to Jimmy over the phone. "Even on a lock-down, Tynie has a panache for being right." Jimmy revels. "Yeah, she is. We'll meet you at the courthouse tomorrow man." Bobby reckons. Exchanging well wishes for the night, Jimmy and Bobby hang up. As for John and Allen, they think over everything that's happened today, and in their individual homes come up with the same running theory Tynie had. Preparing for court separately, those two men make a plan for their families in their absence also.

As soon as everyone who's now-involved somehow with the Trisha Deakins' case is as prepared for court as they can be for the night, they all go about their remaining waking hours while at the same time retaining their own style of a "lock down" for everyone in their home's protection. Closing out their days true to how they all separately do that, those now-involved in the Trisha Deakin's case for Mr. Trenton all set alarms for morning before crashing for the night.

Trisha Deakins subsists in segregation now, her only clues to the outside world being the raucous yelling of the others on that wing. She seriously doesn't care what happens to her now, because she's already sacrificed what would really matter to many decent and civilized people. Tomorrow can't come soon enough for anyone involved in the case against Trisha Deakins, and sadly, that also includes Trisha herself. What started out for everyone from Jimmy to Tynie as a wait-and-pursuit of justice which began yesterday, has spun out into so much more. Most of what's come out of today is dangerous for many of the people Trisha victimized yesterday, but now there are two unexpected people in the group's corner. Mr. Trenton's not considered in those ranks because he's just a man doing his job, but even with Trisha's callous disregard for human life, that much from the D.A. is still respected. The night drags on for everyone, Mr. Trenton included, as one thing's hoped for come tomorrow:

_True Justice from A Known Hardass… (T.J.F.A.K.H.)_


	39. Chapter 39

Title: A New Honor and True Justice.. (Part 3 of 3)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns all LOCI characters, the others are mine

Everyone from Allen Stuart to Tynie is up and readying for court now, each individually hoping the case doesn't take long to resolve. Shortly after everything they can do before leaving their homes is done, they lock up and head out. Traffic's not really that bad at this hour, the group of those due to testify in court meeting up with each other just outside of the courthouse. "Yeah, I heard this corrections officer and inmate really stuck their nuts on the line for this case. I don't mean to be sounding so graphic about it; I'm just repeating what my spouse told me yesterday." Tynie remembers. "Ma'am, you mean corrections officer supervisor and probationer. You weren't too graphic with how you said that, either. Your husband didn't lie to you, that's actually why John and I are here. The name's Allen Stuart." Allen introduces, pointing John out to Tynie.

"Oh wow. Listen man, I'm not riskin' any charges but I do want to do something in your honor. Would you be offended if I had a beer for ya in my house when this case clears?" Tynie queries. "She believes doing anything other than that, or wording it differently given where we all are right now, will land her catching a bribery of a corrections' officer case. I can't have that beer, I'm on probation." John recognizes, pointing to Tynie. "Ma'am, I can't stop you from drinking alcohol in your own home. I appreciate your intentions with how you worded that question, but you don't have to worry like that." Allen demurs. "Ok, hang on. You can call me Tynie, to my left is my husband Bobby, behind me are Jimmy, Tara, Kina and Davey." Tynie stalls. "Wait a minute; this doesn't mesh at all with what Trisha Deakins called you Tynie. She called you things I'm not supposed to say until I'm on the stand." John discerns.

"Like you said man, we cross that path when we hit the witness stand. Now, so we're not all late as hell to court, I recommend we all head in." Tynie suggests. Following her idea, and breezing through security, the newly-expanded group of people around Tynie finds their way to the courtroom. Waiting to be called into court, they all separately make one pit-stop to the restroom before their case starts.

Brought into the courtroom after the last restroom stop was made, Tynie sees the name-plate before the judge. Taking their seats in the gallery behind the prosecutor's table, the group waits for the proceeding to continue. One-by-one, the group's all individually called to testify, Tynie again handling that like a veteran-witness. Cross-examined by the shoddy public defender, Tynie does enough damage to that woman's case to make Mr. Trenton vindictively smirk. Continuing with witness testimony, Davey Deakins is stopped from admitting that Tynie and Bobby aren't related to him, Kina, or Tara by a near-urgently demanded objection coming from Mr. Trenton. After Davey's released from the stand, everyone else that was slated to testify does before the evidence Tynie had garnered for the case is used in court.

Every objection the public defender assigned to Trisha sought was overruled, the evidence and testimony proving altogether too-damning to prevent the judge from more than likely finding Trisha guilty. Trisha, in turn, slaps the public defender in the arm, whispering "When I'm found guilty and sentenced to death, I don't want any appeals made. Got me?!" To that, the public defender nods and scrawls a notation to her legal pad.

For this case, the most-reputed judicial hardass in the entire district has presided, his name being His Honor Kim E. Kelliegh. As soon as all the evidence is submitted, alongside the testimonies, Trisha's public defender near-immediately surrenders "Your Honor, the defense rests. Should you find Trisha Deakins guilty, I've been advised that she does not want to seek any appeals related to the sentence of death." Mr. Trenton hears that, and rises to his feet quickly, retorting "That arrangement pleases the People Your Honor. We ask it be made a part of the record and not alterable at a later date." "Very well, that arrangement will be made irrevocable and a part of the record for this case. We'll be in recess for one hour. When we reconvene, I'll have my verdict." His Honor Kelliegh adjudicates, slamming his gavel down.

On their way out of the courtroom, the group doesn't say anything, but once outside, that changes. Allen, Jimmy, John, and Bobby all individually inform Mr. Trenton that they do not want bothered with anything connected to the actual execution of Trisha Deakins should his Honor Kelliegh find her guilty. "Mr. Trenton, allow me to further explain that determination, if you would. You see, we took today's proceeding as a final shot to see Trisha Deakins in this life. She's demonstrated a, as you called it, callously negligent attitude towards people's lives. It was that demonstration which pretty much brought about this proceeding with all its last minute changes yesterday in the first place. Mr. Trenton, we all in our own ways just want to wash our hands and lives of Trisha after we're through with this courtdate. John's got probation to keep compliant with and a family to care for; Allen's got to get back to his shift and his life. As for the rest of us: we just want to be perfectly free of Trisha Deakins and to us all attending that execution is an unconscionable delay of that freedom. I say it's unconscionable to delay that freedom for us all because it's an un-deserved final honor for Trisha Deakins that I'll bet she'd warp into some sort of sick high. If it's necessary, I'll swear to this further explanation of that decision before his Honor Kelliegh no problem." Tynie interprets.

"Mrs. Goren, you'd make one hell of an A.D.A. That was by far one of the most impressively-worded explanations of request by crime victims and evidence providing witnesses to not be bothered about a convict's execution that I've heard in all my years as the District Attorney. I'll let His Honor Kelliegh know this when we return to court." Mr. Trenton apprises, shaking Tynie's hand. Facing Bobby, John gushes "Man your wife is amazing!" "Yeah she is, I've been in Corrections for years and I've not even heard A.D.A.'s speak like Tynie just did!" Allen applauds. "Thanks." Tynie peeps, the group then heading off to grab a quick lunch. John nearly counts change to buy his lunch, Tynie covering that, saying "Man, you don't have to do that. I know you can't do what I said about an honor celebration and why. Consider this our honor celebration, you know what for." "Ok." John folds, everyone with Tynie again making their way to the courthouse.

Again breezing through security, they all retreat in the direction of his Honor Kelliegh's courtroom. Before his Honor Kelliegh can render his verdict, Mr. Trenton has Tynie testify on the witness stand to the mutual decision regarding Trisha Deakin's execution which was made outside of court. Going into more details about her interpretation of the group's decision outside of court, Tynie's yet again released from the stand afterwards. Walking tall as she heads for the gallery, Tynie sees Mr. Trenton once more rise to his feet, and advise "Your Honor, I was directly present when this arrangement was made. I've received word that everything Mrs. Goren has just testified to, is the consensus amongst all the victims and witnesses in this case."

"Very well, that decision is now a part of the record. I'm ready to render my verdict." His Honor Kelliegh retorts, causing Mr. Trenton to sit down and Trisha alongside her public defender to stand up. Everyone on the prosecutor's side of the courtroom glares at Trisha as His Honor Kelliegh finds her guilty, sentences her to death and in the process reiterates the latest arrangements pertaining to that sentence. "Once the prosecution gets the papers from this case, we are adjourned!" His Honor Kelliegh determines, slamming his gavel down. Hugging and shaking hands all around, those seated by Mr. Trenton are told to "go on home and enjoy their newly-given freedoms" by Mr. Trenton himself. Receiving the papers from this case, Mr. Trenton heads back to the office, glad that justice as it was sought out by that entire group was served.

Tynie doesn't make a beeline for her Chevelle when they get out of court; rather she pulls Allen and John over. "Guys, I can't thank you enough for what you did back there. I don't know if I'll see you again, but if I don't: be safe and enjoy your freedoms and families." Tynie appreciates. Telling her to "do the same," Allen and John both are greeted by the others with Tynie. Briefly chit-chatting and again shaking hands, they all disperse and head for their individual homes.

Once there, John and Allen both individually lock-up before recapping the turnout of today's courtdate. "Allen, did you find out Mrs. Goren's favorite beer by chance? I mean she did all that for us in court, we should honor her, the way she's about to honor you." Allen's wife ponders. "Yes, I did. Tynie's husband Bobby told me that's a Corona with a pineapple chunk shoved in, Teresa." Allen relates. Heading to get those, Teresa serves Allen, whom toasts "To Tynie Goren, the best damn civilian witness I've ever seen in a court-case in my life." "No Allen, Tynie's also the most decent civilian witness you've ever worked with on a case too." Teresa counter-toasts, the two then sharing those drinks quietly.

John, on the other hand, relives "Tynie bought my lunch today, said it was our honor celebration because I can't drink since I'm on probation. I had a pulled-pork sandwich and fries." "Honey, we should do that for her. I mean it isn't every day someone who went through all that has such a heart." John's wife reckons. "You're right Liza." John returns, those two making pulled-pork sandwiches and fries for that house's dinner. Before they actually eat though, John prays "Tynie Goren, if I never see you again, I and my family thank you for what you've brought our way. We've been blessed." Agreeing to that in their own way, John's family and he all have dinner in peace. Mr. Trenton, a recently-divorced man, closes out his day with a meal and double shot of bourbon, hoping "Tynie Goren, you're one hell of a civilian. If I never deal with you again, I hope you and yours fully get to enjoy your newly-given freedoms."

Unknown to everyone else, even his Honor Kelliegh was impacted by how Tynie handled today's proceeding. Totally guessing on how to privately honor her, His Honor desires for the same thing as Allen's, John's, and Mr. Trenton's households. In terms of Jimmy's household, Bobby and Tynie though, after they'd all gotten home from court and changed, they'd individually elected to take the night in at a very-calm pace. One concern that crosses Tynie's mind nearly takes away her calm in this part of the evening, her worrying "I never found out what Allen's favorite beer is and I owe that man one."

"Leave it to me baby, you've done enough for one day." Bobby extolls, kissing his wife's cheek. Now sitting on the couch, Tynie sees her man duck into the kitchen. Making the same meal she bought for John's lunch, and adding two Dos Equis to it, Bobby brings the drinks over to his wife. "Remember when we all chatted after court before we all went home? Yeah, I promised Allen and John we'd alter how we honored them as you said we would. You'll see what I mean soon enough." Bobby renders. Tynie accepts that with a nod, and sips her beer as Bobby treks back to the kitchen.

As soon as everything's ready, they eat in the living room, Bobby at last having his Dos Equis on the side. Tynie, when the meal's done, covers clean-up, and after that resumes being at her husband's side. From that point, everyone who was basically impacted by Tynie's performance in court, herself included, goes back to enjoying the night at a calmed-pace. In their own homes, they all later close out the day in their own ways, not one of them giving Trisha Deakins so much as a second thought. When it comes time for them all to sleep, everyone involved in the case against Trisha Deakins, even His Honor Kelliegh does so with a bit of a smile on their lips.

Trisha lost her case today, and in a matter of weeks, will also lose her life. She won't have any witnesses to the execution, because all involved in the case against her requested to not be bothered by that invitation. Tynie's not had to testify in court in a significant while, but today when she did, she positively impacted several lives. A judicial hardass was impressed by Tynie's handling of the entire situation, which by his reputation alone is a rare honor. Jimmy's household again changed, but it's hoped that this alteration there will be one of the last for a good while. Two people she'd never met before, and yet still impressed, honored her in their own ways with their families tonight. There was one whom honored Tynie that doesn't have a close-family to speak of, and that's Mr. Trenton. Tynie doesn't know if she'll ever deal with half the people she's impacted today again, but she does know this: they're all bound to enjoy the new freedom they've all obtained today. While Trisha Deakins continues to subsist in segregation pending execution, everyone else Tynie impacted in court was given one of two sacred things. Those being:

_A New Honor and True Justice…_


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Rally Together….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Just over three weeks after the court-case against Trisha Deakins closed; Tynie and Bobby are at Jimmy's again. Today's a big day for that house, because three of the people whom live there are celebrating their 18th birthdays. Tara turned 18 yesterday, Davey does so tomorrow, and Kina turns 18 today, so they all chose to have one bash as opposed to three. Jimmy's at home with all of them, the house secured as Tynie and Bobby cover ice-cream and cake for everyone. As soon as that's all cleaned up, Tynie begins distributing gifts to everyone except herself and Bobby. Opening them individually, Tara, Kina, and Davey all separately admire what they got. "We love you guys and we're glad you like those gifts." Tynie resounds. One-by-one, Tara, Kina and Davey all hug Tynie and Bobby, and then retake their seats. Jimmy waits for that moment to clean up from the gift wrap, having Tynie insistently help with that after Bobby's cheek gets kissed.

Reclaiming their seats again, Tynie and Jimmy are surrounded by those who truly matter to them. "Ok, what do we do now to celebrate?" Kina poses. "It's you guys' day, so that's your decision." Tynie defers. Huddling up on that word, the three newest adults converse about their latest part in today's celebration. Once their little huddle is released, Davey informs "Kina, Tara, and I would like us all to go to a matinee. Then, since it's been about a month since Tynie and Bobby last had a date night, we think it's fairest to give them one tonight. After that though, we'd like to start an in-home vacation that covers both our houses."

"Ok, let's roll." Jimmy eludes, triggering pit-stops being made. Securing Jimmy's, his SUV is taken as is Bobby's, everyone heading off to the nearest theater. In the ticket aisle, Bobby regales "The movie we see is you three's choice. You don't pay for it though, and neither does Jimmy. That's on me, I insist." "Ah, y'all, Bobby misspoke. The movie's on him, but the snack bar stuff, that's on me." Tynie amends. "We're not arguing." Jimmy ensures. The movie's chosen, tickets and snacks paid for prior to the entire group making their way to the theater room. After sitting through the previews, the movie they watch is pretty damn good. As it ends, they depart the theater room, clearing their hands of the snack refuse on the way out. Again hitting the restroom, they disperse until making a way back to their SUV's. Driving to Jimmy's, everyone who lives in that home soon after hugs Tynie and Bobby, whom head for home when that's over with.

Inside their home, with the front door locked, Tynie and Bobby kiss. Slowly separating their lips, they smile and swear their love to one another. Taken by the hand, Tynie's brought to the master bedroom, the couple again separating but this time to prepare for their date night. Ready, but not kept waiting for long, Tynie feels her husband's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "What do you want to do for our date night honey?" Bobby inquires "Surprise me." Tynie dares, getting kissed on the temple. Releasing his wife halfway, the couple then exits their master bedroom hip-to-hip, leaving their home the same way after Bobby secures it again. Taking his Mustang, Tynie and Bobby are again on the town, but this time they're alone. Making an unexpected trip to a jeweler, the couple soon winds up getting new rings for each other.

After that, they take in a very nice dinner, only having one glass of wine apiece with it. Exchanging their new rings at the restaurant's table, Tynie and Bobby smile, then lean in for yet another kiss. Keeping it brief, he resolves their bill before the couple heads out of the restaurant. Trying to drive home, Bobby's Mustang gets T-boned on Tynie's side by a drunk driver. He's able to make it out of the car on his own, but she has to be extracted by the Jaws of Life when first-responders arrive. On a gurney, strapped down with a neck brace as soon as she's removed from the Mustang's wreckage, Tynie's unconscious. "I'm not leaving her side and I'll sue anyone who tries to change that!" Bobby threatens, on-scene AMT's frightenedly nodding.

When asked if they have any family to call, Bobby cites "Jimmy Deakins. You can reach him at home." An on-scene cop makes the call as what's left of Bobby's Mustang is dragged onto a flatbed tow-truck. Bobby, whom refuses to leave his wife's side, is in the ambulance with her now, as AMT's work to bring Tynie back to consciousness. Partway leaned over her, Bobby mutters "Come back to me baby, please." Hearing a sniff, Bobby prays in secret that he didn't just dream that, until Tynie's eyes slowly flitter open. Sitting back some more, Bobby's face is stern but his heart is in a panic still. Jimmy got the call about the couple's wreck, and what hospital they're headed to, before wrangling up everyone else in his home. Hastily locking up, everybody at Jimmy's house files into his SUV, only to rush to that same hospital.

In the ambulance, Tynie's vitals steadily improve; the AMT's reporting that to ER dispatch. Whisking her from the ambulance, with Bobby staying at Tynie's side, those two don't see Jimmy and the others hustling inside the entrance to the ER. Given a room, and placed in that bed, Tynie sees Bobby standing over her. "Oh God, what the hell happened?" Tynie groans. "We were T-boned, in my Mustang on your side by a drunk. Baby, I'm sorry, I should have protected you better than that." Bobby relives. "So that's why I feel like Jimmy took handheld battering ram practice on my right hip right now. No offense to Jimmy or handheld battering rams intended." Tynie realizes, in pain.

"I'll get her something for the pain, but sir you've got papers to fill out." Tynie's nurse resolves. "Bring them to me, and I will." Bobby barks, the nurse nodding as she heads to handle what was just promised. True to the nurse's word, Tynie's given an IV-based pain medication as her husband fills out the red tape for this hospital stay. As soon as that's done, Bobby kisses Tynie's forehead to go turn those in to the receptionist.

Returning to Tynie's side just as quickly as he'd left, Bobby sees her eyes are closed. Taking her hand in his, Bobby kisses it and vows "That drunk will pay for what he's done to you. He will pay!" "Thank you baby." Tynie reacts, the pain she's been in finally starting to ebb somewhat. Dr. Albrecht enters the room, after having been told why the couple's even in the hospital tonight in the first place. "She's going to have a lot of tests done, and it will take quite a while until I find out what all her injuries are. I'll try to get you that information as soon as I can, Bobby. I was paged here when you were in the ambulance, but I live right across the street so it didn't take me too long to get here." Dr. Albrecht resituates. "Thanks doc. Can my family see me first?" Tynie wonders.

Checking the charts for who was registered as Tynie and Bobby's family, Dr. Albrecht counter-offers "I'll bring them all in myself." Tynie and Bobby both curtly nod to that, and in a matter of moments, Dr. Albrecht retains his word. Seeing all the monitors strewn to Tynie causes Tara, Kina and Davey, all to sharply inhale in shock. Jimmy, on the other hand, makes a way to Tynie's other side, patting her hand. "You just follow what the doctors' say, and try to get better. Everything else, and I mean this, is going to be taken care of. Bobby's staying with you, and that's all there is to it." Jimmy reappraises.

"My baby's Mustang though…." Tynie gripes. Bobby hears that, turns to face his wife, and rebuffs "Tynie, you are the core of my world, and you have been since we first got together. The Mustang was just a car, a material thing. Losing you, like I honestly thought I was going to tonight, would have crushed me." This time, Tynie brings Bobby's hand up to her lips, and briefly kisses it. Laying their hands down, Tynie's approached by Tara, Kina and Davey. "We'll do anything you want, you just name it." Tara attests. "You guys back Jimmy up however he'll let you. I and the doctors have Tynie covered. I'll update you when I can." Bobby elicits. Individually, everyone from Tara to Jimmy kisses Tynie either on her cheek or her hand, before the bulk of the group leaves the hospital. Left alone with Bobby, Tynie cries "I love you baby..." "I love you too." Bobby swears. Not left alone together for too long, Dr. Albrecht returns to the room, to start the process of getting Tynie's post-accident test battery done.

While that occurs, Bobby's interviewed by a cop, whom takes diligent notes of his statements. Released to wait on his wife, Bobby claims a seat by where Tynie's hospital bed will be wheeled back into the room. Left alone in the hospital room for at least a couple hours, Bobby's rejoined by his wife and Dr. Albrecht whom has a stack of test results on him. "She got very lucky, Bobby. Her right hip is shattered, several ribs on that side are contused, and there's some significant bruising. According to these test results, which I'd had done twice, there is no internal organ damage. The force of the wreck and the pain from her shattered right hip are what rendered Tynie unconscious originally. I can have the right hip set to surgically be replaced tonight, give her some pain medication prescriptions, and have you both out of here by midday tomorrow if you'd like."

"Please do." Bobby dubs, Dr. Albrecht nodding before departing to arrange the surgery. Sitting beside his wife, with their hands held mutually, Bobby sees his wife again closing her eyes. Arising to crouch over her and kiss her cheek, Bobby whispers "We'll make it through this." "Thank you, baby." Tynie murmurs, her man reclaiming his seat. While Tynie tries to rest, Bobby takes this chance to update Jimmy, Kina, Davey, and Tara. With one phone call, that's done, both phones involved in the conversation being holstered after they're hung up.

Dr. Albrecht re-enters Tynie's hospital room, educating "The best I could do to arrange for Tynie's right hip to be surgically replaced is for that to happen in two hours. With Tynie's extensive and problematic past involving the field of medicine, I set that surgery up with the best surgeon this hospital has to offer. Oh, and I'm not ordering for Tynie to undergo physical therapy. She'll be on some restrictions until she heals, but that's as far as I'm taking it in her case. I don't order physical therapy for patients who have as extensive and problematic a history with the field of medicine as Tynie has. Never have, never will. By the way, Tynie's not the first patient I've had with that kind of history with medical professionals. Bobby, while Tynie's in surgery, you'll be given all the information about her restrictions. You'll get her pain medications already filled by the time you sign her out of here, which does not happen until tomorrow." Shaking Dr. Albrecht's hand, Bobby praises "I appreciate all of that doc." "He means we do…" Tynie moans, her pain returning. "I'll get that pain taken care of for you, Tynie." Dr. Albrecht swears, rushing from the room.

Retaking his seat by her side, Bobby watches vigilantly over his wife, whom pleads "Take care of you too baby. Don't forgo yourself to be there for me." "Alright honey." Bobby agrees. Giving Tynie another dose of the IV-based pain medication, Dr. Albrecht quietly leaves the room. As she starts to fall asleep, Bobby affirms "I'll be back honey, I won't be gone long." Leaving the room himself, Bobby soon literally bumps into Jimmy, whom has an overnight bag filled for him. Hugging briefly, Bobby again updates Jimmy, whom afterwards makes a return trip for home. Grabbing something quick to eat, Bobby goes back to Tynie's side, with that overnight bag still on him. Laying that in his lap, Bobby opens and searches it. In that search, Bobby discovers something surprising, a letter from Davey that reads "Bobby, you focus on Tynie. We've got everything else covered, so you don't worry about that. I'm sorry you lost your Mustang to that drunk tonight, but Papa Jimmy won't let me try to replace it. He says that's too much for me to do, and it's why you have full-coverage insurance. We love you- Davey."

Stunned, Bobby places a call to Jimmy, but wants to speak to Davey. Soon as Davey's on the phone, Bobby stipulates "I got your letter Davey, and Jimmy was right. You are not to try and replace my Mustang, and not just for the reasons Jimmy told you. I don't want to deal with trying to replace that now, because it'd take away part of my focus which needs to be on Tynie. We love you too, and when she's fully healed, we're all having that vacation you mentioned earlier. You continue to follow Jimmy's lead on what you're all covering for Tynie and I, we should be home sometime tomorrow." "You got it Bobby, we love you." Davey apprises, both men then hanging up.

Laying his phone to the nearby end table, Bobby hears Tynie sob "That wreck ruined their 18th birthdays…" Moving the bag aside and crouching over her, Bobby decries "They're more worried over you and I than all that. Don't worry honey, we'll get through this and when we do: we'll have another celebration." Tynie nods, feels Bobby quickly hug her, and then sees him again sitting down. Resuming his search of the overnight bag, soon Bobby finds clothes and shower items meant for both of them. Packing the bag up and closing it again, Bobby once more sets that aside. Taking another chance to peck a kiss to Tynie's cheek, Bobby then watches his wife get wheeled off into surgery. In her absence, an investigating officer handling the case stemming from that car wreck comes into the room, with disparaging news for Bobby. Keeping the update short-yet-truthful, that officer then leaves the room. Having steeled himself from the minute after the wreck occurred; Bobby at last lets his own tears fall. Composing himself over a relatively short time span given today's latest events, Bobby waits out Tynie's return to the room, aware that nothing more can be done for the wreck-case. Given the fact the officer he'd most-recently spoken to told Bobby what tow-company handled the Mustang at the scene of the crash, they get called and told to go ahead and junk it. Learning that the tow-company will deal with the car-insurance people and have the insurance agent get back to Bobby most likely tomorrow sometime, the call's mutually ended. Yet again laying his phone down, Bobby closes his eyes, invoking a frustrated silence.

Once more, Tynie's wheeled into the room where her man's been waiting, and yet again her eyes are closed. "The surgery was a complete success; she'll be out of it for a while because the surgeon put her on anesthetic that wasn't a local. He doesn't do joint-replacements only using local anesthetics, and I admire that because those have a tendency wear off too easily in serious surgeries like that. I can't leave until after Tynie comes around from the anesthetic." Dr. Albrecht advises. Accepting that with a nod, Bobby knows their doctor is waiting for Tynie to awaken from the anesthetic just as he is. It takes a short while, but Tynie eventually flitters her eyes open. "Ok, what the hell's going on here?" Tynie ponders, sort-of-groggily. "Honey, you just had your right hip totally replaced. It was shattered in the car wreck, which is why you felt like Jimmy'd taken those handheld battering ram practices on your right side when we first got here. You've got some bruising and contused ribs on top of that, but even Dr. Albrecht says you got very lucky." Bobby answers. "Wow." Tynie sighs. Checking on her, Dr. Albrecht states "There's more to the situation than that, or so I've been told. Bobby's under my orders to not tell you, or allow you to be told, until you've been home for at least six hours. You need to rest, and I'll have the sign-out forms and your pain medication prescription both brought to Bobby in the morning." "Alright doc, now you get home safe dammit!" Tynie accedes, making Dr. Albrecht smirk. Promising to see them in the morning after that, Dr. Albrecht departs for home.

Crouching over Tynie again, Bobby kisses her briefly on the lips, before they mutually whisper "I love you." She lays back in the hospital bed, closing her eyes, as Bobby glances over and notices a couch in the room. Taking their overnight bag and his phone by that couch, Bobby sets the phone aside again. Rifling through the overnight bag, Bobby discovers bedlinens in it and uses them to make up the couch. Retreating to his wife's side, Bobby dedicates "I'm here baby, I'm not leaving. We'll get through this, I love you." To that, Tynie nods in her slumber, and mouths "I love you too." Reading that from her lips, Bobby crouches over his wife to kiss her quickly for another time. Sleeping as Bobby makes his way back to that couch, Tynie silently realizes this is the most separated they've ever been while slumbering. She frowns at that, but remembers his most-recent dedication.

From the moment both their heads struck their pillows, the rest of the night droned on. As for everybody in Jimmy's house, they'd taken turns staking out Bobby's house as the couple was in the hospital. Awakened in the morning by Tynie's new charge nurse, the overnight bag is packed by Bobby before he signs his wife out of the hospital. True to his word, Dr. Albrecht saw to it Tynie's pain medication prescription was already filled and delivered before they were allowed to go home. Wheeling Tynie out of the hospital room in accordance with hospital policies, Bobby's surprised when Tara shows before the couple. "Papa Jimmy's sleeping right now; I'll explain everything when you're both in his SUV." Tara simplifies. "To quote Jimmy, we're not arguing." Tynie re-terms. Allowed to walk to that vehicle after she's exited the hospital, Tynie does so at a bit of a slow pace, Bobby insistently bracing her with every step. Entering Jimmy's SUV, Bobby forewarns "Tara, before you explain anything, know this. There is certain information we're not allowed to tell Tynie until she's been home and relaxed for six hours. Dr. Albrecht's orders which I will not stand for being disregarded." "I'll follow that, Bobby. I'll keep my explanation to how we all handled last night while you two were gone and tell the others Dr. Albrecht's orders once I get you two home." Tara counter-offers. Closing their doors, Tynie interrupts "I think that's a damn respectable way to handle it, Tara." "She means we do." Bobby alters, Tara at last driving them home.

Retaining her word, Tara recaps how she, Kina, Davey, and Jimmy all took "rolling shifts staking out Tynie and Bobby's property" in their absence. "Oh, and part of my getting you two home involves my carrying that overnight bag into your house. I saw you bracing Tynie's every step back there Bobby, and this is something I want to do that I will not stand for being stopped on. Especially not since I suspect Tynie's got a ways to go before she's totally healed." Tara concludes. "Babe, she's being very reasonable with that. I say allow it." Tynie compels. "You can carry the overnight bag into our house Tara, but after that you get home safe. When you do, you tell Jimmy and the others what I said about Dr. Albrecht's orders and that unless we direly need you today: you're all to sleep and relax. When Tynie's fully healed we'll start that vacation Davey mentioned yesterday." Bobby institutes. "Fair enough." Tara deems, then parking right in Tynie's driveway.

True to the latest plan, Tara's only on the couple's property long enough to see them inside and drop-off the overnight bag. Heading home, Tara's let in by Kina, whom locks up. Jimmy's awake now, and Tara grouses "I have some things to tell you guys." "If it's about Dr. Albrecht's orders to not debrief Tynie about the latest regarding that wreck until she's been home and relaxed for at least six hours, we already know. He called me before you got back home Tara, so it's alright." Jimmy signifies. "That's not all though, Papa Jimmy. I saw Tynie struggle to get to your SUV earlier; her healing is going to take so long. Bobby also said that once Tynie is fully healed, we're to have that in-home vacation Davey wanted to start today. Oh, and unless those two direly need us, we're to take today to sleep. Bobby's orders, but with Tynie's backing." Tara recalls. "Hey, they've always respected our wishes, I say we respect theirs. They've been there for us for so long anyway, especially Tynie, so now's our turn." Kina convinces. "Kina, now that's a plan." Jimmy cheers, everyone there then hugging. From that point, everybody in Jimmy's house does all they can to go about the rest of their day while honoring the latest plan in full, eventually separating to sleep more fully than they did last night.

In terms of Tynie and Bobby, she's laid up in bed again, but this time it's theirs and not one belonging to a hospital. He's got the overnight bag fully unpacked, their phones charging, and the latest jewelry put away with the rest by now. Her pain medication bottle's laid between the two phones, Bobby carefully climbing into bed with his wife. "Oh God baby, the past thirty-six hours have kicked my ass…." Tynie complains. "Mine too, but we made it. I love you baby, now and forever. You're going to relax, and I'll join you when I can, but I'm still taking care of you." Bobby reassures.

"I love you, and that sounds perfect." Tynie marvels, getting delicately greeted for a kiss. After which, Bobby leaves their bed to make them something to eat, delivering it right to his wife. Concluding that meal and it's clean up, Tynie's doted over by Bobby whenever she needs anything, until she dissents "No baby, you've done and been through enough in the past thirty six hours. I say we relax watching movies or something, and get some real sleep." Cautiously joining her in bed, Bobby agrees "You got it, beautiful." Setting everything up, Bobby lays the remotes aside, and again is quite gentle when he goes to hold his wife. Relenting an arm to cover them up, the couple shares in their deepest kiss in the past thirty-six hours, before mutually swearing their love. In one another's arms, as the movies play on, Tynie and Bobby later fall asleep mere moments before the entertainment center enacts the self-shutdown mode.

Tynie and Bobby's original plan for the past two days started out perfectly, only to end in a disastrous car accident. She was rendered unconscious, but survived, and wound up getting her right hip replaced. Everyone in Jimmy's house, whom are all now adults…did many things to support the couple while they were in the hospital. Dr. Albrecht put them all under orders to not tell Tynie the absolute latest when she's fresh out of the hospital, because he knew that news would impede on her relaxing and healing so soon after that surgery.

Another thing Dr. Albrecht instilled in the group is a deeper respect for him, since Tynie's not getting ordered to undergo physical therapy. It wasn't until right before the surgery to replace Tynie's shattered right hip that anyone in their group knew of Dr. Albrecht's disdain for putting patients with an extensive and problematic history with the field of medicine through physical therapy. Bobby's Mustang is junked; the drunk that hit them died in the wreck, and now it's a matter of dealing with the car insurance. Beyond that, there's nothing anyone can really do. On the positive side, in their own individual ways, everyone from Dr. Albrecht to Davey made the entire changed situation a chance to:

_Rally Together….._


	41. Chapter 41

Title: A Sixth Sense….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

During most of the rest of the week following Tynie's hip replacement from that wreck involving the drunk, Tynie's either been laid up in bed or on the couch. Hating every minute of it, she notices Bobby's being an ever-doting husband, but that's not all she notices. Jimmy, Kina, Davey, and Tara all have come over randomly to assist Bobby in caring for his wife. "This ain't fair to y'all…." Tynie grouses on that Thursday, right to Jimmy's face, as he's in Tynie's living room. "After all the times you two have jumped and ran for us Tynie, yes it is. You'd personally jumped and run for everyone in my house, including me, even after you were told to stand down sometimes. I know you hate being laid up, but I also know something else. You'd do the same thing for us if the tables were turned. I'll even bet that when you'd be willing to do that, Bobby wouldn't be able to stop you. Hell, he'd likely help you in that case!" Jimmy rebels.

"Ok, then answer me a few more things. Why did a damn drunk take away my man's Mustang? Why did he die in the wreck so we couldn't prosecute his ass? Why can't I now find a replacement Mustang for my honey?!" Tynie interrogates. "Alright, I'm going to ask you one question myself. Tynie, have you been looking into trying to replace Bobby's Mustang?!" Jimmy asks back. "Yes. I know he adored that car, almost as much as he does me. He'd had that beautiful Mustang before he even knew I existed, and I've already been feeling like I took away so much from him since we got together. Jimmy, that replacement Mustang was my penance… my redemption." Tynie retorts.

"Ohh my God, baby…" Bobby gasps, astounded, as he sits right by her. "You don't need any sort of penance or redemption for anything Tynie. That wreck was not your fault, and we're grateful you survived it. In fact, I've been able to find out that the drunks' family wants to give their own restitution. I've still got connections in the NYPD that aren't the Chief of D's, and one of those called me an hour ago. Since you're healing from that accident and the surgery, I can be the intermediary for this if you and Bobby want. Tara, Kina and Davey will be fine until we get done with this meeting, should it happen. Tynie, I don't know the answer to your other two questions, and I'm sorry for that." Jimmy rebukes.

"That's all up to Bobby." Tynie defers. "Call your connection back; tell them that if the family wants to give restitution for that wreck, there are conditions attached. Those conditions are, they're to do it in front of both Tynie and I, in public with you present as a witness." Bobby mandates. "He wants them to see my suffering! He wants me to go to that meeting before I have my pain meds so if I start hurting they witness it up front!" Tynie discovers, getting kissed on the cheek by her husband.

"You have Tynie's pain meds on you Bobby, and I'll do it." Jimmy stalls. Bobby nods, pats his pocket, and sees Jimmy go for his phone. "How do I redeem myself now?" Tynie mumbles, her spouse holding her with both arms. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "You don't have to redeem yourself for anything. I love you." Tynie nods, and then as Jimmy hangs up, turns her lips to Bobby's cheek, kissing it. "My connection is setting up the meeting now; I'm to get called back. Oh and Tynie before you even say it, you don't owe me or him anything. If you tried to honor him like you did that John guy at that last courtdate: my connection would be very offended." Jimmy reports. "Long as we can ride with you to this thing, that's fair." Tynie conditions. "I was just going to recommend that." Bobby notices. Jimmy smiles, and reclaims "I'll say it again, you two fit really well together."

Right before Tynie or Bobby could respond to that, Jimmy's phone rings, and it's his connection to the NYPD which tentatively set up the meeting for that restitution. "We can be there, we're on our way." Jimmy chimes, hanging up. Holstering his phone, Jimmy repeats "We've got a meeting, at Jack's coffee shop on 51st , in three hours. With traffic at this time of day, it'll take at least half that to get there from here." Helping Tynie from the couch, they all make the needed pit-stops, her having pain jolt through her when she gets back to Bobby's side. "The pain meds make me feel a bit loopy and we've got shit to do where I can't be that way." Tynie groans, feeling Bobby lift her from the ground. "I don-" Tynie starts, getting kissed right on the lips. Keeping that kiss brief, they head out, and Jimmy secures the house behind them. Filling Jimmy's SUV moments later, those three head out, with Tynie being mostly laid up in the back of the SUV.

After battling some traffic, they make it to the meeting spot with about an hour and a half to spare. Minutes after Jimmy parks his SUV, Bobby heads to get his wife escorted out, only to get bumped into by John, the probationer whom helped in their last courtdate. "I heard what happened man. If you'd like, I'll help you get Tynie out of this SUV." John offers. Bobby opens the door to the SUV, John helping get Tynie out of the vehicle, before shutting that SUV door behind her.

"I'm here for a lunch with my wife. We're seated so we can see the parking lot. When this SUV pulled up, I recognized Bobby from court, and bet to myself you'd be with him Tynie. Yes, I did hear what happened, and I felt it right to help Bobby since I had the chance to." John releases. "That's great man; now don't keep your wife waitin'. I've got plenty of back-up now, so you can enjoy your day. Alright?" Tynie discourages, gently-yet-quickly hugging John right in front of Bobby and Jimmy. "Alright." John forfeits, heading back for his wife. "Oh my God, John just tried to give me penance!" Tynie mumbles. "And you were very reasonable when you turned him down, if that's what he was really doing." Bobby suspects. Tynie nods again, and then they're lead to a different table than John's, by Jimmy. Sitting down together, the trio's met by someone whom Tynie's never seen before.

"Tynie, Bobby, this is the NYPD-connection I told you about. Detective Stephan Axelrod, from Vice." Jimmy introduces. "Axelrod…Any relation to the Sarge from the 1-9?!" Tynie ponders. "My kid brother, his first name's Trenton and he hates it." Det. Axelrod verifies. "Oh wow. Well I've dealt with him before. Honestly I hope you don't take offense to this, but he's been one of the very-few decent cops that are on-shift these days that I've ever dealt with. I can't really say that about you because we're just meeting, and I hope you understand that." Tynie apprises.

"I'm not offended by that in the least. Trust me, when I see my kid brother tonight, I'll tell him what you said about him. He won't be offended either. We're supposed to meet for dinner after my shift ends, so that's how I can tell him you said that." Det. Axelrod relays. "Detective, may I ask how you and Jimmy know each other?" Tynie wonders. "We met when we took the Captain's exam years back. He got a Captain's position before I did, but by years' end that's changing. Captain Wu out of Vice is retiring." Det. Axelrod explains. "Ok. You are aware that I'm addressing you by professional title since I do not yet have consent to do so on a first-name basis, right Detective?" Tynie challenges.

"Told you Detective, she's a real stickler, for that sort of thing." Jimmy dares. "You have that consent now, Tynie." Stephan infers. As their server appears to take their orders, Tynie details "I'm on a prescribed-narcotic pain medication from a recent serious car accident, so I'm to be on limited caffeine by doctor's orders. Sara, I saw your name-badge, can you get me a decaf latte four-shot sugar, no whip by chance?" "Sure." Sara quips, going for her notepad. "Detective, Sara's name-badge isn't all I've noticed about her. Her arms are loaded with track-marks. I now suspect she's about to try poisoning all of us to get at my narcotic prescription." Tynie alerts. "I'll take it from here, Tynie." Det. Axelrod intervenes, arising to stand between Sara and those he was now meeting with.

Searching Sara, it's discovered that Tynie was right about their server being a druggie that shoots up narcotics. Arresting Sara on-site, Det. Axelrod charges her with possession of narcotics, possession of narcotics paraphernalia, and suspicion of attempted murder for narcotics gains. Ordering for Sara to be immediately taken away, Det. Axelrod calls to report to his Captain about what brought out the arrest. Captain Wu receives that on-scene report, and next-to-immediately after that orders "Get what you met them to handle done, then come in and do the paperwork for this case." "Yes sir." Det. Axelrod swears, hanging up and rejoining the trio.

"Detective, let me explain why I handled it that way. But when I do, I want you to record me." Tynie desires. Pulling up a recording app on his phone, Stephan sets it to play, and says "Whenever you're ready." Seconds later, Tynie begins testifying in grand detail, her statements proving potentially damning against Sara already. "Frankly, if I were the Detective on this case, or his Captain, I'd enhance the charges to reflect the suspicion of attempted murder for narcotic gains to cover a civilian-witness who was directly present for the arrest and all three members of the NYPD who were present or directly involved this arrest, even though two of them are currently-retired. I say that because I would also be willing to claim under oath in court that the perp in this case was already loaded-for-bear with the paraphernalia, narcotics, and track marks which means her trying to poison and kill us so she can keep shootin' up without catchin' a new case ain't exactly a stretch. Oh and for the record if it becomes necessary, my spouse, Jimmy and I will appear. I consent for Jimmy Deakins to provide the Detective on this case with where to have my spouse and I served to appear, on the condition that he does so after this recording is over. At this time though, I have no further statements to give." Tynie formalizes, causing Det. Axelrod to end the recording.

"You heard the woman, Detective." Jimmy reclaims, providing his and the couple's addresses so they can be served to appear for this case. Stashing that information, holstering his phone, Det. Axelrod howls "She's good!" Wrapping his arm around Tynie, Bobby corrects "No, she's the best." The manager then appears at the table, causing Det. Axelrod to stand back up and explain the situation. "I've got evidence to give you then, Detective. Meet with me after your current meeting to get that. My name's Thomas." Thomas obliges. Shaking Thomas' hand, Det. Axelrod wonders "Can you take our orders by chance?" Thomas nods, takes the orders, and leaves to get them handled.

As Det. Axelrod sits back down again, Tynie requests "Detective, please let me speak to your Captain. I feel bad that you were thrust into that shit, yet I feel it's right for me to explain how that happened directly to your superior." Calling Capt. Wu back, Det. Axelrod states "Sir, the one who alerted me about that Sara I arrested wants to speak to you directly." Being told to "put them on the line," Det. Axelrod surrenders his phone to Tynie. "Hey Captain your Detective told me how to address you, here's the situation…" Tynie begins, identifying herself prior to essentially recapping everything from the minute she'd left her house and tracing it all up to this moment. "Your Detective already has a recorded statement from me, and how to have me, my spouse, and Jimmy Deakins served to appear. There's evidence that Sara's boss has for your Detective, which is another meet-up he has to resolve prior to handling the paperwork or another debriefing with you. You know what Captain? If you've got a pen and paper handy, I'll surrender my phone number and address to you in-case you need me further before this goes to court." Tynie concludes.

"I do." Captain Wu slurs, receiving Tynie's direct-phone number and address. "Now Captain, if my spouse answers my phone or any time you or someone you send knocks on my door, my offer to assist you prior to this going to court immediately carries over to him." Tynie advises. "Thank you Mrs. Goren, you've already been more of a great help than I tend to get from civilians on my cases. We'll be in touch." Captain Wu gratifies, hanging up. Giving Stephan back his phone, Tynie worries "Tell me I didn't just land you in a world of shit with your boss, Detective." "You didn't, because this is the first time I've called and had a civilian speak right with Captain Wu. I heard what you told him, and it was very well spoken." Stephan refutes.

"I don't believe in withholding information or otherwise deceiving any faction of law enforcement, and to me that actually includes judges. Stephan, if I may go back to calling you that, I didn't mean to get Bobby, you or Jimmy thrust into new problems. However, what I saw on Sara caused me to speak out and basically kickstart this shit. That's it, that's all, I swear!" Tynie vows. "Calm down honey, you didn't get us thrust into anything. You reacted right, and you could have just saved all of our lives in the process. Jimmy and I aren't mad at that, we're proud of you for it. You handled dealing with that Captain better than he gets from a lot of people who don't work under him, trust me." Bobby dissents. "He's right Tynie, we're good." Jimmy coaxes. "You're a rare breed Tynie, Jimmy's right though. We are good, and you can call me either Stephan or Detective Axelrod, I don't mind which one you use." Stephan imparts. Not intruding on their conversation, Thomas then silently serves the table, retreating from it just as quietly.

Sipping their drinks, Bobby takes a call from Captain Wu, whom asks for confirmation about Tynie's offer about assisting in the newest case carrying over to him. "It does, and I know why you had to check on that, Captain. I know you've got certain t's to cross and I's to dot when you deal with cases, especially those which may come with enhanced charges." Bobby justifies. "Just so I'm sure, what exactly did you mean when you said enhanced charges?" Capt. Wu ponders, getting Tynie's previously-recorded sentencing recommendation against Sara repeated nearly-verbatim. "You tell your wife that she's rather commendable, and in this case has been quite wise. I'll await the rest of the evidence and the debriefing, before taking it from there. We'll be in touch." Capt. Wu re-directs, having made notes on everything Bobby said. "I'll do that." Bobby reacts, hanging up.

Holstering Tynie's phone, Bobby rephrases "Stephan was right honey, you did surprise his Captain, but you also impressed him. Now, after we're done here, Stephan has to jump on the other evidence and paperwork for the case against Sara, and then he's got to be in his Captain's office for a debriefing. We're getting contacted later." "Who we're meeting is going to be about ten minutes late, their car wouldn't start so they had to be driven here by a neighbor." Det. Axelrod educates, after having glanced at his phone. "Well shit, at least they have the common decency to tell us that!" Tynie resounds. "Agreed." Stephan, Jimmy and Bobby concur in unison.

"Jimmy, when this shit hits the courts, lock your house down. Seriously. Don't let Tara, Kina, and Davey so much as answer the damn door until you get back from that courtdate. Babe, when this shit hits the courts, put our house under the tightest security-system settings you can. Detective, not tryin' to tell you how to run your home but that day: lock it the hell down and if you have a security system on it do as I asked Bobby to. Please tell me for the love of Christ you all know why I'm saying this." Tynie precludes. "Tynie senses we'll be extensively retaliated against that day." Jimmy guesses, getting pointed at by Tynie. "Tynie, you actually have a sense for that?!" Stephan wonders. "Yeah, it's based on personal experiences, that I survived long before meeting Bobby and Jimmy. Since I've known Bobby and Jimmy both; there've been times when my sense on that's been right somehow, so those two entrust it explicitly. This is why I carried over using that sense in a way that I thought would benefit you and your home, Stephan. Yes, I'll testify to this in court and to your Captain. Bobby said we're getting contacted by your Captain later, so I'll do it then." Tynie depicts. "In that case, I'll do as you recommend for that courtdate Tynie. Thank you." Stephan honors. "No problem." Tynie surrenders.

Having time to finish their coffees and chat for about half an hour, those four are then greeted by a very-well-dressed woman, whom regrets "I'm sorry if I'm late. I had to have my Benz flatbed towed to a shop, it wouldn't even turn over to start. I'm Tamika Reynolds, the mother of the bastard who caused Tynie and Bobby Goren so much loss and suffering recently. I'm here to offer restitution." "Tamika, if I may call you that, I'm Tynie Goren. Your offer of restitution is to go through my husband Bobby. I must say though, before we go any further, that we appreciate the common decency you showed by notifying us of you possibly being late. Bobby, Jimmy, and I don't get that much, honestly. By the way, Bobby's sitting next to me, Jimmy's across from me, and I believe you already know Stephan. Join us, so we can get this settled and not take up too much of everyone's time. Especially since you just had a high-end vehicle towed to a shop." Tynie addresses, pointing out where the three men she'd mentioned are seated in the process.

Sitting on Tynie's other side; Tamika relates "I appreciate how you dealt with that, Tynie. I'll agree to how you want the restitution I'm offering handled. I'll admit, I've not been known to get the kind of respect you just gave me very much." "Yeah, societal respect is going through the shitter. Pardon my language, but it really is. I mean, take a hard look around sometime. The crime rate, the violence, and the hate are all driven by greed and lookin' out for number one. I'm only 35, and I get the weirdest looks when I show even the littlest respect. I've been known to step out of lines, or lately kind-of-hobble, when I see elders behind me so they get my spot in line. That's just one example, there are others. It shouldn't be a reason to get a weird look, showing respect, but it is. Least it is in my experience, anyhow. I seriously believe, if even just on a local level, society had more genuine respect imbedded and people actually used that to comply with the laws of the land: we'd not have a D.A.'s office with such a massive caseload, we'd not have a criminal justice system with such an intensive backlog, and we'd not have prison overcrowding or recidivism rates that are through the God-blessed roof. If even on a local level society had more respect imbedded and folks used it, there'd be less lives altered by criminal activity. By that I mean both on the victims' and criminal's families sides of the coin. For just a few examples of what I mean by that, there'd be less life-loss, serious injury, and private property destructions from criminal activity then. The families of those who do commit crimes would not have to "do the sentence with the criminal" so to speak nearly as much. Not only that, but good folks who try to offer an unexpected avenue to resolve a crime for it's victims when there's no other legally-viable avenue to do that wouldn't have to endure the embarrassment and potential headaches that come with trying to track down those crime victims to provide that resolution nearly as often either." Tynie theorizes.

"Tynie, that was by far one of the most impressive theories about how society's going to hell that I've ever heard!" Tamika applauds. "Yeah Tynie, that was amazing!" Stephan cheers. "I've said it before, I'll say it again. Tynie, you are quite wise for your years." Jimmy re-claims. Bobby leans in, kisses his wife's temple, and whispers "Excellently done, baby." To all that, Tynie smiles, blushes a little, and nods as Thomas re-shows to their table.

Ordering the caffeinated version of Tynie's latte, Tamika sends Thomas on his way. Waiting for her latte, Tamika grabs a pen-and-paper from her purse, scrawling a notation and a figure to the paper before sliding it Bobby's way. Gathering the paper into his hands, Bobby silently reads this transcription: "I insist Bobby, your wife is an unfortunate rare breed, and you both have already suffered enough at the hands of my now-deceased bastard son. My restitution offer is 25 million, tax exempt, which was the sum total of a trust he was to get after my death. I've already liquidated that trust, and can cut the check right now, it'll clear without incident. My bank, and the feds both, have already been notified about this."

Showing Tynie the paper in his hands when he's through reading it, Bobby remains silent. Shocked to the point of speechlessness, Tynie uses one hand to cover her mouth as her jaw drops, her other hand sliding the paper back to her spouse. "Is she ok?!" Tamika concerns, seeing that happen. "She's shocked, as am I, but we'll be alright." Bobby translates, seeing Tamika slide a pen across the table. At the base of that paper, Bobby scribes "Since you insist, and have already done the needed alerts for that offer: we'll take it. When you cut that check, make it out to Tynie and Bobby Goren. Do not slide it across this table, ask me to come to you and get it. I'll take that on from there."

A few seconds after that paper is again slid across the table, Tamika reclaims her pen, reads Bobby's note, and begins honoring his wishes for the restitution. When that's all done, Tamika prods "Hey Bobby, can I see you privately for a minute?" Arising to meet Tamika as requested, Bobby stealthily stashes the restitution check on his person before retaking his seat "I'd like to do one more thing for the rest of you, but I don't know if I can. Meaning, I don't know if Stephan is on-shift right now, and I don't want to cause him professional troubles." Tamika frets. "Tamika, you don't have to do anything for me. You did what you sought to do for Tynie and Bobby, which is enough. All I ask from you is, get home or wherever you have to be after this as safely as you can." Stephan contests. "Tamika, there's no way I'm taking anything from you. It just doesn't sit right with me. So like Stephan, all I ask is, you get where you need to be after this safely." Jimmy protests. "Tamika, I don't mean to possibly sound dishonorable, but I know Jimmy well enough to know it'd shatter his heart if you went against his wishes on this. Stephan's right too, your safety is paramount to trying to do something for either of them, especially since that wasn't your intention for this meet-up." Tynie convinces.

"Tamika, she's right." Bobby verifies. "Ok then." Tamika concedes, then receiving her latte. Sipping it, while simply chatting with them all for a short time, Tamika shakes everyone's hands and leaves, resolving her tab on the way out. Tynie vigilantly watches Tamika's departure, until the Mercedes that picks Tamika up outside the coffee-shop's deck barrier is out of sight. "Shatter my heart, nice touch Tynie." Jimmy gloats. "Tamika's safety's paramount to doing something for either me or Jimmy, good one Tynie." Stephan brags. "I don't think either of you can say I lied to her." Tynie self-protects, Stephan and Jimmy shaking their heads with smiles on their faces. Then, Thomas returns to the table again, Stephan and Jimmy paying for their coffees, as Bobby covers he and Tynie's.

"Thomas, no disrespect intended, but given the reason you had to overtake this table in the first place, we're not providing a tip." Tynie forewarns. "That's understandable." Thomas relents. After that's resolved, Stephan goes around the table to shake everyone's hands. "I've got another meeting to handle, and then I've got to get back to the office." Stephan reminds. "Like you told Tamika, be safe." Tynie re-states, Stephan nodding. As Stephan departs, Jimmy and Bobby help Tynie to her feet, them making a restroom trip before continuing with their day.

True to Tamika's word, when Bobby and Tynie deposit the restitution check into their account at the bank, it goes through without a problem. Waiting for printed proof of that, Tynie intercepts a call from Capt. Wu. Conversing with him, Tynie confesses to her sense about retaliatory possibilities and where it came from. From there, she expounds on the advice to lock down houses, while setting the security systems on their highest alerts on the day this case goes to court. After that, Tynie backtracks to name who she gave that advice to before rationalizing "Captain, I seriously hope what I'm about to say does not offend you. In all honesty, since Sgt. Trenton Axelrod is the brother of the arresting Detective for this case, I'm praying you can get word back to him that the advice I gave your Detective should cover Sgt. Axelrod too. That's not all Captain, since your Detective informed me you're months away from retirement, my suspicion about retaliation in this case unfortunately is starting to cover you as well. I mean, since we've conversed after the arrest, given the charges I've heard may be enhanced, and everything. I didn't address my concerns with your Detective because he had so much other ground to cover for this case before meeting with you on it."

"Mrs. Goren, I'll take care of having Sgt. Axelrod notified because you're right about his risk for retaliation given his connection to the arresting Detective in this case. You didn't offend me; I appreciate your concern over my pending retirement and the risk of retaliation given the new nature of the charges in this case. You don't need to worry anymore; you've helped this case enough for one day. I originally bumped the redial on my phone, which is why you got called, but I appreciate this new information." Capt. Wu counter-offers. "I've done that myself, Captain. We'll be in touch." Tynie closes, hanging up. Holstering her phone to Bobby's side, Tynie smirks as the banker quietly gives her husband the printed proof about their bank-accounts' current status. Escorting her back to Jimmy's SUV seconds after Bobby pockets that, the two men with Tynie invoke total silence.

Once inside the SUV, Jimmy recollects "Tynie did tell Detective Axelrod earlier she'd testify to Captain Wu again. I'll bet Captain Wu didn't see half of what she said coming though." "I've officially been given stand down orders by two Captains in my life, Captain Wu being the second one. He said until we're contacted again, or served, I'm to do no more with this case." Tynie paraphrases. "This new case is not all you've done enough on today, babe. You've stepped up to so many plates that when we get home, you're only going to relax. If Captain Wu calls again, I'll take care of it. I know you took that call to keep your word to Detective Axelrod and since I was dealing with the bank, so it's alright." Bobby imposes. "Yes gorgeous." Tynie sighs, realizing he's right. Getting them home, Jimmy adamantly escorts Tynie into the house. Bobby, in turn, gets his wife situated on the couch, sitting right by her. Jimmy then temporarily locks up the house, goes right to the couple and hugs them. "If you need anything, let me know. I've got to get back home." Jimmy requests. "We will, and thanks man." Bobby replies, getting a nod from Jimmy. Turning right around and leaving, Tynie's front door is again locked, but this time on Jimmy's way out.

"I just realized, Captain Wu and Detective Axelrod can now claim they've both dealt with a civilian who has a sixth sense about retaliation possibilities." Tynie recoils. "I've heard how you handled that every time, honey. I really don't think those two will claim that in a way which disrespects you, because you never once disrespected them." Bobby gambles. Leaning back, Tynie craves "Honey, I love you. Is there any way you can kiss me and then get me something to take my pain medication with?" "You never have to ask me to kiss you." Bobby rebuts, going in for said affection. In the middle of that kiss, Tynie moans in pain, her spouse knowing why.

As soon as their lips are separated, Bobby retrieves a snack and drink for her to have with the pain medication. Serving all that to Tynie, he reclaims his place at her side, watching over Tynie. Shortly after she's done with everything, Bobby clears from it. Upon his return to the couch, Bobby's gentle when he moves to hold his wife as she's mostly again laid up. "You've been stepping up to so many plates these past few days yourself baby. I only stepped up to the ones I did today to give you a break, you and Jimmy both really. I love you, and I adore how you've taken care of me since I've been home from the hospital, but I was doing what I felt was right. Please understand that honey." Tynie vents. "I do, it's alright. You don't have to worry about anything." Bobby promises.

Across town, Detective Axelrod is now in a closed-door meeting with Captain Wu, whom has a surprising update. Recapping his latest phone call with Tynie in its entirety, Captain Wu regards "She's surely a rare breed." Agreeing to that, Det. Axelrod updates Captain Wu about the latest with the case and its paperwork. "Get those papers done and on my desk as soon as you can. I need to get in immediate touch with your brother, Sergeant Axelrod, and you now know why. We'll deal with the evidence once it's all been properly processed." Captain Wu commands. "Sir, I can give you his direct personal cellphone number. For this, I don't think he'll mind you having that information, just as long as you tell him how you got it and keep it private." Det. Axelrod prefers. "I can do all of that." Capt. Wu ensures, seeing Det. Axelrod go into his phone. Providing Sgt. Axelrod's direct personal cellphone number, Det. Axelrod then quietly exits Captain Wu's office. Heading to do the paperwork, Det. Axelrod thinks to himself "Bobby was right, Tynie is the best." Tamika, on the other hand, gets her Benz back, and after heads to relax at home.

Jimmy, in the confines of his living room with his house now-secured, has Tara, Kina, and Davey sitting around him. Telling them about the situation which means there's another courtdate coming up, Jimmy lectures "While I'm at that courtdate, you three are not to leave this house or so much as answer the door. The lockdown I'm imposing for this courtdate lasts until I get home from it. Oh and none of you are to answer my phone until this courtdate is resolved, unless it's Tynie or Bobby calling. Understood?!" Individually, Tara, Kina and Davey concur "Completely." Jimmy nods at that, and then exits the living room to make them all something to eat.

In his office across town from both Tynie's and Jimmy's houses, Captain Wu contacts Sgt. Trenton Axelrod, keeping his word to both Tynie and Det. Axelrod about the reason behind this call. "I'll do as you say on that, Captain. Thank you for calling me." Sgt. Axelrod avows shortly after being told the news, then hanging up. With his office phone still in hand, Captain Wu makes another call, to Sgt. Axelrod's Captain, repeating the reason for these two calls, before insuring "Chuck, I'll back however you encounter this information with the new situation involving Sergeant Axelrod to the Brass." "Li, thank you. I'm putting Sgt. Axelrod on paid emergency leave that lasts from tonight until this case clears. Especially with the graphic nature of the tips you got connected to this latest case. I'll contact Sgt. Axelrod to tell him that myself after we're done here." Chuck, Sgt. Axelrod's Captain, plans.

"I'll leave you to that then. Like I said, you have my backing on this to the Brass." Capt. Li Wu re-issues, before hanging up. Seconds after that call ends, Sgt. Axelrod calls his Captain, getting the full-word on his "emergency leave with pay" status. "Yes, sir." Sgt. Axelrod then submits, yet again hanging up. In Sgt. Axelrod's absence after that call, all the red tape for his newly-given emergency paid leave is put through and quickly approved. Captain Wu calls Sgt. Axelrod's captain to get a status update on that, only to be told it was all cleared. Exchanging well wishes for one another's nights, the two Captains hang up and go about their shifts.

At the end of his stint on-shift, Det. Axelrod turns in his case papers, again getting updated by Captain Wu about the latest with his brother. "Thank you sir, I'll be in tomorrow." Det. Axelrod predicts. With a wave, Captain Wu sends Det. Axelrod on his way. About an hour later, after having arrived at his brother's house fresh from the Vice division of 1PP and locking up behind himself, the Axelrod brothers soon sit near each other on the couch. "My Captain said she was the tipster that triggered my being on emergency paid leave until this new case clears. Your Captain told me before that point that due to a graphically detailed tip he got I was supposed to lock my house down and keep my security system on its highest settings." Trenton remembers.

Telling his brother there's more to it than that, Stephan re-tells the entire story with how Tynie was involved in both their days. "She's healing from a hip replacement and serious injuries from a drunk driving wreck where she was one of the victims. During a meeting you had with her today she still took the time to do and say all that?!" Trenton exclaims, astonished. "She blew my mind doing all that, repeatedly." Stephan confirms. "Wow." Trenton sighs. "Yeah, Jimmy Deakins is great with information. He told me the best way to honor her, it involves Coronas with pineapple chunks shoved in them." Stephan recognizes. "I'm on those right now, she deserves it." Sgt. Axelrod self-recuses heading for his kitchen. "Stephan, when did you contact Jimmy Deakins about how to honor Tynie?" Trenton worries. "When I was parked in your driveway, I know better than to cellphone drive." Stephan snickers. Given the fact they're both off-shift, with Trenton being on paid leave, these two brothers do not address each other by their police-ranks while spending time together.

Sharing in those beers, the Axelrod brothers smile, Trenton proclaiming "I've never had a Corona this way before, and I'll admit Tynie's got good taste." "She's also one rare woman, for what she did for us, this new case, and our Captains today." Stephan objects. "That's true." Trenton affirms. From that point on, the Axelrod brothers have a good time at Trenton's house until Stephan has to leave. Seeing his brother out, Trenton Axelrod silently possesses a new respect for Tynie. Locking up and going about his night, Trenton Axelrod takes his time, since he's got nowhere to really be until this latest case that his brother's working clears. As for Stephan, once he gets home, ending his day is done a bit quickly considering the fact he's due on shift at nine in the morning.

While all that transpired, everyone from Tamika to Captain Wu have a predominantly-calmed evening. All those households had dinner and got to relax after it was cleaned up, Tynie only having to take one more pain medication in that timeline. On his way back to Tynie's side from the kitchen, Bobby takes yet another call from Captain Wu, who inquires "What exactly can I do to show you and your wife respect for what you've done for one of my Detectives, his brother, and myself today?" "If you're a drinking man, Captain Wu, just have a Corona with a pineapple chunk in it. I don't want to advise anything different because you're too close to retirement to catch hell from the Brass now. I know what it's like to catch hell from those guys, and trust me you don't want to experience it." Bobby recommends. "I've never tried that before, I will now. Thank you and goodnight." Captain Wu absolves, hanging up.

Holstering Tynie's phone to his side one more time, Bobby makes it back to his wife's hip. Surprising her, Bobby serves a non-alcoholic beer to them both, re-iterating "Before Captain Wu called, I checked with Dr. Albrecht. He said with your pain medication you can have one of these." "Sexy, I say we have these, but in honor of several people. Captain Wu, Stephan, Tamika, everyone at Jimmy's, Thomas, and Trenton. Honey, they all have either earned it or didn't contest when we tried to help them somehow today." Tynie counter-proposes. Clinking his non-alcoholic beer to hers, Bobby toasts "Salud." Sipping those drinks side-by-side, neither Tynie nor Bobby speaks until they're done.

"I'm going to make up for every second of the dominant-attitude I've taken today. Dominating and being a badass are your job, not mine. All I need to know is, how do I make up for that, this time?" Tynie instigates. Taking her bottle and setting it beside his on the coffee table, Bobby turns to face his wife, confessing "There are some things I've yet to tell you. Today, you didn't dominate the way you're thinking you did. When we first dealt with John, you showed him that he's not to give you penance. When we were about to be served by that Sara druggie, your reactions basically saved our lives. You also helped a Detective and at least one still-on-shift Captain in more ways than either of them typically gets from the general public. I bumped into Thomas on our way out of that coffee shop. When I did that, Thomas told me what you did gave him the peace of mind to go ahead and provide Stephan with the evidence he did. You also inspired Tamika, and when you were first to deal with her, the restitution technically had a direct-to-victim aspect to it. What I mean by that is, yes I did lose the Mustang, but you were seriously injured in that wreck. Restitutions that aren't done as Tamika arranged this one typically are preferred to go direct-to-victim, especially in cases where there is serious injuries involved. Like I said earlier, I'm not upset with you, I'm proud of you. I'm not the only one, and we've already honored the others who are proud of you from what you did today."

"I get most of that, but there's one part I'm kind of confused on. I only spoke to Captain Wu, so how'd I help more than one still-on-shift Captain?" Tynie inquires. Explaining the NYPD-established protocols for Captains giving on-shift officers under them emergency paid leave, Bobby also presumes "With what you told Captain Wu about Trenton being at risk for retaliation since he is Stephan's brother and Stephan was the arresting Detective in this case, I'm betting Captain Wu and Trenton's captain already got that established for Trenton. They'd have done the same for Stephan, but then the case would get thrown out because he's the one who arrested Sara." "Whoa…" Tynie rasps.

Taking her hands in his, Bobby then delicately escorts his wife off the couch. By that moment though, everyone from Tara to Trenton's Captain are all already sleeping. As for Tynie and Bobby, she's gently wrapped under his right arm, their trek to the master bedroom being taken at her now-slower-than-usual pace. Assuring her comfort in bed first, Bobby goes through the rest of setting up their room as they have since coming together. Stealthily and delicately he rejoins her in bed when that's all done. "I feel bad about something I've not told you yet. I feel like I'm making you suffer, since we can't really make love like we typically do until I heal. You've got needs Bobby, and I'm supposed to meet them." Tynie complains. "We have other ways to take care of all that, sugar. I'll be gentle with you, but you don't have to feel bad about not meeting my needs that way anymore." Bobby disregards, giving her a devilish grin.

Seeing that grin on his lips, Tynie purrs "Ooh, lead the way…" Deftly hovering her for a moment, Bobby disrobes his wife before getting off the bed to undress himself. Re-using his gentle stealthiness when re-entering the bed, he again hovers her. "You are always first." Bobby huskily howls, softly separating her legs and sliding his left hand over her core. Toying with her bust using his right hand, as Tynie begins to mewl; Bobby slips his left middle finger into her depths. Striving to take her there by hand, Bobby sees a lusty flame in his woman's eyes. Screaming his name loudly when she cums, Tynie's eyes also close. Waiting in that hovered pose until she comes down a little, Bobby splays out beside his wife, whom rolls to her left side. Petting down from his chest to his crotch, Tynie soon runs her hand over Bobby's entire endowment.

Grunting as she did that, Bobby's eyes glare in lust, Tynie catching it. Stroking his manhood from base to tip, and occasionally grazing the base of her hand on his balls, Tynie makes Bobby groan in need. Feeling how Bobby's dick starts to pulse and throb, Tynie keeps this stroke-job up just as she started it. "Damn baby…" Bobby moans, loving every minute of it. Aware it's been days since they last got one another off, Tynie feels the throbbing and pulsing of her man's cock worsen. "You ready beautiful… I'm gonna cum!" Bobby howls, warning her. "Yeah, I'm ready, sexy." Tynie seductively purrs, feeling him climax all over her hand seconds later. Carefully sitting back, Tynie's left hand remains covered in Bobby's seed, until he ceases "Stay there, I'll get you a towel." Keeping his word, Bobby's not gone from their bed for long, and in moments Tynie's hand is cleaned up. Tossing that towel aside, Bobby plots "I'll deal with that later." Laying out in bed, side-by-side, and the couple finally starts to allow themselves enough time to fully come down from their separate orgasms. Once they're fully re-composed from their individual releases, Bobby curls up a bit, to bring his lips to Tynie's for a kiss. Letting that kiss drag on, when they separate from it, Tynie and Bobby hugely smile at one another. Tynie goes first, swearing her love to Bobby, whom vows his in return. Getting mutually comfortable in bed, these two slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Today wasn't at all what Tynie and Bobby expected it to be. Jimmy's entire household has essentially taken shifts assisting Bobby in caring for his wife now that she's out of the hospital. There was an unexpected meeting today, for the couple to get some surprising restitution from the least-likely expected source. Tynie's first-morning's confessed notions about redemption and penance weren't the only ones that got shot down, so did those belonging to someone else she thought she'd never see again after their latest courtdate: John's. Before that actual meeting for the restitution though, Tynie stepped up in ways that saved many lives. She wasn't done with that when the meeting ended, rather Tynie wound up assisting two captains while at the same time basically redefining compliance with a now-ongoing investigation. Even while doing all that, Tynie and Bobby got the restitution check resolved, just as its provider said it would be, and are now richer than ever. By day's end, several people got honored, Tynie repeatedly being one of them. This phrase was re-worded, repeated, and recurrently discussed, most of that being done without Tynie or Bobby even knowing it. When it comes to retaliatory possibilities, Tynie repeatedly proved one thing. That being, she has something that can pretty much sniff retaliatory possibilities out, which was gleaned from her own past experiences:

_A Sixth Sense….._


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Rare Respects…. (Part one of 2)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

A month and a half after Tynie and Bobby's unexpected-restitution meeting, she's healed nicely from the car accident and subsequent hip replacement surgery. Having gotten checked-up on and cleared from all that medically by Dr. Albrecht yesterday, Tynie mentally braces herself for what today regards. Jimmy's at her house now, the three of them choosing to ride together to court, as today they're to testify against the Sara that Det. Axelrod arrested on the same day as Tynie and Bobby's restitution meeting. Leaving and securing Tynie's home, they take Bobby's SUV to the courthouse. Arriving and breezing through security yet again, Tynie and Bobby make their way to the assigned courtroom with Jimmy in tow. Seated outside that courtroom with time to spare before the proceeding, the couple sees two people they recognize and two they don't. That fact's soon to change, as those two are personally introduced to Captains Wu and Wilson, by the men themselves. "You two were called to this proceeding because of me." Tynie pines. "Mrs. Goren, that doesn't bother either Chuck or I in the very least. This isn't our first time getting called to testify, but it will be my last. As you were told, I'm due to retire soon." Captain Wu disallows. "Yes Captain, congrats." Tynie forfeits, those two Captains retaking their seats.

Their wait for this proceeding isn't a long one after that quick meeting's ended, the entire group being whisked into the courtroom by a bailiff. Arising when the judge enters, the troupe sits back in the gallery in time with Her Honor taking to the bench. Presenting their opening statements, the prosecutor and public defender each burn about five minutes speaking before Her Honor. Called to testify first, Tynie makes her way to the stand, getting sworn in. After that, Tynie discovers the prosecutor's a good one that's done their homework about her history with law enforcement. The public defender considers that display of Tynie's life-history as badgering a witness, and objects.

"Your Honor, may I not get held in contempt for this, but I don't mind what Madam prosecutor unveiled about that part of my life's history. I consider her investigating my history with assisting law enforcement as her means of confirming the viability of my testimony and overall character as a witness." Tynie protests. "I wasn't going to rule in favor of that ludicrous objection, Mrs. Goren. You just testified to this court, on the record, why. I can't hold you in contempt for that. The prosecution may proceed." Her Honor disregards. The prosecutor uses Tynie's latest statement to her advantage, Tynie then following that lead in stride.

"I must admit something; Tamika Reynolds is a first in my whole life. Meaning, she's the first relative of a crime-committer that I've ever known to go through the headaches and hassles of tracking me and my husband down to offer restitution. I recently learned that due to her son dying in the drunken accident he caused against me and my husband, there were no other legally-available avenues to pursue any resolution for that case." Tynie conveys, in the midst of her testimony. Again the public defender objects, Her Honor bristles "Overruled, this entire case was essentially started around the time of the meeting Mrs. Goren just testified to, so her commendation of Ms. Reynolds is allowed as testimony." Asking Tynie's age, and how she came to know what track marks are, the prosecutor is soon stunned. Recapping her history as a bouncer in Illinois, tethering that to the DEA's "Golden Child" case, and then citing her current age, Tynie swears "I never thought that knowledge of track marks would help me and others again in my life."

Turning to face Tynie, Her Honor probes "Mrs. Goren, do you mean to tell this court, on the record, that you are in fact the DEA's "Golden Child"?!" "Yes Your Honor, but there's more to it than that. Harlon Wilts, may he rest in peace, got a brief chance to reconnect with me shortly into my tenure as a New Yorker. That was done outside a courtroom for a totally-unrelated case, and during his investigation of another totally-unrelated case for the DEA, he was killed in the line of duty. Around the time of his funeral which my husband and I attended as "esteemed guests of the DEA," his estate in its entirety was willed to me. A federal judge, His Honor David Simpkins, ruled that estate uncontestable. Honestly if I'd have known I'd need that document on me now, I'd be showing it to you. Your Honor, it was during yet another totally unrelated case I was a witness in that His Honor Jacob Pakston ruled the DEA is not to have any further communication with either myself or my spouse. Again, that's a document I'd show you had I known prior that I'd have needed it for this proceeding."

"You've told me, and this court, enough on all of that that Mrs. Goren. Again, the prosecution may proceed." Her Honor disallows. Bearing witness to Tynie's current testimony, Captains Wu and Wilson, Det. and Sgt. Axelrod's eyes all bulge in astonishment. Continuing her questioning, the prosecutor finally brings Tynie's testimony right back to the reason for today's proceeding. "Your Honor, I hope you pardon this expression. After a virtually-lifelong personal experience of being retaliated against for my nature of complying with or otherwise assisting law enforcement, I've developed what some call a sixth sense which essentially is a capacity to sniff out possibilities of that recurring. On the day of the defendant's arrest, I admit I repeatedly used that so called sixth sense when I provided what may be construed by some as unusually-graphic advice coming from a civilian." Tynie requisitions.

"Would you explain to this court what you mean by unusually-graphic advice coming from a civilian, Mrs. Goren?" Her Honor asks. Depicting what she meant by that, Tynie expounds "Your Honor, please don't disregard my entire testimony when I say this. I'm 35, and already I've repeatedly borne witness to so many in society not showing genuine respect to anyone except themselves. My history with complying with law enforcement, my unusually-graphic for a civilian advice, and my so-called sixth sense for retaliatory possibilities are all parts of my way to do a little good when there's so much evil out there." "I'm not disregarding your entire testimony based on that last answer, Mrs. Goren. You did as I ordered by clarifying one of your previous answers during this testimony, so I can't do that." Her Honor rescinds.

Then, the prosecutor relays "Your Honor, I have no further questions for this witness." Following that lead, the public defender re-terms "No questions for this witness judge." Releasing Tynie from the stand, Her Honor is actually quite impressed with the civilian-witness she'd just had on the stand. Sitting beside Bobby, Tynie feels him lean in, and then hears him whisper "That was amazing." Tynie nods, and then her husband sits tall at her hip. From there, Captain Wu is called next to testify. In the middle of his questioning by the prosecution, Captain Wu self-interrupts "Your Honor, I must admit some things now. When I was informed that I would be called to testify for this case, I delayed my retirement date. I've been in law enforcement slightly longer than she's been alive, but Tynie Goren is by far one of the best civilian witnesses I've had the honor of personally seeing testify in my entire career. I say that because she demonstrated ultimate respect to this court and the seriousness which comes with being a testifying civilian-witness, which has been unfortunately rare to see in my career. Yes, Your Honor, I do have consent to address Mrs. Goren by first name. She's the one who gave me that consent." Hearing that, Tynie covers her mouth to mask the gasp escaping her lips.

"Before I allow this testimony to continue, Mrs. Goren did Captain Wu speak the truth on your consent for him to address you by first name?" Her Honor stalls. Tynie arises to her feet, and vouches "Yes Your Honor, and he's not the only still currently on-shift member of the NYPD who is present today whom has that consent. Captain Wilson, Detective Axelrod, and Sergeant Axelrod, all also possess that same consent. There is one retired member of the NYPD present today, that isn't my spouse Bobby Goren, whom also has that consent. Captain James Deakins, whom retired out of Major Case just as my spouse did at the rank of Detective First Grade, but with a few years' gap between their retirements' start dates. In fact, in terms of the consent to address me by first name that Captain Deakins has, it's a mutual thing, as I'm consented to call him Jimmy."

"Very well, you may be seated Mrs. Goren. Prosecution may continue their questioning of this witness." Her Honor allows. Complying, Tynie sits tall beside her husband. After the prosecutor stops questioning Captain Wu, the public defender winds up with no questions for him, causing Captain Wu to be released from the stand. Bobby's called next to the stand, the prosecutor using Tynie's most recent verification to her advantage while questioning him. Following the line of questioning, Bobby proves to be yet another damning witness against the defense. Released from the stand, Bobby returns to Tynie's side, Her Honor intending "I'm calling a two-hour recess for lunch, when we reconvene the case will continue." Slamming her gavel down, Her Honor sees the entire courtroom emptied right before she exits herself.

Grouping up to go to lunch, nobody who was to testify with Tynie in court today speaks until they get inside a restaurant. Captain Wilson sees to it nobody in that group discusses the court-case at hand, in his own way using "Tynie's so-called sixth sense about retaliatory possibilities." Leaning in to Captain Wu's right ear, Tynie whispers an "Out of court confession" that sheerly stuns him. As she sits back, Captain Wu leans in and murmurs "I understand and respect that Tynie, we're good." Curtly nodding, Tynie's first to order in the group, Sgt. Axelrod going last. Eating in perpetual silence, the group later resolves their bill but doesn't leave a tip on their way out.

Having about forty minutes before they're due back in court, the group's individuals all make a trip to the restroom after going through security. Once more sitting alongside the courtroom, everyone who's either testified already or is slated to, all remain silent. Escorted back into court right before the case is to go on; the group again arises when Her Honor re-claims her seat at the bench. Sitting down in one fluid motion upon that order from Her Honor, everyone in that group's silence is nearly-deafening. Next to testify is Jimmy, whom continues the trend of having his testimony prove damning to the defense. The public defender retains a trend, and that is, not having any questions for an on-the-stand witness when the prosecutor's done with them. Then, Detective Axelrod testifies, even playing the original recorded statement Tynie gave for the court.

"Again, before I allow this testimony to continue, Mrs. Goren, are you certain you've never been a member of law enforcement or an attorney?" Her Honor intrudes. Arising to her feet, Tynie declines "No Your Honor, I've never been directly employed by any faction of law enforcement, and I've never been an attorney. The advice you just heard played in that statement for this court was my best attempt around the time of the arrest which lead to this proceeding, to provide evidence that I'd do whatever I can to be honest as if I were already under oath while assisting the division of law enforcement with the case-at-hand. I say it was my best attempt at that time entirely because I knew not when I gave that statement if I'd have other opportunities to provide my best efforts to be honest as if I were already under oath while assisting the division of law enforcement with the case-at-hand. If you so desire Your Honor, you can order that my lifelong employment history is made evidence for this case, given that recorded testimony and your question about my employment history in connection to it."

"I've never before had a civilian-witness for a proceeding in my courtroom outrightly offer what you just did, Mrs. Goren. I won't order for your life-long employment history to be made evidence for this case because if I did, the defense would conceivably have a fourth amendment violation claim against this entire proceeding given how long it'd take for me to acquire all of that information. That fourth amendment violation claim would invalidate the proceeding, the arrest which lead to this proceeding, all testimony and evidence, and do so in a way to where the defendant couldn't be re-tried due to double jeopardy. It could also conceivably land the NYPD with facing civil litigation, and I'm not of mind to chance any of that. In fact, should the defense counsel try to go for that fourth amendment violation now, I will personally see to it they're permanently disbarred. The prosecution may proceed with this witness, Mrs. Goren again you may be seated." Her Honor reviews.

Complying again, Tynie sits tall by Bobby, as the public defender gulps hard taking that threat against their career seriously. Then, essentially back-to-back, Jimmy, Capt. Wilson, and Sgt. Axelrod all testify. When given the chances, the public defender doesn't question any of those prosecution's witnesses, which upholds that trend three more times for this case. Tynie notices the same thing, crouching over the gallery barrier and tapping the prosecutor on the arm, she softly concerns "Exactly what is the defense trying to set up by not questioning us as your witnesses?" Leaning back, the prosecutor mutters "I'll get that taken care of right now." Re-taking her seat, Tynie witnesses the prosecutor quickly stand up and announce "Your Honor, it has been brought to my attention that the defense counsel is being suspected by one of the People's witnesses of attempting to set something up which would render everything about today's proceeding invalidated, and by that I don't mean a fourth amendment violation. This People's witness has noticed that since you've overruled defense counsel's objections and very-sternly admonished them against going for that fourth-amendment violation for this case that there has not once been any cross-examination given to the People's witnesses. The closest thing to that has been you seeking clarifications or confirmations of testimony given by or about Mrs. Goren, whom is the People's witness which brought these concerns to my attention."

"I'll handle it, prosecutor. Mrs. Goren, thank you for handling those concerns as you did." Her Honor adjudicates. Then, the defendant leaps to her feet, and bellows "I ordered my lawyer not to do or say absolutely anything after this bitch ass judge overruled all our objections! My lawyer was honoring my wishes, so this bitch ass judge doesn't have to set up a disbarment hearing or anything like that! Go ahead and see the evidence, I already know I'm dicked out of my freedom! I'm not fuckin' stupid!" "Bailiff, remove the defendant!" Her Honor demands, slamming her gavel down as a bailiff immediately complies. Waiting for the defendant to be fully removed from the courtroom, Her Honor inquires "Defense counsel; is what was just disrespectfully and obscenely bellowed at us by your client in any way true?" Arising from their seat, the public defender confirms "Yes judge every word of it, especially the obscenities used against you."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Her Honor stipulates "In that case, I have no choice but to continue this current proceeding. As I've said before, I'm not of mind to have a defendant granted an opportunity to civilly litigate against the NYPD or have a chance at getting a case irrevocably overturned through a fourth amendment violation claim. Prosecutor, after I've rendered my verdict in this case, it is your responsibility to get all of the People's current witnesses set up to testify in the disbarment proceeding I am personally seeing to happens against present defense counsel. Especially after present defense counsel and their client both so heinously disrespected me and this court during this proceeding. My decision on that matter against present defense counsel is final."

Halfway standing, the prosecutor extolls "I'll have that taken care of immediately after this proceeding, Your Honor." Receiving a curt nod, the prosecutor continues their case, displaying every item in state's evidence against the now-detained-outside-of court defendant. Sitting back in total silence, the public defender again continues the trend of not questioning any part of the People's case. When she's done, the prosecutor's allowed to reclaim gather up the evidence and again reclaim her seat. "I'm calling a half-hour recess, when we reconvene, I'll have my verdict." Her Honor declares, slamming her gavel down.

Waiting until they're all outside of the courtroom, individually every one of the People's witnesses, tells the prosecutor to have them served to appear for this disbarment proceeding at home. "Madam Prosecutor, I have a running theory about why they all did that. We've all heard from Her Honor that a possible fourth amendment violation claim or civil litigation against the NYPD in connection to this case, are both unconscionable to her. I'm not much in the way of a gamblin' woman, but I'll bet Her Honor stipulated we're all needed to testify for that disbarment proceeding because of my concerns about the defense and their heinous disregard for respecting justice, Her Honor, and this court. I'm paraphrasing Her Honor on the last half of that last remark. Since I now very highly suspect defense counsel is going to use their legal badge to meet with the defendant and basically condemn the entire likelihood of their being disbarred as soon as Her Honor renders her verdict on this current case, I believe the other witnesses' willingness to be served at home for that disbarment proceeding stems from a mass-respect of Her Honor, justice, and this court. You can fully quote me on that to Her Honor if you'd like, because it stands true for me." Tynie theorizes.

"Mrs. Goren, the prosecutor won't need to quote you to me. I heard everything, and you were almost absolutely right with that running theory. This meeting will not negatively affect the current case because I was escorted out this way by court security. The defense counsel's already causing a problem in my courtroom, which is why they're also being detained in segregation as is their client. I was escorted out this way by court security for my own protection." Her Honor overrules, as two burly court officers flank her on either side.

Turning her head like a shot, Tynie self-celebrates "Your Honor, pardon the expression but I must be on some sort of intense roll today!" "Mrs. Goren, your expression's pardoned because you've also been quite the impressive civilian-witness throughout the current proceeding. I can render my verdict with defense counsel and the defendant not present, and in fact I'm about to." Her Honor remits. "Your Honor, when you're ready, we'll follow you back into your courtroom." The prosecutor accommodates.

Sharing a nod, Her Honor and those burly court officers lead everyone else back into the courtroom. Re-taking the bench for one last time connected to the current proceeding, Her Honor adjudicates "I find the defendant guilty on all charges and sentence them to death by lethal injection. Defense counsel, which is now detained for causing a potentially dangerous scene in this courtroom, is to remain remanded in custody until the pending disbarment proceeding. Defense counsel will also face charges for what they did in this courtroom after I'd called for a recess, but the People's witnesses for this case will not need to appear for that one. Since I was escorted from the courtroom by court security through the main exit of this courtroom during the nearly endangering violent outburst given by defense counsel for this case, I've personally witnessed the next arrangement I'm ordering added to the record. That arrangement being, the People's witnesses for this case, whom are needed for the pending disbarment proceeding, have already arranged with the prosecution for this case to be served to appear for that disbarment proceeding at their residences. As soon as the prosecutor for this case gets the final papers from me, we are adjourned."

Slamming the gavel down, Her Honor makes haste of filling out this case's final papers, her court security delivering those to the prosecution. Packing away her briefcase, the prosecutor goes around shaking every one of the People's witnesses hands, before they all disperse. Heading towards the courthouse exit nearest that courtroom, Tynie gripes "I feel like shit now, Captain Wu's retirement's getting impeded on again." "Tynie, if anyone is to feel that way, it surely isn't you. I appreciate your concern for my being able to enjoy my retirement, but you seriously did no wrong today. I'll see you at the disbarment proceeding, but before I go home I need to ask you to trust me on this." Captain Wu disapproves. "Alright Captain, you got it." Tynie cedes. Flowing out of the courthouse, everyone who testified today heads for the vehicles that got them to court.

Heading home, Tynie's sitting in back of Jimmy's SUV with Bobby at her right side, as Jimmy boasts "Tynie, I've seen you testify in court before but today was your best yet!" "That was my intention man; you and Bobby have seen me testify in court before. So has Sergeant Axelrod, but Det. Axelrod, Captains Wu and Wilson hadn't seen that yet. I wanted to bring them pride in civilian-witness, because I felt it right to make them feel they'd get utmost respect out of me and not just before a courtdate. Right when I heard what Captain Wu said about my testimony-caliber as a civilian it damn near made me cry in open court. By the way brother, open court is one of the LAST public places I've ever been known to cry in. Captain Wu's due to retire man, and he's been in law enforcement for over thirty-fuckin' years. Him not seeing many civilian-witnesses that handle a court proceeding like I did is honestly heart-breaking to me. That's a big part of why when Her Honor asked me for authentications throughout the proceeding, I handled it every time as y'all saw. I know that sounds possibly discriminatory to you, Bobby, Captain Wilson, Sgt. Axelrod and Det. Axelrod, but it's the truth. I wanted that truth to be shown, especially since the defense attorney and defendant from today's case were both so Goddamned rude to Her Honor, the courtroom, and the overall pursuit of justice. Now there's another pending disbarment proceeding, that frankly I think is well-deserved against that damn defense attorney from today's case, which I've got to testify at and I know I'm not the only one. That's why I griped about feeling like shit regarding Captain Wu's retirement being impeded on again, on our way out of the courthouse. Yeah, Captain Wu told me that I shouldn't feel bad for that because I didn't do any wrong today. Here's the thing on that though, I wasn't about to lie about the way I felt when it directly-connected to a member of law enforcement that's shown me respect since we first started communicating. You said it yourself Jimmy, I'm a stickler for that sort of thing. Oh and if I have to, I'll say the same thing I just told you and Bobby at that disbarment proceeding." Tynie rambles, Bobby silently holding her.

"Honey, you have an impeccable personal ethics code, and you showed it today. I know some parts of today's proceeding upset you, but still you treated the entire proceeding with the right respects. Compared to the defendant and defense attorney for the case we just got out of, you were a gleaming example of how to handle a courtroom. I know when you addressed your concerns about the defense possibly setting something up to derail the entire proceeding; you did not see how Her Honor handled it coming. It's alright though, because at least you had the respect to let the prosecutor know your concerns. Not many people would do that, honestly. Even when we were out for a recess waiting on that verdict, you still treated the situation with how fast it changed on us and Her Honor perfectly. I'm proud of you but this is the last time today's courtdate is getting discussed until we're served the disbarment proceeding. If anyone contacts us wanting to talk to you about this courtdate, they're going through me and that's final. I'm doing this for you, so you can fully relax, because you really need it. Yes honey, I'll join you in that, but I wanted you knowing how I'd handle any more contact about today's courtdate before the disbarment proceeding. I'm also advising Jimmy NOT to discuss today's courtdate with Tara, Kina, and Davey. I believe he already understands my reasons for that." Bobby re-appropriates. "I know where to take it from there, Bobby." Jimmy accedes.

Getting the couple home, Jimmy sees them inside before heading for his house. Securing the home behind him, Jimmy calls a meeting with Tara, Kina, and Davey. In that meeting, true to Bobby's advice, those three aren't told anything about today's courtdate. What they are told is the lockdown for Jimmy's house is extended until he's served to appear for a proceeding again, and for their safety, that's all the details he's allowing to be given. Understanding completely, Tara, Kina, and Davey all help Jimmy with dinner.

By the time Jimmy's household has dinner started, Tynie and Bobby are secured in their home, her relaxing on the couch as he gathers drinks. Everyone from Captain Wu to Sgt. Axelrod is now at their own houses, with the doors locked, beginning to wind down their day as well. They all know right now that they're most likely not going to see Her Honor or today's prosecutor again until the disbarment proceeding, but they still at least hope those two ladies' days are starting to calm after what happened in court today.

As for the defendant and defense counsel from today's case, they're both remanded to segregation, with the defendant getting told her fate during her transfer from general population. After a brief while of them all separately being home, everybody that was involved who's currently free, has their evening go on calmly. In all their individual residences, dinner and drinks are had, cleaned up, with many end-of-day itineraries begun after all that. Only a few people in the entire group from today's courtdate have to worry about being up for work in the morning, and Sgt. Axelrod is now one of them, since today's court proceeding ended his emergency paid leave.

Back in Tynie's house after dinner and drinks have been cleaned up though, Bobby can tell his wife is struggling to fully relax. Escorting her towards their room, they soon change out of what was worn to court, put away their jewelry, and charge both their phones. Sitting on the bed's edge as that's all handled, Tynie and Bobby kiss, him keeping her held closely that entire time. Separating their lips, the couple moves from the beds' edge, Tynie then splaying out on the mattress stomach down. "I'm on it beautiful." Bobby promises, reverse straddling her to begin the massage. Taking his time, Bobby eventually renders Tynie in a predominantly relaxed state. "Ah, gorgeous, I don't think so. I'm not about to lay here and relax knowin' you haven't gotten your massage yet!" Tynie objects. Laying out as his wife did when her massage was started, Bobby concedes "Yes sugar."

Giving as detailed and meticulous a massage as she'd received, when Tynie's done, she resumes laying at Bobby's side. Staring right into his eyes, Tynie vows "I love you Bobby." Reaching out and petting her hair away from her face, Bobby swears "I love you too Tynie." Ending the barely-noticeable gap between them, Tynie nestles right up to her husband, whom reaches down to cover them up. Soon slumbering as they'd laid, these two are the last ones out of everybody from Tara to Her Honor to fall asleep.

* * *

The case prosecuted in court today, was supposed to be heard in front of Her Honor without many complications, but still several popped up. As it stands while the night drones on, two people lost their freedoms with one about to lose their profession, while the other now-subsists in wait of the death penalty. Yet again, there's a disbarment proceeding in many people's future, but it's only slated to impact one individual negatively. However, that negative impact on the individual who's staring down the loss of their profession is one that is definitely deserved.

Comparatively speaking, Tynie as a civilian was a beacon of dignity towards the entire pursuit of justice, both inside and out of the courtroom for today's case. In doing that much, Tynie impressed many people, one of them being Her Honor herself. As of late, Tynie's healed from some serious things that struck her, and now she's made people she barely knows proud. From Captain Wu to the prosecutor for today's case, all of those whom aren't too well-connected to Tynie got one thing repeatedly demonstrated to them. Some:

_Rare Respects…._


	43. Chapter 43

Title: C.B.A.F.F.C. (Part 2 of 2)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

It's been two months since the case involving that drug-addled Sara from the coffee shop was resolved through the courts. Today's the day that every witness involved in that case is heading to court for the disbarment proceeding against her defense attorney. Tynie, Bobby and Jimmy all ride together, arriving at court mere moments ahead of Her Honor. Exiting and securing their SUV's at nearly the same time, Bobby smells something coming from Her Honor's SUV that shouldn't be.

"Your Honor, pardon the way I'm about to encounter you. I've got to get you as far away from your SUV as possible. What I smell coming from it shouldn't be emitting right now." Bobby regrets, hurriedly whisking Her Honor away from the SUV. Tynie and Jimmy hustle away from it too, her starting to smell the same thing. "Jimmy, call 911. Tell them car-fire in progress because that's propane emitting from Her Honor's SUV. You do that and I swear to God I'll explain how I can sniff out propane later!" Tynie requests. "On it!" Jimmy quips, rushing for his phone.

Standing away from Her Honor's SUV, Tynie hears a loud explosion, seeing the nose of Her Honor's SUV erupt in flames. First-responders arrive, extinguish the explosion-flames, and then approach that part of the disbarment-proceeding's witness-group. "The name's Tynie Goren. I'm the reason y'all got called. My husband Bobby smelled what I suspect is propane emitting from Her Honor's now-parked and half burnt SUV, and got her the hell away from that blazing explosion you just put out. I, in turn, told Jimmy to call y'all because my spouse had my phone and was busy protecting Her Honor from that entire scene. How I can suspect it was propane emitting from Her Honor's SUV is, I smelled a strong and bitter odor before Her Honor's SUV's nose basically blew the hell up. I've never known regular gasoline to burn with that kind of odor, so in my mind the next-likely gas was propane. Now, I'm no fire-scientist or arson investigator so y'all are just going to have to take that as my best guess as a civilian. A civilian who now has to file that damn car explosion with her husbands' car insurance because we parked three spaces away from what is now the scene from that explosion, and were originally running because we thought we were late to court, but a civilian nonetheless." Tynie explains.

"You may not have to file that explosion with your husbands' car insurance, Mrs. Goren. Come with me and show me his SUV, I'll have it examined and get back to you. By the way, I am an arson investigator and my name's Detective Jacob Millan." Det. Millan counter-offers. "Jimmy, tell Bobby I'll be back. I'm not keepin' this Detective waitin'." Tynie desires, pointing her thumb at Det. Millan. Leading Det. Millan to Bobby's SUV, Tynie sees Det. Axelrod, Sgt. Axelrod, and Captains Wu and Wilson park side-by-side near her husband's vehicle.

"There it is, Detective. Do your thing." Tynie induces, waving a hand at Bobby's SUV. Det. Millan nods, and then starts to thoroughly examine Bobby's SUV. When that's done, Det. Millan reports "Like I said, you won't have to file that car-explosion with your spouse's insurance after all. I've checked his SUV over, and there's not so much as a slight burn from that on it." "Thanks Detective." Tynie chimes, shaking Det. Millan's hand. "Car explosion?!" Captain Wu exclaims, announcing his presence on the scene. "Yeah, that's something I'll explain when we get back to Bobby and Jimmy. That way Detective Millan and his crew can do their jobs without being impeded on." Tynie deters. "You're free to go then." Det. Millan allows. True to her word, Tynie's updating the rest of the witness-group about Her Honor's SUV in a matter of minutes after having left Det. Millan's side.

"Honey, I'm half-tempted to have us take Her Honor home before we drop Jimmy off and go home ourselves. I mean, at least then she's getting a ride from people whom have shown they'll protect her, and that she's dealt with before otherwise." Tynie mentions. "I can't put you guys out like that." Her Honor worries. "It's not putting us out anything, Your Honor. If my husband agrees to do that, it's because it was my idea. I have to get Bobby to agree to it since we did take his vehicle which Detective Jacob Millan cleared from the explosion. Your Honor, there are too many cabbies who will see a distraught woman, or one that's had a bad day, and scam them for money. I don't want that chanced on you, not after what just happened. Oh, and I also don't want to have any media interviews done and I swear to God I'll explain the reason behind that one to whomever I have to!" Tynie protests. "Explain that decision about media interviews to me." Her Honor retorts.

"Well, you've already had a car-bombing murder attempt happen today. We're here to deal with the disbarment of a total shyster whom I now suspect either has commissioned the car-bombing murder attempt or is contemplating another violent and possibly murderous retaliation on all of us. When I say commissioned in terms of the car-bombing murder attempt, I mean that defendant for the disbarment proceeding got ahold of someone who rigged your car with that bomb on his behest. Your Honor, since we don't know who that disbarment-defendant is linked to, and with my other suspicions about him, going on the news or doing any sort of media interview is the WORST move we could make. I mean that in defense of all our lives, and not just yours, because I seriously doubt his retaliations be they commissioned or direct will only be against you." Tynie depicts. "She's made several extremely good points there." Jimmy compels. "She's made good enough points for me to call in a favor and get a gag-order issued on all of us." Her Honor corrects, going for her phone.

"I forgot to ask Detective Millan if a judge's car getting blown the hell up on courthouse property makes it a federal terrorism case or not." Tynie grouses. "I'll go find that out honey." Bobby offers, leaving his wife with Jimmy. Off her phone, Her Honor regales "Mrs. Goren, I heard you inquire on that, and so did who I just called. He's issuing the gag order as we speak, and adding that inquiry as part of the reason for it. We're to get served the actual written gag-order in about half an hour. Unless more comes up between now and then, Mrs. Goren, I don't want you doing anything else." "Does getting my offer to take you home confirmed or denied by Bobby violate that last order, Your Honor?" Tynie prods.

"No, that offer came before my order." Her Honor declines. "Your Honor, I'm willing to go with my wife's idea to take you home after court. Especially since I just found out a few minutes ago that the car-bombing against your SUV is a federal case given the fact you're a judge and where we all were when the bombing occurred." Bobby announces. "I appreciate the offer but I don't want anything to cause you two, or myself, any further troubles." Her Honor frets. "Your Honor, I've been thinking. Let's just say I know how to meld my offer for Bobby to take you home tonight into my disbarment-proceeding testimony in such a way as to prevent anyone in our witness-group from having any troubles arise from you actually accepting it." Tynie elicits. "I can't wait to hear how you pull that one off, Mrs. Goren." Her Honor anticipates. "Trust me Tynie; Her Honor's not the only one who can't wait for that." Jimmy ensures. Then, the entire group gets served the gag-order, them all individually stashing their copies on their person. After that's done, they all head inside the courthouse, and breeze through security.

Going through the typical-courtroom motions when a case is due to start, the group just-as-quickly takes their seats when the presiding judge overtakes his bench. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the disbarment proceeding of the People of the State of New York V. Kevyn Mattson. I am His Honor Ben Pfizer, and I've been selected by the New York State Bar Association to preside over this entire proceeding. Now, before we go any further, I've received some new and honestly-shocking information. One of the People's witnesses, a jurist from another court, was nearly the victim of a car-bombing murder just outside this courthouse. It is my understanding that a retired NYPD Major Case Detective Robert Goren, his wife Tynie, and a retired NYPD Major Case Captain James Deakins, all collaboratively saw to it that Her Honor Krista Mims escaped that car-bombing unharmed. I've also been appraised that since there's now an on-going investigation I can say no more on those matters."

Hearing that, Tynie leans into Her Honor Mims' ear, and whispers "Would confirming what His Honor Pfizer heard about that whole deal violate the gag-order?" "No." Her Honor Mims murmurs, Tynie then leaning into Bobby's ear to mutter "Honey, we've just been cleared by Her Honor to confirm what His Honor Pfizer heard about that situation. Her Honor Mims says that does not violate the gag-order." To that, Bobby nods, him and Tynie then sitting back. Called to testify first, Tynie secretly hopes that her trend of handling that like a veteran-witness upholds. Before delving into the testimony directly-related to the disbarment proceeding, Kevyn Mattson's lawyer asks Tynie all-sorts of questions about the events that transpired outside of court.

"Counsel, this cannot be your first time in a courtroom. I will not stand for your questioning to badger a witness, especially not to the point where they cannot answer any of the questions you're asking. You do that again, and I'll have you remanded to custody for obstruction of justice, attempting to induce a witness, verbal assault, and direct criminal contempt. Understood?!" His Honor Pfizer denigrates. "Yes Judge, I have no questions for this witness then." Kevyn Mattson's lawyer balks, retaking her seat. Closing her eyes momentarily after that occurs, Tynie poses "Your Honor, in light of that blatantly disrespectful display to you, me, the rest of this courtroom, the overall pursuit of justice, and the New York State Bar Association all as a whole, is there any way you'd condone my giving a full-statement about everything from today's events just outside of the courthouse to the reason for this disbarment on the record?" "I'll allow it." His Honor Pfizer permits.

Giving her full, on the record statement takes just over ten minutes, but when Tynie's done, she's released from the stand. "I've been presiding over disbarment proceedings for just shy of longer than Mrs. Goren's been alive. For the first time presiding over such a proceeding, I've received a witness' under-oath and on the record statement which makes the bulk of this proceeding much easier. By that I mean, Mrs. Goren's on the record and under oath statement has rendered me able to only have to seek verifications from the mentioned other witnesses from that statement. This is directed to all the mentioned witnesses from Mrs. Goren's statement. Consider yourselves all forewarned, that your verifications are under oath and on the record and if you deceive this court, you will be prosecuted for it." His Honor Pfizer adjudicates.

Then, Her Honor Mims' then arises, and assures "Your Honor, we as the other mentioned witnesses from Mrs. Goren's statement all understand, and respect that." Reclaiming her seat, Her Honor Mims watches as Bobby's called to verify his parts in Tynie's statement. Then, in sort of a chain-reaction, everyone from Captain Wu to Her Honor Mims herself is called to do the same thing. "Mr. Goren, in return for you and Mrs. Goren's offer to safely transport Her Honor Mims' to her residence after this proceeding in light of the events that transpired outside of this courthouse, I order that you both be compensated. That offer, now that I've heard it's been accepted, goes above and beyond the call of a retired NYPD Detective and his civilian spouse for situations like what transpired outside of this courtroom. Mr. Goren, you and your wife are required to establish the compensation I'm ordering, after this proceeding. Her Honor Mims is now under my orders to retain evidence of that compensation being paid, with you and your wife's signatures on it. Her Honor Mims is also under my orders to retain that evidence until the case involving the car-bombing goes to trial. We are in recess for one hour for lunch, and when we reconvene, I'll have my verdict on this disbarment." His Honor Pfizer mandates, slamming his gavel down.

Leaving the courtroom, Tynie walks between Her Honor Mims and Bobby. Once back outside the courthouse, Tynie counter-intends "Your Honor, since my offer involves a vehicle in Bobby's name, the established compensation His Honor Pfizer ordered is between you and him. I'll sign whatever I need to later, but I'm not about to arrange compensation of any kind when the vehicle involved isn't in my name. Yes, I'll testify to that change in complying with His Honor Pfizer's orders on the compensation at the car-bombing trial." "Alright then." Her Honor Mims concedes. "Your Honor, that's the only change to His Honor Pfizer's orders for the compensation that will happen. The rest we'll deal with after the proceeding but before you get taken home." Bobby volunteers, receiving a nod from Her Honor Mims. Tynie, Bobby, and Her Honor Mims all then head to a nearby diner for lunch, with everyone else in their witness-group in tow. Being given a large booth, they all sit down and order.

After that, and in a low tone, Her Honor Mims inquires "Mrs. Goren, let me ask you something. When you said you'd sign anything you needed to later, did you mean I could draw up a statement that attested to the motivation behind your change in honoring His Honor Pfizer's compensation order, as well as your intention to testify to that change at the car-bombing trial?" "Yeah actually, I did. I just didn't know you'd draw up something like that for the evidence part of His Honor Pfizer's compensation order." Tynie confirms. "I will, and however Mr. Goren wants to be compensated in compliance with that order I will do as well." Her Honor Mims surrenders, retaining the low tone. "Your Honor, with all due respect, we continue that discussion in my SUV and away from all these potentially prying ears." Bobby precludes. "Alright then." Her Honor Mims reclaims. Sharing in their lunches silently from there, the entire group resolves their bills and exits the diner without leaving a tip.

As the disbarment-proceeding witness-group all makes a way back towards the courthouse, Tynie's walking in front of most of them. Seeing the news-media start to swarm the area they're trying to walk across, Tynie pulls out her copy of the gag order. Waving it around in the air at all of those members of the media, Tynie bellows "We are all under a gag-order, as issued by His Honor Kim E. Kelliegh! I am whipping my copy of that order around as I speak! We cannot and will not do any interviews! I swear to Christ Himself if you news-hounds don't get the hell out of our way right now we will have you arrested and prosecuted for trying to get us to breech the gag order, endangering ALL of our lives by holding us as hostages, and whatever other federal hatecrimes we can nail you on! Get the word out to your bosses, co-workers, family, friends, lovers, and if you want to even your pets: if any of you or anyone connected to you, tries to hold any or all of us hostages again, or strives again in any fashion to induce any or all of us to violate the gag order I'm still whipping around at all of you: the prosecutions I'm threatening on this entire groups' behalf will happen to those individuals who try what you all are now pulling just as quickly as they will you if you all don't get the hell out of our way and lives immediately!"

Rushing to pack it in as Tynie's rant ends, the entire media swarm heads off in just as much a hurry back to their home offices. Pocketing her copy of the gag order, Tynie smirks, Her Honor Mims intending "Mrs. Goren, that was by far the most intensively-spoken civilian enforcement of a gag order against the media that I've ever personally witnessed." "You can't be nicey-nice with those types, Your Honor. All they care about is appeasing their bosses and ratings. I've heard His Honor Kelliegh has a tendency of being a…. pardon the term… judicial hardass, so I was trying to show in my own way that I could be a civilian-version of that kind of hardass… again pardon the term… in compliance with one of his orders. I mean, without getting myself arrested in the process." Tynie self-justifies.

"What you've heard on His Honor Kelliegh's jurist reputation is true, Mrs. Goren. Then again, so is what you said about the media-types, ratings and appeasing their bosses. I just never thought I'd personally witness a civilian take honoring a gag order that intensely in front of the media before. I know one things' for sure, you most likely won't have to be as much of a, as you put it civilian hardass, in compliance with His Honor Kelliegh's gag order against the media again. I say that because I'll bet you scared the hell out of those media members back there." Her Honor Mims accedes. "With all due respects Your Honor, I used to be a bouncer. I know how to be intense when it's needed." Tynie reveals. "Well, with what I just saw back there, I'll bet you were an excellent bouncer. Oh and by the way, none taken." Her Honor Mims gambles. Tynie nods curtly, and then they all head back inside the courthouse.

Breezing through security, the entire group traverses the courthouse towards His Honor Pfizer's courtroom. Halfway there, His Honor Kelliegh comes up on the group, admonishing "Mrs. Goren, you weren't aware of this at the time, but my court clerk fully-witnessed you do what you did to the media that swarmed outside. She reported it all to me, even the conversation you had with Krista about me and that situation after the fact. I'm not at all offended by what you said regarding my jurist-reputation or your civilian attempt to match it in compliance with one of my orders. I typically have a hard time getting most civilians to obey my orders at all, much less do so in a way that's a sort of attempt to mirror my already-existing jurist reputation. By that I mean, Mrs. Goren, you are the first civilian that I've issued a gag-order against the media on, whom took complying with it's fullest extents in a way that genuinely got the media's attention. I don't think their attention is all you garnered with how intensely you took publically complying with my gag order, either. I can't think that because you brought those media representatives' bosses, family, friends, pets and lovers all into the equation. Very intensively and impressively from what I was told. I just wanted you aware that I know now what your definitions of complying with my gag order against the media entail. One more thing Mrs. Goren, I applaud you for having the common sense not to take your definition of complying with my gag order against the media to the point of getting yourself arrested."

"Thanks Your Honor." Tynie mutters, His Honor Kelliegh stepping aside so they can keep going to His Honor Pfizer's courtroom. Waiting outside His Honor Pfizer's courtroom, Tynie presumes "OK, why can I now see that word of what I did to the media has made it's way to His Honor Pfizer by now?!" "Word travels fast around here, so I'll bet His Honor Pfizer was told around the time His Honor Kelliegh stopped us to speak to you, Mrs. Goren." Her Honor Mims garners. "Wow, I really don't know what to say to that." Tynie chuckles. Escorted back into the courtroom, Tynie's now worried about how His Honor Pfizer will regard her, given what happened with the media outside. "Before I render my verdict on this disbarment, let me say a few things. Mrs. Goren, I was witness to your intensive display of compliance with His Honor Kelliegh's gag order that you're all under connected to a pending federal case that stemmed from unfortunate events this morning. In fact, I was the one whom told His Honor Kelliegh's court clerk to report to him on how you encountered that. I and His Honor Kelliegh's court clerk were standing about fifty feet away from your entire group when all that transpired. I've been notified that, if he hasn't already, His Honor Kelliegh intended to stop and speak to you about how you intensively executed compliance with his gag order. In fact, I've also been given a rough rundown of what he intended to say to you when he spoke to you. I am in total agreement with those regards, so if you're concerned about an outside-of-court display that you did in the name of complying with His Honor Kelliegh's gag order negatively impacting my consideration of you or your prior testimony, don't be. His Honor Kelliegh and I are both fully-aware that to garner the media's full attention especially when gag orders are involved: you must be intensive."

To that, again Tynie rises to her feet, and informs "Your Honor, I'm not trying to delay this proceeding, but I do want to inform you. I was stopped and spoken to by His Honor Kelliegh on our way back to this courtroom. I thank you for not allowing my intensive out-of-courtroom display of compliance with His Honor Kelliegh's gag order against the media to negatively impact your consideration of me or my prior testimony." "Very well, Mrs. Goren you may be seated." His Honor Pfizer retorts, Tynie immediately obeying.

Then, His Honor Pfizer glares down Kevyn Mattson, and renders "Kevyn Mattson, as of this moment, you are no longer, and can never again be, a licensed attorney in the state of New York. Mr. Mattson, you are required to immediately surrender your permanently-revoked bar license. Then, you're being remanded into federal custody pending trial. You will face a trial in federal court for the terroristic act against a judge that is car-bombing their vehicle as an attempted murder. The witnesses present for this proceeding, and Her Honor Krista Mims, will all be served to appear when that trial date arrives. As soon as I receive Mr. Mattson's now-permanently revoked bar license, we are adjourned!" Kevyn Mattson arises, delivers his bar-license to His Honor Pfizer, right before getting detained. While Kevyn Mattson's taken into custody, His Honor Pfizer repeats "We're adjourned; you can all go about your day." Leaving the courthouse again, this time the witness-group heads for their vehicles.

Stopping just long enough to shake hands and wish each other well, they all then take to entering the vehicles which got them to court. Excluding Her Honor Mims on that one, because by now her half-burnt post-car-bomb-explosion affected BMW is surrendered to the feds as evidence. Entering Bobby's SUV instead, Her Honor Mims, Tynie, Bobby, and Jimmy all at last are able to leave courthouse property for the day. In the confines of Bobby's SUV, Her Honor Mims advises "I'm on jurist-leave, with pay, until the federal case clears. I have to be, by law, since the car-bombing was on my vehicle and deemed as an attempted murder on my life. I found that out right after we left His Honor Pfizer's courtroom, as in, that's when I got the call." "Oh damn." Tynie howls.

Driving along, Bobby educates "I've got to stop and tank up; I'm almost on empty right now. Your Honor, your compensation as it's been arranged is to pay for twenty dollars of my gas." "Alright, I'll draw up the arrangement." Her Honor Mims accepts, going into her legal bag. Cutting the arrangement right then and there, Her Honor Mims receives Tynie's signature first, and when they stop at a gas station, gets Bobby's. Tanking up, Bobby and Her Honor Mims go inside to pay. From there, Bobby gets Her Honor Mims home safely, seeing her quietly enter that domicile.

Leaving to drop Jimmy off, those three have a conversation as Bobby drives. The first thing that comes of that conversation is an agreement to not further discuss the events surrounding today's courtdate again until they're all served to appear for the federal courtdate. In terms of their shared-household sociability, it's arranged for that to involve emergencies, or the occasional days of barbecue and games played as a group. Beyond that, as they wait to be served for this next courtdate, those three all concur to both households finally beginning the in-home vacations that have already been delayed up until now.

As Jimmy's dropped off, Tynie watches to be sure he gets inside the home alright. Making it home themselves once Jimmy's house is secured behind him, Tynie and Bobby are inside their residence with it secured less than ten minutes later. What Tynie, Bobby, and Jimmy don't know right now is, they weren't the only ones in today's witness-group for the disbarment-proceeding that are under His Honor Kelliegh's gag order to have made the arrangement about not again discussing the events that struck at court today until they're called to testify for the federal courtdate. In their own homes, and in several cases with their families' immediately present, everyone from Captain Wilson to Her Honor Mims all individually made the same resolution.

In the confines of their own homes shortly after that resolution was made, everybody from Det. Axelrod on up to Her Honor Mims again goes about the rest of their night at a much-calmer pace than the bulk of today was experienced in. Covering up and closing out their days at their own speed, it later becomes Tynie and Bobby being the only two out of all of those people whom are still awake. After how intensive, frustrating, and bordering on life-ending that today's been, these two elect to simply relax in bed together, with her in his arms. Kissing and softly sharing their vowed love for one another, Tynie and Bobby finally fall asleep.

* * *

Today's disbarment proceeding didn't go nearly as peaceably as anyone expected. So much happened so fast today, and most of it not really all that great for those testifying against Kevyn Mattson for this hearing. There's a gag-order in place, for everyone whom testified today at that disbarment proceeding, but that order covers an entirely different case. Aside from the main reason they were all called to court today, there were two events that pretty much dominated every heart and mind from Tynie's to Sgt. Axelrods. Those events being:

_Car-Bombs and Future Federal Courtdates… (C.B.A.F.F.C.)_


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Waiting in the Wings…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Tynie and Bobby have been home for about a week after the car-bombing incident at the courthouse on the day of the disbarment proceeding. Today though, they now have Tara, Kina, Davey, and Jimmy over, behind secured doors. In Jimmy's hand is a letter he'd gotten when the mail came by this morning, one that he's not all-too certain is legitimate. "Brother, hand that over to me. You've tried to figure out its legitimacy long enough. Leave your phone by me while you and Bobby go make us a meal and drinks. Tara, Kina, Davey, I'll need you all to invoke silence while I look into this shit." Tynie plans. Tara, Kina, and Davey nod, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek, and Jimmy lays his phone at Tynie's side, all done without another word.

As Bobby and Jimmy head for the kitchen, Tynie calls the Chief of D's, explaining "Yes Chief this is Tynie Goren. Jimmy Deakins is at my house right now assisting my husband in making us all a meal. I'm currently holding evidence in my hand, that regards a pressing matter that needs resolved. The reason I'm using Jimmy's phone to call you, instead of him directly calling you right now is: it's against my house rules for anyone to have a cellphone in the kitchen, especially not around my garbage disposal that's motion-activated. Now, the reason for my call is, I've seen this letter Jimmy got about his pension and neither he nor I knew who else to contact to confirm or deny the letter's legitimacy. I was hoping you could help with that."

"I completely understand your house rules for cellphones in your kitchen, Mrs. Goren. Now tell me, does the letterhead say "Davinci's Insurance and Pension Company" by chance?" The Chief of D's inquires. "Yes, it does. Top left corner, actually." Tynie confirms. "In that case, the letter's not legitimate, because NYPD retirement pensions do not go through them. Mrs. Goren, there's already an investigation into those letters, so I'll need a copy of Jimmy's delivered to me as soon as possible." The Chief of D's informs. "Chief, on that one, here's the best I can do. Let me have brunch, and I'll secure consent from Jimmy to be the one to deliver the letter so you can make a copy of it, since I spoke to you about it in the first place. All that should be done within the next two hours, three tops if traffic's bad. Oh, and I'll need you to text your location to a different phone line I'm about to give you." Tynie proposes, and then giving the Chief of D's her personal cellphone number.

Noting that, the Chief of D's then counter-plans "I don't text message, Mrs. Goren so I'll call your line and leave my location. Your offer on how to handle getting me a copy of that letter is perfectly alright." "Ok Chief, we'll be in touch." Tynie closes, hanging up. "Jimmy, I've got to make a run right after brunch man! Before I do, I need your OK to transport a copy of this fraudulent letter straight to the Chief of D's for evidence reasons! I arranged that since I don't allow cellphones in my kitchen, especially not around the motion-activated garbage disposal!" Tynie yells. "I'll give you that OK right now, in a way that you can show the Chief of D's." Jimmy offers, coming back for his phone. Texting Tynie's line, Jimmy sends word that her arrangement for transporting that fraudulent letter to the Chief of D's for evidence reasons has been approved by him.

Switching their phones out, Tynie gets a voicemail from the Chief of D's. Saving that message, Tynie then lays her phone down, heading to replace Jimmy in the kitchen. Soon serving everyone, the brunch is had without a conversation. Kissing Bobby's cheek before going to get her purse and keys, Tynie vows "I'll be safe baby, I swear. I love you." "Alright, I love you too." Bobby replies, as his wife then readies to leave. Seeing Tynie out of the house, Bobby has worry in his eyes. "I'll be safe, and call you when I get there. I'll call you before I leave to come home too honey." Tynie re-vows. Bobby nods, then steps back into the house, as his wife heads for his SUV.

Once inside that vehicle, Tynie sets her phone up so that she can hear the GPS-based map directions without having the device in her hands. Pulling away from the house, Tynie prays "God don't let me get into any wrecks while I'm doin' this." Tynie's never driven alone since she and Bobby got together, so he busies himself with clean-up from brunch to stave off the worries ravaging his mind. Tara, Kina, and Davey all sit in the living room, saying nothing. Jimmy's reason for sitting in silence now is, he feels terrible for not doing something to override Tynie's arrangement with the Chief of D's sooner. Speaking of Tynie, she makes it to 1PP without a problem, stopping the GPS-map direction app in order to call Bobby.

"I made it safely baby; I'm parked right outside 1PP now. I'll try to make this as quick as I can so you're not worried for too long. I love you." Tynie reveals. "I love you too; it's good you got there alright. Don't rush the Chief of D's about this honey. Trust me, that is not a man whose bad side you want to get on. Be safe, I'll be waiting here at home." Bobby forewarns. "OK babe." Tynie sighs, hanging up and holstering her phone afterwards. Heading inside 1PP, Tynie only goes for her phone one time, namely to re-check the voicemail in order to confirm the location of the Chief of D's office. Saving the voicemail again, Tynie makes her way to that office without speaking to anyone. Eventually making it to the Chief of D's receptionist, Tynie introduces "Yes, I'm Tynie Goren. I have evidence for the Chief of D's that pertains to a retiree's pension fraud investigation. I called him about an hour ago and arranged to meet him so he can get a copy of the evidence on me now."

"He's expecting you, go right in Mrs. Goren." The Chief of D's receptionist chimes, pointing through the next-open office door. With a nod, Tynie complies, fumbling through her purse for the letter Jimmy got today. Arising, the Chief of D's addresses "Mrs. Goren, as you know I'm the Chief of D's. My name's Timothy Shane." Shaking his hand, Tynie gratifies "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

Sharing a nod between them, Tynie then describes "Chief, here's the entire situation. Jimmy Deakins, as I am consented to call him and have when speaking to you before this meeting, is my neighbor; he lives three doors down from my house. As you know, he and my husband Bobby Goren worked together in Major Case for years before I knew either of them. Before living in New York, I used to be an Illinoisan, and I definitely don't miss that dive of a state. I've grown personally close to Jimmy in recent years, and have come to know that man is more often than not as strong as steel. Today though, when I had Jimmy in my house, he looked paler than the paper I have in my right hand. You see Chief, over the past few years since I've known Jimmy personally, he's had a lot of very strenuous and quite substantive family alterations that I know I don't have the consent to discuss any further. I do have one other consent, and it's actually saved to my phone right now. When Jimmy was at my house, before I called you, he looked understandably gravely concerned while he tried to personally figure out if the letter I'm about to hand you is legitimate. I call his look of grave concern understandable because of the fact Jimmy lives off his pension. I called you, like I said, because of the change in where Jimmy was and some of my house rules. Chief, first I'm going to hand you the letter, and then I'm going to show you my proof of consent for possession and transport for evidence purposes."

"You cut right to the chase Mrs. Goren. I appreciate it when people don't waste my time." Chief of D's Shane marvels, receiving Jimmy's letter. Then, Tynie goes for her phone, pulling up the text from Jimmy. Showing that to the Chief of D's, Tynie self-defends "When it becomes necessary, or should it, I'll get this consent re-written in a paper format." "You won't need to do that, I'll copy this letter and confirm with Jimmy about that text message. You've already been proactive enough on this matter, Mrs. Goren." Chief of D's Shane rebuts. "Alright then." Tynie forfeits, watching Chief of D's Shane make a phone call. Confirming the texted consent, Chief of D's Shane then wishes Jimmy well, and notes the confirmation of Tynie's texted consent for Jimmy's letter, before hanging up.

Using his p.a., Chief of D's Shane orders "Janea, I need you to come in here and make a copy of an evidence letter." Right after Chief of D's Shane releases the p.a. call button, Janea comes into the room, does as ordered, and leaves without so much as a peep. Giving Jimmy's original letter back to Tynie, the Chief of D's stipulates "When you get this back to Jimmy, tell him I said to keep it solely as a back-up for evidence." "Yes, Chief." Tynie concedes; the two shaking hands briefly before she leaves. Calling Bobby when she's back in his SUV, Tynie reports that the meeting was relatively quick, before swearing she'll be home soon. Closing out the call with her sworn love, Tynie gets that returned, with the call ending on that note. Setting the GPS-based direction map up as she did before, Tynie pulls away from 1PP, heading for home.

Once there, Tynie basically makes a bee-line for the front door, knowing Bobby's been worried about her this entire time. Letting herself in, and just-as-quickly securing the home, Tynie's greeted by her husband. "Well, that was officially the most simultaneously nerve-wracking and annoying meeting I've ever had in my life." Tynie denotes. "What was the Chief of D's like in person, Tynie?" Tara wonders. "He's a bureaucrat who has this God complex that would probably piss the Good Lord Himself off. All I did while in waiting area of his office was attempt to respect his receptionist, who stared at me like she was a buck-deer in some high-beam headlights when I was told the Chief Of D's was expecting me. When I was in the main part of his office, I treated it as if I was testifying in open-court, but I kept my statements terse and to the point of my reason for being there in the first place. Even doing that, the man made my skin crawl, so when I answered him I behaved like a cop that's scared for their badge. I was going to have Jimmy write up a formal consent for my possession and transport of the letter Jimmy got today as another form of evidence, but the Chief of D's wouldn't allow that. I still have the letter Jimmy got this morning in my purse, and I'm under the Chief of D's orders to tell Jimmy only to keep that letter as back-up evidence. Yes, the Chief of D's has a copy of the same letter, and he scared the hell out of his receptionist over a public address system to get it! I know because I saw and heard all of it happen. When I put that letter in my purse again, I discovered a paper clipped to it. Jimmy, when I give you that back, you're going to notice the same thing. On that clipped-paper to the letter it explains that the Chief of D's knew about, and through a phone call to Jimmy while I was standing in the Chief of D's office confirmed, my texted consent for possession and transport of that letter Jimmy got this morning for evidence purposes. That clipped paper is also supposed to be kept as back-up evidence, by Chief of D's orders. Yes, I read that clipped-paper, because I expected one of y'all to want a fully-detailed update and I didn't want to leave out a thing. So help me God, if I never have to deal with the Chief of D's, whose name is Timothy Shane, in person again I'll be one very happy woman!" Tynie recaps.

"He's not supposed to treat civilians or his staff like he treated you and his receptionist today, Tynie. As long as you're willing to testify to what all happened in your meeting with the Chief of D's at a hearing held by the full NYPD Brass, I can get him in deep shit for that." Jimmy rebukes. "Arrange it so that hearing doesn't conflict with our upcoming federal courtdate about what happened against Her Honor Mims and her BMW, get me served for that hearing with the NYPD full-Brass, and I'll definitely testify!" Tynie avows, watching Jimmy go for his phone. Speaking directly with a member of the Brass, Jimmy upholds Tynie's conditions for testifying at a hearing against Chief of D's Shane. The same member of the Brass Jimmy's now speaking with issues an order of his own, which is: "Jimmy, we've been waiting for a civilian to come forward against Chief of D's Shane for quite a while now. You tell this Tynie you know personally, whom had that encounter with Chief of D's Shane today on your behalf, that the NYPD Brass is grateful for her willingness to testify at the hearing and we'll fully abide by her very-reasonable conditions for providing that testimony." "Yes Russ, you got it." Jimmy asserts, hanging up.

Turning to face Tynie, Jimmy corrects "First off Tynie, Tara, Kina and Davey already know what our next courtdate entails. I told them so I could re-instate the lockdown on my house for that day with a real-life reason for why I'm doing that. I just got off the phone with Russ who's a high ranked member of the NYPD Brass, and he's willing to go along with your conditions for testifying at the hearing against Chief of D's Shane. Apparently the guys at the Brass have waited for a civilian to be brave enough to go through with testifying against the Chief of D's for a while now."

"I mean no disrespect to a high-ranking member of the Brass when I say this, but I don't think Russ realized something when he spoke to you, Jimmy. I'm not just a civilian, I am a retired NYPD-Detective's wife, so the higher-standard for my dealings with law enforcement that you know is part of my personal ethics code has another reason to it. Another, very cherished, very revered reason, just as I cherish and revere Bobby I mean. I'll admit, I'm nervous about testifying in front of the full-Brass, but that Hitler-minded, narcissistic fuckbag who's currently Chief of D's totally deserves to face this hearing!" Tynie debates. Wrapping his left arm around Tynie, and pulling her closer to him, Bobby relays "I cherish and revere you too, honey."

"Papa Jimmy, I've heard Tynie use this expression before. Since she's the wife of a retired NYPD-Detective, wouldn't that make her NYPD family? Couldn't that make what the Chief of D's did to her today a lot worse?" Davey imposes. "Yes Davey, to both your questions. Tynie, you're going to have to have Bobby with you for that hearing. I say that because of what we just talked about." Jimmy absolves. "Tynie, before you think of worrying about it, I'll come over and watch your house while you two go to that hearing!" Tara reviles. "That's fine with me beautiful, calm down." Tynie sates. "What am I supposed to do the day you two are at that hearing?" Kina worries. "You know what? You and Tara both can watch our house that day." Tynie counter-plans. "I'm good with that if you are Bobby." Jimmy wavers. "Sounds like a plan to me." Bobby assents.

Then, Russ calls Jimmy back, but wants to talk to Tynie. Handing over his phone, Jimmy claims "It's Russ; he needs to talk to you." Taking the call, Tynie completely re-tells the events of the day, before expounding "I understand you're the highest-ranking current member of the NYPD Brass Russ, and in respect of that understanding, I do not intend to insult your intellect by saying this. I'm not your typical civilian, I am the wife of Bobby Goren, which to another understanding I have, makes me NYPD family. I'm already aware of my spouse's pre-existing gossip-laiden, slanderous and defamatory so-called reputation that I refuse to call out by the term they used. Speaking of that gossip-laiden, slanderous and defamatory so-called reputation, I understand it was unjustly tethered to my spouse's professional capacities as a Detective under what I've been told is the former full-Brass. Yes, my husband has previously told me the full-story on all of that. Yes, I've got a history of being recurrently denigrated and attacked based entirely on the fact I legally married the one who's professional capacities as a Detective that the NYPD's former full-Brass tethered that slanderous, defamatory, and gossip-laiden reputation against. At this very moment, I've got an honest to Christ lockbox the size of a gunsafe fit for three Glock 9's, that's secured and yet still chock full of papers which prove that, as well as the multitude of court-appearances and other legal actions which stemmed from it. If you want me to, I'll bring that with me for the hearing against Chief of D's Shane, that lockbox is portable so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Mrs. Goren, all of your understandings are correct. However, I cannot ask you to bring that lockbox to this hearing. Those are your private court and legal documents, and you are not the one with the burden of proof for this hearing, you're a testifying witness. I'm already aware of the upcoming courtdate you have at the federal courthouse, and will see to it that this hearing does not conflict with that. I will need your contact information though." Russ dissents.

"I can give you that right now, Russ." Tynie elicits, providing that information. Saving Tynie's contact information to be used later, Russ apprises "Mrs. Goren, thank you for your time and statements. We'll be in touch." Ending the call on that note, Tynie surrenders Jimmy's phone back to him. "Honey, I'm betting right now that Russ is starting to wonder if you were a lawyer in a past life." Bobby garners. "Hell, it wouldn't be the first time I've made someone wonder that, probably won't be the last, either!" Tynie snarks. Then, Jimmy takes a call from Russ, whom asks if Tynie's ever been a lawyer. "No Russ, not even in a past life. She spoke to you that way, because of her regard for law enforcement, which to Tynie also covers judges. Meaning, she treated talking to you the same way she would testifying in court. All that's due to a core part of her personal ethics code, which as I understand it, has been a core part of that code long before Tynie married Bobby." Thanking Jimmy for his time and statements, Russ hangs up, Jimmy holstering his phone. "Hey Jimmy, nicely done." Tynie cheers, laying her head to the center of Bobby's chest. "No problem, Tynie." Jimmy demurs.

"Tara, go ahead and get something on TV for us to watch." Bobby insists. Tara complies, and when she does, something comes on the news. Apparently after the two most-recent phone calls between Russ, Tynie and Jimmy, there was a press conference called. "Hang on y'all, I want to hear this." Tynie stalls, causing everyone around her to go immediately silent. Russ says live on-camera that Chief of D's Shane has been relieved of duty without pay, with his future with the NYPD to be determined after a hearing before the full-Brass. When pressed for more information, Russ balks "The information you're trying to get out of me is not now, and never will be, a part of public records. I'm not taking any further questions or making any more comments." Turning around and leaving the media in his dust on that note, Russ heads right back for his office.

"Given what we've all just seen on the news, both of our houses are on lock-down starting tonight. Unless it's an emergency, it connects to the Brass hearing or federal courtdate; nobody here should take any calls or answer the door." Bobby admonishes. "I'd really rather not wait until tonight to start those lockdowns, Bobby. After what Russ just said on the news, and given the fact Tynie's already had bad dealings with the now-relieved of duty Chief of D's today, waiting until tonight for those isn't the best idea." Jimmy derides. "Jimmy's sensing extensive and violent retaliations from that Hitler-minded narcissistic fuckbag, or someone connected to him, to hit us at any time now!" Tynie exclaims. Pointing right at Tynie, Jimmy slurs "Bingo."

Seeing Jimmy's and Tynie's point right away, Bobby releases his wife, whom starts going around the room and briefly hugging all the others in it. Following her lead, Bobby forewarns "When you guys leave here, I want you all to run home. Literally, and we've all just discussed why. Get a hold of either me or Tynie when you get in with your house locked and the security system placed on high sensitivity." Sharing a quick nod all around, Tynie hustles to see them out. Locking her home, and setting the security system as Bobby told the others who just left their house to, Tynie's again greeted by her husband.

Again escorting her to the couch, Bobby signifies "I know you hate this baby, I hate it too. We'll get through it though, I swear that." Resting her head over his heartbeat again, Tynie hisses "I'd give anything for all this hell we've been put through lately to just be over already!" Just then, Davey calls Bobby, whom answers it on the second ring. "We made it home, and have the house locked with the security system set as you told us to Bobby. Papa Jimmy asked me to call you guys and also tell you to turn on Channel 6 now." Davey simplifies. Doing that right away, Bobby sees a newsbrief that was just as upsetting as the last one they'd watched. Her Honor Krista Mims died today, at home, under now-declared suspicious circumstances. Due to those declared-suspicious circumstances of Her Honor Mims' death, there's now an open-investigation into it.

"Ohh my god…" Tynie whimpers, reaching to turn off the TV again. "Bobby, Papa Jimmy says we'll talk to you guys later." Davey repeats, after having heard Jimmy say that in the background. "Alright." Bobby accepts, hanging up. "Babe, I need to get back in touch with Russ as soon as I can. I just thought of something!" Tynie freaks. "I thought of the same thing you did, and I'll take care of it. You've done enough today, sweetheart." Bobby refutes, calling Jimmy. Answering that call on the third ring, Jimmy's told Bobby needs Russ' number immediately, as well as getting promised a full-explanation later. "I'll text it to you right now." Jimmy provides, hanging up. Calling Russ, Bobby starts off by explaining how he got that number, before detailing his and Tynie's suspicions about the now-former Chief of D's being somehow involved in Her Honor Mims' death which was declared under suspicious circumstances by the news. "Bobby, you've done enough on this for right now. I've got it from here, we'll be in touch. Thanks for the information." Russ divests, hanging up. "Let me guess, now we've got to wait and see if we still are under a gag order connected to a federal courtdate or not." Tynie supposes. "Unfortunately, yeah we do. We most likely won't find that out until they're done investigating Her Honor's death, given how it was ruled." Bobby purports. "I've always hated waiting in the wings on shit like what's happened today." Tynie grouses. "You're not the only one." Bobby eludes.

What nobody from Davey to Tynie knows at the moment is, the rest of those who were slated to testify for the federal courtdate connected to that car-bombing got the same news the same way they did. Given the fact that every other person in that witness-group, are all police of various ranks, they're already aware that what Bobby just told Tynie is the truth. Going about their days from the point of that newsbrief regarding Her Honor Mims' suspicious death, everybody from Sgt. Axelrod to Captain Wu all secretly loathes the same "waiting in the wings" that Tynie confessed to hating. When everyone from Sgt. Axelrod to Captain Wu goes home, they secure their residences the same way that Tynie's and Jimmy's houses are now locked. When it comes time for everybody from Captain Wilson to Davey to end their days, they all wind up falling asleep the second after their heads hit their pillows.

As for Tynie and Bobby however, those two take the rest of their night slowly. Every bit of how they tend to wind down their days, including late-night lovemaking, is done without a hint of rush to their steps. Covering up, kissing, and swearing their mutual love to one another after all of that, Tynie's held closely by Bobby as they finally wind up succumbing to slumber themselves.

Today's original intention was for everyone from Tara to Jimmy to spend a good time time with Tynie and Bobby in their home. There was one thing that changed the plans, and that is Jimmy got a fraudulent letter about his pension that he wasn't precisely sure was legitimate. When Tynie found out, she stepped in and gave Jimmy a surprising level of back-up on handling it. After having used Jimmy's phone to arrange a meeting with the Chief of D's to turn in that fraudulent letter in to assist with an investigation into those letters regarding NYPD retiree pensions, Tynie later wound up being a part of a now-pending hearing against Former Chief of D's Timothy Shane. Jimmy helped Tynie become that part of the now-pending hearing between the Brass and the now-former Chief of D's Timothy Shane after hearing detail-for-detail how both Tynie and Timothy Shane's receptionist were treated at the meeting in the Chief of D's office this morning.

A mid-day press conference given by Russ, who's the highest ranking member of the current NYPD Brass, triggered both Tynie's and Bobby's houses to again go on lockdown. Not even ten minutes after Jimmy and those who live with him now got home, they all got some more bad news. Her Honor Mims' untimely death was ruled suspicious, and that news brought more aggravation into the day. Shortly after getting that news about Her Honor, Bobby, Tynie, and Jimmy all came together again in a sense, when it came time for Russ to be given a detailed-profile- of suspicions regarding the fact they all believe that Timothy Shane may-very-well have had something to do with Her Honor Mim's untimely and ruled-suspicious death. Russ took that profile of suspicion very seriously, and in doing that, added to the reasons Tynie and Bobby have to do one thing they both absolutely loathe in serious circumstances like these. Now, everyone else who was slated to testify in the car-bombing federal courtdate and were all under His Honor Kelliegh's connected gag-order to the media must also do one thing they all individually hate. When it comes to events like a suspicious death, especially that of a judge they were all awaiting the chance to testify in federal court for, in their own rights and to various degrees everybody from Bobby to Captain Wilson is now:

_Waiting in the Wings…._


	45. Chapter 45

Title: F.P.T.L.A.T.S.F.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Two weeks after Her Honor Mims' untimely and suspicious death, Tynie and Bobby are able to find some things out. Namely, that the federal courtdate for the car-bombing has been canceled given the fact the victim died otherwise, which means the gag-order they were all under has been lifted. Right now though, the couple is readying for the full-Brass hearing against Timothy Shane, who used to be the Chief of D's. Tara and Kina are in the living room, calmly watching TV by the time Tynie and Bobby make their way into that wing of the house. "The master bedroom wing of the house is off limits, only call me or Bobby if it's urgent, and beyond that the rules Jimmy has for his house, are to be used here." Tynie registers. "Ok." Tara and Kina agree, Bobby then escorting his wife to her Chevelle, as Kina comes up to secure the front door behind them. Taking Tynie's Chevelle to 1PP, the couple has a conversation, about everything they were able to learn a couple days ago. "I just hope this damn hearing doesn't take all day, I'd really like to try for us all having lasting peace in our lives." Tynie contrives. "I don't think it will take all day honey. After this hearing though, you sit back and let me take care of everything. I love you too." Bobby denies.

Arriving at 1PP nearly two hours ahead of the full-Brass hearing, Tynie and Bobby stick close as they leave her now-parked Chevelle. Some cops try to stop them for a chat, even going as far as blockading them on their way through the main entrance area of 1PP. Bobby tries a few times to be polite about leaving those people, but that doesn't work. Having enough of those blockades and Bobby's attempts at being reasonable getting ignored, Tynie goes for her phone, calling Russ. "Yeah Russ, Bobby and I are here as ordered by you to be material witnesses in the hearing against Timothy Shane. Our exact location right now is in 1PP's lobby by the main entrance desk, we're standing to the left hand side. At the moment, we're being held here against our will as hostages by about 50 currently-armed cops. Bobby's tried to get them to listen to reason and step aside so we can actually make this hearing, but that hasn't worked. Is there anything you can do to help me get this ordeal resolved?" Tynie proposes.

"I'll take care of it immediately." Russ swears, hanging up. Holstering her phone, Tynie sees Bobby immediately getting Visitor badges for both of them from the receptionist. Then, NYPD's tactical-support officers storm the entrance area around the couple, yanking every officer that held Tynie and Bobby against their will aside. Russ comes into the fray, walking right up on Tynie, whom recaps in-full details what just happened, and explains "I'll plead guilty to the fact Jimmy Deakins gave me your office number in case Bobby and I had any issues getting here for the hearing, like if our car's transmission dropped while we were driving here for one example. Before I called you, Bobby failed several times to get them to listen to reason, and we are here as ordered by you as material witnesses for that hearing against Timothy Shane. After my husbands' last unsuccessful try at being reasonable with those cops, I went straight to raising hell. That's my tendency, by the way, if Bobby can't get something resolved with reason I immediately start to raise hell. Given the fact those officers were armed when they held me and Bobby against our will, I considered it a hostage-taking situation. I didn't even know current NYPD cops could hold a retired NYPD Detective and his wife hostage like those guys did, which is why I called you for help."

"Mrs. Goren, Jimmy told me a couple days ago that he was going to give you two my office number, so you don't have to "plead guilty" to anything. As for your calling me about what happened against you and Bobby down here, you did no wrong. I can assure you that no NYPD officer can hold a retired NYPD Detective and his wife for any reason unless it directly pertains to a case they're working. Since you two are my material witnesses for the hearing involving Timothy Shane, you did exactly right by calling me about what just happened down here. In terms of your admitted hell raising tendency after Bobby fails to get anyone to listen to reason, you and I think alike on that one. I do the same when people don't listen to my wife's reason. You two are getting escorted to my office by my receptionist while I see to it this situation is resolved. I'll meet you there." Russ counter-intends.

"Ok Russ." Tynie sighs, she and Bobby then getting lead to his office. Sitting side-by-side in the waiting bay of Russ' office not even ten minutes later, Bobby and Tynie don't say anything. About fifteen more minutes after that, those two are again greeted by Russ, who states "Mrs. Goren, I have to thank you again. Your call to me about those officers holding you as hostages and against your will just assisted a massive investigation the Brass has been committing into corrupt police officers. Your estimate of the cops involved in holding you both that way was off; there were actually 75 NYPD officers of various ranks and from different divisions doing that. Here's where you helped us, every last one of those officers has been on Brass-radar for at least eighteen months for corruption. The PBA has been notified, and on top of them all losing their careers and facing criminal charges, the PBA's pulling their union cards for life. You two will not be needed further for any of that, although your names will be added to the victim list."

"Damn. Russ, I'm going to be blunt with you. Yes, I'm aware that Bobby's retired NYPD, and that he'll do everything he can to protect me. Here's the thing though, I suspect that massive-arrest you just had done will trigger those cops to find some way to commission retaliatory actions against Bobby and I. When I say have retaliatory actions commissioned by those now-arrested cops I mean, they're in custody but their people aren't, and I don't think it'd take much for those actions of retaliation to be arranged. When I say retaliatory actions against me and Bobby, I mean everything from having my Chevelle parked outside set ablaze before we leave here, to food poisoning with rat-killer laced take-out or diner food, to having our house lined with explosives while we're asleep so it blows up and kills us. I also now very-highly suspect that Jimmy Deakins' residence is under the same risk of retaliatory actions since we're neighbors and friends. Russ, this is where video testimonies from me and Bobby with signed affidavits to attest to the reason for our testimony being obtained in that way come in. Meaning, I'll do the video testimony and sign the affidavit, and I'll bet once I do that, Bobby will too." Tynie recounts. "Mrs. Goren, I'll have all those concerns resolved immediately. I need your plates so I can have your car monitored while you're here, and we can take everything from that point." Russ demands. Giving him her license plates, Tynie witnesses Russ make a call ordering for several tactical team stakeout-details. Hanging up, Russ turns to face the couple, offering "Here's how we'll do this. We'll have the hearing against Timothy Shane, and then I've got to converse with the D.A.'s office about your request to give video testimonies and sign affidavits. I can't guarantee he'll go for that, but I will state your reasons for that request when I speak to him."

Then, Russ gets another phone call, which tells him that Timothy Shane refuses to appear for the hearing. "I am not wasting anyone's time by rescheduling this hearing because he's decided to be childish and not appear. We're holding the hearing in his absence, and his refusal to appear will not bode well for his future with the NYPD." Russ debases, hanging up. "Uhh Russ, I don't think Timothy Shane's refusal to appear for this hearing is an act of childishness. I think he's trying to lay as low as he can. I believe Bobby and I both already have explained to you why that is." Tynie debates. "In that case, I can order for his arrest on the charges of suspicion to commit or commission murders, suspicion to commit private property damage in excess of four-hundred thousand dollars, enhanced to cover all the properties belonging to one retired NYPD Detective and one retired NYPD Captain, as well as you Mrs. Goren. I'm doing that right now." Watching Russ go for his phone, Tynie sits back; Bobby looks over at her and quickly gives a proud smile.

Once Russ is off the phone again, Tynie wonders "Given all the charges you just ordered Timothy Shane to be arrested for, does this hearing still have to happen?" "Unfortunately yes, because if it doesn't, Timothy Shane conceivably has both a due-process violation claim and a lawsuit against the NYPD. I refuse to chance either one of those, so the hearing must go on even without him present." Russ relents. "Pardon my language, but Russ please tell me for the love of Christ you're just bullshitting me." Tynie curses. "I wish I were, but your language is still pardoned, Mrs. Goren." Russ rebuts. Trying to check her anger, Tynie conveys "Russ, I have so much I want to say that. However, in the interest of not dishonoring you, this office, the NYPD as a whole, or the seriousness of the hearing we're about to have, I won't." "I really appreciate that, Mrs. Goren. You've got more respect for me, this office, the serious-nature of the hearing we're about to have, and the NYPD as a whole, than I tend to see out of some of the NYPD's own members when they're up for hearings with us in the Brass." Russ applauds. "Call that on account of my personal ethics code." Tynie quips, receiving a nod.

Finally heading into the conference area, for the hearing that Timothy Shane originally refused to be at, Tynie's then introduced to the full-Brass. Shaking each of their hands, Tynie then sees the full-Brass turn and introduce themselves individually to Bobby. Another round of handshakes occurs, before they're allowed to take their seats. Listening to the protocol-statement at the beginning of this hearing, Tynie quietly waits for her chance to testify. As soon as the protocol-statement for this hearing ends, Russ then defers the initial question to Captain Parker Cairo, whom inquires "Mrs. Goren, would you tell us on the record, about the events of the day two weeks ago between you, James Deakins, and Timothy Shane?"

"Yes Captain, but before I do, allow me to explain that this is my first testimony at a hearing of this nature. Ok, I'm going to do a little bit of back-tracking, which as far as I'm aware, will better serve to detail my testimony before you all. I've known Captain James Deakins for quite a while now. How I came to know him was, I essentially intervened when his now-former wife tried to trump him up on a domestic battery case in public. That was the initial event in what spun out into several more intensely substantive alterations in Captain Deakin's family that at this time I do not possess the consent to go into further details on. Gentlemen of the Brass, it is the end-result of those intensely substantive familial changes in Captain Deakins' life which brings a significant part of the situation current. Captain Deakins is a friend and neighbor of mine, as in, his house is three doors down from my own. On the day in question, I had Captain Deakins, and three of his grandkids in my residence. Captain Deakins, whom I've known to be patient and strong, had a letter in his hand that Honest to the Good Lord made his face go paler than printer paper. After less than fifteen minutes of my witnessing that, I told Captain Deakins that in exchange for his assisting my spouse Bobby with making brunch and surrendering his phone to me, I'd do my best to look into that letter. Now, the reason I told Captain Deakins to surrender his phone and that letter both to me in that instance was, it's a violation of my residential rules for anyone to have a cellphone in my kitchen, especially near the motion-activated garbage disposal that I myself installed. It was in the interest of Captain Deakins complying with my residential rules that I received his phone and was able to use it while he and my spouse Bobby were otherwise occupied with making that day's brunch. As they did that, I had those three of Captain Deakins' grandkids all invoke silence. Then, I used Captain Deakins' phone to contact the Chief of D's, whom I did not know by name at the time. Explaining the reason for my call in full, like I've just done here, there was a meeting set up for later in that day. Upon ending that call with the Chief of D's, I reported the arranged meeting to Captain Deakins, whom provided me a consent that I'd like to show you." Tynie testifies, going into her phone.

Temporarily altering her phone settings, Tynie pulls up the texted-consent, and allows "Gentlemen of the Brass, I'm going to request that you pass my phone along amongst you. All I request in return is that my spouse Bobby gets the phone back when you're finished viewing the evidence on it. With all due respect, while you do that, I'm going into my purse to get another couple pieces of evidence for you." Surrendering her phone to Russ, Tynie turns and fumbles through her purse, obtaining Jimmy's copy of the letter and clipped paper that went with it. Laying that down before her, Tynie witnesses Bobby getting her phone returned, prior to receiving that device back herself. "Gentlemen of the Brass, give me one quick moment and then I'll continue my sworn testimony." Tynie stalls, re-setting her phone before holstering it. Then, Captain Cairo repudiates "Mrs. Goren, you can continue your testimony whenever you're ready."

Taking a glance at the documentation before her, Tynie extends her testimony from the mid-point of the meeting she had on Jimmy's behalf with the now-former Chief of D's, before bringing all- connected events totally current. "Gentlemen of the Brass, the main reason my spouse Bobby is with me today is that prior to this hearing Captain Deakins, or as I'm consented to call him Jimmy, very strongly advised he be present to attest to the fact that I'm his spouse, and by the use of a specific expression: therefore also considered NYPD family." Tynie formalizes, surrendering the documentation so all those in the Brass can examine it. "Mrs. Goren, I must say that was by-far one of the most-impressively worded testimonies from a civilian-spouse of any member of the NYPD, retired and otherwise, that I've ever heard." Captain Cairo praises. "Wow Captain Cairo, thank you." Tynie honors. "No trouble, now we must recess this hearing in order to authenticate some of your testimony Mrs. Goren. When we reconvene, you'll get the documentation you brought to this hearing returned." Captain Cairo adjourns. "Alright Captain, my spouse and I will be back after getting refreshments then." Tynie notifies, obtaining a nod from Captain Cairo. Departing that conference room, Tynie and Bobby don't speak again until they're near the vending machines. "You were absolutely amazing!" Bobby applauds, buying their refreshments. "Thanks honey." Tynie gasps, the two of them then heading to retake seats outside the conference area. Having those refreshments silently, and separately using the restroom, Tynie and Bobby are then called back into the hearing.

Reclaiming their seats, Tynie and Bobby are still silent. "Mrs. Goren, we were able to fully-authenticate your testimony. However, there is restitution involved, which is to be handled however you see fit." Captain Cairo informs. Looking at Bobby, Tynie proposes "Captain Cairo, forgive my bluntness on this. I've decided that the restitution you've mentioned, if legally possible, should be added to enhance Captain Deakins' retiree's pension. I say that because, he was the victim of the fraudulent pension letter scheme that got me to intervene and essentially be an intermediary with the Chief of D's, on the day in question. If that is not legally possible, I defer the restitution resolution to my spouse Bobby Goren." "Parker, I can get what Mrs. Goren wants with the restitution looked into immediately." Russ interrupts, going for his phone yet again. Five minutes later, Russ is off his phone, shaking his head.

Seeing that, Tynie closes her eyes, and leans her head back. "I've seen the answer to my wife's desire for the restitution, Captain Cairo. Since she deferred the resolution of that to me in the event her idea was not legally possible, I've decided. If you can, have the restitution cut in a check made payable to Captain James Deakins." Bobby determines. "Mr. Goren, I can get that set in motion immediately." Captain Cairo ensures. "While he does, Mr. and Mrs. Goren, would either of you care to tell us why you've both essentially refused this restitution?" Russ wonders. Tynie opens her eyes, leans her head forward, and watches as Bobby explains the reasons behind their refusal of the restitution. Right after Bobby's explanation ends, Russ administers "Very well, when Parker has that check cut as you've requested, we're adjourned."

Leaning over, Tynie whispers in Bobby's ear "Jimmy's gonna flip." As she leans upright, Bobby lines his lips with her ear, and mutters "Leave it to me." Tynie nods, as a mutually-silent wait for Captain Cairo to get that check cut begins. Not delayed for too long, Captain Cairo gives the check and documentation to Bobby. Taking all that from him, Tynie rationalizes "For safety and security reasons, given everything else that's transpired today alone, I'd much rather conceal all that on me. Besides, I can conceal everything in a much-less conspicuous way than just having you pocket it all." Proving her statements right then and there, Tynie looks over and sees impressed smiles on the faces of the Gentlemen of the brass. "Thank you for your time Gentlemen." Tynie gratifies, getting nods from every one of the members of the Brass. Then, Russ gets out of his seat, and walks right up on the couple. "We're adjourned from the hearing involving Timothy Shane, but there are some pieces of other business that I must attend to with you both. Come with me to my office, and I'll explain." Russ re-examines. Tynie and Bobby share a nod, and then follow Russ right into his office, where he closes the door.

Already having a video camera in the room, Tynie notices it, and immediately realizes what she and Bobby are about to do. Going to his desk as the couple sits across from him again, Russ pulls out two affidavits and pens, declaring "When I looked into the legal-viability of what you wanted with the restitution Mrs. Goren, I found some other things out. D.A. Trenton told me that I wasn't supposed to notify the other Brass members this, but I need you two to sign these and give video testimonies. The reason for that being, your request to testify in this manner came out before you were around the other members of the Brass. D.A. Trenton has also decided that for your safety, the video testimonies are how you'll assist the cases Timothy Shane's now facing in court. D.A. Trenton has also determined that nobody in Captain Deakins' residence will need to testify; even though they're all covered by the details I've ordered. Once all those cases are resolved, you'll be contacted by Mr. Trenton himself, whom told me he has your contact information already on file. Mrs. Goren, this time, I'm having you testify after Mr. Goren. The details I've ordered for you and Captain Deakins' residences will remain in place until after the courtdates for the cases Timothy Shane's now facing. When you see the details at your residences just go about your days like nothing's going on as best you can. I've already notified Captain Deakins about that, and he has agreed to do as I just told you both to regarding those details I ordered for your residences." "That works." Tynie surrenders, she and Bobby then signing the affidavits. True to Russ' plan for the video testimonies, Bobby goes before his wife.

Shortly after those are both recorded, Russ allows the couple to leave and head for home. This time, Tynie drives, but doesn't say another thing. Bobby's just as quiet as she is, and when they arrive home, both notice the police-detail. Parking and re-entering their home as naturally-seeming as possible, Tynie and Bobby retain their silence until the front door's secured behind them. "Tara, Kina, when you two head for home do so like ain't shit goin' on. Don't pay who's watching our houses any mind, and that's on Russ' orders. Jimmy's already been told to also comply with those orders, but I'm not supposed to tell you anything more on that. If you want to know more, you've got to ask Jimmy, again on Russ' orders." Tynie ruminates. "Ok Tynie, you got it." Kina alludes, she and Tara coming up to briefly hug the couple. Then, Bobby sees those two ladies out before again locking up the house. Tynie approaches her spouse, wraps her arm around his waist and watches Bobby go for his phone. "Jimmy, you and I need to have a meeting in the coming days. The reason for this meeting is not something I'm supposed to explain on a cellphone, Russ' orders." Bobby shortens. "He already told me, Bobby. He called before you two made it back and sent Tara and Kina home. What Russ didn't tell me is, exactly what drove you two to that decision." Jimmy remembers. Explaining the reasons for that decision again, Bobby also re-states what Tynie originally wanted done with the restitution. "We found out the Brass couldn't do that legally, which is part of why you and I have that meeting in the coming days, Jimmy." Bobby concludes. "I'll call you to set that up in a couple days, then. I don't want anything connected to the hearing you two just got home from handled until you both have some cool-down time." Jimmy renders. "I'm good with that." Bobby accepts, and then well wishes are exchanged. Hanging up on that note, Tynie's then escorted back towards the master bedroom.

"What do I have to surrender so that we can all finally have peace in our lives?" Tynie inquires. "Absolutely nothing. I know how everything's been so intense lately has totally annoyed you, because I feel the same way. You are surrendering nothing to anyone, because I will do whatever I have to in order to bring peace into your life. Yes, I'll enjoy that peace with you. I already know that Jimmy will do the same thing for his household, so you don't have to concern yourself with anything on that." Bobby dedicates. "Thank you, baby. I love you." Tynie avows, rising to her toes and kissing her husband. Slowly separating their lips, Bobby softly swears "I love you too." Separating only to get changed out of what they wore to the Brass-hearing, Tynie and Bobby rejoin each other and hold hands. Pulling her closer, Bobby wraps his arms around his wife, whom rests her head dead-center on his chest.

Standing that way in silence for several minutes, Tynie's again escorted, this time to their bed. Setting their phones to the chargers, Bobby pecks a kiss to her cheek, and promises "I'll be back." Sitting back and nodding, Tynie watches her spouse leave their room. In Bobby's absence though, his phone rings, Tynie winding up answering it. Conversing with Mr. Trenton, Tynie's told some shocking news. "Hang on. Just so I have this right, do you mean to tell me that a federal judge has just ordered that after you use the video testimonies Bobby and I gave today for the cases Timothy Shane's facing, we're not to be called to testify in any court again?" "Yes, that's exactly what I mean, Mrs. Goren. His Honor Deke Shanden has ruled that you and Bobby's Constitutional rights to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness have all been hindered to Unconstitutional degrees by the sheer number of times you've testified in court. There is only one exemption to that ruling though, and it's because criminals have a Constitutional right to face their accusers. Meaning, if you or Mr. Goren, if not both of you, are again crime victims, that is the sole instance in which you'll be required to testify. Neither of you can again be called for jury duty because of this ruling either, because His Honor Shanden determined that even having that occur is a Constitutional violation against you both. I had your contact information on file, and just got served this order ten minutes ago. I'll have a copy of it delivered to you via courier by morning. Now, I have to call Captain James Deakins and tell him the same thing I told you, Mrs. Goren. I got served the same order I just explained regarding you and Mr. Goren, but it pertains directly to Captain Deakins and all those who reside with him." Mr. Trenton certifies. "O-ok, thank you Mr. Trenton. Goodnight." Tynie stammers, still in shock as she hangs up and re-sets Bobby's phone to charge.

Having their dinner made, Bobby brings it towards Tynie, whom has a still-shocked look on her face. Updating her husband as he sits beside her, Tynie's shocked look slowly starts to go away. Eating dinner in a resumed silence, Tynie's cheek is again kissed prior to Bobby heading off to clean up from the meal. On his way back to her this time, Bobby's diverted by a knock at the door, only to receive the very package Tynie just told him about. Securing the home for the night, Bobby hustles back to Tynie's hip. By the time he makes it there, Jimmy's receiving almost-exactly the same package the couple just got delivered, and has already been called by Mr. Trenton.

Yet again sitting on the bed, Bobby shows his wife what was just delivered. Opening it, Tynie reads the order, and celebrates "Hell yeah, we're free to have peace in our lives!" Cupping her chin, and leading her lips to his, Bobby eludes "My sentiments exactly…" Kissing once more, Tynie lets the package fall against the bed, as her arms go around Bobby's neck. Slipping their lips apart, Bobby arises, takes the newly-delivered package in its entirety into his hands, and goes off to lock it away. Coming back towards his wife for yet another time, Bobby has a bit of a devilish smile on his lips. "Oooh, definitely…." Tynie purrs, holding her hands out for him. Getting whisked off the bed; Tynie's smiling alongside her spouse, as the more-intimate part of their day is begun. As for Jimmy's household, once the new federal-judge's orders are explained to Tara, Kina, and Davey, the papers from them get secured. After that, Jimmy's entire household begins the process of winding down their day.

While Tynie and Bobby are intimately-distracted from the world, the police-details are diligently monitoring both their house and Jimmy's. Towards the true end of their day, Tynie's collapsed onto Bobby, rasping for breath and sexually sated. Covering them up, Bobby gives his wife a soft kiss, as he too is breathless and intimately satiated for the night. Coming down from all that, they fall asleep as they'd laid. By that time though, everybody in Jimmy's house is already slumbering and snoring.

* * *

Today's Brass-hearing against Timothy Shane didn't go nearly as peaceably as Tynie and Bobby expected. They were held against their will by now-confirmed corrupt cops on the way to the Brass' division of 1PP, and the way Tynie got that corrected cracked open an eighteen month investigation. Now, alongside Timothy Shane, all 75 of the cops involved in basically taking Tynie and Bobby as hostages this morning are incarcerated without so much as a PBA card to their names. Jimmy's got some restitution coming, Tynie having tried to get that added to his pension at the end of the Brass-hearing. Bobby's already got it slated, that in a couple days, he and Jimmy are meeting to take care of the restitution since Tynie's idea was declared legally-impossible.

Speaking of legalities, for a couple examples of those, there's no longer a courtdate or gag order involved in their lives, since Her Honor Mims' died even-suspiciously before that trial could transpire for the car-bombing. That may mean Tynie and Bobby never-see half of the people they were intending to testify with in that trial again, but who knows? Towards today's end, Mr. Trenton got served with a couple federal-judges orders that may-very-well change the level of peace in numerous lives. When those orders were explained to Tynie, she was thoroughly shocked until she saw the written orders firsthand. Jimmy's household regarded those orders the same way, but Tynie and Bobby don't know that just yet. Basically, with his pen and written orders, His Honor Shanden gave them all the opportunity to:

_Fully Pursue Their Lives As They See Fit… (F.P.T.L.A.T.S.F.)_


	46. Chapter 46

Title: A Highly Unfortunate New Honor, and A New Reputation…..(Part one of three)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Two days after the Brass-hearing and judge's orders from His Honor Shanden, Tynie and Bobby are both at Jimmy's. Currently, Bobby and Jimmy have one meeting going on in the kitchen, leaving Tynie with Tara, Kina and Davey in the living room. During their present conversation, Tara confesses to having all three of their copies of His Honor Shanden's orders in her purse, and having kept them there since they were delivered against Jimmy's wishes. "Ooh honey, change that. Seriously, you need to barge in on Jimmy and Bobby's meeting when I'm done explaining this, and have Jimmy go secure those. You don't want those orders kept on you publically. I don't even have my copy of that on me, and nor does Bobby. Here's why though, any purse-snatching asshole could use that order and the information on it to criminally attack this house, everything and everyone in it, and very-possibly steal your identities in the process. Then, your trusts and everything else in your name like your Social Security numbers are all gone. You don't want that beautiful, and I sure as hell don't want that for you. I may be sounding paranoid as hell, but you forget, the police details on both our houses aren't going to last forever." Tynie disapproves.

"Tara, hand them over, Tynie's right." Jimmy orders, causing Tynie to turn her head like a shot. Tara arises from the couch, gets those orders from her purse, and hands them to Jimmy. "I'll be right back." Jimmy promises, heading to secure those orders with his copy. "Purse-snatching asshole, I swear Tynie has a million ways to insult criminals." Kina revels. "It's not like criminals don't deserve those million insults, Kina." Davey balks. "Guys, relax. I'm totally alright with Kina saying that about me, and Davey, you were right too. Now, we're following Bobby and Jimmy's lead for our day the minute after Jimmy gets back in here." Tynie dissents. Looking at his watch, Jimmy intrudes "Apparently, me and Bobby's lead for our day has just started." Turning her head quickly again, Tynie shrieks "Jimmy, I didn't even see you come in here!" "Like you told those three, relax Tynie." Jimmy reclaims.

Then, Tynie's phone goes off, and it's Capt. Cairo, who got her number during the Brass-hearing from two days prior. "Hey Captain Cairo, what can I do for ya?" Tynie wonders. "Get me in direct touch with Bobby and Captain Deakins, but also stay on the line yourself." Capt. Cairo names. "Oh, that's easy; let me put this thing on speaker. We're all around each other at this very moment, Captain." Tynie stalls, enacting the speakerphone feature on her device. "Ok Captain, go ahead." Tynie allows. "I have some news for all of you; that I literally just found out less than half an hour ago. Timothy Shane had his lawyer go to the federal courthouse on the day of the Brass-hearing, in an attempt to have all of his cases overturned. When Timothy Shane's lawyer mentioned Mr. and Mrs. Goren, as well as Captain Deakins being possible witnesses for those cases, His Honor Shanden ruled as you were told by Mr. Trenton that evening. It took His Honor Shanden until the close of business that day to have the orders sent where he did entirely due to his scheduled other cases. How I came to find out about all that was, The Brass members for the NYPD were all just served with our own copies of the same order you all were. The reason it took us so long to be served is, that dragnet investigation against corrupt NYPD officers that I know Mr. and Mrs. Goren were also victims of on the day of the Brass-hearing. That investigation is now closed, and there is restitution involved for all the victims that I need to discuss with you all after I say one more thing. Any testimonies you've given prior to today, are still admissible evidence, I've looked into that already. Those testimonies are essentially grandfather claused in, which is how they can still be used."

"Oh wow. Captain Cairo, this time I'm deferring any restitution determination for myself to my husband Bobby. I cannot in good conscience do that for Jimmy, so I'm surrendering my phone to those two so you can continue that conversation." Tynie responds, then handing her phone over to Jimmy. "Mr. Goren, let me ask you something. Why is it that Mrs. Goren keeps deferring determinations involving restitution resolutions to you?" Capt. Cairo wonders. "She does that because we've got an arrangement set to where in specific circumstances she doesn't take lead. Restitution resolutions that do not go through a judge are actually on that list of specific circumstances. My wife has a personal rule that says as long as my handling any given situation as the lead does not, by her words, risk pissing off a judge, she'll go along with my decision." Bobby answers. "That's actually quite reasonable, Mr. Goren. Now, let's discuss your part in the pending restitution." Capt. Cairo re-directs. "I'll make that easy on you Captain. Just have my and Tynie's part in that cut into a check made payable to Bobby Goren. When you get that done, call my line and ask to speak only to me. I'll split it with my wife from there." Bobby elicits, providing his cellphone number.

"In that case, Mr. Goren, we'll be in touch. Now, I must speak to Captain Deakins about his part of the upcoming restitution." Capt. Cairo defers. "Captain, cut a check, make it payable to Jimmy Deakins and call my line. We can take it from there." Jimmy requires, providing his cellphone number. "Yes Captain, before my husband ends this call, we all do have a tendency to attempt making matters like that as easily-resolvable as possible. The reason for that tendency is, you're already one busy man as it is and we don't want to add to your docket anymore than we absolutely have to!" Tynie admits. "I heard you on that Mrs. Goren, and commend you for it." Capt. Cairo retorts. "In that case, Captain Cairo, we'll be in touch." Jimmy restates, Bobby then hanging up.

Seconds later, Mr. Trenton calls Tynie's line and Bobby next-to-immediately after answering it, debriefs Mr. Trenton on the absolute latest. "I was wondering when Parker would do that. Everything he just told you is true, but now I must advise you that how you'll all be appraised of the cases involving Timothy Shane closing will be by process server and in writing. I just came from His Honor Pfizer's chambers and was ordered to handle the update in that manner. His Honor Pfizer ruled that way in the spirit of further complying with His Honor Shanden's written orders involving you all." Mr. Trenton educates. "To paraphrase one of Tynie's personal rules, we're not pissing off any judges. We'll accept the updates that way Mr. Trenton, given the new orders you're under." Jimmy para-terms. "Very well." Mr. Trenton deems, hanging up. "Jimmy, you just paraphrased me to the D. A. wow." Tynie laughs. "Tynie, you're quotable and paraphraseable, or have you forgotten that?" Davey inquires, making Bobby and Jimmy both snort. "I've not forgotten that honey, relax. I just seriously didn't expect Jimmy to paraphrase me to the D. A. like he did." Tynie surrenders. Giving Tynie back her phone, Bobby imparts "Whenever you all are ready, we've got things to do."

"Before we do anything else, I think there should be a slight format change to us leaving here. Meaning, since we're all waiting on Captain Cairo to call us back, I don't think back-to-back bank trips are the wisest move. I'd rather do some household shopping for both our homes, drop all that shit off, have lunch, and go from there. If we miss the call-back from Captain Cairo in that process, you and Jimmy both can outrightly blame me for the change in plans triggering us missing that call." Tynie imposes, holstering her phone. "Tynie does have this way with sensing retaliation and basically-knowing when criminal assholes could attack us somehow, so I say go with that." Tara compels. "She means we do." Davey alters, Kina nodding. "We are going with that, so you all can relax just like Tynie told you to earlier." Jimmy intends. Making the needed pit-stops, they all head out with Tynie securing the home behind them.

Tynie's "format change" for them leaving Jimmy's goes off without a call from Captain Cairo, them all now convening in her living room. Waiting around that area for about another half hour, those calls at last come through, and in them, a mass-meeting at 1PP is set for two hours from now. Hanging up, Bobby and Jimmy tell the group to get ready for leaving again. On their way out, after Tynie's house is secured, the group is pulled aside and informed "Captain Li Wu has passed away; he died from complications of a stroke. His wife took him in to the ER early this morning, and he passed ten minutes ago. I was ordered by my Captain to inform you since most of you have already had multiple dealings with Captain Wu that connected to prior courtdates." "Sarge, if you can, do me a favor. Find out from his wife if she needs any assistance with the arrangements. If she does, and I mean that to say it doesn't matter what part of the arrangements she needs assistance with, call me immediately." Tynie mandates, giving her cellphone number to the Sergeant standing before her.

"Yes Mrs. Goren, I'll get on that right away. By the way, the name's Sgt. Karen Tilin. I'll identify myself again when I call you." Sgt. Tilin replies. Shaking Sgt. Tilin's hand, Tynie agrees "You've got a deal Sarge." "Tynie, what did you just do?" Jimmy worries. "I just gave my best-effort to make a very-trying time for another NYPD wife a slight bit easier." Tynie self-absolves. "That's how I considered her "favor" Captain Deakins!" Sgt. Tilin protects. "Sergeant, you call me Jimmy from now on." Jimmy scolds, obtaining a nod from Sgt. Tilin. Then, Davey sees tears start to line Tynie's eyes, him breaking away from Kina and Tara to come hold Tynie. Bobby wraps an arm around his wife at the same time, Kina and Tara both murmuring "Ohh my God…" "He passed before I got to see him again, let alone hold a retirement barbecue for him." Tynie weeps, leaning against Bobby while Davey was still holding her as best he could.

Tara and Kina are now being held by Jimmy, as those two have started to cry as well. "Davey, go back Jimmy up. Bobby's got me covered." Tynie grieves, noticing what Davey's been doing through tear-blurred eyes. Davey nods, and then obeys that order, Jimmy muttering "Even with her heart broken, Tynie still looks out for others." "Sergeant Tilin, my wife failed to inform you, a part of her "favor" involves you updating your Captain on the fully-offered arrangement." Bobby decries. "I suspected as much, Mr. Goren. I came back by you for confirmation, and I'll get on all of that immediately." Sgt. Tilin reprises. Then, through tears, Tara inquires "Can we do something in respect of Captain Wu, Papa Jimmy?" "Yeah, we can. Tynie's got a big part of that already lined up as best she can right now, but we can still do something else for that." Jimmy provides. Tara nods, and then Kina worries "Wont Tynie's favor to that other NYPD wife get you all in big trouble?"

"I don't think Tynie'd have offered that if she suspected it'd bring us problems, Kina." Jimmy sustains. Allowing time for everyone around them to calm down, Bobby and Jimmy lead the group to their SUV's. In Bobby's SUV, Tynie gets a call she didn't expect, from Sgt. Tilin's Captain. "Yes, Mrs. Goren, my name is Captain Ashton Milman NYPD Tactical Support and SWAT. I obtained your number from Sgt. Karen Tilin. I've been informed that you've offered to assist Captain Li Wu's wife with his funeral arrangements, and as part of your offer, it literally didn't matter what part of those arrangements Captain Wu's wife needed assistance on. I was also told that you're doing this as a respect from one NYPD wife to another. My only question for you about all that is, how do you desire to meet and get that process started if you're told it's necessary?" Capt. Milman proposes.

"You cut right to the chase Captain, I respect that. Everything Sgt. Tilin told you is true, and my desired meeting to assist Mrs. Wu with any part of the funeral arrangements is, to do so face-to-face but in a protected setting. I say that because I may very-well be invoking the use of significant personal funds to further my offer to Mrs. Wu. If I may be so bold, I'd even be willing to request that meeting transpire in your office Captain." Tynie resounds.

"Mrs. Goren, I appreciate your time and confirmations on that offer to Mrs. Wu. My office would be open to you for that meeting, given your very-understandable reason for wanting that to happen in a protected setting. You keep my office number and use it when you need to in order to establish that meeting should Mrs. Wu accept your offer." Capt. Milman exonerates. "Yes, Captain, you got it." Tynie accepts, hanging up. Programming the number that just called her into the phone contacts and holstering that device, Tynie updates her husband. "You offered what you did to Mrs. Wu because you suspected she'd have difficulties giving Captain Wu a proper funeral. You didn't want to insult or disrespect Mrs. Wu by outrightly saying that in front of Sgt. Tilin or anyone else." Bobby suspects, when his wife is through speaking. "Can we keep that last reason between ourselves, please?" Tynie pleads. "Definitely." Bobby concurs.

Driving along, the entire group with Tynie and Bobby doesn't know that Sgt. Tilin has a direct-line to Mrs. Wu and is currently using it. "Karen, I'd prefer to speak to Mrs. Goren directly on this." Mrs. Wu insists. "Kaia, I can arrange that right now. I'll call you back." Sgt. Tilin provisions, hanging up. Calling Tynie, Sgt. Tilin repeats Mrs. Wu's request. "Give her my number, and tell her to call me anytime." Tynie commands. Conceding to that order, Sgt. Tilin hangs up. Then, Tynie's called by Mrs. Wu, after not even five minutes have passed. "Mrs. Wu, I'm Tynie Goren, what can I do for you?" Tynie frets. In tears, Mrs. Wu rattles off everything she'd need for a "proper Mandarin funeral."

"Mrs. Wu, don't you worry about that. I've got it covered, but I've got to arrange a personal meeting with you to set that all in motion. This means, you pick the time, call or text me on that, and I'll get the location set. I say that because I'd much rather meet to establish all this in a protected setting and I've already got one possibly lined up, I just have to confirm that." Tynie plans. "Uhh wow, ok. Can you call me back when that's confirmed?" Mrs. Wu queries. "With all due respect Mrs. Wu, after you contact me with the day and time for the meeting, that was the plan. I cannot confirm the location for the meeting until you establish the day and time, that's the only hitch." Tynie implicates. "Thank you." Mrs. Wu rasps. "Hey, from one NYPD wife to another, it was my honor. My spouse is Bobby Goren, by the way." Tynie rephrases. "Again, thank you." Mrs. Wu mumbles. "No problem. Now if you need anything else, I don't care what time it is, you call me. If you get Bobby when you call, he'll back me on this deal. Trust me on that." Tynie persists. "Tynie, I mean Mrs. Goren, you most definitely got it." Mrs. Wu confirms, the two then hanging up. "Babe, one of my credit cards is about to be seriously hyper-extended. Our suspicion about Mrs. Wu having funeral-arranging difficulties has just been very-explicitly confirmed. Oh, and we may very-well be on-call to her for a good while, too." Tynie troubles, holstering her phone. "Like you told Mrs. Wu, that's no trouble. Captain Wu deserves a proper funeral, not some cheap-ass cremation." Bobby abstains.

As Bobby battles traffic still, Tynie's called back by Mrs. Wu, whom wonders if they can meet tomorrow afternoon. "What time exactly, so I can confirm the protected setting for this meeting?" Tynie asks. "I was thinking two in the afternoon." Mrs. Wu presumes. "Yeah, that time works on my end. Let me get the meeting place confirmed and call you right back." Tynie requests. Mrs. Wu agrees to that, thanks Tynie again, and hangs up yet again. Calling Capt. Milman, Tynie provides the absolute latest information she has about Capt. Wu's funeral. "Tomorrow at two p.m. my office is yours to use, Mrs. Goren. I cannot thank you enough for what you're doing for those two, honestly." Capt. Milman contrives. "Actually Captain, yes you can. By texting this line with the location of your office, since you're so graciously surrendering it for this meeting." Tynie objects. "I'll text you that immediately, Mrs. Goren. We'll be in touch." Capt. Milman returns, ending the call.

Minutes after receiving that text, Tynie calls Mrs. Wu, posing "Do you have text-messaging on the line I just called Mrs. Wu? I've got the location for our meeting tomorrow confirmed and wanted to forward you the exact location as I've received it." "Yes, I have text-messaging on this line, Mrs. Goren. After I get and save that text, I'll see you tomorrow. I thank you for absolutely everything you're doing; you have no clue what it all means to me. The damn NYPD budget cuts took away Li's funeral until you stepped in." Mrs. Wu supposes. "Hey, it's my honor, so don't you worry. I'll forward that text, but remember, if you need anything else, you get ahold of me or Bobby one." Tynie re-proposes. Accepting that part of Tynie's offer again, Mrs. Wu ends the call, Tynie then forwarding the text from Capt. Milman.

Holstering her phone again, Tynie reviles "Captain Wu gave his adult life to the NYPD, and his wife just got told that thanks to budget cuts, the NYPD wasn't going to give that man a funeral! Mrs. Wu told me that just a couple minutes ago! I suspect she's not even going to get his pension as a widow either now, which means I've got to get ahold of a judge!" "Contact His Honor Kelliegh on that, trust me." Bobby eludes. "On it now!" Tynie growls, going for her phone again.

Calling His Honor Kelliegh in his chambers, Tynie testifies in very-explicit details about every connection she now has to Captain Wu's funeral, and her suspicions pertaining to his pension. "Your Honor, I'm an NYPD wife, and that whole circumstance shot right through my heart like a hollow-point bullet. Pardon the analogy, but I was very-strictly advised by my husband Bobby to come straight to you about this, given your pre-existing jurist reputation." Tynie formalizes. "Mrs. Goren, you retain as much of that verbal contract involving Captain Wu's funeral that you made with his widow as you possibly can. I'll see to it she gets completely remunerated for the experiences involving his pension and funeral before you intervened. I will also see to it, upon receipt of your evidence, that you are also fully repaid. Tell Mr. Goren his strict advice to you for contacting me about this was excellently provided. I pardoned your hollow-point bullet analogy entirely because of the graphic details of your statement caused me to fully agree with your reason for using it. We'll be in touch another time."

"Thank you Your Honor. I'll come in personally to deliver copies of my evidence for the funeral costs after the actual funeral. With all due respect Your Honor, that's the very best I can do." Tynie proffers. "That's how I expected you to handle it Mrs. Goren, so we'll be in touch." His Honor Kelliegh contests, hanging up. Holstering her phone again, Tynie signifies "Yeah, we just got the entire NYPD in some seriously deep shit. Honestly, I think they deserve that because of how everything blew out with Captain Wu's widow, his funeral, and very-possibly his pension. I know you heard my end of the call, but what you may not have heard is: His Honor Kelliegh's now thoroughly impressed with us both, for how we intervened."

"Yes, I did hear your half of that call, honey. I'm upset by the fact it came to all this, for Captain Wu's widow, but I'm also glad we got so much done for her already." Bobby rescinds. "I love you, but explaining this to Jimmy shouldn't happen unless you two are both in a private setting if you get my drift." Tynie counsels. "I do, and I'll take care of that later." Bobby assures. Tynie nods, and then the entire group parks before 1PP. Exiting their SUV's, and securing them at nearly the exact same time, everyone from Jimmy to Davey heads for the entrance.

Making their way to Capt. Cairo's office, nobody in that group is bothered, Tynie silently suspecting the reason for that being the case. Allowed inside Capt. Cairo's office, the group is stunned to see His Honor Kelliegh sitting behind the desk. Davey turns right around, closes the office door, and self-explains "Captain Cairo, I did that to keep this meeting as private as possible." "Young man, you mean the term is to properly retain confidentiality, but you were close by what you said. You also did something I was going to ask one of you to do, so it's alright." His Honor Kelliegh corrects. "Uhh, Yes Your Honor." Davey gulps, heading to stand by Tynie.

"Ok, now we can continue. Mrs. Goren, if you were to name a figure that would be considered your entire compensation for intervening and covering the costs of Captain Wu's funeral, what would it be?" His Honor Kelliegh questions. Looking at Bobby for a second before turning to face His Honor Kelliegh again, Tynie elaborates "Well Your Honor, I was going to do all that by charging it to my American Express black card. I mean every penny of that funeral, from passports, flights and five-star accommodations for Captain Wu's and his widow's entire families to the meal for his wake and literally everything in-between. My American Express black card packs about eighteen percent interest, so I'm figuring eighty million ought to cover it."

"Eighty million, so ordered." His Honor Kelliegh retorts, as Capt. Cairo's jaw drops. Drawing up the order for that right in front of everyone, His Honor Kelliegh debases "It's a sad day in society when a NYPD retiree's wife has to even go this far to provide an appropriately-respectable funeral for another member of the NYPD, regardless of the one who passed's rank. Allegations of budget cuts are no reason to put anyone with any direct-connection to the NYPD in that position, which is why I have absolutely no difficulty ordering the compensation figure Mrs. Goren just named. I'll have to do the same for Mrs. Wu when she arrives, but that shouldn't be any trouble."

Then, Captain Cairo's door's knocked on, Kina going quietly to answer it. "Yes, I'm here to meet with His Honor Kelliegh. I'm Kaia Wu, Captain Li Wu's widow." Kaia introduces. "Come on in, Mrs. Wu. The young lady standing next to you will secure the door behind you." His Honor Kelliegh invites. Kina nods, then complies, and lastly heads back to standing by Jimmy. Taking a seat before His Honor Kelliegh in Capt. Cairo's office, Kaia listens to an update on the situation that's being given by His Honor. "I don't want a double dipping case, not after everything I've already suffered. I've not even been allowed to grieve because of all this." Kaia worries. "You will not face that, Mrs. Wu. Your spouse's pension and benefits are both grandfather claused in, meaning you still receive them as his widow. Given the fact you've already suffered significantly more than you should have in this unfortunate circumstance, I can order that nobody ever threatens you with that double-dipping case, that Mrs. Goren's intervening offer is upheld in full, and that you receive compensation just as Mrs. Goren's been ordered to. For that though Mrs. Wu, I'll need you to name a figure." His Honor Kelliegh adjudicates.

"Well Your Honor, I want the exact figure Mrs. Goren named for her compensation. If you would, I'd also need your other orders broadcast to every member of city government and all of their staff immediately also." Kaia requisitions. "Another eighty million, so ordered. Mrs. Wu, I'll take care of city government as a whole being made aware of my orders pertaining to your new situation as soon as this meeting ends. To paraphrase Mrs. Goren, that's the absolute best I can do." His Honor Kelliegh admonishes.

"Ok, one thing I completely forgot to ask. Your Honor, what precisely triggered you to completely alter the arrangement as I understood it relating to my and Mrs. Wu's compensation for this entire situation?!" Tynie realizes. "I was wondering the exact same thing, Mrs. Goren." Kaia notices. "Yes, forgive me for not informing you on that, ladies. I've come into some new information, which was brought to my attention after the telephone call I received from Mrs. Goren. The full-compensations as I'm ordering them come with non-disclosure agreements and gag orders, I'm afraid. Meaning, nobody outside this meeting is to ever be conversed with regarding them. If any of your banks give you any issues with resolving those compensations, I'm to be called immediately. It's for all of your protection that I'm ordering for both the non-disclosure agreements and gag orders. Once Mrs. Goren signs her non-disclosure agreement, she's no longer considered a potential victim so His Honor Shanden's orders regarding her testifying otherwise are complied with. Mrs. Wu, I'm going to see to it you're given the same orders as Mrs. Goren has, because you've suffered enough as it is without having to risk the stress of appearing in court or being called for jury duty. I can do that, His Honor Shanden is my next-door neighbor. It'll take me until the end of the day to get that resolved, and when I do, I'll personally deliver those orders Mrs. Wu." His Honor Kelliegh adjudicates.

"Your Honor, since you're going so far for me, consider my signing my non-disclosure agreement the same way you just considered that for Mrs. Goren." Kaia insists. "Very well." His Honor Kelliegh quips. "Ok Your Honor, with all due respect, here's something I forgot to ask. If we're to call you should the banks give us problems with those compensations, do we call your office, your home, or your cellphone?" Kina inquires. "My chambers you mean, and I was going to provide all three of those numbers to you all. Only use them in further compliance with my orders in these situations." His Honor Kelliegh amends. "Hey Kina, nicely done!" Tynie applauds. "What can I say Tynie? Your style of dealing with judges is easy to learn." Kina appreciates. Then, Tynie kneels to the left side of Mrs. Wu, instituting "Your Honor, the display you're witnessing with me is my best-attempt to further respect Mrs. Wu, before informing you that I insist she be allowed to sign her non-disclosure agreement, obtain her written copies of your orders, and compensation prior to my receiving all of that. It's a flagrantly heinous violation of my personal ethics code to be first in line for receiving all that, especially since it connects to a beautiful elder who is now also unfortunately a widow."

"I did not see any of that coming." Kaia relents. "Nor did I, Mrs. Wu, but I'll allow Mrs. Goren's latest display and verbal motion before me to happen. Mrs. Goren has, what I've personally come to notice is, an innately rare tendency to find different ways to respect judges and law enforcement as a whole, and that's how I just considered her latest display and verbal motion before me." His Honor Kelliegh re-considers. "That's what she meant by from one NYPD wife to another, what she's doing is an honor!" Kaia exclaims. "Yes, Mrs. Wu, it is." Bobby verifies. Captain Cairo just silently witnessed everything, standing off in the furthest right corner of his office. "Mrs. Wu, with every possible honor, you and I will discuss the full-funeral arrangements tomorrow as arranged. I say that because I really don't want to confuse the meetings we're having, not after how far His Honor Kelliegh's gone for us, emphasizing you." Tynie re-examines. "Mrs. Goren, that's perfect." Kaia approves.

"Your Honor, now I must confess some things directly to you. I've not attempted to personally assure our compliance with your orders because I've been exceedingly suspicious of Captain Cairo backstabbing that assurance due to the nature of the compensation you're ordering for myself and Mrs. Wu. By backstab that assurance, I mean, I do not believe at all that Captain Cairo will comply even though he's literally been a standing witness to this meeting in its entirety. Thank God I have the meeting for tomorrow's funeral-arrangements for Captain Wu set in another location! I've blatantly refused to disclose that location openly in this venue because I very-strongly believe if I do, Captain Cairo, or someone conceivably working on his behest, would stalk and murder Mrs. Wu and I at that location for profit due to compensations you've just ordered. I mean that to say, I suspect to Captain Cairo or someone he's commissioned, it wouldn't matter if there were witnesses present for that stalking and murder for profit or not. Given those suspicions, I very-explicitly believe if I disclose the location of that funeral-arranging meeting in this present venue, I'm just as much an assassinated woman a Mrs. Wu, by Captain Cairo's hand or that of someone he's commissioned. I seriously wouldn't be suspecting that if by now Captain Cairo would have demonstrated even a shred of willingness to comply with all of your orders Your Honor. Since he hasn't, given the fact I also suspect he's obscenely well-connected given his rank and involvement with the Brass, and to my understanding he's also thoroughly trained in various firearms, the suspicions I've just confessed to against him are fully the case." Tynie testifies.

Listening to all that, His Honor Kelliegh's eyes bulge, and then he re-iterates "Mrs. Goren, I'll need you to write down the full-arrangement for that meeting. By my orders, it's being changed, given those recently disclosed suspicions. You and Mrs. Wu will have an armed escort to the new venue for that meeting, which is now going to be held in my chambers. As of this very second, Captain Parker Cairo is under a lifetime ban from communicating with any of you. I'm amending my orders from this meeting accordingly, before I update the Brass and D.A. Trenton. If Captain Parker Cairo, or anyone any of you suspect is working on his behalf violates this lifetime ban in any fashion, you are all under my direct orders to prosecute to the fullest extents of the law."

Sliding a pen and paper to Tynie, His Honor Kelliegh soon after receives the full-details of tomorrow's funeral-arranging meeting. "Like I said ladies, tomorrow at two in the afternoon, you'll both have an armed escort into my chambers for your next meeting. After you acquire your compensation checks, and my amended orders from this meeting, you're all free to go." His Honor Kelliegh re-issues. Drawing up and personally distributing all those orders, His Honor Kelliegh regards "Mrs. Wu and Mrs. Goren, you won't be held up long for those compensation checks. I'm ordering their delivery be expedited, which means you both should receive those within the next twenty minutes. Mrs. Wu, as I promised earlier, you'll see me again today, to deliver the orders from His Honor Shanden pertaining you testifying in court or being called for jury duty. If it comes to pass that any of you this side of Captain Parker Cairo has to have him or anyone suspected of working on his behest prosecuted, that would be the only time you'd be called to court. That's because criminals have a constitutional right to face their accusers, and that's the only reason for that exemption." "Your Honor, that works!" Tynie and Kaia simultaneously concede.

True to His Honor Kelliegh's most recent word, fifteen minutes later, Captain Cairo's office door gets knocked on, this time Jimmy silently opens it. "Your Honor, I'm here to deliver your ordered compensation to the victims." Russ details. "Proceed; they're over by Captain Cairo's desk. Oh, and I need someone to forcibly remove Captain Cairo from 1PP property at once. You'll be told why, later." His Honor Kelliegh administers. "Lieutenants, you heard His Honor, make it happen!" Russ barks, two burly Lieutenants rushing to obey.

Approaching Kaia and Tynie, Russ sees the latter woman kneeling. "Allow it sir, His Honor already did, and knows why she's doing that." Kaia warns. To that, Russ shrugs, hands over the checks, and then sates "Mrs. Wu, my condolences." Pursing all of that individually, Tynie and Kaia share a look, Tynie then getting off her knees. "Honey, is it possible for you to personally escort Mrs. Wu back to her vehicle? I swear to God I'll explain the reason for that request later." Tynie requisitions. "Sure." Bobby chimes, Kaia going to stand at his side. Jimmy, Tara, Kina, and Davey all group up by Tynie, whom rephrases "His Honor Kelliegh says now we're all free to go, so let's get the hell out of here." Exchanging a curt nod, the entire group excluding Russ and His Honor Kelliegh leave the scene of that unexpected meeting.

Softly conversing as Bobby escorts her to her vehicle, Kaia tells him they share a bank. "In that case, you drive in front, I'll follow you. I can get Jimmy to do the same thing, it's no trouble." Bobby offers. "Mrs. Wu, without him realizing it, Bobby just arranged that." Jimmy intrudes. "You all are amazing." Kaia brags. "No problem." Bobby slurs, everyone then taking to their separate vehicles. In Bobby's SUV, Tynie at last explains her reason for requesting that he escorted Kaia to her car. "Hey, I'm glad you asked me to do that, honestly. Especially after what you told His Honor Kelliegh that made him amend his orders on all of us." Bobby references. "Thanks baby." Tynie honors.

Arriving at their bank, this time Jimmy takes a turn escorting Kaia, leaving his grandkids to go nearer Tynie. As the group enters the building, every other patron at that branch of the bank gets the hell out of that group's way without so much as a word. Dealing solely with managers, Tynie and Kaia both get their compensation checks resolved in their separate accounts without a single issue. For Bobby and Jimmy, the same comes to be true, instead pertaining to their own restitution checks. At the end of all of that, they retreat to their vehicles again, not speaking. Tynie changes that trend though, when she re-approaches Kaia, reminding "I'll see you tomorrow, and if you need anything else, let us know." Kaia nods, and ripostes "You've got it Mrs. Goren. Goodnight." Tynie nods, watches Kaia drive away, and after that the rest of them take to their vehicles again. Heading for their own homes, everybody from Tara to Bobby re-invokes silence.

As for His Honor Kelliegh, doing as he'd sworn to all of those he'd met with in Captain Cairo's office and doorway today takes quite a bit of his afternoon. The only thing left to accomplish before His Honor Kelliegh can "Call it a day" later winds up being to obtain and deliver Kaia's copy of His Honor Shanden's orders as they were explained in the meeting they'd all had today in Captain Cairo's office. Waiting for His Honor Shanden to arrive home, that last task is taken on, Kaia getting that delivery at around six in the evening. Wishing her goodnight when he does make that delivery, His Honor Kelliegh adds "Like Mrs. Goren told you, if you need anything you contact me. I didn't say this in the meeting because I felt it more appropriate to tell you so privately." "Yes Your Honor, thank you." Kaia gratifies, seeing His Honor Kelliegh then turn around and depart. Securing her home, Kaia retreats to the couch, uses the last blanket her husband did to cover herself, and finally begins to grieve his death.

In Tynie's house, with only Bobby there and the door locked, she vents about the turnout of the day. Standing behind her, and draping his arms around her waist, Bobby silently listens to his wife. Minutes after Tynie ends her ranting, Bobby discloses "You've got a new reputation in the NYPD dear, and not exactly a good one. From now on, you're going to be regarded not only as the whack-job's wife, but as a hell-raiser against many of the NYPD's ranks. Those in the current NYPD ranks who aren't corrupt will basically live in fear now, because of what you've accomplished lately against those who were corrupt. Frankly, I think they all deserve it, because they're supposed to serve and protect without disrespecting the community or anyone that's considered NYPD family. Especially not NYPD-widows like Mrs. Wu, which is why I'm so proud of you for doing what you've done for her today. Yes, I will "back your offer" as you told Mrs. Wu, and that's not just because Captain Wu should not have been victimized after his death like he was by the bastard who told Mrs. Wu about those alleged budget cuts stealing the man's NYPD-issue funeral from him! I'm backing your offer to Mrs. Wu also because it's a way for me to back you, like I always have and will. I stand by how I advised you earlier to get His Honor Kelliegh involved, and after how that meeting really turned out, I'm damn glad I told you to do that. We'll still hold the barbecue for Captain Wu's honor, but we'll do it after the funeral. You leave planning that to me, since you're already covering enough of this entire situation as it stands. Oh, and I'm also going with you to that meeting in His Honor Kelliegh's chambers for arranging the funeral. I'm not having Jimmy leave Tara, Kina, and Davey at home alone tomorrow for that, and you'll hear why when I call him later." "Ok honey, all that sounds fine to me." Tynie accedes.

Standing as they were for just a few more minutes, Tynie and Bobby make their way for the couch. Nestled up against her spouse after they've sat down, Tynie witnesses Bobby calling Jimmy and detailing his latest determination. "Bobby, I was going to call you and ask about that anyway. When you speak to Mrs. Wu again, you tell her Tynie's offer to be called covers me and give Mrs. Wu my number." Jimmy provisions. "Will do." Bobby confirms, as well wishes are exchanged for the night, and the call's ended. "Damn, we make a good team, and I'm including Jimmy's household on that!" Tynie celebrates. "Definitely." Bobby affirms, leaning down to kiss her. Slipping their lips apart, Tynie finally takes a chance today to smile.

Nobody from Davey to Kaia Wu knows any of this, but after His Honor Kelliegh ordered for so many changes to Kaia and Tynie's meeting tomorrow, Capt. Cairo was terminated and lost everything linked to his career. When His Honor Kelliegh was contacted about that, he ordered that Parker be allowed one shot to clear out his office, which is to occur in the morning. Given the nature of His Honor Kelliegh's orders for everyone from Kaia to Kina connected to now-former Capt. Cairo, the liquidated assets of his career are summarily shoved into a locked trust that can only be accessed for future NYPD-officer funerals. As for Bobby's prediction about Tynie's reputation change with the NYPD, it becomes true as all that transpires behind the again newly-expanded group's backs.

Even without all that being known to most of them, Kaia's in the initial throes of grief, His Honor Kelliegh's having dinner, as is Jimmy's entire household. As for Tynie and Bobby, they're still on the couch, with her remaining nestled in his arms. "I don't know what I'm going to do, I mean if Mrs. Wu invites me to the funeral I'm basically funding. That's a family affair, and by that I mean blood and by marriage this time." Tynie frets. "If she does invite you to that, you go because doing anything else would disrespect her. Should you get invited to that, especially since you're paying for it all, I'll drive you." Bobby advises. "Ok." Tynie gasps, her smile having evaporated. Releasing her from his embrace, Bobby deftly gets off the couch, insinuating "You, my beautiful wife, have done more than enough for one day. Now, as far as I see it, all you're going to do is lay back and relax. I've got the rest."

In Bobby's absence, Tynie takes a totally unexpected call from Kaia. "Honey, what is it?" Tynie goads. "I want to know if I can have you and Mr. Goren attend Li's funeral. I forgot to ask you after that meeting turned so heated. If you can't come, I understand." Kaia details, with tears in her voice. "Ohh Mrs. Wu, of course Bobby and I'll come to the funeral. We'd just discussed that, figuring how the meeting we had today turning so hot so fast wasn't the right time to arrange my and Bobby's attending Captain Wu's funeral. You didn't know this, but Bobby's going to be my ride to tomorrow's meeting in His Honor Kelliegh's chambers. There's just a couple things Bobby and I'd like for you to do tonight. They are, be safe and really grieve your loss. The rest of what's connected to Captain Wu's funeral, and so help me God I mean this, gets started on being taken care of in that chambers meeting tomorrow. Bobby and I'll still take your calls, hell yeah, but we want you to take this chance to grieve, because you should have been given it a hell of a lot sooner." Tynie digresses. "Again, Mrs. Goren, you've got it. I'll see you and Mr. Goren tomorrow. Goodnight" Kaia re-acclaims, hanging up. "Ohh my God baby, tell me you overheard my half of that!" Tynie panics, holstering her phone.

"I did, and you handled it well, so relax." Bobby sates. Leaning back against the couch, Tynie starts to smell barbecue coming from the kitchen. Delivering it all to his wife, Bobby's face is solemn, as he also reclaims a seat beside Tynie. "Captain Wu, I never got to tell you this, but thank you for everything you've done. Not just for me, but for a significant number of New Yorkers whom basically didn't give a single damn about you. I don't know if you can see this from wherever your eternity is, but yes, Bobby and I are taking care of your wife. We've got back-up on that, and some of it coming from Jimmy Deakins and his family. I say some of the back-up comes from those guys because we've gotten a well-known hardass jurist to again back us up also, His Honor Kelliegh. I miss you, and I very-highly suspect something different than the kinds of suspicions you'd come to hear from me when we encountered each other in this life. I am not the only one who misses you, that's what I suspect now, and it most-definitely covers your wife." Tynie rambles, with tears streaming from her eyes. Turning to wipe her tears away, Bobby whispers "She speaks a very painful truth."

Closing her eyes, Tynie allows herself time to come down from the tears before she and Bobby at last have dinner. Clearing from it, Bobby doesn't stay away from his wife for long, prior to them retiring to the master bedroom wing of the house for the night. What Tynie didn't know when she uttered that tear-filled commemoration was; by that point everybody from Kaia to His Honor Shanden all did the same thing in their own way. Now in the master bedroom wing of their house, Tynie and Bobby have it closed off, with their phones charging. Sitting in bed together, the more-passionate part of the couple's day is begun. This time, their intimacy is fueled by both need and anger at how Captain Wu was disrespected even in death. Collapsed into each other's arms, spent and sweaty later, Tynie kisses Bobby. Splitting off from that kiss, they delicately swear their love and devotion to one another as he covers them up. Carefully this time, Tynie slides off her spouse, and nestles up to Bobby at his left side. At that juncture of the night, they're the last ones they know these days to fall asleep.

* * *

Today wasn't anything like anyone from Kina to Kaia Wu would have expected. Captain Wu's passing from complications stemming from a stroke essentially kickstarted many situations. Restitution checks, a couple of them being massive, gag orders and non-disclosure agreements all came into play while those kickstarted situations were at their starting points. Tynie's doing something for another NYPD wife that even softened the heart of the most-reputed hardass jurist in the district. Kaia Wu won't have to worry about providing her husband a proper Mandarin funeral, because every cent of that is now on Tynie. Of course, there's another meeting to happen before Tynie can actually begin funding that funeral, and it was made of her insistence originally. His Honor Kelliegh moved the venue of that meeting though, because of some things Tynie confessed to suspecting during an unexpected meeting in what used to be Captain Cairo's office today.

Another thing that came to pass was something Bobby'd only warned his wife about earlier this evening. Essentially, today's turnout of events covered two things, one of them being slated against Tynie. In the midst of everything that came to pass today, Tynie's got two situations that even by His Honor Kelliegh's admission on one of them really shouldn't be forced on anyone because of alleged budget cuts. Those situations being:

_A Highly Unfortunate New Honor, and A New Reputation….._


	47. Chapter 47

Title: Truly Giving Hearts Towards Good People That Deserve It…. (Part 2 of 3)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. Any Mandarin Chinese used in this chapter was gleaned from Google Translate.

The next day, Jimmy's household has a relaxing afternoon start while Tynie and Bobby are heading for the chambers-meeting related to Captain Wu's funeral. Mrs. Wu, even in serious grief, is an early sort to things like this, Tynie and Bobby discovering as much when they arrive at the courthouse. "Ohh man, I completely forgot to offer having Bobby pick you up for this meet-up, Mrs. Wu." Tynie regrets. "You call me Kaia, Mrs. Goren, and I'd not have accepted that offer on Mr. Goren's name. You two are already doing enough for me as it is, and you know what I mean by that." Kaia reprimands. "Alright, you call me Tynie and my husband Bobby then." Tynie conditions, Kaia nodding. Heading in to the courthouse after that, Bobby keeps both ladies as close to him as possible. Breezing through security, those three are greeted by their armed escort to His Honor Kelliegh's chambers. Nobody in the personally-protected trio says anything while they traverse the courthouse, the only-immediate sound around them being their escorts' radios periodically going off.

Being allowed into His Honor Kelliegh's chambers by the man himself, Tynie, Bobby, and Kaia see their armed escort standing-in wait outside the now-closing door to that area. "I don't know how to speak any Mandarin Chinese, and I'm concerned about a language barrier disrespecting Kaia's and Captain Wu's family while I enact my offer to fully-fund every solitary aspect of this funeral." Tynie concerns, taking a seat the same time Kaia does. "Mandarin Chinese?" His Honor Kelliegh prods. "Yes Your Honor, I told Tynie that I wanted my husband to have a proper Mandarin Chinese funeral yesterday, around the time of her offer to fully-fund it. After how the NYPD has dishonored my husband, especially in death, I do not want him receiving an NYPD or police-issue funeral." Kaia regales. "Kaia, I don't blame you one bit for that. Although I do recommend for you to have a ban from any NYPD connected individuals aside from me and Bobby having anything to do with participating in Captain Wu's funeral." Tynie recommends. "Kaia, there's more to it than that. I've been told by Jimmy Deakins himself that I'm to give you his contact information, and if you need anything, you're to feel free to call him." Bobby notifies. "Alright, I just hope Tynie doesn't mind again programming that into my phone." Kaia wavers. "OK, my funeral-funding offer just got altered. Kaia, I'm not having you suffer grief and struggle with a phone you can't really understand any longer than getting through this chambers meeting. Meaning, after we're out of here, I'm driving Bobby's SUV and leading you to a phone store so that phone you're struggling with can be replaced." Tynie condemns.

"Whoa, that's too much to ask you, Tynie. You're seriously taking care of a lot for me already." Kaia protests. "Kaia, I know why my wife wants to do that for you. It's because she wants to make this unfortunate transition in your life at least a little bit easier. She doesn't like the idea that you're in-grief and stuck struggling with one of the few ways you may have to communicate with people. I'm not upset by the tone my wife took with that idea either, because technically she only beat me to mentioning it by a couple minutes." Bobby clarifies. "Mrs. Wu, it sounds like Mr. and Mrs. Goren insist upon doing that for you, with the phone." His Honor Kelliegh guesses. "Alright, but like Tynie said, that does not happen until we're out of here." Kaia re-claims. "Ok then, Mrs. Wu, there's something else I've not yet told you. Yesterday when Mrs. Goren mentioned passports for your family and that of your husband, I looked into it. There's a quicker and much easier way to get all of those individuals to the funeral and wake, it's called a mass-temporary Visa. I need a list of all attending relatives to that event, and I'll get that arranged right after receiving that. Mrs. Goren, that mass-temporary Visa I just explained is also significantly less-expensive than your multiple passport idea. Something of that nature though even with these circumstances, has to go through a judge, which is why I'm insisting on taking care of it." His Honor Kelliegh reports. "Thank you, Your Honor." Tynie and Kaia gratify as one. Then a few seconds later, Kaia gripes "I don't have international calling anymore." "Kaia, I'm completely overhauling the last offer I and Bobby just made you. You go ahead and call whomever you need to for this, and when you're done, I'll bond you out of your current cellphone contract. Yep, I'll do that right in front of His Honor Kelliegh if I absolutely have to, no problem. Then, when we're out of here, I'll help you get established with a much-better calling package for whatever kind of phone you can easily use." Tynie self-overrides. "She cannot be serious." Kaia emphatically pines. "Ohh she is, trust me." Bobby refutes.

"Mrs. Goren, I believe I'm finally getting to witness what you mean by fully-funding a funeral." His Honor Kelliegh discerns. "Your Honor, for this I seriously do not care if my spending causes an American Express CEO to have a sudden panic attack. Captain Wu gave his adult life to the NYPD, and got so extremely disrespected in death that as far as I know, there are no obscenities in existence to properly describe it! I'm grateful for where you're involving yourself for this arrangement, because truthfully I didn't see it coming when I made the offer I did to Kaia. However, and Bobby can vouch this, with your help I'm doing for Kaia and Captain Wu something that he beyond-definitely deserves." Tynie commemorates. "Mr. Goren, precisely how well-versed is your wife with obscenities?" His Honor Kelliegh wonders. "She has a tendency to curse about as hard as a drunken sailor when she does curse, but that doesn't tend to happen in the direct presence of judges or widows." Bobby describes, obtaining a nod from His Honor Kelliegh. "Since you three are already being so gracious to me, I guess I'll start making those phone calls." Kaia assumes, going into her phone. Tynie arises, heads to Bobby's side, pulls him away from Kaia, and whispers "I don't think we should try to give Kaia Jimmy's number until we honor the latest offer we gave her. Please tell me you understand my reason for that." Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby murmurs "That was my plan all along." Retreating closer to Kaia, Tynie overhears Kaia repeatedly call her and Bobby "Tiānshǐ."

Giving Bobby a perplexed look, Tynie sees from the corner of her eye that His Honor Kelliegh's coming up on the couple. "Mrs. Goren, you've both just recurrently stood accused of being angels. I know Mandarin Chinese from my times as a Marine." His Honor Kelliegh softly explains. Hearing that, Tynie's jaw drops, her right hand quickly covering her mouth. Then in her phone conversation with one of her relatives, Kaia says "Tā de róngyù Kelleigh shì yīgè tiānshǐ yě yīyàng, tā dédào yīgè zhì de línshí qiānzhèng, suǒyǐ nǐ dōu nénggòu cānjiā shì lǐ de zànglǐ. Tā xūyào quèrèn shì shuí zài suǒyǒu cānjiā bùjiǔ, suīrán." Kaia's relative on the phone then commands "Gàosù zhège tiānshǐ tā de róngyù Kelleigh, wǒmen dūhuì zài nàlǐ wéi lǐ de zànglǐ. Jiǎng zhège Tynie, wǒmen dōu yǒngyuǎn zài tā de gǎnxiè zīzhù lǐ de zànglǐ. Nǐ bù zhīdào zhè KAIA, dàn cáizhèng guīdìng, wǒmen dōu yǒu yīgè jiā... Zhè shì zhèngquè de, wǒmen yīzhí zài gòngtóng jūzhù yǔ lǐ de qīnshǔ yǒu yīduàn shíjiānle, KAIA. Wǒmen yāoqiú de shì, nǐ ràng wǒmen diàoyòng de shíhòu, dàliàng de línshí qiānzhèng, hángbān, hé de zhùsù shèzhì. Nǐ gàosù tā zhège róngyù Kelleigh, wǒmen shènzhì bù yǒu guānyú wǒmen de rènhé míngchēng de fádān suǒyǐ méiyǒu fànzuì jìlù fāchóu shí, tā wénjiàn wèi zhège dà guīmó de línshí qiānzhèngle." Kaia listens to that full order, and then forfeits "Shì niánjì dàle, nǐ dédào tā. Wǒ huì zuò suǒyǒu de shíhòule."

Ending the call on that note, Kaia turns to face His Honor Kelliegh, Tynie and Bobby, recapping "Your Honor, I've got to tell you that my elder relative wants called when the mass-temporary Visa goes through. They're all rice-patty workers, with not so much as a traffic ticket on any of their names, and they just don't have the money to pay for flights and accommodations for Li's funeral. I literally just found that last part out." Removing her right hand from her mouth, Tynie divests "No worries on all that, Kaia. I found something out while you were on the phone. His Honor Kelliegh's an ex-Marine that knows your native tongue. I figure that since he's got to be in contact with your family for that mass-temporary Visa, he can literally call me back into these chambers to set up the flights and accommodations for your families when it goes through. I'm just hoping to Christ right now that His Honor doesn't outrightly object to using his knowledge of your native tongue to assist me in explaining the finalization of all that later. Matter of fact, while His Honor gets the mass-temporary visa going through, I'll take you to get every iota of whatever you need for this proper Mandarin funeral for Captain Wu, and that includes what I said about your phone. I'll do the shopping with you, Bobby's stuck driving, and that's the only hitch I'm aware of at the moment."

"Your Honor, is what Tynie said about you… true?" Kaia inquires. "Yes, Mrs. Wu. Mrs. Goren, you can stop hoping to Christ about my openly objecting to assisting you in communicating with Mrs. or Captain Wu's relatives, because I wasn't going to in the first place. I will, literally call you back into these chambers after I get the mass-temporary visa approved, Mrs. Goren. Given these circumstances, I'm attesting that it's an emergency, which means that will go through by early this evening. Mrs. Wu, given the present circumstances I loathe telling you that I forgot to say this earlier, but I'll need you to sign an affidavit attesting to their criminal histories. Then, I just need a list of names before I can get that handled." "Your Honor, when I spoke to my family in China, and they heard me say the phrase "Mass-temporary visa" they actually ordered me to sign attesting to what you want me to. In China, especially Mandarin culture, the elder of the families' say is absolute. So you don't have to loathe telling me anything, and I'll still sign what you need. I know you're familiar with some Mandarin language and ways, but I remember what Tynie said about a language barrier and figured she may not be too well-versed in Mandarin ways and language. No disrespect to her intended." Kaia repudiates. "Absolutely none taken, Kaia." Tynie debunks. Heading to retrieve the affidavit, His Honor Kelliegh re-states "Alright." "You know what Your Honor? Since I'm personally bankrolling this entire event, I'll sign that affidavit too." Tynie counter-proposes. Shaking her head in awe, Kaia gasps "Tiānshǐ." "Kaia, like His Honor said before, you're witnessing my definition of fully-funding an appropriately-respectful funeral." Tynie re-claims. "And you're witnessing Mrs. Goren turn her husband into a chauffeur in the process, Mrs. Wu. I remember what Mrs. Goren said about Mr. Goren being stuck driving."His Honor Kelliegh recalls. "How am I getting my car home now?" Kaia worries. "Oh, that's easy. Since I stand to be literally called-back into these chambers, I'm asking His Honor that your car NOT get towed while I'm not on courthouse property. Given the fact Bobby's going to drive while I'm paying for you to obtain every iota of what's needed for a proper Mandarin funeral, there's going to be a drop-off at your house made. With your permission at that point, Kaia, I'll text myself your address. Then, when I'm through getting your and Captain Wu's families on their way here, I'll deliver the vehicle myself. Since I already know Bobby's going to be stuck driving when I'm called back into these chambers, he'll follow me so I have a way home from doing that. Yeah, while you were on the phone, Bobby totally insisted that he be converted into a chauffeur at least until after the funeral and wake given the fact I'm paying for so much." Tynie plans.

"Mr. Goren, is what I just heard on your name the truth?" His Honor Kelliegh ponders. "Every word of it, Your Honor." Bobby verifies. Kaia then is served the affidavit, signing it right before Tynie affords that document her signature. Then, Kaia looks up into Tynie's eyes, commending "Tynie, nǐ shì yī zhǒng qiánglì de tiānshǐ. Bào bǐ, xièxiè nín de yuànyì shì, yīnwèi nǐ de qīzi suǒ shuō dì nàyàng, zhuǎnhuàn chéng sījī de zhè yīqiè." "Mrs. Goren, you were just commended for being an intense angel. Mr. Goren, you were just told that Mrs. Wu's grateful for you being willing to be, as your wife put it, converted into a chauffeur for all of this." His Honor Kelliegh translates. "Your Honor, thanks for that translation, but now I'm starting to think you're not as rusty with speaking Mandarin as you originally thought." Tynie ruminates, with a smile on her face. Delivering the affidavit to His Honor Kelliegh, Tynie then retreats to stand by her husband. "Mrs. Goren, I will literally call you back into my chambers when the time's right. For now however, you've got some serious pre-Mandarin funeral shopping to do with Mrs. Wu's assistance, and Mr. Goren has to begin being the chauffeur as you've so-explicitly planned in my presence. I will order that Mrs. Wu's vehicle not be towed, and we can continue the funeral planning process upon your return to my chambers, Mrs. Goren." His Honor Kelliegh revisits. "Yes, Your Honor." Tynie cedes, Bobby then having Kaia stand at his other side.

Departing His Honor Kelliegh's chambers from there, those three are escorted back towards Bobby's and Kaia's vehicles. An overzealous parking attendant nearly tickets Kaia's car, but then a member of the trio's escort rebukes "You best not do that, or I'm required to immediately report you to His Honor Kim E. Kelliegh, at which point you will be arrested and prosecuted. This vehicle is NOT to be touched by anyone until His Honor Kelliegh says otherwise, by his orders. I just heard them on my radio and my name's Lieutenant Tyler Johnson." "Lt. Johnson, go ahead and report this parking officer for violating those orders. When you do also tell His Honor Kelliegh the parking officer's also holding my vehicle, myself, Kaia Wu, and my wife as against all of our wills in the process of violating those orders. Tell him Bobby Goren told you to make the report that way, and I'll answer any questions he has about that decision later." Bobby commandeers. "I'm on it right now!" Lt. Johnson swears, making the report Bobby detailed over his radio. Being told over his radio to arrest the parking officer, have her vehicle towed, and that His Honor Kelliegh already agrees with the nature of Bobby's report, Lt. Johnson urgently starts complying with his new orders.

"Hey Lieutenant, I'm Tynie Goren and I heard your radio go off before you made that arrest! With you nodding to consent, I'll update my spouse and Kaia Wu both in your absence!" Tynie hollers, receiving a curt nod from Lt. Johnson. "Alright then, sorry for yelling' at ya, Lieutenant! That damn towtruck needs a serious tune-up because it's louder'n hell right now!" Tynie yells. "We're good Mrs. Goren; you can go about your day in a few minutes!" Lt Johnson bellows back. Tynie curtly nods to that, and true to Lt. Johnson's word, the trio's able to leave a few minutes later. Retaining her word to Lt. Johnson, Tynie updates both Kaia and Bobby as they drive away from the courthouse. Buying a late lunch, then purchasing "every iota of what's needed to give a proper Mandarin funeral," Tynie and Bobby later commit to the drop-off at Kaia's that was mentioned in the chambers-meeting a couple hours ago. "Kaia, there is just one more thing we need to give you." Bobby defers, spurning Kaia's attention. Pulling a hand from behind his back, Bobby reveals an easier-to-use phone, with their numbers and Jimmy's already programmed in. Handing that over, Bobby regales "Remember after Tynie bonded you out of that terrible contract with your cellphone provider, and then she got you lined up with a much-better contract with our cellphone provider a short while ago? Yeah, I remembered what phone you liked, and that's what I was doing with the manager while Tynie was getting your new contract established. I'm the reason there was a technical delay in your new service. It's already set up, with all our numbers in it, except His Honor Kelliegh's. You left this in my SUV, but I didn't want you going without it, since Tynie's still due to be literally called back into His Honor Kelliegh's chambers today." "Thank you, Bobby. I can program His Honor's numbers into this thing much better than I could my old phone. Yes, he gave me the same offer that you, Jimmy, and Tynie did about calling him." Kaia re-assesses.

"Oh man, now I'm in a bind. I've got to move all this stuff so Kaia doesn't get hurt, and I'm on call to His Honor…" Tynie grouses. "You hold on to both our phones, honey. I'll take care of that." Bobby insists, surrendering those devices before quickly kissing Tynie's cheek and keeping his own word. "Apparently Bobby just self-converted into a temporary packhorse." Kaia notices. "Yeah, Bobby's strict on not letting ladies carry serious loads of stuff, and not risking ladies getting hurt. He'll be sore as hell later, but to him it's worth it." Tynie ascertains. "Thank you both." Kaia gratifies. "It's our honor Kaia; we just hope you can relax some tonight. By the way, I don't just deliver people's cars to them; I get them tanked up before that. Always have, always will." Tynie relinquishes. "Kaia, I'm overriding my wife on that. After what happened with the overzealous parking officer earlier, we're getting your car fully examined before it's returned. We just need your consent." Bobby overrides. "By the way Kaia, he means call my phone and leave that consent on the voicemail." Tynie interprets.

Acting on that interpretation of Bobby's latest decision, Kaia soon after finds herself getting hugged briefly by Tynie and Bobby separately. As those brief hugs dispel, Bobby gets called by His Honor Kelliegh, whom asks about the scene outside the courthouse. Detailing that, informing that most-all the pre-funeral shopping is now done with all those items presently secured in Kaia's home, and admitting the couple's got consent to get Kaia's car checked out, Bobby also mentions he and Tynie can be on their way back towards the courthouse at any moment. "Head back for my chambers then, Mr. Goren. That way I and your wife can finalize the rest of these funeral arrangements. Then, you two honor the consent you obtained in relation to Mrs. Wu's car. I appreciate the full-update on the scene outside the courthouse, especially since it perfectly meshes with Lt. Johnson's report. We'll be in touch." His Honor simplifies, hanging up. Holstering his phone again, Bobby rephrases "Kaia, Tynie and I hate to do this but we've just been called back into His Honor Kelliegh's chambers."

"You two be safe, and I'll see you both another time." Kaia remits, following them towards the door. Securing the home behind the couple, Kaia doesn't hear Tynie worry "I hope it's not some massive Mandarin dishonor to get Captain Wu the best damn casket, burial ceremony, and headstone that money can buy!" "I knew that's what you intended when you mentioned fully-funding this funeral on your American Express black card, honey. We'll take care of it." Bobby reassures, leading his wife towards his SUV. Driving back to His Honor Kelliegh's chambers, Tynie and Bobby don't know that Jimmy's called Kaia to check on her. "Yeah Mrs. Wu, I know that couple better than you think. Right now, Tynie's planning to get Captain Wu the best in everything for this funeral. From flights for all your family members, to the headstone and burial ceremony, and all things in-between. Bobby's being the chauffeur isn't all you think it is, either. He's doing that as a protective detail type of thing, and not just because of the sheer amount of money his wife's adamantly insisting on spending for this. He's doing it also as a last-respect to Captain Wu, and to show you that you're in good hands when you're around him. I've known Bobby longer than I've known Tynie, but on this they're making one hell of a team. Mrs. Wu, I stand by my offer, if you need anything, you call me. Day or night, it does not matter when." Jimmy depicts.

"Now Jimmy, I'm on first-name basis with you, so you call me Kaia from here on out. Yeah, you're right; Tynie and Bobby are proving themselves as one hell of a team. Oh, and I saw some of Tynie's definition of fully-funding a funeral earlier, so I can see now that she's not quite done going all-out for Li's yet. I'll call you if I need anything, day or night, just like you said. Oh, but Jimmy that means I expect you at Li's funeral, with your family." Kaia disciplines. "Absolutely Kaia, I'll find out the particulars from Tynie or Bobby later." Jimmy guarantees, the call then mutually ending. Then His Honor Kelliegh calls to speak to Kaia, updating her on the mass-temporary visas going through. Right after that, Kaia gives His Honor Kelliegh the same mandates she gave Jimmy a few minutes ago. "Of course Kaia, I'll be there. I'm assisting Mrs. Goren with establishing those particulars in a matter of moments, so I'll retain a copy of that information for myself. Oh, and you can call me Kim from now on as long as you're not in my courtroom when you do. You can also call me day or night if you need anything." His Honor Kelliegh settles. "That's entirely fair, Kim. Goodnight." Kaia closes, hanging up.

Shortly after that call's ended, Tynie and Bobby are lead into His Honor Kelliegh's chambers again, his receptionist quietly closing the door behind them. "Have a seat you two, so we can get these matters for Captain Wu's funeral resolved." His Honor Kelliegh invites, the couple silently complying. "First off, the mass-temporary visa went through without an incident. Now, we've got to set up flights and accommodations, the burial ceremony, casket, and headstone. Mrs. Goren, when we get to that point, I'm calling Kaia back to find out what she wants inscribed on his headstone. Oh, and none of you will be needed in the case of that overzealous parking officer, she's been fired for an unrelated string of charges. I'm already aware of your intentions for Kaia's vehicle when we leave here too, Mrs. Goren." His Honor Kelliegh proclaims.

"Your Honor, that was an unexpected add-on to the fact I'm sparing no expense here, even though Bobby and I appreciate the update about the situation connected to that parking officer. When I say I'm sparing no expense here I mean, I am chartering a private jet for Captain Wu's and Kaia's entire families and I'll pay for the pilots' equivalent of triple overtime if I have to! They all also get across-the-board five-star accommodations, and by that I mean from the private jet pilots to the youngest member of Captain Wu's and Kaia's family. Aside from that, Captain Wu's funeral is going top-of-the line from casket to headstone, on my dime." Tynie admits. Again, His Honor Kelliegh's eyes bulge, and Bobby presumes "No disrespect intended Your Honor, but I think now is a good time to reconsider what you said earlier about witnessing my wife's definition of fully-funding an appropriate funeral for Captain Wu." "None taken, Mr. Goren because I was just about to say I literally sit corrected on what I said earlier pertaining to that." His Honor Kelliegh suggests. Tynie nods, and then the three of them work on finalizing Captain Wu's funeral.

Bobby only has one instance of difficulty in the entire process of assisting in finalizing the particulars of Captain Wu's funeral, when he tries to use his wife's AMEX black card for chartering the private jet. "Honey, hand me that phone. Your Honor, I may need you to invoke, and I mean no disrespect, the hardass part of your jurist reputation at any moment." Tynie instigates. "No disrespects on that taken, Mrs. Goren. Should you need me to intervene for this part of the funeral preparations, you hand me that phone." His Honor Kelliegh re-situates. Tynie shortly nods, gets Bobby's phone handed to her, and stands up all in one fluid motion. Taking over the call, Tynie mentions the fact that His Honor Kelliegh's in the room right as the call's happening. "No he's not." The private jet company's agent snipes. Tynie then surrenders Bobby's phone to His Honor Kelliegh, warning "Your Honor, they've just accused Bobby and I of numerous frauds, one of them being on your name and current location. "Take your seat, Mrs. Goren. I'll handle this." His Honor mandates, Tynie quietly complying.

Seated beside her husband, Tynie witnesses His Honor Kelliegh demand to speak to the actual company owner. Getting placed on a two minute hold, that man and His Honor Kelliegh soon converse, with the company owner realizing just who his daughter double-crossed. "Your Honor, if you would, tell Mrs. Goren I'm deleting her credit-card information from my system and I advise her to investigate for suspicious charges in the coming days. If there are any, have her prosecute my daughter, whose full-information I'm willing to fax you once I get a number to do that. I'll use my best plane, which is brand-new, to personally fly this cross-continental charter. I'll fund my own accommodations as well, given what my daughter did to you and Mrs. Goren over the phone. I'll just need a list of names and a location to pick them up. The name's Gerry." Gerry counter-proposes.

"Gerry, you add that promise to self-fund your accommodations to the fax on your daughter, and I'll allow for the deal you've offered. I was just going to order Mrs. Goren to have her AMEX black card investigated for suspicious charges in the coming days. Get a pen, Gerry; I'm giving you the direct fax-line for my chambers." His Honor Kelliegh conditions. "I'm already ready for that, Your Honor." Gerry claims, receiving the promised fax number. "Your Honor, give me fifteen minutes, and not only will you have my daughter's full-information faxed, you'll have the fully-modified charter for that private jet I'm personally flying faxed as well. Oh, and I will need to claim that you've ordered me to ban my daughter from being on family-business property from now on. That's the only other thing I ask for, is permission to do that." Gerry relinquishes. "You don't have to ask for permission to claim that, Gerry. I'll order it and fax you a copy when I get your fax number. Beyond that, fifteen minutes is fine for me to receive those faxes." His Honor Kelliegh overrules. Gerry provides that immediately, and then ends the call. Issuing both orders he'd just mentioned, His Honor Kelliegh faxes one, and hands Bobby the other. Reading it, and getting his phone back at the same time, Bobby concedes "You got it, Your Honor." This time, when His Honor Kelliegh's fax machine goes off, Tynie retrieves what came through. Delivering it straight to His Honor Kelliegh, Tynie sees him go to fax Gerry the listed names for the chartered private jet, their location, and an instruction to contact him when they arrive.

Retreating to his seat again, His Honor Kelliegh calls Kaia from his in-chambers' phone, to get her relative's phone number and update her on the funeral-preparation progress. Explaining the reason he needs Kaia's and Cpt. Wu's family members' phone number, His Honor Kelliegh forewarns her that the funeral cannot happen until at least the day after tomorrow. Detailing why that is, and how he got it as resolved as it now stands, His Honor Kelliegh silences. Providing that number, Kaia appreciates everything those three have gotten done for Cpt. Wu's funeral so far. "Kaia, Mrs. Goren's not the only one who can say this, it's also my and Mr. Goren's honor." His Honor Kelliegh re-issues. Wishing them all a decent evening, Kaia hangs up. Laying his in-chambers phone to the receiver, His Honor Kelliegh then uses his cellphone to call Kaia's or Capt. Wu's family back in China. When the eldest member of both their families comes back onto the line, His Honor Kelliegh in perfectly-spoken Mandarin, stipulates "Shì de, xiānshēng, zhè shì tā de róngyù jīn E. Kelleigh, wǒ jiē dàole yīgè KAIA wǔ nǐ de diànhuà hàomǎ. Wǒ dǎ diànhuà gàosù nǐ, sīrén fēijī hé de zhùsù de duìzhǎng lǐ wǔ de hòu shì dū ānpái. Dàzhòng de línshí qiānzhèng shēnqǐng wǒ tōngguò qù wèi hǎo, zhè yìwèizhe dāng sīrén fēijī fēixíngyuán kěyǐ ràng nǐ zài zhèlǐ niǔyuē, wǒ bìxū hé dàjiā jiànmiàn. Nà qiānzhèng de tiáojiàn shì suǒyǒu de ānquán hé fúlì shì wǒ de zérèn, ér nǐ zài niǔyuē. Shì de,Tynie gē lún nǚshì wéi nǐ zhīfù de zhùsù, dàn tā hé wǒ yǐjīng yǒule shàng de lǐjiě, zhè shǐ wǒmen suǒyǒu rén zūnshǒu gāi vixa de tiáokuǎn. Zhǔxí xiānshēng, zuì hǎo de wǒ kěyǐ zuò de sīrén fēijī fēixíngyuán shè dìng, shuí de míngzì shì gé lǐ, fēile chūqù, ná qǐ nǐmen míngtiān. Chúle suǒyǒu de xiānshēng, duìzhǎng lǐ wǔ jiēshōu wǔ xīng jí zànglǐ, wǒ kěyǐ zhèngmíng zhè yīdiǎn, yīnwèi wǒ qīnyǎn mùdǔ gē lún ānpái zài méiyǒu xīshēng xìngmiǎn. Wǒ yě zhīdào, tā hé bào bǐ·gē lún xiānshēng xiézhù KAIA wǔ huòdé wǒmen suǒ xūyào de héshì de pǔtōnghuà zànglǐ chúle zhè yīqiè, bìng zàicì Tynie gē lún nǚshì bùxī gōngběn. Zhǔxí xiānshēng, wǒ gěi wǒ de zhōngjí wèiwèn nǐ de sǔnshī, érqiě huì kàn nǐ zài coule tiān." Listening to that, the family elder Kaia spoke to a few hours back ingratiates, also in perfectly-spoken Mandarin "Xièxiè dàjiā nǐ suǒ zuò de yīqiè, xiǎnrán huì wèi wǒmen zuò de shì, nǐ de róngyù jīn E. Kelleigh. Wǒmen de jiātíng shì yǒngyuǎn gǎnjī zhè yīqiè, shì de, wǒmen huì kàn dào nǐ zài yī liǎng tiān. Wǎn'ān." "Wǎn'ān." His Honor Kelliegh re-states, hanging up.

Tynie again gives Bobby a totally-perplexed look, and as His Honor Kelliegh holsters his phone, he translates the entire most-recent exchange. "Oh, ok!" Tynie gasps. Standing up to shake His Honor's hand, Bobby recuses "Your Honor, Tynie and I won't take up any more of your time tonight. We don't believe we'll have to now, because all that's left to do now is get Kaia's car checked and returned to her." "You do so safely, Mr. and Mrs. Goren. I'll see you at Captain Wu's funeral, if not prior." His Honor Kelliegh requires, Tynie and Bobby nodding. Seeing them out, His Honor Kelliegh stays silent as he turns to pack it in for the day. Tynie's driving Kaia's car, listening to the engine, which really doesn't sound all that great. Bobby's tailing her, seeing his wife pull into the nearest auto shop after less than fifteen minutes on the road. Getting Kaia's car repaired takes another hour and a half, but when Tynie goes to pay for it, she's not allowed to at first. "Whoa honey, no. I am paying for this repair series because it's not right for a young kid like you to risk your job just to try and show that chivalry ain't dying. Now, I'm going to slide my card through the reader, after you ring that repair series up like you normally would. Oh, and don't ma'am me, I'm Tynie Goren, behind me is my husband Bobby." Tynie pre-empts. "And behind him is Kim E. Kelliegh, but I'm just here to pay for my gas." His Honor Kelliegh furthers.

Realizing he'd heard those names before in his day, the kid behind the counter rings up those repairs, before mentioning "By the way Tynie, my aunt is Kaia Wu, I'm Kai Wu. Yes, I was named after her. She called me this afternoon, and told me all about three Jīliè de tiānshǐ. I don't speak much Mandarin yet, I'm still learning, but that means intense angels. Then, she gave your, your husband's and His Honor's names outrightly. She also said a Jimmy Deakins is a good guy for also helping her through this trying time with my uncle. I'd not even be on shift right now but this is OT, which I was going to use for my Uncle Li's funeral…. Until my aunt told me what you're doing Tynie. That's why I originally wasn't going to charge you for the repairs, once I saw your name on your card."

"Kai Wu, get me in touch with your boss, my reason for being here just changed." His Honor Kelliegh instructs. Kai nods, and then retrieves his boss, whom soon gets gruffly approached by His Honor Kelliegh. "I am so tempted to set a mass-fiscal lifeline for the families of Kaia and Capt. Wu now. I don't just mean their relatives in the States, but those in China as well. If I knew whether or not setting that fiscal lifeline up through my AMEX black card would violate the orders you're under to investigate that card for prior-suspicious charges thanks to an idiot clerk at a private jet company, I'd do it that way." Tynie vents. "Honey, I'm stopping you on that. I know it breaks your heart to hear what Kai just said, but you're already putting enough against your AMEX black card as it is. I understand you don't want their families' suffering, and that's damn honorable. Honey, what you're tempted to do now doesn't violate the orders for investigating those prior possibly suspicious charges thanks to an idiot clerk at that private jet company, it does something far worse. It sets you up for the very thing you're nearly-always telling Tara, Kina, and Davey to avoid with hackers and their identities. Call me an asshole to my face later for this if you want, but I'm not letting you do that with your AMEX black card, because it's too unsafe." Bobby declines, watching his wife purse her AMEX black card.

"You're not an asshole, I just seriously didn't even think of all that." Tynie justifies. In a different corner of the auto-shop and gas station, His Honor Kelliegh gets Kai a full-year's paid leave from his job on the manager's pay salary, starting now. Shaking Kai's hand as the wait for papers on that begins, His Honor Kelliegh self-interprets "Wǎn'ān, Kai. That means goodnight, and for you as soon as those papers arrive, it will be." "Wǎn'ān. Your Honor." Kai re-uses, their handshake ending. Handing over those papers, the current-manager sees Kai go get his property, and leave the site.

Paying for his gas, His Honor Kelliegh waves at the couple, whom return the wave as he leaves. Following the trend of people leaving that auto-shop and gas station, Tynie and Bobby drive separately to Kaia's, her pulling over when Kai's spotted walking down the road. Rolling down the passenger side window, Tynie disapproves "Kai, no honey, you get in here. That shit's not safe." Obeying Tynie and closing the car door behind himself, Kai relents "I don't have a car yet, I was about to get one, then my Uncle passed. Now thanks to His Honor, I can take a year to be with my aunt, and get the car later. It basically says so, on the papers I've got on me right now." "Ok, now I'm damn glad I spotted you, and told you to get in this car. Kai, having those papers on you and walkin' down the road made you one hell of a target for all kinds of criminal scuzzbuckets! I am sounding like a total bitch on this because your aunt and family don't need that on top of all the other grievin' they've got goin on right now! I'm scaring the shit out of Bobby by bein' on this shoulder of the road so long, but I'll clear that shit up later!" Tynie emphatically disciplines, merging back into the main roadway with Bobby tailing her.

Arriving at Kaia's, Tynie admonishes "Kai, like I said, your aunt and family don't need extra-grievin' right now. Now's not the time to tell Kaia you've been walkin' home from work, because that will most likely scare the hell out of her. When I knock on that front door, you stand there with me. I'll tell Kaia about her car repairs, and you tell her how you feel. Then, I and Bobby gotta get home. Understood?" "Completely." Kai folds, he and Tynie exiting Kaia's car. Getting out of his SUV, Bobby follows his wife and Kai in the direction of Kaia's front door. Kai knocks on the door, Tynie standing beside him, with Bobby bringing up the rear. "Auntie…." Kai rasps. "Kai-baby…" Kaia whimpers, the two rushedly hugging. "OK Kaia, what happened?" Tynie and Bobby ask together. "It's not what you two may be thinking. I know my nephew's been walking home from work lately because his mom's too cheapass a cunt to get him even a used car. Yes Kai, I called your mom a cunt because your dad called me and told me all about your walkin' home from work. If your dad's credit were better, you'd have that car Kai." Kaia describes. "My father disrupted you when you're in grieving auntie?!" Kai snarls.

"Your mother didn't tell him about your Uncle's passing Kai, I had to. Like I said, she's been a real cunt." Kaia protects. "Babe, I'm going to be on the phone with Kai's dad in exactly five minutes. When I am, I'm bankrollin' that man's divorce and bankruptcy! That shit came out in the process of my fundin' this funeral so technically I can do that and still use my AMEX black card. Especially since a cunt alleged mama cares more for her credit ratin' than her husband, her extended family's grief, and her son's own safety!" Tynie berates.

Releasing Kai, Kaia forewarns "It sounds like you best get your dad on the phone to Tynie. She sounds like she means business." Talking to Kai's dad, whose name is Chá'ěrsī which means Charles, Tynie offers what she'd told Bobby, Kaia and Kai she would. "I've never even met you before, young lady. I cannot believe you're so quick to do so much for me." Chá'ěrsī troubles. Telling him everything she's done or been a part of in connection to Captain Wu's funeral, Tynie notions "So yeah, my doing this for you is an extension of my honors towards your family. Oh and please call me Tynie." "Tynie, I'm flattered by everything you've done and been a part of for my and Li's families for Li's funeral already. I just do not have the heart to witness you, as you say bankrolling my divorce and bankruptcy on your AMEX black card. I will go for the divorce and bankruptcy, but I won't let you pay for either one. You saved my son tonight, on top of everything you've already done for my and Li's families for Li's funeral. I know you want to extend more honors to my and Li's families, and that's sheerly amazing, but on this one: I'm saying no." Chá'ěrsī disapproves. "Ok, then I very strongly recommend you tell your wife that she's unwelcome at the funeral. I will not stand for Captain Wu's farewell ceremony to be in any way dishonored, and prior to my calling you, I've obtained word that your wife has given her credit rating more honors than you, your extended family, and your son's overall safety. If I have to, I will get in contact with His Honor Kelliegh and have him order your wife as banned from that funeral, in it's entirety. I don't mean to sound threatening on that, but I will do it if I deem it necessary." Tynie counsels. "Tynie, you do not need to bother His Honor Kelliegh for that. The word you received on my wife is the truth, and I know how to get her not to attend the funeral. I hope that the rest of your evening calms for you, because it sounds like you've had an intense day." Chá'ěrsī disagrees. "The same to you, but forgive me for only knowing enough Mandarin to say: Wǎn'ān." Tynie concludes. "I understand you're learning Mandarin now, so it's alright. Wǎn'ān Tynie." Chá'ěrsī formalizes, both then hanging up.

Surrendering Kai's phone to him, Tynie details "I'm about to be the bearer of more bad news. Kai, your dad is banning your mom from your Uncle's funeral, because he felt that it wasn't right for me to bother His Honor Kelliegh again this evening to get that ordered. Kai, that's not all, your dad won't let me bankroll his divorce and bankruptcy, but he did say he's going for both after the funeral. Beyond that Kaia, Bobby and I can't stay this time, so forgive my lacking Mandarin when I say for both of us: Wǎn'ān." "Tynie got through to Chá'ěrsī, and nobody in the family's been able to do that!" Kaia uncovers. "It sounds like she did, auntie. She knows that little bit of Mandarin because of a true story I'll tell you inside once she and her husband go home." Kai elicits. Kaia nods, then those two hug Tynie and Bobby shortly. Watching the couple leave, Kai and Kaia enter her home, and lock up. True to his word, once inside the home with his aunt, Kai tells the story of how Tynie learned to say goodnight in Mandarin. In Bobby's SUV, Tynie panics "I've got less than two days to fully-learn Mandarin, how the fuck am I gonna do that?!" "I know some Mandarin already honey, from my time in Army's CID. I'm rustier at it than His Honor was, I'll admit that. We can learn, or in my case re-learn, some Mandarin between now and the funeral, so you don't need to panic." Bobby plots. "Sounds good to me." Tynie confirms.

Inside their own home, with it secured, Bobby has his wife standing right by him when he makes two calls. One to check for suspicious charges to her AMEX black card using the order from His Honor Kelliegh, and the other to fully-update Jimmy. "You two aren't cooking tonight, not after the day you've had." Jimmy prevents. Accepting that, and exchanging well-wishes, they hang up. "Everything's clear so far, and Jimmy's ordering in our dinner. He insisted." Bobby abridges. "Sounds good." Tynie gasps, being escorted to the couch from there. Settled onto it together, Bobby holds his wife, whom again vents about today's turnout. "Can we please learn that Mandarin starting tomorrow?" Tynie begs in closing. Kissing her temple, Bobby affords "That was my plan all along." Disbanding their embrace to answer the door, Bobby secures the house minutes after receiving their takeout order. Aligning their meal to the coffee table, Bobby's cheek is kissed by Tynie, before he retrieves them both drinks.

"This may sound really sad to you, but I've never had sushi or sake before." Tynie reveals. "You've been missing out then honey, trust me. Oh, and you'll have both soon, because I remember a certain stunning woman ordered for Captain Wu's wake to be catered in accordance with Mandarin food-styles." Bobby broadcasts. "Yeah, Kaia's gonna kill me. I ordered those caterers to be at her address for that wake." Tynie gripes. Joining her on the couch, Bobby's called by Kaia, who has just been contacted by those caterers. "Yes, Tynie did hire them for the wake at your house, Kaia. She's not very well-versed in how to make Mandarin meals, and she didn't want her attempts to dishonor your family. Tynie's already paid them in full, with a fifteen percent gratuity, so if you're contacted demanding more money than that you hang up on them and call me. The reason I say call me for that is, I've been ordered by His Honor Kelliegh to monitor all purchases made on her AMEX black card for reasons that have already been resolved. Oh, and Tynie's going to be busy tomorrow, because she's going to be trying to cram learning Mandarin for the first time for your family. I've got some experience already learning Mandarin, from my days in the Army. I am too rusty to speak it as fluently as your family deserves, so that's why I didn't offer to back in His Honor Kelliegh's chambers today. So I'll just be refreshing my memory learning Mandarin tomorrow, while complying with those orders about Tynie's AMEX black card from His Honor Kelliegh." Bobby directs.

"Wow, I seriously did not expect Tynie's fully-funding Li's funeral to go that far. I mean, with her cram-learning my native tongue that way. I'll let my family know she's still learning Mandarin, and may mess up some terms in that process, but she means no disrespect. Bobby, I'll call you if I'm bothered for more money from anyone you or Tynie have hired for Li's funeral, not just those caterers. I think that's the more-appropriate way to assist you in following Kim's new orders about Tynie's AMEX black card. Yes, I'm allowed to call him Kim, just not when I'm in his courtroom. He told me so himself. I appreciate your being willing to re-learn Mandarin, and not just botching it disrespectfully when you dealt with my and Li's families. We don't get that kind of respect much. If you want to prove that, you can ask Chá'ěrsī about how his soon-to-be wife "Tries" to speak Mandarin. Oh, and she won't be at the funeral. After Chá'ěrsī spoke to Tynie, she full-on left him. Surrendered everything to him with a written affidavit saying it's all his, even a trust fund she'd been hiding from him. So yeah Chá'ěrsī has enough funds to cover his divorce but he may not need the bankruptcy anymore. I'll find out and let you know on that after Li's funeral and wake. Chá'ěrsī insists I do, because of how fast Tynie was willing to bankroll the divorce and bankruptcy on her AMEX black card after everything else she's done for my and Li's families for Li's funeral. On that one Bobby, I'm just the messenger." Kaia updates.

"Ok, Chá'ěrsī insists on one thing, I'm about to insist on another. Kaia, you do not update me or Tynie about Chá'ěrsī's needing or not needing that bankruptcy after his divorce goes through until you've spent what's right by Mandarin traditions grieving Captain Wu's passing. That's another way I'm intending to give your family respect, which it sounds like Chá'ěrsī's soon-to-be ex-wife is one of many people to have taken away from you and everyone else in both you and Captain Wu's families." Bobby regulates. "I told you auntie, they make a good team. They're right though; you should be able to grieve more than you have been." Kai indemnifies in the background. "So, my keeping in touch with you two, doesn't end with the wake?!" Kaia ponders, shocked. "No it doesn't, Kaia. Tynie and I aren't that way, when we tell a good person like you to keep in touch, we absolutely mean it for good. Here's proof, we did that with Jimmy when Tynie first met him, and look where Jimmy stands with us today. Tynie calls him brother all the time, right in front of me. I don't mind that one bit, but still, she does." Bobby asserts. "Wǎn'ān, gǎnxiè nǐmen." Kaia ingratiates. "Bobby, that means thank you and goodnight. Auntie taught me that phrase before she called you two." Kai translates in the background. "Ah, thanks Kai. Wǎn'ān, to you both." Bobby aligns, hanging up. Holstering his phone, Bobby updates Tynie as they eat. "Sexy, we need to warn Jimmy and His Honor Kelliegh about Kaia's fear about losing contact with us all. I also gotta find out who put that little nugget in her head about us only giving a damn long enough to fund and attend Captain Wu's funeral!" Tynie rages.

"I'll deal with that honey, but you're right, they should be told." Bobby defers. Then, Tynie's called by His Honor Kelliegh, whom asks for another update. "I didn't expect this call Your Honor, but I'm about to be the bearer of some seriously disparaging news…" Tynie starts, recapping all she's learned with Bobby at her side since they most-recently saw His Honor Kelliegh. "I appreciate the debriefing, Mrs. Goren. I'll show Kaia that I intend to remain in contact for the long haul. I'll see you both at Captain Wu's funeral, so goodnight." His Honor Kelliegh finalizes, hanging up. "Well, now all you've got to do is debrief Jimmy. Like I said on the phone a minute ago, I seriously didn't expect His Honor Kelliegh to call me again tonight." Tynie refers. Finishing their dinner and drinks, Jimmy calls Bobby, whom jests "Speak of the devil!" Debriefing Jimmy again, Bobby doesn't spare a detail. Simultaneously shocked, angered, and heartbroken when Bobby's through speaking, Jimmy vows "I'll prove myself to Kaia, just like you two are. Tynie was right too though; we've got to get at who put that hurtful nugget in Kaia's head. I already suspect Chá'ěrsī's soon-to-be ex-wife, but I'm not letting Kaia know that right away. Kaia deserves the time she needs to grieve, that's got priority over this." "Hey man, you got it. We'll see you at the funeral." Bobby closes. "Wǎn'ān, to y'all brother! That's goodnight in Mandarin!" Tynie adds from the background.

"Wow, Tynie can officially wish my entire household goodnight in two languages." Jimmy marvels. "We both can, she just beat me to saying it. Yes, she's learning Mandarin for the funeral. I'm going to just be brushing up on my Mandarin for that, from my days in Army's CID." Bobby broadcasts. "I'm supposed to bring Tara, Kina and Davey with me to the funeral. Kaia insisted on it, which means we're going to be in the same boat as you guys with trying to speak Mandarin then." Jimmy recollects. "Just as long as you let Kaia know you're all still learning Mandarin and you're not trying to disrespectfully botch speaking it in front of her and her family, you should be fine. Don't bother her again tonight though; she's been through enough for one damn day." Bobby re-allocates. "Alright, Wǎn'ān then guys." Jimmy desires, hanging up. Finally clearing from their meal, Tynie and Bobby also make a way back to the master bedroom wing of their house. Not conversing on their way there, Tynie's still wrapped under Bobby's arm every step of the way.

Separating to charge their phones, shower, and in both their cases shave, Tynie and Bobby's silence remains. Meeting up at the bed's edge, Tynie finally contrives "I'm not mad at you, I'm annoyed as fuck at what all Kaia and everyone in both their families have endured since Captain Wu passed. I mean excluding Chá'ěrsī's cunt of a soon-to-be ex-wife when I say that." "Is that why you were so gung-ho to drop and provide a fiscal lifeline to them all against your AMEX black card earlier tonight before I stopped you?" Bobby probes. "I didn't want Kaia or Kai hearing that reason, but yeah it's the main one." Tynie remarks.

"Honey, it's beautiful that you wanted to show you care again. It's commendable that you've demonstrated to them all you have a heart, but I'm actually damn glad I stopped you from doing that. Sweetheart, you always tell Tara, Kina, and Davey in front of both me and Jimmy when not to do something because of the risk of hackers and identity thieves. I stopped you this time because I feared those same risks would happen to you, and I didn't want that. I don't want to disrespect him by saying this, but I suspect that's why His Honor Kelliegh was so quick to put me under written orders to monitor the purchase history on your AMEX black card for a while too. I'm not upset with you at all; I'm annoyed by the exact same things you are right now. Sugar, when Kaia calls to tell me the updates with Chá'ěrsī', you're not taking that one. I am, because you've already done quite enough for them all. That wasn't my decision, it was Kaia's, and I actually stand by it." Bobby administers, enveloping Tynie in his arms. Resting her head to his shoulder, Tynie sobs "I wanted to do that for them because I suspected Captain Wu didn't want any of his kin suffering. I stepped up as hard as I did because Kaia and them all, excluding Chá'ěrsī''s cunt of a soon-to-be ex-wife, have been through enough already! I know you're not mad at me, you're just as annoyed as I am by all that suffering they've had. You didn't disrespect His Honor Kelliegh by saying what you did about those latest orders you're under. You actually read the man's motives; he told me the last time he called." Consoling her takes a while, but when Bobby succeeds, Tynie's escorted to their bed. After the long-and-annoying day they've had, these two cover up, kiss, swear their mutual love and fall asleep. Everyone from Kaia to His Honor Kelliegh is slumbering where they've laid tonight by that point, today proving to be the same for them as it was for Tynie and Bobby.

* * *

Again, so much came out when today was supposed to be a simplistic time of planning and funding a funeral for Captain Wu. There were some patience-trying situations in the mix, someone they least expected resolving those of his own volition with the assistance of a judicial order. Kaia's car's repaired, the funeral and wake, are all set-up, and one of Kaia's own kin got his life saved tonight on top of all that. Kai, Kaia's nephew and male-namesake, is who Tynie and Bobby saved this evening, which caused even more disparaging news to come out. When Tynie heard the disparaging news firsthand, she nearly did something that could've caused her to lose her identity to the hands of hackers and identity thieves. Upon hearing her temptation to provide the entirety of Kaia's and Captain Wu's families a fiscal lifeline against her AMEX black card, Bobby stopped that potential plot cold. Chá'ěrsī', a man who's refused this wisdom repeatedly before, finally took it when Tynie advised for him to divorce his credit-rating worshipping, heartless, cunt of a wife. However, even after tonight being the first time Chá'ěrsī''s heard of Captain Wu's passing, that cunt left him but did so with some shocking revelations of her own. Hopefully now, Kaia will take the time to properly grieve Captain Wu's passing, because everyone from Kai to Jimmy will find some way to remind her they insist on that much. Before the funeral, there are several people who will strive to cram-learn Mandarin, and one who only needs to brush up on speaking that language.

Basically, tomorrow and the day of the funeral and wake will be an opportunity for several people to demonstrate the one thing Tynie tried to do in yet-a different way. That being the fact that from His Honor Kelleigh to Kai, they all have:

_Truly Giving Hearts Towards Good People That Deserve It…._


	48. Chapter 48

Title: A funeral and Wake, A Family Extension, and Some Seriously F-ed Up News...(Part 3 of 3)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. Again, all Mandarin Chinese I used in this chapter was gleaned from Google Translate.

Two days after Captain Wu's funeral arrangements were finalized; Tynie and Bobby pick up Kaia at her house for the funeral itself. When the three of them get to the funeral home, they see a swarm of people that only Kaia knows and His Honor Kelliegh's responsible for, all of them standing around His Honor Kelliegh himself. After parking Tynie's Chevelle, Kaia leads the couple towards that group of people. A few moments later, Kaia walks up to, and bows slightly before the family elder, whom returns the bow in kind. Then, Kaia introduces "Tynie, Bobby, this is my and Li's family elder, Yàlìshāndà. " Tynie does the slight bow she saw Kaia manage, and then says "Yuánliàng wǒ, lǎo Yàlìshāndà. Wǒ hái zài xuéxí pǔtōnghuà, suǒyǐ wǒ kěnéng huì shuō zhè fàn cuòwù. Wǒ de yìsi shì méiyǒu chǐrǔ gěi nǐ, nǐ de jiārén, huò nǐ de yíchǎn. Wǒ Tynie gē lún, wǒ de zuǒbiān shì bào bǐ, wǒ de zhàngfū." Yàlìshāndà then reckons "Nǐ, niánqīng de nǚshì zhèngzài sān gè qiángliè de tiānshǐ zhī yī, wǒ yǐjīng jiǔ wén! KAIA de shuō, nǐ hé nǐ zhàngfū de míngzì wǎngwǎng shì zhèxiē guòqù de jǐ tiān, tā yě tánguò zhège jímǐ·dí jīn sī hé kāngkǎi tā de róngyù jīn Kelleigh. Dāngrán xiǎojiě, wǒ yuánliàng nǐ de shīwù yǔ shuō pǔtōnghuà, yīn wéi zhìshǎo nǐ yǒu xīnzàng hé zūnzhòng chéngrèn nǐ shì wǒ xuéxí de yǔyán hé dàoqiàn, gèng bié shuō qítā yīqiè nǐ yǐjīng wèi wǒ de jiārén zuò de, hé lǐ de."

"Lǎo Yàlìshāndà, wǒ suǒ zuò de jiùshì qù yǔ wǒ de xīnzàng wéi yīgè nánrén hé jiātíng wǒ xiāngxìn juéduì shí zhì míng guī de. Wǒ de zhàngfū, shì tā zhīchí wǒ jiù kěyǐle, zìháo de shuō. Ó, jímǐ, tā zhēn de shì yīgè qiángliè de tiānshǐ, wǒ zhīdào gèrén. Zhèxiē zhǎnglǎo Yàlìshāndà bùshì gùshì, wǒ juédé shì duì de, fēnxiǎng zhè yīdiǎn, lǐ gàobié de rìzi. Ó, bìng zuòwéi tā de róngyù, shì tā yǒu yī ge xīnzàng, dàn tā yěshì 1 jīngrén de pànduàn. Jíshǐ tā bèi yù wèi wéi shì yǒudiǎn, bìngqiě duìbùqǐ de duǎnyǔ, hardass fǎxué jiā. Wǒ yě gǎnxiè nín de lǐjiě, wǒ réngrán zài xuéxí pǔtōnghuà, lǎo Yàlìshāndà." Tynie extolls. Then Yàlìshāndà worries "Wǒ zhùyì dào, Tynie, nǐ de zhàngfū bìng méiyǒu shuō shénme, yīnwèi nǐ bǎ tā jièshào. Shì tā hǎo ma?" To that, Tynie answers "Shànggǔ Yàlìshāndà, Bobby de fákuǎn. Tā shì nà zhǒng jūnzǐ bù overtalk yīgè nǚrén. Bào bǐ céngjīng dédào xiǎngliàng de wéiyī shíjiān shì yàome rúguǒ tā shìtú shuōfúguò biérén kōngzhuǎn hāléi quán yóu wǒmen zài gōnggòng chǎngsuǒ huò rúguǒ tā shìtú jǐnggào yǒuguān wéixiǎn de jìngdì. Dàn xiànzài, suīrán, tā de fákuǎn."

Bobby then adds "Shànggǔ Yàlìshāndà, wǒ de qīzi zhǐyǒu wàngjì yīgè yuányīn wǒ bù shuōle, zhè shì yīgè gèxìng huà de fāngshì ràng wǒ zhǎnshì fāngmiàn, yǐ zài wǒmen kāihuì de qíngkuàng de yánsù xìng." To that all, Yàlìshāndà nods and leads them inside the funeral home, everyone else following that trio. Walking past Captain Wu's casket, Tynie's resolve withers, Bobby keeping her close as she weeps "Wú duìzhǎng, nǐ yǐjīng cuòguòle hé chóngbài... Yǒngyuǎn..." Staying silently strong for his wife, Bobby gently leads her away from the casket and back to her seat. A trouge of people, in their own ways, weep the same regards Tynie gave Captain Wu, Kaia insistently going last. Standing beside Capt. Wu's casket, Kaia wails "Lǐ, wǒ ài nǐ! Wǒ xiǎngniàn nǐ! Wǒ de xīnzàng xiànzài měitiān dū túpò!" Hearing that, Jimmy leaves Tara, Kina and Davey all in their seats, and rushes to Kaia's side. Enveloping Kaia in his arms, Jimmy turns to face Captain Wu's casket and softly vows "Wú chuánzhǎng, wǒmen huì zhàogù tā, zhàogù tā. Wǒmen dōu xiǎngniàn nǐ."

Kaia's then whisked to sit in the front of the funeral home, Tara Kina and Davey looking up and seeing Jimmy keeping her close. Then, it comes time for everyone who wants to speak to say something and Tynie's shocked when Yàlìshāndà announces "Wǒ xiǎng yīgè rén, méiyǒu tāmen, wǒmen dà duōshù rén jiù bù huì zài zhèlǐle zhè yī zànglǐ, shuōle jǐ jù huà. Qǐng lǐjiě de shì, zhège jīliè de tiānshǐ réngrán zài xuéxí pǔtōnghuà, suǒyǐ tā kěnéng huì kùnnán chóngchóng. Tynie, bàituōle zhèlǐ." Studiously making her way to the podium, Tynie bows to Yàlìshāndà briefly before taking to the podium itself and dedicating "Shì shànggǔ Yàlìshāndà, wǒ hěn róngxìng, nǐ wènguò wǒ KAIA de chuánzhǎng wú jiārén zhīqián fāyán. Nǚshìmen, xiānshēngmen,Yàlìshāndà jiǎng yīgè dàolǐ shàng wǒ de míngzì, wǒ réngrán zài xuéxí pǔtōnghuà. Wǒ cái zhīdào wú chuánzhǎng yǐ tā de zhuānyè nénglì yǔ niǔyuē shì jǐngchá jú, bìng yǐ zhè yītiān, tā jīlìzhe wǒ. Tā bù zhīdào, zhè bèi zǐ wúlùn rúhé, dàn zài tā yǒnghéng de fēngkǒulàngjiān shàng, wǒ xiāngxìn tā xiànzài zhīdàole. Yuánliàng wǒ, nǚshìmen, xiānshēngmen, zhè shì wǒ cóng wèi yǒuguò zuò zuì kùnnán de yǔjù zhī yī. Dāng wǒ zhàn zài zhèlǐ, zài nǐmen zhōngjiān yīqiè, chénjìn zài bēitòng zài shēntǐ liǎng cè, wǒ zhīdào yī jiàn shì. Yǒu yīdiǎn xìngfú, wú chuánzhǎng, wúlùn tā yǒnghéng de fēngkǒulàngjiān, xiànzài, kěyǐ kàn dào wǒmen, zhīdào wǒmen de tòngkǔ. Wú chuánzhǎng, wǒ yǒuxìng rènshí tā de zhuānyè nénglì, shì róngyù, huīhuáng de rén, hé chún mínjiān dignity.I zhàn zài zhèlǐ, nǐ zhōuwéi de yīqiè, nǔlì zài yǔyán jiǎng tā de xīnzàng yīzhí dōu zhīdào, lèishuǐ cóng wǒ yǎnqián pǎo, dàn wǒ zhīdào zài zhè zuìhòu yībùfèn, tòngkǔ, wǒ bìng bù gūdú. Wǒ zhǐ néng qíqiú cāngtiān, huò shì qítā dìfāng wú chuánzhǎng de yǒnghéng téngfēi zài wǒmen zhī shàng, tā zhīdào yī jiàn shì, wǒ cónglái méiyǒu jīhuì shuō tā de liǎn. Yě jiùshì shuō, tā qǐfāle wǒ shì zuì hǎo de, érqiě tā shì běnzhe zhè zhǒng jīngshén, wǒ yīzhí zhìlì yú showiing tā hé nǐ dōu zài zhè bèizi wǒmen hé wú duìzhǎng zhī jiān de zhè chǎng juésài farewel. Wǒ huì hé gěi wǒ de best.I zhǐyǒu yīgè mínyòng yòng yú."

Stepping away from the podium, Tynie again bows, but not just to Yàlìshāndà, but also to the head of Capt. Wu's casket. Bobby, in his own solemn-yet-stealthy way has made it to his wife's side, and has Tynie in his arms in moments. Quietly walking his wife back to her seat, Bobby overhears Yàlìshāndà request for His Honor Kelliegh to also speak before the group. Approaching Yàlìshāndà himself, His Honor Kelleigh bows just as Tynie did, before turning to stand at the foot of Captain Wu's casket. Making a statement spoken in perfect Mandarin, similar to Tynie's, but with an admission that she actually inspired him in furtherance of the inspiration Captain Wu gave her, His Honor Kelliegh's remarks also mirror the pain seen on nearly every face in the room. Crutched against Bobby now, Tynie's tears freely fall, her pain and regrets blocking the shock from the commendation she'd just obtained. After those two, only a few more speak, and then it comes time to head for the burial.

Driving in a perfectly formed funeral-procession, everyone notices that traffic pulls to the sides of the road when they pass. "Yeah, being a judge has it's perks." His Honor Kelliegh mumbles, then telling Yàlìshāndà in perfect Mandarin how he arranged for the way other drivers behaved. After explaining that, His Honor Kelleigh assures, again in perfect Mandarin "Yàlìshāndà nǐ bù huì yǒu rènhé wèntí, zhèyàng máizàng zài wánměi de pǔtōnghuà chuántǒng shǒuduàn. Wǒ jiào yīgè máng wǒ de gébì línjū, yī wèi liánbāng fǎguān yóu dé kē Shanden, shuí shèzhì zhèyàng méiyǒu rén kěyǐ pòhuài nǐ hé nǐ de jiārén cóng ànzhào pǔtōnghuà de chuántǒng jìniàn wú chuánzhǎng de míngzì. Shìshí shàng, dé kē shì wǒmen jiànmiàn de máizàng dìdiǎn. Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn Yàlìshāndà dàn nà shì zuì hǎo de, tā kěyǐ zuò de, tā bù kěnéng zuò, yīnwèi nà yǒu dāngshìrén, shuí yě bù huì yǔnxǔ chóngxīn ānpái ànjiàn zhīqián gèng hǎo. Tā yào wǒ sīxià xiàng nǐ dàoqiàn wèi tā shēnzhāng zhèngyì." Yàlìshāndà retorts "Shì de, yǒuxiē rén shì zhēnzhèng de húndàn. Xièxiè nǐ zūnzhòng wǒ, wǒmen de jiārén, nǐ de péngyǒu de yuànwàn." Sharing a nod, His Honor Kelliegh and Yàlìshāndà's conversation ends.

Everyone arrives at the burial site, and many of them see an unfamiliar face now in the crowd. His Honor Kelliegh sees his neighbor, and brings Yàlìshāndà to him, His Honor Kelliegh then inferring "Yàlìshāndà zhè shì péngyǒu, línjū, yǐjí liánbāng fǎguān wǒ gàosù nǐ jiù zài zhèlǐ wǒmen de fāngshì." As the crowd of other people related to Kaia and Lu Wu frantically speak in Mandarin amongst themselves, looking at this new face in their crowd with terror in their eyes. Noticing a crowd with terrified expressions on their faces sitting around him, Yàlìshāndà loudly admonishes "Jiāng bù shòu cǐ xīn de rén yǔ wǒmen dà jīng shīsè, tā shì zhàn zài wǒmen zhè yībiān. Tā de míngzì shì dé kē Shanden, tā shì tā de róngyù Kelleigh de péngyǒu, nà shì yīgè liánbāng fǎguān. Dé kē yǐjīng jiéjìn quánlì, wǒmen yǐjīng, zhèyàng wǒmen jiù kěyǐ suǒyǒu de róngyù lǐyìzhōng zuì zhēnshí de pǔtōnghuà fāngsh!"

Hearing that, all those who were gossiping in terror now glance at His Honor Shanden with respect in their eyes. As that exchange ends, His Honor Shanden declares "Dàjiā kěyǐ jiào wǒ dé kē. Zhè shì wǒ de róngxìng, qù nàxiē jiéjìn quánlì nín jiārén dí gēgē gānggāng tán dào de. Wǒ shuō, yīnwèi wǒ yěshì zhōngguó pǔtōnghuà, dàn yībàn. Wǒ yīzhí chóngjìng pǔtōnghuà de fāngshì, hé wú duìzhǎng, juéduì shì zhídé cóng zhè zhǒng shēnghuó zhōng wǒmen hěnduō rén de yíchǎn zài zhèlǐ de fāngshì gàobiéle. Wǒ gǎnxiè Yàlìshāndà gěi wǒ zhège jīhuì zhīqián, dàjiā shuōhuà." Then, both Yàlìshāndà and Captain Wu's casket are separately bowed to before Deke finds a seat to the rear of the crowd.

Giving his last regards about Captain Wu, everyone's afforded a white rose to lay on the casket, Tynie doing so with a slight bow to her move. Afterwards, Yàlìshāndà comes up on Tynie, commending "Tynie, wǒ yī zhěng tiān zài wǒ de mǔyǔ jiǎng jiànzhèng nǐ. Nǐ méiyǒu gǎo zále yīcì, nǐ dehuà shēn shēn dì měilì. Wǒ yě qīnyǎn mùdǔ nǐ de xíngwéi, rúguǒ nǐ shì yīgè zhēnzhèng de nǚrén pǔtōnghuà, yǐjí, wǒ bìxū shuō, zhè shì lìng rén yìnxiàng shēnkè." Turning to face Yàlìshāndà, Tynie meekly demurs "Lǎo Yàlìshāndà, wǒ zhǐ gěi wǒ zuì hǎo wánquán zūnzhòng nǐ, hé nǐ de jiārén de hànyǔ wénhuà. Wǒ yǐjīng zuòle, bùjǐn chū yú zūnzhòng dàjiā, dàn zài wú chuánzhǎng de róngyù. Wǒ zhǐshì nǔlì zuò dào wú duìzhǎng, nǐ suǒyǒu de dōngxī wǒ xiànzài de pò xīnzàng fāshì jiù zài zhèxiē róngyù de míngchēng." To that, and in front of everyone, Yàlìshāndà outrightly hugs Tynie. Keeping that brief, they all turn to watch Capt. Wu's casket being lowered into the ground. It's then that they all retreat to the vehicles which brought them here, heading for the Little China section of the Hudson River to finalize this part of the funeral in accordance with Mandarin culture.

Following Yàlìshāndà's lead when they all arrive, Tynie again impresses people, from Kaia to the youngest member of both Kaia's and Capt. Wu's families combined from China. Standing beside Yàlìshāndà', Tynie addresses "Lǎo Yàlìshāndà, yǒu gèng duō de zhège yíshì bǐ nǐ zhīdào de. Wǒ yào xuānbù gěi dàjiā, wǒmen hěn mǎnzú huí KAIA wú de zhùsuǒ wánquán chuī pǔtōnghuà zhīhòu, wǒ yǐjīng qīnzì tígōng." Yàlìshāndà waves for Tynie to go ahead, her turning to face the crowd and broadcast "Yǒu gèng duō de zhège yíshì bǐ hěnduō rén dōu zhīdào. Qǐng ànzhào bào bǐ háishì tā de róngyù Kelleigh de jū KAIA wú de zhùchù, duì yīgè wánquán yínghé pǔtōnghuà zhīhòu, wǒ qīnzì tígōng!" Yàlìshāndà then bellows "Nǐmen dōu tīng dào zhè qīnqiè de tiānshǐ, zuò tā shuō!" That order causes everyone to hustle to their cars, Bobby and His Honor Kelleigh shrugging in the process.

Obeying Tynie's and Yàlìshāndà's orders, the entire group winds up back at Kaia's after only being on the road for forty-five minutes. Letting the lady of the house in first, everyone else comes in and sees what Tynie defined as a "Fully-catered Mandarin wake" in a matter of moments. Bumping into Deke, Tynie squeals "Oh jeez, I'm sorry!" "It's alright. I was actually looking for Tynie Goren anyway." Deke returns. "Well, you just bumped into her. What's up?" Tynie asks. "I've heard all about how far you went for this funeral for Captain Wu, Kim told me. When I heard you speak in perfect Mandarin, it impressed me more. Seeing what you've done with this fully-catered wake with Mandarin delicacies is amazing." Deke applauds. "I hope it is as amazing as you say it looks. I've never had Mandarin food before." Tynie admits. "Tynie, this is the most English I've overheard you speak all day. You've really been amazing, with everything for Li's funeral, and even before that. I just wanted you knowing." Kaia intrudes, with her voice cracking at the end.

"Kaia…." Tynie whispers, hugging the lady of the house. Virtually everyone else all around them chats, enjoys the catered Mandarin foods, and points out Tynie repeatedly. Kaia looks over Tynie's shoulder and warns "Tynie, you're now basically a legend to my and Li's families." "That's not what I intended for, but to respect your families, I will accept it." Tynie rebukes, releasing Kaia. Bobby comes up, with two pieces of sushi in his hands, handing a piece to his wife. "By the way Deke, the one who just handed me my first-ever bit of sushi is Bobby, my husband." Tynie introduces, biting into the sushi afterwards. Bobby and Deke share a look and shake hands, also exchanging a brief "Hi." Loving the sushi, Tynie's eyes light up, all those closely around her seeing that.

Finishing it, Tynie takes Bobby by the hand, recusing "If you two will excuse us, there is more Mandarin food that my husband's planned on having me try for the first time." Kaia and Deke nod, Tynie and Bobby then heading towards the spread. As most of those around the couple share in memories of Captain Wu, Tynie's given small bits of more Mandarin food to try. Standing to the right of her soon again is His Honor Kelliegh, whom applauds her on how the entire day's events were handled. "Your Honor, I can say truthfully that over half of this wouldn't have been possible without your help. I cannot take full-credit for this funeral and wake, because if I did, I would be dishonoring you. I don't ever desire to do that." Tynie declines. Yàlìshāndà's standing by those two, overhears that, and wonders "Tā de róngyù Kelleigh, zěnme wǒmen de jiātíng xiàojìng nǐmen liǎ suǒyǒu nǐ yǐjīng wèi wǒmen zuòle shénme?" Tynie and His Honor Kelliegh share a look, and then His Honor Kelliegh defers "Yàlìshāndà, zhè yī juédìng shì bùshì wǒ de, zhè shì Tynie de." Tynie stands before Yàlìshāndà, with His Honor Kelliegh to her left, denying "Yàlìshāndà, qīn'ài dí gēgē, wǒ nìngyuàn dàjiā yǒu shíjiān yǔ duìfāng zài zhèlǐ, xiànzài bùshì cǎiqǔ yuǎnlí wú chuánzhǎng de rènhé róngyù, zhè yīdiǎn, tā gàobié de rìzi, cóng zhèyàng de shēnghuó. Wǒ zhīdào wǒ zhàn zài zhēnzhèng dézuì tā de róngyù Kelliegh de dì yī cì, yīnwèi wǒ virst yùjiànle tā, tā shuō, dàn shuō shíhuà, rúguǒ nǐ huò nǐ de jiārén shìtú zài jīntiān duìxiànle wǒ: Wǒ de xīnzàng huì dǎpò gèng duō de, yīnwèi tā jíbài. Wǒ méiyǒu zuò wǒ suǒ zuò de zhège zànglǐ, bìng huànxǐng yǔ tā de róngyù Kelleigh de jīngrén yuánzhù chéngwéi "chuánshuō" gěi nǐ de suǒyǒu. Wǒ zhèyàng zuò, shì yīnwèi zài wǒ de xīnzàng, xiànzài huàile, wǒ zhīdào, wú duìzhǎng hé nǐ de jiārén dōu zài nǐ de pǔtōnghuà zhēnzhèng yǐxià dāngzhīwúkuì zhèngquè de, gōngjìng de wèi tā jiànxíng, wǒ yǒu wǒ de zhàngfū bào bǐ zài cǐ bāngzhùguò, dàn wǒ zhīdào tā bùgòu hǎo, yào zhīdào, tā huì jí yǒu kěnéng gàosù nǐ tóngyàng de shìqíng, wǒ, gēgē Yàlìshāndà. Wǒ yě zhīdào, wǒ de zhàngfū bùshì zhēn de jīntiān shuō tài duō, yīnwèi tā shuō, xiàng zhèyàng de líbié dōu shì shítou zhuāngyán de huódòng hé tā de shítou zhuāngyán sùmù yǐ jiù zhè fāngmiàn. Wéiyī wǒ wèn nǐ, qīn'ài dí gēgē Yàlìshāndà, shì suǒyǒu de rén zài zhè liǎng gè nǐ de jiārén zhīdào KAIA fēicháng-hěn hǎo de zhàogù. Wǒ zhīdào, yīnwèi wǒ jiāng shì yīgè de yī duì duō shuí dūhuì kàn dào tā."

Listening to her, both His Honor Kelleigh and Yàlìshāndà are impressed, His Honor Kelliegh adding "Yàlìshāndà, Tynie, wǒ de yìsi shì gē lún nǚshì, yǐjīng yǒuyī zhǒng qīngxiàng, zhè yītiān zhīqián, dǎdòng wǒ de rén. Tā zhǐshì zuòle yībiàn, jǐnguǎn tā shì xīn lái shuō pǔtōnghuà bǐ wǒ. Tā méiyǒu dézuì wǒ, zhè shì yī jiàn shì, wǒ xīwàng wǒ néng dédào tā bù zài dānxīn. Shìshí shì, tā shì duì de, wú chuánzhǎng zhídé quán jīntiān de róngyù, ér bùshì wǒmen." "Your Honor, you can call me Tynie, and my husband Bobby. As long as we're not in your courtroom, or chambers, when you do. I'm sorry; I totally forgot to tell you that before now." Tynie conditions. "Only if you both start calling me Kim, with those same restrictions." His Honor Kelliegh debates. To that, Tynie whirls around and shakes His Honor Kelliegh's hand. Kaia then comes up on Yàlìshāndà, whispering in Mandarin that she's discovered the sake is straight from their native village in China, and that the packaging says it was express-overnight-shipped under Tynie's name.

Hearing that, Yàlìshāndà exclaims "Ó, qīn'ài de shàngdì, Tynie zhīfù xiāngdāng kěguān de, shǐ zhè yīqiè fāshēng!" Tynie turns to face Yàlìshāndà again, rebuking "Qǐng bùyào dānxīn zìjǐ yǔ zhǎngbèi Yàlìshāndà. Wǒ bùshì xiànzài, yě méiyǒu wǒ yīzhí zài suǒyǒuguānxīn, jìrán ānpái wèi nín tígōng zhè yīqiè gàobié wú duìzhǎng. Shì de, wǒ chéngrèn wǒ cóng bào bǐ, jīn, hé jímǐ dí jīn sī yuánzhù, dàn tāmen zhèyàng zuò, suǒyǐ zhè shì yīgè dà guīmó kuòzhǎn de róngyù nǐ de jiātíng. Jímǐ·dí jīn sī, tā shì wǒ de línjū, tā shìgè bùcuò de rén. Dāng tā dì yīcì tīng shuō wú chuánzhǎng de bùxìng xiāoxī, tā zhēn de jiāqiángle hé wǒ de yìsi shì, tā zuòle shénme, tā kěyǐ wéi KAIA, nǐ de yīqiè, ér zhège shìjiàn. Yàlìshāndà, qīn'ài dí gēgē, jímǐ·dí jīn sī shì zài zhège tèshū cān shí de lìng yībiān, zài hēisè xīzhuāng. Shì de, wǒ hěn róngxìng de dé kē zhǎodàole AY zàicì yáncháng nǐ, nǐ de jiārén, hé duìzhǎng wǔ dāngzhīwúkuì cǐ shìjiàn de róngyù. Dànshì qīn'ài dí gēgē Yàlìshāndà, wǒ cónglái méiyǒu yī cì yǒu guān zìjǐ yǔ zhè yīqiè de jiàgé biāoqiān, wǒ kěnqiú nǐ, nǐ bù guānzhù, yàome."

Yet again, after Tynie's done speaking, Yàlìshāndà outrightly hugs her. From there, Tynie and Kim start to mingle with the others present, Bobby meeting up with them. Soon standing at the front of the house, Yàlìshāndà dedicates "Wǒ néng yǒu nǐ de guānzhù, qǐng? Wǒmen yǐjīng shīqùle dìdì, biǎo gē, hé shūshu, dàn réngrán huòdéle. Wǒ yīzhí zài jīntiān róngxìng de fāyán, wǔ gè bùtóng de tiānshǐ, qízhōng liǎng gè hái zài xuéxí pǔtōnghuà. Yīgè shì tài ēnhé, bìng wèi niánqīng de yángshēngqì zài wǒmen de yǔyán, tā shì xiāngdāng liúchàng. Bobby de Tynie de zhàngfū, chū chóngjìng běn cì huódòng, tā bèi shítou zhuāngyán de dà bùfèn shíjiān. Jīn, jímǐ, dé kē, dōu fāxiàn Their shòuquán xiūjiàn de fāngshì, xiézhù Tynie hé Bobby IIN shǐ zhè zhīhòu, zànglǐ hé jīhuì qìngzhù lǐnà de shēnghuó kěnéng wǒmen suǒyǒu rén. Wǒ shuō, wǒmen yǐjīng shīqùle, dàn wǒmen yǐjīng huòdéle, yīnwèi duì wǒ lái shuō, zuòwéi jiātíng de cháng bèi, tāmen xiànzài de quán xiě. Wǒ yǐjīng xuéhuìle jímǐ shì yīgè yéyé, suǒyǐ wǒ yáncháng xiěyè shēngmíng hángài tǎ lā, jī nà, hé Davey dí jīn sī yěshì rúcǐ. Wǒ zhīdào, zài wǒ de xīnzàng lǐ jiù xiàng rónghuò yóu tāmen suǒ zuòguò de wǒ. Wǒmen dōu yīnggāi rúcǐ. Wǒ liǎojiě dào,KAIA, hé nàxiē zài wǒmen de jiātíng shuí zhù ehre zài niǔyuē jiāng jìxù dédào hěn hǎo de zhàogù, cóng zhè yītiān qǐ. Wǒ xīwàng wǒmen suǒyǒu de jìyì hé zūnjìng tāmen wèi tāmen zuòle shénme, bìng huì jìxù zhèyàng zuò. Zhè jiùshì lǐ xiǎng de hǎo."

As that declaration ended, Tynie's eyes welled up with tears as she rasped "Oh my God!" Then, as Yàlìshāndà's given the seat of authority in the house, Jimmy helps Kaia and Deke distribute drinks to everyone. Coming up on Tynie, Jimmy whispers "Tell me you can come up with a toast in Mandarin in a few seconds!" Leaning her lips to Jimmy's ear, Tynie softly eludes "Got it covered." Sharing a curt nod, Jimmy continues to distribute drinks as Tynie re-approaches Yàlìshāndà. Kneeling before him, Tynie requests "Shànggǔ Yàlìshāndà, wǒ kěyǐ gěi yīgè jìngjiǔ?" Yàlìshāndà nods, Tynie arising to her feet, and decreeing "Nǚshìmen, xiānshēngmen, wǒ gānggāng bèi shòuyǔ xǔkě cháng bèi Yàlìshāndà jìngjiǔ. Cóng wǒ zìjǐ, wǒ de àirén, jīn, dé kē, jímǐ hé tā de sūnzi gěi dàjiā: Yuàn nǐ měi yīgè zhīdào, wǒmen hěn róngxìng yě hěn shòuchǒngruòjīng bèi shì wéi xiěyè nǐmen měi yīgè rén. Wǒmen dōu yào nǔlì duìxiànle, hé nǐ wěituō wǒmen qiāngǔ zhàogù, wǒmen de zuìdà zuì hǎo cóng xiànzài kāishǐ. Wú chuánzhǎng, cóng tā de yǒnghéng'shàngmiàn, jiù huì kàn dào, wǒ xīwàng yǒu yītiān, wǒmen dōu kěyǐ zài yīqǐle, dàn duìyú gèng kuàilè celebrations.I tíchū zhège, wǒ dì yī cì bōlí de yuángù, zài róngyù de yīqiè, wǒmen yǐjīng gòngxiǎng jīntiān, hé róngyù lái."

Raising her glass, Tynie causes everyone else in the home to do the same, and Yàlìshāndà to smile at her. Sipping the sake together, Tynie again loves what she's been given for the first time. Finishing those, Tynie and Deke go around clearing from the glasses, her babying the sake-used ones into the sink. "Tynie, I must say, you've been amazing." Deke applauds. "Captain Wu deserved my best for this." Tynie meekly replies. Once more, Yàlìshāndà shows to the room Tynie's in, walking up on her left side, before inquiring "Tynie, wèishéme nǐ yīzhí jiào lí tā NYPD zhíwù hé xìngshì jīntiān?" Looking into Yàlìshāndà's worried eyes, with Deke standing right next to her, Tynie explains "Yàlìshāndà, qīn'ài dí gēgē, wǒ cónglái méiyǒu jīhuì xiàng wú duìzhǎng, rúguǒ wǒ kěyǐ chēnghu tā wèi lǐ. Dāng wǒ yǒuxìng yǔ tā měi yīcì jiāohù de shì, dāng tā zài zhuānyè nénglì. Yǐ wǒ gèrén de wénhuà, zhǐshì zhēnduì wú duìzhǎng lǐ shì zuì hóngwěi de chǐ zhī yī. Wǒ bù zhīdào wǒ néng jiějué wú duìzhǎng lǐ jīntiān de gàobié, yīnwèi wǒ gēnběn méiyǒu xīnzàng wèn yīgè bēishāng de nǚrén de tóngyì. Zhèyàng zuò, jiù huì yǒu lìng yīcì shèngdà de chǐrǔ yǐ wǒ gèrén de wénhuà." Nodding, Yàlìshāndà then implores "Tynie, yǒu méiyǒu rén gàosù nǐ, nǐ yǒu yīgè zhēnzhèng de nǚrén pǔtōnghuà gèrén de wénhuà, jíshǐ nǐ shì yīgè měiguó rén?" Briefly bowing, Tynie gushes "Nián zhǎng Yàlìshāndà, nǐ shì dì yī gè."

As Tynie again stands tall, Yàlìshāndà bows to her just as briefly before exiting the room. Kai walks into the kitchen, where Deke and Tynie are still standing, and mentions "Hey guys, the ceremony's in the living room." "We'll be there in a minute, Kai." Tynie and Deke respond together. Looking Deke dead in the eyes, Tynie worries "I don't know how to clean sake glasses, and I don't want Kaia stuck with any clean-up. What do I do Deke?" "You go mingle, I'll take care of those glasses Tynie." Deke offers, Tynie nodding and leaving the room. Kaia sees Tynie enter the living room but not Deke, her then quietly entering the kitchen.

"Mrs. Wu, I can explain. Tynie doesn't know how to clean sake glasses, she didn't want you stuck with any work around here, and she didn't want these glasses damaged. I told her to go mingle, and that I'd take care of this." Deke pre-empts. "Thank you Deke, I'll just go thank Tynie for everything. Including that." Kaia self-redirects, leaving the kitchen.

Coming up on Tynie, Kaia repeats what Deke told her, only to get that confessed to. "Tynie, after all you've done for this funeral and wake for Li, you do not need to clean my house. I appreciate your intentions, really, but that's asking too much of you." Kaia scolds. "Kaia, what would you do if I told you that I'm going to take care of clean-up around here with Tara, Kina, and Davey helping me instead? You're right; Tynie's already covered enough for all this." Jimmy proposes, emphasizing the last phrase. Leaning down so his lips are by Tynie's ear, Bobby murmurs "They're right honey, you have." Tynie nods, and then Kaia chides "I'll let you do that Jimmy, with those three helping you, but you all best be careful." "Of course." Jimmy consents. Then, all of them head back for the rest of the group, Tynie getting repeatedly hugged and bowed at.

Giving back every regard she got in kind, Tynie sees Bobby and Jimmy following her lead from the corners of her eyes. Then, after still more mingling and munching on the catered spread, His Honor Kelleigh and the family members from China all come up to say their goodbyes to Kaia. Hugging and bowing all around, Kaia sees that entire group out. Closing the door to her home, Kaia pines "They had to leave; Kim could only charter the private jet through tomorrow. I'm going to miss them dearly." "I know what to do, honey." Bobby implies, approaching Kaia.

"Kaia, you didn't know this. Before today's funeral, Tynie and I talked. In the future, I'm not pinpointing when just yet, but we'll see to it you're able to see them again. Even if it means us paying to get you a passport, flying you to China, and getting you accommodations there. Tynie and I didn't want this funeral to be your only chance to be around your family, or Captain Wu's. I've gotten Yàlìshāndà's phone number, and told him when I believe the time's right, we'll be in contact to set that up." Bobby reveals. "Ohh my god…" Kaia slurs. Tynie comes up on her husband, regarding "Kaia, we don't just mean that offer for only you. We mean it for Kai and Chá'ěrsī also. We'd mean it to cover Deke, but since he's a federal judge, that's too close to a major felony for me and Bobby's blood. No offense to Deke intended."

"Tynie, I know the felony you both just referred to by you saying that, so none taken." Deke intercedes. Kai and Chá'ěrsī hear that brief exchange, and come to hug the couple. Releasing Tynie and Bobby, Kai and Chá'ěrsī both turn to face Kaia. "Auntie, I don't think it's right that Jimmy and his family are the only ones cleaning up from the wonderful ceremony for Uncle Li that Tynie provided with His Honor Kelliegh's help. I also don't think it's right that Deke, a federal judge who's a busier man than I and my father both, should have to clean up either. Auntie, I've talked to my father already, and we want to help Jimmy and his family in making it so you can sit back and have this house taken care of." Kai decrees.

"Young man, it's no trouble that I assist around here. You're right though; Tynie, Bobby and Kim have really done enough to provide your entire family with the ceremony and funeral that happened today as it is." Deke reprimands. "Deke, you just spoke to my nephew and male-namesake Kai." Kaia informs. Then, Deke and Kai shake hands, Chá'ěrsī doing the same and citing "I'm Chá'ěrsī, Kai's father."

Nodding, Deke sees Chá'ěrsī turn to face Tynie and Bobby, appropriating "I've already told this to Kim, so now's my turn to tell you both. I'm honored by what you've done for my and Li's families with everything you've provided us so we could properly honor Li in our native ways." "Chá'ěrsī, it was just as much our honor as it is yours." Bobby refers. By then, Jimmy, Tara, Kina, Davey and the caterers are all cleaning up, doing so without another word. On a break from that, excluding the caterers, restroom trips are made. Reconvening with the others in Kaia's house now, Jimmy and his grandkids retain their silence. Deke, Kai, and Chá'ěrsī all traverse the house after that, noticing the only unclean things were those of Mandarin tradition that weren't handled by the caterers.

Coming back up on Jimmy and his grandkids, Deke re-examines "Tynie told me this in the kitchen when it came time to clear from the sake glasses. She didn't know how, and didn't want anything destroyed. I, Chá'ěrsī, and Kai just noticed a similar trend around this house. One that we've got no problem taking care of, since the rest of you have all so thoroughly respected the sacred items of our Mandarin culture." "Thanks you three, I really don't want to take up the rest of these other guys' day." Kaia gratifies. "Kaia…" Tynie sighs. "Kaia, you don't need to concern yourself with that. We are here for you for good, regardless, just like we've sworn since first learning of your loss with Captain Wu. Today was a very-serious day in your life, one that we all want you made as comfortable as possible after. I'm speaking for everyone standing around me when I say; we do not mind being here. We insist, actually." Jimmy decries.

"There's nothing more you can do though…" Kaia grouses. "Oh yes there is. Kaia, I'm trained in massages; I just don't have the licensing yet. If you'll allow it since you are the lady of this house, I'll give a massage to you, Kai, and Chá'ěrsī. Sorry Deke, you're not on that list because to me massaging a judge, even off the bench, is too close to riskin' a major felony! Jimmy, Bobby, the rest of y'all, I'll make the same offer later and I hope you already understand why I said that." Tynie constitutes. "Kim was right, Tynie you seriously do go above and beyond when it comes to respecting judges." Deke discovers.

"Hey, I give Tynie credit for how all that was offered, because she did it with more respect than I've seen in a good while." Chá'ěrsī applauds. "Kai, what's wrong honey?" Tynie goads, seeing a perplexed look on Kai's face. "Massaging Deke is too high a felony risk to you, but Jimmy told me earlier he and Bobby are both retired NYPD. Tynie, wouldn't you massaging them be some sort of high felony risk in itself?" Kai wonders. "No honey, it wouldn't. The reason I said I'd do that later is, there's a prior deal in place between me and Jimmy that says I'm not supposed to massage him unless he's at my house or I'm at his. Since Tara, Kina, and Davey are all over the age of 18, that prior-deal with Jimmy covers them. Now as far as my massaging Bobby goes, it's a deal along the same lines as the one I have with Jimmy." Tynie self-translates.

"Ohh ok!" Kai gasps. Chá'ěrsī then turns to face Tynie, asking "Could I trouble you for one of your massages?" "Sure Chá'ěrsī. I just need you to lay out stomach down on the couch, take your glasses off and lay them aside." Tynie permits. Following her direction, Chá'ěrsī soon receives the best massage he's gotten in a significant time. "What do I owe you for that, Tynie?" Chá'ěrsī queries. "A hug." Tynie cites, helping Chá'ěrsī off the couch. Honoring that, and putting his glasses back on, Chá'ěrsī sees both Kai and Kaia line up by the couch. One-after-the-other, both of them are massaged and hugged, Kai imparting "You guys have been amazing. We know to call you if we need anything." Tynie nods, then Jimmy and his grandkids all exchange hugs with everyone excluding Deke. "I respect you all for respecting the fact I'm a judge, but I'm a reasonable soul. So you can all at the very least shake my hand." Deke proposes, then receiving a chain of handshakes. Then, Deke, Kai, Chá'ěrsī and Kaia see that small group out. When the wake's entirely cleared from, Deke also departs after another round of handshakes.

By the time that occurs, everyone from Tara to Bobby's back home, with the residences secured, Laying their phones all to charge, they individually change out of what they wore for Capt. Wu's funeral and wake. Sitting on their bed, facing each other, Tynie's silent. "Honey, you technically lied to Kaia's and Captain Wu's families today, but you didn't know that. Until now, I mean, when you told them my stone-solemn silence was only in reverence of what today represented. Early this morning as you slept, I got called by Russ. When I took that call, I was told that some officers who worked under Captain Wu were plotting to crash the entire funeral because they weren't invited to it. Russ asked me to keep an eye out, especially for Stephan and Trenton Axelrod. Babe, I don't know how else to tell you this, those guys have gone corrupt. Since we caused Parker to get fired, Stephan and Trenton went corrupt in protest of our doing that. Russ had a confidential informant wake him at two this morning to tell him what I'm telling you. Yes, His Honor Kelliegh was also notified, and he was also looking out for those bastards. We were told that should you or anyone else, provide us any sort of cover, we were not to blow it. I wasn't even supposed to tell you this until we were home from everything, which is why I'm saying it now. I have to report to Russ, and then the night is ours." Bobby discloses. "When you do, you tell him that I provided you primary cover. I didn't provide that to His Honor because I figured his cover could be his being busy enough honoring the terms of that mass-temporary visa for Kaia's and Captain Wu's relatives. Babe, I love you but directly quote me on that. I'm getting us beers." Tynie insists, kissing Bobby's cheek before leaving their room.

Returning to her spouse, beers in hand, Tynie witnesses that Bobby's on the phone to Russ. Quoting how she deemed him and His Honor Kelliegh having "cover" for what Russ wanted both men doing today, Bobby gets asked to put his wife on the phone. Verifying the full-quote Bobby made from her earlier statement, Tynie prays "Russ, please tell me for the love of God you having Bobby do that today didn't just violate the holy shit out of His Honor Deke Shanden's orders for us!" "Ah, you don't know the other reason His Honor Shanden attended today's funeral and wake for Captain Wu. When I contacted His Honor Kelliegh, he called His Honor Shanden. They both handled today respecting same no cover blowing restriction that Bobby had. I've gotten all the reports from today's funeral and wake for Captain Wu that I need now, and every statement matches: neither event was crashed. I've also learned you're relatively-fluent in Mandarin, Tynie." Russ institutes.

"Russ, I'm not going to bullshit you. Compared to some of the folks I spoke to today, if my Mandarin fluency were an NYPD police rank: I'd be a first-year rookie that just finished their first quarter of that year." Tynie references. "Nice!" Bobby howls, taking the beers from his wife's left hand. "Well, I appreciate your honesty. We'll be in touch another time." Russ closes, hanging up. Re-setting Bobby's phone to charge, Tynie takes her beer from him, and degrades "I cannot believe the corrupted balls of those bastards for what they tried to fuckin do today!" "You're not alone in that, believe me. Russ is on it right now. He told me before you were asked for that Stephan and Trenton Axelrod are getting terminated and the Vice division is getting completely re-staffed, with everyone who works there now getting fired too. So yeah, you and I were basically just involved in another shakeup of the NYPD. Your involvement wasn't as much as mine, but still." Bobby elaborates.

"Why can't Kaia be named a victim and get the payout from all that shit? I mean those fucks WERE going to crash her husband's funeral for Christ sakes!" Tynie curses. "I'll do my best to get that set up right now." Bobby affirms, calling Russ back. Repeating what his wife said about Kaia being a victim, Bobby mentions he agrees with that regard. "I have to do it that way; His Honor Kelliegh just faxed me at home ordering it. You and your wife try to relax tonight." Russ alerts, hanging up. Feeling their beers, Tynie discovers they're warm, kissing her husband's cheek before throwing them away and retrieving colder ones.

Waiting for his wife's return, Bobby re-phrases "Honey, you, I, and His Honor Kelliegh, think a lot alike sometimes. Kaia's getting every penny of the payouts from the terminations Russ is working on. His Honor Kelliegh faxed Russ at home and ordered it. I just found out." "In that case gorgeous, you charge that phone for the night and we have these in honor of His Honor Kelliegh, or as we can call him when he's around us but not on the bench or in chambers: Kim. I arranged that earlier." Tynie instructs, serving him as she sits down. "Sounds great to me, but while you were replacing our beers, jimmy texted. He said that they all want to get the massages you offered the next time we're over, since we did have a funeral and wake today. I told him that works fine." Bobby updates. "Thanks babe. To Kim!" Tynie toasts, Bobby raising his beer with her. Finishing those, the couple is unaware that everyone else from Kim to Kaia is already fast asleep, today's events having exhausted them all. Settling the beer-bottles aside, Bobby does something he's not gotten to all day: he passionately kisses Tynie. Slipping their lips apart, Tynie smiles at first, and then smirks.

"I know what just crossed your mind; you're worried that we'll still be basically living like we're on-call still. Babe, while you were busy socializing in Mandarin with Yàlìshāndà, I was pulled over by Kai. He asked me if it'd be alright for the on-call thing to be in emergencies for him, Kaia, and Chá'ěrsī. I said yes of course, but before you react, I also set it so we occasionally with them just like we do with Jimmy, Tara, Kina, and Davey. Jimmy walked in on the conversation, and that's why he said what he did about us being there for Kaia, Kai, and Chá'ěrsī for life earlier. That, and to ease Kaia's mind from worrying, because she deserves to grieve in peace." Bobby reconstructs. "That's amazing!" Tynie cheers, her smile resuming. Kissing Bobby again, her arms go around his neck, as todays' once-reserved passions are started in on being enjoyed. At the true end of their night, with the covers abounding them, Tynie's in Bobby's arms as they both slumber. By then though, even Russ is asleep, everyone's day ended.

* * *

Today, even in grief, Tynie shined. Being a young-speaker of Mandarin, she still impressed many whom are native to that language. Yes, she's got regrets about her short-lived social-relationship with Captain Wu, and those will remain on her heart and mind for all time. The funeral and wake Tynie and Kim provided Kaia's family went off without a hitch, but that nearly wasn't the case. It took a two in the morning phone call to Russ from a confidential informant to set in motion a bit of a stakeout, thanks to several-more NYPD officers plotting against Captain Wu's funeral and wake. Another thing disclosed in that rather-early call was that two officers Tynie once-respected have gone corrupt, that having started after Parker lost his career.

Tynie and Bobby got to add a few people to their circle, while Jimmy reiterated a mass-vow on everyone from Tynie to Tara's names to Kaia. The families of Kaia and Captain Wu, who were in the States solely for this funeral and wake got to see that true-respect crosses cultures while mourning and revering Captain Wu today. Tynie, Bobby, Jimmy, Tara, Kina, and Davey all got something else: a rare consideration by Mandarin natives that deems them all now as blood to both Kaia's and Captain Wu's entire families. After it was discovered that Kim couldn't charter the private jet past tomorrow, all those relatives of Kaia and Captain Wu, had to be flown home today. Kaia worried about ever seeing all of them again, until Bobby and Tynie stepped in with another vow. Finally also, everyone from Jimmy to Kaia got to put a face to the federal judge whom issued the orders about them, courtdate testimonies, and jury duty. Deke Shanded, who's half Chinese descended from a Mandarin village appeared and assisted in today's funeral and wake for Captain Wu. Before the day truly neared an end for five people, Russ got updates that actually surprised him given the first-morning's news from that early-as-all-hell phonecall. Now Kaia's going to be handsomely paid as a victim of all those corrupt cops' plotting, but she doesn't know that….. tonight anyhow. Basically, the most concise way to describe the day for many people is it traversed:

_A Funeral and Wake, A Family Extension, And Some Really Fucked-Up News… _


	49. Chapter 49

Title: Clear-outs and Changes…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

* * *

A recap of the past nine months…

Starting after a week from the day of Captain Wu's funeral, there were many changes. Some of the things that did not change were every vow or promise made to Kaia on or before Captain Wu's funeral got upheld, many of those repeatedly. When Kaia went to her native Mandarin Chinese village for a visit, she wound up having to fund Yàlìshāndà's funeral. Kai and Chá'ěrsī flew out for that, not on Tynie's dime, but on Kaia's. Coming back to the States after a month in their native Mandarin Chinese village, Kai, Kaia and Chá'ěrsī were much more somber for a good while. Of course, at that time Tara did something for them which impressed Jimmy and Tynie. Tara, with Bobby's help, set up a ceremony in Yàlìshāndà's honor for Kaia, Kai, and Chá'ěrsī here in New York. Where Bobby came in was, he got the same people who worked Captain Wu's funeral to cater that ceremony, while at the same time hosting it at Tynie's house.

During that ceremony, Kai approached Jimmy, with a question that made Kai very nervous. Stumbling over his words at first, Kai was soon saved from asking that question, when Jimmy in turn basically asked it for him. Trying to explain himself, and his nerves, Kai got interrupted again when Jimmy allowed for Kai to date Tara. Tynie heard that exchange, and pulled Jimmy over, wanting a "roundtable discussion held" at Jimmy's in the coming days. Agreeing to that, the discussion occurred three days after Yàlìshāndà's honor ceremony at Tynie's home.

Then, out of next-to-nowhere, on another day when everyone from Chá'ěrsī to Bobby was due at Jimmy for a group meal, tragedy struck. As Bobby and Chá'ěrsī first sat in Jimmy's living room that day, Tynie went to Davey's area to go bring him into the living room, only to discover his body. Kai followed Tynie when it came time to bring Davey out to the others, and he saw Davey's body hanging from the ceiling, just as Tynie did. Promising to "go get Jimmy," Kai ran like hell to the man of the house.

Telling Jimmy what he and Tynie saw, but doing it as quietly as possible, Kai got the process of getting Davey's body handled started. Tynie, on the other hand, dropped to her knees, crying regrets about being "too damn late for the little man," meaning Davey. Kai knew what to do then, too, rushing to get Bobby seconds after he saw Tynie drop to the floor kneeling. Hustling to his wife, Bobby was able to get her off the floor and into his arms. Remaining in that embrace, before cops and coroner's agents, Tynie was damn near inconsolable.

Still in Bobby's arms, Tynie wept that she wanted to fund Davey's funeral, get an in-memoriam tattoo, and pay for any alterations to Jimmy's house that he wanted after this. She didn't know at the time, but Jimmy overheard that and Tynie got shot down on all but one of those desires: the tattoo. Kai, in turn, faced Jimmy and profusely apologized for "Taking controls in another man's house." Stopping Kai cold in those apologies, Jimmy commended Kai for how he intervened in the first place. Chá'ěrsī came up on Bobby, whom had Tynie in his arms still, her crying a very-painful and unexpected proposition. "Chá'ěrsī, I need help. I need you to help me get three in-memoriam tattoos, in Mandarin. One for Davey, one for Yàlìshāndà, and one for Captain Wu. I was going to announce that plan for two of those guys today, not expecting this with Davey. Chá'ěrsī, if you help me with this, I will pay you six grand in cash for it. You take cash, right?"

A matter of seconds later, Chá'ěrsī refused Tynie's money, but did agree to help her with the tattoos, as soon as he got Bobby's consent to do that. Bobby took that idea one step further, arranging for the tattoos to be gotten with him right there and Chá'ěrsī acting as a "Native Mandarin-speaking consultant for them." Jimmy overheard the entire exchange, and was confused until Kai explained Tynie did that as a self-diversion move. Tynie in turn sobbed her disbelief, and not just at the events of that day, but at Bobby being so quick to allow her to get "inked in honor of other men." Chá'ěrsī stepped in again, and told Tynie that Bobby's not suspected at being upset for that because it takes a "very rare-hearted person to get tattoos as a memoriam for others."

Assuring Tynie that Chá'ěrsī was right by that suspicion, Bobby at last got her lead back to the couch, with Chá'ěrsī walking beside them. Sitting down, those three don't speak again, as Jimmy goes from doting grandfather to professional-capacity-acting Captain with the cops and coroner's agents on his property. Getting them ready to leave, Jimmy commands that Tara and Kina both close their eyes, because this was not something that needed to be seen by them. Kai and Chá'ěrsī again stepped in, and held Kina and Tara in a way that their view was blocked from the transport of Davey's now-bodybagged body. Kaia arrived just as the cops and coroner's agents left, not knowing the situation; she rushed towards Jimmy's front door. Once she was inside the home, with it locked behind her, Jimmy told all. In her own disbelief, Kaia cried, Jimmy holding her. In that embrace, Kaia grieved and still demanded that Tynie not fund this funeral.

Telling Kaia that Davey's funeral was entirely on him, Jimmy got Kaia slightly calmed down. Two days later, Davey's funeral was held. After everything connected to Davey's death and funeral costs got covered, then Tynie, Bobby and Chá'ěrsī resolved Tynie's wish to get those tattoos for Davey, Captain Wu, and Yàlìshāndà. When she got the tattoo for Captain Wu though, Tynie was not allowed to get it with the NYPD-rank credentials involved, Chá'ěrsī ordering the tattoo guy to just do the tattoo as "In Memory of Li Wu in Mandarin." Stunned, Tynie went along with it, Bobby seeing his wife get all three tattoos in the same day. Now, the backs of both of Tynie's shoulders, and her left arm beneath the shoulder muscle are all adorned with new in-memoriam tattoos. Tynie never got one for Harlon, but that was because back then so much changed so she didn't have to. Kai and Tara are getting serious in their dating now, and an event that nobody could stop, caused Tara to worry over Kai's safety at work. A robbery, when Kai was off-shift, which left great damage behind it, struck his place of employment. When Tara heard of it, she absolutely panicked. That brings us to today…..

* * *

Today, another roundtable barbecue's being held, again at Jimmy's. Surrounded by those they love these days, Chá'ěrsī, Kaia, Tynie and Bobby have Jimmy on barbecue duty during their discussion. Also during their discussion, Tara protests "I want my Kai to be safe! I don't want some burglar to hurt him! I'll be the one to pay for everything; Kai can live off my trust just like I do. I don't mind that a bit!" "Whoa honey, no. You don't realize this right now, but you're actually hurting Kai when you say you want to pay for everything for him. Honey, he's trying to show you that he's a real man, and not just in it with you for the profits. There aren't too many men out there like that, and I should know. Bobby's my third husband, he's also my final, but before him I married to total fuckheads that only loved me long enough to abuse me and get me to fund their lives. Those were separate marriages, but still. Tara, it's damn honorable you want Kai safe and that you worry about him. It's fuckin' flattering that you love him that much already, because there aren't a lot of females in the world who'd be so blunt to admit either of those things. Yes, I get that you're scared about Kai being hurt in a burglary. I respect that, honest to Christ. Honey, should that happen, I'll guide you in how to care for Kai. I've cared for Bobby as best I can since we got together, and we've had our share of situations when one of us cared for the other that way. Kai's also trying to show Jimmy that you're with a man that knows how to be a real man in a different sense, Tara. Kai wants Jimmy to in that different sense, have both front-row seats and backstage passes to seeing him prove his strength as a man, and respect for you, at the same time. Tara, honey, you can ask anyone around me or I can send Kina to get Jimmy to vouch this, but all that's rare as hell these days." Tynie disapproves.

Following Tynie's remarks, Chá'ěrsī reassures "Tynie's right Tara, but there's more to it than that. In the Mandarin culture, which Kai's been raised in, a woman paying for a man's life as Tynie put it, is a grand dishonor. Yes, I understand you're American, and you're still learning some of the Mandarin culture. I agree with everything Tynie's told you, even though some of it is shocking and unusually explained. Tara, you mean well, and that's beautiful, but Kai will not do that to you." Waiting for Chá'ěrsī to finish, Kaia adds "Kina doesn't have to be sent to get Jimmy to vouch anything, I say that because Tynie and Chá'ěrsī are one-hundred percent right on this." "We're not mad at you Tara, we're worried about you. Being so gung-ho to let anyone live on your trust is dangerous. They're right, although we really do get why you're scared about Kai getting hurt like that at work." Kina soothes. "Tara, you know what? I'll help Kai get a different job in a much-better area. That way, you're not so worried about his safety. It won't be a problem, trust me. All I ask in return for doing that is, you listen to these guys." Bobby offers. "You'd do that Bobby? You'd put your good name on the line for me?" Kai interrogates, sheerly stunned. "Yeah, I would. We start that another day though, alright Kai?" Bobby proposes.

Kissing Tara's cheek, Kai stands up and shakes Bobby's hand firmly, sealing the deal. "Hang on y'all, there is actually a reason Kina needs to get Jimmy. I need consented access to Jimmy's computer room and for Kai to come with me. Kai, we're kickstarting the process of you getting the hell away from both that area of town and job today." Tynie realizes. "What is she trying to do?" Kaia asks. "A resignation letter, I'll bet." Chá'ěrsī guesses, Tynie nodding. "I'll go get Papa Jimmy then." Kina self-recuses, starting to leave the couch. "Kina, you don't have to go get me. I heard the last part of your conversation, while I laid everything to the kitchen bar from the grill. Tynie, you don't ever have to ask me for consented access to any wing of my house, excluding that to my area. If you need into any other wing, just tell me why. So, you and Kai can go right ahead with using the computer." Jimmy intends, Kina then sitting back. "Kai, you heard the man of the house." Tynie infers, Kai nodding right before Bobby and Tara's cheeks both get kissed.

Heading to the computer room, Kai and Tynie soon take seats. Showing Tynie his phone, Kai sees her next-to-immediately after calling Deke, since he gave everyone in that group all his contact information at Davey's funeral. "Yes, your Honor. I've just intercepted word on the behalf of Kai Wu that his current-employer is violating all his rights as an American. Kai's been threatened, harassed, defamed, slandered, unduly endangered, had his pay illegally withheld, and that's just the short list. Your Honor, I have direct access to evidence of all that right now, as Kai Wu's sitting next to me and has just surrendered his phone to me, where much the evidence is currently secured. I can get Kai Wu on this line right now to attest to the remaining charges I've listed and some I haven't Your Honor, if you need me to. I was going to assist Kai Wu in writing and faxing a resignation letter to his employer, but then I saw some of the evidence I've spoken of. Your Honor, I need assistance in filing hatecrime charges against Kai's employer on Kai Wu's behalf. He will attest to consenting to my doing that on his behest if it's required." Tynie testifies.

"Tynie, let me talk to Kai, we'll take it from there." Deke directs, Tynie complying. Attesting to Tynie's full-testimony, Kai's informed "Kai, for this, I'll need to retain contact with you and Tynie. I will take care of it immediately and get back to you both." "Your Honor, you can reach us both on our cellphones." Kai swears, giving Deke his private number that was just obtained recently. "Wait Kai, you've only had this line for thirty-six hours and all that has occurred already?!" Deke inquires, alarmed. "Technically thirty-seven hours, but yes Your Honor." Kai confirms.

"You save all that evidence, and tell me where you are. I'll come get copies of it at once, and take this matter from there." Deke commands. "I'm at Jimmy Deakins' house, in his computer room with Tynie. Your Honor, you got it and thank you!" Kai resounds. "I'm on my way, Kai. I'll be there in thirty minutes, forty-five if traffic's bad." Deke promises. Accepting that, Kai and Deke mutually hang up. "Kai, when Deke gets here, you bring him in this room before any evidence is disclosed. Trust me, it retains confidentiality, and I'll explain to Jimmy later!" Tynie mandates. "Uhh, no you won't, Tynie. He's standing in the doorway and just most likely heard everything." Kai refutes, pointing out the computer room door. "I am, and I did. Nicely done, Tynie. Kai, you follow Tynie and Deke's lead on this, they know what they're doing. Especially Deke." Jimmy contends.

"Jimmy, I swear to Christ, I owe you Heinekens until after hell freezes over for this!" Tynie swears. "That's a hell of a lot of Heinekens, Tynie!" Kai jests. "Yes it is Kai, but she doesn't owe me those. Not after what I've just learned." Jimmy denies. Kai and Tynie nod at that, Jimmy providing "When Deke gets here, I'll let him in. You three will be able to eat while you're fixing this, I'm seeing to that." "I'm not arguing with the man of the house, are you Tynie?" Kai wonders. "Nope!" Tynie quips, Jimmy then leaving the computer room's doorway.

Turning to face the others now in his home, Jimmy disciplines "It's much worse than we thought between Kai and his boss. I've got to let Deke in the house when he gets here. Tynie's taken this on personally, and by the sounds of it, so has Deke. Tara that means it's covered, obscenely well. Bobby, your offer to Kai is on hold until either Tynie or Deke tells you differently. Chá'ěrsī and Kaia, I'll need you to get everyone's drinks, but Tynie and Deke are to have no alcohol until they're done. Kina, that puts you and Bobby on getting everyone a share of the barbecue. None of that happens until after I let Deke into this house, and lock up behind him. Everyone understand?"

Receiving a round of nods, everyone from Chá'ěrsī to Kina silently wonders what really happened between Kai and his boss. True to Jimmy's plan, when Deke arrives, the entire household except for Tynie and Kai goes into their posts. Securing the home behind Deke, Jimmy admits to setting that up, Deke completely understanding the reasons behind it without those being explained. Leading Deke to Tynie and Kai, Jimmy overhears Tynie advise "Kai, very carefully surrender your phone to Deke. Be ready to get him into your voicemail. After that, you and I follow Deke's lead to the letter." Kai nods, complies, and then mutters "I'm wondering if Tynie's had to do this kinda thing before." "I have, but that's a roundtable discussion for another day, Kai." Tynie warns. "Alright." Kai cedes.

Minutes after that, Deke tries to use Wi-Fi to transfer Kai's evidence to his tablet, Tynie seeing that, and intervening "Your Honor, allow me to make that transfer on a much safer, and more secure avenue. That means, I'll need temporary consented access to your tablet, Kai's phone, and both of your charger cables." Shrugging, Kai and Deke surrender what Tynie requested, then sit back and watch her make the needed information transfer using Jimmy's computer as a "Hub." "Oooh guys, after this, I've got to commit some extensive tech-maintenance on Jimmy's computer. Kai, don't say anything about that to Jimmy, I'll explain it. Deke, I mean Your Honor, this is one time what I've told another civilian also applies to you." Tynie notifies.

"Tynie, what is it today with you saying you've got to tell me stuff, but not knowing I've already heard you?" Jimmy kids. "I seriously have no idea, Jimmy. I swear you're like a muted gazelle, the way you move around here man." Tynie references. "I can now add muted gazelle to the list of things I've ever been called to my face." Jimmy chuckles. "Tynie, I'll tell you what. We recess from this to eat, then you do that tech-work, Kai and I've got the rest. Oh, but I'm hoping that someday you do some tech-work for me. I'm off the bench right now due to some unrelated threats on my life that were intercepted this morning, so you won't risk any major felonies doing that tech-work for me." Deke proclaims. "Can we arrange that last idea after we get Kai settled?" Tynie wonders. "Yes." Deke allows, as Bobby brings in their drinks.

Kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby turns and leaves after that, those now in Jimmy's computer room all then eating. When they're done, Tynie self-excuses "I'll clear from all this, then we can go about Deke's idea from a bit ago." Deke and Kai nod, then see Tynie keep her word, her also bumping into Bobby in the kitchen. Telling him what Deke wanted, and why it won't be a major felony risk, Tynie silences. "You can do that, but I'm to be there with you, especially given Deke's reason for being off the bench right now." Bobby conditions. Kissing him quickly on the lips, Tynie then whispers "Thanks babe." To that, Bobby nods, and then watches his wife return to the meeting she had in Jimmy's computer room.

"Deke, I've got good news, but there's a hitch. I can do the tech-work you want, but with the reason you're off the bench at the moment, Bobby requires that he's present when I do that for you. I say again, we do not arrange that until Kai's entirely settled." Tynie shortens. "You've got a deal, Tynie." Deke approves, those three then going back to work. Over half an hour later, Deke's on the phone with the owner of where Kai works, the discussion being heated and blatantly disrespectful on one-side. "You keep using that language and I'll order for your immediate arrest! You've already provided enough corroboration of the evidence I've seen to warrant you being charged with numerous hate crimes, labor laws violations, and other various high-classed felony charges! I'm a federal judge; I can make all that happen faster than you think!" Deke threatens, getting hung up on. Right after that, the store-owner's husband calls, trying to apologize.

"My soon-to-be ex-wife is a real racist bitch. I didn't know that when I married her, and I busted her cheating two hours before you called, Your Honor. I am not excusing her actions against Kai Wu in any way, but what I am doing is trying to tell you I'll attest however you want to the fact I had no prior knowledge or involvement in what was done to Kai Wu. My attorney's working hard right now to get my wife taken off the ownership of this place, and it's by his orders that I'm even on-property right now. Before you were hung up on, this end of the call was on speaker. I heard everything, and I want to try and negotiate with you as men. If you need proof of what I've said about this shop, my attorney, and the pending divorce, just say the word and I'll get it to you as fast as I can. The name's Moe, by the way." Moe allocates.

"Moe, what's your lawyer's name? I can get all the evidence you just spoke of directly from him once I get that." Deke implores. "Curtis Goldman, Your Honor." Moe replies. "Ok, here's how we'll do this. I'll call Curtis, and get your evidence. Then, I'll call back and ask for you Moe. If your pending ex-wife answers, I will order for her arrest for all the charges I mentioned. Understood?" Deke scolds. "Absolutely Your Honor, I await your call-back!" Moe avows, the two men hanging up. Calling Curtis Goldman, Deke gets every-word of Moe's statement confirmed. Thanking Curtis for his time, Deke calls Moe back, to negotiate. In the middle of those negotiations, Moe gets a fax from Curtis, which totally shocks him.

"Uhh, Your Honor, I've just been faxed something from my attorney. It says that all the damages from what my now-ex-wife did to Kai are to be paid by her. She surrendered every penny she had, most of it she hid from me but not the tax man. She's out of my life, and no longer an owner of this shop as of five minutes ago. I can arrange for those damages to be paid to Kai however you order." Moe alludes. "Hang on Moe; let me discuss that with Kai." Deke stalls. Moe allows that, waiting on hold for a few minutes. "Kai, word of advice: take the deal. When you do, I'll take you to me and Bobby's bank to set up your own trust fund dude. Then, I'll get Bobby to call-off his offer to you about that new job. It sounds like Moe's ex-wife was a self-deitizing, money-hoarding racist cunt that gave up on everything because she knew she'd basically already lost her ass." Tynie counsels, as Deke holds his phone so Moe most-likely won't hear that.

"Sounds like it to me, Tynie. Deke, I'm taking the deal, as long as that ex-wife's ordered as banned from ever dealing with me or Moe again." Kai retorts. Getting Moe back on the phone a couple minutes later, Deke sets up the new deal, with Kai's condition imbedded in the arrangement. "Your Honor, can we meet today to get the orders from my attorney for my ex-wife's bank accounts, and that lifetime ban Kai wants both resolved, so this deal can go through as quickly as possible?" Moe queries. "Can I meet you at your office in two hours to allow for traffic from where I'm at right now, Moe?" Deke asks back.

"Absolutely." Moe consents. "I know where your office is, Moe. I'll see you then." Deke concludes, the call then mutually ending. Arranging their parts in the deal as Deke holsters his phone, Tynie and Kai shake Deke's hand in total agreement. Then, Tynie moves away from Jimmy's computer so that both Kai and Moe are able to receive freshly-cut orders banning them both from any future involvement with Moe's ex-wife. Printing and signing those, Deke regrets "I hate to do this, but I've got another meeting in two hours clear across town."

"Deke, no worries. Kai and I'll await your call-back from that meeting. Unless Jimmy's bein' a muted gazelle again, I'll explain your departure to him." Tynie obliges. Deke nods, then laughs, then gets seen out of the house by Kai and Tynie. Securing the house behind Deke, Tynie explains "Babe, the way it's lookin' now, in just-over three hours, I'll need your SUV keys. Kai's getting some seriously-deserved restitutions, and I've offered to assist him in establishing his own trust fund. Deke just had to fly like a burning bat out of hell to a meeting across town that's connected to this ordeal. Kai and I both are due to be called back by Deke, and when we are, that's when we've got to leave. I'm sorry y'all, but it was the best I could do. Yes, Jimmy your computer's been maintained in the process, I did that while Kai and Deke had a teleconference with a dude named Moe, who now owns the shop where Kai used to work. Yeah, how that came to be, by Moe's words and not mine, was: a lawyer, an ownership transfer of the shop Kai used to work at, a divorce because of cheating from a racist, money-hoarding cunt, Deke threatening several hatecrimes against that same bitch, and that very bitch surrendering shit to Moe he didn't even know existed before today. Chá'ěrsī and Kaia, pardon my language, but I was repeating information I'd received and not attempting to dishonor either of you on that. Oh and Babe, my offer to assist Deke with tech-work and your presence does not occur until it's been at least seventy-two hours after Kai's trust fund from those restitutions has accessible money. Deke's condition to the whole deal, not mine. I say Kai used to work at that shop because, with that trust fund, he may never have to work again. Babe, that also means that your offer to help Kai get a different job in a better area may not be needed anymore. Kai's also under a lifetime ban from involving himself with the bitch who caused all this, and so is Moe, starting today."

"That pretty much covers it, guys." Kai vouches. "Kai, Tynie's not driving you to get that trust fund set up, I am. Other than that, it all sounds fine to me." Bobby overrides. Tynie and Kai shrug, then go to sit by their loves, everyone else in the room seated and silent from shock at the latest news. Coming out of his shock, Kai broadcasts "If Tynie's prediction about my new trust fund and not having to work again comes true, I want to do something for you all. Not as a group, but individually. You all have gone above and beyond for me, my aunt, and Chá'ěrsī, since my Uncle passed. I've not been able to do what my heart wants in gratitude of that, and you all basically now know why."

"Ok. Jimmy, the muted gazelle that he is, can cuss me out for taking lead again in his house later for my sayin' this if he wants. Kai, you are not doing that for us. We do not want your money; we want you and Tara safely happy. Technically, you even offering that breeches the restitution deal Deke made for you, man. Those are your monies, not ours, so really even if we wanted to, we couldn't accept it. We respect and love you, Kaia and Chá'ěrsī, that's why we've gone so far to keep our word since…. And I can't believe I'm allowed to call him this… Li passed away. I can't believe I'm allowed that since I never took the shot to ask the man himself for consent to call him that. Kai, ask Jimmy, he'll vouch that I'm a stickler for that kind of consent. Kai, I'm just guessing on this one, but taking your money would also technically dishonor Li's memory in ways that are completely unforgiveable. I don't want to do that, and I know for a fact I'm not the only one." Tynie forbids. "I'm not cussing you out for that, Tynie. You didn't take lead on anything, you spoke the truth. We're good, even though I may have to get used to being called a muted gazelle." Jimmy discredits. "Well Papa Jimmy, Tynie's right, again. You are quiet most of the time, and you are quick on your feet around here. So, the term muted gazelle actually fits you." Kina defends. Hearing that, Tynie bursts into a brief laughter, slaps five with Kina, and then sits back by Bobby.

"Son, Tynie was right when she guessed what she did on Li's memory and your offer. We don't have to ask Jimmy to vouch what Tynie said about her being a stickler for certain consents, either. I say that because when I went with her and Bobby to get the tattoo on her left arm for Li, she was shocked that I didn't allow her to get it with Li's professional title involved. I've just learned why that shock existed, and I respect her for being woman enough to admit what she did about that. In Tynie's words from earlier, these days that's rare as hell." Chá'ěrsī acclaims. "Yes, father." Kai concedes.

Suddenly, Tynie's laughing mood evaporates, being replaced with a near-urgent sadness, her hand covering her mouth. Bobby hurries to hold his wife, letting her lean against him, as he clarifies "To this day, Tynie's had a hard time mentioning anything involving Li. She's had so many regrets about their relationship, and you all just learned one of the biggest. When Li passed, she simply didn't have the heart to ask Kaia for that consent as his wife, because to Tynie that was further-imposing on Kaia's right to grieve her loss. She's told me every-last-one of those regrets, in tears, and it's out of respect for you all that she's only told you the one. She doesn't want to bring you any pain Kaia, Kai, and Chá'ěrsī, that's why I say that. I wasn't supposed to tell you about the fact my wife had regrets connected to her relationship with Li until after she told you that one. Her request, and I honored it."

As Bobby silences, Tara then represents "Tynie, you are amazing. Seriously, you thought of Kai, Kaia, and Chá'ěrsī so much that you basically came up with another system. This one for regrets that only-Bobby knows, except for that one we all just heard. Tynie, I'll bet that Kaia, Kai, and Chá'ěrsī all had no idea about that big-regret of yours with Li, and they're actually honored. I mean, by how you and Bobby took on telling us about you even having those regrets. Yeah Chá'ěrsī had a hunch about the regret we've all just heard you have, but I give him respect for not just assuming the reason for that regret on your name. People out there do that kind of thing all the time, and it's wrong. I may be mistaken by saying this, but in you and Bobby's own way, you just again honored Li's memory. I hope it's alright I call Captain Wu that now, because like you Tynie, I never got his permission to do that."

"I'm giving you all permission to call Li by his first name right now. After the way those bastards at the NYPD disrespected my husband even in death, I do not want any of you to continue calling him by their title for him. I'll tell Deke this myself another time, unless one of you gets a chance to do so for me. Tynie, by that I don't mean you this time, because you've taken on enough for all of us as it is." Kaia determines. "Yes, Kaia." Tynie murmurs. "Kaia, I'll take care of letting Deke know your decision. You'll see how when he calls my wife back." Bobby extolls, getting a nod from Kaia.

Five minutes later, Bobby takes Deke's call for Tynie. Conversing for about ten minutes, Deke and Bobby get an arrangement made to meet in Jimmy's driveway with Kai in another hour. Hanging up at the same time, Bobby and Deke separately holster the phones used in this call to their sides. Seconds later, Bobby feels his wife take her phone off his hip, silently holstering it to her own. Witnessing that happen, Kai marvels "Ok that was slick." Tynie slowly smiles again at that, Bobby glancing down at her, as Jimmy assumes "Tynie, I know what most-likely is crossing your mind right now. You feel bad for having Bobby hold you, because there are so many in this room who do not have significant others to hold us. Don't feel bad about that, because I know you two don't take your being affectionate to disrespectful levels in my house. I know the same is true for Kai and Tara. As the man of this house, I can say how you four are acting with each other now is perfectly-acceptable."

"Tynie, did Jimmy just speak the truth on your name?" Chá'ěrsī worries. "Yes, he did. I do love Bobby with all I am, but I'm kind of strict on throwing my affections for Bobby in people's faces. I don't like doing that, especially when the people I'm around are single, or in Kaia's case, a widow. I don't mean to harp on that fact about Kaia by saying that, but I am speaking the truth on my own ethics code about affection displays. I've been the one to have nobody to be affectionate with before, and at the same time have been surrounded by other couples taking their affections to disrespectful levels right in my face. It was horrid to endure, and that's why my personal ethics code is so strict on affection displays, Chá'ěrsī." Tynie elaborates.

"Ok, I cannot believe I'm actually living to do something. By that, I cannot believe I'm living to see the day where I can take a shot at advising Tynie, because she's usually the one whom advises me. Clean-slate your ethics code Tynie, seriously. It's amazing that you've survived so much, and still have such a big heart. Honestly though, you need to liberate yourself from the ethics of your past. Keep your rule about dealing with law enforcement and judges, but that's it. You're taking away from yourself and Bobby, when you honest-to-Christ don't deserve to. Clean-slate your ethics code, except for that one rule, and watch what happens. I'll bet anything you and Bobby will feel freer, and you'll definitely not stress-out over disrespecting anyone here, or our houses nearly as much. Papa Jimmy, I know you're the man of this house, but I felt it was right to try advising Tynie for once. I hope you understand." Kina recommends.

"Kina, you just said it better than I could have. So yes, I do understand." Jimmy reassures. As those two both silence, Tynie looks into Bobby's eyes, him attesting "She's right babe, it is time for you to do that. I didn't want to upset you, or I'd have told you all that myself before now. You know, I'm right here with you, no matter what." "Babe, in her own way, with Jimmy as her back-up, Kina technically backed you up. I mean, about my apparent need to clean-slate the bulk of my own ethics code. Hell, that's how I'm considering that conversation. I'll do it, because you are all right about what you said." Tynie corrects. "Tynie, Bobby, and Kai, when you three return from your errand with Deke: I'm going to see if Jimmy'd allow us to celebrate here. There's already been so much very-serious stuff resolved today, and I think a celebration is in order." Kaia imparts. "Great minds think alike, Kaia. I was just about to recommend the same thing." Jimmy ascertains. "If Deke can join us, since he was so instrumental in getting a lot of that serious stuff resolved, I say we allow that." Tara renders. "Agreed!" Everyone else from Kai to Jimmy chimes in unison.

Then, Kai's phone goes off, and it's Deke. Updating Deke on the latest; getting some news himself, Kai proffers "Ok, here's the best I can do. I'll tell the others what you've told me, but there are three hitches. Deke, you're not to worry about the tech-work deal with Tynie until you've been back in town at least a week. When you are back in town for that week, you're to call Bobby to arrange the tech-work meeting. That, and when you safely can, you're to have a Heineken for us. Fair?" "Entirely." Deke agrees, both men hanging up and holstering their phones. "I know you all heard my half of that conversation. There's more to it though, Deke's got an out-of-town family event this weekend, which means after he helps resolve my trust, he has to leave for it. I just hope Bobby and Tynie are alright with what I arranged on their names with Deke." Kai re-phrases. "Let me ask you this, Kai. Why did you not just arrange to do your trust after that event in Deke's family?" Jimmy probes.

"Deke refuses to do that Jimmy, apparently the orders Moe got for those surrendered accounts from his ex-wife are time-sensitive. Since my trust is going to come out of monies from those accounts, Deke wants this resolved before he leaves town. At least that's how Deke explained it to me." Kai recalls. "That doesn't sound good." Kaia frets. "There could be another reason why Deke refused to delay resolving Kai's trust until after his family event. Now that we know the bank-account-related orders Moe got are time-sensitive, I'll bet Deke doesn't want to wait on resolving Kai's trust for a damn good reason. I'll bet Deke refuses to wait on getting Kai's trust taken care of because that could be a back-door chance for that bitch ex-wife of Moe's to try finding some scandalous way to get those monies returned to her." Tynie supposes.

"After what we've all heard about that ex-wife, what Tynie just said is very possible." Bobby indemnifies. "I honestly didn't even think of that!" Kai shrieks. "Kai, calm down honey, it's alright. Tynie and Bobby just found another angle to technically back Deke up on getting your trust resolved without risking any more problems, that's all." Tara interprets. Holding Tara in both his arms, Kai rasps "Ok honey." "Is it just me, or do Kai and Tara act a hell of a lot like Tynie and Bobby?" Kina notices. "Oh my gosh, they do!" Chá'ěrsī and Kaia realize together. "Kina, I thought I was the only one who noticed that." Jimmy contributes, with a big smile on his face.

Then, the two couples quickly kiss, Tara seeing Kai to the front door with Tynie and Bobby in tow afterwards. Timing that well, Deke's just arriving at Jimmy's, Tara securing the house behind her love, Tynie, and Bobby. "No offense Tynie, but I hope your damn good reason about Kai's trust isn't right." Tara prays, under her breath. Kina comes up on Tara, leading the latter woman back to the couch. "Papa Jimmy, I've reconsidered. You shouldn't be stuck cooking for our celebration, you've cooked once today already. I'd rather order-in when those guys get back and be stuck with the full-tab. This was my idea, so I'll pay for it." Kina re-considers.

"Kina, are you sure about that?!" Chá'ěrsī poses. "Yes Chá'ěrsī, I am. Papa Jimmy's the man of this house, and he's already slaved away over a meal for us one time since we've been together today. It just does not sit right with me to sit back and have that happen again." Kina emphatically details. "Kina, you just sounded like Tynie." Kaia refers. "Papa Jimmy, Kina's right." Tara alludes. "Kina, I'm not having you do that. Not after all the financial discussions we've had today, I'd rather that order be made by me. I know you meant well, and that's great, but my decision's final." Jimmy declines, Kina nodding to accept it.

Away from them, Tynie, Bobby, Deke, and Kai get Kai's trust fully-resolved with accessible monies after being at the bank for less than an hour. Shaking hands, after Tynie purses Kai's trust papers for now, the trio soon sees Deke head for his family event. Driving back to Jimmy's, Tynie explains the reason for pursing Kai's trust papers. "I don't have a lockbox yet." Kai pines. "Oh that, I believe I can call in a favor to Jimmy. You don't worry about a thing, Kai. We've got this." Tynie predicts.

To all that, Kai nods, and then before long they all head inside Jimmy's house. "Jimmy, brother, I need to see you privately." Tynie cautions, as Bobby locks the front door behind them. Initially Jimmy's caught off-guard by that request, but honors it anyhow, taking Tynie into the kitchen. Once alone in that room, Tynie begins "Look man, I've got Kai's trust papers in my purse because Deke told us to privately transport them to a secured location. By the way, getting Kai's trust handled went off without a glitch. It was on our way back here that I learned Kai does not yet have a lockbox. So tell me, until Kai gets his own lockbox…." "Tynie, I'll secure those. We'll get Kai his own lockbox another day." Jimmy finishes, causing Tynie to retrieve the trust papers from her purse.

As Jimmy leaves the area, Tynie re-approaches Bobby in the living room, forewarning "Kai, the best I could do was get Jimmy to secure your trust papers on a temporary basis. Meaning, you and he will be in touch another day to get your own lockbox." "Hey, that's fair." Kai deems. "How'd getting your trust resolved go anyway, Kai?" Kaia goads. With everyone in the room's attention drawn to him, Kai describes "Getting my trust resolved didn't have any problems at all. Deke's amazing, he made it so I'll never have issues with that account, and I'll also never have to work again. You all already heard the rest." Wrapping Tara in his arms, Kai leans his lips to her ear, and softly continues "I know you honey, you've been worried sick about me since I left. I'm alright, so you don't have to worry anymore." Tara nods, and then tilts her head back slightly, kissing Kai's cheek. "Tara, let me show you something." Tynie dares, spurning Tara's and Kai's attention.

Sliding fully into Bobby's lap, Tynie curls her legs up, wraps his neck under her arms, and kisses Bobby's lips twice, before resting her head on Bobby's left shoulder. Smiling at the end of that affection-packed fluid-motion demonstrated to Tara and Kai, Tynie feels on top of the world. Mastering the same move Tynie just did on their first shot, Tara gazes up into Kai's eyes, asking "Hey honey, how do you feel about us sitting this way?" "Like a man that's on top of the world." Kai brags, leaning down to briefly kiss Tara's lips. "That's how a man in love is supposed to feel when he's with the woman he adores. Trust me Kai; I'm the same way with Tynie." Bobby dedicates. "Tara, feeling like you're soaring through the skies is supposed to happen when you're with the man you cherish. Trust me; I'm that way with Bobby." Tynie counter-dedicates.

While Jimmy orders them all take-out, Kina explains to Kai, Tynie and Bobby what caused that change in their celebration plans. Off his phone, Jimmy's surprised when Chá'ěrsī intrudes "Kina's request of you about not cooking for this celebration wasn't the only one. It was only the first one brought to your attention, Jimmy. Now, join them and have a seat, allowing Kaia and I to provide drinks. Kina was right; you've slaved away enough for our day." Kaia stands by Chá'ěrsī, and coaxes "Chá'ěrsī's right Jimmy, you have." Quietly taking a seat in the living room, Jimmy watches Kaia and Chá'ěrsī head for the kitchen. "Did I just witness Kaia and Chá'ěrsī give Jimmy their own version of a stand-down order?" Tynie ponders. "Yes, we all did." Kina amends.

Getting comfortable in Bobby's lap, Tynie smiles and elatedly sighs, with a big smile on her face. "Ohh look, she's in heaven." Kina teases, pointing to Tynie. "Yeah, and she's not the only one, look over there Kina." Jimmy taunts, pointing at Tara. Kina obeys, and then Kai worries "Jimmy, how would Tynie, Bobby, Tara and I all know if we took our affections too far in your presence or your house?" "Kai, if you ever do anything to offend me, you will be privately told. If you ever break Tara's heart, that will immediately offend me, so you know now how that will be handled. I don't think you'll do this last one, but if you ever hurt Tara physically, I will have you arrested and prosecuted for it. Yes, you've been a good man to Tara since you two first started dating. However I wanted you knowing all that from one man to another. As for Tynie and Bobby, since neither of them are dating my granddaughter, my rules for affections being shared stop at them getting privately told if or when they take those too far in my house or around me." Jimmy answers. "Jimmy, you got it." Kai avows. Bringing her lips to Bobby's ear, Tynie swoons under her breath "Sexy, I am in heaven right now…" Turning to face her, Bobby kisses his wife quickly, then lines his lips to her ear and whispers "We are, you mean."

Nodding, with that big smile still on her face, Tynie resumes resting her head on Bobby's shoulder. "Ok, now I'm curious. Precisely how are those four going to eat without disrupting the way they're seated?" Kaia concerns. "Auntie, that's easy. Bobby and I will show Tynie and Tara that we're gentlemen, by guiding them to sit next to us while we eat. Then, after the meal's over, I believe I can ask Bobby to help with cleaning up. I mean since many of you may-very-well have alcohol, and I'm underage to drink or deal with anything that's had alcohol in it." Kai depicts. "Kai, you got it." Bobby apprises. Chá'ěrsī and Kaia then deliver everyone's drinks, laying them to the coffee table. Right after that, Kina answers the door for their takeout order, Jimmy tailing her. With those two's backs turned, Bobby shows Kai how to guide a woman to sit beside him. Mastering that move himself, Kai looks at Tara, who is smiling as widely as Tynie. Delivering the meal, Kina doesn't see Jimmy securing the house behind them. Reconvening in the living room, they all smile at each other, eating and having drinks in a new peace. True to Kai's idea, at the end of all that, with Tara and Tynie's cheeks already kissed, Kai and Bobby clear from everything.

Rejoining the others, Kai and Bobby are soon again separately holding their loves in their laps. Spending a little bit more time chatting, together, Kai later comes up on Jimmy. Asking to speak man-to-man privately, Kai's taken to the back deck. This time, the topic of conversation is Tara and Kai's future together as a whole. "I took a page from your book so to speak Jimmy. I didn't want to embarrass Tara by asking about all this in front of everyone." Kai relents. "Kai, like I said, you're a good man for my granddaughter. You've been respectful since the day you two first-started dating. Just the fact you were man enough to speak with me privately and honestly about all that is also very impressive. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, Kai you have my blessing." Jimmy blesses, shaking Kai's hand. "Thank you!" Kai shrieks, their handshake ending. Re-entering the house, and returning to his seat, Jimmy addresses "Kai's got something to say that he wants all of us to hear."

That line immediately spurns everyone's attention, Tara secretly panicking until Kai takes a knee before her. Extracting a ringbox from his pocket, Kai opens it, and then proposes "Tara Rose, I've been a man on top of the world since our first date. I love you with all I am, you are my life's everything. It has been my honor to love you as I have since our first date, and now I kneel before you wondering: Will you do me the honor of loving you this way forever….. By marrying me?" Tynie witnesses that, and tears line her eyes, as they do in Kina and Kaia's. "Yes!" Tara squeals, Kai rising to his feet, sliding the ring on her finger. Everyone around those two raucously applauds, Tara and Kai kissing passionately right in front of Jimmy. When the applause dies down, the newly-engaged couple separates their lips, Kai wrapping his arms around his fiancée. Staring her suitor right in the eyes, Tara wonders "Kai-baby, can we get married on Li's birthday?"

"Ohh my God…." Kaia gasps, shocked at that question. "That is a very high honor in the Mandarin culture Tara. You just impressed and shocked Kaia by asking that so soon after becoming engaged. I'm not answering that question any further, because that's a decision best-fit for you and Kai." Chá'ěrsī interprets. "Yes honey, we can get married on my uncle's birthday." Kai absolves, making Tara squeal in excitement. "Hey now you two, the wedding-planning stops with that question. For tonight at least, we can deal with the rest another day! You two enjoy your engagement, but before you do, at least come around and hug the rest of us!" Tynie protests. Tara and Kai laugh at that, shrug, end their embrace, and go around giving hugs to the others.

When that's all done, the newly-engaged couple is standing before Jimmy, who commends "I'm very proud of you both. We all are, but now we want you two to go enjoy your engagement. Tynie was right; we'll deal with the rest of the wedding planning another day." Kai and Tara nod, then Tara's wrapped under Kai's arm and escorted out of the room. "I'm so happy for those two. They really deserve each other. I just wish Davey were here to see this.." Kina sobs, causing Chá'ěrsī to run and hold her. "Kina, he can see it all, just not from down here. Close your eyes, and picture it, Davey's soaring with Li above us now. He sees everything, just as Li does. He knows honey, Davey knows." Chá'ěrsī consoles. Kina does as Chá'ěrsī instructed, her tears giving way to a returned big smile. Then, stunning Chá'ěrsī, Kina flatly kisses him on the cheek. Releasing Kina, Chá'ěrsī heads back for his seat. "Hey Chá'ěrsī, I saw what you did man. Very impressive." Jimmy gloats. "Hey, we're all family now, and not just by Yàlìshāndà's decree. It was no trouble." Chá'ěrsī gleams. "Yeah we are." Kaia confirms, coming out of her recent shock. Then, they all get off the couch, exchanging congratulatory hugs. Kina again kisses Chá'ěrsī's cheek, whispering thanks for what he did. Repeating his "it was no trouble" remark, Chá'ěrsī and Kaia are seen out of the house by Kina. Next to leave are Tynie and Bobby, Jimmy seeing them off-property this time. Securing his home behind all that, Jimmy and Kina separately retire to their areas. Tara and Kai though, are in her area alone, privately celebrating their new-engagement.

After some of the serious-nature to the day, Chá'ěrsī just did not have the heart to tell everyone at the Deakins' house that he now lives with Kaia. The home Chá'ěrsī shared with Kai got condemned by the city, because of landlords' negligence, so Kaia took them both in. As for Chá'ěrsī receiving restitution for that, it's why he's unavailable tomorrow, because of a courtdate and bank-run. Kai cannot get restitution for that, because he was only listed as an adult occupant on the lease, which is an inalterable fact in the case. The restitution is slated to be significant for Chá'ěrsī, so much so that he can now very-easily purchase Kai and Tara a place to live as a wedding gift if he wants. Kaia's gift to them though, is getting their relatives from China to be there, just Tynie did for Li's funeral, but Kai and Tara won't know that until the day of their wedding. In terms of Jimmy's gift to those two, he's covering the caterers and location for the wedding. Even though no wedding plans were made today as a group, those individuals privately made those gift decisions. Out of Kaia, Jimmy, and Chá'ěrsī, only Chá'ěrsī is unsure of what to get Tara and Kai for their wedding right now.

* * *

Tynie and Bobby, whom have been home for a while, are discussing their gift to the newly-engaged couple. "Baby, would you be upset with me if I said we should get their honeymoon for them?" "No, I was thinking the same thing. We don't get that until closer to the wedding though." Bobby negates. "That's perfect!" Tynie celebrates. Spending a couple minutes silently staring into one another's eyes, Tynie soon after witnesses Bobby coming up around her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Bobby turns his head so his lips are by her ear, and huskily proposes "No, that's reasonable. What would be perfect is if you and I spent the rest of the night enjoying each other." The way he said that sent an elated chill up Tynie's spine, her shimmying in his arms, purring "Oooh definitely!"

Kissing by her neck, letting his stubble graze her skin, Bobby makes Tynie lean her head back against him. Slowly moving his lips away from her neck, Bobby partially releases their embrace, and leads his wife to their room. Secluding themselves in that wing of the house before long, Tynie's brought before Bobby, whom eyes her over. Checking him out in kind, Tynie's eyes blaze with lust. Disrobing right before one another, Tynie sees the true severity of her husband's erection jutting out hard. Reaching out and barely petting it, Tynie makes Bobby grunt. Quickly bridging the gap between them, Tynie hungrily kisses Bobby, as they grab each other's asses. Moaning into each other's mouths that whole time, Tynie changes up the end of their kissing, by nipping at Bobby's lower lip.

Returning the favor, Bobby feels his wife's hands rake up as much of his back as Tynie can reach while they stand. "Let's continue this, over there." Bobby huskily requests', nodding at the bed as their embrace dissolves. "Ah, I'm not through enticing you just yet. I want you to watch what I'm about to do." Tynie seductively scolds, turning her back to him.

Strutting to the bed, with a deliberate switch to her hips, Tynie makes Bobby whistle. Climbing up onto the bed, Tynie assumes the doggie position, and looks over her shoulder. Seeing Bobby's perfectly posed behind her, and feeling his hands go for her hips, Tynie provocatively yearns "Give me all you've got." Shoving himself all the way into her depths, Bobby growls "As you wish." Mightily fucking her from there, Bobby makes his wife moan and scream. Her upper body shakes in time with his thrusts, Tynie disallowed from gyrating against him, and feeling his balls repeatedly slam against her nub. Howling and grunting as he drills her, Bobby feels the juices of Tynie's desire drench his entire crotch. "Oooh sexy, yeah!" Tynie mewls as her core muscles begin constricting around his manhood. Wailing his name when she orgasms, Tynie begins to feel the tell-tale pulsing and throbbing that speaks of Bobby's own impending release. Losing his own battle with climax, Bobby cums hard, howling Tynie's name. Not moving until he slides out of her, Bobby guides his wife to lay out on the bed, before joining her. Catching their breath, and recuperating from their latest intimacy, Tynie later rolls to her left side. Trailing her hand down Bobby's abdomen, Tynie fawns "My badass God definitely knows how to please." Running his hand gently down her right jawline, Bobby protests "I'm not quite done pleasing you tonight, my beautiful goddess. That was only the beginning." Leaning forward, Tynie kisses Bobby again, the two dragging this one out. Yet again nipping each other's lower lips, the end of that most-recent kiss re-starts their wild night of lovemaking. Tynie and Bobby's wild night of intimacy doesn't end until the wee hours of the morning, their love vows repeatedly made, before she slumbered in his arms under the covers.

By that point, everyone from Chá'ěrsī to Kina was fast asleep for hours by now, Kai and Tara being that way in each other's arms. Tara's engagement ring got secured long before they slumbered, Kai not wanting her to sleep in it and get hurt.

* * *

So much has happened in the past nine months, with some of it turning out well. There've been changes made, and one of those actually came out of Tynie getting advice for once today. Kai's set for life, and no longer working where he used to be, and soon enough, Kai will be a husband. He and Tara got engaged today, which caused Yàlìshāndà's decree at Li's funeral to change for the better. Speaking of Li, Tynie, Bobby, and everyone who lives at Jimmy's can now call him by first-name, by Kaia's decree. That came out of Tynie and Bobby confessing one of Tynie's many regrets about her relationship with Li before his death. In the coming days, there will be some business to settle for Chá'ěrsī, and a wedding to start planning. Tara and Kai have already picked the wedding date, and it's set for Li's birthday. Today's turnout was much-better than many before it, even though today still technically covered:

_Clear-outs and Changes…_


	50. Chapter 50

Title: Intensive Changes….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

On the day after Kai and Tara's engagement, Kai and Jimmy are doing yardwork at Jimmy's, Tynie and Bobby working in their own yard. In the middle of her mowing by the roadway, as Bobby's done with their weed-whacker and has it set aside, Tynie's riding mower's motor completely dies. "Son of a bitch!" Tynie curses, Bobby coming up on her. "Babe, this damn thing's as good as junked, fuckin' motor died." Tynie reports. Right when Bobby goes to answer that, someone's car creeps down the road, that driver yelling about their brakes being stuck. "Oh shit babe, that man needs help!" Tynie screams, getting out of the road.

Bobby follows her, and then sees the man's car come to a complete stop right before their riding mower. Rushing to see if the man's ok, Tynie and Bobby take to his car on either side. "You ok dude?" Tynie worries. "Yeah, I'm Kurk Mansen. My damn brakes jammed, so I couldn't go very far. I just did my last tour of duty as a Marine so I've not had much of a chance to get my car fixed lately." Kurk introduces. "Tell you what man, you get out of this car and have my husband help you clear it out. Then, I'll show you that you're more than just ok. Trust me Kurk; I know what the hell I'm doing. Besides, your car's nose tapped a now-dead riding mower so I'd need a tow for junking anyway." Tynie plans. "You heard my wife, Kurk." Bobby implies, the two men following Tynie's directions.

When the car's cleared out, Tynie requests "Babe, you get Kurk a beer and tell him to secure his property in ours. I'll deal with the damn tow-truck." "Kurk, again you heard her, come with me. Oh, and bring your bags with you." Bobby instructs, with Kurk quickly complying. "Let me ask you something sir; is your wife always this take-charge?" Kurk wonders. "Ah, call me Bobby. Oh, and she's not always this take-charge. I'll tell you inside why she took charge this time." Bobby corrects, allowing them into the house. Setting his bags down, Kurk sees Bobby not-secure the house behind them, but only close the door. Retrieving them both beers, Bobby then turns around and tells Kurk why Tynie took charge with what just happened. "Wait. You're the husband of Tynie "Golden Child" Wilman?!" Kurk shrieks. Confirming that, Bobby's told the reason behind Kurk's question. "So instead of you towing the line for your father and all that he did which made the DEA's "Golden Child" case a reality, you joined the Marines. While on your tour of duty, you were categorically banned from your own family, and reduced to living in your car now that you're out of the Marines." Bobby repeats.

"Yes, that's it." Kurk attests. "Well, that stops today, Kurk. We'll get you taken care of." Bobby disapproves. Entering the house herself, Tynie has a tow-guy standing with her. "Hey Kurk, for insurance reasons this dude's got to deal with you!" Tynie hollers, pointing her thumb at the tow-guy. "I'll take care of it, Ma'am." Kurk promises. "Ah, you call me Tynie. Beyond that, I've got to have a meeting with my husband right quick." Tynie alters, heading up towards Bobby. Leaving Kurk to deal with the tow-guy, Tynie and Bobby soon have a discussion in the kitchen. "Babe, you get me a beer. We're getting Kurk taken care of properly!" Tynie directs, actually interrupting her spouse. Obeying her, Tynie sees Kurk turn and say "I'll be back, to have a meeting with you both. I've got to go deal with my car getting junked." "Ok. I'm glad you arranged it that way because we do in-fact, have to have a meeting." Tynie assures. Kurk nods, deals with his car getting junked, and returns into the house. "Go ahead and secure that Kurk, this meeting is private." Tynie invites, Kurk again obeying.

"Ok here's the deal Kurk, my husband told me everything those bastards you're related to did to you. Kurk, if you're willing to sign a lease, but solely so the VA's not on your nuts, I'll allow you to reside in one of my fully-furnished with its own bathroom, guest areas. You can reside there as long as you want, but there are some rules you need to know. One, no breaking any major laws on or in my property. Two, no bringing anyone I do not know into or on my property, unless they're law enforcement or VA-connected. Then, I expect you to get names and badge numbers, unless you're for some reason medically-incapacitated to do so. If you damage anything or anything becomes damaged in your possession, you're to call a meeting with either me or Bobby to arrange for repairs or replacements. You are NOT to hire anyone for this property without my or Bobby being directly present, as in, within fifty feet of you. You are NOT to clean this house as our live-in maid, nor are you to do so to Marine standards. You can clean up behind yourself, yeah; just do it as close to how you see me and Bobby do so as possible. You're NOT to have your phone in the kitchen, or any bathrooms, because from my experience that's not covered in phone insurance policies. You will be getting a lot of replacements, from your clothes to your hygiene items. However, you are NOT paying for those, I am. It's a welcoming gift and a respect demonstration since you served our nation. Kurk, I just have one question, do you respect my rules?" Tynie broadcasts.

"Tynie, your rules are perfectly alright with me. You're actually much more reasonable about those than a Marine base." Kurk accepts. "Alright then brother, after I'm done with this beer, I'll get you situated." Tynie offers. "She means I will. Kurk, grab your bags and follow me." Bobby alters, kissing Tynie's cheek. Obeying Bobby, Kurk is soon established in one of the couple's guest areas. "Any papers you need secured are to be handed over to me. I've got a lockbox for those, and it's my house rule that those papers get secured." Bobby imparts, Kurk then handing him a manila folder full of forms. "Thanks guys." Kurk honors, Bobby nodding.

As Bobby traverses the house, Tynie gets a call from Jimmy. Updating him, Tynie spares no details, Jimmy listening intently. "Jimmy, Kurk has nobody man. It's me and Bobby, and that's it. Brother, he was living in his car for fucks' sake!" Tynie relents. "Correct yourself Tynie, when you bring this Kurk over, he'll have some more people in his corner. I know you, and I know this really pisses you off, what Kurk's family did to him. Like you said, we've got him covered, especially since he's fresh from serving our nation." Jimmy amends. "Dude, you got it! Best we can do is, be over later today, because Kurk basically doesn't have shit to his name right now. If you know what I mean." Tynie implicates. "I do, and that works." Jimmy approves, hanging up.

Seeing Kurk enter the area, Tynie announces "Kurk, I just got off the phone with a man that I consider to be a brother. His name is Jimmy, and he said that after Bobby and me at the very least get you situated with new clothes, a phone, and some hygiene items, he wants Bobby and me to bring you to his place. What Jimmy doesn't know is, we're not doing that until you've gotten a chance to get cleaned up, because of what I learned about you today. I know you don't have a car right now, but that may very well change by the time our day's done. You don't have to sir Jimmy either, he prefers first-name basis. You'll be introduced to the other people who will be there too."

"Tynie, I reside in your home, if I'm needed with you somewhere, I go. I figure that since Bobby secured my papers because of his house rule, we can deal with the VA not being on my nuts by doing that lease around the time I get my car replaced. I mean, if that's alright with you." Kurk proposes. "Hey, if you make a deal with Bobby, I honor it. By the sounds of that, you made a deal with Bobby, so we're good." Tynie informs. Kurk nods, and then self-recuses "I'll just go get cleaned up before we leave." Tynie nods, as does Bobby, and behind Kurk's back, Tynie gripes "I'm gonna need a laptop, printer and a notary public, and fast!"

"Ah, leave it to me." Bobby denies, going for his phone. Calling the local VA, Bobby deals with a benefit-distribution specialist, explaining the situation. "My wife's laptop died, as did her printer. It's going to take at least a few days to get those replaced, and get Kurk's lease stamped by a notary. When we get that done, I'll bring Kurk to your office and have you receive a copy of that for his benefits." Bobby proffers. "You don't have to have it notarized, sir. You can have it drawn up, with one person over 18 signing as a witness and fax it to me. If you want, I can give you my fax number. My name's Nancy Frist." Nancy counter-offers. Asking her to leave all of what she just said, and her fax number on his voicemail, the call's mutually ended.

Meeting up with the couple after only being gone less than ten minutes, Kurk's silent. "Whoa honey, you don't have to speedball showering around here. Just don't be in the shower for an hour and we're good." Tynie desists. "Alright. I mean no disrespect but since I've seen you both drink alcohol, would either of you have a problem with my driving while we go out to get me situated?" Kurk wonders. "Babe, that was awesome of him. I say allow it because he's preventing us from having some newjack fucknuts cop trying to beef his reputation nail us on a bullshit DUI charge." Tynie compels. "You heard my wife Kurk, my SUV keys are on the rack by the front door, third set from the left." Bobby directs. Yet again Kurk nods, Tynie whirls around and kisses Bobby flat on the lips, before they all head out. "Kurk, you know what, secure it again. You'll see why soon enough." Tynie mandates, Kurk complying once more.

As they take to Bobby's SUV, Jimmy has his living room filled with everyone from Kaia to Tara, updating them on the latest. "I think what that Kurk's family did was bullshit! Hell yeah I'm proud of Tynie and Bobby for stepping in for him! Papa Jimmy I love you but do not be surprised if I find a way to step in for this Kurk. Matter of fact, expect it." Kina protests. "Kina, that was just the boldest thing you've ever said to me." Jimmy brags, mentally noting her warning. Chá'ěrsī then intends "Jimmy, I'm with Kina on this. We need to find ways to step in for Kurk too, not just leaving it to Tynie and Bobby." Continuing their conversation, Jimmy realizes several good points are made.

Tynie, Bobby, and Kurk are gone from the house for two hours, before they re-enter Bobby's SUV. On their way back to the house, Kurk tries to offer completely-replacing Tynie's water heater, including installing it himself. "Whoa, that's not happening. Kurk, when I said tell Bobby or I about things getting damaged when you used them, I didn't mean it that way. I meant, tell Bobby or me about it and arrange to be a witness at another time when it's getting repaired if it's something major like a water heater. If it's something like the coffee maker breaking on you, just be safe around it, report it, and we can arrange a replacement that way. Kurk, you've already put your ass on the line for this nation, and I'm not of mind to have you chance that again, at least, not for what you're intending." Tynie disallows.

"She's right man, you doing that is too high a risk of you getting hurt when you don't need to chance it." Bobby verifies. "Oh Kurk, you're thinking if you don't treat my home like a Marine base, that we'll bail on you. That's not true at all, man. Bobby and I, and very-possibly everyone back at Jimmy's, is gonna find our own ways to show you that notion's bullshit." Tynie theorizes. Sullenly to that Kurk nods, and then leads the couple in emptying Bobby's SUV before they re-enter Tynie's. Taking what he'd gotten into his area, Kurk doesn't see Tynie locking the house behind them. Rejoining the couple, Kurk obliges "You two should be made aware that after everything you've done for me today, you're getting a dinner made. I'm not saying when, but it will happen, and neither of you will be cooking." Tynie and Bobby shrug, and then she gets a call from Jimmy.

Answering it right in front of Bobby and Kurk, Tynie resolves "Brother, get some beers ready, we'll be over in five." Hanging up and holstering her phone, Tynie feels Bobby slide his hand into hers, as Kurk leads them out of the house. "I don't know where Jimmy lives." Kurk worries, as he yet again secures the home. "We do, I'll show you." Bobby sates, them taking his SUV one more time. Making it to Jimmy's right as Tynie promised; Kina opens the door, inquiring "So, Tynie and Bobby, who's the hottie with you two?" "I'm Kurk Mansen, Ma'am." Kurk self-introduces, offering his hand to be shaken. "I'm Kina, and like I said you're hot, Kurk." Kina swoons, shaking his hand. "Kina!" Tynie and Bobby squeal, amazed at that as they all walk inside. "What? I'm being honest, to me Kurk's hot." Kina self-defends, her and Kurk's handshake ending. "Well Kina, now it's my time to be honest. You're beautiful yourself." Kurk reveals, getting lead to the living room by Kina as Tynie secures the house. "Yeah, I think those two are mutually crushing on each other." Kaia guesses, pointing to Kina and Kurk. Tynie and Bobby nod, head to take seats in the living room, as Chá'ěrsī remembers "Jimmy, you said something about Tynie asking us to have drinks ready. I'll help you distribute those now." Jimmy nods, and then Chá'ěrsī's idea becomes enacted. Kurk and Kina face each other and start chatting, getting to know one another.

"Kina, before we continue this conversation, I have pretty bad news for the owner of a 2013 model, four door silver Ford Taurus. When I parked Bobby's SUV beside it, I noticed the master rod had blown." Kurk warns. "That's my car!" Kaia gasps. "Thank you for telling us, Kurk. After these beers, Chá'ěrsī and I have it covered. Kaia may have to come out to deal with part of it, but that's for insurance reasons." Jimmy resounds. Kurk replies "Out of respect, sir, I felt it right to address that matter when we were in a privately secured location." "That's much appreciated. You don't have to sir anyone around here, Kurk. I'm Jimmy, to my left is Chá'ěrsī, you already know Tynie and Bobby, to your right is Kai and Tara, and to Tynie's left is Kaia." Jimmy institutes, pointing out who he's identifying in the process. "Jimmy, allow me to back you up on something. When you call to have Kaia's car towed, by the way with a flatbed, I very-strongly advise you do the same for Kina's car. After you get that shit done, I very-strongly advise we all go out and do some car-shopping. I do not want anyone here to not have a safe-to-drive vehicle, man." Tynie counsels.

"Tynie makes a damn compelling argument there." Kai defends. "Ok honey, quick question. When exactly doesn't Tynie have some sort of damn compelling argument to make?!" Tara dares. "Good question, sweetheart." Kai chuckles. Kurk and Kina returned to their conversation up until now, Kina surprising Kurk this time. "Papa Jimmy, I've got to ask you something. Since it sounds like I and Kurk may be giving a relationship a try, is he welcome here without Tynie and Bobby? I mean, if they're unavailable or something?" Kina interrogates.

"On that note Kurk, I'd like to have a man-to-man chat with you." Jimmy requests. Kurk nods, and then leaves Kina's side, Jimmy taking Kurk into the kitchen. Having their man-to-man chat, Jimmy's soon rather impressed with how Kurk already-regards him and his house. Respecting all of Jimmy's wishes, the strongest concession Kurk asks for is "periodic consent to cook, order meals, or replace beverage stashes." "You don't have to sound so formal about all that Kurk. All you have to say is you felt like doing one of those." Jimmy discerns. Accepting that, Kurk swears to respect and protect Kina as long as they're together. "In that case, after how you've already shown yourself to be the kind of man I prayed Kina'd find, you have my blessing." Jimmy allows, those two men shaking hands. Leading Jimmy back to the others, Kurk soon returns to Kina's side.

Wrapping his arm around her, Kurk leans in and whispers "We're together now; if that's what you really want." "It is." Kina purrs, leaning against Kurk. Kaia and Chá'ěrsī sit closer together, as Chá'ěrsī garners "Tynie, after everything you've done for everyone in this room, I'll willingly bet the way that Kina and Kurk have just come together was not something you saw coming." "It wasn't, but I wish them the best." Tynie retorts. Nestled up against Kurk, Kina advises "Tynie's not exactly the easiest woman to impress, and you've done it. That's why she just blessed us being together like that." Returning to their beers, which have gone warm by now, Tynie and Bobby opt to clear-and-replace every drink.

"Jimmy, if I may, I'd like to make a recommendation for this living room. I see how it's aligned now, and since there are elders in this room, the way this room's aligned concerns me. What I mean by that is, I'm concerned that should we have a night of movies, the way the elders in this room would have to turn their heads is dangerous for their necks. If, after we get the car-situation settled, you want me to, I'll assist whoever you assign to re-arrange this part of your home." Kurk ruminates. Impressed again, Jimmy extolls "Kurk, you can pick whoever you want to help you with that as long as it's not one of the ladies in this house." "Jimmy, Kurk and I have that covered." Bobby implies.

"Kina, Tara, and Kaia if you want, when they do that, you learn massage techniques from me." Tynie asserts. "She's borderline certified in massages. I say borderline certified because back when she lived in Illinois, they wanted three grand every six months for Tynie to uphold the certificate after she was fully-trained by someone licensed in massages. Tynie refused to pay that and frankly I don't fuckin' blame her." Bobby recalls. Around the room, one at a time, everyone from Kurk to Tara claims "I don't either." Then, after their drinks, and needed pit-stops, Jimmy honors Tynie's advice about cars getting towed. Kaia dealt with her insurance when her car got towed, and when all that was done, they left Jimmy's as a group. Kina secured the house behind them, as a trip to replace vehicles was made. Acquiring the new vehicles, and making them all street-legal, the group returns to Jimmy's.

Securing that home again, Bobby and Kurk kiss their ladies' cheeks, and then head to re-arrange Jimmy's living room. "Kurk's going to be in so much pain, so is Bobby." Kaia worries, as they all watch that happen. "That's why I said you are offered to be trained in massages by me, Kaia." Tynie self-clarifies. With Jimmy's living room freshly-rearranged Bobby and Kurk both walk a bit stiffly towards the group. "Alright gorgeous, you're lying out and getting massaged now." Tynie scolds. Kina re-states Tynie's scolding, Kurk and Bobby obeying their women. "I know what you may be thinking, and it's not true. Bobby, you are my One. I know this bein' stiff from helping Kurk is also bugging you, but I've got that on the way to being taken care of. Babe, to tell you the truth, I'm glad you stepped in when you did because Chá'ěrsī could have been very-seriously injured doing that. I mean no disrespect to Chá'ěrsī when I say so, either. Honey, in another way, you were just a badass." Tynie stipulates, continuing her massage. "Thank you, sweetheart." Bobby relays. Overhearing that, Kina re-states everything Tynie said, except the part about Kurk being her "One." "I do like you, and you are hot, but I don't want to say anything that might scare you off." Kina concerns. "I respect that, but I'll tell you straight-up if or when there's a problem between us." Kurk notifies.

Helping their men off the floor, Tynie and Kina lead them to the newly-rearranged living room. Taking seats together, everyone from Kina to Tara strives to relax for a while. "I've got to do something as an act of apology. I should have stopped Bobby cold in re-arranging this room, and I didn't. Bobby, no offense, but you could have been just as severely-injured as my father in doing what you did. Name what you want as an act of apology, and I'll make it happen." Kai regrets. "Son, I have the perfect idea for that, but it's something that Kina and Tynie have to privately massage into Bobby and Kurk. After we have lunch, I'll take you to go get it." Chá'ěrsī re-considers.

"Speaking of private matters, Kurk and I have yet to have another discussion but I do not want that had around the rest of you. No offense." Kina reviles. Again around the room, everyone answers individually, when they say "None taken." "I know what Kina wants, and how to take care of it. I'll just need to let you all know that after lunch, she and I have an errand to run of a private nature." Kurk re-situates. "Hey, that's damn commendable of you Kurk. Listen man, when Chá'ěrsī takes Kai to get that stuff, you two can handle that errand. I'm relatively-sure Jimmy won't mind having Kaia stay until that's done." Tynie provisions. "Correct yourself again Tynie, I don't mind that at all." Jimmy decries, with a smile on his face. "I'm contributing to this new plan somehow. You all are not cooking, lunch is on me, and that's final." Kaia reprimands, going for her phone. "Tynie, you've rubbed off on my aunt." Kai marvels. "And you didn't see that coming for… what reason now Kai?!" Tynie snarks. Hanging up, Kaia intrudes "I don't know what exactly I missed, but lunch will be here in twenty minutes."

Then Kaia gets a call she honestly did not see coming. "Corporal, my neighbor Karan Klinton didn't know this. I'm at Jimmy Deakins' residence, and the original reason for my meeting was to plan my nephew's wedding. If you're familiar with that location, I can meet you in forty minutes." Kaia offers. "I'm familiar with that location, Mrs. Wu. I'll see you then." Corporal Church accepts, hanging up. "Oh dear God. Some racist little bastards were graffittiying my house, Karan Klinton saw them and called 911. Karan thought I was on vacation because she didn't see my car in the drive. Jimmy, I'm sorry but I'm due to meet a Corporal Lisa Church in your driveway in forty minutes." Kaia regales. "You don't have that meeting with that Corporal without me there, Kaia. Other than that, we'll get it taken care of." Jimmy relates.

Patting where her in-memoriam tattoo for Li is, Tynie avows "I'll pay for the house to get fixed up after that Corporal gets her evidence. I swore I'd help take care of you Kaia, I'm proving it." "Jimmy, I don't know if you'll be upset by this but I don't think Kaia and Chá'ěrsī are going to be safe in that house anymore. Those little hoodlums have already vandalized their home, who knows if they were alone, or if this was an isolated incident?! I don't want anything to happen to them, and I'd rather take Tynie's promise to take care of Kaia for Li into a new direction. Meaning, after your meeting with that Corporal, I'm thinking that we should get Kaia, Chá'ěrsī, and their valuables out of that house. Hell, I'll even pay for storage units!" Kurk intervenes. "Kurk, you and I will have Kai with us when I discuss what my wife really meant by taking care of Kaia for Li. Yes, your new direction for that is involved, but storage units aren't. I'll also have to have Jimmy in that meeting for this to work." Bobby overrules.

"We eat, deal with that Corporal, and let her get her evidence before we take any of that any further. All of today's other plans are on hold until that's completed." Chá'ěrsī reprimands. Around the room, everyone individually concedes "Agreed." Near-suddenly after that agreement, Tynie breaks free of Bobby, and rushes Kaia who is now crying. "Honey, we're not mad at you. We're trying to protect you. Kurk's right, those hoodlums made that house dangerous for you. We've got you covered honey, you and Chá'ěrsī both." Tynie soothes, wrapping her arms around Kaia. "I don't mean to be rude, but I heard Tynie say that. I noticed earlier between Tynie's and this house, there's one up for sale. I didn't get the realtor's number, but I can change that. Hell, at least Chá'ěrsī and Kaia would be living closer to people willing and honored to protect them." Kurk references.

"I'm still locked in a mortgage on my house…" Kaia sobs. "Uhh, not for long you aren't. Bobby's going to get in my back pocket and yank out my wallet. When he does, my bank card's behind my drivers' license. He'll need to know the banker who gave you that mortgage, but we're clearing it now. I don't want a damn mortgage, to be what holds you back from bein' safe!" Tynie disapproves. Shrugging, Bobby obeys most of that order, but waits on word about which banker dealt with Kaia. "Kristina Wong, of Carter bank and Trust." Kaia weeps. Hearing that, Bobby overrides "I'll take care of it right now."

"Wait. Did Tynie just… through Bobby… I believe it's called bond my aunt out of her mortgage?" Kai inquires. "She's in the process of it son." Chá'ěrsī clarifies. Breaking into Tynie's embrace of Kaia, Bobby gets consent to deal with the banker, and finds out that Kaia's home mortgage was absolved upon Li's death, but Kristina still fraudulently sent Kaia bills for it. Resolving that immediately, and getting Kaia a massive refund wired to her account, Bobby has to have Kaia consent for that to go through. Unsure at first, Kaia stalls an answer, until Tynie encourages "That's standard bank rules for situations like what we're doing honey. It's alright."

Listening to Tynie, Kaia consents for the money wire, but still doesn't understand the situation. "Honey, I'll have Bobby explain it to everyone when he's off the phone and I feel my wallet being planted back on me." Tynie plans. Shrugging again, Bobby obeys his wife's idea to the letter. After that's done, Tynie reconsiders "Chá'ěrsī, you're gonna think I'm an asshole for saying this, but in the coming days you need to move all bank-related accounts into your name. I mean for you and Kaia because Kaia's seen as a target, and I don't suspect they'll do that to you." "I don't think you're being an asshole Tynie. I will do that, especially after the situation Bobby just had to handle." Chá'ěrsī rebuts. "Ok, again one of my cards is about to be seriously hyper-extended. After the shit Bobby just declared, I'm not alright with Kaia and Chá'ěrsī paying from their accounts for another fuckin' thing. I mean, not until those accounts can be moved the fuck away from Carter Bank and trust. I'll float the fiscal lifeline for them to get absolutely whatever they need until then, it's no fuckin' problem! I love Kaia and Chá'ěrsī enough to do that, to protect them from more scamming bankers!" Tynie denigrates.

"Tynie, Kaia and I love you too. We are not accepting your fiscal lifeline because I've decided that after that Corporal's dealt with; I'm taking Kaia to move our accounts. I just need to know a better bank to bank at." Chá'ěrsī disregards. Bobby then goes into his wallet, pulls out a banker's card, and counsels "Take this with you and tell her Bobby Goren sent you." "I'm just trying to protect people I love…" Tynie grieves, Kaia holding her. "Hey, we get that. Chá'ěrsī's only trying to protect you, Tynie. What you offered, though honorable, is really risky. Honey, you've stepped up enough for us for one day. Seriously." Kaia consoles.

Tynie nods, then she and Kaia's embrace disbands, Tynie returning to her seat as Jimmy goes to the door for their meal delivery. Bringing that in, no other conversations are had, Tynie and Kina later cleaning up. Resuming their places in the living room, Kaia's soon lead outside by Jimmy, as Corporal Church has arrived. Dealing with Corporal Church, Kaia learns that Corporal Church's husband Larry is the one selling the house between Tynie's and Jimmy's. "I need in touch with him Corporal. Immediately." Jimmy barks.

In moments after that's said, Jimmy's speaking to Larry Church about that house between his and Tynie's. "Now Larry, the best we can do is, get you a cashier's check by the close of business today. We do that in-person at my house, understood?" Jimmy disciplines. Closing most of the deal for that house, Larry makes a six p.m. appointment to meet with Jimmy. Hanging up, Jimmy surrenders Corporal Church's phone to her. "Oh my God, thank you all." Kaia gasps. "You're welcome Kaia." Jimmy returns. Then, their meeting changes back to the case at hand, Corporal Church eventually ordering that those detained for the house vandalism to be fully arrested.

Arranging for Kaia to be served at Jimmy's for the courtdate, Corporal Church attests to the endangering nature of Kaia's vandalized residence in writing. Once that's completed, Kaia and Jimmy are released, only to head back into the house. "We're moving Kaia and Chá'ěrsī into a new house tonight. I've got to meet with a guy named Larry Church, who's selling the house Kurk saw on his way over here. We've got to get some banking done before 6, because that's when I meet Larry… here. Beyond that, we've done all we can for the case involving Kaia's house for today, so let's roll!" Jimmy commandeers. True to Jimmy's orders, everything from Kaia and Chá'ěrsī's banking transfer to Bobby's bank to Kurk and Kina's private errand, are all done within a few hours.

Back at Jimmy's after all that's over with, Tynie remembers "Oh shit! I've got to cut Kurk's lease so the VA doesn't get on his nuts!" "Tynie, you go use my computer for that." Jimmy redirects. Nodding and kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie near-immediately complies, as her husband follows her. Resolving Kurk's lease, with his signature on it, Bobby turns and shows Tynie that Jimmy's printer is also a fax machine. Tynie, in turn, calls Nancy Frist back from Bobby's phone, alibiing "Yeah, we've had some unexpected business arise today, and we're faxing you Kurk Mansen's lease from a friends' house. My husband, whom you spoke with earlier today, did not want me paying to use a public fax machine since this traces back to private information, namely Kurk Mansen's VA related benefits." Appreciating that, Nancy Frist has Kurk's VA benefits file amended to reflect his new lease five minutes later. "Yeah, can you fax me proof of that by chance? It's a rule I have that whenever my address is involved in matters like this I get written confirmation of any claims made in these matters." Tynie deceives. Doing that right away, Nancy wishes them all well before hanging up. "Damn, that was easy!" Tynie cheers, taking the new fax off the machine.

Exiting Jimmy's computer room, Bobby reports "Kurk, you're all squared away. Those papers stay secured though, and you know why." "Definitely, and I appreciate it." Kurk attests. "Kurk's squared away and in about an hour, so Chá'ěrsī and Kaia will be." Jimmy alludes. "We're not moved into that other house yet." Chá'ěrsī contests. "Soon enough you will be." Kai refutes. "I don't know about the rest of y'all, but until Jimmy has that meeting with that Larry dude, I don't think any more serious shit needs to be talked about. I mean, unless new shit comes up that we don't know about yet." Tynie reneges. "My sentiments exactly." Jimmy refers. Kina then looks Kurk in the eyes, only to be gently whisked in for their first kiss. Tynie, Bobby, Kai and Tara, all follow that lead, Kaia, Jimmy and Chá'ěrsī all sitting back. After Kina's first kiss with Kurk, Kina sighs "Wow…" Holding her, Kurk smiles just as broadly as Kina is. "Word of advice you two, whatever affections you want to share, use Tynie, Bobby, Kai and Tara as a guideline. Meaning, follow how far they take those around us, but do not go further." Chá'ěrsī admonishes. "I was wondering about that, thanks Chá'ěrsī." Kurk honors.

"Ok, I misrepresented something. Jimmy, if you don't mind, I'm going on barbecue duty. Bobby, I love ya, but for this I'll need you on drinks." Tynie conveys. "Kurk, you are about to taste some of the best barbecue I've ever had. Tynie's that good on a grill!" Jimmy boasts. "Honey, I think we've just gotten your last idea confirmed." Bobby presumes, smiling at his wife. Taking to the kitchen and Jimmy's grill from there, Tynie and Bobby don't fully know about the new call Kaia gets. It turns out she cannot prosecute for the vandalism because those vandals were wanted by ICE, which means the feds have taken over.

"Corporal Church, I'll need to retain your husband's number. In the future, I want him to sell that house. Of course, I want it refurbished before then. I understand you're just a messenger, but to be honest, I prefer the fact the feds have taken over. In a way, your husband has just been an instrumental part in a very deep liberation for me." Kaia recounts. Stunned by that reaction, Corporal Church wishes Kaia a good night. "Kaia, we're not waiting until in the future for that. I'll show you what I mean when Larry gets here, especially with what I just overheard." Jimmy rebuts. Holstering her phone Kaia shrugs, and then Jimmy ducks into his lockbox, going to retrieve Kaia's newly-cleared home title. Laying that aside, Jimmy's becomes one of many waiting for Tynie and Bobby to bring what they've made into the room.

Not keeping that wait long, Tynie and Bobby distribute everything, the group then having dinner together. Kina and Kurk handle clean up, timing that perfectly with when Kaia and Jimmy go to deal with Larry on the front porch. Chá'ěrsī takes to updating Tynie and Bobby, whom in return agree with Kaia's regards on the entire situation. "Just get you guys moved in, and our day's done." Tynie remarks. Chá'ěrsī nods to that statement, and Kai counter-plans "Bobby, no dishonor intended, but you've moved enough heavy stuff for one day. I'd rather it be me, Tara, Kina, maybe Tynie, and Kurk whom move my father and aunt into that house." "None taken Kai, I actually respect that idea." Bobby refutes.

When Kaia and Jimmy's full-meeting with Larry ends, Kai's latest plan is enacted in terms of Kaia and Chá'ěrsī moving into their new house. Standing in that living room, Jimmy proclaims "Chá'ěrsī and Kaia, you two have a meeting with me in a few days. I've got something on me that I prefer be kept in my lockbox until that point." "What if something else happens between now and then?" Kaia frets. "Ok. Y'all get ready to roll, we've got key-copies for to get made and exchanged, especially for emergencies." Tynie requires. "Good call!" Chá'ěrsī howls. Getting "ready to roll" the group rejoins each other before heading out to get all those key-copies made. Not exchanging them until they're all back in Kaia's new home, the group shares hugs also. "I don't want to take things too fast for you, but I want time with you. Kurk, what should I do?" Kina troubles. Holding her, Kurk resolves "You should trust that I will tell you if there's any sort of problems between us. Until then, we spend time together, and with the rest of these guys. As for tonight though, I'd love it if we simply spent time together. You forget, there's also one more matter that you and Tynie have to help me and Bobby resolve… privately." "Ohh that's right and I have what you need here on this kitchen island." Chá'ěrsī recalls, bringing Tynie and Kina those bags.

"Kaia and Chá'ěrsī, after your meeting with Papa Jimmy, we're having a big party. Tynie on that day you are NOT on barbecue duty, and Bobby is NOT on drinks!" Tara premeditates. "We're good with that, Tara." Bobby settles. Going around the room, everyone hugs each other, and then most of them leave Kaia and Chá'ěrsī's new home. On their way off that property Kina tells Jimmy that for tonight, she can be found with Kurk at Tynie's. "Kurk's one hell of a man Kina, I'm glad you two are giving a relationship a try." Jimmy blesses. Kissing his cheek and thanking him, Kina hurries to catch up to Kurk. Tara and Kai go back to Jimmy's, noticing the yardwork got totally neglected after that first-morning's meeting. Not saying anything, they all head inside Jimmy's for the night.

While Tara's securing the home, Kai has an overnight bag on him. Confessing that bag was packed back at Kaia's, Kai causes Jimmy to elicit "Kai, you don't have to live out of that bag. You're engaged to Tara now, and I'll discuss it with Kaia and Chá'ěrsī another time. You use that bag only until I have that discussion. You'll see what I mean in due time." "Alright Jimmy." Kai forfeits, he and Tara hugging Jimmy again separately. Disbursing for the night, Kai, Tara, and Jimmy all go into their separate areas. In Tynie's right after Kurk secured the house, they're all standing in the living room. With Bobby's arms around her, now Tynie's venting "I should have offered to massage Jimmy. Today's events must have made him sore too. Beyond that, and I mean no disrespect, I'm glad as hell that a day of so many intensive changes is over." "Tynie, you can do that another day. You're right, today was intense and full of changes." Kina rebukes. Tynie nods to that idea, and then the foursome converges on each other to give hugs and handshakes before they too head in different directions.

Secluded in their separated areas, Tynie, Bobby, Kina and Kurk all set their phones to charge. As soon as that's done, Kurk and Bobby are massaged with the special-muscle-rub Chá'ěrsī bought for Tynie and Kina to use on them. Letting that work it's magic, Tynie lays out and faces Bobby, going in for today's most-passionate kiss. As for Kina and Kurk, they're talking again, Kurk learning all about why Kina's so terrified of scaring him off. "Ohh honey, you don't have to worry about that. We'll take it slow, and I'll show you that everything between us is alright." Kurk sates, Kina leaning against him in bed. "I'm just so scared…" Kina whimpers, Kurk holding her, and dedicating "Kina, trust me on this. You don't need to have or listen to that fear anymore." Nestling up against him, Kina nods, allowing herself to calm down from fears which have bothered her all day.

In Kaia's house, Chá'ěrsī gets a disturbing call from Karan Klinton as Kaia tries to relax. Telling Karan Klinton in no uncertain terms to fuck off or face prosecution, Chá'ěrsī hangs up. Holstering their phones, Kaia and Chá'ěrsī at last retire to their areas for the night. As the day chock-full of intensive changes for many people starts to finally slow down, there are new happiness's silently discovered for all of them. For two couples, there is love vows mutually shared, for one, well-wishes for the night exchanged, and for all the single individuals in their group it's a simple unmentioned goodnight right before they all individually fall asleep.

* * *

Today was originally intended to involve yardwork and wedding plans, but so much more occurred. Kurk Mansen, who is a fresh-out-of-the Marines Veteran lost his family, his car, but gained better people in his life. Kaia, whom once was stuck in her mortgage from a fraudulent banker, wound up with a new peace, and a new house to share with Chá'ěrsī. Kina's getting now what Tara's had for months, and that is, a shot at love. Jimmy's getting to witness that, and is already greatly impressed with the man Kina's basically fallen head-over-heels for. In terms of Tynie and Bobby, they're glad to be a part of all this, and also realizing their part in it reinforces the fact they make one hell of a team. Even though Tynie forgot to offer Jimmy something today, there was one thing that in many regards got mostly-resolved. There's some business to handle in the coming days, and yardwork to complete, but those are both on hold for now. Especially given the fact that this one phrase wound up permeating many aspects of everyone's day. Today's pretty much been a day of:

_Intensive Changes…._


	51. Chapter 51

Title: End of Over-Sacrificing….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. Again, any Mandarin used in this chapter was gleaned from Google Translate.

* * *

Another recap, but this one being, of the past five months….

Kurk and Kina have gotten really serious together, and now Kina's no longer scared of Kurk abandoning her. During the most recent history for the group, Kurk has also kept every promise to the others that he's made. Jimmy kept his word about getting the profits of Kaia's sold-home to her, only to have Kaia turn right around and insist that Jimmy take a cut of those. Not wanting to upset her, Jimmy took his "cut of the profits," but only took enough to cover a tank of gas for his car. Everyone's lives have been better since that day of intensive changes for the most part, but there have been bad days in the mix.

For example, the day they all went to Dr. Albrecht again, and Tina decided it was cute and funny to alter the test results after she'd intercepted them. Dr. Albrecht, a man of dignity and respectful medical practice did not stand for that, proving that by having Tina arrested and charged for as many related-felonies as he could come up with. She's now languishing on death row, because while in holding, Tina tried to choke a commanding C. O. to death. As for Deke, he never came back to Jimmy's after his family event. Rather Deke packed up and left New York entirely, resigning from the federal courts in the process. In terms of His Honor Kelliegh, he passed away in his home from stroke complications, but that funeral was strictly-enforced as family only. After that, Bobby learned with Deke's resignation from the federal courts, the orders Deke put them all under are now invalidated.

Kurk, in turn, decided that since Deke disrespected them all so much, that those orders deserved to be burned. Doing so on Bobby's grill one day, with everyone present, Kurk made a big show of it. Then, as a demonstration of respect to Tynie and Bobby, Kurk turned right around and entirely-replaced their grill. On the day after that happened, two weeks ago, they all returned to Dr. Albrecht's. Getting their physicals and tests re-done, it's Kina who winds up receiving bad news. She's infertile, and will never have kids, but does now have an escalated risk of endometriosis. Facing Kurk when she got that news, Kina wondered if he'd stay with her at the hospital, should she go ahead and get surgery to prevent that. Vowing he would, Kurk and Kina set the surgery up for two days after that appointment. Since then, Kina's healed nicely, and Jimmy's gotten a new respect for Kurk. All those events have transpired in the past five months, which brings everything with all of them, current.

* * *

Today, as they all converge in Kaia's house, Kina's left to await Kurk, whom is speaking with Jimmy. "You've shown yourself to be just the kind of man I wanted Kina to fall for Kurk. I appreciate everything you've done for her, and with the rest of us, since that first day. If you're about to ask me what I think you're about to ask me, my answer is: yes." Jimmy praises, shaking Kurk's hand briefly. Kurk smiles, and then leads Jimmy across Kaia's house. "If Kurk may have all of your attention please, he's got something to say to Kina that he wants us all to hear." Jimmy announces.

Turning quickly to nod at Jimmy, Kurk then takes a knee, pulling a ringbox out of his pocket. "Kina Marie, I love you with all my heart. I adore you with every fiber of my soul, and I cherish you with all I am. We've had some good times, and some really intense times together, but those have only strengthened my desire to be with you. With my two hands, I'll provide you the best life I can. With my body, I will protect you, even if it means I sacrifice myself so you're safe. I love you like that Kina, and now I'm wondering: Will you marry me?" Kurk proposes, bringing the opened ringbox before Kina. "Ohh my God… yes!" Kina screams, Kurk rising to his feet, sliding the ring to her finger, and kissing her in one move.

Surrounded by raucous applause, Kina and Kurk slowly take seats on one of Kaia's couches. As the applause dies down, Kaia goes for her phone, ordering in a celebratory meal. "Bobby and I have drinks covered." Tynie chimes, causing her husband to follow her into Kaia's kitchen. Talking together in low tones, Bobby soon discovers that his wife is actually jealous of the new loves in the house. Setting the drink-making items aside, Tynie's then whisked into Bobby's arms, and passionately kissed. Seeing that over his shoulder, Chá'ěrsī very quietly comes into the kitchen, taking over the drink making. Slowly splitting their lips apart, Tynie and Bobby move out of Chá'ěrsī's way, them then taking their conversation outside. "I made you that jealous, I failed you. I should have been more of a man about keeping your heart soaring. I should have done so much more to show you, and the world, what you mean to me. It's nobody's fault but mine, and I'm asking you for a chance…. Just a chance…. To fix it." Bobby self-demeans. "Honey, there's an easy fix for my jealousy, which I feel like shit for having in the first place. I feel like shit for that jealousy because it could be ruining a sacred moment between Kurk and Kina. In terms of you fixing what you say you need to, all you gotta do is be as affectionate with me as you were in the kitchen, and you'll get the same right back. You forget, Chá'ěrsī already told Kurk and Kina that we're part of the guideline for how affections are shared between couples in each other's houses." Tynie discerns.

"Ah, you don't need to feel like shit for anything, I know how to take care of that." Bobby denies. Tynie's smirk of jealousy gives way to a proud smile as she dares "Lead the way…." Escorting her to the living room, Bobby sees that Chá'ěrsī already has all their drinks waiting on them. Instead of leaping into why Tynie got jealous, they have those drinks in celebration of the latest engagement in the family. Ending those, Kaia decrees "Now, I'll bet you couples are wondering how far I'll allow affections to go in my house. Here's the rule, don't make out or make love in my home, and all other affections are fine. If you want to make out or make love, you must go home and do those. Unless, for some Godforsaken reason there's any sort of emergency which renders you guys going home unsafe, I mean. If that's the case, I expect anything along the lines of making out or making love to be done privately with whatever room you use's door to be locked. Don't do that in any commonly-shared rooms, no matter what. I suspect that's why Tynie and Bobby haven't been very affectionate with each other in my home. Since we all just witnessed an engagement occur in my living room, I felt it best to address my house rules for those circumstances now."

"I don't know about y'all, but Bobby and I are definitely good with that!" Tynie celebrates. "Auntie Kaia, Tynie didn't speak on our names about that because she didn't feel it was right. I can say for sure that at least with Kai and me, your rules are very reasonable." Tara guarantees. "Kaia, I can say the same's true for me and Kurk." Kina asserts. Kai and Kurk verify what Tara and Kina said to Kaia, and then Kina turns to face Kurk. "Honey, I have a question. Would you be mad if I asked if we could get married on Tynie and Bobby's anniversary, since they're a big part of how we came together?" Kina wonders. "If that's ok with them, it's fine by me sweetheart." Kurk defers. Tynie and Bobby look at each other, and then Tynie nods, causing Bobby to mention "Kina, you've set your wedding date." "Oh my God, thank you guys!" Kina shrieks.

"Now hit the brakes right there Kina, that's as far as your wedding planning goes for today. We've still got to finalize Kai and Tara's wedding, and there may be some other business that crops up while we do that. Besides, you and Kurk should celebrate your engagement too!" Tynie dissents. "Tynie just misrepresented several things. I do not want the continuing preparations for my and Tara's wedding to take away from Kina and Kurk's being able to celebrate this, the day of their engagement. I'd rather Tara and I call another meeting on another day to do that. Yes, I know that celebration was already intruded on but that was for good reason, so we couples knew where my aunt's rules were in terms of our affections in her home. As far as I can help it; that was the last bit of business we're dealing with today." Kai disapproves.

"Kai, like my stunningly beautiful wife has said, we're good with that." Bobby rephrases. Hearing Bobby call her that in front of the entire group, Tynie's jaw drops, as she nestles up to him. "I do not mean to sound dishonorable, but I think those two may need a vacation so they can have more of a… shall I say… love revival. I've noticed the same things my sister has about their affections but did not know how or when to say so until now. Yes Kai, we shall still allow Kurk and Kina to celebrate their engagement, but I believe it's proper for you two newly-engaged couples to hear this. I say so because you may find yourselves needing the very thing I'm recommending for Tynie and Bobby, after some of life's struggles." Chá'ěrsī releases.

Hearing that, Tynie buries her face in between her hair and Bobby's chest, beginning to cry. "Chá'ěrsī you broke her heart!" Kaia snipes. "No Kaia, he didn't. She told me he's right, when we spoke outside. Tynie and Chá'ěrsī shared something, too. Neither of them knew how to address this before, and they didn't want to take away any celebrations from the newly-engaged couple, or Kai and Tara." Bobby indemnifies. "In more of Chá'ěrsī's defense Kaia, he was right about what he told Kina, Kurk, Tara, and Kai about needing to hear this. They may truly find themselves in the very position for needing that love revival that I can see now Tynie and Bobby need. I and Chá'ěrsī also shared the very notion Chá'ěrsī and Tynie shared, which is, I didn't know when to address this before." Jimmy defends.

"Tynie, before you think you owe me, Kina, Tara, or Kai any sort of redemption move for this, you most definitely don't. You and Bobby have devoted yourselves to us for a great while. Yes, Kina and I shall celebrate our engagement, but first let me get this out in the open. We're all honored by the level of devotion you and Bobby have shown us, but now it's beyond time for you two to show that same devotion to each other. If you or Bobby so desires, after we're done here today, you can go ahead and go for that vacation…. I mean love revival. I'll personally see to it your property is safe and monitored in your absence. Of course, that will mean Kina will be with me on your property when you're not there." Kurk disallows.

"Kurk, Tynie and I do not have a problem with that, but there's a hitch. If anything happens, I expect to be called about it. When I say that, I do not mean penny-ante stuff, I mean major situations." Bobby disciplines. "Bobby, you got it. Now you get Tynie to stop crying, please." Kina begs. Looking down at his wife, Bobby whispers "What can I do baby?" Crawling into his lap, Tynie keeps her head hung, as her tears continue to fall. Rasping breaths as she cried, Tynie overhears Kaia proclaim "Oh dear God, I think I know why Tynie's crying so hard right now! She's terrified that if she doesn't devote herself to everyone else, we'll all abandon her! Bobby, out of respect for his wife, has followed her every wish on that, those two essentially sacrificing from themselves for all of us! This love revival we've spoken of has left Tynie conflicted, and still very scared. She wants to experience it, definitely, but on the same side, she's afraid to be away from the rest of us for too long! Bobby's still being a gentleman, trying to see to it his wife's fears are soothed, but when I heard him ask what he can do now, it hit me. We need to change some things, amongst each other and fast! I say that because if we don't, Tynie's going to continue doing as she's done for so long for everyone in this room, except herself and Bobby. I don't want that, and I'll bet I'm not the only one who doesn't. Jimmy, forgive me for making a decision on your name like this, but it's needed. We need to change the frequency and extensiveness of our group gatherings, so that the couples in the group have more time to themselves. Again, emphasizing Tynie and Bobby, especially now."

Then, Kina sees Tynie move her right hand to point with an index finger squarely at Kaia. "Oh dear Christ, Tynie just confessed that Kina's right!" Kina freaks, Tynie moving her hand back to Bobby's shoulder. "Kaia, even though I don't believe you need this, you're forgiven for making a decision on my name. I say you don't need that forgiveness because as Tynie basically confessed, you are right." Jimmy refutes. Bobby then looks over to Kina, saying "Xièxiè, Kaia." Glancing into Bobby's eyes, Kaia answers "Bié kèqì, Bobby."

Tynie then starts to calm down, and nearly apologizes for her tears, when Chá'ěrsī objects "You don't need to do what I believe is now crossing your mind Tynie. We're good." "Actually, Kai, Tara, and Kina, come with me. I've just thought of something I'd like to privately discuss with you." Kurk redirects. Tynie looks into Bobby's eyes, totally lost, and he vows "I seriously do not know what just came to Kurk." "That may be, but there's something you definitely deserve right now." Tynie self-dares, kissing him in front of those remaining in Kaia's living room. While Tynie and Bobby are passionately distracted, Kai comes in and gets everyone from Chá'ěrsī to Kaia herself to quietly leave the room. Taking their meeting outside, Kurk details his plot to give Tynie and Bobby their "Love Revival Vacation." "This is genius!" Jimmy howls. "Yeah, but I need all of your help for it. Those two cannot know about this until it's delivered right to them. Please tell me you all can help me." Kurk pressures.

Around the group, everyone from Kina to Kaia agrees to help Kurk. "Jimmy, permission to use your SUV so I and Tara, can do our part in this?" Kai proposes. Handing Kai the keys, Jimmy cites "Granted." Crossing Kaia's house, Tara and Kai see that Tynie and Bobby's kiss has separated. "Oh, we're just going out to honor an engagement gift request that we got from Kina and Kurk. They're getting Kai and me ours later, we just found out." Tara deceives, as those two head for Kaia's door. "Hey, that keeps it equal." Tynie notices. Jimmy, Chá'ěrsī, and Kaia all re-enter Kaia's home, her soon after taking a seat in the living room. "Well, to my understanding, I'm not supposed to order in any more meals today. Evidently, Jimmy and Chá'ěrsī are insisting upon cooking for all of us. Given the fact what they want to make is going to take a while, they sent Tara and Kai to get Kurk and Kina's engagement present. Oh, and Kurk and Kina are in fact doing the same for Tara and Kai, but there's a delay. You two were told the truth on that." Kaia alibies. "Like I said when Tara first told me and Bobby that, it keeps everything equal." Tynie reclaims. Bobby, now stoically holds his wife, as in the rears of his mind, he's also actually kicking his own ass.

Tara and Kai aren't gone long, and when they return to Kaia's, Kai secures the door behind them. "Hey Kurk, can Kai and I see you and Kina for a minute?" Tara asks. The requested couple approaches Tara and Kai, only for Kurk to be handed an envelope by Kai, whom self-rebukes "It was the best we could do on such short notice." Opening the envelope, Kurk finds certificates for several days for Kina, and a membership to a gym for a year for himself. "This is great, thanks you two. I and Kina will get you your engagement present tonight most likely. If not tonight, by this weekend, at least." Kurk recounts. "That's perfect you two." Tara acclaims. Sharing a round of nods, those four head into the living room, where Tara approaches Bobby. "As a symbol of our respect to you both, Kai and I got you something. We hope you enjoy it to the fullest, especially after all the sacrifices you've made for everyone in this room except yourselves." Tara commemorates, handing Bobby another envelope. Tynie carefully turns around in Bobby's lap, the two of them opening the envelope Bobby's now-holding. Seeing the papers, tickets, and itinerary for a fully-funded cruise that lasts two weeks and starts tomorrow, Tynie whimpers "Oh my God you guys…"

"Tynie, don't you even think for a second you two don't deserve this, because you most definitely do. We'll all be absolutely fine in you two's absence, because we'll take care of each other. Yes, that includes taking care of your property in your absence, so that's another worry you really don't need to have right now. Yes, we do have weddings to plan, but there's another arrangement as part of those. What I mean by that is, we deal with those without even thinking of asking you and Bobby to chance sacrificing against yourselves as you both have for so long. This cruise, and everything that's a part of it, is our group-symbol of apology for you two even doing that. Aside from that, Kina, Kurk, Tara and I still have to figure out what we're doing for my father, my aunt, and Jimmy. Tynie, as God as my witness, you and Bobby will never again be reduced to sacrificing for everyone else except yourselves as you have been simply because you can. As of right now, and I already have the other's blessing when I say this, those days are now officially and permanently over." Kai reproaches.

"Kai, that was the ballsiest thing you've ever said to me." Tynie boasts. "It was also the truth!" Kaia, Chá'ěrsī, and Jimmy assert in unison. "I promise you all, Tynie and I will do our best to enjoy this cruise. That's all we can offer you, is our best." Bobby assents. "That's all we ask man." Kai assures, the two men shaking hands. Tynie packs away the envelope, still in awe at everything that just happened. "Babe, did we just get a cruise and an intervention?" Tynie ponders. Kissing her cheek, Bobby confirms "Yes." Turning to face him, Tynie chides "That's not the kind of kiss my man deserves." Kissing Bobby passionately again, Tynie's just as distracted as he is in a matter of moments, which allows the others to quietly leave the room.

Convening in the kitchen, and speaking in low tones themselves, everyone from Chá'ěrsī to Jimmy applauds the turnout of Kurk's plot. Working on their meal as a group, they all leave Tynie and Bobby to their affections. Speaking of that couple, Tynie's now resting her head on Bobby's shoulder, smiling broadly. "Those guys are amazing, doing all this for us." Tynie marvels. "They're right too, sweetheart. We do deserve it; after all we've done for them." Bobby recognizes. "There's only one bad part to all this. How in the hell am I going to get myself cruise ready in less than twenty-four hours?!" Tynie concerns. Delicately lifting her chin, when their eyes meet, Bobby rebukes "You don't need to worry about that at all, you are stunningly beautiful. This cruise is for us to enjoy, not for you to find reasons to worry. Especially not bullshit ones like that, because you are my One. Yes, there will be some preparations we need to make, but honey they do not go as far as you're most-likely thinking. In fact, most of them, I can take care of for us." Taking his hand off her chin, Tynie slides up so her lips are by Bobby's ear, whispering "You were just my badass protector, again. Thank you, baby." "For you, it was an honor." Bobby swears. Hearing her happily sigh in his ear, Bobby then feels his wife move back to sitting fully in his lap.

As the others again rejoin them, Tynie's sporting the biggest, most glowing smile Jimmy's seen on her face in a significant while. "Guys, I think we've done it. Look." Jimmy challenges, pointing to Tynie and Bobby. "Well, it's beyond damn time those two were this happy!" Kina denounces, smiling. Chá'ěrsī nods to that, and then their meal's laid out to Kaia's coffee table. Eating together, when the meal's ended, Tynie and Bobby are blatantly refused doing clean up, by none other than Kaia and Jimmy. Chá'ěrsī on the other hand, looks Bobby dead-on in the eyes, and clarifies "Yes Bobby, my son Kai was ballsy when he spoke to you both earlier. However, he did have our blessing to say those things to you two. From the minute after you and Tynie leave me and Kaia's house, you two are focusing on each other and enjoying that cruise. As for the rest, as Christ as my witness, everyone else here has it covered. So that means that no, Kurk will not bother you on that cruise just because he's monitoring your property while you're gone. It means, and you can get upset with me all you want about this, that as another respect act towards you and Tynie, we will take care of everything. Just like you two have given up so much to do for all of us for so damn long."

"I'm not arguing with that, are you honey?" Tynie ponders. "No." Bobby denies. "Chá'ěrsī, that was by far the ballsiest thing I've ever heard from you." Tara gleams. "Again, it was also the truth." Kurk and Jimmy verify as one. "Ok, now I'm re-instating something Kai said earlier. As far as I see it now, we've just discussed the last bit of business for the entire day." Kaia re-instates. Cautiously turning around in Bobby's lap, Tynie feels his hardness beneath her. "I don't want to be rude…" Tynie whispers. "Auntie, on that one, you've technically misrepresented something. Tynie and Bobby have to leave soon, because their cruise tomorrow leaves kind of early." Kai notions. "Ohh, I wasn't sure about that, thanks Kai." Kaia retorts. "It was no trouble, auntie Kaia." Tara promises, as Tynie and Bobby carefully disband their embrace. Going around the room, they're hugged by everyone, and seen out of the home by Chá'ěrsī. "What do you all want to bet that right now Tynie thinks she and Bobby fucked up my and Kurk's engagement day?" Kina gambles. "Honey, why are you worried about that, when I was hoping we'd celebrate our engagement privately?" Kurk inquires. Looking into Kurk's eyes, Kina gasps "Ohhh ok."

After that short discussion, the rest of the group goes around exchanging hugs before separating for the night. Kina and Kurk basically live together now, so when they get to Tynie's, they head right for their shared area after securing the home. Chá'ěrsī and Kaia have a quiet night at home begin, Jimmy, Kai and Tara heading for the home they share. With all involved homes secured for now, everyone in them retires to their parts of those residences. Tynie and Bobby, once secluded in the master bedroom, delay sharing in affections long enough to charge their phones. As that's done, those two re-kindle their passions with a kiss, allowing the wilder-side of their marriage to begin getting enjoyed. Tearing clothes off of one another, and strewning them all over the master bedroom, the couple's lovemaking is experienced in a way they've not done for a significant time: it's unbridled, totally undisturbed, and wildly hot. Making Tynie repeatedly scream, feeling her claw and paw down his back, Bobby becomes an intimate animal. Bobby, on the other hand, is later made to howl and grunt, as he strives to blow his wife's mind as they continue fucking. Hungrily kissing as they mutually cum, Tynie and Bobby disallow each other more howling and screaming.

Feeling all over his back as they come down, and end their hungry kissing, Tynie discovers she'd made Bobby bleed. "Oh my God!" Tynie squeaks. "Honey, I'm alright. You didn't hurt me, you doing that was very hot." Bobby disapproves. Breaking up their latest embrace, the two head off to shower, re-dress, and get what they'll need for tomorrow's cruise. Tynie adds to that though, buying things that she hopes will drive her suitor completely wild with desire. In Bobby's SUV as they head for home, Tynie seduces "After we're packed for tomorrow's cruise, I just hope my strong, badass, sexy hubby wants tonight to be a really wild night as badly as I do." "Ohh, I do." Bobby huskily howls.

Stalling their conversation there, Tynie and Bobby head into their home, securing it as they re-trace their steps to the master bedroom. By then though, Chá'ěrsī, Jimmy and Kaia are all asleep, proud of the day's turnout. Tara, Kai, Kina and Kurk all have the rest of the nights' to themselves, Kina's engagement ring already secured. Separated from the rest of the world, yet with the one they love, those four unintentionally follow Tynie and Bobby's suit on one thing, turning tonight into a wildly-intimate experience. Slumbering with their loves in their arms later, Bobby, Kai and Kurk, all do so sharing in their ladies' smiles.

* * *

After five months, with some serious shit in the mix, today was predominantly amazing. Kurk and Kina are engaged, Tara and Kai are continuing to plan their wedding. However, there was part of the day that turned the group's interactions entirely on their heads, but for damn good reason. Chá'ěrsī, Kaia, and Jimmy all noticed one thing, but didn't know when to address it before now. After Kaia announced her house rules for the couples in the group, Chá'ěrsī, Jimmy and Kaia all learned the time was right for that group-gathering alteration. Essentially, Tynie and Bobby went from consistently self-sacrificing as a team for the others, to being intervened on because of that, to being given a love revival vacation all in one sitting. Tomorrow morning, for two weeks, Tynie and Bobby aren't on any lines for the others. That's because, for the two-weeks they're gone, everyone from Kurk to Kaia's going to take care of whatever happens. Today pretty much consisted of some much-needed, and still some very-happy changes in everyone's lives. Now, as a group they can go on into the future knowing that for the most part one thing is true:

_The end of Tynie and Bobby's over-sacrificing for others…._


	52. Chapter 52

Title: A Day To Live In Shit-Filled Infamy…..(Part one of 2)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

A day past two weeks later, Tynie and Bobby are back home, sitting together on the couch in their living room. At this moment Tynie's in Bobby's lap, cuddled up as Kurk and Kina alternate updating them on all that occurred while they were gone. Depicting the situation about a city code enforcer repeatedly coming to the house in Tynie and Bobby's absence, Kurk testifies "Bobby, I had no choice. I saw papers taped to your screen door saying that the city was about to nail you both for fines in excess of eight thousand dollars. When I saw those papers, I talked to Jimmy about this and he told me just to do it. Jimmy also said he'd deal with your insurance people if it became a problem. I lucked out on that, because the men I hired-out for residential repairs and upgrades would have been sent by your insurance company anyway. I got word of that when I signed some affidavits and used my lease as evidence with your insurance company. I'm sorry man, but I was not going to sit back and have you two stare down those fines, when I could just as easily hire-out and go through that red tape. There is one bad part though; the insurance-based refund for those hire-outs is going to be in my name since I did go through all that red tape. I'll sign it over to you as soon as I get it, I swear."

"We didn't expect that all to happen while we were gone, and Kurk did go through the right channels to handle everything. Babe, don't make him surrender that refund, because he also put his name on the line for us with that red tape." Tynie convinces. "Kurk, you heard Tynie right?" Bobby wonders, receiving a nod. "Then you keep that insurance refund, because she's right." Bobby decides. "Oh wow, that was definitely not the reaction Kurk and I thought you'd have guys. We thought you'd be so mad about all that you'd evict us over it!" Kina expounds. "Whoa honey, who the hell told you that?!" Tynie recoils, getting Kurk to play several messages from Kina's voicemail. Kissing Bobby's lips quickly, Tynie gets off her husband's lap, self-excusing "Bobby and Kina will take care of that shit, Kurk you warn the others! I've got drinks to make."

"Got it!" Kurk agrees, calling the others and telling them to get to Tynie's as soon as possible. "Hey, I actually like how you did that Kurk. You knew that shit isn't something I want handled over a cellphone, very nice!" Tynie booms, from the kitchen. "Bobby, you do what you think you have to since this happened in your home. I'll get the door for the others." Kina offers. "Like Kurk said, you got it." Bobby restates. Kina smirks, kisses Kurk's cheek, and goes for Tynie's door, in the same move. Jimmy, Kai, Tara, Kaia and Chá'ěrsī then all enter Tynie's house, with Chá'ěrsī locking it behind them. Tynie, in return, then has Kina come into the kitchen to help her with drinks. Kurk then stands before the group, updating them on why he's been the one to answer Kina's phone today.

"File charges, use those voicemails as evidence. Keep screening calls, and when this clears the courts, change Kina's number." Jimmy advises. Kurk nods, and as Bobby begins to make Jimmy's advice into a reality, Bobby's told it's a known scam going around. Another condition Bobby's given in handling this is that Kina must-declare consent for Bobby's actions on her behalf. Bringing Kina's phone to her, Bobby alerts "I need you to tell who I have on the line that you consent for what I'm doing. I'll explain later." Kina nods, gives the consent on the phone that Bobby sought out, and allows Bobby to take her phone back to Kurk.

Keeping Kina close as they deliver the drinks, Tynie re-enters the living room, seeing her husband is off the phone. "Alright, precisely what the fuck is going on here?!" Tynie demands, Jimmy updating her. "Brother, you need to technically back Bobby and Kurk up at the same time. Since there's already one fuckin' scam goin around you need to find out if Kurk was scammed while me and Bobby were gone. If he was, hand me your phone and I'll consent to charges being pressed since that scam hit on my damn property. I suspect I'm going to be bullshat if I look into that, because there's already been one female scam victim in my house. So that's one reason why I'm enlisting you to cover it, Jimmy." Tynie mandates.

"Don't blame you there, I'm on it now Tynie." Jimmy avows, going for his phone. Distributing drinks, Tynie and Kina share a worried look, as Chá'ěrsī intercedes "Frankly I'm glad to know about that one scam, and that we're looking into the possibility of another. Yes, Tynie you did enlist Jimmy to do part of that, with Bobby covering the other part. Here's the thing, I know of another reason why you set it that way, one I'm not saying anything about until they're both off their phones." Then, five minutes later, Jimmy too is off his phone, he and Bobby individually holstering those devices. "Alright, Jimmy and Bobby forgive me for this. I know another reason Tynie, as she said, enlisted you two to look into those scams. Not only does Tynie believe the ladies in this house will be bullshat or further scammed if they checked those scams themselves, but you two do possess credentials which I believe Tynie believes, will leave you both separately less-likely to be bullshat or scammed while you investigated those other scams. Please tell me you both already-know the credentials I'm referencing." Chá'ěrsī speculates.

"Chá'ěrsī, you don't need forgiven for basically confirming what I suspected. I know Tynie hates it when those credentials get involved, but for this, I didn't mind. I can pretty-much assure you, neither did Bobby. Tynie's motivations were sound, so we're good." Jimmy contradicts. "Chá'ěrsī, Jimmy's right. We're good. Now, we're also having these drinks before we go any further with those scam situations." Bobby re-directs. Obeying that directive, Tara and Kai later clear from the drinks with Kaia's help since alcohol was involved. "Kurk, not only are you getting that insurance refund from what you did with those hire-outs, but you're getting one fourth of our restitution. It turns out that city code enforcer whom kept coming by, while me and Tynie were gone, was part of another huge scam. Since you were the one who dealt with that city code enforcer while Tynie and I were gone, Mr. Trenton assured me you are entitled to that. We have to split it four ways because of the fact four adults live here. That's on the orders of Mr. Trenton, which I am not going against at the moment. I'm going to sound like my beautiful wife when I say this, but I very strongly advise that Chá'ěrsī and Jimmy contact Mr. Trenton immediately. They'll find out why when they do." Bobby enlightens.

"Jimmy, you heard the man of this house." Chá'ěrsī instigates, Jimmy and he then going for their phones. "Kaia, would you like to learn how I make my chicken fajitas?" Tynie diverts. "Those are amazing so yes!" Kaia rasps. "Tara, Kai, love ya but this kitchen can't exactly fit four cooks, you two will learn this recipe another time." Tynie wavers, Tara and Kai nodding before they leave the kitchen. Kaia and Tynie then work on Tynie's chicken fajita recipe, only talking when it pertained to the task at hand. "Oooh honey, no. Don't put those chicken skins in my garbage disposal, that'll clog it something fierce. Just take them put them in some freezer bags, zip those up, and pitch them." Tynie desists. "Ok, wish I had a garbage disposal." Kaia mutters, obeying Tynie's instruction. "Honey, that's another meeting I've got to have with Chá'ěrsī. I don't install those in another man's house without getting that man's direct consent." Tynie self-restricts.

Understanding that, Kaia nods, and then they return to quietly cooking. When Chá'ěrsī's off his phone, Tara repeats what she overheard Tynie tell Kaia about garbage disposals. "She knows how to put those in?!" Chá'ěrsī shrieks. "Yeah, she installed the one we have actually. I don't like it when Tynie works that way, but she's more-built to fit under our sink than I am." Bobby confirms. "I like the way you just worded that Bobby." Kai gleams. Jimmy hears all that, and snarks "You expected Bobby not to sometimes sound like his wife, after you've been around those two for how long now, Kai? Seriously?!" "Dude, you just walked into that one!" Kurk laughs, Kai smiling as that truth is realized.

Bringing in the freshly-made chicken fajitas with Tynie, Kaia decrees "We go no further with any of those conversations, until we've all eaten. That's not the decision of the lady of this house, it's mine, but Tynie stands by it." "She's right, I do." Tynie asserts. Eating together in a bit of silence, Chá'ěrsī and Jimmy tackle clean up and discuss which one of them goes to ask Tynie to install their garbage disposal first. "Jimmy, Chá'ěrsī, I can hear your chat. The acoustics around this wing of my house are that amazing. You two do not have to debate what you are right now, I have a plan. Jimmy, I love you like you're my blood-brother, but since Chá'ěrsī's…. shall I say… a longer-standing elder than you are, his gets put in first. Then, after a couple beers and a couple hours past that install, I swing by and put yours in Before I do all that though; you two have to meet with Bobby to set up a time for us four to get your garbage disposals. I do not install disposals that I have not personally looked into at a store and not online, personal rule." Tynie intervenes. "Hey, with the fact we've all basically just come out of being scammed, I think that's a damn fine personal rule to have actually." Tara protects. "Tara, we weren't debating the solidness of that rule. You can calm down, we're good." Kaia clarifies.

After yet-another quick glance at his fiancee's phone, Kurk intimidates "Those sons of bitches just threatened my beautiful Kina's life in a text message! Their asses are mine!" "Whoa dude, they're not worth you spending the rest of your life in prison. Save that shit and call 911 from your phone. Do it now, and when the cops get here you'll see why I told you to do that!" Tynie negates. "Tynie's right man, do as she says." Jimmy goads. Kurk nods, complies, and in moments has Tynie's front door open for the police. Showing and playing all the evidence for them, Kurk reports "My landlady, Tynie Goren, ordered me to call you instead of taking matters into my own hands." "It's true officers. I did that so you all could see and hear the evidence, while at the same time assist Kurk here in filing terroristic death threats on the behest of his fiancée Kina. I'll attest to this in court, no fuckin' problem." Tynie assents.

Taking their report from there, the responding officers tell Kurk that they'll need to download all the evidence from Kina's phone. "Kurk, let them. I'll take you to pick that shit up later, just have one of them call you when that phone's done going through CSU or TARU, whichever division does what they need for this." Tynie admonishes. "You heard my landlady officers." Kurk implies, Kina's phone then being evidence-bagged. True to Tynie's latest idea, Kurk also arranges for the officers to have him called when that phone's ready for pick-up. Sending those officers on their way, Kurk holds Kina with one arm, closing Tynie's front door with the other. "Kurk, I know you swore to defend Kina with your life, but man we're glad to see you went with how Tynie wanted this handled. She's right; those fucks were not worth you risking life in prison. Tynie's very wise for a woman of her age, and following her wisdom on this as you did, was the right thing to do." Jimmy ensures.

"Yeah, but my honey dropped the fact Tynie's his landlady when he did that. That means Tynie could be in danger now." Kina frets. "You don't worry about that Kina, we've got this." Bobby declines. "I may be wrong but Kina, I believe I know why Kurk dropped the fact Tynie's you two's landlady when you three dealt with those cops. Kurk needed to prove his residency and yours, and that fact covered you both. Tynie already said she'd attest to this all in court, so those cops knew you all meant business. Tynie didn't mind Kurk dropping the fact that she's your landlady in this situation, just like I've heard that Jimmy and Bobby don't mind when Tynie drops their NYPD-related credentials in other serious situations. You two just basically gave Tynie a credential to drop, one that we hope she doesn't have to again for a while." Kaia presumes. "OK, that was an angle I swear to God I didn't think of!" Tynie swears. "It's also totally justified." Jimmy verifies.

"Oh God, if those fucks get out of jail, we're all dead!" Tara panics. "Honey, I may be wrong but I don't think the bail on terroristic death threats charges is one that's easy to make. If there even is a bail, for those kind of charges. Like Bobby said though sugar, you don't need to worry, we've got this." Kai soothes, tightly holding Tara. "Yeah, I'm looking into that right now." Chá'ěrsī self-diverts, going for his phone. Five minutes later, with his phone holstered to his side, Chá'ěrsī repeats "Well, according to Mr. Trenton, those charges do not have a bail. By the time Kurk and Tynie go to get Kina's phone, those perps will have already been arraigned. Any charges bearing the term "terroristic" automatically get a near-immediate arraignment, and by that Mr. Trenton meant he was on the way to that hearing when I called him. Yes, he knows of our fears of being dead if those people get out of jail, he's using them to our advantage as I speak."

"Kurk, shit just changed. Bobby and I both are going with you and Kina to get her phone back. After that though, everything else is on hold, because I'm instituting a three-house lockdown. Basically, after we get back from getting Kina's phone, we're locked our houses, unless it's a dire emergency. All other arrangements, including the restitutions, your refund, and those garbage disposals are on hold. Until this shit is resolved in the courts or otherwise. Here's why I say that: Yes, I do presently trust Mr. Trenton, but who's to say the arraigning judge won't be an unrepentant cock-monkey and make Chá'ěrsī and Mr. Trenton both into liars about the bond for those assholes?" Tynie denounces. "That's a damn good reason to institute a three-house lockdown." Kaia acclaims. "It's also a damn good reason for shit to be changed, as Tynie said." Chá'ěrsī contrives.

"Bobby, consider me an asshole for this if you want, but I refuse to leave your house unattended when you four go to get Kina's phone back." Kai reprises. "Kai, you're not an asshole for that. All Tynie and I ask is that you do not make Tara go home alone while you do it." Bobby refutes. "With what's going on right now Bobby, I'd not dream of that." Kai rebels. Then, Tynie gets her cheek kissed, Bobby heading to shake Kai's hand. As their hands are briefly shaken, Bobby honors "You're a damn good man then, Kai." Next-to-immediately after that, Tynie gets called by one of those officers who came to her house, her in-turn fully updating them. "Oh, y'all can deliver the phone to my residence? I didn't know that. Officer, seriously, I made the arrangement for pick-up in front of you because in some ways I'm used to how Illinois cops are fuckin' lazy and won't do what you just told me. I've been a New Yorker for years, but my last experience with shit like this was in Illinois, so I hope you understand that arrangement for pick-up that I made in front of you was entirely a reflex. Yes, you're welcome to return to my residence for that drop-off." Tynie self-defends, so the others around her got the news.

"Mrs. Goren, you're not the first person I've dealt with who has claimed laziness like that against Illinois cops. I figured you had your reasons for making that pick-up arrangement, so we're good. I'll be at your home within the next hour. By the way, my name's Officer Alexander Griffin." Offc. Griffin recounts. "Ok Officer Griffin, I or Kurk Mansen one will answer my door for that drop-off." Tynie alludes, hanging up. "Well, that shit was unexpected." Tynie gripes, holstering her phone as she fully-debriefs the group. Sitting next to Kurk, Kina starts rocking back and forth, him immediately holding her. "It's alright baby, it's alright." Kurk mutters. "Kurk, since we've used the fact I'm your landlady already for this shit, I'm invoking an emergency-tenant rule. Meaning, you do not answer the door when Officer Griffin gets here, I do. You stick to Kina like fuckin' glue from this point on. Understood?!" Tynie disciplines. "I was going to do that anyway Tynie, so yeah." Kurk attests. Then, the entire room falls silent, Tynie winding up keeping her word twenty minutes later. Making that drop-off quick-and-easy, Tynie wonders "So Officer Griffin, what's the verdict on bond for those bastards?" "No bond, you'll be served as will the victims to appear for the courtdate, Mrs. Goren. If anything changes with the case, Mr. Trenton will directly-contact either you or Mr. Goren." Offc. Griffin answers.

"That works." Tynie assures, shutting her front door. Whirling around on her toes, Tynie plans "After we get contacted for those restitutions and Kurk's insurance refund, we're changing our numbers. Kina, Tara, Kaia, you three and I are not doing that. Our men are, meaning Jimmy, Kai, Chá'ěrsī, Bobby and Kurk are the ones to make that happen for us. Trust me ladies, it's best we not do that, not after the day we've had." "She's right you know. Again." Kina murmurs, from within Kurk's arms.

"That may very well be best in that case, but Tynie you are not cooking again or providing drinks as long as we're here. Jimmy and I got all that covered, right Jimmy?" Chá'ěrsī rebuffs. "Definitely." Jimmy slurs, those two overtaking Tynie's kitchen. With those two men distracted, Kai gets up and answers Tynie's door, the restitutions and Kurk's refund being delivered. "Yes, Mr. Trenton ordered everything I have for you all to be delivered here immediately. He cited an emergency mitigating situation that I cannot disclose further. My boss is just obeying the D.A. by sending me here, sir." The delivery man recalls. "Let me sign for everything, and I can send you on your way then." Kai counter-offers.

Making that happen, Kai kicks Tynie's door shut, regretting "I'll pay for the door-damage Bobby. I didn't mean to just do that, but as you see my hands are full, and you should have heard that man's reason for delivering everything here so fast." "We all did Kai. Relax, we can take care of any door damage from you kicking my and Tynie's front door shut later." Bobby declines. Nodding as he brought everything just-delivered to the coffee table, Kai kisses Tara's cheek, rejecting "I'm not making Tynie and Bobby wait for a verdict on door damage, not after what I just did." Opening and fully-examining the door, Kai mentions "Just a scuff by the bottom right corner of this door. I'll replace the whole door for that if you want, Bobby. Just say the word." "Absolutely not. Kai, for scuffs on my door, you don't replace it. Now if you bust it open like a DEA Agent on a known-drug house executing a federal-warrant, then you do." Tynie rejects. "Hey, that's totally fair." Kai concedes, re-securing Tynie's door prior to returning to Tara's side. "Like a DEA Agent on a known-drug house executing a federal-warrant, Tynie I swear you have the most interesting analogies!" Kaia dedicates. "Hey, in Tynie's defense DEA Agents doing that are known for destroying some front doors!" Chá'ěrsī indemnifies. "It's true, and they're not the only ones known for that in those situations." Jimmy accredits, both having made those statements from Tynie's kitchen.

"Tynie, tell me something. Exactly how much of my insurance refund is to go for my and Kina's rent?" Kurk worries. "I do not answer that until you examine that check. Then, we negotiate what you want done in terms of rent from there." Tynie derides. "Tynie is your landlady, Kurk. Legally she can arrange it that way, especially with what you just asked her." Tara reminds. "That's true." Bobby affirms. Kina releases Kurk halfway to get that check and bring it to him, causing Kurk to open the envelope in front of everyone. "Holy shit, I've never seen a check with that many zeroes in it before in my life!" Kurk exclaims.

Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie goes over to Kurk, seeing the same thing he did with that check. "Yeah, you and I need to have a meeting, a private one." Tynie implicates. Nodding, Kurk follows Tynie into his and Kina's area. "Listen dude, here's the deal. Agree to set check aside in a trust for you and Kina, except for like a grand of it. You do that and I'll swear in writing that you've paid off your entire lease. You and Kina need that money to get started as man and wife, so my terms are non-negotiable. You're also not to say a damn thing to anyone outside a judge under oath in court about this deal. If Bobby makes any sort of change to that rule, you are to go by his decision. Understood?" Tynie reprimands.

Shaking Tynie's hand, Kurk applauds "Entirely." Re-joining the others, Tynie forewarns "Jimmy, I need direct-access to your computer and fax machine tomorrow. Kurk and I just entered into a new deal about his lease. Kurk knows the new terms, and that unless he's under oath in court or Bobby later changes part of this negotiation, he is not to disclose them." "Yeah, I do understand those terms. I also whole-heartedly agree with them." Kurk realigns. "Won't this deal take away my honey's VA benefits though?" Kina probes. "I'm actually hoping it does, sweetheart. The VA's not as holy as those in the streets think they are. If it weren't for Tynie and Bobby, I'd not have gotten those benefits in the first place and I'll gladly prove that if you want." Kurk accommodates.

"Kina, trust him on that. I'm ex-military myself and I know Kurk speaks the truth about those dickheads in the VA." Bobby coaxes. "You're ex-military too, Bobby?!" Kurk asks, shocked. "Yep. Army CID." Bobby self-confirms. "What does this mean for the three-house lockdown?" Kaia wonders. "It's been modified, given as the D.A. put it: an emergency mitigating circumstance that cannot be disclosed further right now. Kaia, they're right to modify it though too, because I don't think it's too wise to hold onto those checks for too long. Which means Tynie, after we eat and do a bank run, I'm advising Bobby see to it you don't have to overtake Jimmy's computer room, unless the computer and fax machine I say Bobby should get you is down." Chá'ěrsī interprets.

"I've been meaning to do that anyway, Chá'ěrsī. We're good." Bobby reassures. "You know what, unless you two are already cooking, I say we should get ready to roll!" Tara yells. "Tara, we'll roll like Chá'ěrsī said, after we've eaten!" Jimmy rephrases. "Chá'ěrsī, Jimmy, you are both being told right now that the arrangement we'd made for those garbage disposals does not go through until this case is resolved in court or otherwise!" Tynie warns. Hollering their mutual agreement to that, Chá'ěrsī and Jimmy then deliver lunch and drinks to the others. "Ooh, hang on guys." Tara stalls, moving the checks off the coffee table. Kai, in turn, lays those out beside he and Tara, Jimmy and Chá'ěrsī taking different seats in the living room.

Sharing in all that quietly, Tynie and Bobby resolve clean up, before everyone gets ready to leave. Grouped up by the front door, Kai gets stopped by Tynie when he tries to distribute those checks, her directing "Plant them on Bobby, Kai. You didn't know this but for what you have on you, that's a house rule around here." Honoring Tynie's house rule, Kai surrenders those checks to Bobby, whom leads them out of the house. Securing it behind them all, Kurk does his best to keep-pace with the rest of the group. Taking only two SUV's, they're gone from Tynie's for just under three hours, getting everything business-related resolved. As Kina opens Tynie's house upon their return, Kurk insists upon taking in Tynie's new computer, but gets Kai's help in bringing in the fax machine. Taking all that into another one of Tynie's guest rooms together, Kai soon sets everything up for immediate use, with Kurk watching him. "At my old job, that I don't miss, I had to know how to do what you're seeing Kurk." Kai relives. "I was wondering about that." Kurk realizes, those two then again returning to their ladies.

Chá'ěrsī secured the house behind them all before Kurk and Kai's return to the group, saying nothing. "Tynie, I seriously hope I didn't just bust up some of your house rules. I and Kurk took what Bobby just got you into the guest area to the left of Kurk and Kina's. That's not all we did, because when all that was set in that room, Kurk watched as I set it up for immediate use. At my old job, that I honestly do not miss, I had to know how to do that." Kai reclaims. "Kai, we're golden dude, calm down. I appreciate what you and Kurk did with that." Tynie sates. "She means we do Kai. Now, before we go any further, everyone who does not live here is going to go home. The three-house lockdown is in full effect starting five minutes after I get contacted and told you all made it home safely. I'll just need someone to watch this house when the case goes to court. If anything else changes, you'll all be called." Bobby corrects.

Reaching out his hand, Kai re-offers "I'll do it, if you'll let me and Tara be here when you're gone." Shaking Kai's hand again, Bobby approves "Deal." After that brief handshake, hugs and love are exchanged amongst the entire group. Once that's over with, most of them head home, Tynie securing her house behind them. "Babe, Kai's really trying to be a serious badass. I'm honored that he'll do that for this house, but I'm scared his doing that will cost Tara, Kai. I mean that, before they have a chance to get married. Tell me, how do we get through to Kai that he's taking too many chances?" Tynie concerns. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Bobby re-assesses "I'll talk to the young man, sugar. I know you didn't say anything until now because of how heated today wound up being for us all, but I've got it covered." "Thank you." Tynie gasps, leaning against him.

"Kurk-honey, even though that room's set up for immediate use, I really don't think you and Tynie should continue doing business today. I believe it may be better to delay that last deal going fully-through until at least tomorrow. You overheard, just as I did, what Tynie and Bobby just said about Kai. They're right; he is taking too many chances." Kina alludes. "Kurk, you and my beautiful wife do not complete that deal until tomorrow. Yes Kina, I heard you, and I agree with that decision." Bobby re-determines.

"I think I know why Kai's trying to be such a badass though, guys. Kai's striving so hard to be such a badass because he's scared. He's scared that if he's not the ultimate badass that he'll lose Tara over it, and not just by his death, either. He didn't say it to you, but I heard him worry under his breath about that when we were setting up Tynie's fax machine and computer." Kurk recollects. "Ohh my Lord, Bobby tell me you can fix that!" Tynie and Kina panic as one. "I can give it my best you two, but I will definitely talk to Kai about this. Kurk, thank you for telling us, without embarrassing Kai over it." Bobby precludes. "Hey, no problem." Kurk replies.

Again, they all retire to the couch, Kai calling to report in to Bobby. "Ah, just the young man I'd like to speak to. Kai, you're still golden with me, Tynie, Kina and Kurk. However, I've come into some news that I believe needs to be discussed with you." Bobby addresses; him and Kai then having the conversation about Kai trying to be the "ultimate badass." "Kai-honey, no! That's not true! I love you too much to do that to you!" Tara cries, overhearing Kai's half of that conversation. "Tara, you get on your phone to Tynie. She'll guide you through your half of this." Bobby instructs, seconds after hearing Tara's reaction.

Right then, Tara obeys, crying to Tynie over the phone. Allowing Tara to sob her concerns, Tynie counsels "Honey, Kai was raised in Mandarin traditions. I'm not upset by that, but he's so used to those ways that he may not be seeing now that there are lines that shouldn't be crossed when defending or protecting you. Bobby's not pissed at Kai either; he's trying to tell Kai about those lines. Remember when I basically stopped Kurk cold in risking life in prison today? Yeah honey, that was one of those lines. Now, what you need to do when we're all off our phones is: Look Kai dead-on in the eyes and say "Honey, I love you. I know you want to give your all to being my defender and protector, but the way you're doing it now is really scaring me. I know you don't mean to do that, but I'm not going to lie about my fears to you. I adore the fact you want to be my badass, but even Tynie has Bobby on restriction for that. No seriously, she does. Tynie has Bobby on restriction, like how she stopped Kurk from risking life in prison today. Meaning yes you can defend and protect me, just please don't make me live without you. I don't know if I could do it." Oh and honey, when you say all that, make damn sure Kai sees your fear and your tears. Trust me; it'll get the message through. If Bobby didn't trust me to counsel you on this, you'd not have been told to call me now. So yeah, this plan works, definitely."

"Thanks Tynie, I owe you one." Tara whimpers. "No honey, you don't. Bobby and I have been man and wife for longer than you two have been together. It's totally alright because I'm damn glad I can use my experiences to help you both. Hell, Kurk and Kina just overheard me as I spoke to you, and they're quietly considering this chat as help for them too!" Tynie refuses. Wishing Tynie a good night, althoughd doing it through tears, Tara hangs up. Bobby and Kai's conversation continues for five minutes past that point, them too hanging up after exchanging good-night wishes.

Chá'ěrsī and Jimmy then separately report-in to Bobby about the others being home safe, with their individual houses also now-secured. While still in his phone-call to Bobby, Jimmy changes the entire deal regarding who watches Tynie and Bobby's house when this new case goes to court. "Thank you, man. I've got news you need to know about." Bobby cautions, repeating his most-recent conversations with both Kurk and Kai. Listening intently, Jimmy supports "So my stepping in and changing that deal for your house was perfectly timed. Yeah, I think we've gotten through to Kai on his trying to be an ultimate badass. If not, the next conversation had on that comes from me." "Hey, you got it." Bobby forfeits, the two men then hanging up.

"Tara was so heartbroken when I talked to her. I had to say what y'all heard. She's never whimpered in fear when talking to me before, so I knew this was real serious shit." Tynie self-justifies. "Tynie, did you lie to her though?" Kina probes. "No, she didn't." Bobby rejects. "I didn't mean to cause that, guys. Honest. I just…" Kurk starts. "Honey no, don't blame you for that. You did what you felt was right, and I'm proud of you for it. Besides, that's a conversation that needed to be had now because waiting on it wasn't a good idea. Yeah, you delayed the conversation so Kai'd not be embarrassed by it, and that was sweet of you. Kurk-baby, seriously, you did the right thing." Kina discredits. "Kurk, she's not lyin' there man." Tynie coaxes. "Trust them on this." Bobby teases, Kurk finally nodding. A few seconds pass, Tynie near-urgently nestling up in Bobby's lap. With Kurk's arms around her Kina sees that and translates "Tynie feels terrible right now, and she's seriously worried about Kai and Tara." Wrapping his arms around his wife yet again, Bobby leans down and whispers "Trust me honey, they're fine."

Conversely, in Kai and Tara's part of Jimmy's house, Tara's enacting every word of Tynie's advice. Trembling in terror as Kai holds her close; Tara whines "I'm really scared baby. I love you too much to lose you that way." "So you want me to be your protector, but do it like Bobby does for Tynie. Beauty, I swear I had no idea the way I was trying to do that was so scary to you until now. I thought I was properly proving myself to you as you deserve. I'll do my best to mirror Bobby's ways of being a badass and a protector from now on. Honey, I love you too, and I really didn't mean to terrify you like this." Kai re-considers. "Y-you will?" Tara stutters. "Yes, I will." Kai sustains. "Thank you." Tara squeaks. Consoling Tara takes Kai quite a while, but when he succeeds, she passionately kisses him. As for Chá'ěrsī, Kaia and Jimmy, by the time that occurs between Kai and Tara, they're all also asleep.

Back in Tynie's living room though, Kina's in Kurk's arms, Tynie's in Bobby's lap, as Kina predicts "OK, now why can I see Kai trying to mimic how Bobby's a badass for Tynie as she calls it?" "Because that's what I hope he'll do, seriously." Tynie answers. "Honestly babe, Bobby's wise for his way of doing that. I mean it, because I learned today just as Kai has, really. I do want to protect you, as I swore when we got engaged, but Tynie's right. Tynie's right that there are lines that shouldn't be crossed, even when I'm defending and protecting you. I know I'm risking making another ex-military man blush by saying this, but I'm also being honest." Kurk re-dedicates.

Listening to that, Tynie looks up, sees Bobby's not blushing, and chides "Kurk you didn't make Bobby blush, if anything you respected him by saying that." Minutes later, Mr. Trenton calls, with some news that isn't all that great. "You had no choice, Mr. Trenton. INTERPOL had them on heavier and more-extensive charges. I appreciate this call, but now you're needed to get some information out for me. After I and my entire family all change our numbers, we're not giving them out. Should a person so much as claiming a connection to your office, or you, take us to court to have this decision changed: you all will be counter-prosecuted for as many hatecrimes and civil rights violations as I and my family can nail all of you on in the federal courts! Am I clear?!" Bobby threatens.

"Crystal! I'll have my entire office notified immediately!" Mr. Trenton frantically concedes, Bobby then hanging up on him. "Babe, that was an amazing display of you being a badass. However, so Mr. Trenton doesn't try to backdoor a bullshit discrimination case against you for that, I think you need to wake Jimmy and have him give Russ the same ultimatum. I mean, covering those now in any way currently-employed by the NYPD, Russ included." Tynie recommends. "Oooh, good call!" Kurk and Kina howl together. Kissing her cheek again, Bobby restates "I'm on it now, sugar." True to his word to Tynie, Jimmy's awakened and fully-updated, him immediately agreeing to the plan. "Tynie, you may want to have us all sign something saying we went along with Bobby on this willingly. You know, so nobody can backdoor bullshit cases on us?" Kina suggests.

"Honey, that's a meeting we're having tomorrow. Trust me." Tynie premeditates. Updating Jimmy on that plan, Bobby apprises "Frankly, Kina's right, we do need that in writing." "And Tynie's the woman to get it done too, believe that. I've seen what she writes up, and it's damn impressive." Jimmy gloats. "I'll leave you to your next part in this then, Jimmy. Good night." Bobby closes, hanging up. Retaining his word, Jimmy wakes Russ, repeating the family's ultimatum about their new numbers. Kurk calls Chá'ěrsī, debriefing him, only to also get next-to-immediate compliance with the plan. As those men comply with the plan, Kai receives a text from Jimmy, ordering him to change his and Tara's numbers. Doing that immediately, Kai texts Jimmy back saying "Whatever else you need, you let me know. If I have to sign something in the coming days, I'll need to borrow a pen." Chá'ěrsī tells Kurk the same thing in the same way, both Jimmy and Kurk fully-accepting that before goodnight wishes are exchanged.

In Bobby's lap, Tynie grouses "I'm gonna make a notary's fuckin Tuesday with those fees! Everyone in the family's gonna need a copy of what I have to draw up for this shit!" "Ah, we pay for those fees ourselves Tynie. That way, nobody outside the family can backdoor a claim that just because we signed those papers, we didn't fully-agree with them. I don't trust anyone outside the family anymore, and I hope you understand why. Not only that, but I think that you and I should get my lease-modification notarized so I can take it into the VA and surrender those benefits. Why take those benefits when I don't need them any longer and I don't trust the VA or anyone outside of the family anymore as it is?" Kurk discourages. "Kurk, we get the forms for our changed numbers notarized first. Then, we go about your idea with the lease-modification and the VA. Trust me; it's not wise to do that in one trip, especially since you're not the only one in the family who doesn't trust the outside world anymore." Bobby counter-plans. "Bobby, now that's a deal!" Kurk cheers.

"One thing we didn't settle yet was when we're all meetin' tomorrow." Tynie pines. "When I texted them a bit ago, I told Chá'ěrsī to be here with Kaia at ten in the morning. I can send the same message to Jimmy for him, Kai and Tara if you want." Kurk reveals. Impressed by that, Bobby permits "Please do." With a nod, and a quick grab of his phone, Kurk then sends that message to Jimmy, whom forwards it to Kai. Accepting that meet-up time all around, everybody from Kaia to Tara again wishes Tynie's household goodnight. In terms of Russ and Mr. Trenton though, their nights aren't over yet, because they've both got a massive amount of people to forewarn about Bobby's legal-action threats pertaining to the family's new phone numbers. Still-nestled in Bobby's arms, Tynie proclaims "Bobby, my love, my everything, you were just a mass-badass for this entire family. Yes, you had backup, but still." "Yeah man, you were. We owe you for that." Kina corroborates.

"After Deke's orders got invalidated, I suspected this day would come. Kina, none of you owe me anything for what I did tonight, even though I had back-up on it. I say that because, Kai and Kurk will need periodic examples of where the lines are when they're being you and Tara's "Badasses" as my beautiful wife considers those. Jimmy's just as good at being an example of that, but when I spoke to him about Kai's trying to be the "ultimate badass," I learned something. What I learned was, Jimmy wants to remain in a back-up position for giving those examples. Chá'ěrsī's the eldest in this family, so as far as I care, it's just not right to put him in any position to be an example of an appropriate "badass." Bobby disapproves. "Correct yourself gorgeous, we all don't think Chá'ěrsī should be in that position." Tynie alters. "She's right, Bobby." Kurk and Kina corroborate as one.

"Answer me this, you guys. Why can I now see that someone in the NYPD or D.A.'s office is going to test Bobby or Jimmy one about the ultimatums they got?!" Tynie challenges. "Because we don't trust anyone outside the family anymore, and you've had a sense for retaliations as long as I've known you, Tynie." Kina concludes. "Beautiful, it doesn't fuckin' matter if they test us on those ultimatums. All we'll do, should that happen, is prove we meant business." Bobby denigrates. "Not only is that right Tynie, but can you imagine the media shitstorm them testing us on those ultimatums would also bring?!" Kurk dares. "Good point, Kurk!" Kina, Bobby, and Tynie simultaneously resound.

Right after that brief discussion, Chá'ěrsī calls Bobby again, telling him to immediately turn on channel 8. Doing so, Bobby witnesses what Kurk said about media shitstorms has already begun. As the newsbrief ends, and the TV in the living room gets turned off, Bobby learns that Kaia couldn't sleep so she and Chá'ěrsī were watching TV before that came on. "You get Kaia relaxed as best you can, Chá'ěrsī. We'll see you in the morning." Bobby formalizes. Promising he'll do that, Chá'ěrsī hangs up. Tynie, in a show of solidarity with Bobby, then sends everyone in the family a text that reads "I've seen the news on Channel 8. We do not discuss that newsbrief again until after we get certain papers notarized. Y'all know the ones I mean, and we'll see you in the morning. We love you." Showing Bobby as she hits "send," Tynie smiles evilly. At this hour, nobody replies to that, so Tynie holsters her phone and administers "We've got some serious shit to deal with tomorrow, so we'd better call it a night." Arising from the couch, and exchanging quick hugs, that foursome retires to their parts of the home for the night.

Secluded in their room, Tynie apologizes "Baby, I swear I didn't mean to take away from your rights to relax like that. It's just when all this rolled out today, especially the deal with Kai trying to be the ultimate badass for Tara, I spoke before my brain could shut my mouth off. You have no idea how sorry I am for doing that." Enveloping her in his arms, Bobby repudiates "You've not got a thing to be sorry about, sweetheart. We took on what happened today as a united front, and that's what we needed to do. As for Kai being that ultimate badass, I believe we got through to him. If I'm wrong on that, Jimmy's got it covered, he already told me. Now, we do our best to relax tonight, just like I told Chá'ěrsī to do with Kaia."

Resting against him, Tynie protests "That's not all we do, I've not gotten any chances to tell you I love you today. We've also not-gotten many chances to be very affectionate with each other, either." Lifting her chin, Bobby swears "I love you Tynie." "And I love you, Bobby." Tynie re-vows, the two then kissing. Slowly ending that kiss, they make their way to his endtable, where both their phones are set to charge. Guiding her into the bed first, Bobby turns to set an alarm for the next day, Tynie laid back and awaiting him. Grabbing their covers into her right hand, when Bobby lays back, Tynie throws those over the two of them.

Cuddled up against Bobby, concealing her face between her hair and the center of his chest, Tynie gets her husband to wonder "What else is on your mind, sugar?" "I'm scared. I don't want you striving to be a badass now to cost me… you. I won't remarry, I won't fall in love again, or anything like that if I lose you! I'm terrified of that now than I've been since we first got together, Bobby!" Tynie cries. "Hey, I'm here. I'm holding you right now. You don't have to worry about anything. We've got this." Bobby softly reassures. Sobbing Tynie still-nods, she and Bobby both unaware that right now Kurk's in the same position with Kina. Jimmy's just as concerned as the ladies are, but he doesn't have one to console right now, so he's laid up in bed silently praying while trying to sleep. Chá'ěrsī's consoling Kaia, Tara still-remaining scared and in Kai's arms, as everyone's day at last drones to a close.

* * *

Today was basically intense, and much of that being for very-angering reasons. Starting from the point Kurk updated Tynie and Bobby about events with their house that occurred in their recent-absence, the day dragged on with repeated reasons for the entire family to endure seriously-intense emotions. Sadly, some of the best parts of the day wound up being the meals, educations, and Tynie's acquisition of a home computer and fax machine. There's yet again some business to finalize tomorrow, but part of it's backed by some very-serious legal threats that Jimmy and Bobby gave to Russ and Mr. Trenton on the behest of the entire family. Before the day for Tynie's household ended, Kurk predicted those verbally-sworn legal threats would trigger a media-shitstorm, and unfortunately, was proven right a lot sooner than he saw coming. Essentially, the best way to describe today for them all is, it was predominantly:

_A Day To Live In Shit-Filled Infamy….._


	53. Chapter 53

Title: Day from the Fiery Pits of Hell (Part 2 of 2)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Today, a full three hours before they're all supposed to meet at Bobby's, Chá'ěrsī's on the phone to Larry Church. Asking how to transfer a house out of someone's name without having to sell the house itself, Chá'ěrsī's told to simply sign a temporary power of attorney over the deed to someone else over 18. Thanking Larry for his time, Chá'ěrsī hangs up and tells Kaia what he'd learned. "Well, that makes us getting away from those corrupted assholes easier. I cannot believe Kai's been corrupted by them but I refuse to watch them continue that for too much longer." Kaia rebukes, calling to confirm both their flight to China and the moving truck rental.

As Chá'ěrsī sees Kaia nod once per phone call, Chá'ěrsī turns around and calls Jimmy. Waking him, Chá'ěrsī tells Jimmy in no uncertain terms that Chá'ěrsī and Kaia have to get some temporary powers of attorney signed, and that by the time Jimmy goes to meet with the others, there will be an envelope taped to the outside of his front door. "Kaia and I are done with you all, especially after you've irreparably corrupted my son. We've checked into it, and what I'm telling you is the only way we can legally leave you all behind while at the same time still catch our flight to China tonight. Oh, and don't actually touch the house we're leaving behind until this evening. We're having it packed up with all of the items in it shipped to China. One more thing, Tynie's precious Mandarin tattoos aren't what she thinks they are. Let's just say, you best hope one of my Mandarin speaking buddies doesn't find her. If he does, and he sees those tattoos, she's dead." Chá'ěrsī, conveys in closing, hanging up. Hearing all that, Jimmy turns right around and immediately calls Bobby, also waking him. Answering the call on the second ring, Bobby's told everything Jimmy just learned from Chá'ěrsī. "Son of a bitch!" Bobby growls.

"Yeah, so we need to move the meeting up. You stay by Tynie, I'm waking the others." Jimmy orders. "You got it." Bobby agrees, hanging up. Rousing from slumber herself, Tynie groggily asks "Ok, the fuck's going on?" Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby tells all, saving the part about her Mandarin tattoos for last. "Baby, protect me…." Tynie mumbles, in shock. "You know I will." Bobby swears, as yet-again his phone goes off. It's Kurk, whom when Bobby answers the call, offers "Man, the wife of one of my ex- Marine buddies runs a laser-tattoo removal place. Say the word and I bitch her out until Tynie gets a priority appointment. She has to be treated that way or she doesn't listen to you, man. Jimmy told me everything." "Do it, and keep me posted." Bobby barks. "Got it." Kurk cites, hanging up. Laying his phone aside, Bobby keeps Tynie close through the rest of their morning regimen. Kai, Tara and Jimmy go through their morning routines as well, Jimmy cursing "Those fuckin' assholes." Kurk though, keeps his word to Bobby before he and Kina enact their morning regimen.

Calling Bobby back, as Tynie's standing by her husband's side, Kurk informs "Man, I'm sorry, but the best I could do was get Tynie in at 3 this afternoon. Oh, and you will not be charged for this, because I already paid. After what Jimmy found out, it was the right thing to do in my book. Let's just say that by tonight, Tynie won't have any of those Mandarin tattoos. I paid for the top-of-the line laser removal. If Tynie does have those tattoos or any remnants of them, I'm suing the spa." "Ah, you mean we are, Kurk. Thanks man, get me that location before we meet up, that's all I ask." Bobby corrects. "Sending that in a text now man, I'll see you both in the living room." Kurk obliges, hanging up. Receiving and saving that text message, Bobby holsters both his and Tynie's phones to his sides, with her still awaiting him. Not kept doing that for long, Tynie's guardedly escorted across their house. Telling his wife what Kurk did, Bobby's interrupted when Tynie says "Baby, we should pay him back. Seriously, he didn't have to put that appointment against any of his cards that way." "I was going to honey, Kurk just didn't know that yet." Bobby promises. Making their way to the living room, Tynie and Kina soon share a scowl, as Tynie prods "Hey Kurk, just for my own information, exactly how much is what you just bought me?" "Four grand, with tax." Kurk names. "Kurk, that may have been for Tynie's information, but she and I insist you get repaid for that. When we go to the notary public's office today, we're also going to the bank. You are not to dispute me over this, because what you did went above and beyond for a tenant and friend in my book. Understood?" Bobby reprimands.

"Totally. Tynie, forgive me for this but I may very well use what Jimmy told me about you to see if I can't surrender my VA benefits through a phone call to D.C.'s VA offices. Kina gave me that idea, but she and I didn't know if using the most recent news about you and citing that you're my landlady would be a problem." Kurk confesses. "Dude, I'll vouch that you had consent to do that. Kina was right, we need to make today as easy as possible." Tynie consents. "Alright, I'll call D.C. Kina's wanting to make breakfast, so Tynie, you'll need to be ready to vouch me out like you said." Kurk concedes. "Hey, at that time, put me on your phone. I've got you from there on that, man." Tynie directs. Bobby turns to kiss his wife briefly after that discussion, Kina doing the same with Kurk. "Baby, I'm wondering. Since Tynie's so quick to help you after the news Jimmy got, would you keep eyes on her while I ask Bobby to help me in the kitchen?" Kina proposes. "Definitely." Kurk slurs, Kina's newest idea soon then coming true.

At Jimmy's house, Kai and Tara listen as Jimmy releases what Chá'ěrsī had told him, specifically in terms of Tynie's Mandarin tattoos and her "being dead" was not enough to warrant an arrest. "It may not warrant an arrest, but it does warrant them being banned from our lives after what they tape to your door's done with. Not only that Jimmy, I say let them run to precious China. Seriously, there's no damn point in keeping them in our lives, especially after what all they told you!" Kai contradicts. "He's right Papa Jimmy. Not only that, but with what Chá'ěrsī said against Tynie and those tattoos, getting them arrested could make Tynie's chance of having her life in danger even worse." Tara recognizes. "I didn't even think of that!" Jimmy growls.

Surprising those three, Jimmy's called, but this time by Kina. "Hey guys, I'm curious. If I offered to make you all breakfast and coffee, would you three come over and accept it?" Kina ponders. "Kina, we're out the door now." Jimmy approves, hanging up. Telling Tara and Kai the reason for that call, Jimmy leads them outside the house. On their way to Tynie's though, Chá'ěrsī pulls into Jimmy's driveway. "You two stay back, I've got this." Jimmy orders. Not debating Jimmy, Kai actually pushes Tara behind him as Jimmy deals with Chá'ěrsī. "I've got the envelope Chá'ěrsī, now you've got three seconds to get off my land and never return!" Jimmy commands. Without a word, Chá'ěrsī peels out of Jimmy's driveway, returning to the one that by day's end will no longer belong to Kaia. Tara sneaks around to Kai's side, then Jimmy begins to rush towards Tynie's, envelope in hand. Following him, Tara and Kai don't even look in the direction of Kaia's house. Letting themselves in the house, Jimmy, Tara and Kai see Tynie on Kurk's phone. Verifying every claim Kurk made about his residency and recent financial changes, Tynie testifies "Sir, I've received word that the reason behind my tenant surrendering his VA-related benefits is due to a grave threat, a hit technically, he'd learned was placed against my life. I am unfortunately unable to pursue criminal charges against the one who put that hit out on me, for I believe the term is a lack of evidence that will pass muster in court. The reason I can say that is, word of the hit against my life would technically be construed as hearsay and therefore still-unfortunately inadmissible. My tenant, Kurk Mansen, still took the hit on my life seriously enough to have his fiancée Kina Deakins assist him in looking into this avenue of surrendering his VA benefits. Sir, if I may be so brutally honest, that was one of the most-commendable things my tenant and his fiancée have ever done for me. All I ask is that by day's end if it's at all possible, you contact Kurk Mansen with a confirmation number or something that verifies that his VA benefits have been surrendered."

Being told her only-request can happen, but it will be sent out to her address by mail, Tynie acclaims "Hey, that works too. I've never been part of something like this, surrendering government-type benefits before, so I didn't know you had to send that out until now. Please make sure it's only sent to Kurk Mansen, because of the fact there's been that hit placed against my life." Totally respecting her wishes, the man in the D.C. VA's office Tynie and Kurk both spoke to, hangs up. Jimmy'd locked up Tynie's house before that call ended, Tara and Kai both quietly taking seats in the living room. Approaching Kina, Jimmy repeats the claim he'd heard Tynie make over the phone on Kina's name, and wonders "Is it true?" "Yes, Papa Jimmy, it is. Kurk's done his part, by bitching out a laser-tattoo removal spa owner, and paying for that appointment. By the way, that's at 3, and that was the best Kurk could do. Papa Jimmy, I felt I had to do what Tynie told that guy so that at least a small part of her day was easier. Especially after what you'd heard about Tynie from someone Bobby told me never to name again as long as we're on or in any part of his or Tynie's property. You still know who I'm referring to, I hope." Kina confirms. "I do, and I agree with Bobby's decision on that." Jimmy asserts. "Just a shitload of documents to get notarized, deal with whatever the hell Jimmy has in that envelope, and then my appointment. Ugh, today's going to take forever." Tynie grouses.

"Actually Tynie, no it's not. Jimmy didn't know this, but first thing this morning, I did some research through the mobile browser of my phone. Instead of us paying for those notarized documents about the federal-prosecution threats, according to the ACLU'S mobile site, all we'd have to do is openly attest in court that we all agreed to that." Kai releases. "Kai, do me a favor. Go repeat what you just told us three to Jimmy, Bobby and Kina. Trust me." Kurk re-directs. Kissing Tara's cheek, Kai goes into the kitchen, following Kurk's directions. "Papa Jimmy, Bobby, I say go with that. I really don't think that the ACLU would bullshit about anything connected to civil rights or courtdates. Not only that but right now, the fewer amounts of papers that could be linked to Tynie's name is better, and I know you both know why." Kina convinces. "Kina, that was genius!" Kai cheers. "Kai, you could have just said to me that you needed to use my computer to do that. I'd not have minded that in the least. We'll go with your idea, and your research." Jimmy disapproves. "Yeah Kai, thanks though man." Bobby retorts. "Ohh shit, there are lockboxes that need bought, and in Bobby's case upgraded, I've got two computers to maintain, and a three p.m. appointment." Tynie remembers. "Tynie you do not have two computers to maintain, because I've reconsidered. Kurk, when those two are at that appointment, I need you here. Kai, I'll need you and Tara with me, and you'll see what I mean later. Yes Tynie, I heard you on that. Oh, and as for my garbage disposal being installed, that's on hold too!" Jimmy scolds. "I say again, I'm not goin' against the orders of a retired police Captain!" Tynie reclaims. "Uhh Bobby, I really don't think you should either. I think Papa Jimmy thought of something he does not have the heart to say around Tynie right now. I believe you know why, too." Kina warns.

"I was starting to think about that myself, Kina. It's alright, but I do need you to move that envelope into the living room." Bobby contrives, Kina obeying. "I'm sorry Tynie, we keep taking away Bobby's chance to be… as you call it… your badass. We don't mean to, honest. It's just you've been so good to us all that we're trying to cover angles of keeping you away from what that bastard told Papa Jimmy as an act of love and gratitude for what you've done for us." Kina regrets. "Kina, I'm not even mad about that. You didn't have to apologize, but I appreciate the fact you did. Bobby's still my badass, but y'all are just backing him up. With the fact we have that appointment clear across town later today, and with the news Jimmy got, that's some seriously kickass shit y'all are doing." Tynie defers. "I say again, I like how Tynie sees things sometimes. Again, even with the news Jimmy got earlier, this is one of those times." Kai restates. To that, Bobby and Jimmy shrug, and then deliver the meal and drinks into the living room. Sitting around the living room, they all eat in silence, not even giving Kaia and Chá'ěrsī so much as a second thought.

After the meal, Tynie debates "I don't know if Tara and Kai should keep Li's birthday as their wedding date or not, especially with all the shit we've learned today." "Kai-baby, I was wondering about that myself." Tara pines. "I'll talk to Bobby or Jimmy about that, while you and Tynie clear from this." Kai settles. Gulping back some of his coffee, Jimmy amends "Talk to us now about that Kai." Kai obeys, and a discussion begins about both the pending-weddings in the family. "May I cut into this conversation? Kai, if you want, you can use my birthday as your wedding date. At least that way, you'll have about five months to plan the wedding." Kurk intrudes. "You'd do that man, seriously?!" Kai shrieks. "Yeah, I would." Kurk affirms.

Continuing their chat, Tynie interrupts "OK now I'd like to cut into this conversation. Kai, Kurk, Kina and Tara, if you want, you can get married here. I don't mind that in the least." "I'll even officiate if that's what you four choose to do." Bobby adds. As the two engaged couples share a look of shock, Tynie, Bobby, and Jimmy sit back for a moment. "Hey Jimmy, to give those guys some time to deliberate on that news, would you help me clear from breakfast?" Tynie poses. Jimmy nods, and as Bobby's cheek gets kissed, follows Tynie in cleaning up from their meal. Bobby waits on his wife, whom isn't gone long, Tynie and Jimmy both reclaiming their seats. "Bobby, I've been asked by Kai, Kina, and Tara to tell you this. We've accepted your and Tynie's offer about our weddings. Kai and Tara have elected to take my offer about using my birthday for their wedding. Which means, that I and Kina are going to ask if you'd object to Kina and I still getting married on Tynie's birthday?" Kurk decrees. "Not at all." Bobby declines.

"I hate to turn the conversation to less-happy situations but I think we really should open that fuckin' envelope and find out what the fuck's in it." Tynie intervenes. Gathering that into his hands, Bobby eludes "Allow me." Opening that envelope, Bobby finds Kaia's house deed, a sworn notarized statement, and three temporary powers of attorney, with only one of those signed over to Tynie. "Those fuckers signed over Kaia's bank account to my wife, after what else they've said will be done against her!" Bobby curses. "What the fuck?!" Tynie growls. "Yeah, there's a power of attorney over Kaia's house deed, that's signed to Kurk. There's a power of attorney over Chá'ěrsī's bank account, that's signed to me. There's also a written-admission to everything Chá'ěrsī called and told Jimmy this morning. That's not all that's sworn and notarized on that paper either. Kai, I really do not know how else to tell you this. Remember yesterday when you and I had the conversation about you not taking protecting Tara to extremes? Yeah, they deemed you listening to us on that as us irreparably corrupting you. Everything else they've sworn to admitting traces back from that, even the hit Jimmy was told Chá'ěrsī basically put out on Tynie, with her Mandarin tattoos. They're admitting that all this is the reason they're packing up and moving back to China. Oh, and they now have zero-intention of up-keeping Li's grave." Bobby describes.

"I'm not saying this as the granddad of two of you, or the friend to the rest of you. I'm saying this as, like Tynie put it earlier, the orders of a retired police Captain. I do not want that notarized-admission used for much beyond verifying the reason behind those powers of attorney. Tara brought something to my attention before we got here, and that was, if we handle it any other way, Tynie's unfortunately at a higher risk of having what Chá'ěrsī set out to do against her. Kina was right too, when she said the fewer papers that are in Tynie's name right now, the better. As far as Li's grave goes, we use that notarized-admission as another reason for up-keeping it behind those fuckers' backs." Jimmy vindicates. "I don't know about the rest of y'all but…" Tynie starts. "We're not going against the orders of a retired police Captain!" Tara, Kina, Kurk, and Bobby all finish simultaneously.

A few minutes pass, then Tynie rants "I just can't believe those two did all this against us, especially not Li. I mean, he's not even alive to defend himself. I don't know what he even did to deserve this. I don't even know what we even did to deserve this. Kai's old enough now to do everything this side of get shit-faced drunk and own firearms, but to those two his taking our advice was corruption?! Seriously, that's fucked up! If they don't make it to precious fuckin' China, and they show up here, Kurk and honey: you're to treat their asses like a sniper's target practice! Kurk, if I fuckin' have to, I'll buy you the firearm and lockbox for it to make that possible! Jimmy, I'd do everything this side of die for you man, but on that one, I say the same should go for your house. They deserve it, really, and I truly don't think that if they don't make it to precious China, that they'll honor any other way of us keeping them off our property. Hell yes, I'll testify to this in court, y'all know how to get me to appear!" Holding his wife as she silences, Bobby soothes "You didn't have to tell me to do that to them baby, I was going to anyway." "Bobby, I'd really rather not have Tynie buy me that firearm and lockbox. I'd prefer that purchase be done by me, with you and her as my eyewitnesses. You're my landlord and landlady, and Kina's underage for firearms possession, legally." Kurk prefers. "We do that later, man." Bobby eludes.

"Tynie, you don't have to die for me. You didn't have to tell me to treat those fuckers like a snipers' target practice if they touch my land again, either. I was going to in that case no questions asked. I just didn't know if flat-out saying it would upset you anymore that you are right now." Jimmy rationalizes. "Tynie, you're amazing. Even after all the news against you that's broken today, you still had the heart to even say what you just did. Yes, we know how to get you to appear in court, but I'm saying right now that since so-much of your advice has been overruled already that you need to do something else. Meaning, you need to let us cover you, because you've covered us all for so long." Kai ruminates. "Y'all are on the line too, since we're so close." Tynie whimpers. "Oh my God, Tynie just-admitted her advice to us has been because she senses we'll all be retaliated against!" Tara wails.

"Bobby, forgive me for this. I'm about to advise that in the coming days you and Papa Jimmy both need to upgrade or change the hell out of everything used for your security systems and door-locks. You forget who had access to those." Kina suggests. "Alright, on that note, let's get ready to roll. You'll all see what I mean soon enough!" Jimmy demands. Hustling to follow Jimmy's most-recent order, they all head for the front door after a quick pit-stop. Taking two SUV's, they drive on towards getting everything that was just-discussed resolved. At the home-security store, Kurk speaks to a manager, giving a shortened rundown of the entire situation. Bobby verifies those statements, and even signs off for Kurk to be the one to witness the security-system upgrade. For Jimmy's house, the arrangement to upgrade that home-security system is only slightly different. Instead of Kurk being the one to witness the upgrade, Kai's signed-on by Jimmy as being allowed to do that.

Heading back for Tynie's just as they'd driven to this shopping plaza, everyone from Tynie herself to Kai loads up into the two SUV's. Re-arriving at Tynie's, the entire group sees what's now legally Kurk's house being totally-emptied by movers for Kaia and Chá'ěrsī. As everyone else takes their seats, Kurk inquires "Bobby, would I be in breach of security protocols in my lease if I installed the new deadbolts?" "You'd actually be acting in part of the consents I gave you for the home-security company so no." Bobby declines. "Jimmy, I have the same question but for you." Kai implies. "Kai, I have the same answer Kurk just got from Bobby on that one." Jimmy implicates. Kai nods understandingly, as Tara mopes "I can't believe this is happening." "None of us can, beautiful. Trust me." Tynie evades.

Leaning against Bobby and Kai respectively, Tynie and Tara see Kurk set his firearm's lockbox down, only to arm himself at the door. "On what's legally now my property, there are two people whom I'm under Bobby's orders to treat like sniper's target practice whenever I'm on this property. Those individuals have a moving truck, and they're presently emptying what's now my house into it. I refuse to leave this post until such a time as I see those two people depart from my property at the very least. At this moment Jimmy, I request you keep Kina under your very-strict watch until that point arrives." Kurk reports, standing guard at the front door.

"You didn't even have to ask man, I would anyway." Jimmy protests, wrapping his arm around Kina. Taking a closer look, Kurk sees Chá'ěrsī driving Kaia's SUV a little too close to Tynie's for his comfort, especially given most of this morning's events and news. "You all stay as you are. I'm acting on Bobby's orders." Kurk commands, drawing his weapon before heading outside. Treating Tynie's driveway like a Marine sweep-mission, Kurk gets quite close to Chá'ěrsī's side of Kaia's SUV, which has the window rolled down. "You either get the hell off this property or I open fire! This is your sole warning!" Kurk denounces, training his firearm between Chá'ěrsī's eyes. Peeling away from Tynie's, Chá'ěrsī doesn't say anything, Kurk holstering his weapon before rushing for the house.

Shutting the front door behind himself a few moments later, Kurk notifies "Bobby, Jimmy, forgive the way I'm phrasing this. If you have the licensing to do this and it's current, then you both need to go mount up. Now. I just had to enforce Bobby's orders for me on this property right in one of those fuckers' faces. No literally, I had to train my weapon between the male-fucker of those two's eyes just to get him to leave this property." Tynie's cheek gets briefly kissed before Bobby and Jimmy hustle off to go arm themselves. "I'm sorry guys, but I felt Jimmy and Bobby had every-right to be warned about that." Kurk self-protects. "Don't apologize for fully-acting on Bobby's orders for you on that when you're on this property. You didn't realize it but by you telling them to do that, you were actually fully-enforcing my man's orders for that situation. Shit, that's what I'll tell any fuckin' judge I have to." Tynie chides.

"She's right man, you're good." Bobby verifies, reclaiming his seat by Tynie. As for Jimmy, the back-way to his house was taken, him returning through the front door five minutes later. "By the way Kurk, if you ever have to advise me or Bobby to mount up again, all you say is "You two, mount up, I'll explain later." Bobby and I keep our FOID cards and conceal-carry permits in our wallets, and they're all now-current. We confirmed that before I took the back way to my house to mount up this time." Jimmy scolds. "That does make it easier, you're right." Kurk realizes, shutting the door behind Jimmy. "Tara and Kina, while Tynie and I are gone this afternoon, you two should go under lock-down. Tara, you lock-down in your part of Jimmy's house. Kina, the same goes for you, but here. Kurk, Jimmy and Kai all have their posts while Tynie and I are gone, which cannot be left until after the security-system upgrades. Jimmy, whatever it was you were going to do with the computer areas in both our houses, that's on hold now. I say that because of how-far Kurk already had to take my orders for him in terms of being armed on this property. Trust me man, now the only people we should wait on today, are those who work for the home-security company." Bobby reprimands. Leaning her lips to Bobby's ear, Tynie whispers "You badass.." Turning so his lips are by her ear, Bobby murmurs "For you, anything."

"Y'all, I've just been told that Tara and Kina's lock-downs are only in effect until Bobby or Kurk one texts saying that they've been lifted. I've also just been told that everything from Jimmy's garbage disposal to the transfer of papers from me and Bobby's lockbox to Kai and Kurk has been placed on hold for a minimum of seventy-two hours from now. One more thing I've just been told is, all that we'd just gotten from our shopping trip is to be temporarily secured in my computer area immediately. It's due to the fact that we're expecting total Goddamned strangers to upgrade our security system that the decision to temporarily secure everything that's now not on someone in that location was made. Now when I say secure that shit in that area, I do not mean just throw it in there and lock the fuckin' door. I mean stash the hell out of that shit, and then lock the damn door." Tynie deceives. "You all heard the woman. Kurk, remain at your post, Bobby's got Tynie covered. Kai, Kina, Tara and I have what Tynie just said handled. I'll give Bobby the stashed location of that stuff, later." Jimmy instructs. Leaning his lips to her ear again, Bobby mutters "Nicely done beautiful." Bringing her lips to his ear, Tynie undertones "For you, anything."

On the couch with Kurk still-standing guard at the front door, Tynie feels herself get enveloped in Bobby's arms. Kina, Kai, Tara and Jimmy on the other hand, all-quietly load up Tynie's computer area just as she'd described. That task takes them about twenty minutes, and when it's done, Kai ponders "Is anyone here allergic to kielbasa and onion rings?" Looking around the room, Kai sees everyone else shake their heads, and then implores "Bobby, if I have permission to overtake your kitchen, you now know what's for lunch." "Go ahead." Bobby allows. Kai nods, then whirls around to face Kirk, advising "I think it violates Tynie's house rules for anyone to eat while standing guard at her door. So when I'm done cooking, you're on break dude." Kurk nods, then they all see Kai give Tara a passionate kiss. "I like the way he thinks…." Tynie purrs, kissing Bobby just-as-passionately.

Kina, in turn, goes up to Kurk, continuing the trend of couple's sharing in passionate kisses. As those kisses end, Kina has Kurk take her by the hand, going right for the couch. Kai, on the other hand, heads to work on everyone's meal, Tara self-excusing "I don't feel right leaving my honey to work so hard alone just to feed us. I'll be back." Joining Kai in Tynie's kitchen, Tara then fully-assists with making the group's lunch. Glancing out the big-bay window from his seat on the couch, Jimmy sees Kaia and Chá'ěrsī separately driving away from what's now legally Kurk's land. "Those two can fuck off for all I care!" Jimmy defames. "Fuck, I'll drink a beer to that." Tynie snipes. Kissing Kina's cheek, Kurk relays "Yeah, that was just a request for me and Jimmy to get everyone's drinks." "Ok baby." Kina sighs, as Kurk and Jimmy do indeed gather everyone's beverages. In the middle of those being shared, Kai and Tara deliver everything they've made to the others. "I'll get the sauces; just tell me what ones you guys want." Tara offers. "No, you've done enough for our lunch you two. I've got that." Kina defies, going towards Tynie's fridge. Totally guessing, Kina brings the barbecue, ranch, and ketchup all out of the fridge, shutting that behind herself. Delivering those three-bottles to the group, Kina returns to Kurk's side, as everyone shares in the meal finally. Clearing from it all becomes Tynie and Bobby's responsibility, those two doing so without a word.

* * *

Chá'ěrsī and Kaia have made it to the airport, with all their belongings to be shipped to China now going through Customs. So far, nothing they own sets off any alarms, so those two are later allowed to go on to their flight. As far as either Kaia or Chá'ěrsī now gives a damn, everyone from Kai to Tynie, is dead. Taking their flight, Kaia and Chá'ěrsī actually celebrate, considering their returning to China as a course, everyone from Kai to Tynie doesn't know that Kaia and Chá'ěrsī are already on the way to China, and frankly that fact doesn't bother any of them. As far as everyone from Tynie to Kina cares, Chá'ěrsī and Kaia are long-gone for all eternity.

* * *

Back in Tynie's house, Bobby checks the time, announcing "Well, Tynie and I have to leave. Our appointment to get those tattoos lasered off is in two hours and with traffic at this time of day, we should head out now." All the others in their house come up on them in the kitchen, exchanging brief hugs before the group disperses. True to the discussed plan, when both Tynie's and Jimmy's houses are locked behind them, Kina and Tara both, go lock-down. Kurk, Kai and Jimmy all take to their pre-planned posts, while Bobby drives Tynie to her laser-tattoo removal appointment. Tynie's worried about the appointment's turn-out, saying so to Bobby. "No honey, you don't worry about another thing. I'll take care of you." Bobby declines. Tynie nods to that regard, as in the back of her mind, rage brews at how far today's already turned to shit.

Arriving and going through the pre-appointment process, Tynie's heart is soon totally broken. The laser-removal tech is quite-fluent in Mandarin, and when that's demonstrated, Tynie gets told she now has to have four tattoos lasered off, as opposed to three. Tynie's tattoo that she's had since age 21, with the sun on her left shoulder that has Mandarin inscribed in the middle, was not translated right when she got it. What that tattoo actually translates to is "Kill me." "Damnit!" Tynie growls. Assuring Tynie that all-four tattoos can be totally-lasered off in one appointment, the laser-tattoo removal tech barely brings a smirk from Tynie.

"You'll be able to still memorialize them baby, I'll see to that!" Bobby dedicates. Leaning against Bobby's left side again, Tynie honors "Thank you baby." Taking Tynie through the rest of the pre-appointment process, the laser-tattoo removal tech remains cordially professional. Enduring the actual laser-removal of those four tattoos, Tynie periodically grunts and groans through her teeth. After every occurrence of that, Tynie pants "I'm ok, let's do this." Amazed and proud at his wife's show of strength during this part of the appointment, Bobby gives Tynie a smile. Shortly after the laser-tattoo removal tech is done, the machine's shut off. After that's done, Bobby's warned that Tynie will be sore for a couple days, but from what the tech could tell, every bit of those four tattoos is now gone. Overhearing that while putting the shirt from Bobby that she'd borrowed today back on, Tynie then resumes being at her suitor's side.

Seeing them out, the laser-tattoo removal tech doesn't say another thing. Driving home, Bobby and Tynie have a chat about what just happened. "After all the reasons you've been given today to worry about me, I didn't want to add to those. That's why I toughed out having so much of my body lasered." Tynie explains. "You hurtin' baby?" Bobby concerns. "Not to sound weak, but yes." Tynie replies. "You're not weak, and I'll take care of that hurt. You don't have to worry about a thing, just like I said earlier." Bobby reminds. Getting back home, Tynie's whisked inside the house as Kurk locks up behind them. Waiting until Tynie's made as comfortable as possible for the time being on the couch, Kurk reports to Bobby about how-well the security system upgrade went. "Well at least that's some good news." Tynie grumbles. "Sit down Kurk, I'll tell you what she means by that." Bobby requires. Obeying him, Kurk soon learns the truth about Tynie's tattoos, her post-laser-removal pain, and the reason Tynie tried "Toughing out the appointment." "Man, I think those two fucks who left us today have quite a bit to do with Tynie feeling like that. I believe those fucks really did a number on Tynie's heart and head. You're going to have to do a lot to show Tynie that what they did to her was wrong." Kurk discerns. Throwing her head back, Tynie wails "Shit this hurts!" "I'm on it Tynie!" Kina shrieks, rushing to her and Kurk's medicine cabinet. While Kina's gone, Bobby gets called by Jimmy, whom in turn gets a full-update. "Those bastards!" Jimmy snarls. Waiting a few minutes, Jimmy returns the favor of giving an update, Bobby listening intently. As that call ends, Kina's got two ibuprophen pills, and a bottled water for Tynie in hand. Taking those, Tynie rasps "Thanks beautiful."

Watching over his wife, Bobby's still on the phone to Jimmy, as a determination about two stay-in-home vacations is made. Hanging up once that's finalized, Bobby repeats the decision to those now around him. Kurk, while Bobby speaks, gives the man of the house a copy of the new deadbolt keys. "I wouldn't wish what I just had done on my worst fuckin' enemy…" Tynie groans. "I know baby, and I'm sorry. Had I known things between us all, and those two fucks would have turned so south so fast, I'd have stopped you from getting three of those tattoos the way you did. Forgive me." Bobby apologizes. "You don't need forgiven for shit you didn't know…" Tynie moans, the ibuprophen still not yet kicking in. "One last piece of business. Bobby, I want that house that I just got the deed to destroyed and rebuilt. I don't know how long that will take, but I refuse to subject Kina to living in a home that was once owned by those two fucks!" Kurk mentions. "You two stay here as long as that takes, man. You're right by that decision." Bobby administers. "Thanks man." Kurk accepts. "No baby, there's one more piece of business. We've got to make these two dinner, everyone else including you and I have eaten already." Kina alters. "Even though today's been one from the fiery pits of hell, I like how Kina just did that." Tynie commends. "That makes two of us, sweetheart." Bobby amends.

On that word alone, Kurk and Kina set to entering Tynie's kitchen, making the last meal for Tynie and Bobby's day. Serving Tynie and Bobby, waiting for them to finish eating so the meal can be cleared from, Kurk and Kina are eventually met up in the kitchen by Tynie and Bobby. Keeping their good-night greetings soft-spoken, and their exchanged brief hugs gentle, all four of them head off to their wings of the home. Secluded in their room, Kina's left to wait for Kurk to disarm himself and set their phone to charge. Refusing to keep his lady-love waiting long, Kurk has Kina back in his arms in a matter of moments. From that point, Kurk and Kina's night turns from annoyed-by-the-day's turnout into passionate. As they become sated, Kina and Kurk kiss, swear love and fall asleep.

Closed off in their room, with Bobby's firearm locked away for the night, and their phones now being set to charge, Tynie swoons "You've been a badass all day, sexy…" "You deserve nothing less. Beautiful, I mean that, you deserve the ultimate of me. I know so much has changed for us so fast again, especially you, and that bothers you deeply. Sugar, I don't care what it takes; I'll show you that absolutely everything will be alright." Bobby dedicates. "What would you do if I told you that all I want done for that tonight is for us to have a night of movies and makin' love?" Tynie proposes. Pulling her into his arms, Bobby leans his lips down towards hers, giving Tynie a passionate kiss. Slowly separating their lips, Bobby huskily answers "I'd tell you that you most definitely got it." Smiling at one another, for one of the first times all day, Tynie's wish for their night soon turns into a reality. Covered up, cuddled together, satiated and rasping for breaths as the entertainment center in the master bedroom self-shuts down later, Tynie and Bobby gasp vows of their love to one another. Slumbering as they'd laid, nobody in Tynie's house knew that by this point, everyone who lives with Jimmy has been asleep for a couple hours.

* * *

Chá'ěrsī and Kaia went from being respected elders in those considered as Tynie and Bobby's family's lives to being on their way back to China while leaving anger and danger in their wake. The reason for Kaia and Chá'ěrsī's departure from the States and every life from that of Tynie to Kai is so petty and extremist that it doesn't really deserve repeating. Virtually everything that Chá'ěrsī and Kaia couldn't take with them or have shipped to China was left behind, surrendered to various people in Tynie and Bobby's group through temporary powers of attorney. By the time the sun set, Tynie went from having six tattoos to now only having one, but the four that got lasered off were for very-good reason. Kurk proved himself to the entire group, Chá'ěrsī included today, and in their own rights, so did Kai, Kina, Tara and Jimmy. Whenever the group met up at Tynie's today, household protocols were executed, guessed, and enhanced, and all of that was the fault of Chá'ěrsī and Kaia for basically placing a hit out on Tynie.

Even while dealing with all that, Kurk's VA benefits got surrendered, and both pending-weddings got more planned than they've been since both engagements occurred. Basically, the most concise way to describe today unfortunately came from Tynie when she said that today's been one:

_From the fiery pits of hell….._


	54. Chapter 54

Title: It'll Never Happen Again….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters the others are mine. The inspiration for the tone of most of this chapter came out of some real-life family-related bullshit I'm going through at the moment.

* * *

A recap of the past six months…..

The past six months have been easy for everyone from Bobby to Kurk, with only one relatively-serious event in the mix. Tara, whom when she had her most-recent appointment with Dr. Albrecht, found out that she had a rare form of early-onset endometriosis and therefore had to have a full hysterectomy. Kai doted over her through it all, Tara's full-healing coinciding with when Kurk's rebuilt house was ready. Of course, Kurk didn't allow Tynie, Bobby, or Tara to move anything from Tynie's house, because he considered that too risky for them given the heavy-nature of over-half of his and Kina's property. Instead, Kurk hired movers, and even paid for a full-remodel of the area he and Kina had rented from Tynie and Bobby.

Kurk doing that was later-considered by Tynie to be in place of his written notice of moving out, given the fact she never asked Kurk to do it in the first place. After that happened, both pending-weddings in the family were planned in earnest, without calling near-as-many group meetings. That was by Jimmy's directive, one which everybody from Bobby to Kai fully-respected. A couple months after both weddings were planned, Kai and Tara had theirs, and it was a big success with the same being true for their honeymoon. Kina and Kurk's wedding is three weeks from now, and already Tynie's suspecting the timeline of things going good for them all is about to come to a screeching halt. Bobby's the only one out of everybody who knows that right now, and by his wife's request, that's the way it's staying.

* * *

Now on to today….

At around seven in the morning, Tynie and Bobby are doing some shopping for the house, hoping to beat the crowds as a storm's due to roll in tonight. Arriving in the checkout with Bobby pushing a full-cart, Tynie sees her biological mom, is their cashier. When it comes time to pay for their items, Tynie condemns "Elizabeth Wilman, I don't know how long you've supposedly been a New Yorker. So help me God if you even TOUCH my husband, I will have you arrested for attempted murder! I know you're heroin-shot-up out of your mind right now, because all you love is your heroin! I know for a fact if it weren't for Illinois DCFS removing me from your home when I was 3, you'd have sold me to your dealers for a brick of heroin! I'm blonde, not brainless! Now I wonder if your bosses and co-workers know that you've got full blown and currently untreated AIDS?! Yeah, that shit is a matter of public health record, which is why I said if you TOUCH my husband... even by alleged accident... I have you arrested for attempted murder!"

Turning to her training manager right after Tynie says that, Elizabeth sneers "Fuck you all, I quit." Leaving the scene, Elizabeth doesn't say anything else to anyone. Moments after that, Tynie and Bobby, as well as everyone else in Elizabeth's lane all go through paying for their items in silence, as the manager overtook the lane after Elizabeth's abrupt departure. Loading Bobby's SUV, Tynie soon after takes the drivers' seat, waiting for Bobby to join her in the SUV. When Tynie's joined in the SUV by her husband, she sees a despondent look on his face. "No baby, don't think you've done anything wrong. I've waited since I was 3 to do that to her, and I finally got my chance. I took it, and I'll freely admit I feel great doing that. I don't want you upset with me or yourself over this, so please, stop beating yourself up." Tynie disallows. Exhaling loudly, Bobby concedes "Alright sweetheart."

Driving home, Tynie and Bobby have a further discussion about what just happened. In the middle of that, Bobby checks the side-view mirror, noticing they're not being followed even though Tynie suspected Elizabeth would do that. Making it home, Bobby gets Tynie into the house first, and then unloads the SUV. Once the house is locked up, Tynie finally gets to be back at Bobby's side, after his fourth trip from the back of that vehicle. Yet when she does get beside her husband, Bobby's then lead right towards the couch. "You've worked hard enough gorgeous, I've got the rest of that." Tynie scolds.

Stalling her, Bobby leans over and gives his wife a brief kiss, before he at last takes a seat. Putting everything away, Tynie gripes "I should have known our streak of shit going right would end like this." Resuming her place at his side, Tynie leans her head on Bobby's shoulder, as he calls Jimmy. "Man, I need you to get everyone else over at my house. Preferably now, and I'll explain when you all get here." Bobby directs. Not arguing, Jimmy promises to make that happen immediately. Laying his phone down, soon Bobby feels Tynie wrapping herself in his arms, her grousing "I hate how that heroin-head just fucked up all of our lives. Yes, I did wait to snap on her for what she did to me as a child, but now I know she's just gunnin' for us. Babe, tell me you know what the hell I mean by that." "I do, and we've got this." Bobby reassures.

Then, Kurk lets everyone from Kai to Jimmy into Tynie's not saying a word. Securing the home behind themselves, the group all takes seats around Tynie and Bobby. As that occurs, Bobby tells them everything, including what Tynie said about Elizabeth "gunning to go after them all." "Damn." Kina growls. "Tynie, tell us, what can we do?" Kai goads. "Kai, you stick to Tara like Goddamned superglue until either hell freezes over or we find out if someone finally did society one hell of a favor and killed Elizabeth. Kurk, same goes for you, but with Kina. Jimmy, I love you dude, but I don't know how to arrange your back-up this time. Forgive me." Tynie cites. "You actually have backed me up Tynie, by not stopping Bobby from calling us over here about this. I know you love me, like a brother, and that this hurts you rather deeply. You don't have to back-me-up any further. I've taken care of myself for most of my life, and I've stared down heroin-heads like Elizabeth countless times. I can take this on, so you don't have to worry." Jimmy disapproves.

"Thank God we didn't hire out anyone for our wedding Kurk. After this news, we may have to move it. I love these guys, especially you and Papa Jimmy, but I took Papa Jimmy saying what he did to Tynie to mean we may lose him to Elizabeth at any time. I mean, after what Tynie said about you, Kurk, Kina, me and some Goddamned superglue." Kina discerns. "I hate to say it, but I took all that the same way Kina did." Tara vouches. "It's not fair to you or Kurk though Kina, movin' your wedding that way!" Tynie protests. "I know why she wants to though, Tynie. She wants Jimmy at the wedding, and she doesn't want a major event in our lives to serve as a way for that Elizabeth bitch to target us." Kai clarifies. "It's still bullshit, that Elizabeth is causing you two to do that!" Tynie objects.

"Tynie, one question. To your knowledge, how much heroin does Elizabeth use in a given day?" Jimmy wonders. "Three bricks, about the size of your cellphone, and she prefers to shoot-up. At least that was her habit before Illinois DCFS took me from her home dude." Tynie names. "That's federal weight; I've got to call Russ." Jimmy cautions, going for his phone. Repeating the news he'd just gotten, and working the situation back from there, Jimmy tells Russ absolutely everything. "Mrs. Goren was in Illinois' DCFS custody as a child because of Elizabeth and her heroin habit. Jimmy, I have no choice but to notify the feds. I'm sorry." Russ regrets.

"Don't be, we appreciate you doing that. Oh, and make sure the feds call me directly, since I'm how you found out about this." Jimmy elicits. Accepting the deal, Russ hangs up. "Jimmy, did I just overhear you say you're answering to the fuckin' feds for me?!" Tynie exclaims. "Russ had no choice Tynie, given the full-nature of the situation. So yeah, you did." Jimmy confirms, holstering his phone. Curling up in Bobby's lap, Tynie hides her face between his chest and her hair, saying nothing. Looking down at her, Bobby coaxes "Tell me sweetheart, what can I do now?" "Make sure Jimmy's ass gets a five-star vacation for his answering to the fuckin' feds for me. Make sure that if Kurk and Kina do move their wedding, they fully-fuckin' understand I've yet to buy their honeymoon. Make sure that Kurk and Kina also understand that because Elizabeth is causing all this shit, and she is my biological mom, that I feel entirely-responsible for their moving their wedding. Oh, and get Tara and Kai something too, to try and keep shit equal. Keep me safe, and that's it." Tynie rants.

"Tynie, now you listen to me. You do not owe me a five-star fuckin' vacation, as you called it, just because I opted to answer to the feds and Russ for you. You do not need to feel anything along the lines of liable for this, because you are not in charge of that heroin-headed bitch Elizabeth! You don't owe any of us anything from what she's done, either." Jimmy reprimands. "He's right honey, and you never have to ask me to protect you. I'll do that, no matter what." Bobby adds. "You all don't understand. All my life until I moved here to NYC, even after Illinois' DCFS took me from her home, I was always made to be at-fault for Elizabeth's life and actions. It got to the point, when Illinois DCFS was involved and I was in court, that a judge actually had to order that Elizabeth be permanently banned from claiming that. It's in my important papers, the black folder, left hand side in back. Yes, I was given a copy of that order. I had to file an FOIA claim at age 18 to get it, but I have it." Tynie releases.

"Bobby, since I'm the one answering to the feds, I need access to those papers. Where are they?" Jimmy probes. Kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby guides her to sit beside him before answering that. "I'll get them for you man." Bobby self-excuses, leaving the room. It takes about fifteen minutes, but Bobby finds the black folder, and brings it to Jimmy. Handing that over, Bobby returns to Tynie's side, noticing her scowling. "I'm sorry baby, for leaving your side like that." Bobby regrets. "You had to, answering to the fuckin' feds isn't something that should be kept waiting. You also showed these guys that unless it's you or me, or someone has a fuckin' warrant, nobody gets into your lockbox. I can't be mad at you for that babe." Tynie disapproves, as Bobby sits down wrapping an arm around her.

"Jimmy, if the feds ask, you have consented possession for that entire fuckin' folder until this new shit hits the courts. I'll vouch that under oath no fuckin' problem. If they have to hear that from me you get them in direct touch with me immediately." Tynie instructs. "Got it." Jimmy forfeits. "Why can't Bobby consent to that?" Kai wonders. "Those papers were a part of Tynie's life before Bobby was, so she has to consent. I'm guessing." Kurk supposes. "Sadly Kurk on that one, you weren't wrong." Bobby verifies.

Then, true to Tynie's not-so-declared suspicion, an FBI agent calls Jimmy. Five minutes into the call, Jimmy surrenders his phone to Tynie, whom thoroughly verifies the consent-for-possession of that entire black folder Jimmy claimed he had. "Oh, y'all already have access to all that information? I swear I didn't know that when my husband went to get the folder containing my copies of those papers. I can have them re-secured right now, Special Agent Kinden. If or when this goes to court, have me served at my address if it's safe for me to testify. If it's not safe for me to testify, send word of that through Jimmy Deakins, he'll get it back to me. As far as having me served goes, Jimmy Deakins is of consent to provide you that information. I'm offering that so our communicating is made as easy as possible for you, Special Agent Kinden. That, and I already know Jimmy will call my husband Bobby at all-hours of the night if that's when he gets the word I'm speaking of. I also know that my husband will take that kind of call, given the current situation with Elizabeth. Hell, if I do get served to testify, I'll still bring that folder. You know, incase an unforeseen technology meltdown hits and you need them?" Tynie announces. Totally accepting that deal, Special Agent Kinden asks to be placed back in direct-contact with Jimmy. Surrendering his phone back, Tynie smirks, Jimmy resolving the rest of the call.

While Jimmy holsters his phone, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek and goes to re-secure that folder. "I'm sorry I tossed you under that bus Jimmy, but Special Agent Kinden didn't want to have a whole bunch of numbers to reach me. She said that they've been investigating Elizabeth for years now, on some sort of massive heroin-distribution and sex-trafficking thing. Special Agent Kinden said that she only needed one number to reach me, and the reason behind what number I said could do that. You know, the deal about how you get called, and depending on the hour of that call, Bobby's very-fine ass gets woke up by his phone going off when you do?" Tynie self-justifies. "Shit, given that news, I'd have arranged the same thing with Special Agent Kinden too, if I were in your place Tynie. Honest." Kina rebukes.

"Stop second-guessing yourself Tynie, you don't need to put you through that. If Jimmy really had an issue with how you set that up, he'd have told you. Judging by how fast I saw Jimmy's jaw fuckin' drop when you gave that news, I doubt the way you handled that was a problem." Kai dislikes. Seeing Bobby retake his place at Tynie's side, Tara reviles "Bobby, there's part of this new shit that you may not know yet." From there, Tara repeats everything Tynie said in her spouse's absence. "I'm not too sure Special Agent Kinden will have my wife testify at that courtdate. Not after what I've just heard, but we'll see." Bobby alludes.

"If Special Agent Kinden does have Tynie testify, that means you and Papa Jimmy will have to testify too, Bobby. Given your places in this new shit with Elizabeth, I mean." Kina presumes. Composing himself, Jimmy discredits "If that comes to pass Kina, I have no problem testifying and nor does Bobby. We'll cross that bridge should we come to it though. Oh and Tynie, how you set everything up with Special Agent Kinden was no problem. Kai was right, especially given that news about the FBI and Elizabeth." "Now, since all that shit with Elizabeth sounds like it's in the FBI's hands, I say we move on to different conversations." Kurk redirects.

"I think we should discuss whether or not Kurk and Kina actually move their wedding." Bobby mentions. "If they do, today's fuckin' out! Understand me y'all?!" Tynie snaps. "Tynie, we do understand. We wouldn't do that to you anyway. Today's gone to hell, and it's not your fault, but still it has. I've not said much because I really don't know what to say. I also don't know if having my and Kina's wedding this week is a good idea either, since we don't know if you, Jimmy, and Bobby now have a courtdate to look forward to." Kurk conveys. Breaking into the conversation, Special Agent Kinden calls Jimmy back, that call taken in front of everyone. As soon as Jimmy learns the latest against Elizabeth, he promises to tell Tynie and Bobby. Hanging up on that note, again holstering his phone, Jimmy rephrases "Tynie, I have just been told that, by orders of the S.A.C. above Special Agent Kinden of the FBI, we will not be allowed to testify for any upcoming courtdates against Elizabeth. Apparently their case against Elizabeth, also involves other people that the FBI has in custody, but still considers too dangerous for us to be around for that long. Aside from that, they have all the evidence they need against her. Special Agent Kinden also told me that since you and Bobby were so close to Elizabeth and Elizabeth has full-blown untreated AIDS, you both need to get tested as a precaution."

"That bitch, and I don't mean Special Agent Kinden!" Tynie howls. "You know what Jimmy, I say we all take Special Agent Kinden's advice and get tested. I'd rather do that as a mass-precaution than have a surprise like THAT down the line." Kurk recommends. "I may be sounding paranoid when I say this, but I don't know if the drinks we had, were bagged at the store in bags that bitch Elizabeth handled. With Elizabeth's AIDS status being as it is, I really think Kurk's got the right idea here." Kai warns. "Oooh, that's a good point." Jimmy growls. Looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie implicates "Our next move is your decision." "Let's roll." Bobby declares, everyone then readying to leave.

Securing her home, Tynie's waited on by Bobby, everyone else flowing into the cars in the driveway. Catching up to the others, Bobby drives his wife, as Kai leads the short-caravan of cars towards a clinic. Trying to be strong, Tynie's mind races in fear, as the way Kai worded his backing Kurk's idea replays in her head. Surprising them, when everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family parks at a clinic, they see a jet-black SUV with Government-official plates parked amongst their cars. Being escorted from Bobby's SUV and getting that vehicle locked behind her, Tynie points the jet-black SUV out, gambling "I'll bet my ass that Special Agent Kinden drove that SUV, or at least rode in the fuckin' thing."

"She may have had direct-involvement with Elizabeth herself, and could very well be under S.A.C.'s orders to get tested because of it." Bobby sustains. "If I were Special Agent Kinden's boss, I'd order her to get tested after being so close to a bitch that doesn't keep her AIDS treated, or even has AIDS in the first damn place!" Jimmy reassures. Kai, Kina and Kurk all overhear that, and acclaim in unison "I would too!"

Entering the clinic as a group, true to the most-recently discussed suspicion, while they fill out the pre-testing papers, Special Agent Kinden takes a call right next to them. "Yes Boss, Mr. and Mrs. Goren are here and they have an entire group with them right now." S.A. Kinden retorts, getting specific orders from her boss. Keeping that call short, S.A. Kinden holsters her phone. "Special Agent Kinden I heard you identify yourself over the phone, let me explain. About half an hour ago, Jimmy fully-relayed what you learned from your boss, about our future involvement in the case against one Elizabeth Wilman. It was right after that word was given to us, that I realized some beverages we'd had may have been transported I think the term is, in bags that may have been handled by Elizabeth, or as we call her that AIDS-infested bitch. It was then decided that as a, I believe the term Kurk used was mass-precaution, that we elected to all get tested and not just Tynie and Bobby." Kai details. "Kai, you forgot something dude. Special Agent Kinden has only heard me and Jimmy's voices up until now, you need to introduce us to her." Tynie corrects. "Oh sorry!" Kai gasps, then taking the time to introduce everyone around Special Agent Kinden. Noting the names she was given, and the reason for their "mass-precaution AIDS testing," Special Agent Kinden pockets that notebook and returns to her pre-testing papers.

Turning in their pre-testing papers, everyone from S.A. Kinden to Tynie waits out their turn to get tested. "I hope to Christ these test results can be gotten today, I really don't want to wait for word on shit of this magnitude!" Tynie prays. "Mrs. Goren, by law AIDS tests have to be given same-day. In New York it's a part of the law because of the prostitution problem. As for this clinic's reliability, if you'll look to your left on the wall, you'll see this clinic has been accredited for agent use by several factions of federal law enforcement, including the FBI. Trust me Mrs. Goren, that accreditation does not come easily." S.A. Kinden resolves, pointing to a huge plaque on the left-side of the waiting room wall. Going to get a closer look at the plaque, Tynie returns "By the way Special Agent Kinden, thanks for that explanation." Seeing that S.A. Kinden was right about the true-magnitude of federal law enforcement factions who entrust this clinic for testing, Tynie murmurs "Holy shit!"

Retreating to her seat by Bobby, Tynie's soon to go first for AIDS testing. S.A. Kinden goes last for that, she and Tynie having a short conversation as they await test results. "It's alright Mrs. Goren; I felt the same way you did when I first got testing done here. By the way post 9/11, mandatory anthrax testing. I learned for myself exactly why this clinic was accredited the way it was that day, believe me." S.A. Kinden settles. Individually, everyone from Tynie to S.A. Kinden gets their test results, returning to the waiting area afterwards. "Ohh my God, after how close I was to that AIDS infested bitch… I'm clean!" Tynie shrieks, holding her test results. One by one, after Tynie shrieks that, everybody from Bobby to S.A. Kinden basically repeats the same news.

"Hang on y'all, I'm going to ask if Special Agent Kinden can use a copy of our test results as evidence." Tynie stalls. "Even though you all basically got tested from my advice, I have to check with my S.A.C. on that, Mrs. Goren." S.A. Kinden wavers, going for her phone. Not trying to eavesdrop on the call, Tynie's still able to see S.A. Kinden nod. "Ok guys, someone get a pen and paper into my hands. I'll take care of us consenting for Special Agent Kinden to use those results as evidence. Tynie was right with that idea, again, because these results came out in-connection to the case between the FBI and Elizabeth." Jimmy directs. Overhearing that, S.A. Kinden waves her hand back and forth, Kurk guessing "Jimmy, you just got a stand down order from a federal agent, and very-possibly her boss at the same time." To that, S.A. Kinden points right at Kurk, Tara clarifying "You nailed it Kurk." Hanging up with her boss, S.A. Kinden reports "I have the affidavits we need signed for Mrs. Goren's idea. Mr. Deakins, the way you wanted to do it would have gone against my S.A.C.'s orders for you all not appearing in court. Your mass-consent form would have had to be authenticated, in-person in court. I have to sign a separate affidavit attesting to those others being signed in my presence in place of having you all served to appear." "Shit, that works!" Tynie gulps.

Then, individually the affidavits are signed, and the test results copied. Sending S. A. Kinden on her way, Tynie rationalizes "Special Agent, when you chat with your boss, let them know that Jimmy's main intention for that mass-consent thing was to try and make your case easier for you. Albeit slightly, and I'll freely bet my own ass that Jimmy didn't think of the authentication in court angle that you did. Oh, and if your boss asks, I'll verify this to them. Just have them call me." Providing her phone number, Tynie sees S.A. Kinden nod and go for her vehicle. From behind her, Jimmy reviews "I heard what you just said, on my name to Special Agent Kinden, Tynie. I'm not mad at you for it, because again, you were right." "Ohh good." Tynie rasps, as Bobby comes up on her left side.

Three minutes later, Tynie's phone goes off and it's S.A. Kinden's S.A.C., calling for verification of her statement about Jimmy, that mass-consent, and Tynie's betting her ass. Giving that verification freely, Tynie explains the "bet my own ass" line was not meant literally. "Ma'am, that was meant as a way to refer to the fact I was swearing quite far, to at-least suspecting Jimmy didn't consider the in-court authentication part of his mass-consent idea. I mean not to slander my other best friend when I say this but getting AIDS tested threw him off his game on that, and he's a retired NYPD Captain so that's saying something! For the record, he retired out of Major Case, and is my other best friend because my husband's my main best friend, obviously. By the way, I literally got my suspicion about Jimmy and that in-court authentication remark confirmed from the man himself ten seconds before you called." Tynie demurs. Ending the call on that note, Tynie holsters her phone, as Jimmy delineates "After what we've all just gotten done, I think it's best we go home. Unless it's urgent, or it's S.A. Kinden or her S.A.C., don't make or take calls tonight."

Everyone else from Bobby to Kai nods to that, as short hugs are exchanged and the group disperses. Driving on towards their separate homes, nobody speaks again. Arriving home, Tynie's escorted inside with the front door locked, before she gets a chance to kiss Bobby flatly. Slowly ending that, instead of leaving Tynie to wait for him, Bobby escorts her towards their room while heading to secure their test results and set their phones to charge. Minutes into their being in the master bedroom, Tynie sprawls out against their bed, frustrated by the day's turnout. Not keeping her waiting long, Bobby climbs into bed with his wife after those papers are secured and their phones are charging. "Ohh god, today kicked my ass. I know my man has needs though, and I've got to take care of them." Tynie self-debates. "Before we go on with any of that, I'm getting you relaxed at least." Bobby defies, wrapping his arms around her. With her head leaned against his chest, Tynie nods, conceding to Bobby's wishes. Unaware of how everyone else's day is starting to wind down, Tynie and Bobby secretly hope that nothing else serious happens today. Originally laying in their bed so they face each other, Tynie's now getting laid out stomach-down for a massage. Reverse hovering her, Bobby meticulously massages his wife, whom adores every minute of it.

Soon after he's done, Bobby sits beside Tynie, whom disciplines "No way am I leaving my honey to go without a massage. Lay out, it's your turn." Smiling at her quickly, Bobby complies, Tynie giving as good a rubdown as she got. Sprawling out beside him when she's done, Tynie extolls "I don't know about you gorgeous, but I'm not of mind to rush around again today. Unless new shit hits the fan that we don't yet know about, I mean." "I'm with you there." Bobby corrects, the two then kissing passionately. Enjoying that affection, and at the same time respecting Jimmy's directive about not making or taking calls, Tynie and Bobby are totally clueless about how the others are winding down their day.

For Jimmy, the day starts to roll out at a much-more relaxed pace, him not really speaking about much. Tara and Kai, as well as Kurk and Kina have a similar trend to their day's drawing to a close, but none of them share that with anyone outside their homes. One last meal is had and cleared from in every residence, then the night becomes passionate for six people, and calmed down for one: Jimmy. As they all fall asleep, everyone from Tynie to Tara hopes for no more serious shit like what hit today to come around again for a while.

* * *

After six months of them all pretty-much having the good life, several drastic things happened today. On a simple trip for household necessities with Bobby right at her side, Tynie encountered someone that she swore to never wanting to see again. What later spun out from that was a meeting with the others in her living room, call to Russ, three calls from FBI agents, and several AIDS tests. Elizabeth Wilman, Tynie's heroin-addled biological mother encroached on her and Bobby's lives, only to basically do the same thing to everyone from Jimmy to Kurk today also. By the grace of God, not one of them came out to be AIDS-infested, even though there were concerns for that tracing back to Tynie and Bobby's store trip. Jimmy wound up giving another directive to them all, but not until after he'd gotten one from FBI Special Agent Kinden, pertaining to any of them appearing in court against Elizabeth.

Understandably, the fact they all had to get AIDS tested freaked Tynie, Tara, and Kina out. In their own ways, Jimmy, Kurk and Bobby were those ladies' rocks in that instance. Now, they go on with forever, and prepare for the last wedding in the family to occur. Thanks to a separate directive, the one that came from S.A. Kinden that was actually handed down from her S.A.C. in the FBI, Tynie and those who matter to her can basically bank on one thing. In terms of ever seeing or having any dealings with Elizabeth Wilman, they all can continue life knowing:

_It'll never happen again…._


	55. Chapter 55

Title: Get what's coming to them….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

The next day, after she and Bobby have breakfast, Tynie turns to face her husband, relenting "Gorgeous, I need to talk to you, about some things that are starting to seriously bother me." "Go ahead honey." Bobby coaxes. "I do love Kina, Kurk, Jimmy, Tara, and Kai, but I'm also damn-near ready to pay to have my phone cut off. Bobby, the last time we really ever had time alone that was totally undisturbed, which I can remember was our first fuckin' honeymoon! That's so wrong, because I believe we'd be forced to allow everyone else their rights to have their lives as they want! I know we're due to have another wedding in the family, but I noticed that Tara and Kai got to have so much more time alone already than you and I ever really have. One reason for that is, for some reason or another; we've nearly-always basically had a phone shoved up our asses. I'm so tired of that fact that I'm seriously about to use my bank card and your phone to get my line permanently cut off! Jimmy should not have had to issue any directives about our getting together either. When he did though, it got me thinking. I didn't dare say anything until now, because I wanted to discuss it with you privately first. I want us to have our lives as we want them, together. I mean, we've been relegated to sharing in our passionate side when it's late night, and that's pathetic. I don't mean to insult you by saying that, but think about it. How many times have we had to drop everything, including our marital rights to privacy, for a situation that allegedly required us all meeting in our living room?! We're considered family by allegedly grown ass people, but I've noticed that up until Jimmy's directive on us getting together, our living room became a fuckin' conference center! Bobby, I love you, but I'm dead-serious. Either the risk of my having to have a phone shoved up my ass is ended, or I get my phone cut off! I am THAT done with basically being forced to do that! Oh, and before you worry, I'm not mad at you. I'm just being brutally honest." Tynie rages.

Thinking over what she'd just said, Bobby recommends "You know what, sugar? Go ahead and get your phone line cut off. I'll take care of the others after you do." Standing up, kissing Bobby's cheek and going for her bank card in one move, Tynie gets her husband's phone slid to her. Calling to get her phone cut off, Tynie claims the reason for that is due to adult relatives who do not respect her marital rights to privacy, but also consider felony phone harassment against Tynie as their top hobby. Going through the process of cutting off her phone from there, Tynie's charged the early-termination fee and last bill, paying it all with her bank card. Ending that call a few minutes past that transaction's clearing, Tynie surrenders Bobby's phone to him, at the same time she pockets her bank card. Kissing Bobby's cheek again, Tynie elicits "While you're busy bein' my badass, I've got breakfast dishes to clean up." "Honey, it'll be my honor…" Bobby implies, evilly smiling at Tynie.

As Tynie cleans up from breakfast, Jimmy calls Bobby, asking "I just tried to text Tynie, and got an error message. Why's Tynie's phone out of service?" "Oh that, Tynie did it on purpose. The reason Tynie cut her phone off on purpose is because Kai and Tara have always left her feeling like they have rights to their private lives but she and I never will. You have no idea how seriously that pisses me off, but we're not mad at you. We appreciate how you tried to afford Tynie and I more time to ourselves by the directive you gave related to us getting together as a group. I must warn you, if any of the others take issue with Tynie's phone being out of service, their asses are mine! We've tried being reasonable, and this is where that got us! Don't try to change my mind Jimmy, because I swear to you that won't work!" Bobby denigrates. "Bobby, I won't try to change your mind on anything. I'll just tell them to call you, because you need to speak to them right away. The rest, I'm leaving between you and them. We'll talk later." Jimmy forfeits, realizing that Bobby's anger is entirely justifiable. "Thanks man." Bobby retorts, the two men hanging up.

A few minutes later, Tynie rejoins Bobby at the kitchen bar, praising "That was amazing baby…" "Ah, I'm not done yet. I've only just started." Bobby chides. Sitting back, Tynie witnesses her husband take a call from Kai. Kai starts off that call by telling Bobby that now he and Tara share a phone line, causing Bobby to interrupt "That means, you can put your end on speaker. Now, so I only have to say what I need to once!" Complying, Kai notifies "Ok Bobby, go ahead." Bobby takes that cue, reading both Tara and Kai the riot act. "Bobby, where exactly do you get off, bitching out my man?!" Tara snarls, cutting Bobby off.

"So my wife was correct, you and Kai have rights but Tynie and I don't and never shall…. is that what you're trying to say Tara?!" Bobby derides. "No." Tara scoffs. "Tynie and I don't believe that for a second. Matter of fact Tara, just the fact I had to ask that has caused me to make a decision, which has two parts. The first part of my decision is, unless it involves an emergency with Jimmy or his property: you and Kai best never call me and Tynie again. The reason I'm deciding that is you and Kai both live with Jimmy, and in emergencies, you'd be the best ones to get the word out. From this point on, if an emergency with Jimmy or his property does strike, and you or Kai one refuses to contact me and Tynie to tell us about it: I will do all I can to have you both prosecuted to the fullest extents of the law, for the charges that best-fit the emergency! The second part of my decision is, starting right now you and Kai are permanently banned from every piece of me and Tynie's property. Go against that ban, and Tynie and I have you prosecuted. Understood?!" Bobby reviles. "Completely!" Kai and Tara shriek in unison. "Good." Bobby growls, hanging up.

Seated by her husband, and able to hear his half of everything, Tynie leans in and whispers "Oooh baby, that was so hot!" Patting her leg with his free hand, Bobby leans over and murmurs "Thank you beautiful." Sitting tall side-by-side, Bobby gets called by Kurk, whom wonders "What's happened man?" Telling Kurk everything, Bobby spares no details, but the update takes several minutes to finish. When Bobby's through explaining, Kurk relays "I don't blame you one damn bit man, they did it to themselves. Honestly, I'm going to use the fact Tara and Kai disrespected you and Tynie so much in a way you may not see coming. Meaning, I'm going to issue the same threats and do it in defense of Kina, me, and our property. What's the worst Tara and Kai can do, try to get a judge to side with them? I seriously doubt that would fly."

"I doubt that too, man. You keep me posted after you do that. If you get Tynie, just tell her you'll call back. I'm not having my wife take non-urgent calls today." Bobby renders. "Hey, don't blame you on that either. You got it man." Kurk rebuffs, hanging up. "Baby, Kai and Tara could directly-endanger Jimmy now… retaliation!" Tynie panics, seemingly out of nowhere. "I'm on it now, sugar." Bobby swears, then calling Jimmy. Repeating his wife's latest concern as the call gets answered, Bobby imparts "If I were you, I'd evict them. There's more to what's been discussed since we last spoke than you may know of at the moment." "I'd only heard part of what you told Tara and Kai, Bobby. I left the room to do some cleaning in my kitchen when you were speaking to them, so go ahead and tell me everything." Jimmy challenges. Bobby does, and again the update takes several minutes to conclude. Shortly after Bobby's done explaining once more, Jimmy relates "I don't blame you two for any of that Bobby, but I do appreciate you telling me. I'll talk to Kurk later myself, and keep you updated." "Alright man." Bobby concedes, again hanging up. Holstering his phone, Bobby turns to face his wife, whom elates "Honey, that kicked ass!" Leaning forward for a kiss, Bobby avows "Anything in this world… for you."

As Tynie and Bobby share in the first-mornings' passionate kiss, Kina calls Jimmy. "Papa Jimmy, I've heard what Tara and Kai did to Tynie and Bobby. I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't think you're going to be safe still-living in that house any more. Frankly, I'd sign it over to them if I were you. Kurk and I have the space, you can live with us. Hell, at least then you'd not risk retaliations from Tara and Kai that could seriously hurt you." Kina discloses. Hearing his fiancée say that, Kurk intervenes "Babe, let me talk to Jimmy." Surrendering the phone, Kina sits back, and then Kurk imposes "Jimmy, Kina and I will be over in a few minutes. I'll call Bobby later to explain everything; I promised I'd keep him posted. Right now is not the best time to do that, not after how far they've already had to go today basically because of Tara and Kai." "I'll let you two in when you get here, Kurk. By the way, that was an excellent call, about not bothering Tynie and Bobby right now." Jimmy acclaims, the call then mutually ending. After that, Kurk and Kina head over to Jimmy's, locking their home behind themselves on the way out. True to his word, when Kurk and Kina arrive, Jimmy lets them into his house. Securing the door behind them, Jimmy sees Kai and Tara bounding towards the living room couches. Flopping against one of them, Kai and Tara see Kurk, Kina and Jimmy overtake the other.

"Kai and Tara, Kurk has some things to tell you." Jimmy advises. "You two are banned from the rest of me and Kina's lives, and I am of authority to tell you the same goes for Tynie and Bobby. If you breech this ban in any way, you get prosecuted for it, even if it's only one of you that breeches this ban. Bobby's advised me that since you two are now man-and-wife, I can prosecute you both for the actions of only one of you. Now, I'm of authority to tell you that if either of you even tries to stop Jimmy from getting a certain paper from his lockbox: Kina will call the cops and claim you're holding us all as hostages. You will get your precious privacy, but you're losing everything else. So, I hope all the bullshit you've pulled has been worth it, because there's no turning back now. If you think Jimmy's not truly with me, Kina, Tynie and Bobby on that: ask him yourselves." Kurk belittles.

"Papa Jimmy, are you…" Tara starts. "Yes, because I taught you better than to disrespect people as extensively as you have the rest of us, Tara. Kai, you now disgust me, because you didn't stop your wife from doing that. Bobby did not mislead Kurk about how you both can be charged and prosecuted for breeching any bans now placed against you. I'm too old to deal with bullshit drama, and disrespect of this degree, so there's no way I will. Now, if you two do stop me from getting that paper out of my lockbox: Kina's under my orders to call the cops as Kurk said she would. Beyond that Tara and Kai, we're through, for good." Jimmy defames.

Throwing up their hands, Kai and Tara see Jimmy head right for his lockbox. Kina glares at Tara and Kai, as does Kurk, until Jimmy returns, house-deed in hand. "Sign this, and take it to be transferred. Then you both get your precious privacy, but you lose everything and everyone else, just as Kurk said. Right after you sign this and leave, I've been told Kurk's assisting me in my move out. So is Kina, but her place is to report to the police immediately if you two do anything against us, or my property while I'm moving out." Jimmy commands, laying the house-deed into Kai's lap. Tara turns to face Kai, and advises "We really don't need to risk the jailtime, so let's take this into another room to sign it. From there, we can get it transferred, and finally have our own house." Taking the house-deed in one hand, and Tara's hand in the other, Kai silently leads his wife from the room.

"On that note Jimmy, forgive me for what I'm about to do." Kurk regrets, calling for movers. After those men are sent to Jimmy's address, Kurk holsters his phone. "I don't need to forgive you for anything, Kurk. I told those two that you're helping me move out, I didn't say how." Jimmy defies. "Babe, Tara and Kai only care about having their own home and not going to jail. They basically just admitted that to all three of our faces. I figure this, since it's my place to have those two answering to the cops if they do anything against Papa Jimmy's moving out, I'm going to tell the cops that Papa Jimmy's a retired NYPD MCS Captain. Can you fuckin' imagine the jailtime Tara and Kai'd face for my having to get the cops involved while we move Papa Jimmy into our house?!" Kina debates. "Honey, I hate that it's come to this, but you're right." Kurk loathes. Kai and Tara overheard all that, but didn't answer it; instead they headed right for the front door. As Kai drives away, the movers Kurk hired arrive, and don't park until Kai's off-property. Kurk sees those men coming for the front door, allowing them right into the house. Midway to the living room, Jimmy comes up on Kurk, interrupting "You stay right by your fiancée, Kurk. I've got it from here." Wordlessly, Kurk complies, Kina soon after being in his arms.

Jimmy, on the other hand, only has to point out what areas of the house need packed up, the movers handling it from that point. One of those movers comes right up on Jimmy, counseling "Sir, I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but there are some things I'd do if I were you. After you're moved into your new home, I'd cut off everything in this house that's in your name. That's not all though, I'd change everything from your phone number to your doctor. I'd also recommend you have those who stand with you for this move do the same. From what my wife was told about the reason for this move, it's in your best interest. My name's Kyle, by the way. I had to advise my daughter on this just a couple days ago, so that's where my ideas for this advice came from." "Kyle, you didn't disrespect me. You just didn't know that was my plan after I'm settled in my new home." Jimmy refutes, the two men shaking hands. As soon as Jimmy's area's packed up, Jimmy leads those movers to the front door, opening it for them. While the moving truck starts to get packed up, Jimmy turns to face Kurk and Kina, eluding "Let's roll." Kurk and Kina nod, then those three leave that house for the very-last time, only locking up once the moving truck's filled.

In Tynie and Bobby's house, those two do not know anything of those developments. Right after that first-mornings' passionate kiss ended, those two stalled their affections until they got back to the master bedroom. Once Bobby's phone was set to charge, and Tynie's stashed back as an emergency device for Bobby's line, those two spent this entire time in the throes of passion and intimacy. Sweaty, smiling, and snuggled together after their last round of lovemaking, Tynie elates "Honey, that was heaven." Looking down at her, Bobby beams "It definitely was, sugar." Relaxing as they'd laid, Tynie and Bobby remain clueless about Jimmy's move for the time being.

Speaking of Jimmy's move, by the time Tynie and Bobby have that short chat, the movers have most-everything taken from what's soon-to-be Kai's house set upstairs in the home belonging to Kurk Kina. Individually shaking those movers' hands, Jimmy pulls Kyle over, applauding "Thanks for your ideas earlier. What you didn't know when you gave those was, you'd given them to a retired police Captain, whom has had to give similar advice to people in the past. They're much appreciated just the same, and by the time you men get back to your base, they'll be acted on." "Oh wow, my ideas just got sanctioned by a retired police Captain. That was a first." Kyle revels. "No disrespect intended, but I hope it's also a last. You guys are good at what you do though." Jimmy wishes. "None taken, but there is just one more thing I need to tell you three. My wife forbids me and my men from being called out to work for Tara and Kai Wu from this point on. She said a Kurk Mansen identified those two as the core-reason for your move, sir." Kyle intends.

"That was me, and Jimmy really doesn't like to be called sir. I know you're being respectful, but I've gotten busted for doing that myself." Kurk confirms. To that, Kyle nods, with him and his men then leaving Kurk, Kina and Jimmy's house. Securing the home behind them, Kina rebukes "I hate that shit's come to this, but God am I glad we got Papa Jimmy out of there!" "I'm glad for that too, honey. Now as soon as we find out what tips Kyle gave Jimmy, I say we three start acting on them. I'll call Bobby to relay the plan later." Kurk stipulates. "In that case, we've got a lot of things to start changing." Jimmy forestalls, going for his phone. Kina and Kurk listen to what all Jimmy's having changed and cut off, following his lead with half of that. All of those alterations going through over the phone take about an hour, but when they're done, Kina plans "Papa Jimmy and baby, you two go sit down. I'm making lunch. Oh and sweetheart, now's the time to make that call to Bobby. After all we've just had to change over, that's best."

"You do not make our lunch without a little lovin' honey." Kurk refutes, coming up on his fiancée. Keeping that kiss short, Kina goes into the kitchen, as Kyle calls Bobby. Tynie hears their phone going off, rolls from atop her husband, whom answers it on the third ring. Receiving a full-debriefing, Bobby promises "Man, I'm about to most of that myself. It's going to take me a while, but I'm glad you and Kina got Jimmy the hell out of that house." "Hey man, it was no problem." Kurk insures, then hanging up. Laying on her side, and totally lost, Tynie soon overhears Bobby changing over everything from their physician to their ATM pincodes. Having to consent whenever those changes involved any accounts in her name, Tynie took no issues with doing that. Hanging up their phone after all that's completed, Bobby's smile from the passion-spree with Tynie is gone. "Honey no, don't honor Tara and Kai that way. They've gotten every iota of what they deserve coming, and we deserve to be happy in spite of their asses! In fact, I'll bet my ass right now that Jimmy, Kurk and Kina are saying the same thing to each other. I just wonder what all this means for Kurk and Kina's wedding." Tynie disapproves. "I'll look into that right now." Bobby precludes, calling Kurk back.

"Man, I'm glad you called. I've just checked my, Kina's and Jimmy's cars on Jimmy's request. From where I stand I can see a for-sale sign in the yard of the house Kai and Tara just got signed to them by Jimmy. Kyle, the boss of those movers I hired for Jimmy's move, told me that his wife won't let them work for Tara and Kai. I don't mean to sound rude, but the wedding for me and Kina goes on as planned. We'll need to have it on your land though, if we still can." Kurk informs. "Yeah, you can." Bobby affirms. "Great, thanks. Now, unless something happens that I don't see coming, we'll talk tomorrow. Jimmy, Kina and I love you guys." Kurk notifies.

"You too, we'll talk then." Bobby shortens, the call then mutually ending. Returning into his house, Kurk sees Jimmy clearing from their most-recent meal. Securing the front door behind himself, Kurk relents "I really don't know how to tell you both this, so I'm just going to come out with it. When I checked our cars, I saw a for sale sign in the yard of the house that you just signed to Kai and Tara, Jimmy. Well, on a good note, Bobby and Tynie still insist on holding our wedding on their land tomorrow. I mean, unless you want me to call them back and reschedule sweetheart." Kurk recalls. "Kina, I don't think it's at all fair to you and Kurk to reschedule your wedding because of Tara and Kai. I very-seriously doubt they'd have rescheduled their wedding for us. Even if we asked them to because of an emergency, I believe all hell would have broken loose. Why honor them by rerouting your wedding because of their actions?!" Jimmy dissents. "Baby, Papa Jimmy has one hell of a point." Kina compels.

Coming up on his fiancée, Kurk throws his arms open, realizing "That he does." Leading his affianced to the couch, Kurk sees Jimmy tailing them. "I'm going to pace myself with getting settled around here. Oh, and when you two go on your honeymoon, this house is under my watch. It's the least I can do, since you both saw to it I got the hell away from Tara and Kai the way you did." Jimmy premeditates. "Hey, that's fair." Kurk accepts.

In their bed still, Tynie ponders "Do you think Tara and Kai's full-bullshit warrants us ordering in dinner for this house and Kurk's tonight?" "Definitely, and I'll do that. Later." Bobby concurs. Lying out against him, Tynie swears "I love you Bobby." "I love you too, Tynie." Bobby vows back, leaning down for yet-another passionate kiss. As that kiss dispels, Tynie feels Bobby's arousal resurface, her purring "Oooh, your hot body definitely has the right idea." Sliding so he can fill her, Tynie grabs Bobby's hips, and starts wildly riding him. Moving her hands up his abdomen and chest, Tynie seductively scolds "You lay back and enjoy this…" "Yeah baby…" Bobby huskily growls, his wife continuing her domination during their sex. Running her fingers all over Bobby's chest, Tynie feels him pawing at her thighs, their shared gaze blazing with lust. Grunting, mewling, and throwing her head back periodically, Tynie gives Bobby quite the intensely aroused display. "Damn." Bobby moans, adoring every moment. Dripping wet, as her core constricts around Bobby's erection, Tynie wordlessly declares her closeness to orgasm. Swatting her ass a couple times, Bobby groans "I'm close too baby." As her climax overtakes her, Tynie wails "Ohh Bobby!" Erupting in her depths, Bobby howls Tynie's name. Running his hands up her spine, Bobby guides his wife to lay out against him as they bask in the mutual afterglow. Staying as they laid until both Tynie and Bobby are fully-composed from their most-recent sexual experience, she leads them from the bed. Escorting Bobby to the shower, Tynie sets it up as they like, only for them both to get cleansed at the same time. Shutting that off, drying each other, and sharing in a quick kiss, Tynie and Bobby separate to get dressed.

Then, in an unknown gesture to those now-living in Kurk's house, Bobby orders in everyone's dinner. Hanging up after the orders' placed, Bobby doesn't yet return his and Tynie's phone to the charger. Sitting on the bed's edge, Tynie and Bobby both wait out the meal's delivery. Taking their phone from him, Tynie eludes "Watch this." Texting Jimmy Tynie sends "I requested that Bobby order in our dinner tonight. After the full-bullshit that Tara and Kai gave us all, you know what I mean by that, I just did not feel right making any one of us cook tonight. Especially not since Bobby and I are supposed to host a wedding on our land tomorrow. We love you. I was hoping you'd let Kurk and Kina know why Bobby did that, brother" Showing her husband the message, Tynie smiles. "Very nice." Bobby gleams, distracting his wife with a kiss while taking back their phone. Loving every minute of the kiss, once it's separated, Tynie watches Bobby receive three texts instead of just one.

Individually, Kurk, Kina and Jimmy sent texts thanking Bobby and Tynie for dinner, especially given the reasons behind the ordered meal. Wishing them all a good night in a reply, Bobby holsters his and Tynie's phone. Waiting a few minutes beyond that brief text-based conversation, Bobby kisses his wife quickly, promising "I'll be back, beautiful." Smiling at him, Tynie replies "I'll be waiting gorgeous." Heading to answer the front door for their take-out, Bobby doesn't know that Kurk's house got their delivery at the same time.

Taking in their meal, and securing the house, Bobby makes his way back to Tynie's side. As for Kurk, he's got Jimmy's help, as Kurk brings in their dinner and Jimmy locks up behind him. Enjoying their meals in peace, everyone from Kina to Tynie feels something else: a newfound liberation. At the end of dinner, and after a brief kiss left to Bobby's lips, Tynie clears from it all. Kina, in turn does the same thing at her house, leaving Kurk and Jimmy to converse for a brief time. Tynie resumes being at Bobby's hip, just as Kina does the same with Kurk, Jimmy sitting back alone. Spending a few minutes that way, Kurk, Kina and Jimmy all exchange brief hugs before retiring to their areas for the night. Soon secluded in their area, Kurk and Kina finally begin sharing in their passionate side. As for Jimmy, once he's found outfits for tonight tomorrow from his packed boxes, he gets cleaned up from the day. After that, Jimmy sets his phone to charge and tucks in for the night. Kurk and Kina don't get that far with their day-ending routine, because they're now in the throes of their own intimacies. When those two are completely satiated, and Kina's covered up, Kurk at last sets their phone to charge. Returning to his fiancée's side, Kurk takes Kina into his arms, those two softly swearing their love before falling asleep. By that point though, Tynie and Bobby have been cuddled up in bed, with their phone charging, and her nestled in his arms. Slumbering as they'd laid, Tynie and Bobby are grateful that the full-bullshit tone of the day is over.

* * *

By a multi-individual directive, after Jimmy signed over his house to Tara and Kai, they were never to be considered again. Of course, Tara and Kai fully deserve that, for everything they've done against Tynie, Bobby, Kurk, Kina and Jimmy. Those acts ranged from civil and marital rights violations, to Kai and Tara basically admitting that all they care about is themselves not going to jail. Jimmy's now living in the upstairs wing of Kina and Kurk's house, and he's grateful to be there. Kai and Tara did enough against the others known to Tynie and Bobby to warrant that move, in the name of preserving Jimmy's safety. By midday the house that Jimmy signed over to Kai and Tara, had a for sale sign in the front yard, but that was the last thing anyone knew about those two. So much connected to the lives of Kurk, Kina, Jimmy, Tynie and Bobby had to be changed today, and all those alterations traced back to bullshit that came from Tara and Kai. Speaking of those two, there's no turning back from what they've done. In terms of everyone else though, Kurk and Kina's wedding on Tynie's land is a step towards their future as a group. Jimmy said this in his way, as did Kina and Kurk, but Bobby said it best when he said. Someday, Kai and Tara will:

_Get what's coming to them….._


	56. Chapter 56

Title: A gratitude for being through with a pair of petty extremists….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

The next day, Tynie and Bobby are doing last minute preparations for Kurk and Kina's wedding, when Jimmy calls. Answering it, Bobby learns quite a bit, most of which he didn't see coming. After receiving the full-update from Jimmy, Bobby re-determines "Yeah, now we're moving the wedding indoors. I don't want those contractors or Kai and Tara to come storming in to crash it. Tell Kurk and Kina, would ya?" "Sure will." Jimmy confirms, both men then hanging up. Holstering their phone to his side, Bobby tells his wife the latest. "Yeah, you need to be armed. Shit so does Jimmy, because of the alarmingly high chance Tara and Kai already present to crash the wedding somehow. Give me the phone baby; this is my idea, my call to make." Tynie counters, receiving their phone. Calling Jimmy right back, Tynie prays "Tell me for the love of Christ your conceal carry permit and FOID card are still fuckin' valid and on you right now!"

"They are. Why?" Jimmy asks. "Tara and Kai can have those contractors or themselves crashing Kurk and Kina's wedding. I just told Bobby that you two need to be armed. I'm officiating this fuckin' thing so you two can act as armed security for it. Trust me dude, it's best given all the shit Kai and Tara have already fuckin caused these past couple days." Tynie answers. "Tynie, this is another time I actually hate saying this but, you're right." Jimmy resists. "You know what to do man, and I'm sorry it's come to this, but the only other option I see us having is further-risking Kai and Tara somehow fucking up Kurk and Kina's wedding like Bobby told you. Fuck it, let me talk to Kurk. Let me be the one to break this to him, please." Tynie re-directs. "Ok…" Jimmy slurs, handing his phone to Kurk.

Seconds into Kurk taking the call, Tynie explains "Kurk, I don't know if you've had a chance to be updated yet, so here goes. About ten minutes ago, Jimmy saw a shitload of contractor trucks outside the house he'd signed over to Tara and Kai yesterday. Bobby got wind of that, and decided to move your wedding into my living room. I'm having Bobby and Jimmy mount up for the wedding, since I very-highly suspect that Tara, Kai, or those contractors acting on Tara or Kai's orders, will do whatever they can to try and directly fuck up your wedding. As far as the reception goes, I'm not going to sit back and discriminate against Kina by drinking alcohol in front of her on her wedding day. Yes, I consider drinking alcohol in front of Kina on her wedding day as a form of discrimination, especially after all the ways we've already had to overhaul the wedding thanks to Kai and Tara's bullshit. Kina can have two beers, and one must be had after Bobby's done handling one of the unorthodox parts of the reception, so he can directly see you two sharing that beer as a man and wife would typically at a wedding reception. I do not want Kina driving unless it's urgent after she's had the first beer, because like I said, as of today she's still technically legally underage for alcohol. I say that because last I knew, Kina turns 21 tomorrow. I'm getting pictures for you two, and officiating, but I will ask Jimmy to tell me where the marriage license is so I can sign as the officiator, and to confirm which one of you and Kina is changing your last name. Oh, I just need to know one more thing: How do you and Kina take your Porterhouse steaks?"

"Medium well, and Tynie you've got a deal otherwise. I'll let Kina know." Kurk allows, the two then hanging up. Bobby overheard everything his wife said, him reveling "That was genius." "Yeah, it may have been, but you're stuck grilling five Porterhouse steaks medium well after Kina and Kurk exchange vows." Tynie rebuffs. Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby replies "That's no problem honey." Taking their phone from his wife, Bobby holsters it to his side.

A few minutes later, Jimmy calls back, Bobby answering it. "I heard Kurk tell Kina everything. Tell me something Bobby, exactly how serious was Tynie about all that?" Jimmy prods. "Totally, and she wasn't alone. I was going to say the same thing to you guys' faces, but Tynie didn't want that to possibly upset Kina too close to the actual wedding. I just found out that's why she told Kurk now, man." Bobby affirms. "Tell Tynie Kurk's changing his last name to Deakins, and the marriage license will be on me when we get there. Beyond that, I think you two are being very reasonable." Jimmy relays. "Will do, see you guys soon." Bobby retorts, hanging up. Tynie leans against her husband, daring "So what's the latest?" Telling his wife everything, Bobby soon gets interrupted when Tynie theorizes "Don't say anything around Jimmy, Kina and Kurk, but I'll bet Jimmy's allowed for Kurk to take the Deakins last name because of how fuckin' rude Tara was when we went to get those marriage licenses. Do you remember what she said about her being Kai's spouse meaning she's under his control for the rest of her life, and that it's an unforgiveable dishonor for Tara to have Kai take the Deakins' last name? Babe, I love you, but I'm starting to believe that shit was a sign. A sign of what we all had happen yesterday because of Kai and Tara, that's lead to all the changes for Kurk and Kina's wedding if you know what I mean." "I think you're right, but I won't say anything to the others." Bobby concurs, deftly disbanding half their embrace to lead Tynie out of the master bedroom.

Trying to shake the rage that her theory against Tara and Kai brought about, Tynie smirks with every step towards their couches. Escorting his wife to her seat in the living room, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek, promising "I'll be back honey." Smiling a bit more, Tynie purrs "I'll be waiting." Leaving the living room to go "mount up," Bobby's not away from his wife's side for long. By the time he sits down though, Jimmy's letting himself, Kina and Kurk, all into Tynie's house. Taking their seats individually, Jimmy lifts his shirt on the left side, implying "By the way Tynie…" Lifting the right side of his shirt, Bobby retorts "Same here, Jimmy..." "Ah Kina, before you get upset, I asked those two to do that. You weren't in on the call, but I did. I believe Kurk's had to unfortunately debrief you already. I'm sorry that so much has brought this out on your wedding day, but I refuse to kick back and risk certain people, or people working on the orders of those certain people, directly fuckin' up your wedding. I will, however, ask Kurk to go secure this house right now." Tynie protects.

Without a word, Kurk obeys Tynie's order, Kina recognizing "Tynie you've got nothing to be sorry for, but I know those certain people will never apologize for what they've done. Hell, even if they did try to apologize, I know nobody in this house will accept their apology, so we're good. Yes, Kurk did debrief me, and frankly I think you're being amazingly reasonable with all you've done as it is." "Y'all know what? That was the last fuckin' time those certain people get mentioned, unless more shit against them comes out somehow today. Right now, there are pre-wedding pictures to get, and Jimmy's going to be stuck taking some of those with Bobby's phone so I can be in some of them." Tynie reprimands, as Kurk makes it back to Kina's side.

"I don't mind that Tynie." Jimmy objects, even though he's smiling. True to Tynie's latest idea, pre-wedding pictures are obtained, with Jimmy and Tynie splitting the responsibility for taking them with Bobby's phone. "Y'all get these ripped to a DVD, after your honeymoon. Sorry Kurk and Kina, that's the best I can do. I found out first-thing this morning that my fuckin' DVD burner died, so I have to replace it." Tynie apologizes. "Actually Tynie, I need to speak to Bobby on that note." Kurk warns, causing Bobby to approach him. Pulling Bobby over, Kurk advises that Tynie's entire computer get replaced, given who had first-access to it. "We'll do that man, thanks. We're not doing it today though, there's a wedding about to happen in this house." Bobby appreciates, shaking Kurk's hand.

Returning to Kina, Jimmy, and Tynie, Kurk and Bobby lead them to the center of the living room. Posing around Kurk and Kina, with Tynie at the front, Kurk and Kina share their own vows. Exchanging rings, Kurk and Kina see proud tears in both Jimmy's and Tynie's eyes. When it comes time for Kurk and Kina to share their first kiss as man and wife, Tynie booms "I give y'all Mr. and Mrs. Kurk Deakins!" Cheering as the newlywed couple kissed, Bobby, Tynie and Jimmy notice that kiss is still kept short. Coming up on Tynie's left side, Jimmy surrenders the marriage license and a pen, Tynie signing that license and returning both those items to Jimmy.

Retreating to the couches, Bobby leans over to kiss Tynie, keeping that brief before he self-recuses "I've got five Porterhouse steaks to grill medium well. I'll be back." "Ok baby." Tynie gasps. Jimmy now has Kurk and Kina's marriage license pocketed, requesting "Hey Tynie, I'm curious. Exactly where are the best beers you have in the house?" "Guess again dude, I'm helping you with that." Tynie denies, her and Jimmy then gathering everyone's beers. Serving all the others in her house, Tynie goes out to Bobby, handing his over. "Thank you for not bitching, about how I wanted to officiate Kurk and Kina's wedding, gorgeous." Tynie praises. "I wouldn't have bitched about that anyway honey, you were wonderful with it." Bobby refuses, those two sharing a short kiss. Heading back inside, Tynie sees Jimmy standing by the deck door. Leaning in to Tynie's ear, Jimmy whispers "Everything ok?" "Yeah." Tynie sighs, Jimmy then leading her back towards Kurk and Kina.

"We don't want a dollar dance, Tynie. Kurk and I believe it's wrong to bring money into a celebration of a wedding. We're not even sharing our first dance as man-and-wife until Bobby's back in here and those steaks are done. Kurk and I think doing that in any other way is a form of discrimination because Bobby's helping you host our wedding and reception in your house." Kina informs. "Kina, that's damn honorable." Tynie cheers. "Yeah, it is." Jimmy approves. "Now Kurk and Kina, you listen here. The minute you two head off for your honeymoon, Bobby and I have Jimmy and all your property covered. From this moment though, you two best do your best not to worry about a damn thing." Tynie relegates. "Ok Tynie." Kina and Kurk chuckle together. Twenty minutes passes before Jimmy goes to the deck door, assisting Bobby with those Porterhouse steaks. Bringing those towards the living room, Bobby and Jimmy see Tynie go to shut the deck-door but not lock it. Kurk then kisses Kina's cheek, precluding "I'm not having my beautiful wife drink a warm beer. I'll clear from these and get us fresh ones. Bobby can put me on the hook for a six pack of these beers another day if he wants to." "I'm not doing that man, and you're not clearing from these beers alone." Bobby corrects, him and Kurk resolving that together.

* * *

As all that occurred, Tara and Kai had their shitload of contractors thoroughly-remodeling the house. There's an addition to the property that Kai and Tara both want, one that requires a special-license from the state, which Kai's on the phone to acquire right now. An electrified fence is what Kai and Tara want around their property which requires that special state licensing, so that nobody who is now in Tynie's house, will have a very-easy time getting on Kai and Tara's land. Kai soon has the paperwork for that special-license faxed to him, dealing with that red tape before he gets a faxed copy of the licensing for the electrified fence. Getting in the fence-building contractors boss's face and shoving that faxed license in it, Kai demands "Put in my electrified fence or see me in court, pick one asshole!" "I'll have my men put in your electrified fence as soon as I can, sir. I have to wait for the underground wires and cables to be marked, state law. If I and my men don't obey that law, we go to prison for the rest of our lives, and I'm not chancing that." The fence-building contractor's boss surrenders.

"Honey, I say let that crew obey that law, because if you don't, we would go down with them, since it does involve our property. I don't want that happening." Tara counsels. Taking his phone and crew outside, that very-same boss arranges for those underground wires and cables to get marked "as soon as possible." Reporting about the electrified fence license, that boss learns the crew for marking underground wires and cables is getting immediately sent to Kai and Tara's address. Retreating to Kai and Tara, with his phone holstered to a side, that boss repeats the news. "Yeah, and after you're done putting in our electrified fence, I demand it be repeatedly tested. If it doesn't work, you and your crew all get sued. Understand me?!" Tara intimidates. "Yes Ma'am!" That fence-building crew boss gulps.

* * *

Back to Tynie's, everyone there is now in the living room waiting, for Kurk and Kina to share in their Porterhouse steak. Cutting pieces for one another, Kina and Kurk give each other those, and kiss at the same time. "Definitely stealing that move." Tynie applauds. Turning to face his wife, Bobby teases "I'm waiting." Not keeping that true for long, Tynie and Bobby do the same thing with one of their Porterhouse steaks that Kina and Kurk just did. Jimmy sees that, and taunts "You four having fun?" Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina all shortly nod to that, and then Kurk and Kina elbow-link to share their beers. "Like my wife said, definitely stealing that move." Bobby restates, not giving Tynie a chance to wait for that. Setting their beers aside, everyone enjoys their Porterhouse steaks, Tynie kissing Bobby's cheek before aiding Jimmy in clean-up.

While that happens, Bobby has to answer the door unexpectedly. Going outside but not locking the door behind himself, Bobby's then approached by an officer and a member of code enforcement, with the latter person cautioning "Sir, we at NYC City Code Enforcement received an alert twenty minutes ago, that a Kai and Tara Wu have gotten state licensing to possess an electrified fence surrounding their property. They're having it installed literally as I speak, and they claimed the reason for that electrified fence being necessary was, and I'm quoting "To keep Tynie and Bobby Goren, Jimmy, Kina and Kurk Deakins the hell off our land for good." Sir, I have a police escort for this because of another state law, which says I'm to notify those who are deemed the reason for an electrified fence being needed to surround private property, with a direct police-witness." "I appreciate you telling me that, Trisha. I saw your name emblazoned on your shirt. I'll warn everyone else Tara and Kai made the reason for that electrified fence on their land later." Bobby offers. "That works Sir, have a good day." Trisha rebuffs, she and that officer leaving Bobby's front porch.

Re-entering and securing the house, Bobby makes a beeline for his wife and Jimmy. "I didn't like the looks of that." Kina concerns. Holding his new-wife, Kurk refuses "I didn't either, but I'll bet we'll find out what the fuck just happened… later." Standing before Tynie and Jimmy, Bobby notifies "I need to speak to you both on the back deck, now." "Ohh shit!" Tynie squeals, she and Jimmy leading Bobby to the back deck. Once the deck-door is closed behind those three, Bobby repeats what Trisha with NYC City Code Enforcement just told him. As Tynie's jaw drops at the news, Bobby wonders "How do we tell Kina and Kurk without it wrecking their wedding day?" "You two don't, I do. Bobby, you send them both out here." Jimmy decries. Bobby nods, and then takes Tynie inside, getting her seated in the living room as soon as he can. "Kurk, Kina, I just got word that Jimmy needs to see you two on the back deck. Now." Bobby reclaims. "Ok." Kurk and Kina forfeit as one, disbanding their embrace before going to meet up with Jimmy.

Closing the deck door behind them, Kina stands beside Kurk, with Jimmy facing them as the latest news is broken. "Wow, they're that petty and extremist?! They couldn't just put up a no-trespassing sign with our names on it instead?!" Kurk slanders. "Bobby didn't want this news to wreck your wedding day, and nor did Tynie. I elected to be the one to tell you because Bobby got that word solely due to a couple state laws regarding electrified fences on private property, that I'll bet Kai and Tara weren't aware of. You're right though Kurk, Kai and Tara taking not wanting us on their land this far is both petty and extremist." Jimmy condemns. Kurk and Kina share a look of astonishment, and then Kina's hips are wrapped under her new-hubby's left arm.

Heading inside and securing the deck door behind them, Kurk redirects "Hey Bobby, would you be offended if I asked you to get a slow song on the stereo if at all possible?" "Not at all, I'm on it now." Bobby rebuts, going for the stereo as Tynie stands from the couch. Finding one, Bobby looks over his shoulder, seeing Kurk protectively wrap his arms around Kina, before those two slowdance. Whispering in Kina's ear, Kurk reassures "nothing and nobody will ever-again hurt you baby, I will always protect you." Kina smiles, as tears line her eyes, Kurk murmuring "No baby, don't cry over what we've learned just now. You know I love you, and I'll give my all to keep you happy. We made it, we're married, and we're going to enjoy our day from this point on as best we can." Making his way to Tynie and Bobby, Jimmy takes Bobby's phone off Tynie's hip, and starts getting pictures.

Tynie, on the other hand, leans against Bobby, saying nothing. Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby sees Kurk allowing Jimmy to "cut-in," Bobby's phone getting taken by Kurk in the same move. Not bringing up the latest news connected to Kai and Tara again, Jimmy beams "You're beautiful Kina; you're going to make a great wife." "Thanks Papa Jimmy." Kina honors, through her breath. Slowdancing with Kina, Jimmy leads her right to Bobby, as Kurk gives Tynie her husband's phone. Getting pictures of Bobby and Kina slowdancing, Tynie notices Kina's keeping her hands above Bobby's beltline. After that, Kurk and Tynie slowdance, Jimmy getting those pictures as Bobby stands by. Disbanding all the slowdances shortly after that last one, Kurk goes to Bobby's stereo, shutting it off. "Baby, I'll be right back. I left our wedding present for these two in our room." Tynie mentions, breaking her own silence, before leaving the group after Bobby's cheek gets kissed.

Rejoining the other people in her house moments later, Tynie sees Jimmy pulling an envelope out of his inner-breast pocket. Soon again seated in the living room together, Tynie's by Bobby, with Jimmy on their other side. Kina and Kurk sit across from them, Kina smiling broader than she has since the latest full-bullshit news connected to Kai and Tara was broken. "Jimmy, you go first." Tynie insists, Jimmy surrendering that envelope to Kurk and Kina. Opening it, Kurk and Kina find everything they'll need to enjoy a five-star cruise that starts two days from now. "That's why I wasn't at home when you guys first woke up." Jimmy admits. "Ohh God… Papa Jimmy…. This is…." Kina stammers, in shock. "Amazing." Kurk finishes, both of them giving Jimmy a gleaming smile. Packing that envelope away, Kurk sees Tynie stand up, with a box in her hands. "It's not a five-star honeymoon, but I hope you both like this." Tynie frets, giving Kina the box.

Opening it, Kina sees his-and-hers embroidered towels, with "K&amp;K" sewn in them. Aside from that, Kurk and Kina also see certificates for a spa day for Kina, and a "Guy's spa day" for Kurk, that are valued at over three-grand a piece. "Whoa, thanks guys." Kina and Kurk appreciate together. "Oh and just so you two know, that's not your full-wedding present from me and Tynie. There is part of it you two do not see until after you're back from your honeymoon." Bobby admonishes, causing Tynie to shrug. "Yeah, that's kind of what I figured." Jimmy chuckles, having seen Tynie do that. Kurk packs that all away in the box that bore Tynie's wedding present, setting that aside before giving his new-wife a very-passionate kiss.

* * *

By the time all that happens, Kai and Tara have their precious electrified fence installed, and many of the intensive remodels to their house done. At this moment, the contractors are all on a union-ordered break in Kai and Tara's living room, with those two now-standing side-by-side, dead-center in that room. "I swear to Christ right now that if anything you've all done to this house, or this land, causes me and Kai to get injured later: we sue you all individually and as companies until each and every one of you are fuckin' penniless and bankrupt! After Kai sees our electrified fence get repeatedly tested, and he finds out whether or not it passed those tests, the fence-builders are to get the hell off this land! If the electrified fence does not pass those tests, the fence-builders will be sued as individuals and as a company until they're all penniless and bankrupt! I know that because I know my husband will have no problem doing so! As for the rest of you, Kai's also examining your work, and if he's unhappy with it, he contests the fuck out of the charges to his credit card that paid you! If you have a fuckin' problem with that, take us to court! I want to see by a show of hands, exactly how many of you understand me… right now!" Tara commands, at the top of her lungs. Seconds later, a sea of contractors' hands rise, Kai reviling "That's what my wife and I thought."

Cutting their break short, those contractors return to work, Kai kissing Tara before leaving her side. True to Tara's bellowed statement, Kai eventually winds up checking the remodel-work and then learning the electrified fence works wonderfully. Without a word at that point, every last contractor hustles to leave Tara and Kai's property for good. Securing the home behind them, Kai goes right to Tara's side, the rest of their day being spent alone together. The rest of their lives will pretty-much be spent the same way, but Kai and Tara don't mind that in the least. There will be more that comes out against Tara and Kai today though, but they won't hear of it right off.

* * *

Unaware of all of those developments, Bobby and Jimmy go to get the group another beer. Serving them all, Bobby and Jimmy see Kina curling up into Kurk's arms. "Ohh honey, what's wrong?" Tynie coaxes, timing that perfectly with when Bobby and Jimmy reclaim their seats. "Tara and Kai just had to get their electrified fence on my wedding day! They just had to put you, Papa Jimmy, Bobby, and that Trisha chick from Code Enforcement in the lurch of telling us! They couldn't wait one more fuckin' day to do that, they had to do it on my wedding day! I hate them more for this!" Kina rants. "Ok honey, that's not how I see what Kai and Tara, did with that electrified fence at all. To my knowledge, most-prisons have similar fences, the only difference being a serious amount of razor wires are attached to prison fences. Kina think of it like this, in their own way, Kai and Tara basically just imprisoned themselves on that land. I'll bet my ass that now Kai and Tara stand a very-low chance of ever-again having cops or AMT's respond to emergencies on that land because of their electrified fence. Trisha telling Bobby what we all know about that electrified fence, was Trisha's way to obey state laws, even though Trisha didn't know today was a wedding day for us. I very-strongly believe that Kai and Tara didn't care to find out the state laws that Trisha obeyed, by telling Bobby what she did. To me, that underscores how hateful, petty, and extremist Tara and Kai are now. Frankly, because of that, Tara and Kai don't deserve any of our emotions." Tynie delineates. "Kina, this is yet another time I actually hate saying so, but Tynie's right." Jimmy verifies.

Stalling their conversation to sip those beers, Tynie sees Kina unfurl from Kurk's embrace, again smiling. Shortly after those beers are all ended, Tynie starts a chain of hugs being given to the newlyweds. "You two can go ahead and enjoy your wedding day alone, we've got this covered." Bobby insinuates, as soon as those brief hugs are ended. With smiles on their faces, and the wedding gifts in Kurk's hands, he and Kina head to leave Tynie's. After the newlyweds clear the doorway, Jimmy secures Tynie's house behind them. Kurk and Kina soon make it back home, where their wedding gifts are taken into Kina's hands, so Kurk can carry her over the threshold. Charioting his new wife into the house, Kurk does not lock up until Kina's splayed out on the couch. Returning to her side, Kurk again takes Kina into his arms, this time to whisk her into their room. Once there, with the wedding gifts all set aside, Kurk and Kina consummate their marriage.

As for Jimmy he's still at Tynie and Bobby's, when he ponders "Do I stay here tonight or do I go home? I don't want to bother the newlyweds, not on their first night as man-and-wife." "Ok. I'm going to say something that I hope does not make it back to Kina and Kurk tonight. After I saw Kina curl up and rant over the timing of Kai and Tara's even-getting the electrified privacy fence, I didn't have the heart to say this in front of her and Kurk. Tara and Kurk took not-wanting any of us on their land extremely enough to get the electrified privacy fence, and I doubt they looked into certain state laws about that. You know, the ones Trisha from Code Enforcement obeyed by telling Bobby about that? Jimmy, after I finish saying this and you hug me and Bobby both, you need to haul ass home. Brother, I'm not kicking you out of my house, but I am suspecting that Kai and Tara's will warp us knowing about their electrified privacy fence into reason to retaliate. In fact, I have been suspecting that since Bobby first had us all told about Kai and Tara's electrified privacy fence. Kurk and Kina will be….. Shall I say… alone and very intimately busy with each other, most-likely the rest of the night. Jimmy, that's why I'm saying you need to haul ass home, so your house has someone in it. I mean in-case Tara and Kai's extremist asses do retaliate because we know about their electrified fence. Anything else, we've not yet discussed or dealt with, waits until at least tomorrow. Barring emergencies of course, but that's the only hitch." Tynie confesses.

"Tynie, how you handled that, took a lot of heart." Jimmy boasts. "Yeah it did, honey." Bobby attests. Then, Jimmy approaches Tynie and Bobby, separately hugging them before seeing himself from their home. Hearing their front door deadbolt click into place, Tynie gently slides into Bobby's lap, and cries "I also didn't have the heart to let this out in front of Kina and Kurk. Not after that news, not on their wedding day." Holding her, Bobby consoles "Let it out honey, it's alright." Feeling every angry tear his wife sheds pelting his shirt, as well as hearing her raspy-sobbing breaths; Bobby swears "You will never again deal with Tara and Kai. They won't stand a chance of retaliating against you, because I will stand in their way if they so much as try that! I know this hurts and offends you, what Tara and Kai have done over the past couple days. I also know this; I will do whatever the fuck I have to in order to keep you safe from those extremist bastards!" "Thank you baby…" Tynie whispers.

Waiting for her to calm down, Bobby eventually feels Tynie uncurl herself on his lap, and sees her lift her eyes to his. "What do you need, sugar?" Bobby questions. "Honestly, I'd really rather not give Kai and Tara another thought. I'd much prefer it if the rest of our night was just us, with you being unarmed, going with however the mood strikes." Tynie admits. Leaning his lips to hers, Bobby evades "Yeah, we can do that." Enjoying their kiss, as soon as it's dispelled, Tynie gets off her husband's lap. Traversing their home, arm-in-arm, Tynie and Bobby share a much-relieved smile. Arriving in, and closing the door of, their master bedroom, Tynie gets her cheek kissed. After that, Bobby heads to disarm himself, and charge their phone. Not staying by the door for too long, Tynie heads for their bed, lying back on it. Kneeling on the bed beside her, Bobby advises "You know, it's not exactly easy for me to give the love of my life a massage, with you lying like that." "Ohh Bobby…" Tynie gasps, rolling over to her stomach. Massaging her, Bobby's focusing on ridding Tynie's body of tensions. Totally relaxed after her massage has ended, Tynie admonishes "There's no way that I'm just going to lay here and let the love of my life go without your massage." Smiling at her, Bobby lays out beside his wife, only to be massaged as Tynie was.

By that point, Kurk and Kina are in their master bedroom, cuddled and recuperating from making love, their wedding rings already locked away. Jimmy's in his area too, but their house is also secured, for what's hoped to be for the night. Jimmy goes through his own day-ending routine, proud of whom Kina married, as well as how Tynie handled an unfortunately-reliable suspicion. Romantically alone, and wanting to stay that way, Jimmy soon tucks in for the night. Shortly after their shared massages, Tynie and Bobby leave their bed, albeit temporarily. Disrobing before one another, Bobby takes his wife by the hand, leading her back to the bed. After Tynie's guided to lay back-first on the mattress, the bulk of she and Bobby's night is spent in the throes of wild lovemaking. As Tynie basically predicted it, when Jimmy was still at their house today, the same holds true for Kurk and Kina. Cuddled up and recuperating again, even though they're now sweaty and intimately sated, Tynie whispers her never-ending love to Bobby. Leaning his lips to hers, and giving a brief kiss, Bobby repeats the vow in kind. Reaching back, in order to cover them up, Bobby only breaks part of his wife's embrace. Unbeknownst to the newlyweds, they time being too-exhausted to continue making love near-perfectly with Tynie and Bobby. That's not the only trend Kina and Kurk uphold from Tynie and Bobby either, as they too softly swear vows of never-ending love. Gently rolling off his wife, Bobby soon finds himself nestled up against by Tynie before they fall asleep. Once more, even though they don't know this, Kurk and Kina retain the same trend.

* * *

Today was Kurk and Kina's wedding, so now Kurk's basically legally a Deakins. Unfortunately, that wedding didn't go off nearly as peaceably as anyone originally expected. There are two people to blame for that, and they are Kai and Tara. Yesterday, Jimmy signed over his house to them, and today there were many things done to that residence. That wasn't all that was done to the property now-owned by Kai and Tara though, as an electrified privacy fence now-surrounds that land. There were state laws that nobody from Tynie to Kina really believes Kai and Tara bothered to research about their having that electrified privacy fence, and those state laws getting obeyed actually interrupted Kina and Kurk's wedding reception.

At that time, Trisha, an agent of NYC City Code Enforcement had the rare-yet-still daunting task to tell Bobby that according to Kai and Tara, having an electrified privacy fence was the only way to keep everyone from Jimmy to Kurk off their land for good. Bobby, after learning that, did his best to inform those in his and Tynie's home, without that news totally-wrecking Kina and Kurk's wedding day. After witnessing Kina curl up in Kurk's lap and hearing her rant, Tynie gave a very-damn good case against Kai and Tara for even-having that electrified privacy fence. Once they'd all done their best to enjoy the wedding and reception, Tynie confessed a theory of retaliation that she prayed wouldn't make it back to Kurk and Kina tonight. Jimmy didn't say word one of Tynie's retaliation theory to Kina and Kurk, but he still respected how Tynie went about relaying that. Bobby did too, both he and Jimmy applauding the "amount of heart" Tynie had by the way she confessed her retaliation theory, mere moments after she did.

Now, there's a honeymoon on the horizon, and for Bobby that's a chance to give Kurk and Kina the other part of he and Tynie's wedding present. Jimmy doesn't know what that entails, nor does Tynie, but they'll both find out soon enough. Surviving everything Kai and Tara threw their way these past couple days, Tynie, Bobby, Kurk, Kina and Jimmy only have one regard for Kai and Tara. That regard being:

_A gratitude for being through with a pair of petty extremists…._


	57. Chapter 57

Title: Go on in life….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me. Any versions of law-enforcement titles used in this chapter are my best guess in terms of the respective division of law enforcement. WARNING: Character Death!

_Flashback…._

_After Kurk and Kina's wedding, life settled down for everyone from Bobby to Kina, for about six months. It was right at six-months to the day, when something completely out of the blue struck them. As a group, they'd gone out simply to stock up their houses. After both SUV's they'd taken were exited and secured in the parking lot of a store, a heroin-addled asshole who swore a life-long allegiance to Tara and Kai, opened fire on them. Bobby and Kurk covered their wives as best they could, but Jimmy saw an opening on Tynie for that heroin-addled asshole to have a perfect kill-shot, causing him to use his body to block it._

_Out of the entire group, from Bobby to Kurk, there was only one person hit by those bullets: Jimmy. As AMT's arrived, everyone who was with Jimmy that day, made a mad-dash detour to the hospital. Arriving shortly after the ambulance carrying Jimmy did, they were all lead right to his room by an orderly. When she saw Jimmy laid up with all kinds of machines, monitors and IV's strung to him, Tynie wailed "I'm sorry brother, it should've been me. I'm serious y'all, that heroin head yelled my name before he shot at us! Jimmy, the big sweetie that he is, took bullets meant for me! I didn't mean for him to do that, I swear to God! Jimmy's given enough to society, and us as a family already; he didn't have to do that! Those fuckin' bullets were meant for me!" Hearing that, Kina's, Kurk's and Bobby's hearts all sank. Then, Jimmy's assigned doctor began a typical post-shooting battery of tests on him. _

_While they waited out those results, Kurk held Kina, as Tynie was embraced by Bobby, both ladies being ravaged with fear and worry over Jimmy. Those tests took a few hours, yet as soon as the results were given to them all, both Kurk and Bobby knew that Jimmy's extremely weak and near-death. Timing this perfectly with when Kurk brought Kina to Jimmy's bedside, Bobby escorted Tynie over to Jimmy, whom didn't speak. "God, forgive me. I stand here today, while my brother's in a hospital bed. He took bullets meant for me, even though I never wanted him to. I don't want my brother Jimmy to suffer, but I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for his taking those bullets for me. Jimmy's given his life to us, and to the city of New York, so to me it's just wrong that he's laid up now from some bullets meant for me. Don't let him suffer, please. Jimmy doesn't deserve that. Jimmy didn't deserve to get shot for me, but still, he doesn't deserve to suffer now. God, I'm asking you to forgive me for that, because I don't know if I'll be strong enough to ever forgive myself." Tynie prayed. _

_As they all overheard that prayer, every heart from Kina's to Bobby's shattered. Then, Tynie broke free of Bobby, took Jimmy by the hand, and took a knee. Kissing Jimmy's hand, right beside the IV line, Tynie mumbled "Please forgive me brother." Surprising everyone in the room, Jimmy weakly squeezed Tynie's hand three times immediately after she kissed his hand. "Squeeze my hand again twice… if you can… if you forgive me." Tynie wished. Two seconds later, Tynie felt those two very-weak hand squeezes. Kissing Jimmy's hand twice again at that point, Tynie murmured "Thank you. I love you." As Tynie slowly stepped back, and released Jimmy's hand, Kina was brought to her grandfather's side. Perfectly-mimicking Tynie's pose and moves, Kina muttered love and some last-promises to Jimmy, before repeating Tynie's desire for Jimmy "not to suffer." When Kina reluctantly moved away from Jimmy's hip, Tynie held her. Kurk and Bobby then individually took their respective turns to speak one more time to Jimmy. In both instances, last-promises, love, as well as repeating the desire for Jimmy not to suffer were given._

_Standing back from Jimmy's bed, everyone from Tynie to Bobby had tears in their eyes. About a half hour later, a doctor came into the room, wanting papers signed. Bobby knew what those papers meant, and was fully-aware that Tynie and Kina were both in worse shape than he was, so those forms soon-bore Bobby's signature. Surrendering those forms, Bobby and Kurk then near-suddenly flank their wives. Her embrace with Kina ended, Tynie's taken into her husbands' arms, at almost the exact-second Kurk holds Kina. Near-simultaneously burying their faces into the chests of their husbands, Tynie and Kina do not see the hospital staff removing the monitors, IV's, and machines from Jimmy. As the medical staff left, Bobby and Kurk both stood stoic as their wives bawled. "We've got so much to do. I can't believe we have to go through this." Kina griped, as tears raced from her eyes. "Bobby and I've got that, beautiful." Kurk sated. Having overheard that, Tynie stammered "B-baby… I-is Kurk… S-serious?!" "Entirely." Bobby whispered. Giving their women time to cry, Bobby and Kurk released them. Setting up Jimmy's funeral, Bobby and Kurk got that finalized before Jimmy's body was in the custody of the crematory. At that point, Tynie and Kina were both taken home by their husbands. _

_Once Tynie was on the couch, Bobby secured the home, and went right back to Tynie's side. Spending more time consoling their wives, Bobby and Kurk both finally released their own tears. The night ended for both households pretty much as their stay at the hospital did, with Bobby and Kurk holding Tynie and Kina respectively as they slept. Jimmy's private-funeral ceremony was set for two days from his death, which was the best Bobby and Kurk could arrange. When it came time to go to that event, they all rode together, in Bobby's SUV. The private ceremony was a simple one, Tynie receiving the well-decorated urn which bore Jimmy's ashes. Cradling Jimmy's urn to her chest, Tynie softly avowed "We miss you, brother." Delicately allowing for everyone else to have a chance holding Jimmy's urn as she did, Tynie stepped back again. As the private-ceremony ended, Kurk kept Jimmy's urn with him, everyone around Kurk not contesting that. _

_Taking Kurk and Kina home, Bobby was surprised when Kurk invited "You two should come in for a few minutes. I'm about to do something I want you both to see first-hand." Accepting that invitation, Tynie and Bobby got to see Kurk aligning Jimmy's urn to the dead-center of his mantle. "Hey Kurk, if you've got Heinekens, now's the time to get them. Jimmy deserves only the best send-off dude." Tynie scolded, a mere few seconds after that. _

_On that word alone, Kurk got the last-four Heinekens in his house, distributing them. "Before we drink these, I've got something to say." Kina interrupted. Tynie, Bobby, and Kurk all nodded to that, and with a wavering voice, Kina dedicated "Papa Jimmy, we already miss you. I know we didn't want you to suffer, but again Tynie was right. You deserve the best, even in the next life. We love you, and these are for you." Crying and raising her beer first, Tynie started a chain reaction, which went around the entire room. Finishing those beers, they all exchanged hugs, before Kina offered to make a meal for them. "No honey, you and Kurk don't need to do that. I can get Bobby to order in something really expensive for us real quick. It'll involve a delivery of take-out, but still." Tynie protested, in tears. _

_Deeming his wife's tear-laiden protest a cue, Bobby urgently ordered in some very-expensive take-out for them all. Shortly after that order was received, they all sat around the living room, eating in a somber silence. "I'm not leaving Kina and Kurk stuck with clean-up dammit!" Tynie intruded, breaking everyone's silence. "Alright baby, we'll take care of that." Bobby soothed, petting Tynie's back. True to Bobby's word, clean-up was soon handled by Bobby and Tynie. They all spent about another hour together, before Tynie and Bobby were seen out by Kurk. Finally home, with his wife on the couch, Bobby secured the residence and went right to her side yet again. For Bobby and Kurk both, at nearly the exact-same point, the rest of that night was spent consoling their wives._ _The only timeframe in the past three days that Kurk and Bobby didn't have to console their wives was when they all slept._

_Flash-forward…._

Today, right when Tynie and Bobby sit on the couch after clearing from brunch, Bobby's got to open the front door unexpectedly. "Special Agent Marisa Timpton, Homeland Security. I'm here to give a Mr. and Mrs. Goren information that cannot be divulged unless we're in private." S.A. Timpton introduces, also showing her badge. Allowing her into the house, Bobby nearly explains when Tynie interrupts "I heard honey. I've just got a question for Special Agent Timpton. Would it be construed as bribing an agent of Homeland Security if I offered you a drink?" Tynie propositions. "Yes, it would. I'm sorry." S.A. Timpton regrets as Bobby closes the front door.

"Special Agent Timpton, have a seat. As soon as my spouse, Ex-Army CID and Retired NYPD Major Case Detective First Grade Robert "Bobby" Goren locks my front door, you can tell us why you're here." Tynie institutes, her also pointing to the other couch in the living room. Hearing his wife fully-cite his law enforcement credentials, Bobby secures the home, and rushes back to her side. "Before you go any further, Special Agent Timpton, know this. I'm fully-consented to mention my husbands' military and law enforcement credentials whenever I deal with any agent of any faction of law enforcement. By the way, that emphasizes judges. I considered you entering my home as my dealing with you, and given your law-enforcement connection, I acted on that full consent from my spouse. " Tynie warns.

"Very well, Mrs. Goren. The reason I'm here, is to tell you both some things that have come out of the investigation into the man who murdered Jimmy Deakins. Tara and Kai Wu were allied with that man, but their allegiance runs deeper than you know. Tara and Kai Wu, and Kieffer Hanlon, the man who murdered Jimmy Deakins, are all members of a known terrorism cell. Tara and Kai Wu are currently in Homeland Security custody, and they gave us your address, as well as that of Kurk and Kina Deakins. Kieffer Hanlon died from a self-induced heroin-overdose two hours after the shooting on the day Jimmy Deakins' passed. Tara and Kai Wu's entire property will be surrendered to us at Homeland Security by day's end, because their residence is where that terrorism cell was known to meet-up. We've been investigating Tara and Kai Wu for the better part of six months already, and they'd actually hired Kieffer to do that shooting, as a hit on you Mrs. Goren. Matter of fact, Kai paid Kieffer for that hit in heroin, about fifty grams worth. Kai Wu didn't know this at the time, but he'd actually purchased that heroin to pay Kieffer for the hit that was supposed to be against you Mrs. Goren, from one of our undercover agents. That same undercover agent was able to get the entire hit on you recorded, as she was wearing a wire during the time of Kai Wu's heroin purchase. I'm under my superior's orders to inform you of this, and to tell you that it's for your protection that none of you are allowed to be any-further involved with the case." S.A. Timpton testifies.

"You know what, Special Agent Timpton? Let me make one call, and you can tell Kina and Kurk all that from my living room." Tynie offers. "Ok." S. A. Timpton quips. Tynie then takes their phone off of Bobby's side, calling Kurk. "Man, I need you and Kina's asses in my living room immediately. I swear I'll have why explained as soon as you get here. I'm having Bobby unlock the house as soon as I hang up." Tynie directs. "We're on our way, Tynie." Kurk affirms, the call then mutually ending. Taking their phone back, Bobby holsters it, promising "I'll be right back honey." "Special Agent Timpton, would it mean your career, if I asked to directly speak to your superior to explain my reasons for doing that?" Tynie worries. To that, S.A. Timpton wonders "Why do you want to do it that way?" "You're about to give some very-disheartening news to two more of my relatives, in my living room, Special Agent Timpton. I figure, since I'm why how you're doing that changed, I should woman-up and tell your boss." Tynie elicits. Impressed with that answer, S.A. Timpton goes for her phone, obliging "Alright, I'll get him on the line."

When her boss answers the call, S.A. Timpton advises "Sir, Mrs. Goren is adamant to speak to you. She says it's best for her to directly tell you the reasons for how I was ordered to inform the Deakins' family about the case got changed." Getting told to "put Mrs. Goren on the line," S.A. Timpton surrenders her phone to Tynie. Taking that device of of the living room, Tynie explains "My name's Tynie Goren. I'm why Special Agent Timpton just called you. Right before she did though, I used my husbands' phone to call Kurk and Kina Deakins to my home. I told them, rather literally, that I needed their asses in my living room immediately. I also told those two that I'd have the reason for that explained as soon as they arrived, and that my husband Bobby Goren was opening our home for our entry after I ended that call. My reason for being why you got called by Special Agent Timpton sir is, I wanted to make her complying with your orders about certain information at least a bit easier. By that, I mean the information surrounding Jimmy Deakins' murder and that terrorism cell. My other motive for re-setting how Special Agent Timpton complied with your orders to inform I and my family on that was, since it sounds to me like your ongoing case is a pretty-intense one. Sir, I swear on my life I meant not for my actions and requests on this to do anything against your case."

"You don't have to swear on your life, Mrs. Goren. I appreciate your honesty, and how you contributed to Special Agent Timpton obeying my orders as they relate to the case surrounding Jimmy Deakins' murder and that terrorism cell. I can assure you, how you did that is rare, but it won't do anything against our case on those matters. By the way, I'm Homeland Security Directing Agent Daniel Marklund." D.A. Marklund resists. "Alright, Directing Agent Marklund, I'll just go surrender Special Agent Timpton's phone back to her now. I mean, since I understand that I and my family are now no longer involved in that case." Tynie desists. "Your time, contributions to the case, and honesty have been appreciated, Mrs. Goren." D.A. Marklund concludes, hanging up. Quietly delivering S.A. Timpton's phone to her, Tynie takes a seat beside Bobby.

Kina and Kurk now know the latest about Homeland Security's case against Kai and Tara, and their entire terrorism cell. "Special Agent Timpton, what I'm about to say does not cover you. It can't, because I'm not about to risk a bribing a federal agent case. Kina, Kurk, Honey, after Special Agent Timpton leaves, I've got a last-promise to Jimmy to keep. Meaning, I've got to take us all out to get in-memoriam tattoos. Bobby and Kurk, if you don't want one, I'll understand. I won't however, stand for my last-promise to Jimmy getting contested because I'd never do that to any of you." Tynie announces. "Honey, Bobby, I don't know about you guys but I think Tynie's being fair on that one." Kina compels. "Tynie is being fair about that, sweetheart." Kurk corrects. "Definitely." Bobby verifies. "Well, it sounds like you all have places to go and things to do. I'll see myself out." S.A. Timpton self-excuses, leaving the house.

Kurk releases Kina, aiming to secure Tynie's house, Bobby not contesting that move. Right as Kurk heads to return to his wife's side, Tynie explains why she was on Special Agent Timpton's phone during the time that Kina and Kurk got told the latest. "Hell, at least you were woman enough to do that." Kina rescinds. "That's true, but now I'm debating. Do I get Jimmy's NYPD badge number tattooed on me or do I get something else?" Tynie debates. "I don't want you to get Jimmy's NYPD badge number tattooed on you, sugar. Not after the news we've all just gotten especially, because that could be taken as a reason for some criminal asshole to target you. I'd rather you got something else." Bobby prohibits.

Looking Bobby dead-on in the eyes, Tynie recognizes "I didn't even think of that. Honey, thank you so much, for being my badass. Again." "I will always protect you, beautiful." Bobby vows, just prior to Tynie surprising him with a kiss. Facing Kurk, Kina slurs "Come here you…" Kissing their respective spouses, Kina and Tynie both cause the day's continued plans to be delayed. Separating their lips, everyone from Bobby to Kurk readies to leave Tynie's.

Gathered up by the front door a few moments later, they head out, Tynie securing the home. Taking Kurk's SUV, they discuss what tattoos to get to memorialize Jimmy. During that discussion, Tynie sustains "If Bobby won't stop me; I'd like to get my in-memoriam tattoo for Jimmy set between my shoulder blades. I say that because, and it breaks my heart to remember this, but the last time I felt Jimmy's breath on me was when he covered my right shoulder from that heroin-addled hitman. I say if Bobby won't stop me because I know that even though the tattoo I want is to honor Jimmy, that it's not right to disrespect my husbands' wishes for tattoo-placement restrictions." "I won't stop you from doing that beautiful. I think it's a very-fitting memorial." Bobby contests. Dropping the conversation there, they arrive at a new tattoo shop moments later.

Securing his SUV after they've all exited it, Kurk protectively walks Kina inside, Bobby doing the same with Tynie. The tattoo guy is professional, every part of his shop completely clean, when Tynie begins to describe the location and design for her in-memoriam tattoo for Jimmy. She'd worn a tank top that allowed the tattoo guy to work on that without being an issue, Tynie then being lead to the chair. Told by the tattoo guy to straddle it stomach-down, Tynie's soon ready to begin getting her in-memoriam tattoo for Jimmy. Striving to show her true strength, Tynie only-periodically groaned "This is for Jimmy" during the entire process of getting that tattoo. Once she's done, and allowed to leave the tattoo-chair, the tattoo guy thoroughly cleans up. Bobby approaches Tynie, worrying "You alright baby?" "Yeah." Tynie sighs. Then, with his arm carefully around her side, Bobby proffers "Kina, if you want, you can get yours next." "Ok Bobby." Kina accepts, then going up on the tattoo guy. Explaining where she wants her in-memoriam tattoo for Jimmy, and what she wants that to be, Kina then sits in the tattoo-chair. Kina didn't tell anyone except Kurk this, but Jimmy's in-memoriam tattoo will serve as Kina's first-ever. Working on that, the tattoo guy, and everyone else in the room hears Kina periodically-grunt "This is for Papa Jimmy." Finished, again the tattoo guy cleans up right after a client leaves the tattoo chair. Bobby and Kurk both elect not to get tattoos, letting the tattoo guy know that separately. "I can respect their wishes on that, Mack. Now, let's go about gettin' you paid for mine and Kina's." Tynie reckons. Leading Tynie to the register, the tattoo guy's asked "By the way Mack, do you take VISA?"

"I don't know how you knew my legal name is Mack, but I actually prefer VISA for credit-card purchases of tattoos, Ma'am." Mack educates. "Mack, call me Mrs. Goren. Behind me is my husband Bobby, to our right is Kurk and Kina Deakins. Beyond that, give me a minute to get my VISA card." Tynie reneges. "Wait Mrs. Goren, did you just say the last name Deakins?!" Mack shrieks. "Yeah, why?" Tynie asks back. "Mrs. Goren, my idiot heroin-addled kid brother is why you all lost Jimmy Deakins. I've already attested in a sworn statement to the investigators that I've had no direct-connection to my kid brother in years, which is why I'm now free to operate my tattoo shop. Had I not done that, I could've gone down with him for that murder. I'm sorry to be so blunt about explaining that, but I've got the proof if you need to see it." Mack answers.

"Mack, we appreciate your blunt honesty about that. We don't need to see your proof, honestly. To us, you signing that kind of affidavit is a confidential situation, which means we don't have the right to see it. You didn't know that, but now you do. So Mack, as soon as I get my hands on my VISA card, you're getting paid for my and Kina's tattoos." Tynie garners. Bobby surprises the entire group, pulling his wife's VISA card from his wallet, notifying "Mack, I don't like it when my wife carries this in her pocket, because of how close our cellphone is to her pockets, when she's got that holstered to her hip. I'd rather have this in my wallet than have my wife try to use this card only to find out the magnetic strip got damaged by our cellphone."

"I didn't even know cellphones could do that to credit cards, Mr. Goren. If you don't mind, I'll use your system for that myself, starting now." Mack admits. "On that note Mack, permission to check the magnetic strips on your credit and bank cards?" Kurk implores. Doling those out against the counter, Mack pardons "Granted." Checking those magnetic strips, one-by-one, Kurk reports "All of them are demagnetized. You're going to have to file for multiple replaced cards on the grounds of a defective magnetic strip, Mack. Don't admit you did anything against those cards, or you won't get replacements. Trust me, banks and credit card companies are assholes about that."

"Kurk speaks the truth on that, Mack." Bobby warns. "Mack, I'm curious now. Can you legally accept tips on-top of what you charge a VISA card for when it comes to paying for tattoos?" Tynie ponders. "I can only take tips if the tattoos are paid by cash, Mrs. Goren." Mack denies. "Ohh damn, didn't know that." Tynie grumbles, taking her VISA card in hand. "Forgive me Mack; I have to pay this way. I don't have any cash on me right now, and paying for my and Kina's tattoos was my responsibility. It was a last-promise I made to Jimmy." Tynie apologizes. "Mrs. Goren, that's no reason to be sorry. Hell, it's a damn honorable thing you're doing, if I say so myself." Mack rebels.

Tynie nods, and then pays for her and Kina's tattoos, Bobby coming up to secure his wife's VISA card in his wallet. "By the way Mack, if we ever need tattoos again, we'll return." Kina proclaims. "She speaks the truth Mack, but one last piece of advice. Secure those cards until you close for the day, don't leave them out. Any type of motherfucker comin' in here could use the information on them to rob you of your money and identity. First chance you get, do what Kurk said about replacin' those cards. When you do, make damn sure you cut them up into as many shreds as you can. For the same reason I'm saying for you not to leave them out right now." Tynie counsels.

"I'll do all of that, you guys have a good one." Mack avows. Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina all leave Mack's shop, heading for home. Dropping Tynie and Bobby off, Kurk and Kina see them go right for Bobby's SUV. Taking their phone off Bobby's side again, Tynie texts "Bobby and I've decided to stock up our house now, you both should too. The way that cloud-covers' startin' to look, it's going to storm like crazy tonight." Kina receives that text, repeating it word-for-word to Kurk, whom desires "Please tell Tynie we're doing that right now, for that very reason, honey." Kina texts Tynie, basically repeating Kurk, only to holster their phone to her side afterwards. Meeting up at the same store from four days ago, Tynie sticks extra-close to Bobby from the minute after his SUV's secured behind them. As a group, they get what they need for their separate houses, adding one thing: generators. Setting those for delivery-and-install for within two hours from now, Tynie, Bobby, Kurk, and Kina all hustle to ring out. Soon as that's accomplished, they head back for their SUV's, Kina and Tynie getting let into those vehicles before Bobby and Kurk load them up.

Arriving back at their houses, Tynie and Kina are both again escorted inside before their respective husbands unload their separate SUV's. Right as that gets done, by Bobby and Kurk individually, Tynie and Kina kiss their men's cheeks and put everything away. While Tynie's distracted by putting things away, Bobby winds up dealing with the generator installation crew. As he does that, Bobby learns the crew's next stop is to do a generator install at Kurk's. Watching over that crew's every move from there, Bobby's later told the generator's installed and has passed all preliminary testing. Shaking the crew-boss' hand at that point, Bobby then sends them on their way to Kurk's. Heading back into his house, Bobby locks up, for the night. Every bit of how Bobby handled that installation crew is repeated, by Kurk, within moments of Kurk finding those men on his property. Kina lets her husband into their home when that generator install's done, Kurk securing the door for the night behind himself.

In the confines of their living room, Tynie's back in Bobby's arms, both of them sitting on the couch. "Babe, I love you, but right now I really need to vent." Tynie worries. "I love you too, honey. Go ahead." Bobby allows. Deeming that her cue, Tynie basically rants for the better part of an hour, about everything they'd learned today that was connected to Jimmy's death. Tynie's rant is concluded when she self-loathes "I'm so conflicted right now, gorgeous. I seriously do not know what to do next." "We really can't do anything more about what we were all told this morning, unfortunately. Honey, I'm one very-proud husband right now. I say that because, even through your feeling so-conflicted, you still honored a very admirable last-promise to Jimmy. Baby, that took some serious heart. Yeah, there were parts in that last-promise getting honored that I'll bet you didn't see coming. Hell, none of us did. I'm honestly glad it all went so well. I've spoken to Mack since we left his shop, and he gave me some advice on how to best-protect the tattoo you just got for Jimmy until it heals. Right after I called Mack about that, Kurk did the same thing, but for Kina's tattoo. You'll feel me acting on that advice after I've gotten you calmed down some. As far as you worrying about not knowing what to do next, you don't have to anymore. I say that because, you've done plenty. Now, I'm going to lead, and all I ask is that you follow." Bobby reconsiders. Listening to her husband, Tynie starts to feel a deep-peace rush through her, Tynie alluding "Of course I'll follow you anywhere, and in any way I can." Disbanding their embrace, Tynie takes Bobby by the hand, those two continuing their night from that point at each other's sides. Hearing the storm really start to howl outside, Tynie worries "Uhh babe, I don't think tonight's the best night for us to charge our phones. For all we know right now, we could be relying on those generators before the night's out." Handing her their phone, Bobby instructs "Call Kurk and tell him that, because I was thinking the same thing." Doing that right away, Tynie adds "Man, until after this storm breaks, Bobby and I aren't leaving our house unless the shit really starts to hit the fan." "Don't blame you there, and I was just going to call you and say I'm not charging me and Kina's phone because of the storm. Goodnight guys, we love you." Kurk resolves. Sending goodnight wishes and love back, Tynie ends the call. From that moment, Tynie and Bobby's night goes on with them remaining at each other's sides. The same holds true for Kurk and Kina, but Tynie and Bobby don't know that.

Secluding themselves in the master bedroom, Tynie's escorted to lay stomach-down on the bed. Bobby then kisses her cheek, lays their phone to his endtable, and goes to get the bandage-items Mack advised be used for protecting Tynie's in-memoriam tattoo for Jimmy. Adhering that bandage over her newest tattoo, Bobby guides his wife to lay on her back, essentially testing it. "It feels kind of weird, but I understand it's purpose. Here's the thing though gorgeous, should we make love, so this bandage doesn't get too messed up, I believe I should stay on top. No offense." Tynie reviews. "Are you in the mood baby?" Bobby wonders. "Ooh, definitely." Tynie slurs, getting gently whisked from the bed. Cautiously disrobing, Tynie's mindful of the bandage on her back.

Kissing Bobby hungrily, Tynie proves just how "in the mood" she is for making love. Breaking off those hungry kisses, Bobby moves to lay out on their bed, Tynie soon-after hovering him. Beginning their night's intimacy by fiercely dropping herself onto his raging erection, Tynie rides her husband just-as-wildly. Making love, hungrily kissing, cumming, recuperating, only to make love again becomes a pattern for Tynie and Bobby that lasts through most of the night. Collapsed onto him, as they both are spent and sweaty, Tynie feels her spouse reach down to cover them up. Holding her on top of him, Bobby stares into Tynie's eyes, her being first to softly swear love and devotion. Repeating the vows in kind, Bobby feels his woman get comfortable in their embrace. Slumbering as they'd laid, Tynie and Bobby are entirely-clueless that Kurk and Kina's night drew to a close just as tonight for them did.

Six months of the good life were shared by Tynie, Bobby, Kurk, Kina and Jimmy. Four days ago, that changed, and not in decent ways. Jimmy, in a show of love and respect to Tynie, essentially threw down his life for her in a store's parking lot. Able to say their final farewells at the hospital, and give Jimmy the best funeral and "send-off" as Tynie called it, everyone from Kina to Tynie herself originally believed they'd be able to get Justice for Jimmy. However, today, that too changed. Thanks to Tara and Kai Wu getting involved with a known-terrorist cell, and hiring a heroin-addict in that group to do a hit on Tynie, Homeland Security has taken all prospects for anyone from Bobby to Kurk prosecuting away. Sadly, one of the only positives to that entire set of news is, Tara and Kai's land got seized by Homeland Security.

Tynie took the chance to honor a last-promise to Jimmy today also, Kina and Tynie getting in-memoriam tattoos from a guy legally-named Mack. That wasn't all they'd gotten done at Mack's shop either, as Kurk and Bobby in their own rights taught Mack some things that he honestly didn't know.

Of course, Kai and Tara's involvement with that terrorist cell struck Mack personally, as it was discovered the heroin-addled hitman was actually Mack's brother. Being wise enough to not risk his freedom for a member of his family that doesn't consort with him, Mack signed sworn affidavits in his own defense. Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina didn't know that at first, Tynie's mentioning the last name "Deakins" in her group-introductions to Mack triggering his confession to them all.

There are some things that Kurk and Kina don't-yet know, and that's because Tynie considered it too unsafe for them to use their phones tonight given the severity of the storms outside.

When Tynie took her chance to say goodbye to Jimmy, she swore she'd never forgive herself for what he'd done for her. Tonight though, Bobby discovered that his wife was really-conflicted. Conversing with her on that privately, a decision was made by them both. That decision is, for Tynie to follow and Bobby to lead from this point on. Kurk, Kina, Tynie and Bobby all have to do one more thing now, which is:

_Go on in life without Jimmy here…._


	58. Chapter 58

Title: One of the hardest days of their lives….. (Part one of 3)

Rating: M (Language and situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me

Two days after Kina and Tynie got their in-memoriam tattoos for Jimmy, Tynie and Bobby are at Kina's. Kurk's on one phone, Bobby's on another, and both men are trying to find out just why the hell they've not received the insurance claims checks they were supposed to by now. As for Kina, she's talking to Tynie in the kitchen about what to do in terms of clearing out Jimmy's area. "Honey, I don't think we should try to cram that all into one day. Especially since last I knew, we have to get firearms' registrations transferred out of Jimmy's name. I don't know what the on-shift staffing situation for that agency is on a Friday, but I suspect it isn't good. Not only that, but I also very-highly suspect that Bobby and Kurk may have to sue the insurance company, just to get our claims checks." Tynie prohibits.

Within five minutes of each other after Tynie said that, Bobby and Kurk are off their phones, both men turning to face their wives. "Tynie, I heard what you said about me and Bobby suing the insurance company. It turns out we don't have to do that, because Corporate is sending their lawyer to bring me and Bobby's claims checks. We're not the only ones that lawyer has to do that for either. I can't say more, because I wasn't told more, beyond all of that being tied up in some sort of FTC Consumer Protection Bureau case." Kurk renders.

"Why the fuck does that not surprise me?!" Tynie curses. "It doesn't surprise me either honey." Bobby rebuffs. "Tynie, I say from this point on you and I follow Bobby's and Kurk's lead about however our day's handled. If we don't get Papa Jimmy's area cleared out today, all I ask is we have a timeline set to do that." Kina reckons. "Hearing about the FTC's Consumer Protection Bureau case against our home-insurer got me thinking. I know this is a sore topic right now, but I think when we go to the bank we need to find a way to have Jimmy's bank account checked." Kurk announces.

"On that note babe, your phone please." Tynie requests. Receiving that device, Tynie calls a bank manager, in front of everyone else in Kurk's house. "Yeah, my name's Tynie Goren. I've got a question. Exactly what do I need to have on me to check the current-status of a deceased relative's bank account?" Tynie propositions. After learning what she'll need to do that, Tynie rephrases "Ok, in order for me to get my hands on the certified-copy of my relative's death certificate, I have to ask yet-another relative to access their lockbox. I'm sorry, but I do not walk around with that kind of documentation on me all the time, and nor does anyone in my family. It's a preservation of personal identity rule in my family." As the bank manager on the phone totally-respects that and wishes her well, Tynie ends the call.

Surrendering Bobby's phone to him, Tynie panics "Kurk, tell me for the love of Christ you actually have a certified-copy of Jimmy's death certificate in your lockbox!" "I'll go get it right now." Kurk asserts, kissing Kina's cheek before leaving the room. Returning to his wife's side, Kurk alludes "I've got what you asked me for on me right now, Tynie." "Don't give it to me until I'm face to face with a bank manager, Kurk. Trust me dude, what you have on you would be an identity-stealin' fuckbag's winnin' lotto ticket if you get my point." Tynie chides. "I do." Kurk asserts. "Wait, why does Tynie have to be the one to check Papa Jimmy's bank account?" Kina ponders. "Tynie doesn't have to be the one to check Jimmy's bank account Kina, she chooses to. The way we have it worked out now, Tynie knows Kurk and I are taking the lead on how Jimmy's property is handled, but doesn't want us trying to do absolutely-everything alone." Bobby answers. "I want to do right by Jimmy's name, legacy and property, but I'm already sensing we're going to have a fuckton more problems." Tynie grumbles.

Coming around so they're face-to-face, and wrapping his arms around her hips, Bobby vows "If anyone gives you problems sweetheart, their asses are mine!" Laying her head to his chest, Tynie slurs "Thank you gorgeous." Kurk then gets face-to-face with Kina, and holds her close, as he swears "Honey, nobody's going to give you problems, either. If they want to so much as try, they go through me!" Resting her head over his heartbeat, Kina purrs "Thanks sexy." Allowing their wives a few minutes to enjoy that embrace, Bobby and Kurk disband it when there's a knock at the front door. Answering it, and briefly leaving the house, those two men wind up signing for and receiving their insurance-related checks. Re-entering the house, as Bobby shuts the front door, Kurk decrees "Ladies, we've got to head out. I don't want to be too-caught up in lines at the bank, and we've already discussed why." "Good call!" Tynie howls, as she and Kina head for their respective husbands. Leaving Kurk's and securing the home on their way out, they take Bobby's SUV to the bank. Arriving and heading right for a manager, Tynie and Kina stick close to their spouses.

When they're seen by a bank manager, whose name is Markus Hinden, Kurk hands Tynie the envelope bearing Jimmy's certified death certificate. Using that as a form of identification, Tynie intends to check Jimmy's bank account, but gets astounding news instead. Taken aback at first, Tynie uses the news she's just-gotten and sets it up so the proceeds of Jimmy's bank account are split evenly between Kurk's and Bobby's bank accounts. Of course, that means Kurk, Tynie and Bobby all wind up signing affidavits, but they don't mind that too much. When that's all done, Kina asks Markus if depositing the checks Kurk and Bobby got from their home-insurer requires those two men to sign even-more affidavits. Learning that wouldn't be the case, Kina sits back. Tynie then asks Markus if the wires from Jimmy's account will freeze Bobby's and Kurk's bank accounts for any significant length of time or not.

"Mrs. Goren, that's not a very common question I get asked. To answer it, I have to enter in the affidavit ID numbers into Mr. Kurk Deakins' and your spouse's bank accounts from the wires you've just done with Mr. Jimmy Deakins' account proceeds. Then, after your spouse and Mr. Kurk Deakins deposit the checks from your home insurer, all funds can be made-accessible within the hour. I'm sorry, but that's the absolute best I can do." Markus educates.

"Markus, I asked you that question to make sure, for lack of a better phrase, that all asses are covered. I know you have to answer to the feds for what I did with Jimmy's account, which is why I wanted to be sure all asses were covered. Now, unless you need it further, Kurk's taking back the certified copy of Jimmy's death certificate. Beyond that, you go ahead and enter those affidavit ID numbers into your system before Bobby and Kurk deposit those checks." Tynie regards. "I don't need that certified-copy of Mr. Jimmy Deakins' death certificate any longer, Mrs. Goren. Entering the affidavit ID numbers into my system will just take a few minutes. After that, we can continue." Markus surrenders, then also again accessing his system.

Kurk, in turn, takes back Jimmy's death certificate, re-stashing it in the envelope before pocketing it. A few minutes later, Bobby and Kurk deposit their insurance-related checks, without having to sign another affidavit. "Markus, Tynie's question to you about bank accounts being frozen got me thinking. Exactly how fast, can you print out proof that my husband Kurk and Bobby can use the money in their accounts?!" Kina commands. "Immediately, Mrs. Deakins." Markus obliges, sending those proofs to print with Bobby's being first. Delivering those printouts to Bobby and Kurk, Markus doesn't say anything, as Tynie instructs "Alright guys, let's get the hell out of here." Sharing a curt nod all around, their departure from the bank is only-delayed long enough for Bobby and Kurk to both pocket their bank-account printouts.

Sticking close to their spouses again, Tynie and Kina are escorted back into Bobby's SUV. Driving away from the bank, a conversation is had about what they'd just gotten done. Arriving at Kurk's about half an hour later, Kina and Tynie are escorted inside, Bobby securing the door behind them. Heading for the couches, Bobby re-states "As my beautiful wife's been known to say, we're not doing anything more until we've all eaten. It's on me and that's final." Going for his phone right after saying that, Bobby orders in their brunch, as Tynie stops to stand beside him. Kurk and Kina are on one of the couches by the time Bobby's off the phone, Kina pining "As Tynie once said in front of Papa Jimmy, holy crud I'm quotable."

"Ok, I didn't like how heartbroken Kina sounded saying that." Tynie warns, her husband holstering his phone as they at last go to sit down. Looking across the living room from where she's now sitting, Tynie wonders "Kina, tell us the truth. Are you sure you can handle what we've got to do today?" "I know we need to clear out Papa Jimmy's area, I just don't know if I can handle being around his stuff. I mean, without breaking down." Kina mopes. Wrapping his arms around Kina, Kurk theorizes "I believe I know why Tynie just asked you that, sweetheart. She doesn't think it's fair to you to have you work around Jimmy's area because you were Jimmy's granddaughter. Hearing you say that you're not sure you won't break down if you're around his property, Jimmy's I mean, probably got Tynie thinking. I don't yet know what Tynie's exactly-thinking right now, but I do know this. Baby, I don't mean to sound controlling, but so you don't have a hard time working around Jimmy's property, after we eat you're getting set up watching movies in our room. That's right; I'm pulling you from being involved in that, to protect you and your heart through that process."

"Actually Kurk, that's exactly what I was thinking. That, and after we eat, you rent a dumpster. I don't want you catchin' and un-fuckin-Godly trash fine with the city, and you are the man of this house. Oh and when we're done in Jimmy's area, Kina and I give you both massages. I say that because for all I fuckin' know right now, there could be some seriously heavy lifting involved in Jimmy's area." Tynie corrects. "One part of Jimmy's area we don't deal with today is the firearms registrations. I saw how packed that agency's parking lot was when we left the bank-branch we just got back from. I'm not having us subjected to those kinds of crowds when we can just as easily take care of that Tuesday. I don't want that done on Monday, because I suspect the crowds at that agency will be just as bad as their parking lot was this morning." Bobby reproaches.

"Count on those two to have a plan, seriously." Kina mutters, from within Kurk's arms. "Kina, we don't mean to sound like we're controlling your house. I didn't even speak half of my idea, Kurk did. The rest of what you just heard was so Kurk knew how Bobby and I planned to work around this house since Kurk's considered by us to be half of the head-of-household. Meaning, as far as Bobby and I care, you both are head-of-household around here. Bobby and I consider that as an act of respect to you both." Tynie justifies. Looking Tynie dead-on in the eyes, Kina poses "Tynie, how long did it take you and Bobby to come up with all that?" "Well, I started thinking about it when we left the bank. I didn't know I timed thinking that over perfectly with Bobby until a few minutes ago." Tynie answers.

"Tynie, you two were amazing and very-respectable with that plan. Now, that being said, I'm not sure you should have any part in us dealing with Jimmy's firearms. I don't know if you have the, shall I say, proper credentials for that." Kurk rescinds. "Oh, you mean a FOID card and conceal carry permit. I don't have either one, which is why I'm glad you said that Kurk. Firearms possession without those cards is a shitload of serious felonies." Tynie recounts. "That means, someday Tynie and I need those cards. I mean, in case we're right by your guns and you're not." Kina complains.

"Kina, you didn't know this, but I wasn't going to have us set to get those cards for at least a couple more months. You make a good point, that you and I being directly around firearms without those cards could mean felonies, but I didn't want us set up to get those cards right away." Tynie confesses. "Bobby, on that one, is Tynie right?" Kurk wonders. "Yes. The way the law's written now, for someone being in possession of firearms without a FOID card and conceal carry permit, the felony-classes range from class 2 to class M. Mainly depending on the circumstances around how the firearm is used." Bobby informs.

"Tynie, let me ask you this. How would you go about getting you and I set up to get those cards?" Kina queries. "Kina, I'm thinking that should go something like this. You and I wait until it's been at least three weeks since either Bobby or Kurk transferred the registrations belonging to certain firearms around here. Then, I ask Bobby and Kurk to set up timelines for you and me to receive firearms training. I figure since Bobby's ex-law enforcement and ex-Army, with Kurk being an ex-Marine, our firearms training would be some of the best we could get. Then after Kurk and Bobby both are alright with how you and I handle firearms, they take us to test for and get those cards." Tynie provisions.

"I'm good with that, how about you Bobby?" Kurk probes. "Sounds perfect to me." Bobby acclaims. "Kina, since Bobby and Kurk both just accepted my plan, in order for you and I to avoid those felonies, we need to be otherwise booked on Tuesday." Tynie cautions. "Bobby, on that day, can Tynie use your SUV to help me get stuff for this house? I'll help her do that for you guys' house that day, but we'll still be using your SUV." Kina proposes.

"We're not waiting until Tuesday for that, we're doing it tonight. Yeah, we may have to meet up Monday to finish Jimmy's area, but I don't think Bobby and Tynie take issue with that." Kurk rebels. Tynie turns to face Bobby, whom approves "Kurk, you have a plan." "I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but after we get Jimmy's area cleared, I'm hiring cleaning people. I mean, we are going to be moving out a serious amount of shit, so I figure hirin' people to clean up there will give us a break." Tynie proclaims. "I'm not even mad at that, she's being fair guys." Kina compels. "Tynie, if you hire anyone to clean in this house, you hire them to do the entire house. I don't want you paying for that being done to just-one area of this house. Even though your idea was fair, you didn't know I had that preference. Oh, and there's another preference I had about that you didn't know yet, you don't hire anyone for cleaning in this house without having me or Kina one directly-present." Kurk scolds.

"Shit, that's fair." Tynie quips. "My honey just misspoke, Tynie. Since it sounds like you're dead-set on hirin' people to clean my house, you and Bobby can pretty-much expect me to do the same for yours. Unless it comes out that you have to contest charges to credit cards or however you pay those people, I mean." Kina alters. "Now that's fair." Bobby rephrases. "Kina, how'd you know I was going to put hirin' those people against my VISA card?" Tynie worries. "I didn't, but I just wanted you knowing where I stand on matters like that." Kina reveals. "Oh, and since I heard that Bobby put our meal against his Master Card, he can pretty-much expect me to do that for you two sometime." Kurk intends. "Kurk, there was a reason for that you didn't realize. We just got out of a fuckton of bank-business and my honey didn't want too much more done with our bank cards today because of it. Getting stuff for our houses is exempt from that because those are dire-necessities." Tynie protests.

"Bobby is she…" Kina starts. "Entirely." Bobby finishes. "I didn't know man, I'm sorry." Kurk apologizes. "It's alright, man. Tynie and I have a standing rule where we don't discuss that kind of plan unless we're in private and in-person. There are too many hackers, scammers, and identity thieves, out there." Bobby relents. "Commendable." Kurk dubs. "Alright, I'm adding something to our itineraries over the next few days. I'm adding that we all check our credit reports. I don't mean to sound like a dictator, but I think after that fuckton of bank business we just did, that may be in our best-interests." Tynie premeditates. "Can't we do that online?" Kurk concerns. "I'm basing this on a notice I saw at the bank before we dealt with Markus. Half the sites that people use to check their credit reports are scams, out to get people's credit card information. The other half of those sites are basically in really deep shit with the feds for having the kind of spyware that's been used to steal people's identities. So no, I don't think checking our credit reports online is a good idea." Tynie disregards. "That's why Tynie didn't have a problem with what Markus had to do to answer to the feds when we dealt with him!" Kina shrieks. "Yep." Tynie chimes.

"Ok, you guys know what? I'm calling Markus." Kurk intervenes, going for his phone. Calling Markus, Kurk asks what's required for people to check their credit-reports in person. A few minutes later, Kurk repeats "So just our drivers' licenses, and our social security numbers. You only use those long enough to actually print-off our credit reports, or if needed, help us prosecute people for doing something against our credit. I don't have my phone on speaker, which is why I just repeated you. So my family could hear it." Markus tells Kurk he totally-understands that, to which Kurk advises "Markus, we'll be in Monday to do that. I just found out we can't be in sooner, too many other obligations this weekend." Ending the call on that note, Kurk holsters his phone.

"You don't have to tell us man, we heard. By the way, nicely done." Tynie intercedes. Kina lifts her head from being rested against her husbands' chest, looking Kurk dead-on in the eyes, pondering "Baby, I'm wondering about something. What can I do to thank you for protecting us like that?" "Let me show you…" Kurk dares, kissing her. Tynie doesn't get a chance to kiss Bobby yet, as their meal delivery arrives while Kurk and Kina are distracted. Following his wife's trail, Bobby secures the door behind Tynie, and helps her bring their ordered meal into the living room.

Kurk and Kina dispel their kiss, and then everyone in that house eats in perpetual silence. When it comes time to clean up from the meal, Kurk and Kina take care of that, Tynie and Bobby kissing as that occurs. Rejoining the other couple in their house, Kurk and Kina individually wait-out Bobby and Tynie's kiss coming to an end before speaking. As soon as Tynie and Bobby sit back, Kurk decrees "I've got a dumpster to rent. When that's done, I set my beautiful wife up with movies in our room. Kina keeps both phones in this house by her, so none of them are damaged." "No man, that's a bad idea. I say we leave Bobby's phone on a table upstairs, so that way we can call-out if we absolutely have to. Beyond that, I'm good with your plan." Tynie condemns. "Baby, I hate to say this but she has a point." Kina loathes. "They're right, man." Bobby goads.

"Fair enough, I'll get that dumpster rented." Kurk elicits, going for his phone. Fifteen minutes later, Kurk's again off his phone, advising "In twenty minutes, there will be a rented dumpster in the back-yard. I rented it for one-week, and that was the best I could do." Handing Kina the phone and holster, Kurk sees her align that to her side. "We don't go any further with our day until that dumpster arrives." Bobby chides. "I totally see why you said that Bobby." Kurk alludes. Twenty minutes passes, and then Kurk releases Kina from their embrace, kissing her cheek on the way outside. Left to wait for him, Tynie, Bobby, and Kina do so in another-perpetual silence. Returning to everyone else in his house, Kurk takes Kina by the hand. "Tynie, Bobby, as soon as I get back in here again, we can get started." Kurk implores. Tynie and Bobby both nod to that, and then again are left waiting for Kurk.

Keeping that wait as short as he can, Kurk comes back into the living room. "Lead the way, man." Tynie infers, as she and Bobby arise from the couch. Kurk does, and in a matter of moments, all three of them are in Jimmy's area. Bobby goes to lay his phone down on the top of Jimmy's dresser, when he finds something unexpected. Picking it up, and glancing it over, Bobby assumes "I believe I've just found Jimmy's will." Tynie whirls around, looking over her husband's shoulder, Kurk coming up on them. Checking the document for themselves, Kurk assents "Bobby, you did just find Jimmy's will." "I guess our entire plan just changed." Tynie guesses. "We've already done what Jimmy's wanted with his bank account; we've got it set to resolve what Jimmy wanted for his firearms, Kina's supposed to get Jimmy's SUV. Tynie and Kina are to get Jimmy's NYPD badges, and beyond that it says here that we're supposed to do with the rest as we see fit." Bobby delineates. "How are we going to break this to Kina?" Tynie frets. "You guys aren't, I am. I'll be back." Kurk self-excuses, rushing right for his wife.

"Oh my God, Bobby. Jimmy was planning his own end-of-days; you know what I mean by that." Tynie realizes. "I do know what you mean by that, honey. I don't know why he was already getting his final affairs in order, but I do know this. If I can at all help it, we're not going against what's in Jimmy's will." Bobby recognizes. Tynie nods, as she and Bobby are now totally-unaware of how Kina's getting the news. Kurk though, has told his wife the truth, and even stipulated that they're not going against Jimmy's newly-discovered will.

"I don't know why Jimmy was settling his final affairs baby, but to me it's the ultimate disrespect to that man for us to go against his written will." Kurk avows, not knowing Bobby's basically said the same thing to his wife. Speaking of Tynie, she's staring Bobby in the eyes, inquiring "Do you know if it's a felony for a civilian to publically wear the badge of a deceased and retired member of the NYPD?" "I know what you're intending with that sweetheart, but it's considered felony impersonation of a peace officer. The law doesn't care that Jimmy's dead, or that you're wearing his badge to honor him." Bobby debases. "Shit." Tynie curses.

Back in their master bedroom, as Kina mentally absorbs the news, Kurk's asked if they can delay transferring Jimmy's SUV into her name until Tuesday afternoon. "Sure baby, we can." Kurk sates. "You shouldn't keep Tynie and Bobby waiting honey." Kina troubles. "Yeah, they told me before I rushed to your side that they won't fuckin' move from where they stand in Jimmy's area until I get back. Honey, I'm not leaving your hip until I'm sure you're alright." Kurk re-examines. "That does sound like something those two would say." Kina snarks. Looking into his wife's eyes, Kurk inquires "You really alright honey?" "I'm as alright as I can be right now, honestly." Kina replies. Giving her a kiss, Kurk soon after whispers "I'll be safe baby."

Nodding at him, Kina sees her husband heading back for Tynie and Bobby. Seeing those two standing precisely where they did, when he rushed from Jimmy's area a little bit ago, Kurk updates Tynie and Bobby. Tynie, in turn, faces Kurk and gives her own update, related to Jimmy's badges. "Damn." Kurk howls. From that point, Tynie, Bobby and Kurk begin clearing-out most of what's in Jimmy's area. Working near-tirelessly for a while, on a break Tynie faces Bobby and Kurk, beseeching "Kurk, would you consider donating the furnishings in here, excluding all the lockboxes, to charity? If you would do that, would you arrange for them to pick the furnishings up?" "That's actually not a half-bad idea, man." Bobby convinces.

"I'm arranging that right now, Tynie." Kurk provisions, going for his phone. "I thought of that entirely because I didn't feel right having us risk being injured moving the furniture from up here to the dumpster. The reason I thought to keep the lockboxes is so that all important-papers and firearms Jimmy had are kept here until we get totally through honoring his will." Tynie rationalizes. "I don't blame you for that, honey and neither does Kurk." Bobby contrives, double-checking Jimmy's will. "The lockbox codes are on here, I have to use one of them to secure this." Bobby notifies, then doing as he just said. When Kurk's off his phone, he rejoinders "Tynie I heard your reasons for asking me to do that, with Jimmy's furniture. So did who I just called, so they're sending out an entire crew. I've got to meet them downstairs in an hour and a half. It was the best I can do, but since I've already rented the dumpster, we're using it for all trash in this house until that gets picked back up." Then, Kurk and Bobby both witness Tynie have a near-sudden demeanor change. "I can't be up here when those guys move Jimmy's furniture. I've tried to be strong through this, but I'm struggling to handle it. I didn't want you two stuck having two weepy women on your hands when we were doing this." Tynie cries, Bobby immediately holding her.

"I can't believe he's gone. I can't believe he died for me. I can't… deal with this anymore!" Tynie hisses, in tears. "You don't have to deal with this anymore, honey. Kurk and I have it covered, as soon as you let out your tears." Bobby consoles. "I didn't explain this as well as I could have. Bobby, when those guys get here, you both are done dealing with Jimmy's area for today. I've got to watch over those guys, and with the number of guys they're sending out here, I can't have you two in the same area. If I do, the fire-marshal has my nuts." Kurk self-clarifies. "Kurk, before you do that, let me keep one of Jimmy's shirts. Get one for Kina too, please." Tynie begs. "Sure thing Tynie, I'll do that right now." Kurk sates, going into one of the last-remaining clothing piles. Picking out two of Jimmy's shirts, Kurk drapes one over the back of Bobby's right shoulder, eluding in Bobby's ear "I shall return."

To that, Bobby nods, and Kurk goes back in the direction of his wife. Tynie looks up slightly, seeing the shirt draping from her husband's shoulder, she laments "Oh my God, that's the shirt Jimmy wore when he and I first met." Reaching up to take it off Bobby's shoulder, Tynie clutches that shirt to her heart, and bawls "Jimmy, I miss you. I can't believe you're gone, or that you died for me. I love you so much, brother." "Honey, what can I do?" Bobby undertones. "Not stop me from getting this shirt, and one of Jimmy's badges framed as another memorial. Oh, and that includes you not-stopping me from having that hung up somewhere in our house." Tynie mourns. "I'll pay for that myself." Bobby counters, under his breath. Again updating Kina, Kurk gets some of the same reactions Bobby did. "I'll take care of that tomorrow baby." Kurk coaxes, petting his wife's back. "Call Bobby and Tynie down here, she shouldn't be left in Papa Jimmy's area, not now. Please." Kina pleads. "I'm calling Bobby now, sweetie." Kurk retorts, yet-again going for his phone.

Breaking part of their hold to pick up his phone from the top of Jimmy's dresser, Bobby answers Kurk's call, and is told to come downstairs with Tynie. "We're on our way man." Bobby elicits, hanging up. Holstering his phone, Bobby faces his wife, whom appeals "Sexy, please get me out of here." Wiping away Tynie's tears, Bobby stalls that request for a few minutes before escorting his wife downstairs. Still grasping that shirt from Jimmy in both hands, Tynie gets brought to the living room, where Kurk and Kina have been waiting.

Sitting beside her husband, Tynie wraps Bobby in her arms, and leads his head to her chest. "Since Jimmy died, I've been so-focused on my own mourning, that I've not allowed my honey to properly grieve. Bobby knew Jimmy almost-longer than any of us, excluding Kina. I've abused Bobby, by not letting him mourn Jimmy's death all that much until now, and I must find a way to earn my forgiveness for that." Tynie self-begrudges. Listening to her, Bobby objects "You do not have to earn forgiveness from me, because you did not abuse me. I've not grieved much because I wanted to be strong for you through this." "Well, that changes now. You deserve to grieve Jimmy's death properly, so let it out." Tynie dissents. With his head rested over her heartbeat, Bobby finally releases the agony he's withheld since Jimmy passed. Petting her husbands' back, Tynie looks down, discovering Bobby's holding both her and that shirt from Jimmy's area. Rambling how he's really felt since Jimmy was first brought to the hospital on the day of the shooting as he sobbed, Bobby shocks the ever-loving fuck out of Tynie.

"Honey, this calls for Glenlivet." Kina implicates. "Help me with those, honey?" Kurk wishes, getting a nod. Composing herself somewhat from the shock of her husband's ramblings, Tynie digresses "Bobby, you listen to me right now. You are not a no-count badass, a bad husband, or anything like that. Please, don't think you have to earn forgiveness from me, or believe that you're anything less than the best man for me to love. You've gotten me through a lot of my grief these past few days, dammit now's my turn!" Able to perfectly-hear Tynie's heart-rate spiking, Bobby honors "Thank you baby." Running her right hand through his hair gently, Tynie soothes "Hey, anything for you." Then, as she slowly turns her head, Tynie notices Kurk's got two glasses of Glenlivet on him. "Baby, look up for a minute." Tynie challenges, getting Bobby's compliance. "Kina said this was yours- and Jimmy's favorite whiskey, Bobby. These two are for you and Tynie." Kurk depicts. Taking their glasses, Bobby and Tynie see Kina holding two glasses of Glenlivet, for her and Kurk. Right after Kurk sits beside his wife; Tynie looks around the room, and then toasts "To honoring Jimmy's legacy, loving and missing him, now and forever." Raising their drinks in a chain reaction, Bobby, Kina and Kurk all say "Definitely."

Sipping those glasses of Glenlivet, Tynie feels her husband's arm drape loosely around her shoulders. Facing him, Tynie insists "If there's anything I can do baby, you just name it." Howling back some of his Glenlivet, Bobby swears "You're doing enough honey, by loving me and getting me through my grief." "Ohh honey…" Tynie rasps, reaching out to pet Bobby's cheek. "Baby, I think we should leave those two alone after we're done with these drinks." Kina notions. "I'd have no choice but to do that honey, those guys are due here any minute." Kurk pre-empts. "Tynie, Bobby, when you're through with those drinks, come with me. I'll clear from them after you do." Kina directs. "Alright, Kina." Tynie and Bobby concede in unison. True to Kina's direction, a few minutes later, Tynie and Bobby find themselves lead into one of Kurk's guest rooms. Sitting on the bed together, Tynie embraces Bobby again, coaxing "Go ahead honey." Silently leaving that room, Kina clears from their latest drinks.

As for Kurk, he's busy watching over the removal of every-piece of furniture in Jimmy's area, excluding the lockboxes. When that crew's seen off the property, Kurk has items in his pockets. Pulling out one of those items, he hands it to Kina, attesting "It's a major heartbreak, and an honor, to give you… this." In a bit of a stealth-move, when Jimmy's on-duty Captain's badge is in Kina's hands, Kurk holds her. Providing his wife some time to cry and clasp that badge to her chest, Kurk stands there stoically for several moments. "Honey, we should do the same for Tynie." Kina requisitions. "Lead me to her, sweetheart." Kurk mandates, disbanding part of their hold. Kina brings Kurk right on up to Tynie's side, where Bobby's still huddled in his wife's arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, but I think Kurk and Kina have something to tell us." Tynie presumes. Slowly sitting up, Bobby sees Kurk go into his left pants-pocket. "Tynie, as I told my wife, it's a major heartbreak and an honor, to give you… this." Kurk re-claims, pulling Jimmy's off-duty Captain's badge from his pocket. Taking that into her hands, Tynie lays it into her lap, yearning "Thanks Kurk. Now if Bobby and I can, we need some more time alone." Not contesting that, Kurk and Kina leave the room without a word. Seeing Jimmy's badge in his wife's lap, Bobby collapses against Tynie, whom holds him protectively. "It's ok honey, you're alright." Tynie sates. Grieving in his wife's arms for another good-solid half hour, Bobby composes himself. "What do you want to do now, honey?" Tynie queries. "I think you and I should, as you once called it, go on barbecue duty." Bobby guesses. Releasing her husband, Tynie wavers "Give me a minute, and we will." Bobby nods to that, and then sees his wife pocketing that badge and threading the shirt from Jimmy through a belt-hoop on her jeans. "No baby, don't do that. I'll take care of the shirt." Bobby rejects, removing that shirt from his wife's side.

Heading in the direction of the living room, Bobby doesn't say much else, his wife waiting until they're in front of Kurk and Kina. At that moment, Tynie administers "Guys, Bobby and I are going to make us all barbecue. You two have clean-up covered, and then we divide and conquer to get what we need for our houses. Any memorials you guys want to do for Jimmy are held off on until after the firearms-registration transfer is complete. Beyond that, any other business that's not directly-connected to our houses gets resolved after the memorials are done. I say that because it's not exactly wise for any of us to have too much of a fuckton of bank-related matters out there right now. Not after what we did at the bank first-thing this morning especially." "I'll just get you a bag for that shirt Tynie." Kurk self-recuses, heading for the kitchen.

"Honey, she is right though. That timeline for us to get everything done is the most reasonable and safe one. Not only that, but we all deserve a weekend to ourselves after the week we've had." Kina defends. "I wasn't even contesting that sweetheart. I just didn't want barbecue stains on the shirt that's most-likely going to be a part of another memorial to Jimmy for Tynie." Kurk disputes. "That makes a hell of a lot of sense." Bobby supports. Giving Bobby a nod, Kurk delivers the bag meant for the shirt Bobby's got strewn over his shoulder, Tynie soon after babying that into the bag. Setting that down, Bobby sees Kina take the bag and strap it to the front doorknob.

"There is just one problem with your plan for barbecue Tynie, and I discovered it when I was in the kitchen. Me and Kina's fuckin' fridge just died, so all the food in it is no good." Kurk reviles. "Ok, Kina, we've just been placed on fridge clear-out duty. Kurk's calling a junker for that damn fridge because it's illegal to put it in the dumpster. When that junker gets here, since Bobby and I were supposed to go on barbecue duty now, Bobby and Kurk have eyes on that fucker." Tynie re-directs. "I didn't even know that was illegal, but I'm still calling that junker right now." Kurk reckons, yet-again going for his phone. Deeming that as their cue, Kina and Tynie both hustle to clear out the fridge, in Kina's kitchen. It takes a few trips but soon everything that was in that fridge goes to the dumpster. A couple minutes after Kurk's off the phone, Bobby re-aligns "We'll still do the barbecue for you guys Kurk, just not tonight. After that junker leaves, Tynie and I are helping you guys get your fridge replaced." "Bobby, watch this." Kurk eludes, spurning Bobby's attention. "Ladies, after that junker has me and Kina's fridge, I'm having Bobby's removed. Honey, that means I need you and Tynie both to clear that out, putting everything in it in the dumpster in our backyard. Use the side fence door to do that, because I'd rather get those cleared-and-replaced now than risk us getting sick later." Kurk broadcasts. "Got it!" Tynie and Kina squeal, coming to quickly kiss their husbands before Bobby hands Tynie their house keys.

Exiting Kina's, the ladies rush to Tynie's kitchen, aiming to clear out that fridge. Keeping to Kurk's plan for that, several-more trips to the dumpster in Kurk's backyard are made. When Tynie and Kina get through the last trip like that, Tynie secures her home. Retreating to Kurk's, Tynie leans over and insinuates "How Kurk timed that whole plan with our fridges so perfectly, I'll never fuckin' know." "Me either." Kina retorts. Being let into her house by Bobby, Kina references "Honey, Tynie told me on our way back here that you timed your plan-change with the fridges perfectly. Since I heard Bobby say he's helping us replace ours, I think it's only fair you return the favor." "That's actually what I was going to do." Kurk relents. "Babe, speakin' of helpin' Kurk, you be sure to pay him back for his having our fridge junked on last-minute notice. You arrange that with him, and let me know, later." Tynie admonishes. "Hey Kurk, how do I pay you back man?" Bobby questions. "By letting Kina and I make barbecue for you on a different night than when you and Tynie do that for us. That's all I'll accept, because Tynie was right. It's not wise for us to have, as Tynie put it, a fuckload of bank-related business out in the open after what we did this morning. Excluding what we need for our houses, of course." Kurk extolls. "I don't think he's going to budge on that." Tynie assumes. Then, Kurk goes right for the front door, Tynie tailing him. "Yeah guys, I found out from my husband that for home-insurance reasons on our end, I must escort you to the second fridge that needs removed. I was told by Kurk here that you were notified of that already." Tynie deceives.

"We were, Ma'am. You're not the first person to have to escort us to a fridge being junked because of how their home-insurance is, either. My name's Donovan." Donovan affirms. "Babe, I just found out these guys are going to divide and conquer. Half the crew's removing Kina's fridge, and I've got to take the other half of the crew to our place. I swear to God I'll be back as soon as I can!" Tynie hollers. Turning to face his crew, Donovan snipes "You heard the woman, make it happen!" Bobby doesn't get a chance to answer that, or kiss his wife, before the crew separates to remove both fridges. Rushing back to Bobby's side after her home's yet-again secured, Tynie's near-breathless when she apologizes "I'm sorry baby, I heard Donovan's radio go off. There's a fuckin' recall with those fridge brands, and he's got to have his crew out removing a shitload of those fridges that we just had junked. I didn't want to delay him and his men any further than I absolutely had to. Forgive me."

"She's right man. Donovan's radio did go off with all that being said." Kurk verifies. "I don't give a fuck what the cost is, we are not buying that appliance brand again! We are not putting ourselves in the position to have to pay people to junk our appliances, or go through Goddamned recalls from now on!" Kina rages. "I'm actually with her on that one." Tynie cautions. "That sounds like a plan, but honey, you forgot something a bit ago." Bobby reappraises, leaning in for a kiss. Kissing his wife at the same time, Kurk doesn't say what just crossed his mind.

Timing their kisses' ending perfectly with each other, Tynie reallocates "We shouldn't put Donovan and his men into the position where they go from dealing with all those fridge removals to junking any more appliances for us. So I say unless more appliances fuck out on us, we don't replace them. Oh, but we also don't buy the same brand as our fridges when we do replace those appliances." "Tynie suspects someone else Donovan and his men deal with will do that to them, which is why she just mentioned all that." Kina supposes. "Sounds like it to me." Kurk realizes. "Well, at any rate, I think that's a very-fair idea." Bobby indemnifies. "Before we leave to deal with that, I need Kurk to get something off of the front doorknob. I'm not kicking you two out of my house Tynie and Bobby, but I'd rather get that back to Tynie now, in-case there's a strict timeline for our replacement fridge deliveries." Kina abstains. Kurk then obeys his wife, before they all share hugs amongst each other, and prepare to leave. Securing their home behind everyone, Kina grouses "This has been one of the hardest days of my life."

"It's almost over baby. After we get these errands done, our night will be more relaxing, I promise you." Kurk encourages, taking her by the hand. In Bobby's SUV, he and Tynie have the same regard for today, sharing it with each other. "I don't give a fuck who this pisses off, after these errands are done, the night is ours." Tynie rebukes. "Absolutely." Bobby sustains. Waiting for Kina and Kurk to get into their SUV, Tynie and Bobby don't say another thing. Driving on to stock up their respective houses, and replace both fridges, everyone from Tynie to Kina secretly hopes there are no further problems. Those hopes are granted when they all get through the store, later loading up their separate SUV's. Heading for home, Tynie drives Bobby's SUV, and Kurk drives Kina in his. Surprising both ladies individually, when they arrive home, their husbands get them inside before insistently unloading their vehicles. Sitting back in her living room, Tynie ruminates "Today's kicked my ass and taken my name." Bobby, after having ended his final trip from the back end of his SUV, secures their house, unaware his wife said that. In a bit of twisted irony, the same holds true between Kurk and Kina.

"Baby, I've been thinking about something. I know Kurk and you have that deal for us to switch-off doin' barbecue, but I'm wondering if we can hold-off on that. I mean, until after Kina and I find out if there's a celebration in order." Tynie relinquishes. "What do you mean if there's a celebration in order for you and Kina?" "The FOID cards and conceal carry permits baby, I want to see if we can do a barbecue night to celebrate me and Kina getting those." Tynie depicts. "Baby, you leave that to me." Bobby resists, going for his phone. The same second Bobby goes to call Kurk, it turns out that Kurk's calling Bobby instead. Their discussion actually covers what Tynie just asked about, Bobby learning Kina had the same idea. During Kurk and Bobby's conversation, a decision's made against their switched-off barbecue nights being delayed until after Tynie and Kina get their FOID cards and conceal carry permits. Kurk and Bobby also discuss a rough-itinerary for the next week, which includes them all seeing their health-insurance provided doctors. Agreeing to the entire plan, Bobby and Kurk wish each other goodnight and hang up. Holstering his phone, Bobby turns to Tynie, updating her on everything. At the same time, Kurk informs Kina of the latest.

From the point after the call between Bobby and Kurk ended, both men's cellphones go into silence. Heading off towards their master bedroom, Tynie keeps Bobby close, and neither speaks. Charging their phone, Bobby stashes the bag bearing that shirt from Jimmy underneath his endtable, and then lays Jimmy's off-duty Captain's badge beside his phone-charger. Tynie watches that all happen, slowly making her way onto the bed. Kneeling on her side of the mattress, Tynie invites "Lay out baby, you need a massage." "I do not go before you for those." Bobby balks, causing his wife to lay out stomach-down.

Meticulously massaging her, Bobby eventually receives the same in return. Leaving their bed again, Bobby crafts yet-another bandage for the tattoo between Tynie's shoulders. Adhering it to her back, Tynie doesn't see Bobby again lying next to her. Rolling to his side, Bobby re-dedicates "I love you with all my heart Tynie." Rolling to her side, Tynie glares into Bobby's eyes, resounding "I love you with all I am, Bobby." Leaning their lips together, Tynie and Bobby kiss, more slowly and passionately than they have all day. Slowly dispelling their kiss, the couple stares into each other's eyes. "Baby, I've been worried about you all day. I know you said that I'm already doing enough just by loving you and allowing you to grieve us losing Jimmy. Gorgeous, to me that's not right, not after I've made you wait so long to have that chance to grieve. I'm serious, I want to do something, anything, to give you the best night possible. Name your desire, and it shall be made real." Tynie states. Gazing into her eyes, Bobby sees the stone-serious look in them.

Tucking some of Tynie's hair out of her face, Bobby contradicts "You're still being incredibly hard on yourself, sugar. I don't like that, because you don't need to put yourself through that stress. Now, as far as my naming my desire and you making it real goes, the night is ours to do as we both want." "Well, there is one thing I've not really gotten a chance to do yet today." Tynie implicates. "Which is?" Bobby probes. "Relax with you, in our Jacuzzi tub, while at the same time checking you out." Tynie describes. Giving her a devilish smile, Bobby dares "Well, what are we waiting for?" Giggling shortly, Tynie leaves their bed with Bobby in tow.

Entering the restroom, and being mindful of the bandage on her back, Tynie disrobes. Following her every move, Bobby detours to set up the Jacuzzi tub. Joining each other in it, Bobby soon feels his wife's eyes all over him. Of course, he's eyeing her in kind, Tynie cautiously ending the gap between them. Seated beside her husband, Tynie swoons "You're so fuckin' hot." Aligning his lips to her ear, Bobby flirts "And you are the most beautiful woman alive." Spending about a half hour in the Jacuzzi tub, they exit it side-by-side, Tynie shutting that down. Turning to again face her husband, Tynie once-more eyes Bobby over, noticing his dick jutting out hard. Strutting right up to him, Tynie soon-after wraps her arms around Bobby's neck. Cupping the curve of her hips, Bobby simply lets his wife feel his erection already thumping against her pelvis.

"Sexy, I want to make love as badly as you do." Tynie seductively admits. Removing his left hand from her hips, Bobby steps to walk back to their bed at his wife's side. Arriving at the beds' edge, Tynie and Bobby share in a hungry kiss. Feeling her reach down to cup his ass with both hands, Bobby does the same to his wife, essentially stopping Tynie from thrusting herself against his erection. Breaking off their hungry kissing, Bobby lays out on their bed, his wife mounting him next-to-immediately after that. From the second their bodies conjoin that way, a pattern emerges for most of Tynie and Bobby's evening. Making love, hungrily kissing and making out, and basking in each other's afterglow, much of Tynie and Bobby's night is significantly more enjoyable than the bulk of today was for them.

As they recuperated from their most-recent intimacies, Bobby leans over to kiss his wife softly. Separating their lips, Bobby's surprised when Tynie elaborates "Honey, I believe I know what's crossing your mind now. You think you were too rough with me when we've made love again. I swear to you, nothing could be further from the truth. Every single second of the lovemaking we've just shared has been intimate paradise for me. Yes, I adore that you take such exquisite care of me, but I also ask you trust me on this. Besides, I really don't like it when you're all stressed out when you don't need to be. You don't like it when I stress out over things that don't need to be worried over, so fair is fair." Looking her dead-on in the eyes again, with a relaxed smile on his face, Bobby agrees "Yes, love." Laying out side-by-side for a short while, Bobby turns his head, seeing Tynie's eyes start to close. Kissing her cheek, Bobby murmurs "You stay there beautiful, I've got some surprises for you." Leaving their bed, Bobby sees his wife nod and smile, although Tynie's eyes remain closed.

Dressing and exiting their room, Bobby's quiet until he reaches the kitchen. Crafting a late-night dinner which doesn't require that many dishes, Bobby goes quiet again as he delivers it to Tynie. The scents of their meal awaken her, Tynie not sitting up until her spouse is beside her in bed. "You made this meal baby, I'm going to get dressed and clean from it when we're done. I insist." Tynie sustains. "Alright sugar." Bobby cedes, both of them smiling. Eating together in a much-calmer peace, Tynie eventually winds up keeping her latest word. Resuming her place at Bobby's hip when she's through with cleaning up from dinner, Tynie kisses him. Covering up, and softly swearing their love again to each other, Tynie nestles up to Bobby. Slumbering as these two laid out, today is finally drawn to a close. As far as the night for Kurk and Kina, it transpired in a reverse-pattern from Tynie and Bobby's evening. Kurk and Kina are both asleep by now, today being over for them as well.

* * *

For Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina, today was supposed to only entail dealing with post-storm insurance checks and clearing-out Jimmy's area. So much more happened than that though, much of it unexpectedly. As a team, in their own ways, Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina got as much as they could resolved even with those unexpected events. There are a few matters connected to Jimmy's property left to get situated, but those issues are not handled until Tuesday, by a group consensus. Beyond that, a cleaning company for Kurk's house, two framed memorials, two sets of FOID cards and conceal carry permits, and four doctors' appointments need to be attained. With a timeline for that already established, barring emergencies, there will also be a few nights where Tynie and Bobby switch off with Kurk and Kina making barbecue. Not one of them thought for a second that moving on from Jimmy's death would be easy, but for Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina, today still was:

_One of the hardest days of their lives….._


	59. Chapter 59

Title: Still Make a Great Team (Part 2 of 3)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. Part of this chapter is modeled around some insurance-related news I received in real life last week.

Three weeks later….

Tynie and Bobby are home alone together, laid back on the couch, when his phone rings. Knowing that he and his wife are expecting test results from their new physician Dr. Lisa Wilson, Bobby rushes to answer it. Jostling Tynie in the process, she nearly objects, but before that hears him and Dr. Wilson conversing. "Set it up for tonight, I'll let my wife and family, know." Bobby orders. Tynie doesn't understand just what her husband meant by that, but after it's said, the call's ended. Calling Kurk, Bobby requires "I need you and Kina in my living room as soon as possible." Not hearing Kurk's answer to that, Tynie arises from the couch, and goes for the front door. Holstering his phone, Bobby comes up on his wife, saying "I love you, and I'm sorry for breaking up the way we were laid on the couch. Dr. Wilson just got my test results back."

"Bobby, I'd rather you not say any more until this front door's secured. On our way here, Kurk and I saw a slew of Homeland Security trucks going to Kai and Tara's land." Kina interrupts. Entering Tynie's house, Kurk secures the door behind them, and nothing more is said until they all get to the living room. Sitting around each other, Bobby addresses "I knew that Homeland Security was going to come by this week, to seize Kai and Tara's land. I just didn't know they were coming today. I'm glad we've already gotten everything from having our houses professionally cleaned to you ladies' getting your FOID cards and conceal carry permits taken care of. I say that because tonight, I've most-likely got to go to the hospital. Dr. Wilson just called, and I've got to have kidney stones surgically removed."

"Ohh my god…" Tynie rasps. "Tynie, don't worry. I had to have that done when I was in the Marines. They've got new ways to remove those surgically, and Bobby's going to be fine. Of course, from this moment on, Kina and I have everything else covered. Bobby, that means I've got to call the home-security company and have them tighten the monitoring of my house under the claim of family emergency. I hope you don't mind I do that, instead of explaining to them what you just told us." Kurk resolves. "I'd actually rather you not explain my medical situation to the home-security company anyway. So Kurk, go ahead and call them like you said." Bobby obliges. Tynie then turns to Kina, wondering "If I asked you to help with drinks, how fast would you?" "Right now!" Kina squeals, seeing her husband go for his phone.

Retreating to the kitchen, Kina doesn't say anything at first, Tynie worrying "I don't get it. Bobby's not seemed like anything's wrong, and now tests come back saying he's got kidney stones?!" "Tynie, Bobby loves you to death. He didn't want you to worry, so I'll bet he figured it best to wait for those test results. I know you though, if you sensed something really was wrong with Bobby, you'd have broken speeding laws to get him to an ER." Kina recoils.

Standing by Kina, Bobby's again on his phone, Dr. Wilson having called back. "You need to tell my wife this." Bobby demands, then handing his phone to Tynie. Repeating herself, Dr. Wilson doesn't stop speaking several minutes. "Dr. Wilson, I'm warning you the one time I have to, by law. If anything, and by Christ I do mean literally anything, goes wrong from the minute I sign Bobby into the hospital until the one after he's signed out: I will prosecute you, your entire payroll, and everyone else at the hospital whether or not they deal with Bobby, in federal court! If you do anything, and by God I mean literally anything, to retaliate against me and my family for this: you and your entire payroll will be prosecuted for as many basic human, civil and marital rights violations, endangerment and discrimination charges and hate crimes as I can possibly nail you on. Got it?!" Tynie threatens. "Yes Mrs. Goren, I'll get the word out." Dr. Wilson surrenders. Abruptly ending the call, Bobby receives his phone back, Tynie seething "I cannot believe that bitch had the stones to speak nothing but medical-ese to me! I threatened her that way so she knew full-fuckin' well I'm not the wife to pull that kind of shit on!" "I wondered what provoked that." Kina quips. Gruffly getting into her fridge, Tynie pulls out four beers, and slams the fridge door.

Now off his phone, Kurk hears Tynie's fridge door slamming, and rushes to the kitchen, where Kina fully-updates him. "Bobby, take one of those beers and you all follow me. I've got a plan." Kurk instructs. Taking a beer from his wife, Bobby leans in, and whispers "We've got this, honey." Tynie nods, and then feels Kina taking two beers before the three of them follow Kurk out of the kitchen. Seated around the living room, they all set their beers aside, Kurk calling their medical insurer. Telling them what Kina told him had happened while Kurk was on the phone to their home-security company, Kurk actually gets Dr. Wilson removed from the medical-insurance network.

"So Katrina, you mean to tell me Tynie's not the first wife to have to go that far, threatening the legal actions she did?!" Kurk angrily inquires. "Mr. Deakins, that's not it at all. I'm going to have no choice but to remove Dr. Wilson from our network, because of Mrs. Goren's legal threats, which are now in the system. Dr. Lisa Wilson was on a probatory basis with our network, since she was newly-added within the past six months. I'm shocked to hear that she didn't tell you that when you saw her, because all probatory-basis medical providers in our network are required to by our policies. I can get you all fully-refunded from your recent visit to her office, but that will take a few days. My only-other advice is, since Mr. Goren has to have surgery, call us back after he's been home a day. We'll get you set-up with a much better doctor. Sir, there is just one catch. I must speak to Mr. Goren now." Katrina obstructs.

Surrendering his phone, Kurk shortens "Bobby, you've got a phone call." Taking the phone from Kurk, Bobby gets the same news. "We'll call you after I've been home from the hospital a couple days. Oh, and add this to your system: I and my entire family fully back my wife's legal threats against Dr. Wilson and everyone who I may encounter at the hospital tonight for my kidney-stone surgery." Bobby requires. "I'm doing that right now, Mr. Goren." Katrina promises, typing away in her system. Not even five minutes later, Katrina resolves "Mr. Goren, what you've wanted added to the system is in. I actually quoted you. Like I said, you'll all be fully-refunded from your recent visit to Dr. Lisa Wilson's office. I'm sorry, but that kind of refund usually takes three to five working days to go through." "Katrina, that's no problem." Bobby dubs, hanging up. Giving Kurk back his phone, Bobby gets served his beer by Tynie.

Chugging her beer after that, Tynie closes her eyes, Kina, Bobby and Kurk sipping theirs. Laying her nearly-empty beer-bottle down, Tynie self-recuses "I've got to check and see if I didn't fuck up my fridge when I slammed the door." "Bobby, would you be too-upset if I said while you and Tynie are gone, Kurk and I are replacing your fridge and everything in it?" Kina ponders. "Tell me what drove you to that decision, Kina." Bobby dares. "You and Tynie have gotten nothing but bad news since before you called me and Kurk over here, Bobby. Tynie's worried about you, and apparently about her slamming a fridge door fucking up the fridge. I'd rather just tell my husband that we're going to replace all that shit while you're gone, than risk anything in it making you guys sick or something." Kina answers. "Kina, I'll allow for that delivery to be made in my absence on one fuckin' condition. You understand that Bobby and I are repaying you two every-damn penny." Tynie hinders.

"I don't want that done until after our insurance-refunds go through." Kurk balks. Picking up her mostly-empty beer, Tynie elicits "Kurk, you've got a deal." Finishing their beers, Kina and Kurk clear from every one of them, as Tynie turns to face her husband, confessing "I'm trying so hard to be strong right now, because you need me to be your rock. I don't want to be weak, not when we've already had this much hell in our day." "Come here baby." Bobby invites, throwing his arms wide open. Sliding into his welcome embrace, Tynie rambles "I don't get it. Aside from a few nights of heartburn, you've seemed fine lately. Those tests came back and say you have kidney stones?" "Baby, I'm starting to wonder if those few nights of heartburn really were my having heartburn. I don't meant to scare you, but I am wondering that." Bobby relents.

"I know you're being honest, but I'm still scared." Tynie mumbles. Reclaiming their seats, Kina doesn't say anything, and Kurk rebuts "Tynie, I don't know if this will upset you or not, but I'm driving when you and Bobby have to go to the hospital. I'd rather do that than have you trying to drive after all the shit-news you've gotten today." "Kurk, you know where I keep my SUV keys. Use that car until Tynie and I are back from the hospital." Bobby mandates. "No problem." Kurk cedes.

Nestled in Bobby's arms, Tynie self-berates "If I'd have known my honey was suffering through kidney stones, I'd have gotten this taken care of sooner. Some doting and devoted wife I am." Immediately gazing down at her, Bobby refutes "Sweetheart, don't do that to yourself. You've been the greatest woman I've ever loved since we first got together. I know today's shit-news has really upset you, but that doesn't mean you should beat yourself up over anything." Looking up into his eyes, Tynie surprises Bobby when she leans up for a kiss. Shortly after that kiss is dispelled, Bobby's phone goes off, his wife answering it.

Finding out that Bobby's to be at St. Luke's hospital for his surgery by five this evening, Tynie snipes "Yeah, I'll have him there by then." Hanging up, and re-holstering Bobby's phone, Tynie repeats "I've got to have Bobby in St. Luke's hospital for his kidney-stone surgery no-later than five tonight." "I know right where that is, and the quickest way to get you two there Tynie, it's no problem." Kurk settles. Bobby takes his phone back from Tynie, holstering it as he wonders "What can I do baby?" "Forgive me for being an unrepentant bitch today." Tynie names. "You are not being a bitch, and I don't like it when you call yourself that. It's degrading." Bobby rebuffs, holding her. "I've got so much to do. I've got to pack our overnight bag, prepare Kurk and Kina's lunch, and ready myself for a long night at the hospital." Tynie laments.

"You don't have to prepare me and Kurk's lunch, Tynie. He and I can order that in. Matter of fact, that's what Kurk's doing right now." Kina contests. "Wait. Before I do that, Tynie why aren't you eating?" Kurk stalls. "I can't do that to Bobby, eat before him. He's on fasting-rules until after that surgery. At least that's what Dr. Wilson tried telling me." Tynie absolves. "You go ahead and eat, honey. Don't forego yourself just to take care of me; one of us having to be in the hospital tonight is enough." Bobby decries. Exhaling loudly before responding to that, Tynie sighs "Ok." On that word, Kurk orders in lunch for three of them. "While we wait for that, Tynie and I have an overnight bag to pack." Bobby excuses, his wife leaving his lap. Crossing their home, Tynie and Bobby are soon able to hastily-pack an overnight bag. Slinging that to her arm, Tynie gives her husband a worried smirk. "I know baby, you're worried sick. I wish there was more I could do to calm you, but now all we can do is get through this together." Bobby rebukes. Nodding, she takes his hand, and they head back for the living room.

By the time Tynie and Bobby are again-sitting on the couch, Kina has the meal for three of those four splayed to the coffee table. "Gorgeous, I swear to Christ, as soon as we're home from the hospital, I'm making you a fuckin' feast!" Tynie avows. "You don't have to do that right-after we get home from the hospital. I'd rather we get home and relax for a while before you do." Bobby reviles. "Yes honey." Tynie concedes, joining Kina and Kurk in eating. Clearing from it all later, Tynie doesn't let anyone else join her, that chore taking a matter of moments. Rejoining Bobby on the couch, Tynie looks around the room, her expression being despondent. Checking his phone, Kurk denounces "I hate to say this, but in order for Bobby to be at St. Luke's by five, we have to leave soon." Exhaling loudly again, Tynie counters "Let's just get this shit over with." Deeming that their cue to leave, Kina takes the overnight bag in hand, as Kurk leads them to the front door. Taking Bobby's SUV keys off the rack, Kurk sees them out, and secures Tynie's house behind them. Driving Tynie and Bobby to St. Luke's from there, Kurk battles traffic, as the rest of the SUV goes totally-silent.

Arriving at St. Luke's an hour and a half later; Bobby's SUV is emptied and secured before they all make their way to the entrance. Storming the admittance counter, Tynie's very-terse with the receptionist when she explains why they're at the hospital. Electronically admitting Bobby, the receptionist sees the legal threats Tynie made a few hours ago in their system. Another receptionist behind the admittance counter sees the same thing, and comes around to personally-escort them all to Bobby's room. As soon as that room's door closes behind them, they all exchange hugs, Kina leaving the overnight bag next to a couch in the room. Seeing Kina and Kurk leave, Tynie turns to face Bobby, swearing "I love you." "I love you too." Bobby vows back, briefly holding her. Ending that embrace, Bobby dresses down, Tynie sitting on the couch beside his bed. Lying in the hospital bed, Bobby grumbles "I fuckin' hate this." "I know you do baby. I wish we didn't have to go through it, believe me." Tynie recounts, going to open the room's door.

Greeted by the doctor due to operate on Bobby, Tynie's terse-tone returns as she leads him into the room. "Mrs. Goren, I actually have to thank you both. You taught my ex-wife one hell of a lesson. I just got called by your insurer, and I've got news. Not only was my ex-wife removed from your medical network, but your legal threats against her were enough for your medical insurer to file for my ex-wife to lose her medical license for good. I'm Dr. Lukas Wilson." Dr. Lukas Wilson broadcasts. "Doc, would you be offended if we addressed you as Dr. Lukas as opposed to Dr. Wilson?" Tynie ponders. "Given all my ex-wife put you and your family through, not at all Mrs. Goren. I'm also going to file through the courts to make her give up my last name. I can't do that until after I get Mr. Goren taken care of though." Dr. Lukas elicits. "Well shit doc, when you go to do that, call me. I'll appear and testify, and I'm pretty sure Bobby will too. There's no damn point in your good-name being crucified because of her." Tynie proffers. "I can't have you do that Mrs. Goren, because of the fact you're to care for Mr. Goren after he's released from this routine surgery. What I can do though, is have you sign an affidavit saying I can use your legal threats against my ex-wife as evidence in that proceeding. I'll have that with the sign-out forms for Mr. Goren." Dr. Lukas condemns. "That works too." Tynie retorts. "Now that's settled, I can go ahead with Mr. Goren's surgery any time either of you wants." Dr. Lukas extolls.

Taking a quick glance at Bobby, Tynie requests "Dr. Lukas, if you can get him in for that now, please do." "You got it, Mrs. Goren." Dr. Lukas reacts, leaving the room. In Dr. Lukas' brief absence, Tynie gives Bobby a quickly passionate kiss. Orderlies follow Dr. Lukas into Bobby's room, timing their arrival at his bed perfectly with when Tynie stands back. "I know you can't have me in your surgery ward, doc. I'll wait in here." Tynie relays. Curtly nodding, Dr. Lukas has those orderlies wheel Bobby to surgery. Alone, Tynie calls Kurk, to update him and Kina on the latest. "Tynie, I've actually got some news for you. Your washer and drier are a part of a recall. I'm having Donovan junk them before replacing your fridge and what was in it. Kina and I will get our washer and drier taken care of when you and Bobby get home. I'm sorry but that's the best Donovan can do, because of the sheer number of people affected by that recall. Kina heard it on the radio on our way back to your place, and we took things from there." Kurk informs. "Kurk, you best not object to this, Bobby and I are repaying' you every- penny for that new washer and drier. I say that because to me if the tables were turned, I believe you'd want the same respect." Tynie reprimands. "No argument there, we love you." Kurk concludes, hanging up. Laying Bobby's phone aside, Tynie leans against that hospital-couch and cries. Composing herself just in time for her husbands' return to the room, Tynie looks to Dr. Lukas.

"Mrs. Goren, your husband will have to be under observation tonight. Whenever he uses the restroom, he will have to strain so that any remnants of those kidney stones can be removed. Before you two arrived, I had the restroom in this room equipped with what will be needed to essentially catch those kidney-stone remnants. Tomorrow mid-morning you will be signing release forms. It's the best I can arrange, I'm sorry." Dr. Lukas advises. "Don't be sorry for that, Dr. Lukas. Sadly, you've given me some of the best-damn news I've gotten all day." Tynie refutes. "Oh wow." Dr. Lukas gasps. "Yeah." Tynie snaps. Slowly coming around from the anesthetic used in his surgery, Bobby groans "What the hell's going on?" Hearing that, Tynie whirls to face her husband, updating him on what Dr. Lukas told her about Bobby's hospital stay. "I hate this, but it has to be done." Bobby ruminates. Rushing to hold his hand, Tynie adds "I know you hate this, I do too. I swear to you, with Christ and Dr. Lukas as my witnesses, I'm not leaving your side. I'll see you through this, because I love you." "I've never been added to a witness list with our Good Lord before." Dr. Lukas chortles. "You may not be again Dr. Lukas, but I had to find some way to swear my devotion to Bobby through this." Tynie self-defends, not taking her eyes off of her husband. "I respect that Mrs. Goren. Now like I said, your husband will be released mid-morning tomorrow. There will be things you have to sign, and pain medications he'll be on as needed after his release." Dr. Lukas restates. Knowing what-all Dr. Lukas meant by that, Tynie reclaims "Not a problem." Exiting their room, Dr. Lukas gets on the phone to his attorney. Vigilantly standing by Bobby's bed, Tynie gazes him dead-on in the eyes. "Now's my turn to ask this, what can I do baby?" Tynie concerns. Raising his bed, Bobby mumbles "Help me to the restroom." Wrapping her arm around him, Tynie escorts her spouse across the hospital room from his bed. Remembering he's supposed to strain when he uses the restroom, Bobby does, Tynie whispering "You're alright babe." Howling in pain when he's done, Bobby feels Tynie petting his back. "I'll get you taken care of honey, believe that." Tynie dedicates. "I do, you've been amazing all day." Bobby recoils, then being lead back to his hospital bed. Moving a chair closer to him, Tynie's again met by Dr. Lukas, who says "Mrs. Goren, I need to speak to you privately." "I'll be right back gorgeous." Tynie promises, Bobby nodding shortly.

Taking Tynie into a corner of the hospital room, Dr. Lukas reports "Mrs. Goren, remember the affidavit I told you about? I have it on me right now, and it needs signed as soon as possible. My attorney says the reasons I want my ex-wife to give up the Wilson last name are exigent circumstances that warranted him getting a court-hearing in my absence to force her to. I have to fax that affidavit over right after you sign it though, that's the only way it can be in my attorney's hands before that proceeding." "Get me a pen; I'll sign that right now!" Tynie exclaims. Surrendering the affidavit and a pen, Dr. Lukas witnesses Tynie keep her word, before racing to the nearest fax machine. Hustling back to Bobby's side, Tynie gazes into his eyes, as a nurse enters the room. Giving Bobby a pain medication, that nurse overhears Tynie explaining the absolute-latest with Dr. Lukas. "Mrs. Goren, my name's Wendi. I'm your husbands' nurse for the night. With everything that's come out against Dr. Lukas' ex-wife in the past couple hours alone, your signing that affidavit basically just saved his entire practice." Wendi extolls. "Wendi, I swear to God I'll buy you a Heineken when you're off shift if you tell me you're just bullshitting me on that." Tynie denigrates. "I wish I were Mrs. Goren, but I'm not. Sorry." Wendi regrets. Nodding at her, Tynie sees Wendi leaving Bobby's room.

With her eyes still-locked on Bobby, Tynie apologizes "I swear I didn't mean for any of that to happen while you were in this hospital, gorgeous." "Don't be, you did no wrong." Bobby denies. Leaning over to kiss him briefly, Tynie whispers "I'm still sorry you have to endure this." "I'm alright baby." Bobby sates, watching his wife go to sit beside his bed. A little while later, Tynie and Bobby's night begins to have a pattern emerging. Whenever Tynie wasn't escorting Bobby to the restroom, and overhearing his straining, she was watching over him in the hospital bed like a hawk. In the late hours of the night, through exhausted-and-half-open eyes Tynie sees Wendi standing there by Bobby's bed. "Mrs. Goren, I must say you've shown the most devotion to a spouse that's had kidney stone surgery I've ever seen. I've been an LPN for twenty-five years, working in this hospital for twenty of those years. I've never seen another wife take caring for their husband after that surgery as far as you have. Yes, I've been watching you every-time I've had a chance to come into this room. Frankly, and I don't mean to be rude, but I can tell you're getting exhausted. Go ahead and get some sleep, I'll take care of Mr. Goren while you do that." Wendi explicates.

Hearing that, Bobby turns to face his wife, coaxing "It's alright baby." Leaning over the bed's edge, Tynie kisses her spouse briefly. Whispering their love to one another afterwards, Tynie moves back, and lays out on the hospital room's couch. Covering herself in, and clinging to Bobby's t-shirt, Tynie starts to finally fall asleep. Seeing that happen, Wendi gets a blanket and covers Tynie up, whispering "Mrs. Goren, you deserve this." Turning to care for Bobby, Wendi mentions "By the way Mr. Goren, I was absolutely serious by what I just told your wife." "I figured that, Wendi." Bobby relays, in returned pain. Again providing him a pain medication, Wendi stays in the room until after Bobby's back in bed from yet-another trip to the restroom. Exiting the room, Wendi mumbles "Hope you both get some sleep." Bobby nods to that, but Tynie doesn't, because she's already out like a damn light.

In Tynie and Bobby's absence from their house, Kurk and Kina got the washers and driers for both their houses replaced. Replacing and stocking Tynie's fridge in that process, Kurk keeps all the receipts in his wallet. Leaving Kina temporarily alone in the living room of Tynie's, Kurk managed to get the old washer and drier in his house junked, as Donovan was able to get both those junking jobs done today, which wasn't expected to happen around the time Kurk and Tynie last chatted on the phone. After rejoining his wife in Tynie's living room, Kurk also brings an overnight bag for him and Kina. Continuing their night in a worried peace, Kurk and Kina go through everything from sharing in dinner to taking separate showers. Once they're re-dressed, Kurk and Kina make sure the entire house is secured before retiring to the area they used to rent from Tynie. Cuddling up to Kurk as they stand in that bedroom, Kina frets "I hope Bobby's going to really be Ok."

"He's alright honey. A Wendi Rogers called me before I got back here from our house, she's his nurse. Apparently Tynie's already gone above and beyond what Wendi's seen a wife typically do for a husband after that kind of surgery. Dr. Lukas Wilson ordered Wendi to call me about that, saying that Tynie also went above and beyond for him too. Evidently what Tynie did earlier with those legal threats kicked open the door for quite a bit. Lisa Wilson is no longer Lisa Wilson, she's now Lisa Montrell. Not only that, but Tynie's legal threats made Lisa Montrell lose her being in our network and her medical license for life. Babe, with that news, I'm actually half-tempted to consider the washer, drier, fridge and groceries we bought for Tynie and Bobby as a gift. I don't feel right making them repay us now, not after all that shit." Kurk broadcasts.

"Baby, thank you for telling me, about all that. I think you're right; Tynie and Bobby don't need a new debt with us, not after all that. We're going to have a hell of a time getting them to agree to this though." Kina repudiates. "Ah, you leave that to me." Kurk pre-empts. Looking up into his eyes, Kina forfeits "Alright baby." Sharing in a kiss, Kurk and Kina make it short-yet-passionate. Heading to the bed, he aligns their phone to the charger, while she pulls the covers back. Nestling up to her husband, Kina and Kurk whisper their love to one another and at last sleep.

Back in Bobby's hospital room, the night drones on with Wendi still caring for Bobby as his wife slumbers. Tynie sleeps for a good few hours, before rousing and seeing Wendi stand by her husbands' bed yet-again. "Wendi, one question. Are you on any sort of overtime right now?" Tynie groggily inquires. Turning to face Tynie, Wendi reprimands "Yes Mrs. Goren, but that's not something you need to worry about. I volunteered for this overtime, so that a younger co-worker could attend her grandmother's funeral out-of-town." "Shit, I would have done that too, in your position. Now, I appreciate you overtaking caring for Bobby as I slept, but you deserve a break. Go take it, and if literally anyone higher-ranked than you bitches about that, send them my way." Tynie denotes, still half awake.

"Mrs. Goren, you won't be needed to intervene about Wendi taking her break. I was just going to order Wendi to do that, and yes I know how far you've gone to care for Mr. Goren up until this point. Wendi flatly told me as you slept." Dr. Lukas intrudes. "I say again, that works too." Tynie re-issues. Without another word, Dr. Lukas writes up an order for Wendi to be allowed an extended break, given the overtime-circumstances involved with this part of her shift. Handing that order right to Wendi, Dr. Lukas then sees her out of the room.

Right after Dr. Lukas returns to Bobby's bedside, Tynie dedicates "Hospital furniture's murder on my back, but to be there for my honey, I'll endure anything." Hearing that, Dr. Lukas turns his head quickly, wondering "Would you like me to order a pain medication for you, Mrs. Goren?" "Long as you can order me one that doesn't have a tendency of making patients sleep too hard or leave them loopy, go ahead. Oh, and don't have Wendi wrote-up for not helping me with Bobby a few hours back. Right before I fell asleep, I was able to hear another patient having visitors start shit in his room across the hall, and Wendi had to rush and intervene to help-protect the patient before security hit the scene. Matter of fact, order for her to get checked before you order my pain medication, for her safety." Tynie obstructs, with pain in her eyes.

"Mrs. Goren, Wendi got checked out right after, as you said, security hit the scene across the hall. She had to be, hospital regulations, and she's fine. So's the patient, but he does have relatives restricted from returning. Hospital regulations mandated that security restrict those relatives of his from returning after the scene, especially since it basically echoed through the entire hallway. I know you didn't know all that, but I also ordered for security to stand by Mr. Goren's hospital door as Wendi rushed to intervene. That was my personal preference, and not hospital regulation. There will be several nurses fired for basically leaving Wendi with no choice but to leave her patient and intervene that way. Now, as far as the pain medication I can prescribe you goes, I know just the one to give. You won't be left, as you said, feeling loopy when you take it." Dr. Lukas educates.

"Dr. Lukas, I didn't know any of that, you're right. You make sure Wendi gets commended for what she did in that scene, and you go ahead and order that pain medication for me." Tynie impedes. "I say again, you've got it Mrs. Goren." Dr. Lukas re-claims. Bobby listened to that brief conversation, as Dr. Lukas ordered Tynie that pain medication. "Dr. Lukas, one more request. Is there any way you can see to it my family's fully-updated at a decent hour?" Tynie requisitions. "I was going to have that done around the time I order for Mr. Goren's release, which will be mid-morning tomorrow. Again, that's the best I can make happen." Dr. Lukas relays. "We're good with that, Dr. Lukas." Bobby assures. Sending for Tynie's pain medication, Dr. Lukas nods to that, and all conversations are stalled. Receiving and taking her pain medication, Tynie ruminates "I seriously hope things get better for Dr. Lukas. Poor guy's been through fuckin' hell."

"Things will get better for Dr. Lukas, Mrs. Goren. Believe me, you saw to that yourself, and you know what I mean by that. Yes, I cut into my extended break to give you this medication, but I had to. Mark Wilton, the hospital administrator for the night-shift, got word on the scene I intervened on while you slept. He's in the process of firing all those other nurses as I speak, and he ordered me to bring you this pain medication and resume my break. Mrs. Goren, Mark Wilton's orders are also why Security's getting posted outside Mr. Goren's room, and that of the patient across the hall, until they're both released." Wendi reprises. "Damn!" Tynie curses. "My sentiments exactly, Mrs. Goren." Dr. Lukas concurs. Quickly going to Bobby's other bedside, Tynie gazes at him, inquiring "Need anything honey?" Reaching up a hand towards her, Bobby feels it taken in Tynie's, and then feels the back of it getting kissed. Staring into one-another's eyes, Bobby sees worry etched in his wife's gaze. Again raising his bed, Tynie deems that a cue, escorting her husband just as she did a few hours back. Dr. Lukas turns to Wendi, insisting "You can resume your break now, and expect a commendation from me when you come back from having a day off. I'll get that cleared with Mark before Mr. Goren gets released." "Yes Dr. Lukas." Wendi concedes, exiting the room.

Guiding Bobby back to his hospital bed from the room's restroom, Tynie premeditates "When we've been home from here for a few hours, you're getting a full massage." As soon as he's halfway laid back, as he briefly kissing her, Bobby stalls "Not before you do." With her pain medications just-now kicking in, Tynie responds "I love you and I'm not arguing that." "I love you too." Bobby re-vows, as his wife reclaims her place on that hospital room's couch. The pattern that's emerged for Bobby since just-after his kidney-stone surgery related to his restroom use resumes a couple more times, Tynie again caring for him the same way as she did when that pattern first began. Once Bobby's yet-again laid back to the hospital bed, they kiss quickly, whisper love to one another, and separate to sleep through the rest of the night.

Waking at nearly the exact same time in the morning, Tynie and Bobby communally look like hell. Approaching his bedside again, Tynie's greeted by a very-exhausted Dr. Lukas, whom proclaims "It was a success; we got every kidney stone and stone remnant. I can order for Mr. Goren's release right now, but like I said, he'll be prescribed pain medications as-needed for a while. After I order for all that Mrs. Goren, by orders of Mark Wilton, Wendi and I are on paid-leave for two weeks, and will receive promotions upon our return. I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done for me, both professionally and personally. Wendi asked me to relay a message to you Mrs. Goren. She wants you knowing you thoroughly impressed her last night, but she wants you do something. When you can, have the Heineken you offered to buy her when you spoke about that affidavit I had you sign, for her." "Best I can do on that, is have the Heineken after I get Bobby home with that prescription filled." Tynie warns. "You know what Mrs. Goren? I'll be right back with that prescription filled, it's the least I can do for you." Dr. Lukas counter-offers, quickly exiting the room. Returning a few minutes later, Dr. Lukas surrenders the sign-out forms and prescription to Tynie.

Signing Bobby out, Tynie lays the prescription aside as Dr. Lukas re-takes those forms. Shutting the door behind himself, Dr. Lukas allows Bobby time to get dressed before he's whisked out of the hospital. Stashing the prescription in their overnight bag, Tynie straps that to an arm, as Bobby stands beside her. Opening the door, Dr. Lukas has Kurk and Kina follow him into the room. Walking out of Bobby's hospital room together, not one of them speaks. Dr. Lukas detours to find Wendi, them both leaving the hospital from a different exit. Getting Tynie and Bobby back into Bobby's SUV, Kina drives as Kurk talks to them both. What comes out of that conversation is a re-negotiated deal about the monies Tynie and Bobby owe Kurk and Kina. Arriving back at Tynie's, Kurk and Kina realize Tynie and Bobby's decision on those matters is final. Stepping out of Bobby's SUV, they all briefly hug and exchange well wishes. Escorting Bobby one-more time, Tynie gets him on the couch before racing to secure the house. Heading back to her husband's hip just-as-quickly, Tynie frets "What can I do now, honey?" "Take that overnight bag off your arm and join me on this couch, relaxing." Bobby returns.

Complying, Tynie's soon laid back on the couch in Bobby's arms. Bobby's conscience didn't let him relax just-yet, him venting "I put you through fuckin' hell last night, honey. You were amazing, taking such good care of me that entire time. I heard what all else you did too, and I'm very proud. Sweetheart, I know you don't like it when I beat myself up, but this has really been nagging at me. Tell me, exactly what I can do to make up for putting you in the positions I did since yesterday." "Let me stay as I am right now, enjoying the heat of your sexy body against my sore back. Then, when you're up to it, we spend time being romantic with each other. We can have those Heinekens for Wendi another time." Tynie plots. Turning his head slightly, Bobby kisses his wife's temple, denying "No, we'll be romantic with each other when we're both up to it. I know you're still-worried about caring for me and my needs, but that does not mean I'm above you like that. I'm not, and nor have I ever been since we got together." "Ok baby." Tynie whispers.

Laying that way for a short while, Tynie arises from the couch first, Bobby following her. Taking that overnight bag back, Tynie slings it to an arm before they cross the house hand-in-hand. Entering their master bedroom, the overnight bag's fully-unpacked, Tynie adorning the prescription bottle and phone to Bobby's endtable in that process. He, in turn, charges their phone, Tynie standing beside him. Wrapping their arms around each other, Tynie and Bobby again traverse their home, this time in the direction of the kitchen. Opening their brand-new fridge, Tynie discovers a meal ready-made for she and Bobby. Taking that out for them, Tynie sees her husband grabbing drinks and closing the fridge door. Remaining side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby lay out their meal and drinks to the kitchen island, before taking their seats. Enjoying their meal together, nothing's discussed. Sharing in their drinks, Tynie then leaves Bobby's side with a brief kiss to his cheek before cleaning up. Coming up on her from behind when she's done, Bobby wraps his arms around his wife's waist, restricting "You didn't have to do that alone, baby. I'm here." All of the strength Tynie's shown in the past thirty-six hours evaporates, her whimpering "Thank God for that." Turning around in his embrace, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's chest, and bawls "Hearing you howl in pain like that invaded my dreams. I know you had to, medically, but it scared the hell out of me. All the strength I've shown is gone now baby, I'm sorry."

Petting her back, Bobby soothes "I'm alright baby; you don't need to be sorry about anything." Allowing her to cry in his arms, Bobby swears "Sweetheart, I love you." "I love you too, gorgeous." Tynie weeps. Not speaking again until his wife's calmed down; Bobby takes a chance to escort Tynie, this time back towards their room. As soon as they get to the beds' edge, Tynie's guided to lay out stomach down, and given a massage. Shortly after hers is done, Bobby gets rubbed down, Tynie kneeling beside him when that's over. Sitting up, Bobby leans in for the most-passionate kiss they've shared since before his hospital stay. Laying back in bed as the kiss continues, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby, whom simultaneously embraces her. Splitting their lips apart, and again-staring in one-another's eyes, Tynie and Bobby both slowly smile. "I don't know about you gorgeous, but I think after all we've just endured, we need a vacation." Tynie presumes. "Ah beautiful, you leave that to me." Bobby chides, his smile remaining. Nodding at him, Tynie lowers an arm to reach for their covers. Tossing them over both she and Bobby, Tynie yet-again nestles up to her husband. "I know neither one of us slept worth a damn last night." Tynie alludes. "You've got that right. I love you." Bobby acclaims. "I love you too." Tynie repeats, the two again falling asleep.

As for Kurk and Kina, their day continued in perpetual relief, even though they spent most of it working around their house. Leaving Tynie and Bobby alone to recuperate and sleep from Bobby's surgery and hospital stay, Kurk and Kina eventually go from housework to enjoying their night and each other. Closing out the day with passionate kisses and shared love, Kurk and Kina too slumber.

The past two days have been mostly-shit for everyone from Tynie to Kina. Dr. Lisa Wilson, rather Lisa Montrell, former doctor, caused most of it. When Tynie got word of Bobby's kidney-stone surgery, she was righteously concerned. After Lisa Montrell used medical-ese to explain the procedure, Tynie both seethed and threatened Lisa with every legal action that was deemed suited. Kurk backed that in his own right, contacting their medical insurer, which started the downhill roll of Lisa Montrell's life. By the moment Kurk and Kina got Tynie and Bobby to St. Luke's yesterday, Lisa Montrell lost everything. Bobby's surgeon, Dr. Lukas Wilson, even got to reclaim something he'd originally thought he'd never get the chance to: full-rights to his last name.

Of course, that involved Tynie signing an affidavit after Bobby's surgery, which she had no problem doing. Wendi Rogers, Bobby's nurse while in the hospital and a veteran LPN, was diligent and not just for Bobby. When a scene erupted across the hall from Bobby's room, Wendi saw to it the patient was protected until security arrived. In the aftermath of that, there were numerous firings, and two-promotions. One to Dr. Lukas, and the other to Wendi, but those do not take full-effect for two weeks. During that timeline, those being promoted receive a paid leave, so the night shift hospital administrator can find suitable replacements for those he was basically-forced to fire. Kurk and Kina got word on all of that, during the negotiations had between them and Tynie and Bobby while getting Bobby home from the hospital. Now, there's a partial-repayment to be made to Kurk and Kina, but that's delayed. When Kurk called their medical insurer, he was told by a woman named Katrina that there are pending-full refunds to wait on.

As far as Tynie and Bobby's partial-repayment to Kurk and Kina goes, that does not occur until it's been three days after those full-refunds post to their separate bank accounts. As it stands, the only other things they have to contend with are: a vacation and again-replacing their physician. Yes, Homeland Security overtook what used to be Kai and Tara's land yesterday too. However, while Tynie and Bobby were not home, Kurk found out that for all of their safety, Homeland Security forbids anyone from Tynie to Kina to be any-further involved with that situation. He let Tynie and Bobby know that too, around the time of those negotiations in Bobby's SUV earlier today. Since they really can't do that much with the remaining business needing resolved tonight, Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina sleep realizing:

_They still make a great team…._


	60. Chapter 60

Title: Settled (Part 3 of 3)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Three days later….

Laying back on the couch with Tynie, Bobby's phone goes off and it's the bank. Using his left hand to answer it, as his right arm's around his wife, Bobby learns the insurance-related refund from his and Tynie's visit to now-former Dr. Lisa Montrell's office has just gone through. Hanging up after learning that, Bobby lays his phone aside, and then updates his wife. "So now all we have to do is, repay Kina and Kurk, replace our physician and go on vacation." Tynie registers. Kissing her temple, Bobby whispers "You leave that all to me, honey." "Long as you're careful, I will. By the way, how are you really feeling?" Tynie obstructs. Turning to face her, Bobby dares "Let me show you…." Kissing her passionately, Bobby silences his wife and her still worry-ravaged mind. Slowly separating their lips, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear, and elates "Damn…"

A few seconds later, Bobby's phone rings, again. Intercepting it, Tynie answers the call coming from Kina. When asked about the pending-vacation, Tynie premeditates "Kina, the way I understand it, you and I are to have ladies' time while Bobby and Kurk get our vacation planned. Since Bobby just got called by the bank about that insurance-refund, he'll most likely discuss settling the debt he and I have with you and Kurk then, too. Kina, you forget, our husbands swore all that was to be left to them. I figure, you and Kurk can go ahead and come over so we can get all that taken care of. Deal?" "Deal!" Kina shrieks. "Love ya, and we'll see ya soon." Tynie closes. Receiving the same regards in kind, the call's mutually ended. Handing Bobby his phone back, Tynie conveys "I just lied my ass off to Kina." "You and Kina haven't had a ladies' time in a while anyway, so that plan works really well." Bobby refutes. Seeing Kurk and Kina on her front stoop, Tynie goes to answer the door. Allowing Kurk and Kina into the house, Tynie sees Kurk secure the door behind them. Retreating to the living room, Tynie reclaims her seat by Bobby, as Kurk and Kina overtake the couch across from them.

"Do I make my beer-battered brats for our lunch or do I go ahead and take Kina for our ladies' time?!" Tynie debates. "My advice, go ahead and make those brats Tynie. You may not have seen this, but on me and Kina's way here, I noticed Earthmovers heading to what used to be Kai and Tara's land. I say us having lunch before you ladies' leave will give those Earthmover-drivers time to clear the access road from this house." Kurk recommends. Turning to face Bobby, Tynie passionately kisses him, right in front of Kurk and Kina. Ending that kiss slowly, Tynie leaves the couch, rendering Bobby speechless and smiling. Heading to the kitchen, Tynie soon gathers what she'll need to make those beer-battered brats. Firing up the grill, Tynie sees through the deck door that her most-recent passionate kiss with Bobby inspired Kina to do the same with Kurk. Leaving Kurk smiling-yet-speechless when she's through kissing him, Kina arises from the couch, to gather everyone's drinks. Serving Tynie first, Kina delivers Bobby's and Kurk's before retreating to get her beer.

"I just remembered, we need to replace our physician, again." Kina reminds. Breaking his own silence, Kurk precludes "Bobby and I have that covered." Cooking away, Tynie's eventually greeted by Kina, whom helps bring in the brats made for everyone. "I can't even eat at my honeys' side. I've got to keep eyes on the grill, it's on cool-down." Tynie laments. Surprising the ladies, Kurk and Bobby show to the kitchen, Bobby rebuffing "Honey, I've got eyes on that right now." Huddled around the kitchen island, they eat together, Kurk and Bobby later cleaning up. After that, Kurk leaves Tynie's just-long enough to see if the access road from that house is cleared of Earthmovers. It is, Kurk noticing that right before he returns inside Tynie's, heading straight for his wife. "For this ladies' time, I'll need my VISA card and Bobby's SUV." Tynie notions. Retrieving the VISA card, Bobby plants it on his wife, and pockets his wallet. "Bobby, if you need me or Tynie, call Kurk's phone. I'd rather not have Tynie carrying her VISA card and your phone too closely to each other." Kina renounces. "I'll do that, Kina." Bobby agrees, watching Kurk slide his phone holster onto Kina's left side. Leaning his lips to her ear, Kurk whispers "Nicely done, sugar." Kissing his wife's cheek, Kurk gets kissed in-kind, as Tynie and Bobby stand there. "By the way, the access roads' clear." Kurk refers. Bobby and Tynie nod to that in unison, before the ladies are escorted towards Tynie's front door. Grabbing her husbands' keys on the way out, Tynie whirls around on her toes, briefly kissing Bobby. Before securing the house, Bobby and Kurk watch Tynie and Kina taking Bobby's SUV off the property.

Turning around and heading back for the living room, Bobby and Kurk take seats on separate couches. Calling their medical-insurance company first, those two men take turns replacing the physician for themselves and their wives. Once that's done, Bobby's phone is laid aside, as a chat begins about their pending vacation. "Bobby, I parked my SUV beside yours. We can call the ladies and tell them we've got just-one run to make before they get home. On that run though, we set-up the vacation." Kurk obliges. "What about the money Tynie and I owe you?" Bobby wonders. "I'm willing to call it cleared if you agree to go Dutch on the vacation costs." Kurk defers. "Deal." Bobby quips, he and Kurk both then heading for the front door themselves. Taking a set of keys off the rack himself, Bobby secures the door behind himself and Kurk. As Kurk drives, Bobby calls Kina, telling her that there's "just-one errand" for him and Kurk to handle. "Everything else is settled then?" Kina prods. "Yeah." Bobby confirms. Requesting they be safe, and sending love, Kina ends the call. Updating Tynie as she holsters Kurk's phone to her side, Kina sees them pulling up to an adult boutique. "It's been too long since I've bought new lingerie, but that's changing right now." Tynie precludes. "Same here." Kina agrees, the ladies then exiting Bobby's SUV. Entering the adult boutique, Tynie and Kina don't see their husbands arrive at a travel-agency right next door. Shopping for lingerie for a while, Tynie and Kina ring-out of the adult boutique just-after Bobby and Kurk leave the travel agency.

Packing up Bobby's SUV, Tynie warns "I've got to tank up before we get back to my house, this SUV is on one-third a tank." Detouring to do that, Tynie gets them back on the way to her home after fifteen minutes. Taking in their bags, Tynie and Kina are let into Tynie's house by Kurk. "Kurk, what Kina and I have on us is not meant for you or Bobby's eyes right now. Half of it is meant for our vacation, and the other half is meant for at home." Tynie scolds. "I kind of figured you ladies had surprises meant for me and Bobby." Kurk snarks, securing the door behind Tynie and Kina. Again reclaiming their seats on the couch, Kina wonders "Honey, don't you and Bobby want a guys' time?" "Yeah, we'll have that the next time you ladies' go out." Bobby pre-empts. "That does keep it equal, Kina." Tynie compels. "Works with me." Kina cedes. Then, Bobby hands his wife a large envelope, coaxing "Go ahead and open it." Laying her bags aside, Tynie does, and what comes into her view is a five-star vacation that starts in three days. "Oh my God Kina, we're going on a vacation to Orlando! We've got five-star fuckin' everything, from flights to food!" Tynie exclaims. "And an added bonus Tynie, you and Bobby's debt with me and Kina's been cleared. We went Dutch on paying for all that." Kurk adds.

Seeing Tynie's and Kina's jaws drop, Bobby repeats "Like I told you on the phone Kina, everything's settled." "W-when do we leave?" Kina stammers. "Three days from now, and I think we should all leave from here." Tynie absolves, packing the envelope back up. "There is just one thing I've failed to mention. Dr. Lukas called me while you ladies were out, and he said times after kidney-stone surgeries, the patient is only on-restriction for up to three days after. So basically, I don't have any restrictions that will impede on our vacation or any surprises Tynie may have for me." Bobby remembers. "Oh my God honey, that's great news!" Tynie cheers. "Seriously!" Kina squeals. Whirling to face her husband, Tynie again kisses Bobby, keeping this one brief. Kina and Kurk do the same thing, before they all arise from the couches. Sharing in brief hugs and well-wishes they disperse, Tynie securing their home behind Kurk and Kina.

Re-approaching Bobby, Tynie's met in the middle by her spouse, whom has the vacation-envelope on him. With the bag from her ladies' time with Kina slung to a wrist, Tynie takes Bobby by the hand, leading him across their home. Only going into their room to charge their phone, lay the vacation-envelope on Bobby's endtable and for Tynie to set her lingerie bag aside, they retreat towards the kitchen. Making, sharing in, and clearing from dinner, Tynie and Bobby again head for the master bedroom. Secluded in their room before long, Tynie sultrily proposes "If you're so inclined, I'd love to spend the rest of the night enjoying the surprises I have in store for you and each other." Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby huskily slurs "Ohh I am…" Rising to her toes, Tynie gives her husband a passionate kiss before their plan for the rest of tonight gets started. Slipping their lips apart, they separate, Tynie heading for her lingerie bag. Bobby, on the other hand, heads towards the end of their bed, and disrobes. Bringing the lingerie bag to the beds' edge, Tynie grabs one of the skimpier outfits from it, and changes right in front of her suitor.

Eyeing her over, Bobby whistles, as his body immediately reacts. Taking Tynie into his arms, Bobby whisks her onto the bed, before their hungry kisses continue. Allowing their hands to roam each-other's bodies, Tynie feels Bobby hastily tearing off the lingerie outfit she just put on. Spreading her legs, Tynie then feels her husband slide his throbbing-in-wait erection all the way in. Thrusting wildly, Bobby demonstrates just how aroused Tynie's lingerie made him. Enjoying every moment of this fierce lovemaking, a pattern emerges for Tynie and Bobby's night. Tynie goes through many of the lingerie outfits she bought during their night of wild passionate intimacy, but she doesn't mind that in the least. Sweaty, spent, and basking in their mutual afterglow after the latest round of making love, Tynie turns to face Bobby. Staring into his eyes, Tynie rasps "I love you." Gazing her in the eyes, Bobby gasps back "I love you too." Catching their breath, Bobby reaches down to cover them up, before him and his wife share in one last kiss for today. Without even knowing it, from the moment they'd left Tynie's house, Kurk and Kina's night held the same pattern as that for Tynie and Bobby. In their separate houses, and in their respective master bedrooms, after this wild night of lovemaking Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina all wind up slumbering around the same time.

* * *

It's been a few days since Bobby had that kidney-stone surgery, and today a lot got accomplished. Some of what they all resolved was meant to be shared in by everyone from Tynie to Kurk, and some of it was much-more private. They've all got a new physician again, Bobby and Kurk getting that done shortly after their individual insurance-related refunds went through. Speaking of doctors, Dr. Lukas called Bobby when his wife was away, giving him some very-relieving news. Apparently, most times after a kidney-stone surgery, the patient is only on restriction for three days afterwards. Since today was the third day after that surgery, Dr. Lukas basically released Bobby medically over the phone. Tynie and Kina haven't had a ladies' time since before Jimmy died, but today that changed. The ladies did that, and bought some "surprises" for their spouses, while Bobby and Kurk got their vacation set up. Meeting back at Tynie's after that, the ladies were told of most-everything that was resolved in their absence.

In three days, everyone from Kurk to Tynie has a five-star vacation to Orlando. Bobby and Kurk didn't have the heart to tell Tynie and Kina another reason for making their vacation so-far from their houses, but that reason is: Bobby and Kurk didn't want their vacation to be impeded on by Homeland Security's actions against what used to be Kai and Tara's land. Bobby and Kurk, in their own rights, didn't know something themselves. Kina and Tynie chatted when they had their ladies' time, and a decision was made to rekindle the wilder side of their respective marriages. Even though they've all had some rough patches since Jimmy died, everyone from Tynie to Kina can rest easy knowing that so much has already been:

_Settled…._


	61. Chapter 61

Title: Wish Jimmy was here to see this…..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters the others are mine

Five days into their Orlando vacation, Tynie awakes before Bobby, seeing right away that he's exhausted. "Ohh honey, you rest. You need it; I'll take care of everything else." Tynie whispers, reaching over her husband to go for the TV remote. Timing that perfectly with the weathercast, Tynie learns there's an intense thunderstorm heading straight for them. Muting the TV, Tynie goes for Bobby's phone calling Kurk. "Hey man, listen. I literally just-saw the weathercast, and they're swearing up-and-down a bad thunderstorm's heading right for where we are now. You and I both know bad storms bring out shitloads of idiots. Not only that, but we were accosted by one of my former-husbands yesterday, and last I knew, the local cops are waiting on the FBI or ATF to come get that bastard because of a R.I.C.O. warrant. Kurk, I'm not trying to take control of you and Kina's vacation, but I am very-strongly recommending that, at least until a couple hours after the storm breaks, we all stay in our hotel rooms. Watching movies and ordering-in room service, because of the way idiots come out in bad weather. Not only that, but us doing this will… as far as I fuckin' know, give the local cops time to get my bastard former-husband into federal custody." Tynie deposes.

"I was actually just-about to call you guys for the same reason Tynie, so you took control of nothing. I'll let Kina know." Kurk overrules. Exchanging wishes for at least a decent day, they end the call. Re-aligning Bobby's phone to the charger, Tynie looks over her shoulder, seeing her husband sit up in bed. "Did you hear, or would you like me to repeat the conversation?" Tynie worries. "I heard, and you handled that amazingly. I just don't believe that you've really gotten the vacation of your dreams. I keep swearing to you that I'll bring you the best, and I feel like I've failed." Bobby self-loathes. "Oh my God Bobby, is that why you've pushed yourself so hard? Is that why, when I first woke up, I saw all over your very-gorgeous face that you're heat-exhausted?" Tynie interrogates. "Yes, to both." Bobby rasps.

Reaching over, Tynie pets his jawline, contesting "I worship the fact that even through all the bullshit we've been through, we've survived as one. I adore knowing that every-single-day, I get to wake up at your side, and every-night, I get to cuddle up to you. I cherish being yours, and I love you more than I can ever tell you. I'm honored to know that we're devoted to each other, but I'm worried sick that you'll push yourself on some bullshit notions and wind up hurt if not worse. I don't yet know what's caused you to believe that you are failing me at all, but I guarantee you this, I will do whatever I must to get those regards the fuck out of your head."

Holding her hand against his jaw, Bobby self-berates "I shouldn't put you through that, especially not on your vacation." "You are putting me through nothing, gorgeous. Every single time I've ever needed you for anything, you were right there. Hell, you saved my life on the first night you knew I existed! Gorgeous, I'm flattered that you worry about my happiness, but I'm concerned that you're refusing to have more happiness yourself. Yes, I understand you want to give me the fuckin' world, and I'm absolutely grateful. Sexy, here's the thing, you deserve every-single second of being given the fuckin' world that you want to give me. That's why I say you're putting me through nothing, because I don't feel forced into anything. I feel that you absolutely deserve to share in us having the fuckin' world, while at the same time I honor you, by getting those bullshit notions the hell out of your head. Besides baby, those notions lead to stress on you that you don't need. Please, trust me on all of this." Tynie objects. Seeing the worry etching her gaze, Bobby realizes "I've scared you, by pushing myself that way." "Yes, you have. Honey, I know you well enough to know you're now going to basically start kicking your very-sexy ass over that. Don't, because you don't deserve to torture you that way. What you deserve is, for us to give each other the fuckin' world, and for me to honor you the way I just said." Tynie debunks. Staring into her eyes, Bobby sees the depth of concern in them, him countering "There is one more thing we both deserve. Allow me to show you…" Leaning forward, Bobby gives his wife a very-passionate kiss, Tynie loving every moment of it.

Slowly separating their lips, Tynie finally shuts off the TV, and calls-in to room service. After getting severely disrespected by the receptionist, Tynie demands a manager, and gets placed on a two-minute hold. "Mark, my name's Tynie Goren, and I'm in room 2214. I originally called to order-in room service, and Patricia called me a Sugar Baby which is just another way of saying over-priced prostitute. I do not tolerate that kind of disrespect, and nor does my husband. I guarantee you, if we weren't on vacation right now, we'd be prosecuting Patricia for that." Tynie reports. "Mrs. Goren, you did not deserve to be so savagely disrespected by a member of our staff. However, it's hotel policy that when a vacationer in Orlando, who's a guest of this hotel, even-references prosecuting: every- bit of the cost of their stay is covered by the severance package of the employee whom caused the problem. That means, however your stay was originally paid is getting refunded, but that could take several hours to completely go through. As for your room-service order, I'll handle that before dealing with anything involving that hotel policy and Patricia's termination." Mark explicates.

"Mark, I had no idea those hotel-policies were in place. I'll have to update my husband though, since he originally paid for our stay on his Discover card. When you're done going through those papers and hotel policies, I will need what you said about our stay in writing. It's a policy my husband has, whenever any of his credit-cards are due to be refunded for any reason. As for the room service order, it's simple. Two of your best steak-fajita breakfasts, with coffee, cream and sugar. Oh, and the steak-part of the fajitas, cooked medium well." Tynie obstructs. "Mrs. Goren, I completely respect your husbands' policy on that. I'll have that proof sent up to you as soon as everything connected to Patricia's termination and the hotel-policy I explained to you is finished. I can't do that any sooner, I'm sorry. What I can do right now though is, expedite your room service order." Mark impedes.

"Mark, you've been amazing already. Listen man, I don't want to keep you held up on obeying those hotel policies. I'm totally alright with how you're planning to handle that proof, but again I'm required to update my husband since this involves one of his credit cards." Tynie accommodates. "Alright, Mrs. Goren." Mark concedes, their call mutually ending. Turning to face Bobby, Tynie then gives a full-update. "Beautiful, I'm sorry that a simple call for room service turned out that way for you." Bobby regrets. "Don't be, you did no wrong." Tynie defies. Before their conversation can continue, Kina calls their cellphone. Answering it, Bobby learns that another receptionist named Anna, got the same treatment that's coming to Patricia, for disrespecting Kurk's veteran status. Basically repeating what Tynie said about Mark, written proof, refunds, expedited room-service orders, and hotel policies nearly-verbatim, Kina defames "Frankly I think the bitch had it coming." Telling her what happened to Tynie, and who it involved, Bobby rephrases "You're right though, they did have it coming." "Bobby, the way I see it, we enjoy our vacation from this point as best we can." Kina obliges. "Definitely." Bobby agrees. Exchanging well wishes, their call is then communally ended. Updating his wife, as he charges their phone, Bobby sees a vindictive smile cross Tynie's lips.

Seeing that, a similar smile crosses Bobby's face, as they finally sit back in bed together. Wrapping one arm around her, Bobby winds up answering their in-room phone. "Yes, Mr. Goren. This is Mark, a manager at this hotel. I've dealt with your wife pertaining to some savage disrespect by a member of our staff when she called to order room service, and I understand she was to update you on how that's resolved. Mr. Goren, I failed to notify your wife, that by another hotel policy given the entire situation, I'm required to personally deliver both your room-service order and that written proof." Mark informs. "She just updated me Mark, and I appreciate how well you've resolved the issue. I understand that Kina and Kurk Deakins were disrespected the same way my wife was, which means you'll be delivering the same written proof with their room-service order. If I understand this other hotel-policy correctly, I mean." Bobby explicates. "I was just about to call and inform them of that, Mr. Goren." Mark admits. "When you do call them, ask to speak to Kurk. He's who reserved their room in the first place." Bobby directs. "You got it, Mr. Goren." Mark cedes, their call ending. Taking his wife into his arms, Bobby and Tynie discuss the absolute latest. Once that discussion ends, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, freeing herself from his embrace. Dressing, Tynie rushes to their hotel door, timing that perfectly with Marks' arrival. Receiving their room-service order, and that written proof, Tynie sends Mark on his way. Securing the hotel-room door, Tynie rushes the meal towards Bobby. Slowing as she arrives at the bed's edge, Tynie smiles widely, and joins her husband in eating. When they're done, Bobby kisses his wife, pushes the room-service tray aside and packs the written proof in with their bags. Waiting for Bobby, Tynie lays back against their hotel-bed.

Climbing onto the bed beside her, Bobby gently pulls Tynie up so her knees aren't bent over the edge. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby witnesses his wife turn the TV back on, their movie-watching beginning. Three movies in, Tynie gently whirls around in Bobby's embrace, leaning to kiss him. Enjoying that, she soon feels his hands roam beneath her outfit. Separating their lips again, Tynie sultrily offers "Let me make that easier for you." Removing his arms from around her, and disrobing, Tynie again lays out against Bobby. Using that as a cue to continue their romances, Tynie and Bobby turn the tone of their day from frustrating to passionate. Mixing making out with making love, Tynie and Bobby eventually find themselves basking in one another's afterglow. Coming down together, Tynie delicately moves in Bobby's embrace so they can resume watching movies.

Unaware of this, everything Tynie and Bobby just got done, was also completed in near-exact matching fashion by Kurk and Kina. As for the intense thunderstorm, it stayed around through all that, and is just-now dying down. Reaching to turn off the TV as a movie that's utter-shit starts playing, Bobby looks down, seeing the broad smile on Tynie's face. Glancing up, Tynie notices a matching smile on her husband's lips. Relaxing that way for a while, they finally leave the bed. Readying for time out on the town, Tynie and Bobby time that well with when Kina calls them again. Bobby fields that one, and in it, a deal's made to meet up in a matter of moments. Again-telling his wife, whom takes him by the hand, Bobby's lead out of their hotel room, only to secure it behind them. Meeting up with Tynie and Bobby, Kurk has Kina by the hand. Leaving together, they head right for the shared-rental car. Driving away, nobody from Bobby to Kurk says anything. While those four are out on the town, the credit-card-refunds Mark spoke of finally go through. Having a better time than how their days were individually started, everybody from Tynie to Kina winds up wearing broad smiles on their way back to the hotel.

Exchanging brief hugs, they disperse, and head back for their separate hotel rooms. Securing the door to theirs, Tynie turns to face her husband, apologizing "I really didn't get much of a chance to prove that you don't have to push yourself as hard as you've been these past few days yet. I seriously didn't expect ordering room-service this morning to turn into so much more. I'm sorry." "It's alright babe, neither of us expected that. I'd rather we enjoy our vacation, and our life together from this point on, as best we can. Side-by-side because to me that's the best way for us to experience giving each other the fuckin' world, as you put it." Bobby disregards. Staring right into his eyes, Tynie recognizes "You're gorgeous and that was genius." Smiling at her, yet again, Bobby assists his wife in packing-away what they'd bought while out on the town. Shortly after that's completed, Tynie and Bobby are laid back in the hotel bed together, resuming their movie watching.

In a bit of irony that will go unmentioned, every-part of Tynie and Bobby's evening starting was mirrored by Kina and Kurk. Shutting off their separate TV's after yet-another shit movie comes on, Kina and Tynie are respectively not-allowed to order in room-service for dinner. Bobby and Kurk individually handle that, having absolutely no issues. Awaiting their meal, Tynie's laid beside her husband, who whispers in her ear "I've got a surprise for you." "I can hardly wait to find out what it is." Tynie anticipates. Smiling defiantly, Bobby teases "You won't be waiting… for too long." Laid back, and yet-again sharing in big smiles, Tynie's soon left to await her husband on the bed.

Delivering their room-service dinner straight to her after their hotel-room door's secured, Bobby sees Tynie sitting up on the bed's edge. Taking a knee, Bobby extracts and opens a ringbox from his pocket, showing Tynie a stunning diamond-on-platinum band. "Tynie, I love you more with every-passing day. Even through all the strife, we've survived as one, and I'm honored to still be yours. Will you take, and wear this ring as a symbol of my undying devotion?" "Ohh my God Bobby… yes!" Tynie squeals, feeling him slide the ring to her finger. Arising from his knee, Bobby puts the ringbox on her end-table before they celebrate by enjoying a very-fancy dinner. When that's over, Tynie's disallowed from clearing from it, Bobby insisting so that her new-ring isn't damaged. "I didn't get my honey one of these eternal-devotion rings, that's not equal at all." Tynie pines. "Hey, we can take care of that tomorrow honey." Bobby resolves, resuming his place at her side. Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby feels Tynie curl up, resting her head on his chest, praising "Bobby, I love you." Leaning his lips down to her ear, Bobby vows "I love you too." Pressing the hand with that eternal devotion ring palm-down on his chest, Tynie elatedly cries. Seeing that, Bobby pets-away her tears, fretting "I know those tears were in happiness, but you didn't know something. Every time you cry, no matter the reason, it kills me inside." "Ohh baby, I'm sorry." Tynie murmurs. Kissing her temple, Bobby mutters "Don't be."

Breaking into their private-celebration, Bobby's cellphone rings. Reaching back to answer it, Bobby finds an ecstatic Kina on the other end of the line. "Guys, Kurk and I are renewing our vows! He just gave me the most-amazing ring I've ever had in my life!" Kina cheers. "Congrats you two, we don't arrange that vow-renewal while we're still on vacation. Not after what happened first-thing this morning, and you know what I mean by that. We're meeting up tomorrow though, because I suspect you're going to want to join Tynie in doing some ring-shopping. I just gave Tynie a diamond-on-platinum Eternal Devotion ring, and she can't take her eyes off of it." Bobby digresses. "Ohh wow… congrats to you two also, then. We'll see you tomorrow Bobby, I'll let Kurk know the plan." Kina obliges.

Deeming that fair, Bobby and Kina mutually hang up, and then separately charge their phones. Turning to again-face his wife, Bobby repeats the plan for tomorrow and Kina's good news. As soon as that explanation ends, Tynie shrieks "Oh my God! Babe, we need to celebrate all that!" "You don't worry about making that celebration happen. Leave it to me and Kurk, honey." Bobby negates. "I will." Tynie gasps, leaning forward for yet-another kiss. Enjoying every-second of that affection, when it dispels, Bobby gently removes his wife's eternal devotion ring. Putting it away, Bobby notices Tynie's glaring him over, with a huge smile across her face. Yet again rejoining her in bed, Bobby and Tynie essentially resume their intimacies from where they were left off earlier. Crashing into each other, spent and satiated, Tynie and Bobby whisper vows of their love, before he covers them up. Nestled against her suitor, Tynie falls asleep not being the only one of those two broadly smiling. Unknowing of this, Kina and Kurk's evening winding down near-perfectly matches that of Tynie and Bobby, right on down to how they fall asleep.

* * *

Four days of their Orlando vacation passed without incident, today starting off with that trend halted. Two receptionists, both totally-disrespectful, denigrated Tynie and Kurk individually. Mark, a manager of the hotel, quickly-resolved the issues in accordance with hotel policy as soon as those incidents were reported. A storm raged outside the hotel for most of the day, and before it ended Tynie and Bobby had a mutual brand-new resolution. On the town, in the later hours of the afternoon, Kina and Tynie were unaware of the surprises in store for them. That, of course, changed around dinnertime, as Kurk proposed to renew vows with Kina, and Bobby gave Tynie an eternal devotion ring. Secluded in their hotel room, before celebrating her receiving that eternal devotion ring, Tynie learned something. Bobby's never mentioned this before, but tonight he confessed when his wife cries for any reason, it kills him inside. Even though Tynie's tears this time were in elation, that admission caused her to have an unmentioned-yet- newfound respect for her husband's chivalric nature.

Tomorrow, not only do those four continue their Orlando vacation, but there's some ring shopping to be done. Kina and Kurk's vow renewal, and the celebration of Tynie and Bobby's exchanging eternal devotion rings do not happen while they're on this vacation, due entirely to the disrespectful events that hit first-thing this morning. Although everyone from Kina to Tynie now-sleeps with a smile on their face, there's yet another pair of unmentioned notions. One being, they also need to celebrate the fact they've all survived through hell and back. The other:

_They wish Jimmy was here to see this….._


	62. Chapter 62

Title: Made it against some really-tall and BS-filled odds.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. This chapter actually came to me while I had a Phil Collins song called "Against All Odds" stuck in my head. (Yes, I listen to Phil Collins.)

The next day, Tynie and Bobby awaken at the same time, smiling as they exit the hotel-bed. Readying for their day on the town, these two don't rush about. Once they're prepared for the day, and Tynie's wearing the new Eternal Devotion ring Bobby gave her, she winds up calling Kina on their phone. "You guys ready?" Tynie wonders. "I was about to call and ask you the same thing, but yeah." Kina laughs. "Alright, Bobby and I will meet you in the hallway." Tynie concedes, ending their conversation. Holstering their phone to her side, Tynie takes Bobby by the hand, and leads him from the hotel room. Securing that behind them, Tynie and Bobby get met up with by Kurk and Kina. Exiting together, Tynie and Kina are kept extra-close to their respective husbands.

Taking their shared rental-car, they go out for breakfast before continuing the day's plans. From there, Tynie and Kina are taken to a jeweler, to get rings for Bobby and Kurk, but for separate reasons. Shortly after those are boxed and paid for, the ladies keep them away from their husbands, for the time being. Departing the jeweler, they again take the shared rental-car, but this time simply for a drive. Enjoying the scenery, Tynie and Kina are just as much all smiles as Bobby and Kurk. Pulling off to tank up, and use the restroom at a relatively-nice gas station, those four regroup beside the rental car. Driving away again, this time they head back in the direction of the hotel.

Exchanging brief hugs, they disperse before entering their individual hotel rooms. Guiding Bobby to the edge of their hotel-bed, Tynie nervously fumbles with the ringbox in her pocket, extracting and opening it before taking a knee. "Bobby, my love, I'm honored to be yours. Every-single day since we first got together has been heaven, even when we've been through hell. I wear my eternal devotion ring from you in total honor of what it truly symbolizes, your dedication to me further-enforcing that sacred gift. I kneel before you, curious about one thing. Will you do me the honor of wearing this ring as a symbol of my eternal devotion?" Tynie propositions. Staring her dead-straight in the eyes, Bobby answers "Absolutely." Sliding the ring to his finger, Tynie arises from her knelt position, only to be taken rather-tightly into Bobby's arms. Kissing passionately, Tynie and Bobby are entirely-distracted from the rest of the world. In Kurk and Kina's hotel room, she's just-as-nervous as Tynie was, but again for different reasons. Proposing her desire to renew vows with Kurk, Kina near-perfectly mimics the fumbling and kneeling Tynie did before Bobby. Whisking his wife into his arms, once that ring's on his hand, Kurk tightly embraces Kina, prior to kissing her.

Remaining in her husband's embrace, as their kiss ends, Tynie's face is glowing. Seeing that, Bobby's smile widens, and his facial expression lights up. "We've done it baby; we've made it against some really-tall bullshit-filled odds." Tynie marvels. "We sure have honey, and we're not done celebrating that yet." Bobby hinders. "You know I'll follow you anywhere, through anything." Tynie alludes. Smiling at each-other, Tynie's soon guided to sit on their hotel-bed's edge. Feeling him remove their phone from her side, and remaining giddily silent, Tynie overhears Bobby calling Kurk. When that call's answered, a discussion occurs, about how to "partially celebrate" the vow renewals, eternal devotion rings, and the fact they've all survived so much. Arranging to meet up in an hour, and exchanging well wishes, the call's mutually ended. Re-holstering the phone to Tynie's hip, Bobby signifies "Like I said, we've only-begun celebrating our eternal devotion rings and surviving all that strife. We're due to meet Kurk and Kina in an hour to continue celebrating that, as well as their vow-renewal." Squealing in elation, Tynie brings her lips to Bobby's, the two sharing in a chaste kiss. Preparing for their announced double-date, these two are ready ahead of the one-hour timeline. Heading out of their hotel-room, Tynie secures it this time, as Bobby awaits her. Wearing their newest rings, Tynie and Bobby are soon greeted by Kurk and Kina.

Exiting the hotel as a group, they again take the shared rental car, but this time to a beachside club. Parking in front of it, Bobby escorts Tynie out of the vehicle, timing that exactly with when Kurk does the same with Kina. Keeping their wives close, Bobby and Kurk on individual instinct, scan around for anyone who may be a problem. Finding a booth in the back of the club, those four overtake it, Tynie and Kina being all-smiles. Ordering a round of drinks, Bobby dissents "I can't join them, I'm driving." Leaning over, Tynie whispers "All that means is, when we get back to the hotel, I order us in some wine." Bobby nods, and then leans over to murmur "Thanks babe." Kissing right by her temple, Bobby sends a giddy chill up his wife's spine. Receiving and sharing in their drinks, everyone from Tynie to Kurk starts having a really good time. After that round though, a slow song plays, Bobby and Kurk separately asking their wives to dance. Kina and Tynie, individually nod, and are lead away from their booth. Making it to the center of the dance floor, and held protectively tight by Bobby, Tynie rests her head on the center of his chest. Witnessing that, Kina looks up into Kurk's' eyes, him smiling down at her as he says "No need to worry beautiful. We're celebrating."

Laying her head to the left side of his chest, Kina then smiles in-kind with her husband. Slow dancing from there, Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina are basically oblivious to everything except their happiness and the music playing. Leading Tynie off the dance floor as a much faster-paced song starts to play, Bobby and his wife are still smiling from ear-to-ear. Following their lead, Kurk and Kina wind up back at their booth at the same moment as Tynie and Bobby. Over the DJ playing music before they can order another drink, Kina starts to hear a heated argument, her ordering "Yeah, we're getting out of here. Now." Obeying that direction, Bobby resolves their tab on the way out. Then, the four of them return to their shared rental car, Kurk driving them away from that club. Taking them to a movie theater, Kurk determines "This part's on me, since Bobby paid for our drinks back there." "Hey, that's fair." Tynie quips. Right as they park though, Kurk sees a makeshift fight-circle developing in a nearby crowd. "Change in plans." Kurk quips, driving them away from the theater. Instead of taking in a movie, Kurk brings them to a restaurant, and again says the tab's on him. "Guess again man, that was fair for the movie. We're going Dutch on this one, in case this restaurant is pricier than you expect." Tynie overrides. Accepting that, Kurk leads them from the shared-rental car into the restaurant.

This time, when they order drinks, Kina insists "Bobby, you can join me and Tynie this time. Kurk's driving, so he won't mind that." "She's right man, it's fine." Kurk vouches. Wanting the ladies kept happy, Bobby complies, and then they order an expansive meal. Able to enjoy it without overhearing any disputes or having any other incidents, when it comes time to pay the bill, Tynie's idea for "going Dutch" is used. Driving them back to the hotel, Kurk focuses on traffic, and no conversations are had. Arriving, and exiting the shared-rental car again, they exchange brief hugs.

Dispersing from there, Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina head off to their separate hotel rooms. True to Tynie's word, after that door's locked and their phone's charging, there's a room-service order for a bottle of wine made. Waiting for that, Tynie turns to face Bobby, the two taking off their new rings. Interrupting the beginning of those two's private celebration, their hotel-room door's knocked on. Bobby heads off to answer it, finding his wife following him to lock up. When he finally glances down at the room-service tray bearing their ordered wine, Bobby discovers "You ordered Dom Perignon for us." "Yeah, I did. You said it yourself, yesterday when you said we're to do our best to enjoy the best in life side-by-side. You also said it yourself, today, when you said we weren't quite done celebrating yet. I figured combine the two." Tynie conveys. Looking her straight-on in the eyes, Bobby slurs "Very nice." Walking side-by-side as that room-service tray's carted across their hotel-room; Bobby and Tynie are totally oblivious to anything except their mutual happiness. Seated on their hotel-room's bed's edge a short time later, Bobby pours the wine for them both. Raising his glass, Bobby toasts "To us, surviving against, as you said, tall and bullshit-filled odds... As one. To us enjoying the best in this life, for the rest of our lives, as best we can side by side, in eternal devotion to one another."

Clinking her glass with his, Tynie revels "Bobby, that was beautiful." "No, you're beautiful. That, was just a toast to what we're celebrating." Bobby denies. "Ohh gorgeous…" Tynie gasps, as they finally sip the wine together. Silently sharing in several glasses, when they're done, Tynie's left to wait for her husband. Clearing from the Dom Perignon, Bobby once more resumes his place at her side. Staring into one-another's eyes again, Tynie and Bobby simultaneously swear "I love you." Leaning their lips together, they share in a slowly passionate kiss. Dispelling that slowly, Tynie's taken into Bobby's arms, and guided away from their hotel-room's beds' edge. Cuddled up to him as they splay out against the mattress, Tynie gazes up into Bobby's eyes, seeing them sparkle. Showing the same glint in her stare, Tynie sultrily propositions "If you're so inclined, I'd love to spend the rest of the night enjoying each other." Smiling deviantly, Bobby huskily replies "I most definitely am." Disbanding their embrace, and leaving the bed, Tynie and Bobby separately disrobe. Hungrily kissing as they return to the bed, the couple's mutual desire to "Enjoy each other for the rest of tonight" soon becomes a reality.

After Tynie and Bobby are totally-spent, sweaty and sated again, she reaches down to cover them up. Nestling up to her husband, Tynie lifts her lips to his, and today's final kiss is shared in. Falling asleep as they'd laid, Bobby and Tynie's contented-obliviousness carries on through the night. Privately celebrating themselves, Kurk and Kina spend the rest of their night being just as contentedly-oblivious to the word as Tynie and Bobby were. Slumbering with her in his arms, Kurk and Kina's night ends with them again wearing smiles.

* * *

Celebrating everything they'd all survived, the vow renewals, and eternal devotion rings went off without many complications. There was only an overheard loud verbal dispute at a beach-side club, and a fight-circle forming outside a theater, but those four were able to avoid those scenes. Even though everyone from Bobby to Kina secretly regrets the fact Jimmy's not here to personally witness everything, they're all still very happy. In their own ways, Tynie and Bobby, Kurk and Kina all did one thing. The best way to describe what they'd all pulled off actually came from Tynie, when she said they'd:

_Made it against some really-tall and BS-filled odds._


	63. Chapter 63

Title: All the family Tynie has left…..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. All abbreviated law-enforcement titled in this chapter are my best-guess for the respective field of law enforcement. WARNING: GRAPHIC EVENTS REFERENCED IN THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

From the day after Kurk, Kina, Tynie and Bobby all exchanged new rings; the four of them got to enjoy the rest of their Orlando vacation without any further incidents. They've now been back in New York for about two weeks, and in that timeline, Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina got quite a bit accomplished. Today, as they're waiting out the results from medical tests Dr. Davidson did earlier this week, they're staying close to their homes. Presently, Tynie and Bobby are sitting on the couch, with him holding her, watching TV. Waiting on a TV-broadcast matinee, they watch the mid-morning news, which shows a story that Tynie honestly did not see coming. "Hang on gorgeous; I want to see this one." Tynie obstructs, right before her husband goes to change the channel.

Leaving the TV on the current channel, Bobby watches as his wife's eyes bulge. "What is it?" Bobby worries. "Jared Willson was my first husband, and my entire family fuckin thought he was God. I've just learned that he's sexually abused several children, and my asshole rich-grandfather, Don Hertz, posted his bond. I don't have much up-to-date information on any of them, but I don't believe Don and Jared operated alone. If you get my meaning." Tynie reprises. "I do, and there's only one way to find out if the information you have will help the investigation. I'll get you the phone, and stay by you while that call's made." Bobby contrives, dialing in the tip-line number. Surrendering the phone to his wife, Bobby silently wraps his arms around Tynie as she makes the call.

As the call gets answered on the second ring, Tynie announces "Yeah, my name's Mrs. Tynie Goren, I was Jared Willson's first wife. I have information about him, Don Hertz, and several other individuals. I don't know how much of the information I have is current, but I'm willing to tell-all as soon as I find out if this call can be entirely-recorded. I say that because of the extensive amount of information I have, I don't want anyone trying to take that information to miss-details or risk carpal tunnel from trying to take notes." "Mrs. Goren, my name's Special Agent Joshua Walsh, FBI. This entire call has already been recorded, and still is being recorded. I didn't want to interrupt you, or else I'd have advised that sooner. As far as the information you have goes, tell everything and we can take it from there. Let me know when you're through giving that information, and for your protection, I can take your address and phone number after I end the recording." S.A. Walsh counters. "Ok Special Agent Walsh, here goes…" Tynie begins, going into an obscenely-detailed statement about Don Hertz, Jared Willson, and every other family member she has back in Illinois.

"Special Agent Walsh, you've probably noticed I'm deliberately accusing my entire family back in Illinois of having some part in assisting Jared Willson in his, as the news called it, bond-jumping and fugitive status. My reason for that is, Don Hertz runs that family as if he is their King and they are his minions. His "marching orders" if you will, are final to everyone I've already given a statement against. I swear this so help me Christ Himself, since it's been reported on the news Don Hertz paid that obscenely-high cash-only bond for Jared Willson, that most-likely means the rest of my family in Illinois has received "marching orders" from Don Hertz to assist Jared with the fugitive status and bond-jumping situation. I very-strongly advise you consider each and every one of them to be considered extremely-armed and lethal. I say that because they are armed basically twenty-four seven, loathe law enforcement, and they have been known to shoot out the radiators of squadcars. So, if anyone tries to apprehend any of them, not just Don Hertz or Jared Willson, I must warn you: SWAT WILL NEED TO BE INVOLVED. I am not exaggerating that in the least Special Agent Walsh, and I can prove their habit of shooting out squadcar radiators. First chance you get, check their Faceline profiles. They brag about everything I just mentioned like the New York Jets would a Super Bowl, honest to God." Tynie quantifies, actually interrupting her own statement.

"Mrs. Goren, may I ask if you've seen those Faceline profiles recently?" S.A. Walsh interrupts. "If by recently, you mean two hours ago when I was on my husband's laptop, researching whether or not my they would try to find a way to again-impede on my life and my rights, then yes. From what my research showed, everything I just told you is the truth, but they don't plan to impede on my life and my rights anytime soon. By the way, what drove that research was the fact a few months ago Elizabeth Wilman, my biological mom, caused an incident at a grocery store. I was able to find out also that the other people I've just testified against had no dealings with that incident, but I wanted to look into the risk of my having further problems with any of them." Tynie self-exonerates.

"Mrs. Goren, is there absolutely anything else you have to tell me?" Special Agent Walsh intrudes. "Actually yes, there is. Should my research against everyone I've testified against be proven in-accurate when you investigate my statement: Elizabeth Wilman has full-blown and UNTREATED AIDS. Should she be apprehended for any reason, use OBSCENE caution. On the day of the unrelated grocery store incident, I, my husband, my niece Kina Deakins and her husband Kurk all got tested. We came back clean, by the grace of God! Beyond that, all you need is my contact information, Special Agent Walsh." Tynie concludes. "Let me just end this recording, and I'll take that Mrs. Goren." S.A. Walsh impedes. "Alright." Tynie cedes, waiting two minutes before giving Special Agent Walsh her address and Bobby's phone number. "Mrs. Goren, I appreciate your time and the information you gave me. We'll be in touch." Special Agent Walsh finalizes, hanging up.

Surrendering her husbands' phone to him, Tynie grouses "Kurk and Kina are going to be very upset with how I claimed them to Special Agent Walsh." Holstering his phone to a side, Bobby objects "No, they aren't. I'll take care of that, after I put our laptop away. I'm not doing that until I see you're alright." Staring her husband dead-on in the eyes, Tynie reviles "I'm as good as I'm going to get right now. I will say this, us not watching the news for a while will definitely help. Especially since all the TV's showing is that damn story I just gave a statement on." Leaning forward, Bobby kisses his wife, delaying an answer to that. Slipping their lips apart, Bobby provisions "I'll take care of everything, you just lay back." Complying, Tynie closes her eyes, not seeing her husband shut off the TV, head to put their laptop away, and call Kurk. Again-holstering his phone, Bobby re-approaches his wife, noticing the anger-and-devastation all over her face. Slowly opening her eyes, Tynie sees her spouse standing over her, so she sits up. Re-taking his place on one of their couches without a word, Bobby watches Tynie stretch out, laying her head across his lap. "You, Kina and Kurk…. You're all the family I have left. I have to take care of you all, better than I have before." Tynie laments.

Reaching down to pet some of Tynie's hair out of her eyes, Bobby protests "You have taken care of us, honey. I'm not sorry that you have me, Kurk and Kina as your family. I'm proud of that, because we love you, especially me. Now, unless it's an FBI agent needing to talk to you for whatever reason, you're not doing much of anything today. You've already been through enough." "Bullshit. If Kurk and Kina come over, I'm answering the door. Given what I've just done, it'd be quicker-and-easier than having you do it with the way we're laid out. Especially since I could wind up having an FBI agent show up at the house." Tynie objects. Not wanting to further upset her, Bobby concedes "Alright baby."

Staying as they were for about ten more minutes, Tynie winds up answering the door for Kurk and Kina. Letting them into the house, and locking the front door, Tynie admonishes "All I'm supposed to do is get us beers. Kurk, Kina, the rest of why you got called over here is up to Bobby to explain." "In that case Tynie, I'm considering Bobby's calling us over here as a family emergency and ordering in a serious amount of take-out for our lunch." Kurk insists, going for his phone. "That works!" Kina squeals, locking Tynie's front door behind them. Seeing that get done, Tynie retrieves their beers, Kina and Kurk taking seats across from Bobby, as Kurk orders-in lunch. Delivering those beers, Tynie gripes "Today just keeps getting worse, these are the last of my Heinekens." "No they're not; I moved the rest of the beers to the crispers on the bottom of the fridge. I was not paying what the stores wanted for produce which wasn't up to my standards." Bobby contests. Off his phone, Kurk rebuts "Shit, I don't blame you for that Bobby."

Holstering his phone, Kurk gets faced by Kina, whom wonders "Babe, can you do me a favor?" "Name it." Kurk cites. "Go into your SUV's back end, left hand side, and bring in what you find there. It's not very-heavy, I promise." Kina directs. "I'll be back guys." Kurk accepts, kissing his wife's cheek before leaving the house. "Alright Kina, what'd you just rig?" Tynie poses. "Ohhh that, you'll find out soon enough." Kina dares. It didn't take Kurk long to find what his wife stashed in his SUV, that being delivered a few minutes later. Doubling back to secure Tynie's front door, Kurk apologizes "Sorry about that, I just don't believe in trying to lock a door when my hands are full." "It's cool man." Tynie sates, sitting up again. Deeming that his cue, Kurk returns to his wife's side, with Kina then explaining "It's for both of you guys. I had it ordered five days ago, and it just came this morning." Sharing a look, Bobby lets Tynie open the package. In it, is a simple brass-and-chrome plaque, with the phrase "Tynie and Bobby, we're honored to be your family, we love you-Kurk and Kina" etched. Shocked as she read that, Tynie whimpers "Ohh my God.. You guys…" "Kina, I've got to find out where you got this. Thank you." Bobby persists, laying the plaque aside. "I'll show you that another time Bobby, today's a family emergency and I'd rather get that settled first." Kina contests. Wrapping an arm around his wife, Bobby feels Tynie lean against him, her mumbling "Baby, Kina's not budging on that."

Finally having their beers, Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina are all clueless to the fact Special Agent Walsh is sharing Tynie's full-recorded statement with an FBI task-force right now. As soon as those four beers are ended, Kurk arises to clear from them, leaving Kina to answer the door. Pulling his arm off of her, Tynie requests "Babe, go back Kina up. Today's not the day for any of us to risk sickness or injury." Obeying his wife, Bobby repeats what Tynie said about sickness and injury to Kina. Taking in their delivery, Bobby and Kina see Kurk hustle up to secure the house behind them. Reconvening in the living room, they all eat in silence. After lunch ends, Tynie's again-laid out against Bobby, Kurk and Kina insistently cleaning up. Delivering a new-round of drinks, Kina and Kurk sit down together, as Tynie again sits back. While they have this round of drinks, Bobby at last tells Kurk and Kina the entire-situation. At the same time, Bobby wraps an arm around Tynie, whom doesn't say a word. After Bobby's full-explanation ends, Kina rasps "Ohhh my God…" Breaking her silence, Tynie then cries "You three are all the family I have left." "Tynie, I know Bobby's already told you this, but now's my turn. I'm proud to be your family, and so is Kina. We feel like shit that you've been through that intense hell today, because you never deserved that. I guarantee you this though; each-and-every one of the motherfuckers you sold out absolutely had it coming! I don't give a flyin' damn what I have to do, I'll show you that Kina and I will help see you through this." Kurk dedicates. Wiping away some of her tears, as the way Kurk worded that gives her a momentary calm, Tynie snarks "Hey Kurk, do those flying damns you don't plan to give, cover include getting us some Glenlivet instead of this swill?!" Smiling at her, Kurk elicits "Kina and I'll be right back with that taken care of." On that word, Kina and Kurk clear from the drinks, replacing them with fresh Glenlivet.

Right as Kurk and Kina deliver the freshly-poured Glenlivets and again-retake their seats, Bobby winds up handing their ringing-phone to his wife. Answering it, Tynie concerns "Special Agent Walsh, what can I do for you?" "Mrs. Goren, my Directing Agent needs to speak to you. Since I didn't get consent to share your number with him, I called." S.A. Walsh impedes. "Put him on the line then." Tynie allows, being placed on a brief hold. As that hold ends, a man inquires "Yes, this is Directing Agent TJ Hanlyn, FBI. Am I speaking with Mrs. Tynie Goren?" "You are. Directing Agent Hanlyn, what exactly can I do for you?" Tynie counters. "I need to know a few things Mrs. Goren. First, I need to know if you'd sign a sworn affidavit attesting to the truth of your recorded statement so that you are not required to appear in court. The second thing I need to know is, your address, so that affidavit can be resolved at your residence for your own protection. I say that Mrs. Goren, because once I receive your signed-sworn affidavit, your recorded statement becomes essential evidence in a multitude of our current investigations. That, of course, entitles you to every reward we have out for the individuals we're investigating in that multitude of cases. Once you receive those reward monies, and that affidavit is signed, you're no-longer involved with any of those investigations." D.A. Hanlyn propositions.

"Directing Agent Hanlyn, I like how you cut to the chase. I'll give you my address so we can do all that, on one condition. Once you receive that signed sworn affidavit, I'm asking you make it orders that every-shred of my contact information be destroyed. Since you're saying that affidavit's my ticket out of being any further involved with your investigations, I believe asking for that's reasonable." Tynie hinders. "You're right Mrs. Goren, that is reasonable. I'll make the orders you've requested for your contact information when we resolve those other matters." D.A. Hanlyn accedes. "Excellent." Tynie approves, giving her address. Noting that, Directing Agent Hanlyn regrets "Mrs. Goren, with traffic as it is right now, I won't be at your address for at least an hour. I'm sorry." "Directing Agent Hanlyn, bad traffic's not your fault. I'll see you in about an hour." Tynie rebuffs. "Alright, I'll see you then Mrs. Goren." Directing Agent Hanlyn resigns, hanging up.

Laying Bobby's phone down, Tynie exhales loudly and updates everybody, as they all at last sip their glasses of Glenlivet. "Kina, Kurk, I ask you to follow me on this. After my beautiful wife has that meeting with Directing Agent Hanlyn, we've got a bank run to make. I'll drive, which means Kina you're to tell me where you got that plaque another day. When we're done with that trip to the bank, I'll drop you guys off at home. Unless it's an emergency, or it involves the test-results from Dr. Davidson, we're staying close to home for a few more days." Bobby advises. Sharing a look, Kina nods, Kurk accepting "Bobby, you've got a deal." Glancing out the big-bay window, Tynie sees a black SUV with Government-Issue plates pulling into the drive. Kissing Bobby's cheek, and leaving the couch, Tynie announces "Directing Agent Hanlyn just showed up, I'll be back." Heading outside, Tynie doesn't leave any room for debate, as Bobby quietly heads to close-but-not-lock the door. Hustling straight to that black SUV's drivers' side, Tynie sees the door open, with a man in a three-piece suit exiting. "I'm Tynie Goren, and you must be Directing Agent TJ Hanlyn." Tynie assumes, holding her hand out to be shaken. "Yes I am, and I've never had a civilian react to my coming to their house as well as you have." D.A. Hanlyn retorts, their handshake being brief.

"Well, that was intentional because it violates my personal ethics code to disrespect any active-member of law-enforcement." Tynie meekly demurs. "I wish other people had that ethic, Mrs. Goren. Now, if you'll come with me to the back of my vehicle, we can get these matters resolved." D.A. Hanlyn digresses. "Sure thing." Tynie quips, following Directing Agent Hanlyn to the rear of that black SUV. Once the back-hatch and a briefcase are separately opened by Directing Agent Hanlyn, Tynie's shown the affidavit she has to sign. Offering her a pen, Directing Agent Hanlyn witnesses Tynie sign that form. Returning the pen she'd used, Tynie's given a large manila envelope by Directing Agent Hanlyn, whom alludes "As of right now Mrs. Goren, you are relieved of any involvement with the multitude of investigations we spoke about on the phone." "Alright Directing Agent Hanlyn, I believe we have a prior-deal about my contact information. Keep that deal and be safe, please." Tynie requisitions. "I'll do both Mrs. Goren, you're free to go." Directing Agent Hanlyn releases. Without another word, Tynie scurries back into her house, and secures the door. Locking his briefcase and that back-hatch, Directing Agent Hanlyn soon drives away from Tynie's, using a hands-free phone device to order for her contact information getting destroyed.

Standing just-inside her front door, Tynie feels Bobby taking that manila envelope, as she wraps an arm around him. "I really don't know how strong I'm going to be when we make this bank run. I've tried so hard to get through today, and I just want the day to be over now." Tynie vents, leaning against her husband. Coming up on Tynie and Bobby from the kitchen, Kina ruminates "I know you want today to be over Tynie, but when I saw you rush to that black SUV, I knew. I knew it was best for me and Kurk to hustle and clear from our glasses of Glenlivet so you'd not worry about it. I also knew that since you ran across your own driveway to meet with an FBI Directing Agent that so many things just became time-sensitive. I don't mean to be so brash about that, but I'm being honest. Now,it's my turn to say this, after our bank run I don't give a flyin' damn who this offends, our day's over!" Hearing that, Bobby and Kurk share a glance and say in unison "Agreed!"

Once that short conversation ends, they head out of the house, with Bobby securing it. True to the plan, they take Bobby's SUV with him driving, to the bank. Arriving and dealing with Markus again, Tynie and Bobby wind up distributing those reward monies four-ways. Given the overall size of the funds involved, Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina all are required to sign affidavits. As soon as that's done, Markus prints out proof of their bank-account statuses and sees them off. On the way back towards their houses, Kurk drives, Bobby and Tynie not-contesting it. Parking in Tynie's driveway, they exit Bobby's SUV as a group. Sharing in exchanged hugs, the four of them whisper "Love you" amongst each other.

Dispersing after that, Bobby guardedly escorts his wife into the house. Again securing the front door, Bobby continues to lead Tynie across their house, heading for the master bedroom. Assuring Tynie's comfort in bed first, their phone gets charged before Bobby joins his wife. Cuddling up to him, and burying her face against his chest, Tynie weeps "Today's seriously kicked my ass." Tightly holding her, Bobby soothes "I know it has, and I'm sorry. Baby I swear to you, I'll get you through this." "Hey now, don't cut Kurk and Kina off like that. They're all we have left!" Tynie grieves. Lowering his lips to her ear, Bobby self-clarifies "I wasn't cutting them off baby, I know they back us. What I meant to say was, you can lean on me through this." "I don't want to distress your heart baby." Tynie pines. "I'll be fine, beautiful." Bobby reassures. Nodding against his chest, Tynie murmurs "I love you." Moving his hand under her chin, Bobby avows "I love you too." Leaning her lips to his, they share in yet-another passionate kiss. Slowly ending that affection, Tynie again-nestles up to Bobby, whom watches over her. "No gorgeous, now we try to relax. Today's been shitty enough as it is." Tynie chides. Resting his head against the pillows, Bobby witnesses his wife stretching out in his embrace, again. Exhausted from the intensely-emotional day she's had, Tynie pleads "Tell me we can make love tomorrow, please." Kissing her lips chastely, Bobby remits "We can, beautiful." Slowly smiling at him, Tynie feels her husband reach down to cover them up. Holding her tightly again, Bobby starts to fall asleep at the same time as his wife. In terms of Kurk and Kina's day winding down, unknowingly, they'd followed Tynie and Bobby's every-move.

* * *

What started out as a day in their own homes waiting on test-results from Dr. Davidson spurned out into so much more for Tynie. A mid-day newscast about her first-husband that Tynie didn't see coming afforded her the chance to sell out so many abusive relatives back in Illinois. Bobby gave her the means to do that, his phone, his support and having the tip-line dialed in. After providing FBI Special Agent Walsh with an obscenely-detailed recorded statement, Tynie discovered that Bobby's not the only one supporting her. Kurk and Kina are too, and all it took for them to start showing that was an urgent call from Bobby.

Waiting out word on whether or not she'd be called to court, Tynie got a lot more than just a serious amount of take-out for lunch on Kurk's dime. She and Bobby got a brass-and-chrome plaque made and dedicated to them from Kina on her husband's behalf, and in a roundabout way, Tynie and Bobby learned that damns could apparently fly. That was Kurk's doing originally, but by day's end, Kina used the same phrase "I don't give a flyin' damn." Tynie doesn't have to appear in any future FBI-connected courtdates, her statement and a signed-sworn affidavit preventing that. Directing Agent TJ Hanlyn of the FBI, delivered the affidavit for Tynie to sign, and also gave her quite a substantial amount of money in FBI investigation-connected rewards. After that meeting though, a bank-run was made, Tynie and Bobby sharing the wealth of those investigation-connected rewards with Kurk and Kina. They're all still waiting out those test results from Dr. Davidson, and Bobby's waiting on something else: word on where Kina got that brass-and-chrome plaque ordered. He won't get that today, but for very-good reason. Seeing his wife through the pain of that may take a while, but Bobby knows one thing for sure. When it comes to showing Tynie that she's genuinely loved, there are two people more-than-willing to back Bobby. Kurk and Kina vowed that today, in more than one means, even though those three are:

_All the family Tynie has left….._


	64. Chapter 64

Title: Realized Liberations, Life-Endangering News, and Luxury Cars…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. I apologize for the long delay between chapters; I've been having family problems since my last chapter posted. (Yes, AGAIN) All cited luxury car makes-and-models were chosen after I'd perused the respective vehicle-maker's webpages.

* * *

Waking up first the next day, at around six in the morning, Bobby gently moves his wife to lay at his side. Beginning to watch over his wife's slumber, Bobby softly prays"I hope that today, I can make you feel so-much better than you did last night." Hearing that, Tynie jolts awake, sitting up in bed as she worries "Baby, I heard what you said. What's wrong?" "I don't want you feeling torn for too long beautiful, because you don't deserve that. I want to do everything I can to make you feel better. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to give my all to making you truly happy. Not just today, but every single day from now on." Bobby dedicates. "Ok. Then what would you do if I said you've already cured me of feeling torn in the first place?" Tynie ponders. "I'd ask you to tell me how I did that." Bobby dares, curiously smiling.

"Alright. Yes, I did feel torn last night. When you held me so-close to your obscenely-sexy body as I slept, I listened to your heartbeat. I could tell you were heartbroken for me, just by the way it sounded. Through the night though, as I more-than-likely snored, I realized some things. One of the first things I realized was, not-one of the bastards I sold out to the FBI really gave a damn about me. Basically, Kurk was right when he said they all had my doing that coming. The next thing I realized was, my life is better right-now than any of those bastards' lives will ever be again. I say that because, I've got an amazing husband, wonderful family, and they're all most-likely about to spend the rest of their time on this Earth as some federal prisoner's bitch. Another thing I realized was, you, me, Kurk and Kina all have every-right to enjoy as much luxury and as many celebrations as we damn well please. So yeah, like I said, you already cured me of feeling torn." Tynie expounds.

Listening intently, Bobby fully-smiles at his wife, before replying "I'm honored to have made all of that possible for you, sugar." Leaning forward, Tynie gives Bobby a very-passionate kiss. Slipping their lips apart, Tynie and Bobby's morning gets interrupted by his phone going off. Reaching back to answer it, Bobby finds Kurk on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry for the early-hour call, but I just saw something on the news about our Jeeps, Bobby. Basically, the sooner you and I can meet up, the sooner I can explain everything." Kurk forewarns. "Bring Kina with you and be over in twenty minutes." Bobby grumbles. "See you then." Kurk concedes, hanging up. Laying their phone aside, Bobby re-phrases "Kurk and I have to have an unexpected meeting, honey. He's seen something on the news about our Jeeps. Kina's coming with him, and they'll be over in twenty minutes." "I don't like the sound of that. In fact, until you tell me to get involved in the situation, I don't want to know any of the details." Tynie recounts. "You've got it beautiful." Bobby accepts, kissing her shortly. After that's done, those two hustle to prepare for that unexpected meeting.

Arriving in their living room, Tynie glances out the big-bay window, finding Kurk and Kina approaching the front door. "You relax honey, I'll get that." Bobby pre-empts, heading to answer the door. Sitting on one of the couches, Tynie complies. Allowing Kurk and Kina into the house, Bobby secures the door behind them. "Bobby, you may get upset with me after I say this. Before we got here, I told Kurk that until either of you two says I'm supposed to get involved, I didn't want to know the details of the situation." Kina reprises. "I'm not upset with that at all, Kina. Matter of fact, my beautiful wife told me the same thing." Bobby counters.

Kissing Kurk's cheek, Kina then heads straight for the same couch Tynie's sitting on. "Kurk, let's take this meeting outside." Bobby insinuates, grabbing his Jeep keys. Nodding, Kurk follows Bobby outside, watching as the front door gets locked behind them. Standing on the front stoop face-to-face, Kurk finally explains the new-situation involving both men's Jeeps. As soon as that explanation's over, Bobby plans "Alright, the first thing we do is clear out those damn Jeeps. Then we have them set to be towed and junked, using that news as the reason why. When we get that done, we've got some other calls to make. We've got to call the bank, call to have the insurance policies on those damn Jeeps cancelled, call Dr. Davidson's office, and call for a cab. I don't want the news we've discussed about our Jeeps to mean we risk any other troubles. Especially not with the feds." "Bobby, I'd rather we made that series of calls in the house, but away from our wives. I don't want some tow-guys we don't know to overhear any sensitive information about us, if you get my point. Other than that, I'll follow your plan." Kurk dissents. "In that case, we've got a lot of work to get started on." Bobby cautions.

Sharing a nod, both men head for their separate Jeeps, beginning to enact the plan they'd just discussed. Simply getting to the point where Bobby's and Kurk's Jeeps can be set for towing-removal and junking takes both men about twenty minutes. As soon as that's done, Bobby nearly goes for his phone, when Kurk objects "No man, the tows are on me. I'm the reason you and Tynie were so rudely awakened, so to me that's fair." "You had every-right to wake me and Tynie that way, man. What you'd heard on the news was urgent. I'll allow you to call and pay for the tow-trucks on the condition that you use my phone when it comes time for the insurance policy on your Jeep to get cancelled." Bobby hinders. "Deal." Kurk quips, then calling for those tow-trucks. Off his phone ten minutes later, Kurk holsters the device. Then, Bobby winds up getting called by Dr. Davidsons' wife, Leah. Conversing with each-other over the span of several moments, Bobby learns the Jeep-related news will mean a two-day delay before the family can receive their test results. "I suspected that might happen Leah, to tell you the truth. I'll let my family know after Kurk and I get our Jeeps towed and junked." Bobby surmises, hanging up.

Holstering his phone, Bobby turns to gaze down the driveway. Kurk turns to face down the same direction, both men timing that perfectly. Two-flatbed tow trucks pull up, one-behind the other, and park at the mouth of Tynie's driveway. One of the tow-truck drivers exits his rig, and walks right up on Bobby and Kurk. "My name's Timo, and I've got my brother Trace with me for this job. I'm looking for a Bobby Goren?" Timo implores. "You found him, Timo. What can I do for you?" Bobby inquires.

"Bobby, I've got good news and I've got bad news." Timo warns. "Bad news first." Bobby challenges. "Trace and I cannot both pull our rigs into your driveway without leaving extensive damages to your property. It's a personal policy I have that when a job requires two of my tow-rigs, the homeowner gets notified if there's a risk of damages to their property. When a Kurk Deakins called me, he told me this land is yours." Timo explicates. "Timo, I appreciate you telling me that. Go ahead and have Trace take Kurk's Jeep first, since he's the one that called you. Then, when you can, get my Jeep out of here. If there are any junking profits, call Kurk back when you have them settled and we'll arrange to pick those up." Bobby instructs. "Bobby, you got it. All things considered, both those Jeeps will be off this property in no more than twenty minutes, which was the good news I had for you." Timo resolves, shaking Bobby's hand briefly. Keeping his word, Timo and Trace have both Bobby's and Kurk's Jeeps off the property twenty minutes later.

Heading towards the front door, Bobby and Kurk are both silent. Once inside, Kurk locks the front door, Bobby noticing their wives are in the kitchen. Having seen their husbands enter and secure the house, Tynie hollers "Babe, Kurk, you two relax for a bit! Kina and I are working on breakfast and coffee right now!" "Alright honey!" Bobby yells back, before him and Kurk head to take seats across from each-other. A few minutes later, Kina serves both men separately, wondering "What's left for you guys to handle after breakfast?" "Just a few phone calls, and then we're all going luxury car shopping. Sweetheart, for us, the days of owning standard-domestic vehicles are over." Kurk answers. Shocked, yet still smiling, Kina leans over to kiss her husbands' cheek. Retreating towards the kitchen, Kina rejoins Tynie, as they finish making breakfast.

Delivering the meal to their husbands, Tynie and Kina take seats beside them, everyone eating in silence. Shortly after they're done with everything, the ladies kiss their respective spouses briefly, and then handle clean-up. Completing that, Tynie and Kina are escorted back into the living room by Bobby and Kurk. Once the ladies are comfortable, both men head off to resolve the remaining-necessary phone calls. That process takes Bobby and Kurk about an hour, them again-returning to the living room afterwards.

Sitting beside their spouses, Kurk's quiet as Bobby recounts "Ladies, in about fifteen minutes, we've got to head out. Kurk was right when he told Kina that our days of owning standard-domestic vehicles are over. After we get our new luxury cars made street-legal, we need to stock up our houses. I say that because, while I was on the phone, I got a system-standard weather alert that said we're due to have a bad storm by this evening." "Babe, before you discuss the plan any further, I've got some things to say. Kurk, Kina, since you saw me last night, I've come to realize some things. Bobby was obscenely-instrumental in helping me realize what I'm about to tell you two. One of the first things I realized was, not-one of the bastards I sold out to the FBI really gave a damn about me. Basically Kurk, you were right when you said that they all had what I did to them coming. The next thing I realized was, my life is better right-now than any one of those bastards' lives will ever be again. I say that because, I've got an amazing husband, wonderful family, and all the people I've sold out to the FBI are most-likely about to spend the rest of their time on this Earth as some federal prisoner's bitch. Another thing I realized was, we all have every-right to enjoy as much luxury and as many celebrations as we damn well please. I know my timing of announcing that may be off, but I sure as hell didn't want to mention it out in public." Tynie obstructs.

"Tynie, you had every-right to announce that the way you did. Kina and I understand Bobby was so-instrumental in helping you realize all that, but that's totally respectable. Tynie, Kina and I congratulate you, on receiving what sounds like the most-significant liberation of your life." Kurk contrives. Arising from the couch, Tynie approaches Kurk and Kina separately, hugging them. Bobby follows her lead on that, all hugs shared being kept brief. Checking the time on his phone after all that's ended, Kurk warns "Guys, we need to get ready to leave." Acting on that idea, they all reconvene by the front door, before heading out. Bobby secures the house behind them, Tynie standing at his side. Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby leans down and whispers in Tynie's ear "Congratulations beautiful, you're free." "No babe, you and I are equals. We share my being liberated that way." Tynie protests.

Smiling, Bobby escorts his wife towards their just-arrived cab. Entering it as a group, they all see the cabbie securing their doors. Taking the drivers' seat, the cabbie pulls away from Tynie's, driving to a car-dealership parkway that specializes in luxury vehicles. As they travel, everyone from Tynie to Kina is all-smiles, Bobby revealing the plan for their luxury-car purchases. Minutes after Bobby's through speaking, Kurk intervenes "Basically ladies, after we get those made street-legal and stock up our houses, we've done all we can for today." Holding on to her husband, Tynie protests "Bullshit. One of us needs to report this cabbie to his boss, for driving like a fuckin' maniac." With his left arm draped tightly around Kina, Kurk soothes "I'll take care of that right now, Tynie."

Going for his phone, Kurk makes a call to the cabbies' bosses, reporting him. As soon as that report's made, Kurk hangs up, re-holstering his phone. "It's taken care of, I'll explain how when we're out of this damn cab." Kurk pre-empts. Nodding all around, they soon depart from the cab, slamming their doors behind them. "I got him fired, he just doesn't know that yet. I'm getting a full-refund, too." Kurk recalls. "It's good you're getting that refund, man. As far as I care though, that was the last time we trust a cab-driver if we can at all help it. I'd much rather we get our wives the luxury cars of their dreams, and get ourselves Luxury-SUV's to act as reserve vehicles. When I say reserve vehicles, I mean they're also used for when we stock-up our houses." Bobby surmises. "Kurk, Kina, if you're willing to call Bobby when you're done luxury car-shopping, we can meet up before making those cars street-legal. Oh, and we'll need to invest in automatic garage door openers. I say that because I don't want anything we can prevent to happen to our new luxury cars." Tynie adds.

"I didn't even think of that." Kina grouses. "It's alright baby, Tynie and Bobby have a good plan. I say we go with it." Kurk discourages, his wife then nodding. Turning to face his spouse, Bobby praises "Nicely done, beautiful." "I swear that just came to me." Tynie demurs. Sharing in brief hugs, they separate, before enacting the latest plan. Reconvening at a nearby plaza, the four of them go through the process of making their brand-new luxury cars street-legal. Once outside the DMV, Kurk counsels "Bobby, we need to get Tynie and Kina their own phone lines. Mainly for when they have to drive separately from us, but still." "Kurk, that was our next stop." Bobby infers. True to Bobby's word, ten minutes later, Tynie and Kina have their own phone lines.

Meeting up beside their new vehicles, Kina wonders "How do you guys want to do the stock-up and garage door opener thing?" "We get our luxury cars back to our houses, then Bobby and I call to order those garage door openers. As soon as those are put in, we stock up our houses. After that, and until Dr. Davidson calls, we spend time as close to home as possible. When Dr. Davidson does call with those test results, we meet up again." Kurk absolves. "Works with me." Tynie compels, Kina again nodding.

Turning their backs to each other, Tynie and Kina kiss their respective husbands shortly. Re-entering their new luxury cars, they drive off, heading for home. Parked side-by-side in their driveway, Tynie's smiling, as Bobby opens their garage for her. Pulling her brand-new F80 BMW 3 into the garage, Tynie discovers Bobby's parking his Mercedes-Benz ML 350 beside it. Exiting those cars, Tynie watches Bobby getting off his phone. Holstering that device with one hand, Bobby holds Tynie's hand with the other. Unknowingly, Tynie and Bobby get all that done at the same time as Kurk and Kina. Standing in their garages, everyone from Tynie to Kina soon-monitors the installation of their separate automatic garage door openers. Providing Bobby and Kurk with every remote to those door-openers, the installers then leave without a word. Putting one of those remotes into each Tynie's and Kina's BMW's, Bobby and Kurk take them out to stock up their houses. Closing the garage doors behind them, Bobby's driving his Mercedes-Benz ML 350, as Kurk's behind-the-wheel of his Lexus RX5.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Tynie answers it, finding a picture of Kina's BMW M 3. "I don't have a picture of my F80 BMW M3 yet, sorry Kina. Your BMW kicks ass though!" Tynie replies. In the next-received message, Tynie learns that Kina already took a picture of Tynie's BMW. "Oh ok, cool. You guys have a good night then. Given the predicted storms, when we get home, Bobby and I are only using our phones for emergencies." Tynie concludes. Accepting that, Kina ends the conversation, both ladies then holstering their phones.

Repeating what she'd told Kina about their phones, Tynie self-defends "Not only that, but I do have an obscenely-sexy, very-protective honey to spend my night revering. I don't think I've done that nearly-enough Bobby, and not just lately. For the bulk of our time being together, really. I've got to make up for that lost time revering you. I seriously believe that if it weren't for Kurk calling us today, I'd have lost my chances to make up for that lost time revering you…. by losing you. This was my first-chance to tell you that, since this morning, and I'm being totally honest." "Honey…" Bobby rasps, astounded at that revelation as he drives. "I'm sorry baby, I really am." Tynie regrets, trying not to cry.

At a red light, Bobby looks over, seeing his wife's eyes have closed. "Beautiful, today was supposed to be your day to enjoy being so-significantly liberated. Kurk was right by calling us about that news, but that does not mean I feel right knowing you've not-gotten to enjoy such an important day. I know you feel like you've got all this lost-time in revering me to make up for, yet I feel terrible for not being able to provide you the chance to just bask in what today really meant for you. I honestly don't know how I'm going to make up for that. I love you more than life itself and I'm so sorry, Tynie." Bobby reconsiders. "Baby, can you please make it so tonight's just us?" Tynie requests. "I'll do better than that sugar, you'll see." Bobby rebuffs, continuing to drive along. Halfway to the store, Tynie's answering a call from Kina. Hearing Kina's voice quiver, Tynie concerns "Whoa honey, what's going on?" "I want to apologize, Tynie. On Kurk's behalf too, because we basically took away one of the most sacred days in your life. We're why you couldn't celebrate your most-significant liberation today. Forgive us, please." Kina apologizes. "Oh my God Kina, of course I forgive you two! Honey, I don't even want to think what'd happen if it weren't for Kurk's call first-thing this morning. I believe you know the call I'm referring to. You tell Kurk that I've forgiven you both, and that Bobby and I both insist we owe him one. Like I said when I texted you, given the storms supposed to come, Bobby and I aren't using our phones much when we get home. Only for emergencies." Tynie reprimands. "Ok Tynie, you got it." Kina forfeits. Exchanging well-wishes, both ladies hang up. Holstering her phone one more time, Tynie closes her eyes again, this time in frustration.

Parking in front of a mega-store, Kurk and Bobby realize they'd done so side-by-side. Exiting their luxury-SUV's, the four re-group and head inside. Gathering up everything they'll need, Tynie and Bobby are surprised when Kurk appears in front of them. With two-dozen long-stemmed red roses in-hand, Kurk self-rebukes "It's not much Tynie, but Kina and I got you these. Congratulations on receiving the most-significant liberation of your life." Taking them, Tynie smiles, saying nothing. Shaking Kurk's hand, Bobby asserts "You and Kina did well with that." Smiling in kind to Tynie, Kurk and Kina lead them towards the check-out counters. Ringing out with Kurk and Kina going first, the four of them depart that mega-store. Loading the trunks of their separate luxury-SUV's, Tynie and Kina are escorted inside before Bobby and Kurk secure those vehicles. Driving home, Bobby reviews "Baby, I'm going to give you my own gifts in celebration of your liberation. I know I can't do that until after we've gotten the house stocked-up, but it will still happen." "Baby, you be safe doing that." Tynie frets. "Definitely." Bobby sighs, their conversation ending.

Returning to their garage as the storm begins to rage around them, Bobby and Tynie unload his Mercedes-Benz ML350, using the side-access door connected to the house. Securing everything before putting their purchases away, Tynie doesn't see her husband rummaging through one of the bags. Pulling a slender-yet-long box out, Bobby pockets it before they put all-other purchases away. Taking his wife by both hands when that's done, Bobby commemorates "Tynie, you are the most-beautiful, strongest, most-devoted woman I've ever known. Every-single day since we first became one has been a dream to me. Even when we've had our struggles, just-knowing you're at my side has given me inspiration to press on, for us both. Now, I know today didn't turn out so you could bask in a very-sacred liberation, but I've got something for you."

Releasing Tynie's left hand, Bobby reaches behind himself, extracting that lengthy-slender box. Freeing Tynie's right hand, he opens it, revealing a diamond-studded necklace. Covering her mouth with both hands, Tynie hides the fact her jaw's dropped. "I'd be honored to put this on you." Bobby reveres, causing his wife to nod. Moving her hands down and composing herself slightly, Tynie feels Bobby gingerly put the necklace on her. Glancing down, Tynie marvels "It's absolutely gorgeous…" "Not compared to you." Bobby rejects, making Tynie gasp.

Looking up, Tynie sees a broad-smile on Bobby's face, and that his eyes have lit up. Rising to her toes, Tynie gives her spouse a slowly-passionate kiss. Ending it, Bobby escorts his wife to sit at the kitchen island, before working on their next meal. Switching her gaze between Bobby and the necklace, Tynie's broad-smile remains. Finished making their meal, Bobby serves his wife, before joining her. Staring his wife dead-on in the eyes, Bobby avows "I love you more than life itself, Tynie." "Bobby, I love you more than words can say." Tynie swears back, before they again-kiss. Keeping that short, every-bit of their meal's shared in peace, even clean-up. Once their kitchen's re-situated, Bobby and Tynie traverse their home, hand-in-hand. Escorting his wife to their bed's edge and kissing her cheek, Bobby self-recuses "I'll be right back." Nodding at him, Tynie watches as Bobby goes through the process of situating those roses in a vase, and then sets it to her end-table. Kneeling on their bed behind her, Bobby gently removes the necklace, putting it away in the box, before aligning that beside the vase. Lastly, Bobby takes their phones and holsters, settling the holsters to his endtable before charging their phones.

Kneeling on their bed again, and wrapping his arms around Tynie from behind, Bobby lowers his lips to her ear, murmuring "Tonight, I'd rather we do whatever you want." Leaning against him, Tynie glances up, and elicits "Alright, we'll share massages first. Then, if you're so inclined, we'll share in enjoying each other." Tilting his head a bit, Bobby acclaims "That sounds wonderful."

Ending their embrace, Tynie lays-out first, Bobby massaging her. Returning the favor to her husband after her massage is over, they leave the bed. Disrobing, Tynie's again-escorted to their bed, her sprawling out ready for their intimacies. Hovering her, Bobby's gentle when he kisses down Tynie's build. Hearing her mewl in-time with when his lips leave her body, Bobby huskily eludes "Soon enough beautiful." Delicately entering her, Bobby thrusts once, Tynie moaning "Damn baby." Continuing the romantic pace of his ministrations, Bobby feels his wife embracing his shoulders. In the throes of sexual passion before long, Bobby and Tynie's night drones on. Making love and making out repeatedly from there, Tynie's later spent-and-sweaty in Bobby's arms. Leaning her head up, Tynie initiates the final-kiss of her and Bobby's day. Feeling him throw the covers over them as that draws to an end, Tynie nestles up to her husband. Slumbering as they'd laid, Tynie and Bobby are entirely-clueless to the fact that Kurk and Kina's day ended in the exact-same fashion.

* * *

What started out as a day where Tynie felt her most-significant liberation, ended up with so many changes. Most of those changes were for the best, especially after some things Kurk saw on the news this morning. Through the process of dealing with the news that basically said Kurk's and Bobby's Jeeps are both death-traps, Tynie, Bobby, Kurk and Kina all went through several encounters and phone calls. When Kurk and Kina learned that today Tynie felt the most-significant liberation of her life, they loathed the fact that news about those Jeeps pretty-much took away Tynie's chance to truly celebrate.

The final acts of resolving the news connected to Bobby's and Kurk's Jeeps were: the purchase of four luxury cars, getting those street-legal, buying two automatic garage door openers, and stocking their houses before a storm hit. In that last process though, two more things occurred, Tynie winding up with new-roses and a diamond necklace. They've still got some things left to contend with, but those are delayed. Dr. Davidson and his entire office staff were also-affected by the very Jeep news Kurk learned this morning, so there's a two-day delay before anyone from Tynie to Kurk can obtain their medical test results. After that, Tynie and Bobby have a vow-renewal to plan: Kurk and Kina's. Even with all the phone calls and encounters since around six this morning, today predominantly involved three things:

_Realized Liberations, Life-Endangering News, and Luxury Cars…_


	65. Chapter 65

Title: Just Tynie and Bobby...

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

A recap of the past ten days….

As promised, Dr. Davidson called upon re-opening his medical practice, providing everyone from Tynie to Kurk with their test results. Learning they were all supposedly in good-health, the next day was slated to be for them to plan Kurk and Kina's vow renewal. Meeting up to plan that event at Kurk's, every-detail to it was resolved in a couple hours. After the details to their vow-renewal were resolved, Kurk and Kina wound up surprising Tynie and Bobby, by insisting on hosting an Eternal Devotion ceremony.

Never having heard of one of those before, Tynie asked quite a few questions. Of course, Kurk and Kina had answers, and soon that event was added to their agenda. Four days after Tynie's deepest-liberation, both the vow-renewal and Eternal Devotion ceremony were had at Kurk's. How that was managed, Bobby officiated the vow-renewal, and Kurk officiated the Eternal Devotion ceremony. Sharing in a brief celebration together, both couples later had very-intimate celebrations in the confines of their separate master bedrooms. Those events happened on a Saturday, and by the next Monday, more business arose. Yet-again, everyone from Tynie to Kina was forced to be without a doctor and medical-insurance provider thanks to a federal investigation against Dr. Davidson and their medical-insurance company.

Having learned of that while separately at-home watching the news, they met up at Kurk's again, moments after that story was broadcast. Resolving the issues that most-recent federal investigation left in it's wake, they all opted to get their firearms-credentials renewed, before getting their physicals and tests re-done. Instead of having to wait nearly a week for results after those tests were done, everyone from Kurk to Tynie received those that same-day. Ironically, the test results ex-Dr. Davidson alleged were accurate actually were, them all being in good health for individuals of their ages and health-related histories. Going to a late lunch after all of those appointments, their next arrangements involved Kurk and Bobby to have a guy's time as Tynie and Kina went out for a ladies' time. Yesterday was when those separated guys' and ladies' times were supposed to happen, but an all-day rainstorm that turned into a thunderstorm by early-evening changed that.

Given the fact the all-day storms changed their plans, Tynie and Bobby took part of yesterday to have an in-depth conversation. However, after Kina got she and Kurk's mail, some things were discovered that Tynie and Bobby don't know anything about. Kurk's last series of calls for yesterday involved confirming or denying the legitimacy of that package, only to have him learn it's entirely legitimate. After Kina was told, those two hatched a plan to send a final kiss-off to Tynie and Bobby come morning. In their separate homes, Tynie and Bobby ended the day in intimacy, as Kurk and Kina mixed-in yet-another celebration.

* * *

Ten-thirty a.m. today…

Seated on the couch together, Tynie and Bobby have just-finished watching a movie on TV. The drapes weren't open, because of the suns' glare against their TV, which gave Kurk a chance to do something mostly without being seen by Tynie or Bobby. With Bobby's arm around Tynie, when there's a knock at the door, Bobby releases her before going to check it out. Opening their front door, Bobby sees Kurk standing there, setting a backpack to their front stoop. Then, without looking Bobby in the eyes or even-speaking, Kurk turns around and leaves. Crouching down, Bobby takes the backpack in-hand, then steps back inside. Securing their front door, Bobby heads in the direction of Tynie, with that backpack still on him.

Reaching to shut off their TV, Tynie wonders "What's going on here?" "Kurk just dropped this off, didn't speak or even look me in the eye. As soon as this backpack was on our front stoop, Kurk left." Bobby answers, settling the backpack to their coffee table. Arising from the couch, Tynie very-carefully opens the backpack, and unloads it across their coffee table. When the backpack's emptied, Tynie puts it on the floor. Soon having a stack of papers, Jimmy's urn, badges, and those two T-shirts across their coffee table, Tynie offers "Babe, I'll give Jimmy a proper memorial site, if you figure out just what the hell's on those papers." "You got it, sweetheart." Bobby agrees. Starting the memorial site by folding those shirts, Tynie rests the badges on top of them. Then, she moves those to the top of their entertainment center, leaving just enough room between them for Jimmy's urn. Placing that in the center of their new memorial-site for Jimmy, Tynie finally retakes her place at Bobby's side. "I've figured out the papers, honey. Kurk and Kina had every-firearm they owned melted down by a foundry last week, including the ones Jimmy willed them. They gave us the foundry invoices as proof of that. Kurk signed over their property to you under a temporary power of attorney, did the same with me and his bank account. Aside from that, we've just received a very-detailed kiss-off letter."

"Babe, as far as I care, the papers that don't have powers of attorney attached are evidence now. I'm wondering just-how fast you can go secure them." Tynie requisitions. Kissing her cheek, Bobby claims "Immediately." Gathering up those papers, Bobby heads off to secure them, as Tynie calls their home-security company. Explaining the situation, Tynie learns that she and Bobby already have the best home-security system available in their area. With the agents' help, Tynie then gets their home-security codes changed, before refusing to have a crew sent out just to have their deadbolt locks replaced. Ending the call after that, Tynie holsters her phone, just as Bobby returns to the room. Looking him dead-on in the eyes, Tynie shortens "Best I could do with the home-security company was have our security codes changed. We already have the best home-security system they offer in our area, and I didn't feel right having a crew sent out here just to replace some deadbolt locks." "I'd have refused having a crew sent out just for that too, honey." Bobby asserts. "That's what I figured, but now we've got to go out and get some things done." Tynie retorts.

Taking her by the hand, Bobby escorts his wife out of their living room. Crossing the house, Tynie's got Bobby's arm around her, when she mentions their new home-security codes. Using those to re-arm their home-security system, Bobby sees Tynie grabbing her BMW keys. "I did that on purpose, honey. I realized when you said we got that kiss-off letter, that we're better off not honoring anything we told Kurk and Kina." Tynie resounds. "I can definitely agree with that." Bobby concurs, escorting her out of their house. Locking the door behind them, Bobby and Tynie take her BMW out of the garage. Remotely securing that door after Tynie's got her BMW in the driveway, they head off to get those papers resolved. Arriving at Dean's branch of their bank, Tynie and Bobby exit her BMW. Securing it on their way inside, the couple's then greeted by Dean himself. "Dean, I know Bobby and I have asked a lot out of you lately. I'm seriously half-tempted to give you one hell of a commendation or gift for all you've helped us through. I don't want my doing that to cost your career though." Tynie extolls. "You don't have to do either the gift or the commendation, Mrs. Goren. Compared to other customers I deal with, you and Mr. Goren have very-justifiable reasons for contacting me in the first place." Dean refuses. "Yeah, and we've got more papers we need your help with Dean. We just got them half an hour ago." Bobby advises.

"Follow me into my office then, Mr. and Mrs. Goren." Dean elicits, leading them across the bank branch. Shortly after entering Dean's office, and sitting across from his desk, Bobby hands over the papers they'd brought. Processing the temporary power of attorney over Kurk's deed, Dean forewarns "Mrs. Goren, you've just received a property that has a house on it that's on the city's pending-condemned list. You've now got one-month from today to have that house demolished before the city starts heavily penalizing you. Legally, I had no choice but to inform you of that." "Dean, I appreciate that. I'll look into having the demolition done after we're through." Tynie balks. Nodding at her, Dean then retrieves Tynie's new deed for that property, and hands it over. Processing the power of attorney over Kurk's bank account next, Dean cautions "Mr. Goren, you won't be able to access the money now in your account for one-hour after you and Mrs. Goren leave." "That's fine, Dean." Bobby accepts. Turning away from them again, Dean obtains an amended printout of Bobby's bank account status and hands it over. Pocketing those papers individually, Tynie and Bobby stand up, then separately shake Dean's hand. Watching them leave his office, Dean mutters "I'm sorry you two just went through that." Departing the bank from there, Tynie wraps an arm around Bobby return to her BMW, with him driving this time.

"Babe, after what Dean told me about that house, I'm calling Donovan." Tynie notifies, going for her phone. "Tynie, I was just-about to call you. My cousin James does demolitions for a living, and he found out some things about the house next-door to yours." Donovan signifies. "Donovan, I know what James is referring to. I just came out of the bank, after having the deed to that house transferred into my name under a temporary power of attorney. I had that done by our banks Customer Financial Relations VP, who's name is Dean Anten. Dean told me what you're trying to right now, said he legally had no-choice. I'm just trying to figure out how to set up a work-order for that demolition and property clear out." Tynie regards. "Tell me when and where to meet you Tynie, I'll arrange the rest on my end." Donovan offers. "Donovan, meet me at my main address in three hours." Tynie instructs. "You got it Tynie, we'll see you then." Donovan surrenders, hanging up.

Holstering her phone, Tynie justifies "I'm sorry baby, but we've got a deadline to beat. That's why I went ahead and called Donovan. I've got a meeting with him back home in three hours, it was the best I could do." "That's actually pretty good, honey. We'll be home well-ahead of that meeting, I'll see to it." Bobby provisions, parking in front of a home-improvement store. Purchasing replacement deadbolts and heading home, Tynie's escorted out of her BMW in their garage forty minutes later. Standing by the side-access door, Tynie installs the first replacement deadbolt. Testing it, she gives Bobby the new keys, before they head inside. Securing that side-access door, Tynie and Bobby then head to replace the deadbolt lock in their front door. After it's also tested, Tynie witnesses her husband replacing a couple of their keys on their separate keyrings. Staying by Bobby's side, Tynie escorts him this time, in the direction of their kitchen. "Babe, I'll make us something to eat, you get rid of those other keys." Tynie offers, kissing Bobby's cheek. Nodding at her, Bobby complies, but then joins his wife in cooking their meal. Working on lunch together, they later sit and eat, before clearing from it all side-by-side. When that's done, Tynie turns to face Bobby, and give him a passionate kiss. Slipping their lips apart again, Tynie swoons "I love you, Bobby." "I love you too, Tynie." Bobby swears in return.

Holding her closely, Bobby feels his wife resting her head on his chest. Standing there for a short time, Bobby again releases his wife, whom slides her hand into his. Walking back to their living room hand-in-hand, Tynie and Bobby again-reclaim their seats on the couch. Running a hand through her hair, Tynie once more turns to face her husband. "Baby, I've decided. After my meeting with Donovan's over, we're taking the rest of the day to do whatever the hell we want." Tynie announces. "We're not just doing whatever we want today, beautiful. Unless we're dealing with Donovan's work-order or it's another situation we can't prevent, we're spending the rest of our life together doing what we want. Never again will we jump-and-run for anyone except you and me, or allow anyone else too-closely into our lives. Not after all the situations we've been through together." Bobby objects. "Sexy, that sounds perfect." Tynie marvels, them both just-now smiling.

Interrupting their conversation, Bobby's phone goes off, with Donovan on the other end of the line. "Yeah, we're home Donovan. Tynie gave you that time-estimate earlier because she didn't know how bad traffic would be while we were out. If you can move-up the time of your meeting, that'd be great." Bobby extolls. "Oh, ok. I can have my crew, my cousin James and his crew in your driveway in ten minutes. Will that work?" Donovan counter-offers. "Perfectly. Tynie and I are heading out to our driveway now." Bobby contends, hanging up. Holstering his phone, Bobby rephrases "Donovan, his cousin James, and both their crews are on their way. They were able to move up the meeting to ten minutes from now, in our driveway." "That definitely works!" Tynie cheers, them both leaving the couch. Taking her BMW keys strictly for the new housekey, Tynie secures their front door on she and Bobby's way out. Standing in their driveway together, Tynie and Bobby are soon met by Donovan and James. Shaking hands briefly, Tynie then wonders "Donovan, James, since there are two-crews involved in this work-order, how do you want to do this meeting?" "Mrs. Goren, I was figuring you and I could discuss the demolition, leaving Mr. Goren and Donovan to discuss the property clear-off." James answers. "Hell, that works!" Tynie cheers. Separating the meeting as James described, every-aspect of the work-order gets finalized half an hour later. Shaking hands with Donovan and James again, Tynie and Bobby are then released from the meeting.

Re-entering their house, with Bobby securing it behind them, Tynie's BMW keys are hung on the rack. Sliding his hand into hers, Bobby then walks with his wife across their house. Discussing the work-order they'd just arranged in the process, Tynie and Bobby also soon head to secure the papers they've been keeping in their pockets. Exiting their safe-area, Tynie turns to face her husband, before imploring "Baby, would it be alright if you and I went out on a date?" "Of course, honey." Bobby asserts, kissing her. Slipping their lips apart, Tynie and Bobby then separately prepare for their date. Reconvening by the master-bedroom's door, Bobby wraps his arm around Tynie, escorting her back across their home. Exiting the house in what's become their new-normal, and securing it in-kind, Tynie and Bobby take his Mercedes-Benz out for their date.

Arriving at a very-nice niteclub, Tynie's whisked from Bobby's Mercedes-Benz, it being secured behind them. Kept close to her husband, Tynie gazes up at Bobby, smiling. Once inside the niteclub, Bobby and Tynie got the best-seats, meal, and service in the house. After they've enjoyed every part of the meal, Bobby hears a slow song start to play, so he asks "Care to dance, beautiful?" Reaching across the table, Tynie purrs "Definitely." Standing up together, Tynie's escorted to the dance floor, where Bobby holds her tightly. Swaying together, Tynie and Bobby lock-eyes and smile. As the slow song ends, Tynie's lead off the dance floor, and Bobby then resolves their bill. Exiting the niteclub to continue their date, Bobby and Tynie are still smiling. Interrupting their date, Bobby receives a job-status update call from James. Keeping that short, Bobby holsters his phone, gazes at Tynie, and sates "Everything's fine, sweetheart." Walking back to his Mercedes-Benz, Tynie and Bobby re-enter it and head off. Driving along, Bobby reveals what James told him about the job-site. "Damn." Tynie curses, their date continiung. Taking her to a movie theater, Bobby notices squadcars rushing for the same location. Waiting a few minutes in silence, Bobby sees those cops head straight for the theater's doors. Driving them out of the parking lot, Bobby provisions "I'm getting us the hell out of here." "Thanks gorgeous." Tynie purrs. Back on the road, Bobby and Tynie make a pit-stop at a nearby gas station, also tanking up. Resuming their travels home, the couple's smiles resurface.

Arriving at their house in the new-norm, Tynie's taken inside as Bobby locks the side-access door. Draping his arm around her, Bobby guides Tynie in the direction of their master bedroom. Secluding themselves from the remainder of the house, Tynie and Bobby head to charge their phones. Removing their individual jewelry, the couple undresses from their date. Standing face-to-face, Bobby lowers his lips to Tynie's, slowly-and-passionately kissing her. Parting their lips from that affection, Tynie turns to lay-out invitingly on their bed. Hovering her, Bobby stares into his wife's eyes, Tynie seductively propositioning "I'd love to make tonight one of our wildest and hottest ever, gorgeous." "As would I, beautiful." Bobby huskily elicits. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie knocks Bobby down from hovering her. Thrusting himself all the way into her depths, Bobby and Tynie's mutual desire for each other's night begins. Making wild love with each other, and hungrily kissing periodically, Tynie later mewls "Sexy, I'm so close..." Staring into each-other's eyes, Bobby continues to thrust, Tynie again hungrily kissing him. Groaning into his mouth at the same time he grunts into hers, Tynie and Bobby share a mutually-intense orgasm. Parting their lips again, Tynie and Bobby simultaneously rasp "I love you." Holding each other closely, Tynie and Bobby silently bask in one-another's afterglow. From that first round of intimacy, Tynie's and Bobby's night is mostly overtaken by their being in the throes of passion.

After having made love repeatedly, Tynie releases Bobby from her embrace. Laying beside her, Bobby looks over at his wife, whom is positively glowing. Glancing over at Bobby, Tynie sees the exact-same glow on his face. After they'd recuperated from making love this time, Tynie and Bobby's night began to have a very-intimate pattern. Sweaty, communally spent and smiling at the end of their passion-encompassed night, Tynie again-stares in Bobby's revering "You were exquisite, I love you." Gazing into her eyes, Bobby honors "You were phenomenal, I love you too." Rolling over to her left side, Tynie gives Bobby the last kiss of their day. Parting their lips again, Bobby smiles as he reaches down to cover them up. Nestling against him, Tynie smiles when she rests her head to his chest. Sleeping that way, Tynie and Bobby's day has ended on a very-pleased note.

* * *

Ten days ago, Tynie and Bobby thought everything with Kurk and Kina was fine. They all got through many situations together, with some celebrations in the mix. Today though, Kurk was a coward in how he allowed Tynie and Bobby to learn that there's no-longer a relationship between the four of them. A simple stop at Tynie's front stoop, dropping of a backpack, Kurk didn't even have the heart or the stones to speak to Bobby's face. As an ex-Army man, Bobby took Kurk's handling that as a total act of cowardice, which coming from an ex-Marine, makes it more deplorable. As soon as Bobby brought in that backpack, Tynie was more than just-notified of what happened, she actively participated in changing how so many items in the backpack were used or considered.

Upon discovering Jimmy's urn, badges, and those T-shirts were all housed in that backpack, in her own way, Tynie stepped up to provide Jimmy a proper memorial site. Many of the other papers Tynie and Bobby got from that backpack were immediately considered evidence, and secured in that fashion. Only three papers were kept out of that, and they were all used to make Tynie and Bobby the intended-owners of Kurk and Kina's property and the money in Kurk's bank account. Once Dean at their bank notified Tynie of something in regards to that property, he felt even-worse for their current situation. Tynie took that information in-stride, because she knew when Dean said he legally had no-choice but to give that news, she realized it was serious. As for Bobby, when he stepped up in his own rights, to the point of making a unilateral decision about their future. Of course, when Tynie got word of that decision, she totally supported it. Essentially from this afternoon forth, unless they have to deal with an un-preventable situation or emergency the focus between these two will solely be on:

_Just Tynie and Bobby..._


	66. Chapter 66

Title: Get in Front of This (Part One of 4)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

Over the past month and a half since it became just Tynie and Bobby….

The demolition and property clear-off was done in ten days, which allowed Bobby to get a permit to extend their privacy-fence around that property. The fence extension was done two-weeks ago, and after that Bobby hired-out to have a re-construction done to his and Tynie's home. Essentially every-account in Tynie and Bobby's names has also gotten it's security code changed and card replaced, with all-prior cards destroyed. The only cards belonging to Tynie and Bobby that weren't destroyed were their drivers licenses and firearms credentials, which all wound up getting renewed.

After that was completed, which took a week and a half, Tynie and Bobby opted to get their physicals and tests re-done as well. Three days after those test were done, they got good news about their current medical health. Celebrating their mutual good news privately that night, Tynie and Bobby delayed another very-important discussion. The delay for that conversation only lasted a day, and then those two elected to get all but two of their firearms melted down by a foundry. Keeping one of the firearms each got willed to them by Jimmy, Tynie and Bobby still honored him more than Kurk and Kina. Speaking of those two fucks, because they were so-deeply involved in the Eternal Devotion ceremony, Tynie and Bobby pawned off the rings they'd used for that, depositing those payouts into Bobby's bank account. As for Tynie's BMW and Bobby's Mercedes-Benz, those vehicles were kept, even though Kurk and Kina had parts in the day they were purchased.

This entire time, there's been a construction crew at Tynie and Bobby's most-everyday, working on a reconstruction in their house. Because of that, Tynie and Bobby have yet to have another vacation, but that shouldn't be delayed for too much longer as far as they know now. According to the last time Bobby spoke with the construction foreman, which was yesterday, their home reconstruction should be done by the end of the week. This morning over breakfast, Tynie and Bobby had an entirely-different conversation, which brought about more plans for their shared future. Of course, there's only two predicted things stalling those plans, which happen to be the nearly-completed reconstruction of their house and the fact Tynie's BMW's in the shop.

This afternoon….

Sitting on their brand-new couch together, Tynie and Bobby are watching movies, when the news comes on. The story they're broadcasting is one that neither Tynie nor Bobby saw coming, but it also gives at least some explanation about how Kurk and Kina left their lives. Muting the TV, Bobby advises "Babe we need to get in front of this. That task force is already investigating an anti law-enforcement cult that Kurk and Kina are a part of, and it's not wise for us to risk them naming us as involved in that." Realizing he's right, Tynie suggests "Babe, you call that hotline and arrange us getting ahead of this. I'll go call Kurt and his men off in-case we have to leave soon." Kissing her cheek, Bobby whispers "Thanks babe."

Arising from the couch, and leaving the living room entirely, Tynie's actually approached by Kurt. "I need you to call your men off for the day, Kurt. Bobby's on the phone with a task-force that was just on the news, about some anti law-enforcement cult. We've more than likely got to go out for a meeting on that today, and you know the home-insurance technicality for your work. I'm sorry but this means you'll have to call Bobby tomorrow to find out if we're going to be available for you guys to return." Tynie regrets. "Don t be sorry about that, Mrs. Goren. I'll let my men know immediately." Kurt surrenders, leaving the meeting with Tynie. Shaking her head, Tynie makes a quick-turn, and walks towards the front door. Seeing them out, Tynie soon after secures the front door and heads back for her spouse's side.

Reclaiming her seat in silence, as Bobby's still on the phone, Tynie scowls then closes her eyes. "Agent Needlan, did you just say that your investigators suspect that Kurk and Kina used me, my wife and my wife's deceased brother Jimmy as their cult-initiation or did I mishear you?" Bobby inquires. "You didn't mishear me Mr. Goren. That's actually why everything you and Mrs. Goren may have as documented evidence against Mr. and Mrs. Mansen is now essential to our case. We need it delivered as evidence as soon as possible, and we may require that you and Mrs. Goren be served to appear." Agent Needlan counters. "Agent Needlan, tell me where you are and we'll come out with that evidence. You'll also get how to have my wife and served to appear then, too." Bobby reprises. "Mr. Goren, my task force office is located on the fifth floor of the federal building two-blocks down from One Police Plaza. I'll tell Security and the Visitors' sector you and Mrs. Goren are on your way." Agent Needlan advises. "Agent Needlan, we'll be there within the next couple hours." Bobby resigns hanging up. Hearing that, Tynie shuts off the TV, kisses Bobby's cheek, and heads to get the lockbox containing all their documented evidence against Kurk and Kina. Holstering his phone, Bobby follows his wife's trail, without speaking until they're face-to-face. Taking that lockbox from her, Bobby worries "You alright, honey?" "I just want to get this over with, especially after what I overheard you asking what sounded like a federal agent over the phone." Tynie defers. "It was an ATF agent actually, sweetheart. He's expecting us in the federal building on the fifth floor in a couple hours, unfortunately." Bobby amends. "Like I said, I just want to get this shit over with." Tynie condemns, taking Bobby's other hand. Escorting her through the house, and securing every-door behind them, Tynie and Bobby are soon taking his Mercedes-Benz to that meeting. Surprisingly enough, traffic's not as bad as Bobby suspected it'd be, they wind up arriving an hour ahead of when Agent Needlan was told.

Exiting and securing his Mercedes-Benz, Tynie and Bobby are greeted by a member of building security. "Hey sir, my name's Tynie Goren. An Agent Needlan's expecting me and Bobby on the fifth floor." Tynie rephrases. "I'll lead you right to him then, Mrs. Goren. My name's Kevin." Kevin obliges. "Sounds fair to me." Tynie approves. Kevin nods to that, and then leads them both straight to the task-force office on the federal building's fifth floor. Walking up to the door, Kevin announces "Agent Needlan, Mr. and Mrs. Goren are here to see you, sir." "Thank you Kevin, you are released. Mr. and Mrs. Goren, please come in." Agent Needlan implores, obtaining three-part compliance. As she and Bobby then across from him, Tynie notices Agent Needlan's jacket has the letters "ATF" emblazoned on the left breast-side. "Agent Needlan, in the interest of not risking wasting your time, I'm curious. Exactly what all do you need from me and Bobby?" Tynie inquires. "Mrs. Goren, I commend you for being so willing to cut to the chase, much less come out here on such minimal notice. Now, to answer your question, I need four things from you and Mr. Goren. The first being, all your documented evidence against Mr. and Mrs. Mansen. The second thing being, a recorded statement from you and MR. Goren separately. The third thing is, a signed affidavit from you each that gives me consent to use all that as evidence in court. Speaking of court, that's the fourth thing I need: to know how to have you both served to appear." Agent Needlan expounds.

"OK, my next question is, can we sign the affidavits and work backwards from there?" Tynie inquires. "Mrs. Goren, I like your style. To answer that question, yes." Agent Needlan appreciates. "Agent Needlan, you need our home-address to have us served to appear. Get me a pen and paper, and you'll have it." Bobby intervenes. Providing that to him, Agent Needlan watches as Bobby retains his word, before returning that paper. The next thing that happens is, Tynie and Bobby are each given an affidavit to sign, and a pen. As soon as that's done, and Agent Needlan receives it, Tynie clarifies "Agent Needlan, Bobby and I don't give out the access codes to anything that comes from our house. In order for you to receive our documented evidence, Bobby'll need a couple minutes to open the lockbox set in front of you." "I can totally respect that, Mrs. Goren." Agent Needlan obliges, as Bobby acts on his wife's latest word. Turning the lockbox around, Bobby and Tynie both witness Agent Needlan very-carefully pulling out that stack of documented evidence. "Mr. And Mrs. Goren, you'll get these back after the case clears the courts." Agent Needlan advises, stashing those papers in an envelope marked Confidential Evidence. "I sort-of figured that'd be the case, Agent Needlan." Tynie reprises. Securing the Confidential Evidence envelope, Agent Needlan reminds "The last thing I need from you two for now is separately recorded statements." Looking over at Bobby for a moment, Tynie requests "Agent Needlan, given the fact my recorded statement will obscenely detailed and potentially graphic, I'd like to go ahead and provide that to you." "Ok Mrs. Goren, please come with me." Agent Needlan requests, causing Tynie to follow him out of the room.

Leading her into a video-and-audio recording room, Agent Needlan watches as Tynie gets comfortable right in the perfect spot to give her statement. "I'm hoping that the fact I'm about to treat this as if I'm under oath in court is acceptable, Agent Needlan." Tynie concerns. "Mrs. Goren, that's actually appreciated. Now, when I point at you, that means everything's ready and you can give your statement. When you're done, simply point back at me without it being directly in the camera." Agent Needlan corrects. "Alright." Tynie concedes, watching as it's all prepared. A few minutes later, Agent Needlan points at Tynie, whom acts on that cue. Maintaining her promise to treat this recorded statement as if she's already under-oath in-court, Tynie's testimony is still obscenely-detailed and in some areas, graphic. Providing that full-recorded statement takes Tynie just under an hour and a half, before Agent Needlan's pointed at under the camera's range. Ending the recording, Agent Needlan re-approaches Tynie, and leads her back towards Bobby. As soon as they're close, Tynie and her husband switch-out taking turns providing their recorded statements. Handling his the same-way that Tynie did with hers, Bobby's recorded statement nearly-matches all the way to the point of how long it takes to record. Ending that recording, Bobby's released by Agent Needlan, whom witnesses Bobby head straight back for Tynie's side.

Taking their temporarily-empty lockbox with them, Tynie and Bobby leave, and walk back towards his Mercedes-Benz. Before they drive off though, Bobby's phone rings, with him answering it. Finding out Tynie's BMW's ready to be picked up, Bobby promises Ken they're on their way to get it. Hanging up and holstering his phone, Bobby keeps that word, by driving straight to Ken's shop. Picking up and paying the repair bill on Tynie's BMW, they drive separately, heading back for home. Securing their separate vehicles in the garage, Tynie and Bobby re-enter their home, him locking up behind them. Taking his hand, Tynie then leads her husband back towards the lockbox-room, so they can put that lockbox away. As soon as that's done, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's chest, lamenting "I fuckin' hate the fact we've had to do this."

"You're not alone in that, honey. As far as I care, the rest of the day is ours." Bobby alters, wrapping his arms around her. "So, would you mind if we exchanged massages and relaxed watching movies in bed, then ordering in a big dinner at least?" Tynie inquires. Lowering his eyes to hers, Bobby wonders "What do you mean by at least, honey?" "I don't want to pressure you into anything more than that, sexy. We've had an unexpectedly tense day, and you never pressure me into anything. I said at least so you knew that I'm willing to do more than that, but I won't force the issue." Tynie self-clarifies. "OK, how about this. We start off by ordering in our next meal, then after it we do the massages and watching movies, then we take things from there?" Bobby counter-offers. "Genius." Tynie revels, finally smiling at him. "Thanks. You've been amazing today baby, I just want you to know that." Bobby reassures. Rising to her toes, Tynie whispers "Thanks" just-before kissing her husband. Slipping their lips apart, Tynie takes a chance to escort her husband, doing so from the lockbox room to his endtable.

Not charging his phone just-yet, Bobby orders in their take-out meal, making it a relatively-large one. As soon as that call's ended, Bobby charges his phone, with Tynie seated on their bed waiting for him. Joining her and turning to face his wife at the same time, Bobby regrets "I know today's been tense baby, and it's bothered both of us. I'm also sorry that we have to go back to appearing in court." "I hate to say this gorgeous, but it actually could be worse. We could be stuck going to court as fuckin' defendants in this case, but your genius prevented that. You know how, too." Tynie protests. "Hey, you should give yourself some credit too, sugar. You were amazing with how the entire situations' been handled since that news came out. Beyond that, sadly you're right, we could have had things turn out worse." Bobby contests. "OK honey, fair enough. Can we please stop discussing it for tonight?" Tynie discourages. "Definitely." Bobby concurs, them arising from the bed together. Laying out back-first on the mattress, Tynie's hovered just long enough for Bobby to kiss her briefly. "I'll be back, honey." Bobby promises, then exiting the room. Timing that perfectly, Bobby's soon bringing in their meal and securing the front door. Delivering it all to his wife, Bobby bristles "Today didn't turn out at all like I planned." Silencing as he returned to Tynie's side, Bobby feels her removing their meal from his hands. Eating in total silence, when they're done, Tynie covers clean-up.

Traversing their home alone, Tynie resumes being at Bobby's side shortly after she'd left. Laying out stomach-down on their bed, Tynie's given a full-massage before Bobby receives his. Sitting up together, the couple faces one-another and kisses, more passionately than they had most of the day. Ending that affection, Tynie feels Bobby's arms around her, as she leans against him. Enjoying that embrace, Tynie and Bobby again mutually swear their love. Delicately laying out with her in his arms, Tynie and Bobby relax together. Feeling his body heat radiate against her back, Tynie moans "Ohhh hell yeah, you're hot and this feels fuckin' great!" Turning his head, Bobby lines his lips to Tynie's ear, then whispers "You're beautiful, and I love holding you." Blushing, Tynie slurs "Ohh Bobby." "I mean it, honey. You are my world." Bobby avows, still speaking in her ear. Leaning her head back against him, Tynie swears "And you are my everything, Bobby." Smiling together, their mutual dedications brought out happiness from such an unexpectedly tense day. Disbanding their embrace momentarily, Tynie goes for the TV remote, arranging for their movie-watching. Setting the remote down, Tynie's again-taken into Bobby's arms, as this time the news doesn't intrude on their plans.

Simply relaxing in their embrace while watching movies together, Tynie and Bobby's night drones on. After the third movie, their embrace is again-disbanded, so they can make out. As things start to really heat up, their making out is stalled long enough for Tynie and Bobby to separately undress. Rejoining each other in bed, hungry kisses are exchanged, as they begin to make love. Before long, the movies on TV are backdrop noise, Tynie and Bobby falling into the throes of wild intimacy. Sweaty, still periodically hungrily kissing, Bobby makes Tynie scream as he fucks her. Giving his all, Bobby grunts and groans, as her hands paw down his back. Clinging to his shoulders later, Tynie endures a body-wracking orgasm, mere moments before Bobby shoots load after load of cum into her depths. Catching their breath together, Tynie pets down Bobby's back, aiming to check for blood. Pulling her hands away, Tynie doesn't see blood on either of her palms.

Remaining in her arms until they both come down, Bobby ever-so-gently rolls off his wife. Turning their gazes to one another, Tynie and Bobby swear their love and share in today's final kiss. Reaching away from his wife, Bobby shuts off their TV, lays the remote down, then covers them up. Nestling up to him, Tynie's all smiles, Bobby smiling back at her. Slumbering as they'd laid, today's finally over for Tynie and Bobby.

* * *

Over the past month and a half, Tynie and Bobby got a lot accomplished, with more plans for their shared future being made. However, a newsbrief changed that again, and lead Tynie and Bobby to be thrust into something neither of them wanted a part of. Today went from relaxing to tense, but for good reason. Now they've got pending courtdates coming up, and documented evidence to receive back from ATF Agent Keith Needlan on other days. Pretty much, even though Bobby hated saying it, he was right. In order for he and Tynie to be free to enjoy their shared future, they both had to drop everything and:

Get in front of this...


	67. Chapter 67

Title: Very Close Call With Death (Part 2 of 4)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

* * *

One week later, Tynie and Bobby's home-reconstruction is done and paid for, with her BMW now in the garage. Seated on their couch together today, Tynie hears Bobby's phone ring, with her husband soon answering it. Since Karen Needlan's been leaving harrassive and threatening voicemails on his phone over the past three days, Bobby's curt while conversing with Kyle Waltham of the US Attorney's office. Off his phone ten minutes later, Bobby holsters the device, turning to update his wife. "Baby, I love how you've been my badass through this entire situation. Frankly, I just want to get this meeting with US Attorney Kyle Waltham over with, then get our numbers changed. After that, I want the day to be ours, as undisturbed as possible." Tynie counters. "Beautiful, I will always protect you, be your badass, through any situations. As far as what you want for our day, I'm with you one-hundred percent, as always." Bobby rescinds, leaning over to kiss her. Slipping their lips apart, Tynie and Bobby leave the couch, separating to prepare for this totally-unanticipated meeting.

Rejoining each other in Bobby's Mercedes-Benz, with everything secured behind them, they head for the US Attorney's offices. Arriving an hour ahead of their meeting with US Attorney Kyle Waltham, Tynie and Bobby wind up waiting forty-five minutes of that time to go through security. When it's their separate turn to be screened, Tynie and Bobby individually breeze through security. Standing before US Attorney Waltham's office, a woman introduces "Tamara Naylen, directing-prosecutor for this US Attorney's office. I have commandeered Kyle Waltham's office, and will explain everything when we're inside." "OK, not arguing." Tynie concedes, she and Bobby being allowed in.

Closing that office door, US Attorney Naylen leads the couple to the desk in that office. Sitting across from each other in a bit of a chain reaction, US Attorney Naylen keeps her word. Upon learning the latest, with her husband at her side, Tynie conveys "US Attorney Naylen, I'll sign anything you need. Seriously, Bobby and I arranged that on our way here, totally unaware of those developments. Kyle Waltham didn't even mention your existence in this office when he called Bobby before we left our house. My husband didn't realize this, but when he took that call, I heard everything. Bobby made that happen by unintentionally nudging the speaker button."

"Mrs. Goren, tell me more about what you and your husband arranged." US Attorney Naylen dares. "Alright. I sign anything you need, and literally at the same time, my husband surrenders his phone for an evidence download. I ask you to file for a gag-order against the three of us so no-media shyster can bother us. Especially not-after Karen Needlan's spent the past seventy-two hours randomly and repeatedly leaving threatening voicemails against Bobby's phone. While we wait on that evidence download, I give my and Bobby's every-detail in terms of law-enforcement affiliation in exchange for that information being used to enhance any and all charges being sought out against anyone involved in the anti-law-enforcement cult-case. Bobby and I both swear we'll appear to testify, and then we agree to do whatever else you want. After this meeting we change our phone numbers, and give them to you." Tynie answers.

"Mrs. Goren, the anti-law-enforcement cult-case is being prosecuted under anti-terrorism laws that were enacted post 9-11. That means, any case which is connected to it falls under the same prosecution style, and that doesn't allow for charges to be enhanced. I'm shocked that you weren't told that, but I already know who's liable. You don't have to sign anything, because I can just ask Mr. Goren to surrender his phone for the evidence download. That download though, will also involve my obtaining evidence from Mr. Goren's phone account, which will take about two hours. As far as your swearing to appear and testify, willingness to do whatever else I want, and your phone-number arrangement: you'd covered a lot of ground even without my asking for it. Now, I've got no-choice but to file for the gag-order because you and Mr. Goren are our only-surviving victim-witnesses. That also means if either of you have the appropriate credentials for this, unless you're at home, or in a location where this is federally-illegal: you'll be required to have a concealed-weapon on you until the trial dates. If you don't have those credentials, I'll be requiring you to get them as soon as possible." US Attorney Naylen corrects.

Looking to Bobby with shock in her eyes, Tynie wonders "We renewed those what, a month ago? We're getting the firearm-cleaning equipment tonight, right?" "A month and a half ago, and we're getting that equipment around the time we change our numbers. That will mean we cannot be safely-armed until after our firearms are cleaned though." Bobby amends. "Mr. and Mrs. Goren, my witnessing that exchange just-answered three questions I was about to ask. Now, after I obtain the gag-order we will continue." US Attorney Naylen hinders, going for the office phone. Off that phone five minutes later, then looking between Tynie and Bobby, US Attorney Naylen re-terms "Mr. and Mrs. Goren, the evidence download against Mr. Goren's phone and phone account was just ordered to be done as highest-priority by Her Honor Tamira Wiu, given the nature of the cases it involves. So, I've now got to ask Mr. Goren to surrender his phone for that download. When I send out for that, we'll have the gag-orders faxed to this office."

Retrieving and surrendering his phone, Bobby restates "Not a problem, US Attorney Naylen." "US Attorney Naylen, do you need me to retrieve anything else as evidence?" Tynie inquires. "At this time, no. Should that change, you'll be contacted Mrs. Goren." US Attorney Naylen declines. "As I said before, not arguing." Tynie restates. Re-using that office phone, with Bobby's in her other hand, US Attorney Naylen then calls to order the evidence download as Her Honor Tamira Wiu mandated. Off that phone again, US Attorney Naylen restricts "Kurtis with our IT-evidence retrieval division is on his way at this very-moment to acquire Mr. Goren's phone for that ordered download. Since it's been ordered to be done as highest-priority, the estimated time of that being complete is cut in half." "That works." Tynie rasps. True to US Attorney Naylen's word, Kurtis arrives two minutes later, taking Bobby's phone out of the office. Then, while Tynie and Bobby sit back, US Attorney Naylen heads to check the fax machine. Distributing the faxed-over gag-orders upon her return to the couple, US Attorney Naylen watches Tynie and Bobby each pocket them.

"US Attorney Naylen, can you give a rough-explanation of how the courtdates for those cases will go?" Tynie ponders. "Sure. You and Mr. Goren will have an ordered-armed escort into the federal courthouse on the trial dates. When it comes to your testimony, most of it will be to authenticate the evidence you've provided. After that, for your own protection, you will receive an armed escort back to your vehicle. At that time, you will be ordered to return to your home and stay there for the remainder of that day. When the trials end, I will be in-contact with you both to reveal the verdict and arrange a restitution meeting. Also for your own protection, I will be telling the judge you have no-desire to have any-involvement with witnessing executions should those defendants be convicted. Given how those cases are being prosecuted, I can already guess there's a very-high chance they will be convicted. There's not going to be any-special considerations, including on bail, which means once all-involved defendants are apprehended: they have no-bond. In terms of their assets, those are seized and frozen upon apprehension. You'll also be served to appear at your house ten-days before the trial date, minimum." US Attorney Naylen explicates.

"US Attorney Naylen, allow me to clear something up. You telling the judge that Tynie and I don't want to see those executions for our own protection isn't the only reason. We have absolutely no-desire to do that anyway. We'll give you our new numbers after the firearms have been cleaned, but we'll need your business card before we leave." Bobby balks. "Mr. Goren, I was going to provide you both my business card after I return your phone to you. Other than that, everything's been pretty-much covered for the time being." US Attorney Naylen advises.

Sitting and waiting for Bobby's phone to be returned, Tynie and her husband go silent. Not delayed long, Kurtis rushes into the office, with more than just Bobby's phone in-hand. "US Attorney Naylen, I think this evidence is urgent!" Kurtis panics, handing over copies of what he downloaded. Skimming over what she was just handed, US Attorney Naylen intervenes "Kurtis, you were right, this is urgent. Return Mr. Goren's phone and get back to your office." Nodding and handing over Bobby's phone, Kurtis runs from the office, heading back for his. Before Tynie can ask, US Attorney Naylen's again on that office phone, calling for emergency bomb-sweeps of Tynie and Bobby's property and vehicles. Ending that call, US Attorney Naylen apologizes for what the couple had overheard. "Ohh my God, Kurtis basically just saved our lives." Tynie mopes. Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby concurs "I am very-compelled to agree with that, US Attorney Naylen." "He'll be commended for his actions, Mr. and Mrs. Goren. I've got to keep you both in this building until I get reports back on those emergency bomb-sweeps. I'm sorry." US Attorney Naylen regrets. "Don't be." Tynie sighs.

Using his right hand, Bobby finally holsters his phone, as his wife goes silent again. Time slides by, minutes seeming like days, until that office phone rings again. Answering it, US Attorney Naylen learns that both Bobby and Tynie's vehicles are cleared of bombs. Their remaining property is being swept, and so far that's come up clear also. "Keep me posted!" US Attorney Naylen barks, hanging up. Repeating the news to Tynie and Bobby, US Attorney Naylen contends "Because of this development, I'm going to order you both return home immediately after this meeting. Everything in-terms of your phones and firearms is to be handled after I've contacted you saying Karen Needlan, Keith Needlan, and Terrance Walker are in custody." "US Attorney Naylen, if that doesn't happen at a decent hour, those matters will be handled the day-after you contact us. I do not want my wife and I out at all-hours of the night, given this development." Bobby objects. "I commend that decision Mr. Goren, especially with the circumstances." US Attorney Naylen concedes. Waiting again, Tynie and Bobby aren't given another update about those bomb-sweeps for almost an hour. Arising from their seats, and briefly shaking hands with US Attorney Naylen, the couple's given her business card. US Attorney Naylen sees them out of that office after that, with Tynie and Bobby being escorted back to his Mercedes-Benz.

Driving home, neither Tynie nor Bobby speaks, the shock of today's events silencing them. Parked and secured in their residence, the couple heads for their couches again. Enveloping Tynie in his arms, Bobby lowers his lips to her ear, and worries "Tell me baby, what's on your mind." Venting from within his embrace, Tynie also cries, the true-stress of today's events and news being released. Listening to her, Bobby realizes his wife was right about how the days' turned out so far. "Fuck it. After these trial dates, we only watch the news for the weathercast or to learn of some other dire-emergencies. Oh and we definitely have a beer for Kurtis, and you know why. Beyond that, you and I only care for ourselves, no matter what." Tynie concludes. Kissing her temple, Bobby attests "Definitely."

Spending a few more moments in that embrace, Tynie's phone goes off, causing her to immediately answer it. Learning that Karen Needlan, Keith Needlan, and Terrance Walker all turned themselves in twenty minutes ago, Tynie reprises "US Attorney Naylen, there's been another two-part delay in our abiding by your orders. By that I mean, my husband and I have decided to have a Heineken behind Kurtis' back to commend him for how that evidence was handled. I believe you already know what I mean by that, too. Matter of fact, my husband is retrieving those after I'm off this call. I've also learned that Bobby wants to give it at least two hours after the fact that Karen Needlan, Keith Needlan, and Terrance Walker are in-custody before your orders for us are followed. The reason for that decision is, my husband doesn't want either of us coming anywhere near risking a DWI." "Mrs. Goren, I'll tell Kurtis of your Heineken-related intentions. In terms of your delaying abiding by my orders, I again commend Mr. Goren for one of his decisions. We'll be in touch." US Attorney Naylen forfeits, hanging up.

Holstering her phone, Tynie turns to face Bobby, whom apprises "You didn't lie to her, sweetheart." "Yeah, but I also didn't do something else..." Tynie self-dares, passionately kissing him. Slowly ending this affection, Tynie whispers "I love you." "I love you too, honey. I'll be right back." Bobby self-recuses, heading to get those Heinekens. Resuming his place at Tynie's side, Bobby self-berates "I know we should be happy that Kurtis handled the situation the way he did. I am, but at the same time, I feel like I failed protecting you myself." "Sexy, that's where you are mistaken. You have protected me, literally since the night we met. When Karen Needlan started her shit, you didn't leave me to face it alone. Baby, you have no-idea how much that means to me. Yeah, we should be happy by what Kurtis did, you're right. He could have just dawdled with the evidence and left us basically for dead. He didn't, and damnit that deserves commendation. That's why I said what I did to US Attorney Naylen about these Heinekens." Tynie disputes, raising hers. Realizing she's again-right, Bobby follows suit, the two then drinking in silence.

Clearing from those, Tynie detours to make a meal, with her husband trailing her. Laying their meal to the kitchen island, then looking into his eyes, Tynie discovers "You're regretting everything with this latest situation. You feel that, although you were right, you've still failed me. Honey, that is so fuckin' false. You have never failed me, it's been me that's failed you. I promised you the Goddamned world, and haven't delivered." Seeing the hurt in her eyes, Bobby contradicts "You're no failure either, beautiful. You were right when you said after these trial dates, the world can be damned, we're living only for us. I know I was right about this situation, but that doesn't make it any easier with what we learned today." "I say after we clear from this, we go out to get those orders from US Attorney Naylen done. With the way traffic gets at this time of day, we'd still be out doing that within the timeline I gave her. After that, we stay home, doing as we damnwell please." Tynie offers. "Sounds like a plan." Bobby approves.

Sitting and eating together, their lunch is cleared in a resumed silence. Departing their home in the new-regimen, Tynie and Bobby take her BMW to honor the spoken orders of US Attorney Naylen. Again parked and secured in their home two and a half hours later, because of traffic, their firearms are cleaned. Putting two of those handguns back in their safe-boxes, Bobby shows his wife how to keep the remaining ones safely on their endtables. In turn, Tynie calls US Attorney Naylen, providing their new numbers and a final-update for the day. Ending that call, and charging their phones, Tynie and Bobby anchor their gag-orders under each of their phone chargers. Laying back in bed together, Tynie's in her husbands arms one more time, resting her head on his chest.

Relaxing that way for a while, she raises her head, pondering "So, is there anything else you'd really like to do today?" "I know we both could use massages, and if you're so-inclined I'd like to make love after them." Bobby answers. "Oooh definitely." Tynie slurs, being released from his embrace. Massaging her first, and receiving one in return, that latest plan becomes reality before long. Laid out side-by-side after they'd shared an orgasm, Bobby glances into Tynie's eyes, fretting "Did I hurt you?" "You rocked my world, sent me soaring, but you didn't hurt me." Tynie protests. "Good, and you were amazing. As always." Bobby elates, them again passionately kissing. That kiss re-ignites their mutual arousal, Tynie and Bobby spending unchecked time in the throes of intimacy from there. Spent, sweaty, and beyond satiated later, Tynie's back in Bobby's arms. Smiling as they basked in one-another's afterglow, Tynie and Bobby separately and softly vow their love. Napping that way for about two hours, they awaken, dress, and head to make dinner. Sharing in it just as lunch was, the couple retreats for their master bedroom. Laid in bed together once more, Tynie nestles up to Bobby, whom covers them up. Lifting her head, Tynie gives her husband today's last kiss. Slipping their lips apart, and again softly vowing their love, the couple falls asleep.

* * *

One week ago, Tynie and Bobby had no idea how the situation involving an anti-law-enforcement cult-case would turn out. Today changed that, in more than one way, after Bobby received a call from now-former US Attorney Kyle Waltham. During a midday meeting with US Attorney Naylen, Kyle Waltham's ex-superior, Tynie and Bobby learned a lot. Also during that meeting though, their lives were endangered, and if it weren't for the quick thinking of a US Attorney's office IT tech named Kurtis: Tynie and Bobby'd most likely be dead. In two ways, Kurtis has been commended for his actions, with one of them involving Heinekens.

It wasn't much, but even US Attorney Naylen understood Tynie's intentions with that. Of course, US Attorney Naylen learning of those intentions in the first place took a phone call, but it wasn't one made by Tynie. She and Bobby don't yet know when these cases will go to trial, but they know other things. Mainly, that this will bar-none be the last-set of courtdates they'll willingly involve themselves in. Other than that, by their own mutual decree, Tynie and Bobby's life together will be just for them. Even though they'd finished the day in passions, in the rears of each of their minds, Tynie and Bobby realized:

_They'd just shared a very-close call with death._


	68. Chapter 68

Title: Newfound Lasting Peace… (Part 3 of 4)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine

Two months pass, with nothing serious happening for Tynie and Bobby. They've taken another lazy-day so far today, mostly relaxing on the couch. Aware they're still waiting to be served to appear in court, Bobby kisses Tynie's lips chastely when there's a knock on the front door. True to his unspoken suspicions, a process-server's on the front stoop, Bobby resolving that before securing the house. Retreating to his wife, Bobby sits down before opening the package that just came. Noticing something a bit suspicious about the top-left corner of those papers, Bobby calls Her Honor Tamira Wiu in her chambers, to report it. "Mr. Goren, you did absolutely right. I'll have the reason you just got that, when you should've been served over three weeks ago, resolved. Then, we'll be back in touch. In the meantime, you and Mrs. Goren are to get the written orders over a mass-transfer I drew up handled immediately. Once that's complete, you're both to follow every prior-written order you've received." Her Honor Wiu mandates. "Your Honor, we're out the door now. I'll explain it to my wife on the way, thank you." Bobby concedes, hanging up.

Holstering his phone, Bobby looks at Tynie, simplifying "We've got an emergency errand to run that I really will explain on the way." "That works!" Tynie shrieks, arising from the couch. Departing their home in the new-regimen, Bobby's Mercedes-Benz is driven to Karven Bank and Trust. True to his word to both Tynie and Her Honor Wiu, Bobby does explain everything on the way. "Babe, you more than likely just got an entire process-servers' office in deep shit. They deserve it though, really." Tynie supposes, holding onto those papers. Parked in-front of Karven Bank and Trust forty minutes later, Bobby guardedly escorts his wife inside. Approaching a bank manager together, Bobby discloses "AJ, my wife and I are here under the written-orders of Her Honor Tamira Wiu of the federal courts. Our names are Tynie and Bobby Goren." "Ah, Mr. Goren, Her Honor Wiu already contacted me. I know exactly what you need. I'll lead you to my office to get it taken care of." AJ recognizes. Nodding at him, Tynie and Bobby follow AJ into his office. Closing the door behind them, Bobby sees his wife handing AJ those written orders.

Then, her phone goes off, causing Tynie to apologize "Sorry AJ, I've been expecting a call from Her Honor Wiu. I've got to take this." "It's understandable, Mrs Goren." AJ allows, seeing Tynie answer her phone. "Oh hey Your Honor, we're in AJ's office at Karven Bank and Trust now. I didn't get a chance to get his last name before you called, but he told Bobby you'd arranged to expedite us following those written orders. Yeah, Bobby explained everything about those already too. I don't mean to be crass, but since Bobby did that, I've suspected that those unreadable served-on date on our papers meant the process-servers' office is in really deep trouble. I didn't use the word trouble when I told Bobby that, though." Tynie depicts. "Mrs. Goren, it turns out, you and your husband weren't the only ones who had that problem with the process-servers' office. Because of that, I've been able to order things against that office, which will require them to completely re-staff. All bench-warrants issued in the past forty-five days have been rescinded, with every-connected non-violent conviction expunged, mandating the convicted be immediately released. Mrs. Goren, that includes those convicted who were issued probation for non-violent offenses. Violent-offenders are held without bail pending retrial though." Her Honor Wiu reports. "Your Honor, since Bobby's in the middle of dealing with AJ on your orders, I'll update him on the way home." Tynie hinders. "That's actually commendable, Mrs. Goren. We'll be in touch, because I've now got to order for your courtdate to be re-set." Her Honor Wiu reapprises. "Your Honor, you just reminded me of something I told Bobby on our way to Karven Bank and Trust. I know you're striving to keep us updated, and that's beautiful, but I told my husband I'm concerned our repeated-communications could cause you professional troubles later. In the event my concern causes you issues with your professional future, including your retirement, I want literally called into any hearings that come up. I will gladly testify in your defense, and I am of-authority to make that claim on Bobby as well. Especially since he's currently-distracted by working with AJ to comply with your written orders. Beyond that, we'll take your calls no-problem." Tynie dissents. "Mrs. Goren, I'll admit I didn't see any of that coming. However, I will note your latest offer . I hope I don't actually have to act on it, but at least I know I have two ready-witnesses in my defense. Now, as I said, I've got to call you back anyway, for your courtdate being re-set." Her Honor Wiu reclaims. "Alright Your Honor, we'll be in touch then." Tynie forfeits, hanging up.

Holstering her phone, Tynie finally sits beside Bobby, as AJ admonishes "Mrs. Goren, you are the first-person who's call I partially-overheard that was still very-respectful. Her Honor Wiu's been my next-door neighbor for the past ten years, so I'm almost-certain that I'll hear from her about how shocking your offer was. You see, Her Honor Wiu doesn't like letting her real-emotions out when she's anywhere near the bench. Pardon my language, but Mrs. Goren the way you worded that offer just covered Her Honor Wiu's hide like you wouldn't believe." "AJ, are you serious?!" Tynie exclaims. "I really wish I weren't Mrs. Goren." AJ laments. "AJ, that's not your fault. I appreciate your blunt honesty, as does my wife. Now, so we don't take up too much of your day, let's get this finished." Bobby discourages. "Alright Mr. Goren, you got it." AJ concedes, their work with Her Honor Wiu's written orders continuing. "AJ, Honey, I'm just going to expedite this whole situation on our end." Tynie insinuates, going for her phone. Calling Dean at their bank, Tynie picks up one of the written-orders, and explains the situation. "So if you can speed up this whole thing clearing Dean, that'd be great." Tynie prays. "Mrs. Goren, I can do better than just speed up that transaction clearing. As soon as it posts on AJ's end, I'll clear it under dire-emergency status, since you've given me the name of the judge who ordered it. By our banks' policy, I'd have no-choice, and I'll also be required to text-message you Mr. Goren's amended bank balance. Speaking of that, you'd be able to fully-access it ten minutes after the transaction clears." Dean corrects. "Hey, that works too. Dean, you've always been good to me and Bobby, and today's no different. If anything, and I mean no offense, you've just covered our hides like you wouldn't believe." Tynie discourages. "None taken Mrs. Goren, and I'm glad to have been able to assist you both through so much. Now, try to have a good day, and I will also." Dean refutes, hanging up.

Holstering her phone this time, Tynie lays the written order she'd held down with the others. "Mrs. Goren, I don't know how you timed that so well. I can't say what your bank will do with this transaction, but I can say it's already processing." AJ insinuates. "Oh that. Dean Anten, VP of Customer Financial Relations for our bank has assured me that in ten minutes, two things will happen. One, I'll get a text-message with Bobby's amended bank balance. And Two, we'll be able to access every-dime in his account. Dean also told me that's because this entire transaction's covered by Her Honor Wiu's written orders." Tynie absolves. "Well Mrs. Goren, it sounds like you're both pretty-well covered. As soon as I print-off proof that the transaction went through, I'll add it to these written orders. I won't, however, allow those to be packed in an envelope with a tear across the security seal. I'll transfer them into one of my envelopes instead." AJ balks. "As I told Dean over the phone, that works too." Tynie restates, watching AJ keep his latest word.

Taking that envelope in-hand, Tynie and Bobby exit AJ's office, before heading back towards his Mercedes-Benz. Secured in that vehicle together, with Tynie hanging on to the envelope, Bobby's phone goes off. "Yes, Your Honor my wife was of-authority to claim what she did on my name when you last spoke to her. Your written orders have just been fulfilled, and Tynie's got the proof of that saved with them as I speak." Bobby defends. "That's all being noted, Mr. Goren. The reason for my call is, I've got news for you." Her Honor Wiu initiates, then going into a very-detailed update. After that debriefing ends, Bobby promises "Your Honor, I'll let my wife know everything on our way home." "Alright Mr. Goren, barring any further situation changes, we won't be back in touch today." Her Honor Wiu contends, hanging up.

Holstering his phone, then driving them away from Karven Bank and Trust, Bobby repeats everything he'd just learned. Leaned back against the seat, Tynie grouses "So AJ was right, the offer I made to Her Honor Wiu on both our names really did cover her hide." "Unfortunately so, beautiful. I have no problem backing that offer either, because you had every-justification to make it in the first place." Bobby laments. "Damn." Tynie curses, as they finally arrive home. Re-entering their residence as they typically do now, Bobby leads his wife towards the master bedroom. Secluding themselves from the rest of the house, then quickly kissing Bobby, Tynie heads to secure that envelope in her endtable. At the same time, Bobby settles their phones to the chargers, laying the holsters beside them. Rejoining each other at the bed's edge, Tynie's surprised when Bobby passionately kisses her. Slowly separating their lips, Tynie smiles widely as she whispers "I love you." "Love you too." Bobby returns, also smiling from ear-to-ear.

Standing face-to-face, Tynie then offers "I know we've done all we can for today outside this house, but I can tell you need a massage." "You always come first, sugar." Bobby protests. Nodding at him, Tynie climbs onto their bed, laying out stomach down. Following her onto the bed, Bobby meticulously massages his wife, before receiving the same in return. Laid out at each other's sides, Tynie nestles up to Bobby, whom holds her closely. "Baby, promise me that if it doesn't involve us enforcing the offer to Her Honor Wiu that we're about to have our last courtdate." Tynie requests. "That's not a promise beautiful, it's a vow." Bobby defies. "Thank you." Tynie sighs. Resuming the relaxation which started their day, Tynie and Bobby only have one worry on their minds. Ironically, it's the same-concern that Her Honor Wiu considers covered, in light of the offer for testifying Tynie made just an hour ago. Unaware of that consideration, Bobby reaches over to grab the remote, setting up movies for them to watch. Staying close to him as that occurs, both of their smiles remain. Leaning her head on the center of his chest, Tynie gets comfortable as Bobby returns to holding her with both arms. Watching movies together for a couple hours, Bobby shuts off the TV.

Laying their remote down again, Bobby winds up fielding yet-another call from Her Honor Wiu. "Your Honor, let me see if I've got this right. You just found-out you more than likely won't need me and Tynie to enforce our offer to you. We're still willing to, if it becomes needed, but those will be the last hearings or courtdates we'll involve ourselves with. Unless we're properly-served to appear otherwise, of course. Beyond that, Tynie and I are glad to have already made your last case on the bench a memorable one. We're about to have dinner and not take calls unless it's urgent for the rest of the night. I'm sorry Your Honor, but we've all had to use our phones a lot today, and I'm trying to make it so we have a relaxing night." Bobby rephrases. "I completely understand each and every one of those positions, Mr. Goren. Barring my having to have you and your wife enforce that offer, I'll see you in court." Her Honor Wiu retorts, hanging up.

Re-aligning his phone to the charger, Bobby doesn't get a chance to speak, before Tynie plans "Babe, we're about to be a part of Her Honor Wiu's last-case on the bench. I figure we should have Heinekens in her honor, but not just because of that. Also because of everything else she's given us, through those written orders. Hell, I'll even get the Heinekens while you order in dinner. I say that because, I'm not exactly in the mood to be stuck with much clean-up after everything else we've gotten done today." Looking her dead-on in the eyes, Bobby asserts "You've got a plan, sugar." Quickly releasing her from their remaining embrace, they kiss chastely, before separating to enact that plan. Rejoining each other at the kitchen island, Tynie and Bobby enjoy everything in a contented peace. Clearing from it together, with their entire home secured around them, Tynie and Bobby retreat towards the master bedroom. Again secluded from the rest of their home, Bobby's guided to their bed, as Tynie smiles at him. Laying out together, just as they did watching movies, Tynie and Bobby begin enjoying the more-passionate part of their day. Making out and making love, with no mind on the time, Tynie and Bobby eventually fall-asleep in each-other's arms.

* * *

Today wasn't at all what Tynie and Bobby expected, for many reasons beyond their control. However, they both seriously benefited from those situations, and in the process still-helped many others. Her Honor Tamira Wiu being one of those Tynie and Bobby already helped, even though they didn't find out until just-before dinner. Of course, there were numerous other people who weren't as positively-affected by Tynie and Bobby today, but they all still got justice in a sense. There's a courtdate that's been moved to next Tuesday, and maybe some retirement hearings to defend Her Honor Wiu in, but that should be it for Tynie and Bobby's involvement in those kinds of proceedings.

Barring them being appropriately served to appear, and not re-enduring how they were served today, of course. Speaking of those two being served, one of today's written orders from Her Honor Wiu, is permanent. Basically, from this point on, the media can never bother Tynie or Bobby again. Aside from the offer to Her Honor Wiu, the pending courtdate, and unpreventable situations, one thing is finally real. Tynie and Bobby can finally and genuinely share their life together as just focusing on them. As they sleep tonight, even after sharing in their typically-intensive intimate euphorias, Tynie and Bobby also have a:

Newfound Lasting Peace...


	69. Chapter 69

Title: Simply Theirs. (Part 4 of 4)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

On the Tuesday after all those dealings with Her Honor Wiu….

Before dawn, Bobby's phone goes off, awakening him. Sitting up to answer it, he inadvertently breaks off the embrace shared with Tynie, before groggily mumbling "Hello?" "Mr. Goren, this is Lieutenant Keith Rossman, Special Response Team Superior Officer for Brooklyn MDC Federal Penitentiary. During a multi-cellblock shakedown, my men and I intercepted written kites bearing threats agianst you and your wife from a series of defendants in an anti-law enforcement cult-case. My Sergeant, Russel Hyme is waking US Attorney Naylen as I speak to obtain specific orders on whether or not you and your wife are still required to appear in court given these threats. I've already got four of my men willing to take double-overtime to be your escort in that instance, but it's protocol for cases like that one to notify those who are the recipients of threats like I intercepted. I'm sorry, but this will mean you may very well get contacted by US Attorney Naylen shortly after we're off this call." Lieutenant Rossman educates. "I appreciate it, and I'll tell my wife." Bobby groans, still half awake and shocked at the news.

Ending the call on that note, Tynie doesn't get updated until after her spouse is off the phone with US Attorney Naylen. A couple minutes into that conversation, Bobby snarls "So we're still needed to appear?" "Even with the anti-terrorism laws governing this trial, unfortunately yes Mr. Goren. If I don't have you and your wife in-court to authenticate the evidence you provided, every-defendant gets off the charges. They can't be re-tried either, because double-jeopardy still applies." US Attorney Naylen advises. "After this trial, unless Her Honor Wiu says differently, you best never contact me or my wife again! If you do, I have no problem prosecuting you for it. Understood?!" Bobby scolds. "Completely." US Attorney Naylen replies, getting hung up on. Laying his phone aside abruptly, Bobby then turns to face his wife, whom wonders "What the hell's going on?" Enveloping Tynie in his arms, before gazing into her eyes, Bobby tells all. "Honey, I love you but that really doesn't sound right. I know you're repeating what you were told, but to me it just doesn't add up. I'm thinking there's more to this story than you were told. By that I mean, I believe one of us needs to get in touch with Her Honor Wiu to see if she's been so much as updated." Tynie condemns. "You're right, we do need to check on that. I'm taking care of it now, sweetheart." Bobby promises, retrieving his phone.

Calling Her Honor Wiu at home, Bobby apologizes for the early-hour call before explaining everything. "Mr. Goren, I was updated, but at the same time your wife was right. I need you both in my chambers at nine a.m., I'll explain the real situation then." Her Honor Wiu dictates. "Your Honor, you got it. I'll let my wife know." Bobby obliges, hanging up. Laying his phone aside, Bobby turns to face Tynie, before shortening "We've got a chambers meeting with Her Honor Wiu at nine, honey. You were right, but Her Honor Wiu refuses to explain the real situation over the phone." "Oh shit." Tynie curses, taking his hand. Leading Bobby from their bed, Tynie whirls on her toes, kissing him quickly. Separating from that, Tynie avows "I love you and I didn't mean for any of this." "I love you too, and none of this was your fault. I can say that because even Her Honor Wiu said you had every-right to have me make the call to her." Bobby disputes. Nodding at him, Tynie and Bobby then head off to prepare for the day. Rejoining each other at the beds' edge, Bobby escorts his wife across their home, in the direction of her BMW.

Securing every-door they use behind them, Bobby drives, with Tynie silently at his side. Grabbing breakfast on their way to Her Honor Wiu's chambers, Tynie and Bobby find themselves being forty-five minutes early to their meeting. Breezing through main-entrance security, Tynie stays close to her spouse as they traverse the federal courthouse's halls. Standing before Her Honor Wiu and her chambers, Tynie renounces "Your Honor, I've been briefed on what little Bobby was told. I'm why you were bothered at home at that obscene hour, and for that I apologize." "Mrs. Goren, you weren't even half of the reason I was bothered at home at that hour. You don't have to apologize for that, and I'll explain when we get inside my chambers." Her Honor Wiu protests, letting them inside that room. Closing the door behind them, Tynie shrugs, Bobby staying at her side. Lead to sit in front of Her Honor Wiu's desk, Tynie and Bobby do so quietly. "First off Mrs. Goren, you've never disrespected me, today being no different. As I said, you weren't even half the reason I was awakened near dawn. After this sentencing hearing, Tamara Naylen's being terminated from the US Attorney's office. The first call I got this morning was from her ex-superior, a man named Russ Haymow, whom informed me of several things. Mrs. Goren, you and your husband were supposed to be given an option to authenticate the evidence you provided for this entire case, by signed affidavit. When US Attorney Haymow me discovered you weren't given that option, he started having Tamara Naylen investigated. What came of that investigation warrants her termination from the US Attorney's office, especially since she's the lover of the defense-counsel for this sentencing hearing. Russ Haymow's overtaking that hearing because he doesn't want the just-discovered impropriety to cause issues with this case, entirely due to how it's governed. The federal judge above me, His Honor Lou Feinkold, has ordered for Tamara Naylen and her lovers' assets to be seized, and delivered to you both, Mrs. Goren. That's not the only order His Honor Feinkold gave, either. Mr. and Mrs. Goren, although your offer to help preserve my retirement was rare and noble, His Honor Feinkold has ordered it not be acted on, for your protection. My retirement is safe, I was assured of that, and I have the orders I'm referring to now. They were faxed to me half an hour ago, and it's by His Honor Feinkold's mandate that I'm distributing them in this meeting. You both will have an escort off this property, and there's already a security detail on your vehicle. I'm sorry I didn't address this with you both sooner, but I couldn't, not without the actual orders on me." Her Honor Wiu addresses. "I never thought I'd live to see the day where I'm saying this straight to a judge's face, but Your Honor, you've no reason to apologize. Technically you're obeying a superior, so there's no purpose for you to sound apologetic. All I ask now is that you let His Honor Feinkold know that when Bobby and I receive those orders, how those assets are handled is on him. I mean no disrespect to you or my husband but after that news I'm not comfortable resolving that nature of business." Tynie refutes. "Your Honor, I'm entirely alright with that arrangement." Bobby defends.

"As well you should be, Mr. Goren. I'll deliver that message to His Honor Feinkold after you depart. I say again Mrs. Goren, you've never disrespected me." Her Honor Wiu impedes, distributing the mentioned orders. At the same time that Bobby pockets those orders, Tynie proposes "Your Honor, I have just one question. Since you are about to retire by the sounds of it, would you object to me and Bobby having a drink in your honor, as long as it's not Michelob or tequila?" "Mrs. Goren, I can't stand Michelob or tequila myself, and I don't object to you doing that. If anything, I prefer Glenlivet personally." Her Honor Wiu absolves. "Your Honor, the very best my wife and I can do for that would be to have those tonight." Bobby warns. Reaching across the desk, Her Honor Wiu accedes "That's totally acceptable, Mr. Goren. You two may never hear from me again, but just know you've made my final case as a judge unforgettable." Shaking hands with Bobby first, Her Honor Wiu then does the same with Tynie, before the couple leaves her chambers. Waiting for her chambers door to close behind them, Her Honor Wiu keeps her final-word to Tynie and Bobby. Exhaling loudly after having made the-promised call, Her Honor Wiu then walks towards her courtroom.

By the time that occurs, Tynie and Bobby are conversing about the developments in her BMW. "Honey, you don't have to apologize for anything. You and I are not at-fault for what we've learned, and you made Her Honor Wiu's entire day, with the drink offer. I could tell, by how fast her eyes lit up when you asked about that." Bobby contests. "That may very-well be baby, but I still feel bad. Her Honor Wiu's retirement is still scarred by the bullshit we've just learned. You have no idea how much that bugs me." Tynie pines. "I can tell that really bothers you baby, I just wish there was a way to change it. We've got a little more than just-getting those orders from His Honor Feinkold to resolve, but part of it is a surprise for you. We'll still have those Glenlivets for Her Honor Wiu as we promised, I'll see to that." Bobby amends. Stunned and curious at the same time, Tynie slowly starts to smile. Driving along, their first stop is a travel agency, where Bobby aligns them with a top-of-the line vacation, which starts in three days. Paying for that, and leaving the travel agency, Bobby and Tynie go about resolving those orders from His Honor Feinkold. Accomplishing that takes a shorter timeframe than either Tynie or Bobby expected, but neither of them contested it. Arriving home for the day two hours later, Bobby escorts his wife inside before securing their home. Heading towards their safe-room, Tynie wraps her arm around Bobby, both of them smiling. Locking away what's hoped to be their final set of judicial orders, while Tynie awaits him, Bobby returns to her side after only a few minutes. Leaning against him, Tynie avows "We made it baby, we finally have our life together as truly that: ours." "We did make it, and we do have our life together the way we deserve it. There are just a couple things standing in the way of us fully-celebrating that. Come with me." Bobby impedes, guiding her to his endtable. Charging his phone and anchoring the travel-agency envelope underneath that, Bobby slides his hand back into Tynie's. Turning to face her, Bobby's plan is delayed, when his wife rises to her toes and passionately kisses him. Holding her closely, yet not disrupting their kiss, Bobby guides Tynie to stand fully on her feet. Slipping their lips apart, Tynie flirts "Hey sexy, I love you." "Beautiful, I love you too." Bobby vows, them both again smiling.

Gently separating half their embrace, Tynie's lead towards their kitchen. Delicately moving his arm, Bobby splits off from his wife, just long enough to retrieve them both a glass of Glenlivet. Serving them individually, Bobby moves to stand by his wife, whom toasts "To Her Honor Tamira Wiu, for everything she's somehow been a part of for us. We may never see her again, but I also hope her retirement winds up being a hell of a lot more peaceful than how it was started." Raising his glass with a smile crossing his lips, Bobby corrects "You and I both want that for her, honey." Sipping their Glenlivets together, Tynie and Bobby are entirely clueless as to the turnout of everything connected to the anti-law-enforcement cult-case. By one of His Honor Feinkold's orders, that's how it's going to stay, too. Finished with their drinks, Bobby clears from them, with Tynie following his trail. Draping her arm around his waist, Tynie's again lead across the house, back in the direction of their master bedroom. Secluding themselves from the remainder of the house, Tynie and Bobby separate again, to get changed out of the outfits worn through most of today. Reconvening at their beds' edge, Tynie's passionately kissed by Bobby, which delays the rest of their celebration plans. Ending that affection, Tynie's then guided to lay out on their bed, where massages wind up being exchanged.

Laid out side-by-side when that's over, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's pec, the two relaxing for a brief while. Kissing again, it soon becomes moot for them to have gotten dressed, as their arousal becomes ignited. Breaking off their kisses, Tynie and Bobby leave the bed, and undress. Climbing back onto the bed, Tynie lays out in wait of her husbands' next moves, sultrily smiling. Seeing that, Bobby hovers his wife, and starts their intimacies off by slowly kissing all over her front. Taking their time from that point, Tynie' and Bobby's evening drones on in the heat of passionate lovemaking and making out. Once more laid out at each other's sides, spent and sweaty, Tynie yet-again rests her head on Bobby's pec. Gazing up, she whispers "I love you baby, forever." Tilting his head to kiss her, Bobby mutters "I love you honey, eternally." Sharing in a slowly passionate kiss, Tynie and Bobby lay back as they were, with him covering them up. Falling asleep as they'd laid, Tynie and Bobby both smile more widely than they have in a significant while.

* * *

Today had a really rough start, but at first Tynie and Bobby didn't have the full-reason why. It took a pre-dawn call to Her Honor Wiu at home just for them to discover there's a meeting, which was set up to cover that. During that meeting, which was in Her Honor Wiu's chambers, Tynie and Bobby got quite the unexpected education, and another set of judicial orders. Her Honor Wiu's retired, without needing them to help her preserve it, entirely because of the true-depth of what was discovered at an obscenely early hour today. His Honor Lou Feinkold saw to that, while assuring Tynie and Bobby receive what he deemed as "Appropriate restitutions," which were actually the seized assets belonging to Tamara Naylen and her lover. Those two women are now among a slew of people whom have lost everything, and by week's end that will include their lives. Tynie and Bobby won't know that, which actually doesn't bother them. In three days, there's a top-of-the line vacation which will serve as the first-celebration of one fact. After absolutely everything Tynie and Bobby have survived together, they now truly have their life together as just that:

_Simply Theirs._


	70. Chapter 70

Title: S.G.T.S.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Ten days into their latest vacation...

In Cabo San Lucas so far, Tynie and Bobby have had the time of their lives. Enjoying the sun, sand, and sex with each other, the couple feels totally at peace. Today, as they visit a beachside bar, something changes their mood entirely. Five minutes into their visit at that bar, a new waitress whom they know as Staci receives Tynie and Bobby's drink order for two glasses of Barbaresco, but doesn't let them see her order-notes. Delivering their order to the bartender, a man named Maki, Staci finds herself being arrested. Ten minutes after that happens, one of those officers approaches Tynie and Bobby, announcing "Mr. and Mrs. Goren, I am Officer Alan DeSantice, Cabo San Lucas PD. Maki just had your waitress placed in custody for attempting to murder you by poisoning your drinks. I must have one of you sign an affidavit which allows us to continue the case in your absence without further contacting you. Cabo San Lucas PD policy for protecting victims of situations like this mandates it." "Officer, get me a pen and that damn affidavit. I'll sign the fuckin thing right now!" Tynie curses. Opening a clipboard, Officer DeSantice complies, watching Tynie keep her word.

Surrendering the clipboard back to Officer DeSantice, Tynie sees Maki walk up to them, albeit momentarily. "I'm so sorry that I had to intrude on your vacation like this, Mr. and Mrs. Goren. I absolutely do not condone what Staci attempted, but I feel like I must make this all up to you. I'll be back with proof of how I plan to do that." Maki renounces, exiting the scene. Sitting at the bar together, Bobby soon receives an envelope marked "Open ONLY in PRIVATE." Pocketing that, Bobby takes Tynie by the hand, leading her back to their vacation condo. Securing the door behind them fifteen minutes later, Tynie vents about what just happened. "I feel the same way baby. Maki gave me something I wasn't supposed to publicly open, so as soon as we sit down, I'm finding out what it was." Bobby imparts, receiving a nod. Converging on that couch, Tynie leans against her man, whom retrieves and opens the envelope. Inside it are Bobby's MasterCard and two notes, which Bobby lays aside long enough to put his MasterCard back in his wallet.

Reclaiming the notes into her hands while Bobby pockets his wallet, Tynie reads them both, then re-phrases "Babe, I've just learned quite a bit from these notes. Maki's is actually a front for a major US Marshal's sting-operation, for one thing. Staci's not-actually Staci, she's Megan Polin, but that's not all: Megan Polin's wanted out of Alaska for a series of murders, and she worked at Maki's under fake ID's because of that. Maki's husband Alexander was able to find that out because he's the high-ranked US Marshal in on this operation. You stand to get called by MasterCard, because every-dime we've spent at Maki's is getting returned, even the tips. Officer DeSantice was ordered by Alexander to give that reason for having us sign that affidavit, or else the entire operation would've been blown. Aside from that, Alexander advises two things. One, that we not use your MasterCard until that call comes through. And Two, that one of us destroys these notes as soon as possible." "Beautiful, I'll take care of that after I say this. We are not returning to Maki's, but we will get back to enjoying ourselves." Bobby corrects, leaning over to quickly kiss her.

Nodding as he leaves the room, Tynie's not alone in the foyer for long, before Bobby returns to her side. Wrapping his arm around her, then leaning over, Bobby whispers "It's all taken care of baby." "Thanks honey." Tynie rasps, turning to kiss him. Enjoying every moment of that affection, as it ends, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's shoulder. Smiling up at him, Tynie sees her husband return the expression in-kind, as a storm begins to rage outside. "Baby, I'm curious. How do you want to start getting us back to enjoying ourselves now?" Tynie wonders. Tilting his head, Bobby answers "We relax here for a bit, then share a meal together, before going with however the mood strikes." "Sounds perfect." Tynie slurs. Spending unchecked time on the couch together, Tynie and Bobby head off to enact his plan for their day.

Clearing from the meal after it's over, they retire to the master bedroom, as the storm rages on. Secluding themselves in that area, Bobby decides against charging their phone in light of the weather. Adorning their condo's endtables as they had since night-one of this vacation, they lay out on the bed together. Turning to face Bobby, Tynie sultrily proposes "What do you say we get back to enjoying our wild side baby?" "Definitely." Bobby huskily howls, the two then leaving the bed. Disrobing before one-another, Tynie sees the true severity of Bobby's hard, and licks her lips. Smiling deviantly at her, Bobby witnesses his wife crawl up the bed, and lay out invitingly. Hovering her briefly, Bobby feels Tynie take his hands again, and pull him directly on top of her. Rolling his hips, Bobby guides himself all the way into Tynie's core, as she hungrily kisses him. Thrusting mightily, Bobby shows just how aroused he's been today, while his wife paws at his back. Breaking off their heated kissing, Tynie clings to her spouse's shoulders, and wails "Ohh God Bobby, yes!" Feeling every-bit of her desire surround him, Bobby strives to get his wife off before himself. Resuming their hungry kissing, Tynie mutes them both when orgasm strikes, her and Bobby sharing an intense one. Recuperating in each other's arms, Tynie and Bobby bask in their mutual afterglow. From that lovemaking on, their day is spent in the throes of very-heated passion. Satiated and sweaty later, Tynie and Bobby lay side-by-side, and breathily swear their love. Turning to face each other yet-again at that point, they share in today's last kiss, before Bobby tosses the sheet over them. Succumbing to slumber together, Tynie and Bobby are obscenely-grateful for how today turned out, even with the events at Maki's.

* * *

Ten days into a vacation in Cabo San Lucas, Tynie and Bobby nearly got killed at a beachside bar. Had Megan Polin gotten her way, a poisoned drink would've been the end of that couple. Maki intervened, essentially sparing Tynie and Bobby's lives, but he wasn't the only one. Officer DeSantice having Tynie sign an affidavit was one way somebody else stepped in, but there were other methods, which Tynie and Bobby didn't know of until they'd returned to the vacation condo. Two notes, and a pending call from MasterCard essentially spelled out the rest of those interventions. Since Tynie signed a legally-binding document, she and Bobby will never be able to find out what happens with the Megan Polin case now. They don't mind that actually, because they'd decided to resume enjoying their life together instead of worrying over potential news like that. Tonight was the first night of many for that, Tynie and Bobby both know it, but they realize something else. During Tynie's venting earlier today, she and Bobby mutually recognized:

_Society's Gone To Shit. (S.G.T.S.)_


	71. Chapter 71

Title: Battled Emotional Demons….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. I DO NOT OWN Five Finger Death Punch's song _Remember Everything_, Five Finger Death Punch and their respective record labels do.

* * *

A recap of recent events…..

From the night of those events at Maki's, Tynie and Bobby got to enjoy the rest of their time in Cabo San Lucas without another incident. Three days after they'd returned home, several things happened. Tynie's BMW and Bobby's Mercedes-Benz both wound up being junked, but for separate reasons: the master rod in Tynie's BMW blew clean through the hood of the car, and the transmission in Bobby's Mercedes-Benz dropped. Before they were able to get those vehicles replaced, Bobby noticed a city-code enforcer leaving a warning on their front door. With Tynie at his side, that warning got removed, as they finally headed out. Pocketing it until their new vehicles were made street-legal, Bobby saw to it that he and Tynie didn't get luxury cars this time. She got a Mustang, and him a Dodge Durango, which were much less-expensive to get made street-legal. Separately returning home, when they were secured in the residence, Tynie and Bobby arranged to get updated physicals and tests.

Finding out it'd be ten days before they could even be seen by the doctor, Tynie and Bobby devoted eight of those days to correcting the issues in that city-code warning. Obtaining pictures of what they'd achieved, Tynie and Bobby kept them secured in case another city-code enforcer bothered them. Two days before their medical appointments, Tynie and Bobby obtained what they needed to prepare before staying as close to home as possible. At last preparing for those appointments, Tynie and Bobby learned it'd be three days before they got the test-results back. Not contesting that, they got through the appointments, where Tynie was given even-more news. All the times Tynie's had cancer in her life have rendered her so immuno-compromised that if any doctor gives her an immunization now, Bobby has full-grounds to have them prosecuted for attempted murder. Swearing he would if that happened, Bobby ended their appointments and took his wife home. Waiting those three days, the couple only went out to stock up their house. While Tynie was distracted by cleaning the kitchen, Bobby got called by their doctor and told that he and his wife are in decent health. Repeating the news to Tynie, Bobby and she elected to celebrate it with Glenlivet to start off. As soon as everything in the kitchen was cleared, Tynie and Bobby's celebration got moved to the master bedroom, and it entailed them spending the rest of the day in the throes of passion. What neither of them knew as they'd slumbered, each of them separately had significantly-less than celebratory things crossing the backs of their minds. That was yesterday, which brings everything with these two, current.

* * *

Seated on the couch together, Tynie's got her husbands' arm around her, when she looks up and sees despondence in Bobby's eyes. "Tell me baby, what's wrong?" Tynie worries. "I didn't want to bother you honey, but in the back of my mind a lot of things are running right now. I know we've had it really good lately, yet I feel I should've done better to bring you this kind of happiness a lot sooner than I did. You'd been through hell before meeting me, and it just kept coming until that last set of court-appearances. That's not right, and it definitely isn't what I vowed to you when we got married. I don't know how to make up for it or even if I can." Bobby self-berates. "I'm glad you broached that topic because I've been thinking the same things. I just didn't know when the best time would be to discuss it." Tynie recounts. Gazing down into her eyes, Bobby corrects "We're discussing it now, beautiful." Nodding at him, Tynie proceeds to vent about all the difficulties they'd had as man-and-wife. Nestling up to him while she spoke, Tynie cries, as Bobby holds her and listens intently. When Tynie's through venting, but not yet over the tears, her husband keeps quiet. Reaching up to wipe away her tears as she's calmed, Bobby leans forward for a soft kiss, before Tynie wonders "So baby, what's on your mind now?" Deeming that his cue, Bobby discloses his perspective on everything they'd survived as a couple, only to have his wife hold him as his own tears fell.

Consoling Bobby until he's calmed down, Tynie mumbles "Baby, I love you with every fiber of my being, but now I'm scared for "US." Lifting his head so their eyes meet, Bobby defies "You don't need to be scared for "US," beautiful. I love you with everything I am, and I'm not going anywhere." "Thank you baby. I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere either." Tynie murmurs. Staring into her eyes, Bobby precludes "Sweetheart, as far as I care, we've discussed that all we need to for now. Should we need to revisit that conversation, we will, another time." "Sounds good to me, sexy." Tynie asserts, leaning over to kiss him. Slowly separating from that, Tynie renounces "I know this may sound totally weird, but I'm actually wondering if you'd mind slowdancing with me." "That doesn't sound weird at all, sugar. I'd be honored." Bobby refutes, causing Tynie to go for their stereo remote. Sitting back as she'd surfed the channels, then laid the stereo remote down, Bobby feels Tynie grab his hand. Arising from the couch, Bobby pulls his wife close to him, before enveloping her in his arms. Leaning her head to his chest, Tynie's able to hear Bobby's heartbeat while he gazes down at her.

Slowdancing together, Bobby and Tynie are silent as this song echoes across the air in the room:

_Oh, dear mother, I love you__  
__I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough__  
__Dear father, forgive me__  
__'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up__  
__In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone__  
__If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?__  
__'Cause I remember everything.__  
__If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?__  
__'Cause I remember everything.__  
__Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me__  
__For never standing by you or being by your side__  
__Dear sister, please don't blame me__  
__I only did what I thought was truly right__  
__It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone__  
I__f I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?__  
__'Cause I remember everything.__  
__If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?__  
__'Cause I remember everything.__  
__I feel like running away__  
__I'm still so far from home__  
__You say that I'll never change__  
__But what the fuck do you know?__  
__I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you in__  
__Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now.__  
__I remember everything.__  
__If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?__  
__'Cause I remember everything.__  
__If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?__  
__'Cause I remember everything.__  
__It all went by so fast__  
__I still can't change the past__  
__I always will remember everything__  
__If we could start again,__  
__Would that have changed the end?__  
__We remember everything, everything._

Lifting her head after the song ended, Tynie sees a fresh-round of tears in Bobby's eyes, which matches the one in hers. "I didn't mean for that, I swear." Tynie complains. "I know you didn't baby, it's alright. After we shut off that damn stereo, we're going to try and salvage the day." Bobby debates, partially disbanding their hold. Leading Tynie to their couch, Bobby sees her shut off their stereo, then flop onto the couch itself. Following her, Bobby looks his wife in the eyes, and precludes "You and I had never heard that song before, and neither of us saw how it'd affect us coming. Especially not after the conversation we'd just had. As I said before, we're not revisiting that conversation until we absolutely have to. In terms of how we salvage today baby, I ask you leave that to me." "OK." Tynie sighs, feeling him again embrace her.

Simply sitting there together for a while, Tynie eventually asks "So gorgeous, what do you need me to do?" "Sit back and look amazing, as always. I said I had our salvaging today well in-hand and I meant it." Bobby restates, gently moving his right arm from around her. Sitting back as her husband moved his right arm from around her, Tynie witnesses Bobby carefully leaving the couch. Kissing her lips chastely as he departs, Bobby heads for the kitchen, to make their next meal and drinks. Clearing from what he'd made before serving them, Bobby's despondent look returns, causing Tynie to smirk. Sharing in their meal, after it ends, Tynie insistently cleans up. Coming up on his wife, Bobby reconsiders "You didn't have to do that babe." "Yeah, and you don't have to behave like my servant. Bobby, I love you and I understand why you wanted to be the front-lines on how we salvaged today. However baby, I didn't want you risking getting hurt, because that's the last fuckin' thing we'd need." Tynie disapproves. "Point rather well made, sugar." Bobby relents, looking into her eyes.

Catching the despair in them, Bobby gently takes her hand, leading Tynie towards their room. Secluded from the remainder of their home, then habitually charging their phone, Bobby leads his wife to their bed. "Lay out honey, I know what you need." Bobby eludes, obtaining compliance. Massaging her first, Bobby repeatedly mutters "I'm so sorry baby." Kneeling beside Tynie when her massage ends, Bobby silences, as his wife implies "I can't exactly massage my sexy honey with you kneeling like that." Slowly smiling at her, Bobby splays out, only to receive his own massage. Laying next to him afterwards, Tynie rolls to her side, and ponders "Baby, would you be upset if I set up movies for us to watch?" "Not at all." Bobby reclaims, watching his wife keep her word. Once more embracing Tynie, they watch movies for a few hours before the entertainment center in the master bedroom shuts itself off. Locking eyes with one-another at that point, Tynie and Bobby mutually have concern in their expression. "I love you, Bobby." Tynie whispers. "I love you too, Tynie." Bobby re-claims, lowering his lips to hers. Sharing in a slowly passionate kiss, they separate lips, and then leave the bed. Departing the master bedroom just long enough to make a later-than-usual dinner, Tynie and Bobby don't converse much. Eating in the same silence, Bobby clears from the meal, before his wife leads them back to the master bedroom.

Closing that door behind them, then wrapping her arm around Bobby, Tynie looks up. Seeing the conflict in his gaze, Tynie propositions "I don't know if this'll make any sense, but I've been thinking. You said we're not revisiting certain conversations until we absolutely have to, and that you want us to enjoy our life as much as we can otherwise. I don't mean to come off as controlling, but frankly I'd like to resume that tonight. We've already done the massages and movie time, yet I'm aware that you and I both need a further distraction from the conversations we've shelved. Baby, I know this is a hellaciously roundabout way of asking, but if you're inclined to, I'd love to turn tonight from tense and harsh-emotional to wildly heavenly." Slowly allowing a deviant smile to cross his lips, Bobby counters "Beautiful, you did more than just make sense. You gave us a wonderful plan for the night." Turning to directly face him, Tynie evades "I'm glad." Wrapping his other arm around her, Bobby sees his wife rise to her toes to kiss him, yet again. Bringing his lips to hers instead, this kiss is the longest and most passionate of their entire day. Keeping Tynie close, Bobby allows her to feel the bulge developing in his jeans. Separating from this kiss, then disbanding the embrace again, Bobby's not the only one deviantly smiling.

Disrobing in front of one another, Tynie ends the gap between them by loosely draping her arms around his neck. "Very nice." Bobby slurs, seeing a bit of flame in her eyes. "Thanks." Tynie peeps, feeling his hands on her hips. Standing there for a brief moment, Tynie gets guided to their bed, where she splays out invitingly. Surprising her, instead of merely leaping into making love, Bobby takes time to kiss all over Tynie before feasting on her essence. Left to writhe in want, the way Tynie sounds as that happens further enamours her husband. Unfurling from between her legs, Bobby hovers Tynie just long enough to guide himself into her core. Conjoining that way, Tynie reaches up, and pulls Bobby flatly on top of her. Kissing as they began to get intimate this time, Tynie and Bobby's day rolls out near-exactly as it did yesterday. There is one difference, which doesn't get discussed again, Tynie and Bobby spending a few hours from that point making out and making love. Satiated and sweaty when they're done, Tynie covers them up before kissing Bobby one last time today. Slowly ending that affection, Bobby swears "I love you Tynie, eternally." "I love you Bobby, eternally." Tynie reclaims, nestling up to him. Eventually slumbering as they'd laid, the day is done for Tynie and Bobby.

* * *

Over the course of a month, Tynie and Bobby had gotten through what many would consider domestic matters, with a few being more serious. Compared to so much of their marriage, Tynie and Bobby weren't as disrupted by the rest of the world during this timeline, however they were still bothered within themselves. Unfortunately, it was the events at Maki's during their Cabo San Lucas vacation which spurned Tynie and Bobby separately having the more-intensive parts of their marriage replay in their minds. Neither of them spoke of it until today, and after that initial conversation, they slowdanced to a song which regrettably kept those intensive memories in the forefronts of their minds. Tynie didn't expect that when she asked for the slowdance, since Bobby'd insisted upon taking lead on salvaging their day before then. In turn though, Bobby learned that intensive-conversations over hellish memories won't stop Tynie from looking out for him. Spending the remainder of their day at home as they do now, after the tone-of-conversation that transpired, Tynie and Bobby individually kept one thing from being said. Even though neither of them are religious anymore, Tynie and Bobby separately prayed that they'd not have to deal with one thing again anytime soon. That one thing being:

_A battle with Emotional Demons…._


	72. Chapter 72

Title: After the Storm Clears..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. Some parts of this chapter are inspired by real-life events that were in the news last week.

Waking in the pre-dawn hours because of their minds separately racing, Tynie carefully disbands the couple's embrace and sits up, with Bobby in tow. Turning to face each other, he speaks first, worrying "You alright, beautiful?" "I don't know if this will make any sense baby, but hear me out. My mind's been racing, various scenarios playing out where our conversations yesterday were your last straw and I wound up abandoned because of it. I don't know if I hurt you by clinging so tightly, but if I did, I'm sorry." Tynie answers. "If anyone should apologize for clinging, it's me. I'm supposed to be your badass, your protector, and through the night I had the same issue you did with those scenarios." Bobby self-defames. "Baby, you didn't hurt me when you did that. If anything, without you knowing it, you timed that perfectly. It was like you went through that, but still knew I needed you close. Honey, I don't know if you knew this though, hearing you bash yourself that way breaks my heart." Tynie dissents. Whisking her into his arms, Bobby regrets "Baby, I'm sorry for doing that to you. Let me know how to make it up, please." Aligning her cheek to his chest, and gazing up, Tynie slurs "You already are." Breaking into their conversation, a shrill ringing comes from the couple's phone, causing Tynie to curse "What the fuck is that?!" Relenting an arm to retrieve the blaring device, Bobby soothes "I'll take care of it."

Bringing their phone between them, Bobby silences that alert, as Tynie lowers her gaze slightly. Checking the messages they'd just received, then turning to face his wife, Bobby re-phrases "I've just learned a few things, honey. The alert which brought you to cursing, was from a system-standard feature on our phone, which sends messages out whenever there's dangerous weather on the way or any sort of travel bans about to be imposed. We're expecting a blizzard this weekend, and the Governor's issued a non-emergency travel ban which takes full-effect at three this afternoon. You and I should head out to stock up before long, but when we get home, we do our best sometime today to relax." "Let's roll." Tynie quips, briefly kissing him. Exiting their bed first, Tynie sees Bobby lay their phone to his endtable again and follow her.

Separating to prepare for this trip out, they hit the restroom before Tynie reclaims and pockets their phone. Reconvening by the beds' edge, Bobby kisses Tynie this time just as she did the last one. As soon as the kiss dispels, they depart the master bedroom, heading for his Durango. Securing everything behind them, Tynie delays their plan by a few minutes, yet Bobby doesn't mind it. Heading out at last, Tynie and Bobby don't converse much, yet she notices some shitty drivers are already out. Keeping them safe on the road until they get to a mega-store, Bobby escorts his wife from the Durango. Even with the crowded store and the snow already falling, Tynie and Bobby manage to get everything they need and be back home in three hours.

Parked back in their garage, with that door closed behind them, Tynie and Bobby alternate bringing everything inside and putting it away. Taking their coats off, then laying them against the backs of the chairs by the kitchen bar, Tynie sees Bobby heading to check their mail. Coming around behind him, Tynie secures the house and the drapes, then sees a small stack of envelopes in Bobby's hands. Reconvening on their couch, Tynie turns to face Bobby, and confesses "Baby, while you were keeping us safe on the roads, I noticed the shitty drivers are already out. I don't mean to sound controlling, but I'd rather not have us risk anything by going out until after the storm's cleared." "You weren't controlling with that babe, because I was just about to say the same things." Bobby defies. Sharing a nod, Tynie takes most of the envelopes, leaving her husband only holding two. Opening most of the envelopes she'd taken, Tynie stacks the contents to their coffee table, until she arrives at a manila-sized envelope.

Glancing it over, Tynie concerns "Baby, I can't really understand what's written this one." Reclaiming that envelope into his hands, Bobby counters "I'll take care of it, beautiful." Opening that envelope right in front of her, Bobby discovers a package from Chinese authorities, with half of it being the English translation of documents written in Mandarin. Laying the Mandarin documents aside and perusing the translated ones for a while, Bobby begrudges "I don't know how else to tell you this sugar, but Kaia was able to get Li's entire gravesite moved to China. There was a condition though, which was, Kaia had to attest in an affidavit to how much the funeral cost you and send a cashier's check for that amount. It's all here, and when the storm's cleaned from, you're going to be endorsing a cashier's check for twenty million dollars." "That bitch!" Tynie hisses, Bobby then compiling the package with it's envelope.

Going for the last envelope in their stack of mail, Bobby balks "I don't want you seeing this one beautiful, it looks really suspicious. I'll handle it and be back to explain." Nodding at him, Tynie then witnesses her husband taking those packages to the kitchen. Laying that all to their kitchen bar, Bobby soon treats the last envelope as evidence, then packing both of them and their contents into Ziploc bags. Clearing from all that, then detouring to secure it in their lockboxes, Bobby's gone for about fifteen minutes. Retreating towards their couch, Bobby soon wraps his left arm around Tynie, causing her to glance up. "What was suspicious about that last envelope, baby?" Tynie poses. "I don't know how else to tell you this, but that envelope was suspicious because it's evidence that you now have a stalker." Bobby cautions. "Ohh my God!" Tynie shrieks, alarmed at the news. Hearing her breathing pattern start to escalate, Bobby swears "I won't let that sick fucker anywhere near you! You're safe beautiful, I vow that on my life!" Nodding at him, Tynie rasps "Thank you, baby." Squinting her eyes closed after having said that, Tynie lowers her head, aligning her left cheek back to Bobby's chest. Witnessing that, Bobby coaxes "Let this out beautiful, go ahead." Nodding again, Tynie relieves some of the squint to how her eyes were closed, crying as her body began trembling. Keeping her close, Bobby drapes his right arm around Tynie's waist, the two of them going silent.

Remaining that way for a good while, Tynie eventually lifts her head from Bobby's chest, locking eyes with him. "What's on your mind now, beautiful?" Bobby inquires. "I'm conflicted right now, sexy. Part of me wants to start doting over you, to show gratitude for the fact you've yet-again vowed to be my badass. At the same time though, another part of me wants to have us resume enjoying every part of our life together that we can. I don't mean to sound bossy, but since you've kept me in this embrace for so long, I'm also tempted to have us exchange massages to relieve some of the tension that I suspect we both have in our bodies right now. Does that make any sense?" Tynie counter-proposes. "You don't have to be conflicted about anything, sugar. Your idea for us to exchange massages is a great one, to get us started back on enjoying every part of our life together we can. As for the rest, we'll handle it as it comes, or after the storm's cleared from, whichever comes first." Bobby dissents. Heaving a relieved sigh, Tynie feels Bobby releasing her, only to unfurl from against him. "Wherever you want us to exchange those massages, we will." Tynie self-amends.

Sliding his hand into hers, Bobby challenges "In that case, come with me..." Leading his wife from their couch, Bobby escorts her across the house, heading for the master bedroom. Arriving in that area, Bobby brings Tynie to their bed's edge, delaying the plan long enough to settle their phone to it's charger. Turning to face her once more, Bobby rescinds "You're always first sweetheart, so lay out." Smiling slowly at him, Tynie complies, soon being splayed out stomach-down on the center of their bed. Kneeling beside her, Bobby begins the massage, taking his time. Turning her head so their eyes meet again, Tynie praises "Ohh sexy, this is amazing.." "Thank you, honey." Bobby purrs. Seemingly melting into their mattress when he's done, with her smile being wide, Tynie pre-empts "There's no way I'm making my honey wait for your massage. Lay out." Witnessing her smile waver, then seeing Tynie roll to a seated position, Bobby obeys her. Meticulously massaging him, Tynie soon hears Bobby gloat "Ohh honey, this is wonderful." "Thanks babe." Tynie peeps. When she's done, Tynie cautiously lays out beside her husband, whom has also seemingly melted into their mattress. Rolling to his right side slowly, Bobby leans forward and passionately kisses his wife. Gently sending her hand into his hair, Tynie feels the same move returned, neither of them disrupting the affection.

Slipping their lips apart later, Tynie and Bobby remove their hands from one-another's hair, sharing in a wide smile. Interrupting their peaceful reverie, his stomach rumbles, Bobby apologizing "Sorry about that, beauty." "Never be sorry about needing to be cared for, Bobby. You don't let me be that way. This time, we leave the phone where it is, only answering it if that damn system-standard alert goes off. Now, you come with me." Tynie contests. "Sounds like a plan, honey." Bobby restates. Leaving their bed side-by-side, Tynie holds Bobby's hand, escorting him across their home from there. Returning to their kitchen, with Bobby remaining at her side, they make and share in a late breakfast. Clearing from it afterwards, Tynie turns to face Bobby, relating "I've been thinking about how you and I can continue to enjoy ourselves, babe. Sadly, I've only come up with a few ideas. Would you like to watch movies in our room, then maybe later, exchange massages and make love?" "Sounds wonderful, honey." Bobby praises, taking her by the hand.

Smiling slowly as they traversed the house this time, the couple feels more relieved now than they have in nearly two days. Returning to their room, Tynie and Bobby make their way to the bed, sitting side-by-side. Retrieving the entertainment center remote from her husbands' endtable, Tynie turns that on and surfs the channels, while wondering "What kind of movie you in the mood for, sexy?" "Something decent, not this lowest-common denominator alleged entertainment that's out there." Bobby replies. Surfing through a few more channels, Tynie finds the original JAWS is about to start. Noticing the same thing, Bobby slurs "Good choice." "Thanks baby." Tynie peeps, laying that remote to his endtable. Wrapping his arm loosely around her, Bobby then pulls his wife close, Tynie nestling up against him. Enjoying their closeness as they watch the movie, the couple learns during a commercial break that she'd stumbled upon a JAWS marathon. "Ohh jeez, I had no idea." Tynie murmurs. "It's alright baby, we just won't watch JAWS 3, that was a horrendous movie." Bobby recants. "No shit, and I'll gladly get you the remote when it's time." Tynie accepts. "Sounds good beautiful." Bobby quips, them resuming enjoying JAWS. Watching most of JAWS 2, as it draws to a close, Bobby releases his wife long enough for her to retrieve the entertainment center remote. Surrendering that to him, Tynie nestles up to Bobby, whom changes the channel once before coming across the news. Watching it, Tynie and Bobby find out several things, the most-annoying being, that their DVD players are now under-recall.

Turning to again face Tynie, Bobby restricts "We're not getting involved in that recall. When we take care of the package from those Chinese authorities, we're replacing our DVD players entirely." "That works perfectly, baby. Since all they're going to talk about is the storms, and our DVD players are under that recall, we should turn off the entertainment center." Tynie suggests. Resolving that for her, Bobby lays the remote to Tynie's endtable, as she gazes into his eyes. Seeing dark circles underneath them, Tynie worries "Ohh baby, you're exhausted." "I can see it in your eyes too, honey." Bobby stalls. "This wasn't part of our plan, but we do need to get some sleep. So lay out baby, I'll get the covers. We can continue enjoying ourselves later." Tynie recants. "Let me do one thing first.." Bobby challenges, leaning down to passionately kiss her.

Slipping their lips apart, Tynie fawns "I love you more than life itself, Bobby." "As I love you more than anything else, Tynie." Bobby vows, then yawning. Disbanding their embrace, Bobby lays out, with Tynie retrieving their covers. Tossing those over herself and Bobby, Tynie cuddles up to her husband, resting her head on his chest. Laid out with his head on the actual pillows, Bobby smiles, his wife doing the same although their gazes aren't locked. Slumbering that way, the couple's minds don't race this time, rather they're more at peace. As all that transpired, the predicted blizzard started raging around their home, Tynie and Bobby having paid it no mind.

Awakened by nature calling a few hours later, Tynie carefully removes her husband's arms from around her, dusting a kiss to his lips. Ducking into the restroom, Tynie handles business and shaves. Waking a short time after her, for the same reason, Bobby soon crosses paths with his wife on the way to the restroom. Seated on their bed's edge in wait of him, Tynie continues secretly contemplating a couple things. Traversing their master bedroom quietly, Bobby soon reclaims his seat at Tynie's side. Again, that causes Tynie to look him in the eyes, her propositioning "Sexy, I've been thinking since we woke back up. You and I have every right to enjoy ourselves, but a big part of me is curious. Is there anything you've missed us doing, or having me do to you? If so, how would you like to go about bringing those things back?" "It's not all about me baby, you have every right to say what you've been missing with us, too." Bobby challenges. Biting her lip for a moment, Tynie realizes he's made a point, and then they have that conversation. Seeing a new round of worried tears line her eyes about midway through the discussion, Bobby intervenes "You've got nothing to be concerned over, sweetheart. We're going to bring back everything we've missed, and enjoy doing it." "No baby, that's not why I'm worried. I don't know if you'll understand this, but during our chat, the fact I now have as stalker came rushing to the front of my mind. I'm afraid that our latest resolution, the one we're discussing, may be too late. I mean, what if the cops don't get that fucker, and he kills you tryin' to get to me?!" Tynie panics. Whisking her into his arms, Bobby apprises "Don't worry about that fucker, or anything connected to him. I've got you, and we're going to make it, together." "This is one time I pray you're right." Tynie pines, again starting to cry. Keeping her close, Bobby lowers his lips to Tynie's ear, continually whispering reassurances. Listening as she sobs, Tynie mumbles "I hate it when my thought patterns fuck up good moments between us." "Your thought pattern did nothing of the sort, sweetheart. You needed to let me know that, I could tell by how frantic you were when you did. Now, let this out, and we'll get back to enjoying ourselves soon enough." Bobby disallows. Nodding slowly, Tynie continues to weep, Bobby resuming his softly-spoken reassurances.

Calming down over the course of half an hour, Tynie murmurs "Tell me what you need now baby." "For you to come with me." Bobby eludes, disbanding their embrace. Taking his wife's left hand after that, Bobby guides Tynie from their bed, the couple again heading for the kitchen. Arriving, they make and share a large meal, cleaning up from it side-by-side. Standing in front of her again, Bobby tightly wraps his arms around Tynie, and begins swaying with her. Resting her head on his chest, Tynie feels at peace once more, her smile from earlier returning. Releasing his wife, Bobby witnesses her move to stand beside him, as they finally depart the kitchen. From there, Tynie and Bobby start enjoying some of the things they'd admitted to missing, which overtakes most of the early-evening. Returned to the master bedroom yet-again, they cap that off by making out and making love. Sweaty, spent, and finally back to elated, Tynie and Bobby share another passionate kiss, then lay out just as they did earlier in the day. Basking in each other's afterglow, for the first time in a while, Tynie and Bobby also simultaneously swear "I love you." Soon again slumbering as they'd laid, the couple's day turned out so much better than it started.

Today began on a dark and worrisome note for Tynie and Bobby, only to end in with a new resolution and some peace. The emotional demons they'd discussed and started battling yesterday awakened both Tynie and Bobby by causing their minds to race over concerning-scenarios, which was bad enough. A blizzard, a non-emergency travel ban, their DVD players being under-recall, and some news they got in the mail only made matters worse for a time. When Bobby learned about his wife being targeted by a stalker, he again vowed to protect her with his life, even going as far as to keep the evidence from Tynie. Kaia's bullshit resurfaced in their lives also, the couple receiving proof of that from the Chinese authorities. By the end of the day though, Tynie and Bobby created a way to rekindle missed-means of enjoying their love. They'll have plenty of time to do that over the next several days, as the non-emergency travel ban was extended into mid next-week. As for the rest, like Tynie said, it'll be handled:

After the storm clears….


	73. Chapter 73

Title: T.W.T.G.C.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. IF THERE ARE PEOPLE IN REAL LIFE WHO SHARE THE SAME NAMES AND CAREERS AS MY CHARACTERS, THAT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL.

* * *

Ten days later…

Tynie awakens around eight in the morning, carefully disbanding the embrace with Bobby. Her moves, though intended not to wake him do so anyway, Bobby sitting beside his wife. Witnessing that from the corner of her eye, Tynie softly laments "I didn't mean for that baby, honest. You were resting so peacefully, I'm sorry." "It's alright honey, relax." Bobby lulls, sliding his hand into hers. Sitting in bed together for a moment, Tynie guides her husband out, both of them smiling. Whirling on her toes, Tynie faces Bobby, and kisses him shortly. Releasing their hands as they split off from that, Tynie plans "We should get cleaned up, then unfortunately, go about resolving everything we couldn't over these past ten days." "Mind reader." Bobby teases, sitting back on their bed. Leaving him there, Tynie gathers what she'll need for a shower, then ducks into the master bathroom.

Secluding herself in that area by closing the door, Tynie's unaware of what Bobby's about to do. Speaking of him, by the time their shower's running, Bobby's got their TV on, and an ad for snow removal shows up. Deciding to give that company a shot, while his wife's still out of the room, Bobby calls them. Setting up an appointment to get their driveway cleared in two hours, that call's ended, their phone getting laid to Bobby's endtable. Departing the master bathroom, Tynie wraps her hair in a towel, notifying "It's open, gorgeous." Arising from their bed's edge, Bobby approaches his wife, briefly kisses her cheek, and heads off to shower himself. Sitting in wait of him, just as Bobby did her, Tynie mutters "I seriously hope we don't have any problems getting everything taken care of." Only being away from his wife for twenty minutes, Bobby heads back to her side, taking the towel off of Tynie's head. "I can see it in your eyes, you're worried. Don't be, all you need to do is stay at my side. I've got the rest, and I believe we've already discussed why." Bobby reconsiders. "Alright babe, and yeah we did." Tynie surrenders, watching him bustle around the room.

Returned to her side, Bobby slides his hand into Tynie's, escorting her across their home. Winding up in the kitchen, Bobby moves to stand in front of his wife, him reporting "There's about a three hour delay before we can leave the house. I have a crew coming to clear our driveway, and it'll run a couple hundred bucks." "All that means is, everything in your hands gets laid with our bills on the coffee table for now. Oh, and when you do that, sit back on the couch. I've got the next meal covered, especially since there's so much that you insist on covering." Tynie reassesses. "Not just yet..." Bobby rebels, leaning down to kiss her passionately. Slipping apart from that, they release one another's hands, Tynie then overtaking the kitchen. Deeming that his cue, Bobby detours to the living room, before honoring his wife's latest request.

Distracted by making their meal, Tynie doesn't hear their phone ring, but she's able to overhear snippets of what Bobby says. Off their phone again twenty minutes later, Bobby sits back, awaiting his wife. Tynie, on the other hand, is almost done cooking, the scents of their meal crossing that wing of the house. Smelling that, Bobby troubles "Steak and eggs, baby you shouldn't have." "Hey, only the best for my honey!" Tynie chides, divvying their meal up. Making two trips, Tynie serves them, then claims her seat at Bobby's side in the living room. As soon as Bobby turns to face her, Tynie insinuates "I'll put it to you this way baby, there's another reason I insisted on us having steak and eggs for breakfast. It's also good that our fridge is barren now, because the damn motor's dying. I can tell by the way it's sounding." "I was wondering what that was, we'll get it taken care of though. We won't be going through Donovan for that, because his cousin James was able to find out some things. Baby, I don't know how else to tell you this, but James busted Donovan going onto child-porno sites. As I speak, James is working with the feds on that, and he called to advise us against re-hiring Donovan or his men. I told him that means we can't go through him either, because of the fact they're cousins and this happened. Surprisingly, James understood that." Bobby admonishes. "Oh shit." Tynie rasps, her husband sullenly nodding.

Resuming their meal, Tynie clears from everything, as Bobby sits back. Yet-again heading towards her spouse, Tynie's quiet, her silence matching Bobby's. Laying his arm to the back of their couch as she sits down, Bobby feels his wife drape it across her. Embracing that arm in both of hers, Tynie grouses "Today's already turning to shit." "We'll get through it, babe." Bobby reassures. Interrupting their conversation, the couple's phone again rings, Bobby reaching to answer it. Only catching Bobby's half of the conversation, Tynie basically learns there's already a change to today's plans, but it's a good one. Hanging up and re-holstering their phone, Bobby paraphrases "We won't be waiting too much longer to get our driveway cleared. Darion Tsuneki, the owner of that company I called, is sending guys out here in forty minutes. Apparently, the guy I last spoke to was messing around with the scheduling system, putting his friends and family above the general public. Before he called me, Darion busted the guy for that and fired him. We're not the only ones about to receive this, but our driveway getting cleared will come at a discount. When the guys are done, one of them will knock on our door, but I'll handle that." "That definitely works." Tynie approves.

Sitting that way as they waited for Darion's men, Tynie and Bobby again go silent. Forty-five minutes pass, before the couple's able to hear snow-removal machines working in their driveway. Looking up at her husband, Tynie nearly speaks, but Bobby interrupts "I know what you're thinking, and Darion wouldn't accept any gratuities babe." "Wow, babe something just came to me. I may be wrong, but I think Darion not taking tips is because the fuckhead who was screwing around with his scheduling system cost them clients. I also suspect this mass-discount is a way for Darion to save the business." Tynie theorizes. "Unfortunately, all of that is plausible." Bobby relents.

Remaining seated as they wait for a knock at the door, Bobby leans down to again kiss Tynie. Taking their time with that affection, as it dispels, Tynie smiles for the first time today. Smiling back at his wife, Bobby leans against the couch, draping his other arm around her. Moving her left arm as that happens, Tynie then has both Bobby's arms under hers. Neither speaks again for about twenty minutes, then there's a knock at the door. Liberating her husbands' arms from her grasp, Tynie arises from the couch, affording Bobby a chance to answer it. Left behind while Bobby handles the invoice-related meeting outside, Tynie sits back on their couch. Coming back inside ten minutes later, Bobby secures the front door behind himself. Making his way back to Tynie's side, Bobby announces "They're done, and the discount covered almost half the bill. Unfortunately, we were right about why Darion's doing that, too." "Fuck." Tynie curses, walking towards her husband.

Holding one another's right hands, the couple only detours to the master bedroom to prepare for heading out. With their stalker-evidence in hand, Bobby leads his wife to the living room, Tynie gathering the bills. Resuming their trek across the property, Bobby secures everything behind them, then leads his wife towards his Durango. Departing the property entirely, as the garage door lowers and secures, Tynie and Bobby first head to resolve their bills. Once that's done, a trip to the bank is made, Dean helping Tynie with the package from Kaia and those Chinese authorities. As they exit, Bobby learns his bank account will be accessible again in an hour, him keeping Tynie close. Returning to his Durango, they drive off in the direction of an out-of-town appliance store. Upon their arrival, Bobby guardedly escorts Tynie out of the Durango and towards the entrance. Remotely securing that vehicle after them, Tynie and Bobby take their time going through the process of replacing their fridge. Establishing the delivery time, and handling the needed papers, Bobby pays for it all. Remaining at his side that entire time, Tynie then sees her husband pocketing the documents. Exiting the store side-by-side, the couple's silent. Halfway to Bobby's Durango, a scraggly man with a fourteen inch serrated buck-knife on his side rushes them, snarling "So my golden-haired dream girl's decided to make an appearance, huh?" Shoving Tynie behind him, Bobby decries "You bastard, you're not getting any closer to my wife!" Extracting his knife and pointing it squarely at Bobby's chest, the man snivels "That's the beautiful thing about my blade, asshole. It makes people change their minds, after making them bleed… a lot."

Panting as she stood behind Bobby, Tynie closes her eyes, and silently starts praying. Not even three minutes later, Tynie hears rushed footsteps approaching, as well as a third man yell "NYPD! Drop your weapons and get your hands in the air!" Quickly complying, Tynie and Bobby's arms raise to the sky, the armed-man turning away from them. Staring the perpetrator down, that same officer bellows "Sir, get your hands in the air and drop your weapon or I'll deploy my taser!" Slowly re-opening her eyes, Tynie lifts her head, Bobby still-glaring their attacker down. Then, from her right, Tynie sees someone else approaching,from her right. Turning to face Tynie directly, the woman formalizes "Ma'am, I'm FTO Tamika Pino, NYPD. I need to take you out of this scene to obtain your statement." Nodding, Tynie concedes "Lead the way to your squadcar then, FTO Pino." Nodding back at Tynie, FTO Pino guides her to the squadcar, and escorts her to the shotgun seat. With all the doors closed behind them, Tynie turns to Offc. Pino, then inquires "FTO Pino, the amount of details I'm about to go into would enhance your risk of carpal tunnel should you be relegated into taking notes. That, leaves me with a question. Can you legally audio-record my statement?" "Yes, Ma'am. Just give me a moment." FTO Pino hinders, accessing her phone. Queuing up her recording app, FTO Pino admonishes "Ma'am, I'm legally required to get your insistence to be audio-recorded as part of the actual recording." "FTO Pino, that's no problem." Tynie rebuffs, then giving every detail she believes is relevant to the scene, including Bobby's NYPD credentials. The process of Tynie doing that takes over half an hour, her concluding "FTO Pino, there's only three things I can't provide you. One, access to my husbands' Durango's glovebox, where our evidence is stashed. Two, our private phone number. And three, verification of my consent to cite Bobby's NYPD-credentials for this situation. You can get those from Bobby, no problem." Ending the recording on that note, Offc. Pino pockets her phone, as her shotgun seat's window is rapped on.

Turning her head as the window's rolled down, Tynie sees Bobby leaning down a bit, which causes her to exclaim "Oh thank fuckin God!" "I'm alright baby, calm down. Officer Tobias Mariano brought me here, said I needed to speak to his FTO, Tamika Pino." Bobby reclaims. To that, Tynie nods, FTO Pino planning "Sir, he was right to have sent you to me. I've got three things I need from you, and then you'll both be released. You may be contacted by a Detective later, though." "That's fine FTO Pino, now what do you need from me?" Bobby ponders. Laying her phone in her lap, FTO Pino retrieves her notepad and pen, then queries "Sir, was your wife consented to inform me that you are in-fact retired NYPD Major Case Detective First Grade Robert "Bobby" Goren?" "Yes, she was. FTO Pino, I'll give you our contact information, but then I must lead you to my vehicle. My wife should have told you we have related-evidence which I've secured in the glovebox of my Durango." Bobby resituates. Noting those answers, FTO Pino coaxes "Alright retired-Detective Goren, how would the investigating Detective best be able to reach you two?" Resolving that by providing his and Tynie's full contact information, Bobby silences, FTO Pino pocketing everything she'd used. Exiting her squadcar first, FTO Pino comes around to let Tynie out, before the vehicle's again secured.

Reconvening by Bobby, Tynie and FTO Pino are lead to Bobby's Durango, where FTO Pino's given their stalker-related evidence. "You two are now free to go. As I said, you'll most likely be contacted by a Detective later." FTO Pino re-directs, Tynie and Bobby nodding. Entering his Durango in the shotgun seat, Tynie secures the door and glovebox behind her. Hustling to the driver's seat after that, Bobby follows half of his wife's lead before driving them home. Closing her eyes, Tynie releases several ragged breaths, as her husband murmurs "I'm sorry that happened baby." "Honey, I'd much rather not talk about it while you're driving. The last thing we need today, is to get in a car wreck because of some asshole driver." Tynie restricts. "That's true." Bobby sighs, then starting to battle traffic. Arriving back home, with the garage again secured behind them, Bobby guardedly escorts Tynie straight into the house. Detouring to lock up behind them, Bobby notices his wife's not moved from where he left her standing. Coming back to stand right in front of her, Bobby embraces Tynie in both arms, and then frets "What can I do for you now, baby?"

Leaning against him, with her eyes locked on Bobby's, Tynie interrogates "I've got you close, so all I need now are some answers. Like, how in the hell did FTO Pino and Officer Mariano even get involved in that scene? How do I apologize for being such a bitch since that broke out, while at the same time honoring you for basically laying down your life back there?" "First off, you've got every right to be upset by what we encountered, so you've not been a bitch. FTO Pino and Officer Mariano were called out to that plaza because the bastard who caused that scene is on that plaza property-security's "Banned parties/ have arrested on sight" list. Apparently, property-security was doing their rounds when the bastard was spotted, so they called for his arrest. Before that scene, he was looking at criminal trespass charges. Now, he's staring down several felonies, especially since you're the wife of a retired NYPD Detective. Yes beautiful, I let Officer Mariano know my credentials, and figured you'd do the same with FTO Pino. I'm sorry, but until we're contacted again for this case, I've told you all I know. As for you honoring me for protecting you as I've always sworn, I'd rather we spent some time together, so you can let out how this really made you feel." Bobby regales. "OK then, lead the way." Tynie concedes, feeling their embrace disband.

Walking together in the direction of their couch, Bobby wraps his arm around Tynie, as they both again silence. Releasing his wife, Bobby lays out on the couch, and coaxes "Come here sugar." Complying, Tynie carefully finagles her way into Bobby's arms, resting her head on his chest again. Embracing her tightly, Bobby then feels his wife's body tremble and Tynie's tears pelting his shirt. Looking down upon his wife, Bobby sees the devastation on Tynie's face, him soothing "Hey, I've got you. It's alright babe, you're safe. You don't have a thing to worry about." Squinting her eyes closed, Tynie nods, her trembles and tears continuing. Refusing to let his wife go, Bobby keeps whispering reassurances, the rest of that area falling silent. Time slides by unchecked as Tynie calms down, her eyes slowly re-opening. Looking up at Bobby once more, Tynie frets "Ohh baby, you laid like that, with your neck all contorted to keep eyes on me. That has to have been painful. I promise you, as soon as I'm released, you're getting massaged. You need it, even though you've not said that." "Fair enough, baby." Bobby murmurs, freeing his wife. Cautiously getting off their couch, Tynie sees her husband roll onto his stomach, her leaning over to begin his massage.

Moaning in appreciation, Bobby's massage is uninterrupted, him later sitting up. Rejoining her spouse on their couch, Tynie hears the couple's phone going off. Retrieving the device, Bobby answers the call, finding a Captain wanting to speak to Tynie. "I'll get her on the line." Bobby falters, handing over their phone. Overtaking the call, Tynie wonders "Hey Captain, what can I do for you?" "Mrs. Goren, I'm Captain Frank Vantman of NYPD Major Case. I've come into some new information. The man we have in custody for the stalker-incident, one Danial Bekenford, has leveled further threats against you and retired-Detective Goren. Corrections Officer Alejandro Quintenella of Rikers intercepted those, and reported them to ADA Kenneth Lyens. ADA Lyens has me ordered to obtain a second recorded statement from you, but to do so in-person without having you come down to 1PP because of that. Which, leaves me with a question. Where can we privately meet?" Captain Vantman reports. "Captain, the best I can offer for that would be to have you meet me at my house. Bobby and I are waiting for a fridge replacement delivery, which is supposed to be here in the next couple hours." Tynie absolves. "In that case Mrs. Goren, I'll head out to your residence." Captain Vantman contends, hanging up. Holding their phone in her hand, Tynie exclaims "Oh my fuckin God!" "What happened baby?" Bobby prods. "I've not dealt with Danial Bekenford since I was twenty-one babe, and apparently he's now my stalker. C.O. Quintenella of Rikers' intake intercepted threats on both our lives that Danial made, reporting them to ADA Lyens. Major Case's current Captain, Frank Vantman, was ordered by ADA Lyens to speak directly to me, and arrange a time for him to get a second recorded statement. ADA Lyens forbade Captain Vantman from having us meet him at 1PP for that, or for the statement to be done over the phone, because of Danial's threats too. So yeah, Captain Vantman's on his way here." Tynie recounts. "Well, you were right to not have Captain Vantman violate ADA Lyens' orders honey, I just wish things weren't coming out like this today." Bobby laments. "You and me both, but there's nothing we can do." Tynie grumbles.

Taking their phone from her, Bobby intercepts another call, but this one's related to the fridge delivery. Finding out that can't happen before four this afternoon and why, Bobby barks his acceptance, then hangs up. Checking the time on their phone, Bobby prognosticates "Your meeting with Captain Vantman shouldn't be interrupted by anything, baby. Unfortunately, the original delivery driver for that appliance store was fired for failing a random drug test, so they had to call-in the weekend delivery guy. That means our fridge won't be here until three this afternoon." "Sadly, that is some of the best news we've gotten all fucking day. Since we don't yet know when Captain Vantman will be here, my massage has to wait." Tynie condemns. "No it doesn't, beautiful. From 1PP, with traffic at this time of day, it'll take Captain Vantman about an hour to get here." Bobby refutes, holstering their phone.

Arising from the couch together, Bobby steps back so Tynie can lay out, neither speaking. Massaging his wife, Bobby sees the frustration in Tynie's eyes, him reviling "I wish today turned out better too beautiful, believe me." "I do." Tynie sighs, her massage continuing. When Bobby's done, he stands back again, Tynie rolling to sit on the couch. Following her lead, Bobby wraps an arm around his wife, whom once more leans against him. Staring up squarely into his eyes, Tynie self-berates "I feel like shit now babe, because there's so much history to my dealing with Danial Bekenford that I'm not sure I told you about. He was, for lack of a better phrase, one of the ringleaders to the shit that was most of my past before we met. I mean yeah we did recently battle our emotional demons, and I did go into snippets of those stories, but not every full-balls detail. Tell me how to make up for that, baby." "You've got nothing to make up for, beautiful. All I want you to do now is, spare no details when Captain Vantman interviews you. I hate saying this, but babe, those details may be the key to this entire case." Bobby re-considers. "Alright baby, I just hope that when I have to be obscene to describe some of those details, that doesn't get the entire statement thrown out." Tynie prays. "That unfortunately, makes two of us." Bobby gripes.

Leaning up so their lips meet, Tynie passionately kisses Bobby, for one of the few times today. Just after they slip their lips apart, there's a knock at the door, Bobby heading to answer it. Re-securing the home, Bobby's quiet as Captain Vantman introduces "Mrs. Goren, we spoke on the phone." "Captain Vantman, of course! Come on in here, and take a seat. Bobby's consented to be in here for this meeting, and he'll be sitting across from us as the statement's getting recorded." Tynie mandates. "That's fine with me, Mrs. Goren." Captain Vantman cedes, then he and Bobby both obey Tynie. Turning to face her, Captain Vantman asks "Mrs. Goren, is there anything about this meeting which concerns you?" "Yeah actually, some of the details I'm about to go into can only be construed as obscene-yet-truthful descriptions. Bobby and I just talked about this ten minutes ago, and we're concerned those details will get the statement thrown out. I also hope you don't mind specifically asking for me when you need me again, because Bobby's not let me so much as directly get the mail since that evidence we gave FTO Pino today came." Tynie ripostes. "I totally respect retired-Detective Goren's decision on that, Mrs. Goren. I've got no problem specifically asking for you when I need you. When I start recording the statement, you only repeat the part of your concern which warns about those obscene-yet-truthful descriptions. Then, you tell me everything you remember about Danial Bekenford, and when you're done, give me some type of cue to end the recording. After that, you'll both get my business card, because ADA Lyens has me under-orders to be the primary-contact for you both on this case until it goes to trial." Captain Vantman administers. "Captain, would pointing at your tie work for that cue?" Tynie asks. "Perfectly. Now just give me a moment to que up the recording device, Mrs. Goren." Captain Vantman hinders, then going into his breast-pocket.

Queuing up the recording device after that, and holding it towards Tynie, Captain Vantman obliges "Mrs. Goren, whenever you're ready." Nodding, Tynie leads-off the statement with that warning about the obscene-yet-truthful details, before taking over an hour to give everything she recalled about Danial Bekenford. Pointing at Captain Vantman's tie when she was done, Tynie saw the recording get ended. Watching Captain Vantman re-pocket the recording device, Tynie queries "Is there anything else you need from me or Bobby today?" "I've just got to give one of you my business card, then I'll be on my way, Mrs Goren. We'll be in a lot of contact between now and the courtdate though, as I explained when I arrived." Captain Vantman re-states. "I'll take that, Captain Vantman." Bobby intervenes, then soon receiving those business cards. Seeing Captain Vantman out, Bobby barely gets the door closed before the fridge-delivery arrives. Turning slightly to his left, Bobby then dictates "Stay as you are beautiful, I'm taking care of this." Tynie nods, and is only separated from Bobby for half an hour before the front door's again closed. Securing the front door, Bobby takes Tynie's hand, leading her towards the garage. Taking his Durango again, they head to finish the last-bit of shopping for their day. Also replacing their DVD players and grabbing lunch while they were out, Tynie and Bobby return home three hours later. Putting everything away as they did before the blizzard, Bobby thoroughly secures the house, then Tynie sets up both DVD players.

Going back to her side, Bobby feels Tynie's right arm drape across his waist. Looking up at him at the same time, Tynie cautions "Babe, while you were resolving the bill from lunch, Captain Vantman called. He told me that ADA Lyens didn't get the amended case-file until he was out of other hearings, which was an hour before we went to lunch. That basically means we may not be contacted again today, which frankly I don't mind in the least." "I'm just as good with that as you are, honey. Now, the way I see it, we should at least try to start relaxing." Bobby counters. "You know what I think would be a perfect starter for that? Glenlivet and passionate kisses. Then, we can take everything from there." Tynie offers. "Sounds good to me." Bobby accepts, then leading her to the kitchen bar. Taking her seat, Tynie sees Bobby serve up their Glenlivet, putting that away before joining her. Leaning forward in his seat a bit, Bobby then passionately kisses Tynie, for one of the few times today. Slipping apart from that, Tynie and Bobby sip their Glenlivet in a bit of a flustered silence. Clearing from those when the couple's done, as she returns to Bobby, Tynie loosely wraps her arms around his neck. Drawing his attention, Bobby turns to face her and revels "That was slick, sweetheart." "Yeah, but I'm not done yet." Tynie snarks, then passionately kissing him. Keeping that one a bit brief, given their positioning, Bobby's released from his wife's hold, only to arise from his seat afterwards. Spinning on his toes, Bobby directly faces his wife, and proposes "What do you say to us spending some time watching movies in bed, and maybe going from there?" "Sounds great to me, gorgeous." Tynie applauds, feeling his hand slide into hers.

Crossing their home from there, Bobby and Tynie feel some relief from the events of the day. Arriving in the master bedroom, Tynie's escorted to the beds' edge, where Bobby leaves her until their phone's charging. Reconvening by the end of the bed, Tynie insists "You get comfortable on our bed first baby, I'll join you after I get the movies started." "OK honey." Bobby slurs, then again obeying her. Retrieving the entertainment center remote on her way to joining him, Tynie finds them some decent movies to watch, then lays that remote to Bobby's endtable. Nestling up to her suitor, with her head resting on his chest, Tynie finally starts to smile. Gazing down at her, Bobby notices that, a similar expression soon crossing his lips. Relaxing through two movies, Tynie then carefully maneuvers to kiss Bobby, which starts the more-passionate portion of their day. Separating from that kiss, Tynie and Bobby channel the frustrations of their day into making out and making love, leaving the movies to serve as background noise. Basking in one another's afterglow, Tynie and Bobby are all-smiles for the second time today. Then, as they've fully come down, Tynie winds up shutting off the entertainment center, because Jaws 3 was just starting. Laying that remote down, Tynie finagles her way back into Bobby's arms, him commending "Thank you baby, I love you." "Anything for you baby, I love you too." Tynie avows.

Laid back that way, the couple doesn't speak again for a while, allowing the new peace in the room to surround them. Remaining in that pose for a while, Tynie and Bobby disband the embrace, and then head to share a shower. Shaving and drying off after that, they separate to get changed, Tynie gathering their clothes and tossing them into the hamper. Waiting for his wife, Bobby once more wraps his arm around her, leading them back to the kitchen. Upon that arrival, they make steaks with all the sides, having Barbaresco with it, Bobby cleaning up this time. Shortly after that's done, they stand face-to-face, Tynie rising to her toes to kiss him. Holding his wife close, Bobby guides her to fully stand on her feet before that latest kiss dispels. Deftly moving to stand at Bobby's right side, Tynie finds herself lead back to the master bedroom. Climbing into their bed, Tynie glances at their phone, and notifies "You were right babe, this damn thing hasn't gone off since Captain Vantman last called." "That's a break for us babe, one we definitely deserved." Bobby assents, joining her in bed. Grabbing their covers, Tynie tosses those over herself and Bobby, before cuddling up against him. Left to rest against the actual pillows, Bobby swears "I love you with all I am Tynie, what I did for you today was my honor." Hearing that, Tynie replies "I love you with every fiber of my being, Bobby." Laying their heads back, with hers resting over his heartbeat, the couple then falls asleep.

* * *

Today started off on a bad-news note, only to get worse before mid-afternoon. Bobby almost got scammed by a snow-removal company, only to have the owner correct it after a scandalous employee was fired. Darion Tsuneki was that man's name, and he gave a brief respite from bad news to the couple by his discounted-price of their snow-removal. Donovan was sold out by James to the couple and the feds, because Donovan was involved in child poronography. Tynie also discovered their fridge was dying, which lead them to go to Kana's appliances. Their dealings with that went smoothly, until Tynie's stalker accosted them. Bobby essentially laid down his life for Tynie, only to find out her stalker was quickly apprehended thanks to him being on a "Banned/ order for arrest on sight" list. The couple also had to go through the process of an investigation, which was started by FTO Pino and Officer Mariano.

By midday though, Rikers' intake C. O. Alejandro Quintenella intercepted threats which changed the scope of the couple's further-compliance with that case. Captain Frank Vantman of Major Case was ordered by ADA Lyens to be an intermediary for the couple, since Tynie's stalker Danial Bekenford leveled graphic threats on her and Bobby's lives. Before then, Tynie'd not dealt with Danial Bekenford since she was twenty-one. Even though Tynie'd given FTO Pino a recorded statement on-scene, when ADA Lyens learned of those threats, he ordered Captain Vantman to obtain a second one, with a catch. Tynie and Bobby weren't allowed to come down to 1PP or have that statement given in public otherwise, because ADA Lyens took Danial Bekenford's threats against the couple that seriously. Shortly after Captain Vantman left Tynie and Bobby's house, they were able to finalize the other business of the day. Unfortunately, it wasn't until early evening that the couple's day seemed to brighten. Now they wait for more word from Captain Vantman and to be served for a courtdate. Tonight, as the couple sleeps, Bobby's honored by what he did for Tynie. Conversely one thing keeps ringing in Tynie's head, which is:

_That Was Too Goddamned Close! (T.W.T.G.C.)_


	74. Chapter 74

Title: Made it this far

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, all others are mine. All mentioned firearms were researched on their respective manufacturer's websites. IF THERE ARE ANY PEOPLE IN REAL LIFE WHOM HAVE SIMILAR PROFESSIONS OR NAMES AS MY CHARACTERS, THAT IS NOT INTENTIONAL.

Two days later, Bobby's awakened by the sound of their phone going off. Breaking half the hold with Tynie, he reaches back to answer it, finding Captain Vantman on the other end of the line. "Hello?" Bobby grumbles. "Retired-Detective Goren, I apologize for waking you. I've got Her Honor Laticia Daughtry in my office, and she needs to speak to you immediately." Captain Vantman advises. "Put her on the line then, I'll update Tynie later." Bobby grouses, being placed on a brief hold. A few moments later, a woman discloses "This is Laticia Daughtry, the presiding judge over the case against Danial Bekenford. I understand I'm now in direct contact with Retired-Detective Bobby Goren, and I've got case-related updates to provide. I've received evidence from Captain Frank Vantman and Taira Denton of the DA's office investigators division which supports my order to amend the case, charging Kirsten Kelly and Kenneth Lyens as co-conspirators. Retired-Detective Goren, that means I've got no choice but to also order an inquiry into the DA's office, order for a special-prosecutor to be assigned to the case, and confirm your contact information so a process server can be sent to you. When they arrive, you'll be served with very-strict orders that I expect you and Mrs. Goren to fully-comply with. Upon their apprehension, Kenneth Lyens and Kirsten Kelly will be held in segregation with a no-contact order until the special-prosecutor's been assigned. You'll be notified of that as well, as I'm ordering Captain Frank Vantman to call you."

Angered by the news, yet trying to reign that in since he's dealing with a judge, Bobby counter-offers "Your Honor, tell Captain Vantman I consent for him to provide you with my and Tynie's confirmed contact information. The process server's going to answer to me, because I don't want my wife directly-answering the phone or our doors until this goes to trial, especially not after all that news. As I told Captain Vantman, Tynie will be updated." "Retired-Detective Goren, I'll act on your consent for Captain Frank Vantman to provide that information, after I say this. In light of the case and it's most-recent developments, I find your restriction against Mrs. Goren directly-answering your phone or residential doors commendable." Her Honor Daughtry impedes. "Thank you, Your Honor." Bobby concedes, hearing the call end. Laying their phone back to his endtable, Bobby sees Tynie sitting up in bed, and already scowling.

Turning to face his wife, Bobby deposes everything he was just told. "Babe, I think Her Honor Daughtry, Taira Denton, and Captain Vantman found shit that basically proved Kirsten Kelly and Kenneth Lyens really fucked up how this case was originally handled. I mean, one red flag for that is the fact Her Honor Daughtry didn't even have our confirmed contact information until a few minutes ago. Now, I can't help but suspect that process server's coming here with a shitload of orders from Her Honor Daughtry because of that." Tynie guesses. "You and I were thinking the same thing, dear. I also believe that Her Honor Daughtry didn't want all of the particulars of just how far Kenneth Lyens and Kirsten Kelly fucked up handling this case discussed over the phone." Bobby adds. "You've got a point there gorgeous, but I ask for one thing, by day's end we should have Glenlivet in honor of those three. I mean, without them we may not have known all this shit until the defense lawyers used it as a way to get their clients off the charges." Tynie requests. "We'll have to replace our Glenlivet before doing that honey, we drank the last of it yesterday. Other than that, you're right and you got it." Bobby impedes. "Alright, let's just get through this shit." Tynie gripes, leaning over to kiss him. Meeting in the middle for that, Bobby intensifies the kiss, as the rest of their room falls silent.

Slipping their lips apart, Tynie slowly smiles, them at last leaving the bed. Standing by the mattress' edge, Tynie and Bobby separately prepare for the day, and in doing that she discovers "Oh fuck, my wallet's fraying out by the main hem." Hearing that, Bobby hustles to Tynie's side, precluding "I'll secure most of your cards, only keeping your drivers' license in my wallet. We'll take care of replacing that after Her Honor Daughtry's orders are resolved." "That works." Tynie murmurs, seeing Bobby then head off to reclaim and holster their phone. Rejoining him, they traverse the house, heading for the kitchen. Upon the couple's arrival, every aspect of breakfast is shared in, except clean-up, as Bobby then hears a police-issue knock at the door. Going to answer it, Bobby winds up meeting with a process server, Tynie bustling to get clean-up from breakfast handled. Re-securing the home, Bobby walks into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

As soon as she's done in the kitchen, Tynie runs to again rejoin her husband, just-as-quickly sitting beside him. Showing Tynie the envelope he'd just received, Bobby laments "I love you baby, but this is one time I may actually hate the fact you were right." "I love you too, and as I said earlier, we just need to get through this shit. Right after we do, and I don't care who this pisses off, we're going on vacation!" Tynie reviles. "Alright baby, calm down. I'll take care of checking these orders out, and tell you what's next." Bobby settles, opening the envelope. Extracting the contents, then perusing them, Bobby explains "We've been ordered to get our FOID cards and conceal carry permits re-instated, buy a couple handguns, then replace the locks on our front and side-access door. Beautiful, the reason Her Honor Daughtry called from Captain Vantman's office runs deeper than what we were told, which means the State's Attorney General's office has overtaken the inquiry that was going to be ordered into the DA's office. We're also under a lifelong injunction from being further involved in that inquiry, which comes with an equally-long gag order. As part of this package though, Captain Vantman provided a suggestion on where we can go to get the firearms-related orders from Her Honor Daughtry resolved, but getting there alone will take two hours. Shortly after we get everything done, I've got to report-in to Her Honor Daughtry. Captain Vantman and Taira Denton received the same injunction and gag order we did, but they're also being ordered to retire after this case. Honey, given everything that's coming out, had Her Honor Daughtry not ordered all of this, she would have lost everything." "I'm sorry but that's seriously fucked up!" Tynie condemns, her husband nodding to agree.

Re-packing the envelope, Tynie and Bobby ready to leave, before securing everything on the way to her Mustang. Closed in that vehicle, with that envelope from Her Honor Daughtry in her lap, Tynie reaches up to trigger the remote-access to the garage door. Watching that door drop, Tynie turns her eyes to Bobby, sharing a scowl as he drives away. Mutually incensed by the news of their day so far, Tynie and Bobby refuse to speak. Even with battling traffic snarls, Bobby's able to keep his word about when they arrive at Karrigan's Firearms Emporium. Protectively escorting Tynie from her Mustang, Bobby secures it, the two then heading inside. Walking towards the counter, the couple are soon approached by a man, whom introduces "I'm Karrigan, owner of this Firearms Emporium."

Breaking her silence, Tynie reproaches "Hey Karrigan, I'm Tynie Goren and to my left is my husband Bobby. In my hand is an envelope with very-strict orders from Her Honor Laticia Daughtry, which comes with what I believe is a customer-recommendation from Captain Frank Vantman of NYPD's Major Case. I can only show you all that long enough for you to actually read it, and while we're honoring the orders in this envelope, I'm required to have it secured until you and Bobby resolve payment." "Mrs. Goren, Frank's a longtime customer of mine, and he's already told me what he could about your situation. So if you and, as Frank called him Retired-Detective Goren, will come with me we can continue." Karrigan retracts. "Karrigan, you can call me Bobby. I understand why Captain Vantman called me by my NYPD-credentials, but you weren't aware of this. Tynie and I only use those credentials when we're in a situation which warrants any type of law-enforcement involvement." Bobby corrects. "You're right Bobby, I wasn't aware of that. Now, please follow me." Karrigan defers, leading them to the counter.

Taking his post behind that area, Karrigan sees Tynie lay the envelope containing Her Honor Daughtry's orders out in front of her. "Karrigan, given the strictness of the orders in this envelope, I've got to ask. Since Captain Vantman gave you a basic-explanation of why Bobby and I are here, do you actually need to see the orders?" Tynie inquires. "Unfortunately, yes." Karrigan mutters, causing Tynie to open the envelope. Only-retrieving the orders from Her Honor Daughtry which directly-involve their visit to Karrigan's Firearms Emporium and the written-suggestion from Captain Vantman, Tynie splays them all to the counter. Taking that small-stack of forms, then reading them individually, Karrigan recognizes "Frank did you both right by sending you my way, because I know that no other firearms-dealer in the area will honor the part of these orders which involves everything being done as an emergency. How I know that is, I just got back from a firearms-dealer's convention and was told so straight to my face repeatedly. If one of you signs an affidavit allowing me to do this, I'll report that right to Her Honor Daughtry." Seconds after hearing that, Tynie directs "Karrigan, stop what you're doing, get me that affidavit and let me borrow a pen!"

Laying those orders down to the counter again, Karrigan complies with Tynie's mandate, soon after receiving everything back. "Karrigan, in case you've not noticed, my wife's already in a take-no bullshit mood. Frankly, I agree with that notion, and you've just read the orders which explain why. Now, you get Her Honor Daughtry's contact information from these orders, then act on that affidavit, and I'll repack this envelope." Bobby intervenes, receiving a nod. Watching Bobby and Karrigan honor that plan, Tynie clenches her jaw, going silent. Waiting for Karrigan to be off the store's phone, Bobby joins his wife in silence, their delay lasting twenty-five minutes. Hanging up, Karrigan turns to the couple, and paraphrases "Tynie and Bobby, I've just learned that for my report to Her Honor Daughtry, those other firearms dealers stand to be in a world of shit with the State Firearms Dealers Licensing Bureau and ATF. Honestly, I think they have it coming, because it's insensible to flat-out disobey part of any judge's orders, much less essentially brag about doing that. Tynie, Her Honor Daughtry also directed me to thank you, for signing the affidavit which made my report possible, not that I wouldn't have anyway. I'm going to be getting a lot of business in the near future, and after we're done, I've got to use that affidavit to support a written statement to Her Honor Daughtry. I also owe Frank a beer, because without him sending you my way, I really don't think anything that's just happened would have."

Shocked by that update, Tynie turns to face Bobby, her supposing "I believe our plan to have Glenlivet for Captain Vantman just got enhanced. Sadly, I don't think Karrigan can actually have that beer until his day ends, though." "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, honey." Bobby concurs, the two then turning back to face Karrigan, whom scolds "Now, I need to see your drivers' licenses, and cross-reference you both against every state firearms database. Even though Bobby's a retired NYPD Detective, that's state law, and if I disobey it, I lose everything." "We don't want to put you at-risk of that Karrigan, especially not after everything else that's come out today, so getting you our licenses will only take me a moment." Bobby counter-offers, retrieving his wallet. Doling his and Tynie's drivers' licenses to the counter, then re-pocketing his wallet as Tynie looked on, Bobby stands back. Grabbing those, and turning to access his system, Karrigan then proceeds to cross-reference the couple against every state firearms database.

Silently standing together as that occurred, Tynie and Bobby secretly wonder what else will come out today. Holding the couple's licenses in-hand half an hour later, Karrigan announces "According to those databases, the fees-alone for you two will come to around three-hundred dollars. You'll also have to separately re-test for your conceal carry permits, which I can handle after those fees are paid, and I'll give you a detailed log of everything you're paying when we're done." "Karrigan, I don't care what it costs, we're getting the best you have. All I need to know now is, do you take VISA?" Bobby interrupts. "I prefer it actually Bobby." Karrigan alters. Again-retrieving his wallet, Bobby pays those fees, Karrigan then re-printing their FOID cards. Delivering everything to the couple, Bobby puts most of it in his wallet, leaving out Tynie's FOID card, which she pockets. Coming out from behind the counter, Karrigan takes the couple through the process of buying their handguns, holsters, lockboxes and ammunition. Retreating to the counter when that's done, Tynie and Bobby register their separate handguns before he pays for everything once more. Receiving their copies of those firearms-registrations, Tynie re-opens the envelope from Her Honor Daughtry just long enough to put them in. Laying that on top her and Bobby's lockboxes, Tynie at last puts her Magnum Research Desert Eagle 1911C into the newly-bought holster. At the same time, Bobby does the same with his brand-new Ruger American Pistol 45 caliber.

Witnessing that, Karrigan ponders "So which one of you goes first for the conceal-carry re-test?" "I know Bobby well-enough to know he'd insists that's me." Tynie insinuates, obtaining a nod. Picking up her freshly-holstered Magnum Research Desert Eagle 1911C from the counter, Tynie's then escorted to the back-testing area. Re-testing her for the conceal-carry permit, Karrigan soon discovers that Tynie's nearly an expert with handguns. Not-announcing her score yet, Karrigan leads Tynie back to the counter, essentially switching her out with Bobby. Winding up bearing witness to the same thing during Bobby's re-test, Karrigan's actually smiling when those two men return to Tynie. Reclaiming his place behind the counter, as Bobby moves to stand beside his wife, Karrigan brags "You two just passed your conceal carry permits re-test with the highest grades I've ever given." "Wow." Tynie gasps, Bobby smiling proudly. A few seconds later, Karrigan goes into his system to send those permits for re-print, doubling back to his printer before Tynie and Bobby receive them. Standing tall behind the counter after that, Karrigan sees Tynie and Bobby separately handling those permits exactly as they did with their individual FOID cards. Holstering her brand-new Magnum Research Desert Eagle 1911C to her right side, Tynie barely sees Bobby's Ruger American Pistol 45 caliber being holstered to his left. Printing off Bobby's amended costs-log, Karrigan hands that over, Tynie stashing it with the orders from Her Honor Daughtry. Re-securing and finagling that envelope into her back pocket, while Bobby took his lockbox in hand, Tynie finally grabs hers. Waving to Karrigan, Tynie and Bobby at last exit the store, heading back for her Mustang. Loading it as they entered, Tynie reaches behind herself to hand-over that envelope from Her Honor Daughtry. Securing themselves into the vehicle, Tynie overtakes the drivers' seat, Bobby riding shotgun. Driving away, the couple at-last converses over how everything went at Karrigan's.

Aware they'd only gotten half of Her Honor Daughtry's orders resolved and replace their Glenlivet, Tynie plans "Babe, we're getting something to eat before we go any further. I don't think Her Honor Daughtry will have any issues with us making that delay, especially not after what Karrigan reported." "Yeah, I can agree to that, but I've been worried about you since we got called this morning baby." Bobby concerns. "I'll explain why I've been the way I've been when we get home, sexy. I'd much rather not have that conversation while we're out for the reasons we are." Tynie restricts. Not wanting a dispute with her, Bobby murmurs "OK." Parking in front of a totally-different plaza, Bobby exits the Mustang first, to escort Tynie from the vehicle. Securing it, they walk towards a restaurant first, to grab lunch. Getting through that an hour later, they head to buy the replacement deadbolts, Tynie still not-speaking. Ending this part of their trip nearly as they did at Karrigan's, Bobby winds up driving them home.

Secured in their garage three hours later, Tynie and Bobby unload her Mustang, bringing most-everything to the kitchen bar. Standing face-to-face, before her husband even-asks, Tynie rambles "I don't know why, but I now suspect we're going to get called and told that there's more bad news to our day. It just doesn't seem right that Her Honor Daughtry was relegated into issuing the orders she did, and I don't believe we're the only ones she's had to do that for. I also don't know how Danial Bekenford even got our contact information, much less why all this shit's taking away our ability to enjoy life together. I mean, it fuckin' blows that we have to be armed so much of the time again, especially after we once promised to only focus on our enjoyment. Captain Vantman and Taira Denton probably have to retire under the same orders, and that shitty too, because they should be able to retire in peace. Yeah, I'm pissed at the situation, but I didn't want to speak on it this far in public, because we don't yet know who the hell else those bastards who've been arrested under this case are connected to." "I was just about to ask what's crossing your mind sugar, but to tell you the truth, you weren't the only one who thought those things. Let me get those suspicions looked into, and we'll go from there." Bobby counter-intends. "Sounds like a plan to me, sexy." Tynie reclaims, watching Bobby go for their phone.

Right when Bobby goes to dial Captain Vantman's office number, the man's calling them, which changes the plan slightly. "Captain, my wife and I were just talking. We suspect Her Honor Daughtry was relegated into issuing every-order she has today because of another, higher-ranked judge, refusing to set a nearly-unachieavable bail for everyone that's been arrested in this case." Bobby renounces. "Sadly, Retired-Detective Goren, you and Mrs. Goren's suspicion isn't too far off. I've just gotten out of a meeting with Her Honor Daughtry, whom told me it's the arraignment court judge His Honor Tod Nielson which left her choiceless but to issue most of those orders. As for the retirement-related ones for myself and Taira Denton, that was because of the pending inquiry into the DA's office that's being started by State's Attorney General Rhett Cruse. You cannot repeat this to anyone outside of Mrs. Goren, but I've learned that State's Attorney General Cruse is mandating that His Honor Nielson be investigated also, which means you could receive amended orders from Her Honor Daughtry. Aside from that, I've been ordered to retain emergency-only contact with you and Mrs. Goren after this call, until the trial date. I'm sorry Retired-Detective Goren, but that was ultimately to supplement the retirement-related orders I'm also under." Captain Vantman ruminates. "Yeah, I'll tell Tynie later. We've got a couple of Her Honor Daughtry's orders to finish honoring anyway." Bobby ripostes. "That'll work, Retired Detective Goren." Captain Vantman recoils, hanging up.

Re-holstering their phone, as Tynie looks up into his eyes, Bobby again repeats everything he's been told. "Hang on babe, you mean to tell me State's Attorney Cruse is basically investigating the DA's office and an arraignment court judge because of what Her Honor Daughtry's been relegated into doing? You mean to tell me that while I'm replacing deadbolt locks, you'll be looking out for a process server again?" Tynie interrogates, actually interrupting her husband. "By the sounds of it, yeah." Bobby presumes. "This is the first time in my life I actually want to disrespect a judge, but that son of a whore has a whole lot of fuckin' nerve!" Tynie snivels. "My sentiments exactly, sweetheart. Now, all I want you to do is follow me, we'll get through the rest of Her Honor Daughtry's orders before we go any further. Barring my being contacted by that process server, of course." Bobby denigrates. "You know what? We can leave what we bought at Karrigan's until after those deadbolts replaced, which shouldn't take me half an hour for both." Tynie suggests. "Sounds like a plan, beauty." Bobby accepts, then assisting Tynie in gathering what's needed for that job. Taking it all to the front door first, Tynie has Bobby watching over her, as the first deadbolt is replaced and tested. Clearing from her work, at the same time her husband secures the house, Tynie endures the same process with the side-access door. Throwing everything with the old deadbolts away, then clearing from the remainder of that job, Tynie's back is turned when Bobby switches out the keys to their deadbolts on the keyrings. Crossing their home, in the direction of their keyrack, Tynie's silently scowling.

Turning to face her, Bobby sees the frustration in Tynie's eyes, him leaning down to kiss her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie's mindful of the fact they're both armed, as they continue the affection. Patiently dispelling from it, Tynie releases her husband, whom again hears a police-issue knock at their door. Resolving the brief meeting with that process server, Bobby leads his wife to their couch, only to wind up again opening a package from Her Honor Daughtry. Seated by her suitor as those new papers are read-through, Tynie's scowl returns with Bobby soon joining her. "Everything Captain Vantman told me has just come true, sweetheart. I hold in my hands an amended gag-order and injunction, both which replace the ones we got this morning. Now, all we have to do is call-in to Her Honor Daughtry, put away most-everything from Karrigan's and then have the Glenlivets for Captain Vantman." Bobby paraphrases.

"Babe, I'd rather not keep Her Honor Daughtry waiting for that call-in from us, especially not after what Captain Vantman told you." Tynie warns, causing her spouse to go for their phone. Calling in to Her Honor Daughtry's chambers, Bobby doesn't get to speak right away, because Her Honor Daughtry has a slew of updates which support the news from Captain Vantman. As those updates are given, Bobby's silent for the better part of half an hour, then he's finally able to report-in on his and Tynie's compliance with Her Honor Daughtry's prior-orders. "Retired-Detective Goren, I wish we were speaking under different pretenses, but I had no choice but to handle this case as I have, with all the most-recent developments. You and Mrs. Goren impressed me though, by how expediently you've both achieved complying with my orders. I don't expect we'll be in contact again, but if we are, it's because of new exigent circumstances in the case." Her Honor Daughtry reprimands. "Yes, Your Honor." Bobby cedes, hanging up.

Holstering his phone, Bobby turns to face his wife, then giving Tynie yet-another update. Listening intently, Tynie eventually vents "I think it's seriously fucked up that Her Honor Daughtry was relegated into issuing those orders in the first place babe, all because of corrupt fuckers who only care for themselves. At the same time, I feel bad for Captain Vantman and Taira Denton, having to retire under judicial orders when they deserved better. Not only that, but I now suspect if it weren't for us having Danial Bekenford arrested in the first case, none of this shit would be coming out. It seriously sucks that all we can do is try to mix living life with keeping compliant with a gag-order and injunction, but at the same time, I don't want us risking being on the wrong side of any judges. You and I already have a courtdate to contend with, so I figure after we put away most everything from Karrigan's, we can get started on trying to keep that mix right, if you get my point." "I do sweetheart, and as always I back your decision." Bobby regards, the two then gathering everything from Karrigan's.

Taking it all back to their master bedroom, Bobby detours to charge their phone, as Tynie goes around aligning most of it to their endtables. Re-arranging her endtable a bit, Tynie unintentionally opens their jewelry box, and discovers that most of the jewelry they'd exchanged isn't worth a damn anymore. Closing the couple's jewelry box, Tynie heads back to Bobby's side, and reveals "Babe, I don't know if you saw this, but I accidentally got into our jewelry box. In doing that, I discovered that most of the jewelry we've given each other isn't worth a damn anymore, basically we'd be lucky to spare the jems." "I saw that babe, and I was wondering why you looked so mad a moment ago. I'll take care of it, and we'll start replacing that jewelry when I take you to replace your wallet, which won't happen until at least tomorrow." Bobby repudiates. "Sexy, that sounds good. Now, if you don't mind, we should go have that Glenlivet, for Captain Vantman and Taira Denton. Yeah, I did change who that's for, because it's only fair to do that, especially after what's triggering their retirement." Tynie justifies. "Honey, you never have to justify your decisions to me, although I do agree with that one." Bobby wavers, taking her by the hand.

Heading back towards the kitchen, their conversation's stalled, causing a silence to permeate around Tynie and Bobby. Turning slightly to his right, Bobby dusts a kiss to Tynie's cheek, before heading to the kitchen bar. "You know what? We've not really eaten since breakfast, so I'll make us something to have with those Glenlivets, which may take me a while." Tynie realizes, then overtaking the kitchen. Watching over her, Bobby remains silent, as their meal preparations are handled in earnest. Serving everything to Bobby when she's done, Tynie at last sits down, looking over her shoulder. Grabbing her Glenlivet, Tynie toasts "To Captain Vantman and Taira Denton, hopefully your retirements are a hell of a lot more peaceful than what caused them to begin with." "Salud." Bobby peeps, the couple then silently sharing in their meal and Glenlivets. Turning to face her, Bobby kisses Tynie briefly, then handles every-bit of cleanup.

Waiting for him, Tynie's not delayed long, before her husband shows to her side. Whirling on her toes, Tynie faces Bobby, then surprises him with one of their more-passionate kisses for the day. Separating from it, they stare into each-other's eyes, Tynie whispering "I love you Bobby." "As I love you, Tynie." Bobby re-terms, seeing her move to stand beside him. Traversing their home, Tynie and Bobby wind up in the master bedroom again, where she persists "You've been so busy as my badass since all this blew out babe, so as far as I care, you're first for a massage." "I'd rather we disarm ourselves before going that route, beautiful. Yes, I have been your badass as you put it, but that's my job as your husband. Not only that, but it's not right for me to go before you on anything this side of saving your life, so when we do exchange massages, you're first." Bobby bristles. Quickly turning on her toes, Tynie sees the firmness in his eyes, before ceding "I won't argue."

Freeing each-other's hands, the couple then separates to disarm themselves, Tynie laying out against their bed afterwards. Meticulously massaging her, Bobby hears moans of appreciation, then witnesses Tynie basically melt into the mattress. Laying that way for a few moments, Tynie pushes herself upright, giving Bobby a chance to lay out for his massage. Providing him just as she'd received, and obtaining the same reactions, Tynie kneels beside her spouse. Rolling to his side, Bobby sees Tynie carefully splaying out, her worrying "Tell me something gorgeous, what do you need now?" "For you and I to do what we can to salvage the day, sugar." Bobby answers. "Well, we've not taken much time to be affectionate with each other today, and I really don't feel like going back out. So, what do you say to us spending time trying to relax watching movies, and maybe later, make love?" Tynie proffers. "I'll get everything ready, honey." Bobby promises, reaching over to grab the remotes.

Nestling up to her husband, Tynie rests her head so Bobby can still see over her, their entertainment center roaring into life. Surfing the channels, Bobby lays the remote aside before again embracing Tynie. Soon laughing and enjoying themselves as the movies played on, Tynie rolls her neck back, re-aligning her cheek to his chest. For yet another time, a newsbrief breaks into their movie-watching, Tynie and Bobby basically learning the gag-order and injunction they're under were perfectly timed. Shutting off their entertainment center, and settling the remote aside, Bobby resumes laying back on the actual pillows. Considering that her cue, Tynie modifies how she's nestled against him, allowing her left leg to drape across Bobby's lap. Closing their eyes, Bobby and Tynie lay that way in a returned silence, him soon having a rock develop between his legs. Flittering her eyes open, then moving her head away from the top of Bobby's right pec, Tynie's voice turns sultry when she propositions "What do you say we act on the urges I can feel you have right now?" "Yeah." Bobby huskily slurs, them then disbanding the embrace.

Exiting their bed, with Tynie going first, they disrobe, before she spins on her toes, draping her arms around his neck. Hungrily kissing Bobby, Tynie feels herself being pulled closer, his hardness beginning to thump against her pelvis. Clasping her ass in his hands, Bobby breaks off the hungry kisses, Tynie glares into his eyes. Ending their embrace, Bobby watches as his wife climbs onto their bed, assuming the doggie position. Following her trail, and grabbing her hips, Bobby shoves himself all the way in. Feeling his hardness fill her wet depths to the brinks, Tynie wails "Ohh damn baby!" "You're so tight, feels good." Bobby growls, then permitting his wife a moment to adjust to his girth. His allowing that causes Tynie's desire to flame, her craving "Sexy, give me all you've got!" "With pleasure..." Bobby howls, then mightily thrusting. Throwing her head back to get her hair out of her eyes, Tynie's moans and wails soon mix with his groans and grunts. Feeling her juices begin slicking all over his jutting-hard cock, Bobby releases her right hand and slaps her ass. "Oooh baby, do that again." Tynie mewls, loving how it felt. Obliging her wish, Bobby returns his hand to her hip, secretly praying he doesn't leave any marks. Again lifting her head, sweat drenches every-inch of Tynie's body, even her hair. Feeling her core muscles begin constricting more around his cock, Bobby grunts "Damn baby, you're tight." "You're huge, and my God, I'm close..." Tynie mewls, contradicting him. Striving to blow her mind from that moment, Bobby also winds up staving back his own release. Feeling every bit of that, Tynie loses her battle with orgasm, and screams "Ohh Bobby!" Thrusting a few more times, Bobby cums hard, howling the entire time. Waiting until he's slumped out of her, Tynie flops against the bed, rolling over to afford Bobby a place to lay out. Laying out himself, Bobby turns to face his wife again, the two catching their breath and basking in the mutual afterglow. Reaching out to pet some sweat from his eyes, Tynie boasts "Sexy, that was paradise." "You were phenomenal yourself, sugar." Bobby praises, leaning forward to kiss her. Making that one slowly-passionate, Tynie and Bobby dispel from it and simply lay out side-by-side.

Draping an arm around his shoulders, Tynie surprises her husband, by leaning forward to give Bobby another slowly-passionate kiss. Pulling their lips apart, the couple exchanges a smile, and simultaneously swears "I love you." Staring into one another's eyes, Tynie and Bobby at last notice a glow in each-other's gazes. Reaching up to pet some sweat from his brow, Tynie feels her husband reach-out to tuck a sweatclad errant hair from her eyes. "What do you say we continue enjoying each other in as many ways as possible for a while?" Tynie ponders. "Sounds like a plan, beauty." Bobby accedes, leaning forward to kiss her once more. From there, Tynie and Bobby spend most of the afternoon enjoying the more-intimate aspects of their marriage. Sweaty and satiated when that's over, and laid out at each other's hips, Tynie and Bobby lock eyes and share in another smile. Basking in their afterglow yet again, Tynie and Bobby simultaneously swear "I love you." Relaxing as they come down from sharing in so much passion, Tynie exits their bed, with Bobby following suit.

Dressing briefly, they head out to make today's last meal, only to wind up sharing in each-part of that. Shortly after their kitchen's cleaned, Tynie and Bobby cross their home one last time, in the direction of the master bedroom. Once there, the couple goes through the process of preparing to shower, only to share that and another passionate kiss. Separated from that, Tynie shuts the shower off, Bobby escorting her out. Drying off and dressing, Tynie goes around Bobby to gather up the couple's laundry, tossing that into the hamper. Awaiting her, Bobby smiles broadly, Tynie soon returning the expression in-kind. Sliding an arm around each-other's waists, they retire to the master bed. Laid out side-by-side again, Bobby watches his wife grab their covers, and toss them over the couple. Cuddling up against him, Tynie provisions "I love you more than words can ever say, Bobby. Everything you've given me has been an honor to experience, and I can only hope I've done the same for you." "You have beautiful, no need to worry over that. I love you just as much as you do me." Bobby reprises. Nodding together, Tynie and Bobby close their eyes one more time, falling asleep as they'd laid.

* * *

Today started off with a totally-unexpected phone call, only to wind up being spent by Tynie and Bobby sharing in their passionate side. Her Honor Daughtry was relegated into issuing a series of orders to the couple, because of several corrupt people causing hindrances and changes to the case involving Danial Bekenford. In the process of Tynie and Bobby resolving some of those orders, they became firearms owners again, for the first time in nearly two years. Actually impressing a veteran-judge by how expediently the couple resolved the bulk of those orders, Tynie and Bobby got quite the education in return.

Captain Frank Vantman may never hear from Tynie or Bobby again, and the same is true for Taira Denton of the DA's investigator's office. Upon putting away her half of what they'd gotten from Karrigan's, Tynie made a disheartening discovery. All of their jewelry isn't worth a damn anymore, and most of it was deemed sacred, but now they'll be lucky to rescue the jems. As soon as he learned that, Bobby helped his wife create a plan to begin replacing that jewelry, as well as her wallet, which is too-frayed to be used. Living under a gag-order and injunction, Tynie and Bobby may be forced to periodically renew their FOID cards and conceal carry permits. Now the couple has to await yet-another courtdate, one for which they'll receive a fully-armed escort, but after that they plan to resume enjoying life as much as possible. Unfortunately, even though today ended up much better than expected, there are still things which nag at the rears of Tynie's and Bobby's minds. Whether or not they discuss those matters tomorrow remains to be seen, yet at the same time, Tynie and Bobby separately find honor in the fact they've:

_Made it this far…._


	75. Chapter 75

Title: Rekindling how they once were….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me. I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, I've been having both laptop and family issues. WARNING: THE GRAPHIC SCENES DEPICTED WERE INSPIRED BY SIMILAR ONES THAT I HAVE SEEN HAPPEN IN MY TOWN.

* * *

A recap, this time, of the past two weeks…..

Three days after Tynie and Bobby got their orders from Her Honor Daughtry, Bobby checked the mail, finding two insurance notices, and a city citation. Securing the house before rejoining Tynie on the couch, when she's shown everything, Bobby makes calls to their home and medical insurance companies. Waiting to be fully-updated, Tynie watched her husband's expressions, discovering much of the news he got wasn't good. Accomplishing as much as he could over-the-phone, when that device is re-holstered, Bobby conversed over the latest with Tynie. Learning that she and Bobby aren't the first patients of Dr. Angelita Tayler to get a city notice like that today, Tynie suggested they use that as grounds to get everything they could around the house resolved. Seeing her logic immediately, Bobby came up with a rough plan to achieve that, which Tynie accepted with a passionate kiss.

Shortly after they'd separated from that, Tynie and Bobby headed out, spending the bulk of the day handling business. Returned home at around dusk, the couple elected to unload his Durango, and then order take-out. After getting through that, the couple exchanged massages, watched a couple movies, and then made love. Starting the next day, and continuing through the following week, Tynie and Bobby spent most of their time getting their property in order. Right after they got everything around the property situated, Tynie obtained evidence to prove it, before she and Bobby spent the rest of their time focusing on each other. Late in the afternoon two days ago, Bobby learned what he needs to prepare for those medical tests was waiting to be picked up at the pharmacy, which they handled by taking Tynie's Mustang. Detouring so they could tank up, Tynie also had to invoke Her Honor Daughtry's orders against a member of the media, almost to the point of using lethal force.

Resuming their trip home, Tynie and Bobby didn't have any further incidents, only to be secluded in that residence forty five minutes later. Stashing her husband's prescription in the fridge, then sharing in Glenlivets, Tynie offered to make them a feast. Instead of totally refusing her, Bobby insisted they make that as a team, which Tynie again accepted by kissing him. Honoring that idea, once it was cleared from, the couple's night was mostly spent in the throes of passion. Nestling up to him, then swearing love between each other, Tynie and Bobby's minds raced with worry as they slept.

Waking yesterday, the first thing they noticed about one another was the fear in their eyes, Tynie moping over the fact they won't know anything until after the appointments. Realizing she's right, Bobby promised they'd relax as much as possible, especially her while he's preparing for those tests. Aware that's the only thing they could do at the time, Tynie finally leaned forward so they could exchange their first-morning's kiss. Separating from that, they went about each-other's typical regimen, before Bobby's intention for their day started becoming true. Setting an alarm for them while her husband was distracted by those test preparations, Tynie mumbled a prayer to God and Jimmy combined, then slept.

Today…

Awakened by the shrill ringing of their alarm, Bobby stumbles up to shut that off, then sees his wife sitting beside him. Turning to face each other, Tynie notices the fatigue all over her husband's face, which makes her worry "Ohhh, you poor sexy thing, you barely got any sleep. I love you but I don't want you driving like that, so that's on me." "OK beautiful, I love you too." Bobby murmurs, leaning forward to passionately kiss her. Dispelling from that, and going about readying for their appointments, Tynie and Bobby rejoin each other a half hour later. Traversing their home, Tynie soon diverts to get a snack for herself, regretting "I'm sorry baby." "Don't be, I'm glad to see you not forgoing yourself." Bobby denies, closing the fridge door for her.

Continuing their travels, once the entire home is secured behind them, Tynie and Bobby again take her Mustang. Driving along towards Dr. Tayler's office, the couple arrives with just under forty minutes to spare before their appointments. Making their way from Tynie's Mustang to the receptionist, she sees a sign which requires people under Her Honor Daughtry's orders to notify office staff. Obeying that directive first, Tynie checks them in, with Bobby standing silently beside her. In turn they're sent back into the waiting area, with Tynie keeping a vigilant eye on her husband, and discovering they're the only people in that room.

Half an hour later, Tynie and Bobby are greeted by a woman who says "Mr. and Mrs. Goren, I'm Doctor Angelita Tayler. Mr. Goren, as I told you before it's my practice policy for patients who have to be tested after being placed on fasting restrictions, to have their appointments done as a priority over those for their family. Mrs. Goren, I was notified by my staff that you were the first patient under Her Honor Daughtry's orders to have handled my directive appropriately. I've also had an opportunity to peruse your separate medical histories, so I already know what treatment types you both find objectionable. Now, if you're ready, please come with me." Deeming that their cue, Tynie and Bobby arise from their seats, only to be lead to a patient room across the office. From there, the couple's appointments transpire just as Dr. Tayler described, Tynie and Bobby later re-dressing from them. Awaiting Dr. Tayler's return from sending off their test samples, Tynie and Bobby exchange a concerned smirk. Re-entering their patient room after ten minutes dragged by, Dr. Tayler announces "Mr. and Mrs. Goren, I'll have you called when your tests come back." "Fair enough, Dr. Tayler." Tynie forfeits, the couple then leaving. Secured back in her Mustang together, Tynie determines "Babe, I know you've not been able to eat since yesterday afternoon, so we're going to lunch." "Sounds great, honey." Bobby murmurs, his wife then driving away.

Battling yet another traffic snarl, Tynie gets them parked in front of a new Chinese buffet, Yoa's Palace. Exiting her Mustang as they have since receiving Her Honor Daughtry's orders, Tynie's soon escorted into Yoa's Palace first. Following his wife inside, they're given a booth, and then go about having lunch without much conversation. Hearing their phone go off, Tynie jolts a bit, Bobby then answering the call. Re-holstering their phone one more time, Bobby implies "Our tests just came back, sweetheart." Nodding at him, Tynie leads them back to her Mustang, which she drives back to Dr. Tayler's office.

Secretly suspecting the absolute worst, they bustle inside that office, where Bobby deals with the receptionist. Waiting only a few minutes beyond that, Tynie and Bobby are lead straight into Dr. Tayler's personal office, where she explains the test results. Relieved by most of the news, yet stunned at some of it, Tynie forbids "Dr. Tayler, since you already know our treatment objections, I believe Bobby and I will discuss our own way to correct what you're concerned about." "Sounds reasonable to me Mrs. Goren, I hope to see you both soon." Dr. Tayler forfeits, then watching the couple leave. Returned to their Mustang, with it secured around them, Tynie and Bobby face each other.

Looking her spouse dead-on in the eyes, Tynie worries "Baby, I didn't even know that I was putting you at the risk of that suffering Dr. Tayler mentioned, especially because I've never heard a doctor issue the kind of medical orders you got before. On top of that, I know you've not gotten much sleep, so now I'm seriously confused about what to do next. Do we just go on home so you can sleep, or do we come up with a plan to fix those issues, then do some shopping first?" "That was honestly the first time I'd heard a doctor issue that kind of medical order too, but at the same time, I seriously do believe we can make our own way to fix those problems. I know you're worried about me, and the fact I didn't sleep much, but there are a couple things you may be forgetting. You've not gotten to shop expressly for lingerie in a good while, and we did discuss getting alcohol at a different store after we both saw that stock-boy throwing the alcohol around." Bobby contradicts.

Glancing over at her gas gauge while realizing he's right, Tynie counter-offers "You're right about that lingerie baby, but I've just remembered we've not had my harder than hell drink in God knows how long. The only bad part about us possibly going shopping is, we'd have to detour to tank up, because we're on less than a quarter tank right now." "That's not bad at all sweetheart, so if you're inclined to, let's do it." Bobby resists. "I'm inclined to, but we don't do anything just yet." Tynie challenges, leaning over to kiss him briefly. Sitting back at nearly the same time, Tynie drives off, Bobby closing his eyes. True to Tynie's word, their first stop is to tank up, where she also gets them coffees. Resuming their shopping itinerary afterwards, the next time Tynie and Bobby are stopped is when there's an NYPD blockade ahead of a plaza with an adult and liquor store in it.

Rolling her window down, Tynie again handles that according to Her Honor Daughtry's orders, only to learn from Officer Keith Bintman the reason for that blockade was because of a water main break. "Officer Bintman, I was actually about to take my husband shopping in that plaza. We had no clue about that water main break, so if you can give me an alternate route, it'd be wonderful." Tynie frets. "Mrs. Goren, you can take a left turn just beside my squadcar, then go down one block to the rear-public entrance to that plaza." Offc. Bintman directs. "So, I'm free to go, right?" Tynie asks, receiving a nod. Carefully taking the alternate route she was just given, Tynie gets them parked between the adult and liquor stores, then turns to again face Bobby. "Honey, I know that look, I'm alright. You've been amazing today." Bobby apprises. Slowly smiling at him, Tynie leans over, but this time gets briefly kissed by her husband.

Departing her Mustang again afterwards, Tynie and Bobby first go to the liquor store, which turns out to be a relatively event-less trip. Aside from the typical dealings where they got carded, Tynie and Bobby didn't have any problems, them soon after loading her Mustang. Retreating in the direction of the adult store, Tynie glances around them, looking for trouble. Finding none, she's escorted inside that store ten minutes later. Being carded yet again, once they have everything re-loaded, Tynie and Bobby are left alone to peruse the shop. Walking together straight for the ladies' lingerie section, before long, Tynie's slamming hangars around trying to find the sexiest and skimpiest outfits she believes she can fit. Distracted by doing that, Tynie doesn't see a man approaching them, but Bobby does.

Deftly turning on his toes, with his hand hovering his firearm, Bobby sneers "Do you work here asshole?" "My name's not asshole, it's Tyvion. I don't work in this place, I came to find out how much your ho would charge for the evening. If she's reasonable, I can rock her world like there's no tomorrow." Tyvion belittles, causing Bobby to extract his weapon. Training it between Tyvion's eyes, Bobby intimidates "Tyvion, I have orders from Her Honor Laticia Daughtry, which cover the weapon you're staring at, and everything else I'm about to say. I must consider everything you've just done as a direct-attack on both me and my wife, while holding you at gunpoint long enough to swear that if you don't get the fuck away from us in the next two minutes: you'll die right where you stand!" Freezing in a half-haunched pose at the racks, Tynie silently awaits the turnout of that standoff, only to overhear Tyvion curse "Fuck it, y'all ain't worth my life. I'm out of here."

Keeping his firearm trained on Tyvion anyway, Bobby then sees him turn tail and run. Standing tall at the same time Bobby re-secures his weapon, Tynie reveals "I know baby, I heard everything. I swear to God I didn't expect that to happen, but at the same time, you were amazing as my badass." "Defending you has always been my honor, beautiful." Bobby avows, the two then making a way to the registers. Soon as they arrive, with Bobby at her hip, Tynie renounces "I can't believe that asshole Tyvion called me a ho and caused my husband to invoke our orders from Her Honor Daughtry." "Ma'am, I'm Akya and I saw that. For insurance and legal reasons, my manager required me to find out where those orders are, what proxy of those orders was actually invoked, and why. Even though I saw everything happen, apparently my manager has special papers to fill out, that require those things to be confirmed." Akya replies. "Akya, I can totally understand why your manager has you under that order, especially given the red-tape involved. Anyway, to answer those questions, our orders from Her Honor Daughtry are in my purse, and the proxy that was invoked is the direct-attack one. Tyvion tried to barge past my husband to get at me, then called me a ho, and by that proxy: my husband had no choice but to hold Tyvion at gunpoint, roughly explain Her Honor Daughtry's orders, and then issue an ultimatum. That's why Tyvion bolted out of here like a bat out of hell, and also why I'm the one explaining this to you." Tynie volunteers, then watching notes being made. "Ma'am, you've just covered most everything I need, but there is something else I have to do. By another order of my manager, I have to give you a twenty-five percent discount on all purchases." Akya notifies. "Akya, we're not arguing that, but you may want to ask your manager to have a sign posted explaining what customers will have to do if they have to invoke Her Honor Daughtry's orders." Tynie concedes. "Ma'am, that's a great idea! I'll talk to my manager about it later, because I'm not going to keep you guys waiting after what happened." Akya alludes. "Shit, that works too." Tynie murmurs, the couple then getting through paying their purchases.

Retreating to Tynie's Mustang once again, neither she nor Bobby speaks, until they're secluded inside the vehicle. Conversing over the turnout of the day so far, Tynie purports "Babe, I didn't give Akya our names because I suspected Akya's had to tell customers what she told us before, which is actually where that whole "Manager posting a sign" thing came from." "Yeah, that's what I suspected, honey." Bobby implies. "Babe, even though neither of us has an issue with invoking Her Honor Daughtry's orders, I'd rather we do our best to keep that to a minimum. I mean, that would beat some rookie NYPD officer that responds to one of those scenes trying to accuse us of abusing those orders, which is the last thing we need right now. Not only that, but we have been out for most of today, and you've not had a chance to sleep much in the past couple days. So I figure, we go on home, then after we get everything put away, we take the day from there." Tynie supposes."Baby, that sounds like a plan." Bobby affirms, his wife considering that a cue to drive away.

This time though, Tynie doesn't battle much traffic, she and Bobby getting home an hour later. Emptying her Mustang together, then getting everything put away, Tynie doubles back to secure the house. Awaiting her, Bobby's not delayed long, her facing him at the same time their hands intertwine. Looking into her suitor's eyes, Tynie frets "Ohh baby, you look so tired. I'm sorry it took us so long to get through everything, but we're going to at least relax right now." "It's not your fault today's been so long, and I'm alright." Bobby rebuts, leaning down to passionately kiss her. Feeling their hands separate, then their arms embrace one another, Tynie and Bobby also get a small sense of relief.

Slowly pulling their lips apart, Tynie's entire face lights up, as does her husband's, both of them also widely smiling. Freeing one another, Tynie moves to walk at Bobby's left side, only to be lead towards their room. Disarming themselves just before Bobby charges their phone, Tynie guides them to the bed. Kneeling beside her husband, Tynie re-corrects "Sexy, I can tell by the way you've walked through most of our day, you need a massage. Lay out, and I'll take care of it." "No beautiful, I'm never first for things like that, so you're the one who needs to lay out." Bobby protests, only to receive compliance. Providing his wife a very-meticulous massage, after it's completed, Tynie returns the favor. Moving so she can lay out at his side, Tynie looks Bobby over, seeing exhaustion and relief in his stare. "I've not said this yet, but right now I'm grateful to God and Jimmy that our medical tests came out the way they did. Yes, I actually prayed to Jimmy, partly because it was a way for me to make up for lost time honoring him, if that makes a damn bit of sense to you." Tynie conveys. "Honey, I've noticed that's bothered you a lot lately, but at the same time, I'm grateful for the same things. I promise you right now that we will find ways to honor Jimmy whenever we can, from here on out." Bobby reconsiders. "Thank you baby, you have no idea how good it makes me feel to know you didn't think anything against me for praying to Jimmy like that." Tynie mutters.

Jolting upright, then turning to look her squarely in the eyes, Bobby dissents "I'd never think anything against you baby, especially not what I already suspect you thought I would. Tynie, you are the core of my entire world, the center of my life, and the only woman I will ever love. Tell me sugar, what else is on your mind." "I don't know if this makes any sense, but I've been striving to show you that I've got everything you're not under Her Honor Daughtry's orders to control, covered. Honestly, that's where the confusion over changing part of today's plans came from, and why it bothers me to know I needed reminded about you not considering me anything along the lines of crazy. At the same time, I don't want to take charge on what you're not ordered by Her Honor Daughtry to control in a way that could be considered my being a dictator. You know I hate that risk, yet that's also where my half of us mixing living life with obeying those orders came from. I also don't know if I'm trying too hard, but I also don't want you thinking for a second that I can't back you up." Tynie confesses, with pain etching into her eyes at the end.

Taking his wife into his arms, Bobby disapproves "Honey, there's nothing wrong with getting reminders, so you don't need to be bothered by that. You've been trying too hard on the rest baby, because the way you've been constantly on-edge about us having to invoke Her Honor Daughtry's orders isn't good for you. I suspected that about what you said for us mixing things up, yet figure we can enjoy our life together, but take the rest as it comes. I know I've said that before, but as God as my witness, this time it absolutely sticks." "OK sexy, OK." Tynie rasps. Leaning down so their lips meet, Bobby gives his wife a slowly passionate kiss, which takes Tynie's breath away.

Resting against him at that point, Tynie softly swoons "That was heaven, gorgeous." Contorting his neck slightly, then again staring into her eyes, Bobby affirms "It was amazing for me too, sugar." Exchanging a slow smile, separately the couple's entire faces light up once more, Tynie and Bobby then laying back together. Nestling right up to her husband, then feeling his body heat radiating against her, Tynie groans "Ohh God, it feels fuckin' great to be this close to my sexy honey." Dropping his chin to look at her, and catching the pure elation on his wife's face, Bobby assents "I feel just as good holding my divinely beautiful wife." Blushing as she smiles, Tynie glances up, noticing a slight crimson hue to Bobby's cheeks, him then resting against the actual pillows. Before long, snores echo across the room, yet only half of them come from Bobby.

Mutually awakened by nature's call a few hours later, Tynie and Bobby separately resolve that, only to rejoin each other at the bed's edge. Taking him by the hands, then communally looking into each-other's eyes, Tynie debates "Honey, if you had a choice between getting a feast fit for royalty, or ordering us in some take-out and then taking night from there, what would you pick?" Allowing a glint of lust to etch in his eye, Bobby rebuts "Sugar, I was actually hoping that tonight would be the first time I'd really get to see you in some of that lingerie, since you really didn't get to show it off because of that asshole Tyvion. I'd also like us to work on that feast together another time, so I'll order us in some takeout." Showing a similar flame in her stare, Tynie slurs "Ohhh baby, you got it."

Leaning down so their lips meet another time, Tynie and Bobby share in a slowly passionate kiss, Tynie later nipping Bobby's lower lip. Crouching a bit to return that favor, the smiles Tynie and Bobby exchange are deviant, then she moves to again stand at his side. Detouring towards their phone, then keeping his word on the take-out, Bobby re-terms "We've got about two hours before that gets here honey, it was the best I could do." Eying him over, and seeing the enticing bulge in Bobby's jeans, Tynie seductively directs "I can tell you have urges to make love baby, and know you want to see me in some of that lingerie. So, before I get back in here, you need to be naked on our bed with your hands at your sides." "Ohhh baby, yeahh..." Bobby huskily howls, the two then separating. Obeying his wife's directive, while she chooses and changes into some of that lingerie, Bobby's urge to make love worsens.

On her way back to their bed where Bobby's waiting, Tynie switches her hips, causing him to whistle. Licking her lips, then making a way up the mattress and half of her husband's built, Tynie allows her hips to split across Bobby's. Roaming his hands all over her figure, Bobby growls "This is so fuckin' hot on you, baby." "You're looking really enticing yourself, gorgeous." Tynie flirts, contorting a bit to give him a heated kiss. Slipping back from that, with a salacious tone in her voice, Tynie craves "You have a very horny wife sitting on top of you, who wants out of this lingerie." "I'll take care of that, then rock your world sugar." Bobby groans, then removing the lingerie. Tossing it aside as he lays back, Bobby grabs her hips, and pushes Tynie straightly onto his near-painful erection. Feeling it fill her to the very brinks, Tynie wails "Damn baby! Ohh God, fuck me with all you got!" "With pleasure..." Bobby snarls, then mightily thrusting from beneath her. Every time their hips briefly conjoin from then on, Tynie throws her head back, moaning and mewling. Grunting, growling, and groaning, Bobby aims to honor her desires, getting repeatedly enthralled by that lusty display. Drenching his entire crotch with the juices of her yearning as they continue making love, Tynie's core muscles later constrict around Bobby's pulsing manhood, her praising "Ohh yeah, this is so hot. Damnit, I'm close." "I am too baby, but you cum first." Bobby grunts, them both also covered in a sheen of sweat.

Straining back his release, the way his cock throbs soon causes Tynie to cum, and scream "Bobby I love you!" Thumping her center a few more times beyond that, Bobby orgasms so hard he howls, then breathily says "I love you too, Tynie." Flopping back against the mattress, Bobby feels his wife reach down to wipe his brow, but not move otherwise until he slumps out of her. Panting for a while to catch their breath, Tynie maneuvers to lay on top of him, gleaming "You rocked my world to it's very core, baby." "You were phenomenal yourself, beautiful." Bobby gloats, then gently kissing Tynie. Basking in their mutual afterglow, Tynie gently rolls off her suitor, laying beside him. Relaxing that way for a short while longer, Bobby's diverted from that by their phone ringing. Answering it, Bobby learns the delivery of their take-out will arrive in ten minutes, before re-setting their phone to the charger. Looking over at his wife, Bobby simplifies "We need to get dressed baby, that was the take-out guy. Our dinner will be here in ten minutes." "Isn't that ironic." Tynie snarks, following her husbands' lead.

Traversing their home this time, when they make it to the living room, Bobby hears a knock at the door. Standing in wait of him, Tynie sees the take-out delivery go off without a hitch, only to secure the residence. Noticing Bobby's hands are full, she takes half of it, then they head right for the couch. Settling that all to the coffee table, Tynie persists "Sexy, you stay put, I'll get us drinks." Complying again, Bobby's soon served an ice cold Heineken, with Tynie holding the other one. Enjoying everything from one another's sides, as it becomes time to clean-up, Bobby reclaims "You stay put honey, I've got this." "Ah, not just yet you don't." Tynie contests, giving him a kiss. As that ends, Tynie plops back against the couch, Bobby not being gone long to retain his word. Holding out his hand, Bobby feels hers slide into it, then he guides Tynie off the couch. Pulling her closer, Bobby surprises his wife, by slowly swaying with Tynie in his arms. Aligning her right cheek to his chest, Tynie's able to hear her husband's heartbeat, smiling from ear-to-ear. Showing the same expression on his face, Bobby feels Tynie's hands relaxedly holding onto his back. Stepping back slightly, Bobby gazes down, his wife celebrating "Our nights' been amazing so far baby, thank you." "It's my honor, sweetheart." Bobby re-states, their embrace totally-disbanding.

Simply standing face-to-face, the smile on Tynie's lips is infectious, Bobby wearing a similar one. Loosely wrapping her arms around his waist, then receiving the same thing, Tynie reminisces "We've not acted like this since we first started out together baby, and even though I've missed it, I'm hoping we can keep it up." "To the best of my power, I'll see to it that we keep this up, sweetheart. As best I can, I'll stop anything from impeding that, because you're right about us acting like this, and we both deserve it." Bobby vows. "No baby, we work on keeping this up together, but other than that, you have a deal." Tynie resists. "Alright honey, fair enough." Bobby concedes, then leaning down to kiss her once more. Nipping each other's lower lips as this one ends, Tynie cautiously leans against her suitor, whom propositions "The night is ours beauty, and if you're still so inclined, I say we enjoy each other and watch movies."

Lifting her eyes to his, Tynie mopes "I am so inclined, but that bastard Tyvion basically made it so I don't have much in the way of new lingerie right now." "Ah, that changes tomorrow." Bobby eludes, them both again dismembering the embrace. Walking back towards the master bedroom, as soon as Tynie and Bobby are disarmed for another time, his idea for their night starts becoming reality. Crashing into each other after the most-recent intimacies, Tynie relents an arm to use the remote to shut off their entertainment center. Shimmying up to Bobby, who lays against the actual pillows, Tynie swears "Bobby, you are the core of my very existence. I love you doesn't truly explain the depth of my devotion, but it is the best words can do." "Tynie, you are the center of my entire life. There really are no words to speak my dedication, so like you, I'll have to rely on: I love you." Bobby counter-vows. Leaning their lips together, Tynie and Bobby share in today's last kiss, making it the slowest one yet.

Shortly after their last kiss ends, exactly as she'd done after their rounds of lovemaking, Tynie lays against her husband. Resting on the actual pillows this time, Bobby soon feels his wife carefully roll off of him, then reach for their blankets. Covering herself and her husband up, Tynie aligns her figure to Bobby's left side, leaving her head on his chest. Resting on the actual pillows, after he again sees elation on Tynie's face, Bobby softly says "I love you, Tynie." "I love you too, Bobby." Tynie repeats, them then succumbing to slumber.

* * *

After two weeks of predominant bustle, Tynie and Bobby wound up getting some totally unexpected news from Dr. Angelita Tayler today. Neither of them had ever heard a physician issue intimacy-related orders like the one Bobby got before, but they were also grateful the remainder of those tests came out good. Shortly after that appointment, Tynie did more than just start them on the path of obeying that particular medical directive, only to have them both encounter an asshole who made Bobby invoke Her Honor Daughtry's orders in the process.

Aside from that, the only impediments to their day were a need to tank up Tynie's Mustang, a water main break, and a conversation that neither really saw coming. Tynie's loathed how minimally Jimmy's been honored after-death lately, and at the same time strived to be Bobby's back-up, mostly without him really knowing it. When she confessed that, Bobby altered the plan, which allowed them a chance to rekindle some old ways between them. Thoroughly enjoying some time in that before dinner, another concern cropped up, which was just-as-quickly quashed. As for the remainder of Tynie and Bobby's evening, it turned into one meant for passionate infamy between them. As it stood when they fell asleep, there's a single reason for Bobby and Tynie to go out tomorrow, but they both secretly realize that could change. Ultimately, even when they weren't in the throes of passion, Tynie and Bobby managed to do one thing:

_Rekindle the way they once were…._


	76. Chapter 76

Title: Dangerous Uncertainties...

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. All car-recall statistics referenced, high end liquors cited, and police ten codes used in this chapter were gleaned from internet research. Sorry about the delay between chapters, but until I can replace my laptop, my using it will be sporadic at best.

WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE BOTH DESCRIBED AND DEPICTED IN THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

Before Tynie and Bobby wake the next day, Tyvion Leonard's taken into NYPD custody, for reasons not connected to the altercation in that adult store. As soon as he arrives at 1PP, Tyvion's brought up to Major Case and into an interrogation room, where Detective Anita Sharlton's waiting. Seated across from her, with his hands cuffed in front of him, Tyvion demands "I want to know right now why you pigs think I'm such an interesting person!" "You're a person of interest Tyvion, in the kidnapping murder of Senator Jina Hydan's niece. You were brought here so I could question you, but before we get that far, I have to confirm you've been read your rights." Detective Sharlton answers. "Yeah, I was read what you pig fuckers call my rights, but I didn't kidnap murder anybody! The last thing I did was piss off some guy under that bitch judge Daughtry's orders by calling his lady a ho and asking how much he charged for her! He put a gun in my face, and actually believed they were worth my dying over, when all I was trying to do was get laid and get paid!" Tyvion rages. "Tyvion, you've just verbally assaulted a judge while confessing to solicitation for prostitution. Now, you're under arrest for those charges, and won't be going home." Detective Sharlton chides.

"Ohh, I'll get home alright, pig. All I have to do is call my mama from Riker's and she'll bail me out. Hell, I could blow up the Mustang that guy who put a gun to my face was driving, go to jail for it, and she'd still bond me out!" Tyvion mocks. "How did you know what kind of car the guy was driving, Tyvion?" Detective Sharlton prods. "I left the adult store, but I didn't leave the property until after they did. I saw it was an ugly red Mustang GT and the plates said BOBBYZ 1." Tyvion answers, spelling out the actual plates. "Tyvion Leonard, you've just given me enough to place you under arrest for verbal assault of a court officer, solicitation of prostitution, stalking, conspiracy to commit a terrorist act, conspiracy to commit murder on two counts, and conspiracy to commit private property destruction in excess of thirty thousand dollars. Oh, and when you call your mother from Riker's, you may want to tell her that charge combination means there's no bail." Detective Sharlton reviles. "Fuck." Tyvion rasps, as Detective Sharlton opens the interrogation room door.

Bursting inside, two burly uniformed officers take Tyvion into their custody, which causes Detective Sharlton to repeat the charges. Looking over Tyvion's left shoulder, one of those officers promises "Detective, we've got it from here." "Thank you, Officer Holden." Detective Sharlton accepts, the group then dispersing. Having exited the connected observation room at the same time as Tyvion was taken into those officer's custody, Captain Vantman apprises "Very nicely done with Tyvion, Detective. I've got some things to look into, but not before I find out how you knew the damage level for the property destruction charge." "Captain, I have what you could consider as a love affair with Mustangs. I can't afford one on my salary, but I've been pricing them, mainly for my own information. Between the years of 2012 and 2016, the GT model averages $35,000. Yes, I'll admit that at Tyvion's trial." Detective Sharlton relents, with a slight blush to her cheeks. "Detective, that's actually one of the things I've got to look into, so for now you need to get on that paperwork." Captain Vantman implicates. "Yes Captain, you've got it." Detective Sharlton surrenders.

Departing that interrogation room first, Captain Vantman practically makes a beeline for his office, leaving Detective Sharlton to briskly walk to her desk. Separately busied in moments, the paperwork for Tyvion's arrest is done while Captain Vantman's cross-referencing the plate Tyvion gave against the state's database. Knocking on her boss' door to turn the paperwork in, Detective Sharltons waved inside, only to close that door behind herself. Approaching Captain Vantman a matter of moments later, those papers get laid to his desk, Detective Sharlton wondering "Need anything else, Captain?" "Detective, I know you've got some vacation time coming. I'm ordering you to take all of it, but still make every court appearance for your prior cases, because I've just found out Tyvion Leonard's bomb-conspiracy was against the victims in the Danial Bekenford case. When you leave my office, you're to gather your things and go home unless you're due in court sometime soon." Captain Vantman commands. "Captain, my first court appearance for any of those cases is tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you in two weeks." Detective Sharlton forfeits, purely shocked. "Alright Detective, thank you." Captain Vantman murmurs.

Exiting her boss' office, Detective Sharlton stunnedly packs up her things and heads for home, not saying anything else. Noting his own research, Captain Vantman then puts through Detective Sharlton's vacation, citing a personal-safety emergency. Seeing an alert across his screen which says that vacation was approved, especially given the grounds for it, Captain Vantman calls Bobby. Awakened by the sound of their phone going off, Bobby gruffly arises to answer it, grumbling "Captain, what's going on?!" "Retired-Detective Goren, I apologize for waking you, but I've got urgent news." Captain Vantman laments, then recapping the events with Tyvion. "I've already pulled Detective Sharlton from duty, she's only coming in for court appearances involved in her prior cases for the next two weeks. After the terrorism events that were in the news coming out of Orlando, Chief of D's Marcon directed all-Captains to do that when their officers arrest anyone for charges with a terrorism enhancement of any kind. I've got to update special-prosecutor Greek, and that means we'll be back in touch by the end of the day. Retired-Detective Goren, I also very strongly suggest you take Mrs. Goren to replace that Mustang and it's plates as soon as possible." Captain Vantman concludes. "Captain, thank you for updating me on all that. When Tynie's had a chance to wake up, I'll tell her everything, and we'll go from there." Bobby reprises, ending the call.

Laying their phone onto his endtable, as Tynie sits up beside him, Bobby turns to face her. "Babe, what the hell happened?" Tynie mumbles, running a hand through her hair. "I'll tell you over coffees, sweetheart." Bobby balks, then leaning over to kiss her. Keeping that brief, they exit the bed together, and prepare for the day. Regrouping by their bed's edge, Tynie's hand slides into Bobby's, him then leading them across the house. Escorted right to the kitchen bar and given a kiss on her cheek, Tynie sits down. Overtaking their kitchen long enough to make and serve coffees, Bobby rejoins her, then sips his coffee while explaining what he'd learned this time.

Sipping hers and listening intently, Tynie later proposes "Babe, I know this sounds paranoid of me, but I don't think we should keep your Durango or it's vanity plates, either. Tyvion Leonard basically used my vanity plates to target my Mustang, and he could have people on the outside willing to do the same thing to your Durango. If you'll go along with this, should Captain Vantman call back before we leave, I'll just use the emergency information exchange proxy in Her Honor Daughtry's orders to explain it to him." "You never have to ask me to follow you on anything honey, especially when you're absolutely justified in suggesting that. I wish you weren't, though." Bobby disputes. "That makes two of us, which leaves you making a series of calls before we get too much further." Tynie falters. "I'll take care of that, after we have breakfast, sugar." Bobby promises.

Leaning to peck a kiss on his cheek, Tynie contends "Yeah, making that is my turf." "OK honey." Bobby chortles, sitting back. Keeping her own promise takes Tynie about twenty minutes, but then she serves them and reclaims her seat. Eating in a returned flustered silence, when she arises to clear from everything, Tynie hears their phone going off once more. Answering it on the second ring, Bobby warns "Captain, I've just found out that Tynie has some emergency information to exchange with you." "Put her on the line, retired-Detective Goren." Captain Vantman goads, obtaining compliance. "Captain, I literally just got out of breakfast and a debriefing from Bobby. During the last part, I started suspecting that Bobby's Durango is at risk of being blown up by someone connected to Tyvion Leonard, which is why I've told Bobby that I don't think we should keep it or the vanity plates. I suggested that against vanity plates because Tyvion used mine to target my Mustang. Of course that means I've got to find out why you're calling back so soon, and then clear from breakfast while Bobby makes a series of calls. This isn't our first car-replacement Captain, but I pray to God it's our last, and feel you should be warned: We may not be home until early this evening, so if you call back again before that point, you'll most likely get our voicemail." Tynie signifies. "Mrs. Goren, in the time it took you both to get through breakfast and that debriefing, I received evidence which unfortunately supports your car-replacement plan. Officer Darran Holden delivered it, after discovering it in his squadcar when Tyvion Leonard was taken to Riker's. So now, retired-Detective Goren's not the only one who has to make a series of calls, which means I may not be able to call you back until early this evening anyway." Captain Vantman reproaches. "Captain, please tell me for the love of God that one of those calls involves Officer Holden qualifying for a vacation like Detective Sharlton's." Tynie prays. "Mrs. Goren, you are truly a remarkable person. Even after the litany of dangers that have come to you and retired-Detective Goren since this case started, you've repeatedly considered other people's welfare, with the most recent being Officer Holden. I don't yet know how loving our Good Lord got involved here, but Officer Holden does qualify for a vacation like Detective Sharlton's, and that's the first call I have to make after this one." Captain Vantman commends.

"Captain, you didn't know this about me, but I only use that phrase about God when I'm in a bit of panic. Although I understand you didn't mean to, you just shocked the hell out of me, pardon my language. If this makes any sense to you at all, my reason for reporting concerns of that nature is: we both know there are too many people who won't bother, so it's better not to be among those ranks." Tynie self-clarifies. "Mrs. Goren, not only does that make absolute sense, but it also speaks to your personal character in a way I've rarely gotten to see over the course of my career. I need you to update retired-Detective Goren, and when you do, tell him I'll most likely call back towards the end of my shift." Captain Vantman regards. "Captain, the best I can do for that is, update Bobby when I return the phone to him." Tynie worries. "That works perfectly, Mrs. Goren." Captain Vantman corrects, ending the call.

Surrendering their phone back to Bobby with shock in her eyes, Tynie once more keeps her word. Cautiously embracing his wife after that's done, given the fact they're both armed, Bobby reconsiders "Honey, you've not had that sense go off this badly in quite a while. I'm sorry that it's already been proven right, but I'm also as proud of you as Captain Vantman. I guarantee you, when Officer Holden's Captain gets word of your concerns, we won't be the only ones who are proud of you." Nodding against him, Tynie pleads "Babe, promise me that when we're through with everything, that you and I can have some time to ourselves today." Lowering his head to look her squarely in the eyes, Bobby amends "I vow that, sugar." "Thank you." Tynie gasps.

Remaining in that pose for a while, when they disband it, Tynie flatly kisses Bobby. Separating again, Tynie heads to clear from breakfast, leaving her husband to make that series of calls. Off their phone with the device holstered to his side after another hour, Bobby rephrases "Honey, I wish today didn't have as much bad news as it already has, but I've gotten some more. We're replacing our cars for one of two good reasons. I found out from Jack that your Mustang model is under-recall for fuel system issues, and my Durango's under-recall for drive train problems. Jack also advised us against getting Toyota's, because they're statistically highest for facing recalls. I've already explained the situation to Dean, who had to act on new bank policies for it, which means there's more than enough money reserved in my bank account to cover all-expenses for today. After those calls, I got ahold of Timo, who told me with those recalls it's going to be at least another hour before he can have two tow-rigs sent here." "Well shit, that explains why I've had to tank up so often lately, babe. I don't consider us replacing your Durango for that first reason as bad news, though. Technically, it's good news because it beats us being stranded on the fuckin' interstate because of that drive-train problem. As for what Dean did, I've never blamed him for obeying bank policy, and I'm not changing that now. Timo's hour timeline is also technically good news too babe, because it gives us more than enough time to clear out our cars. I just hope to God you won't be mad if I leave my purse where it is until we're done with that." Tynie disapproves. "I didn't even think of all that the way you did honey, but I was going to insist on what you're doing with your purse. In fact, it's the first thing we're replacing, so you're not stuck relying on those straps through the rest." Bobby discerns. "I'm so far from arguing that it's fuckin' scary." Tynie concedes.

Leaning down to kiss her again, Bobby makes it more passionate than the last one, then they head off to clear out their cars. That unfortunately-familiar chore takes them both forty minutes, with Tynie returning into the house just long enough to get her purse when it's over. Clutching it to herself while scurrying back to Bobby's side, Tynie doubles back to secure the side-access door. While her back is turned, Bobby uses the garage remote, then watches her come up on his right side. Turning to face the opening in their garage, Tynie and Bobby time it perfectly with Timo's two tow rigs then just arriving. Approaching the couple again, while the other tow-rig waits at the property line, Timo recommends "Mrs. Goren, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I think you should change how that purse is held. Those straps aren't looking too reliable, and I don't want you risking losing anything important." "Timo, that wasn't disrespectful at all. Bobby's already told me this purse is getting replaced pretty much right after you leave. I'll change how I hold it in the meantime, which translates to you having to deal with him for our tows." Tynie refutes. "OK, Mrs. Goren." Timo accepts, turning towards Bobby.

Altering how she holds that purse, Tynie witnesses the two men finalizing the tow arrangements, with her husband signing the needed forms. Receiving his copies of those, Bobby sees Timo retreat to one of his rigs. Pocketing those forms for now, Bobby turns to face Tynie, whom wonders "Babe, who is that with Timo?" "His son Patrick, who's new to the business. Timo also told me those cars will be out of here in twenty minutes. You may forget, Timo doesn't believe in risking property damages against people who call him out for tows. He also wouldn't take any tips, because other patrons have done that against their credit cards, only to contest all the charges after he's left." Bobby recounts. "Oh my fuckin' God, there are people out there who are that petty?!" Tynie vilifies. "Apparently so baby, which is why Timo made the policy against taking tips." Bobby confirms. "OK, why do I now suspect we'll encounter a petty person like that while we're out?!" Tynie inquires. "Honey, you're not the only one of us who suspects that. If we're proven right about it, and we absolutely have to, we'll invoke Her Honor Daughtry's orders on them." Bobby defers. "Sounds like a plan to me, gorgeous." Tynie assents. Interrupting their conversation, Timo returns to the couple, offering "Mr. and Mrs. Goren, Patrick's roommate Yogi works for All-Star Cab Company. Patrick's told me that since he's not directly-dealt with you two before, he doesn't mind my referring you both to Yogi. If you want me to, I can even call him out here." "Go ahead, Timo." Bobby elicits, receiving a nod. Calling Yogi out as promised to the couple, Timo learns it'll be another forty minutes until Yogi shows up.

Ending the call on that note and pocketing his phone, Timo repeats "Mr. and Mrs. Goren, the best I could do was get Yogi out here in forty minutes." "That actually works well Timo, especially with the time it'll take you and Patrick to handle our tows. I wish you could take tips; but Bobby told me you had to end that because of petty assholes causing you problems with credit-card payments." Tynie defies. "Mrs. Goren, that's the long and short of it. I hope you can forgive me for basically making you two unintentional victims of that policy." Timo laments. "Here's the thing Timo, we already have forgiven you. I'd much rather me and Bobby be those unintentional victims than hear you lost your ass because of some petty fucker, pardon my language." Tynie rebuts. "As you said Mrs. Goren, it's already done." Timo eludes, again leaving the couple.

Handling Tynie's tow first, Patrick and Timo get through both as Bobby was told, the couple then awaiting Yogi. Just as Timo mentioned, Yogi arrives twenty minutes after the tows are gone, Tynie getting escorted into his cab. Following her inside the vehicle, as their doors close behind them, Bobby reprimands "Yogi, in my wife's purse right now are orders from Her Honor Laticia Daughtry, which require me to warn you that we're both armed. Also by those orders, you're to only deal with me, and we're not going straight to any car dealerships. The condition of my wife's purse means we need to replace it as soon as possible, so take us to the nearest mall. We'll work around it from there." "Yes, sir." Yogi quips, then driving away.

Battling traffic for the better part of yet another hour, Yogi gets them in front of Sunset Mall, before Bobby pays the couple's fare. Exiting Yogi's cab together from Bobby's side, Tynie clutches her purse tightly to herself. Waiting until Yogi's driving off, then facing his wife, Bobby pre-empts "I know we planned on replacing your purse first honey, but I've got a call to make before we can." "Please tell me that call involves reporting Yogi to his superiors." Tynie hopes. "Yep." Bobby quips, retrieving their phone. Making the referenced call, Bobby reports Yogi for reasons Tynie didn't get a chance to mention, only to receive stunning word in return. Ending the call on that note, and re-holstering their phone to his side, Bobby rephrases "I've just found out that Yogi's going to be sent for a drug test after he gets back to the garage. If he fails, he's fired, and I'm getting a full-refund because of it." "Well shit, that works." Tynie dubs.

Exchanging a nod, Bobby takes his wife into Sunset Mall, heading for a purse-shop. Finding Patrice's Purses about five minutes into their trip, Tynie's lead to the best stock they have, and soon begins perusing it. Finally settling on one, Tynie escorts Bobby towards the counter, where a woman's waiting. "I'm Patrice, and this is my Purse shop. Ooh Ma'am, please tell me the purse you're about to buy is meant to replace the Kaitana one that's basically no good." Patrice implores. "It is, and I'll have to switch them out before we leave. In the Kaitana one is orders from Her Honor Daughtry, which I'm only allowed to show agents of law-enforcement." Tynie affirms. "Ma'am, let me get you rung out for this Markana purse, and you can go right ahead." Patrice requests.

Nodding to Patrice, Tynie watches Bobby handle that, then switches out her purses. Watching the couple leave her store, Patrice murmurs "I can't believe there are so many people under those orders." Conversely, Tynie and Bobby take the Kaitana purse directly to an unused kiosk, where she double-checks it for being cleared. Discovering it truly is, Tynie then throws out the Kaitana purse, and readjusts the Markana.

Traversing Sunset Mall from there, they exit on a completely different side, which is near Wiltson Cadillac. Crossing the lot together, Tynie and Bobby are soon approached by a man, whom self-announces "I'm Harry Wiltson, owner of Wiltson Cadillac. What can I do for you guys?" "Harry, I'm Bobby Goren, and in my wife's purse right now are orders from Her Honor Daughtry. By them, I must warn you that we're both armed, and you're only to deal with me. My wife and I are in the market to replace our cars because of two recalls. One involving drive train issues, with the other covering problems with fuel systems." Bobby intervenes. "Bobby, that's already been a very-common reason for people to visit my dealership. Well, that and the fact Rick Calgary tends to sell lemons anyway. I have no problem assisting you both, especially when it comes to those orders being obeyed, Bobby." Harry reprises.

Exchanging a nod with Harry, Bobby resumes taking Tynie through choosing her replacement car, her later setting eyes on a black CTS. Eying it over, which includes examining the described specs and features, Tynie alerts "Babe, I've just found my replacement car. If you can have Harry hold it until you find yours, that'd be great." Craning his neck to the left, Bobby dares "Harry, you heard my wife." "I'm handling it right now, Bobby." Harry recoils. Keeping that promise, Tynie watches as her husband goes through the same process, but for a gray Escalade. Taking them straight into his office after all of that, as soon as they're sitting around his desk, Harry deals with Bobby about those purchases. Signing the connected papers, then handing those over to Bobby, Harry watches them get surrendered to Tynie, whom secures it all in her purse. Departing Harry's office together, Bobby winds up driving his wife back to her CTS, then giving Tynie a short kiss.

Separating from it, they enter those vehicles and head right for the nearest DMV office. Arriving twenty minutes later, Tynie and Bobby exit their separate Cadillacs, remotely securing them. Regrouping by the nose of his Escalade, Tynie looks over Bobby's shoulder, and forewarns "Babe, I can see someone that looks like a cop standing by the main entrance of this DMV office. So, you may want to be ready to hear me explain about Her Honor Daughtry's orders." "Alright baby." Bobby replies, then escorting his wife in that direction.

True to Tynie's prediction, the uniformed officer comes up on them, which causes her to say "Officer, in my purse right now are orders from Her Honor Laticia Daughtry. By them, I'm required to warn you that we're both armed as I speak. Our entire purpose for being here surrounds getting our new Cadillacs made street-legal." "Ma'am, I'm actually a Lieutenant. My name's Thomas Hunterman, and I'm with the Secretary of State's Police. Your timing of that law-enforcement notification, as ordered by Her Honor Daughtry, has actually spared me the trouble of explaining half the reason I approached you both. By Secretary of State Katharine Rankine's orders, I'm now required to escort you both through the DMV's end of, by your words, getting those Cadillacs made street-legal as a priority." Lieutenant Hunterman revises. "Oh wow, then lead the way, Lieutenant." Tynie challenges. Honoring that in a matter of moments, Lieutenant Hunterman takes the couple through that process, which even as a priority lasts two hours. Seeing them out of that office, Lieutenant Hunterman returns to his post, Tynie and Bobby then heading to affix their temporary plates.

Completing that task, they regroup just long enough to again shortly kiss, before driving towards Jack's office. Battling traffic with Bobby driving in front, they don't arrive for still another hour, but they do park side-by-side. Exiting their separate Cadillacs just as they have since getting them, Tynie escorts Bobby in this time, and closes the door. Making a way to Jack's desk from that point, they're greeted by Jack halfway there, Bobby reminding "As I said on the phone Jack, by the orders from Her Honor Daughtry that are in Tynie's purse, you're only to deal with me." "I wish you two weren't in the position to be under those orders, much less be in the process of trying to rectify that unfortunately volatile news, Mr. Goren. On the same note, I won't stand for you risking not-complying with those orders, and it'll only take me about twenty minutes to handle you and Mrs. Goren's insurance needs." Jack regrets. "Sounds reasonable enough to me, Jack." Bobby demurs. Leading them the rest of the way to his desk, Jack soon sees the couple take seats across from him at it, before Tynie provides the needed papers. Laying those onto his blotter, then striving to keep the promise made to Bobby, Jack manages with minutes to spare. Providing Bobby their new insurance cards, Jack notices Tynie's reloading and re-securing her purse. Slinging that back onto her shoulder at the same time Bobby pockets those cards, Tynie arises to shake Jack's hand.

Following his wife's lead, they both depart Jack's office without another word. Escorting Tynie to her CTS again, Bobby kisses her while also sliding that insurance card into her hand. Separating again, Tynie enters her CTS minutes before Bobby does his Escalade, the two securing those cars and once more driving away. Following her husband through some more traffic, Tynie's eventually brought to Stan's Rib Shack, where they again retain the trend which has been around since they got the Cadillacs. Walking towards the entrance of Stan's at each other's hips, Tynie looks around them for signs of trouble, finding none. Letting her in first, Bobby quickly tails his wife through the doors, where a man says "Hey guys, I'm Stan and this is my Rib Shack. Where can I seat you both?" "Stan, get us a booth if you would." Bobby requests. "Sure thing sir, come with me." Stan allows, guiding them across the restaurant. Seated in a booth before long, Tynie and Bobby face each other, with Stan then quietly providing them menus.

Ducking away, Stan resumes checking on other patrons, which Tynie deems as a cue to softly disclose "Babe, I don't know about you, but it breaks my heart to see Stan having to act like a damn maitre'd in his own restaurant. I also don't know how you want to take today from here, but I do know that I'd like us to be home before early evening because of what I told Captain Vantman." "I feel bad for that too, with Stan, honey. From what I can tell right now, we're making one more stop before going home. If you remember, I did promise you a bit of a shopping spree, for some lingerie." Bobby mutters. "You're saying that about us going home because of how traffic's already been and the amount of recalls that are out." Tynie realizes. "Exactly." Bobby rasps, the two then picking up their menus.

Perusing them for a while, the couple's again greeted by Stan, who deals with Bobby for their order. Taking it and their menus, Stan once more leaves the booth, aiming to serve them. Leaning over the booth, Bobby notifies "Honey, I found out why Stan's personally serving us right now. Apparently, yesterday he had a mass-walkout, because he refused to deny service to an off-duty FBI agent who still had their piece on them. Stan's got a skeleton crew right now, so after today's hours, he's got to hire a lot of replacements." "Oh, you have got to be fuckin' kidding me!" Tynie snarls. "I wish I was honey." Bobby gripes. "Consider this fair warning, babe. If we encounter a petty asshole like that, and they give me any reason to invoke the lethal force portion of Her Honor Daughtry's orders, I'm doing it." Tynie forewarns. "You and me both on that one, honey." Bobby infers. Nodding together, Tynie and Bobby sit back, then receive their drinks. Ducking away again, Stan doesn't return until it's time to deliver their meals, and in Bobby's case, also the bill. Eating together, Tynie and Bobby have a mix of peace and annoyance circling them, with him later checking over the tab.

Taking her turn to lean across the booth, while speaking in a soft tone, Tynie compels "Babe, it's not Stan's fault that a bunch of petty assholes walked out on him. Nobody can cook ribs like you do, but I also think it's only fair Stan get tipped, given his circumstances." Leaning over in-kind to his wife, Bobby refutes "Hey, your ribs are just as good, but you're still right about Stan. Consider it done, sweetheart." Seeing her husband retrieve his wallet, Tynie sits back, with today's first smile on her face. Paying their tab with the tip he promised to Tynie, then re-pocketing his wallet, Bobby leads them back to those Cadillacs. Whirling on her toes this time, Tynie avoids her husband's, but kisses him more passionately than last time. Smiling shortly as they dispel from it, again the couple reuses the trend with driving those Cadillacs, to make the only planned trip before they head home. A quarter of the way through battling traffic for this one, Bobby and Tynie both encounter an unexpected police checkpoint.

Rolling down their windows at nearly the exact same time, they're separately approached by different officers. Glaring down the officer standing by her CTS long enough to learn his identity, Tynie denounces "Lieutenant Davinson, my name's Tynie Goren, and driving ahead of me in a gray Escalade is my husband: dually retired ARMY-CID Sergeant and NYPD Major Case Detective First Grade Robert "Bobby" Goren. He's already given me a permanent consent to cite those credentials when we're dealing with law-enforcement agents, but the reason we're driving separately is: Bobby intercepted word of both recalls and bomb threats against our old cars which meant we had to replace them immediately. In my purse right now are orders from Her Honor Daughtry which require me to warn you of a couple more things, Lieutenant. First off, Bobby and I both are armed. As for the second thing, if you or the officer holding Bobby so much as refuse to explain why we've been pulled over, then those orders require Bobby to drop everything and report you both straight to Chief of D's Marcon for it." Right before Lieutenant Davinson answers Tynie, his radio's going off, with dispatch saying "Badge numbers 8467 and 9755: 10-2 immediately. Repeat 10-2 immediately." "Mrs. Goren, I've just learned Lieutenant Tannen and I have to report back to base at once, so you're both free to go." Lieutenant Davinson translates, then reaching for his radio. Rolling up her window and looking forward, Tynie witnesses Bobby also get released. Merging back into traffic with him going first, Tynie wishes "I hope to God that happened because Bobby reported their asses to Chief of D's Marcon!"

Detouring to make a pit-stop, Tynie rejoins her husband fifteen minutes later, them yet again parking side-by-side. Escorted in just before Bobby enters, they manage to make the actual pit-stop without interruption, but the same isn't true for when Tynie and Bobby attempt to leave. Standing dead-center in their path across the entryway is a woman, whom rages "I swear to God, I am not in the mood to have anyone try talking to me! I just got out of court, where Frank got everything he fuckin' wanted in the divorce, entirely because he's an NYPD Captain! I barely made it out with the last name Vantman, so I really don't have anything to lose, which means I could have him and everyone he trusts killed! Shit, at least that way I'd not be on the streets!" Reacting quickly to that rant, Tynie has her firearm between Ms. Vantman's eyes in moments, which causes nearly-everyone around them to duck for cover. "Ohh look, one of Frank's precious Detectives has come to try and rescue him." Ms. Vantman jeers. "Actually, I'm not a Detective, but I am under Her Honor Daughtry's orders to not only be armed, but also consider your rant as grounds to kill you, Ms. Vantman. Also by those orders, all I technically have to say to you now is: Get ready to meet your fuckin' maker!" Tynie denigrates.

Rolling her eyes in response to that, Ms. Vantman closes them just as Tynie pulls the trigger. Witnessing Ms. Vantman's lifeless body collapse to the floor, Tynie's re-holstering her firearm serves as a cue, for most of the people around them to stand up. Remaining at his wife's side that entire time, Bobby sees Tynie turning to face him, her requesting "Babe, exactly how fast can you make a call to Captain Vantman over this shit?" "Immediately, honey." Bobby promises, retrieving his phone. Keeping that word to Tynie, Bobby winds up waiting through six rings, before Captain Vantman worries "Retired-Detective Goren, what's got you calling me back already?" "Let me put it to you like this Captain, now's my turn to have some urgent news." Bobby insinuates. "As you've been known to say to me retired-Detective Goren, tell me everything." Captain Vantman retorts. Deeming that his cue, Bobby recounts the entire scene with Ms. Vantman, then he regrets "I'm sorry this is how you found out, Captain." "I appreciate that retired-Detective Goren, but your wife's actions most likely saved a significant number of people, emphasizing the three of us. Marianna didn't just threaten violence, oftentimes she delivered it, which is why I divorced her in the first place. It's also why I'm never getting into another May-December relationship, because Marianna was almost twenty years my junior. Word travels fast between Captains, so I already know that two Lieutenants near your current location have been reported to Chief of D's Marcon. Of course, that means I don't suggest you allow Mrs. Goren to deal with any responding officers alone, retired-Detective Goren." Captain Vantman rescinds. "Captain, I'm the one who made that report, and I already wasn't going to let Tynie deal with any responding officers alone because of it." Bobby chides. "In that case retired-Detective Goren, we'll be in touch by the end of the day." Captain Vantman notifies, hanging up.

Re-holstering their phone to his side for yet another time, Bobby times it perfectly with when two uniformed officers come up on them. "Officers, I'm Tynie Goren, and to my right is my husband; dually-retired ARMY-CID Sergeant and NYPD Major Case Detective First Grade Robert "Bobby" Goren. He's already given me a permanent consent to cite those credentials whenever we're dealing with active members of law-enforcement, but this time's different than any other we've had. You see, in my purse right now are orders from Her Honor Laticia Daughtry, which first require me to warn you that we're armed. Also by those orders, if either of you damages the actual orders, tries to make us either go against any part of them, or refuses to release us after you get my statement; then Bobby must immediately report you both straight to Chief of D's Marcon for it." Tynie disciplines. "Mrs. Goren, I'm Officer Jace Caughman, and to my left is my partner, Officer Casey Hammont. You've just handled that law-enforcement notification, as-ordered by Her Honor Daughtry, with a lot more detail than we've gotten out of anyone else under those orders that we've encountered. I'm going to allow you time to retrieve those orders, on the condition you don't make any moves for your firearm." Officer Caughman obstructs. "That won't be a problem Officer Caughman, because I deliberately keep my purse and firearm on opposing sides." Tynie assents.

Nodding to her, Officer Caughman then watches Tynie very carefully retrieve and hand over the orders from Her Honor Daughtry. Right after that transpires, Officer Hammont's radio goes off, with dispatch barking "Badge number 9995, immediate 10-1. repeat Badge number 9995, immediate 10-1." "Officer Caughman, even though I'm the very-proud wife of a retired-NYPD Detective, I don't know if there are new NYPD radio codes. Would you care to translate what I just overheard?" Tynie ponders. "Mrs. Goren, my partner must leave this interview and contact our Captain immediately." Officer Caughman amends. "Oh, OK." Tynie rasps. Backing away to act on dispatch's orders, Officer Hammont winds up on his phone to their Captain for the better part of five minutes. Re-stashing his phone in his right-front breast pocket afterwards, Officer Hammont returns to the interview, and apologizes "Mrs. Goren, I apologize for that interruption. Our Captain, Stu Haymeintner, learned that a report was made against my and Officer Caughman's immediate superiors to Chief of D's Marcon, and as a result, we're under specific new orders. Officer Caughman's to return your orders from Her Honor Daughtry and allow you time to re-secure them, before we're told the grounds from them that were used for this scene. Once that's been done, you're both to be released with a warning not to disturb the body."

Enacting his part of Captain Haymeitner's new orders, Officer Caughman stands back, Tynie re-securing the orders from Her Honor Daughtry in her purse. Glancing between Officers Hammont and Caughman, Tynie rebuffs "By the way, here are the grounds I used for this scene. Straight to my face, Ms. Vantman declared what Her Honor Daughtry's orders define as a mass direct-attack against the lives of people both also-under and not-under Her Honor Daughtry's orders, in this confined location." Stepping aside with his partner in tow, Officer Hammont repeats "Alright Mrs. Goren, you and retired-Detective Goren can leave, as long as the body's not disturbed." "Oh, that won't be a problem, either." Tynie elicits, then leading Bobby out of the gas station.

Walking right up to the nose of her CTS, Tynie and Bobby face each other, with her then wondering "Babe, would you have a problem with my considering everything that just happened as reason to simply go home?" "Absolutely not honey, because I've also got information I can't discuss until we are home." Bobby denies. "Ohh shit, let's roll." Tynie slurs. Quickly kissing, they separate to drive home, with Tynie soon again following Bobby. Compared to most of the day, this time their battle with traffic isn't too bad, the couple arriving in their driveway an hour and a half later. Momentarily parking there, Bobby surprises Tynie, by having the garage remote on him still, and using it. Pulling her CTS in first, yet only by mere moments, Tynie exits and secures the vehicle. Repeating that with his Escalade, Bobby hustles over to meet with his wife, whom by now looks visibly upset. "I'll tell you in the house, babe." Tynie restricts, getting a nod. Escorting her inside, Bobby diverts to secure the side-access door, then takes his wife all the way to their couch.

Sitting together on it, Bobby again faces his wife, whom rambles "I know you got some information that we've yet to discuss, yet at the same time, I want to tell you some things first. I'm not mad at you in the least, I'm fuckin' annoyed by all the bullshit and danger that's already been connected to this case. I've seriously tried handling it in ways that would make you or Captain Vantman proud, since this is his last case before retirement, but it's honestly bothering the hell out of me. Yes, I knew when we got Her Honor Daughtry's orders that we'd have very-high chances for having to use lethal force between now and the trial, yet I didn't expect anything worse than that at the time. It also didn't sit right with me not to give you a break from being on my front lines, since you've had to do that almost constantly since the day we got that evidence. That's actually why I took Marianna on, and invoked the lethal-force part of Her Honor Daughtry's orders against her, babe. Another thing I didn't expect was, my first time doing that tracing back to a shitload of people's lives being threatened. As for how Captain Haymeitner flipped the script on how we're supposed to deal with those scenes under Her Honor Daughtry's orders, I believe he overreacted to the report Officer Hammont mentioned. I hate to sound petty myself, but now I'm hoping to God that my using lethal force against Ms. Vantman keeps us and Captain Vantman safe, if even just for tonight."

"Honey, I can settle most of that right now. You hoping that we'll be safe, including Captain Vantman, isn't petty. It's more justified than you know, because he told me your actions spared every life you referenced, emphasizing the three of us. His ex-wife Marianna was nearly twenty years younger than him, and had a panache for being violent, which got to the point of Captain Vantman divorcing her. In terms of the report against Lieutenants Davinson and Tannen, I made it, and agree with you about Captain Haymeitner's reaction. You've also already made both me and Captain Vantman proud by how you've striven to handle everything that's come out with this case for the most part. There are only a couple things I'd like you to change. First off, don't keep bottling up when anything linked to this case gets to you, because I'm here and will definitely take care of you through it. As far as you giving me breaks from being on the front lines goes, even though I admire your intentions, I don't think you should make too much a habit of it. Honey, I don't mean to scare or upset you by saying this, but if that motive got out, the defense for this case would pounce on it." Bobby debunks. "You didn't scare or upset me sexy, you shocked me. I know you didn't intend for that either, but there's only one thing out of what you said that I'd like to change. When you said I could come to you like that, I want it cutting both ways, because you also don't need to bottle shit up." Tynie repudiates. "You absolutely have a deal, sugar." Bobby acclaims, leaning towards her. Leaning in-kind to her husband, they share the slowest and most passionate kiss so far today, breaking it off just as their phone starts to ring.

Sitting back slightly while her husband retrieves the device, Tynie witnesses Bobby strike the speaker button and move the phone between them. "Hey Captain, after what happened a while back, Bobby's already made it so we can both hear you." Tynie alibies. "Mrs. Goren, you just answered the only question I had. Now, I don't know if retired-Detective Goren's had a chance to tell you yet, but when you used lethal-force against my ex-wife Marianna: you spared a multitude of lives, emphasizing all three of ours. I've also learned that after you both were released from the scene, Officer Caughman discovered a hitlist on her body, which both further proves that and solidifies the grounds from Her Honor Daughtry's orders that you used. So in the long and short of it Mrs. Goren, there are a significant number of people who owe you their lives, including me. Also after you two were released, Chief of D's Marcon investigated the report retired-Detective Goren made against Lieutenants Davinson and Tannen, which resulted in Stu Haymeitner being terminated from the NYPD. Chief of D's Marcon's grounds for that were, he discovered Stu ordered all-four officers you and retired-Detective Goren encountered today to treat you as they did. I've also conversed with special-prosecutor Greek, and one of the first things she told me was Her Honor Daughtry's orders forbid you from accepting gifts as a result of your actions, even though they saved numerous lives. Now Mrs. Goren, I must warn you the rest of what special-prosecutor Greek appraised me of, and required me to explain to you and retired-Detective Goren, may be shocking." Captain Vantman stipulates.

"Captain, before you get that far, I need to make a confession. I had Bobby immediately-notify you after my scene with Marianna entirely because she cited you by name, accused me of being a Detective you sent out to behave like an assassin, and knew it'd not be long before I had to deal with responding officers. At the time, I had a whole gas station full of witnesses, yet suspected that with the building being so small, Bobby'd not be able to use his firearm because of the confined-space restriction in Her Honor Daughtry's orders. Speaking of those one more time Captain, I didn't tell you of the no-gifts restriction, because those orders also require a lethal-force scene to arise first. Bobby and I already take your calls sitting down, because we know that until the trial-date, there's an obscenely high chance you'll have shocking news for us. Secondly, with the fact Bobby and I don't have the best histories dealing with NYPD's Administration, I have two suspicions that mean I'm outrightly disrespecting Chief of D's Marcon. My first suspicion against him being, he only fired Stu Haymeitner because Her Honor Daughtry's orders dictate that if any officer who mistreats us isn't at least severely disciplined for it, then Bobby and I must take them and Chief of D's Marcon to federal court. As for my second suspicion against Chief of D's Marcon, I believe he lied to you about the time-off so you'd basically not be around 1PP while he's trying to find an end-run around ALL of Her Honor Daughtry's orders, especially those for officer's retirements. Captain, you have no idea how bad I feel about the fact my confession could make your day worse, but since it traces back to people's welfare: it was another emergency exchange of information." Tynie admits. "On that note Captain, I totally agree with Tynie's suspicions, which means we both very strongly recommend they get repeated to special-prosecutor Greek immediately. You can call us back with the other updates, after you get results from that call." Bobby defends. "Retired-Detective Goren, before I do that, I need to settle something with your wife. Mrs. Goren, you don't have to feel bad for providing your confession, or those suspicions. If anything, you had every right to report what you did, because as you said, it traces back to people's welfare. Now, my acting on retired-Detective Goren's advice could mean I can't call you both back until at least tomorrow." Captain Vantman overrules. "Captain, we don't have any problems with that." Tynie elicits. "Alright retired-Detective and Mrs. Goren, we'll be in touch." Captain Vantman re-states, hanging up.

Re-holstering their phone to his side yet again, Bobby turns to face Tynie, whom gripes "Babe, do you have any idea how badly the fact I just went there with Captain Vantman, is breaking my heart?" "I knew from the minute you basically apologized about your confession making his day worse, honey. Now, tell me what I can do, to calm you down." Bobby implores. "Kiss me, get us some Glenlivet, and try to find a technicality in Her Honor Daughtry's orders so we can hold each other more often." Tynie registers. "You absolutely got it, beautiful." Bobby promises, leaning over to kiss her. Leaning in-kind to her husband, Tynie receives the slowest and most passionate kiss of their day.

Sitting back from it, Tynie removes her purse from her shoulder, leaving Bobby to head off and get their Glenlivets. Only away from Tynie for a matter of moments, Bobby sits and serves her first, Tynie advising "Babe, I moved my purse to your side of the coffee table on purpose. I was going to consent for you getting into it for Her Honor Daughtry's orders, after I told you where in my purse to look. By the way, main part, above my wallet in a large unmarked manila envelope. I switched those out because I didn't like the way the envelope our orders came in was already tearing, which is what took me so long to get ready this morning." "Hey, I don't blame you for that in the least, honey." Bobby defers. "Thanks baby." Tynie repeats, the two then sipping those Glenlivets without further discussion. Pecking a kiss to Bobby's cheek, Tynie heads off to clear from them, returning to the couch just as their phone rings again.

Mindfully re-taking her seat, Tynie witnesses that call get answered just like the last one, Tynie precluding "I seriously didn't expect you to call back so soon Captain, but Bobby went ahead and put this on speaker because of the shocking news you didn't get a chance to tell us earlier." "Mrs. Goren, I didn't expect to call you back so soon myself, but I've already gotten results based off of retired-Detective Goren's advice." Captain Vantman resists. "Pardon my language Captain, but holy shit, are you serious?!" Tynie exclaims. "Mrs. Goren, from now on until I tell you that your language is an issue, don't worry about it. You actually just read my original reaction, and to also answer your question, yes." Captain Vantman self-hinders. "Captain, please start talking." Tynie requests. "Of course Mrs. Goren, yet I must advise you again, the news I have may come as a shock to both you and retired-Detective Goren." Captain Vantman notifies, then taking time in disclosing the litany of updates.

Listening while they both waited for that disclosure to end, when it does, Bobby restricts "Captain, Tynie and I will have to get that cellphone issue resolved tomorrow. As for one of those technicalities you learned about, we'll start using it tonight. You'll have to ask Tynie what she wants done with the other." "Fair enough, retired-Detective Goren. Now Mrs. Goren, how would you like the second technicality handled?" Captain Vantman counter-proposes. "Oh that's easy, Captain. As soon as I hear you have a pen and paper handy, I'll give you drink recommendations for that second technicality, based on the fact I used to be a bartender. Of course, the only condition I have for those honor drinks is, you quote what special-prosecutor Greek said had to be done for them to happen when you get the word out." Tynie resolves. "Mrs. Goren, that's reasonable, but it'll take me a couple minutes to get that pen and paper." Captain Vantman frets. "Hey, that's fine." Tynie elicits. Placed on hold for that couple minutes, Tynie then hears Captain Vantman say "Alright Mrs. Goren, go for it." "Captain, I'm basing these recommendations on the fact I was a bartender, with a repeated history of serving what I'm about to list off to people who had similar circumstances. Anyway, that list is: White Zinfandel, Seven and Seven, Jager, Patron, Ciroc X Vodka, Remy Martin, Hennessy, Jim Beam, Johnnie Walker Black, Southern Comfort, Jack Daniels, and believe or not, Budweiser." Tynie delineates.

Scratching down notes as she spoke, when Tynie finished the list, Captain Vantman marvels "May retired-Detective Goren not take offense to this Mrs. Goren, but when you mentioned Johnnie Walker Black, you became a woman after my own heart." "I'm not offended by that Captain, and I also know why Tynie wanted us to have Glenlivet for your retirement. She didn't know you had a preference, and until tonight, didn't even know she could ask without it being a problem in terms of Her Honor Daughtry's orders." Bobby intervenes. "Bobby spoke the truth on all of that, Captain." Tynie confirms. "Alright retired-Detective and Mrs. Goren, barring more emergencies with this case, I'll be in contact with you after the cellphone issue is resolved." Captain Vantman concludes, hanging up.

Re-holstering their phone to his side one more time, Bobby turns to face Tynie, whom frets "Tell me something, baby. Why do I suddenly feel like I'm falling, even though I'm sitting up?" "It's an adrenaline crash sweetheart, but I know how to take care of it. All I need you to do now, is sit back." Bobby garners. Complying, Tynie nods and closes her eyes, just as Bobby leaves the couch. Moving to stand in front of her, Bobby disarms his wife before himself then removes her purse, then laying all three items to the coffee table. Re-taking his seat at nearly the same time Tynie reopens her eyes, Bobby pulls her closer. Nestling right up to him, Tynie then feels the embrace tighten, her head aligning to the center of his chest. Contorting his neck slightly, Bobby sees the myriad of emotions in Tynie's eyes, her mumbling "I love you Bobby, more than you'll ever know." Dusting a kiss to her forehead, Bobby whispers "I love you just as much as you do me, baby." Beginning to tremble in his arms about a minute after that, Tynie also raggedly breathes, causing Bobby to soothe "You're alright, you're safe. I've got you."

Nodding against him shortly, Tynie tries to slow her breathing, yet the tremors in her body remain. Leaning back against the couch fully, Bobby periodically glances down at his wife, who takes a while to be over the tremors. Glancing up at her husband when that occurs, Tynie mopes "Ohh, you poor gorgeous thing. You stayed like that to watch over me, when I can tell it's hurt your neck. I'm sorry about that, and will do whatever I can to make you feel better because of it." "I'd rather we devote time to making each other feel better tonight honey." Bobby forbids. Staring into his eyes for a couple minutes before answering that, Tynie proffers "How about this, babe? We exchange massages, with you going first because of your neck, and then order some take-out. I thought of that so neither of us are stuck with much in the way of cleaning, yet once we're through with it, we take the rest of tonight by whatever mood strikes us." "Honey, you may be forgetting, there were a lot of recalls that came out today. So, I think we should order the takeout, then do the massages and go from there." Bobby reminds. "Ohh fuck, you're right. Go ahead, baby." Tynie allows, retrieving their phone.

Handing it over to Bobby while she sits back, Tynie soon overhears half of the take-out order conversation. Off their phone as it ends, Bobby lays the device to his endtable, prior to again facing Tynie. "Yeah, it was a good idea for that to be done first, dear. Given all the recalls that came out, we're going to be waiting about an hour before dinner gets here." Bobby paraphrases. "Hell babe, that gives us time for those massages, with you going first because of your neck." Tynie guesses. "Not arguing, beautiful." Bobby groans. Arising from the couch together, Tynie steps back to allow Bobby room to sprawl out on it, then begins honoring that plan. Hearing him moan praises over her massage, Tynie realizes the true toll that today's intensities have taken on Bobby. Soon after she's done, Tynie arises from her knelt position to stand over her husband, whom again turns to face her. "Give me a moment baby." Bobby desires, getting a nod.

Carefully moving off of the couch himself, Bobby essentially switches places with his wife, whom growls in pain when she lays against that furniture. Kneeling to return the favor of massaging Tynie, Bobby leans over and swears "I'll take care of it, baby." "Please do." Tynie sighs, then receiving the promised massage. Mimicking how he handled the end of that right on down to the request for time to sit up, Tynie finds herself waiting for Bobby to re-arm himself before their front door gets knocked on. Detouring to handle it, Bobby's only gone long enough to get their dinner and temporarily lay it down. Locking their home one more time, those bags get picked up and brought to the coffee table by Bobby, with Tynie asking "Babe, what do you want to drink with that?" "Glenlivet if we have any left, if not, Heineken." Bobby falters. "As I said this morning, that's my turf, so I'll be right back." Tynie self-recuses, then heading to get those drinks. Behind his wife's back, Bobby assembles their dinner across the coffee table, leaving Tynie to bring in and set their Heinekens beside it.

Seeing her do that before they again reclaim their seats, Bobby premeditates "Tomorrow's going to be more busy than we expected, honey. While I was dealing with the delivery guy, a notice from city code-enforcement fell off our screen door. It's in my pocket now, so after we resolve the cellphone issue Captain Vantman told us about, we've got a lot of shopping to get done." "Baby, I don't think we should try cramming that all into one day. Lord knows how long getting that cellphone issue resolved will take, especially since we don't even know how many folks are affected. Besides that, there could be another scene like the one with Marianna that breaks out, or urgent case related news from Captain Vantman, and those risks are on top of what special-prosecutor Greek started against the NYPD. What I think would be better, is if we split the stocking up into two parts: one for the house and the other to get what's needed for us to fix that city notice. All I ask, is we don't drive separately this time, and you decide whether or not the lingerie gets added to one of those stock-up trips." Tynie negotiates. "Good points baby, and I'll let you know the rough plan for tomorrow, after we eat." Bobby falters. "Sounds reasonable to me." Tynie quips.

Eating together in silence from that point, when it comes time to clean-up, Tynie pecks a kiss to her spouse's cheek and handles it. By the time Tynie makes it back to the couch, Bobby's using their phone to check it's voicemail. Receiving the information Captain Vantman promised about special-prosecutor Greek, Bobby's re-holstering their phone for the last time today. Re-arming herself, then slinging her purse back onto her shoulder, Tynie probes "Babe, you do realize I'll gladly follow your plan for the rest of tonight and tomorrow...right?" "Yes, but I'm actually going to use your ideas for tomorrow's section of the plan. Barring more emergencies connected to this case of course, and we're not driving separately, but you getting that lingerie is part of the house stock-up trip. As for tonight, if you're so inclined, I figure we can watch movies in bed and maybe make love." Bobby recollects. "I'm definitely alright with that, sexy." Tynie concurs.

Coming closer to him, Tynie feels her husband's hand intertwine with hers, then they head for the master bedroom. Upon their arrival, Bobby escorts his woman to her endtable, where Tynie both disarms herself and lays her purse down. Returning the favor to Bobby, Tynie also sees him charge their phone, and lay the city notice beside it. Whirling around to face his wife, Bobby's taken aback slightly, when Tynie deems that a cue to again passionately kiss him. Slowly ending that one, Tynie climbs onto their bed, with Bobby being right behind her. Laying his right arm out just-above her, from the corner of his eye, Bobby sees his wife cuddle up against him.

Embracing her partially, Bobby reaches over to set up their movie watching, and then lays the entertainment center remotes down. Getting comfortable with his wife, Bobby's incensed when still-another newsbrief impedes on their plan. Watching it together, when Tynie hears a city-code enforcer's badge number repeatedly mentioned, she worries "Babe, is there any way you can check the badge number on that notice we got?" "Yeah honey, I can do that, but it'll mean I need up for a minute." Bobby self-impedes. Disbanding their current embrace, Tynie lays back more on her side of the bed, leaving her spouse time to check that notice. Glancing it over a few times, Bobby advises "Well, we don't have to answer to that city notice now. We will have to keep up on the property anyway, but at least there's no reason to rush it." "Shit, that works!" Tynie squeals. Allowed to resume their plan for this part of the night, Tynie and Bobby recreate the prior embrace, and soon get engrossed in a movie.

As it ends, the couple's current embrace gets disbanded; but this time so Bobby can shut off the entertainment center, and Tynie can retrieve their blankets. Tossing those over herself and Bobby, Tynie leans in for today's last kiss, which is just as passionate as the last few. Slipping their lips apart from it, Bobby and Tynie mutually swear love, before they again recreate the embrace. Looking into each other's eyes for the last time today, the couple succumbs to their separate exhaustion, their snores soon echoing across the master bedroom.

* * *

Starting before Tynie and Bobby even woke up, today's centralized on bullshit and danger, the latter being first discovered in a Major Case interrogation. Although they don't see it this way, Detective Sharlton and Officer Darran Holden essentially saved the couple's lives with her quick thinking and overall handling of Tyvion Leonard. Captain Vantman had pieces of that life-saving action as well, which brought out a plan that meant some unfortunately-familiar changes Tynie and Bobby's way. Over the course of them getting those changes made, Tynie and Bobby weren't fully aware of the dragnet Tyvion Leonard's threats would cause, yet their day didn't get better as they were out.

Lieutenant Tannen violated his and Lieutenant Davinson's end of the couple's orders from Her Honor Daughtry, which Bobby got resolved with a called-in report to Chief of D's Eduardo Marcon. Detouring for a pit-stop, someone else brought potential for danger Tynie and Bobby's way, but that issue got resolved by Tynie fully-invoking the lethal force portion of Her Honor Daughtry's orders. Just before she dealt with Officers Caughman and Hammont, Bobby learned there was a just-dissolved connection to the person Tynie neutralize that way and Captain Vantman. Keeping that information largely to himself, Bobby witnessed how his wife handled Officers Caughman and Hammont, whom got new orders from Captain Haymeitner in the midst of that happening.

Released and planning to go home from that scene, Tynie finally learned what her husband knew about that connection, which essentially lead-into her stalling Captain Vantman's providing them updates with a pair of shocking suspicions. Delayed in learning the latest about everything coming out with the case, Tynie and Bobby also get told that Tynie's suspicions were unfortunately right on the money. Unexpectedly, the couple's then advised about special-prosecutor Greek personally taking reports of officer-mistreatment against individuals under Her Honor Daughtry for a few days, because State Police Commissioner Randy Stalmaner is sending Deputy Commissioners to overtake NYPD's administration.

Sadly, that's not all they learned, as now Tynie and Bobby know the FCC's due to shut down their cellphone company for several infractions against nationwide telecommunications regulation, including allowing device-insurance co-pays to be extortive. Only slivers of the day were happy, and as part of them, Tynie got repeatedly commended by Captain Vantman. Right before they had dinner, Bobby discovered a city code enforcement notice, which spurned a plan for the rest of tonight and most of tomorrow. Beginning to enact that plan, as they were in the movie-watching part of it, Bobby learned the city-code notice was to be ignored. Telling his wife, they altered the plan which was just-recently made, before barely getting through the typical last-steps for any given day. As they slumber, Tynie and Bobby hope against hope that tomorrow's significantly calmer, so they can finish that plan in peace.

Even though this one thing went unmentioned by the couple, it also serves to best describe today, which was surrounded in:

_Dangerous Uncertainties._


	77. Chapter 77

Title: Eventful Day...  
Rating: M (Language and Situations)  
A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. Decided to change my chapter-formats a bit, because the old ones were inspired by people I no longer consort with, so I didn't see the sense in keeping them.

Waking to the sound of their pre-set alarm, Tynie sits up in bed first, but only by moments. Reaching over to shut that alarm off, Bobby fully faces his wife, whom next-to-immediately after leans in for a passionate kiss. Slowly separating from it, Tynie slides her hands over Bobby's, then she divulges "I love you more than anything in this world, Bobby. Every way you cared for me last night, gave me peace and clarity of mind, but at the same time, now leaves me wondering how to best thank you." "I'm honored to have made that possible for you, beautiful. As far as you finding a "best way" to thank me for that, all I want is for you to go with your heart on it, after we get through today's errands. I'm sorry for harping on this fact honey, but that really is safest, considering what all we learned yesterday." Bobby garners. "Don't be sorry for speaking the truth while trying to protect me, because you know I love witnessing you be my badass." Tynie balks.

Slowly smiling at one another, this time Tynie leads Bobby from their bed, the couple then separating to prepare for today. Reconvening by the bed's edge about an hour later, Tynie's escorted directly to their kitchen bar. Taking a seat there, Tynie sees her husband lay their phone beside her, then head into their kitchen solely to make them coffees. Serving Tynie before taking his seat, they both then hear an abnormal beeping that comes from the kitchen, which makes her shriek "OK, what the hell is that?!" "I'll find out baby, you stay there." Bobby imparts.

Leaving his seat in order to track down what's caused the beeping this time, Bobby winds up master-deactivating the dishwasher, before again taking his seat. Right when his wife was about to ask, Bobby extolls "Well, our plan to stock up around the house is perfectly timed. That beeping which made you curse again came from our dishwasher, which just died, so I've already cut off the power to it." "Baby, I know this may seem paranoid of me, but now I'm thinking we should blanket-replace our kitchen appliances. We do have a shitty history with those anyhow, and one of the last things we'd need is for another one to fuck out right after we've stocked up around here. I also don't think it's right for me to install any more garbage disposals, because for all we know, my trying that with a newer modeled one could lead to injuries. The only other thing I'm worried about is, if we go that route and deliveries are involved, how the hell we're going to arrange that with the cellphone situation." Tynie counter-appeals. "You didn't sound paranoid at all sweetheart, because I was starting to think the same things. As far as the deliveries issue goes, we're not starting to stock up around here until the cellphone's replaced, and we're not cramming the stocking-up into only a couple days either. The worst I can see happening now is, us planning to continue stocking up, and Captain Vantman changing that with another urgent case-related call. I'm sorry baby, but again that's really the best we can do." Bobby denies. "You don't have to be sorry about that baby, it's unfortunately the truth. Now, as far as I care, we're stalling this conversation until after I've cleared from our coffees." Tynie rebukes.

Nodding to answer that, Tynie and Bobby then honor the last part of this plan, before he delivers her purse to her. Slinging that to her right shoulder, Tynie leads her husband to the garage, Bobby locking the side-access door behind them. Walking directly to her husband's Escalade, Tynie's given the keys, her predicting "Babe, since you're letting me drive, I'm going to need to adjust the seat and have you hold onto my purse." "That's not a problem baby, relax." Bobby soothes, leaning over to again briefly kiss her.

Stepping back this time, Tynie's escorted to the driver's side, leaving her husband to bustle over to his seat. Handing over her purse as their doors close, Tynie babies the seat-adjuster until it's right for her, then discovers Bobby keeps the garage-door remote clipped to the visor above her head. Using it to open that door long enough for Tynie to back into the driveway, their day's travels soon begin.

Aware that neither of them have eaten yet, Tynie battles a little bit of traffic, before driving them right up to a diner. Departing Bobby's Escalade together, Tynie remotely locks it, her husband then handing over her purse. Walking directly inside the diner from that moment, Tynie and Bobby are seated and given their menus, without any signs of trouble crossing their path. Perusing their menus and conversing over what they're considering to order, Tynie and Bobby are perpetually ignored by other patrons. Dealing with a server named Lynda, Bobby orders for the couple, Tynie going silent. Taking diligent notes and then aiming to resolve that order, Lynda includes the bill with it, Bobby and Tynie allowed to have breakfast in peace from there. Resolving the bill on their way out of the diner, the couple returns to Bobby's Escalade, with Tynie again driving.

Compared to several days before, their luck is actually decent, Tynie discovering a totally different cellphone store is within a mile of that diner. Parking just as they did before, Tynie and Bobby enter with her walking ahead of him. Making their way directly to the counter, the couple notices that store's barren of customers, which makes Tynie secretly curious. Approaching them halfway between the counter and exit doors, a young man declares "Hey guys, I'm Garret. Welcome to Kellener Wireless." "Heya Garret, we're the Goren's. I'm Tynie and to my left is my husband, Bobby. Here's the situation, we're involved in a very-serious court case which leaves us under Her Honor Daughtry's recent orders, and those are in my purse. By them I'm required to warn you of two things. First, we're both armed right now, but our weapons must be concealed unless they're being used. Second, after I'm done explaining this, you're to only go through Bobby to get our account handled since the FCC's shutting down Cabriolet Cellular and Tritan Device Insurance." Tynie digresses. "Alright Mrs. Goren." Garret quips. "Here's what we need, Garret. We need your best phone package and phone, but with everything in our current phone transferred, as soon as possible." Bobby signifies. "Mr. Goren, all things considered that should take me about an hour, unless my system's being slow." Garret promises. "Sounds good to me, Garret." Bobby approves. Taking Bobby through that process from there, surprising Garret, his prediction about the system being slow doesn't happen. Leaving Kellener Wireless just after the new account's finalized, Tynie and Bobby retake the same seats in Bobby's Escalade as they did last time.

Driving away again, six blocks down from Garret's store, they come up on an outdoor mall with a megastore in it. Repeating how they last exited Bobby's Escalade, the couple enters the megastore, discovering that it's also mostly barren of shoppers. Not knocking that fact, Tynie and Bobby get through most of their stocking up, before deliveries and the garbage disposal installation become a part of it. Dealing with a shift-manager named Travis for all that, Bobby warns about the couple being under Her Honor Daughtry's orders, then uses their new number for the first time. Working in his system for the better part of twenty minutes beyond that, Travis proclaims "Mr. Goren, I must apologize for taking so long, my system's being slow. I've also just received a notice from our store manager, Steve Keltner, which requires me to tell you there's been a recall issued on Santayana couches for a reclining section malfunction. If you have one of those couches, I must arrange for it to be removed and give you a voucher for a replacement, around the same time as your other deliveries. As part of that, I must find out if there are specific warnings for our delivery department members, including you or Mrs. Goren being under Her Honor Daughtry's recent orders, and which one of you those men will be monitored under. As soon as I get that information, I have to send an internal-system notice to our delivery department, and then ring you guys out."

"Travis, I'd like to cut into this conversation. Since it sounds like you guys have a lot of those recalls to contend with, and your system's already being slow, here's what I'm thinking. After you note the system that we're both under those orders, and they're in my purse, add that I'll monitor the recall-removal guys, leaving the rest to deal with Bobby. All I ask for in return is; you get a print-off of the actual delivery order into one of our hands." Tynie intercedes. Looking over at Bobby, Travis frets "Mr. Goren, by Corporate policy since this delivery order's in your name, I'm required to get your consent for that deal, even though she's your wife." "You have that consent right now, Travis." Bobby recoils. Nodding to Bobby, Travis strives to honor the latest deal, with the couple leaving shortly afterwards. Standing at the back-end of his Escalade before long; Tynie and Bobby alternate who loads it, with her securing that hatch.

Retaking the same seats as they have all day; the couple again faces each other, kissing briefly. Driving them home after that, Tynie doesn't battle much traffic, pulling into their garage after still another hour and a half. Kissing before they head out to empty Bobby's Escalade, Tynie settles her bags down long enough to let them into the house, Bobby leading her to the kitchen bar. Dropping those bags off, they make a few more trips between the kitchen bar and Bobby's Escalade, Tynie again fully securing it. Bustling back into their residence, Tynie only stops to lock the side-access door, Bobby being on their phone when she meets with him.

Re-holstering their new phone to his side before Tynie speaks again, Bobby repeats "Honey, that was Steve Keltner, the store manager for Welker's. He got a copy of our delivery order in his part of the system, and learned that Travis didn't go into the right specifics given our being under Her Honor Daughtry's orders and affected by the Santayana couch recall. As a result, Travis has been fired, and Steve changed our delivery order so that all we have to do is monitor the guys coming here. Since some of those guys are on a similar delivery across town from our house right now, they'll be here about an hour later than the print-off we got says." "At least Steve had the decency to let you know that babe, and if you think about it, his new deal makes part of our day easier. All we really have to do now is, put everything away, call Captain Vantman, and make the rest of today one for takeout. I'm sorry baby, but I'd much rather do that than go back out and risk any problems." Tynie prohibits. "Don't be sorry about that sweetheart, you've made a good plan." Bobby deters.

Kissing shortly again, Tynie and Bobby get through putting everything away, before she discovers a stench coming from the fridge. Detouring to lay their phone onto the kitchen bar, Bobby smells the same thing, which causes them to clear out the fridge as a team. Taking the just filled trash-bags out to the cans in their garage, Bobby doesn't see his wife spraying a Lilac scented disinfectant around the actual fridge. Putting that bottle away, then washing up at the kitchen sink, Tynie doesn't see her husband coming back inside. Locking the side-access door on his way back to their kitchen, Bobby isn't able to smell that spray until he's relatively close to Tynie. "Honey, I know you may have just noticed, but I sprayed a Lilac Sunrise scented disinfectant around the fridge, figuring it'd smell a hell of a lot better than that stench. I just hope it doesn't wind up being too overpowering, since we've never bought StoneHome products before. Oh, and I also didn't buy us alcohol at Welker's on purpose, and not just because of the fact we're waiting on a replacement fridge. I saw what those guys consider as decent packaging conditions for alcohol, and it didn't meet our standards, so there was no way." Tynie procures. "You're right about some products having an overpowering scent honey, but this one doesn't. If anything it's nice, and you had every right not to buy alcohol in that condition. In fact, I'm getting that resolved right now." Bobby revises.

Again retrieving their phone to call Steve back, as Tynie quietly looks on, Bobby intimidates "Steve, I've just learned some things from my wife that you need to know. When we were shopping earlier, she went into your liquor section, discovering the packaging conditions for nearly-every alcohol product you sell were unsafe. As she made that discovery, my wife feared we'd be poisoned to death by drinking any alcohol we bought from your store, and that fear prevented her from completing the shopping list for our home. You've been amenable so far, but I guarantee if that's not resolved, at the very least we won't be returning to Welker's." "Mr. Goren, I appreciate you bringing your wife's concern to my attention, and assure you it will be rectified immediately after this call. I've also learned from the delivery men due to come to your residence, that they'll arrive around the same timeline I gave you during our last conversation." Steve re-negotiates. "Alright Steve, I'll let my wife know." Bobby grouses, hanging up.

Seeing her husband again re-holstering their phone to his side, Tynie advises "Baby, after the issues we've had with Welker's, I don't think we should keep my purse or Jimmy's memorial out where those delivery guys could get at it. Yes, I heard you very impressively deal with Steve this time, but that also means we need to warn Captain Vantman that our speaker-button's really sensitive. I'm sorry to harp on a fact myself, but we don't need to risk having case-related news overheard by nosy fuckheads." "I've already got a lockbox for your purse and Jimmy's memorial, because you're right to not want those out where anyone could get at them. I'll get the rest situated after your purse is laid to the kitchen bar honey." Bobby resolves.

Turning away from Bobby to handle that request, Tynie faces him again before sighing "Thanks baby." Pecking a kiss by her left temple, Bobby whispers "Anything for you." Moving around the kitchen bar to her seat, Tynie soon witnesses her husband retrieve a lockbox from the cabinet beside their stove, and deliver it to the kitchen bar. Laying that out beside her purse, Bobby reveals the keys to that lockbox were on him this entire time, then proceeds to lock everything he'd promised Tynie away. Settling that lockbox to the same corner as Jimmy's memorial, Bobby detours to put the keys to it on their keyrings, only to pocket those as well. Crossing their home in Tynie's direction, Bobby waits until he's yet again standing at her right side to call Captain Vantman.

Not recognizing the number crossing his caller ID as he answers it, Captain Vantman demands "This is NYPD Major Case Captain Frank Vantman, state your business." "It's Bobby Goren, and I've got Tynie at my side. We had to change our number when replacing our phone, because Kellener Wireless' Corporate attorneys forbade their staff from allowing customers like us to simply transfer to their services. Tynie and I had to cover more than that though, and I'm about to explain." Bobby initiates, then recapping the rest of today's events so far. Listening with rapt attention until that explanation ends, Captain Vantman notifies "Retired-Detective Goren, it sounds like you and Mrs. Goren have had an eventful day, but I'm glad you didn't call sooner. I wound up having to replace my phone also, because it wouldn't turn on even after I let it fully charge. So I've not yet had a chance to converse with special-prosecutor Greek, and that means we'll likely be back in touch by the end of the day." "Captain, now that you know of me and Tynie's speaker-button being so sensitive, I should warn you that there's a good chance you'll get our voicemail when calling back, so if that happens I'll return the call after those delivery guys are gone." Bobby forestalls. "Sounds like a plan to me retired-Detective Goren." Captain Vantman approves, hanging up.

Keeping their phone in-hand this time, Bobby asks "Did you hear all of that, or do you need me to repeat some of it, honey?" "I only heard your half of it, baby." Tynie answers. "Captain Vantman had to replace his phone, because the old one wouldn't turn on, even after he let it fully charge. Yes, he knows about our day, and our speaker-button being sensitive, but that means he'll have to call us back." Bobby recaps. "Oooh babe, on that note I'm tempted to have you two cut a deal over when we get each other's voicemail between now and the trial. Yeah, you've got that understanding about our new phones for today, but who's to say something won't come up in Major Case which warrants us getting each other's voicemails like that another time?" Tynie resists. "You've made an excellent point baby, and I'll have it taken care of later." Bobby contrives. "Thanks baby, now let me ask you something else. How long has it been since we've ordered in Chinese?" Tynie poses. "Too long, but I can change that right now." Bobby re-directs, again obtaining their phone. Calling in that order, Bobby's only on the phone for ten minutes, re-holstering it at the same time Tynie runs her right hand through her hair.

"I swear that as soon as those delivery guys are gone and we've gotten new word from Captain Vantman, you're getting a massage. Had I known the couch was under that recall before we left, I'd have bought us a replacement so you're not stuck sitting in these kitchen bar chairs, baby." Tynie self-chastises. "Neither of us knew that about the couch before we dealt with Travis, so I'm not the only one getting a massage when the day becomes ours." Bobby contests. "Sounds great to me, honey." Tynie praises.

Resting her right hand in her lap, Tynie rests her left hand on Bobby's thigh, only to have his cover it. Mindfully leaning over to kiss her husband, given where they're still seated, Tynie makes this one only slightly more passionate than the others for today. Leaning back as they separate lips, Tynie and Bobby are interrupted by a knock at the door. Heading to answer it together, Bobby soon brings in their lunch, leaving his wife to secure their home. Again retreating towards the kitchen bar, they split off so Tynie can get them drinks while Bobby sets everything out for them to eat. Re-claiming their seats, the couple's able to enjoy their lunch in peace, Tynie clearing from it at the same time Captain Vantman calls back.

Conversing with him for just under fifteen minutes, Bobby's off their phone with it holstered at his side, before Tynie gets back to her seat. "I've just learned the defense for our case has already tried to play the system, honey. Apparently, while we and Captain Vantman were out handling those affairs, special-prosecutor Greek dealt with the defense's motion for a speedy-trial violation. Her Honor Daughtry denied that motion, but as part of that she told the defense if they keep trying to play the system, she'll be seeking their disbarment. Should it get to that point, we're not appear at the disbarment hearing." Bobby recaps. "Judging by the fact the defense has already tried to play the system baby, something tells me it will get to that point, sooner as opposed to later." Tynie vilifies. "You may be right on that honey, but again all we can do is wait it out." Bobby falters.

Realizing he's made a damn good point, Tynie smirks as they resume holding hands. Permitting a peace to come back around them, Tynie and Bobby remain seated that way until the door's knocked on one more time. Answering it just as was done for their lunch, Tynie and Bobby are soon greeted by a group of delivery guys.

Standing in the center of that group, a man explicates "Mr. Goren, I'm Jerald, the delivery-manager for Welker's. Steve sent me out here on this order because of you and your wife's prior issues with our store, and he's already warned us all about you both being under Her Honor Daughtry's orders. I've checked the order log, and it says you wanted this order handled separately, with the recall-removal part coming first. Before we get that far, I'm required by Welker's policies to inform you that after the installations you've ordered are done, the appliances must be tested with the area cleared by one of my men." "Jerald, my wife and I didn't know about those policies until now, but it sounds like we've got that part situated." Bobby re-directs. Deeming that her cue, Tynie stands aside so the delivery men can enter their home. Carefully separating to complete the delivery order, Tynie and Bobby don't reconvene for another hour and a half, when he's seeing Jerald and his men out.

Securing their home yet again, Tynie's lead back to the lockbox on their kitchen bar. Opening it long enough to switch out Jimmy's memorial and his wife's purse for the replacement couch voucher, Bobby lays Tynie's purse furthest away. "Ah baby, you've had to take a lot of charge today, so I'll handle re-assembling Jimmy's memorial." Tynie chides. Stepping back so she can make good on that plan, Bobby notices his wife is completely re-arranging the kitchen bar, with Jimmy's memorial getting moved to the opposite side of that lockbox. "Baby, I thought about it while I was watching the guys who handled the couch removal. We got this lockbox originally to keep my purse and Jimmy's memorial away from those guys, but we can also use it to keep my purse whenever we're out of our room. I know there may come more times where we have to keep Jimmy's memorial in there with my purse, but I didn't see the point in risking damage to it by constantly moving it off and on this lockbox." Tynie regards. "If I can help it, we won't be locking Jimmy's memorial away very often, but other than that, you've got a plan honey." Bobby persists.

Slinging her purse to her right shoulder, Tynie carefully turns to directly face her husband, whom leans down to give her the most-passionate kiss so far in their day. Slowly stepping back from this one, Tynie reaches back to hold Bobby's hand, which he takes as a cue to lead her to their room. When they arrive, Tynie's and Bobby go through the same day-ending process they've had since getting Her Honor Daughtry's orders.

Facing each other at the edge of the bed, Tynie looks up into Bobby's eyes at the same time her arms wrap around his waist, then she feels him reverse every part of that embrace. "I can tell you're stiff from sitting in those kitchen bar chairs so long baby, but I'm going to take care of that, after I kiss you and find out if you're inclined to enjoy a few ideas I had for thanking you like I promised this morning." Tynie self-challenges. "I can tell the same thing about you sweetheart, and I'm never first for those massages. As for that kiss and us enjoying those ideas, sounds great." Bobby contests, leaning down to give her a slowly passionate kiss. Enjoying every second of this affection, as it separates, Tynie and Bobby both notice each other's eyes lit up. Halfway releasing his wife, Bobby guides her to their bed, where Tynie completely alters her position to ready for the promised massage. Carefully maneuvering to his wife's side, Bobby begins the massage by rubbing down Tynie's neck. "Ohhh damn baby, that feels good." Tynie moans. "I've only just begun, sugar." Bobby evades, meticulously massaging her from there. Moaning more praises as her husband continued the massage, Tynie becomes so relaxed her eyes close for a few moments. Remaining knelt beside his wife, Bobby sees her only lay like that long enough for her eyes to re-open, then Tynie protests "Yeah, I don't think so gorgeous, lay out." Granting her latest wish, Bobby soon receives just as detailed a massage as he gave Tynie, which garners the same results as hers.

Sitting up just as his wife did a short time before, Bobby and Tynie kiss more passionately than they have all day. Slowly slipping back from this one, Tynie's voice turns sultry when she fawns "I've wanted to make love with you since we woke up baby, so I'm hoping we can do that, after I let you in on one of the ideas I had for thanking you." "We will make love after I see that idea honey, because I've wanted you just as badly." Bobby hoarsely corrects. "Well then, by the time I'm back on this bed, you're to be naked laying out with your hands at your sides." Tynie seductively insists. "Ohhh, no problem." Bobby growls. Watching her exit their bed, Bobby turns his back to Tynie and disrobes, affording her a chance to grab one of the shopping bags that was left out and rush into the bathroom. Laying out as she'd directed, with his cock jutting out rock hard, Bobby soon witnessses Tynie strutting back towards their bed in nothing but a silk boustiee, which makes him whistle. "Thanks gorgeous." Tynie murmurs, eying him over.

Licking her lips before making a way back onto their bed and across Bobby's build, Tynie loosely straddles him. Starting at her legs, Bobby allows his hands to roam all over Tynie, the feel of that boustiee against her causing his arousal to worsen. Lust soon blaring in each of their stares, Tynie allows her hands to roam from Bobby's jawline to his waist, then she yearns "You're lookin' hot as always sexy, but now I want you to tear this off of me and assert you being my badass while we're makin' love." "With pleasure..." Bobby growls, then gruffly removing that boustiee. Tossing it aside, Bobby grabs his wife's hips, and shoves himself all the way in. Feeling the way he fills her, Tynie throws her head back and wails "Ohhh God yes!" Conversely, Tynie's wet tightness around him makes Bobby grunt, her hands roaming his chest as he starts mightily thrusting from beneath her. Before long Tynie's bosom shakes with those ministrations, her moans and mewls getting mixed with Tynie throwing her head back and screaming "Oh yes, God Bobby, yes!" Enamored by that repeated aroused display, Bobby keeps the unbridled pace of his thrusts up, groaning and growling the entire time.

Sweaty and adoring each moment of this lovemaking, when Tynie feels Bobby's dick thumping out a warning of his impending orgasm, she whimpers "I'm close, want to cum with my badass." Punctuating this with powerful thrusts, Bobby grunts "No baby, you always cum first!" "Yes baby.." Tynie slurs, feeling him then strive to make that real for her. Flailing her head back as orgasm washes over her, Tynie yells "Bobby, I love you!" Cumming so hard his legs tense and his toes curl, Bobby groans "I love you too, Tynie." Flopping back against the bed, Bobby and Tynie both take time catching their breath, her remaining straddled across him until his dick slumps out of her.

Gently splaying out on top of her husband, Tynie reaches up to pet his sweat-clad curls, softly gleaming "Thank you baby, that was paradise." Tucking a sweat-covered errant hair from her eyes in kind, Bobby lowly praises "Thank you too sugar, you were exquisite." Aligning her right cheek to his chest, Tynie elatedly sighs, Bobby contorting his neck slightly to see the happiness in her expression.

Embracing her a bit more tightly, Bobby's expression mirrors his wife's, Tynie noticing that by glancing up at him. Allowing peace to yet again surround them, Bobby lays back against the actual pillows and then they spend unchecked time basking in their afterglow. Delicately releasing his wife from the embrace later on, Bobby feels her peck a kiss to his chest and then sees Tynie move to lay out at his hip. Rolling onto his left side not too long after that, Bobby notices a radiant smile on his wife's face, only to give her one in kind. "Pity, I don't have half of what I need for some of my ideas to thank you." Tynie mock-pines. "You don't worry about that tonight beautiful, we'll take care of it. In the meantime, we can enjoy ourselves and a few more of the ideas you have everything you need on." Bobby objects, both of them still smiling. "I say again, it sounds like a plan, but I also hope you realize that since I got to choose lunch, what we order for dinner is on you." Tynie restricts. "That's fair honey, and I'll take care of it right now." Bobby promises, again retreiving their phone.

Calling in their dinner order, Bobby's off the phone with it resettled to the charger after still ten more minutes has passed. Sitting up in bed behind her husband, Tynie moves to embrace him around the waist, her craving "I've not taken the chance to do this in so long." "You enjoy it baby, and I promise we'll have more opportunities to be this way with each other." Bobby reckons. "Ohh I will, but I'd rather you and I work on that promise as a team, because you've already got a lot on your broad, sexy shoulders right now." Tynie scolds. "Alright sweetheart, that's fair." Bobby concedes. Their smiles remained through that brief chat, Tynie and Bobby keeping that pose for another forty-five minutes, then he laments "I know you've been enjoying holding me this way, but I've got to ready for meeting the delivery guy, babe." "Who says we can't meet that guy together, have dinner and then continue where we left off?" Tynie asks. "Nobody." Bobby dubs, being released.

Exiting their bed together, Tynie and Bobby bustle around to prepare for this meeting, each separately hoping in the back of their mind it's the last for today. Traversing their home from the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby handle this delivery meeting almost exactly like the prior one, but this time there's nobody needing let into their house. Eating at the kitchen bar together, Tynie and Bobby are again surrounded by peace, her again later clearing from it all. Rejoining Bobby when that's done, Tynie leads him back to their endtables in the master bedroom, where they disarm themselves and he checks the couple's phone. Gazing at his wife a couple minutes later, Bobby queries "What would you like to do now that the night is ours, honey?" "I say we take it wherever the mood strikes us baby, but I'm also thinking we could watch movies as part of that." Tynie intends. "I'm definitely good with that, so you get comfortable, sweetheart." Bobby re-directs.

Complying with her suitor's wish this time, Tynie's soon back in Bobby's arms, the two watching movies until a really shitty one comes on. Reaching over to shut off the entertainment center at that time, Bobby turns back to face Tynie, who gives him a kiss that's slow yet smoldering in passion. Arousal rekindled in each of them by the time this kiss gets ended, it becomes moot for them to have gotten dressed, Tynie and Bobby exiting the bed to disrobe.

Making her way back onto the bed so her knees aren't dangling over the edge, Tynie splays out ready to resume their intimacies, with her husband trailing her. Hovering Tynie and giving her a similar kiss, Bobby cups her hip and guides himself all the way in, their lovemaking started at a much slower pace than last time. Still enthralled by it, Tynie and Bobby spend the rest of the night in those passions, essentially ignoring the rest of the world. Spent, satiated and covered in sweat as they catch their breath before the night truly ends, Tynie holds Bobby just as she was earlier. Releasing him when they can both properly breathe, Tynie swears her love first, but only by mere seconds.

Kissing yet again, Tynie reaches to get their blankets, tossing those over herself and Bobby at the same time she nestles up to him. Lowering his chin so their eyes meet, Bobby purrs "That was slick, honey." "I'm glad you liked it, and that I could actually pull that one off." Tynie meekly replies. Dusting a kiss just above his heartbeat, Tynie feels a soft one being left to her forehead, Bobby laying back against the pillows afterwards. Slumbering in that pose, Tynie and Bobby at last allow their eventful day to careen to a stop.


	78. Chapter 78

Title: Second Consecutive Day Of Numerous Events

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, all others are mine. My laptop finally died, so this chapter was written on Google Docs Android app, and many more stand to be written the same way until I can replace my laptop. NO LINKS BETWEEN MY CHARACTERS AND REAL LIFE PEOPLE ARE INTENDED.

Rousing from slumber the next day, Bobby glances down at his wife, whom has nestled herself up against him. Noticing a contented smile cross her lips, Bobby soon has a matching one on his, although now several things are running through his mind. Remaining as they're posed for a short while longer, Tynie awakens only to carefully release her husband's waist of her grasp and then join him in sitting up in bed. Staring squarely into Bobby's eyes, as her smile remains, Tynie avows "I love you baby, last night was pure heaven for me. I swear I'm going to give you the same heaven somehow today because you definitely deserve it." "I love you too sweetheart, and we share that heaven when we make love, but I want us to have more happiness beyond that, because we both deserve it. I know you're adamant about giving me heaven, yet I'd rather we get to both have that." Bobby balks. "Ohh, is that what's bothering you?" Tynie worries.

Nodding to his wife, Bobby's surprised for a literal moment when Tynie challenges "Well, we'll just have to figure out how to fix it the way you said, but in the meantime, I'm going to do something I've not gotten a chance to yet." Leaning over towards Bobby, Tynie then gives him today's first kiss, making it a very passionate one. Slowly allowing the affection to dispel and briefly sitting back, they share a smile and exit the bed. Alternating their heed of nature's call, Tynie and Bobby reconvene by the bed's edge at the same time their phone goes off. Tynie's smile evaporates as that ringing starts, Bobby pre-empting "I'll take care of it baby, you stay here." Nodding to him this time; Tynie watches her suitor retrieve and answer the phone, by deceiving "Captain, Tynie's in the shower right now so anything you have to tell her you can tell me, and I'll let her know when she's out." "Alright retired-Detective Goren." Captain Vantman accepts, then going into the slew of latest updates.

Keeping quiet that entire time, Tynie notices her husband's expression changes from the smile they shared into a scowl, but isn't able to hear the call. Waiting until her husband's off their phone with the device holstered to his side, Tynie asks "So, what's going on now?" Sitting down on the edge of their bed, Bobby pats a space beside him, and says "I'll tell you when you join me baby, it's not very good news." Hustling to grant her husband's wish, and running her right hand through her hair, Tynie looks Bobby dead-to-rights in the eyes. Deeming that last move as his cue, Bobby then recounts "Captain Vantman told me the Deputy Commissioner that was sent to act as Chief of D's, Lyn Grahamer, has only been in office since first thing this morning and already she's proving herself to be a total pushover. Let me use the same example he did to prove that, honey. Word of what you did against Marianna Vantman's already made it all-across the NYPD, and now the same gossipy assholes that considered me a whack-job and you a hell-raiser have used it to do more than just change your reputation. By that I mean, those bastards now consider you the whack-job's hell-raising guard bitch, and they've managed to get the PBA to support suing Deputy Commissioner Grahamer if she so much as reprimands them over it. Since Captain Vantman's a long-standing PBA member on their emailing list, he got a letter that way which explains that in more detail, and right after that he called a meeting with special-prosecutor Greek in his office. It took her a while to get there, because Eduardo Marcon's lawyers had her served with their motion to have his trial severed from the one we're involved in, but when special-prosecutor Greek did arrive: Captain Vantman printed off that emailed letter and signed an affidavit allowing it be used as evidence to support a motion which will modify our orders from Her Honor Daughtry so that we don't have to call the Chief of D's anymore. Special-prosecutor Greek also told Captain Vantman she could most-likely tackle both motions today, which means I could be dealing with a process server as early as this evening. When I do deal with that process server, since one of those motions involves trials being severed, I'll be getting notice of our trial date."

Scoffing a breath at the news, Tynie deposes "Babe, Captain Vantman just stuck his ass out on the line for us. I'm not happy he felt it necessary to do that, but it sounds to me like his hand was forced because of Deputy Commissioner Grahamer being a pushover and how dangerous our case has become. Not only that, but I really don't see the point in us honoring those gossipy-assholes beyond when the reputations they've given us connect to a situation where we can invoke Her Honor Daughtry's orders… especially the lethal-force part. I'm also thinking that since Captain Vantman did just stick his ass out on the line for us, we should have Johnnie Walker Black for him, but I'll leave how that's worked into our day to you." "As far as I'm concerned baby, you didn't sound vindictive at all. I'll have a plan for our day soon enough, and let you know." Bobby resists. "Shit, I'm good with that." Tynie quips, leaning over to kiss him.

Slipping apart from that a few minutes later, Tynie and Bobby alternate again, but this time to prepare for the day. Returned to her place at the edge of the bed, Tynie witnesses Bobby retrieve their phone, and bump the TV power button in the process, turning it on. Hearing the news begin, Tynie and Bobby turn to watch it, soon catching a story about Welker's. Shutting the TV off minutes after that story ends, Bobby faces his wife, whom laments "Baby, I swear I didn't know the grocery section of Welker's was on thin ice with the board of health until just now, I'm sorry." "Don't be, I didn't know it either, but I'm not letting us risk getting sick because of that." Bobby discourages. "Thank you, baby." Tynie replies.

Holstering their phone to his left hip, Bobby then leads his wife out to their kitchen, where they spend about a half hour clearing out all the food they'd bought from Welker's. Taking their garbage cans out to the road, Bobby leaves his wife waiting, Tynie using that time to wash-up. Securing every door on his way back to their kitchen, Bobby washes up as well, then returning to Tynie's side. Glancing into one another's eyes, Tynie leans up to kiss Bobby once more, them both shortly smiling as it's separated from. Standing face-to-face for a short time, Tynie's smile falters as she mentions "Babe, I'm hoping that the news we've gotten so far is the worst in our day. At the same time, I've thought about it and thanks to what has come out against Welker's, I'm thinking we should check to see if the recall we heard of is legit before we go any further." "Sadly, I was thinking the same things honey. I'll look into that right now and we will go from there." Bobby laments, going for their phone. Finding and using the mobile browser, Bobby searches out Satayana Corporate, originally to get their customer service number.

Instead of finding that, Bobby sees a brand-new press release on Satayana Corporate's homepage, detailing that the recall wasn't legit, and there is a special number for people affected to call. "Baby, we were right. I've got one call to make and you may very well overhear how right we were about that recall." Bobby alludes. "For fucks sakes!" Tynie curses, watching her spouse make that call.

True to Bobby's suspicion, his wife is able to overhear most of the call, but again Tynie remains silent through it. Off their phone with the mobile browser deactivated and the phone holstered twenty minutes later, Bobby presumes "I don't think Welker's is going to be around much longer. I believe you heard why, but all we get out of it is a cashier's check made out to me for every dime we spent there, including delivery costs. If we don't get that in ten working days, I am to call Satayana Corporate back." "Uhh babe, I think I know the real reason it's set that way. Her Honor Daughtry has had to issue a royal shitload of orders lately to a lot of people, us included. I heard how that Satayana Corporate guy gulped when you mentioned those, which told me their lawyers were real strict about how people in our position are dealt with, and considering how massive the shitload of those orders may be, I'll bet it was set that way so nobody under those orders had reason to invoke the lethal force portion of them against anyone at Satayana Corporate. Now, that's not to say people won't bullshit reasons to invoke that part of those orders, but I suspect the way that was set up was a best-effort to avoid that…if you get my point." Tynie contradicts. "I do get your point honey, and you may very well be right. Now, all we can do is go about our day, which doesn't start until I do one thing…" Bobby stalls, leaning down to kiss her. Enjoying each moment of the affection, as it ends, Tynie and Bobby head out. Securing the house and taking his Escalade much like yesterday, Tynie has them on the road with the garage secured not too long after that discussion.

Not encountering anything stronger than bad traffic and crowds for most of their time away from home, Tynie and Bobby detour to make a pit stop, only to have issues when they get back to Bobby's Escalade. Seeing a newsguy park right next to his car, Bobby reveals his firearm, at the same time Tynie readjusts her purse. Exiting his newsvan, the guy comes up on Bobby, whom extracts his firearm so it's leveled between that guy's eyes and intimidates "On us right now are orders from Her Honor Daughtry which cover the firearm you are staring down, the one on my wife and what I am about to say. We aren't allowed to do any media interviews, and I am required to consider how you parked so close to my vehicle as a direct threat on my wife's life above mine, which means you now have a choice. Either get back in your van and get the hell away from us in the next two minutes or I will have to kill you." While Bobby did that, Tynie turned to her right, catching another news guy approach them precisely like the one Bobby has at gunpoint. Having her firearm aimed at this news guy just as Bobby did the other one rather quickly, Tynie sees the guy she has at gunpoint throw his hands up in an act of surrender.

Glaring that guy down, Tynie threatens "Listen you media ratings slut, as my husband told your fucknugget comrade, on us right now are orders from Her Honor Daughtry. May she forgive me for blending obscenities with this, but those orders cover literally every Goddamned flinch of how my husband and I are handling this scene! Since you are the second media ratings slut to directly accost us…especially so close to my husband's car… in two minutes, the warning I must give you is only slightly different than the one your fucknugget comrade got from my husband! Meaning, the very second after I am done snapping on your ass, you will have precisely two minutes to decide: either get the hell away from us or die with your fucknugget comrade!" Just after Tynie goes quiet, the guy she has at gunpoint stammers "I'll leave!" Growling a breath, Tynie watches the guy run to keep his word, leaving the news guy Bobby has at gunpoint to follow suit. Near-simultaneously reholstering their weapons, Tynie looks over at Bobby, whom worries "You OK baby?" "I'm not happy with the fact we just had to do that, but yeah I'm OK." Tynie replies.

Leaning in for a quick kiss, they hop into Bobby's Escalade and head for home. Arriving and putting everything away, Tynie doubles back to make sure their home and garage are secured, before walking back towards Bobby. Watching him call Captain Vantman, Tynie again invokes silence, but also runs a hand through her hair. Putting their phone on speaker, Bobby maneuvers it between them and explains most of the couple's day so far. Waiting for that explanation to end, Captain Vantman notifies "Mrs. Goren, you weren't aware of it at the time, but Detective Sharlton was a witness to your scene with the media. She was tanking up her personal vehicle after court to come meet me and discuss other courtdate turnouts, but since she is still technically off-duty, she couldn't intervene. We had that meeting in the time it took you and retired-Detective Goren to get your home in order after those errands, and I was asked to relay a message to you. Detective Sharlton loathes the media herself, and she thought how you called them out during that scene was not only fitting but also a rather intriguingly fluent use of obscenities. Like you and retired-Detective Goren, Detective Sharlton has a reputation around the NYPD, of essentially being one of the guys, so I'd take that as a high compliment if I was you." "Uhh Captain, Detective Sharlton's in good company to believe that about me. Jimmy Deakins, may God rest his soul, believed it too. He told me right to my face when we first met basically, and my reason for wanting God to rest Jimmy's soul is: the man died for me in connection to an unrelated case where Homeland Security got involved." Tynie reminisces, with tears lining her eyes at the end.

Considering the fact they are both still armed, Bobby loosely holds his wife and clarifies "Tynie still struggles to talk about Jimmy to this day Captain, they got that close. Now, unless you need to directly speak to my wife again during this call, you can tell me the updates." Stunned by what he just learned, Captain Vantman hopes "Please accept my condolences for your loss, Mrs. Goren." "I do Captain, no worries." Tynie retorts. "Thank you. Now retired-Detective Goren, here's the latest." Captain Vantman self-redirects, debriefing Bobby from there.

Listening with her husband, Tynie quietly cries through the first part of that call. Composing herself, Tynie waits until Captain Vantman is through speaking, then she digresses "I don't know if you heard me break down a bit or not Captain, but if you did I am sorry for that. You were told the truth about how Bobby updated me last time, but you weren't told some more things. One, it honestly bugs the hell out of me that you are being treated as less than dogshit by the NYPD and PBA now. Two, although I commend your way of considering that, now excluding the part I technically changed, there are only a few things I can suggest this time. Before I do that though, I need to know if you have a pen and paper handy." "I do, but Mrs. Goren, after this I want you to focus more on you and retired-Detective Goren. You have done, arranged, and advised enough for me for the time being. I hope it doesn't come to it, but the only other times I want you to do anything for me are if you are called out in an emergency because of this most recent case related change." Captain Vantman quantifies. "Uhh Captain, with what I am about to say, technically I'm already on that path. I'll do as you want, but what you want from me now cuts both ways… barring more case-related shit coming out that's either directly linked or covered by the newest set of orders me and Bobby are expecting. Deal?" Tynie negotiates. "You have a deal Mrs. Goren, now tell me your latest suggestions." Captain Vantman concurs.

Taking a slow breath, Tynie goes for it, mixing her suggestions with bits of she and Bobby's past, with her summation being "Captain, I'm about to basically involve another technicality here, but life preservation has always been an emergency to me. My and Bobby's home security system is in my name, and the Rotterdamn Securities Empire agent I go through for it is Jermaine Lloyd. He treats me like you have and has only ever sent their best techs out to handle our system when it's been needed. Along the lines of that conspiracy I claimed this time, I want you to use me as a reference to Jermaine to either get or upgrade the hell out of your home security system. Matter of fact, when I am off this phone call, I'm having Bobby get me in contact with Jermaine to notify him of that offer." "Retired-Detective Goren, you won't need to make that call. Your wife didn't know this, but we share a home-security system agent. I can call him while enacting the rest of Mrs. Goren's advice. When I say that I am including the Heineken, because now that I know Jimmy was so integral in assisting you two through so much on top of his true NYPD legacy, he definitely deserves it. Beyond that, I honestly don't know when we will be in contact again after this call." Captain Vantman resists. "Hey, we're good with that, Captain." Tynie reclaims.

Ending the call on that note, Bobby reholsters their phone prior to looking his wife in the eye and again asking "You really OK, baby?" "I'll be better when we can at least try to kick back today, honey." Tynie wavers. Seeing his wife's face go solemn, Bobby promises "I'll get that taken care of sweetheart." Closing her eyes and exhaling another slow breath, Tynie nods and then feels her husband remove her firearm and purse from her. Temporarily laying those items to the kitchen bar, Bobby disarms himself as Tynie re-opens her eyes, only to feel her hand get taken into his and then be lead to sit at the kitchen bar.

Basically flopping into that chair, Tynie turns to face Jimmy's memorial and whispers "I'll say this brother, you and Bobby got the hell out of the NYPD at the perfect time. I don't know if you can see what me and Bobby are enduring from above, but I hope to God we are making you proud." Squinting her eyes closed, Tynie bites back more tears, Bobby moving to hold her again, this time more closely. Turning to lean into the embrace he created, Tynie keeps her eyes closed as she mumbles "I really didn't mean to break down so much today baby…. Forgive me…" "You don't need forgiven baby, because you have every right to be true to how you feel. I know it bothered you to have Captain Vantman risk overhearing you cry, but baby he wasn't wrong. You have done enough for everyone else, now it's time for you to do for you. Like Captain Vantman, I didn't want to broach this topic at a bad time, yet now that it's out there, I actually want part of the same thing he did." Bobby confesses. "You'll get that part as long as you realize I'm still going to care for you too, sexy." Tynie stalls, with tears in her voice. "OK baby, that's fair, now you let this out." Bobby persists. Without another peep, Tynie at last releases some of the tears she has pent up since this case broke out.

Pretty much soaking part of Bobby's shirt in the process, Tynie nearly worries when her husband cranes his neck to look at her and says "Ah, you don't worry about that, baby." Simply nodding as she draws a ragged breath, Tynie feels a small sense of peace strike her, which leads her to lean up and softly peck a kiss to Bobby's lips. "You deserve better than that." Bobby denies, kissing his wife more passionately. Slipping back from this one, and looking her husband dead-to-rights in the eyes, Tynie states "I love you more than life itself Bobby, yet I know you are expecting another damn process sever. I also know that Chinese buffet we went to for brunch wasn't very good, which is only half of the reason you weren't allowed in the fridge. I'll show you what I mean by that, after I do one thing." Leaning up to kiss him, Tynie doesn't leave room for Bobby to dispute that, yet she does delay her own plot by a couple minutes. As Bobby sits back this time, Tynie arises from her seat and re-situates the kitchen bar prior to getting Bobby a beer, but not one of their typical ones. Picking up the beer, Bobby notices it's label and murmurs "Kirin Ichiban….baby you shouldn't have." "You told me while we battled traffic that you like that honey, and I wanted to try the stuff myself…best of all worlds." Tynie demurs. "Come here and try it then baby." Bobby offers.

Complying with his wish, after one sip of the beer, Tynie slurs "Damn, that's good. Now, the only bad part is, I can't get me one until I'm done with what I have to do in here." "Who says there is a rush on whatever you're doing baby?" Bobby worries, sipping his beer. "Nobody, I just wanted to get what I planned on doing handled before that damn process server gets here." Tynie continues. Pulling his beer away from his lips, Bobby counter-plans "Go ahead and get you one honey, you're forgetting, I'm the one to deal with that process server." "Yes love." Tynie quips, again obeying him. Seated beside her spouse in minutes, Tynie joins him in sipping those beers, which are done just as Bobby hears a police-standard knock on the door.

Re-arming himself as he's done since first-getting Her Honor Daughtry's orders, Bobby hustles to answer it, finding the expected process server on the other side. Hastily receiving that package while Tynie clears from their beers, Bobby secures their home and heads for his place at the kitchen bar. Standing on the other side, Tynie ponders "So babe, do you want to check those papers now or after I'm done in here?" "I'll check them now, sweetheart." Bobby answers, opening the package.

Perusing it's contents, Bobby looks up at his wife and restates "Everything Captain Vantman told us has come true, which means the bulk of these papers need to be put in your purse. The only one we are to leave out is an order granting us temporary immunity from city actions against our property. If we get another notice, I am to take that order and shove it in the face of one Thomas Mikelson, the Chief of Code Enforcement. If he does not comply with the order by immediately rescinding any future notices we get, one of us is to get ahold of Her Honor Daughtry. That order only lasts until ten days after the trial, which is in two months, though." "Babe, if we have to go that far, I am the one to get ahold of Her Honor Daughtry. Her orders already define this property as my safe haven, and this latest batch of orders not being complied with can very easily be construed as Chief Mikelson directing an attack on it and us by proxy because we live here. At least, that's how I suggest we take it." Tynie forestalls. "That's a plan, dear." Bobby concurs. Leaning over the kitchen bar, Tynie kisses her suitor quickly and then begins working on the meal that was meant as a surprise to him.

Flipping on the above-stove vent, Tynie waits for it to kick on, then prays under her breath "I hope this is good enough for my honey." By a twist of rarely-seen good luck, Bobby doesn't hear that, Tynie then taking the better part of an hour working on their meal. Clearing from it's preparations while the meal cooks, Tynie comes over to her husband, whom asks "Are you sure there is nothing I can help you with, sweetheart?" "Not until it's done, baby. Then, I'll need you to get two glasses of Johnnie Walker Black on ice ready for us. By the way, that bottle is set in the veggie crisper. I believe I told you why I'm not using the shelves in the fridge door." Tynie defers. "You did honey, and you got it." Bobby confirms. Waiting out the moments before the oven timer goes off, Tynie readies to remove their meal. Setting that atop the stove and shutting down every part of the stove she used, Tynie stands back long enough to take off the oven mitts. At that moment, Bobby comes into the kitchen to honor his part of their meal arrangement.

As soon as that's done, Tynie resituates the kitchen bar so they can eat, then proceeds to get their first helpings. Finally rejoining her husband, Tynie prays "I've not made this in damn near forever… I hope it's OK." Taking one look in her eyes then glancing over the meal, Bobby repeats "You are a phenomenal cook baby, you don't have to worry about that so much. I don't know how you knew I was wanting lasagna with garlic bread anyway, but now I say we do our best to enjoy it." "I'm good with that, after we do one thing." Tynie falters. Reaching for and raising her glass of Johnnie Walker Black, Tynie toasts "Captain Vantman, I sit here praying to God that some-fuckin-how your retirement is a hell of a lot more mellowed than what started it. You deserve that, and as a woman of my word, this one's for you." Having followed his wife's moves, Bobby alters "I'm with you there, sugar."

Sipping their Johnnie Walker Black together, Tynie murmurs "Babe take no offense to this, but it's official: Captain Vantman has good taste in alcohol. I also say that because this is my first- ever glass of Johnnie Walker Black." "I don't think he knew that, and I'm not offended baby because you're right about this being good." Exchanging the broadest smile for this part of their day, Tynie and Bobby proceed to eat in perpetual silence. Aside from the occasional moan of enjoyment coming from either Tynie or Bobby, the entire area is shrouded in quiet, them also periodically returning to the Johnnie Walker Black. Finished with everything, Bobby leans over and kisses Tynie passionately.

Sitting back at nearly the same time, Bobby persists "It was amazing, but now you are to relax. I've got cleanup covered." Yet again nodding to him, Tynie witnesses her husband arise to keep his word, Bobby returning to her after twenty minutes has passed. Looking him dead-to rights in the eyes, Tynie vows "I love you Bobby, more than life itself. I know there isn't much we can do now with the news that came out today, I believe you know what I mean by that, so I'm hoping we can find a way to relax if not get back to the first conversation we had." "I love you too Tynie, more than anything else. You're right about our day, but I'd rather we not try to relax in these chairs, because we have had to sit in them for so long as it stands. So, if you'll come with me, we can get situated and then return to that conversation." Bobby retracts. "I'll follow you anywhere baby." Tynie promises. This time exhcanging a short smile, they leave their seats and individually rearm themselves, with Tynie also slinging her purse to a shoulder. Carefully making her way back to Bobby's side, Tynie feels his hand take hers before they head in the direction of the master bedroom.

Upon their arrival, Tynie is lead through her process of ending the day that's been in place since they got the first batch of Her Honor Daughtry's orders, only to return the favor to Bobby. Finally sitting on their bed together, the couple moves to face each other and hold both their hands. Exhaling a ragged breath, Tynie poses "So baby, how do you want to do this one?" "Honey, I was thinking of having you tell me how you want to bring heaven to me outside our intimacies, then I'll do the same thing." Bobby answers. Nodding one more time, Tynie spends a few moments in silence before honoring Bobby's wish. Listening intently, as soon as he sees tears lining her eyes, Bobby moves quickly to hold his wife close. Lowering his lips by her left ear, Bobby regrets "I'm so sorry baby, I never meant to hurt you... Especially not so much that you don't feel you can cry in front of me. I can tell that by the fact you are fighting tears now and apologized for breaking down earlier. All I want now is, for you to let this out." "Yes baby." Tynie whispers, bawling from there.

Clinging to him through her tears, Tynie feels Bobby petting her back. Awaiting his wife's being calm again, Bobby secretly kicks his own ass. Looking up at him when she has cried her last tear, Tynie reiterates "Thank you baby, I needed that. Now I may be way off here, but something tells me the same is true for you, so it's only fair I let you let it out." Seeing the sternness in here eyes, Bobby feels Tynie embrace him in kind to how she's held, then he lowers his head near her heart and once more obeys her desire. Keeping true to the pattern of returning favors, Tynie pets Bobby's back as best she can, and as a result is able to hear him sob things that shock her.

Maneuvering so her lips are by his ear, Tynie softly debunks "No baby, you are not any of the things you just accused yourself of being. You are the best man I have ever fuckin' known, and as God and Jimmy as my witnesses, I will find a new way to prove that. All I ask in return is, you trust me on the fact you aren't what you're claiming and maybe...just maybe...you return the favor to me. Hell, that may actually fix this latest issue better than the original way we went about it anyhow." Listening to her as he cries, Bobby refuses "There is no maybe about part of that baby. I will return that favor, after I thank you for opening my eyes." Holding him while remaining in her contorted pose, Tynie dissents "We do nothing of the sort until after you are calmed." "Yes dear." Bobby sighs. Waiting out his calming down, Tynie eventually releases her husband, the two then returning to their original poses on the bed.

Silently and almost suddenly after that, Tynie leans over for a kiss, only to be met in the middle by Bobby. Taking their time with that one, Tynie and Bobby sit back, her noticing "I don't like how you are slumping as if you have the world strapped to your very sexy shoulders one bit, honey. It's bad enough that you are judicially-ordered to take charge on so much now, so I'm about to take some charge. Our fridge isn't the only place I didn't allow you into earlier, so now I'm going to admit my reason for that. I got us a special massage oil that is supposedly hypo-allergenic and designed to take out serious amounts of muscle tension. It's in our medicine cabinet, and I got us the smallest bottle I could in case there was a breakout or some shit. I'd like to use it on you first, so if you are game for that, be naked and ready for a massage by the time I get back in here." "I can do that, sugar." Bobby accedes. Leaving their bed for separate reasons, Tynie soon after returns and readies to give Bobby a massage with that new oil. Eying him over, mainly to check for a breakout before she gets any further than his shoulders, Tynie is already hearing Bobby moan. "Baby, you have been more tense than you've let on. I don't like that one bit, but I am going to take care of it right now." Tynie reviles.

Enacting her promise as the massage continues, Tynie still keeps an eye out for signs of a breakout. Hearing her spouse moan more as that happened, Tynie prays "Forgive me for not catching this sooner baby, please." "I forgive you sugar, this stuff and your massage are amazing." Bobby replies. Kneeling beside him once more, with that bottle still in-hand, Tynie professes "Thank you babe, just let it keep working and you can do the same for me." "You know I will, beauty." Bobby reaffirms. Waiting out that oil seeping into her husband's muscles, when it does, he sits up and takes the bottle out of his wife's hand. Deeming that her cue, Tynie leaves the bed to disrobe, and retake her place splaying out for a massage. Massaging her in kind to what he got, Bobby hears his wife moaning as he did, through those Tynie suggests "Babe, we should keep a bottle of that oil around. Hell, that way we can share these kind of massages because it's been heavenly." "How'd you know what I was thinking honey?" Bobby snarks. "Guessed." Tynie dubs, the massage ending.

Kneeling as she did until the oil works into Tynie's build, Bobby maneuvers to peck a kiss to her cheek and put that bottle away. Rejoining his wife in bed, Bobby gets taken into Tynie's arms, her craving "I've missed laying out with you in my arms, and your head on my chest." "We can fix that right now, baby." Bobby elicits. Guiding his wife to lay out, Bobby moves his arms from behind her and nestles up as she desired. Lifting his gaze to hers, Bobby sees the elation in her eyes, Tynie not having a care in the world. Feeling Bobby's head move back down, they remain posed that way for a short time, Tynie then looks down at Bobby, her posing "Sexy, what can I do to bring you a slice of heaven like you just brought me?" Bringing his eyes back to hers, Bobby absolves "You can allow me to do one thing before we go any further."

Giving her husband a curious smile this time Tynie nods, only to be guided to sit up fully with Bobby. Glancing right into each other's eyes, Tynie flirts "Ooooh, you're so strong baby." "And you are the most beautiful woman alive." Bobby rededicates. Blushing a little, Tynie restates "Thank you sexy, now tell me exactly what else I can do to bring you some heaven since you've already done that for me." "You can slide to the center of our bed and let me do something I've missed." Bobby evades. Doing as asked, Tynie soon feels Bobby's arms and legs around her, which makes Tynie yet again lean into the created embrace. Resting his head on her right shoulder, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear. Catching that from the corner of her eye, Tynie surprises her spouse by halfway contorting to neck him.

Groaning as she did that, Bobby closes his eyes, Tynie pulling her lips away before too much of a hickey was left behind. Rolling her head back onto his shoulder, Tynie closes her eyes and feels Bobby lean in to kiss her similarly to what he got. "Ohhh baby." Tynie moans, sheerly loving it. Removing his lips from her neck, Bobby sees her moving so their eyes meet.

Watching his wife smile from ear to ear, Bobby's voice turns husky as he asks "How else can I make you this happy, baby?" "For starters, you can do that by telling me you don't mind us mixing bringing heaven to each other outside of when we are intimate with when we are intimate..every chance we get." Tynie absolves. "I don't mind that at all beautiful." Bobby relents, him smiling a bit devilishly. "Sounds like we have the start of a plan sexy. Now, what I want you to do is...in the same voice you're using, whisper in my ear absolutely everything you've missed. Then, tell me the same way how fast you hope I change that." Tynie dares.

Stunned for a literal moment yet again, Bobby leans over so his lips are by her ear and again softly begins to speak as she wished. Hearing some of his longed-for activities are a part of their intimate side, and that Bobby's hoping she can make them reality tonight, Tynie purrs "Ohhh baby, I swear you got it..." "Thank you sugar, and I swear you'll get your wishes granted too, after I learn what they are." Bobby hoarsely promises. "Keep goin' babe, I'll tell you mine after I'm done learnin' all of yours." Tynie persists.

Obeying her wish yet again, Bobby feels his wife lean her ass against his hardening dick. Listening to him, and shortly after feeling him kiss her earlobe, Tynie mewls "Ohh damn baby..." Bringing his lips back to her ear, Bobby seductively challenges "Tell me what you want..what you need baby.. I'll make it happen." Contorting her neck a bit to align her lips with his ear, Tynie arousedly pleads "Feel me up, finger me fiercely, then let me suck your dick until you cum so hard you howl the entire time." Kissing by her earlobe then her temple, Bobby elicits "You got it." Feeling his hands roam up her figure, Tynie sits back slightly to allow Bobby more room to begin granting her latest wish. While his hands roam her bosom, and begin toying with it, Tynie groans and mostly closes her eyes. When both of her nipples are poking out hard, Bobby allows his right hand to roam between Tynie's legs, rubbing his palm over her nub. "Ohhh sexy...oooohh." Tynie slurs. "I'll take care of you, baby..." Bobby goads. Sliding his middle finger all the way into her center, Bobby feels the wetness of Tynie's desire coating it, then feels her lean back a little more.

Beginning to pump that finger in and out of Tynie's depths as she asked, Bobby sees his wife reopen her eyes; then hears her moan and mewl. Holding his evidently-horny and nude wife in his left arm, hearing the way she sounds, and feeling the true nature of her desire drench his hand while he does this makes Bobby harder and sends his mind into a bit of stimulation overload. As for Tynie, she's loved every second of this, the orgasm that's been brewing bound to be a fierce one. "Ohh damn this is good, fuck I'm close.." Tynie whimpers. Deeming that a bit of a challenge, Bobby keeps his current pace up until orgasm slams through Tynie, whom rolls her head back and wails "Bobby, I love you!"

Panting to breathe afterwards, Tynie feels Bobby remove his hand from her center, and then lowers her eyes a bit to see him looking her over. "That was fuckin' hot baby, lay back I gotta please you." Tynie rasps. "Thank you beautiful but you don't have to please me yet. Catch your breath first, and let me taste you." Bobby refutes. Nodding slowly, through barely open eyes, Tynie sees him lick her juices off his finger. Looking her over, Bobby sees Tynie is positively glowing, then watches as her breathing pattern starts returning to normal. Fully lowering her head so their eyes meet directly, and then totally opening hers, Tynie's voice turns sultry as she repeats "Lay back sexy, you rocked my world when you pleased me... Now's my turn."

Releasing her prior to complying this time, Bobby sees Tynie maneuver to hover him and begin kissing from his lips down to his throbbing-in-wait dick, him moaning in near perfect time with when some of those kisses are left to his body. Spreading his legs to give her some more room, Bobby looks down and sees Tynie kissing over every inch of his manhood, only to feel her do the same to his balls. Realigning so she can start the blowjob, Tynie glances up ans sees pure lust in Bobby's eyes. Licking her lips, Tynie slowly takes her suitor's dick into her mouth, waiting until it hits the back of her throat before becoming fiercer.

Throwing his head back when that happens, Bobby moans, sheerly loving what Tynie is doing to him. Cupping his nuts in her hand, Tynie rolls them around a little, causing Bobby to force his head forward and watch her. "Keep goin' baby, yeahhh..." Bobby growls. Granting his wish, Tynie hears her husband moan more of her praises, until his dick starts to throb in the back of her throat. Feeling Tynie roll his balls in her hand again at that point, Bobby grunts "Baby, I'm gonna cum.. You ready?" Nodding into the base of his dick, Tynie feels a serious load of Bobby's cum shoot into her mouth, him howling as that happened. Slowly removing her lips from his cock, Tynie swallows every drop of Bobby's seed, then licks her lips to get the remnants from them, before sitting up fully.

Eying Bobby over this time around, Tynie sees him glowing and also catches his breathing pattern being slightly raspy. Reaching his right hand over beside himself, Bobby sighs "Lay out with me." Finagling herself to grant this wish, Tynie turns to look Bobby dead-to-rights in the eyes, then he gasps "That was fuckin' hot." "Definitely, just as what you did to, and for me babe." Tynie gratifies. Coming down as they laid out, Tynie and Bobby both sit up, her mock-remembering "There are a few things I've not gotten to do to you yet; allow me to show you what they are." Smiling widely at her, Bobby witnesses his wife kissing both his earlobes separately, then lean in to passionately kiss his lips. Slipping back from this one, Bobby swears "I love you Tynie, with every fiber of my being, forever." "I love you Bobby, with everything I am, also forever." Tynie vows back.

Sitting there, they again reach over to hold each other's hands as for once since they got Her Honor Daughtry's first batch of orders, their phone remains silent. Basking in the quiet for a while, Bobby reminisces "I believe you haven't had a chance to fully tell me what you miss, let alone what you want me to do to you, So go ahead beautiful." Maneuvering to align her lips with his left ear, Tynie whispers what he requested. Listening to her, Bobby eventually determines "You won't be misssing any of that for too much longer, not since I have anything to say and do about it." "Thank you baby." Tynie gasps, sitting back again.

Positioning themselves so so they sit face-to-face once more, Bobby re-directs "Lay out again beautiful, I'm going to start showing you I meant business right now." Complying one more time, Tynie watches him set their entertainment center up for movie watching, then she exclaims "Oh shit, I totally forgot to check into how we can find out who's calling through that TV since our phone has an app that's supposed to make that happen.. I'm so sorry babe!" "Calm down baby, we can get that situated tomorrow..barring an urgent circumstance coming up." Bobby soothes.

Settling the remote down after having said that, Bobby feels his wife nestling up to him. Laying so they both can see the TV, Tynie and Bobby catch a weathercast that warns come the day after tomorrow: there's a snowstorm that may entail another non-emergency travel ban being issued. "Uhh babe, with THAT news, do you think it'd be an abuse of my new judicially-ordered powers over Captain Vantman to ask you to arrange for us to help him stock up? I'm asking that because I don't know if he has an SUV that isn't NYPD property." Tynie ponders. "I can check into that right now, honey." Bobby obliges.

Releasing him and leaving their bed, Tynie comes around to mute the TV. Calling Captain Vantman as Tynie stands by, Bobby repeats his wife's worry and what brought it out. "Retired-Detective Goren, I checked with special- prosecutor Greek a bit ago, and Mrs. Goren wanting that arranged is well-within the confines of her newly-given authorities over me. All the three of us will have to say at trial, should this arrangement be brought out during testimony is: the arrangement was made to mitigate emergencies in light of endangering weather and the distinct possibility of there being a travel ban. Since this arrangement entails the use of one of your personal vehicles, I am still required to compensate you, and this time that doesn't involve alcohol or alcohol consumption. I'm off duty with pay until the end of this week anyway, because an hour after our last call; Detective Sharlton ended up intercepting a plot against me that was similar to what you advised could occur. Not wanting to concern me with it until it was properly-reported, Detective Sharlton reported it to several people: IAB, special-prosecutor Greek, Deputy Commissioner Grahamer..who told her to report it to Police Commissioner Thomas Wiltaran, and State's Attorney General Rhett Cruse. As a result of those reports, I was faxed an order to be off duty with pay for a week so those officers involved in the plot can be apprehended without risk of me being further endangered by them. I don't yet know if that will be added to the case we are awaiting trial on or not, but when I find out, you and Mrs. Goren do." Looking over at his wife one more time, Bobby's look is stone, Tynie yearning "Let me talk to him babe."

Handing over their phone, Bobby awaits her reaction to the news, and for the time being invokes silence. Repeating what he told Bobby, Captain Vantman is yet again surprised when Tynie appeals "Captain, I swear to God I didn't know all that would hit so fast. Now, with the idea Bobby told you I had, I'm curious. Do you think it'd be a problem with Her Honor Daughtry's orders to have that set-up through text messages?" "Text messages can be used as evidence in court Mrs. Goren, so I don't see any problems with that. Matter of fact, I text my Detectives when they are undercover and have unlimited everything on my phone." Captain Vantman defers. "Ok, here's what I'm thinking now, Captain. After this call, I text you Bobby's plates. Then you text us your address and when you'd like to meet up. We roll from there, deal?" Tynie offers. "Mrs. Goren, you have a deal." Captain Vantman concurs. Ending the call on that note, Tynie's most recent idea is acted on, her last text saying "Captain, your required compensation will most likely be cleared by you putting 30 bucks worth of gas in Bobby's gas tank. Since the car isn't mine, you will have to confirm that with him in person tomorrow." "That's reasonable, Mrs. Goren. Now barring emergencies we will be in touch then. I am also going to lock this conversation so only I can see it later." Captain Vantman replies.

Aligning their phone to the charger, Tynie turns to directly face Bobby, then she defends her actions and includes the updated arrangement with Captain Vantman. "I'm not upset about how you just handled that baby, relax. Given how Her Honor Daughtry's orders afford you power over Captain Vantman, he needed my plates anyway because I don't want us driving your CTS in bad weather; so technically you helped with more than one arrangement. As for when he wants to meet up and that confirmation, I'm fine with both, but we will need to set an alarm for tomorrow." Bobby re-determines. "Ah, I'll set that right now." Tynie rebuffs. Watching her keep that promise, Bobby sees Tynie head back to their bed, him then unmuting the TV.

Returning to how they were posed before that call was made, Tynie mumbles "Jimmy, if you can hear me from above: watch over Captain Vantman.. He needs it more than Bobby and I do right now." Hearing that, Bobby hustles to shut off the TV, then looks down at his wife. Looking back up at him, Tynie admits "I didn't have the heart to say that to where Captain Vantman could hear me. I still feel as if my breaking down to where he could hear it was bad enough, babe." "You shouldn't feel that way about how you broke down baby, you needed to let that out. Now, I'm worried about Captain Vantman in light of the latest situation too, but again all we can do now is wait and see. I'm sorry baby." Bobby debunks. "Well, in that vein, now I don't feel so bad about setting the alarm for two hours ahead of that meeting." Tynie grumbles. "You did right by that anyway honey, because for all we know traffic could be bad even though he only lives a few miles from us." Bobby garners. "You're kidding.. He lives that close?!" Tynie shrieks. "Yeah, about four miles east. We pass his house every time we go out, and just didn't know it until now." Bobby reveals. "Damnit, if I'd have known that I would have added making all of us breakfast to the meeting." Tynie laments. "It's alright baby, try to relax." Bobby lulls.

Nodding yet again, Tynie leans up for still another passionate kiss, then after it dispels, swears her love to Bobby. Vowing his love in reply, Bobby feels his wife realign herself so her right cheek is centered on his chest. Laying that way for a while, when Tynie hears Bobby's stomach rumble, she gently removes his arms from around her. Sitting up, Tynie then takes a turn to guide Bobby, whom turns around and leads her from their bed. Redressing and re-arming themselves, Tynie doubles back for their phone, holstering it to her side. Waiting for her, Bobby's not delayed long, the two crossing their home to make and share in dinner.

Arriving in their kitchen again, Bobby insists "You sit back baby, I've got this covered." Smiling at him for still another time, Tynie honors his wish, Bobby overtaking their kitchen and making dinner. Settling all that to the kitchen bar, Bobby gets them each another bottle of Kirin Ichiban. Closing their fridge before serving Tynie and still-again rejoining her, Bobby has a nervous smile on his lips. "There's no need for nerves baby, you have always kicked ass in a kitchen. This meal, I'm sure, will keep to that trend. Oh, and cleanup is effectively my turf." Tynie defies. "Thank you baby." Bobby teases. Eating from there, Tynie proves her own point by moaning in enjoyment, her and Bobby also periodically breaking to sip those beers. Finished, Tynie pecks a kiss to Bobby's lips and tackles cleanup. Coming up to her side, Bobby leads her back to the master bedroom.

Minutes after they get in that area, Tynie and Bobby again enact the day-ending regimen that's been in place since they first got Her Honor Daughtry's orders. Nearly getting into their bed, Bobby's stopped when Tynie plans "Babe, we may as well get cleaned up before calling it a day.. As far as we know right now." Rising to his feet fully, Bobby extends "You have a point there, honey." Taking Tynie to her closet, once she has clothes in hand, Bobby recieves the same favor. "Oh, and when I said we should get cleaned up, I meant share a shower." Tynie self-clarifies. "Lead the way, honey." Bobby taunts. Honoring that idea, Tynie has their clothes set aside and the shower readied in moments.

Entering it first, Tynie reaches out for Bobby, whom follows her and only takes her hand to kiss the back of it. "I didn't want you hurt by slipping just so you could bring me in here with you, sweetheart." Bobby pre-empts, right when Tynie was about to ask. "You just protected me again baby, thank you." Tynie gratifies. "Ah, you mean I will always protect you...even in the little ways." Bobby amends. "I do, and as I said a minute ago, I thank you." Tynie relents, both of them smiling. Proceeding to wash each other down, Tynie and Bobby later spend some time under the spray, only to kiss at the end of it. Separating from that affection, Tynie turns off the shower and follows Bobby out. Drying off, dressing and clearing the bathroom, Bobby loads the hamper as Tynie awaits him. Finally retreating to their room, Tynie re-enters the bed first, but only by moments.

Reaching down to cover them both, as soon as the blankets drape their bodies, Tynie leans up slightly. Leaning down so their lips meet, Bobby kisses his wife for the last time today, and as it separates they almost simultaneously again vow their love. Nestling up to him for yet another time, Tynie feels Bobby stretching out against their bed. At last able to relax, the two eventually succomb to slumber, this second consecutive day of numerous events ending.


	79. Chapter 79

Title: Steady Domino Effect (Part 1 of 4)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns all LOCI characters, the rest are mine. Yes, this is a long chapter, but in order to keep the flow of events right, I had to make it that way. Due to my having a lot of issues with the Google Docs Android app and hardly-ever having access to my spouse's computer, my chapters will be posted rather sporadically until I can replace my laptop. Some events in this chapter were modeled after ones either in the news or gleaned from internet research, but ABSOLUTELY NO LINKS BETWEEN REAL LIFE AND ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER ARE INTENDED

* * *

Awakened by the shrill ringing of their alarm the next day, Tynie and Bobby sit up in bed at nearly the same time. Reaching back his left arm to shut their alarm off, Bobby turns towards his wife, whom deems that a cue to give him today's first kiss. Making it a bit of a passionate one, as Tynie sits back from it so does Bobby, the two then mutually vowing their love. Leaving the bed first, Tynie has her husband follow her, the two then bustling through readying for today. Reconvening by Bobby's endtable when they're done, he retrieves their phone to check the time before holstering the phone to his side and saying "We may not have time to have breakfast before heading to Captain Vantman's, honey. I don't want us rushing there, especially in light of the impending weather." "You may be forgetting baby, I mentioned making breakfast a part of today's plan. Now, I figure I can make buying that for us three part of the plan because of the weather." Tynie absolves. "You're right, that would make it easier." Bobby realizes, smiling at her.

Returning the expression to him, Tynie takes her husband by the hand and leads him across their home. Heading out, Bobby secures the house and then escorts Tynie towards the driver's seat of his Escalade. Hopping in, Tynie has her door closed by the time Bobby's made it to his seat. Waiting for his door to be secured before turning and handing over her purse, Tynie asks "So how do I get us to Captain Vantman's anyways, honey?" "I'll show you baby." Bobby soothes, causing Tynie to back out of their driveway. Keeping his word, Bobby directs his wife on how to get to Captain Vantman's, which only takes ten minutes. Parking in that driveway, Tynie and Bobby depart his Escalade, which she uses the key-fob to secure behind them. Delivering Tynie's purse to her as that key-fob gets pocketed, Bobby's momentarily surprised when his wife takes a closer look at the tail end of a four door cherry red Mercury which is parked in front of his Escalade. Deftly turning to face her husband a couple minutes later, Tynie self-defends "If that's Captain Vantman's car, then at least half of his exhaust system just dropped. I didn't mean to park so closely to this car, but now that I found _that_, I'm kind of glad I did." "I'll explain it to him when we get inside baby, you did no wrong." Bobby denies. Nodding to her husband, Tynie finally slings her purse to a shoulder as her husband leads them to the front door. Exhaling a nervous breath as they stand on the front stoop, Tynie sees Bobby knock on the door.

Opening the house for Tynie and Bobby a few minutes later, Captain Vantman mentions "You two are a bit early, but come on in." Stepping back to allow the couple room to enter his home, Captain Vantman then sees them do so one at a time, with Tynie then whirling around just long enough to secure the home. Again facing both Bobby and Captain Vantman, Tynie hears her husband announce "Captain, if you are the owner of the four door cherry red Mercury in the driveway, I have bad news. Tynie thought she parked my Escalade too closely to that vehicle, so she originally checked it for paint transfer or other damages like that, only to find that at least half the exhaust system dropped. Given the impending bad weather, the very best we can do is, arrange for that vehicle to be towed if not junked another time." "It's true Captain, and the reason Bobby was the one to break it to you is a two-parter. Part one, he promised me he'd do that after I discovered what I did. And part two, had I accidentally hit that car with Bobby's Escalade when I parked it in your driveway, that would have affected insurance in Bobby's name. The only thing I've not yet figured out is, if that was your car, whether or not this news is grounds for me to pay for it being junked and replaced under my newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry." Tynie expounds. "Mrs. Goren, I can settle that right now. You did make the discovery on my car, but with the impending weather, we are not having it junked right away. I'd rather we wait on that until after the weather breaks, and maybe make a trip to a car dealer so I can get a used car under those orders a part of another day's plan. I know you may protest that, but I don't have the heart to make you pay for a new car for me under those orders." Captain Vantman decries. "Ok, but I do have one request, Captain. I request we go to Harry Wiltson Cadillac for that. When me and Bobby went there, Harry himself told us that Rick Calgary is reputed for selling fuckin' lemons and after what the hell I found, I don't have the heart to have you risk that." Tynie requisitions. "I wish I'd have known that when I bought the Mercury Mrs. Goren, so you got it." Captain Vantman grouses. Finally leading them to his living room, Captain Vantman sees the couple take seats, then he takes one across from them.

Looking between Tynie and Bobby, Captain Vantman self-berates "Where are my manners? Would either of you like coffee or something to eat?" Holding her right hand out palm-forward, Tynie interrupts "Captain, you may not want to act on the offer for getting us something to eat right now. I'll put it to you this way; we timed meeting up for stocking up around here more perfectly than you just learned with your car. I can hear your kitchen faucet drip, and your fridge's motor dying from here; and already suspect that skank Marianna had a lot to do with why I can hear that. Now, I need your permission to check your other major appliances and faucets to either learn of or rule out more problems around here." "Mrs. Goren, if you don't mind my asking, exactly how well versed are you in terms of home repairs?" Captain Vantman asks. "There really isn't much I can't fix, Captain, but a lot of the things I'm about to list are for my own safety because of a restriction Bobby has for that. Just so you know, that list is: install a newer modeled garbage disposal, set up an entertainment center, fix firearms, showers, gutters, roofs, lawnmowers, weedwackers, home security systems, major appliances, or car repairs more serious than replacing the battery. I can still safely pinpoint issues with most of those, excluding the firearms, though." Tynie delineates. "I'm impressed Mrs. Goren, and I definitely respect your husband's restriction in terms of your safety for doing repairs. The only bad part is, I just checked my home insurance policy twenty minutes ago, and if I'm not present during the entire process of your plan for my home, it won't be covered." Captain Vantman refrains. "I didn't know that when I originally made my offer to check those things Captain, honest. The best I can do now is, leave my purse and firearm with Bobby and ask you to escort me through those checks, so we have a general idea of how-intensive today's shopping will be. I'm sorry Captain, but now that I know your home-insurance restriction, I don't want to chance anything I have on me during those checks causing another issue." Tynie counter-offers. "You don't have to apologize for anything Mrs. Goren, especially not with the fact your "best offer" this time covers the ground I was just going to ask about. All I ask of Retired-Detective Goren is, if anyone comes to the door in our absence, he treats it exactly as Her Honor Daughtry's orders require for your home." Captain Vantman protests. "That won't be a problem Captain, but it will mean we get a lockbox today for when Tynie and I are here before the Danial Bekenford trial so her purse can be secured." Bobby quantifies. "As you said Retired-Detective Goren, that's not a problem." Captain Vantman restates.

Dusting a kiss to Bobby's cheek, Tynie arises from her seat and adorns Captain Vantman's coffee table with her purse and firearm. Arising from his seat at the same time Tynie does that, Captain Vantman then proceeds to lead her through the examinations she referenced, which ends up taking almost an hour. Bringing Tynie back to sit by her husband, Captain Vantman reports "Retired-Detective Goren, I just learned all of the faucets in my house and my fridge will need replaced. Your wife has also told me there is a system in place at your house for when a fridge needs replaced, and that system entails me authorizing her to clear out my fridge and have everything in it taken to the trash before we go any further. Once that's been done, I was told by your wife you two's system for replacing a fridge entails we not go to Welker's for the actual replacement. Of course, since this was all essentially done under your wife's newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry, all I'm supposed to do is honor my insurance technicality and then meet with you or your wife later to negotiate the compensations involved." "Captain, there is one part of that system Tynie was mistaken on. For her safety, I am the one to clear out your fridge as she described, so Tynie and I are about to switch places. Other than that, we don't even discuss those compensations at least until everything else we can get done today is done. I don't know how else to tell you this Captain, but now I suspect that skank Marianna as Tynie called her, seriously messed with your major accounts, like your bank and insurance so you and I will most likely have to get that at least looked into sometime today." Bobby protests. "Um babe, you just made me think of something else. Captain Vantman may also be best off checking any major papers connected to those accounts, or wills, for that skank Marianna's name. If it appears on those papers, fuck it, I'll pay to have that shit changed and have those costs added to the compensation talks later." Tynie mentions.

Quickly turning his head in Tynie's direction upon hearing that, Captain Vantman wonders "Mrs. Goren, am I correct in assuming you've both had to do this before?" "Yes Captain, but that is a story I'll share another time. Since I found so many issues around your property, you are _not _to compensate me for buying us three breakfast. As far as dealing with the issues involving your car goes, I now suspect how the weather's supposed to turn will bring out really shitty drivers, which basically means every towguy in our area will be working their asses off. Of course, that suspicion means our plan for your car has just been delayed until the weather's much better." Tynie restricts. "I won't argue that Mrs. Goren, because sadly you're right, bad weather does tend to bring out the worst drivers." Captain Vantman surrenders. "On that note Captain, I'll drive when we leave. In the meantime, I just heard a motor-stutter from your kitchen, so we need to go clear out your fridge before it leaves a stench." Bobby reports. "Trust us Captain, now beats later on that shit." Tynie coaxes. "Say no more Mrs. Goren, your husband and I have it covered." Captain Vantman eludes.

Nodding to that, Tynie goes to sit down, Bobby and Captain Vantman heading to clear out the fridge. Behind their backs a few minutes later, there's an unexpected knock at the door. Bustling to rearm herself and sling her purse onto her shoulder, Tynie rushes to answer it, invoking her newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry just after Captain Vantman's home gets opened. A matter of moments after that's done, the woman now facing Tynie from Captain Vantman's front stoop self-identifies "Detective Anita Sharlton, NYPD Major Case, and I'm about to get my badge. Ma'am, while I do that, I ask you not to make any moves for your firearm." "OK Detective Sharlton, no problem. Sorry, this is my first full-day of being under those latest orders from Her Honor Daughtry. Oh, and you can call me either Tynie or Mrs. Goren from now on." Tynie justifies. Retrieving her badge, Detective Sharlton sates "It's alright Mrs. Goren, you handle those orders better than I've seen from other people under them. I'll explain what I mean by that soon enough." Seeing the badge, Tynie redirects "OK Detective Sharlton, come on in." Stepping back to allow for that, after the entryway's cleared, Tynie secures Captain Vantman's home, then leads Detective Sharlton to the living room. Having taken a break from clearing his fridge and witnessed that, Captain Vantman booms "Very impressively done Mrs. Goren, and Detective you're to repeat everything you tell Mrs. Goren when I and her husband return to you both!" "Yes, Sir!" Detective Sharlton barks. Claiming seats in Captain Vantman's living room across from each other, Tynie directs "Alright Detective Sharlton, tell me exactly what brought you here."

Curtly nodding and disclosing the news she got from that point, Detective Sharlton ends up making Tynie ruminate "Bobby and Captain Vantman both are going to be so pissed when they hear this shit. Detective Sharlton, consider yourself being fairly warned; after you tell them there's a ninety-eight percent chance I'll need you to do your best to put me in direct contact with State's Attorney General Cruse." "Mrs. Goren, if it comes to that point, which it sounds like it will, you're using my phone for that call." Detective Sharlton resolves. "I'm imposing a catch to that right now, Detective Sharlton. If my making that call puts you anywhere near being over your minutes, I expect to be made entirely-liable for your next phone bill and upgrading your account to unlimited everything." Tynie chides. "Mrs. Goren, I already have unlimited everything on my phone. I got that the day I became a Detective, and have kept it since. I know you didn't know that when you named your expectation in-connection to my phone, but I still commend you for having the heart to be willing to go as far as you did with that expectation." Detective Sharlton rebuts. "Thanks Detective Sharlton." Tynie peeps. Rejoining Tynie and Detective Sharlton, Captain Vantman and Bobby both retake their seats, with the man of the house then imposing "Alright Detective, precisely what's brought you here?" Repeating everything Tynie was told in her boss' and Bobby's absence from the room, Detective Sharlton concludes "Sir, Retired-Detective Goren, since I don't yet know how often Mrs. Goren puts a percent chance on calling anyone of-authority: I'm taking the fact she told me there's a ninety-eight percent chance of her needing in direct contact with State's Attorney General Cruse after you both were updated to mean she needs my phone as soon as possible after I get your reactions to this news." "You're handling that appropriately Detective Sharlton, but I know my wife well enough to know unless she's told to put the call on speaker: Tynie will ask us all to invoke silence while she makes it. You and Captain Vantman both will most likely learn how I know that soon enough." Bobby defends. Craning her neck to look her boss dead-to-rights in the eyes, Detective Sharlton wonders "I'm not disputing that, are you, sir?" "No." Captain Vantman dubs.

Retrieving her phone to call State's Attorney General Cruse's office back, Detective Sharlton provides a rough explanation about the situation changes before Tynie's handed the phone. Learning she's literally in direct-contact with State's Attorney General Cruse, Tynie appeals "Mr. State's Attorney General, I must first apologize for my tone with you. I literally just got updated ten minutes ago, and I have a statement which covers why as well as my other issues with special-prosecutor Elain Greek. By my own ethics code however, I must also warn you that it may be best for my entire statement to be recorded given the fact it will also be what you'll probably consider as graphically detailed. If that warning requires me to record my consent for being recorded, I have no problem doing that." Stunned for a moment, State's Attorney General Cruse tells Tynie that her tone during this call wasn't offensive, before setting it up so he can act on what she said about being recorded. Restating her consent for being recorded and two of her warnings to State's Attorney General Cruse, Tynie then spends almost an hour providing her statement. Pausing the recording near the end of that timeframe, State's Attorney General Cruse directs Tynie to make it possible for him to get verifications from everyone she mentioned in her statement. "I've got to put the phone I'm using on speaker and move it out so they can hear this, which will take me a few minutes, Mr. State's Attorney General." Tynie impedes. Allowing for that delay, State's Attorney General Cruse waits for word from Tynie about the phone being situated as he wanted it, then records the individually obtained verifications. Ending the recording entirely once that's done, State's Attorney General Cruse commends "Mrs. Goren, there is just one last thing I'd like to address before explaining what I can do with your statement and those verifications. You are the first civilian I've had call my office, who through confessing to and acting on their ethics code: gave me respects that are hard for me to receive, especially given your current circumstances, even in court. Suffice it to say, that leads me to believe I'll never forget dealing with you, but for rather commendable reasons." "Mr. State's Attorney General, I'm glad to have left such an impression on you. Now all I ask is, after you explain the plan you have, that you're safe in this weather." Tynie detracts. "Mrs. Goren, by giving that last request, you just confirmed my belief you have an all-encompassing concern over the welfare of others. I commend you for it, but ask the same in return in relation to the impending storms." State's Attorney General Cruse formalizes. "You got it, Mr. State's Attorney General." Tynie promises.

Considering that his cue to continue, State's Attorney General Cruse then spends twenty-five minutes disclosing his plan for what was recorded. Asking everyone from Bobby to Captain Vantman if they accept his terms as the closer, State's Attorney General Cruse notes their answers and then repeats the wishes for all of them to be safe in this storm. After everyone in Captain Vantman's living room individually promises they will, Tynie reaches over to end the call and returns the phone to it's rightful owner. Seeing Detective Sharlton reholster her phone to her right side as Bobby and Captain Vantman both scowl, Tynie gambles "I'll bet special-prosecutor Greek doesn't even know what's about to hit her!" "I highly doubt that myself Mrs. Goren, but I will say that after hearing what all she's put you and Retired-Detective Goren through lately, she definitely has it coming. State's Attorney General Cruse was right, she significantly worsened the fact you two are victims of crimes, especially you." Detective Sharlton declines. "Mrs. Goren, I'm with my Detective on that one." Captain Vantman implicates. "I definitely agree with you guys on that, but considering the fact Detective Sharlton's already become a closely-involved part of today's plan, I'm checking to see if she can also be made a proxy for us by Her Honor Daughtry's orders. If she can, then Detective Sharlton and I will be having a meeting before anything else is done." Bobby obstructs. Retrieving her purse and handing it to her husband, Tynie mentions "Those orders are under my wallet in a big manila folder, go ahead and get them, babe."

While Bobby acts on that consent, Tynie takes back her purse and sets it onto Captain Vantman's coffee table. Searching through the stack of orders from Her Honor Daughtry, Bobby soon repeats "Detective Sharlton; I've just found out that you can be made our proxy, but it requires the private meeting between you and I that was mentioned a bit ago. So now, we need to take care of that before I can have Tynie resituate these orders and her purse." "Fair enough, Retired-Detective Goren." Detective Sharlton forfeits. Individually leaving their seats, Bobby and Detective Sharlton both then take their meeting into the kitchen. Awaiting their return with Captain Vantman in his living room, Tynie confesses her reasons for being so-sparing with any type of affection towards Bobby around the man of this house; before she reveals "Bobby's followed my lead on that Captain, but I still felt it right to tell you about it privately." "I appreciate that Mrs. Goren, but I can have it settled differently sooner than you think. By that I mean, after Bobby and Detective Sharlton get back in here, I'll flatly tell you all what's forbidden to be done around my property." Captain Vantman sates. Looking out the big bay window just after Captain Vantman says that, Tynie contradicts "Captain, I'd much rather make that meeting cover both this house and me and Bobby's, because of Detective Sharlton's proxy status. Judging by the fact I just saw a snowplow out salting the roads, we may be best off changing today's plan so we're out as minimally as possible. I hate to say this Captain, but that'll likely entail us being holed up here sometime today. If I'm right on that, we can probably discuss what we've not had a chance to yet then." "Mrs. Goren, you just gave me reason to have the meeting between your husband and Detective Sharlton postponed. Excuse me." Captain Vantman self-recuses, leaving the room.

Coming up on both his Detective and Bobby, Captain Vantman interrupts their meeting by rephrasing what Tynie just told him. "I hate to say it Retired-Detective Goren, but your wife just made a damn good case." Detective Sharlton laments. "She did, you're right, so let's get these papers back in Tynie's purse and head out. You and I can resume this meeting later, Detective Sharlton." Bobby rebuffs. Exchanging a nod all around, they head back for Tynie, with Bobby soon after grabbing and reloading her purse as it was before he got in it. Closing her purse, Tynie slings it to a shoulder, then Detective Sharlton declares "Since I have to finish the meeting with Retired-Detective Goren over the proxy papers later, we are using my Suburban for half of this stock up trip. I don't mind who chooses to ride with me, as long as it's understood I don't allow tobacco smoking in my Suburban." Craning her neck in Detective Sharlton's direction, Tynie declines "Detective Sharlton, Bobby and I don't smoke and I've never seen Captain Vantman light up, so we're good on that. The only bad part is, Bobby's insurance won't cover if anyone other than him or me drives his Escalade. Oh and Detective Sharlton, since this stock up trip is covered under my newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry: I absolutely insist you put me on the hook for a full tank of your gas and one of your meals." "Mrs. Goren, a full tank runs me close to a hundred bucks, are you sure?!" Detective Sharlton exclaims. "Absolutely, and for all we know right now, that may actually be one of the cheapest parts of this trip for me." Tynie confirms. "Mrs. Goren, you're kidding...right?" Detective Sharlton grumbles. "Nope. If Bobby's OK with me riding with you, I'll explain the rest then, Detective Sharlton." Tynie denies. "Honey, I was going to have you do that anyway, because of your insistence involving Detective Sharlton's gas tank." Bobby insinuates. "I didn't know that babe, but it also means you will have to readjust the driver's seat of your Escalade." Tynie concedes. "That's not a problem, honey." Bobby sates.

Shortly nodding to her husband, Tynie leaves her seat, only to get a kiss left to her cheek by Bobby. "Before we leave, we should all hit the restrooms. The one you all can use is down the hall first door to your left, but Mrs. Goren will have access to both restrooms later, because she does have to replace the faucets." Captain Vantman reprimands. Nodding all-around to that, everyone honors that directive for their pit-stops before reconvening by the front door. Whirling on her toes, Tynie pecks a kiss to Bobby's lips, then they mutually whisper "Be safe, baby" before staring into each other's eyes and briefly nodding. Minutes after that happens, Captain Vantman sees them all out prior to securing his home. Walking out to Bobby's Escalade and Detective Sharlton's Suburban respectively, they sit in and secure them in a slight chain reaction. Readjusting his driver's seat, Bobby delays their leaving by moments, but then has Detective Sharlton following him.

Battling traffic in both vehicles before too terribly long after that, Detective Sharlton hears Tynie threaten "I swear straight to Christ Himself if anyone hits Bobby's Escalade or this Suburban when we're out: I'm taking that as grounds to immediately invoke the lethal force portion of Her Honor Daughtry's orders on their asses!" "Given the fact those orders entirely cover why we are even going out, you'd be justified Tynie. Honestly, I imagine that either your husband or my boss one has the same idea." Detective Sharlton forfeits. Unbeknownst to the ladies at that time, Tynie's threat about that was actually repeated by Bobby in nearly the same moment. Arriving at a plaza which has both a fast food joint and megastore in it over an hour later, Bobby leads them to the fast food joint's parking lot.

Parking both vehicles they took from Captain Vantman's house side-by-side, Tynie hops out of Detective Sharlton's Suburban first, essentially causing a chain reaction of people in her group exiting vehicles, before both involved vehicles are locked. Regrouping by the tail end of Bobby's Escalade, Detective Sharlton goes up to Captain Vantman at the same time Tynie heads back to her husband's side. Walking towards the fast food joint's entrance as a group, when a worker's phone broadcasts news of a pileup three miles north of their current location, Tynie stops cold right by the entrance doors. Stopping cold in another chain reaction after Tynie, everyone from Bobby to Captain Vantman then witnesses her turn to face the worker, and appeal "Hey DaJuan, I saw your namebadge, honey. I'm Tynie Goren, and I'm also curious. Where did you get the news app that just broadcast word of that pileup so clearly?" "Ms. Goren, the app's called 24/7 News, and it's a free one that I found on AppGalaxy. I don't know if you have an Android phone or not, but for mine AppGalaxy is the native app store. I mainly use the app when I'm at home or on break, and I just got put on break about five minutes ago. Ms. Goren, I don't mean to be rude, but if you and your friends have anywhere else to be, you may want to come up with a detour because of that pileup." DaJuan answers. "DaJuan, if anyone should apologize, it's me for impeding on your break like that. You've just helped us quite a bit, so now I'm going to see about getting your break extended, but I really can't guarantee anything." Tynie rebukes. "Ms. Goren, I'm glad I could help you guys. I understand you can't guarantee anything about my break being extended, but hearing you're willing to go that far for me has just made my day." DaJuan relents. "It's really sad you can say that DaJuan, but we won't keep taking up your break time." Tynie laments.

Shortly smiling as he nods to Tynie, DaJuan's surprised to see his store manager come out to them, only to also witness Tynie spin and face the same person. "Ken, I saw your namebadge, too. I'm Tynie Goren, and I'd like to file for DaJuan's break being extended because I'm one of four people under Her Honor Daughtry's orders that DaJuan basically just spared. Those orders are on us now, and given the weather, they define DaJuan's allowing us to hear about that pileup through an app on his phone, then telling us where to get the app, and suggesting we make a detour after we leave here as life-sparing acts. With that being the case, those orders require one of us tries to get DaJuan a concession for his actions, and literally right before you came out here, I promised him that'd be me. Since all of that happened during DaJuan's original break, I'm hoping the concession those orders talks about can be translated by you into extending DaJuan's break. If you need to see the orders I've mentioned before making your decision Ken, say the word and it's done!" Tynie ripostes. "Ms. Goren, even though you're willing to show me those orders, I got faxed a directive from Corporate today, which doesn't allow it unless someone in your situation ends up using lethal force on our property. As far as your request for DaJuan's break goes, I can make it happen so he's on break with pay for the next two hours. I'm not just doing that because of your situation with those orders, Ms. Goren. I'm also doing it because I was supposed to get that fax when I first came in today, but only found it twenty minutes ago. So now I have to investigate why that happened, which by Corporate policy includes reconfiguring the schedules as well as seeing to it everyone like DaJuan who's currently in the system for nearing OT gets paid OT and receives extended paid breaks until the investigation's over. When the investigation is over, there will be a lower-ranked manager getting fired, because also by Corporate policies, only managers are allowed to touch anything that's on the top of my desk or my office machines." "Oh wow Ken, I didn't know any of that." Tynie grouses. "It's alright Ms. Goren, and I appreciate you bringing DaJuan's essentially life-saving actions to my attention." Ken soothes. "Eh, no problem." Tynie slurs.

Opening the door for Tynie and everyone she's with, Ken goes closer to DaJuan, whom precludes "By the way Ken, I heard you both, and will be back in when my break's done." "Alright DaJuan." Ken retorts, heading back inside the fast food joint. Noticing the joint itself is mostly-barren, Tynie brings everyone with her up to the counter. Seeing a young girl standing at the register, then again noticing a namebadge, Tynie requests "Hey Felicia, I'm paying for me, my husband, and our two good friends. I don't want any of them going too cheap on this, but I will be paying for it with my debit card since I've not yet gotten to an ATM. So, if we can keep all four orders to one receipt, that'd be great." "Ma'am, I can only do that with the receipt if you pay after all four orders are made." Felicia warns. "Oh hey, that's not a problem." Tynie soothes, then placing her order. Following Tynie's lead yet-again, everyone from Bobby to Captain Vantman then places their orders before she pays and puts away her debit card. Readying their orders, Felicia doesn't see the four of them move to the far left of the counter, but Ken does. Re-approaching Tynie from his side of that area, Ken apologizes "Mrs. Goren, I didn't know you were married when we last spoke and I don't think DaJuan did, either. I'd like to apologize for how we both addressed you because of that." "Ken, we're good, man. You didn't know, but you, DaJuan and Felicia all still respected me." Tynie debunks. Shortly nodding to Tynie, Ken then basically has a front-row spot to something that stuns him. Seeing their orders get aligned onto a couple trays, Tynie looks Felicia dead to rights in the eyes, then Tynie asks "I don't mean to be rude Felicia, but why do you look so scared all of a sudden?" "Ma'am, I can't bother you with that." Felicia gripes. "Uhh actually yeah you can, Felicia. My husband, our two good friends, and I, are all under Her Honor Daughtry's orders, which are on us right now. By them, since you're handling our food and drinks, you can tell me why you're so scared right now. Then, one of us can handle it in such a way that I end up dealing with Ken again, and the problem is permanently solved at the same time. No matter what Felicia, around the four of us, you're safe." "O-ok Ma'am, I didn't know any of that until now. My abusive ex-boyfriend is standing about five feet behind the one in your group who, no offense, is built like a Godblessed wide-receiver. By the way, I know what a wide-receiver's built like because I'm an NFL fan, and I'd have a protection order out on my ex-boyfriend right now if I didn't have to work so much OT lately." Felicia skittishly describes. "You didn't offend any of us by describing my husband that way, Felicia. Since the problem is so close to my husband though, he's about to cover it and that means I need to meet with Ken immediately." Tynie rebuts. Simultaneously catching the hint, Bobby and Ken both spring into action, leaving Detective Sharlton and Captain Vantman to scramble back a bit.

Pulling Tynie over a matter of minutes later, Ken's soon shown the orders from Her Honor Daughtry which are typically kept in her purse, then Ken's advised "Ken, since I already basically explained how these orders cover what's happening to where you most-likely heard it, I'm not allowed to repeat that until the cops get here." "I understand that Mrs. Goren, but since this scene is affecting your group's ability to eat: I will be refunding your payment, personally replacing all of your meals, using this scene as my grounds to give Felicia an extended break and paid time off, and as my other grounds for firing whoever messed with my office desk. I also have to give a statement to the cops when this scene ends, and it's all due to the fax I told you about." Ken reneges. "Ohh ok, well all we can do now is watch the scene unfold, Ken." Tynie presumes. "Sadly, you're right on that, Mrs. Goren." Ken regrets. Turning around at nearly the exact same time, Tynie and Ken both see Bobby pulling the trigger. Re-holstering his gun, Bobby hustles over to his wife, whom surprises him by requesting "Babe, I'm alright. If anything, I'm about to ask Ken to bring Felicia out here. When I do, I want you to try and calm her down; because of my deal with Ken for he and I being the ones to handle the cops when they show up. Ken's got more to do than that, but the one to benefit the most is Felicia. I'm alright with that, but this scene also needs to be used as your grounds for making our guy friend an emergency authorized driver on your car insurance. Hell babe, I'll even get that set up with Jack after Ken gets our part of what he has to clear done when the cops leave." Right when Bobby's about to answer his wife on that, Ken desires "Mr. Goren, if you'll give me just a moment, I'll prove how right your wife was by saying most of that. I can't speak for what she mentioned about your car insurance and that Jack guy, though." "Ok Ken, fair enough." Bobby concedes.

Bringing Felicia out from around the counter to Bobby, Ken rephrases "Felicia, Mrs. Goren asked me to do this, she wants her husband to try and calm you down. I learned she'd have done it herself, but she and I have cops to deal with at any moment." "Oh wow, Ok." Felicia stammers. Seeing Felicia start to shake, Bobby quickly embraces her, Tynie looking around for signs of cops coming. Double-checking the windows in the fast food joint's entrance door in that process, Tynie warns "Ken, I believe DaJuan's making our dealing with the cops easier, because I can see him bringing one over to us now." "Thanks for the heads up, Mrs. Goren." Ken recoils. True to Tynie's word, DaJuan comes up on both her and Ken with a cop at his left, whom renounces "Officer Walter Jestman, NYPD's 63rd Precinct. I understand there was a scene covered under Her Honor Daughtry's orders that just happened here." "Officer Jestman, I'm Tynie Goren and I can tell you it goes a lot deeper than that. I'll explain exactly what I mean after you see my orders from Her Honor Daughtry, which I can get out of my purse in a couple minutes. Oh, and you don't have to worry about me making moves for my firearm that's covered by those orders, because I deliberately keep my purse and those orders on the opposing side of my firearm." Tynie overrides. "Alright Mrs. Goren, but for my own safety, I'm going to watch you obtain those orders." Officer Jestman advises. "I'm good with that, too." Tynie elicits, then proving her latest point.

Handing the orders over to Officer Jestman, Tynie then gives a statement which covers the scene and that foursome's entire reason for being out. "Officer Jestman, I didn't even know you were on-property until DaJuan brought you over to me. At the same time, DaJuan doing that was a huge favor to me, because I'd have had to call officers out otherwise because of the weather likely causing a shitload of car accidents, pardon my language." Tynie closes. "Mrs. Goren, your language with that was actually rather tame compared to what I typically hear from people when I'm on shift. I just came from an accident scene and was going on lunch when DaJuan came up on my vehicle. He told me he encountered four people under Her Honor Daughtry's orders, and then saw the vehicle belonging to a known abuser of one of his coworkers, which lead DaJuan to believe a scene occurred which is covered by the orders now in my hands. You've given me all I need from your and your husband's side of that scene, so after you receive these orders back: you'll both be free to go on the condition neither of you disturbs the body." Officer Jestman recalls. "That won't be a problem either, Officer Jestman, but all the further me and my husband can go is, back by the other two in our group. I say that because, until after you release Ken who's to my left, Ken can't obey the Corporate orders he's under for scenes like this one. I'm sorry Officer Jestman, but you'll have to get a deeper explanation of those Corporate orders from Ken himself." Tynie explicates.

Returning the orders from Her Honor Daughtry to Tynie, Officer Jestman's briefly stunned when DaJuan intrudes "Mrs. Goren, I don't mean to be rude, but someone in your group may want to check your cars for damages. Pardon my language, but the bastard who caused this scene didn't just beat on Felicia, if you get my drift." "I don't believe in censorship DaJuan, so you don't need your language pardoned with me. I also know what you meant by that, but since I've not been released yet; that means I'm going to need another favor. You see that relatively thin guy you passed by the entrance? Yeah, I need you to tell him to take me and my husband's other good friend to check both cars we used to come here for any damages. Oh, and when you do that, tell them I'll explain the difference later." Tynie rebukes. "You got it Mrs. Goren." DaJuan elicits, then obeying Tynie's directive.

Hearing DaJuan repeat that directive a couple minutes later, Captain Vantman and Detective Sharlton both head out to act on it. Left on the scene with Tynie, Officer Jestman sees her re-securing the orders from Her Honor Daughtry in her purse, and then hears her plead "Officer Jestman, please let me speak to your Captain. Your lunch break was pretty much fucked up because of me, pardon my language, so to me it's only right to see about getting that fixed." "Again Mrs. Goren, your language was tame compared to what I typically hear. I didn't see your request to speak to my Captain coming, but I'll see if I can get ahold of her right now." Officer Jestman obliges, going for his phone. Calling his Captain's office, Officer Jestman gets in contact with her and roughly recaps the details of this scene before putting Tynie on the call. "Hey Captain Massey, every word Officer Jestman just told you is true. I know officers are supposed to sacrifice everything including their lives, but since I was coming to eat when this scene broke out; to me seeing Officer Jestman being unable to eat himself is a form of discrimination. I'm not alright with that prospect; because to me it'd be like someone doing that to my husband: dually-retired ARMY CID Sergeant and NYPD Major Case Detective First Grade Robert "Bobby" Goren. Yes, I have his consent to cite those credentials when dealing with law enforcement, which actually emphasizes judges, but I hope you understand the parallel I'm trying to draw here. Officer Jestman has also been absolutely amazing with me during his part of the scene, so you can add that to your notes as well. Ultimately because of all that, if there's any way whatso-GodBlessedly-ever that you can order for Officer Jestman to have downtime after this scene clears so he can have lunch, that'd be great." Tynie reapprises.

Hearing a pen scratch paper over the other end of the line for several minutes, Tynie's then told to put Officer Jestman back on the call. "Ok Captain Massey, give me a couple minutes and it's done." Tynie falters. Telling Tynie she's alright with that delay, Captain Massey essentially discovers it was meant literally, before giving Officer Jestman specific orders; which include for the downtime Tynie sought out. "I'll let her know, Captain, thank you." Officer Jestman surrenders. Hanging up on that note, Officer Jestman pockets his phone, then keeps his word to Captain Massey by updating Tynie. "Oh wow Officer Jestman, I seriously had no idea about any of that happening until you brought it up. You see, the orders I showed you don't allow me to keep me and my husband's phone on me, so I couldn't have called around to find that out. Matter of fact, the main reason I was allowed to speak to your Captain like that is, because you're both active members of law-enforcement. All I need to tell you now is, once me and my group are released, we won't disturb any part of the scene. We can't, because of the meeting with Ken I told you about before your Captain got called." Tynie self-exonerates. "Alright Mrs. Goren, you're all free to go, and thanks for what you just did for me. That was the first time, and sadly I suspect it may also be the last, that a civilian.. much less a civilian-spouse of a retired-NYPD officer had that much consideration for me." Officer Jestman accedes. "As far as I care, it's sad and genuinely fucked up that you can say that Officer Jestman, but I'm actually proud about what I did just the same." Tynie simplifies, heading over to her husband.

Able to overhear most-everything that's been said so far from within Bobby's embrace, Felicia stutters "No offense Mr. Goren, I mean Retired-Detective Sergeant Goren, but your wife seriously kicks ass." Looking down at Felicia again, Bobby denies "Felicia, you and DaJuan both can call me Mr. Goren, I'm not offended by what you said about my wife. If anything, I agree with it, and know her well enough to know she won't mind me saying we both want you to live your life to it's fullest as best you can, starting today. As part of that, we hope you don't date another fucker like the one who caused all this to happen." Announcing her closeness to that part of the scene, Tynie vouches "My husband just spoke the truth on my name, Felicia. All you need to worry about right now is calming down, because like I just told Officer Jestman, me and Ken have to meet to cover the rest." "Ok Mrs. Goren, you got it." Felicia softly re-claims.

Coming back inside, Detective Sharlton and Captain Vantman go right back to where they stood before Tynie essentially sent DaJuan to have them check for car damages. Obtaining Ken's statement as that happened, Officer Jestman soon after releases him and goes to handle the scene. Regrouping around Bobby, most everyone from Tynie to Felicia is surprised when DaJuan snipes "Ken, go ahead and write me up for this if you want, but from now on when me and Felicia work together: I am doing everything I legally can to keep her safe. Yes, Mrs. Goren and her group did their part for that today, and it was backed by Her Honor Daughtry's orders, but I know they can't always do that sort of thing." "Ah Ken, before you react to that, I believe DaJuan was just rather wise with his idea. I've heard you have Corporate orders to obey, which means I have a suggestion to back DaJuan's idea to go with that. As part of you obeying those Corporate orders, I believe you can make it so DaJuan and Felicia work together from now on, and then tell your other managers because of this scene bringing that out: they'll be fired for changing it." Captain Vantman defends.

Not yet having been released by Bobby, Felicia looks up into his eyes and wonders "Mr. Goren, how do I tell your guy friend that idea was genius?!" "You just did Felicia, I heard it loud and clear." Captain Vantman promises. "Yeah, and here's my other part in this scene. Ken, I believe you also need to set in motion for DaJuan to be commended for how he's encountered absolutely every minute of what's happened since we first arrived. Aside from Mrs. Goren, DaJuan's the only civilian I've seen encounter things of this nature with that kind of grace and heart in all my years in the NYPD. Yes Ken, I know Mrs. Goren has us identified with you as her friends, but I'm also an off-duty Detective and the one who just came up with that idea is my Captain, who is also off-duty. Our reasons for even knowing the Goren's and being off-duty right now all trace back to a pending case, which is all I can publicly say about it." Detective Sharlton balks. Seconds after hearing that most-recent statement, Felicia and DaJuan both exclaim "Holy shit!" "Detective, the best I can do is: go with what you and your Captain both requested after I get through the rest of what Corporate requires of me for these kinds of situations." Ken counter-offers. "That'll work, Ken." Captain Vantman approves, with Detective Sharlton nodding to back him. Going around the counter to begin obeying his Corporate orders, Ken barely sees Bobby release Felicia.

Moving so she directly faces Tynie, Felicia implores "Mrs. Goren, I have just one question for you. Exactly how do I thank all of you guys for what you've just done for me?!" "Felicia, you can best thank me and my husband by doing what he told you about your life from now on. As part of that, you may be best off getting closer to DaJuan, because he just treated keeping you safe in the future like my husband would for me. I mean, before my and my husband's friends, the Captain and Detective both stepped in. As far as how you can thank those two for that, I know them both well enough already to know all you have to do is: raise a coffee in celebration of your new freedom the first chance you get. Trust me on you being newly freed Felicia, because I know that from surviving the same thing from long before I met my husband myself. In fact, my husband was the one who truly gave me a new freedom from that." Tynie answers. "Felicia, every word you were just told about me and my wife, is true. Honestly, from the minute my wife pressed the issue about your fear, I knew that she suspected it was something along the lines of what actually happened, but didn't want to say anything until the situation cleared in-case she and I were wrong." Bobby confesses. "He spoke the truth on my name again, Felicia. I believe I've basically told you why, but I'm not crashing your liberation day by going into those details." Tynie self-restricts. "I don't mean to interrupt you guys, but I need to tell Mrs. Goren that I just saw in the store-manager's menu for this register that the refund my Corporate orders require won't fully go through for about twenty minutes. You're all getting manager's meals, and for DaJuan and Felicia: those include the rest of today and a three day weekend off with pay so I can act on the advice and orders I was given before that conversation started. When they come back, DaJuan will get that commendation, but even with my Corporate orders that's the very best I can do." Ken interrupts. "Ken, we're good with all that." Bobby retorts. "Ken, Mr. Goren was right, but now I'm worried Mrs. Goren's in trouble with the off-duty Captain and Detective she brought here for speaking on their names like she did with the coffee thing." DaJuan concerns.

Deftly turning to face DaJuan for herself, Detective Sharlton defies "DaJuan, I'll risk getting in trouble for speaking on the name of my commanding officer without his prior knowledge or consent for this later, but we don't have a problem with Mrs. Goren making that potential arrangement on either of our names. Mrs. Goren knows, probably because of her husband's NYPD history, that asking Felicia to thank either me or my Captain in any other way could bring us both a lot of problems. Yes, I mean that even though my Captain and I both are off-duty because of our reasons for even knowing the Goren's and being off-duty. Like I said earlier, I can't go into any more details than that." Looking over at DaJuan from where he stands, Captain Vantman refutes "Before you ask DaJuan, all my Detective did was beat me to saying the exact same things by a couple minutes, so she's not in trouble with me for that." "OK Captain." DaJuan resigns. "I honestly can't believe the NYPD is so extreme about people like me giving their people thank-you gifts. I mean, isn't it right that people thank those who sacrifice everything, including their lives?!" Felicia complains.

Snap-turning her head in Felicia's direction, Tynie self-clarifies "Felicia, like I basically told Officer Jestman not too long ago, you and I feel the same way about that. As I understand it, no NYPD administrator can legally dictate what you do in your own home, unless they're with the probation or house arrest departments and you're one of the people on either one of those. You didn't know this about me, but I'm actually a retired bartender who was trained to use how someone looks to further verify if they are over 21. I don't mean to be rude Felicia, but you barely look to be 20. I'll admit the coffee thing was a split-second decision on my part, but that was also my best-way of preventing you from risking probation or jail by drinking alcohol in honor of the Detective and Captain. So, now you know both my reasons for the coffee thing, Felicia." "Now that I also know just how extreme the NYPD is about thank-you gifts from people like me Mrs. Goren, I can tell you those are damn good reasons. Pardon my language, and you didn't offend me by guessing my age right. I just turned 20 last week, so whoever taught you that eye-over thing when you were a bartender did damn good, too." Felicia objects. "Felicia, you don't have to worry about your language with me, because like I told DaJuan, I don't believe in censorship. I know you didn't know that until now, so it's OK." Tynie refuses.

Exchanging a relatively brief nod with Tynie, Felicia surprises the entire group by going right up on DaJuan and asking "DaJuan, when this group is situated, can we talk about getting closer?" "Yeah, but you've done and been through enough for now, Felicia. I'll talk to Ken about delivering this group's meals to them after Mrs. Goren gets proof her refund went through. I'm sorry Felicia, but after what she set in motion and with the bad weather, I don't want Mrs. Goren to have banking issues on top of everything else." DaJuan disputes. "Hey, I don't blame you for that, DaJuan. Some banks are real jerks when things go wrong, especially when the weather may affect their systems." Felicia denies. Minutes later, Bobby takes a brief call from the couple's bank, only to reholster his phone to his right side and announce "DaJuan, I just learned from my bank that not only did my wife's refund go through, but also that the weather has already caused an ATM outage for our area. I appreciate you and Felicia's concern over that, but you've both also done and been through enough for this situation." "Alright Mr. Goren, you got it." DaJuan surrenders. "DaJuan, if I can give you another suggestion, take what my husband just said as your grounds for taking Felicia to a booth and talking. Hell, I'll even use the last twenty in my wallet to get you guys either a soda or coffee for that right now!" Tynie recommends. "No, you won't Mrs. Goren, I'm covering those two's drinks. You have an ATM outage to contend with, so I'd rather it be me who uses a twenty from their wallet for DaJuan and Felicia." Detective Sharlton negates. Staring right into DaJuan's eyes, Felicia wonders "I'm not arguing with an off-duty Detective who's part of Mrs. Goren's group, are you?" "No, but this means we should go ahead and have the coffee Mrs. Goren mentioned." DaJuan nullifies. "Sounds good to me." Felicia agrees. Honoring that idea, Ken ends up ringing out Felicia and DaJuan before providing Tynie's group's replaced meals. Seeing them all head off to separate booths, Ken then catches Officer Jestman finally clearing the scene and leaving.

Sitting across from each other, Tynie looks Captain Vantman dead-to-rights in the eyes, him proclaiming "You were just instrumental in saving several lives again Mrs. Goren, and I dare say this time that emphasizes Felicia's. How you executed that had grace I've rarely seen, even out of of my Detectives; with the exclusion of Detective Sharlton. Yes, I know you said something to the effect of you'll explain later, but I got all the explanation that I need for the time being from overhearing your entire encounter with Officer Jestman. By the way, sadly I can also verify what he said about what you arranged for him through Captain Massey. I may offend Detective Sharlton and your husband both by saying this, but you have indeed already covered enough ground today to warrant a break. It may also be best to hold off on what you planned to arrange through this Jack for me in-relation to your husband's car insurance because of the weather and that ATM outage. I just hope my offering to drive so Retired-Detective Goren can have a break after having to fire a weapon doesn't end up giving him issues later. The only other thing I have to tell you right now is, both your husband's Escalade and Detective Sharlton's Suburban were cleared of damages when she and I checked them." "Captain, I can settle those concerns right now. You didn't offend me at all, especially over what you said about how Tynie just handled those guys. Rather, you handled all of it just as I would have in your position. In terms of the car-insurance angle, we deal with Jack on that later because of the weather and that ATM outage, which means you're not getting my keys until we leave here." Bobby rebukes. Turning her eyes to Captain Vantman, Detective Sharlton corrects "Sir, you didn't offend me either." "Ok, then everything's settled for now." Captain Vantman infers. Eating without further conversation, when it comes time to clear from their meals, that falls to Tynie and Detective Sharlton. Exiting the fast food joint much like they entered it, everyone from Tynie to Captain Vantman takes to their vehicles. Secured in them and waiting for Captain Vantman to pull away first, Tynie finally tells Detective Sharlton everything the newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry over Captain Vantman entail.

At last following Bobby's Escalade out of the fast food joint's parking lot, Detective Sharlton realizes "Mrs. Goren, you really weren't kidding about the tank of gas being one of the cheapest things you'll probably end up paying for." "Nope, and with that ATM outage, I'll likely be using the hell out of one of my credit cards for all that now." Tynie defers. "I hate the fact you have to do that Mrs. Goren, and something tells me the same is true for Captain Vantman, he just might not have the heart to tell you." Detective Sharlton theorizes. "Yeah, I suspect the same thing, Detective Sharlton. I don't want this suspicion mentioned to Captain Vantman until after he broaches the topic, though. Oh and when he does broach that topic, you'll probably overhear how I plan to cover it." Tynie chastises. "No problem, Mrs. Goren." Detective Sharlton obliges. Parking in front of the megastore exiting those vehicles just as they did at the fast food joint a few minutes later, Tynie secretly senses more trouble will arise. Again walking in as a group, they make it to the carts before Tynie decrees "Guys, since we are probably buying perishables and we may not be able to get deliveries today on account of the weather; we may want to get a few coolers to house those perishables instead of daring to trust the fridge we're supposed to replace." "Good call!" Detective Sharlton howls. "Ladies, you're right, that was a good call. Of course, it means you both need to grab carts." Bobby imposes. "No problem!" Tynie and Detective Sharlton reply in near-perfect unison.

Grabbing a cart each, the foursome is then surprised when a man in a three piece suit approaches them, and explains "I'm Burt Kaegle, owner of Kaegle's Superstore. My daughter Felicia called me and described you all, saying you just saved her life about an hour ago, but I'm looking for a Mrs. Goren." Standing in the center of the foursome, Tynie asks "You just found her, Burt. What can I do for you?" "Mrs. Goren, it's more like what can I do for you for being, as I understand it, the center of how my daughter's life was saved. Name what you want, and by Christ I'll make it happen." Burt avows. "You know what Burt, I can make that real easy. The first chance you get, take Felicia to get everything this side of her name changed. By that I mean, get Felicia a PO box, and change over everything from her ATM pincodes to her doctors. It breaks my heart to say this Burt, but I'm a survivor of the abuses Felicia endured, and I learned through that abusers never work alone. By the way, my husband Bobby, who's to my left, was my true liberator from that. At the same time, I know it's better to make that suggestion than not, because doing nothing in the face of abuse only makes it worse. I can assure you Burt, I and everyone I'm with now don't want that for Felicia. Oh, and after you get all those things changed over, treat Felicia to a spa day and coffee." Tynie counter-proposes, with tears glistening in her eyes. "Mrs. Goren, I didn't mean for my concern over doing something in gratitude for what you did for Felicia to end up breaking your heart. On the same side of that coin, even though your heart was broken, I believe through your suggestion it still shined. So as I said a few minutes ago, by Christ you got it." Burt rededicates. "We're good Burt, no worries." Tynie refuses.

Reaching out his hand to be shaken, Burt discovers Tynie's got a firm handshake before he steps back so they can enter the store. Getting through most of their shopping without a further incident, Tynie ends up eventually bumping into a clerk named Claire, who snipes "Excuse you bitch?!" Reacting quickly to that, Tynie has her firearm revealed and is glaring Claire down as she demeans "Claire, my name's not bitch, it's Tynie Goren. Everything I've just done and what I'm about to say are covered by the orders from Her Honor Laticia Daughtry that are on us now. Since we are in this building to buy necessities before a dangerous storm hits, and you've already accosted me, I only have to warn you one time! As soon as I'm done speaking, you'll have a choice: Either get the fuck out of our way, or be considered a hostage taker and killed for it!" Surprising Tynie and everyone with her, Burt saw everything that just happened, and is now loudly scolding "Claire, you know it goes against my employee policy to challenge anyone under those orders! You were told at the start of your shift today that if I or any of my managers hears any other employee challenges someone under those orders, and the employee lives to see the end of the scene; that employee will be given a last-chance write up the first time and fired for any beyond it! So now, I have to give you a warning: Either get away from Mrs. Goren and her group and get that last-chance write up from me; or continue to challenge Mrs. Goren and have me watch her kill you!"

Mocking everything that she just heard under her breath, Claire causes Tynie to extract her firearm so it's leveled between Claire's eyes, which in turn causes almost everyone around them to scurry for cover. Hearing those hustled footsteps, yet still keeping her eyes on Claire, Tynie decries "Claire, even though I just learned of that employee policy a minute ago, I can work it into what I'm doing to you. By that I mean, you now have exactly two minutes to decide: either get by Burt and live, or die right where you stand!" Basically staring down the barrel of Tynie's firearm for about a minute, Claire jeers "Ugh, God, you guys aren't worth dying over." Seeing Claire start walking up on Burt's left side, Tynie reholsters her firearm, and then has Burt turn to face her. "I should've told you earlier that my husband, our two good friends and I are all under those orders, Burt. I didn't and I'm sorry for that. As far as the employee policy you mentioned when I had Claire at gunpoint goes, I also have a suggestion for it. Meaning, I believe you can actually make an example out of Claire by firing her and fiercely contesting her unemployment claims, then post you changed that policy so your other employees all know you absolutely mean business. Yeah, I know that'll involve you notifying your lawyers of the policy change given the unemployment aspect, but still it may be best." Tynie pre-empts. "Mrs. Goren, our prior conversation entailed more personally pressing matters for me, so the fact you didn't mention you four being under those orders then is entirely understandable. In terms of your latest suggestion, I believe you're right to make it, because ultimately that may end up being best for my store. Now, given the fact what Claire did to you brought all of this out, I'm curious. Is there any way I can make your remaining shopping experience here at Kaegle's Superstore easier?" Burt counter-proposes. "Actually Burt, this time I have an idea that may work best for us both. Since I can tell by the look on her face that Claire's been listening in on this conversation, and because of that I suspect she may restart the scene right in front of you at any minute, you may want to have her held in a different area by your security team. I'm also asking for that because I don't want Claire able to hear what else I have to say, because it traces back to my personal information and I don't want to risk giving her any criminal ideas if you get my drift." Tynie hinders. "I do, and Mrs. Goren if you'll give me a couple minutes, I can get Claire detained by my security staff." Burt counters. "Go ahead then Burt, but consider yourself being fairly warned: if any of your security staff identifies themselves to me with any sort of law-enforcement rank, I'm required by those orders to show the actual orders to the security staffer who does that." Tynie cautions. "I appreciate the heads-up on that Mrs. Goren, because you're the first person under those orders that's shopped in my store who had the heart to go into specifics with me on them. As I said, getting Claire detained will only take a couple minutes." Burt reviews. "That wasn't just me acting on my heart, Burt. I was also trying to demonstrate even though there's an obscenely high chance some people under those orders basically abuse them, I'm not in those ranks, again if you get my drift." Tynie rejects. "Mrs. Goren, it's sad that I can say this, but your latest drift is probably grounded in more truth than you may realize. So yes, I did get it, and now I have even more respect for you than I did when we first encountered each other, because of how you just proved yourself." Burt repudiates. "Well, I'm glad I can impress you so much then, Burt." Tynie assumes, getting a proud smile.

Going for the radio that's clipped to his lapel, Burt calls out security, roughly explaining the situation. Hearing security's response to his order a couple minutes later, Burt looks Tynie dead-to rights in the eyes, her asking "Burt, I'll freely admit I'm not too well-versed in the security-radio talk we all just overheard. Would you be willing to translate it?" "Mrs. Goren, I'm actually glad to hear you're not well-versed in security radio jargon. From my experience, excluding security staff and their superiors, the only people who are have rap sheets at least a mile long, so I'll clear what you just heard up no problem. Security's waiting for police to take a shoplifter into custody, and until that happens, they can't come detain Claire." Burt amends. Turning his head in Tynie and Burt's direction, Bobby reaffirms "Even though I've been identified as the husband in this group Burt, I'm also a retired-NYPD Detective. I can also tell you right now your experience with that is almost universally true, that I'm very proud of how my wife's encountered dealing with you, and that you can call me either Bobby or Mr. Goren." "You got it Mr. Goren, and you should be proud of your wife. I barely know her and she's still consistently impressed me. Oh, and I appreciate you confirming what you did." Burt shortens. Quietly intruding on their conversation, a man in security uniform comes to stand at Burt's right, making Tynie shriek "Sheez, that was fast!"

Abruptly turning on his toes to face Tynie, the security officer inducts "Ma'am, judging by that reaction, you've likely been briefed by Mr. Kaegle on what caused my delay in arriving at this scene. I'm Lieutenant Davin Jestman, Rotterdamn Business Security Solutions." "Wait just a Godblessed second, Lieutenant. Jestman… any relation to the NYPD officer out of the 63rd precinct?!" Tynie impedes, making Burt snort a laugh. "Ma'am, I didn't know our Good Lord was in the business of literally blessing seconds, but Walter's my brother." Lieutenant Jestman confirms. "OK, small world, but now I should explain what made me ask that. Lieutenant Jestman, I apparently dealt with your brother around the time of another scene covered under Her Honor Daughtry's orders, that involved as you call him Mr. Kaegle's daughter, Felicia. I'm Tynie Goren, and after you give me time to get in my purse to get you the orders from Her Honor Daughtry which cover this scene, I'll explain the rest. Oh and Lieutenant Jestman, you won't have to worry about me making moves for the firearm those orders cover while I get into my purse for the actual orders, because I deliberately keep my purse and firearm on opposing sides." Tynie abridges. "Mrs. Goren, I appreciate you going so far to cover those bases, but I've been appraised of the scene involving Ms. Kaegle. Walter called me on my break an hour and a half ago, and flat-out told me everything you did. You didn't know this when you spoke to Captain Massey, but Walter's an insulin-dependent diabetic, which means your arrangement with her basically saved his life. I'm also Walter's medical proxy, so learning you essentially stopped several very-harrowing things from happening is absolutely phenomenal. Believe me Mrs. Goren, I wish Rotterdamn Securities Empire Corporation allowed me to do something for you in gratitude for what you did for my brother and I, but they don't, so I can't." Lieutenant Jestman explains. "Lieutenant Jestman, did you just tell me that if you have a cup of coffee with Walter in the confines of one of your homes, in my honor behind my back, and your bosses at Rotterdamn Securities Empire Corporation got wind of it...even as a rumor...you'd be fired?!" Tynie recoils. "Essentially yes, Mrs. Goren and I just learned of the policy changes in a Corporation-wide fax that was sent to my office here at the store this morning. I have the fax itself on me right now if you need to see it." Lieutenant Jestman retorts. "Actually, here's the best way I can work with that fax, Lieutenant Jestman. I need you to hand it over to me, then I need to find out if anyone here has State's Attorney General Cruse's number programmed into their phones and if they'll let me use that phone to call the man. Once I get that all situated, you'll probably overhear my best-effort at getting what you learned from that fax set right." Tynie protests.

"Mrs. Goren, while Lieutenant Jestman gets you that fax, I'll get you my phone. I've had to report one Ronald Tubman from Rotterdamn Securities Empire Corporation to State's Attorney General Cruse and his office many times in the past. I'm going to let you use my phone to make a report to State's Attorney General Cruse this time, because all of this came out during your handling of a scene that's covered under Her Honor Daughtry's orders." Burt proffers. "Hey Burt, do you mind if I basically repeat that to State's Attorney General Cruse when I speak to him?" Tynie worries. "I was actually hoping you would, Mrs. Goren." Burt self-amends. "Like I just told Lieutenant Jestman, Burt, as soon as I get that fax in one hand and your phone in the other, it's done." Tynie re-terms.

Enacting their parts of Tynie's most-recent plan, both Burt and Lieutenant Jestman hear her softly pray "I hope to God State's Attorney General Cruse is still in his office." Making the just-planned call after saying that, Tynie learns he hasn't left his office yet, and vows "So help me God Mr. State's Attorney General, I didn't expect to end up calling you again today, but some things have come out in-connection to a scene at Kaegle's Superstore that's covered under my orders from Her Honor Daughtry which you need to know about." Unintentionally bumping the speaker button as she said that, Tynie causes everyone around her to hear State's Attorney General Cruse deny "Mrs. Goren, you never need to worry about having to call my office. Yes, I know this is the second time you've done it today, but now that I'm aware you have even more exigent circumstances, I want you to tell me absolutely everything." "Yes, Mr. State's Attorney General, here goes..." Tynie initiates, then providing a rather-detailed recap of the latest events, which includes a damning complaint surrounding the fax Lieutenant Jestman got from Ronald Tubman. "Honestly Mr. State's Attorney General, now that I'm reporting all of this to you, I'm terrified Ronald Tubman will find out and steal my identity while corrupting my VIP Customer account at Rotterdamn Securities Empire Corporation to where it can never be fixed in retaliation." Tynie finalizes. Mere minutes after hearing and noting all of that, State's Attorney General Cruse debunks "Mrs. Goren, you've just given rather-damning testimony against Mr. Tubman, and Mr. Kaegle spoke the truth about his prior history with reporting that individual to me and my office. I'll see to it that you don't have to worry about losing your identity or your account with Rotterdamn Securities Empire Corporation to Mr. Tubman or his actions, and Lieutenant Jestman won't have to concern himself with those honestly-totalitarian policies he learned of in the fax from Mr. Tubman. After this call, I'm ordering for Mr. Tubman's immediate arrest on a slew of charges based on your testimony, and given your status of being under Her Honor Daughtry's orders: you'll learn the end-result of that case through certified mail. As for Lieutenant Jestman and Mr. Kaegle, I'll need to speak to them individually, but I've gotten all I need from you, Mrs. Goren." "Again you got it, Mr. State's Attorney General, but my making it so you can speak to those two will take a couple minutes." Tynie restates. "That's fine by me Mrs. Goren." State's Attorney General Cruse pardons. Keeping her most-recent word, Tynie returns Burt's phone to him, which ends up allowing for Burt and Lieutenant Jestman to separately get in-contact with State's Attorney General Cruse.

Finishing the call when all that's done, Burt reholsters his phone to his side, then turns to face Tynie again. "I didn't mean to take up so much of your day Burt, but I would like to know how I make up for it." Tynie resists. "You've done absolutely no wrong, Mrs. Goren. However, by orders of State's Attorney General Cruse, I'm to have you tell us the grounds in Her Honor Daughtry's orders which covered that scene with Claire, then have Lieutenant Jestman detain her until police arrive. Evidently as I speak, State's Attorney General Cruse is issuing an arrest warrant for Claire and Ronald Tubman, who are apparently man-and-wife, on a slew of rather serious charges. I'm not supposed to explain it any further than that around Claire, though." "Burt, you've already covered that as far as you need to right now anyway, because I'm supposed to get something sent certified mail for it down the line. After what you just said about Claire, I still refuse to answer your question about the grounds for that scene within her earshot because as I said not too long ago, I don't want to risk giving her any more criminal ideas while I'm explaining that." Tynie self-restricts. "If I may say so myself Mrs. Goren, I don't rightly blame you for that decision and will report back to State's Attorney General Cruse with it as he ordered me to after a couple more things are covered. Namely, I have to tell you that I can't have Claire detained as State's Attorney General Cruse ordered until I notify you of something else. The very best I can do with that coffee-suggestion, now that I know I can still freely do it, is have it happen when me and Walter are both off-shift." Lieutenant Jestman implores. "That works great Lieutenant Jestman, and I seriously hope your day gets better, because of the bullshit you endured before I made that call. Pardon my language." Tynie requests. "Your language around me hasn't been an issue Mrs. Goren, and how you just put that last part is no different. If I never see you guys again, I wish you and everyone in your group the best." Lieutenant Jestman contradicts.

Momentarily stunning Lieutenant Jestman, Tynie reaches her hand out to be shaken, him then also discovering Tynie's handshakes are firm before honoring his own word. Waiting until Claire's been carted away from all of them, Tynie resumes "Anyway Burt, the grounds under my orders from Her Honor Daughtry actually come from the batch I literally just-got yesterday. Those grounds define Claire's actions during the scene before you showed up as: a borderline hostage-taking situation against the lives of people under Her Honor Daughtry's orders, emphasizing the life of my guy friend who's standing two people to my left and that's also an off-duty NYPD Captain, during our attempt to buy items needed for basic survival prior to a dangerous storm. His reasons for being off-duty and my having those orders over him trace back to a case that neither I nor anyone else standing with me can explain in public, but there are two more hitches. One, the woman standing two people to my left has the same reasons for being off duty from the NYPD, and she is a Detective, but now I must do my best to expedite the proxy papers which she'll have to keep on her at all times. As I understand those papers, she'll have the same powers over us three that Lieutenant Jestman has over his brother Walter, but they aren't in full-effect without the papers being notarized. And two, given that scene and the grounds which cover it, I'm now required to overtake control on every-remaining aspect of our shopping trip. When I say that, I mean including paying for everything and if it's possible because of the weather, arranging for a replacement fridge to be delivered to my guy friend's house. You see, before the scene with Felicia and us coming here, we all met up at my guy friends' house, and in right in the middle of that meeting, his current fridge died on him. Since I also learned from my husband right after the scene with Felicia that the weather's already caused my bank's ATM's in this area to go out, my paying for everything will involve one of my credit cards. If you need my contact information for anything connected to this shopping trip, those same orders forbid me to give it out or have it saved against any store system, so you'll have to get my contact information from my husband Bobby and keep it as privately as you can." "Mrs. Goren, now that I know just how specifically those orders cover this entire situation, I join Lieutenant Jestman in not blaming you for the decision not to explain it within Claire's earshot. Also like Lieutenant Jestman, I have to report back to State's Attorney General Cruse, but not until I've escorted you through your remaining shopping experience here at Kaegle's. Mrs. Goren, by that I'm also including ordering that your Captain guy friend's replacement fridge is delivered to his home as an emergency, and putting it in the delivery department system on that order that anyone who refuses to comply with it will be immediately fired. I just hope Mr. Goren's alright with my not getting your contact information until we get to the point of actually arranging that delivery, and he understands I have no problem with keeping your contact information only until any and all issues with the delivery are resolved." Burt rejoinders. "Burt, you just covered the questions I was about to ask, so we're good." Bobby defies. "Alright Mr. Goren, let's continue your group's shopping experience here at Kaegle's, shall we?" Burt challenges, getting a nod.

Resuming their shopping with Burt at Tynie's right side, everyone from her to Detective Sharlton notices that nobody else in the store gives them any issues. Finally in the appliances division nearest the refrigerators, Tynie walks right up on Captain Vantman, whom worries "Mrs. Goren, I don't have the heart to make you pay a lot for my fridge, although those newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry have an avenue for you to be repaid later. To me, it's honestly bad enough you had to invoke them on almost everything that's happened since you first got in my driveway today." "Honestly Captain, I'd rather have ended up invoking those orders so-often today and spared you shitloads of endangerment than not, because basically like I told Felicia earlier, doing nothing in the face of that sort of shit's unforgivable. I respect the fact you don't like the idea I'm not worried about pricetags I end up covering because of those orders, but Captain, there's a reason for it you don't know yet. I don't give a damn about those pricetags because I'd much rather pay more for better quality after I've invoked the newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry over any trips we make as a group, than get a call from our proxy at an obscene hour later saying that your insistence for me to be frugal on that damn nearly made you lose absolutely everything. Yes, I know those orders have the avenue for my being repaid that you mentioned, but I really don't want to touch those specifics until after we find out whether or not the delivery makes it to your house without Burt having to call us." Tynie contests.

Upon hearing that, Detective Sharlton spins on her toes to face Captain Vantman, then she advises "Sir, Mrs. Goren warned me on our way here from Cutter's she'd say something to those effects when you broached the topic. Honestly sir, I already have a couple reasons to agree with Mrs. Goren's decision on that. One, after that debacle with Claire, I believe Mrs. Goren's right to restrict when the specifics involved in that avenue you mentioned are handled. And two, although I am you three's proxy, I want to keep making the kinds of calls Mrs. Goren's referenced in her decision to as much of a minimum as possible. Yeah, I know we've not gotten the papers notarized yet because of the weather, but I still stand with Mrs. Goren on that one." Hearing that last part, Burt locks eyes with Tynie, then he inquires "Mrs. Goren, since you're the one with authority over this shopping trip for you four, I have a couple questions. Would you happen to have those proxy papers on you right now? If you do, would you have a problem with me ordering my business department's notary to have their equipment on them and meet us at the delivery department's registers so we can rectify the issue your proxy just mentioned?"

Glancing over Captain Vantman's right shoulder at Burt, Tynie responds "Burt, to answer your first question, yes. As far as your second one goes, no but now I can pretty much swear to God you kick ass, no offense." "None taken Mrs. Goren, because as I've told you and your husband already, I essentially regard you the same way." Burt repudiates. "Apparently, I've been doing that pretty much since I first got to the Captain's house today Burt, but I'm still happy to know it extends to when I've dealt with you." Tynie reconsiders. Bringing her eyes back towards Captain Vantman, Tynie's surprised when he interrupts "With all due respect Mrs. Goren, now I'm actually starting to wonder if you actually kick ass in your sleep. I mean, since the case we can't explain in public first broke, in one way or another you've been doing that. So far today alone, you've done that for Felicia and DaJuan, Burt, Lieutenant and Officer Jestman, in a couple situations for State's Attorney General Rhett Cruse, and in several instances again for me. Yes, I know the three of us backed you up on kicking ass for Felicia, DaJuan and Officer Jestman, but Mrs. Goren you handled that just as I told you over breakfast. In terms of the decision you made just before cutting the newest deal with Burt, I've realized that you and my Detective have the best avenue; so you and I have another deal ourselves." "I'm glad Captain, but as far as I'm aware, the closest I've come to actually kicking ass in my sleep is: doing it for you, Felicia, DaJuan, and Officer Jestman with no caffeine in my system on-account of what we discovered with the fridge I'm about to replace under those orders." Tynie notions. Snorting a laugh, Captain Vantman revels "Again Mrs. Goren, I'm impressed and I know I'm not the only one." While those two had that conversation, Burt used his radio to make the most recently promised order, and Bobby stood by with a proud smile on his face. Hearing the distinctive chirp of a radio going off, Tynie self-dares "Captain, I believe now is the time for me to show you how I define not giving a damn about the pricetag on a replacement fridge." "Go right ahead then, Mrs. Goren." Captain Vantman eludes.

Nodding shortly to him, Tynie whirls on her toes and begins perusing Burt's entire fridge stock. Periodically overhearing Tynie say "I wouldn't trust this brand even if a judge ordered it," "I'm not letting my guy friend use a fridge that seems to require a fuckin' FaceLine account linked up just for the damn thing to work," "God can strike my ass down if He wants but I'm not going cheap on this shit," and "Jesus, what is it with companies being afraid of stainless steel," in the process; Captain Vantman breaks out laughing. At last finding a fridge that meets her criteria, Tynie doesn't even realize Captain Vantman's standing at her right, until he gleams "Very nice, and Mrs. Goren, thanks for the laughs a few minutes ago." Deftly turning to face Captain Vantman as she hears that with a smile crossing her lips, Tynie delays "No problem Captain, and if you give me a few more minutes, this beauty will be yours." "I'm not in the kind of hurry you just referenced, Mrs. Goren. However, I can tell you that just before you made me laugh, our proxy told me you're going to basically be quoted on what made me laugh when she has to replace a major appliance." Captain Vantman disregards, still smiling. "You did tell me yesterday that our proxy is reputed for being one of the guys Captain, so I guess that's now part of it." Tynie surmises. Looking over at Tynie, Detective Sharlton evades "You didn't lie on that one, Mrs. Goren."

Again stunning those three, Bobby and Burt come back up on them, with Burt assuring "Mrs. Goren, you've got quite a nose for quality if I do say so myself. I have the same fridge brand and model in my home, and can swear to you right now that your Captain guy friend will like it more in his home than he does now. Oh, and you can pretty much expect me to teach Felicia your shopping style too, because you are one of the most meticulous shoppers I've ever seen come through my store." "I never thought I'd live to see the day that a store owner said that to my face, Burt. On the same side of that coin, I'm actually honored to know my shopping tactics will be taught to a just liberated and saved woman." Tynie boasts.

Just as Burt was about to react to that, Detective Sharlton mumbles "I've got to take notes on how graceful Mrs. Goren is when it comes to kicking ass!" "As I understand it since you are our proxy Detective, my wife can arrange to teach you that over drinks." Bobby covers. "Hell, I'll testify to that being a part of the whole proxy deal at any damn trial I have to Detective, but there is a condition. We don't touch that arrangement again with a thousand foot pole until the one I have to make with your boss over that repayment avenue he mentioned is finalized in writing. Yes, I want that in writing because of all the shit we've had hit today, and so there is no confusion down the line. Hell, I'll even pay to get that one notarized after the weather breaks!" Tynie refrains. "Before any of you reacts to that, as a business owner I can swear to you all right now that Mrs. Goren's latest plan will cover you four like you honestly wouldn't believe. So suffice it to say, now I'm starting to wonder, as the Captain put it, if Mrs. Goren honestly kicks ass in her sleep." Burt garners. "Is that the theme of our day now or something?" Tynie kids. "Love you honey, but the way it's looking, that answer is yes. We're all proud of you for it, but still." Bobby resolves. "Love you too babe, and thanks. Now, so we get to the Captain's house before the weather gets too fucked up, I say we go ahead and get through Burt's plan for this end of our shopping." Tynie divests.

Nodding all around, this time with Burt joining in, they all follow that idea and Tynie eventually ends up showing Burt the actual orders from Her Honor Daughtry. Skimming them over, Burt again turns to directly-face Tynie and asks "Mrs. Goren, your Captain guy friend wouldn't happen to live on Ornatch Street just off of Rural route 16, would he?" "Yeah, why?" Tynie asks back. "Mrs. Goren, I live six houses up from that intersection. If I'd have known you all were so close to my home, I'd have arranged to handle this delivery myself." Burt self-chastises. "Ah Burt, I wouldn't have signed off on that because of the other issues you have to correct with Felicia. I appreciate learning your home is so close to the one these orders cover, but I still have to sign off on this delivery because of them. Besides, as I'll probably get told by the time I'm in our proxy's car, after this delivery gets resolved, you'll have kicked enough ass for us already." Tynie rebuts. "Alright Mrs. Goren, fair enough." Burt concedes. Returning Tynie's orders from Her Honor Daughtry to her, Burt goes through the process of ringing them out and keeping his prior word about the delivery. Paying for everything, Tynie lays the orders from Her Honor Daughtry aside, and reloads her wallet before finding the proxy papers in the stack of papers she'd laid aside. Processing them with Burt's notary, Tynie distributes everyone's copies, then at last fully reloads and re-secures her purse. Slinging that to her shoulder, Tynie waves to Burt and then retakes control of her cart. Following Tynie's lead yet again, everyone from Bobby to Captain Vantman sees Burt wave back as they finally head back for their cars.

Standing together at the ass end of Bobby's Escalade, Detective Sharlton wonders "OK, so how are we going to work loading all of this so we can get it back to Captain Vantman's house in the safest way possible?" Yet again snap-turning her head in Detective Sharlton's direction, Tynie plans "It's simple, Detective. I have your boss hold my purse, then you and Bobby both open the ass ends of your cars. After that, you'll see how I work loading vehicle, and when you catch on, follow my lead. Once we're done, I get my purse back from your boss, and we roll." "I never thought I'd live to see the day that I got put on purse duty by a civilian, Mrs. Goren. I'll admit you're right though, the rest of that plan is simple." Captain Vantman reveres. "Nicely done, honey." Bobby laughs. "Ok, then it's settled." Detective Sharlton restates. Deeming that her cue, Tynie begins the latest plan, which ends just as she described a short while later. Separating just long enough to secure the back ends of both involved vehicles, Captain Vantman suggests "We should detour to tank up because for all we know right now, we may have to detour on-account of weather related vehicle accidents anyway." "Oooh, good call!" Tynie howls. "I'm with Mrs. Goren on that one too, sir!" Detective Sharlton shrieks. "That makes three of us then, Captain." Bobby eludes, getting a nod.

Spinning to face her husband, Tynie treats him just as they did when leaving Captain Vantman's, only to get the same in return. Finally heading off just like they did from Cutter's, that foursome honors the plan Captain Vantman came up with about detours, Tynie at last keeping her word about Detective Sharlton's gas tank. Making pit-stops afterwards, they all head back to Bobby's Escalade and Detective Sharlton's Suburban, loading up and leaving again just as they have all day so far. Another thing stuns the foursome, when Captain Vantman's prediction about vehicle accidents causing a further detour doesn't come true, them all arriving at Captain Vantman's house after another hour and a half has passed. Exiting those vehicles in a chain reaction again, Captain Vantman comes up on Tynie, whom reprimands "By the way Captain, my definition of ending a shopping trip we've made as a group that I had to overtake control on under my newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry roughly translates to: you let us into your home, and only assist us otherwise if it comes out that your home insurance requires it or if one of us three is sick, injured, or on any type of medical restriction. If those restrictions don't come into play, you let us into your home and get put on purse duty until we're done." "Mrs. Goren, my home insurance does in-fact require I assist you all now. If I don't, and any one of you gets so much as a new scratch, they won't cover it." Captain Vantman reckons. "You know what, Captain? In the coming days, I'm using my newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry to get you away from those penny-ante bureaucratic chucklefucks, and fully-in with Bobby's insurance guy, Jack. Besides, since my CTS and Bobby's Escalade are both on the same policy Bobby'd probably have to make the insurance related alterations we mentioned earlier for both our cars, and with Detective Sharlton having those notarized proxy papers, we'd also probably have to discuss what that'll do to our insurance anyway. All I need to know right now is, if you'll accept a delay on my getting your Mercury junked and replaced under those same orders until it's been at least three business days after all that's been done." Tynie renegotiates. "Mrs. Goren, I imagine there'd be a delay in those alterations fully going through anyhow, so the one you've just asked for isn't a problem." Captain Vantman accredits.

Closing that conversation with a short nod to each other, Tynie and Captain Vantman then head for the back end of Bobby's Escalade, which he opens up for them. Leaning down so his lips align with Tynie's right ear, Bobby whispers "You just kicked ass again, honey." Feeling a kiss get dusted to her temple, Tynie murmurs "Thanks baby." Rejoining the couple, Detective Sharlton waits for Tynie to get her first load before again following Tynie's lead with Bobby in tow. Detouring to allow them all into his house, Captain Vantman goes right back out to Bobby's Escalade and gathers his first load. Essentially caravaning all they'd bought at Kaegle's into Captain Vantman's house from there, Tynie ends up resituating some of the things they'd purchased.

Nearly heading back into Captain Vantman's living room, Tynie's stopped by the man himself, whom wonders "Mrs. Goren, may I ask why you just partially-rearranged what we got from Kaegle's?" "Captain, I did that to allow the delivery guys who are supposed to bring your new fridge out here as an emergency as much room as I could safely give them. Bobby and I handle it the same way back at our house, so I figured I could carry that system over here and explain it to you when you asked. Not only that, but I'll bet anything the delivery people Burt's ordered to bring your new fridge over here as an emergency are pissed about having to work in this storm. Honestly, combining that with what was basically just arranged for your home insurance Captain, the last thing I wanted to risk is: one of those guys finding a way to use how all that stuff was originally arranged to trump up a total-bullshit lawsuit on you that would at the very least spike the everlovin' holy samhell out of your home insurance premiums. Just so you know, I pretty much have personal systems for everything this side of gambling and figuring out the key to world peace. Oh, and even though you've said I can basically curse freely around you; I've not done it much so far today because of the number of times we've had to deal with people of authority who haven't allowed that." Tynie sustains. "Mrs. Goren, again you just covered every base, although one of those bases is something I actually loathe about society. Meaning, I loathe the fact you're right about there being people out there who'd trump up that kind of lawsuit. There's just one more thing I want you to do before that delivery gets here Mrs. Goren, and that is, get yourself one of my beers and go take an actual break, because you've been kicking ass literally since you first got into my driveway this morning." Captain Vantman rescinds. "Um Captain, I don't believe in drinking alcohol in another person's house without them joining me, unless it's medically ordered they don't. So this time, I'm not doing what you want until every one of us has one of those beers, and that's actually why I bought two six packs of Kirin Ichiban." Tynie self-impedes. "Mrs. Goren, this time I don't know whether to remain impressed by your taste in alcohol, or wonder if you leaned on your bartender history when you bought those." Captain Vantman debates. "Oh hell Captain, do both, because I'll bet that's what Detective Sharlton's about to do anyhow." Tynie kids.

Standing off to Tynie and Captain Vantman's right again, Detective Sharlton regards "Mrs. Goren, for a woman who doesn't have a personal system in place for gambling, you sure do know how to make safe bets." Cracking up laughing at that, Captain Vantman hustles back to secure his home before retaking his seat in the living room, leaving Tynie and Detective Sharlton to retrieve those beers. Serving everyone as they sit down, the ladies share a brief smile, Bobby and Captain Vantman then joining them. Sipping those beers together, everyone from Tynie to the man of this house allows the room to go otherwise quiet. Once they're done, Bobby turns to peck a kiss to his wife's cheek, and then Detective Sharlton breaks the silence by asking "Hey Retired-Detective Goren, so my boss and your wife both have an actual break, would you mind helping me clear from these?" "Not at all, Detective Sharlton." Bobby negates.

Honoring that idea, those two get back in Captain Vantman's living room at the same time there's another knock at the door. "Guys, since that delivery was covered under my newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry, I've got to cover that." Tynie denounces. Dusting a kiss to her husband's cheek, Tynie hears everyone around her individually accepting that, and then she heads off to answer the door. Opening Captain Vantman's house one more time, Tynie again-handles it as she did when Detective Sharlton arrived After that's over, the deliveryman standing nearest Tynie replies "Mrs. Goren, I'm Terrel LeManster, delivery logistics manager for Kaegle's Superstore. Mr. Kaegle sent me out here to be the main one you encounter because of your prior incidents at Kaegle's Superstore today, and he also gave me and my men a warning. If any one of my men causes either you or anyone in your group a problem to where those orders require even one of you brings out any of your firearms: I'm to immediately report that man straight to Mr. Kaegle, who will prepare that man's termination papers, depending on if they live out the scene. I'll be honest with you Mrs. Goren, I've gone out to many deliveries for people under Her Honor Daughtry's orders lately, and you just handled that much of it with a lot more respect than I've gotten before." Stepping outside but not fully closing the door behind her, Tynie counter-propositions "Terrel, I appreciate your honesty, but now I'm going to give you some of my own. After how far your boss went for me and my group after those incidents, I simply didn't have the heart to be an asshole to you and your men. Pardon my language on that, and then tell me if your being the main one I encounter means you also have the papers I'll have to sign before you guys can leave." "It does Mrs. Goren, but now I have to apologize for taking so long to get out here for an emergency delivery. Between Mr. Kaegle calling a meeting to give us the warning I just told you about, and people already driving like maniacs in this weather to where we had to take a couple detours, we basically got here as soon as we could." Terrel reassures. "Terrel, I have to be honest with you again on a couple things. Just from how your boss treated me in the store today, I got the sense he prefers to give his employees that kind of warning to their faces. Aside from that, I've always considered maniac drivers as the kind of people who'd probably trump up lawsuits on their own mamas to make a fast buck, so I'd have taken any detour I could to avoid them myself. Terrel, all I can ask of you now is, you quote me on all of that if you end up reporting one of your men to your boss." "Mrs. Goren, you got it." Terrel approves.

Fully reopening Captain Vantman's home, Tynie allows Terrel and his men inside, before again merely closing the door. Escorting those men through the entire process of replacing Captain Vantman's fridge from that point, when the new one's set up, Tynie's re-approached by Terrel, whom reminds "Mrs. Goren, I've got some papers you need to sign." "Terrel, if I can borrow a pen I'll do it right now. I hope you guys make it safely back to Kaegle's too, especially after what you told me outside about those maniac drivers." Tynie precludes. Pulling a pen from his left breast pocket, Terrel hands it and the papers over, then promises "We will be Mrs. Goren, and I hope if you and your group has to go anywhere else, that you guys are safe too."

Signing the papers, Tynie states "Terrel, I know the homeowner well-enough to know he's not letting any one of us leave until shit outside clears out more. I can also assure you when any one of us does leave, we will be safe." Essentially trading his pen for the copy of those papers meant for Tynie, Terrel sees her temporarily pocket that before he and his men are all seen out. Hustling back into Captain Vantman's house, as soon as it's again-secured, Tynie walks right up on the man himself. Retrieving the pocketed paper and handing it over to Captain Vantman, Tynie once more nearly heads back for her seat. Laying that paper onto the coffee table while arising to face her, Captain Vantman dissents "Wait a minute Mrs. Goren, I need to take your coat first. You weren't wrong by telling Terrel what you did about me having you all stay here until the storm clears up some. We didn't get the app DaJuan mentioned yet, but your husband did just get a system standard dangerous weather alert on his phone while you were escorting Terrel and his men to their trucks. According to that alert, it may be early evening before anyone can safely leave." "Captain, without you realizing it, you just halfway called out my reason for getting us all battery operated phone chargers and you four LED lanterns. I wasn't about to buy gas powered lanterns in packaging that looked like Detective Sharlton did boxing practice on it, but aside from that I actually suspected we'd barely get through the delivery before the weather turned to worse shit." Tynie reveals.

Basically doubling over in her seat to look at Tynie, Detective Sharlton inquires "Ok Mrs. Goren, how'd you know one of my hobbies is boxing?!" Pulling her hair away from her eyes with her right hand, then looking over at Detective Sharlton, Tynie clarifies "I've not yet heard from Captain Vantman that you've had any fistfights with perps lately, but your knuckles look like they've been bandaged within the past few days, Detective Sharlton. So literally, it was a wild stab in the dark that you just confirmed." "On that note Mrs. Goren, how did you know that I have seen Detective Sharlton being unafraid to get physical when perpetrators leave her no choice?" Captain Vantman asks. "Captain, if I were in her shoes, which ironically enough I could probably actually fit, I'd handle it the same way. Then again, I am also a retired bouncer that at one point was trained in what you'd probably consider NYPD-issue physical perpetrator detention tactics. I've not had to do any of them in a good while, so I'm most likely rustier'n shit at it though. Oh, but I'll tell you the rest of _that _story another time, too." Tynie rambles. "Fair enough Mrs. Goren." Captain Vantman forfeits, then waiting a couple minutes to receive Tynie's coat.

Seeing the man of this house head over to the left of the front door where there's a coatrack, Tynie looks down at the coffee table, essentially noticing she's the only one still armed. Changing that fact and laying her purse to the right of Detective Sharlton's, Tynie crouches to check the latter purse over. Tilting her head to the right a couple minutes later, Tynie admonishes "Detective Sharlton, consider this my notice that in the coming days I am replacing your purse. I bumped it with mine when I laid mine down, and I just discovered yours has a nearly-corrupted hem on the right side. According to Patrice of Patrice's purses where I got mine a couple days ago, that's a warning that your Kaitana isn't going to last much longer." "Mrs. Goren, I'm not having you replace my purse just because yours bumped it and you made that discovery. You did enough just by telling me all that, especially given the fact you also gave me a better place to get my new purse." Detective Sharlton discounts. "Fair enough." Tynie sighs, at last arising and retaking her seat.

Returning to the group in his house and sitting down again, Captain Vantman looks Tynie dead-to-rights in the eyes and concerns "Mrs. Goren, may I ask what exactly it'll take for you to genuinely relax?" "I still don't feel like I can Captain, because as I told State's Attorney General Cruse this morning, Elain Greek has me believing that if I'm not ready at a split-second's notice to use the lethal force portion of Her Honor Daughtry's orders, then I won't live to see the Danial Bekenford trial. That's actually what's driven every last one of the split-second decisions I've made since I first parked in your driveway this morning, and also what's driving me wondering now just how in the hell I'm supposed to make up for basically throwing all three of you under the Goddamned bus while we were out today. Oh and I will repeat that at any fuckin' trial I end up living to see." Tynie vents.

Dismayed at what she just heard, but trying to reign it in, Detective Sharlton worries "On your latest note Mrs. Goren, what would you do if I asked for everyone else to discuss a plan we can use to change how you're feeling?!" "Detective Sharlton, my answer to that is easy. If Captain Vantman will allow it, you guys go ahead and discuss that plan right in front of me. All I ask for beyond that is, I get told what to say on any fuckin' stand I have to and we get something notarized to back your plan. You may be forgetting, Burt told us getting shit like that notarized will cover our asses like we'd not believe." Tynie ascertains. "Detective Sharlton, I believe my wife's right for wanting our plan for that notarized, but not just because of what Burt said. After the debacle surrounding Elain Greek, I'm under the impression we'd be best off having as much supportive evidence as we can possibly get. I'll pay the notary fees for that plan being documented, on one condition. In light of the weather, you understand that I'm carrying over a system from me and Tynie's house, which forbids us from getting takeout. If my doing that means you ladies make us lunch, then so be it." Bobby disapproves. "OK, on Bobby's last note Detective Sharlton, I have a question for you and Captain Vantman both. Would either of you be willing to tell me and Bobby of any food allergies you have?!" Tynie inquires. "Tynie, I already had my food allergies covered when we went to Kaegle's, by not allowing your husband to buy any seafood because that gives me hives. I do appreciate you trying to keep that sort of thing private, but my doing that was to teach Bobby a system I have for this house." Captain Vantman clarifies. "Speaking of people getting hives Mrs. Goren, that's what happens to me whenever Cayenne pepper's involved." Detective Sharlton refers. "Detective Sharlton, I get bitchin' sneezing fits from Cayenne pepper anyhow, so I didn't buy any. I know this isn't my house, but I believe if I don't use it or don't know if someone's allergic to it, it's best not to take any chances. Yeah, I know that rhymed, but this time you're one of two people I hope gets the parallel I'm drawing here, with the other being Captain Vantman." Tynie counter-intends. "Mrs. Goren, I can settle my half of that now, I've not missed any parallels you've drawn. Honestly, I respect your rule on how grocery shopping's handled, because I operate the same way when it comes to that." Captain Vantman corrects.

Pointing directly at her boss, Detective Sharlton eludes "Mrs. Goren, that makes two of us." "OK cool." Tynie rasps. "There are just a couple of things needing addressed for the time being Mrs. Goren, and one of them actually takes your husband's condition in a new angle. By that I mean, until you ladies decide whether or not you'll actually act on the lunch part of retired-Detective Goren's condition, which by the way I totally agree with, you're on break. We'll be having the meeting Detective Sharlton mentioned directly in front of you, but if you think of anything that can go along with it, I ask it only be addressed one time before we draw up what we're getting notarized for the meeting. Oh, and should you ladies decide to act on the lunch part of retired-Detective Goren's condition, you're not to concern yourselves with cleanup. I'm deciding that because you do still have faucets to replace around here, Mrs. Goren." Captain Vantman dictates. "Honestly Captain, I'm so far from arguing that it's fuckin' scary." Tynie forfeits.

Reclining fully against the couch, Tynie briefly closes her eyes and overhears Detective Sharlton ask "Sir, would it violate your home insurance policy if I were to join Mrs. Goren in making those faucet replacements?" "I don't believe so, Detective, but you two aren't to discuss a plan for that until after lunch." Captain Vantman restricts. Reopening her eyes, and bringing them over towards Detective Sharlton, Tynie wonders "Hey Detective Sharlton, what would you say to my suggesting we go ahead and cover lunch, and then take our planning the faucet replacements from there?!" "Mrs. Goren, I'd say you have another deal." Detective Sharlton names. "By the way Detective, I know my wife well-enough to know she'd absolutely insist on covering any injury-related costs for your idea because it traces back to issues covered under Her Honor Daughtry's orders. I hope it doesn't come to that, but I also have to respect the fact you at least had the heart to check with Captain Vantman on the insurance part of it." Bobby adds. "Retired-Detective Goren, I did that because I'd expect it in return if the tables were turned. Now, there's more to why I asked your wife to leave this meeting to us than you know yet. On our way back here, I heard on the radio that there's been an influx of thugs and gang members violently attacking or even murdering anyone they find in public that has a personal involvement with law-enforcement, including civilian spouses like your wife. I promised Mrs. Goren that I'd find a way to mention that while we were planning out the rest of our day, because when she heard that, Mrs. Goren informed me of you two's past involvement with people who had anti-law enforcement tendencies. She also said a cult was involved, and after that I told her I'd make us finding some way of at least trying to avoid that problem my first official act as you three's proxy." Detective Sharlton confesses. "It's true, and I'll do anything you guys want for that." Tynie verifies. "Mrs. Goren, you'll likely overhear how we want you handling your parts of that soon enough." Captain Vantman re-terms, getting a nod.

Keeping eyes on Tynie from there, everyone else currently in Captain Vantman's living room continues the meeting, which takes another half hour. As that timeline draws to a close, Tynie counter-offers "Actually Captain… I mean Frank, now that I've been able to overhear you guys' latest plan, I have a different idea for my parts in it. After what we're getting notarized for that plan is drawn up, once I'm told where to sign and exactly what to say on any fuckin' stand I have to, I'll do both. As for the compensation thing, at this point you and I can probably negotiate it after lunch, but I don't want any payments made until after it's been at least one business day after Bobby's gotten word that our bank's ATM's are back up after the storm. Hell, we could actually make payment delays for shit like that a part of the paper we get notarized for the compensation deal anyway, but that will involve another condition. Frank, this one has two parts, and the first one is: you are not to repay me for the notary fees on that. Part two on that condition is, after the trial us four keep in touch at least long enough for me to barbecue in-celebration of you and Anita's retirements." "Tynie, I can accept the first part of your latest condition, but as for your second; there are things you don't know yet. I told your husband this while we were out, but just prior to you two's arrival this morning, a courier delivered a certified letter from my family. Essentially, the courier's boss ordered all out-of-downtown deliveries handled by ten a.m. on account of the weather; and my family learned what you did to Marianna. They'd disowned me for marrying her, and are standing by that decision even though what you did was basically judicially ordered, which means you three are all I have left." Captain Vantman explicates.

Shocked and heartbroken by that admission to the point tears again start to line her eyes, Tynie reconsiders "Frank, please believe me when I swear straight to Christ I didn't know you and I had that sort of shit in common until now. I don't yet know if Anita has anyone outside of us three, but if she does and those people give us any sort of shit down the line; at the very least I'm going to suggest Anita cuts them off too." "Tynie, I won't have to cut anyone off like that. My family did the same thing Frank's did, but their reason was because they considered my staying in law enforcement after all the news stories about excessive force was my way of throwing out all my family relationships to be a part of the problem. I got word of it the same way Frank did, but it's been a few months, and I keep that letter on me at all times now in-case someone in my family tries giving me issues. If you want to see the actual letter, say so and I'll get it to you." Detective Sharlton disapproves. "Ohh my fuckin' God Anita, your family is that damn petty?!" Tynie curses. "Apparently so Tynie, and as I said, I have the proof on me." Detective Sharlton wavers. "Yeah, and you may want to change that fact. Anita, I know this may sound paranoid as fuck to you, but since that letter was sent certified mail and it does have your address on it; if that letter gets in the wrong fuckin' hands you could end up losing your identity. I'm honestly afraid that letter could risk getting in the wrong hands before you can replace your purse on account of the weather too, which leaves me praying to God we can find a temporary way around that." Tynie rebuts. "I can settle that right now Tynie, because I grabbed a lockbox at Kaegle's, which was originally for your purse when you're here between today and the Danial Bekenford trial. I just didn't have it used until now in case you needed to have direct access to your orders from Her Honor Daughtry while dealing with Terrel and his men. I may also be able to fit Anita's purse in the same lockbox and if I am, Anita and Bobby both will be getting copies of the keys for it. As part of my finding out whether or not Anita's purse fits in that lockbox, I can see if she'll allow me to keep that evidence there until it can be replaced. Honestly Tynie, learning that you, me and Anita all have the same thing in-common breaks my heart. I know you didn't intend for that and neither did Anita, but at least I also know you ladies won't keep news of that magnitude away from me. Compared to most of my Detectives, that fact makes me respect Anita more, and compared to most civilians I've encountered over the course of my NYPD career, the same is definitely true for you." Captain Vantman overrules.

"Believe it or not Frank, I already have a theory on that. It's going to break my heart to tell you, but I refuse to change my history of being brutally honest with you now. Yes, I am honored by the fact I've consistently impressed you since the Danial Bekenford case first broke. On the same side of that coin, now I'll bet anything there's a two-part reason for those Detectives treating you like shit. Part one, they don't have any fuckin' respect for you at all. And part two, they're probably doin' all sorts of shit behind your back that could either get the entire NYPD sued, or give you grounds to have their careers ended. Combining all that with our prior problems with the NYPD and PBA Frank, I'm starting to think those Detectives saw you and Anita's being pulled from duty as Anita's ticket to sell them out to you, so they made those most-recent threats on Anita's life. I don't yet know how State's Attorney General Cruse got so much word on those threats so fast, but sadly we may be best off stocking up on ammo and gun cleaning kits because of it. Oh and Frank, if my theory causes us to make that trip, you are _not _to repay me for your end of those costs." Tynie divulges.

Contemplating Tynie's latest theory for several minutes, Captain Vantman regrets "Tynie, I hate to say it, but with your current track record of theories panning out, I suspect the same will be true for that one. So now, I believe we should make a trip to Karrigan's for that particular stock up a part of our plan, but we all pay for our own ammo and gun cleaning kits." "Frank, I say we only take my Escalade for that trip, unless for some reason it acts up on me." Bobby conditions. "I can't believe you don't have a problem racking up a lot miles on that beautiful Escalade, Bobby." Detective Sharlton laments. "I'd rather do that than have my Escalade left on this property for that trip, Anita. There are a lot of people who've made new threats against you that also most-likely know where Frank lives. For all we know right now, one of those assholes may vandalize my Escalade, if not use it as their so-called grounds to make it so Frank barely obeys his orders from Her Honor Daughtry over retiring. Worst case scenario, I end up calling you and directing you to pick me and Tynie up at our house that day because my Escalade's acting up. I'm not having Tynie drive her CTS, or allowing anyone else to when the weather's been this bad because I don't want to risk both our cars needing towed." Bobby self-amends. "Hell, I don't blame you for that one, Bobby. I just hope we don't end up having to get our insurance involved so-closely after the storms end, because I already believe other people also covered by our insurers will be nothing but problems, and this time I hope it's my drift you get." Detective Sharlton accredits. "I got your drift loud and clear Anita, but we don't touch the prospect of dealing with our insurers again until the storms break." Bobby reviles. "I agree with him on that last part Anita, because for all we know those problematic insurance clients could already be causing the issues you mentioned." Captain Vantman divests. "Hey Frank, how's it feel to read my mind on that shit?!" Tynie snarks. "I didn't know I did until you just asked that, Tynie. Suffice it to say, great minds think alike." Captain Vantman self-defends.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes, Tynie diverts "Anita, since it sounds like we're going to be holed up here for a while, you and I may want to get back to what was just said about us making lunch." "We can do that Tynie, but not before you get a chance to at least get the same kind of kiss you gave Bobby before we left for Kaegle's." Detective Sharlton conditions. WIthout another word, Tynie leans over to kiss Bobby's lips chastely, and that causes Captain Vantman to remember "What I just saw reminded me of a conversation we've yet to have, Tynie. After lunch, and before the compensation talks, we'll have that discussion." Sitting forward for about a minute, Tynie dubs "Hell that works, Frank. Now, if you'll excuse me and Anita, I'm about to show her how I work in a kitchen." "You know what Frank? While the ladies do that, you and I can have the discussion you just mentioned. I'll update Tynie on it later." Bobby redirects.

Shrugging at nearly the same time, both ladies hear Captain Vantman accept "Sounds good to me, Bobby." Nearly arising from her seat with Detective Sharlton doing so quietly, Tynie leans a bit to peck another kiss to Bobby's cheek and sighs "Thanks babe." Turning his lips towards Tynie's left ear, Bobby mutters "That was just the first step in my making up for basically leaving you to feel as you have, baby." Nodding shortly yet again, Tynie fully stands up, only to whirl on her toes and say "Frank, there is one thing Terrel told me that I totally forgot to tell you until now. We're supposed to give that new fridge at least two hours to settle before loading it or doing any repairs around the kitchen near it. I'm sorry man, but ultimately that means your master bathroom faucet will most likely be replaced before your kitchen one. Apparently Terrel's been out to deliveries where people rush that shit, and try to trump up bullshit lawsuits against Kaegle's after that. Thank God those lawsuits keep getting tossed out, but now Terrel gives that warning as his own personal rule." "I guarantee I'd handle that the same way Tynie, but thank you for bringing Terrel's warning to my attention. As far as the faucet replacements are concerned, I was going to ask you to knock out the master bathroom one first anyway, so we're good on that, too." Captain Vantman ensures.

Abruptly nodding to that also, Tynie leads Detective Sharlton into Captain Vantman's kitchen, but more towards the coolers. Crouching down by them together, Tynie turns slightly to her right and whispers "Anita, you're about to learn my chicken fajita recipe." "Ohh that sounds good, I haven't had chicken fajitas in so long." Detective Sharlton howls under her breath. Sharing still another nod, the ladies get into those coolers long enough to gather what's needed for that recipe, and then they take all those items to the kitchen counters. Working on those chicken fajitas from there, when Detective Sharlton gets to the point of skinning the involved chicken, Tynie obstructs "Anita, I need you to get me three small freezer bags. There's no way in the name of God I'm riskin' these chicken skins clogging the shit out of Frank's garbage disposal. I used to be able to install those myself, but Bobby doesn't let me do newer modeled ones for safety reasons; which is why I refuse to risk clogging the garbage disposal Frank has now." "Tynie, I believe there's another reason Bobby has that restriction in place. I could be wrong, but I'll bet the second reason for that restriction is so nobody has home insurance issues over whether or not injuries from doing that kind of install will be covered." Detective Sharlton theorizes. "Ohh fuck, I didn't think of that Anita!" Tynie recoils. "It's alright Tynie, but I need you to keep eyes on this chicken while I cover what you just asked about." Detective Sharlton interferes. "You got it, Anita." Tynie re-claims.

Keeping her own word mere minutes later, Detective Sharlton and Tynie soon get to the point of throwing out the bagged chicken skins and washing their hands before continuing. Putting the fajitas in Captain Vantman's oven, Tynie closes it and stands tall to announce "Guys, the best me and Anita could do is have lunch ready in twenty minutes!" "It's OK Tynie, but I don't want either of you ladies leaving the kitchen until that oven's off! Bobby just told me that he believes we need to watch how often it and my other kitchen appliances are used until they all can be replaced, and you ended the life of the reason why!" Captain Vantman hollers back. Realizing in a flash what was meant by that, Detective Sharlton yells "Uhh Frank, as my second act as your proxy, I'm saying that has priority over our other plans! Beyond that, I need one of you to clear the coffee table before the oven timer pings!" "Anita, you made a good call but I'll take care of that with the coffee table!" Bobby barks. "Thanks Bobby." Detective Sharlton claims.

Waiting out that twenty minutes, Tynie ends up removing the fajitas from the oven, Detective Sharlton closing and turning it off. Spinning on her toes to face the other woman in this house, Tynie offers "Hey Anita, I'll take these into the guys if you grab four beers and tail me." "Deal, Tynie." Detective Sharlton quips. Enacting that plan, the ladies soon have Captain Vantman's coffee table adorned in fajitas and beer, Bobby insisting "Ladies, you've done enough with this, I'll get the rest of what we need." Not disputing him, Tynie and Detective Sharlton take their seats, Captain Vantman marveling "Looks good ladies, but how Tynie knew I've not had fajitas in quite a while is a mystery to me." "Anita told me the same thing Frank, but I originally went with chicken fajitas so her first dealing with me in a kitchen relatively easy." Tynie relents.

Returning to the living room with plates and cutlery, Bobby situates it all amongst the rest of what's on Captain Vantman's coffee table, and then says "By the way Anita and Frank, Tynie has been known to read me the same way when she cooks for her and I." "Damn Tynie, is there anything you can't do?!" Detective Sharlton shrieks. "Anita, I'll give you the rest of _that _list another time. As I understand it now, my ass is on break until Frank or Bobby one says differently." Tynie deters. "Anita, technically Tynie just misspoke. Barring another urgent situation arising, since we are in Frank's house, he'll be the only one to call her off that break." Bobby alters. "Hey, that's fair." Detective Sharlton refers. "Definitely." Captain Vantman claims. Ending the conversation on that note, as they start to eat, everyone in Captain Vantman's living room hears the storms getting worse. The sounds of everyone loving her chicken fajitas soon mix with those from the storms, and as she looks around the room, Tynie sees a beaming smile on Captain Vantman's face.

Taking a momentary break from her fajitas, Tynie warns "Frank, given Bobby and Anita's ruling on the kitchen appliances, those get replaced before I teach you this recipe." Breaking from his in kind to Tynie as she said that, Captain Vantman concedes "That's entirely fair, Tynie." Returning to their meal, when it's time to clean up, Detective Sharlton wonders "Hey Bobby, can I get your help with cleanup from lunch?" "Sure, Anita." Bobby retorts, again dusting a kiss to Tynie's cheek. Left in the living room again with Captain Vantman, this time, Tynie doesn't say anything. As soon as they're done cleaning up, Bobby and Detective Sharlton return to the living room, and yet-again take their seats. Briefly glancing around into everyone else's eyes when that happens, Tynie renounces "I've been so focused on keeping to the letter of those new orders from Her Honor Daughtry and apparently kicking ass in the process, that I've completely forgotten to ask Anita if she has any pets or other building-related issues she believes that we have the right to know about." "I can settle both of those right now, Tynie. My landlord doesn't allow pets anymore, because when he did, prior tenants abused their pets to the point where my landlord and members of Animal Control interacted on a near-weekly basis. Between that and the erratic hours I have as a Detective, I didn't think it was right to get a pet, so I don't have one. Now, the reason for my asking what all you can't do is, because my landlord hardly ever fixes anything. It's gotten to the point where over the past six months alone, I've had to repeatedly use the Tenant Repair Act to cover having contractors coming to fix what I can't around my apartment. Beyond that, I don't know why it seems like you're not proud of yourself for how every-aspect of those orders has been handled so far Tynie, but you really should be." Detective Sharlton ascertains. "Anita, let me ask you something. Have you had any issues out of your landlord or anyone on his payroll for using that Act so frequently?" Bobby poses. "I've gotten bitched out by all of them every time I've done it, Bobby. Oddly enough, after I threaten them with being arrested and charged for conspiring to endanger the life of a peace officer, they end up leaving me alone." Detective Sharlton recalls.

Again snap-turning his head in his subordinate's direction, Captain Vantman reconsiders "Anita, if I have anything to say about it, we're getting you out of that building before anything else outside of this house is done." "On that note Frank, you and I should meet to discuss a plan for that before long." Bobby requires. "Anita, I hate to say it, but Bobby and Frank are absolutely right. You being liberated from that life-endangering shithole has top-priority. My only suggestion for their plan for that is, we don't rent any moving trucks. Bobby and I have a real shit past with those companies, so I'd much rather avoid you having the same problem on top of why we're getting you out of that building in the first place. If that means my CTS gets involved in their plan, then so fuckin' be it!" Tynie condemns. Holding his right hand out at Tynie just like she did to him first-thing this morning, Captain Vantman reclaims "Alright Tynie, you've covered the bases you needed to for this plan. Bobby and I are about to meet and discuss the rest, which means you ladies will both be updated shortly." "Fair enough, Frank." Tynie restates, with Detective Sharlton repeating her a few seconds later.

Kissing his wife's cheek again, Bobby gets off the couch, only to be lead back into Captain Vantman's kitchen. Standing so he and Bobby are face to face, Captain Vantman begins the meeting that was just arranged. As for Tynie and Detective Sharlton, while that transpires, they begin having an entirely-separate conversation. Breaking into the ladies' chat about midway through, Detective Sharlton's phone goes off, with one of the contractors she's recently hired on the other end of the line. Upon answering it, Detective Sharlton inquires "Hey Kurt, what's going on?!" Receiving serious news about her landlord a matter of minutes later, Detective Sharlton propositions "Hey Kurt, since I suspect my landlord will order his men to pull that notice at any moment, I've got a question for you. Is there any way you can send me pictures of the notice and then have your men handle that news the same way you just did with me, but for everyone else in my building you've all worked for over the past six months?" Learning Kurt would do that, Detective Sharlton concludes "Well Kurt, I guess we'll be in touch then."

Ending the call on that note, and reholstering her phone to her side, Detective Sharlton grouses "Tynie, I hate to call you off-break, but I just learned some things that I'd much rather only have to say once. So, is there any way you can bring Bobby and Frank back in here?" "Anita, you stay put, I'm on that right now!" Tynie shrieks. Hustling to leave her seat and head for the kitchen, Tynie intrudes on the meeting between Bobby and Captain Vantman by saying "Uhh guys, I don't have the full story on what the hell just happened in Anita's building, but she's told me the three of us need to meet with her immediately."

Not liking the sound of that, Bobby and Captain Vantman both rush behind Tynie back to the living room, and just as quickly reclaim their seats. Staring right into Detective Sharlton's eyes at that moment, Tynie dares "Alright Anita, start talking." "Kurt, one of the contractors I've hired to work on my apartment before just called me, and he didn't have good news. Evidently one of my neighbors hired one of Kurt's men to do repairs around their apartment today, and on his way out, that man under Kurt witnessed Code Enforcement putting a notice on my building's main exit door. The guy got pictures of that notice, which I'm expecting copies of sent to my phone, but apparently Code Enforcement has gotten tired of responding to complaints in my building. So now, they're going to court against my landlord in two weeks, where they're seeking a judge's order to permanently shut my building down and have my landlord's license to be a landlord revoked. I don't know if Tynie overheard this or not, but I asked Kurt to have his men handle the news with everyone else in my building that he and his men have worked for in the past six months the same way he did me, because I suspect my landlord will have one of his men remove that notice at any moment. I mean, if that's not already happened." Detective Sharlton reconstructs. "Anita, I know Frank may not agree with me on this, but I think we should use that latest development with your building as grounds to move the plan for getting you out of there up to tomorrow." Bobby contests. "I don't have any problems with Bobby suggesting that Anita, because sadly I agree with his reason for it. Now, there are some things about that plan you don't know yet. After hearing how many issues you've had with your landlord, especially that last one, I'd prefer it if you don't risk any more landlord issues prior to the Danial Bekenford trial. Tynie and Bobby don't have the extra space in their house for this, but I do, and there are only a couple of conditions involved. If you agree to sign a lease we can get notarized, then act on the same advice Tynie gave Burt for Felicia earlier after we get you and your property out of that building: I'll allow you to rent-out my guest area as long as you want." Captain Vantman rejoinders. "Ah Anita, before you react to that, some other things just came to me. I could be way off base here, but now I have a feeling your landlord may not be the only one Code Enforcement's taking to court. As part of that sense though, I believe people will cause a lot of problems in the buildings involved in those court dates and make a mad-fucker dash for moving trucks on their way out. So even though I hate to say it, you may be best off taking Frank's offer. If you do, and he lets me use a laptop and printer for about forty-five minutes, I'll cut the lease. I've done it before, and last time I managed to make a woman in the VA named Nancy Frist blush. Seriously, I heard when she got a faxed copy of the lease I cut, she actually blushed." Tynie quantifies.

Slowly turning his head in Tynie's direction upon hearing that, Captain Vantman wonders "Tynie do you have any idea how hard it is to make those soulless bastards in the VA show any emotion at all?!" "As you most-recently heard when we had that ordeal with Felicia, Bobby's retired ARMY-CID Frank, so he's told me a lot of stories about the VA. Judging by your reaction to what I did to that bureaucratic chucklefuck Nancy Frist, it's safe to assume those stories had more truth to them than Bobby let on." Tynie assures. "I can confirm that right now Tynie, because I'm a retired Navy Major and every one those soulless bastards that I've encountered in the VA also lives up to your description of that Nancy Frist." Captain Vantman reaffirms. "I didn't know that about you until now Frank, but as for the rest, damn." Tynie begrudges. "It's alright Tynie, because like your husband, I tend to keep my military history private. Now that you know my retired rank from the Navy, I ask you handle it just as you do Bobby's rank from the Army." Captain Vantman reiterates. "That's not a problem, Frank." Tynie discounts.

Exchanging yet another brief nod, Captain Vantman and Tynie turn to face Detective Sharlton, whom decrees "Guys, I've been thinking while those two had that brief conversation. I don't believe Tynie was off with that theory involving Code Enforcement, rather it may be more true than she realizes right now. So Frank, as long as it's understood I want put on the hook for the notary fees on that lease, if Bobby needs it a tank of his gas, and everyone's takeout when I'm out of that building: I'll take your offer." "Anita, I'm alright with all that if Frank's OK with it." Bobby wavers. "I am, and that means I've got to go get my laptop for Tynie." Captain Vantman attests, then again leaving the room. Waiting for the man of this house to return to the living room with Bobby sitting at her left, Tynie discourages "Anita, I believe you may be regretting having me leap the way I did on that after everything else I've ended up covering today. You don't need to, because I mainly did that to show you in-person that in certain situations, I'm unafraid of leaping. Shit, I'll bet you'll get chances to return the favor for me, Bobby or Frank one between now and the Danial Bekenford trial anyhow." "Tynie, when the situations for that present themselves, you best believe I will." Detective Sharlton dedicates. "Alright Anita, on your last note, the same is true for me and I dare say also Frank." Bobby maintains.

Delivering his laptop to Tynie with it already made accessible for her, Captain Vantman wonders "What'd I miss?" Waiting until the man of this house reclaims his seat, Bobby recaps the entire latest conversation, which makes Captain Vantman counter "You were absolutely right to claim that on my name, Bobby." Starting to work on Captain Vantman's laptop from there, Tynie soon warns "Frank, I've got bad news, man. It's going to take me at least an hour to get this laptop running on all-updated master software. I'm not continuing the plan for Anita's lease until that's done, because doing that sort of shit during those kinds of software updates tends to cause nothin' but problems." "It's been awhile since I got that laptop maintained Tynie, so now I'm wondering how much it'll run me for doing that." Captain Vantman regards. "A Heineken for all of us, which I kept in the third cooler from the left with those Kirin Ichibans." Tynie names. "Frank, I'll help you get those." Detective Sharlton infers.

Not disputing that, Bobby remains at Tynie's side while the other two in Captain Vantman's house honor their latest idea. While the man of this house's laptop begins updating, Tynie turns to face Bobby again, and softly pleads "Baby, tell me how I can make up to you for how I've treated you since we first hit Frank's driveway today." "You don't have to make up for a thing, honey. Frank told me while you and Anita were making lunch that you've seen to it that him and his entire property has been shown more respect in one day than he tends to get out of every Detective this side of Anita, period. He also said that as long as we keep affections between each other to levels that he'd not consider too private around him, we're good. I wasn't supposed to say anything until you asked me about today though, because of everything else we're covering." Bobby discredits. "Oh my fuckin' God babe, that was genius! Allow me to explain that one, Frank had it set with you to not discuss certain things unless we're in private and something along the lines of the topic got broached, right? I can make that a blanket thing in Anita's lease. As another part of that, I can make it to where her rent requires she keep the PO box I'm going to outrightly suggest current and do the same for at least two of Frank's bills. Besides, if it comes out later that they need to renegotiate that part, my making a blanket private conversation part in the lease will cover them for it." Tynie clarifies. "Honey, I'm glad I could inspire you to come up with that, because you're right, it will definitely cover those two." Bobby meekly resounds.

Delivering two of the beers to his coffee table, Captain Vantman asks "Tynie, was I supposed to hear that before the lease itself got cut?" "Yes Frank, but that wasn't the only part of Anita's lease you two stand to hear about. Since us getting Anita and her shit in this house is basically code-red urgent, I'm going to tell you both every part of that lease either as I'm having my Heineken and waiting for those updates to go through, or when I'm actually cutting the lease. I'm sorry Frank, but with the debacle surrounding Elain Greek this morning, and the fact we do have to transfer your insurance: I'm doing that so you and Anita both know exactly what to say about the lease thing if it comes up with Jack or at any trials." Tynie answers. Taking the other two beers to her seat, Detective Sharlton provisions "Guys, I believe Tynie's doing that will cover all of us, especially since we can also claim she cut that lease in-part of her handling tech-related issues for Frank. In light of all the tech-affiliated scams making the news lately, us claiming that will in turn cover Tynie's ass if you think about it." "Anita, I'd rather that we _do _claim what you said about my wife's handling of this lease when it comes up either at any trials or with Jack. By Her Honor Daughtry's orders, Tynie does have to look out for Frank's welfare whenever she can, so technically your angle with that claim will cover it." Bobby prefers.

Looking over at his subordinate again, Captain Vantman defines "Anita, I'm also with Bobby on that one." "Ok Frank, fair enough." Detective Sharlton surrenders. At last reclaiming his seat, Captain Vantman is served his beer, with Bobby serving Tynie hers. Sipping those, they break from all conversations but Tynie does keep eyes on the status of Captain Vantman's laptop's master software updates. Finishing hers, Tynie again checks the laptop's update status, only to hand her beer bottle over to Bobby and notify "Frank, at this point your laptop master software updates are at 75% complete. If that trend keeps up, I can have everything we need done with this laptop in under an hour and a half." "You've got to be kidding me Tynie! Last time I had that laptop maintained; it took the guys twice that long just to get the maintenance done!" Captain Vantman rebuffs. "No, but now I have grounds to set this laptop like me and Bobby did our computer a while back. I say that because I'll bet my ass those guys put programs on this laptop that really shouldn't be trusted. The only bad part of that is, it may add time to my getting all we need with your laptop done." Tynie re-corrects.

Retrieving his phone as it goes off again and checking it, Captain Vantman implicates "Tynie, I don't have a problem with that. We may have to find out if Anita has clothes for tomorrow with her now too, because I just got an alert on my phone that basically changed when anyone can safely leave to late this evening." "I keep an emergency travel bag in the back of my Suburban for this sort of thing or if an investigation takes me out of town on minimal notice, Frank. If you'll allow it, I'll go get that bag and bring it in here right now." Detective Sharlton reveals. Settling his and Tynie's now-empty beer bottles back onto Captain Vantman's coffee table, Bobby amends "Actually Anita, I'd rather it be me or Frank that goes outside for any reason until the weather stops causing our phones to go off with those alerts. So, if you lend me your keys, tell me where that bag is, and clear from our beers with Frank's help, I'll bring in that bag." "I already know another reason Bobby has that preference, Anita. I've gotten a chance to show you how I'd handle your Suburban, but Bobby really hasn't until now." Tynie compels. "I'll admit Tynie, that does make sense. So Bobby, after I give you my keys, the bag you'll be looking for is in the rear-passenger floorboard." Detective Sharlton contrives. Dusting yet another kiss to Tynie's cheek, Bobby arises from his seat to head over towards Detective Sharlton. Handing over her keys to Bobby, Detective Sharlton sees him through the entire process of that last arrangement. Allowing Bobby back into the house when that's done, Detective Sharlton locks up and sees him align the emergency travel bag to the right of the front door, before heading back to take off and hang up his coat. As all that happened, Tynie worked diligently to keep half her promise about Captain Vantman's laptop, and now she's berating "Ugh, I cannot fuckin' believe the gold-digging sons of belligerent psychowhores who last worked on this laptop put all those shitty programs on it! Now, I'm going to need at least another hour, and maybe even a fuckin' miracle to at least get that changed over!"

Reclaiming both of their seats as Tynie said that, Detective Sharlton garners "Pardon my language Frank, but the phrase "gold-digging sons of belligerent psychowhores" was a new one for me." Yet again turning his gaze to his subordinate, Captain Vantman disregards "I'll admit it was a new one for me too Anita, but as long as you don't direct obscenities at me when we're on shift, you can curse freely around me. Once we both retire, that restriction will be lifted, but now I believe we can add computer techs to the list of professions that Tynie abhors. Speaking of Tynie again, she doesn't have to rush like she just implied. In fact, from now until the Danial Bekenford trial, she's only to rush when a situation around here is either directly urgent or covered by her orders from Her Honor Daughtry in a way that requires it." "Frank, you have another deal, man." Tynie cedes. "I'm also with her on that one." Detective Sharlton eludes, pointing her right index finger at Tynie. "I kind of figured you would be Anita, and I'll bet the same is true for Frank." Bobby renders. "By the way Anita, he just bet correctly on my name." Captain Vantman supports.

Mutually turning to face Tynie, Captain Vantman and Detective Sharlton then join Bobby in watching Tynie strive to get the man of the house's laptop resituated. Cursing more freely in that process than she has for the bulk of today, Tynie breaks from that to alter "At least I now know I probably won't need the fuckin' miracle to get Frank's laptop resituated. As I speak that's starting to go through, which I'm damn glad for after what I originally found on it." "Tynie, exactly how bad was it?" Detective Sharlton prods. "I'll put it to you this way, Anita. It's pretty much by the grace of God those shitty programs didn't allow a web-trojan to fry this laptop before I had a chance to look at it, because lately those have also been known to steal people's identities. So just to be cautious, I'm delaying cutting your lease until after the programs I just put on here all do one scan, and then I'm going to suggest Frank gets an updated credit report so he can rule out shit that's not supposed to be on there. As part of that suggestion though, I want the compensation deal delayed until Frank gets that credit report, in-case he has to resolve anything that shouldn't be on there." Tynie paraphrases. "Frank, I can see another reason my wife wants the compensation deal delayed like that. Our bank may not be the only one in the area with system issues on account of the weather, so that delay will ultimately give any banks with that problem time to fix it." Bobby alibies.

Gazing around the room again after hearing that, Tynie purports "OK guys, work with me for a couple minutes. Bobby just gave me an idea for the compensation deal, that I believe works with what State's Attorney General Cruse called exigent circumstances. So now I figure, I can name off situations out of our hands in that deal which actually required delays in the compensations themselves, and claim as part of that Anita's move was an emergency residential issue. It's not technically a lie, and since we did basically agree to hold off on getting shit notarized, we may want to hold off on printing off the lease and compensation deal anyway. I'm sorry to say it, but the reason I believe we'd be best off delaying printing those off, is so we don't end up having bullshit arise at the notary's office over them." "I can see exactly why you want to avoid that problem, Tynie. During the course of a few investigations I'd done before the Danial Bekenford case broke, I actually witnessed notaries bitching to high heaven over notarizing documents that have dates on them which don't match the current one." Detective Sharlton acquiesces. "Ladies, I only have one condition to going along with that plan. After Tynie's totally done working on my laptop, you ladies are back on the break I described a few minutes ago until it's time to do those faucet replacements." Captain Vantman restricts. "Frank's right ladies, he and I can cover the difference no problem." Bobby contends.

Again bringing her eyes towards Detective Sharlton's, Tynie deters "I don't know about you Anita, but again, I'm so far from arguing with them on that it's fuckin' scary." "That makes two of us then, Tynie." Detective Sharlton evades. Returning her gaze towards Captain Vantman's laptop screen, Tynie begrudges "Guys, I hate saying this, but we made that plan at the perfect time. I'm literally staring at proof right now, that had Frank kept those programs the gold-digging sons of belligerent psychowhores who last worked on his laptop put on it for too much longer, a web-trojan virus would've fried this laptop and very-possibly stolen Frank's identity in the process. Given that fact, my suggestion for Frank's credit report stands, and I may very well have to restart this laptop after the programs I put on here wipe out that web-trojan virus. If I do, since I don't have consent to possess Frank's passcodes at the moment, he'll have to get me back into this laptop before I can do a damn thing else with it." Slowly turning his gaze to Tynie again, Captain Vantman reprises "Tynie, after what I just learned, I can tell you right now I agree with your description of those bastards. You essentially just spared my identity, and again that leaves me wondering if there's anything you want in return."

Locking eyes with Captain Vantman for yet another time, Tynie testifies "Again Frank, what I'm about to tell you breaks my heart, but I refuse to change my trend of being brutally honest with you. I didn't tell you this until now because of all the other shit we've had to cover today, but when I first checked your kitchen faucet, I noticed you had a Caughman coffee maker. Frank, I'll bet my last breath right now that skank Marianna bought it because she knew that brand has the highest-stats for causing fires in kitchens. Given that fact, her buying that was effectively a low-brow attempt on your life. That's why when we were at Kaegle's, I got you an Xavieara coffee maker and new coffee cups to go with it, and also why I now believe the ruling over your kitchen appliances needs to be changed. By that I mean, ultimately to spare you and Anita's asses now that you're about to share a house, I'm going to use my newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry to cover replacing _all _your appliances, and may also have to do that so you get your plumbing and wiring checked. I'm not making that last part an absolute because I don't yet know if the last contractor that I had work in my house, Kurt Hobarthman, will be swamped with work because of my theory involving Code Enforcement. If he is, then I'll use those orders to cover your plumbing and wiring getting checked to the point of insisting on paying Kurt and his men automatic-overtime for the jobs involved. Frank, I'll also bet you've noticed that every time you've said you owe me something since we've been back from Kaegle's, I've answered it with a drink. That's intentional, because of the debacle surrounding Elain Greek this morning, and the fact we've delayed the compensation deal. I know this may make me sound like I've gone totally tin-foil hat paranoid Frank, but I'd much rather we keep all-compensations not covered by that deal to things along the lines of what we'd typically buy for our homes anyway, so those can't be overheard by anyone connected to Elain Greek or the defense in the Danial Bekenford trial and abused against us. Now, I need to apologize for breaking your heart with this news if I actually did, but as far as answering your question this time goes, I hope you and Bobby don't mind making us all a round of coffees. I know I may not have standing to hope for a damn thing right now Frank, but my reason for that hope is: I don't believe in making any residential repairs too-closely to having alcohol and me and Anita do have faucets to replace around here."

Quickly turning her head back in Tynie's direction, Detective Sharlton interrogates "Tynie, now I've got two questions for you. One, did you realize that you and I used the same contractor? And two, what would you do if I offered to cover getting Frank's plumbing and wiring checked through Kurt, if Frank will accept that as my security deposit for renting from him?!" "Anita, to answer your first question, I suspected as much the minute I overheard you say the name "Kurt," but didn't mention it in case I was wrong. As for your second one, I'd have to get direct word from Frank on if he'll allow it, and then warn you that I have to be present when you make that arrangement with Kurt in case one of his men decides to be an assnugget and cause problems over it to where I have to use those new orders from Her Honor Daughtry. Relax Anita, I already know how to work that into your lease to where it won't cause you or Frank any problems." Tynie ascertains. "Tynie, allow me to settle some things with you right now. First off, until I privately tell either you or Bobby that there's an issue between us, you don't need to believe anything you tell me or do will be a problem. As part of that Tynie, the way you just handled providing me that news was precisely how I expect that sort of thing to be addressed. So no, you didn't break my heart, risk any loss of standing with me, or even come close to sounding tin-foil hat paranoid. Secondly, after learning what I just did in relation to my old coffee maker, plumbing and wiring, I won't contest your decision over my appliances. Thirdly, even though I wish your motivations surrounding all compensations not covered by our pending deal on that weren't entirely justified, sadly they are because of what you referenced while confessing those motivations to me. Speaking of confessions again Tynie, the minute you and Anita did that in terms of you both prohibiting yourselves from committing any home repairs too-closely after having alcohol, it spared me the trouble of making that a restriction. Fourth, in terms of Anita's offer, there's only one part you left out, Tynie. With the fact my insurance is essentially in limbo right now, I'll have to see exactly how you plan to work that offer into Anita's lease before I can accept it." Captain Vantman delineates. "Alright Frank, but the best I can do in terms of showing you how I plan to work Anita's offer into her lease is, to call you over to me when I get to that point." Tynie hesitates. "That'll work Tynie, now while those programs do their thing, try to relax. I'm pretty sure I can get Bobby to help me get us all those coffees." Captain Vantman re-issues. "Frank just misspoke ladies, I have no problem doing that." Bobby stalls.

Again leaving his seat to come up on his wife as he's done throughout the day, Bobby waits only a few minutes before he and Captain Vantman head off to make those coffees. Returning her gaze to the laptop screen, Tynie notices the programs she started are finally beginning to wipe out the web-trojan virus that they'd found, then she moves to set the laptop onto the coffee table while saying "Anita, if the guys ask, this is temporary until I get back." "OK Tynie." Detective Sharlton claims, then seeing Tynie duck out to the guest bathroom. Coming back towards her seat in the living room a few minutes later, Tynie catches Detective Sharlton warn "Frank, Bobby, Tynie just showed that she and I share another rule. If we can help it, we don't take any technology that isn't ours out of the sightline of the owner without the owner's consent. She said where that laptop is sitting is temporary, but now I can see her coming to move it back to her lap as I speak." "I just keep learning all sorts of shit about you Anita, and by the way, nicely done." Tynie ingratiates. "Anita, I appreciate learning you and my wife already share a couple rules, but I'd rather she _not_ directly work on that laptop while having coffee. I'm not saying Tynie's clumsy, it's just I don't want any of us to take unneeded chances, especially involving injuries." Bobby prohibits. "Babe, you also have support on that decision from Frank's current insurance status, if you get my drift." Tynie redefines. "I believe Bobby and I both get that drift, but you just spared me from pretty much saying the same thing myself, Tynie." Captain Vantman infers. "On that one Frank, my motives were again intentional. Like Bobby when it comes to Anita's Suburban, you've not really had many chances to show how you'll handle our property, but now at least you have more of a guideline for that." Tynie assimilates. "You best believe I'll act on that guideline every time I get the chance then, Tynie." Captain Vantman swears. "I do Frank, no worries." Tynie re-issues.

Serving everyone as they sit down, Bobby and Captain Vantman see Tynie periodically checking the laptop screen while they have those coffees. Breaking from hers again, Tynie shortens "The way it's lookin' Frank, I'm going to be going from having this coffee to having you wait until I restart your laptop to get me back in." "Tynie, you know what? If you can tell me how to get to the restart process from those programs, I'll get the laptop situated for you from there. You _have _been working your ass off all day, so to me that's fairest." Captain Vantman re-determines. "Frank, that's the jem of the programs I trust, and put on your laptop. The so-called restart process will pop up with an option to do that from one click when it's time. So, that means all you'd really have to do is follow that screen and after it restarts your laptop, get me back in." Tynie explains. "Hey Tynie, after I get situated here, how much would it run me to have you situate my laptop like you are with Frank's?" Detective Sharlton wonders. "Anita, for you it'd run a round of StarBars coffee tomorrow for all of us. Given your proxy status for us three, what I told Frank about compensations carries over to you, but only until the trial's over. Matter of fact, that's as far as I'm taking the compensation deal because of what this trial is causing for you and Frank in terms of your NYPD careers. My decision on that is _final _and I _will _repeat that on any fuckin' stand." Tynie denotes.

Breaking from sipping his coffee mere seconds after his wife says that, Bobby interprets "Frank, Anita, I see exactly why my wife just made that final decision. She wants to obey the letter of Her Honor Daughtry's orders, but believes those are only-valid until the trial's over. Since this trial is forcing you two into retirement, Tynie also doesn't want the compensation deal to be made in a way that leaves Frank risking going broke or having to come to you Anita to cover any part of that deal. Now, I can honestly see my wife making a restriction in your lease that prohibits you from making payments for the compensation deal unless there's an absolute dire-emergency involved because of that." "Babe, I was actually going to work that restriction into the compensation deal because of Anita's proxy status." Tynie corrects. "Before you ask guys, since we _did _get those papers done before the full proxy deal was made, after I'm told how any of you wants me to testify to that, I'll do it. Tynie's already covered a couple bases on that today, so I believe it's fairest for the next couple bases on that to come from you, Bobby and Frank." Detective Sharlton disclaims. "Anita, you're right, that is fair." Captain Vantman realizes, with Bobby restating it. Finishing their coffees after that brief conversation, Detective Sharlton arises to clear from them, only to again have Bobby help her. At the same time, Captain Vantman keeps his own word about the laptop, which gets returned to Tynie as the other two in Captain Vantman's home make it back to their seats. Beginning to work on Detective Sharlton's lease, Tynie proceeds to detail how she's working it, and eventually says "Hey Frank, come here, I'm at the point we talked about before having coffee." Coming up on Tynie, Captain Vantman sees the lease section she's pointing out, and starts reading it. Not even a full five minutes later, Captain Vantman recommends "Anita, Bobby, I am literally reading proof of how Tynie made that soulless bureaucratic bitch Nancy Frist blush. Anita, before I fully accept your offer, you should come see this for yourself." Obeying him on that, Detective Sharlton sees exactly what her boss did, and that makes her wonder "Tynie, just how did you become so good at this sort of thing?!"

Without taking her eyes off of the laptop, Tynie reminisces "Like I said when Frank confessed his retired Navy rank to us Anita, I've had some practice. Yeah, the last time I did this the guy I did it for ended up joining that anti-law enforcement cult I told you about in your Suburban, but I actually had practice on this sort of thing before then. A couple of times actually, the first one for NYPD Major Case Captain James "Jimmy" Deakins, may he rest in paradise for dying for me in-connection to a terrorist cell, but my practice for this sort of thing on his end was a car insurance arrangement for his grandkids. Yes, I was allowed to call him Jimmy, and he's the _only _NYPD Captain I've ever considered a brother, as well as who the tattoo across my shoulders is in honor of. I do have other ways to commemorate him, but for insurance purposes on me and Bobby's end, I'm _not_allowed to cite them unless we're all in me and Bobby's house. Anyway, aside from those practices on this sort of thing, one of them involved a job resignation letter for Kai Wu, nephew of NYPD Vice Captain Li Wu, and according to an agent of Homeland Security around the time Jimmy died for me: the cause of that, because of a hit on my life. It hurts me to talk about Jimmy to this day, but I knew that man well enough to know if he heard about our current situation and then got word even as a rumor that I hid shit from you or Frank; I'd get my ass chewed out for it. I'm sorry Frank, but _that _confession's why I keep calling you "man." "Tynie, I didn't know your history with this sort of thing was so daunting when I asked that. I'm sorry." Detective Sharlton apologizes. "Before you react to that Tynie, I knew when you told me how intregal Jimmy Deakins was in seeing you through some serious hells that you two were close, but I had no idea it ran _that _deeply until just now myself. So yes, I understand he is the only NYPD Captain you'll consider a brother, yet also must apologize myself for not knowing that about your history involving what you're now doing until this point." Captain Vantman hinders.

Closing her eyes and biting back tears a matter of seconds later, Tynie rebuts "Frank, Anita, we're good. Hell, this _is_ our first day of being so involved with each other under Her Honor Daughtry's orders, so there was _bound _to be some shockin' shit learned between us anyway. Oh, but that means you two can pretty much expect the trend of learning shockin' shit to continue until the Danial Bekenford trial, because I already do." Looking over at her boss yet again, Detective Sharlton requests "Frank, do you mind if we give Tynie some time to calm from telling us about all that? I don't mean to disrespect her by saying this, but it honestly looks like she's trying not to cry just so she can get through doing my lease." "You know what Anita, you're right. We can have Tynie save the progress on your lease and leave it as is until you're settled around here. Besides, we were going to get the lease and compensation deal notarized at the same time anyway." Captain Vantman counter-intends. "Babe, you don't have to do anything else with that laptop right now. I'll take care of it and have Frank put it away." Bobby interrupts. "OK honey, I won't argue." Tynie cedes. Arising to prove his own point, Bobby has the laptop shut down and in Captain Vantman's hands after only mere minutes have gone by. Leaving the room to put the laptop away, Captain Vantman doesn't see what happens next, but Detective Sharlton essentially has a front-row view of it.

Opening her eyes and arising herself, Tynie spins to face Bobby, whom then quickly embraces her. Leaning into that embrace within a matter of a few seconds, Tynie sobs "I didn't want Anita seeing me like this, or Frank hearing it again, baby. You know how I feel about that shit." "Tynie, I'll freely risk pissing off my new landlord and commanding officer by speaking on his name behind his back for this, but you have absolutely _no_ reason to worry about me and Frank thinking anything less of you just because you're being true to your own emotions. Rather, you being true that way will leave me and Frank both more relaxed, because we'd know you're doing it to prevent a medical issue for yourself from not bottling up stress. Not only that, but now I can tell Frank that I witnessed you showing your definition of remaining true to your own emotions while also respecting him and the rules for his property. The worst that I can see happening with that last part is; Frank telling you to be more free with that definition around him." Detective Sharlton protests. Overhearing that last part as he made it back in the room, Captain Vantman amends "Tynie, I don't know why you feel the need to hide emotions around me, but I don't like that prospect. Yes, you have been consistently impressive since the Danial Bekenford case broke, but you need to understand that as long as you remaining true to your emotions around me doesn't violate my house rules or create another issue which traces back to Her Honor Daughtry's orders, I'm good with it being done in front of me. As I told all of you earlier, I will discuss any issues that arise between us four privately with whomever the issue involves, so until that happens; don't worry about it. Although I didn't fully hear what Anita said to you, as of right now, I'm considering her speaking on my name when a situation involves either you or Bobby between today and the Danial Bekenford trial as part of Anita's proxy powers. Ultimately that means if Anita assumed her doing that would cause her professional issues with me over it later, she was actually mistaken." "Frank, yet again I'm so far from arguing that it's fuckin' scary." Tynie mutters.

Gazing over his wife's shoulders at Detective Sharlton, Bobby dares "That makes three of us then, right Anita?" "Yep!" Detective Sharlton dubs. Reclaiming their seats for still another time, Captain Vantman and Detective Sharlton both see Bobby guiding Tynie to hers, the couple also taking their seats again. Breathing to calm herself down some more, Tynie lifts her lips to Bobby's and briefly kisses him, before gasping "Love you baby, and thanks." "No problem honey, love you too." Bobby softly answers. Releasing his wife from the embrace, Bobby then sees Tynie lean back against the couch just before she smirks. Sheerly surprising all of them, Detective Sharlton's phone goes off again, Tynie intruding "Anita, if that's State's Attorney General Cruse, and he needs to speak to me for any reason, simply hand me the phone. If it is him and I'm needed like that, you all may end up overhearing why I wanted it handled that way." "Again, you got it Tynie." Detective Sharlton concedes.

Answering her phone on the third ring, Detective Sharlton deceives "I'm sorry Mr. State's Attorney General, but I was washing dishes at my Captain's house when you called and he doesn't allow anyone to answer their phones with dish soap on their hands. If you need to speak to Mrs. Goren for any reason, I can get her my phone right away." Telling Detective Sharlton the delay in her answering the call wasn't an issue, State's Attorney General Cruse then orders for Tynie to be put on the line, only to be put on hold for two minutes. Overtaking the call, Tynie insists "Hey Mr. State's Attorney General, given how the weather's been today I seriously didn't expect you to call back. If you actually need to speak to me privately, that'll take a couple minutes because I'm currently in Captain Vantman's living room with him, my husband Bobby and Detective Sharlton." Being told she doesn't have to leave her current location, State's Attorney General Cruse then updates Tynie on everything she's had direct-involvement in which got reported to him today. Shortly after that's done, Tynie counter-appeals "Ummm Mr. State's Attorney General, now I've got a few questions for you. First, is there any way you can order for Detective Sharlton and Captain Vantman to be off-duty with pay until the Danial Bekenford trial, but still for them to be able to get their stuff from Major Case before totally retiring?! If you can do that, do you need me ready to testify at that trial in a certain way so that order won't give us issues with Her Honor Daughtry? Since the weather's caused so many issues today, if you can make all of that happen, would you mind my deferring how it's fully arranged to Captain Vantman because I'm in his house right now?!"

Detailing how he can settle two out of the three questions Tynie just had, State's Attorney General Cruse procures "Mrs. Goren, at this juncture I have to find out if you'll abide by those terms prior to explaining how I can handle the third question you had." "Mr. State's Attorney General, before we get to that, I actually need to clear some things up. My reason for asking you that third question wasn't only because of the fact I'm in Captain Vantman's house right now. It was also because of the fact I've been dealing with situations involving Captain Vantman and his property that are covered under my newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry literally from the minute I first arrived in Captain Vantman's driveway this morning. Considering that fact, I was put on break from encountering those situations by Captain Vantman himself not even ten minutes ago. According to his house and property rules, my being put on that break means any arrangements that trace back to any part of his property must be directly-negotiated with him in private. As for what Detective Sharlton told you about the dish soap and cellphones rule Captain Vantman has, I can verify it right now. Captain Vantman told me, my husband Bobby and Detective Sharlton around the time I was handling another issue for Captain Vantman which was covered under Her Honor Daughtry's orders that rule's in place because of the whole Tritan Device Insurance debacle that made the news. Beyond that, I'll bet you've noticed that every time we've dealt with each other over the phone today, there's either been a max-delay of three rings or a two minute hold involved. Mr. State's Attorney General, that's intentional for reasons which actually extend beyond Captain Vantman's house rules. Detective Sharlton wasn't aware of this, but my handling you that way is actually a core part of my personal ethics code. By that I mean, I'll bet anything you deal with civilians who mainly care for themselves, and because of that don't care about burning your time. Mr. State's Attorney General, I know you've praised my ethics code earlier today, but my reason for doing that was again to show you I'm not in those ranks. Now I've cleared all that up, I hope you get my last drift, and you understand I have no issue abiding by your terms and testifying as you require." Tynie stipulates.

Yet again nudging the speaker button as she spoke, Tynie retains the trend of making it so everyone around her hears State's Attorney General Cruse admonish "Mrs. Goren, let me start off by saying I appreciate you taking the time to clear up all those matters for me. I've learned a significant amount of things both about, and from you today Mrs. Goren, yet I still stand by how I've already told you I regard your methods for that. Now that I'm aware you're readily willing to abide by my terms and testify as I require, there is a way I can resolve your third question directly-through Captain Vantman. By that I mean, I'm about to ask you to enact his property rule for those private negotiations, and in exchange for you doing so, I will hold for as long as getting that done takes." "Alright then, Mr. State's Attorney General." Tynie forfeits, then quietly surrendering Detective Sharlton's phone to the man of this house. Deactivating the speakerphone as he overtakes the call, Captain Vantman corrects "Mr. State's Attorney General, everything you've just heard about my property rules and our day so far is true. However, there's only one part of the property rule regarding those private negotiations Mrs. Goren forgot to clear up. Aside from when the powers afforded Mrs. Goren over me and my property by her latest orders from Her Honor Daughtry directly come into play, the only other reasons I'll handle any sort of negotiations in-connection to my property around anyone else either on it or in it are for my insurance. So now, I've got to ask you for a few minutes to get into my home office, and if you'll allow that, we can take the negotiations from that point."

Allowed to depart where he's standing, Captain Vantman bustles into his home office, which leaves the others in his house where they're sitting. Ducking away herself, Detective Sharlton detours to get her bag and then heads for the guest area, only to come out moments later and have Bobby basically repeat half of what she did. Reconvening in the living room, everyone from Bobby to Detective Sharlton has an entirely-different conversation from the one Captain Vantman's currently in. Speaking of him again, originally believing that he'd just be on the phone with State's Attorney General Cruse long enough to discuss the use of his residential fax machine for what Tynie sought out, Captain Vantman learned that wasn't the case at all. Relegated into detailing every event that's transpired since the Danial Bekenford case broke because Elain Greek never actually updated State's Attorney General Cruse, Captain Vantman does so in a way that vehemently defends everyone currently in his house, emphasizing Tynie. Closing out that explanation by repeating how Tynie's felt about relaxing thanks to Elain Greek, and just what that really means to him, Captain Vantman ultimately stuns and alarms State's Attorney General Cruse. Taking diligent notes the entire time, while now also trying to reign in the latter emotion, State's Attorney General Cruse waits until Captain Vantman's through speaking to respond to any of his statement. As the closer on his testimony, Captain Vantman ponders "Mr. State's Attorney General, do you need me to get Mrs. Goren to verify what I've said on her name? If you do, do you understand that'll take me a couple minutes to make happen?" Being given a refusal on his latest offer, as well as the reason behind it, Captain Vantman is at last able to enact his property rule related to his residential fax machine. Adding that information to his notes, State's Attorney General Cruse gives Captain Vantman specific instructions which include over the estimated timeline those faxes will come through. "You got it, Mr. State's Attorney General." Captain Vantman concedes, ending the call. Departing his home office to return Detective Sharlton's phone to her, Captain Vantman has a stone look on his face. As that occurs, the separate conversation which happened in Captain Vantman's living room ends, Detective Sharlton getting her phone back and reholstering it to her side just before her boss again retakes his seat.

Glancing around his living room, Captain Vantman forestalls "I've just come into some information, which ultimately means Elain Greek is already on the fast track to losing everything." Individually turning their heads in Captain Vantman's direction, Tynie and Bobby are both quiet as Detective Sharlton poses "Hey Frank, exactly how fast are you willing to explain just what you meant by that one?!" "Immediately Anita." Captain Vantman retorts, then disclosing the information State's Attorney General Cruse provided him. Listening intently for almost forty-five minutes, everyone from Tynie to Detective Sharlton ends up scowling. Taking periodic looks around the living room while he spoke, when that explanation's nearly over, Captain Vantman self-impedes "I figured that'd be your reaction guys, but now I've got some really good news. So good, that I learned straight from State's Attorney General Cruse himself that what it entails does not come easily for anyone, especially not a civilian. Tynie, your actions while obeying Her Honor Daughtry's orders to this point have earned you a commendation from the State's Attorney General's office. The only bad part, because of the fact you are under those orders, that commendation has to be shipped out to you, here. I'm expecting faxes which detail more on that and what you most recently did for me and Anita. When you get that commendation, we are celebrating it, and I'd be honored if you'd allow me to handle those details, Tynie." Shocked at the news about her impending commendation, Tynie's entire facial expression near instantaneously changes to reflect that as she stammers "Ohh my fuckin' God."

Springing into holding his wife as that reaction rings out, Bobby gazes down at her and slurs "Congrats baby" before giving Tynie a bit of a passionate kiss. Dispelling that, Tynie smiles widely while nestling up to her husband, whom returns the expression at the same time Detective Sharlton and Captain Vantman both cheer "Congratulations Tynie." "Thanks guys." Tynie teases. Remaining nestled up to Bobby as the shock from that most-recent brief conversation begins to abate, Tynie enquires "Hey, wait a minute. Did I just hear right, am I getting a party essentially catered by an ex-Navy Major?!" "We all did Tynie, and whether or not Frank likes it, I'm his backup that day. To me that's only fair, because you did tell us all earlier you absolutely insist on pretty much catering me and Frank's retirement party." Detective Sharlton clarifies. "You're right Anita, that is fair." Bobby re-claims. "Definitely." Tynie and Captain Vantman both reply in near-perfect unison.

A few minutes later, the euphoric mood surrounding everyone from Tynie to Captain Vantman is broken by Bobby's phone going off yet-again. Dismembering half the hold on his wife to answer it while Detective Sharlton and Captain Vantman both look on, Bobby broadcasts "I've just learned through the app DaJuan told us about, that a few minutes ago there was a DWI-instigated pileup about six blocks from here. So now, they're shutting that section of Rural Route 16 down to handle the scene, which means the detour involved will cause the latest round of snowplows to be delayed." "Six blocks, if I'm not mistaken, that's right by Burt's house. In light of the circumstances with Felicia, I believe it's best that one of us finds a way to check on him." Detective Sharlton remembers. "Anita, I'm on it right now." Bobby elicits, retrieving his phone.

Calling Burt's business line, Bobby waits through three rings before an automated message says the call's being transferred to Burt's house. Answering it on the fourth ring beyond that, Burt wonders "Kaegle's Superstore this is Burt Kaegle, may I ask what you need?" "Burt, it's Bobby Goren, we met this morning. I had your number in my phone because of the delivery arrangement from earlier, and I'm calling you because a news app on my phone says there was a DWI pileup not too far from your house. In light of the situation with Felicia, the Detective you basically met this morning asked me to check on you guys." Bobby recaps. Appreciating what was intended by that, Burt proceeds to give updates on everything from why that call transferred to his house to his wife Taia wanting to know how to best-honor Tynie for everything she made possible for their household. "Burt, when you get the chance, tell your wife that I know mine well enough to know she'd prefer it if you three took tonight to celebrate everything you've gotten today. Given the weather though, I know my wife would ask you guys to make that celebration simple, movies together and things like that. I'll let my wife and the others know the latest with you guys Burt, after I promise you that we'll be just as safe as I'm basically asking of you three." Bobby hesitates. Agreeing to all of that, and wishing them all well anyhow, Burt ends the call.

Re-holstering his phone to his side, Bobby keeps his word about updating the others in Captain Vantman's home. Shortly after that disclosure ends, Detective Sharlton wonders "So Tynie, how's it feel to be considered a hero?" "Honestly Anita, I'm not really used to that prospect. I mean, everything I've done for other people, yes that includes you and Frank, has basically been an extension of my obeying Her Honor Daughtry's orders. I don't mind people I help that way calling me a hero, but I can tell you Bobby didn't bullshit Burt on how I want that sort of thing celebrated by those I helped. So now, I'm basically a hero that's adapting to the prospect and still has a few faucets to replace around here." Tynie re-examines. "Now that I know your actions for Burt ran that deep Tynie, I feel horrible about the fact those faucet replacements are causing you to basically delay celebrating your newly-discovered heroism. Tynie, please believe me when I say I'm sorry for not knowing that sooner, so we could change the plan in order to give you a chance to celebrate." Captain Vantman mopes. "Frank, this time, I'm the one who can settle all that. First off, you don't need to feel bad about not knowing exactly how far my actions for Burt went until now. Hell, had it not been for Anita, we may have had a bitchin' time finding that out anyway. I'm not trying to sound like I don't want to celebrate my newly-discovered heroisms Frank, I'm actually trying to delay that until we get through some more of today's plan; for our safety. I mean, with me and Anita having that no-alcohol before home repairs rule, my not-yet knowing if I have to get me and Bobby's travel toolbox out of this Escalade to do those faucet replacements, and Lord knows what else in the meantime, that delay is sadly our best move." Tynie disapproves. "Tynie, I didn't know you guys had a travel toolbox until you said that. I do know some of those tend to skimp on the actual tools, so if we need to use mine for those replacements because yours has that issue, it's not a problem." Detective Sharlton replies. "Ah ladies, even though you just made that plan, there is something you don't know yet. Given my current insurance status, I'd prefer it if those replacements were done with my tools, unless for some unknown reason there's an issue discovered with those." Captain Vantman interrupts. "Frank, there's a simple solution to that, you go ahead and get your toolbox. Then, we have the ladies check it, but if they doubt the reliability of your tools for even a second, I'm the one to go out for those travel toolboxes in-light of the pileup and weather." Bobby abstains. "Anita, I say we take the deal, it is a fair one." Tynie coaxes. "Bobby, Frank, as Tynie just said, you have another deal." Detective Sharlton repeats. "Alright, I'll be right back with that toolbox." Captain Vantman self-excuses, then departing the room.

Only being gone from his living room for about five minutes, when Captain Vantman sets his toolbox by Bobby, Detective Sharlton sees Tynie dismantle the embrace with her husband. Separately heading to check Captain Vantman's toolbox from their seats, the ladies see both him and Bobby sit back. Not even five minutes into checking those tools, Tynie curses "There's absolutely no way in all the holiest of hells that these tools are safe for use! Kartaba tools break almost as badly as Caughman coffee makers, so it's already by the grace of Christ Himself that Frank's not fuckin' died after making repairs with these sumbitches! Now, I need this entire toolbox taken out to the trash and for Bobby to get one of our travel toolboxes!" "You're right about the reputation of Kartaba tools and Frank's luck up until now, Tynie. Let me close this toolbox up, and I'll make the rest happen." Detective Sharlton reassures. "Actually Anita, all you need to do is close up that toolbox. Frank and I have the rest covered, until you two head to handle those faucet replacements." Bobby rejects. "He's right ladies." Captain Vantman teases.

Not disputing that either, once Detective Sharlton has the toolbox closed, she and Tynie both go back to their seats. Keeping their separate ends of the same deal, Bobby and Captain Vantman return to the living room after Bobby has the house locked up. Handing their travel toolbox to his wife, Bobby gets a kiss dusted onto his lips before Tynie sits back and reminds "Anita, did say she wants to check this toolbox for being skimped on before we go any further, baby. So you may want to be ready to essentially switch this toolbox out for Anita's at any moment." "Ah Bobby, if it comes to that, I'll give you my keys. The toolbox you'd be looking for is in the rear-driver floorboard." Detective Sharlton alters. "Fair enough." Bobby quips.

Taking their travel toolbox to where Captain Vantman's was just recently checked, Tynie opens it and eludes "Alright Anita, go ahead." Checking that toolbox quietly from there, as soon as that's done, Detective Sharlton notions "I've got to find out where you guys got this, because it's actually better than mine!" "Anita, I can have Bobby tell you that, after we celebrate certain things around here." Tynie precludes. "Alright." Detective Sharlton sighs, the ladies then re-situating that toolbox. Picking the toolbox up off the floor as Tynie arose and went to kiss Bobby's cheek, Detective Sharlton conjures "Before anything else is done in terms of the faucet replacements, I need to confess something. When Tynie re-arranged some of the stuff we got from Kaegle's, she only beat me to doing the same thing by a few minutes. I allowed that to happen, because of the fact everything from Kaegle's was bought under her newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry, and I didn't want to impede that in ways which could bring Tynie problems." "In Anita's defense on that one guys, today is my first day of being under those orders. Since we've already come up with a system to modify how I handle anything covered under those orders, I see no reason why I can't suggest changes to how Anita handled that. Meaning, as long as I'm not directly-invoking those orders, especially the lethal force part, or the situation covered under them doesn't spin out to where Anita has to invoke her proxy powers, I only have one-condition to her using her own system for handling anything linked to situations covered under those orders. Again, my condition has two parts, and the first one is, Anita's to explain her system to me while invoking it. Once the situation clears, Anita's to pull Frank over and report what she did so he knows how to handle it with the insurance." Tynie detracts. "I'm good with that, how about you guys?" Detective Sharlton challenges. "Definitely." Bobby and Captain Vantman reply, within seconds of one another.

Departing the living room to head for where Tynie stashed the replacement faucets without another word, Detective Sharlton sees her pick one up. Leading Detective Sharlton to the master bathroom from there, the ladies then proceed to take their time with the intended replacements. Over the course of that process, Detective Sharlton learns when Tynie's doing home repairs, she curses like a sailor. Finally making it to the kitchen, Tynie temporarily sets Bobby's toolbox onto the kitchen bar while Detective Sharlton cleans up from the two prior faucet replacements. Readying to do the last one of those, Tynie and Detective Sharlton are both approached by Captain Vantman, whom wonders "Hey Tynie, has anyone ever told you that you literally have the vernacular of a sailor?" "Wait a minute, Frank. You mean to tell me you and Bobby heard me all the way out here?!" Tynie exclaims. "I was in my home-office checking for those faxes while you ladies were working on the faucet replacement in my master bathroom, Tynie. So yes, I did hear some of it, and the way Anita kept all-doors open except the one to my home office, allowed Bobby to hear the rest. Like I said, I've not heard swearing that fluent, much less that intriguingly-worded, since my days in the Navy. Oh, and I imagine Anita got quite the education on how you swear during home repairs as well." Captain Vantman alludes. "I did, but now I've got some not so good news. Frank, I can't in good conscience suggest you keep either your master bathroom or guest bathroom vanities for too much longer. Basically, you're blessed that Tynie can pretty much convert herself into a human flexi-straw, or else those replacements most likely wouldn't have been able to happen." Detective Sharlton reprimands. "Aside from the fact I've never been considered a human flexi-straw to my face before now Frank, you weren't bullshat on the reason for it." Tynie retracts. "I appreciate the update ladies, but after getting it, I insist on directly watching over this last replacement." Captain Vantman persists. "Not arguing." Tynie and Detective Sharlon reply in near perfect unison.

Retaining that plan, Captain Vantman winds up witnessing Tynie mostly prove what Detective Sharlton said about her regarding the prior faucet replacements. Completing that last replacement and closing her husbands' toolbox, Tynie takes it in-hand as she stands tall. Deeming that her cue, Detective Sharlton again clears from a faucet replacement, Bobby slightly changing the plan by coming up to get their toolbox from Tynie. Dusting a kiss to her lips while doing that, Bobby's briefly stunned when Tynie extends the kiss right in front of Captain Vantman. Separating from it, Bobby heads out to his Escalade, which leaves Tynie, Detective Sharlton, and the man of this house to at last stock up the fridge from those coolers. Again securing Captain Vantman's house on his way to regroup with the others in it, Bobby waits until he's right by them before notifying "I'm glad we decided to stick around here. That pileup's caused a detour which cuts right by Frank's driveway and traffic through it's already getting congested." Lifting her head like a shot in Bobby's direction upon hearing that, Tynie begrudges "Why do I now get the sense a maniac driver's taking that detour and will at least wreck-out on Frank's land?!" "Honey, that's probably because you've had a sense for that sort of thing as long as I've known and loved you. Sadly, your sense has been right somehow more often than not. All that means is, we now need to find a way to keep eyes on Frank's property line without making it too obvious, and we may end up invoking the lethal force portion of Her Honor Daughtry's orders if your sense is right this time." Bobby absolves. "Bobby, I can make that happen, after I say something else. Tynie, you and Anita have done enough for now, especially you Tynie. After you ladies wash-up from doing those replacements, all you're to do is relax in my living room." Captain Vantman prohibits. "As Tynie's already been known to put it Frank, I'm so far from arguing that it's fuckin' scary." Detective Sharlton para-terms. "I'm with her on that one as well, Frank." Tynie relegates.

Exchanging still another nod all around, everyone in Captain Vantman's house sees him head back to open the drapes covering bay window in his living room. Getting washed up as they were ordered to by the man of this house, Tynie and Detective Sharlton are then lead to the couch across from the one Captain Vantman's currently sitting on by Bobby. Taking their seats almost simultaneously, the ladies both lean so their heads aren't blocking Bobby's and Captain Vantman's view out the bay window. "I know I'm supposed to be relaxing, but there is one part of my move you guys don't know about yet. After all the times I've had to use the Tenant Repair Act around that life-endangering shithole, I've been living out of reclosable storage tubs that have security locks on them." Detective Sharlton confesses.

Shocked and heartbroken again, Tynie quietly meditates on what she just heard, before turning to face Detective Sharlton and digressing "Anita, please don't take this the wrong way, because I'm actually directing it at your ex-landlord. Sadly, you were right to protect your property with those tubs, but with the sheer number of complaints it sounds like Code Enforcement got against your ex-landlord, I'll bet there's problems in that life-endangering shithole that only your ex-landlord and Code Enforcement really know about. Believe it or not Anita, I already have a potential plan for your move because of that. Allow me to explain, first we get a couple loads of those tubs onto this land. Then, you and Bobby open your cars like you did back at Kaegle's, you teach me your definition of treating every last one of those tubs like a royal shitload of search warrants for all of them was just faxed here, and then I join you in doing it. While we're doing that, Bobby keeps eyes on us, and Frank ducks in here long enough to get a roll of trash bags. When he makes it back to us, you and I set what we've cleared aside, and depending on if it's fragile, Frank gets us a trash bag and we load it. If there's anything fragile involved, we stop long enough to have Frank escort us to the guest area. I'm saying that because of Frank's current insurance status, but while it's happening, Bobby basically stands guard at the ass ends of his Escalade and your Suburban. We make that a bit of a pattern until those loads are done, then Bobby and Frank find a way to pitch those tubs without Frank catching an UnChristly fine from the city. As they're doing that though, you and I secure Bobby's Escalade and your Suburban, then we regroup. Continuing that plan until all your shit's secured in the guest area, I change the plan involving your deal with takeout to add replacing your and Bobby's car batteries, and a roll of Frank's trash bags. The last part of this plan involves you allowing me to help you get situated around the guest room and then pitching the involved trash bags. Yeah, I know this plan sounds like a total pain in everyone's asses, but I'd rather risk that than go from getting you moved in here to having to invoke Her Honor Daughtry's orders over Frank getting his house fuckin' fumigated while you're actually getting situated. By the way, I've had to do that before myself. It was long before I met Bobby, but still."

"I'll admit, I never knew search warrants came in that particular unit of measurement or that city fines could be attributed against our Good Lord like that until now, Tynie. As I've come to know from you though, just the fact He was brought into the equation means the situation's direly urgent and you absolutely mean business with any plans you make in light of that fact. At the same time, the fact you're using some of the more hellish elements of your past to my and Anita's benefit further proves you're one of the rarest civilians I've ever had the honor of coming to know. Beyond that Tynie, there's one part of that plan you made which you were mistaken on without knowing it. Given the sheer number of times you stand to invoke those newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry over me and my property in the coming days alone, you are _not _liable for that replacement roll of trash bags. In another respect Tynie, there is something you've done for me which hasn't been discussed yet. Over the course of my marriage to Marianna, as you know I went through hell, but what you don't know is that ended up jading my heart until it was almost totally-unfeeling. Being involved in all your plans today, emphasizing the one involving Felicia, allowed me something I never thought I'd experience again. What I mean by that is, today for one of the first times in nearly twenty years, I caught myself able to truly feel again, and you were directly-involved in how. Yes, that means I married Marianna shortly after she became a legal adult, but now I feel indebted to you for that, beyond what you've said you'll allow during the Danial Bekenford trial. Tynie, that means I need to know how to go about repaying that debt without offending you." "Ohh my God Frank, I...it's one of the highest honors of my life to know I was intregal in even starting to break down those long-standing walls on your heart, man. Yeah, I'm due to get another honor shipped here, but comparatively speaking; now that one doesn't mean as much to me. You may not agree with my saying any of that, but please hear me out on it. As you and Anita now know, Bobby was my liberator from pretty much a lifetime of hell at the hands of abusive total fucknozzles, but through that I've learned it takes a lot of time to shatter those kinds of walls. Hell yes, I stand by what I said about my getting that started being one of the highest honors of my life. Yet now, as a survivor I can tell you that process will leave you just as liberated as I am. Frank, all you so-called owe me for it is, we celebrate the start of your liberation with some Johnnie Walker Black and you allow yourself to enjoy actually being liberated as much as you can, because you absolutely fuckin' deserve it." Tynie commemorates.

Slowly smiling at Tynie as she goes quiet, Captain Vantman retorts "You absolutely got it Tynie, so me and Bobby will be right back." Catching the hint again, Bobby detours to come and briefly kiss his wife, then both men head off to get everyone some Johnnie Walker Black. Serving Tynie and Detective Sharlton before again reclaiming their seats, everyone raises their glasses, then Tynie toasts "To Frank's personal and long-deserved liberation coming out from now on in ways that kick a hell of a lot more ass than I've managed lately." "He definitely deserves it." Detective Sharlton and Bobby reclaim, at nearly the exact same time. "Thanks guys, especially you, Tynie." Captain Vantman accepts. Sitting back and sipping their drinks in a resumed silence, this time everyone from Tynie to the man of this house is widely smiling. Finishing those drinks, all their smiles remain as Detective Sharlton gleams "Frank, that was the first time I'd ever had Johnnie Walker Black. I must say, it was pretty damn good." "Yeah, I discovered the same thing yesterday, Anita." Tynie reveals. "Well, I'm glad you ladies liked it." Captain Vantman surmises. "As am I, but again I'm asking Anita to help me clear from this so Tynie and Frank get a break." Bobby rephrases. "No problem, Bobby." Detective Sharlton repeats. Coming over to kiss his wife once more, Bobby delays the plan slightly, but then heads to keep his word on it. Re-entering the living room as they have since returning from Kaegle's, Bobby and Detective Sharlton both notice Tynie and Captain Vantman look a bit more relaxed than either of them have all day.

Bringing her gaze in the direction of Captain Vantman, Tynie poses "Hey Frank, what would you do if I told you that there's something about me you don't know yet that might keep some of the calm around here?" "I'd ask you to explain exactly what you mean by that, Tynie." Captain Vantman names. "On top of being both a retired-bartender and retired-bouncer, I'm actually borderline certified in massages. Back when I lived in Illinois, I was trained in massages by a massage therapist, but never got the certificate. Originally, I didn't get it because that dive of a state demanded three-grand every six months to keep the certificate current, and they didn't take personal checks or money orders. There was no way I was trusting that dive of a state with my credit-card information, and I don't believe in carrying more than a hundred bucks cash on me, so that just wasn't happening. Anyway, I've learned when it comes to massage people, Illinois has actually gotten worse than that." Tynie recalls. "Tynie, would you mind explaining how you came to know about Illinois getting worse on that?" Captain Vantman recoils. "Frank, I heard a national news story shortly after the one Anita told you about on our way back here from Kaegle's." Tynie answers, then regaling the details of that story. Awaiting Tynie being done speaking, when she is, Detective Sharlton provisions "I'll bet that story did make you glad to be a New Yorker now Tynie. The thing is, I can see that executive order being very hotly contested in court before too long." "I can see that happening too, Anita, but I also have a few conditions about Tynie giving either you or Frank a massage. Since she's not certified in those, I want that entire prospect kept _out _of everything we intend to get notarized, and the second restriction is only in place until after the Danial Bekenford trial. Between now and then, the only times I want either of you to come to Tynie for a massage are when we are the only ones in the confines of my and Tynie's or Frank's houses, with no way for anyone outside to see in either home. Considering everything Tynie's had to invoke those newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry on today already, I'd honestly rather neither you or Frank come to her for a massage until we get at least one load of your property secured here, Anita." Bobby obstructs. "Hey, those conditions are entirely fair Bobby, so you can count me in." Detective Sharlton recognizes. "Anita means you can count us in, Bobby." Captain Vantman amends.

Literal seconds after that got discussed, Bobby's phone goes off again, with him then retrieving it and discovering a series of texts just came through. Reading them individually, Bobby soon after re-phrases what he learned. Shortly after that's done, Tynie reminsices "Anita, Frank, before you guys react to that, I need to clear some more things up. When I've called Illinois a "dive state," I've also been referring to something along the lines of what Bobby just told us. Namely, that Illinois has a history of having Governors go to prison for similar charges that dates back to the 1970's. I wasn't even around when that history started, but that sort of thing is public record, so the proof of when it started is easily found online. Anyway, the last time this trend came around was involving now ex-Illinois Governor James Bryint, who was Peoria Illinois' favorite political puppet when I last lived there. As I remember it, he got arrested for similar charges on the same-day I boarded a bus to come to New York, and that's when the shit _really _started hitting the fan. When people in Peoria Illinois heard of his arrest, they incited riots over it, with one _literally _happening less than three hundred feet away from the bus I was about to board! Of course, that caused everyone boarding those buses to be searched and the buses themselves sent out on hellacious detours. The bus I was on had satellite TV, and they were broadcasting a live-account of everything at the time, even the fact that Illinois Supreme Court tended to give their Attorney General's office_ absolutely everything_ they wanted, especially if the Chief Justice and Illinois Attorney General share a political party. Honestly, given Illinois' trend of having Governors facing those cases, I can honestly see_ that _particular history repeating itself, too. To tell you all the truth, that's another reason I'm glad as hell that I'm a New Yorker now!" "I'll bet it is, Tynie. Of course, with that being a developing story, Bobby may very be inundated with text alerts over it tonight." Captain Vantman retracts. "I don't want that to happen Frank, because it could drain me and Bobby's phone battery. Yeah, I did get those battery-operated chargers, but that was a last resort kind of thing because of the weather. Really, I'd much rather ask Bobby to hand over our phone so I can see about re-situating that app. If I can't do much with the settings to change how those alerts go through, then I'll just have to get rid of the app." Tynie rescinds "Bobby, before you hand you guys' phone to Tynie, I should tell you my experience with what she and Frank just talked about is worse than it just draining a phone battery. I've had phones get locked up from apps doing that, and with the Tritan Device Insurance debacle that made the news, I really don't think anyone in this room should take that chance. I know that means you'll end up having Tynie remove an app that DaJuan suggested in connection to a situation that was entirely-covered by Her Honor Daughtry's orders, but unfortunately, that may be the best move." Detective Sharlton obstructs. "Anita, thank you for letting me know that, and sadly I believe you're right." Bobby forfeits.

Surrendering their phone to his wife after saying that, Bobby sees Tynie take about five minutes to fully remove the app DaJuan mentioned from their phone. Receiving it back and reholstering their phone to his side, Bobby's then one of three people who sees Tynie run her right hand through her hair. Gazing out his big bay window at the same time that happens, Captain Vantman notifies "Tynie, your theory about those accidents from the detour was off, which is the first time that's happened pretty much since the day we met." Resting her right hand in her lap, Tynie recounts "Frank, I was wondering when that would happen, but it still got me thinking. After what we learned about the maniac drivers and that detour, I believe there will be more patrols around here starting any minute. I hope you, Bobby and Anita don't take what I'm about to say as an insult against your NYPD-histories, but I'm saying it to keep my trend of being brutally honest with you up. Anyhow, considering all the problems we've had with the NYPD lately, I seriously don't put it past them to send out newjack fuckstick cops who're pissed about having to work out here in this weather, and will probably try coming off as hardasses in any way they suspect they'll get away with because of it. Sadly Frank, on top of my risking insulting you, Anita and Bobby by explaining that suspicion, there's only one other thing I can do with my brutal honesty this time. Namely, I'm using it as my grounds for leaning on my bartending history in a way you may not expect, by suggesting Bobby and I essentially have a last-call for alcohol two hours before he takes us home."

Taking a hard look into Tynie's eyes, Bobby reviles "Honey, I can tell by the look in your eyes, speaking that way has left you torn. A big part of you is really bothered by the fact you spoke against the NYPD because of the fact me, Anita and Frank all have histories working with them. The other reason you're torn right now is, because you think I'll take that last-call suggestion as you being controlling. You don't have to worry about either of those with me baby, but there are different reasons why. I actually took your last-call suggestion as you trying to look out for us, especially me because I've got to drive us home. You and I also have really shitty pasts with the NYPD, that extend far beyond our current issues with them and even came with slanderous reputations to match. I know you're aware of the ones I'm referring to, and that you loathe when they're cited by name, which is why I didn't. Combining all that with the fact you felt it necessary to get special-orders for Frank and Anita being off-duty from State's Attorney General Cruse today, I believe that taking personal offense to your latest theory because it connects to my history of working with the NYPD would be giving those bastards a respect they didn't earn, so it's not happening." "OK baby, OK." Tynie sighs.

Turning so she can also take a firm look into Tynie's eyes, Detective Sharlton alters "Tynie, allow me to clear up my end of that. You've consistently gone above and beyond for many people, me and Frank included, essentially since the Danial Bekenford case broke. As I've come to understand it Tynie, you've also been doing that from the minute you first arrived here today, which to me makes becoming personally offended at your latest theory a total dishonor against all your efforts in that. I won't stand for that to happen, but I will tell you that should me and Frank come out to you and Bobby's house, I'm acting on that last-call suggestion." "Tynie, that effectively makes three people who won't take personal offense to your latest theory. Bobby and Anita already covered the bases for my decision on that, but there is part of what Anita just said that I'd like to correct. Should she and I come out to you and Bobby's house, we'll both act on that last-call suggestion. Beyond that, there are only two more matters needing addressed right now. We've not set up when we're meeting tomorrow to start Anita's move, and I do need permission from both you and Anita to access your purses so all of you have copies of those papers from State's Attorney General Cruse." Captain Vantman garners. "Frank, you have my consent for that; on the condition you try to keep those papers in with me and Bobby's orders from Her Honor Daughtry. By the way, you'll find those in a large manila envelope underneath my wallet." Tynie rejoinders. "Frank, I'll put it to you this way. How Tynie knew that's the way I want those papers handled myself is beyond me, and my envelope for those orders is actually to the left of my wallet." Detective Sharlton simplifies. "I honestly didn't until Anita said that, but again, great minds think alike." Tynie re-states. "OK ladies, I'll have it taken care of shortly." Captain Vantman promises.

Watching that promise get kept, Tynie leans back so her head's resting on the top cushion of the couch just as Captain Vantman retakes his seat again. "Anita, since me and Tynie can't go home until late this evening, I've got one question for you. How early do you want to start your move tomorrow?" Bobby queries. "Bobby, in fairness to you and Tynie because of that fact, I'd prefer it if we don't meet for my move before ten in the morning." Detective Sharlton decides. "Babe, Frank, I think Anita's being amazingly reasonable with that one. I just hope my suggesting we switch to mainly handling business around here today when the shit directly hits the fan isn't a problem." Tynie allocutes. "Honey, I'm with you on all of that, but I still have a suggestion for it. I figure, since we are in Frank's house, he should have final say on what else we do before you and I go home." Bobby alludes. "I'm definitely good with that, Bobby." Detective Sharlton accedes. "Anita, that makes two of us. After those drapes get closed, aside from if an urgent situation arises, we're taking the day much slower than we have so far." Captain Vantman corrects. Merely nodding to that, Detective Sharlton allows the conversation to stall. Leaning back against her seat so her head rests on the top-cushion of that couch, Tynie closes her eyes and groans through her breath, but doesn't react otherwise.

Allowing the room to go entirely quiet for a while, everyone from Bobby to Captain Vantman again keeps an eye on Tynie, with the men also secretly kicking their own asses. Snorting a breath through her nose, Detective Sharlton breaks the silence wide open by self-berating "I just personally met Tynie today, and I didn't step in near as much as I should have, or else she'd not look as exhausted as she does now. Yeah, I know we have a plan for how Tynie deals with certain orders from now on, but I seriously should've taken learning what Elain did to her as reason to take more charge before that plan came out. I've been sitting here trying to think of a way to make that up to Tynie, but I've not really got one." "Anita, you're not alone in feeling that way, and I told my wife that around the time Terrel's warning got repeated to Frank. I know Tynie worries about added stress on my heart, because of everything else my orders from Her Honor Daughtry say I have to take lead on, but there's really no excuse for the fact I wasn't man enough to stop what Elain did before today. I've been trying to come up with the same thing you've been thinking about since then, but didn't want to re-broach the topic until after most-everything else we could cover today was done. I'm supposed to be, as Tynie calls it her badass, but lately I've failed miserably at that. If I could turn back time and change that, Lord knows I would." Bobby self-deprecates. "Tynie, again that makes three of us. We all seriously owe you more than just words, so now I want you to do one thing. Tell us each exactly how we can at least start to make up to you for what we've not done." Captain Vantman bemoans.

Biting her lower lip while she thinks that over, Tynie releases it seconds befor resolving "Frank, here's the best way I can answer that one. You literally just got out of years of seriously personal shit a couple days ago, only to basically be thrust into some of Anita's. So to me, it's not fair to get mad at either of you for how today was handled, but I suspect that you'll both still want to act on that making up process anyhow. If I'm not wrong by suspecting that, your end of starting that process involves waiting until I've gotten answers from all three of you before telling me whether or not you play poker. As for Anita, like I said she's going through some seriously personal shit that involves an emergency move, so the only difference in her end of starting that process is, she's to handle our next round of drinks with either you or Bobby. Speaking of him again, he didn't lie and the best way I can answer your question while keeping to what I understand are your property rules for couple's interactions is by actually not being blunt. Bobby will still know what I mean by saying his end of that involves him waiting until we get home and then asserting the fact he is a badass when we're in our master bedroom." Realizing what Tynie didn't exactly just say with the last part of her statement, Detective Sharlton exonerates "Hey, I give Tynie lots of credit for how she just handled that last part. I've seen plenty of people who are in relationships flaunt them in ways that are honestly disgraceful, so to know Frank now knows someone in a relationship who refuses to do that is commendable. I can't believe she's making my end of starting that makeup process so simple, but out of respect for how she just treated Frank and his property, I'll do it." "Anita, that's honestly been the driving force behind how Tynie and I have been so much as kissing. Like you, I'm surprised at how simple my wife's made starting that process, but I'll do it to prove I meant business on that." Bobby recertifies. "As Anita said Tynie, how you and Bobby have been handling each other's interactions around me today has been commendable. I'll admit I'm just as surprised as Bobby and Anita both are at how simple you want that make-up process started, but to prove my word on that, you've got it. It's been over two years since I last played poker, Tynie you essentially ended the life of the reason why, and I have the emails from the Captains that I used to play poker with to prove it. I don't know how you'd feel about actually seeing those emails, but if you'd rather not, then all I need to know is what you want for our next round." Captain Vantman reconstructs. "Frank, without you realizing it, you just gave me reason to essentially split the reasons for that next round. Now, I'm figuring we can do it partly for the make-up process, and partly to celebrate the fact you're not going to be subjected to pettyass bullshit from anyone in the NYPD for too much longer. As part of that, I believe _you_ should pick the drink we have for that split-reason." Tynie reckons.

Leaning over so he again faces Captain Vantman, Bobby defends "Frank, before you dispute that, I can see exactly why my wife wants it. She didn't realize it when you explained those emails, but she and I both can see the involved Captains already celebrating you being on your way out of the NYPD. Another thing I agree with Tynie on is, that it's entirely justified for us to basically celebrate in spite of them. Besides, us doing that with the next round will uphold the last-call deal we just made if you think about it." "Frank, this time I believe those two are absolutely right." Detective Sharlton coaxes. "I do too Anita, which is why I was just about to ask you to help me get us all a round of Johnnie Walker Black." Captain Vantman imparts. A few seconds later, Detective Sharlton nods while leaving her seat to resolve her end of that. Soon in the kitchen with their backs turned, those two don't see Tynie leave her seat long enough to close the drapes, but they do see her duck out to the guest bathroom. Returning to the living room within minutes of each other, Tynie forestalls "Frank, you better add replacin' some drapes around here to the list of shit that needs done. As a test of the reliability of the ones over your bay window, I closed them, and also discovered the strings by the closing mechanism are starting to come apart. I honestly give them a few days max before they completely corrupt, which is why I said something. By the way, Anita that's my version of giving something a no-confidence vote when I don't have other word to cause a no-confidence vote." "I was wondering about that, but now I think your system is very reasonable, Tynie." Detective Sharlton approves. "As do I Tynie, but I'm going to leave _that_ replacement in your hands because it traces back to what you did to Marianna, if you get my drift." Captain Vantman reprises. Maneuvering to reach for one of the glasses on the coffee table, Tynie rebuffs "Frank, I got that one loud and clear. Now, as far as I give a flamin' fuck, we should have this Johnnie Walker Black as Bobby said and then I should see if you can kick my ass at poker." Following Tynie's lead on that too, Detective Sharlton rephrases "I wasn't aware that fucks could have flames on them until now, but I'm with Tynie on that, too." Maneuvering in-kind to the ladies, Bobby and Captain Vantman claim together "Not arguing."

Attaining and raising their glasses, nobody in Captain Vantman's living room speaks again while they have those drinks, yet Tynie looks around and sees a bit of despondence on everyone else's faces. When it comes time to clear from those drinks, Bobby looks towards his wife, whom covers "Baby, I'm alright. If anything, I was just going to ask about helping you clear from these. Hell, at least that way Anita gets a break from cleaning up and Frank can get those playing cards without having to witness the rest of us struggling to find them." "That's all true baby, so you got it." Bobby mutters. Arising from their seats, the couple doesn't give either Captain Vantman or Detective Sharlton much chance to dispute that, Tynie and Bobby then aiming to act on their word. Discovering the day's dishes in the sink, Tynie rationalizes "Baby, I can see why the dishwasher's not been used. The damn thing _is_ in replacement limbo, and with our prior major appliance ruling, it was really best the dishwasher not get used. I'll handle doing these dishes if you cover me on it to Frank and Anita." "No problem, baby." Bobby teases. Dusting another kiss to his wife's cheek, Bobby heads back towards his seat in the living room. Washing the day's dishes from there, Tynie barely hears her husband keep his word about explaining to Detective Sharlton and the man of this house.

Re-situating the dishes into the brand new drainer, Tynie goes back to her seat just as Captain Vantman ducks out of the area. Essentially switching Detective Sharlton out for that several minutes later, Captain Vantman gives Tynie a concerned smirk. "Frank, I'm alright man, honest. Bobby told you and Anita the truth on why I just did all that, but now I hope you consider it another part of the guideline I mentioned earlier for when you two are at me and Bobby's and we end up with a dishwasher in replacement-limbo status." Tynie simplifies. "Tynie, I hope you two don't have that happen anytime soon, but you got it." Captain Vantman retorts. "Ok." Tynie rasps. Quietly reclaiming her seat as that conversation ended, Detective Sharlton becomes one of three people to see Captain Vantman pull a card deck from his left-breast pocket. Shuffling and doling out the cards to everyone in his living room, Captain Vantman starts his end of beginning the make-up process to Tynie while also hoping in the back of his mind that their poker games will bring some peace into everyone's day.

Playing from there, it eventually turns out that Captain Vantman's secret wish comes true, and it's proven on all of their faces. Returning their cards to the man of this house after the most-recent pokergame, Captain Vantman marvels "Tynie, I had no idea you were so good at poker. I've not been given such a run for my money in that game since I came out of the Navy." Flipping her hair out of her eyes, Tynie reviews "Frank, you want to know the screwiest part of that? Before today, I've not played poker in…. Oh God… practically forever, and I thought I'd be rustier'n hell at it. I guess I was wrong, but I also know Bobby well enough to know he'd want me to keep having fun instead of backtracking the day into serious shit by explaining why there's been such a gap in my playing poker." "Tynie, now I can say you know me just as well as you do Bobby on that, but I'm glad to know you've had fun." Captain Vantman re-corrects. Exchanging a smile with the man of this house, Tynie gazes over in her husband's direction, Bobby gleaming "Nicely done, sweetheart." "Thanks baby." Tynie demurs.

Breaking into their conversation again, Detective Sharlton's phone goes off, with her retrieving it to find another text has come through. "I cannot believe the sons of bitches at Horizon Wireless just escalated their rates to where my bill now stands at just-under two hundred dollars after tax." "I'm sorry for basically backtracking our day into serious shit guys, but I'm not sorry for what I'm about to say as part of that. To me, almost two-hundred bucks for a one month cellphone bill is extortive as fuck, so we may be best off making Anita being taken away from Horizon Wireless and brought to Garret at Kellener Wireless as soon as possible a part of her move. Frank, if you're wondering where I learned about extortion laws, Bobby taught me but it's been a good while since I've been able to use that. I don't know if I'm jumping guns in terms of claiming that bill's extortive or not, but at the same time, I don't want Anita taking that kind of risk right now. Hell, if it's absolutely necessary, I'll foot the entire bill for getting Anita's cellphone service transferred myself!" Tynie abhors. "Bobby taught you well on that then Tynie, but the only change to extortion laws I'm aware of is, they've been made stricter. Sadly, that means your plan for Anita's phone wasn't jumping any guns, if anything, it was nearly perfect. The only part you left out was that Anita'd be best off saving that text as evidence and understanding we're going to do that phone transfer immediately after her property is brought into the guest room. Yeah, I know that means you ladies can't get that area situated right away, but like you, I don't want Anita risking extortion like that for too much longer." Captain Vantman reassures. "I'll take that deal as long as it's understood we all ride in my Escalade for it, unless for some Godforsaken reason Tynie and I end up having to have Anita bring us here tomorrow." Bobby cautions. Obeying her boss' directive and reholstering her phone to her side, Detective Sharlton replies"I don't have a problem with that Bobby." Locking eyes with the man of this house again, Tynie dares "Anita means we're good with that, right Frank?" "Yep, and if I can at all help it, that was the last bit of seriousness which will be dealt with today." Captain Vantman avows. Exhaling a low and relieved breath, Tynie ends up starting another chain reaction with her husband and Detective Sharlton. Resuming their pokergames, everyone soon after returns to having fun, which is once more evidenced on everyone's faces. On another break from the pokergames, Detective Sharlton surprises everyone else in the room, by offering "There is one thing that I've been thinking about none of you know yet. Tynie taught me her chicken fajita recipe, so now I'm wondering if it's safe enough for Frank's stove to be used long enough for me to teach her my chili one." "Anita, you ladies have covered one meal for us already, and with the safety of my stove now being in question, I'd much rather the next one be handled by me and Bobby. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the offer you made, but I'm delaying you acting on it until after my major appliances get replaced." Captain Vantman overrules. Gazing over at her husband, Tynie nearly speaks when Bobby insures "Yes baby, we'll be safe." "OK." Tynie and Detective Sharlton both rasp, within mere seconds of each other.

Packing away the playing cards so they're now housed in the endtable drawer to his left, Captain Vantman gives Bobby enough time to again dust a kiss to Tynie's lips, before both men head to keep their latest offer. Watching over them as best they can from the living room, Tynie allows worry to cross her face, and ironically enough, so does Detective Sharlton. Softly conversing as they cook, Captain Vantman pines "I've never had chili with steak in it before." "Frank, that's actually why I'm glad you called the ladies off from cooking. I don't know what Anita's chili recipe consists of, but I do know that mine also goes along with what Tynie said about you enjoying as much of your liberation as possible. Another thing I know about my wife is, she was adamant about nothing we bought today being too cheap because she very-highly suspected that's what a certain skank I won't name forced on you. Sadly, that also further proves what Tynie found with your major appliances, and I didn't mention it before now because we've already had enough serious shit hit us for one day." "Makes sense to me Bobby, but next time you have a concern about my property, you bring it to my attention as soon as possible. Yes, I know we've had a lot of serious shit hit us today, but I'm about to basically sound like your wife by saying I'd much rather have those concerns at least addressed when they hit than not and end up having to invoke Her Honor Daughtry's orders." Captain Vantman reprimands. "OK then, you got it, Frank." Bobby concedes.

Continuing their chat until dinner's delivered to the ladies, Captain Vantman's momentarily surprised when Tynie re-directs "Frank, just so you know, part of my making it so you really start enjoying your liberation is about to entail me asking Anita for back-up on getting what else we need and cleaning up when we're done." "Very slickly done Tynie, and you got it on both." Detective Sharlton gleams. Leaving their seats to prove that point, the ladies are only gone a few moments before everyone sits and starts eating. Hearing everyone enjoy it, Tynie breaks from hers again, but this time to predict "Baby, if you don't mind, I'd like to teach Anita this recipe after Frank's major appliances all get replaced." Stalling in-time with his wife, Bobby rebuffs "I don't mind that at all, honey." Following the couple's trend, Captain Vantman recounts "Anita, you may as well get used to that sort of thing. While me and Bobby were cooking, I learned Tynie's a bit adamant about people she trusts not eating entirely on the cheap. From what I was told, Tynie's main reason for that involves a skank I no longer want named around here anymore unless it's necessary when Her Honor Daughtry's orders are involved, but since we're effectively sharing a house, that decision now carries over to you." Again realizing who was meant by that, Detective Sharlton's eyes bulge as she protests "Frank, I'll get used to that prospect as long as Tynie understands I'm going to return the favor somehow, even if doing that entails repairs or replacements around here." "I understand that loud and clear." Tynie re-issues.

Exchanging another nod all around they resume eating, with the ladies handling cleanup once everyone's finished. Regrouping in the living room again, right as Tynie and Detective Sharlton sit back, Bobby remembers "Anita, there's just one last thing we've not covered yet. You and I need to exchange numbers so you have me and Tynie's in your contacts, especially now that we stand to transfer your cellphone service." "We can settle that right now, Bobby." Detective Sharlton obliges. Retrieving their phones long enough to make the number-exchange happen, Bobby and Detective Sharlton both re-holster them as Captain Vantman's goes off yet again.

Obtaining it long enough to check the alert that just came through, Captain Vantman informs "I've just learned the safe-travel time for today has changed, again. Apparently the storms have separated in such a way that they're now saying that will be safe in the next two hours." "Frank, I'm not too sure that latest alert should really be trusted. We've already had problems with newscasters and news apps today, on top of how often the safe-travel time's changed. If Bobby does decide to trust that latest alert though, I hope he doesn't get offended by my asking that either he or Tynie one texts me or you to let us know they got home safe." Detective Sharlton denigrates. "Oooh guys, Anita's just made a hell of a case." Tynie realizes. "Anita, you didn't offend me by suggesting that text, but I'd like to recommend a change on how those are done. You're our proxy now, so really you having updated information about my and Tynie's safety when we're not together as a group is best. I figure we can make the texting you suggested into a mutual system that lasts at least until the trial, because of our understanding with that also being the end of when Her Honor Daughtry's orders are valid. Yeah, I know this basically backtracks our day into serious shit, but you were absolutely right to mention what you did about the text Frank just got. Speaking of that again, I agree with my wife on your case for not trusting it, which means I'll be checking around outside before taking me and Tynie home instead." Bobby deems. "Uhm Frank, with your current insurance status, wouldn't it be best if you backed Bobby up on that?!" Tynie frets. "As a matter of fact it would, and you just beat me to saying so, Tynie. We'll be safe, I can assure you of that." Captain Vantman soothes. "Ok, Frank. I just hope to God our day's chain reaction of harsh and serious shit doesn't restart anytime soon. You all wanted me to have a break from that, so there's no reason why I can't want the same for you guys." Tynie contends. "In Tynie's defense on that one, what she wants will ultimately be the best way we can look out for our welfare after the steady domino effect of serious shit that's come down the pike today." Detective Sharlton intervenes. "You ladies are right to a different point, the _last _thing we should risk today is an ER trip. Hell, I'll bet that's the other reason Frank imposed the restriction on using his current major appliances." Bobby surmises. "By the way ladies, again Bobby didn't lie on my name." Captain Vantman eludes. Shrugging, Tynie and Detective Sharlton allow the topic to drop. Following their suit, Bobby and Captain Vantman both go quiet, permitting peace to again surround the room. Remaining as they sit for the better part of two hours, everyone from Tynie to Captain Vantman hears snowplows run through a couple times in that timeframe, with Bobby breaking the silence by stating "It sounds like two snowplows just ran by here, so I'm giving it at least another half hour before asking Frank to go out with me to check things out." "Ok babe, now I can ask you this, how's it feel to read my mind?!" Tynie snarks. "I didn't until just now honey, but again great minds think alike." Bobby claims. Leaving it at that, Tynie once more allows a relaxed smile to cross her lips, which in turn causes everyone around her to do the same. Remaining that way for just over half an hour, Bobby quietly comes up on Tynie, whom kisses him as they'd done for most of the day.

Standing tall, Bobby has Captain Vantman come up on his right, the two men heading to check outside from there. Only being gone from the living room for about ten minutes, when Captain Vantman secures his house again, Bobby decrees "From what Frank and I could tell it's safe for me and Tynie to go home, but there may be a window for that before the storms start up again." Hearing that, Tynie leaves her seat in a bit of a hurry, only to have Detective Sharlton follow her. Converging on the front doorway, they all shake hands before Captain Vantman sees the couple out. Locking his home for what's secretly hoped to be the last time today, Captain Vantman decides "Anita, we're not leaving my living room until one of us gets texted saying whether or not they made it home safe." "I was thinking the same thing, Frank." Detective Sharlton admits. Standing there for a few minutes, those two head back towards their spots in the living room without another word. Five minutes later, Tynie texts Detective Sharlton announcing that she and Bobby made it home safe and will only respond to emergency calls or texts before morning. Reading that as she received it, Detective Sharlton replies agreeing to what Tynie wants before re-holstering her phone and updating Captain Vantman. Retiring to their separate areas for the day, once those doors close, Detective Sharlton and Captain Vantman both pray "God, I hope today's steady domino effect of serious shit is really over. Not for my sake, but ultimately for Tynie's, because the poor thing's been through undue hell lately." Unaware that they'd prayed that at the same time, Detective Sharlton and Captain Vantman proceed to go through their day ending routines, with Detective Sharlton feeling peace about hers given the move due to happen.

As all that transpired, Tynie had Bobby's phone re-holstered and started trying to make up for lost time giving him affections, while remaining mindful of the fact they're both still armed. Returning the favor to his wife, when they separated from it, Bobby lead Tynie to their master bedroom. Acting on the day-ending routine that's been in place since they got the first batch of Her Honor Daughtry's orders, Tynie doubles back to set an alarm on Bobby's phone for tomorrow.

When they both make it back to the edge of their bed, Tynie faces her husband and reminds "Babe, I absolutely meant it when I said I wanted you to assert you're being my badass while we're making love tonight. Yes, that was said as part of the process for making up that you, Frank and Anita all swore to me you owed, but still. A lot has happened since I said that, yet my offer for it remains if you're so inclined." "I am baby, believe me." Bobby vows. Leaning down to kiss her hungrily, Bobby further proves that; only to hear Tynie moan into his mouth in the midst of their latest kiss. Separating from it, Bobby and Tynie see flames of lust etch into each other's gazes, her voice turning sultry as she offers "Tell me what you want me to do baby, and you'll get it." "Get naked and on our bed, beauty." Bobby hoarsely directs. Batting her eyes and smiling at him, Tynie complies while Bobby hustles to follow her. Hovering and hungrily kissing all over Tynie, Bobby allows the lust in his eyes to be shown in more affections towards his wife. Feeling his stubble scratch her build as those kisses are left across it, Tynie mewls "Ohh God baby…" Lifting only his eyes to hers, and seeing them glazed over in want, Bobby huskily promises "I've only just begun, beautiful." "Ooh baby, keep goin' then." Tynie whimpers. Beginning to focus on granting her wish, Bobby feels his wife opening her legs more beneath him, only to crouch down and fiercely go down on her. Moaning, mewling and wailing as that occurred, when Tynie reaches her first orgasm of the night, she screams "Yes baby, oh God, yes!" Lapping up the fruits of his feasting, Bobby maneuvers to lay mostly across his wife, allowing the pulse of his hard to momentarily thump against Tynie's nub, which makes her seductively purr "Ohh damn baby, you're about to rock my world."

Rolling his hips back to enter her core, Bobby growls "You got that right beautiful." Thrusting himself all the way into Tynie's depths, Bobby allows her a couple minutes to adjust to his girth, while she reaches out to hang onto his shoulders. Bringing his lips back to Tynie's, Bobby gives her a hotly passionate kiss, taking his wife's again moaning into his mouth as a cue to begin mightily fucking her. Clinging to Bobby's shoulders at first, Tynie permits her hands to paw down his back, their latest kiss breaking off. Grunting and groaning as he keeps going, Bobby hears Tynie's moans, wails and mewls resume. Praising Bobby's prowess through those, Tynie locks eyes with him as her hands grab his ass. Mutually covered in a sheen of sweat by now, Tynie's loved every minute of this intimacy so far, only to loathe it when she whimpers "Oooh baby, I'm close." "I am too beautiful, but you cum first." Bobby growls. Straining back his release to bring her through climax as he promised, Bobby feels every flitter of Tynie's orgasm surround him just before cumming so hard he howls. Panting as he starts to come down, Bobby hears his wife rasp "You rocked my world to it's cores baby, I love you." "Thank you baby, love you too." Bobby breathlessly replies. Laying that way until they can each breathe right again, Tynie feels her husband slump out of her before receiving a delicate kiss. Rolling off of his wife and seeing her positively glowing now, Bobby witnesses Tynie move to notice the same thing about him.

Reaching out her left hand to run it down her husband's chest and abdomen, Tynie praises "Ooooh, you're so sexy." Tucking a sweat clad errant hair away from her eyes, Bobby vows "Thank you, and you are the most beautiful woman alive." Smiling widely at each other as a blush creeps across Tynie's cheeks, she muses "Thanks, baby." Lowering his hand to her chin, Bobby initially gives Tynie a delicate kiss, yet she extends it's depth until he returns the favor of moaning into her mouth. Slowly pulling away from that one, Tynie flirts "I just wanted to give my sexy honey some mind-blowing affection in honor of how my world got rocked to it's core." "The honor was mine beauty, now allow me to return the favor." Bobby implores. Smiling as she leaned her lips back to his, Tynie experiences what her suitor meant by that, which spurns the rest of their intimacies.

Sweaty, satiated, and laying side by side when that's over with, Tynie and Bobby share in one more delicate kiss before he reaches down to cover them both up. Nestling up to her husband while he lays back on the actual pillows, under her breath, Tynie swoons "I love you Bobby, with all that I am or ever shall be." Restyling the vow for her, Bobby glances down and catches a big smile on Tynie's face, only to have the same expression to cross his own. Looking up and catching as much herself, Tynie feels a sudden rush of peace as they begin to slumber as they laid. By this point, Captain Vantman and Detective Sharlton both have been sleeping hard for a couple hours, every last one of them grateful in the rears of their minds that today's steady domino effect of serious shit is done.


	80. Chapter 80

Title: Some things changed, Others came full-circle (Part 2 of 4)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI Characters, all others are mine. Due to document saving and app crashing issues with my Google Docs app, this chapter will continue at the start of the next one. NO LINKS TO THIS CHAPTER AND ANYTHING IN REAL LIFE ARE INTENDED.

* * *

Waking as they did yesterday, Tynie sits up as Bobby reaches back to shut off their alarm. Locking eyes with him as the two again face each other, Tynie apprises "Last night was phenomenal for me baby, thank you." "You're welcome beautiful, and last night was amazing for me too." Bobby sustains. Exchanging a short smile, today's first kiss, and love vows, they exit the bed before separately preparing for their day. Reconvening by the bed's edge when that's done, Tynie's hand is taken into Bobby's, him leading them out of the room. Sheerly stunning the couple, just as they make it to the kitchen, Captain Vantman calls. Answering it on the second ring, Bobby's given a similar offer to what his wife provided yesterday about their breakfast. "Like my wife was yesterday Frank, you're right about that being easier. I'll let Tynie know." Bobby promises, ending the call. Re-holstering their phone to his side, Bobby rephrases "Frank just offered to buy us all breakfast, said it'd be easier in light of the urgent nature of Anita's move." "Uhh babe, there may actually be another reason for Frank's offer. We _did_ put all his major appliances except his fridge and coffee maker on replacement limbo status yesterday, so now I'll bet my ass Frank doesn't want to rehash that shit unless it means my newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry are involved and he also doesn't want _any _of us to risk an emergency that's major appliance related. If that makes a damn bit of sense to you at all." Tynie discovers. "It makes absolute sense honey, and you may very well be right. I'll handle explaining it to Frank, after you get us there." Bobby proffers. "Alright baby, fair enough." Tynie quips, kissing him again.

Splitting off from that affection, they head out to Bobby's Escalade, with him stalling long enough to secure their home and check the mail. Quickly scanning all of the couple's mail over, Bobby notifies "It's pretty much just some junk mail and bills we can take care of later. With everything that you and I are expecting to come by certified mail, I don't want our mailbox left too full for too long. I'll secure this all in my glovebox for now, because you've got enough in your purse honey." "Sounds reasonable enough to me babe." Tynie quips. Resuming their trek to his Escalade and entering it, Tynie waits for Bobby to have his glove box secured before driving them off to Captain Vantman's.

Arriving twenty minutes prior to their agreed meeting, as soon as they exit Bobby's Escalade, Tynie secures it just as she did yesterday. Heading for Captain Vantman's front stoop together, with Bobby standing to her left, Tynie knocks on the door. Opening it for them just as was done yesterday, Captain Vantman jests "I take it you two have an earliness habit." "Yeah, but to me and Bobby both it's better to have that habit than waste people's time." Tynie intends. "You two are definitely rare for that Tynie, come on in." Captain Vantman obliges. Stepping aside until the couple makes it into his house, Captain Vantman secures the front door just as Detective Sharlton comes up on them. Taking her first look at Tynie, Detective Sharlton refers "You look a lot more relaxed than you were yesterday, Tynie." "Anita, I was about to say the same thing about you." Tynie recoils.

Looking over at the man of this house, Bobby presumes "I don't know about you Frank, but I'm going to do all I can to keep the ladies as relaxed as they are now." "You read my mind on that one, Bobby." Captain Vantman eludes. "There is one more thing I need to clear up, Frank. On our way here, I learned from Tynie that with most of your major appliances being in limbo; she's taking whatever you spend on me and her for breakfast as your first payment on the compensation deal. All she asks for that is, you log how much that was and let me know later." Bobby recaps. "Bobby, I understand your wife's trying to be amenable, but I have a different idea for that. I'll start with what Tynie wanted, but I'm making the max for it a hundred bucks for the day." Captain Vantman modifies.

Breaking her own relaxation, Tynie turns to the man of this house and denies "I'm not taking a hundred bucks on that in one day, Frank. We're basically getting Anita away from Horizon Wireless because we suspect they're extorting her, and to me _that _amount in one day on your compensation is along the same lines. Now, if you want to spread that hundred bucks over the course of how long it takes us to get your major appliances all replaced, I'll take that no problem. Besides, like Bobby said yesterday, there could be many banks having ATM outages from those storms." Facing the men in Captain Vantman's house for herself, Detective Sharlton adds "Not only that Frank, but as Tynie essentially said yesterday, we could encounter trouble during my move. I seriously hope we don't, but there are a lot of plausible suspects for that just the same." "Anita, we all hope your move goes peaceably to be honest. You're right to recommend we be ready for the prospect of trouble from other people with that, but both you ladies have covered all the bases you need to for now." Bobby determines. "He's right ladies, so once Tynie hears I've taken her latest offer, we roll." Captain Vantman concurs. "I heard that loud and clear, Frank." Tynie promises, getting a nod. Heading out of Captain Vantman's house much like they did yesterday, the only change turns out being who rides in what vehicle.

Following Detective Sharlton's Suburban from the minute they left Captain Vantman's driveway, Tynie ends up parking next to Detective Sharlton's Suburban in a public parking lot near a diner over an hour later. Exiting both those vehicles and securing them, everyone converges by the nose of Detective Sharlton's Suburban after a few more minutes have passed, Tynie slipping her hand into Bobby's in that process. Heading towards the diner as a group, this time there's nothing to intrude on their way through the entrance, Captain Vantman soon after getting the four of them a booth. Seated and provided menus by a server named Gretchen, minutes after she leaves, Captain Vantman leans over and softly reprimands "Like Tynie yesterday, I'm not accepting any of you going too cheap on your meals." "I didn't see that coming, but I won't argue it." Tynie whispers. Leaning over similarly to how her boss was posed, Detective Sharlton mutters "I'm not arguing it either, but it is good that Tynie's catching a break from seeing so much happen." "Frank, I'm with both the ladies on that one." Bobby murmurs.

Nodding to end the conversation, everyone then begins perusing those menus, with the foursome's entire booth going silent otherwise. Deciding on their orders takes them all about ten minutes, but everyone from Tynie to Captain Vantman only waits a few minutes beyond that to place their orders through Gretchen. Noting them and removing those menus on her way from the booth, Gretchen returns with everyone's coffees after only a few more moments have passed. Sipping those periodically while getting through breakfast from there, everyone from Tynie to Detective Sharlton later discovers that Captain Vantman has good taste in diners.

Breaking into the foursome's happy reverie before any of them gets to tell him that, Tynie hears a ruckus start about someone in a nearby booth choking. Rushing from her seat without allowing anyone else with her much time to react, Tynie screams "I know Heimlich, so y'all best let me get to whoever's choking!" Revealing her firearm in the frenzy of trying to get to that man, Tynie causes the woman next to him to exclaim "Oh thank God, there's an off-duty officer here!" Hustling to pose herself behind the choking man and begin the Heimlich, Tynie doesn't answer that until the man's airway is cleared. Cautiously settling the man into his seat at that point, Tynie looks over towards the woman and rebuffs "Ma'am, I'm not an off-duty cop. I'm one of four people seated two booths to your left that's under Her Honor Daughtry's orders, and who was also taught Heimlich before I retired as both a bouncer and bartender. By the way, if I were you I'd at least demand a refund after what just hit with I believe it's your brother, get him checked out by a doctor, and try to have some time to relax with him when that's done."

With relief etching across her face, the elderly woman corrects "Young lady, that was my brother you just saved. I'll do everything you say, after I find out what I owe you for it." "Ma'am, I'm just glad I was here to do it, so you really don't owe me a thing." Tynie denies. "Alright young lady, God bless you." The elderly lady prays. "Ma'am, I hope for the same for you and your brother both." Tynie wishes, reaching her hand to be shaken. Exchanging a brief handshake and smile with the elderly woman, Tynie soon hears virtually everyone around the scene raucously applauding. Shortly waving around the crowd, Tynie stalls leaving the scene until the elderly woman promises "We'll be alright now young lady, you just saw to that." Making her way back to Bobby and the others in their booth, Tynie's approached by her spouse upon arriving within five feet of where she sat. Carefully embracing her since they're both armed right now, Bobby lowers his head to Tynie's left ear and whispers "Honey, that was badass." "Thank you, baby." Tynie purrs. Pecking a kiss to her left temple, Bobby again guides his wife into her seat, only to have Detective Sharlton switch spots with him after he does that. Receiving and resolving their bill, Captain Vantman reloads and repockets his wallet before they all leave the booth. Detouring to the restrooms on the way out of that diner, several moments pass before the four of them head back to the vehicles which got them there.

On the way to Anita's soon-to-be former building, it's uncovered that traffic isn't nearly as bad as it was around this time yesterday, them parking in a public lot right next to that building after another hour has passed. Exiting those vehicles as they have so far for the past two days, everyone from Tynie to Captain Vantman follows Detective Sharlton to her nearly-former apartment. Seeing why Code Enforcement is going to court against Joeseph Breammer over the building itself as they head for that apartment, none of them says anything. Revealing their firearms as Detective Sharlton allows them into the apartment she's moving from, everyone involved in that process trails her to the security locked totes. Doubling back to lock that apartment's front door, Detective Sharlton comes back up on the others with her and alludes "I'm only taking those totes and the lockboxes right by them. Code Enforcement and the courts can deal with the rest as far as I care!"

Gazing over where Detective Sharlton just described, Tynie predicts "Shit, I don't blame Anita for that in the least. By the looks of it though, her decision means we'll probably have all this taken out of here in one trip with both the cars we brought." Looking where his wife just did, Bobby notices "You're probably right again honey, but I agree that it's for the best." Checking the same things out for himself, Captain Vantman acclaims "You both got that right, Bobby." Exhaling a slow breath, Tynie deems that last reaction as a cue to take one of the secured totes in-hand. Following that trend, Bobby and Captain Vantman join Tynie in being lead back to their vehicles by Detective Sharlton, who only stops long enough to lock the involved apartment. Setting the totes down as they arrive at the ass ends of those vehicles, Captain Vantman unlocks Bobby's first.

Considering that another cue, Tynie aligns the first three totes into the back end, then whirls on her toes to say "Guys, I can fit one more tote and two of the lockboxes in here just fine." "Tynie, would you mind leaving the three remaining totes for us to carry, with you handling the lockboxes and situating everything?" Detective Sharlton worries. "Not at all Anita, but we don't go any further before Bobby's car is locked up." Tynie denies. "Don't blame for that one in the least, Tynie." Detective Sharlton reneges. Reaching to close the back hatch of her husband's car, once that clicks into place, Tynie hears the distinctive chirp of Bobby's key-fob being used to lock his car. Bringing that key-fob directly to Tynie, Captain Vantman sees it get pocketed by her before everyone with Tynie resumes the new part of their plan for moving Detective Sharlton. Retaining her end of that plan, Tynie closes the back hatch to Detective Sharlton's Suburban, before spinning on her toes to advise "Anita, now would probably be the best time to make sure _anything _with your name on it is _not_ left in that shithole. Hell, I'll even back you up to double check that!"

Declaring his closeness to the scene, Captain Vantman rebuffs "Anita, she only beat me to suggesting that by two minutes. I can already hear a ruckus starting by the office, so because of that, Tynie and I are switching places in terms of your backup. Besides, for all we now know, the media may cause another problem and we both know how good Tynie is at getting rid of them!" Recognizing exactly where Captain Vantman was going with that right away, Tynie turns to again directly face Detective Sharlton and pressures "Frank's right Anita, my handling those media ratings sluts _would_ keep us in line with all of Her Honor Daughtry's orders. What Frank may not have realized is, my getting rid of those fuckwads over _this _would be an honor." "I believe he realizes it now Tynie, and that means I've just taken the deal." Detective Sharlton implies. Deftly turning to look over Captain Vantman's left shoulder after that's been said, Tynie self-recuses "I've got to go keep my word about some fuckwads, excuse me."

Quickly walking around those two without another word, Tynie doesn't draw her firearm until she can press it firmly between the eyes of a media member. All other surrounding media personalities and their camera guys go silent and freeze in place upon witnessing that, which Tynie deems as another cue. At the top of her lungs, Tynie infuses obscenities against the media members present while invoking Her Honor Daughtry's orders. As Tynie did that, Detective Sharlton and Captain Vantman handled the search they most-recently discussed with Tynie, leaving Bobby to stand guard at their vehicles. Aware of half of that happening behind her back, Tynie sees the media swarm beginning to hastily dissolve, excluding the one she's got at gunpoint and his camera guy. Shutting down his camera and taking it off his shoulder, that guy wails "Mark, come on man, no story is worth your life! She's already got a gun pressed into your face, and our company's lawyers already said that judge's orders would clear her killing you!"

Keeping her eyes locked on Mark, Tynie commands "The guy who just said that best identify himself and tell me when he learned that from those lawyers..._now!" _ "Ma'am, I'm Chuck, and we learned that from our lawyers in an emergency mandatory staff meeting two hours ago. As I just said, I don't believe a story's worth my life, but by another part of those lawyer's orders: I must find out if Mark's leaving with me before I actually leave. If Mark does leave with me, those lawyers require I use this scene as my grounds for filing to have him fired." Chuck answers, with a bit of fear in his voice. "Well Chuck, I can see exactly why those lawyers ordered what they did. You weren't lied to about my orders from Her Honor Daughtry, but I might be able to make the filing end of your orders from those lawyers alarmingly easy. Meaning, you and I have already warned Mark as much as we can, so if he rolls his eyes now or doesn't leave with you in the next three minutes; you'll be witnessing his death. You _can_ time him though, so if you end up making that filing, you can add the fact you timed him to it." Tynie demeans. "I didn't know I could do that Ma'am, but now that I do, Mark's being timed as of right now." Chuck stammers, revealing his watch. A couple minutes pass without anything being said, then Mark scoffs "I'll deal with the pink slip." Dropping the wrist with his watch on it, Chuck then sees Mark start backing away from Tynie. Lowering her firearm as she watches them both head for their news van, Tynie doesn't reholster her gun until that van drives off.

Growling a breath, Tynie flips her bangs out of her eyes just as Captain Vantman comes up on her right. Gazing over in that direction, Tynie enquires "Frank, would it surprise you to learn some of the media companies have lawyers that are pretty much flipping the damn script on how their payroll deals with people under Her Honor Daughtry's orders?" "No, but I can see it happening more often between now and the Danial Bekenford trial, honestly. If I'm right, I've already seen firsthand you can flawlessly work with that circumstance, Tynie." Captain Vantman notions. "Thanks, and Frank, you do realize this means I'm returning the favor you just gave me… Right?" Tynie challenges. "I do now Tynie, but I hope we don't have another scene like that today." Captain Vantman refers. "You and me both, man. Let's get the fuck out of here." Tynie reviles. "Definitely." Captain Vantman slurs, escorting Tynie to their vehicles. Filling them just as they did after leaving the diner, Bobby ends up leading Detective Sharlton back to Captain Vantman's house.

Arriving within moments of each other, everyone from Captain Vantman to Bobby exits those vehicles, shutting their doors in a chain reaction. Securing Detective Sharlton's Suburban entirely after themselves, she and Tynie head over to Bobby's Escalade, where he and Captain Vantman are waiting. Heading to the back end of that vehicle, once Bobby opens it, Tynie's plan from yesterday for how Detective Sharlton's property gets taken inside Captain Vantman's house begins. Getting through two of those totes, Tynie's stopped when Detective Sharlton warns "The next one has fragile things in it Tynie, so how you set this all up was perfect." "Yeah, I kinda figured that, Anita. Now, you do realize this means you and I are about to essentially have Frank as our backup getting those fragile things into your rented area...right?" Tynie challenges. Shortly nodding to that, Detective Sharlton and Tynie act on the reminder, with Captain Vantman helping the ladies temporarily move the emptied totes to the right of Bobby's Escalade when they're done with the fragile items. Resuming their work, when that vehicle is completely emptied, Tynie closes the back hatch, and abruptly spins on her toes. Coming face-to-face with her husband by doing that, Tynie and Detective Sharlton both are told by Bobby "Ladies, as of right now, you're on break. I know this isn't my house, but after the media drama at Anita's old building, I believe you two deserve some down time, especially Tynie." "Actually babe, that works better than you think. While me and Anita are on that break, you and Frank can arrange how to stash those damn totes so the city's not on Frank's ass about them." Tynie persists. "She's right Bobby, having a concrete plan about them now sure beats Frank catching that later." Detective Sharlton coaxes. "Ladies, I believe you're both right, so I'll cover it." Bobby renders.

Briefly kissing his wife, then leading Tynie and Detective Sharlton both towards Captain Vantman's front stoop Bobby sees the door being opened by the man himself. Locking eyes with Captain Vantman mere seconds before he speaks, Bobby decrees "Frank, I learned from the ladies that they're concerned you'll have the city on your ass over those totes even before we're totally done with them. I'd like to make a plan to prevent that, but I don't want the meeting for it to impede too much on the break that I just put my wife and Detective Sharlton on." "Without the ladies being aware of it Bobby, I had a concern along the same lines. The best way I can settle it for now is, to have those totes temporarily stored in my garage. Once we figure out a way to get rid of them without the city causing problems, I'll ask Anita to pay half the cost of having my garage fumigated." Captain Vantman resolves. "No Frank, those totes are my property, so that means your fumigation bill is my total responsibility. Other than that, I'm good with your idea." Detective Sharlton denies. "Ok then, Anita. While me and Bobby get those empty totes situated in my garage, you and Tynie wait for us by the nose of your Suburban." Captain Vantman counter-plans.

Shrugging, Tynie turns around with Bobby and Detective Sharlton following her. Securing his home, Captain Vantman sees the ladies go to their newly designated spot, then catches up to Bobby by the emptied totes. Bringing half of those over to his garage, Captain Vantman sets them down to open that area, with Bobby following his lead. Watching the men work from that point, Tynie leans over to Detective Sharlton's left ear, then Tynie whispers "Shit, with how Frank's garage is, we could probably cover the fumigation end of it with some bug bombs and spray. Worst case scenario, we end up doing the same thing in different parts of Frank's house. Oh and by the way, I know how to work with all that… get my drift?" Leaning over in reverse of Tynie's position, Detective Sharlton murmurs "Loud and clear, but Tynie; I'll cover explaining it to Frank."

Nodding curtly to that, Tynie inadvertently causes Captain Vantman to tease "Ladies, are you plotting right now?" Standing tall at the same time as Tynie, Detective Sharlton admits "Yes Frank, but it's out of respect for the deal you and Tynie cut first thing this morning. She and I both believe with all the problems that have hit us lately, especially yesterday, there's a damn good chance Tynie'd be stuck invoking those new orders from Her Honor Daughtry over you having a pest control contractor come out here. So instead, Tynie and I just agreed to fumigate your entire property with bug bombs and sprays when those totes have been removed from it. Frank, here's where the deal you and Tynie cut this morning comes in, since those totes are my property; the entire cost of those bug bombs and sprays is _on me._" "Frank, not only did Anita just speak the truth, but I can also work her latest offer into her lease. You'll both see what I mean by that when I get back to workin' on Anita's lease, though." Tynie verifies.

Slowly turning her head towards Tynie upon hearing that, Detective Sharlton asks "What _can't_ you work into my lease, Tynie?" "Let's see Anita, anything linked to your proxy papers or the compensation deal, anything else Frank considers personally confidential, why some fuckwipes tried getting executions outlawed in New York, what forty ounces some people basically got their driver's licenses from, winning lotto numbers, and the key to world peace." Tynie registers. "Judging entirely by the lease section we saw yesterday Anita, I'm compelled to believe the list Tynie just gave is legitimate. I'll admit she's just described shitty drivers in a way I've not heard before, and that we agree on the anti-execution crowd, but Tynie isn't working on your lease today." Captain Vantman re-determines. "Frank, I'm so far from arguing that it's fuckin' scary, but there are a few more things you need to know. If I catch you, Bobby or Anita walkin' stiffly after we're done with those damn totes for the day, then I'm considering that immediate grounds to act on our massage deal on whoever I catch doing that. Speaking of you and Anita's privacy rights again, I've actually been thinking about this since we left her old building. To me, there are two ways to best ensure you and Anita's privacy rights are upheld, with the first of those involving our massage deal and having two parts. The first part of that means I'm only acting on our massage deal in your living room, but the second connects to Anita's proxy status. When I say that I mean, if she wants to extend that status into learning my massage tactics, Anita and I both would need you and Bobby to explain whether or not you'll consent to it. In terms of the second way I can best-ensure you and Anita's privacy rights Frank, that one actually involves the lockboxes. Unless I'm personally served with a warrant or given consent to access those, I'm not so much as touching how they're positioned in your house." Tynie explains. "Tynie just gave me and my privacy rights more respect in less than five minutes than anyone in my old building ever did." Detective Sharlton gripes. "Anita, I know exactly why my wife just established all that. She and I both want you and Frank receiving more respect now than you've grown accustomed to, because we believe that's another part of what you two deserve. Yeah, Tynie and I know we can only take giving you and Frank more respect so far, but still. When it comes to the consent Tynie mentioned, I have two conditions for my end of it. One, you're to have my wife directly present whenever you're learning or using those massage tactics on me. And two, if you only want that consent in-place until we find out Her Honor Daughtry's orders have been invalidated, I expect to be privately told." Bobby interjects. "Bobby, I swear you and Tynie are two of the most reasonable people I've dealt with in ages, so again you have a deal." Detective Sharlton reserves. "Anita, like you I commend them for how all that was just established. One of my conditions for the consent Tynie just mentioned is, since I've always believed ladies come first Anita, your massage happens before mine. Bobby didn't realize it, but he actually mentioned the other condition I had for the same consent." Captain Vantman intends. "Frank, as I just told Bobby, you have a deal." Detective Sharlton re-terms.

Allowing the conversation to stall on that note, those four go right back to work on the plan for moving Detective Sharlton. While in Detective Sharlton's rented area with her property strewn around it, the ladies don't see Bobby and Captain Vantman situating the remaining totes in Captain Vantman's garage. Closing that area and double checking to make sure both Detective Sharlton's Suburban and Bobby's Escalade are again fully secured, Captain Vantman rejoins Bobby before they head inside the house. Converging in the living room a few minutes later, Tynie takes a hard look at everyone around her before announcing "Based on what I've just seen from you three, I'm acting on the deal we cut over those immediate grounds. So now, I need Anita to lay out stomach down, with her face pointed at the coffee table and her hands tucked under her cheek." Standing back at almost the exact same time, Captain Vantman and Bobby both see Anita comply, then move to take seats on the couch across from the one being used for massages. Kneeling beside Detective Sharlton, Tynie realizes "Anita, there is one thing I totally forgot to ask when we made the deal over those immediate grounds. Just so I know of joints that need massaged with less pressure, have you had any injured within the past month?" "Sprained my right ankle during a pursuit for an unrelated case three weeks ago Tynie, but nothing beyond that." Detective Sharlton answers. "OK, I've got it from here, Anita." Tynie elicits. Proving her point over the course of the next half hour, as Tynie arises from her knelt pose, Detective Sharlton gleams "Tynie, that massage kicked ass." "Thanks Anita, do you need help up?" Tynie poses. "Nah, I'm good, Tynie." Detective Sharlton declines. Seeing that point get proven as she stretches while standing tall, Tynie poses "OK, who's next?" "After what I just saw Tynie, that answer is you." Captain Vantman restricts. "Alright." Tynie rasps.

Arising from her seat mere seconds before Bobby does, Detective Sharlton moves to the side, allowing Tynie to stretch out on that couch. Heading over to take what was Bobby's seat in the living room, Detective Sharlton soon joins her boss in watching Tynie receive a massage as meticulous as the one she gave not too long ago. Remaining silent as that happened, Detective Sharlton and Captain Vantman see Tynie become more relaxed by the minute until Bobby's done. Leaning her head back slightly with her eyes rolled closed then, Tynie whispers "Thank you, baby." Pecking a kiss to his wife's right temple, Bobby murmurs "No problem, honey." Pushing herself upright, Tynie reopens her eyes to see her husband getting up just as she did when Detective Sharlton's massage ended. Sitting on the left side of that couch, Tynie pats her hand on the other one, quietly inviting her husband to join her. Taking her hand and that invitation, Bobby defers "After my wife has some more time to relax Frank, since we are in your house, your massage comes next." "Fair enough, Bobby." Captain Vantman accedes. "Tynie, now I'm the one who's been thinking. Today's the first time for me and Frank to receive massages from you, so to me it's only fair to hold off on learning your tactics until the massage aspect comes around for us again." Detective Sharlton reconsiders. "Sounds good to me, Anita." Tynie approves.

Reclining as best they can in their seats, everyone in Captain Vantman's living room allows the area to go quiet. Staying as they're seated for another twenty minutes, Tynie breaches the quiet by directing "I think Frank and Bobby both have waited long enough for their massages. After I stand up, I'll need you all to make it so I can change that fact; if you get my point." Answering at nearly the exact same time, Bobby, Captain Vantman and Detective Sharlton all say "We do." Nodding and leaving her seat, Tynie sees them each prove it, which ends up giving her the chance to resume those massages as-planned. Right after his massage ends, Bobby pushes himself upright and moves to allow Tynie a place to sit. Accepting it and again sliding her hand into Bobby's, Tynie feels another kiss get dusted to her temple then hears her husband whisper "Thank you, baby." Leaning so she's face-to-face with Bobby, Tynie rebukes "No problem honey, but you still deserve a bit better kiss than the one you just gave me." Giving her husband a briefly passionate kiss after saying that, Tynie sees a smile cross her husband's lips, only to return the expression to him.

Mutually sitting back with those smiles remaining, Bobby and Tynie are both stunned when Captain Vantman honors "Tynie, you just gave me one of the best massages I've ever had in my life." "Thanks, Frank. Just so you know, at this point the _only _reasons I'll stop doing the massages are: if a medical restriction becomes involved for any of us, or if you and Anita pull my consent for them. If the last one happens, I'll just massage Bobby when we're at home." Tynie re-designates. "Tynie, I don't see myself pulling your consent for that, but otherwise your self-imposed restrictions are reasonable." Captain Vantman resounds. "This time I can basically say it Tynie, Frank just read my mind." Detective Sharlton implicates. "Well, that's settled, then. Anita, Frank, I hope getting through our plan for today as a whole doesn't end up as frenzied as yesterday, because Bobby found out when getting our mail this morning that we've got some bills to settle before the companies that sent them start bitchin'." Tynie allocutes. "I'm glad you broached that topic Tynie, because on our way back here I spotted a police checkpoint. It was entirely out of reflex, but when I saw that, I went for Bobby's glovebox to be ready for providing his proof of insurance and registration. In doing that, I accidentally opened the actual glove box and found one of those envelopes has what looked to be the Chinese Authorities as the sender. After we were waved through the checkpoint, I did my best to rearrange Bobby's glovebox to conceal that one, but I didn't want to admit to what I did unless we were in private." Captain Vantman confesses. "Frank, I'm not mad about what you did back there. You're actually right to have that reflex, especially after our verdict against the NYPD from yesterday. I already have a good idea why that one envelope might involve the Chinese Authorities too, but I'm taking your confession about concealing it in a different angle. Meaning, I'm about to ask if Bobby bringing our mail in here and checking it all out violates your property's privacy rules." Tynie disregards. "Bobby did say he suspects the people who threatened me will vandalize his Escalade yesterday, Frank. To be honest, with their mail now possibly involving a foreign country's authorities, it may be best for you to allow what Tynie wants this time. Don't either of you get me wrong, I appreciate Tynie's regard for your property rules, I just don't want _that_ mail getting stolen by someone who may vandalize Bobby's Escalade." Detective Sharlton extolls. "Oooh shit, good point!" Tynie howls. "Bobby, I believe the ladies just made a damn good case. Go ahead and bring your and Tynie's mail in here to check it out." Captain Vantman realigns. "I'm on that right now, Frank." Bobby obliges. Dusting a kiss to Tynie's cheek, Bobby heads out to his Escalade, only being gone a matter of minutes. Re-entering Captain Vantman's house, Bobby sees his wife bustle to secure it behind him.

Retreating for their seats, once those are reclaimed; Bobby starts fully checking their mail. Temporarily settling it all onto Captain Vantman's coffee table when he's done, Bobby deprecates "I've just learned the Chinese Authorities most likely changed their envelope letterhead from the last time Tynie and I got something from them. Apparently, after the last time Tynie and I heard from Chinese Authorities, Kaia tried hiding most of her money from them and lying about how she came to have it. Eight and a half months ago, the Chinese Authorities got a tip about Kaia's actions and investigated her, which lead to some more things. One, for a Chinese judge to rule Li Wu's grave must be upkept by another one of his relatives. Two, Chinese Authorities used a copy of that order as the last piece of evidence in a trial against Kaia for numerous frauds, which she got convicted at and sentenced to death. Three, due His Honor Kelleigh, may he rest in peace, ordering how Li Wu's funeral was funded as well as for Kaia to receive matching restitution at the time: Tynie's to receive every remaining dime of that matching restitution. Of course, the Chinese Authorities were given a supplemental order on that one, allowing them to liquidate everything Kaia owned and seize all of her bank accounts. Unfortunately, getting through that process took Chinese Authorities six months, but Tynie just got the check for sixty million dollars which covers it. The last thing Kaia's trial judge ordered was for me and Tynie _not_ to attend Kaia's execution, which is on the same day as the Danial Bekenford trial, for our protection. Tynie and I swore off attending executions quite a while ago, so really that judge's order against us witnessing Kaia's backs our decision on that. As for the rest of me and Tynie's mail, I've learned it really is just junk and bills."

Quickly turning to face her husband upon hearing that, Tynie decries "Babe, with you having that question about the Chinese Authorities' envelope, we may want to make sure the check's legit before it gets put in your bank account. If that means we pay extra on our phone bill for an international call, then so Goddamned be it, because that would beat a bad check for _that _much money hitting your bank account." "Excellent point baby, I'm on it now." Bobby accedes. Watching her husband prove himself on that, Tynie has frustration beginning to show in her eyes. Fifteen minutes later, Bobby faces his wife while reholstering his phone and stating "Honey, I don't know how you just did that, but you were nearly right about the envelope we got from the Chinese Authorities. It turns out they had to change their letterheads because some disgruntled former assistants sold the old ones to some scammers. As I speak, those assistants are facing prosecution for that, but what we got from the Chinese Authorities otherwise is legit." "Babe, that was just a wild stab in the dark your question about the envelope from those Chinese Authorities brought on. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad what we got from them is legit, but the news about those ex-assistants leaves me wondering if those bills we got should be double checked, too." Tynie rejoinders. "This is one time I hate the fact we were starting to think the same way, baby. I'm going to get those bills double checked right away so we don't have that concern for too much longer, though." Bobby resituates.

Witnessing her husband start proving that point as well, Tynie reaches up to pull her hair from her eyes. Saying nothing as she tosses it back and lays her hand in her lap, Tynie is one of three people who sees Bobby on the couple's phone through two calls that last a total-combined forty minutes. Re-holstering their phone to his side at the end of that timeframe, Bobby faces his wife and repeats what he'd learned. Just after that disclosure ends, Tynie rambles "Babe, you're going to be pissed at me for doing this, but please hear me out on it. I'm using _everything_ that just happened as my grounds for invoking the new orders from Her Honor Daughtry over how Frank handles his monthly bills until the damn trial. I know I can't do that for Anita, but that's why I'm about to ask you to be willing to back her up on those. Yeah, I'm glad the bills we got today turned out the way they did, I just _don't_ want anyone in this room to relive what we just endured before the trial if you get my point." "I do, and baby, I'm not upset with you over the fact you just thought of all that. Rather, I'm proud, because the plan you just came up with will ultimately serve the four of us well. The only condition I have about backing Anita up on her bills is, it's only to happen in-person because of how you're going to be dealing with Frank's bills before the trial." Bobby reassesses. "Sounds reasonable enough to me, Bobby." Detective Sharlton impedes.

Seconds pass before Tynie turns to face Captain Vantman, then she propositions "Frank, after what just happened in front of you and Anita, I'll knock off fifty bucks from your compensation deal every time we come here and you allow my and Bobby's mail to be stashed in your lockbox instead of Bobby's glovebox between right now and the damn trial." "No Tynie, I'd rather make that with my lockbox a new rule for you guys until the trial at least. I can see in your eyes that you're upset about what just happened, and can tell those events sent your mind to racing because of how fast you keep coming up with ideas. Don't you dare get me wrong, a couple of your ideas have been wonderful, but given the circumstances that brought it out, to me the whole knock off fifty bucks thing is another form of extortion. Beyond that Tynie, I'd rather you only take charge on things involving your newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry, or our plan for today from this point on." Captain Vantman disregards." "Frank's right Tynie, you deserve to relax more, especially after that fresh hell you just endured. Unless he or Bobby says differently, I'll take charge on anything that doesn't fit Frank's restrictions. Besides, I am you three's proxy, and that will afford me a chance to learn some of your preferences. Yeah, I know it won't cover my learning all of those, but that just means I can learn the ones you have another time, Tynie." Detective Sharlton admonishes. "Anita, you, Bobby and Frank should all consider this as fair warning. I am willing to pull Bobby and Frank over at other times to arrange them being our guards for lady's times so you have chances to get a more well-rounded scope on my preferences outside of what's hit these past couple days. Oh, and in-exchange for Bobby and Frank bein' our guards like that, I believe it's totally fair to return the favor for their guys' times." Tynie adjudicates.

Glancing around the room as Tynie again goes quiet, Detective Sharlton discerns "Bobby, Frank, in Tynie's defense on that one, she's mostly right. The only part I disagree with is, Tynie making that pull-over thing her total responsibility when she's got so much on her plate because of Her Honor Daughtry's orders. Honestly, I'd rather split the pull-over responsibility with her." "I'm glad you changed that part Anita, because it makes you and Tynie both right. All I ask is, that deal doesn't happen so often that me and Tynie can't handle our own business and me and Frank are _not_ pulled over for that through a phone call. Right now, one of the absolute _last _things we need is for a mishap with our speaker buttons to give some dickhead in the streets information that could be used against us in any way, especially criminal ones." Bobby obstructs. "Ladies, I'm taking that second condition in a different angle. The furthest I want me and Bobby pulled over in a phone call is, to where you call to see about us periodically meeting either here or at Bobby's for the latest deal. Other than that, I'm on board." Captain Vantman alters.

Just before Tynie's able to react to that, Bobby's phone rings, which leaves everyone else in Captain Vantman's living room giving him a curious look. Retrieving it and answering the call, Bobby finds Dean on the other end of the line, wanting to speak directly to Tynie. "I'll get her on the line, hang on." Bobby halts, surrendering their phone to his wife. "Hey Dean, what's goin' on?" Tynie worries. Disclosing quite a bit of news over the course of half an hour, Dean frets "Mrs. Goren, please forgive me for putting your husband in that position. I know you two are under Her Honor Daughtry's orders, but our lawyers required it after recent banking scams that have gone around." "Dean, I'm giving you spousal consent to go into Bobby's account and leave a special note that says if you or another bank manager learns of lawyers orders or bank policy, as long as Bobby and I are directly told while you're acting on them, we're good. Bobby and I won't trust the word of a teller on either of those, so if we deal with a teller who claims that, their claims must immediately be verified by a manager. If me or Bobby learns anyone above you, or any bank manager we deal with has tried to make it so this note is disregarded, we'll consider that immediate grounds to pursue all-available legal actions. I'll hold while you do that, but in exchange, I need you to listen to some news I just got an hour ago. Deal?" Tynie counter-offers. Accepting her offer and then acting on his end of it, Dean's then given quite the disclosure in return. "I'm sorry Dean, but the best I can offer for that check is to be in your office with it by the end of next week." Tynie laments in closing. "Mrs. Goren, you have never given me a problem. Rather, you and Bobby have regarded me essentially in the same ways you say I've done for you. Now, as far as your best offer for that check goes, it's perfect because I'm going to be tied up in bank meetings over what I told you for the next three days. I just hope you, Mr. Goren and the other two you're with will be safe in the meantime." Dean rebuffs. "To the best of our power we will be Dean, and I know them all well enough to know they won't be upset by my saying we want the same for you." Tynie avows, ending the call.

Returning their phone to Bobby, whom reholsers it to his side, Tynie gazes around the room while repeating everything she's just learned. "I'm sorry Anita, but with what Dean said against Patriot Savings and Loan, I'm obscenely tempted to suggest we move you guys' bank accounts to me and Bobby's bank the first chance we get. I understand Dean's current meeting schedule will probably delay that, but I figure it's only fair to delay Frank's compensation payments beyond the extended hundred bucks because of it." Tynie concludes. "I don't have any problems with using the news against Patriot Savings and Loan that way Tynie, but I'd rather we not do anything with that until the day you and Bobby go deal with that check you just got." Captain Vantman prefers.

Pointing her left thumb at her boss, Detective Sharlton adds "I'm with him on that one too, Tynie. Oh, and Bobby on that day, we're taking my Suburban." "Anita, I'm good with that as long as you understand that if your Suburban acts up that day, then we're taking either my Escalade or Tynie's CTS. Only if the weather's also bad that day will we not use Tynie's CTS and I told you why yesterday." Bobby hinders. "Bobby, on that last note, now I recommend both Anita's Suburban and your Escalade at least get tune-ups in the next few days." Captain Vantman concerns. "Frank, here's the best way I can prove you and I were thinkin' the same thing. Beyond Bobby's condition for my CTS being used, as long as his Escalade's not stuck in the shop beyond that tune-up, if Anita's Suburban is stuck like that, she can use my CTS on a few more conditions. She's to take full-liability for any insurance costs that come up, periodically notify me or Bobby of it's condition otherwise, and fill the gas tank before returning my CTS to one of us. Hell, I'll even draw that up in writin' if she wants!" Tynie relegates. "Actually Tynie, us drawing up something for how our cars are used between us for the insurance may not be a bad idea. Bobby did say we should have as much supportive evidence as possible, so why not make that a part of it?" Detective Sharlton ponders. "Bobby, I believe Anita's right about that. I'll even let that car deal be drawn up through my laptop and printer, on the condition that's not done before Anita's lease and my compensation deal." Captain Vantman recognizes. "Frank, you have your condition, I have mine. Since Anita just extended the offer I made with my CTS to every car between us, I'd prefer yours be replaced before we touch that deal again. Besides, I do have to set up Anita's laptop, so if she consents to my using it for that, I can treat it like I did yours yesterday." Tynie reckons. Looking directly into Captain Vantman's eyes, Bobby defends "Frank, with everything we have to get settled; especially around here, my wife's right about consolidating how your and Anita's laptops are used. Tynie's also shown herself to be a hell of a lot better with technology than the crooks you hired last time, so ultimately again her method is best." "I was thinking the same thing Bobby, which is why Tynie just got my consent for handling my laptop as she did Frank's." Detective Sharlton stalls.

Allowing the room to go entirely quiet for a few minutes, Captain Vantman re-directs "Sounds like we've got all that as settled as we can for now; so we may be best off getting back to today's plan." Leaning to look her boss directly in the eyes, Detective Sharlton obstructs "Wait a minute Frank, Bobby's remark about consolidation got me thinking. After everything that just blew out, and how people were driving yesterday, I believe we may be best doing that with as much of today's plan as possible." "Frank, before you contest that, I may already have some ideas for it. When we get to Garrett's branch of Kellener Wireless, one of us checks to see if there's a StarBars and autoparts shop where I can get Anita's and Bobby's car batteries in the same plaza. If there's not a StarBars in the same plaza, then I'll delay that end of Anita's laptop deal until we go to the notary's office. Yeah, I know she may not agree with that, but I'd rather delay the StarBars than her and Bobby's replacement car batteries because of how intensely their cars are being used today. I don't know if Anita's car insurance will cover my doing her battery replacement, but in light of what the past thirty six hours have represented for her, I hope to God it will. Once I find that out, and get Bobby's consent to do the battery replacement in his Escalade, we can roll the rest of today's plan from there." Tynie reiterates. "Tynie, since you're not a licensed mechanic; the only way that policy will cover you doing my battery replacement is if I'm directly present." Detective Sharlton forewarns. "Anita, would your car insurance guy happen to be Jack Carnabora?" Tynie poses. "Yeah, why?" Detective Sharlton asks back. "Anita, I met Jack through Bobby, and have come to know Jack's restrictions on insurance policies are a hell of a lot more reasonable than the one Frank has right now over people getting scratched on his property. As you were told yesterday, Bobby's main on our insurance policies, but when we got our Cadillacs, I learned Jack was under Corporate orders to impose certain restrictions on all his client's policies. Essentially as I remember it, people who go through Jack for their insurance can thank all the low-life scumsucking fuckwaffles and the scuzzbrained asswarts who represent them through trumped up bullshit lawsuits against insurance companies for profit for that happening. Anita, just Bobby's being directly present won't cover it to my understanding, which is why you and Frank just heard me ask Bobby for consent on that even though he's my husband." Tynie renounces. "Tynie, I don't rightly blame you for seeking that consent from me or Bobby. I would've done the same thing myself if I were in your shoes, which as you said about mine yesterday, I could probably literally fit. It's interesting to know we already have two business connections, I'll admit that, but honestly at least Frank can take it as further verification that Jack's better than the fucker Frank has now for insurance." Detective Sharlton reapprises. "I just took it that way Anita, because again both you ladies are right. Tynie didn't know this yet, but I prefer that sort of car repair to be done in my garage. I've got it as best situated for that as I can right now because my Mercury needs junked, but all I need to know for now is if Tynie got the consents she wanted." Captain Vantman ripostes. "She has my consent, how about you, Anita?" Bobby inquires. "Definitely, especially since she's also going to have all three of us there keeping eyes on her. Oh and Tynie, without knowing it, Frank misspoke. Since Bobby's Escalade will be used until you two get home from what I can tell right now, I absolutely insist that his battery gets replaced before mine." Detective Sharlton insists. "Alright Anita, but since I don't believe in doing repairs while armed or with a purse on me, that'll mean one of you is stuck holding my purse and firearm until the battery replacements are done." Tynie resists. "You and I share another repair rule Tynie, so you can leave those with me while you're doing that." Detective Sharlton elicits. "Sounds like a plan to me, Anita. Now all we can do is; get through some more of our earlier plan, then come back and act on that one." Tynie accepts. "I don't know how Tynie does it, but she's right again; so let's get ready to roll." Captain Vantman coaxes.

Agreeing with a round of nods, everyone separately ducks out for a trip to the restroom before reconvening in front of Captain Vantman's front doorway. Exiting that house just as they have as a group since yesterday, it gets secured by the man of this house before everyone heads over to Bobby's Escalade. Coming right up on his wife, Bobby hands her the key-fob which gets used to open the vehicle. Kissing Bobby briefly as everyone else files in and secures their doors, Tynie only delays the couple's joining them by a couple minutes. Breezing through traffic until about halfway through their travels, when someone cuts them off too close to Bobby's Escalade for Tynie's blood, she reacts quickly and slanders "That son of Satan's concubine best realize he's fuckin' lucky Her Honor Daughtry's orders don't allow any of us to open fire on his ass while I'm driving!" "Start riding his ass then, babe. If anything comes of it, we've got you covered." Bobby snipes. Complying with his instruction in mere minutes, Tynie vindicates "Vehicle and insurance policy owner's orders, ain't they a bitch?!" "Yup!" Captain Vantman and Detective Sharlton reply as one. Arriving at the exit for the plaza containing Garrett's branch of Kellener Wireless twenty minutes later, Tynie takes it and snivels "Like I said, that son of Satan's concubine got real lucky." Parking right in front of that store not too long after that, Tynie looks over at her husband whom predicts "I know why you made riding that fucker's ass vehicle and insurance policyholder's orders, baby. You were absolutely right to, but that covers all of us from now on. We'll just have to keep that _out _of the car deals we get drawn up, so we don't have insurance issues over it later." "Uhh Bobby, as of right now that order covers my Suburban and I'll bet also Frank's car when it gets replaced." Detective Sharlton interrupts. "By the way Bobby, Anita just bet right on my name and new vehicle." Captain Vantman supports. "You all have a deal by the sounds of it." Tynie presumes.

Nodding all around again, they finally exit Bobby's Escalade in another chain reaction, with Tynie securing it behind them. Exhaling another slow breath, Tynie leads them inside Garrett's Kellener Wireless store, only to be greeted by Garrett himself. Roughly explaining the newest situation, Tynie proffers "Garrett, there is one last thing I need to cover. With the whole Patriot Savings and Loan ordeal, I'm not sure if Anita will have issues with her ATM/Debit card while trying to pay for all those fees. If she does, would it violate any policies for you if I stepped in and covered them?" "As long as I'm directly told by Detective Sharlton you had consent when you do it, no." Garrett advises. Spinning on her toes to directly face Garrett, Detective Sharlton informs "Let me start off by giving you the best way I can prove what Tynie just said about our issues with the NYPD, Garrett. From this point on, you can call me either Anita or Ms. Sharlton. Most every other word Tynie told you is true, but she didn't know I keep a Visa Silver card for situations like that ATM/Debit problem. I have utmost respect for Tynie not just assuming that about me, because those matters trace back to my identity and privacy, but the only way I'll consent for her stepping in like that is if you guys don't take Visa." "Ms. Sharlton, we actually prefer Visa or American Express. This isn't meant as a play on your guy friend's first name, but frankly I wish more people treated other's privacies and identities like Mrs. Goren. I don't mean that just because of how she just handled yours, either. Last time she was in here, Mrs. Goren stopped another customer's kid from having a cell phone scammer steal their identity." Garrett remembers. "You can call me Frank or Mr. Vantman, Garrett. I didn't take how you worded part of that as a play on my name, but now I want to hear that whole story." Captain Vantman discounts. "OK Mr. Vantman, you got it." Garrett concedes, then recapping that tale.

In a bit of irony, the very kid Tynie helped that day comes up on them with a woman at his side while Garret's speaking. Just after Garrett goes quiet, the woman implores "My son LaDarius told me the exact same story on the day it happened. I'm Evetta, and I honestly didn't know if I'd ever get to thank Mrs. Goren for what she did. You see, when my soon-to-be former husband isn't philandering around, he's putting way too much trust in businesses and tele-solicitors. Now that I've gotten the chance to thank Mrs. Goren, I want to know if there's anything she wants me to do for her because of how she helped my son." "Evetta, I'll admit I didn't think I'd see LaDarius again. At the same time, I'm glad he reported all of that to you, because identity theft isn't anything to mess with; especially not for a person under 18. Pardon my language Evetta, but now that I know just what kind of self-centered, sexcrazed, endangering sumbitch your pending ex-husband is, there's just one thing I want from you. Once your divorce clears, take LaDarius out and celebrate. I'll bet my last breath that's what your ex-husband's going to do anyway." Tynie allocutes. "Mrs. Goren, pardon my language but that's one hell of a bet." LaDarius worries. Shortly turning to face LaDarius directly, Bobby interprets "LaDarius, my wife and I don't believe in censorship. You didn't know that until now, so it's OK. As far as the bet my wife just made goes, it was her way of politely telling you and your mom both that she's almost certain your dad will celebrate in spite of you two after the divorce. Honestly because of that, Tynie and I both believe it's justified for you and your mom to consider that divorce clearing a liberation and celebrate."

Individually turning to face LaDarius for themselves, Detective Sharlton's quiet while Captain Vantman confides "LaDarius, I'm with those two on that one." "LaDarius, I know why Tynie and Bobby just made it so me and Frank each tell you and Evetta outrightly that we agree with them on what you've heard. All four of us believe that always-claiming someone agrees with you is a serious disrespect, so we each watch how often we do that." Detective Sharlton extends. "Ms. Sharlton, I wish more people considered that the way you guys do. I cannot count the number of times I've had to take administrative actions in customer's accounts lately because their authorized users abused that power under the false claim of it being consented." Garrett mopes. "I'll bet it's been a lot, which is sad to say, Garrett." Detective Sharlton regrets. "Guys, I hate it when people do that, and it's actually half the reason me and my mom first came here. My dad pulled the same thing a couple days ago, and I'm the one who basically busted him on it, which is why my mom got the divorce lawyer. Now, the other half of why my mom and I came up on Garrett was to see if he could help us find the owner of that Escalade parked out front. You see, when I parked beside it, I noticed the left tail light was out and didn't want whoever drives that Escalade getting in a wreck. I also noticed that three doors to the left of this place is an AutoGalaxy store, so I hope whoever owns that car can get the tail lights they need there." LaDarius ruminates. "LaDarius, that's Bobby's car, and we definitely appreciate you going that far to warn us. We'll take care of it after we leave here and I find out your mom's accepted my offer about you two celebrating like that." Tynie renders. "Mrs. Goren, I've thought that offer over, and the only way I'll accept it is if you understand part of that celebration will be a drink in your honor, coffee in LaDarius' case because he's only 16." Evetta stalls. "Evetta, how'd you know I prefer people under 21 have coffee instead of alcohol for that sort of thing?" Tynie poses. "I didn't, but now I have even more respect for you, Mrs. Goren." Evetta hinders. "Glad I could further impress you, Evetta." Tynie demurs.

Smiling at each other, everyone sees one of Garrett's co-workers approach the group, and then self- introduce "Hey guys, I'm Bill. Is there any way I can help Garrett help you?" Turning to face Bill, Evetta impedes "I have a question for you, Bill. Would you be able to go in and remove my soon-to-be ex-husband from my account and then print off proof I can take to my divorce lawyer?" "I'm sorry you're facing a divorce Ma'am, but I can do that for you no problem. The only bad part is, once I get into your account, that action is permanent and could take up to fifteen minutes to complete." Bill forewarns. "I appreciate your concern over my divorce Bill, but it is best for my son and I both. I don't mind how long you say that'll take either, because it's not nearly as long as I was told to expect when I called your customer care line." Evetta counters. "Ma'am, who told you to expect that taking a long time?" Bill worries. "I have her information texted to LaDarius' phone, hang on." Evetta stalls.

Surrendering his phone to his mother, LaDarius sees her pull up the text and show it to Bill, then LaDarius offers "By the way Bill, if you want you can forward that text to your phone from mine." Looking away from the phone in his hand and over at LaDarius, Bill remits "Actually sir, Kellener Wireless employee policies for information that's due to be used in a report to Corporate forbid me from doing that. By those same policies, Quintesha must be reported because what she told your mother is considered a violation of the zero-tolerance policies for employees of Kellener's discouraging customers from coming into our stores. I've also noticed your phone's at 40% in the middle of the day, which isn't a good thing, especially with the weather these past couple days. I don't know the battery charge situation in your mom's phone, but with her consent as the account holder, I can check for and fix that issue in both phones while you're here." "Bill, I'll consent for that as long as the report you need to make to Corporate comes first." Evetta scolds. "You got it Ma'am, now please come with me." Bill re-directs.

Waving to Tynie and her group, Evetta and LaDarius follow Bill to the counter, to continue their reasons for being at that branch of Kellener Wireless. "Garrett, I need to show you some things before we go too much further with transferring my service from Horizon Wireless." Detective Sharlton announces. Nodding and directly approaching her, Garrett's first shown the phone Detective Sharlton currently has, and then the text from Horizon Wireless from last night. Returning the phone to it's rightful owner Garrett debases "Ms. Sharlton, I don't rightly blame those three for bringing you here when they did. Horizon Wireless sold you one of the worst phones I've seen in a couple years, and their prices for unlimited everything are honestly obscene. If you'll allow me to show you around our phone selection, I'll get you situated with a much better phone and unlimited everything package that, even with tax and phone insurance, will run you about eighty-five bucks a month." "Garrett, you didn't know this, but I actually prefer it when people are blunt with me. I understand you and Bill have to watch how you treat customers because of recent Corporate policies, but with me you don't have to apologize for bluntness anymore. I just hope my group waiting in here for us to be done isn't a problem, because I don't want Bobby getting a busted tail light ticket because they waited in his Escalade." Detective Sharlton disputes. "Ms. Sharlton, I don't have a problem with that at all." Garrett rebuffs. "OK Garrett, let's do this…" Detective Sharlton teases, getting a nod.

Walking back to the seats in Kellener Wireless, everyone from Tynie to Captain Vantman takes one, waiting for Detective Sharlton's phone-service transfer to finish in silence. Discovering Garrett was absolutely right in terms of the phone quality and package price within half an hour, Detective Sharlton watches Garrett enter the part of his system where they electronically file new contracts. Five minutes into working on that, Garrett's stopped by a pop-up notice from his Corporate offices, which he reads and paraphrases "Uhh Ms. Sharlton, I've just received word that our Corporate offices learned the FCC's shutting down Horizon Wireless for extortive pricing and a host of other violations. From what I'm reading now, that shutdown means you won't be liable for an early-termination fee with Horizon Wireless, but I'm under a new Corporate order. Ms. Sharlton, since you came to us from them, I'm required to give you a discount on the first year of your new service which effectively makes your bill about seventy bucks a month. Once I have that set in the system under your account Ms. Sharlton, I'll have you e-sign and get you copies of everything, and that'll only take me ten minutes." "Alright Garrett." Detective Sharlton approves.

Watching Garrett keep his own word, Detective Sharlton's shown where to e-sign, and then only left waiting five minutes to receive an envelope with the promised papers inside. "Ms. Sharlton, pardon my saying this; but I'm concerned your purse won't last long enough for you to get the papers from your new contract safely back to your house. I know you guys have to replace Mr. Goren's tail light, but the closest purse store I know of is a Patrice's that just opened up next door yesterday." Garrett revisits. "Garrett, Tynie suggested them for a similar reason yesterday, but I'll see about making that our next stop after I get this envelope temporarily secured." Detective Sharlton recounts. Exchanging a short nod, Garrett watches Detective Sharlton keep her word, and then turn to head for the others. Arising to greet her, with Tynie and Captain Vantman in tow, Bobby overrules "Anita, without you realizing it, you just misspoke to Garrett. We are making that stop at Patrice's Purses next, because he and my wife both were right, you really shouldn't entrust your current purse for very much longer." "OK." Detective Sharlton sighs.

Departing Garrett's branch of Kellener Wireless from there, the foursome acts on Bobby's word, which later makes it so Detective Sharlton has a brand new Kaitana purse. Seeing the condition of Detective Sharlton's Markana purse, the woman behind that counter pleads "Ooh Ma'am, please tell me you're about to transfer everything out of that Markana into your new Kaitana." Noticing the girl's namebadge, Detective Sharlton confesses "Alice, I was going to ask you to watch me on that, so there's no issues later with your bosses. From what Garrett told us, this is a new store for your company, and I don't want anything we do to cost you a new job because of that." "Ma'am, it took a lot of heart for you to say that, seriously. I've had customers already give me grief about suggesting what I did with you, so really you just cut me a break on that." Alice relives. Standing to Detective Sharlton's right as she hears that, Tynie contemplates "Alice, I might know a way to stop that. All you'd have to do is tell your manager you served a woman under Her Honor Daughtry's orders in front of three other people in that position, only to be told by one of those other people that your suggestion for the transfer between purses ultimately spared your main-customer losing her orders from Her Honor Daughtry. Then, tell your manager the second woman in that group recommended you have the suggestion for that transfer made into store policy so you and your co-workers avoid serious problems over it down the line. Alice, the only bad news is, those orders forbid any of our names to be included in signs like that."

Deftly turning so she directly-faces Tynie, Alice objects "Ma'am, even if those orders didn't forbid me from naming you guys like that, I still couldn't do it. The only times Patrice allows customers to be named in signs are: when they've been barred for being with someone that shoplifted, they've actually shoplifted themselves, or they've given any staffer of Patrice's a check that doesn't clear. This store is closer to my house than the other one, so when I heard it was opening, I put in for a transfer to work out here. I know you didn't know any of that until now, but there's an all-staff meeting with Patrice later today, so I can run your sign idea past her directly." "Hey, even better." Tynie quips. Finishing her transfer between purses, Detective Sharlton fully-examines her old Markana to make sure it's completely emptied. Realizing it is, and surrendering it to Alice, Detective Sharlton wonders "Hey Alice, can you go ahead and throw this out for me?" "Sure thing Ma'am." Alice promises. Watching that happen, everyone from Tynie to Captain Vantman waves to Alice, whom wishes "Hope you guys have a good one."

Nodding to her as they depart, the foursome then heads over to AutoGalaxy, aiming to get those batteries and tail lights. Approached by a man named Tom halfway through the store, this time Detective Sharlton explains everything. Waiting until she's done, Tom reapprises "Ma'am, I'm sorry to hear you guys' circumstances run so deep, but I'm also glad to know so many particulars. My best-advice for the tail light replacement you're about to do is, don't entrust the torques wrench that came with your friends' travel toolbox for it. I've done that myself, and ended up scratching my own car, so I'd rather just sell one of you guys a new one." "Tom, I don't want to risk that with my friends' car, but now I'm wondering if you can lead us to the best parts, batteries and torques wrenches you have in stock." Detective Sharlton debates. "Absolutely Ma'am, right this way." Tom elects, then leading them through as-promised.

Bringing the group up to the counter almost forty minutes later, Tom sees them all adorn the batteries, torques wrench and tail light to the top of that. Witnessing Tynie re-situate part of those items, Tom's momentarily surprised when she mentions "My lady friend spoke the truth with you earlier Tom; but what you just saw was a gut call on my part. I didn't feel right in us risking anything landing on top of the tail lights that are about to be put in my husband's car, yet I do need to find out if you take AMEX black before I pay for everything." "Ma'am, please take no disrespect in this, but that was the first time I've seen a customer handle tail lights they're about to buy the same way I would myself. By AutoGalaxy policy, even though we prefer AMEX, I must see if the back of your card is signed before accepting it." Tom reassures. "In all honesty Tom, I think it's really sad you could claim that with a straight face. I wasn't offended by it, but I do need a couple minutes to get you my card." Tynie divests. "No problem, Ma'am." Tom obliges. Proving herself yet again, after Tynie has everything paid for, she reloads her wallet and purse. Securing that and slinging it to an arm, Tynie provisions "Hey Tom, there's just one last thing. After how you've treated us today, I'm relatively certain we'll be back the next time we need car parts." "I hope so Ma'am, and that you guys have a good one." Tom wishes. "As best we can we will, Tom." Captain Vantman intends.

Nodding to the foursome as Tynie becomes the only one in her group not to carry anything she just bought, Tom then sees them all quietly leave his store. Heading back to Bobby's Escalade, Tynie keeps eyes out for any signs of trouble. Finding none, as they arrive at the back end of her husband's vehicle, Tynie opens it and maneuvers to separately stash the freshly-bought car batteries in the back. While Tynie's still crouched from doing that, Detective Sharlton pronounces "Hey Tynie, I got some bungee cords to brace both those batteries back here in case you have to make a hard stop when we go back to Frank's. I know that may risk some damages to Bobby's car, but if those happen under my idea; he can bill me for it." Turning to face Detective Sharlton seconds later, Bobby refutes "I'm not billing you for damages to my car that came out of you essentially preventing issues with those batteries which would be more severe, Anita. To tell you the truth, I was wondering how we'd avoid battery issues if Tynie has to make a hard stop while we're going back to Frank's. After you do that tail light replacement, unless we have to make a detour we're heading straight there so those batteries aren't in my car for too long.""I won't argue that, Bobby." Detective Sharlton surrenders. "Alright Anita, do it." Tynie claims.

Complying by sending one of those batteries back to Tynie at a time, Detective Sharlton sees how Tynie situates them before crawling out of the back end of her husband's vehicle. Ending up standing next to Captain Vantman, Tynie turns to face him and mock-recalls "Frank, even though this tail light replacement is being done as an emergency because of our verdict against the NYPD, Bobby must watch Anita's every move during it for the insurance to cover it. So, as soon as Anita moves her purse and firearm to where Bobby's body blocks them, I'm going to need you to back me up on keeping problematic shitbags at bay." "You have my backup Tynie, but I'd rather Anita's purse and firearm be better concealed than just by Bobby during that repair. I mean no offense, but you said it yourself, we stand a good chance of facing problematic people until that's done." Captain Vantman rebukes. "None taken Frank, I just didn't think of it that way." Tynie resigns. "Bobby, after what we just overheard, I need a couple minutes to better conceal my purse and firearm." Detective Sharlton requisitions, getting a nod.

Altering their positions while she does that, right as the involved vehicle doors close, Tynie and Captain Vantman both go silent for a while. Returning to the back end of Bobby's Escalade, Detective Sharlton proceeds to replace the drivers' side tail lights. When she gets to the passenger side ones, Detective Sharlton notifies "Bobby, I'll put it to you this way. I just learned Tom wasn't mistaken by advising us to get enough tail lights to replace both sides at the same time." "I'm glad he suggested that honestly, and you finding what you just did proves Tynie was right about us most-likely going back there." Bobby relays. "That's true, but now I've got to get back to work." Detective Sharlton self-redirects. Nodding again, Bobby quietly waits for Detective Sharlton to be standing next to him before closing the back hatch.

Re-approaching her spouse as the back-hatch of his vehicle's secured, Tynie reports "Babe, while you two were doin' that, Officer Jestman drove up to see if something was wrong. I told him everything, but then he let me know there's a detour about two miles up because of a water main break. I don't know if you want me following that detour or not, but if you don't, I need to know before we roll." "Babe, after how people drove earlier and with us having those batteries in my trunk, we're not following that detour. We're taking a totally different route, that starts with us getting Anita some coffee for doing all of the tail light replacements in this cold." Bobby disapproves. "Alright baby, but I hope Anita realizes that given the emergency status of that tail light replacement, she's just paid for the laptop deal with me. Not only that, but just after Officer Jestman pulled away; I saw there's a StarBars on the other side of this plaza, so we can make stopping there a part of the different route." Tynie accounts. Already turned to face them all, Captain Vantman defies "I think Tynie's just been very reasonable, but I want something else understood. When we get to that StarBars, I'm the one paying for everybody." Turning slightly to the right, Detective Sharlton wonders "I'm not arguing them on that, are you, Bobby?" "No." Bobby dubs.

Nodding to each other and heading to re-enter Bobby's Escalade, as all their doors are again-secured, nobody speaks. Cautiously driving to resume the newly-changed plan, Tynie gets them to the StarBars moments later. Parking and exiting just as they did last time, everyone with Tynie heads inside the StarBars, where they discover a short line. Standing at the end of it, the ladies have Bobby and Captain Vantman flanking them on either side. Eying over the menu from where they stand, Tynie and Detective Sharlton end up simultaneously saying under their breath "Fudge mocha sounds good." Catching that, Bobby and Frank laugh briefly, which causes Tynie to lean over and mutter "Anita, is it just me or do you think we'll learn just how much alike the guys are before long?" "It's not just you, Tynie." Detective Sharlton infers.

Smiling briefly as she nods to that, Tynie stands tall and soon winds up ordering first for their group, with Captain Vantman going last. Reloading and re-pocketing his wallet, Captain Vantman steps away from the register which causes everyone with him to follow suit. Awaiting their coffees, Tynie glances out the exit door, and sees an elderly couple parking right beside Bobby's Escalade. Watching the elders try to get out of their car, when Tynie sees one of them slip, she rushes outside. Arriving by the elder's car just as the elderly gentleman tries to catch himself against Bobby's Escalade a second time, Tynie intrudes "Sir, I'm going to get you and your wife inside. Then, I'll shut off my husband's car alarm and explain the rest to him." "OK miss, but you can call me Trevor and my wife's Tammy." Trevor allows. Carefully beginning to keep her word, although unaware someone from her group had tailed her, Tynie hears Detective Sharlton say "Trevor, my lady friend didn't see me follow her out here, but I can get your wife inside." "Ok Miss, thank you." Trevor replies. Detouring to keep her word, Detective Sharlton has Tammy wrapped under her arm in a couple minutes, she and Tynie closing Trevor and Tammy's vehicle before taking them straight to a booth. Moving to stand in the center aisle by that booth as Trevor uses his key-fob to remotely secure his car, Tynie defines "Trevor, Tammy, like I said, I'll get everything else situated. While I'm doing that, my lady friend's going to keep eyes on you." "Alright, Miss." Trevor and Tammy answer as one. Leaving the booth, Tynie uses Bobby's key-fob to shut off the car alarm, and then bustles right for the counter.

Staring down the guy at the second register, Tynie renounces "Hey Joe, I got your name from your badge. Listen, I need a favor. My lady friend and I just helped a couple elders get in here after an apparent patch of ice caused them to slip while getting out of their car. That's not why I need the favor, the reason for that is, I noticed the elder gentleman has a World War 2 Vet hat on, and I want to do something for him and his wife. Namely, I want to pay the tab for what they want, as a small token of my and my group's gratitude for his service. As I told you, the elders slipped, but I can get you right to them. Joe, if I did that, would you be able to take their orders so I can pay for them?" "Ma'am, that is the coolest thing I've been asked to do since I first started working here, so of course I'll help you with it." Joe apprises.

Waiting for Joe to come around the counter, Tynie again keeps her word, only to have Joe do the same in return. Witnessing that from where she stands, Detective Sharlton discloses "Trevor, Tammy, I stand by what my lady friend just arranged. Matter of fact, I know her husband and my guy friend do as well." "Miss, you and your lady friend just gave me and my husband more respect in a few minutes than we usually get in a month." Tammy pines. "It's honestly sad you can say that Tammy, but we're glad to do it just the same. Now, after Joe finishes my lady friend's arrangement, I'm going to make another one with him, but that's so Joe's bosses know just how serious the ice is outside." Detective Sharlton appropriates. "Ok." Tammy sighs.

Quietly leaving that booth this time, Tynie, Joe and Detective Sharlton all separately act on their most-recent promises, with Joe then delivering Tammy and Trevor's orders right to them. Heading back for Bobby and Captain Vantman as that happened, Tynie again has tears in her eyes, but this time so does Detective Sharlton. Served their coffees as Bobby and Captain Vantman notice that, Tynie ruminates "I can't believe what me and Anita just did basically gave a World War 2 Vet and his wife the most respect they've gotten in a month." "We were told that, but there's more to it. I'd rather not risk embarrassing anyone, so I'll explain everything else when we're back in Bobby's Escalade." Detective Sharlton balks. Retrieving Bobby's key fob from her pocket and handing it to Captain Vantman, Tynie adds "Frank, you're driving while Anita does that." "You got it Tynie, but we really shouldn't leave those batteries in Bobby's car unattended for too much longer." Captain Vantman alibies. Turning on her toes, Tynie leads the four of them out of the StarBars without another word.

Opening Bobby's Escalade just long enough for all four of them to enter it, Captain Vantman secures it one more time, then starts the engine to get it warmed up. Looking in the rearview mirror a couple seconds later, Captain Vantman sees Tynie and Detective Sharlton take their first sips of those fudge mochas. Settling hers into the rear-driver cupholder, Tynie sees that move repeated by Detective Sharlton, then Tynie self-impedes "Y'all have no idea how bad I feel for Tammy and Trevor right now. Yeah, I did a lot of shit without warning any of you first, but it was a series of split-second gut calls." "Tynie, I sensed as much, which is why I was so quick to claim Bobby and Frank joined me in backing you on it all. Now, let me explain the difference." Detective Sharlton notions. Nodding, Tynie then becomes one of three people to hear the entire scene get recapped from Detective Sharlton's perspective, by the woman herself.

Sipping her fudge mocha as that transpires, Tynie sees Detective Sharlton take a break for the same reason. Looking in the rearview mirror again when the explanation's over, Captain Vantman appraises "Ladies, I'm proud of what you did, and how you made me a part of it. Trevor's among our Greatest Generation of Veterans, so you ladies doing that is something he definitely deserves." Gazing over his shoulder at Tynie and Detective Sharlton both, Bobby amends "Ladies, he means we're proud of you for that." "Thanks guys." Tynie teases, then having Detective Sharlton repeat her. Reaching for, and briefly sipping his coffee, Captain Vantman returns it to the cupholder prior to driving away. As for Bobby, he repeats a few of the same moves, with a proud smile on his face. Finishing each their coffees while on the road, Captain Vantman gets them back to his house an hour later. Exiting Bobby's Escalade long enough to open his garage so that car can be pulled in, Captain Vantman delays their plan, albeit momentarily. Gathering their coffee cups on the way out of Bobby's Escalade, when it's secured, Captain Vantman once more returns the key-fob to Tynie. Setting her coffee cup on the ground long enough to pocket that, Tynie ends up leading them all to throw out their coffee cups in a nearby trashcan.

Separately stepping out of Captain Vantman's garage, this time Tynie hangs back to baby the door closed before rejoining them. Entering the house as a group, Bobby secures it behind them, which leads everyone to divert so their coats can be hung up. Claiming seats in Captain Vantman's living room so they face each other, everyone from Bobby to the man of this house is clueless about what else is on Tynie's mind.

She doesn't take long in changing that, because after Tynie's hand slides into Bobby's, she glances around the room and conveys "Guys, there are some things that have been nagging at the back of my mind since right after we left Delaraco's that you don't know yet." "Go ahead and tell us, Tynie." Detective Sharlton goads. "OK Anita, but part of it actually involves the recent threats placed against you and Frank. Namely, I made a split-second decision to rush the scene when that elder was choking so nobody linked to the people who have threatened you and Frank could get a chance to act on those threats. As for why I didn't let Bobby rush the scene, that was another split-second decision based on me fearing that his strength could hurt the choking elder. My original reason for revealing my firearm in that rush was to tell people in my path without actually saying it that blockin' me was a bad idea. During that scene, my heart broke three times; and the first time was when the elder's sister saw my firearm and thought I was an off-duty cop. Yeah, I tried explaining the truth about me being a retired bartender and bouncer trained in the Heimlich maneuver that's also under Her Honor Daughtry's orders as gently as I could, but that's what lead to my heart breaking the second and third times. The look I got from the elder's sister while she basically asked me what she owed me for saving her brother did that, which is actually half of why I refused her offer. Her Honor Daughtry's orders forbidding us being repaid in certain situations was the other reason, but I just didn't feel right admitting any of this anywhere near a woman that damn near lost her brother right in front of her." Tynie confesses. "Tynie, learning your motives doesn't make what you did for that elder any less heroic. If anything, your methods during that scene showed that guy, his sister, and technically all three of us more heart than most anyone else around at the time. Tynie, to put it more bluntly, you were a true badass back there." Detective Sharlton defines. "Yeah, that's what Bobby told me." Tynie mutters. "Well Tynie, Bobby and Anita weren't mistaken on that. As I said earlier, everything about how you handled that scene at Delaraco's will be celebrated; soon enough." Captain Vantman re-issues.

Thinking that over for a couple minutes, Detective Sharlton mentions "Actually, I have an idea for how we could celebrate it right now. I did say you guys were getting takeout on me yesterday, so after Bobby and Frank tell me they're alright with you picking that Tynie, I'll order it. Yeah, this means you and I can't have alcohol until after the battery replacements are done, but at least it doesn't mean you have to wait too long for that celebration." "Ah, Anita, there's an automatic hitch to that. It has two parts, the first one being you, Bobby and Frank each get a round of takeout the same way sometime down the line. As for the second part of that hitch, Frank must agree to have me and Bobby's mail stashed in my purse before we leave today." Tynie balks. "Frank, Anita, I'm good with that, how about you two?" Bobby halts. "Definitely." Captain Vantman and Detective Sharlton reply in unison. "In that case Anita, if you can, get us a Mexican pizza. If not, at least a Hawaiian." Tynie names. Reaching for her phone, Detective Sharlton promises "I'm on it now, Tynie."

Ducking out as his subordinate makes the call, Captain Vantman inadvertently starts a chain reaction, which is stalled in ending by Detective Sharlton having to re-holster her phone first. Reconvening in the living room, most-everyone then sees Captain Vantman retrieve and load Tynie's purse with the couple's mail, only to secure and rush delivering it to her. "From now on Frank, after I have you stash _anything_ in my purse; you _only_ rush it to me if for some God-fucked-up reason the shit's hitting the fan." Tynie scolds, with a smile on her face. "Frank, just so you know, Tynie and I share that rule, too. By the way; our pizzas will be here in about forty five minutes. I caught a special at D'Aurealia's which meant I was able to get both kinds Tynie wanted, which with delivery fees, ran me twenty-five bucks." Detective Sharlton corrects. "Anita, with how people are driving, that guy's tip comes from me." Bobby detracts.

Retaking his seat, Captain Vantman contends "Ladies, you have a deal in terms of your purses, but I'd like to change the tip thing slightly. Bobby's got this one, but the next is on me and we make a rotation with it from there." Agreeing to that through another round of nods, everyone in Captain Vantman's living room finally begins to relax. Staying that way until there's a knock at the door, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek before his hand is released so he and Detective Sharlton can answer it. Making the meeting on Captain Vantman's front stoop as short as possible, Detective Sharlton brings the pizzas to her boss' coffee table while Bobby secures the house. Just after the pizza boxes are settled onto Captain Vantman's coffee table, Bobby has Detective Sharlton help him gather plates and drinks for them all, which takes a couple trips. Aligning everything they'd just brought into the room around the pizza boxes, Bobby and Detective Sharlton reclaim their seats, leading Captain Vantman to tease "Tynie, go ahead."

Nodding and opening the first pizza box, Tynie grabs a couple slices, which starts another chain reaction. Sitting back and enjoying everything from that point, Tynie stops long enough to face Bobby and request "Babe, I love you but I need a favor. First chance you get, have Anita give you the number to D'Aurealia's, because this pizza is fuckin' amazing!" "I can do that honey, no worries." Bobby soothes. Exchanging a nod, Tynie leans in and briefly kisses her husband. Returning to the pizzas and drinks, when everybody's full, Captain Vantman imposes "Tynie; you're not the only one who wants the number to D'Aurealia's now. We'll take care of it; after I see you relaxing and the rest is cleaned up." "Tynie, on that note, I'll back Frank up. You and Bobby both have done enough to warrant a real break in my book." Detective Sharlton adheres. Carefully leaning against her husband's shoulder, since everyone in Captain Vantman's house is still armed, Tynie causes Bobby to reply "Anita, we're not arguing that."

Acting on Detective Sharlton's latest word, she and Captain Vantman both leave the couple as they are, only to turn their backs as Bobby looks down at his wife and worries "Honey, how can that be comfortable?" Lifting only her chin so their eyes meet, Tynie answers "I'm fine baby, just trying to watch how we hold each other because you and I are both armed right now. Yeah, I know we can disarm, but I want to watch how often I do that in a given day so there's not as much risk to my holster clip. I mean, especially since you paid almost a hundred bucks for my holster in the first place." Overhearing that from the kitchen, Detective Sharlton booms "Bobby, in Tynie's defense on that one, I've noticed even the more expensive holsters have flimsy clips. If you'll consent, I'll check the ones on both your holsters when me and Frank get back in there. Frank's learning now that if I feel for a second you two's holster clips are in question, we're making that trip to Karrigan's today!"

Standing to Detective Sharlton's right, Captain Vantman reconsiders "Actually Bobby, with how we've had to ride people's asses on the roads, us stocking up like that may not be a bad idea. Considering the fact we've already used your Escalade a lot, if Anita consents, we can use that trip as a way to test how her Suburban runs with the new battery." "Bobby, what Frank means by that is, if you consent for the holster clip check; then one of you three is driving my Suburban for the trip to Karrigan's." Detective Sharlton amends. "Anita, I consent but you're not to check that until after the battery replacements are done." Bobby scolds, getting a nod. Finishing with cleanup and rejoining the couple in Captain Vantman's living room; he and Detective Sharlton see Tynie and Bobby arising from their seats. Readying to head out for the battery replacements and run to Karrigan's, the foursome again exits Captain Vantman's house as they've done for the past two days. After being allowed into the garage by the man of this house Tynie only enters her husband's vehicle long enough to get the batteries which are then separately set on a chunk of free space on a nearby workbench. Noticing there's a layer of ice on Bobby's front bumper, Tynie searches Captain Vantman's garage for a stepladder, finding and propping it against her spouse's vehicle before continuing the battery replacement process. Getting through that in just under forty minutes, Tynie makes sure the stepladder's put away at the same time Detective Sharlton closes the hood on her car.

Rejoining the others yet again, Tynie's escorted into the rear-passenger seat of Detective Sharlton's Suburban by her husband; whom dusts another kiss to her cheek. Closing her door, Tynie starts still another chain reaction, yet gets her purse and firearm returned to her as a result. Situating all of that while Captain Vantman backs out of his own garage, Tynie doesn't see him exit Detective Sharlton's Suburban long enough to secure that door. Re-entering the vehicle, and driving off his property, Captain Vantman doesn't speak. On their way out to Karrigan's; it comes out that nobody makes it to where Captain Vantman has to ride their ass, the foursome arriving after an hour and a half on the road. Exiting Detective Sharlton's vehicle at nearly the exact same time, it gets secured with all-doors closed before Bobby and Captain Vantman escort Detective Sharlton and Tynie inside Karrigan's.

Approaching the counter together, Bobby and Captain Vantman still flank the ladies, but again it's Detective Sharlton who explains the situation to Karrigan. Listening intently for the better part of ten minutes, Karrigan informs "Ms. Sharlton, I wish you guys weren't going through so much right now. Since you're coming in here for the first time today, I'll need to see your orders from Her Honor Daughtry before we go on." "I can get you those in a minute, Karrigan." Detective Sharlton recoils. Nodding, Karrigan watches Detective Sharlton keep her word, only to peruse her orders briefly and return them. Securing the orders in her purse, Detective Sharlton slings that back onto her shoulder and ponders "Karrigan, I just noticed there's a recall notice taped to your register that talks about firearm holsters. Would it be a problem if I checked all of ours right in front of you to see if we meet the recall criteria?" "I don't have a problem with that at all Ms. Sharlton." Karrigan rejects. Retrieving her firearm and holster first, Detective Sharlton then proceeds to take her time examining every one of those, with Karrigan discovering "Ms. Sharlton, even though it looks like your holsters are reliable, I've just noticed they match the ones under-recall. So now, I have no choice but to get you all an exchange on the holsters and switch them out for the ones you're currently using." "Karrigan, give me two minutes to switch spots with Frank, and we'll get part of that situated." Tynie pleads. "Ok Mrs. Goren." Karrigan allows.

Watching as Tynie's word is honored, Karrigan then sees Captain Vantman individually remove the firearms from their holsters. Re-arranging those guns, Karrigan temporarily secures them in a lockbox behind the counter. Escorting the four of them through their shopping from that moment, Karrigan leads everyone from Tynie to Captain Vantman back to the counter after another half hour passes. Separating their orders, Tynie sees Karrigan retrieve the foursome's firearms so they can test-use the new holsters. Discovering each one of them not only worked, but seemed to have better quality clips, Tynie switches spots with Bobby before they take turns paying for everything. Separately reloading and re-securing their wallets, as soon as the ladies have their purses slung back onto their shoulders, everyone grabs the bags containing their individual ammo, additional firearms clips, and firearm cleaning kits.

Departing Karrigan's with a wave to him, they all head back to Detective Sharlton's Suburban, with Captain Vantman ending up driving again. Conversing over what they'd learned from Karrigan for a few minutes, Tynie changes the topic entirely when she marvels "Compared to so many days since the Danial Bekenford case broke; I believe today's not been half bad." "You're not alone in believing that Tynie, but I still feel bad about celebrations you've earned being either interrupted or delayed." Captain Vantman reiterates. Glancing up into the rearview mirror, Tynie disapproves "Frank, I know that fact bothers the hell out of all three of you. I'm getting annoyed by it myself, but that's honestly what's driving me to suggest we consider the trial ending as a liberation for all four of us and celebrate the hell out of it." Leaning so he can use the rearview mirror to look his wife in the eyes, Bobby conveys "Honey, you're right about us being justified in celebrating the trial's end that way. Now, all I need to know is whether or not Anita still wants you to help her get her area situated. If she does; then I'd prefer it if both you ladies left everything on you now with me and Frank. If she doesn't; then I have a way for all your heroisms to be celebrated that also involves a promise I made to you, but that's all I'm saying right now." Smiling widely as a blush crosses her cheeks, Tynie causes Detective Sharlton to interrupt "I didn't expect that reaction out of your wife Bobby, but you still have a deal. Oh, and if I can help it, my area getting situated will be the last piece of non-urgent business for our day." Moving her gaze over Captain Vantman's right shoulder, Tynie supports "I'm definitely good with all that honey, and since it looks like there's another police checkpoint about a hundred feet up, I'll risk pissin' Frank off by saying the same's true for him. So babe, you may want to go ahead and get Anita's proof of registration and insurance ready." "You didn't lie Tynie, so we're good." Captain Vantman rebukes. Seeing Tynie's smile falter from the corner of her eye, Detective Sharlton contends "Bobby, consider this vehicle owner and insurance policy holder's orders that are supported by my proxy powers. Go ahead and do as Tynie just advised, but know if those cops give you or Frank _any _shit, their asses belong to me." "Got it." Bobby dubs, then complying.

Being stopped upon their arrival into the police checkpoint, Captain Vantman calmly handles retrieving the needed papers; but he includes his NYPD ID in that. Looking out her window as a second cop comes up on it, Tynie rolls that down. Clearing her throat, and noting yet-another namebadge, Tynie stipulates "Officer Holt, I'm Tynie Goren. Everyone in this car, myself included, is under separate batches of orders from both State's Attorney General Rhett Cruse and Her Honor Laticia Daughtry. We have those on us right now, and the firearms they require, but that's not all I have to tell you. The entire reason retired-Navy Major and pending-retired NYPD Major Case Captain Frank Vantman is driving this vehicle is because of a deal he, I, and one pending-retired Major Case Detective First Grade Anita Sharlton have for that. By the way, I am allowed by them both to cite those credentials when dealing with law-enforcement agents, but they both understand I personally take that consent to mean it emphasizes judges. As for the deal with this car, a couple hours ago, Detective Sharlton authorized me to replace her car battery under her supervision, only to authorize her boss to drive for this test after I was done. Detective Sharlton's to my right and can verify her end of all of that, after I explain a few more things. As the very-proud wife of dually-retired ARMY CID Sergeant and NYPD Major Case Detective First Grade Robert "Bobby" Goren, who gave me the same consent as Captain Vantman and Detective Sharlton in terms of credentials, I'm aware of NYPD protocols. In that respect, I know you have to run us all for wants and warrants, but with us all being armed you also want to watch us retrieve our ID's for your safety. Here's the thing Officer Holt, we all keep our firearms and wallets on opposing sides, so there's no chance we'd make a move for our firearms while getting you those ID's. Beyond that, if you need to see our actual orders from Her Honor Daughtry and State's Attorney General Cruse, just say the word and we'll get them to you." "Mrs. Goren, I appreciate you taking the time to go into all those particulars, but I'm curious. Is this the first time you've been in a vehicle that's gotten pulled over during a checkpoint while being under any of those orders?" Officer Holt counter-proposes. "Yeah, but at the same time, my going into specifics like that has become a reflex since I got put under Her Honor Daughtry's orders." Tynie rationalizes. "Mrs. Goren, I genuinely wish more people in your situation with those orders had that reflex. You weren't aware of this yet, but at the start of my shift I learned from our Captain Tylen Mastreano that current-acting Chief of D's Deputy Police Commissioner Donald Ultzinger sent out a directive this morning, which only-allows officers to see orders from Her Honor Daughtry when we're responding to a scene that's directly covered under them. Since I was assigned to this location namely to work the checkpoint, all I can ask you guys for are your ID's, and the proof of insurance and registration for this vehicle." Officer Holt contests. "Learn some new stuff every day, Officer Holt, but it'll only take us a couple minutes to get you our ID's." Tynie reneges.

Nodding between each other, Officer Holt witnesses Tynie's latest word become true, only to leave the four of them waiting to receive their ID's, and the proofs of insurance and registration back. Delayed for only mere moments, Tynie becomes one of three people who hears Officer Holt's partner warn "Captain, your driver's license is set to expire in two weeks." "I'll get it situated before then Officer Lopez, but thank you for notifying me." Captain Vantman rebuffs. "OK Sir, once you guys have all your papers situated, you're free to go." Officer Lopez relents. Not disputing that, everyone in Detective Sharlton's Suburban complies, with Tynie and Captain Vantman also rolling their windows back up. Driving back towards Captain Vantman's house from there, the conversation turns to being about what just happened. Arriving at, and continuing their trend for entering Captain Vantman's house an hour later, this time he's the one to lock up. Detouring to hang up their coats, and for Tynie and Detective Sharlton both to drop off everything on them at Captain Vantman's coffee table, Tynie stalls them separating long enough to again kiss Bobby.

Sitting across from each other in the living room as that occurs, Bobby and Captain Vantman begin having a conversation that neither Tynie nor Detective Sharlton knows about yet. Conversely, while working in Detective Sharlton's area, the ladies have their own conversation. Near the end of their getting that area situated, Tynie stops cold and counsels "Anita, that's the jem of the private conversations section of your lease. Yeah, I know that's not fully drawn up yet, but you can still use that section. All that'd have to happen is, one of us tells Frank I advised that, and then let him know you're giving it a test-run to see if Frank wants that section handled differently than you intended. If he does, then tell me in-person before I get back to working on your lease. If he lets you use that section as I'm explaining it, then tell him you've been thinking and it may be best for his peace of mind that you both pretty much stop giving a flamin' fuck about NYPD protocols for people who've worked together there, because you're both damn near retired anyway. I guaran-Goddamned-tee if me and Bobby were in you and Frank's shoes, we'd handle it that way. Besides, as a freshly-liberated man, Frank _is _entitled to live his life as he full-well pleases. I'm not saying you're not entitled to the same thing Anita, I'm saying I'll bet my last heartbeat that skank dominated Frank's life in ways where how you, Bobby, and I have treated Frank these past couple days is sadly new to him. Please tell me you get what the hell I mean by that." "Sadly I do Tynie, and I also know how to work it from here. You'll be told if there are any lease changes in the next couple days, so you can work them into my actual lease." Detective Sharlton concurs. "Ok." Tynie gasps. Resuming their work, the ladies end up finishing half an hour later; and returning to the living room afterwards.

Yet again retaking their seats, Tynie has a stunned look on her face which causes Detective Sharlton to say "Frank, Bobby, while me and Tynie were working in my area; she clarified a part of my lease. I also learned her reason for doing that was, because Tynie considered the way Officer Lopez treated us as proof of our verdict against the NYPD and grounds to only care about their protocols when obeying them would be our ticket out of jail. I'm sorry guys, but even though I agreed with Tynie on that, I didn't feel right claiming the same thing for you because it involves avoiding jail time." "You don't have to be sorry about that Anita, because it's good for me and Tynie to learn your limits for claiming anything on either of our names. I'm relatively certain that limit is a shared one for all for of us, but like you I won't claim that directly on Frank's name because of what that limit involves. Aside from that, I'm definitely on board with you ladies decision." Bobby references. "Bobby, that limit is a shared one for all four of us, but I do respect how you and Anita handled it. I'm on board with the ladies' most-recent decision as well, but it does leave me curious about what part of Anita's lease Tynie clarified." Captain Vantman corrects. "Uhm Frank, it was the private conversations section. Tynie and I talked while we worked in my area, and she told me that she wants to know exactly how far we'll take using that section of my lease before she finishes drawing it up. I can see her logic in that, because with us not knowing if there will be a delay in your insurance transfer to Jack fully going through, and with every other section of my lease so far being cut and dried, you really don't need to risk insurance issues from that section being worked into my lease one way but used in another." Detective Sharlton clarifies. "Anita's told you the truth Frank, yet there is one thing she forgot. I'll need to know you two's decision about that section of her lease the day I get back to working on it, in case I also end up fixing more issues with your laptop." Tynie verifies. "Tynie, your offer sounds reasonable, but there are some things neither of you ladies know yet. When you two were out of the room, Bobby and I conversed, which lead to him and I using his mobile browser to research the brand reliability for my current laptop. We learned that XKalibyr laptops are essentially on the same reliability level as a Caughman coffee makers, so the _last _things I want you doing with that laptop are pulling Anita's lease from it and wiping it clean of everything else. If you want to go ahead and do that, I'll get my laptop for you, but that means we're replacing my laptop in the coming days." Captain Vantman regales. "I wish I'd have known that when I bought my laptop last year." Detective Sharlton grouses. "Anita, there's a simple solution. As long as Frank doesn't mind my sending the lease document I made to print, I can do what he wants this time right now. You did just move in today, so to me it's fairest to give you time to save anything you want off your laptop before I do the same thing to it." Tynie resolves. "Tynie, I'll have to ask Frank for his internet-access codes privately before doing this, but I can move all the stuff I want saved from my laptop to my multi-coded secure cloud storage account. If Frank allows me to use his internet for that, then I can have it done before you and Bobby come back over here." Detective Sharlton precludes. "Oooh Anita, with all the cyber-scams makin' the news lately, I'm not sure you should trust that cloud storage account for too much longer. Lord knows what kinds of hackers may be involved in those scams, so you'd honestly be better off gettin' an external storage drive when we go to replace you and Frank's laptops. If you do get one of those drives, I'll make setting it up a part of your laptop deal. Hell, if Frank wants one of those drives, I'll do the same thing for him!" Tynie objects. "Tynie, I don't think it's fair to you for the extra work involved in setting up that external storage drive for me to get made a part of my laptop deal. We didn't see the need for that drive when we made that deal, so to me it's fairer that you charge me the same Heineken you've been known to charge Frank for that. I don't know if Frank or Bobby will agree with me on this, but I'm also thinking we should use the hacker risks which made you offer that as grounds to get the new laptops, my storage drive and those Heinekens in the next couple days." Detective Sharlton disputes. "Tynie, I do agree with Anita on all of that, but I can change how you deal with my current laptop because of it. By that I mean, you're not to work on my current laptop until we have my replacement one and external storage drive." Captain Vantman clarifies. "Alright Frank, I won't argue you and Anita's decision then. I'm leaving the actual timing of that shopping trip to you two and Bobby, though." Tynie forfeits. "That's fair, especially since you're the one who can handle the work involved." Captain Vantman renders. "Frank, I may already have a plan for that. It'll involve Anita getting your internet access codes, and possibly texting Tynie, but it's the best way I can think of to set up that shopping trip. At Anita's first chance, she should get those codes and try accessing her cloud storage account. If she has _any _issues with that, Anita should text Tynie saying so and then remind you that means Tynie and I are coming by tomorrow to get all that situated. If Anita _doesn't_ have issues accessing her cloud storage account, then me and Tynie will come by the next day for that." Bobby plots. "Anita, on that last note, I'm curious. Would you have a problem with me asking you to send me a picture message of _any_ error messages or notices about hackers you get when you access that cloud storage account?" Tynie intrudes. "No, because that would cover one of the things that just came to my mind. I just wonder what you'd do with the proof of those, Tynie." Detective Sharlton debates. "Anita, that's easy. If you end up sending me that proof, send it to Frank too because his internet is involved. Then, have Frank text me so we can set up how to situate all that shit sooner as opposed to later. The only bad parts are, the work involved will take me upwards of three hours and I'll have to update Bobby while Frank updates you." Tynie absolves. "Tynie, without you being aware of it, you just gave me reason to change part of that plan. You've already preserved my identity once this week, and I'm not of mind to allow hackers too much of an opportunity for going after that again. Considering the fact my internet is involved, I'd prefer it if we considered Anita's sending you that proof as reason to meet up tomorrow at noon to get everything situated." Captain Vantman overrules. "Frank, as long as we don't go to Krygan's TechWorld for the laptops and external storage drives, I won't argue that. Around the last time me and Bobby went there, he was waiting on new credit cards to come in the mail because the ones he had were near-expired, so I _fully _consented for Bobby to use my VISA Platinum card. Anyway, when we got through shopping and were at one of the registers, I flat out told a store manager named DJ that Bobby had my consent to use that card and DJ _still _tried accusing Bobby of credit card fraud! Of course, _that _little bullshit move caused Bobby to report DJ to one of Krygan's owners, a bitch named Erica, who stood by DJ! I'm dead serious; and that's why Bobby swore on both our names that we were never going back there before hanging up on Erica. The next things DJ knew, Bobby was holstering our phone and we were getting the hell out of dodge _without_ putting anything we were going to buy back. So yeah, I really don't want to breech the vow of not going back there and I hope you understand." Tynie hinders. "By the way Frank, every word of that's true and it happened six months ago." Bobby verifies. "Bobby, I won't have us go to a store with owners who've been known to condone that sort of thing, but I will ask what kind of computer you two own." Captain Vantman rejects. "Frank, I'll put it to you this way. There are three laptops that need replaced because of brand-reputation, yet I wasn't going to have my wife handle ours until yours and Anita's were done." Bobby shortens.

Quickly turning her head towards her spouse upon hearing that, Tynie denies "Babe, I love you but with the hacker risks that caused this conversation, we may be best off changing that plan. I know you don't like the idea of me working my ass off too much, but that's why I'm about to ask either Anita or Frank if they'd mind learning how I handle what we need done so one of them can back me up on it. Besides, there may come a time when Anita or Frank will need to know how to encounter hacker risks if we're not available for some reason. Hell, the worst I can see happening with either Anita or Frank backing me up on that is, I end up paying Frank's internet bill for next month because of it." "You don't have to pay my internet bill just because I back you up on something that's tech-related, Tynie. You're already invoking those newest orders from Her Honor Daughtry over my bills until the trial as it is, so that's good enough in my book. I'll admit you made another damn good case otherwise, but the _only_ reasons I want you paying for _anything_ around here are if there's an unexpected banking issue on my end, it's takeout or you paying is directly mandated by Her Honor Daughtry's orders." Captain Vantman rejects. "Tynie, I think my also backing you up on all that techwork would be the best way for me to learn your preferences for that sort of thing. It's like you just said, there may very well come a time when Frank or I will have to take care of hacker issues again because of you and Bobby not being available. Yeah, I know that means Bobby's got to agree to bring you guys' laptop over here when we meet for that and he will be stuck handling a lot while we're working, but that's why I'm about to insist on getting him whatever alcohol he wants within three days of us meeting for the techwork. I don't believe in mixing alcohol purchases with tech-related ones, which is why there's a potential delay for that." Detective Sharlton counters.

Turning his gaze towards Detective Sharlton one more time, Bobby disallows "Anita, you didn't know it until now, but that's a preference you and I share. Just so you know, from now on if acting on one of your preferences will cause a delay with anything else, all you have to do is tell either me or Tynie." "Alright Bobby." Detective Sharlton cedes. "Anita, I think it's fairest for the deal you and Bobby just cut to cover all of us." Tynie encourages. "Tynie, you basically just took the words right out of my mouth." Captain Vantman refers. "Frank, I didn't see that coming either; but I'm not knocking it." Tynie re-claims. Draping his right arm across the back of the couch, Bobby sees his wife carefully nestling up to him from the corner of his eye. Contorting her neck a bit to look him in the eyes, Tynie confesses "Baby, I didn't mean to upset you by changing your plan on a fuckin' dime like that. It's just we've already had a lot of hell hit us lately, including that incident with the bills and Chinese Authorities, so I really didn't feel right in us giving hackers too big a window to make off with our identities on top of that. Another thing I've got to apologize for is, the way I've been about showing you affection around Frank. Yeah, he did say there's not a lot of restrictions for that, but I don't want to overdo it in front of him because of… Shall I say...how soon it is after the lethal-force I used to liberate him. If you can forgive me great, but if not, I totally get it."

Looking down at his wife again, Bobby discredits "First off honey, I love you but you don't have to contort that way just to talk to me. I'd actually rather you didn't because that could hurt you, so please don't do it again. You also don't have to apologize for changing my plan or being mindful about showing affections to me around Frank, because you were right by both. Another thing I learned when you ladies were out of the room is, the way you and I handle our affections around Frank is more respectful than he's seen out of countless other couples since he first became a Captain. I reminded Frank about our plan to show him and Anita both more respect than they've gotten used to, and honey just the fact you wanted to apologize for those things further proves it; so everything's alright." Readjusting how her neck's posed, Tynie concedes "OK baby, I just hope Frank and Anita realize I'm going to further prove that promise every chance I get." "You and I both on that one, babe." Bobby alters. Carefully maneuvering to give his wife a brief kiss, Bobby lets the conversation stall again. Leaning back against their spots on that couch at nearly the same time, Tynie's careful when she returns to being cuddled up against Bobby.

Witnessing that, Detective Sharlton disclaims "Tynie, Bobby, I think you two should disarm before sitting that way from now until we find out Her Honor Daughtry's orders are invalidated. Yeah, I know we just replaced our holsters and you both trust the new ones, but you two disarming first would mitigate the risks of either of your firearm's safeties being bumped to where either of you gets accidentally shot." Lifting her eyes to Bobby's, Tynie nearly speaks, when he compels "I know what you're about to say, honey. Neither of us knew that rule for our house carried over to here until now, but I'll need you to move so I can disarm." Allowing for that, Tynie gets to retake her pose after a few minutes. Looking the couple over for himself, Captain Vantman retracts "Bobby; it's good to know we share the disarming rule for our properties, but I've been thinking about something else. Tynie's already had earned celebrations get delayed and interrupted, so to me it's fairest she gets to enjoy that promise you mentioned at your first chance. Yes, I'm aware that we have a possible meeting tomorrow, but like I said that's at noon, so you could actually consider tonight your first chance if you want. Oh, and before she worries, we're still celebrating the trial ending as a liberation."

Lifting her head from the right side of Bobby's chest, Tynie gives Captain Vantman a worried look; Detective Sharlton interfering "Judging by the look on your face right now Tynie, you really don't like the fact Frank's been so concerned over those celebrations being delayed and interrupted. I'm aware that's probably where your idea for the trial's end to be celebrated as a liberation came from, but I stand by Frank's suggestion for you and Bobby's night. You've covered a lot of ground for us and others lately, so to me and Frank both it's only right for you to get to enjoy that promise at your first chance. If Bobby decides to make Frank's suggestion for your night into that first chance, then I ask you guys not to answer the techwork-related texts in public, and not to text me after one in the morning otherwise unless it's urgent. Other than that; you can kick back and leave everything else to me, Bobby and Frank." "Tynie, I appreciate your concerns over me, but Anita's right we have this covered." Captain Vantman dissents. "Alright." Tynie rasps.

Resuming her prior pose on Bobby, Tynie then hears everyone else in Captain Vantman's living room conversing over modifications to yesterday's plan. Relaxing as she heard those details, when the topic of getting Captain Vantman's Mercury junked is broached again, Tynie mock-remembers "Hey Anita, isn't you getting the number to me and Bobby's preferred towguy Timo something we could testify to being a part of your proxy powers?" "I believe so Tynie, and you mentioning that reminded me that I'm supposed to give Bobby and Frank the number to D'Aurealia's." Detective Sharlton precludes. "Anita, if you'll give me a chance to move so Bobby can get our phone, I see no reason why you guys can't cover that right now." Tynie defers. "OK." Detective Sharlton quips. Keeping her word, Tynie sees the others in Captain Vantman's living room handle those number exchanges and re-holster their phones before resuming the conversation. As the discussion drones to a close, Tynie interferes "Guys, I know I wasn't really supposed to do much of anything, but I should explain the reasons why I've interrupted you twice now. On the first one, I believed Anita getting that number is part of her proxy powers, because of the kind of business involved. As for the other one Frank, I have an idea that may settle your concerns over my heroisms being celebrated. Since I _did_ allow Anita to use her promise for takeout as her end of celebrating my heroisms today, and there _is_ a bottle of Acorman's Irish Creme Liquoured creamer in the left hand side of the second shelf of your fridge, we can split the celebration of my heroisms between a round of coffee with that creamer in it today and the party when my commendation from State's Attorney General Cruse arrives. Besides, us going that route will probably ease your mind and with Bobby planning to use your suggestion for that promise; allow us to keep to our last-call system." "Tynie, you've just made another good case. If Frank agrees to the split-celebration end of it, then I'll back him up so you and Bobby can relax before you leave again." Detective Sharlton discerns. "Ladies, you've got another deal." Captain Vantman accepts.

Deeming that her cue, Detective Sharlton arises from her seat with the man of this house in tow, those two only leaving the living room long enough to make everyone's Tynie and Bobby separately as he and Detective Sharlton sit down, Captain Vantman raises his cup. Watching everyone around him follow suit, Captain Vantman toasts "I hope I don't embarrass you when I say this, Tynie. In the time we've come to know each other; you've consistently shown the kind of big-hearted, brilliance and bravery that I honestly thought was gone from civilians in today's society. Honestly Tynie, that's what makes you one of the most badass people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. It's also part of one of the biggest honors of my life to say, this one's for you." "Frank, now's my turn to say it. I'm not embarrassed, I'm seriously humbled. I mean, it's not everyday a civilian gets told _that_ to their face by a person with your history." Tynie recounts, blushing slightly. "You have a point there Tynie, but Frank's right; you also _earned_ every word of that toast." Detective Sharlton vows. Turning to face his wife, Bobby goads "You sure did baby; and I'm very proud of you for it." "Thanks guys." Tynie murmurs, getting a briefly passionate kiss.

Sitting back from that; Tynie sips her coffee first, which spurns another chain reaction. Allowing the room to go entirely silent, everybody from Tynie to Captain Vantman smiles while they have their coffees from that point. Finishing those and settling their cups onto the coffee table, Detective Sharlton and Captain Vantman quietly handle cleanup. Rejoining Tynie and Bobby in his living room, Captain Vantman and Detective Sharlton retake their seats at nearly the exact same time. Sighing a relieved breath through her nose, Tynie permits a wide smile to grace her lips; and that spurns yet-another chain reaction around the room. Reclining in their seats as best they can, everyone from Bobby to Detective Sharlton relaxes while a peace remains surrounding the room. Slipping her right hand into Bobby's again, Tynie feels his fingers intertwine with hers as Captain Vantman and Detective Sharlton both look on. Turning to face each other; Bobby notices his wife's wide smile is starting to falter. Reaching his left hand out to tuck an errant hair from her eyes, Bobby persists "Honey, all you need to do now is enjoy this and our time out tonight. I've got absolutely everything else covered." "Yes baby." Tynie rasps.

Briefly kissing once more, as this one dispels; Tynie and Bobby lean back together with light in their eyes. Remaining as they're currently posed for a while, the couple notices neither Captain Vantman nor Detective Sharlton has spoken up again, Tynie quietly assuming that's so she can have time to relax. Ducking out to use the restroom in what's now Anita's area, Tynie keeps quiet, only to essentially switch Bobby out for that. As soon as they're both back in the living room, Tynie turns to face the man of this house and provisions "By the looks of it Frank, we've gotten everything this side of those text messages either covered or planned to be covered. I don't know what-all that promise from Bobby entails right now, so we may not stay too much longer." "It's alright Tynie, because that will afford me and Anita time to handle the section of her lease you advised be done privately." Captain Vantman references. "Ohh, that's right!" Tynie growls.

Standing off to his wife's left side, Bobby soothes "It's OK baby, you said it yourself, we have the rest handled. The promise that's been mentioned does involve us being in traffic though, so we're actually about to head out." Bobby soothes. Nodding to that, Tynie prepares to leave almost-exactly like she's done since they'd first gotten Her Honor Daughtry's orders. Bobby follows suit, only to take their bag from Karrigan's in-hand after they've both got their coats on. Arising to see the couple out of his house, Captain Vantman waits until they're at the door before he wishes "Be safe you two, and we'll see you in the next couple days." "We'll do our best on that Frank, but you and Anita will hear if something comes up we don't expect." Bobby retorts. "Alright." Captain Vantman quips.

Watching them exit his home, Captain Vantman waits until Tynie and Bobby are on the front stoop before he secures it and heads back for the couches. Detective Sharlton secretly deems that a cue to move so she and Captain Vantman face each other, nervousness creeping into her facial expression. Sitting where he has for most of today, Captain Vantman notices that, but doesn't immediately mention it. By the time that happens, Tynie and Bobby are secured in his Escalade with him reaching down to readjust the drivers' seat. "I've got to find a way to keep one of my promises to you baby, it's only fair." Tynie mumbles.

Sitting tall after his driver's seat is readjusted, Bobby turns to face her again, and eludes "You may very well be able to do that tonight honey; but I'm not saying how." "OK baby." Tynie gasps, getting still-another brief kiss. Leaning back from this one, Tynie allows her mind to go mostly blank while Bobby drives away. Conversely, Captain Vantman and Detective Sharlton don't immediately start the private conversation; rather they take time to relax before finishing any of the day's business. As that occurs, Bobby's beginning to battle traffic; with Tynie breaking another silence to say "Babe, even though we've yet to have to ride someone's ass again, I've had one thing on my mind since leaving Frank's. I don't know if this makes any sense, but to me it seems like today basically was a case of some things changing and others coming full-circle." "That makes absolute sense honey, because I was sensing the same thing. You don't have to worry about it either, because as I said before we left Frank's; I've got everything covered." Bobby rescinds. Breathing slowly through her teeth, Tynie retorts "OK baby." Leaving the topic where it is now, neither Tynie nor Bobby speaks again; and they also have no idea about how things are going back at Captain Vantman's house. Focusing on keeping his wife safe as he drives, it's by a stroke of sheer luck that Bobby doesn't end up riding someone's ass on the road.

As another stroke of luck would have it, around the time Tynie and Bobby had that brief conversation; it was essentially repeated by Detective Sharlton and Captain Vantman. "Anita, all I can say about that is; we'll probably end up better off now that's happened. I know I have, and you know how." Captain Vantman wishes. "I do, and to some degrees, I'm in the same boat; Frank. You should know what I mean by that, but I'd rather we take a little more time relaxing after how often we had to be out today." Detective Sharlton requests. "Anita, I do know what you mean. You're right to want that break too, especially with the fact Tynie and Bobby are out right now. Lord knows what kind of drivers they'll encounter." Captain Vantman realizes. "That's true." Detective Sharlton quips. Kicking back as best they can, those two allow a quiet to encompass the room; while their minds run with worries over Tynie and Bobby.


End file.
